Vater werden ist nicht schwer, Vater sein dagegen?
by Sally74
Summary: Professor Snape ärgert sich schon seit Jahren über die Schüler in Hogwarts, solche Plagegeister! Zum Glück hat er keine Kinder, oder etwa doch? Vater sein ist nicht so leicht , wie Snape erfahren muss, vor allem bei einem Wirbelwind wie Laura.Warnung: CP
1. Chapter 1

Vater werden ist nicht schwer, Vater sein dagegen...?

Beschreibung: Snape ärgert sich schon sein Jahren über die Schüler in Hogwarts, solche Plagegeister! Zum Glück hat er keine Kinder, oder etwa doch?

Vater sein ist nicht so leicht, wie Snape erfahren muss. Vor allem bei einem Wildfang wie Laura.

Genre: Abenteuer, Vater und Tochter

Warnungen: milde Körperstrafen (Bitte nicht lesen oder kommentieren falls euch das stört, ihr seid gewarnt!), evtl. leicht OOC

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören der unverwechselbaren Joanne K. Rowling

Die Geschichte spielt während des ersten Harry Potter Buches, hält sich nicht ans Original von Joanne

**Der Brief**

„Sie haben nach mir verlangt, Schulleiter?" als Severus Snape das Büro von Albus Dumbledore betrat, sah dieser von seiner Arbeit auf.

Die blauen Augen des Schulleiters blitzten leicht, als er die große, schwarze Gestalt anlächelte, die den Raum betrat.

"Severus, mein Junge, nehmen sie Platz," sagte er fröhlich.

Wie man nur immer so fröhlich und gut gelaunt sein konnte um diese anstrengenden Nervensägen herum, war Severus ein Rätsel.

Aber der Schulleiter konnte sich natürlich auch hier in sein ruhiges, gemütliches Büro zurückziehen, wenn ihm alles zu viel wurde und musste sich nicht mit den kleinen Kröten herum schlagen, die einem den letzten und allerletzten Nerv raubten.

„Zitronenbonbon? Soll die Laune heben!" fragte der Schulleiter fröhlich, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich ja schon kannte.

„Nein, vielen Dank," sagte Severus, und fragte sich, ob dieser alte Narr das wohl nie aufgeben würde.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Albus? Ich bin ziemlich beschäftigt, also wenn wir nun zur Sache kommen könnten... „ begann Severus ungeduldig, er hasste das 'Um-den-heißen-Brei-Gerede'.

„Severus, ich habe einen Brief, den ich nun viele Jahre gehütet habe.

Ich weiß über den Inhalt des Briefes Bescheid, und es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen bisher nie von dieser „Angelegenheit" erzählen konnte, aber ich habe es versprochen."

Nun war Severus' Neugierde geweckt, auch wenn sein Gesicht absolut ausdruckslos blieb.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie den Brief lesen, wenn sie alleine sind und Zeit haben. Der Inhalt dürfte ein bisschen „aufwühlend" sein.

Er ist von Ellen Smethurst."

Severus sah ihn ungläubig an: „Bitte?!!! Ellen ist doch schon seit ein paar Jahren tot".

Was um alles in der Welt ging hier vor? Snape hob eine Augenbraue und nahm den Brief mit einem seltsamen Gefühl entgegen.

Nun war seine Neugierde wirklich geweckt, aber nicht mal vor Dumbledore würde er sich das anmerken lassen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Severus war froh, dass er alleine war, denn selbst er, als erfahrener Spion und Okklumentiker konnte in diesem Augenblick seine Gefühle nicht verbergen.

Das heißt, er wusste eigentlich selber nicht, was er fühlte. Er war wie erstarrt.

Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Nein, das war bestimmt ein Traum.

Er brauchte einen Whisky, vielleicht einen doppelten.

Er schritt in seinem Quartier auf und ab, wie ein gehetztes Tier, mit seinem Whiskyglas in der Hand, von dem er von Zeit zu Zeit einen Schluck nahm.

Er hatte in den letzten Jahren vieles erlebt, aber was sollte er jetzt fühlen.

Er war ein Vater. Er hatte ein Kind!

Seit fast 11 Jahren lief irgendwo ein Kind herum, das sein Kind war. Bei irgendwelchen Verwandten von Ellen, die er nicht mal kannte, seine Tochter.

Das war doch nicht möglich.

Er - ein Vater????!!!!

Er hatte nie Kinder gewollt, Kinder waren laute nervige Kreaturen, die ihm den Verstand raubten.

Pah, was geht mich dieses Kind an! dachte er bei sich.

Aber seine Gedanken drifteten unwillkürlich immer wieder ab, und er stellte sich vor, wie dieses Kind wohl aussehen würde.

Wieso hatte Ellen es ihm nicht erzählt, hätte sie es ihm nicht erzählen müssen???!!!

Aber - hätte er es überhaupt wissen wollen?

„Laura hat beinahe 11 Jahre wunderbar ohne mich gelebt, und ich ohne sie! ...und das wird auch so bleiben," murmelte Snape zu sich selber.

Severus ging in sein Zaubertränke-Labor um zu brauen, aber er war mit den Gedanken nicht bei der Sache und verpatzte nun schon den dritten Aufbautrank, den der für Poppy herstellen musste.

Er fluchte und ließ den Inhalt des Kessels mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, dass das kleine Biest mir jetzt schon meine Gedanken durcheinander bringt.

Ich kenne sie ja nicht mal.

Wahrscheinlich will sie sowieso nichts mit mir zu tun haben, wieso auch? Gut so!

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Erstklässler**

Das fröhliche Geplauder seiner Lehrerkollegen ging Severus zunehmend auf den Geist.

Sie saßen in der großen Halle am Lehrertisch. Die Tische und Bänke im Saal füllten sich allmählich mit lärmenden, aufgeregten Kindern.

Alle warteten nun gespannt und interessiert auf die Neuankömmlinge.

Snape nippte immer wieder ungeduldig an seinem Weinglas.

Heute würde er das erste mal seine Tochter sehen, aber eigentlich war er wie jedes Jahr nur gespannt, welche Nervensägen in sein Haus eingeteilt würden, nichts anderes! Was sonst?

Als das Tor aufging und die kleinen Hexen und Zauberer mit staunenden Gesichtern die große Halle betraten, wanderten seine schwarzen Augen gespannt über die Kinder.

Sofort erblickte er den strohblonden Malfoy, der war seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Arrogant schritt er den Kindern voraus.

Wieder mal ein Weasley, und der da das musste das Potter-Balg sein, na klar, wenn man das nicht sah.....

Ein blondes, großes Mädchen, mit bergseeblauen Augen und einer markanten Nase lugte neugierig zum Lehrertisch rauf, konnte sie das sein? War das seine Tochter? Hatte das arme Kind wirklich seine Nase geerbt?

Ellen war auch blond und blauäugig gewesen, konnte schon noch hinkommen!

Wie er sich das schon gedacht hatte, war Laura von ihren Verwandten bestimmt sehr verwöhnt und scheinbar auch gut gefüttert worden, vielleicht eher ein bisschen zu gut, um es genau zu nehmen!

Nun standen die Kinder erwartungsvoll vor dem sprechenden Hut und konnten kaum erwarten, in ein Haus eingeteilt zu werden.

Snapes Augen wanderten immer wieder zu dem blonden Mädchen hin.

„Laura Smethurst!" rief der Hut.

Aber das blonde Mädchen rührte sich nicht.

Statt dessen drückte sich ein Mädchen von ganz hinten durch die Kinderschar hindurch.

Es war ein kleines, schmales, schwarzhaariges Mädchen.

Als sie nach vorne schritt, raunte ihr Malfoy etwas zu und sie funkelte ihn mit ihren rabenschwarzen Augen an.

Snape schnappte nach Luft, als er diesen Blick sah, es waren dieselben Augen, die ihn jeden Morgen im Spiegel anblitzten.

Laura kletterte auf den Stuhl und kaum hatte sie den großen alten Hut auf ihren schwarzen Locken, rief dieser auch schon „Gryffindor!"

Snape sah dem Mädchen verdutzt nach.

Das war Laura!?!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Der Weasley Rotschopf und der Potter-Bengel luden sich schon haufenweise Essen auf den Teller, während Laura da saß und alles mit großen Augen beobachtete.

Snapes Augen wanderten immer wieder zu seiner Tochter.

Sie hatte feine Gesichtszüge und ihre Augen schienen riesig, wieso war sie bloss so mickrig und klein?

Laura beobachtete eine Weile die anderen Kinder, die schmatzten und redeten, dann griff sie nach einem Hühnerbein und nagte daran herum.

„Wie eklig," dachte Snape und rümpfte die Nase. Anscheinend hatte ihr niemand Tischmanieren beigebracht. Das musste sich ändern und zwar schnell.

Stopp, das war nicht sein Problem!! Nicht im geringsten!!!

Als das Dessert erschien, leuchteten alle Kinderaugen. Vor allem die Erstklässler, die das zum ersten Mal erlebten, fühlten sich im Schlaraffenland.

Laura stopfte sich ein Biskuit in den Mund, und Snape beobachtete, wie sie heimlich ein paar in die Hosentaschen stopfte.

Snape schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und dachte 'Gieriges Ding', musste sich allerdings eingestehen, dass sie es wohl vertragen würde, etwas mehr auf die Rippen zu bekommen.

Sie schielte zum Lehrertisch, ob jemand ihr "Hamstern" beobachtet hatte und fing Snapes Blick ein. Schliesslich wusste man ja nie, wann man wieder zu solchen Leckereien kommen würde. Besser vorsorgen. Und es war für die anderen ja noch genug da, dachte Laura.

Hoffentlich hatte der dunkle Mann das nicht gesehen.

Einen langen Moment schauten sie sich in die Augen, bis Laura ihre schließlich senkte.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Immer wieder schrak Severus diese Nacht aus dem Schlaf auf. Immer wieder begegneten ihm diese Augen. Wie zerbrechlich seine Tochter aussah, es wäre ihm fast lieber gewesen, wenn sie etwas "kräftiger" gewesen wäre, die wurde ja vom erstbesten Windhauch weggepustet. Andererseits schien sie sich doch wehren zu können.

Was geht mich das schon an!!!

Snape war froh, als endlich Morgen war und er sich für den Unterricht parat machen konnte.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura schlief so gut wie noch nie.

Sie hatte sich schon ein bisschen mit diesem grossen blonden Mädchen angefreundet. Diese hieß Emma und war sofort sehr nett zu Laura.

Emma erzählte ihr viel über Zauberei und über Hogwarts, da sie einen grossen Bruder hatte, Levin, der im vierten Schuljahr war.

Laura hatte selber erst vor kurzem erfahren, dass sie eine Hexe war, als sie den Brief bekommen hatte.

So überraschend war das für Laura allerdings nicht, da sie sich daran erinnern konnte, dass ihre Mutter zaubern konnte. Sie war erst vier, als ihre Mum gestorben war, deshalb war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie sich das alles nur eingebildet oder zusammenphantasiert hatte.

Sie war bei Verwandten aufgewachsen, die zwar nicht böse waren mit ihr, aber sich spürte bald, dass sie auch nicht wirklich willkommen war.

Sie hatte noch eine ältere Cousine, die wunderhübsch war. Wie eine Barbiepuppe kam sie Laura immer vor. Laura bewunderte sie.

Wieso konnte sie nicht auch so schön blond sein?

Dann waren da noch die beiden Zwillinge, die ein halbes Jahr jünger waren als Laura.

Zwei sehr laute und immer streitende Jungs. Natürlich war das ja schon genug für ihre Pflegeeltern, die Jungs waren wirklich anstrengend und ihre Pflegemutter mit nicht allzu starken Nerven ausgestattet.

Trotzdem hatten sie sich bereit erklärt Laura aufzunehmen, als ihre Mutter gestorben war, und dafür war Laura dankbar. Die Pflegemutter hatte des öfteren Depressionen, und Laura merkte bald, dass sie sie am besten entlasten konnte, wenn sie nicht auch noch in der Wohnung herumlungerte. Und sie hatte auch mehr und mehr das Gefühl, nicht wirklich dazu zu gehören. Zu viel Anderes, Wichtigeres war in diesen vier Wänden vorhanden.

Sie war sehr oft alleine unterwegs, meistens bei ihrem geliebten Fluss, wo sie sich schon als kleines Kind fast den ganzen Tag aufgehalten hatte.

Da hatte sie schon früh Dinge gelernt, die sonst keiner konnte, jedenfalls niemand den sie kannte. Seltsame Dinge.

Den anderen Kindern war sie deshalb auch immer ein wenig unheimlich gewesen und sie mieden Laura häufig.

Deshalb versuchte sie auch krampfhaft, nichts "Sonderbares" in der Öffentlichkeit zu tun.

Sie hatte zwar ein paar Freundinnen, die traf sie aber meistens nur in der Klasse, und sie waren ihr nicht besonders war sehr aufgeregt und gespannt auf den ersten Schultag in der neuen Schule. Bestimmt war sie die Einzige, die überhaupt nichts über Zauberei wusste und noch keinen einzigen Zauberspruch konnte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah sie den Potter-Jungen, von dem alle sprachen, und seinen rothaarigen Freund und hörte, wie die beiden sich unterhielten:

"Boa, so viele Brüder von dir waren schon in Hogwarts, du musst bestimmt viel über Zauberei wissen," sagte Harry staunend.

„Ja, klar, das ist ja normal, aber ich bin schon froh, dass ich nun auch mal so richtig coole Zaubersprüche lernen kann. Ich hatte ja vor der Schule keinen Zauberstab, hab mir nur ab und zu einen meiner Brüder gemopst. Musste aber immer aufpassen, damit sie es nicht bemerkten, wenn meine Eltern davon Wind bekamen.....oh weia!"

„Ich habe erst vor ein paar Wochen erfahren , dass es Zauberei überhaupt gibt, das muss ich dir mal erzählen, war eine total coole Sache mit den Briefen und Hagrid..." sagte Harry und kletterte durchs Portraitloch.

Laura musste dabei ein bisschen lächeln und war erleichtert, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die noch so wenig wusste.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Zaubertränke und dumme Jungen**

Eine der ersten Schulstunden der Erstklässler war Zaubertränke.

Laura zitterte fast vor Aufregung, als sie das Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern betrat und lief ganz nahe bei Emma.

Sie setzten sich ziemlich weit hinten zusammen an einen Tisch.

Als Snape dramatisch ins Zimmer gerauscht kam, verschlug es Laura fast den Atem.

Der !!! Das war bestimmt der unheimlichste Lehrer in ganz Hogwarts, der grosse schwarze Zauberer ließ Laura einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Als Snape sich umdrehte, huschten seine Augen über die Schüler, und blieben einen Augenblick bei Laura hängen, die sich im Stuhl ganz klein machte, als wenn sie sich so unsichtbar machen könnte.

Laura musste den Mann so anstaunen, dass sie gar nicht richtig mitbekam, was der Lehrer erzählte.

Seine Stimme war leise und tief und tönte wie flüssige Seide und alle hingen an seinen Lippen.

Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Klassenzimmer.

Als alle anfingen mit ihren Kesseln zu rumoren, und Laura immer noch da saß wie angewurzelt, hörte sie plötzlich Snapes Stimme:

„Miss Smethurst," er machte zwei Schritte auf sie zu, "brauchen Sie eine schriftlich Einladung, oder sprechen sie eine andere Sprache?"

Laura lief rot an und senkte beschämt die Augen: "Nein Sir, entschuldigen Sie Sir." sagte sie schnell und fing an, sich an ihrem Kessel zu schaffen zu machen.

Sie merkte nicht, dass Snape sie immer wieder beobachtete.

Laura schien noch nie ein Messer in der Hand gehalten zu haben, sie schnipselte und schnetzelte wie ein Metzger! Kaum zu glauben, dass das meine Tochter ist.....

Der Longbottom-Junge, kroch schon unterm Tisch rum und suchte seine Sachen zusammen, die ihm runter gefallen waren. Na toll, dachte Snape, wieder solche unfähigen Idioten in der Klasse!!!

„Schon viel gehört von eurer Blutverräterfamilie, Thompson!" höhnte Malfoy zu Emma, und ließ „versehentlich" etwas in Emmas Kessel fallen, worauf der Trank sofort zu sprudeln begann .

"Uuups," feixte der Junge.

„Idiot!" fauchte Emma zu Malfoy und sah ihn feindselig an.

"Oje, Zaubertränke scheint nicht deine Stärke zu sein?!" sagte Malfoy und und deutete auf den Trank, der nun schäumte.

„Au!!!" schrie Malfoy plötzlich entsetzt auf und rieb in gebeugter Haltung sein Schienbein.

Sofort blickte Snape verärgert zu den Kindern:

"Was ist hier los?" fragte er leise und gefährlich.

Das fing ja schon gut an, in der ersten Stunde, das musste sofort unterbunden werden.

„Diese kleine Kröte hat mich ins Schienbein getreten!" jammerte Malfoy laut und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Laura, die ihn angriffslustig anfunkelte.

„Hören sie mit dem Gejammer auf Mister Malfoy, und mäßigen sie ihren Ton, ich akzeptiere keine solchen Worte in meinem Klassenzimmer, ist das klar?"

Malfoy nickte beschämt.

"Eine verbale Antwort, wenn ich bitten darf, Mister Malfoy!" zischte Snape leise.

"Ja Sir," antwortete Malfoy schnell und wurde leicht rot, es schien ihm äußerst unangenehm zu sein, gerüffelt zu werden und dann noch vor anderen, vor Gryffindors.

„Und was Sie angeht, Miss Smethurst, das gibt 10 Punkte Abzug für ihr Haus." Er sah sie streng an und sie nickte auch, allerdings etwas zögerlich für Snapes Geschmack.

„Entschuldigen sie sich bei Mister Malfoy und dann wieder an die Arbeit," fügte Snape hinzu.

"Nein!" sagte Laura und erschrak selbst über ihren Mut. Sie schaute trotzig zu ihrem Lehrer auf. Sie sollte sich auch noch bei diesem dummen arroganten Kerl entschuldigen, unglaublich!

Langsam drehte Snape sich um, der sich schon entfernt hatte und sah seine Tochter ungläubig an.

„Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört," sagte er in gefährlichem Ton.

Laura zitterte, straffte aber ihre Schultern und sagte nochmals „Nein, ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen. Er hat es verdient und ins andere Schienbein hätte ich ihn auch gleich noch treten sollen."

Snape trat noch einen Schritt näher und Laura wich instinktiv ein paar Schritte zurück. Oh Oh!!

„Nachsitzen, in meinem Büro, heute, 19.00 Uhr.... Miss Smethurst," zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch.

Er drehte sich um und ging davon. Als er neben Emmas Kessel vorbei kam, lehrte er diesen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes.

"Beginnen Sie nochmal neu, Miss Thompson, Sie haben noch genügend Zeit."

Laura musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Das war so fies!! Am liebsten hätte sie noch ein paar Beine mehr getreten in diesem Klassenzimmer.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Nachsitzen Ojee!**

Unverschämtes Gör, dachte Snape, als er kurz nach 19.00 Uhr in seinem Büro saß und Schularbeiten der Viertklässler korrigierte.

Aber mutig, das musste man ihr lassen. Scheinbar konnte sie sich ihrer Haut wehren.

Die denkt wohl, ich hätte nichts Besseres zu tun als meine kostbare Zeit mit ihrem Nachsitzen zu vergeuden. Mich auch noch warten zu lassen, das ist die Höhe!!

Laura stand vor Snapes Büro und konnte sich nicht überwinden zu klopfen. Gerade als sie sich dazu zwingen wollte und die Faust hob, sprang die Tür auf und Snape stand ungeduldig in der Tür.

„Na endlich," sagte er unfreundlich, „dachte schon, ich müsste Sie an den Ohren herschleifen," Damit packte er sie am Handgelenk und zog sie unsanft ins Zimmer.

„Ziehen Sie ihren Umhang aus und stellen Sie sich ans Waschbecken dort hinten. Dort dürfen Sie dann diese Kessel schrubben und darüber nachdenken wie man sich anderen Leuten gegenüber und vor allem wie man sich in meinem Unterricht benimmt."

Er deutete mit eine Handbewegung auf ca. 13 Kessel, die sich beim Waschbecken stapelten.

Laura trat ans besagte Becken und goss Wasser und Seife in die Kessel .

Snape beobachtete, wie sie zur Bürste griff und anfing zu schrubben.

Sie musste sich auf die Zehen stellen, um an den Kessel im Waschbecken ran zukommen.

Sie erschrak ziemlich, als sie plötzlich 30cm höher auf einem Schemel stand, den Snape unter ihre Füsse gezaubert hatte.

„Danke, Sir," sagte sie und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Nach ein paar Augenblicken fragte sie kaum hörbar

„ Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, darf ich bitte diese Handschuhe da benutzen?" sie zeigte zögernd auf ein paar rote Gummihandschuhe.

Snape schnaubte. Dieses verwöhnte Ding, will wohl ihre zarten Fingerchen nicht beschmutzen, dachte er grimmig.

„ Nein, das hier haben Sie sich selbst eingebrockt."

Schweigend schrubbte Laura weiter.

Snape sah nach ca. einer Stunde auf, da er bemerkte, dass die Schrubbgeräusche aufgehört hatten.

Er sah, wie Laura ihre Hände an den Hosen abputzte und das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzog. „Schon müde, Miss Smethurst?" fragte er höhnisch.

Scheinbar hat sie noch nie einen Finger rühren müssen!!!

Laura erschrak und errötete und putzte schnell weiter.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war sie endlich fertig und räumte alles wieder weg.

Sie stand wieder am Waschbecken und wusch ihre Hände. Snape sah kurz auf und wollte weiter schreiben, aber schaute gleich nochmals besser hin. Es sah aus als seien Lauras Hände knallrot.

„Was ist mit ihren Händen?"

Laura versteckte ihre Hände schnell in ihren langen Aermeln.

„Nichts, Sir, ich bin jetzt fertig mit den Kesseln," sagte sie schnell.

„Miss Smethurst, kommen sie her," befahl Snape streng und stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf, umrundete ihn und trat auf Laura zu, die mit gesenktem Kopf ein paar zögernde Schritte auf ihren Professor zuging.

„Zeigen sie mir ihre Hände," kam ein kurzer Befehl.

Laura schaute zu ihm hinauf und streckte langsam ihre Hände aus.

Snape ergriff ihre Handgelenke und drehte die Hände um.

Seine Augenbraue zog sich nach oben, als er die Hände seiner Tochter betrachtete. Sie waren ganz rot und die Haut war an vielen Stellen weg.

Er packte Laura unter den Armen und setzte sie mit einem unsanften „plopp" auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Verwundert sah Laura ihn an. Als sie sich genau in die Augen schauten, blitzten Lauras kurz auf, sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl, irgendwie so vertraut und trotzdem ganz fremd. Nein, bestimmt hatte sie sich getäuscht!

„Bleiben sie da sitzen," befahl er in einem Ton der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Er verschwand in einem Nebenraum und kam mit einer Dose in der Hand zurück. Er öffnete sie und strich etwas von der Salbe auf Lauras Wunden.

Er wusste, dass diese Salbe brannte und Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er die Salbe auf beiden Händen verteilte.

Lauras Augen wurden gross, als sie sah, wie die Rötung verschwand und die Haut innert Sekunden zuwuchs und verheilt war.

Sie blinzelte aus Verblüffung mit ihren dunklen Wimpern und wurde auch schon wieder auf den Boden gestellt. Die hat ja fast kein Gewicht, dachte Snape. Wird Zeit, dass sie mal was Anständiges und vor allem Gesundes isst. Das Bild von Laura am Esstisch erschien vor Snapes innerem Auge und er zog nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen.

„Nächstes Mal sagen Sie mir im Voraus, wenn Sie verwundet sind. Ist das klar, junge Dame?"

Snape klang zwar nicht gerade besorgt, aber trotzdem wunderte das Mädchen sich ein bisschen über diesen Befehl.

Laura sah ihn erstaunt an.

„ Sir, ich war nicht verwundet, ehrlich, ich hatte nur ein paar Blasen".

Sie wunderte sich, 'warum sollte das den Zaubertränke-Professor überhaupt kümmern, der hatte doch bestimmt andere Sorgen als die Hände seiner Schüler!`

Snape beugte sich zu ihr runter "und darf man fragen von wo diese Blasen stammen?"

Laura senkte ihre Augen und stammelt etwas Unverständliches. Hatte der wohl doch keine anderen Sorgen? Was ging das diese Fledermaus an?

„Ich bitte um eine richtige Antwort, Miss Smethurst!" sagte Snape und richtete sich wieder in seiner ganzen Größe auf.

„Und schauen Sie mich an, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede!" fügte er scharf hinzu.

Ihre Augen hoben sich langsam und sie murmelte diesmal etwas lauter. "Ich habe einen Gartenteich ausgegraben, Sir, für meinen Onkel."

Das stimmte zwar, allerdings hatte Laura das auch nicht ganz unfreiwillig getan. Sie liebte es zu baden und wollte den Weiher für gelegentliche Abkühlungen nutzen. Aber das musste der Professor ja nicht wissen.

Snapes Augenbraue wanderte wieder nach oben, was für eine komische Strafe sollte denn das sein, ein kleines Mädchen so etwas tun zu lassen, die muss ja ganz schön was ausgefressen haben. Typisch Muggel! und er antwortete „Sie dürfen jetzt gehen, und zwar ohne Umweg ins Bett, Miss Smethurst. Morgen entschuldigen Sie sich bei Mr. Malfoy, ist das klar?!"

Laura wollte widersprechen, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment zurückhalten und antwortete leise: "Ja, Sir."

Snape nickte kurz zufrieden und drehte Laura um und schob sie zur Tür, öffnete sie und sah Laura nach, als sie davon ging.

Laura drehte sich nochmals um und sagte:

„Gute Nacht, Sir, und danke... für die Salbe, meine ich." Sie grinste frech.

„Gute Nacht." Snape hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht und verschwand in seinem Büro.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Baden**

Es war ein herrlich warmer Herbsttag, die Kinder vergnügten sich draußen und erkundeten das Schlossgelände.

Laura hatte sich mit vielen Gryffindors angefreundet, meistens war sie mit Harry, Ron und Emma unterwegs.

Hermine fand sie auch sehr nett, obwohl sie den anderen ein wenig hochnässig und besserwisserisch erschien, na ja, ganz Unrecht hatten sie ja nicht.

Laura war aber froh, dass es so viele nette Kinder gab , und da sie selber früher eher gemieden worden war, weil sie so anders war, wollte sie nun niemanden ausschließen und mit allen gut auskommen. Das hatte sie sich jedenfalls fest vorgenommen.

Harry und Ron schienen sehr abenteuerlustig zu sein, was ihr sehr gefiel. Emma war eher zurückhaltender und ein bisschen ängstlich, obwohl sie fast einen Kopf grösser war als Laura. Dafür war sie sehr lustig und immer zu Späßen aufgelegt, hatte immer eine passende Antwort parat und kannte tolle Geschichten, die sie auch sehr interessant erzählen konnte.

Was für ein herrlicher Tag. Die Sonne schien so warm, fast wie im Sommer. Laura liebte es, an der frischen Luft zu sein. Schliesslich war sie ihr Leben lang sehr viel draußen gewesen.

Ihre Tante hatte es vorgezogen, Laura morgens aus dem Haus zu schicken. Wenigstens ein kleines Monster weniger im Haus.

So ging Laura von klein an immer zum Waldrand, wo ein wunderschöner Fluss vorbei floss. Dort spielte sie und träumte und badete.

Sie liebte es zu schwimmen und das Erste, was Laura in Hogwarts suchte, war ein Fluss.

Es gab allerdings nur kleine Bäche, und in dem verbotenen Wald durfte sie ja nicht suchen, da er verboten war, wie der Name ja schon sagt.

Es gab aber einen grossen See im Schlossgelände.

„Nein, Laura, ich traue mich nicht im See zu schwimmen, auch wenn es schön warm ist," sagte Emma zu Laura, die sie mit bittenden Augen ansah und schon zum dritten Mal flehte, sie solle doch auch ins Wasser kommen. Sie spritzte die Freundin übermütig an.

Laura hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, ihre kurzen Hosen auszuziehen, sie tummelte sich im Wasser mit Shorts und T-Shirt und Emma staunte, wie gut sie schwimmen und tauchen konnte. Sie selbst war leider nicht so sportlich, sie hatte eher ein künstlerisches Talent.

„Du kannst ja in der Nähe des Ufers bleiben, komm schon, du wirst ja wohl schwimmen können," bettelte Laura weiter und schliesslich zog sich Emma die Schuhe aus. Eigentlich war Wasser nicht ihr Element.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Ihr verdammten Gören," schimpfe Filch, als er den nassen Spuren folgte, die sich durchs Schloss zogen.

Da entdeckte er die beiden Mädchen die pitschnass und barfuss Richtung Gryffindorturm tapsten.

Die Größere hustete sich fast die Lunge raus und die Kleine hielt sie am Arm.

Er ging leise von hinten an die Mädchen ran und gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollten, packte er beide an den Ohren.

Die beiden erschraken und die Kleine schlug wie wild um sich, während die Große immer noch hustete und rot und röter wurde im Gesicht.

„So, was habt ihr verflixten Kinder angestellt, hee?" fragte er schadenfreudig und zeigte dabei seine braungelben Zähne.

„Ich bringe Euch am Besten zu einem Lehrer oder vielleicht gleich zu Dumbledore?"

Filch zog schmerzhaft an ihren Ohren und führte sie durch die Gänge, als Professor McGonagall, Snape und Flitwick plötzlich vor ihnen standen.

Die Mädchen krümmten sich mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht, und McGonagall fragte mit dünnen Lippen streng

„Darf man fragen, was hier vor sich geht? Und wieso seid ihr so nass, Miss Thompson, was ist mit Ihnen los?" Emma, die immer noch hustete und deren Augen tränten, wollte eine Antwort raus husten, als Filch antwortete:

"Die sind bestimmt im See geschwommen, so wie die aussehen. Und haben mir alles nass gemacht, die verdammten Gören, dabei habe ich erst heute Morgen die Halle geputzt, die müssen bestraft werden." Filchs wässrige Augen blitzen erwartungs- und hoffnungsvoll.

Alle drei Lehrer sahen jetzt auf Laura, die beschämt unter den nassen Haaren hervorlugte.

„Wir waren nur ein bisschen schwimmen, und da ist Emma plötzlich abgesoffen, em , 'tschuldigung, ich meine untergegangen.

Ich konnte sie aber an Land ziehen.

Es ist gar nichts passiert, wirklich, und ich werde in der Halle nachher putzen, tut mir Leid Filch... em... Mr. Filch."

"Lasst es Euch nie mehr einfallen in diesem See zu schwimmen, es gibt eine große Krake dort drin, und die Wassermenschen mögen das auch nicht. Ausserdem habt ihr euer Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, 30 Punkte Abzug, für jeden von Euch.

Ich werde eure Eltern informieren müssen," Dabei sah Professor McGonagall streng auf die beiden nassen Geschöpfe herab.

Emma fing erneut zu husten an und sah bittend zu ihrer Lehrerin, diese schaute streng über die Ränder ihrer Brille zurück.

„Das ist meinen Verwandten sowieso scheissegal," murmelte Laura leise, und nun war es Snape, der einen Schritt auf Laura zu trat.

Diese sah ihm nun ängstlich entgegen, hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt, wie hatte er das überhaupt gehört?.

„Mir ist es aber nicht egal, wenn sie ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen und die Schulregeln brechen. Seien sie versichert, Miss Smethurst, sollte so etwas wie heute wieder vorkommen, werde ich ihnen eigenhändig den Hintern versohlen".

McGonagall liess einen erstickten Laut hören und fuhr zu Snape herum. Flitwick sah ungläubig zu Snape rauf. Er kannte den Mann nun seit vielen Jahren, noch nie hatte er etwas Derartiges aus seinem Mund gehört. Hätte auch nie so was erwartet.

„Severus, könnte ich dich bitte unter vier Augen sprechen. Jetzt. Und ihr Mädchen geht euch umziehen und gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel, Miss Thompson, Poppy soll Sie sich ansehen," fuhr sie die beiden Kinder an.

Laura war bei Snapes Worten errötet und sah ihn nun ungläubig an. Als sie seinem strengen Blick begegnete, sah sie aber sofort zu Boden. Er schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen! _Spinnt der?_

Die Mädchen entfernten sich nun schnell, begleitet von Professor Flitwick.

Professor McGonagall wandte sich an Snape

„Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Severus, wie können Sie so etwas sagen. Körperstrafe ist bei Schülern nicht erlaubt, also sollte sie auch nicht angedroht werden. Außerdem bin ich Lauras Hauslehrerin und ich bestrafe sie auf die Art und Weise, die ich für richtig erachte." Sie sah ihn so empört an, dass er beinahe ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste.

„Ganz recht, Minerva, aber bei Laura ist das eine andere Sache, sie ist nicht nur meine Schülerin sondern auch noch meine Tochter, und als ihr Vater bestrafe ich sie so wie ich es für sinnvoll erachte."

Damit drehte er sich um und schritt mit wehendem Umhang davon, und ließ eine total verdatterte Minerva McGonagall auf dem Flur zurück.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, das niemand sehen konnte. Severus war ziemlich zufrieden mit sich.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Vater und Tochter?**

„Severus, kann ich durchkommen?"

Dumbledores Kopf wurde von grünen Flammen in Snapes Floo umzüngelt .

Snape wollte es sich gerade mit einem Buch am Feuer gemütlich machen, als plötzlich der Kopf der Schulleiters erschien und ihn aufschreckte.

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich, mit vielen lauten Nervensägen. Der Zwischenfall mit Laura. Und nun hatte er noch Berge von Aufsätzen und Prüfungen dieser Taugenichtse korrigiert. Er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe.

„Natürlich, Albus," antwortete er freundlich. `_Wenn's sein muss_,` dachte er genervt.

Der ältere Zauberer trat aus der Feuerstelle und klopfte sich kurz den smaragdgrünen Umhang von der Asche frei.

„Was gibt es zu so später Stunde, Schulleiter?"

Dumbledore ließ sich in das schwarze lederne Sofa fallen und antwortete: „Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung, mein Junge, aber Minerva kam heute ganz verwirrt in mein Büro."

Der Schulleiter machte eine nachdenklich Pause. „Sie erzählte mir von einem Vorfall, betreffend Ihrer Tochter. Sie war entsetzt, dass Sie die Lehrerschaft nicht darüber informiert haben, dass Sie ein Kind haben. Außerdem hätten Sie scheinbar das arme Mädchen total verängstigt und ihr sogar Prügel angedroht?"

Snape verdrehte kurz die Augen.

„ Albus, Laura hat ihre Freundin aus dem See gezogen, die fast doppelt so schwer ist wie sie selbst, sie hätte mit Leichtigkeit ertrinken können.

Ich habe ihr lediglich gesagt, dass ich nicht tatenlos mit ansehen werde, wie sie ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzt und die Schulregeln bricht."

Severus Stimme war ruhig wie immer, aber innerlich war er aufgewühlt. Nein, er würde solches Verhalten nicht tolerieren, nicht wie Albus, der immer über alles hinweg sah. Wofür dachte sich dieser alte Narr nur so viele Schulregeln aus, wenn er doch jegliche Missachtung dieser duldete?

Doch halt!!! Waren es wirklich nur die Schulregeln, die Snape beschäftigten? Es konnte doch nicht wirklich sein, dass er sich ernsthaft Sorgen um dieses Kind machte. Oder?

Nein, es waren die Regeln, klarer Fall, für etwas waren sie ja schliesslich da. Punkt!

„Na gut, Sie sind ihr Vater, aber ich glaube, dass sie nicht versteht, warum Sie ihr Grenzen setzen, Sie sind nicht ihr Hauslehrer.

Hören Sie auf einen alten Mann, Severus, sagen Sie Laura möglichst bald Bescheid, dass sie Ihre Tochter ist.

Und den Kollegen auch, es entstehen sonst nur unangenehme Gerüchte. Guten Abend, Severus."

Damit erhob er sich und ging zur Feuerstelle.

„Albus? Was wissen sie über Lauras Verwandte, bei denen sie wohnt?"

Severus wollte auf keine Fall neugierig klingen. Was interessierte es ihn auch, die werden sie bestimmt verwöhnen und verhätscheln, das arme elternlose Ding.

"Nicht viel, mein Junge, nicht viel. Gerüchten zufolge, sollen sie aber mit ihrer eigenen Brut mehr als ausgelastet sein."

Severus war so in Gedanken, dass er nur am Rande mitbekam, dass der Schulleiter in den Kamin trat und ihn die grünen Flammen mitnahmen.

TBC.....................

Vielen herzlichen Dank an meine grossartige Beta-Leserin scientific ida. Super Arbeit! Grüße an alle von Sally


	2. Chapter 2

**Verzeihung!**

„Nein, Laura, das nützt mir auch nichts, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass du Schuld bist."

Emma war rot vor Wut. Warum hatte sie sich nur von Laura überreden lassen. Ihre Eltern würden stinksauer auf sie sein und sie konnte froh sein, wenn sie morgen keinen Heuler bekam und sich vor der ganzen Schule schämen musste.

Laura wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Sie hatte ihre liebe, gutmütige Emma in solche Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Sie schämte sich so.

Lieber wäre sie selber bestraft worden, lieber hätte sie jeden Abend Nachsitzen.

Emma hatte Tränen in den Augen und mit einem kurzen „Gute Nacht" stürmte sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal davon.

Laura ging ihr ein paar Minuten später nach, aber sie wusste, dass sie die Freundin jetzt in Ruhe lassen musste.

Hoffentlich konnte Emma ihr verzeihen. Ich bin eine lausige Freundin, dachte Laura traurig. Sie wollte sich nun einfach nur noch in ihr Bett legen. Warumnur hatte sie Emma überreden müssen mit ihr zu schwimmen?

Als sie in den Schlafsaal kam, sah sie Emma auf dem Bett liegen und schluchzen.

Es tat Laura weh das zu sehen, und sie zog sich schnell den Pijama an, putzte sich die Zähne und glitt unter ihre Bettdecke.

Lange lag sie dort so und lauschte den langsam seltener werdenden Schluchzern des anderen Mädchens und sie lauschte dem Wind, der pfeifend um die alten Schlossgemäuer strich. Sie fühlte sich mies.

Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt im Bett, tapste sie mit nackten Füssen zu Emmas Bett und setzte sich.

Emma schluchzte in ihr Kissen.

Laura streckte ihre Hand zu Emmas Schulter und streichelte sie sanft.

"Ich kann verstehen, dass du mich jetzt hasst. Ich war so dumm, aber ich wollte es doch nur toll haben mit dir. Ich habe einfach nicht an die Folgen gedacht." Laura blinzelte und hielt Emmas Hand.

Sie war erleichtert, dass Emma sie nicht weg zog.

"Bitte, bitte verzeih mir."

Lange Zeit sprach niemand. Es kam Laura wie eine Ewigkeit vor und sie platzte innerlich fast vor Spannung.

Endlich drehte Emma sich um.

„Na ja, du bist ja nicht alleine Schuld, aber weißt du, ich habe ziemlich strenge Eltern. Und mein Super-Bruder hat eben nie etwas angestellt und sie sind so stolz auf ihn."

Emma rieb ihre roten Augen. "Ich wollte sie eben nicht enttäuschen. Ich will ihnen beweisen, dass ich auch eine gute Hexe bin."

Laura senkte die Augen. „Kannst du mir bitte verzeihen?" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Als Laura ihren Blick langsam wieder hob, nickte Emma leicht.

"Du hast mich ja nicht gezwungen, Laura, ich war selber dumm. Außerdem war das ja ziemlich knapp heute, nicht wahr? Ich wäre wahrscheinlich untergegangen im Wasser ohne dich." Emma war auch ein wenig verlegen, sie konnte wirklich nicht Laura für die ganze Misere verantwortlich machen.

"Ja, ich glaube wir hatten ziemlich Glück, wenn wir nicht so nah am Ufer gewesen wären, wären wir bestimmt beide abgesoffen." Laura war froh, dass die Freundin ihr nicht die ganze Schuld gab. Es fiel ihr ein richtig großer Stein vom Herzen.

"Ich kann nicht so super schwimmen, weißt du, und als ich keinen Boden mehr unter den Füssen hatte, bekam ich plötzlich solche Angst. Wenn du mich nicht von hinten gepackt hättest, ich glaube, ich hätte dich bestimmt unter Wasser gedrückt." Emma wurde bei dem Gedanken ganz mulmig zumute.

Beide Mädchen sagten eine Weile nichts, und waren froh, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert war.

"Haben wir mal in der Muggelschule durch genommen, ist halt eben doch nicht so schlecht, wenn man ab und zu aufpasst in der Schule," sagte Laura und lächelte ihre Freundin an.

Laura hatte wunderbar geschlafen, allerdings nicht sehr viel.

Laura und Emma hatten noch lange geredet nach ihrer Versöhnung. Beide hatten von ihren Familien erzählt und hatten wieder festgestellt, wie verschieden das Leben in einer Muggelfamilie im Gegensatz zu einer Zaubererfamilie war.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Zum Glück war heute Sonntag und nachdem sie ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten, saßen sie in den bequemen Sesseln im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Körperstrafen in Hogwarts erlaubt sind, der hat doch nur geblufft," sagte Emma und zog ihre Beine an, die vom Feuer, welches vor sich her züngelte, ziemlich heiß geworden waren.

„Ausserdem ist der ja nicht unser Hauslehrer. Wenn dich schon jemand bestraft, dann McGonagall, oder?"

Laura wurde beim Gedanken an diese Drohung ein bisschen rot. "Meinst du? Ich schätze Snape nicht gerade als jemanden ein, der lehre Drohungen macht."

„Um genau zu sein, sind Körperstrafen in Hogwarts seit 1966 verboten, steht in 'Geschichte von Hogwarts`."

Die beiden Mädchen drehten sich verwundert um.

Scheinbar war ihr Gespräch belauscht worden. Hermine setzte sich zu Laura in den Doppelsessel.

„Hat Snape dir wirklich Prügel angedroht, Laura? Das darf der doch gar nicht, seltsam, nicht wahr?" Hermine sah nachdenklich aus.

Laura war das ein bisschen peinlich. Sie mochte das Mädchen, aber ein bisschen rote Wangen bekam sie trotzdem.

Sie blieb Hermine aber eine Antwort schuldig, da ein größeres Mädchen, das Laura noch nicht kannte, zu ihnen trat und fragte „Du bist doch Laura Smethurst, nicht wahr?"

Sie sah Laura fragend an und hielt ihr einen Brief hin.

„Ja, danke, von wem ist der?" Laura war ziemlich verwundert, wer würde ihr etwas schreiben?

„Von Snape," sagte das Mädchen drehte sich um und ging davon.

Hermine und Emma sahen Laura neugierig an.

„Mach schon auf," drängte Emma gespannt und obwohl es Laura ein bisschen unangenehm war, öffnete sie den Brief vor den Freundinnen.

„Und?" fragte nun auch Hermine ungeduldig.

„Er will, dass ich heute Abend in sein Büro komme. Was der wohl von mir will?" Laura tönte in bisschen besorgt.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Schon wieder Snape?**

Sonntag. Endlich! Kinderfreier Tag, oder wenigstens fast!

Was sollte er Laura bloß sagen? Zu viel auf keinen Fall, ging sie schließlich nichts an. Er war nun mal ihr Vater, ändern konnte man das nicht.

Nun musste er sich mit einem Kind rumschlagen, er! Dabei hatte er doch ganz klar nie Kinder gewollt!

Natürlich waren da noch ihre Verwandten, aber die waren Muggel, was wussten die schon? Was konnten die Laura schon von der Zauberwelt lehren? Außerdem schienen sie sowieso nicht viel Interesse an dem Mädchen zu haben.

Nicht dass er interessiert wäre, aber wenn die Leute wussten, dass sie seine Tochter war, würde er auch dafür sorgen, dass sie ihm keine Schande machte, jawohl.

Und Laura schien einen Hang zum Regeln brechen zu haben und das musste er sofort abstellen.

Bald würde sie erwachsen sein und eine gute Hexe, dafür würde er sorgen. Nur ein paar wenige Jahre! Das würde er wohl schon hinkriegen.

Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck legte Severus das Buch zur Seite, in dem er sowieso nicht richtig gelesen hatte, da seine Gedanken sich immer wieder selbstständig gemacht hatten.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Diesen Sonntag würden sie sich aber durch nichts verderben lassen. Laura verbannte den Gedanken an Snape fürs Erste.

Die drei Mädchen sowie Harry und Ron hatten sich mit Hagrid verabredet.

Sie aßen zuerst steinharte Kekse, danach trugen die Kinder Äste zusammen, welche Hagrid am Waldrand abgeschnitten hatte und damit machten sie nun einen großen Haufen. Sie schwitzten und Fang rannte bellend um die Kinder herum.

Sie gingen nicht in die Halle zum Abendessen, sondern brieten Kartoffeln und Würste mit Hagrid und genossen das kleine Abenteuer mit dem Halbriesen, der die Kinder richtig in sein riesiges Riesenherz geschlossen hatte.

Hagrid stocherte mit einem grossen Ast, der schon eher ein kleiner Baum war in der Asche. Plötzlich schlug sich Laura die Hand vor den Mund und der Riese erschrak ein wenig. Hatte ein davon fliegendes Aschestücklein das Mädchen getroffen?

"Scheisse! Snape, hab ich total vergessen!" schrie Laura beinahe.

Sie warf die halbe Wurst Fang zu, der schon lange sabbernd den Kindern zugesehen hatte, und die Wurst direkt aus der Luft schnappte und herunter schluckte.

Laura verabschiedete sich hastig von den Anderen und rannte ins Schloss, so schnell sie konnte und zu den Kerkern hinunter.

Verdammt, wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können.

Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und das nicht nur wegen dem Rennen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape ärgerte sich derzeit. Seit über 10 Minuten wartete er auf dieses unverschämte Kind.

Dass sich auch ein bisschen Sorge in seine Gedanken schlichen, da er sie ja schon beim Abendessen nicht gesehen hatte, verdrängte er mit seinem Ärger.

Sie war bestimmt mit den anderen Störenfrieden, diesem Potter und diesem rothaarigen Übel unterwegs und heckte irgendeinen Unsinn aus. Es gefiel ihm nicht wirklich, dass sie sich ausgerechnet mit dem Sohn seines Schulfeindes James Potter angefreundet hatte.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura stürzte ohne zu klopfen in Snapes Büro und blieb keuchend stehen. Sie prustete ein „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir" und blieb mit roten Wangen vor Snapes Schreibtisch stehen.

Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich ein wenig, als sie Snapes strengem Blick begegnete.

Snape sah sie scharf an, er musste aber mit ganzer Kraft ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Sie roch wie ein Grillwürstchen. Seine Augenbraue wanderte Richtung Haaransatz.

„Was ist mit Ihnen passiert, Laura, Ihre Haare sind ja angesengt, Ihr Gesicht ist ganz voller Ruß und Dreck. Außerdem klopft man an und wartet die Erlaubnis einzutreten ab und platzt nicht einfach so in ein Zimmer. Und waschen Sie sich gefälligst das nächste Mal, bevor Sie in meinem Büro erscheinen, ist das klar?"

Laura nickte verlegen, sie war auch ein bisschen irritiert, weil Snape sie beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

„Eine verbale Antwort, wenn es ihnen beliebt," sagte er ungeduldig.

„Ja, Sir, wir haben mit Hagrid ein großes Feuer gemacht, Sir, das hatte riesige Flammen."

Laura war immer noch total fasziniert von dem tollen Nachmittag, dass sie fast vergaß, wem sie da von ihren Erlebnissen erzählte. Es platzte alles so schnell aus ihr heraus und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung.

Snape stand von seinem Stuhl auf und trat auf Laura zu die, ohne es richtig zu merken, ein wenig zurück wich. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und führte sie zu seinem schwarzen Ledersofa.

"Wäre aber gut, wenn Sie nicht als lebende Fackel enden würden," sagte Snape trocken.

Er platzierte Laura auf dem Sofa und setzte sich neben sie. Laura war ein bisschen irritiert und sah den Lehrer fragend an.

„Aber wieso interessiert Sie das, Sir, ich bin doch eine Gryffindor. Außerdem pass ich schon auf mich auf. ....Das hab ich ja bis jetzt auch immer gut geschafft," fügte sie noch schnell hinzu.

Sie sah Snape an und er erkannte einen Funken Trotz in ihren schwarzen Augen.

"Das ist nun schon das zweite Mal, dass Sie zu spät kommen. Wagen Sie es ein drittes Mal, werden die Konsequenzen ziemlich unangenehm. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt!"

Ja, ziemlich klar, dachte Laura. "Ja, Sir," antwortete sie brav.

Snape schwenkte seinen Zauberstab vor Lauras Gesicht durch und sie spürte ein leichtes Kitzeln über ihre rußigen Wangen und der schwarz verschmierten Nase hauchen.

„So ist es besser," bemerkte der Tränkemeister sachlich und Laura spürte, dass ihr Gesicht jetzt sauber war.

"Warum mich das interessiert, wenn Sie sich in Gefahr bringen? Das werden Sie jetzt gleich erfahren."

Das war definitiv nicht sein Ding. Er war kein großer Redner, schon gar nicht mit und schon gar nicht über so was.

Er lehnte sich in seinem schwarzen Sofa ein bisschen zurück und Laura wartete neugierig, bis er zu reden begann. Na das dürfte spannend werden.

„Als ich noch zur Schule ging, kannte ich eine junge Hexe, mit der ich mich nach unserer Zeit in Hogwarts …traf." Snape räusperte sich verlegen, er war es nicht gewohnt über solche Dinge zu reden.

„Sie war eine talentierte junge Hexe". Dass sie auch hübsch gewesen war, wollte er nicht erwähnen, war ja Nebensache.

_Wieso erzählt der mir so was? Spinnt der?_ fragte sich Laura, die sich keinen Reim aus der komischen Geschichte ihres Zaubertranklehrers machen konnte.

„Wir verloren nach ein paar Monaten das Interesse aneinander und jeder ging seinen eigenen Weg." Dass er eigentlich seiner großen Liebe Lily nachtrauerte und sich mit Ellen nur hatte trösten wollten, erwähnte er auch nicht, ging das Mädchen nichts an. Und gemocht hatte er Ellen ja. Zumindest hatte sie ihn nicht genervt.

„Ich habe dann ein paar Jahre später vernommen, dass sie gestorben sei.

Ich wunderte mich sehr, als ich dann vor ein paar Wochen einen Brief von ihr erhielt, da ich wusste, dass sie seit sieben Jahren tot war.

Sie berichtete mir in dem Brief, dass wir zusammen ein Kind hätten, welches nun bei Verwandten lebe und bat mich, mich um dieses Kind zu kümmern und es zu unterstützen, da es mit der Zaubererwelt nicht vertraut war. Anfangs wollte ich aber nichts von einem Kind wissen." Severus machte eine Pause.

Einen Moment saßen beide schweigend da.

Nun dämmerte es Laura. Mit großen Augen starrte sie den Mann neben sich an.

„Dieses Kind war ich, nicht war?" Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah nun dem Lehrer in die Augen. Diese Augen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass die Augen ihr bekannt vorkamen. Aber das..........

„Ja, Laura, dieses Kind bist du. Als ich dich dann das erste mal sah, dein dunkles Haar und die Augen............. ." Snape sprach nun mehr zu sich selber und sah an Laura vorbei.

Laura war aufgestanden und ein paar Tränen hingen in ihren Wimpern. Sie wusste nicht warum.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte.

Sie hatte einen Vater! Snape??!!

Sie konnte es im Moment nicht fassen und auch nicht wirklich glauben. Konnte das wirklich sein??? Aber wieso sollte Snape lügen? Was hätte er davon, sie zu veräppeln?

„Darf ich gehen Sir?" fragte sie unsicher und ihre Stimme klang irgendwie hohl.

„Ja, du darfst. Komm am Dienstagabend nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro."

Laura nickte nur. Ihre Stimme versagte im Moment. Sie schluckte schwer.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Wie ein Geist ging sie durch die Gänge und als sie vor dem Portrait der dicken Dame stand, wusste sie nicht mehr, wie sie dorthin gekommen war.

Sie ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, bemerkte nicht einmal die Freunde, die ihr besorgt nachschauten und stieg die Treppe hoch in den Schlafsaal.

„Was hat dieser Bastard mit ihr gemacht?" entsetzte sich Ron, worauf er von Hermine einen strafenden Blick erntete.

Emma ging ihr nach und fand Laura auf ihrem Bett liegend und an die Decke des Himmelbettes starrend.

„Möchtest du mir erzählen, was los ist?" fragte Emma ruhig.

Langsam richtete sich Lauras Blick auf die Freundin.

„Er ist mein Vater," sagte sie mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. „Snape ist mein Vater".

„Was?????" schrie Emma so laut, dass Laura ein bisschen erschrak. „Was ist er?????".

„Mein Vater, Emma, er hat es mir eben gesagt." Lauras Stimme zitterte.

Hermine hatte soeben den Schlafsaal betreten und den letzten Satz mitbekommen.

„Das erklärt vieles!" sagte Hermine nur trocken. Sie setzte sich auch auf Lauras Bett.

„Was soll das denn heißen"?

Laura hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah Hermine verwundert an.

„Sie mal in den Spiegel! Und die Sache mit der Drohung, wenn du dein Leben aufs Spiel setzt und so. Der scheint ja wirklich besorgt zu sein um dich," erklärte Hermine sachlich.

Laura wusste nicht, ob sie das Gefühl mochte oder nicht. Es war alles so verwirrend. Unwirklich.

Bis jetzt war nie jemand besorgt gewesen um sie, jedenfalls nicht seit ihre Mutter tot war. Alle waren viel zu sehr beschäftigt gewesen.

Allerdings hatte sie mit der Zeit auch gelernt, ihre Freiheit zu genießen. Welches Kind konnte schon draußen bleiben so lange es wollte.

Manchmal hätte sie sich zwar gewünscht, zu einer gewissen Zeit zu Hause sein zu müssen. Dass jemand ihre Hausaufgaben korrigierte und sie mahnte, ihr Bestes zu geben in der Schule. Mit ihr schimpfte, wenn sie einen Unsinn machte.

Aber wollte sie jetzt wirklich einen Vater haben, der ihr alles Mögliche verbot und sich um sie sorgte.

Andererseits fühlte sie sich auch geschmeichelt und aufgehoben, da noch jemand für sie da war, jemand Erwachsenes. Und schließlich war sie auch erst gerade elf Jahre alt.

Außerdem wusste sie ja noch nicht, ob Snape sich wirklich um sie kümmern wollte, er war nicht gerade der väterliche Typ.

Manchmal hatte sie sich vorgestellt ihren Vater zu finden, ihre Mutter hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass sie ihn eines Tages treffen würde, aber hatte sie ihn sich so vorgestellt? War er in ihren Träumen nicht immer ein gutmütiger Knuddelbär gewesen, mit dem man jeden Quatsch machen konnte?

In dieses Bild passte Snape allerdings definitiv nicht!! Laura musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln. Die Freundinnen lächelten mit.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Was sollte Severus von dieser Reaktion halten? Was hatte er überhaupt erwartet? Dass sie ihm vor Freude um den Hals fallen würde? _Pah, soweit kommt es noch!!!_

War es so schlimm, ihn als Vater zu haben?

Natürlich! Was sonst, schließlich war er der gefürchtete und verhasste Zaubertranklehrer! Die Kerker-Fledermaus!

Egal, was interessierte es ihn schon, was Laura von ihm dachte. _Sie wird sich damit abfinden müssen, muss ich schließlich auch!_

Severus setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, wo noch eine Menge Arbeit auf ihn wartete.

Poppy musste er auch noch einen Trank brauen, einen ziemlich komplizierten noch dazu, Traumlos-Schlaftrank.

Viel Schlaf würde er heute Nacht nicht bekommen. Mit oder ohne Traum!

Zum Glück brauchte er nicht viel.

Wenn dieses merkwürdige Gefühl nur nicht in ihm herumschwirren würde, verdammt.

Wie würde es weiter gehen mit Laura? Würde sie ihn von nun an ignorieren, ihn meiden?

Snape hasste es, dass er sich darüber überhaupt Gedanken machte. Das war doch nicht seine Art. Das müsste ihm doch so was von egal sein!

Außerdem stand ihm noch eine ziemlich unangenehme Angelegenheit bevor. Er musste seine Kollegen über die ..."Umstände" informieren. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm beinahe schlecht, obwohl er sicher war, dass sich diese Neuigkeit bestimmt schon rumgesprochen hatte.

TBC.....

Vielen Dank scientific ida fürs Beta-lesen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zuhause im Kerker**

Die nächsten zwei Tage hatten sie keinen Zaubertränke-Unterricht und Laura war froh darüber.

Sie hätte nicht recht gewusst, wie sie sich Snape gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sie wich ihm aus, wenn sie konnte.

Auf Lauras Bitte hin, hatte es Hermine übernommen, den Jungs die Vater-Tochter-Story zu erzählen und Laura war Hermine dafür sehr dankbar.

Ron war natürlich entsetzt und rief gleich aus wie ein Wald voller Affen. " Das glaube ich nicht, das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein .Wieso ausgerechnet diese unheimliche Kerker-Fledermaus?!"

Harry sperrte entgeistert die Augen auf.

„Das ist ja krass!" kam der Kommentar der Weasley-Zwillinge, die auf Rons Ausbruch hin hellhörig geworden waren. Sie tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus und klopften Laura mitleidig auf die Schultern. "Herzliches Beileid, Kleine."

Aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte sich Laura über diesen Kommentar und sie blitzte die Zwillinge zornig an. Diese bezogen ihr Augenfunkeln auf das „Kleine", mit dem sie Laura betitelt hatten.

„Dieses Snape-Augenfunkeln hat sie jedenfalls schon verdammt gut drauf. Komm George."

Die Zwillinge tuschelten etwas und trollten sich.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Am Montag und Dienstag erwischte sich Laura immer wieder, wie sie bei den Mahlzeiten zum Lehrertisch schielte und ihren „Vater" ansah.

Na ja, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit bestand ja schon. Allerdings war Laura ziemlich froh, dass sie nicht Snapes Nase geerbt hatte. Ihre Haare waren auch nicht so glatt wie Snapes, sie hatte leichte Locken und pflegte sie auch allem Anschein nach besser. Oder sie verbrachte weniger Zeit über dampfenden Kesseln, räumte sie in Gedanken ein.

Snape schaute auch immer wieder zu Laura, allerdings jetzt nicht mehr immer so unbemerkt wie vorhin. Manchmal trafen sich ihre Augen und Laura schaute dann immer schnell weg.

Auch die anderen Lehrer bemerkten den Blickwechsel von Vater und Tochter und zu Snapes Leidwesen lächelten ihm einige vielsagend zu.

Wie Snape erwartet hatte, waren die Kollegen schon über die Angelegenheit informiert gewesen, als er diese nach einer Lehrersitzung am Abend vorher angesprochen hatte.

Einige taten so, als wüssten sie von nichts. Professor Trelawney gab jedoch in einer Story zum Besten, dass sie schon lange eine tiefere Verbundenheit zwischen Snape und diesem Kind wahrgenommen habe.

Snape machte sich daraufhin nicht mal die Mühe, die Augen zu verdrehen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Diesmal klopfte es pünktlich um 2 Minuten vor 19.00 Uhr an Snapes Bürotür.

„Herein."

Laura trat ein, Snape schaute nicht von seinen Korrekturen auf, sondern befahl nur kurz: "Setz dich hin."

Laura setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und ließ die Beine baumeln. Sie musterte ihren Vater neugierig und biss dabei auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Als Snape aufsah, schaute sie schnell auf ihre Hände im Schoß.

„Ich zeige dir meine Privaträume, komm mit." Er schritt zu einem großen Bild in seinem Büro und sagte "gib mir deine Hand."

Er legte Lauras Hand auf den Arm des alten Zauberers, der dort abgebildet war und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Dabei murmelte er etwas, das Laura nicht verstand und ziemlich kompliziert tönte.

„Solltest du mich in meinen privaten Räumen aufsuchen wollen, lege deine Hand auf genau diese Stelle und die Tür wird sich öffnen, verstanden?"

Snape schaute nun fragend auf sie herunter und hatte eine Augenbraue leicht hochgezogen.

Laura sah ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte "Ja, Sir".

Snape, der immer noch Lauras Hand gehalten hatte, ließ diese nun los und bedeutete Laura, ihm voraus zu gehen.

Sie gingen durch den Durchgang hinter dem Bild und betraten einen Raum mit einem einfachen, aber massiven Holztisch, einer braunen Polstergruppe, einer Feuerstelle und anderen Holzmöbeln.

Es sah recht gemütlich aus. Erstaunlicherweise.

Es hatte scheinbar auch Fenster, die Vorhänge waren allerdings zugezogen und sie wunderte sich, was für eine Aussicht man hier in den Kerkern so weit unten im Schloss wohl haben könnte.

„Das dahinten ist mein Zimmer, dieses betrittst du nur mit meiner Erlaubnis. Dies hier ist mein Gästezimmer, welches du gelegentlich benutzen kannst, wenn du willst."

Er sah Laura fragend an. "Ja, Sir," antwortete diese und kaute wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Scheinbar wollte er, dass sie sich manchmal mit ihm hier aufhielt, sogar hier schlief? _Na mal sehen, in was sich Snape nachts verwandelt!! Hi hi._

"Hast du Durst?" fragte Snape und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, erschienen auf dem Tisch heißer Tee und Kürbissaft

"Ja, Sir, ein bisschen. Tee bitteschön."

Na, immerhin ein paar Manieren scheint sie zu haben, dachte Snape und wies Laura einen Stuhl zu.

Laura setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm ihre Teetasse in die Hand. Sie nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck, der Tee war gut, obwohl er etwas speziell roch, er war sehr heiß.

Ihre Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht, eine badete sogar kurz im Tee, bevor Laura sie sich aus dem Gesicht strich.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein und sie wühlte in ihrer Hosentasche . Sie zog etwas heraus und stellte ein kleines Glasfläschchen auf den Tisch. Sie betrachtete es kurz und schob es Snape dann zu.

Als sie am vorherigen Abend vor dem Spiegel gestanden und ihre Zähne geputzt hatte, war ihr urplötzlich etwas eingefallen.

Irgendwo zuunterst im Koffer hatte sie dann schließlich auch gefunden, was sie suchte.

„Das hat mir meine Mum gegeben und mir gesagt, ich solle es meinem Vater geben, wenn ich ihn kennen lerne. Ich weiß aber nicht, was das ist, sie war schon sehr krank, als sie mir das gab."

Severus sah das Fläschchen erstaunt an, das ihm Laura zugeschoben hatte.

„Ich weiß, sehr genau was das ist. Das sind Erinnerungen." Er sagte das eher zu sich selbst, bevor er wieder aufsah.

„Man kann sie konservieren und aufheben und sie sich immer wieder ansehen. Ich werde dir das bald mal zeigen.

Kannst du dich...... an deine Mutter erinnern?" fragte Snape und klang beinahe sanft.

Man konnte ja tatsächlich normal mit diesem Mann reden, Laura entspannte sich ein wenig und antwortete

„ Ich kann mich gut an sie erinnern, Sir. Sie war eine sehr liebe Mutter, obwohl sie manchmal ein bisschen streng war." Laura rümpfte dabei ein bisschen die Nase und wurde dann nachdenklicher.

Sie strich mit dem Zeigefinger an der Kante des Tisches entlang und sprach dann weiter.

"Sie hat am Ende sehr gelitten, Sie wissen ja, dass sie krank war.... und ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihr helfen konnte. Es macht mich heute noch traurig, wenn ich an sie denke, obwohl ich glaube, dass es ihr jetzt gut geht und sie nicht mehr leiden muss."

Snape sah, wie viel Trauer bei diesen Worten in dem jungen Gesicht lag. Und er wunderte sich sehr, dass Laura so offen mit ihm sprach. Sie kannte ihn ja kaum.

„Und bei deinen Verwandten bist du gut versorgt?" fragte Snape und klang beiläufig, musste aber seine Neugierde verstecken.

„ Ähmm........" sagte Laura nur und zuckte die Achseln.

Snape bemerkte ihre Zurückhaltung, wollte aber das Thema nicht so leicht fallen lassen.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du allem Anschein nach keine Tischmanieren besitzt." Snape sprach diese Feststellung ruhig und ohne Vorwurf aus, trotzdem errötete Laura und schaute beschämt zu ihren Händen.

„Ja, Sir, Entschuldigung," sagte sie beschämt.

„Ich wollte keine Entschuldgung hören, Laura, ich wollte nur wissen, wie es kommt, dass ein elfjähriges Mädchen sich am Tisch benimmt wie ein Tier, das eher im Stall anzutreffen ist."

Snape wusste, dass er Laura damit noch mehr in Verlegenheit brachte, aber er wollte Klartext mit ihr reden.

„Ich hatte nicht so die Gelegenheit, das richtig zu lernen, Sir. Wir waren immer so viele und ich hab meistens unterwegs gegessen." Sie hoffte, er würde sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben. Snape hob die Augenbraue.

Da Snape nichts darauf sagte und sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie das noch ein bisschen ausführen musste, sagte sie leise „meine Tante ist ziemlich überfordert mit ihren eigenen Kindern, es ist am Besten, wenn ich mich nicht allzu häufig blicken lasse. Ich habe ziemlich viel Streit mit meinen Cousins. Meine Cousine ist noch o.k. Und sie ist wunderhübsch, sie ist auch nicht mehr so viel zuhause, ihr ist es auch zu laut, und sie hängt mit Freunden rum.

Mein Onkel ist meistens bei der Arbeit und wenn er nach Hause kommt, ist immer so eine Unordnung, dass er schimpft und vielmals geht er dann wieder weg."

Snape hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört und Laura war jetzt ein bisschen nachdenklich. Sie hatte noch nie über ihre Familienverhältnisse geredet und das wurde ihr auch erst jetzt bewusst .

Irgendwie tat ihr die Tante plötzlich ein bisschen Leid.

„Meine Tante ging auch vielmals nicht einkaufen und wir haben nur gegessen, was noch da war. Manchmal war das dann auch nicht mehr viel.

Ich wollte für sie einkaufen gehen, aber sie hatte meistens kein Geld da..."

Laura sah nun Snape an, irgendwie schämte sie sich wegen ihrer Familie, sie wusste aber nicht richtig, wieso. Vielleicht hätte sie mehr helfen und sich nicht einfach verdrücken sollen.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie es manchmal einfach nicht mehr in der Wohnung ausgehalten hatte.

Die Zwillinge machten so viel Unsinn und ihre Tante ließ alles durchgehen. Sie schimpfte zwar und wetterte, aber sie griff nie durch.

Mit ihrer Cousine durfte Laura manchmal spielen, aber selten. Und wenn, dann spielten sie immer „stylen", wie ihre Cousine das genannt hatte. Sie schminkte Laura dann immer und kleidete sie in schicke Kleidchen ein und frisierte sie. Laura sah danach aus wie eine Porzellanpuppe, genau wie die, die im Wohnzimmer auf dem Regal standen. Sie mochte das nicht und war immer froh, wenn sie wieder in ihren Jeans war.

Doch das war das einzige Spiel, das ihre Cousine interessierte und bei dem Laura geduldet war.

Snape sah Laura nachdenklich an.

Dass seine Tochter in solchen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen war, störte ihn. Natürlich wollte er kein verwöhntes Ding, aber das hier war natürlich auch nichts.

Und Laura schien sich dafür zu schämen, das war deutlich zu sehen.

„An der Sache mit den Tischmanieren werden wir bekommst hier immer genug zu essen, Laura, du brauchst nichts zu horten."

Laura war das natürlich ein wenig peinlich, scheinbar war sie doch beobachtet worden.

„Laura, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir gefällt, meine Tochter zu sein, aber das ist nun mal die Tatsache. Man kann sich seine Eltern eben nicht aussuchen.

Jedenfalls werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du dich benimmst wie diese ganzen Hitzköpfe, die hier überall herum rennen. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich in der Schule nach Kräften bemühst und dich anstrengst. Ich werde dreimal die Woche deine Hausaufgaben kontrollieren und dir, wenn nötig, helfen.

Du behandelst mich und deine Lehrer mit Respekt, ich werde es wissen, falls du es nicht tust! Du hältst dich an die Schulregeln und gehorchst mir. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Snape sah Laura wartend und streng an.

„Glasklar!" antwortete das Mädchen ein bisschen keck. Der Blick, mit dem Snape sie daraufhin ansah, ließ sie hinzufügen, "Ich meine ja, Sir, ich habe verstanden."

„Dann ist ja gut. Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen, dann stell sie jetzt." Als würde er keine erwarten, stand Snape auf.

Laura wollte gerne fragen, was denn passieren würde, wenn sie sich nicht an all das halten würde, aber sie traute sich nicht. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie es nicht wusste.

„Ja, Sir, muss ich wieder zu meinen Verwandten zurückgehen?" Snape sah, wie seine Tochter nervös auf dem Sofa umher rutschte.

Was sollte er darauf antworten? Er hatte sich diese Frage auch schon gestellt. Das würde bedeuten, dass er Laura von nun an auch außerhalb der Schule betreuen, erziehen und bei sich haben würde. Wollte er das? Er sah in die großen Augen seiner Tochter, die ihn irgendwie flehentlich ansahen.

„Möchtest du das? Möchtest du zurück?" fragte Snape und war sehr gespannt auf die Antwort, sie würde vieles klarmachen.

„Nein danke." Sie schaute auf ihre Hände, dann hob sie den Blick. "Ich meine, sie sind zwar schon nett, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich sonderlich vermissen würden."

Snape nickte nur kurz.

Er unterdrückte ein Augenrollen, nun war es definitiv vorbei mit seiner Ruhe und den erholsamen Ferien.

„Gut," sagte er, schritt zum Tisch und trank seinen Tee aus.

Als er dann Laura ein paar Minuten später zur Tür hinaus begleitete und ihr Gute Nacht wünschte, sah er ihr noch nach, wie sie den Gang entlang ging. Sie schien seinen Blick zu spüren und drehte sich nach ein paar Schritten nochmals um.

"Man kann sich ja auch seine Kinder nicht aussuchen, nicht wahr, Sir?" mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht drehte sie sich um und ging gemütlichen Schrittes davon. Sie war sich sicher, die Andeutung eines Lächelns um Snapes Mund gesehen zu haben.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Erinnerungen**

Als Laura gegangen war, ließ Severus sich in seinen gemütlichen Sessel beim Feuer fallen.

Er trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf die Armlehne und schaute den Flammen zu. Vieles ging ihm im Kopf herum.

Er würde wohl einiges in die Wege leiten müssen wegen des Sorgerechts. War er wohl in der Geburtsurkunde als Vater registriert? Das würde einiges vereinfachen.

Plötzlich fiel ihm das Fläschchen mit den Erinnerungen ein. Er machte sich sofort zu Dumbledores Büro auf, um sich dessen Denkarium auszuleihen.

Eine Viertelstunde später saß er vor dem Denkarium und leerte Ellens Gedanken hinein, die wie flüssiges Gas darin herum schwammen. Er atmete ein paar mal ein und aus, wie um Kraft zu tanken, für das was ihn erwarten würde.

Er tauchte ins Denkarium ein und war gespannt auf das, was Ellen ihm zeigen wollte.

Er stand in einem Zimmer. Wie es aussah, in einem Kinderzimmer.

Die Tür ging auf und eine junge blonde Frau trat lächelnd ein. „Ellen," sagte Snape leise. Natürlich reagierte die Frau nicht, sondern ging an ihm vorbei zu einem kleinen Bett.

Snape ging ihr nach und schaute ins Bettchen.

Darin lag ein kleines Baby, mit großen, schwarzen Augen und kurzen dunklen Locken.

Es strahlte seine Mutter an, die mit ihm redete. Snape hatte keine Ahnung, wie alt Laura da in etwa war, aber für sein Empfinden war sie ziemlich klein. Er kannte sich mit so kleinen Kindern überhaupt nicht aus.

Ellen nahm das Baby aus dem Bett und ging mit ihm zum Wickeltisch.

Snape mochte Kinder nicht besonders, schon gar keine Babys und am allerwenigsten Babys, die gewickelt werden. Er blickte den beiden skeptisch nach.

Da es sich in diesem Fall aber um sein Kind handelte, sah er zu, wie die Mutter das Baby ankleidete und die Kleine gluckste und brabbelte dabei.

Redeten alle Mütter so bescheuert mit ihrem Nachwuchs, was würde das arme Kind bloß denken?

Niemals hätte Snape zugegeben, dass er das Baby gar nicht so abstoßend fand. Und er war auch froh, dass niemand sein Lächeln sah.

Die Situation änderte sich, es war kurz sehr neblig und dann stand Severus in einem Garten.

In einem Plantschbecken badeten und spritzen zwei kleine nackte Kinder.

Er erkannte Laura sofort, zumal das andere Kind eindeutig ein Junge war.

Eine Weile plantschten und spritzen die Kinder vergnügt. Da riss der kleine Junge plötzlich ein grün-gelbes Wasserkrokodil aus Lauras Händen, die heftig zu protestieren begann.

„Meins," sagte sie bestimmt zu dem Jungen und stand im Wasser auf, um es sich zurück zu holen. Der Kleine gab Laura einen Schubs und sie landete unsanft neben dem Plantschbecken auf ihrem Po.

Sie rappelte sich auf und schlug dem Jungen ein Spritzkännchen über den Kopf. Dieser fing daraufhin an höllisch zu schreien, sodass Severus sich die Ohren zuhalten musste.

Snape tauchte aus dem Denkarium auf und schritt zum Wandschrank. Er brauchte eine Pause und einen Whisky.

In seinem Kopf schwirrten Bilder der kleinen Laura rum. Es löste in ihm Gefühle aus, die er nicht kannte, die er auch nicht einordnen konnte. Starke Gefühle.

Verdammt!

Was hatte Ellen damit bewirken wollen, ihm diese Erinnerungen zu geben. Wollte sie ihn verwirren oder bestrafen für die unerwiderte Liebe? Aber halt, ihre große Liebe war er ja wohl auch nicht gewesen, wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

Er schaute zum Denkarium, sollte er sich das wirklich weiterhin antun?

Es zog ihn aber irgendwie wundersam an, er wollte mehr sehen. Mehr von der kleinen Laura, von seinem Kind, von dem er die ganze Zeit nichts gewusst hatte.

Oh Gott, wurde er nun etwa noch sentimental?

Entschlossen schritt er wieder zum Denkarium, zögerte noch einen Augenblick und tauchte wieder in die silberne gasförmige Flüssigkeit ein.

Er war wieder in einem Raum. In einem Bett lag Ellen und sah ziemlich krank aus.

Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen und ziemlich eingefallen. Sie war schrecklich dünn.

Von der schönen Frau, die sie einst war, war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst geblieben.

Die kleine Laura, ca. vierjährig, betrat mit einem tropfenden Waschlappen in den kleinen Händen den Raum.

Ihre Locken waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, allerdings hingen viele seitlich herunter und um ihren Mund war alles rot verschmiert. Sie trug eine braune Latzhose, deren Träger hinten total verdreht waren. Sie legte den Lappen auf die Stirn ihrer Mutter.

„Danke, mein Engel, hast du etwas gegessen?" fragte Ellen müde.

„ Ja, Mama, ich habe noch Brot gefunden im Schrank und habe ganz viel Marmelade drauf geschmiert." Laura gab ihrer Mutter ein strahlendes Lächeln.

"Das ist gut mein Schatz, geh deinen Mund waschen." Laura ging aus dem Raum und Ellen sah zur Decke hinauf und begann zu reden.

„Lieber Severus, ich habe beschlossen, dir diese Erinnerungen zu schenken.

Ich weiß, zwischen uns war es nie die große Liebe, aber ich bereue es nicht, denn es ist ein wunderbares Kind daraus entstanden.

Leider werde ich nicht in der Lage sein, Laura aufzuziehen. Ich habe dir nie von ihr erzählt, weil ich nicht denke, dass ein Kind in dein Leben gepasst hätte.

Es tut mir Leid, falls du es doch hättest wissen wollen. Ich gebe zu, ich hatte vielleicht auch Angst vor deiner Reaktion.

Ich weiss, dass du immer nur Lily wirklich geliebt hast. Das ist auch gut so, du wirst sie immer in deinem Herzen tragen. Natürlich war ich eifersüchtig auf sie." Ellen lächelte schwach.

"In der Zwischenzeit wirst du meinen kleinen Liebling kennen gelernt haben. Ich bitte dich, gib gut auf sie acht, sie ist ein wunderbares Kind, Severus. Denk daran, dass sie ein unschuldiges, kleines Mädchen ist, dein Mädchen, unseres.

Kümmere dich um sie Severus, bitte. Sie wird es nicht leicht haben, sich in der Zaubererwelt zurecht zu finden."

Ellens müde Augen leuchteten einen Moment lang flehentlich auf, obwohl sie natürlich Severus nicht sah.

Ja, ihr war bewusst, dass Snape diese Erinnerung erst viel später sehen würde, wenn sie schon lange nicht mehr da war. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sein Bestes geben würde mit Laura.

In dem Moment kam Laura wieder ins Zimmer, kletterte zu ihrer Mutter ins Bett und kuschelte sich neben sie.

"Mit wem sprichst du, Mama?" fragte Klein-Laura. Ellen lächelte schwach. "Mit niemandem, mein Schatz."

Laura gab ihrer Mutter einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund und streichelte ihr verschwitztes Haar. Ellen war sichtlich erschöpft.

Severus sah noch einen Moment zu, wie die beiden da lagen, dann war die Erinnerung zuende und Snape stand wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Er war wie versteinert, er wusste später nicht mehr, wie lange er so da gestanden hatte.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er aus einem unruhigen Schlaf auf, er starrte in die Dunkelheit und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Plötzlich hauchte er ein "Danke, Ellen" in den schwarzen Raum.

TBC......................

Wieder ein riesiges Dankeschön an scientific ida , meine grossartige Beta-leserin und danke an alle die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben. Gruß Sally


	4. Chapter 4

**Ausflug nach Hogsmeade**

„Ich kann es nicht wagen, sorry, Kumpel, wenn meine Mum davon erführe, würde sie mich umbringen!!" Ron war ein bisschen verlegen.

„Dann geh ich eben alleine, ich muss es einfach gesehen haben, Ron. Die Anderen haben erzählt, dass es im Honigtopf hunderte verschiedene Süßigkeiten gibt." Harry bekam bei diesem Gedanken glänzende Augen.

„Ich komme mit." Laura saß mit den Jungs am See und wollte auch an die Süßigkeiten.

Nicht nur wegen sich selbst, vor allem hatte sie Emma gegenüber immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Diese hatte einen ziemlichen Rüffel bekommen von ihren Eltern wegen der Sache mit dem See.

Sie würde ein paar Süßigkeiten bestimmt begrüßen und ihre Stimmung würde es auch heben, sie war nämlich seither ein wenig geknickt.

Harry war sehr erfreut und sah Laura erstaunt an.

„Für ein Mädchen bist du ziemlich mutig. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, wer dein Vater ist."

Beim Gedanken an ihren Vater wurde es Laura ein wenig mulmig im Magen, sie fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr so mutig. Aber sie würden schon nicht erwischt werden, sie mussten es einfach geschickt anstellen.

Sie verdrängte die Zweifel, so gut es ging.

„Meine Brüder kennen mindestens einen Geheimgang direkt in den Honigtopf," sagte Ron stolz. „Wir müssen sie bloß überreden können, ihn uns zu zeigen...... das dürfte ein bisschen schwierig werden."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Am Abend standen die Kinder in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und diskutierten mit den Zwillingen.

" Nein, Bruderherz, da muss schon was bei herausspringen," Fred sah unbestechlich auf seinen kleinen Bruder runter.

Natürlich, Ron hatte ja geahnt, dass die Brüder auf ihren Vorteil bedacht waren und die Geheimgänge nicht einfach so mir nichts dir nichts verraten würden. Aber natürlich ärgerte ihn das ziemlich. Und er wusste auch nicht, was er den Zwillingen geben sollte.

George flüsterte Fred etwas ins Ohr und sie schauten Laura vielsagend an. „Die Kleine da hätte eventuell etwas, das uns interessieren würde."

Lauras Kopf schnellte hoch. „Was, ich? Ich habe aber gar nichts." Laura sah die Jungen erstaunt an und schüttelte den Kopf.

George lächelte schelmisch. „Doch, du hast einen Vater, der Zaubertränkemeister ist. Wir brauchen da für unsere neueste Erfindung etwas," sagte er und Fred fügte hinzu: "Du könntest für uns ein Fläschchen von einer gewissen Flüssigkeit besorgen. Der merkt das nicht und uns würde das sehr helfen."

Laura sah die Jungen ungläubig an. "Seid ihr noch ganz dicht? Ich soll Snape bestehlen? Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!!!!!!!!!"

„Überleg es dir," trällerte Fred, legte seinen Arm um George und sie gingen lässig davon.

Harry, Ron und Laura sahen sich an. „Verdammt!" sagte Ron.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Harry entmutigt. Laura und Ron zuckten die Schultern. Ron war ziemlich rot im Gesicht.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Harry und Laura meinten dieser Gang würde nie enden. Den beiden war nicht mehr so wohl, aber keiner wollte es zugeben.

Der Gang sah ziemlich alt aus, hoffentlich stürzte da nichts ein. Laura schaute hinauf zur Decke des Ganges, die nun etwas niedriger wurde.

_'Wie weit geht das bloß noch bis Hogsmeade?'_ dachte Laura. Hoffentlich könnten sie sich unbemerkt in den Laden hinauf schleichen. Heute waren bestimmt so viele Kinder im Honigtopf, dass sie nicht auffallen würden.

Sie tapsten weiter im Halbdunkel und stolperten hin und wieder über einen großen Stein. Sie hatten den Lumos-Zauber erst frisch gelernt und waren noch nicht so sattelfest darin. Deshalb erlosch immer wieder einer der Zauberstäbe.

"IIIHHHH!!" schrie Laura plötzlich, als sie ein Ziehen an ihren Haaren spürte. Etwas hatte sich darin verfangen und flatterte auf ihrem Kopf rum. Sie hatte den Zauberstab fallen lassen und versuchte das Flatterding aus ihren Haaren zu bekommen.

Harry kam ihr schnell zur Hilfe. „Warte, halt doch still," sagte er zu Laura und kurze Zeit später hatte er das Biest in der Hand. Es war ein ziemlich hübscher............., naja, was es war, wussten die Kinder nicht, es sah ein wenig aus wie ein großer Nachtfalter, er glitzerte aber in allen Farben und sah die Kinder mit schwarzen Käferaugen an. Sie ließen ihn wieder fliegen und gingen weiter.

Endlich stieg der Tunnel an und war dann zu Ende. Eine Leiter führte hinauf zu einer Falltür, die ziemlich schwer aussah.

„Komm, wir müssen es zusammen probieren," sagte Harry, der die Falltür einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet hatte, aber merkte, dass er es wohl nicht alleine schaffen würde.

Zusammen standen sie auf der eher schäbigen Leiter und drückten an der Falltür.

Ja, zusammen ging es entschieden besser.

Sie spähten durch den Spalt und sahen einen Lagerraum, wie es schien. Aber niemand war da, nur Kisten mit allerlei Leckereien.

Sie öffneten die Falltür soweit, dass sie durchklettern konnten und schlossen sie hinter sich.

Sie konnten ein „Blong" nicht verhindern, als die Falltür zufiel. Die Kinder sahen sich ängstlich um. Hoffentlich hatte das niemand gehört.

„Eine Tarnkappe wäre jetzt nicht schlecht," flüsterte Laura und sah sich ein bisschen um.

Richtig wohl war den beiden bei der Sache nicht und irgendwie wünschten sie sich plötzlich, wieder in der Falltür zu verschwinden und schnell zurück zum Schloss zu laufen. Aber keiner wollte das natürlich zugeben und nun waren sie dem Glück ja so nah.

Sie schlichen die Treppe hoch und hörten von oben schon viele Stimmen.

Sie kamen an eine Tür, die nur angelehnt war. Harry spähte vorsichtig hinaus und Laura stand ganz dicht hinter ihm. Ein Mann stand hinter der Ladentheke und kassierte. Er war ziemlich beschäftigt, denn viele Kinder drängelten und drückten sich an die Theke. Wie in einem Bienenstock ging es zu und überall schwatzten Kinder durcheinander.

Ansonsten sahen sie keinen Erwachsenen. Sie glitten schnell durch die Tür, kamen hinter der Ladentheke in den Laden und wurden nicht bemerkt, puh, Glück gehabt.

Laura lächelte Harry an wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als sie ihren Blick über die Regale wandern ließ und sie sah, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief.

Er lächelte zurück.

Einen Moment standen sie grinsend da, bis Laura Harry an der Hand nahm und mit sich zog.

Nein, sie hatten wirklich nicht den leisesten Wunsch in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Aber dies hier war das Schlaraffenland, das war klar.

Sie ließen sie sich nicht so viel Zeit, sich im Laden so genau umzusehen und hielten sich bei den hinteren Regalen auf.

Laura zupfte Harry am Pullover, als sie eine Frau sah, die Lollipops und andere bunte, süße Sachen in den Regalen auffüllte und die Kinder wechselten schnell den Gang.

Sie kauften viele verschiedene Süßigkeiten und bezahlten. Zum Glück fiel dem Mann, der kassierte nicht auf, dass sie kleiner waren als die anderen Kinder. Außerdem stellten sie sich natürlich auf die Zehenspitzen.

Sie hatten beide auch extra einen Pullover mit Kapuze angezogen, die sie sich so weit wie möglich ins Gesicht zogen. Harry hatte nun im Laden seine Brille von der Nase genommen und sie in der Bauchtasche seines Pullovers versteckt. Sie wurden immer wieder zur Seite gedrängt und Harry musste aufpassen, dass seine ohnehin schon lädierte Brille nicht noch mehr zerquetscht wurde. Aber mit Brille wäre er einfach zu auffällig gewesen.

Laura wäre bestimmt nicht weiter aufgefallen, aber den berühmten Harry Potter hätte man schon noch erkennen können. Trotz des Gedränges.

„Also, ich geh dann jetzt das Lager aufräumen, könnte schon seine Zeit dauern," sagte die runde Hexe, welche vorhin die Regale aufgefüllt hatte, zum Mann an der Kasse. Sie ging durch die Tür, von der die beiden Kinder gekommen waren.

Laura und Harry sahen sich erschrocken an. Wie sollten sie denn jetzt nur wieder in den Geheimgang kommen?

Laura wurde es heiß und kalt.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wir haben keine andere Wahl als außen herum den normalen Weg zu gehen." Verflixt und zugenäht!

Sie traten aus dem Laden und zogen ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht.

Wenn sie doch bloß einen Kopf größer wären, dann würden sie nicht so auffallen. Im Laden waren alle so mit den Süßigkeiten beschäftigt gewesen, dass zwei Erstklässler nicht auffielen.

Hier draussen war das etwas anderes.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Sie hatten Glück und schafften es bis hinter die ersten Häuser.

Sie wollten nicht auf der Hauptstrasse gehen, sondern sich irgendwo hinten durch schmuggeln. Sie mussten sich erst umschauen, um den Weg zum Schloss zu finden.

Harry war froh, seine Brille wieder aufsetzten zu können. Es war ziemlich mühsam, alles verschwommen zu sehen.

Sie erschraken furchtbar, als eine Hand sie an den Schultern berührte.

„Ich sehe großes Unglück, oh ja, in der Tat, großes Unglück," säuselte ihnen eine Stimme zu.

Riesengroße Augen, durch eine Horn-Brille um ein Vielfaches vergrößert, starrten die Kinder an, die sich erschrocken umgedreht hatten. Sie erkannten die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, Professor Trelawney.

Die insektenähnliche Frau schwebte nach diesen Worten schon wieder davon.

Die Kinder sahen sich an. „Die hat doch nicht alle Tassen im Schrank," bemerkte Harry trocken und sie hielten sich lachend die Hände vor den Mund.

„Hoffentlich petzt die nicht," sagte Laura ein bisschen besorgt. 'Sonst sehe ich auch großes Unglück,' dachte sie und schluckte leer. Harry blieb das Lachen auch im Hals stecken.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

So schnell sie konnten, legten sie den Weg von Hogsmeade zum Schloss zurück. Sie keuchten und Laura musste sich die Seite halten, da sie ein wenig Seitenstechen hatte.

Als sie in der Nähe des Schlosses waren, sagte Laura erleichtert: "Bald geschafft".

„Oder auch nicht," erwiderte Harry und schaute mit großen Augen Richtung Schloss.

Laura erstarrte und ihr lief es kalt den Rücken herab.

Mit raschen Schritten und einem eher unfreundlichen Gesichtsausdruck kam Professor McGonagall auf die beiden Kinder zugestürmt. Zum Verstecken war es zu spät!

„Ihr Beiden!!!" rief sie von Weitem und kam raschen Schrittes näher. Sie stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften, als sie vor den ängstlich und vor allem schuldbewusst dreinschauenden Kindern stehen blieb.

Sie hatten ihre Hauslehrerin noch nie so wütend gesehen. Lauras Magen fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam flau an.

„Mitkommen!" schnappte sie, mehr schien sie auch nicht rauszubekommen. Ihre Lippen waren gekräuselt und ihre Stirn lag in Falten.

Laura und Harry mussten rennen um mit der Lehrerin Schritt halten zu können.

Sie tauschten viel sagende Blicke aus.

Wie viele Hauspunkte würden ihnen wohl abgezogen werden? Und was würden wohl ihre Mitschüler sagen wenn sie davon erfuhren?

Im Schloss wurde Laura ganz bleich, als ihnen Snape entgegen schritt. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos wie immer, aber Laura ahnte Schreckliches. Da war doch so ein Blitzen in seinen Augen. Laura begann plötzlich zu schwitzen.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken zu McGonagall packte er Laura am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich. Laura drehte sich verzweifelt nach Harry um, der ihr mitleidig hinterher sah.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura zog in die andere Richtung und versuchte, mit ihrer freien Hand die ihres Vaters abzustreifen.

Dieser ließ sich davon nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken und ging weiter, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen.

Snape öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro, ohne Lauras Arm los zu lassen und zog sie mit sich hinein. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem `KLICK`.

Ohne ein Wort drehte Snape Laura mit einem Ruck um und landete drei scharfe, schallende Schläge auf ihrem Hintern.

"Autsch!" Laura konnte einen Aufschrei vor lauter Schreck nicht unterdrücken.

Dann drehte er sie zu sich um und beugte sich zu ihr herab, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. In seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich, es ließ Laura erschaudern. Sie brachte es nur mit großer Mühe fertig, diesem Blick nicht auszuweichen.

„Ich warte auf eine Erklärung, junge Dame."

Laura blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg und schniefte ein wenig ohne zu antworten und schaute dann auf ihre Füße.

Snape drehte sie nochmals um und zog die Hand auf, aber Laura antwortete schnell: „Nein, Sir, ich erkläre alles."

Mit einer Hand hatte sie unwillkürlich nach hinten gefasst, um ihren Po zu verdecken. Nein, das war deutlich genug gewesen, sie hatte kein Verlangen nach mehr.

„Ich höre," kam die knappe Antwort von Snape, der immer noch streng auf sie runter sah und dabei eine Augenbraue hob.

„Emma ist meinetwegen mit ihren Eltern in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Wegen dem See und so..... und da…. da habe ich gedacht, es wäre gut, wenn ich ihr ein paar Süßigkeiten besorgen würde, als kleine Entschuldigung." Laura sprach ziemlich undeutlich, die Worte wollten alle gleichzeitig raus.

„Taschen ausleeren," kam der kurze Befehl.

Snape hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust gekreuzt und sah auf seine Tochter runter, die unbehaglich von einem Bein aufs andere trat.

Laura zögerte einen Moment, da sie aber wenig andere Chancen hatte und auch keine Lust auf mehr Schmerzen in ihrem Allerwertesten verspürte, leerte sie die Taschen.

Es kam eine erhebliche Menge an Süßigkeiten zum Vorschein. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, als er auf den Tisch voller Schokolade, Gummibärchen, die umher tapsten, Lollies, die sich drehten wie Kreisel und vieler anderer Leckereien blickte.

„Weswegen, meinst du, ist es Erstklässlern nicht erlaubt ins Dorf zu gehen, und wozu, meinst du, stellt Professor Dumbledore überhaupt Regeln auf? Weil er nichts Spannenderes zu tun hat?!" Er sah sie fragend an.

Laura zuckte die Achseln. Snape packte sie an den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Auf solche Spielchen habe ich keine Lust, junge Dame. Du antwortest, wenn du gefragt wirst, verstanden?"

Laura sah ihn mit großen Augen an und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Ich weiß nicht, wieso Erstklässler nicht ins Dorf dürfen. Wahrscheinlich ist es zu gefährlich oder so, oder sie würden zu viele Süßigkeiten kaufen... oder...."

Sie fing wieder an zu schniefen und ein paar Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir."

Snape stieß den Atem aus ließ Lauras Arme los, setzte sich auf das Sofa und zog seine Tochter neben sich.

„Damit das vollkommen klar ist, Laura, du hältst in Zukunft die Regeln ein, denn wie du gesagt hast, hat der Schulleiter sie gemacht, weil junge Hexen und Zauberer noch nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen können, auch wenn einige das meinen. In einem Zaubererdorf ist nicht alles nur ungefährlich.

Diese Sachen bleiben erstmal hier. Das Zeug ist ungesund und ich denke nicht, dass Emmas Eltern sehr glücklich wären, wenn sich ihre Tochter damit voll stopfte.

Emma wird dir auch so verzeihen, außerdem hast du sie ja wohl nicht ins Wasser geschleift, nicht wahr.

Falls ich dich nochmals bei so was erwische, wirst du nicht so leicht davonkommen, verstanden?" Er sah sie streng an und Laura nickte, fügte aber schnell hinzu: „Ja, Sir."

Diese Brillenschlange Trelawney musste sie doch verraten haben!! Miststück!! Snape sah sie streng an und sie senkte schnell ihren Blick.

Der konnte doch wohl nicht noch Gedanken lesen, oder??!!!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Nachdem er Laura in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückgeschickt hatte, ging Severus zum Schrank und nahm einen grossen Schluck bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit und ließ sich diese den Hals hinab laufen, wo sie ein wenig brannte.

Das tat gut.

Solche Mätzchen wollte er bei seiner Tochter nicht dulden, so etwas musste man von Anfang an klarstellen.

Irgendwie hatte er es sich weniger anstrengend und nervenaufreibend vorgestellt, Vater zu sein.

Aber interessanterweise verschaffte es ihm auch eine bislang unbekannte Zufriedenheit und Genugtuung. Er war für Laura zuständig und er würde sie erziehen. Es lag in seiner Verantwortung, wie Laura von nun an aufwuchs.

Snape seufzte.

Wieso konnten Kinder nicht einfach das tun was man von ihnen verlangte? War es so schwierig, die paar Regeln zu befolgen?

Es musste in der Natur der Kinder liegen.

Er hätte es natürlich auch Minerva überlassen können, die Kinder zu bestrafen, aber er kannte die Lehrerin nur zu gut. Sie würde sie bestenfalls sogar noch belohnen, für ihren unüberlegten, gefährlichen Ausflug. Er musste ja nur an den Zwischenfall in der ersten Flugstunde denken, als Potter seinen Stunt mit dem Besen hingelegt hatte. Zur „Strafe" durfte er jetzt im Quidditch-Team mitspielen.

Nein, seine Tochter würde das nächste Mal wohl zweimal überlegen, was sie tat.

Sie schien weder Regeln noch Grenzen zu kennen. Zu lange hatte sie einfach ohne Konsequenzen tun und lassen können, was sie wollte.

Wie Laura gesagt hatte, war ihre Mutter zwar ziemlich streng mit ihr gewesen, aber was konnte das Mädchen schon noch alles wissen, aus der Zeit als sie ein Kleinkind war?

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Lauras Gefühle wirbelten durcheinander. Sie hatte sich auf eine Treppe gesetzt, die ziemlich weit hinten in einem Korridor irgendwo hinführte, aber Laura war egal gewesen, wohin. Hauptsache sie war allein.

Sie war ziemlich erschrocken gewesen, als Snape ihr ein paar gepfeffert hatte.

Ihre Verwandten hatten sie nie bestraft. Nein, sie konnte noch so provozieren, die Tante wetterte höchstens und schimpfte vor sich hin, aber passiert war nie etwas.

Laura konnte sich erinnern, dass sie als Fünf- oder Sechsjährige mal den ganzen Karottensalat in der Wohnung herum gespuckt hatte, um ihre Grenzen zu testen und um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber nichts, gar nichts hatte sie damit erreicht.

Ihre Tante war immer damit beschäftigt, bei den Zwillingen Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben, so gut es ging. Mit der Zeit war sie wohl auch ein wenig resigniert und ließ vieles einfach durch, da dies viel weniger Energie und Einsatz erforderte.

Laura hatte die Knie zur Brust gezogen. Sie fühlte, wie Trotz in ihr rumzüngelte. Sie hatte das schon in Snapes Büro gefühlt, aber sie hatte zu großen Respekt vor dem Mann, um eine freche Bemerkung zu machen oder ihm zu wiedersprechen. Sie wusste genau, dass Snape das nicht dulden würde.

Aber genau das gab ihr komischerweise auch eine Sicherheit: Dass sie wusste, woran sie bei ihrem Vater war. Es schien ihm nicht egal zu sein, was sie tat.

Sie saß da und dachte nach. Sie wusste nicht, warum ihr Tränen aus den Augen rannen. Sie beobachtete, wie sie auf ihre Jeans tropften und dort von dem Stoff aufgesogen wurden.

Der Trotz machte nun einem anderen Gefühl platz, welches Laura nicht genau einordnen konnte, da sie es zum ersten Mal fühlte. Aber es war definitiv besser als der Trotz, den sie eben noch gefühlt hatte.

Jemand kümmerte sich um sie.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als Laura den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wurde sie schon von ihren besorgten Freunden empfangen.

Hermine, die ihr entgegen gelaufen kam, legte den Arm um Lauras Schultern und fragte mit roten Wangen. "Und?"

„Ist wohl ziemlich in die Hosen gegangen......... oder auf die Hosen in diesem Fall," fügte Laura leise hinzu.

Bevor Hermine nachfragen konnte, was sie damit meinte, kam Harry angestürmt.

"Die McGonagall hat jedem von uns 20 Punkte abgezogen.

Und, war dein Vater sehr sauer?" Etwas schüchtern sah er dabei seine Freundin an, die ein wenig rote Augen hatte.

„Kann man so sagen," antwortete Laura knapp, „die Süßigkeiten sind jedenfalls futsch!"

„Du kannst von meinen haben," bot Harry an und Laura lächelte ihn an. Es war herrlich, gute Freunde zu haben!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape versuchte sich auf das Korrigieren zu konzentrieren, aber er saß nur da und rieb sich die Schläfen.

Dieses Kind würde ihm wohl noch eine ganze Menge grauer Haare bescheren, bis sie erwachsen war.

Ja, sie hatte es verdient, versohlt zu werden und er hoffte, dass es bei dem Mädchen einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass ihr jemand Manieren beibrachte. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passierte. In Hogsmeade liefen ja genügend schräge Figuren rum. Sie würde es nicht nochmal wagen, sich davon zu schleichen.

Lauras tränennasse Augen schwammen aber immer wieder in seine Erinnerung, warum musste sie ihn auch so ansehen, mit diesem Dackelblick.

Den musste sie wohl einstudiert haben, normalerweise fiel er auf alle diese Blicke, die er schon bekommen hatte, nicht herein. Er kannte sie alle.

Warum blieb ihm gerade der von Laura so in den Gedanken hängen?

Severus seufzte. Es fiel ihm auf, dass er dies in letzter Zeit häufig tat.

Er würde wohl gut auf Laura aufpassen müssen, wenn sie anfing Jungs mit diesem Blick zu betören.

Ein fieses Zwicken machte sich bei diesem Gedanken in seinem Bauch bemerkbar.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Die nächsten Tage ging Laura abends immer wieder in Snapes Privaträume und erledigte auch manchmal ihre Hausaufgaben dort.

Es war eine neue Erfahrung für sie, dass jemand sie bei Schularbeiten unterstützte, auch wenn Snape ziemlich streng mit ihr war und viel von ihr erwartete.

In Pflanzenkunde hatte sie ein bisschen Mühe und konnte sich die verflixten Pflanzen nie so richtig merken und vor allem, für was sie gut waren und welche gefährlich waren.

Manchmal verdrehte sie die Augen, wenn ihr Vater sich einfach nie mit ihren Arbeiten zufrieden geben wollte und sie manches doppelt schreiben musste.

Als er ihr aber androhte, ihre Augen als Zaubertrankzutat zu verwenden, wenn sie es nochmals wagen würde, ihre Augen so zu verdrehen, ließ sie es lieber sein, denn Snape schien immer alles zu sehen und auch hinten Augen zu haben.

Hermine war ein bisschen eifersüchtig, sie hätte diese Unterstützung nur zu gerne angenommen, Laura wunderte sich immer wieder über den unglaublichen Ehrgeiz und Eifer des muggelstämmigen Mädchens.

Zweimal hatte Laura mit ihrem Vater in seinen Räumen zu Abend gegessen. Sie dachte sich schon, dass sie jetzt eine Lektion in Tischmanieren bekommen würde. Allerdings bat Snape sie nur, ihn zu beobachten und es ihm gleich zu tun, was Laura noch recht lustig fand.

Sie imitierte ihren Vater nicht nur beim Umgang mit Messer und Gabel, sondern auch seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Snape musste dabei ein Lächeln unterdrücken, da sie ein Talent dafür zu besitzen schien.

Snape hatte sein Gästezimmer ein wenig umgestaltet und auch das Bett für Laura hergerichtet für den Fall, dass sie mal bei ihm übernachten würde.

Nach den Hausaufgaben sah sie ihrem Vater gerne zu beim Brauen.

Ihr Interesse freute ihn, auch wenn er das nicht wirklich zeigte.

Sie wusste, dass sie ruhig sein musste, ihr Vater erklärte ihr aber ab und zu etwas, und sie bemühte sich sehr, sich alles zu merken.

Es war nicht nur das Interesse am Brauen, das wäre wahrscheinlich nicht so groß gewesen, nein, sie wollte unbedingt gut sein in Zaubertränke. Nicht, dass ihr Vater von ihr enttäuscht wäre.

Mit der Zeit fand sie es aber auch wirklich spannend, da sie immer besser verstand, wovon Snape sprach. Außerdem genoss sie es, Zeit nur mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen. Immerhin musste sie sich ja an ihn gewöhnen.

Sie liebte es, die Gesichtsausdrücke ihres Vaters zu studieren, wenn er die verschiedenen Zutaten mischte, oder wie er sie ansah, wenn sie etwas vorbereiten durfte, oder auch, wenn er einfach dastand und in den Tränken rührte.

Er strahlte dabei eine große Ruhe und Leidenschaft aus.

Laura wusste auch, dass Snape einer der bekanntesten und besten Tränkemeister war, was sie natürlich sehr stolz machte.

Snape hätte es kaum für möglich gehalten, aber er mochte es, wenn Laura bei ihm war und ihm schweigend zusah. Es nervte ihn nicht mal, wenn Laura etwas von der Schule oder ihren Freunden erzählte.

Was ihm allerdings ein bisschen auf dem Magen lag, war, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter einer ihrer Freunde sein musste.

Aus Lauras Erzählungen zu schließen, war er aber bis auf sein Äußeres nicht wie sein Vater, was Snape ziemlich beruhigte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Das Fliegen machte Laura auch ziemlich Spaß, obwohl sie es noch recht schwierig fand und ihr in einer gewissen Höhe auch mulmig im Magen wurde.

„Du bist wirklich ein Superflieger, Harry." Laura sah ihren Freund bewundernd an, der mit einem Vollstopp auf dem Schulbesen bei Laura stehen blieb.

Laura klammerte sich an ihren Besen, denn Harry war beinahe in sie hinein gekracht.

„Danke, Laura, ich bin so gespannt auf das erste Quidditch-Spiel. Hoffentlich mache ich mich nicht lächerlich!" Harry war ziemlich nervös, weil er noch nicht so viel über dieses Spiel wusste.

„Bestimmt nicht, wir könnten ja Abends manchmal ein wenig trainieren. Ich fliege zwar nicht so gut, Hermine ist auch nicht gerade ein Ass, aber Ron und Emma sind wirklich nicht schlecht, oder?"

Das fand Harry super. Er war so aufgeregt, dass er nun im Quidditch Team war. Und das nach so einem blöden Zwischenfall mit Nevilles Erinnermich!

TBC....

Ein ganz grosses Dankeschön an scientific ida, fürs Korrigieren und die guten Tipps.

Sally


	5. Chapter 5

**Schulden?**

„Hör mal, Mädel, ich glaube du schuldest uns noch was, nicht wahr?" Fred und George gingen auf beiden Seiten neben Laura her und legten ihre Arme um Lauras Schultern.

Diese fühlte sich ziemlich eingeengt und schüttelte die beiden ab.

„Was meint ihr?" fragte sie genervt, obwohl sie die Antwort ja eigentlich kannte.

„Wir haben unseren Teil des Deals erfüllt, ist doch nicht unser Problem, wenns daneben ging. Du schuldest uns jedenfalls den Trank," stellten sie sachlich fest.

Die Jungs schienen unnachgiebig und eigentlich hatten sie ja auch recht. Sie hatten ihren Teil der Abmachung ja wirklich erfüllt.

Laura blieb stehen und sah die Zwillinge verzweifelt an.

„Mein Vater wird mich häuten und als Zaubertrankzutat verwenden, wenn er das raus findet. Ehrlich, Jungs, das könnt ihr nicht von mir verlangen."

Flehentlich sah Laura die größeren Jungen an.

Sie wollte ihren Vater weder bestehlen noch enttäuschen, aber was blieb ihr schon übrig.

„Wir könnten dir Rückendeckung geben, der erwischt dich schon nicht," bot Fred an.

„Nein danke. Wenn, dann mach ich das alleine." Laura überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie das anstellen konnte.

„Welcher Trank ist es denn, es hat so viele in den Regalen, hunderte, oder tausende."

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich zufrieden an.

„Wir entwickeln neue Bonbons, aber das ist noch geheim," sagte George wichtig. "Was wir brauchen ist eine rote Flüssigkeit, Marpleessenz Nr.5 heißt sie."

Laura nickte zögerlich.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura hatte die ganze Woche an einem Plan herum studiert.

Im Bett kamen ihr immer die besten Ideen und sie lächelte, als ihr endlich etwas Brauchbares einfiel, nachdem sie an einem Abend lange wach gelegen hatte.

Der Plan war gut, aber sie hatte ein so schlechtes Gewissen dabei, dass sie kaum einschlafen konnte und sehr schlecht schlief.

Am Dienstagabend hatten sie Flugstunden bei Madam Hooch.

Laura wusste, dass Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw um diese Zeit Zaubertränke-Unterricht hatten.

Also würde ihr Vater beschäftigt sein.

Nun musste nur noch alles glatt gehen.

„Madam Hooch, darf ich bitte gehen, ich habe solche Bauchschmerzen."

Laura hielt sich den Bauch und machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und gab sich größte Mühe krank auszusehen.

Die Lehrerin runzelte die Stirn, aber sie wusste, wie gerne das Mädchen flog, deshalb nickte sie und antwortete: "Melde dich in der Krankenstation, gute Besserung, Miss Smethurst."

„Vielen Dank." Laura machte sich schnell davon Richtung Umkleideräume.

Beinahe ein bisschen zu schnell für ein krankes Kind.

Als sie ins Schloss kam und um eine Ecke lief, rannte sie fast in Hagrid hinein, der sie freundlich anlächelte.

„He he, nicht so hastig, sonst rennst du mich noch über den Haufen!!!" witzelte der Halbriese und sah das kleine Mädchen an, welches sich nun schnell den Bauch hielt.

Sie erzählte ihm, dass ihr nicht so wohl wäre und sah ihn mit entschuldigendem Lächeln an, als sie schnell weiter lief.

Hagrid sah ihr ein wenig überrumpelt nach, schüttelte dann den zottligen Kopf und ging weiter.

Da Laura keine Zeit verlieren wollte, zog sie sich nicht um, sondern stopfte ihre Kleider in die Tasche und lief im dunkelroten Traineranzug Richtung Kerker.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Sie keuchte leicht, als sie das Büro ihres Vaters erreichte, schaute sich um und trat vorsichtig ein.

Zum Glück hatte er ihr gezeigt, wie sie in sein Büro kommen konnte, von wo aus es in Snapes private Räume ging.

Sie kam sich allerdings vor wie ein Einbrecher. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich.

In Snapes Büro sah sie sich um.

Sie lief zu den Regalen, wo die Tränke und Zutaten waren.

Sie hörte ihr eigenes Herz klopfen. In solchen Dingen war sie noch nie gut gewesen. Sie spürte wie ihre Hände leicht zitterten und die Knie waren weich wie Wackelpudding.

Nervös sah sie sich nochmals um und ließ ihre Augen hastig über die Regale streifen.

Rot, rot , rot......DA! Das musste es sein. Es waren die einzigen Roten die sie sah. Sie schaute nochmals, ob es noch andere Rote gab, aber sie sah keine.

Diese verdammten Fläschchen waren zu hoch für sie und sie sah sich suchend um. Sie schnappte sich einen Stuhl und schob ihn schnell zu den Regalen.

Stopp! Hatte sie da nicht etwas gehört?

Schnell schnappte sie sich eines der roten Fläschchen und stopfte es tief in die Tasche ihrer Trainerjacke.

Sie sprang vom Stuhl und rutschte stellte ihn zum Tisch zurück.

Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Nichts........ hatte sie sich getäuscht?

Doch in dem Moment ging die Bürotür auf.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Die Wahrheit**

Mit unschuldigem Gesicht saß Laura eine halbe Stunde später mit Snape in seinen Privaträumen am soliden Holztisch.

Nachdem sie ihm mit Dackelaugen versichert hatte, dass sie in seine Räume gekommen war, um mit ihm zu Abend zu essen, saß sie nun vor einem Teller Nudeln mit Gemüse und etwas Braunem, das sie nicht wirklich identifizieren konnte.

"Wieso bist du im Traineranzug, hattest du keine Zeit dich umzuziehen? Oder hattest du solche Sehnsucht nach mir?"

Laura lief rot an bei dieser Frage, was wusste ihr Vater? Wieso lächelte er so….. so... spöttisch?

Sie stocherte verlegen ihn ihrem Essen rum.

„Hast du keinen Appetit?" fragte Snape seine Tochter und Laura hatte das unangenehme Gefühl geröntgt zu werden.

Und war da ein zynischer Unterton in Snapes Stimme?

Snapes schwarze Augen sahen sie so an, als wüsste er über alles Bescheid.

Laura rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Sie hatte einfach keine Nerven für so was.

Er wusste es. Sie spürte es.

Nein, sie konnte das einfach nicht! Egal ob die Weasleys sie dafür umbrachten, aber sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.

Langsam nahm sie das Fläschchen aus der Trainerjackentasche heraus und stellte es mit zittrigen Fingern auf den Tisch.

Sie schluckte, konnte ihrem Vater nicht in die Augen sehen, als sie leise sagte: "Tut mir Leid, Sir.......... ich habe das im Büro genommen."

Ihre Stimme war zum Schluss kaum mehr als ein Hauch und ihre Wangen waren ganz rot und ziemlich heiß.

Als sie den Blick hob, schwammen Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie schämte sich so.

Snape sagte nichts und sah sie nur an. Elend lange.

Dann streckte er den Arm aus, griff Laura unter dem Kinn und zwang sie so, den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen.

„Weißt du, was das für ein Trank ist, Laura?" Seine Stimme war ruhig und Laura starrte auf seinen Mund, um den Augen auszuweichen.

„Nein, Sir." Sie schüttelte den Kopf so gut es ging in seinem Griff.

Snape runzelte die Stirn und ließ Lauras Kinn los. "Dies ist ein Konzentrat aus Wolfskrallenwurzel und Pfefferblatt und auch eine geringe Menge Phasanenpilz. Wenn das in einer zu hohen Dosis eingenommen wird, kann es ziemlich gefährlich sein. Es greift die Magenwände an und es könnte zu massiven Magenblutungen kommen. Ein ganzes Fläschchen davon könnte ein Pferd töten."

Laura sperrte die Augen auf und antwortete entsetzt: "Aber die Jungs haben gesagt es sei Marpleessenz und..." Sie schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Sie hatte schon fast zu viel gesagt, verdammt.

Snape hob die Augenbraue. "Du hast einfach ein rotes Fläschchen geschnappt, nicht wahr?"

Snape sah Laura intensiv in die Augen. Als Snape weiter sprach, senkte Laura ihren Blick und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Kante des Holztisches nach.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Laura, dass du dich hast überreden lassen, für irgend jemanden etwas aus meinem Büro zu stehlen. Das hätte drastische Folgen haben können. Zaubertränke können wohl heilen, sind aber auch sehr gefährlich, wenn man sie nicht richtig anwendet."

Snape ließ diese Worte einsinken und dann fügte er hinzu: "Aber ich bin…. stolz auf dich, dass du es von dir aus zugegeben hast."

'Habe ich das jetzt wirklich gesagt?' dachte Snape und biss die Zähne fest zusammen.

Lauras Kopf schoss hoch. Hatte sie wirklich richtig gehört? Träumte sie?

Sie war zerknirscht und beschämt wegen der ganzen Sache, aber noch nie hatte ihr jemand gesagt, dass er stolz auf sie sei. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus.

Snape sah die Verwunderung auf Lauras Gesicht.

„Meine Unterrichtsstunde endete nach einem kleinen... 'Zwischenfall' ein paar Minuten früher und nachdem mir Hagrid erzählt hat, dass du wegen Bauchweh früher aus dem Flugunterricht gegangen seist und er dir auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel begegnet sei, du dort aber scheinbar nie aufgetaucht bist, dachte ich mir schon, dass da etwas nicht stimmt. Auf dem Weg in den Kerker berichtete mir der blutige Baron, dass er dich in mein Büro hat schleichen sehen."

Snape sah Laura streng an, die nun ziemlich verwirrt schien.

„Ich weiß auch, dass du es nicht für dich gestohlen hast, Laura. Es ist dein Glück, dass du es mir selber gebeichtet hast und ich bin sehr froh darüber."

Ich bin auch ziemlich froh darüber, wäre sonst wohl dümmer raus gekommen!! Laura wurde heiß und kalt, wenn sie daran dachte, was hätte passieren können. Und sie wäre Schuld gewesen.

Sie hatte ganz schwitzige Hände bekommen und sagte:

"Es tut mir Leid, Sir, wirklich, ich hätte nicht darauf eingehen sollen." Laura sah nun ziemlich zerknirscht aus.

„Ich möchte die Geschichte dahinter gar nicht erfahren, Laura, ich kann mir auch gut vorstellen, für wen das Fläschchen sein sollte. Trotzdem hast du es versucht und ich muss dich dafür bestrafen."

Lauras Augen wurden groß. 'Oh nein,' dachte sie. Sie schluckte schwer.

„Du wirst dich diese Woche nicht mit deinen Freunden treffen, außer im Unterricht. Du kommst jeden Tag nach dem Unterricht hierher, verstanden?"

Laura dachte an das Quidditchtraining, das sie so gerne mit ihren Freunden machte und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Das ist aber gemein....." Sie fühlte wie es in ihr rebellierte, sah aber dann den warnenden Blick ihres Vaters. Sie blickte zum gestohlenen Fläschchen hin und ihr Gesicht wurde ganz heiß.

„Ja, Sir," sagte sie und fügte hinzu: „Darf ich heute hier schlafen?"

Snape war über diese Frage ein wenig erstaunt, schließlich hatte er Laura eben eine Strafe aufgebrummt. Und ihr trotziger Gesichtsausdruck war ihm keinesfalls entgangen.

Vermutlich wollte sie heute nicht unbedingt mehr den Weasleys über den Weg laufen und er antwortete mit einem simplen 'Ja'.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Im Pyjama saß Laura neben Snape, der an seinem Holztisch Zaubertrankzutaten zubereitete.

Wie fast immer saß das Mädchen still da und sah ihm aufmerksam zu.

Snape hatte sich bereits ein bisschen daran gewöhnt, in seiner Freizeit, und vor allem in seinen privaten Räumen jemanden bei sich zu haben.

Zum Glück war seine Tochter meistens still und quasselte ihn nicht die ganze Zeit mit langweiligen Dingen zu, wie Kinder das so an sich hatten.

Ein bisschen genoss er es tatsächlich, wenn das Mädchen ihm interessiert zusah.

„Diese Stängel da kannst du in ein Zentimeter große Stücke schneiden."

Snape schob Laura ein Brettchen hin, auf dem ca. 20 cm lange Pflanzen lagen, die sie ein wenig an Lauch erinnerten, deren Blätter sich aber bewegten, was Laura ein bisschen schräg fand.

Erstaunt und auch ein bisschen stolz, nahm sich das Brett und das Messer entgegen.

Snape hatte ihr schon ein paar mal etwas zum Vorbereiten gegeben, aber es waren immer Dinge zum Schälen gewesen oder zum Ausdrücken oder zum Abpflücken.

Sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen, sie wollte sich richtig Mühe geben.

Schneiden war nicht ihre Stärke.

Genau genommen hatte sie erst in der Schule richtig gelernt mit Messer und Gabel klar zukommen, da bei ihr zu Hause nur sehr selten an einem Tisch gegessen wurde.

Meistens ging es zu wie in einem Ameisenhaufen und jeder hatte sich da und dort etwas zu Essen geschnappt.

Natürlich hatte sie sich dafür geschämt, deshalb hatte sie in der Schule meistens ein Sandwich gegessen, was auch nicht gerade dazu beitrug, dass sie es lernen konnte.

Sie biss vor Anstrengung und Konzentration auf ihrer Unterlippe rum, als sie nun mit dem Messer die Stängel in Stücke schnitt.

Snape sah ihr aus den Augenwinkeln zu und unterdrückte ein Kopfschütteln.

Das Mädchen war sonst doch nicht so ungeschickt, sie schien sich aber sehr Mühe zu geben und war sichtlich konzentriert.

Er würde sie von nun an immer wieder üben lassen, dann würde es schon noch kommen, das Feingefühl.

„Danke Laura, geh jetzt ins Bett, es ist schon 20.30 Uhr," sagte Snape nach einer Weile.

Laura sah ihn empört an und antwortete: „Es ist aber noch früh und ich bin überhaupt kein bisschen müde!"

„Ins Bett," sagte Snape nur, ohne seine Stimme zu heben.

„Noch fünf Minuten, BITTE!" bettelte sie.

„Nein," sagte Snape entschieden, seine Geduld wurde langsam dünn.

„Drei Minuten?" Laura sah ihren Vater bittend an. Der schaute ziemlich streng zurück und sie merkte, dass sie seine Geduld auf eine harte Probe stellte.

Nein, sie sollte wohl besser nichts riskieren. „Gute Nacht, Sir," sagte sie, stand auf und ging mit einem resignierten Stöhnen davon.

„Putz deine Zähne, ich komme dann noch zu dir." Snape hatte das gesagt ohne nachzudenken.

Bin ich jetzt schon so weit, dass ich Kinder ins Bett bringe?

Sie ist ja eigentlich alt genug, sie braucht bestimmt keine Gutenachtgeschichte oder -Liedchen mehr.

Bei der Vorstellung wie er ein Gutenachtlied sang, musste er beinahe lächeln.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura hatte sich im Bett eingekuschelt. Das Zimmer war zwar einfach eingerichtet, aber Laura fühlte sich sehr wohl darin.

Selten bis nie war jemand noch zu ihr ins Zimmer gekommen, um ihr eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl auf ihren Vater zu warten, aber auch ein Schönes. Sie lächelte in ihr Kissen.

Oder wollte Snape ihr nochmals etwas sagen wegen dem Fläschchen?

Bei dem Gedanken wurde sie ein bisschen nervös.

Sie hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt. Die Weasleys würden wütend sein auf sie, weil sie ihren Teil der Abmachung nicht eingehalten hatte. Die würden sie nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen, dessen war sie sich ganz sicher.

Ihr Vater war enttäuscht, weil sie ihn bestohlen hatte und sie selber ärgerte sich, warum sie sich nur auf so einen Deal hatte einlassen können. Sie hätte sich selber in den Hintern beißen können, als sie an die dumme Sache dachte.

Jetzt in der Stille in ihrem Bett fand sie das eigentlich alles noch schlimmer.

Als ihr Vater das Zimmer betrat, kämpfte sie gerade gegen aufkommende Tränen an und zupfte nervös an der Bettdecke rum.

'Was ist nun wohl schon wieder,' dachte Snape, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Tochter sah.

Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

„Was ist es, Laura?" Seine Frage war relativ freundlich gestellt und nun rollten ein paar Tränen über das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens.

„Ich mache alles falsch," sie schluckte und schniefte unterdrückt.

„Immer enttäusche ich alle. Erst Emma , dann Sie, Sir.... dich.... und dann...." Sie wollte die Zwillinge nicht verraten, obwohl sie sicher war, dass ihr Vater bereits Bescheid wusste, wen sie meinte.

Schnell strich sie mit dem Handrücken die Tränen vom Gesicht. Nun bin ich auch noch eine Heulsuse, na prima!

Snape strich ihr eine schwarze Locke aus dem Gesicht, zog seine Hand aber schnell wieder zurück, als er merkte, was er da tat.

„Du bist ein Kind, Laura, du bist erst elf. Kinder machen Fehler, nicht nur Kinder, außerdem. Du musst aus den Fehlern lernen, die du machst. Du hast mir rechtzeitig Bescheid gesagt, was wohl auch kein Fehler war, sonst würdest du heute auf dem Bauch schlafen müssen, glaub mir."

Snape gab ihr einen strengen Blick, aber sie lächelte leicht, denn sie sah, dass sich hinter Snapes strenger Miene auch ein Lächeln verbarg.

Ja, sie war auch froh, dass sie es gesagt hatte. Sie würde sich wohl noch viel schlechter fühlen jetzt, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, dessen war sie sich ganz sicher.

Und schließlich hatte Snape gesagt, dass er stolz auf sie sei und sie wusste, dass er nicht häufig Lob austeilte. Eeigentlich hatte sie es noch nie gehört. Höchstens ansatzweise und ausschließlich zu Slytherins.

Sie fühlte sich um einiges besser. Sie war so froh, dass ihr Vater nicht mehr böse auf sie war.

„Sir, ich habe noch eine Frage." Laura hatte das schon lange fragen wollen und fand die Gelegenheit nun günstig.

„Dann frag." Snape war gespannt.

"Es ist wegen meiner Tante. Ich meine.... wie könnte ich ihr helfen, wegen … ehhmm, wenn sie sich nicht wohl fühlt und so. Und meine Cousins sind wirklich richtige Plagegeister... und..."

Snape merkte, dass Laura nicht recht wusste, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte und er sah sie intensiv an.

„Laura, du kannst deiner Tante nicht helfen. Deine Tante ist erwachsen und sie muss sich selbst Hilfe suchen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich ihrer Situation bewusst ist. Ausserdem ist da ja noch dein Onkel.

Du bist ein Kind, es ist nicht deine Aufgabe auf deine Tante aufzupassen."

Laura sagte darauf nichts und dachte nach.

„Ich werde mich aber der Sache annehmen, wenn du das willst," fügte Snape dann noch hinzu und sah, dass sich Lauras Gesichtszüge entspannten.

„Ja, das wäre gut, danke, gute Nacht Sir, und danke, dass ich hier schlafen darf.

Obwohl ich noch nicht müde bin!" fügte sie noch schnell hinzu und lächelte Snape frech an.

Sie drehte sich zur Seite und kuschelte sich in das weiche Kissen, dass man von ihrem Gesicht nichts mehr sah. Nur noch dunkle Locken. Ja, sie fühlte sich deutlich besser.

Snape stand auf.

"Gute Nacht."

Damit ging er aus dem Zimmer und ließ die Tür einen Spalt breit offen. Er blieb noch einen Moment vor der Türe stehen.

Seine Tochter so bei sich zu haben, war ziemlich speziell und neu für ihn. Es fühlte sich aber gar nicht so schlecht an.

Wenn die kleinen Monster schlafen, sind sie ja auch recht angenehm.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Alles nur geträumt?**

Erschrocken schoss Laura hoch.

Ein schlimmer Traum hatte sie geweckt; ein Traum von hässlichen Monstern, denen sie einfach nicht entwischen konnte, so sehr sie auch rannte, sie kam nicht vom Fleck.

Sie war froh, dass sie endlich aufgewacht war. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie begriff wo sie war.

Laura strich sich die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Sie stand aus dem Bett auf und ging aufs Klo. Als sie wieder in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte sah sie, dass im Wohnzimmer noch Licht brannte, aber es musste doch mitten in der Nacht sein.

Auf leisen Sohlen ging sie zum Wohnzimmer. Sie wollte schauen, ob ihr Vater noch wach war.

Der Steinboden war sehr kalt unter ihren nackten Füssen. Sie sah sich um und schlang ihre Arme um sich.

Snape war halb sitzend, halb liegend auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, mit einem Buch in der Hand.

Er musste doch bestimmt frieren. Zumal im Kamin nur noch eine kleine Glut war.

Sie ging leise zu ihm und sah ihn an, sah ihm zu wie er schlief.

Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie bei Snape aufgewachsen wäre.

Wäre sie ein anderer Mensch?

Sie hätte von Klein auf von Zauberei gewusst. Er wäre bestimmt streng mit ihr gewesen, aber vielleicht wäre auch das zu ihrem Vorteil gewesen?

Nein, sie wollte nicht daran denken, sie würde nie erfahren, wie es gewesen wäre.

Und wenn sie ihn nie getroffen hätte, hier in Hogwarts?

Nein, auch daran wollte sie nicht denken. Es ist gut, so wie es ist, dachte Laura.

Sie ging zu dem Sessel bei der Feuerstelle und nahm die dunkelgrüne Decke, die zusammengelegt über der Lehne lag und breitete sie aus.

Vorsichtig legte sie die Decke über ihren Vater.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

"Ich hab dich lieb, Dad," flüsterte sie und ging davon.

Sie war überrascht über ihre eigenen Worte und hätte sie auch nie ausgesprochen, wenn er nicht geschlafen hätte.

Aber es tönte ziemlich gut in ihren Ohren. Sie tapste leise zu ihrem Zimmer zurück.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Augen des Mannes einen Spalt breit öffneten und ihr nach sahen.

TBC....

Vielen Dank denen, die so nett waren mir ein Feedback zu geben. Und vielen Dank an scientific ida, die so nett war auch dieses Kapi zu korrigieren. :-)

Bis zum nächsten Kapi Gruss Sally


	6. Chapter 6

**Muggel**

„Wir kaufen nichts!" Das etwa vierzehnjährige, aufgetakelte Mädchen wollte gerade die Tür vor Severus' Nase zuschlagen, als sie merkte, dass dies nicht möglich war, weil sich scheinbar irgendetwas unter der Tür verklemmt hatte. Seltsamerweise.

Das Mädchen war ein wenig erstaunt und machte einen Schritt zurück, als sich der schwarzgekleidete Mann vor ihr aufbaute.

„Zuerst grüßt man die Leute, hat dir das noch niemand beigebracht?" Snape taxierte das Blondchen mit einem seiner gefürchteten Blicke.

Diese schluckte schwer und rief panisch: „Mama, Mama, schnell!!!!"

Eine rundliche Frau Ende dreißig kam hysterisch auf sie zu. Dies war also Lauras Pflegemutter, die Schwägerin von Ellen.

"Was ist, Engelchen? Was ist denn los?"

Sie blieb abrupt vor dem schwarzen Mann stehen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von besorgt über misstrauisch zu fast schon drohend.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier, verlassen Sie sofort diese Wohnung oder ich rufe die Polizei!!" Die Frau reckte stolz ihr Kinn, doch ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe beim Reden.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Smethurst, mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen, betreffend ihrer Nichte Laura. Sie werden sich jetzt kurz Zeit nehmen und mir zuhören."

Die Frau sah Snape herausfordernd an. Sie fand es die Höhe, dass dieser Typ ihr in ihrer eigenen Wohnung etwas vorschreiben wollte.

„Ich kann sehr unfreundlich werden, wenn es die Umstände erfordern," sagte Snape, der den Gesichtsausdruck der Frau richtig interpretiert hatte (auch ohne Legilimentik).

Sein Ton war streng und scharf und die Frau sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Sie Flegel, Sie!!!" Sie ging schnell zum Telefon und griff danach, als Snapes seidenglatte Stimme leise, aber klar sagte:

„Diese Mühe ist vergebens, es wird nicht funktionieren. Sie setzten sich jetzt an den Tisch und hören mir zu. Ich bin nicht bekannt für meine Geduld. Also bitte." Snape sah die Frau ernst an und zeigte Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Snapes Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht.

Aus irgendeinem Grund spürte die Frau, wie ernst es Snape war und dass er nicht bluffte.

Sie nickte leicht und führte Snape ins Wohnzimmer, wo ziemlich viele Spielsachen und vereinzelt auch Kleider auf dem Boden herum lagen.

Der Frau schien das ein bisschen peinlich zu sein.

Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und bot Snape auch einen Platz an. Ihr Gesicht war angespannt.

Das Mädchen war in sein Zimmer gegangen, aus welchem nun ziemlich laute Musik drang.

Snape unterdrückte ein Augenrollen und setzte sich an den unabgeräumten Tisch.

„Was ist mit Laura, hat sie etwas angestellt in ihrer neuen Schule?" Die Frau tönte nicht wirklich interessiert, eher etwas genervt.

Snape ging nicht auf die Frage ein, sondern nahm etwas aus seinem schwarzen Umhang.

„Dieses Schreiben teilt Ihnen mit, dass ich von nun an das alleinige Sorgerecht für Laura habe und entzieht Ihnen jegliche Erziehungsberechtigung für ihre Nichte."

Snape streckte ihr ein altmodisch aussehendes Pergament hin. Er gab sich nicht die Mühe, mehr zu erklären. Er gab der Frau einen Stift. Sie nahm ihn verdattert entgegen, starrte auf das Schreiben, auf welchem in schwungvoller Schrift etwas geschrieben war und fragte:

"Wer sind Sie überhaupt und was geht sie meine Nichte an?" Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an.

Snape musste sich zusammennehmen, diese Frau ging ihm ziemlich auf die Nerven, obwohl ihre Reaktion nicht unerwartet war.

"Ich bin Lauras Vater." Snape machte eine kleine Pause und die Frau musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Sie können gegen diesen Entscheid innert 10 Tagen Einspruch erheben." 'Obwohl es nichts nutzen würde,' fügte er noch in Gedanken hinzu.

Er hielt es nicht für nötig, mehr zu erklären. Er wollte nicht seinen vollständigen Lebenslauf auf den Tisch legen.

Was ging das diese Muggel schon an?! Die waren ja bestimmt nicht traurig, wenn ein Gör weniger hier Unordnung stiftete.

Bei dem Gedanken ließ er seinen Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen.

Diese Frau scheint wirklich überfordert zu sein. Wie kann man nur so leben!!!

"Dann kommt sie also nicht mehr zurück, nehme ich an, oder?"

Die Stimme der Frau war eisig, aber Snape spürte, wie überfordert und psychisch unstabil diese Frau hinter der Fassade war.

„Davon dürfen Sie ausgehen," antwortete Snape trocken, schnappte sich das nun unterschriebene Dokument und nickte kurz.

Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Eine Kopie davon ließ er auf dem Tisch liegen.

Die Frau drehte das ausgefüllte und unterschriebene Papier in ihren Fingern herum , als sie die Stirn runzelte und fragte: "Und warum kommen Sie dann erst jetzt, hat Ihre Tochter Sie vorher nicht interessiert?" Die Frau sah ein bisschen zerstreut aus.

Snape drehte sich um und sah sie mit schwarzen, kalten Augen an.

"Das ist nicht Ihre Angelegenheit," antwortete er trocken. „Und es wäre von Vorteil, wenn Sie das Dokument nicht gleich schreddern würden. Ihr Mann sollte das auch noch lesen."

Die Frau war am Tisch sitzen geblieben und fragte sich gerade, mit was für einem seltsamen Typ sich ihre Schwägerin da eingelassen hatte, als Laura gezeugt worden war.

Sie ließ das Papier los.

„Laura wird Ihnen alles erklären. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Auf Wiedersehen," sagte er.

Unter seinen Füßen knirschte etwas. Er schaute runter und sah ein kleines Spielflugzeug, welches nun in Einzelteilen da lag.

Snape verzog leicht sein Gesicht, drehte sich um und schritt davon.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

'So, das wars,' dachte er, 'nun muss ich noch eine wichtige Angelegenheit mit Dumbledore besprechen und zwar noch vor diesem furchtbaren Halloween-Fest morgen.

Als Snape auf die Straße trat, war dort das größte Rambazamba und so lautes Kindergeschrei, dass Snape genervt das Gesicht verzog.

Bestimmt waren da diese furchtbaren Zwillinge dabei, von denen Laura erzählt hatte.

Der Blick von Lauras verdutzter Tante hing an dem Flugzeug, das dieser seltsame dunkle Typ zertreten hatte. Sie schritt langsam darauf zu und hob es hoch.

Es war wieder ganz.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Noch etwas in Gedanken wegen seines Besuches vor wenigen Minuten, ging Snape direkt zum Schulleiter ins Büro.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, mein Junge, und ich finde Ihre Entscheidung weise und verantwortungsbewusst."

Dumbledore sah freundlich über seine Halbmondbrille und fügte dann hinzu: „Obwohl ich den Beschluss auch bedaure, da Sie den Job sehr kompetent und zuverlässig erledigt haben, Severus."

Snape, der auf einem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte, antwortete:

„Sie werden jemanden anderen finden, der den Job genau so erledigen wird. Ich kann das Risiko nicht mehr auf mich nehmen. Ich bin zu verletzlich für die 'dunkle Seite' mit einem Kind, Schulleiter."

Dumbledore nickte und Snape fuhr fort: „Und wegen der anderen Angelegenheit, die wir besprochen haben, werde ich die Vitamin-Tabletten von Lauras Tante ein bisschen ...'anreichern' mit dem Solutio libentia-Trank. Sie wird den Unterschied nicht merken und wird sich bald stärker und ruhiger fühlen. Vielleicht ist sie dann bereit...... Hilfe anzunehmen."

Snape hatte Mühe, sich bei diesen Worten nicht die Zunge abzubeißen. Er mochte diese Muggel nicht.

„Die Idee ist gut, Severus, sehr gut. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie entsprechende Post erhält. Es gibt verschiedene, gute Muggelinstitutionen, die ihr helfen können."

Dumbledores Augen glitzerten bei diesen Worten ein wenig und er lächelte Snape an.

Es war ungewohnt für ihn, dass Severus sich für jemanden einsetzte, vor allem für jemanden, den er nicht mochte.

Er wusste aber, dass er es für Laura tat. Und doch wusste Dumbledore auch, dass das schon viel war für einen gewissen Severus Snape.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben einen konkreten Plan, um die Tabletten auszutauschen. Das sollte ja kein Problem sein, nicht wahr, Severus?"

Severus stand vom Stuhl auf und antwortete: „Nein, das ist allerdings kein Problem und von dem Trank habe ich noch genug in Reserve."

Snape sah zu dem älteren Zauberer hinunter, dem er ziemlich viel zu verdanken hatte und der ihm auch mit dem Sorgerecht für Laura wieder geholfen hatte, indem er seine Beziehungen hatte spielen lassen. Die Angelegenheit war schnell und unkompliziert über die Bühne gegangen.

Es hatte keine Probleme gegeben. Severus und Laura hatten sich nur einen Tropfen Blut abnehmen lassen müssen.

Das Resultat war augenblicklich klar gewesen. Ein blauer Schimmer war über den beiden Bluttropfen geschwebt als diese sich vermischt hatten und der Mann vom Zauberei-Ministerium seinen Zauberspruch aufgesagt hatte.

„Dann haben wir alles geklärt, nicht wahr, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore, der auf dem Stuhl sitzen blieb und eine Feder zur Hand nahm.

Snape nickte. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Albus," sagte er, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore lächelte zur Tür hin, die sich einen Moment vorher hinter dem Tränkemeister geschlossen hatte. Severus Snape machte wirklich ein paar Schritte vorwärts. In der Tat.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Immer noch Schulden?**

Die Zwillinge waren alles andere als begeistert, als sie von Lauras Scheitern erfuhren.

Laura hatte sich schon gedacht, dass es die Jungen nicht einfach so auf sich beruhen lassen würden, aber sie hatte ihnen klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie die Marpleessenz Nr.5 definitiv nicht besorgen würde und auch nicht konnte, selbst wenn sie den Kopfstand mit Pirouette machen würden.

Sie musste sich dann aber als Versuchskaninchen für eine neue Erfindung der Beiden zur Verfügung stellen.

Sie hatte zwar so ihre Bedenken, aber sie wollte nun endlich diese „Schulden" los werden. Außerdem würden die Zwillinge sie ja wohl kaum umbringen.

„Komm schon, Kleine, das ist nicht so wild. Ron ist auch immer unser Versuchskarnickel und lebt ja auch noch, oder?"

Er verschwieg dem Mädchen natürlich, dass Ron nach seinem letzten Einsatz zwei Stunden erbrochen hatte und danach sogar nicht mal mehr die vielen Süssigkeiten essen mochte, die seine Brüder ihm für seine 'Mitarbeit' versprochen hatten.

Fred steuerte Laura zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer.

Es war relativ spät am Abend und in einer halben Stunde mussten sie im Gryffindorturm sein.

Gerade noch genug Zeit also für das kleine „Experiment".

Die sonst so lauten Jungs waren nun für einmal ziemlich leise, da sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollten, zumal kaum noch Schüler in den Gängen waren.

Leise öffneten sie die Tür zu dem Klassenzimmer, in dem seit Jahren nicht mehr unterrichtet worden war.

Die drei Kinder stutzten, als sie jemanden reden hörten.

Laura glitt unter Freds Arm hindurch, streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer und war ziemlich erstaunt, was, oder besser wen sie dort sah.

Sie erkannte den Turban von Quirrell. Dieser stand mit dem Rücken zu den Kindern und sah zum Fenster hinaus, auch wenn es dort nicht mehr allzu viel zu sehen gab, da es schon dunkel war.

Was die Kinder am meisten erstaunte, war, dass er scheinbar sein Stottern vergessen hatte und dass er sich mit sich selbst unterhielt. Zumal niemand anderes im Zimmer war.

Was machte der Lehrer da? Machte er Sprechübungen?

Doch danach tönte es nicht gerade. Eher nach einer ziemlich angespannten Auseinandersetzung!

Erschrocken drehte sich der Lehrer mit einem Ruck um, als er die drei Kinder, die sich im Fenster spiegelten, entdeckte.

„A...Ach ihr..ss..seid es blos!" stotterte er und kam auf die Kinder zu. Er glitt an ihnen vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

„Sch..Schönen Abend..n..noch." Er blinzelte nervös und entfernte sich rasch.

Die Kinder sahen sich verwundert an und Laura zuckte mit den Schultern. War schon ein komischer Kauz, dieser Quirell. Sie mochte den Kerl nicht besonders.

„Komm schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit," drängte George und schob Laura ins Zimmer.

„Ja, schon gut, aber ich warne euch Jungs, ich will nicht in die Luft fliegen!"

Laura funkelte die Zwillinge an, welche sich daraufhin einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarfen.

„Nee nee, das ist schon eine ziemlich ausgeklügelte Sache, wir sind uns nur noch nicht ganz einig über die Dosierung."

George nahm einen Stuhl unter einem Schultisch hervor und stellte ihn mitten ins Schulzimmer. Dann führte er Laura zu dem Stuhl und drückte sie runter, sodass sie sich hinsetzen musste.

Laura saß auf dem Stuhl und schaute etwas skeptisch. Sie schwang nervös ihre Beine hin und her.

Fred kramte in seiner Tasche, die er mitgebracht hatte und holte einen Hotdog hervor. Er grinste.

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass ich dieses Ding essen muss, George," sagte Laura und rümpfte die Nase.

„Genau das, Schätzchen, und ich bin übrigens Fred." Fred hielt ihr das Hotdog entgegen.

„Und was genau passiert, wenn ich hier rein beiße?" Laura nahm das Hotdog in die Hand und musterte es. Sie verzog das Gesicht ein wenig.

„Das siehst du ja dann, oder? Beiß jetzt endlich rein." George wurde etwas ungeduldig und hatte ganz rote Wangen.

„Ich will erst wissen, was passiert, wenn ich das esse, kapiert. Muss ich kotz..."

Fred hielt seine Hand vor Lauras Gesicht, um sie am Weitersprechen zu hindern. „Tss tss, also was sind denn das für unzivilisierte Ausdrücke?" sagte Fred gespielt empört.

„Ok, es wird 'Bum' machen und das Hotdog wird sich in eine weiße Taube verwandeln..... bestenfalls," fügte er noch leise hinzu. Er lächelte unschuldig.

„Nun mach schon, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wenn wir zu spät noch hier draußen erwischt werden, dürfen wir vielleicht morgen nicht zum Halloween-Fest, das wäre eine Katastrophe." George konnte seine Ungeduld kaum verbergen.

Das fand Laura allerdings auch. Sie freute sich schon sehr auf das Fest.

„Und wieso testet ihr denn das Zeug nicht selbst?" fragte Laura, die nicht wirklich große Lust hatte, in dieses Knall-Hotdog zu beißen.

„Haben wir natürlich getan. Aber erstens brauchen wir nun ein weibliches Versuchsobjekt, da es kleine Abweichungen geben kann. Und zweitens müssen wir beide genau hinsehen, wann was passiert, kapito?"

Als Antwort verzog Laura nur kurz das Gesicht. Etwas fadenscheinige Erklärung, fand sie, aber sie war danach ihre Schulden los und fertig!

Sie kniff ihre Augen zu und biss zögerlich in das Brot.

Es passierte nichts.

Laura öffnete die Augen und stieß den Atem aus, den sie angehalten hatte.

„Los, nochmal, beiß kräftiger zu," trieb George sie.

Laura biss nochmals hinein.

Und es machte tatsächlich „BUM", allerdings verdammt laut.

Das Hotdog lag zerfetzt am Boden. Es rauchte und Laura musste husten. Sie wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht rum. Ein paar weiße Federn flogen umher. Von der dazugehörenden Taube war allerdings nichts zu sehen.

Es stank nach verbranntem Haar.

„Interessante Frisur, Kleine", bemerkte Fred trocken und deutete auf Lauras Haar.

Laura griff sich an die Haare. Links waren ihre Locken gute 15cm kürzer als auf der rechten Seite.

Laura sah die Zwillinge erschrocken an. Sie sah, dass sich diese ein Lachen verkneifen mussten.

Zuerst empörte sich das Mädchen, dass die Zwillinge das auch noch lustig fanden, aber als sie sah, wie Fred und George sich abmühten nicht zu lachen, konnte sie auch nicht mehr ernst bleiben.

Die Kinder prusteten vor Lachen und Laura musste sich den Bauch halten.

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, räumten die Jungs noch die Federn und Krümel zusammen, schickten Laura aber schon mal in den Turm zurück.

Sie hatten schließlich ihre eigenen 'Abkürzungen' und würden nicht später als Laura im Gemeinschaftsraum sein.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura rannte Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Als sie einen langen Korridor entlang rannte und um eine Ecke bog, sah sie wie Snape Professor Quirell gegen eine Wand drückte und auf ihn einredete.

Laura blieb stehen.

Sie konnte nicht hören, was ihr Vater sagte, aber nach einer Kaffeekränzchen-Unterhaltung tönte es nicht.

Als Snape sie bemerkte, ließ er sofort von dem anderen Lehrer ab und dieser suchte schnell das Weite.

„Was machst du so spät noch in den Gängen, Laura?" fragte Snape etwas unfreundlich und musterte Laura nun genauer.

„Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?" fragte er und kam ein paar Schritte auf Laura zu.

„Die ..ehm.. die sind mir abhanden gekommen," antwortete Laura und musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht wieder los zu lachen.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie vielsagend an.

„Das scheint dich ziemlich zu amüsieren," stellte er fest und Laura biss sich immer noch auf die Lippen, wurde ein bisschen rot, aber nickte.

Snape besah sich seine Tochter immer noch und fragte sich, was sie wohl wieder angestellt hatte. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen.

„Na gut, geh jetzt sofort in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Und lass dir morgen von Madam Pomfrey die andere Seite auch noch abschneiden, so siehst du ja aus, als hätte dich eine Maus angenagt."

Laura musste nun doch lachen. Sie hielt sich aber die Hand vor den Mund, um ihren Vater nicht zu sehr zu verärgern, denn der schien das nicht so lustig zu finden.

„Ja, Sir," sagte sie und Snape fasste sie an den Schultern, drehte sie um und schickte sie mit einem leichten Schupser Richtung Gryffindorturm.

„Sofort ins Bett jetzt," sagte er. „Gute Nacht".

Laura ging ein paar Schritte, drehte sich nochmals um und sah wie ihr Vater mit wehendem Umhang davon ging.

Schnell schnitt sie noch eine Grimasse.

„Das habe ich gesehen," sagte Snape ohne sich umzudrehen. Laura stand dort und sah ihm verdattert, aber auch ein bisschen beeindruckt nach.

TBC.....

Eure Meinung ist gefragt.....

Fürs Beta-lesen wieder ein grosses Dankeschön an scientific ida. Ich schätze das sehr.

Gruss an alle Sally


	7. Chapter 7

So, nun auf zu neuen Untaten! Haha, ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt Euch. Ich würde mich jedenfalls über ein Rückmeldung sehr freuen. Mein Dank geht wieder an scientific ida, die so lieb war das Kapitel Beta-zulesen.

Nun viel Spass ,Gruss Sally

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura wollte gerade die letzte Treppe hinaufsteigen bis zum Gryffindorturm, als sie plötzlich etwas hinter sich hörte.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Den Snape-Bastard?" Die höhnische Stimme von Malfoy ließ Laura zusammenfahren und sie drehte sich schnell um.

„Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen, nicht wahr?" sagte der Junge großpurig. Er hatte seine beiden robusten Leibwächter dabei und kam sich sehr stark vor.

„Das ist ja super mutig von dir. Mit deinen beiden Gorillas fühlst du dich stark, was?"

Laura tönte mutiger als sie wirklich war. Aber sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen vor dem überheblichen Kerl.

Draco sah sie überlegen an und wandte sich an Crabbe und Goyle: "Ich glaube, sie braucht mal eine richtige Abreibung, Jungs. Zeigt ihr, wie man sich einem Malfoy gegenüber benimmt."

Er machte eine lässige Handbewegung und seine 'Freunde' lachten dümmlich und schritten auf Laura zu. Am liebsten wäre sie davon gelaufen, aber sie reckte stolz das Kinn.

Goyle packte sie am Kragen und zog sie näher zu sich. Laura, die halb so groß schien wie der Junge, zappelte, als er sie um den Bauch herum festhielt und sie hoch hob.

Crabe hatte einen Stock gezückt und klopfte ihn sich drohend in seine Hand.

„Dreh sie um, Goyle, damit ich sie windelweich schlagen kann."

"Übertreibs nicht, Crabbe, sonst bekommen wir Ärger mit Snape." Malfoy hatte überhaupt keine Lust, es mit seinem Hauslehrer zu tun zu bekommen, aber den Tritt ans Schienbein, den Laura ihm gegeben hatte, wollte er natürlich rächen. Auch wenn er es nicht selber tun würde, wofür hatte er schließlich Crabbe und Goyle?! War doch viel bequemer so.

Die drei Jungen erschraken, als plötzlich die zwei Weasleys hinter Malfoy standen.

„Lasst sofort die Kleine los oder ihr könnt euren Großkotz hier vom Boden abkratzen."

Fred hielt seinen Zauberstab gegen Malfoys Hals.

Malfoy sah mit großen Augen zu seinen Kumpels und nickte.

Goyle ließ Laura einfach auf den Boden fallen. Sie rappelte sich sofort auf.

Die beiden Weasleys sahen sich kurz an und nickten sich zu, dann schickten sie gleichzeitig einen Gummibein-Fluch zu den beiden Kolossen.

Diese sanken sofort zu Boden, da ihre Beine das Gewicht der Jungen nicht mehr tragen wollten.

Sie wollten Malfoy denselben anhängen, aber Laura stand schon vor dem blonden Jungen.

Sie holte aus und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Das ist ein Gruß vom Snape-Bastard!" sagte sie und drehte sich um. Malfoy hielt sich die Wange.

Den Weasleys stand das Erstaunen und die Bewunderung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Als die drei Kinder davon gingen, schickte Malfoy von hinten einen Fluch auf sie.

Fred konnte diesen gerade noch rechtzeitig abwehren. Gut, dass sie schon das Duellieren gelernt hatten, dachte er.

„Danke, Jungs," sagte Laura und lächelte die Zwillinge an.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Halloween**

„Das ist ja wie im Paradies."

Laura stopfte sich eine Schokoladenkugel in den Mund und lachte ihre Freunde mit klebrig verschmiertem Mund an.

Snape sah angeekelt auf die Kinder hinunter, die sich mit allem möglichen Zucker vollstopften.

_Die werden wohl die ganze Woche hyperaktiv sein!_

Er hatte Laura ganz klar gesagt, dass sie auch Anderes als Zucker essen sollte, aber beim Anblick der Leckereien, schien sie seine Warnung vergessen zu haben.

Dieses unmögliche Gör ignoriert meine Anweisung einfach und stopft alles kreuz und quer in sich hinein.

Als Laura den sauren Blick ihres Vaters einfing und danach auf ihren Teller blickte, der mit nicht gerade wenig Süßigkeiten gefüllt war, griff sie schnell zum Obst und nahm sich ein paar Trauben und einen Apfel.

Sie sah wieder zu Snape hoch, dessen Blick immer noch finster und warnend war.

Mit einem Seufzen legte sie ein paar der Süßigkeiten zurück, wobei sie immer noch einen beträchtlichen Berg Schokomousse und Vanilleeis auf dem Teller hatte.

Aber diese konnte sie ja wohl schlecht zurück tun. Nein, diese mussten halt leider gegessen werden.

Sie lächelte versöhnlich zu ihrem Vater, der ihr kurz, kaum merklich zunickte. 'So ist's besser' schienen seine Augen zu sagen.

Fred und George gaben am Tisch gerade die Geschichte mit Laura und dem Hotdog zum Besten.

Alle lachten und sahen jetzt auf Lauras neue Frisur, die sie heute Morgen von Madam Pomfrey hatte ausgleichen lassen, nicht ohne ein wenig ausgeschimpft worden zu sein von der älteren Frau.

Diese war empört gewesen, dass man so schöne schwarze Locken einfach so mir nichts dir nichts abfackelte.

Die Weasleys hatten aber die Idee mit der Marpleessenz Nr.5 noch nicht aufgegeben.

Irgendwie würden sie schon noch an die Marpleessenz heran kommen, so wahr sie Weasley hießen.

Sie würden das Projekt aber für den Moment auf Eis legen müssen. Das Risiko war zu hoch. Und mit Snape wollten sie es definitiv nicht zu tun bekommen.

Laura war es ein wenig peinlich, dass alle sie so anstarrten.

„Also wer eine neue Frisur braucht, wende sich vertrauensvoll an Fred und George," witzelte sie und Fred lachte und klopfte Laura auf den Rücken.

„Ja, George, das wäre doch noch ein Nebenverdienst, wer eine neue trendige Frisur möchte, soll sich melden, aber bitte nicht alle auf einmal," machte Fred den Spaß mit.

Die Kinder lachten, außer Hermine, die das nicht so wirklich lustig fand.

Sie sah auf Freds Teller, der bis zum Rand mit Leckereien gefüllt war. Wollte der Junge das wirklich alles essen?

„Ich komme gleich wieder," sagte Hermine, der von den ungewohnten Zuckersachen ein wenig schlecht geworden war.

Schließlich war sie an so viele Süßigkeiten nicht gewohnt, hatte aber doch nicht widerstehen können.

„Gehe nur schnell für kleine Mädchen." Sie stand auf und ging davon.

„Ich komme auch mit," rief Emma ihr hinterher und stand auch auf.

Ron verdrehte die Augen.

"Muss wohl eine Mädchenkrankheit sein, wieso müssen die immer gleichzeitig aufs Klo?"

Harry lachte, musste aber erst den Schokoladenpudding runter schlucken, bevor er laut lachen konnte.

„Troll!!! Troll in den Kerkern!!!" Die laute Stimme des sonst stotternden Lehrers ließ alle erschrocken aufsehen

Mit schreckensbleichem Gesicht war Professor Quirell in die Halle gestürmt und stand jetzt vor dem Lehrertisch.

„Ich dachte, ich sags Ihnen," konnte er noch knapp hinzufügen, dann fiel er ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Panik brach aus, aber Laura wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was ein Troll war.

Die laute Stimme von Dumbledore verschaffte sich Gehör und er ordnete an, dass alle Kinder mit ihren Vertrauensschülern sofort in ihre jeweiligen Häuser zurück zu kehren hatten.

Snape ging schnell zu seinen Slytherins und gab den Vertrauensschülern Anweisungen, die Kinder einzureihen und in den Ravenclaw-Turm zu bringen bis die Gefahr vorüber war. Er wollte sie nicht in den Slytherin-Aufenthaltsraum bringen lassen, da er fürchtete sie könnten unterwegs dem Troll begegnen.

Er wollte aber unbedingt vorher nach Laura sehen und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die aufgeregten Schüler.

Bald entdeckte er das kleine Mädchen bei den Gryffindors, die gerade die Halle verließen.

Gut, dachte er. Die anderen Lehrer gingen mit Dumbledore zu den Kerkern und er musste sofort wegen des Steins nachschauen gehen, ob niemand versucht haben könnte an der Riesen-Töle Fluffy vorbeizukommen. Er hatte nämlich das ungute Gefühl, dass dies ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein könnte. War ein bisschen auffällig, das Ganze!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Die Mädchen, jemand muss sie warnen!!!"

Harry war ganz aufgeregt. Laura und Ron sahen sich mit großen Augen an. Wie hatte Laura das nur vergessen können? Schließlich waren es auch ihre Freundinnen.

„Wir müssen es der McGonagall sagen," meldete sich Ron, der nun ein ganz rotes Gesicht hatte.

„Nein, kommt, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren," rief Laura und konnte sich kaum mehr still halten.

Harry nickte und sah Ron an. „Kommt!" Und die drei Kinder rannten los.

Sie rannten Richtung Mädchenklo.

Sie keuchten, als sie, so schnell sie konnten, durch die verlassenen Gänge stürmten.

Percy hatte ihr Verschwinden bemerkt und rief ihnen hinterher, sie sollten augenblicklich zurück kommen. Er konnte die anderen Kinder aber nicht stehen lassen und dem kleinen Bruder und seinen Freunden nachrennen.

Verdammt, das würde Ärger geben für Ron, dachte Percy verärgert und besorgt.

Die Kinder ignorierten die Rufe des Vertrauensschülers und rannten so schnell sie konnten.

Als sie die Toiletten beinahe erreicht hatten, blieb Laura plötzlich stehen.

„Igitt, riecht ihr das? Das stinkt ja scheußlich!" Laura rümpfte die Nase.

„Der Troll!" rief Ron, dessen Stimme vor Angst bebte.

Kaum hatte Ron das ausgesprochen, schlurfte der besagte Troll um die Ecke und schwang eine Keule. Diese berührte beinahe den Boden, denn die Arme des Trolls waren extrem lang, verglichen mit seinem Körper.

Das riesige, scheußliche Ungeheuer ließ Lauras Beine weich werden.

Und das Schlimmste war: der große, stinkende Bursche hatte gerade die Tür des Mädchenklos mit seiner Riesenkeule heraus geschlagen.

Die Kinder waren starr vor Schreck.

Ron fasste sich als erster wieder.

„Wir müssen ihn ablenken, dort drin haben die beiden keine Chance ihm zu entwischen."

Der Troll schien die Kinder gerochen zu haben, denn er schnüffelte und sah die drei dümmlich an. "UURGG!"

„Rennt!" rief Ron, und zog Laura mit sich, die immer noch wie angewurzelt an Ort und Stelle gestanden hatte..

Nun kam Leben in das Mädchen und die drei Kinder rannten, was sie konnten.

Der Troll folgte ihnen und war schon ziemlich dicht hinter ihnen, er hatte mit seinen langen Beinen keine Mühe die Kinder einzuholen.

Sie rannten um ihr Leben. Aber ihre Beine wollten ihnen nicht so richtig gehorchen. Sie fühlten sich irgendwie fremd an.

SWUSCH! Der Troll schlug mit seiner Keule auf die Kinder ein und verfehlte Harry nur knapp.

PONG !!

Haaaah! Der Troll hatte die Keule von oben herunter geschlagen und gerade noch Rons Bein von hinten erwischt. Dieser stürzte und schrie herzzerreißend.

Laura lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Jetzt war es aus!!!

Geschockt waren sie stehen geblieben und sahen dem Troll entgegen, der ziemlich wütend darüber zu sein schien, dass seine Beute es sich erlaubte, vor ihm zu fliehen.

Laura hoffte ohnmächtig zu werden, dann würde sie wenigstens nicht spüren, wenn der Troll sie erledigte.

Laura und Harry zückten ihre Zauberstäbe, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, wie sie den Troll stoppen sollten.

Aber plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch hinter dem Untier.

Ein schwirrendes, schnürendes, murmelndes Geräusch und Stimmen.

Der Troll war wie erstarrt stehen geblieben, wurde nun von Seilen umwickelt und kippte hintenüber wie ein gigantisches Brett.

WHOOOMMM

Laura und Harry standen da und sahen ungläubig auf den hässlichen, riesigen Troll, als sie Professor McGonagall, Sprout und Flitwick mit gezückten Zauberstäben angerannt kommen sahen.

Der Troll lag nun wie ein gut verschnürtes Päcklein am Boden und bewegte sich nicht. Nur seine dümmlichen, stechenden Augen schauten verdutzt hin und her.

Ron jammerte und weinte und hielt sich sein Bein.

Laura hatte sich Harrys Hand geschnappt und sie spürte, wie auch der Junge zitterte.

Den Kindern fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, sie wären bestimmt nicht vor dem Riesenbiest davon gekommen.

Ihre Erleichterung hielt allerdings nur solange, bis sie den wütenden Blick ihrer Hauslehrerin einfingen. Oh oh....

Zu allem Unglück kamen jetzt noch Snape und Quirell angerannt.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war trotz seiner Okklumentik-Kunst entsetzt, sogar schockiert????

„Was in Drei Teufels Namen habt ihr Euch dabei gedacht!" schimpfte Professor McGonagall, die sich den Kindern zugewandt hatte, welche nun zerknirscht zum Troll starrten.

„Ihr seid Erstklässler, elfjährige Kinder um Himmels Willen. Ihr hättet nicht den leisesten Hauch einer Chance gehabt!" Die Lehrerin musste nach Luft schnappen und ihre Lippen waren nur noch Striche.

Snape ging nun schnell zu seiner Tochter, kauerte sich zu ihr runter, fasste sie bei den Oberarmen und sah sie ernst und besorgt an.

"Bist du verletzt?" Seine Stimme tönte harsch und etwas rau.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf und Snape spürte wie sie leicht zitterte. In ihren Augen glänzten Tränen, die sie aber schnell zurückblinzelte.

„Aber Ron, sein Bein," konnte Laura hervor pressen. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

„50 Punkte Abzug, für jeden von Euch." Mc Gonagall sah streng auf die Kinder runter.

„Jetzt geht sofort in euren Turm, morgen besprechen wir die Konsequenzen. Weasley, wir bringen sie in den Krankenflügel."

Sie konnte ihre Entsetztheit größtenteils verbergen, nur das Zittern in ihren Händen konnte sie nicht stoppen.

Hermine und Emma kamen verängstigt den Flur entlang gelaufen und besahen sich den gefesselten, ohnmächtigen Troll. Emma hielt sich hinter Hermine, welche sich die Nase zu hielt.

Die beiden Mädchen begriffen nicht so recht, was geschehen war. Als sie in der Toilette gerade am Händewaschen gewesen waren, hatten sie so komische Laute gehört und einen Moment später war die Tür des Waschraumes 'explodiert.'

Die Professorin schob die Kinder in Richtung Gryffindorturm vor sich her. Ron humpelte mit Professor Sprout in Richtung Krankenstation.

Laura stand neben Snape und sah fragend zu ihrem Vater hinauf.

„Du, junge Dame kommst mir mir, sofort."

Snapes Gesicht und auch seine Stimme verieten seinen Ärger und Laura wurde es mulmig im Magen.

Als Laura mit hängenden Schultern ihrem Vater hinterher trottete, bemerkte sie, dass er leicht hinkte, oder täuschte sie sich?

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**..........Vater sein dagegen sehr!**

Er führte sie zu seinem Büro und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Mit einer scharfen, klaren Handbewegung bedeutete er Laura einzutreten.

Laura ging mit hängendem Kopf an ihrem Vater vorbei in dessen Büroräume.

Dann führte er sie durch den Bogen hinter Salazars Bild in seine Privaträume, fasste sie am Arm und setzte sie etwas unsanft auf einen Stuhl, den er mit der anderen Hand hingestellt hatte.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und befahlt kurz: „Erkläre!"

Laura biss nervös auf ihrem Daumennagel rum und schaute zu Boden.

„Es tut mir Leid," kam kaum hörbar von dem kleinen Mädchen, das nun noch viel kleiner wirkte.

Snape schien mit dieser Antwort nicht wirklich zufrieden zu sein und er gab ihr einen Klaps auf die Hand, an der sie herum knabberte, um sie daran zu hindern.

"Was, verdammt noch mal, habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Kannst du dir annähernd vorstellen, wie besorgt ich war, als ich hörte, du seist nicht im Gryffindorturm. Wo du definitiv hingehört hättest." Snape lehnte sich bei diesen Worten ein wenig zu Laura hinunter.

Laura hob jetzt den Blick und fragte leise aber etwas erstaunt:

" Besorgt? Wegen mir?"

„Nein, wegen des Trolls!" Snape rollte die Augen.

"Natürlich deinetwegen! Diese Trolle sind keine Intelligenzbestien und ihr IQ entspricht ungefähr dem einer Zimmerpflanze, aber verdammt gefährlich und stark sind sie."

Lauras Gefühle purzelten durcheinander.

Er hatte sich wirklich ihretwegen gesorgt! Ja, sie hatte es an seinen Augen gesehen, als er im Flur angerannt gekommen war.

Doch im selben Moment erinnerte sie sich der unangenehmen Lage, in der sie sich zur Zeit befand und sah wieder zu Boden.

„Wir mussten doch Hermine und Emma warnen und wir haben gedacht......." versuchte Laura zu erklären, aber Snape schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Ja? Was genau habt ihr gedacht?" fragte Snape ungeduldig und fordernd.

Laura wurde es immer unangenehmer, da sie sich eingestehen musste, dass sie wohl nicht sehr viel dabei gedacht hatten. Der Troll hätte sie beinahe erledigt, ganz klar.

„Laura, sieh mich an wenn ich mit dir rede." Snape klang streng.

Laura sah zu dem Mann auf, der vor ihr saß und sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen intensiv ansah. Ein bisschen zu intensiv für ihren Geschmack.

Sein Haar fiel ihm ein wenig ins Gesicht, welches einen strengen Ausdruck hatte.

Kein Wunder, dass er vielen Schülern Angst einjagte, schon durch seine Erscheinung.

Einige munkelten sogar, er sei ein Vampir.

Bei dem Gedanken musste sich Laura auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange beißen, um nicht zu lächeln.

Das Lächeln verging ihr allerdings sowieso sofort wieder, als Snape mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme weiter redete.

„Ihr dachtet wohl, ihr könntet es mit einem Bergtroll aufnehmen? Habt ihr einen, nur einen kurzen Moment überlegt, was ihr da vorhabt, bevor ihr direkt in die Arme des Biestes gelaufen seid?

Heute hast du es eindeutig zu weit getrieben. Ich werde das nicht tolerieren."

Laura erbleichte und sah ihren Vater ängstlich an. Sie zupfte nervös an einer Seitentasche ihrer Jeans rum.

„Der Troll hätte nicht nur dich, sondern auch deine Freunde mit Leichtigkeit in Fetzen reißen können. Die Anweisungen des Schulleiters waren eindeutig und klar, aber ihr habt sie schlichtweg nicht befolgt. Ihr hättet einen Lehrer verständigen sollen wegen der Mädchen."

Streng sah Snape Laura an, die ihre Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen hatte.

„Aber....aber, Sir," stammelte Laura verunsichert, da sie schon eine Ahnung hatte, was ihr blühte.

"Professor McGonagall hat uns ja schon bestraft," piepste sie unsicher und blinzelte zu Snape rauf.

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Argument ihren Vater nicht beeindrucken würde, aber man musste ja alles versuchen.

„Ich bin sicher, du weißt, was du zu erwarten hast, wenn du Regeln brichst, nicht gehorchst oder dein Leben aufs Spiel setzt?" fragte Snape, den Einwand ignorierend.

Laura nickte nur und soeben wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie heute Abend gleich alles verbockt hatte, was Snape aufgezählt hatte. Oder so ziemlich alles jedenfalls.

„Vielleicht begreifst du im Moment noch nicht, in was für einer Gefahr ihr euch heute wirklich gebracht habt, aber du wirst lernen, Laura, du _wirst_ lernen zuerst zu denken, bevor du handelst. Und zwar bevor du wieder in so eine gefährliche Situation gerätst."

Snape sah sie ernst an, und Laura nickte leicht.

„Komm her."

Ihr Vater sah streng aus, und Laura war nun aus ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen und lief unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

„Mach nicht, dass ich dich holen muss, du würdest die Konsequenz nicht mögen."

Lauras Augen waren groß und ihre Wangen glühten, aber sie kam nicht näher.

Erst als Snape Anstalten machte aufzustehen, kam sie schnell zu ihrem Vater.

Er packte sich am Handgelenk und ehe sie sich versehen konnte, lag sie über Snapes Schoß.

Sofort landete der erste schallende Schlag auf ihrem Hosenboden und sie zog erschrocken die Luft ein.

Laura krallte sich an Snapes Hosenbein fest, als immer mehr Schläge auf ihrem Hintern landeten.

Nach einem guten halben Dutzend kräftigen Klapsen auf ihren Hintern entschied Snape, dass sich die Nachricht eingeprägt haben sollte.

Er würde sie nicht grün und blau schlagen, wie sein Vater das bei ihm getan hatte, wenn er getrunken hatte.

Einen bleibenden Eindruck sollte es aber trotzdem machen, damit Laura das nächste Mal genau überlegen würde, wie sie handeln sollte.

Laura fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase als Snape sie wieder auf die Beine stellte, sie schluchzte.

Laura riss sich zusammen so sehr sie konnte, aber die Tränen liefen ihr immer noch über das Gesicht und sie wischte auch diese mit ihren Händen ab.

Snape hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest und sagte eindringlich: "Ich habe mich deinetwegen heute fast zu Tode geängstigt, tu das nie wieder, hörst du?!

Geh, wasch dir dein Gesicht."

Snape lockerte den Griff an Lauras Oberarmen, aber hielt sie noch einen kurzen Augenblick länger fest.

Laura nickte und ging schnell ins Badezimmer. Sie tat sich selber ziemlich Leid und ihr Hintern schmerzte so, sie würde bestimmt Wochen, wenn nicht Monate nicht mehr sitzen können, da war sie ganz sicher.

_'Dieses Kind wird mir noch graue Haare bescheren, da gibt es keinen Zweifel!'_

Snape seufzte. Er spürte, wie seine Hände leicht zitterten, was so gut wie nie geschah.

Er strich sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und fuhr sich ein paar mal über den Nasenrücken.

Dass er vor Laura zugegeben hatte, dass er sich wegen ihr geängstigt hatte, wunderte ihn selbst. Er war nicht jemand, der über seine Gefühle redete.

Als Laura sich das Gesicht gewaschen hatte und ihr Schluchzen ganz aufgehört hatte, ging sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo Snape am Tisch dabei war, etwas in eine Salbe zu mischen.

Als er Laura kommen sah, blickte er kurz auf und sie gab ihm einen schmollenden Blick.

Er ging zu ihr hin, fasste sie an den Schultern und marschierte mit ihr zum Sofa, wo er sie hin setzte.

„Diesen Blick kannst du dir für Andere sparen, bei mir erreichst du damit gar nichts. Es sei denn du strebst nach einer weiteren Strafe?"

Laura schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Snape setzte sich neben sie.

Sie wunderte sich, dass sie überhaupt sitzen konnte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, schmerzte ihr Hintern nicht mehr wirklich, es war eher ein unangenehmes Prickeln, welches sie aber im Moment ignorierte.

Snape atmete tief ein und fuhr sich nochmals mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

Laura war es irgendwie komisch zu Mute. Dieser Mann war sonderbar. Er war sonst meist so kühl und gelassen. Selten bis nie sah man hinter seine Fassade.

Doch heute hatte sie wirklich gespürt, dass er sich gesorgt hatte. Auch jetzt sah er nicht so distanziert aus wie sonst meistens.

Eigentlich sollte sie nun stinksauer auf Snape sein oder etwa nicht?

Peinlich war das ja schon und sie schämte sich auch irgendwie.

Sie wusste, dass jemand da war, der sich für sie interessierte, der sie korrigierte, wenn sie sich in eine dumme Situation oder in Gefahr brachte. Snape hatte sich wirklich um sie gesorgt.

Und das war ungewohnt für sie.

Bei all diesen Gefühlen, die sich durch sie durch schlängelten, vergaß Laura sogar beinahe das Schmollen.

Sie lehnte den Kopf leicht gegen Snapes Arm, der nun verwundert zu ihr runter sah.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir," murmelte sie. „Ich hatte solche Angst."

Snapes Arm machte sich selbstständig und er legte ihn um Laura und drückte sie leicht an sich.

Sie schloss die Augen.

Erst jetzt merkte er, wie tief ihm seine Angst um Laura in die Knochen gefahren war und wie erleichtert er war, dass ihr nichts passiert war.

Er wunderte sich, dass er Laura so nahe bei sich duldete. Dass er es sogar ertrug, dass sie sich an ihn lehnte.

Severus wunderte sich allerdings auch, dass Laura, die gerade vorher noch ein schmollendes Gesicht gezogen hatte, nun seine Nähe suchte.

Er hatte sie vor wenigen Minuten bestraft und er wusste genau, dass Laura sich das nicht gewohnt war. Er hätte eine trotzigere Reaktion von ihr erwartet. Kinder waren doch ein seltsames Volk!

Es waren viele Jahre gewesen, in denen sie hatte tun und lassen können, was sie wollte, das wusste Snape. Sie hatte nicht gelernt, dass Fehlverhalten Konsequenzen hatte.

Aber dieser verdammte Troll hätte sein Kind töten können. Dann würde sie jetzt zerschmettert am Boden liegen, anstatt gegen ihn gelehnt auf dem Sofa zu sitzen.

Sie musste dringend lernen zu denken, bevor sie sich wieder in so eine gefährliche Situation begeben würde.

Snape begann mit ruhiger Stimme "Laura, du..." Weiter kam er nicht.

In dem Moment flackerte die Feuerstelle grün auf und ein Laura unbekannter Kopf erschien Mitten in den Flammen.

TBC..............


	8. Chapter 8

**Remus Lupin**

Lauras Mund stand offen, als sie den Mann im Feuer betrachtete, der nun auch noch zu sprechen begann. Das heißt, es war eben nur der Kopf eines Mannes, was Laura noch mehr erstaunte.

Snape schien sich nicht zu wundern, eher zu ärgern. Er stand schnell auf und ging zur Feuerstelle.

Ja, ganz eindeutig, ihr Vater hinkte!

„Guten Abend, Severus, darf ich kurz durchkommen?"

Snape sah ihn nicht gerade erfreut an und antwortete: "Ja, Remus, du kannst kurz kommen."

_Wieso müssen die immer alle im unpassendsten Moment stören?_

Snape ging zum Tisch, auf dem er ein Buch über magische Geschöpfe bereit gelegt hatte, während Laura im Badezimmer gewesen war und drückte es ihr schweigend in die Hand.

Sie nahm es entgegen, sah aber an dem Buch vorbei zur Feuerstelle, wo nun ein ganzer Mann erschien.

Laura war erstaunt, dass der Mann sich nicht verbrannte am Feuer. Seltsamerweise waren die Flammen jetzt grünlich.

Der Mann hatte ziemlich abgetragene Kleider, war Laura aber sofort sympatisch. Er hatte freundliche Augen und hellbraunes Haar.

Snape grüßte den Mann kurz und ging dann wieder zu seinem Tisch und rührte in der Salbe, an der er gerade arbeitete.

Er gab ein paar Tropfen aus einem kleinen Glasfläschchen dazu und rührte dann nochmals kurz.

Dann sah er zu Remus, der mit einem Lächeln seine Tochter musterte.

Remus Lupin wusste gleich, wer dieses kleine Mädchen auf dem Sofa war.

„Das ist nun deine Tochter, Severus? Habe davon gehört," fügte er hinzu und lächelte leicht.

Snape fragte sich, warum der Schulleiter auch nie etwas für sich behalten konnte und antwortete mit einem kurzen „Ja, Lupin." Er seufzte leise.

Remus ging zum Sofa hinüber, wo Laura saß und kauerte sich zu ihr hinunter.

Die schwarzen Augen des Mädchens sahen ihm neugierig entgegen.

Es sah aber so aus, als ob sie geweint hätte und sie sah ein wenig müde und erschöpft aus.

Remus streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und sagte freundlich:

"Hallo, meine Kleine, ich bin Remus Lupin, freut mich sehr, dich kennen zu lernen."

Er lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück. Sie nahm seine Hand und erwiderte:

„Ich bin Laura. Guten Abend, Sir."

Remus blickte nun auf das Buch, welches Laura in der Hand hielt.

„Interessante Kreaturen, nicht wahr?"

Laura antwortete nur mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. _In der Tat, sehr interessante Kreaturen_, dachte sie. _Wenn der wüsste!_

Remus stand auf und ging zu Snape an den Tisch.

Laura las den Titel des Buches 'fantastic beasts and where to find them ' und durchblätterte es.

Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass es all diese seltsamen Geschöpfe wirklich geben sollte.

Sie bemerkte aber auch, dass dies anscheinend ein Kinderbuch war, denn der Troll, der hier gemalt war, sah im Gegensatz zu dem echten Troll aus wie ein freundliches Kuscheltier.

Es waren durchaus einige Tiere und Kreaturen darunter, denen sie lieber nie begegnen würde. Sie würde wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, dass es solche Wesen wirklich gab, hätte sie nicht heute Abend selber mit Einem Bekanntschaft gemacht...............

Natürlich hielten sich viele dieser Geschöpfe versteckt und zottelten nicht gemütlich in der Gegend herum. Viele waren auch gut getarnt.

Wie dieser Troll ins Schloss gekommen war, konnte sich Laura nicht vorstellen.

Ob Filch etwas damit zu tun hatte. Oder Quirell? Snape schien ja nicht gerade viel von dem turbanisierten Lehrer zu halten.

Jedenfalls wenn sie daran dachte, wie Snape mit dem Mann gesprochen hatte! Und sein Selbstgespräch im Schulzimmer, bei dem er nicht gestottert hatte. Er hatte sich ziemlich angeregt unterhalten, mit sich selbst. War ja schon seltsam. Und ausgerechnet er hatte den Troll entdeckt! Wieso war er wohl nicht am beim Fest gewesen, als der Troll hinein gekommen war?

Und alleine hätte es dieser dumme Riese wohl kaum geschafft in Hogwarts einzudringen.

„Sie ist ein sehr süßes Mädchen, Severus. Sie scheint mir ein bisschen müde oder traurig, geht's ihr nicht gut? Sie ist doch nicht krank, oder?"

Remus sah seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden fragend an.

„Remus, glaub mir, Laura ist weder traurig noch krank," sagte Snape knapp.

„Sie hatte eine etwas..... unangenehme Begegnung mit einem Bergtroll."

Snape rührte weiter in der Salbe. Was für eine unangenehme Begegnung Laura sonst noch gehabt hatte, ging Lupin ja nichts an.

„Oh."

Lupin sah kurz zu Laura hinüber, die in ihr Buch vertieft war.

Snape sah nun dem anderen Mann in die Augen um heraus zu finden, ob Lupin wohl über die Troll-Sache auch schon Bescheid wusste.

Aber Lupin schien ein bisschen verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, ob Snape das ernst meinte oder ob es irgendeine Anspielung war.

Snape hatte manchmal eine besondere Art von Humor.

„Albus wird dich darüber gerne auch noch informieren, Remus." In Snapes Stimme war ein Hauch Hohn zu hören.

„Ich nehme stark an, dass du nicht gekommen bist, um mit mir über meine Tochter zu plaudern?"

Snape sah ein bisschen ungeduldig aus. Er mochte es nicht besonders, in seinen Privatquartier gestört zu werden.

Und heute schon gar nicht.

Er brauchte jetzt ein bisschen Ruhe.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Severus.

Es geht um das Orden-Treffen, in den Weihnachtsferien. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob es dir recht wäre, wenn ich diese vier Tage wieder bei dir wohnen würde, du gehst doch nach Hause in den Ferien?"

Die beiden Männer hatten ihren Krieg schon vor Jahren beendet, allerdings hatte Snape Jahre gebraucht um über seine Bitterkeit gegenüber dem ehemaligen Rumtreiber hinwegzukommen.

Eigentlich hatte der eher ruhige Remus damals eine passive Rolle gespielt, als Sirius und James ihre Späße mit Snape getrieben hatten.

Seit sie zusammen im Phönixorden waren, mochten sie sich nicht mal schlecht leiden, was sie allerdings niemals zugeben würden, jedenfalls Snape nicht. Er tat immer so, als würde er Lupin einfach nur aushalten.

„Ja, Remus, das ist mir recht. Ich vermute Albus hat dir auch erzählt, dass ich meinen kleinen 'Nebenjob' aufgebe?"

Snape hatte auf einem Stuhl Platz genommen und bedeutete Lupin nun, sich auch zu setzten (natürlich nur seiner guten Manieren wegen).

„Ja, Severus, hat er. Ich denke, das ist eine gute Entscheidung. Du hast diesen gefährlichen Job lange genug gemacht. Außerdem wäre es wirklich zu riskant, jetzt wo du ein Kind hast."

Remus sah den Tränkelehrer nachdenklich an, er hatte wirklich großen Respekt vor dem Mann.

Er hatte jahrelang einen furchtbar riskanten und schwierigen Job erledigt. Und das gut.

Wahrscheinlich würde es schwierig werden, wieder so jemanden Qualifiziertes dafür zu finden.

Sie arbeiteten im Orden zusammen an einem gemeinsamen Projekt und auch das würde viel Einsatz von Snape fordern. Sie würden dann in den Ferien Gelegenheit haben Einiges zu besprechen und Nachforschungen zu vergleichen.

„Ich habe noch deinen Trank." Damit ging Snape in sein Büro hinüber und holte zwei Fläschchen, die er Remus entgegen streckte.

„Vielen Dank," antwortete der etwas heruntergekommen aussehende Mann, nahm die Fläschchen entgegen und ließ sie in seiner braunen Jackentasche verschwinden.

Remus Lupin stand auf und schritt wieder zum Sofa, wo Laura nun von ihrem Buch aufsah.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Fräulein," lächelte Remus die Kleine an, als er ihr über die Locken strich.

Laura sah zu ihm hoch und grinste.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Sir, es hat mich auch gefreut, Sie kennen zu lernen."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Gute Nacht, mein Kind**

Als Lupin gegangen war, setzte sich Snape Laura gegenüber in einen braunen Armsessel.

„Interessant?" fragte er und deutete kurz auf das Buch.

Sie antwortete nicht sondern nickte. "Mhm".

Snape sah seine Tocher an als erwarte er mehr an Kommentar.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir," sagte Laura plötzlich.

Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig heiser, ihre Augen waren immer noch ein bisschen rot und Snape lehnte sich in seinem Armsessel zurück.

Laura stand auf, ging zum Sessel hinüber, in dem Snape saß, und stellte sich vor ihren Vater. Sie lehnte sich mit den Beinen leicht gegen Snapes Knie und hatte den Blick gesenkt.

Snape war gespannt, was Laura vorhatte und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Leise begann sie zu sprechen und ihre Augen wanderten nun langsam aufwärts, bis sie die ihres Vaters traf.

„Bitte nicht mehr böse sein. Ich werde nächstes Mal wirklich wirklich besser denken... _zuerst_." Laura sah zerknirscht aus.

Snape nickte ernst: „Das möchte ich hoffen, Laura. Das Ziel ist, dass du aus deinen Fehlern lernst."

Laura senkte die Augen wieder und nickte.

„Wer war dieser Mann, Sir? Mister Lupin, meine ich?" Laura lehnte immer noch gegen seine Beine.

Snape stand auf und ging zum Tisch hinüber.

„Ein Kollege. Er war auch auf Hogwarts." Laura sah neugierig aus, aber sie wusste, dass ihr Vater nicht so redselig war, vor allem nicht, wenn er diesen Ton in der Stimme hatte.

Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht mehr verraten.

Sie hatte Recht. Snape sah sie einen Moment an, rührte nochmals in der Salbe und machte dann den Deckel des Topfes zu.

„Ich muss kurz weg, Laura, ich bin in einigen Minuten wieder hier." Snape schritt zur Tür und zog sich seinen Umhang über.

Er musste nachschauen, ob seine Slytherins nun in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

Laura nickte: "Ja, Sir."

Snape sah nochmals zu Laura und öffnete die Tür. "Benimm dich," mahnte er.

Laura verdrehte die Augen, natürlich erst, als Snape die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Was dachte ihr Vater eigentlich von ihr, sie machte ja wohl nicht die ganze Zeit nur Blödsinn.

Laura legte sich auf Snapes Sofa und kuschelte ihren Kopf auf ein braunes Kissen.

Sie schloss die brennenden Augen.

Die heutigen Ereignisse gingen ihr nochmals durch den Kopf. Wie der scheußliche Troll sie verfolgt hatte und wie er dann gefesselt am Boden gelegen hatte. Das besorgte Gesicht ihres Vaters.....

Laura war so müde.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Einige Minuten später kam ihr Vater zurück und sah das Mädchen auf seinem Sofa liegen. Ein ziemlich fremdes Bild für ihn. Er schritt zum Tisch und hob den Deckel vom Topf mit der Salbe, die nun beinahe fertig war. Beinahe die richtige Farbe hatte sie nun schon.

Eine gute Stunde musste sie noch ruhen.

Er genoss die Ruhe und er genoss es, dass Laura hier war.

Diese hatte sich ganz zusammengerollt und hob den Kopf, als Snape sich neben sie setzte.

Sie blinzelte ihn an.

„Sir? Was haben meine Pflegeeltern gesagt, gestern?" Laura hatte bis jetzt keine Gelegenheit gehabt zu fragen, wie denn das Gespräch mit ihren Verwandten verlaufen sei.

„Es war nur deine Tante dort. Sie hat es zur Kenntnis genommen. Das Sorgerecht liegt jetzt bei mir," sagte Snape und Laura nickte nur. Dabei rieb ihre Wange am schwarzen Stoff seines Gewandes, denn sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und hielt sich jetzt an Snapes Arm fest. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie gegen seinen Arm gelehnt.

Snape sah hinunter zu Laura und fragte sich, warum sie ihn wohl so festhalten musste. Er schüttelte sie aber nicht ab, wie es seine erste, spontane Absicht war, sondern sah sie nur an. Scheinbar hatte das Mädchen mit Nähe keine Probleme.

Er war Körperkontakt zwar nicht gewohnt, für Kinder schien das aber völlig normal zu sein.

Wenn er an die überdramatischen Abschiede und Begrüßungen der Schüler mit ihren Eltern dachte, bei denen es ihm manchmal beinahe übel geworden war...

Dass Laura ihren Vater erst seit Kurzem kannte, schien für das Kind keine Rolle zu spielen.

Beide hingen ein wenig ihren Gedanken nach und saßen einfach da, lauschten dem leisen Knistern des Feuers im Kamin.

Snape wollte Laura ins Bett schicken, aber da es noch nicht spät war und sie ganz still da saß und einfach nur seinen Arm umschlungen hielt, hatte er keinen Grund dazu.

Er nahm das Buch, welches er vielmals abends hier am Feuer las.

Eine halbe Stunde später bemerkte er, dass Laura nicht mehr seinen Arm festhielt, sondern sich gegen ihn gelehnt hatte. Wie war sie nur dort hin gekommen, er hatte es gar nicht realisiert.

Laura hörte den Herzschlag ihres Vaters. Sie hatte schon lange kein Herz mehr gehört, von ihrem Eigenen mal abgesehen.

Snape verzog leicht das Gesicht und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.

Er wurde wirklich langsam sentimental, dass er mit einem Kind gegen ihn gelehnt auf dem Sofa saß. Das nervte ihn. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Noch vor ein paar Wochen wäre dieses Bild für Severus Snape ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen!

Als er erfahren hatte, dass er Vater war, hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, diese Tatsache so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Er wollte so wenig wie möglich mit Laura zu tun haben und sein Leben weiterleben wie bis anhin

Wäre Laura ein ruhiges, unscheinbares Kind gewesen, wäre sein Plan womöglich sogar aufgegangen.

Er hatte allerdings sehr rasch feststellen müssen, dass dies mit Laura unmöglich war. Schon nach ihrem ersten 'Abenteuer', dem Schwimmen im See, hatte er sich für sie verantwortlich gefühlt.

Damals war ihm klar geworden, dass er Lauras Vater war und es seine Aufgabe war, sie zu beschützen und vor weiteren riskanten Aktionen zu bewahren.

Als Snape nach einiger Zeit zu Lauras dunklen Locken hinunter sah, bemerkte er, dass sie beinahe eingeschlafen war. Oder ganz eingeschlafen war. Jedenfalls waren ihre Augen fest zu. Sie lag immer noch gegen ihn gelehnt und atmete ruhig.

„Ins Bett," sagte er und stand auf.

Laura konnte kaum die Augen öffnen. „Hmmm" stöhnte sie und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf das braune Kissen.

Keinen Schritt würde sie heute mehr machen, dachte sie müde. Sie konnte ja hier schlafen. Snape sollte sie nur in Ruhe lassen.

Severus stöhnte, hob Laura hoch und trug sie in ihr Zimmer.

_Also ehrlich, wie alt ist dieses Mädchen eigentlich, die könnte ja wohl selber gehen, oder?_

Snape war froh, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurden, das hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt.

Er legte Laura ins Bett und sie rollte sich gleich zur Seite.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes verwandelte er Lauras Jeans und den roten Pully in Pyjamas.

Dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf ihren Mund, und Laura spürte kurz ein komisches Wuseln in ihrem Mund und schmeckte Zahnpaste.

„So, das muss reichen," sagte Snape leise und eher zu sich selbst.

Er legte die Decke über Laura und fuhr ihr schnell mit der Hand über den Kopf.

„Schlaf jetzt," sagte er und sah, dass Laura die Augen geschlossen hatte, aber kurz nickte.

Er ging aus dem Zimmer und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Er hatte noch genügend Aufsätze und Prüfungen zu korrigieren von all den hitzköpfigen Plagegeistern.

Wie um Himmelswillen hatte dieses Kind es in wenigen Wochen geschafft, sich in seinem Leben so breit zu machen?...........und in seinem Herzen!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Träume sind Schäume!**

Der Troll streckte seine stinkende, riesige Hand aus und packte Laura, sie zappelte und schlug um sich, doch sie hatte keine Chance.

Das ist nur ein blöder Traum, Laura, wach auf, wach auf!!!!

Der Troll brüllte so, dass Laura Gänsehaut bekam.

Endlich konnte sie die Augen öffnen und sah sich in der Dunkelheit um.

Sie zitterte und ihre Locken klebten feucht an ihrem Kopf.

Ihre Wangen waren ganz heiß. Der Troll war so scheußlich gewesen!! Und so echt!!! Sogar riechen hatte sie ihn können.

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, alleine in der Dunkelheit.

Laura wollte bei jemandem sein. 'Zu Hause' bei ihrer Pflegefamilie wäre sie jetzt zu ihrer Cousine ins Bett geschlüpft, doch diese war ja nicht da.

Sie wollte zu ihrem Vater.

Aber es war mitten in der Nacht, er würde bestimmt böse werden, wenn sie ihn wecken würde.

Trotz ihrer Zweifel glitt sie von ihrem Bett und schlich aus ihrem Zimmer.

Sie rannte den dunklen Gang entlang bis vor die Tür ihres Vaters. Sie zögerte und sah die Tür an. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hob ihre Hand, atmete ein und klopfte leise.

_Er wird bestimmt schimpfen und fluchen...._

Sie hielt die Luft an und wartete gespannt.

"Ja, herein," kam Snapes Stimme aus dem Zimmer.

Laura öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, aber dann verließ sie der Mut. Wegen eines blöden Albtraums!! Er würde sie auslachen, sie war ja kein Baby mehr.....

"Was ist los?" fragte Snape nicht gerade unfreundlich, aber Laura antwortete unsicher:

"Ehmm entschuldigung, es... es ist nichts, Sir, schon gut..." Sie drehte sich um und wollte schnell in ihr Zimmer zurück huschen.

"Miss Smethurst, herkommen und zwar sofort!" Das war deutlich und Laura ging langsam und ein bisschen beschämt ins Zimmer ihres Vaters.

Dort stand sie vor seinem Bett und schlängelte eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger.

Snape saß auf der Bettkante und bedeutete ihr, zu ihm zu kommen.

Etwas zögernd trat sie näher, bis sie vor Snape stand, die Haarsträhne immer noch um den Finger gewickelt.

"Du wirst mir jetzt sofort sagen, was los ist." Laura konnte trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen, wie ihr Vater sie streng ansah.

Snape hatte nicht vor, sich mitten in der Nacht wecken zu lassen für nichts.

Als sie vor ihrem Vater stand sagte sie leise: "Ein Albtraum, Sir."

Snape sah, wie verschwitzt seine Tochter war und griff ihr an die Stirn.

Fieber hatte sie nicht, es musste die Aufregung des Traumes gewesen sein.

"Darf ich raten? Der Troll?" fragte Snape, griff Laura am Oberarm, zog sie näher und setzte sie neben sich aufs Bett.

Laura war froh, dass ihr Vater sie nicht auslachte, und vor allem nicht ausschimpfte wegen des Weckens.

Sie nickte.

„Ich gebe dir einen Trank, damit du wieder schlafen kannst." Snapes Worte waren nun sanfter.

Laura schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Nein! Sie wollte nicht mehr schlafen, auf keinen Fall. Der Troll würde wieder kommen, da war sie sich ganz sicher.

Snape stöhnte, stand auf und nahm Laura am Handgelenk.

Mit ihr zusammen ging er in ihr Zimmer und führte sie wieder zum Bett.

Er merkte, wie Laura sich verkrampfte, als er sie ins Bett bugsieren wollte und so setzte er sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

"Komm, du musst wieder schlafen."

Ein paar Tränen liefen über Lauras Gesicht und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe Angst."

Snapes Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, aber er wusste, er würde alles nur schlimmer machen, wenn er seine Ungeduld zeigen würde.

Er atmete tief ein und aus, nur ruhig Blut!!!

Laura saß neben ihm auf dem Bettrand und ließ ihre nackten Füße baumeln. Als er ihr die Hand auf den Rücken legte, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht im dunklen Pyjama ihres Vaters.

Er überwand sich und behielt seine Hand dort, wollte Laura ein bisschen Sicherheit geben. (Natürlich nur damit sie bald wieder schlief und er seine Ruhe hatte!) Er spürte, dass das Mädchen sich bald entspannte.

Zum Glück kann mich niemand sehen. Ich werde definitiv sentimental, verdammt! Snape verzog leicht sein Gesicht.

"Dad?" kam plötzlich die gedämpfte Stimme von Laura, die ihr Gesicht immer noch bei der Brust ihres Vaters versteckt hatte.

Snapes Herz schlug schneller. Dad?

"Was ist, Laura?" Seine Stimme verriet nichts.

"Bist du verletzt, am Bein, meine ich?" Ihr Gesicht war wieder aufgetaucht bei dieser Frage und sie sah ihn jetzt an.

Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Es ist nicht schlimm. Schlaf jetzt, ich bleibe hier, bis du schläfst."

'Nicht, dass sie sich das zur Gewohnheit werden lässt!' dachte er

Laura war sehr froh über dieses Angebot, sie nickte, legte sich ins Bett und Snape verwandelte den Stuhl neben Lauras Bett in einen bequemen Sessel.

Er setzte sich hinein und beobachtete seine Tochter, die ihm gute Nacht wünschte und die Augen schloss. Sie blinzelte noch ein paar mal um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch da war.

Nach einigen Minuten stand Snape auf und sah auf das schlafende Mädchen hinunter. Gedankenverloren strich er ihr eine dunkle Locke aus dem Gesicht.

Ein seltsam fremdes, aber wundersames Gefühl durchströmte ihn.

War es Stolz? Zufriedenheit? Er konnte es nicht sagen, er sah einfach nur sein Kind an.

TBC.................

Liebe MaraJade, vielen Dank für dein nettes Review, es freut und motiviert mich sehr.

Vielen Dank auch wieder an scientific ida, die mir mit guten Ideen hilft und meine Fehler aufspürt. Sie ist übrigens nicht nur eine super Beta-Leserin sondern auch eine begabte Autorin. Ihre neue Geschichte von 'Doctor Who, Das Problem mit zwei Planeten 'solltet ihr unbedingt lesen. Lohnt sich sehr!


	9. Chapter 9

**Zaubertränke**

Draußen wurde es immer kälter, der Winter nahte und die Bäume verloren ihr buntes Laub.

Vieles hatte sich eingependelt. In die neuen Klassen war Ruhe eingekehrt und jeder hatte seinen Platz gefunden.

Viele Freundschaften waren entstanden und zum Teil auch schon wieder in die Brüche gegangen.

Seit einigen Wochen hatte Laura nun einen Vater, na ja, sie hatte ihn wohl schon ein bisschen länger, aber sie würde nun nicht mehr zu ihren Verwandten zurückkehren, außer zu Besuch.

Bis jetzt hatte sie aber noch keine Sehnsucht.

Viele Schüler wussten natürlich über den Verwandtschaftsgrad von Professor Snape und Laura Bescheid , aber es war nun nicht mehr so ein großes Thema.

Harry Potter war auch nicht mehr Thema Nummer Eins und so war es ein wenig ruhiger geworden im Schloss.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Das erste Quidditch-Spiel hatten die Gryffindors dank Harry gewonnen, trotz eines Zwischenfalls, bei welchem Harrys neuer Besen verrückt gespielt hatte.

Die Schule war recht streng und die Schüler hatten recht viele Hausaufgaben.

Zaubertrank-Unterricht war für viele Gryffindors der reine Horror. Vor allem für Neville, der es einfach immer wieder fertig brachte, die negative Aufmerksamkeit des strengen, ungerechten Tränkelehrers auf sich zu ziehen.

„Mister Longbottom," schnitt Snapes strenge, aber gefährlich leise Stimme durch das Schulzimmer.

„Als was genau würden Sie diese... Suppe... hier bezeichnen?" Snape gab dem verunsicherten Jungen einen scharfen fragenden Blick. Neville trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wurde knallrot.

„Wieviel Bilsenpulver muss in diesen Trank?" fragte Snape fordernd. Neville sah nervös in seinen Trank, der unschuldig vor sich hin blubberte.

„Sie finden die Lösung nicht in ihrem Kessel, Sie dummer Junge. Schauen Sie in ihr Buch." Snapes Stimme war nicht lauter geworden, aber schneidender und Neville las in seinem Buch, welches vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag: „d..dreißig Gramm, S..Sir."

Snape sah in das Vollmondgesicht des Schülers vor ihm. „Und wieviel ist in Ihrem..... Trank hier?" Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ähmm... ich..." Neville wurde, wenn möglich, noch röter, als er schon war, denn er bemerkte, dass er wohl dreihundert Gramm hinein getan hatte statt dreißig.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ Snape den Inhalt des Kessels verschwinden.

„Heute Abend um 19.00 Uhr in meinem Büro, Mister Longbottom. Und ich erwarte, dass Sie dann darauf vorbereitet sind diesen Trank korrekt zu brauen. Zumindest theoretisch. Buch Seite 47."

Snape riss der letzte Geduldsfaden mit dem Jungen. Wie konnte man nur so unfähig sein.

Vielleicht würde er ihm heute Abend eins zu eins beibringen können, wie man diesen Trank zubereitet.

Für Neville war das die schlimmste Strafe, noch mehr Zeit mit diesem schrecklichen, unheimlichen Lehrer verbringen zu müssen.

Dasselbe dachte Snape allerdings auch. Wie hatte er es verdient, solche Idioten in der Klasse zu haben, denen er alles im Einzelunterricht nochmals erklären musste.

Dieser Longbottom brach aber auch alle Rekorde im "Kessel schmelzen oder explodieren lassen".

Laura sah ihren Vater böse und verärgert an. Sie wusste, dass das respektlos war, aber sie fand Snape so gemein und fies, dass ihr das im Moment egal war.

Sie flüsterte Emma etwas zu und diese wurde rot, aber nickte kaum merklich.

„Beherschen sie sich, Miss Smethurst, oder sie leisten Mr. Longbottom heute Abend Gesellschaft," fauchte Snape Laura an. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Mir doch egal," murmelte Laura leise, die ihren Ärger nicht verbergen konnte.

Snape machte schnell einen Schritt auf Laura zu, fasste sie am Oberarm und beugte sich gefährlich nahe zu ihr hinunter.

„Dann, Miss Smethurst, muss ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass Ihnen das nächste Nachsitzen nicht mehr egal ist." Snapes Stimme war leise und gefährlich und Laura schluckte leer.

Sie sah, wie Malfoy hämisch grinste und seinen 'Leibwächtern' Crabbe und Goyle etwas zuflüsterte.

Der war wiedermal fällig, dachte Laura ärgerlich.

Snape glitt zwischen den Schülern mit ihren dampfenden Kesseln hindurch und gab da und dort seinen Kommentar ab.

„Was soll dieses Gemetzel, Mister Potter. Die Krötenleber soll nicht durch den Fleischwolf gedreht werden. In feine Streifen schneiden steht klar und deutlich in dem Buch vor Ihrer Nase. Wenn Sie nicht gut genug sehen können, probieren Sie es vielleicht mal mit einer neuen Brille."

Harry biss seine Zähne zusammen. Dieser Snape konnte ein echtes Ekel sein.

Malfoy kicherte und zischte etwas das tönte wie 'Brillenschlange'. Natürlich überhörte das ihr Vater.

„Halt den Rand, du dummer Gockel!" flüsterte Laura, sah den hellblonden Jungen tödlich an und machte eine ziemlich rüde Geste. Obwohl sie die Handbewegung hinter ihrem Kessel gemacht hatte, war das Snape nicht verborgen geblieben.

„Heute Abend 19.00 Uhr in meinem Büro, Miss Smethurst," kam die Stimme von Snape und Laura musste ihr Temperament zügeln, um diese Geste nicht auch gegen Snape zu verwenden, was zweifellos ihr Tod gewesen wäre.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura war dann sowieso schon früher bei Snape, da er ihre Hausaufgaben durchsehen wollte. Wie immer hatte er da und dort etwas zu reklamieren, und Laura musste den Wunsch ihre Augen zu verdrehen mit aller Willenskraft unterdrücken. Sie musste zugeben, dass es manchmal wirklich hilfreich war, wenn Snape mit ihr die Hausaufgaben besprach und häufig konnte er ihr etwas nochmals genauer erklären.

Als er ihr aber jetzt auch noch auftrug, den Aufsatz in 'Geschichte der Zauberei' nochmals schöner abzuschreiben, konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten, empört zu stöhnen.

„Och, aber das ist so viel," protestierte sie etwas ungehalten und schmollend.

„Miss Smethurst, du befindest dich auf sehr dünnem Eis. Pass auf, in welchem Ton du mit mir redest."

Snape sah Laura streng an. Er hatte langsam und deutlich gesprochen, als ob Laura es sonst nicht mitbekommen hätte.

Sie merkte, wie ernst es Snape war und senkte schnell ihren Blick.

„Schreib das nächste Mal sorgfältiger und du ersparst dir die Extraarbeit," sagte er und schickte Laura in ihr Zimmer.

Als Laura in ihrem Zimmer saß, flüsterte sie die schlimmsten Schimpfwörter, die ihr einfielen, vor sich hin. Wieso tat Snape immer so schwierig. Den Geist (wie sie den langweiligen Professor Binns heimlich nannte) würde es sowieso nicht interessieren, wie schön der Aufsatz geschrieben war. Er hatte jedenfalls noch nie reklamiert.

Als sie den Aufsatz widerwillig nochmals geschrieben hatte, zeigte sie ihn Snape. Diesmal schien er zufrieden mit ihren Bemühungen. „Akzeptabel," sagte er und nickte kurz.

„Neville ist ziemlich nett," begann Laura plötzlich, denn sie hatte das Bedürfnis, den Jungen in Schutz zu nehmen.

„Er hilft mir immer in Pflanzenkunde." Laura sah ihrem Vater ins Gesicht, um zu sehen, was dieser davon hielt.

Einen Moment später klopfte es an der Bürotür. Es war Neville, der ziemlich nervös schien und hochrote Ohren hatte.

Snape war fast eine Stunde damit beschäftigt Neville Schritt für Schritt das Brauen dieses Trankes zu erklären. Diesmal stellte der Junge sich nicht ganz so schlecht an, vielleicht weil Snape nicht so ungeduldig mit ihm war wie sonst.

Laura war derzeit mit Kesselschrubben beschäftigt, aber hörte immer mit einem Ohr zu, was ihr Vater und Neville taten.

Sie war sehr froh, dass es Neville diesmal besser gelang. Vielleicht hatte sie doch etwas Einfluss auf ihren Vater, dachte sie stolz.

Neville schien auch ziemlich erleichtert, dass diese Stunde so glimpflich verlaufen war. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte er Bammel gehabt, Snape unter die Augen zu treten.

Als er dann den Trank sogar 'akzeptabel' gebraut hatte, ging er viel besser gelaunt aus Snapes Büro. Er winkte Laura noch kurz zu, die immer noch am Schrubben war. Neville hatte echtes Mitleid mit Laura. Seine Grossmutter war zwar nicht gerade der sanfte, einfühlsame Grossmuttertyp, aber Snape als Vater zu haben! Neville konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen.

Als Neville zur Tür raus war, hörte Laura mit Putzen auf und sah erwartungsvoll zu Snape.

„Habe ich etwas von Aufhören gesagt?" fragte er nebenbei, während er ein paar Sachen wegräumte.

„Ehm... aber Neville ist doch auch gegangen, wieso muss ich denn weitermachen?" antwortete Laura und tönte leicht genervt.

Sie hatte wirklich genug von dem blöden Kesselschrubben. Vor allem, weil sie wusste, dass Snape das mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes in ein paar Sekunden erledigt hätte.

„Du bist Laura und nicht Neville," war Snapes trockener Kommentar. „Ich dachte, es ist dir egal, nachzusitzen?"

„Aber ich muss doch um acht Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum sein, oder? Jetzt ist genau....fünf vor." Laura zeigte auf ihre Uhr, deren Band nur noch von ein paar Fäden zusammen gehalten wurde.

„Kümmere du dich um die Kessel!" Sagte Snape kurz .

Laura verdrehte die Augen und jammerte weiter: „Aber wieso muss..." doch Snapes Geduld war am Ende.

Er drehte sich zu Laura um und sah sie warnend an.

„Das ist nun meine letzte Warnung, Laura, die Allerletzte. Noch ein Wort und du putzt morgen nochmals ein paar Kessel."

Das wollte dann Laura lieber doch nicht riskieren. Sie putzte schmollend weiter.

Der Nerv dieses Kindes, dachte Snape und sah Laura einen Moment zu. Am liebsten hätte er ihr einen saftigen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben, schon allein für diesen Gesichtsausdruck!

Noch zwanzig Minuten putzte Laura missmutig weiter, bis Snape ihr endlich erlaubte aufzuhören.

Zum Glück durfte sie Snape danach noch mit der Fertigstellung eines Zaubertranks helfen, der sehr gut roch und eine hübsche hellblaue Farbe hatte. Snape ließ sie danach sogar noch helfen, den Trank in kleine Fläschchen zu füllen und die Korken in die Öffnungen zu stecken. Er ließ sie sehr selbstständig arbeiten und sie kam sich ziemlich wichtig vor, denn Snape gab ihr sogar noch ein kleines Lob.

Es war schon beinahe 21.00 Uhr, als Snape seine Tochter in den Gryffindorturm begleitete.

Sie schien nicht mehr sauer zu sein auf ihn, denn sie gab ihm noch eine kurze Umarmung, bevor sie durch das Portraitloch hinter der fetten Dame verschwand.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura und ihre Freunde liebten es, auf Erkundungstouren im Schloss zu gehen.

Manchmal war es schon recht mühsam einen Elternteil im Schloss zu haben. So einen strengen noch dazu. Laura hätte sich viel mehr Streiche und Mätzchen erlaubt, wäre da nicht ihr Vater gewesen, der sie immer im Auge hatte.

Er schien immer alles zu merken und Laura ging gerne ab und zu aus dem Schloss, um ein bisschen unbeobachtet zu sein.

Auch Miss Norris, Filchs hässliche magere Katze schien immer zu spüren, wenn sie einen falschen Schritt machten und sie mussten häufig vor ihr davon rennen. Filch konnte ziemlich fies sein und er hatte es sich zum Hobby gemacht, Kinder zu verpetzen. Scheinbar hatte er seine Katze darauf abgerichtet, Missetäter aufzuspüren. Vielmals konnten die Schülerinnen und Schüler aber flüchten, bevor Filch am Ort des Verbrechens war, wenn Miss Norris jemanden aufgespürt hatte. Wenn er dann mal sehr viel Glück hatte und Studenten bei was Verbotenem erwischte, war er überglücklich sie an einen Lehrer zu übergeben. Manchmal hatte er noch mehr Glück und sah, was für eine Strafe sie aufgebrummt bekamen. Sein höhnisches Grinsen versuchte er dann auch gar nicht zu verstecken. Natürlich waren die Strafen der Lehrer ausnahmslos viel zu lasch in seinen Augen. Die früheren Strafen hatten ihm viel besser gefallen. Da hatten die kleinen Bastarde noch geschrien, bis sie heiser waren.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Häufig besuchten die Kinder Hagrid, der sich immer über ihren Besuch freute.

Als sie wiedermal in Hagrids Hütte saßen, Felsenkekse aßen und redeten, lag Fang in seinem Körbchen und sah verschlafen zu den Kindern hinauf. Laura stand auf und ging zu dem großen, gutmütigen Hund und streichelte ihn.

„Das mag er, Laura, ein guter Bursche, mein Fang!" Hagrid sah den Hund stolz an, mit einem Blick, mit dem andere Leute Babys oder junge Kätzchen betrachteten.

„Der arme Kerl hat Läuse, er hat sich schon halb wund gekratzt. Muss wieder von diesen Tropfen holen. Ich sag euch n'richtiges Wundermittel. Ein, zwei Tröpfchen zwischen die Ohren genügen. Und schwupps suchen die Biester das Weite. Ist übrigens von deinem Paps, Laura. Guter Mann dieser Snape."

Laura hatte die Hand von Fang zurückgezogen, sie würde ihn wohl lieber wieder streicheln, wenn er die Läuse los war.

„Kommt, Kinder, wir gehen noch ein bisschen raus. Ihr habt doch warme Kleider, oder?" fragte Hagrid und stand auf. Die Kinder nickten und sie gingen zusammen aus der Hütte.

Hagrid ging Richtung See und die Kinder tollten mit Fang um ihn herum. Sie lachten und der große Hund bellte und schupste die lustigen Spielkameraden immer wieder an, wonach die Kinder meistens flach auf dem Boden landeten.

Hagrid musste lächeln. Das tat seinem Fang gut so rumzutollen. Wie ein junger Hund.

Hermine unterhielt sich mit Hagrid, Laura rannte hinter Fang her und Harry und Ron jagten sich gegenseitig.

Plötzlich winselte Fang, blieb stehen und zog eine Pfote hoch. Laura erschrak ein wenig, da sie so ein elendes Winseln noch nie gehörte hatte bei Fang.

Er fing an, sich am Boden zu wälzen und verhielt sich immer seltsamer. Er winselte und stand immer wieder auf, wie von einer Biene gestochen, nur um danach wieder auf dem Boden rumzurollen. Es schüttelte ihn und er zog die Lefzen hoch und wenn Laura nicht gewusst hätte, dass Hunde nicht lachen können, hätte sie gewettet, er lachte sich den Bauch voll.

Ron und Harry hatten sein seltsames Benehmen auch bemerkt und die Kinder standen nun staunend und ein wenig erschrocken um Fang herum.

Aber Fang sah wirklich so komisch aus, wie er sich da wälzte, dass sie lachen mussten. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was in den Hund gefahren war.

Fang wurde immer wilder und nun kam Hagrid dazu. Er ging ein paar Schritte weiter in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren und kauerte sich im Gras hinunter. Es sah aus, als suche er etwas am Boden.

Er stand wieder auf und sah die Kinder streng an: "Das ist nicht lustig! Der Arme leidet!"

Die Kinder mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen, denn für sie sah Fang nun wirklich nicht leidend aus sondern einfach nur komisch.

Nur Hermine schämte sich, dass sie das arme Tier ausgelacht hatte.

„Er ist in einen dreilappigen Kicherling getreten. Nun kitzelt es ihn derart, dass er fast durchdreht."

'Fast' ist gut! Dachte Laura.

Der arme riesige Hund wälzte und kratzte sich und Hagrid sagte aufgeregt: "Sucht breiten Wegerich, Kinder, das ist das Einzige, was wirklich hilft."

Die Kinder rannten los, außer Ron, der nicht wusste, was Wegerich ist. Harry zeigte ihm ein breites grünes Blatt, welches er zwischen den Grashalmen entdeckt hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einige Blätter gesammelt hatten. Zum Glück gab es sogar im Winter noch Wegerich, wenn auch nicht so viel.

Sie brachten alles zu Hagrid, der die Blätter in seinen großen Händen zerrieb und dann zu Fang ging. Dieser schüttelte seine Pfote und wollte sie soeben lecken. Hagrid packte den Hund und presste den zerquetschten Breit-Wegerich darauf. Beinahe augenblicklich trat eine deutlich Besserung ein. Der große Hund entspannte sich und atmete erleichtert aus.

Die vier Kinder hatten mit großen Augen zugesehen.

Hagrid kauerte sich wieder an derselben Stelle, die er vorhin untersucht hatte, hinunter und winkte die Kinder zu sich.

„Das sind Kicherlinge," sagte er mit wichtiger Miene. „Es sind seltene Pilze und sie haben auf Menschen keinen Einfluss. Aber bei Tieren, wie ihr gesehen habt, sehr wohl. Der Saft dieser Pilze enthält eine Substanz, die bei Tieren eine seltsame Reaktion hervorruft." Er knickte eines der drei dicken, fleischigen Blätter des sonderbaren Pilzes ab und drückte sie ein wenig, worauf gelblicher Saft hinaus tropfte. „Berührt der Saft die Haut, kitzelt das so elend, dass es für die Tiere kaum zum Aushalten ist."

Die Kinder hörten interessiert zu und Hermine wollte wissen: „Auf Menschen hat es keinen Einfluss, sagst du? Und wirkt das denn bei allen Tieren?"

Hagrid freute sich über das Interesse und antwortete: „Nein, ich glaube, auf Pflanzenfresser wirkt es nicht, oder nur schwach. Ich glaube bei Fleischfressern ist es wirklich am schlimmsten."

„Ich bin aber auch ein Fleischfresser," gab Ron zu bedenken.

Laura lächelte. „Dann hältst du dich wohl besser fern davon." Ron machte eine Grimasse zu Laura, worauf sie ihm die Zunge raus streckte.

„Seit Fang als Welpe einmal in so einen Pilz getreten ist, ist es ihm nie wieder passiert. Aber wahrscheinlich war er vorhin so ins Spiel vertieft, dass er nicht aufgepasst hat...." Hagrid sah sich die Pfote von seinem treuen Freund nochmals an.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen langsam zurück ins Schloss, es ist schon dunkel," sagte Laura und putzte die Hände an ihrer Jeans ab.

Laura wusste, dass ihr Vater es nicht mochte, wenn sie zu lange draußen herum lungerte. Sie hatten bei Hagrid noch etwas Brot und Tee bekommen und sich an seinem Feuer aufgewärmt nach dem Spaziergang.

„Ist doch egal, es ist ja Wochenende," antwortete Ron, der nicht die geringste Lust verspürte, schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

„Ok, dann gehe ich eben alleine," antwortete Laura, stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Fang, dessen Pfote ihn anscheinend nicht mehr kitzelte, denn er schlief friedlich vor dem Feuer.

„Hast wohl Angst vor Snape?" fragte Ron herausfordernd. Nun war es Hermine, die ein bisschen schnippisch antwortete.

„Ron, wenn Snape dein Vater wäre, würdest du es dann drauf ankommen lassen? Oder wenn deine Mutter hier wäre, würdest du dann einfach tun und lassen was dir gefällt? Wohl kaum, oder?"

Ron lief nun ein bisschen rot an. Nein, Hermine hatte recht, (wie immer!). Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie es sein würde mit Snape als Vater. Die Zaubertrank-Doppelstunde am Montag reichte ihm zur Genüge, vielen Dank.

Und seine Mutter, na ja, die konnte zwar richtig lieb sein, aber wehe sie war sauer......

„Also gut, wir kommen auch," sagte Ron nun, verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. Harry folgte ihm.

Emma war nicht mit zu Hagrid gekommen, da sie ihren Eltern noch in Ruhe einen Brief schreiben wollte.

„Ich begleite euch noch ein Stück," sagte Hagrid, der die jungen Kinder nicht alleine in der Dunkelheit herumlaufen lassen wollte.

Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf Richtung Schloss und waren froh um Hagrid's Öllampe. Die Kinder verabschiedeten sich von ihrem großen Freund und gingen den kurzen Rest des Weges noch alleine.

„Fred hat mir erzählt, dass es im Wald, also in einem Weiher im Wald, meine ich, dass es dort so seltsame Viecher gibt, sie sollen so ähnlich aussehen wie Schildkröten und wenn du ihnen Brot in den Weiher wirfst, springen die hinaus und schnappen es sich. Sie müssen aber irgend etwas Magisches sein, denn sie sind flink wie Fische und ihr Panzer ist so schuppig. Also können es wohl keine normalen Schildkröten sein, oder?"

Die Kinder waren stehen geblieben, als Ron mit den Armen herum fuchtelte, um die Tiere zu imitieren.

„Und woher weiß Fred das?" fragte Hermine ein bisschen genervt, da sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Er hat es gesehen, war halt dort." Ron zuckte die Achseln und wollte weiter erzählen, aber Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich denke, der verbotene Wald ist verboten?" Sie sah ihn streng an.

„Mann, du bist ja schlimmer als meine Mum," sagte Ron und Laura musste lachen.

„Tönt interessant, möchte ich auch mal sehen diese Schildkröten-Dinger," sagte Harry und seine Augen leuchteten begeistert.

„Wir könnten sie ja einmal anschauen gehen." Ron war Feuer und Flamme. „Nicht jetzt natürlich,"fügte er noch schnell hinzu als er Hermines empörten Blick einfing.

„Denkt nicht mal dran, Jungs. Wenn ihr erwischt werdet." Hermine war entsetzt. „Laura, sag du mal was."

Laura sah zu den Jungen und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Für mich kommt es jedenfalls nicht in Frage, bin nicht lebensmüde." Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater alles andere als begeistert sein würde, wenn sie so was bieten würde, nein, die unangenehme Erfahrung nach dem Troll hatte ihr gereicht.

Das konnten die Jungs allerdings gut nachvollziehen, die Neugierde war aber riesig und sie waren fest entschlossen diese Tiere zu suchen. Und zwar bald. Sie würden dann halt ohne die Mädchen gehen. Aber natürlich nicht, wenn's dunkel war.

Als sie die Treppen zum Schloss hinauf stiegen, versuchte Hermine immer noch, den Jungs das Vorhaben auszureden. Sie stieß aber auf taube Ohren.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als sie ins Schloss stürmten, waren die Gänge schon ziemlich leer.

„Ich könnte noch einen kleinen Imbiss vertragen," meinte Ron nun leise zu den anderen. „Und ihr? Ich weiß, wie man in die Küche gelangt, die Hauselfen geben einem immer was."

„Was für Dinger?" Von so was hatten die drei anderen Kinder noch nie gehört und fast gleichzeitig fragten sie Ron, wovon er genau sprach.

„Oh Mann, Hauselfen, wer, meint ihr, kocht uns all das Essen?" Die wussten doch wirklich nichts, dachte Ron. Er fühlte sich aber ziemlich stolz, dass er so den Durchblick hatte und er schritt zielsicher voraus.

Die Anderen schauten sich verdutzt an, folgten aber dem Freund. Sie mussten ja noch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum sein, sie hatten noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit.

Ron führte sie durch viele Gänge, bis sie schließlich vor einem Bild stehen blieben.

„Na, wo ist denn nun die Küche?" fragte Harry und sah Ron fragend an.

Dieser kitzelte die Birne auf dem Bild und das Bild schwang zur Seite.

„Hier," antwortete Ron lässig und die Kinder sperrten die Augen auf. Kleine lustige Wesen wuselten hin und her und es roch einfach köstlich.

Ein Hauself hatte die Kinder bemerkt und blieb stehen. Er lachte über das ganze Gesicht und kam schnell auf die Kinder zu.

„Oh Gott, bin ich satt" sagte Laura und rieb sich den Bauch, als sie einige Zeit später zum Gryffindorturm gingen. Sie waren richtig gemästet und verwöhnt worden in der Küche. Die netten Elfen hatten große Freude an den Kindern gehabt und hatten sie dann kaum mehr gehen lassen wollen.

Immer mehr Köstlichkeiten hatten sie heran geschleppt, bis die Kinder keinen Krümel mehr in sich rein gebracht hatten.

„Wir sollten uns besser beeilen, wir sind schon fünf Minuten zu spät," Hermine tippte auf ihre Uhr und Laura sah sich etwas besorgt um. Ihr Vater sollte bloß schön brav in den Kerkern bleiben. Sie wollte keinen Ärger.

Sie rannten die Treppen hinauf, und als sie in den Gang zum Turm einbogen, stand plötzlich Miss Norris vor ihnen und sah sie strafend an.

Sie miaute laut und anklagend.

Ron hatte nicht schlecht Lust, ihr einen guten Tritt zu verpassen, sah sie aber nur böse an.

„Kommt schnell," sagte er und die Kinder rannten schnell bis zum Portrait der fetten Dame.

Gerade rechtzeitig schafften sie es im Loch zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu verschwinden, bevor Filch sie erwischte.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Immer diese verdammte Katze," sagte Harry, aber Hermine meinte: „Sie ist ja nur ein Tier, man sollte nicht so von ihr sprechen, Harry, aber irgendwie ist sie schon immer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

„Die ist irgendwie unheimlich, wie ein Spürhund und es scheint ihr richtig Spaß zu machen jemanden an Filch zu verraten," meldete sich nun auch Laura, die sich in einen Sessel hatte fallen lassen.

Sie musste gähnen und das steckte die anderen an.

Schweigend schauten sie in die Flammen, bis Hermine aufstand und ihnen Gute Nacht wünschte. Sie wollte noch ein bisschen lesen und Laura entschied sich, auch ins Bett zu gehen.

Eigentlich wäre sie jetzt gerne bei ihrem Vater. Sie schlief am Wochenende hin und wieder bei ihm und vermisste ihn im Moment. Aber jetzt durfte sie nicht mehr auf den Gängen herum laufen, um diese Zeit. Sonst würde sie wohl die Zweisamkeit mit ihrem Vater nicht mehr so genießen.

Laura war sich Freiheit gewohnt. Viel Freiheit. Sie hatte manchmal Mühe, so strenge Regeln zu befolgen und sich nicht mehr so bewegen zu können, wie es ihr passte.

Und Snape war sehr streng. Er fackelte nicht lange und obwohl sich Laura bemühte, sich zu benehmen und zu gehorchen, gelang es ihr nicht immer.

Meistens genügte aber ein scharfer Blick von Snape und Laura wusste, wo es lang ging.

Nun war sie ziemlich erledigt und wollte ins Bett, Emma schien auch schon im Schlafsaal zu sein, hier unten war sie jedenfalls nicht.

Sie stand auf und streckte sich.

Als sie zur Treppe ging, wurde sie um ein Haar von den Beinen gerissen. Fred war angerannt gekommen und hatte Laura beinahe umgerissen, da er hinter ihr Schutz vor seinem Verfolger George suchte. Er lachte und wich seinem Bruder aus, indem er um Laura herum hüpfte um George auszuweichen.

„Du musst mich retten, Kleine," lachte der Junge und George lachte auch und versuchte, um Laura herum zu greifen, um Fred zu erwischen.

Fred hatte Laura an den Oberarmen gefasst und schob sie vor sich hin und her, sodass sie ihn immer von George abblockte.

Laura nervte es, zwischen den wilden Jungen zu stehen und als Schutzschild missbraucht zu werden. Sie schüttelte Fred ab und ging schnell davon. Fred rannte hinter den Sofas durch und weiter durch den Gemeinschaftsraum dicht gefolgt von George.

„Rette dich doch selbst," rief sie über die Schulter.

Ob wohl alle Zwillinge so aktiv waren?

Dann ging sie schnurstracks ins Bett, lag noch ein bisschen wach und überlegte dies und das.

Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee, eine super Idee, wie Laura fand. Sie lächelte ins Halbdunkel und konnte es nicht erwarten, den Freunden davon zu erzählen.

TBC.......

Eure Meinung ist gefragt! Würde mich sehr über ein Review freuen.

Scientific ida ist mir auch diesmal wieder mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden, vielen Dank dafür. Liebe Grüsse und bis bald, Eure Sally


	10. Chapter 10

**Rache ist süß!**

„Erzähl schon, mach's nicht spannend!" Harry, Emma, Ron und Hermine sahen Laura erwartungsvoll an. Die fünf Kinder saßen am Boden des Gemeinschaftsraumes in einem Kreis beisammen, das heißt, Ron lag eher.

Sie steckten die Köpfe näher zusammen und Laura erzählte den Anderen leise von ihrem Plan.

Harry und Ron lachten laut, als sie von Lauras Idee hörten, Emma kicherte und Hermine schaute etwas empört.

„Also ehrlich, Laura, das arme Tier," sagte Hermine, aber musste dann doch auch ein bisschen lächeln.

„Und warum hexen wir dem Untier nicht einfach einen Fluch an den Hals?" wollte Harry nun wissen. Warum so einen komplizierten Plan aushecken, wenn man doch zaubern konnte?!

„Weil man ganz einfach herausfinden würde, von welchem Zauberstab aus dieser Fluch abgegeben wurde." Hermine setzte ihren besserwisserischen Blick auf. Ron verdrehte heimlich die Augen.

„Ja, mit dem Spritz-Streich wird uns niemand auf die Schliche kommen. Müssen uns halt nicht erwischen lassen. Und auch wenn Miss Norris uns sehen würde, sie könnte ja nicht petzen," fügte Laura stolz hinzu. Sie hatte wirklich einen super Plan ausgeklügelt, fand sie.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte Emma und rümpfte die Nase. "Bei dieser Katze weiß man nie so genau..."

Der Plan musste sofort in die Tat umgesetzt werden, dessen waren sie sich einig.

„O.K., Harry und Ron, ihr holt die Pilze und wir besorgen den Rest," sagte Laura eifrig und stand auf.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Ron und Harry machten sich sofort auf zum 'Pilze sammeln' und die Mädchen gingen in den Schlafsaal und sahen sich um.

„Eine Spritzpistole wäre genial," meinte Laura und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Wie lange, meinst du, wirkt dieses Zeug?" fragte Emma, die sich nun neben Laura setzte, die eine rabenschwarze Locke um den Finger drehte.

Laura stand auf und nahm sich eine Trainerjacke, die am Bettpfosten gehangen hatte und zog sie an. Hier oben war es schon kühl, es wurde wirklich Winter.

„Weiß nicht, ist doch nicht unser Problem. Jedenfalls bestimmt lange genug," sagte sie, während sie den Reißverschluss der dunkelroten Jacke hochzog.

„Vielleicht ein leeres Parfumfläschchen?" überlegte Hermine. „Spritzt allerdings nicht gerade weit."

„Mein Bruder hatte mal eine Spritzpistole, die mein Onkel ein bisschen verzaubert hat, sodass sie megaweit spritzte. Könnte man das nicht auch mit einem Parfumfläschchen versuchen, dass es eben weiter spritzt?" Emma sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an, sie wusste, dass wenn jemand von ihnen so was tun konnte, dann war es Hermine.

Hermine überlegte und ging in Gedanken ihre Bücher durch. Dann stand sie auf und schritt zur Tür.

„Ich habe eine Idee, gehe mal schnell in meinen Büchern stöbern." Ja, ein Intensivierungszauber wäre sicher nicht schlecht, dachte sie. "Habt ihr denn ein Parfumfläschchen?"

Emma nickte eifrig. "Ja, es ist zwar noch Parfum drin, aber das stinkt sowieso. Hab es von meiner Tante geschenkt bekommen." Das Mädchen rümpfte die Nase und Laura musste lachen.

Hermine ging zur Tür hinaus, in Gedanken schon in ihren Büchern blätternd.

Laura und Emma sahen sich an. „Da kann ja nicht wirklich was schief gehen, oder was meinst du?" fragte Laura nun ihre Freundin und zupfte am Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke rum.

Emma sah zu ihr hinunter und lächelte ein wenig.

„Ich glaub nicht. Der Plan ist gut und die Katze und Filch haben wirklich mal einen Denkzettel verdient. Ich freue mich schon, die Katze mal ein bisschen leiden zu sehen. Was Schlimmes passiert ihr ja nicht. Manche Katzen genießen es doch, gekitzelt zu werden, nicht wahr."

Die Freundinnen lächelten sich verschmitzt an.

Ja, dieses gemeine Biest hatte eine Abreibung verdient! Das konnte ja wohl niemand abstreiten.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sich alle Kinder wie verabredet in dem leer stehenden Klassenzimmer, in dem Laura vor nicht all zu langer Zeit Fred und George als Versuchskaninchen gedient hatte.

Laura schüttete soeben Emmas Parfum in das Lavabo und sie musste der Freundin recht geben, es roch wirklich sehr intensiv und künstlich. Zum Glück hatte das Fläschchen einen Drehverschluss, was bei solchen Parfumfläschchen nicht immer der Fall war.

Und mit Parfumfläschchen kannte Laura sich aus. Ihre Cousine hatte Tausende.

„Wieso hast du denn dieses stinkige Zeug überhaupt nach Hogwarts mitgenommen?" fragte Laura ihre Freundin. So etwas hätte sie bestimmt nicht eingepackt für die Schule.

„Hab ich doch gar nicht, meine Tante hat es mir per Eule geschickt, zusammen mit einem Pack uralten Keksen, die mir im Mund sofort zu Staub zerfallen sind. Igitt." Emma verzog das Gesicht, als sie an die Kekse mit Schokolade drin dachte. Wahrscheinlich war das Parfum auch vom letzten Jahrhundert.

Laura wollte eben etwas erwidern, als die Tür aufflog.

Mit roten Wangen kamen Harry und Ron ins Zimmer. Sie atmeten schnell und grinsten die Mädchen an.

„War gar nicht so einfach, diese blöden Pilz-Dinger wieder zu finden."

Ron zeigte drei große Exemplare des eher unscheinbaren weißen Pilzes. Die Jungs setzten sich zu den anderen Kindern auf den Boden.

„Und, wer tut's?" Laura sah die Freunde erwartungsvoll an und hoffte inständig, dass sich jemand freiwillig melden würde.

„Die Frage ist doch auch, wie tun wir's denn genau? Wir müssen uns schon geschickt anstellen." Ron war zwar für jeden Spaß zu haben, war aber dann doch auch ziemlich vorsichtig, wenn's brenzlig wurde.

„Hmm," meldete sich nun Harry zu Wort. "Wir müssen die Katze eben suchen."

Hermines Augen blitzten jetzt abenteuerlustig. „Oder wir müssen sie uns finden lassen, nicht wahr?"

Die anderen Kinder sahen nun zu Hermine, verstanden aber, was sie meinte.

„Also, müssen wir irgendwo hingehen, wo wir nicht sein sollten," sagte Emma. "Oder zu einer Zeit, in der wir nicht mehr auf den Gängen sein dürften."

Laura winkte ab: „Wir warten jedenfalls sicher nicht bis zum Abend, ich will das jetzt durchziehen."

Laura wusste, dass es Emma ein wenig mulmig zu Mute war, aber wenn sie noch länger warten würden, würde Emma am Abend dann vielleicht einen Rückzieher machen.

„Der dritte Stock!" Hermine schlug sich die Hand auf die Stirn. "Professor Dumbledore hat doch klipp und klar verboten in den dritten Stock zu gehen, das ist es!"

„Aber, er hat auch gesagt, dass dort etwas Gefährliches ist, oder?" Emma war eher der vorsichtige Typ und die Idee gefiel ihr gar nicht. Dass dieser Vorschlag ausgerechnet von Hermine kam, wunderte sie ziemlich.

Die Anderen fanden das aber eine super Idee, jetzt war nur noch die Frage, wer von ihnen ging. Sie würden sich verstecken und vielleicht schnell davon rennen müssen. Wenn sie alle gingen, wären sie vielleicht nicht schnell genug.

Sie beschlossen aber trotzdem, alle zu gehen. Sie wollten sich verstecken und nur ganz am Anfang des verbotenen Stockwerkes in der Nähe der Treppe bleiben. Die Katze wollten sie aus ihrem Versteck heraus anspritzen.

„Bleibt die Frage, wer's tut." Hermine sah die Jungs fragend an. Harry erklärte sich dann bereit, diesen Part zu übernehmen. Die restlichen Kinder waren darüber ziemlich erleichtert.

„Wir müssen das aber vorher üben. Ich muss beim ersten Mal treffen," gab Harry zu bedenken. Laura nickte. "Ja, es muss sitzen, sonst merkt sie was und haut noch ab."

Die Kinder füllten das Parfümfläschchen mit Wasser und Harry übte, auf kleine Gegenstände zu treffen. Er musste aber nicht lange üben und hatte es schon sehr bald gut im Griff. Hermines Zauberspruch hatte scheinbar gut gewirkt und der Strahl spritzte ziemlich weit. Sie hatten die Öffnung vorne noch ein wenig vergrößert, sodass auch ein rechter Strahl raus spritzen konnte.

Hermine presste dann den Saft der Pilze in das Fläschchen. Leider war die Öffnung dafür ziemlich eng, deshalb mussten sie einen Trichter basteln. Sie hatten nur Papier zur Verfügung.

Zum Glück safteten die Pilze so gut, denn das Papier zog viel der Flüssigkeit auf. Sie waren zuversichtlich, dass der Saft im Fläschchen zur Genüge reichen würde.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Angriff!**

Sie waren ziemlich aufgeregt. Emma war sehr ruhig geworden und ging angespannt hinter den Anderen her. Eigentlich mochte sie solche Aktionen nicht besonders.

Als sie im dritten Stock waren, sahen sie sich um und suchten eine Gelegenheit sich zu verstecken. Es standen alles so komische Statuen herum und es war ein wenig unheimlich.

Das Licht war schummrig und irgendwie war es hier ziemlich staubig.

Sie fanden alle nahe beieinander ein Versteck und Harry hatte das Fläschchen in der Hand bereit. Hinter Statuen und Steinsäulen saßen sie und hofften, dass die Katze bald auftauchen würde.

Sie warteten gespannt.

Laura kauerte hinter einer düster dreinschauenden Männerstatue, die einen abgebrochenen Arm hatte und nicht wirklich großzügig gekleidet war.

Sie hörte ihr eigenes Herz vor Aufregung klopfen.

„Mann, wenn man das Mistvieh braucht, kommt es nicht!" flüsterte Laura und öffnete den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke, da ihr vor Aufregung ziemlich warm geworden war. Die Anderen schienen dasselbe zu denken, denn sie lugten aus ihren Verstecken hervor und nickten.

Sie warteten, doch nichts geschah. Was war bloß mit dem siebten Sinn der Katze los?

Laura hielt es nicht mehr aus in ihrem Versteck, nur Emma schien froh zu sein, dass Miss Norris noch nicht aufgetaucht war.

Laura kroch hinter der Statue hervor und Ron kam auch raus.

„Wir müssen vielleicht ein bisschen Lärm machen," sagte Laura, doch kaum hatte sie es gesagt, hörten sie ein bekanntes Miauen.

Die Kinder erschraken und Harry reagierte schnell. Er spritzte einen sauberen Strahl, genau zwischen die Ohren der Katze.

Die Wirkung war unerwartet schnell und gewaltig. Die Augen der Katze weiteten sich und Laura fürchtete, sie würden ihr nächstens aus dem Kopf purzeln. Wie wild geworden rollte sie sich auf dem Boden herum, kratzte und krümmte sich.

Die Kinder waren von dem Schauspiel so fasziniert, dass sie Filch nicht kommen sahen und ganz vergaßen, wieder in ihre Verstecke zu kriechen.

„Was hast du denn meine Liebe, hast du jemanden aufgespürt?" Filch tauchte wie aus dem Erdboden auf und blieb vor seiner sich kratzenden Katze stehen.

Nun kam Leben in die Kinder, die den Mann erst zu spät entdeckt hatten. Dieser hatte die Kinder nun offenbar auch gesehen und sein Mund verzog sich, sodass seine gelben Zähne zum Vorschein kamen.

Emma rannte schnell zur Treppe, dicht gefolgt von Laura. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren in die andere Richtung davon gespurtet. Vor Schreck hatten sie vergessen, dass es sich um den verbotenen Gang handelte.

Filch wollte Emma fassen, diese war allerdings schon an ihm vorbei geflitzt und auf die Treppe gesprungen, welche gerade die Richtung änderte. Laura wollte auch noch drauf springen, aber sie spürte einen Ruck an ihrer Jacke und wurde grob zurück gerissen.

Sie fiel beinahe zu Boden, aber Filch, der sie an der Kapuze ihrer Jacke festhielt, hatte sie mit der anderen Hand an den Haaren gefasst und schüttelte sie unsanft.

Laura verzog schmerzhaft ihr Gesicht.

„Ihr verdammten Bengel! Was habt ihr mit meiner Katze gemacht?" Filch sah Laura tödlich an und sie roch seinen unangenehmen Geruch, als er sich nahe zu ihr hinunter beugte.

„Das wirst du büßen, du Miststück!" Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Laura nun auf der Stelle mausetot umgefallen. Sie funkelte wütend zurück. Wenn es um seine Katze ging, verstand Filch definitiv keinen Spaß.

„Tu uns allen einen Gefallen, Filch, nimm doch bitte deine abgrundtief hässliche Katze und fahr zur Hölle!"

Laura erschrak über ihre eigenen Worte, noch nie hatte sie so mit einem Erwachsenen gesprochen. Und sie hatte eine so höhnische Stimme drauf gehabt, dass sie richtig stolz war auf sich.

Filch ballte wütend die Faust, in diesem Moment gelang es Laura aus ihrer Jacke zu schlüpfen, an der Filch sie immer noch festhielt. Zum guten Glück war nun wieder eine Treppe da und Laura rannte so schnell sie konnte hinunter. Sie stolperte und wäre beinahe gestürzt, aber sie konnte sich noch rechtzeitig auffangen.

Filch fluchte, wandte sich dann aber Miss Norris zu, nahm seine Katze auf den Arm und redete sanft auf sie ein. Er trug sie zur Krankenstation. Madam Pomfrey musste ihr helfen. Was hatte sein Liebling bloß? Sie krümmte sich immer noch und kratzte sich wie wild geworden. Es war gar nicht so einfach sie so zu tragen. Was hatten diese Kröten ihr angetan?

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Außer Atem kam Laura beim Portrait der fetten Dame vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum an, nachdem sie den ganzen Weg durchs Schloss gerannt war.

Ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt, nachdem sie Filch entkommen war. Da hatte sie ja Glück gehabt! Sie hatte gedacht, jetzt dreht er durch.

Sie fühlte sich wahnsinnig mutig, dass sie ihm die Meinung gesagt hatte, allerdings war das mit ihrer Trainerjacke ein bisschen dümmer.

Sie musste sie zurück haben und zwar schnell.

Sie würde sich in sein Büro schleichen und sie holen. Sie durfte sich bloß nicht erwischen lassen, sonst würde er sie womöglich noch totschlagen.

So, wie der vorhin ausgesehen hatte, dieser irre Blick! Laura blinzelte und schlüpfte durchs Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dabei stopfte sie sich ihre Uhr, deren Bändchen auf dem Weg durch die Gänge nun noch ganz gerissen waren, in ihre Hosentasche.

„Hat er dich erwischt? Du warst plötzlich nicht mehr hinter mir!" Emma kam zu Laura gestürmt und umarmte die Freundin.

„Ja, ich dachte schon, der nimmt mich auseinander, aber zum Glück konnte ich ihm entkommen. Er hat aber meine Jacke, verdammt!" Lauras Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Wo sind die Anderen?" Laura blickte sich suchen um im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Emma zuckte die Schultern: „Die sind noch nicht zurück gekommen."

Kaum hatte Emma das gesagt, öffnete sich das Portraitloch und die drei Freunde kamen herein. Sie sahen ein bisschen verwirrt aus und ziemlich blass.

Laura und Emma gingen schnell zu ihnen und fragten neugierig nach, wo sie denn gewesen waren. „Und wo ist das Fläschchen," fragte Emma, die sah, dass Harry das Fläschchen nicht mehr in der Hand hielt.

„Kommt," sagte Ron, und steuerte auf eine ruhige Ecke im Aufenthaltsraum zu.

„Das ist krass, sag ich euch," begann Ron. „Ihr glaubt nicht, was die dort oben halten." Ron musste eine Atempause machen und Laura und Emma konnten sich vor Neugierde kaum halten.

„Na, was denn nun," drängelte Laura.

Fred und George waren auf die Kinder aufmerksam geworden. Natürlich sahen sie ihnen an, dass irgendetwas Spannendes vorgefallen sein musste.

Sie kamen näher zu den Kindern um zu lauschen. Aber Ron bemerkte die neugierigen Brüder.

„Trollt euch!" sagte er unfreundlich.

„Nur nicht so gereizt, Bruderherzchen," entgegnete Fred und schickte Ron einen Handkuss, was diesen unendlich nervte.

„Wir wollen doch auch etwas von dem Spaß mitbekommen," fügte George hinzu.

„Verschwindet!" rief Ron ärgerlich. Die fünf Kinder verzogen sich in eine andere Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und achteten darauf, dass Fred und George nicht zu nahe kamen.

Sie steckten die Köpfe nahe zusammen.

„Wir gingen durch eine Tür, das heißt, sie war verschlossen, aber Hermine konnte sie öffnen und als wir drin waren....." Ron schluckte, Emma und Laura hingen an seinen Lippen, „war da ein riesiger Hund, mit drei Köpfen. Und gestunken hat der und gesabbert und der wollte uns fressen." Ron hatte nur geflüstert und sah sich nun nach seinen neugierigen Brüdern um. Die schienen aber nicht in der Nähe zu sein.

Emma hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. „Und, was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Ich habe ihm das Fläschchen an den einen Kopf geworfen und er hat sich sofort angefangen zu kratzen und zu jaulen, aber die anderen Köpfe waren nicht sehr erfreut darüber."

Harry erschauderte bei der Erinnerung an das furchtbare Monster.

„Wir haben sofort rechtsumkehrt gemacht und wir konnten mit Mühe und Not die Tür wieder hinter uns schließen," sagte nun Hermine.

„Sind die verrückt, so eine Töle in einer Schule zu halten?" Ron zitterte immer noch. Laura kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel herum und rümpfte leicht die Nase.

Hermine machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Der ist nicht ohne Grund hier, habt ihr die Falltür nicht gesehen unter seinen Riesenpfoten? Der bewacht etwas."

Ron und Harry sahen sie ungläubig an. „Was du nicht immer alles siehst, ich für meinen Teil war ein bisschen abgelenkt von seinen Köpfen und den riesigen Zähnen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen: „Möchte wissen, was der bewacht."

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Filch brachte die Katze zu Madam Pomfrey, die nicht gerade begeistert war über ihren Patienten. Sie sah der Katze nicht direkt an, was ihr fehlte. Sie versprach, die Katze zu heilen und scheuchte Filch zur Krankenstation hinaus.

Sie mochte weder Filch noch die grässliche Katze, aber natürlich musste sie ihr trotzdem helfen.

Filch stampfte wutschäumend hinunter zu den Kerkern. Diese verdammten Gören, er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie bestraft würden. Wie konnten die fiesen Bälger es wagen, seiner Miss Norris etwas anzutun.

Er klopfte laut an Snapes Bürotür. Niemand öffnete, was den Hausmeister noch mehr ärgerte. Er hatte Lauras Trainerjacke immer noch in der Hand und hätte sie nun am liebsten zerrissen, wenn er sie nicht noch als Beweismittel gebraucht hätte.

Wütend stampfte er den Korridor wieder zurück, wo war dieser verdammte Giftmischer bloß?

McGonagall hatte er auch nicht gefunden. Musste er wohl zu Dumbledore gehen, obwohl er wusste, dass dieser die Kinder nicht angemessen bestrafen würde. Bei Snape bestand immerhin die Hoffnung, dass die Kinder etwas leiden würden.

Als er die Treppe hoch steigen wollte, sah er Snape gerade von einem andern Korridor Richtung Kerker gehen. Sein Umhang wehte dramatisch, als er mit großen Schritten an Filch vorüber schritt.

„Professor, Professor!" rief Filch dem Lehrer hinterher.

Mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck drehte Snape sich langsam um und sah ein bisschen verächtlich auf den Hausmeister hinunter.

Filch hielt ihm Lauras Jacke entgegen und machte ein paar Schritte auf Snape zu, der nun eine Augenbraue hochzog und einen kurzen Blick auf die dunkelrote, ihm bekannte Jacke warf.

„Professor, ihre.... ihre Tochter..... ich habe sie erwischt, auf frischer Tat erwischt. Und ihre Freunde …. sie haben... diese unerhörten Gören haben meine Katze …... VERLETZT!"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast und er sah empört zu Snape auf, der keine Miene verzog.

Da der Professor nicht antwortete, redete Filch weiter: „Hier, ich habe einen Beweis!!! Sie müssen sie bestrafen, Professor, hart bestrafen. Ich habe sie erwischt..." Filch leckte sich kurz den Mund. Er wedelte mit dem Beweisstück, Lauras Trainerjacke.

Snape beugte sich ein bisschen vor, als ob er in der Jacke das Mädchen finden würde.

„Sie haben sie erwischt?" fragte Snape zynisch.

Filch sah nun auch auf die Jacke die er vor sich ausgestreckt hatte. „Sie ist mir entkommen, das Mist.... dieses Mädchen. Und wissen Sie, was sie zu mir gesagt hat?" Filch sah nun Snape herausfordernd an, aber als der nur wieder eine Augenbraue hob, fuhr er aufgebracht fort: „Sie hat gesagt, ich solle zur Hölle fahren, mitsamt meiner Katze."

Er sah Snape an, als erwarte er Entsetzen von dem Lehrer.

„Ist nicht wahr?" fragte Snape und seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn.

Filch sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich werde mich der Sache annehmen," sagte Snape kurz, schnappte sich die Jacke, drehte sich um und schritt davon.

Ungläubig und entsetzt sah ihm Filch nach. "Ich erwarte eine Entschuldigung, ich erwarte, dass die Bälger bestraft werden."

Snape blieb stehen. Langsam drehte er sich um.

„Ob, und wie ich meine Tochter und die anderen Schüler bestrafen werde, überlassen Sie bitte mir. Und.... herzliches Beileid, wegen Ihrer Ratte...ehm...Katze." Ein falsches Lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen, als er sich wieder umdrehte und wie eine übergroße Fledermaus davon schwebte.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Anstand**

„Du findest das also nicht frech, wenn man jemanden zur Hölle schickt?" fragte Snape, tönte aber nicht wirklich streng, als er mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zu seiner Tochter hinunter sah.

„Ich habe bitte gesagt," wandte Laura ein und sah ihren Vater jetzt unschuldig an. Sie merkte, dass er nicht wirklich ärgerlich war, sonst würde er sie ganz anders ansehen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Kind hatte es doch faustdick hinter den Ohren!!

Er sah sie nun ein wenig streng an und sagte leise: „Du kennst die Regeln, junge Dame, und deshalb muss ich dich auch bestrafen, ob Filch oder nicht."

Snape ignorierte Lauras empörten Blick.

„Du kannst den Mund wieder schließen, widersprechen hilft nichts. Du wirst einen Aufsatz schreiben über Pilze und ihre Wirkung. Insbesondere über den dreilappigen Kicherling. Ja, Laura, ich weiß Bescheid, du brauchst mich nicht so anzusehen.

Ich will übermorgen einen Aufsatz von zwei Seiten auf meinem Tisch haben, wie man ihn in Zaubertränken verwenden kann und wofür er gut ist." Er schritt zu Laura und sah sie streng an. Diese rümpfte die Nase und sah zu ihrem Vater hinauf.

„Deine Freunde werden dir bestimmt gerne helfen dabei," fügte Snape mit vielsagendem Blick hinzu.

Laura schmollte, obwohl sie die Strafe nicht so extrem schlimm fand, aber das musste Snape ja nicht wissen.

„ Ja, Sir!" antwortete sie und tönte verärgert.

„Pass auf, in welchem Ton du mit mir redest, Laura, oder du bekommst heute noch eine wirkliche Lektion über Anstand beigebracht!"

Snape redete leise aber deutlich und er meinte es diesmal wirklich ernst, das merkte Laura sofort, deshalb sagte sie schnell: „Entschuldigung, Sir. Es ist aber gemein, nur ich werde wieder bestraft."

„Ach ja, jetzt wo du's sagst, ihr werdet euch allesamt bei Filch entschuldigen, bestell das deinen Freunden von mir, ist das klar?" Snapes Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Ich werde außerdem mit eurer Hauslehrerin über den Vorfall sprechen müssen."

Laura verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. So sah sie aus wie ein kleines, verwöhntes, schmollendes Mädchen und Snape packte sie am Handgelenk und beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

„Wenn du dich wie ein Kleinkind benimmst, Laura, dann pass auf, dass ich dich nicht auch wie eines behandle und dich Nase voran in eine Ecke stelle, bis du dich wieder benehmen kannst wie mit elf."

Das wollte Laura natürlich bestimmt nicht und sie beschloss, sich besser angemessen zu benehmen.

Aber es war gemein. Punkt!

„Sir? Wie lange hält die Wirkung an von diesen 'Kicherdingern'.... diesen Kitzelpilzen?" Laura sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie wollte das Thema wechseln, bevor Snape sie wirklich noch in eine Ecke stellte. Das wäre schrecklich peinlich!

„Das, Laura, wirst du bestimmt heraus finden, wenn du dein Buch aufschlägst und mit dem Aufsatz beginnst."

Damit brachte er Laura zur Tür, drückte ihr die rote Jacke in die Hand und sagte: „Keine Umwege, Laura, direkt ins Bett."

„ Ja, Sir, Gute Nacht." Laura ging zu ihrem Vater und umarmte ihn kurz und drückte ihr Gesicht in seinen Solarplexus, sodass Snape beinahe husten musste.

Dann ging sie zur Tür hinaus ohne nochmals zurück zu sehen.

„Gute Nacht, Laura." sagte Snape, als die Tür schon wieder ins Schloss gefallen war. Dieses Kind erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Vor einem kurzen Moment noch beleidigt und schmollend und in der nächsten Sekunde drückt sie ihn an sich, als wollte sie seine Eingeweide ausdrücken.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Was sich diese Kinder immer einfallen ließen, erstaunte Snape. Wenn alle Kinder in Hogwarts so wären wie diese Fünf und die Weasley-Zwillinge, würde man wohl nicht nur Severus Snape sondern die ganze Lehrerschaft in eine Nervenheilanstalt bringen müssen.

So nervenaufreibend es aber manchmal war, Vater von einem Wirbelwind zu sein, so musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass er noch nie so etwas für jemanden empfunden hatte, wie er es für Laura tat. Nicht auf diese Weise.

Er war für sie verantwortlich, nur er. Und er hatte es, wenigstens teilweise, in der Hand, wie Laura sich entwickeln und wie sie aufwachsen würde.

Er würde sie aufziehen und dafür sorgen, dass sie eine gute, eifrige Schülerin wurde und später eine erstklassige Hexe. Dass dieser Weg noch weit war und es noch viel, viel Arbeit war bis dahin, war Snape absolut bewusst.

Severus ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo noch viel Arbeit auf ihn wartete. Er setzte sich und rieb die Hände über sein Gesicht.

Er mochte diese sentimentalen Gefühle nicht, da sie ihm fremd waren. Laura war ihm wichtig. Manchmal konnte er es einfach kaum glauben, alles!

TBC...................

Danke MaraJade, für dein Review, hat mich sehr gefreut. Danke scientific ida fürs Beta-lesen, du machst einen Super-Job!

Danke ALLEN fürs lesen meiner Geschichte, hoffe es macht Euch so viel Spass , wie mir das schreiben! Gruss Sally


	11. Chapter 11

_So, nun gehts weiter. Viel Vergnügen..._

„Ich schätze, wir haben keine andere Wahl, wir müssen uns bei dem Ar... Armleuchter entschuldigen, wenn wir keinen Ärger mit Snape wollen." Hermine sah die anderen Kinder ernst an, nachdem Laura ihnen Snapes Nachricht überbracht hatte.

„Schätze, du hast recht, Mine. Hat sich jedenfalls trotzdem gelohnt, der Spaß. Wusste gar nicht, wie wild Mrs Norris werden kann, sah ja zum Schreien aus...." Ron lachte und Laura hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und kicherte.

„Und ich wusste gar nicht, wie wild Filch werden kann, dachte wirklich, der paniert mir gleich eine.... hätte er wahrscheinlich auch, wenn ich nicht entwischt wäre... Mann, war der vielleicht sauer."

Hermine sah Laura mitfühlend an. „Und dein Dad, war der sehr sauer?"

Eine Locke fiel Laura ins Gesicht und sie streifte das lästige Ding ungeduldig weg.

"Na ja, es geht, nicht _wirklich_ sauer, aber ich muss einen Aufsatz schreiben über diese blöden Pilze, zwei Seiten." Laura verdrehte die Augen und seufzte schwer.

„Oh Mann, muss ätzend sein einen Lehrer zum Vater zu haben, was? Und dann noch so einen strengen. Bei dem läufts einem ja schon kalt den Rücken runter, wenn er einen böse ansieht."

Ron klopfte Laura mitfühlend auf die Schulter und Hermine sagte: „Weißt du was? Ich helfe dir dabei, ja? Du bist ja nicht mehr schuld als wir."

Laura lächelte die Freundin erleichtert an. Mit Hermines Hilfe würde es ein Klacks sein den Aufsatz zu schreiben.

„Er wird noch mit der McGonagall reden," sagte Laura etwas besorgt. „Hoffe, die bestraft uns nicht auch noch. Wenn die uns wieder Punkte wegnimmt, bringen uns die Anderen um."

Fred und George, die gerade zum Portraitloch hinein gekommen waren, gingen auf Ron zu und klopften ihm anerkennend auf die Schultern.

„Gute Arbeit, Ronnilein, ich bin echt stolz auf dich," sagte Fred und George fügte hinzu: "Lernfähiger kleiner Bruder. Hätte glatt von uns sein können, nicht wahr, Fred?"

Dieser nickte und sie klopften dem jüngeren Bruder nochmals auf den Rücken, allerdings viel härter als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Ron sah sie wütend an.

„Sag mal, wie ist Snape eigentlich so privat, ist er dann auch so... schwierig?" wollte Emma nun wissen, sie hatte Laura noch nie gefragt, wie es mit ihrem Vater in seinen Privaträumen so auszuhalten war und die Freundin hatte auch nie viel erzählt.

Alle Kinder sahen nun Laura interessiert an.

Laura lächelte Emma an und es war ihr ein bisschen peinlich, dass alle zuhörten.

„Er ist eigentlich sehr ruhig und erklärt mir vieles, wenn wir zusammen etwas brauen. Er ist nicht der gesprächige Typ, wenn du weißt, was ich meine." Laura zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Er hilft mir viel mit den Hausaufgaben, wenn ich etwas nicht kapiere, aber er ist halt verdammt streng."

Laura sah die Freundin vielsagend an und diese nickte. Emma konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Snape nichts durchgehen ließ. Und wenn er wütend war, würde er bestimmt äußerst unangenehm sein.

„Armes Kind," feixte Fred.

Laura boxte ihn unsanft in den Oberarm und sah ihn böse an.

„Komm, George, die wird langsam gefährlich. Machen wir einen Rückzug."

Die Zwillinge lachten und verzogen sich in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon eure Weihnachtsgeschenke?" fragte Hermine unvermittelt.

„Weihnachtsgeschenke?" fragten Ron und Harry wie aus einem Mund und Harry rümpfte leicht die Nase, als er Hermine fragend ansah.

„Jungs, in dreieinhalb Wochen ist Weihnachten!" Hermine sah die Jungen ungeduldig an.

Die Kinder gingen zu den bequemen Sesseln am Feuer und setzten sich hin.

Als Ron sich auf einen Sessel setzen wollte, schrie er auf und sprang sofort wieder hoch.

Dort, wo er es sich hatte bequem machen wollen, saß eine dicke, fette, schwarzgelb gestreifte Spinne und krabbelte auf Ron zu. Emma quickte auch, als sie das riesige Tier sah.

In dem Moment schien es Ron zu dämmern und er verzog wütend das Gesicht: „Fred, George, ihr Idioten!"

Das laute Gelächter der Zwillinge ärgerte den kleinen Bruder nur noch mehr und er bekam einen ganz roten Kopf. Die zwei Brüder hielten sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Einige andere Kinder im Gemeinschaftsraum sahen neugierig zu ihnen hinüber.

„Oh Ronnie, das funktioniert doch immer wieder so gut bei dir. Du bist einfach zu süß, wenn du dich ärgerst."

Ron ärgerte sich sehr, allerdings auch über sich selbst, wieso musste er auch immer wieder auf diesen dummen Trick rein fallen.

Laura nahm die verzauberte Gummispinne und warf sie ins Feuer. „He, die war nicht billig!" protestierte George.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

In dreieinhalb Wochen ist Weihnachten, daran hatte Laura wirklich nicht gedacht, so viel anderes hatte sie in ihrem Kopf. Wo sie diese Weihnachten wohl verbringen würde?

Laura kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel herum, sie konnte sich einfach nicht auf die Hausaufgaben konzentrieren. Sie stand vom Stuhl in ihrem Zimmer bei Snape auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Ihr Vater saß am Tisch und korrigierte irgendetwas. Ob es wohl die Teste der Erstklässler waren, die sie vor zwei Tagen geschrieben hatten?

Laura schielte zu den Arbeiten, die ihr Vater großzügig mit Rot bearbeitete.

„Was ist Laura?" fragte Snape ohne von dem Korrigieren aufzublicken. Laura streckte den Kopf noch ein bisschen mehr, um etwas sehen zu können.

„Ähmm ... ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, Sir, darf ich die Aufgaben hier machen?" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig unsicher.

Snape blickte nun auf und sah den neugierigen Blick von Laura, obwohl sie schnell woanders hin schaute, als er sie ansah.

„Das ist nicht für deine Augen, junge Dame!" Er gab ihr einen strengen Blick und fügte dann hinzu: „Wenn du dich ruhig verhalten und deine Augen bei deiner eigenen Arbeit behalten kannst, dann ja." Lauras Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie rannte schnell in ihr Zimmer, um ihre Bücher zu holen. Snape sah ihr nach.

Als sich Laura hingesetzt hatte, lächelte sie Snape an. Snape wandte sich schnell wieder seinen Korrekturen zu.

„Sir?" fragte Laura, nachdem sie ihren Vater eine Weile beobachtet hatte. Snape sah auf und zog seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen.

„Ehmm, sind eigentlich alle Zwillinge so wild?" Sie sah ihren Vater neugierig an. Sie hatte einfach keine Lust auf die dummen Hausaufgaben und der Streich der Zwillinge spukte gerade in ihren Gedanken rum.

Snape atmete hörbar aus und sagte etwas ungeduldig: "Was soll die Frage, Laura?"

Das Mädchen sollte sich doch endlich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren, dachte er, nicht irgendwelche komischen Fragen stellen.

„Ich meine nur, die Weasleys sind so wild und meine Cousins doch auch."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne. "Du hast doch auch keine Zwillingsschwester, soviel ich weiß, oder?" Er hoffte es jedenfalls nicht, denn zwei Kinder dieser Sorte würde er wohl kaum überleben!

Laura sah ihn fragend an: „Nein, wieso?"

„Es gibt eben wilde Kinder, auch ohne Zwilling. Und eines sitzt direkt vor mir," stellte Snape trocken fest.

Laura sah ihren Vater ein wenig empört an: „Also die Weasleys sind _viel_ ungezogener und wilder als ich!"

„Es waren, so weit ich informiert bin, nicht die Weasley-Zwillinge, die Filchs Katze in ihre missliche Lage gebracht haben, oder?" Snape sah Laura ein bisschen amüsiert an und diese biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe.

„So schlimm wie die Weasleys bin ich jedenfalls nicht," stellte sie ein wenig beleidigt klar.

„Ahh..." kam die kurze Antwort von Snape.

Laura merkte, dass er sich lustig machte über sie.

„Professor McGonagall hat euch keine Punkte abgezogen, für den Streich mit Filchs Katze, wie ich gesehen habe?" fragte Snape. Es hatte ihn ziemlich genervt, dass die Lehrerin wohl wiedermal zu sanft zu den Missetätern gewesen war und sie wahrscheinlich nicht bestraft hatte. Die Kinder würden davon doch nur lernen, dass jeder Blödsinn akzeptiert wurde.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, aber wir mussten alle zweihundert Mal schreiben, dass wir auf dem dritten Stock nichts verloren haben. Mir ist fast der Arm abgefallen." Laura schüttelte den Arm bei dem Gedanken an das viele Schreiben.

Snape wurde hellhörig und seine Augen verengten sich: "Wieso auf dem dritten Stock, wann wart ihr denn dort?" Snapes Stimme war sehr ernst geworden und Laura schluckte leer. Hatte ihr Vater davon nichts gewusst? Scheinbar nicht, ojee...!

Sie sah Snape von unten herauf scheu an und antwortete leise: „Bei dem Streich. Mit Mrs Norris." Sie machte eine Pause, aber Snape sah erwartungsvoll zu ihr hinunter.

Laura sprach schuldbewusst weiter: „Wir mussten sie doch anlocken. Und sie taucht immer dann auf, wenn man etwas Verbotenes tut." Laura schluckte nochmals leer, als sie in die Augen ihres Vaters sah.

„Und da dachtet ihr, gehen wir mal in den verbotenen Stock." Snape konnte es nicht glauben. Spazierten die Kinder doch einfach gemütlich im dritten Stock herum! Im verbotenen Stockwerk!

Laura senkte ihren Blick und nickte. Wieso konnte sie bloß nicht ihren Mund halten, dachte sie.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass er Laura Tage später nicht mehr bestrafen konnte.

„Hör mir gut zu, Laura. Was deine Freunde tun und lassen, darauf habe ich keinen Einfluss, dafür ist eure Hauslehrerin zuständig. Aber lass du dich besser nie wieder auf dem dritten Stock blicken, die Konsequenzen wären ziemlich unangenehm für dich. Ist das klar?"

Laura sah zu ihrem Vater auf und nickte. „Ja, Sir," sagte sie leise.

„Es hat, wie immer, seinen Grund, warum ihr nicht dort oben sein dürft." Snape sah Laura intensiv an. Laura wusste genau, was ihr Vater damit meinte, aber diesmal hielt sie ihren Mund und nickte nur.

„Ich möchte mich nicht ununterbrochen um dich sorgen müssen." Snape hatte das ohne zu überlegen gesagt.

Ob er es sonst so offen zugegeben hätte?

Laura fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Es tat ihr gut, dass ihr Vater sich um sie sorgte. Sie bedeutete ihm scheinbar ziemlich viel.

Komischerweise konnte sich Laura jetzt auf die Hausaufgaben konzentrieren und war nach einer halben Stunde schon fertig. Und Snape war sogar ganz zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit, sie hatte sich auch wirklich bemüht. Er gab ihr ein kleines Lob, obwohl es schwierig für ihn war, sowas über die Lippen zu bringen. Er sah aber, wie sich das Gesicht des Mädchens aufhellte und wie stolz sie war.

Das freute ihn.

Nicht, dass er das in irgendeiner Form gezeigt hätte!

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Fluffylein**

Ein paar Tage später besuchten die Kinder wieder Hagrid. Sie wollten auch sehen, wie es seinem Vierbeiner ging.

„Oh ja, das freut Fang bestimmt, dass ihr euch so um ihn sorgt."

Hagrid öffnete die Tür weiter und ließ die fünf Kinder in seine Hütte eintreten. Er zeigte auf Fang, der gemütlich vor der Feuerstelle auf der Seite lag und schnarchte.

Hagrid bückte sich und streichelte seinen Freund am Bauch.

„Ja, mein Fang hat sich wieder gut erholt, nicht wahr mein Junge? Dich hat es auch nicht so hart getroffen wie Fluffylein. Möchte bloß wissen, wer ihm das angetan hat." Hagrid hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet.

„Wer ist denn Fluffylein?" Wollte Emma wissen und Laura kauerte sich zu Fang hinunter und streichelte ihn. (In der Hoffnung, dass Hagrid ihn in der Zwischenzeit entlaust hatte!)

Hagrid sah Emma ein wenig zerknirscht an. "Ein Cerberus. Diese Cerberusse werden einfach immer falsch verstanden. Kaum sieht jemand ein wenig anders aus, schon wird man verachtet und als Monster bezeichnet."

Hermine war hellhörig geworden. „Cerberus? Du sprichst doch nicht etwa von dem Riesenvieh mit den drei Köpfen im Schloss, oder?" Hermine war entsetzt, aber Hagrid war erstaunt.

„Ihr wisst von Fluffy?" Nun verwandelte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Riesen von erstaunt zu forschend. „Ihr habt doch nicht etwa was damit zu tun, oder?"

Er sah sie Kinder so streng an, das sie nervös wurden und Ron ganz rote Ohren bekam.

„Ehm... könnte sein...." piepste Hermine kleinlaut und Ron fügte hinzu: "Was meinst du denn genau, Hagrid?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine: der Angriff auf meinen Liebling. Mit dreilappigen Kicherlingen, das ist doch kein Zufall, oder?"

Hagrid sah streng aus seinen schwarzen Käferaugen zu den Kindern hinunter. Diese waren ein bisschen erstaunt, dass der gutmütige Halbriese so streng schauen konnte.

„Es war Notwehr!" meldete sich nun Harry. "Dieses Monster hätte uns beinahe verspeist."

Hagrid musste lächeln, als er in die schuldbewussten Gesichter der Kinder sah.

„So ein Untier sollte aber auch nicht in einer Schule voller Kinder gehalten werden." Hermine sah Hagrid selbstbewusst an.

Hagrid setzte sich seufzend an den Tisch und stellte den Kindern von seinen Spezial-Felsenkeksen hin.

„Fluffylein ist kein Untier. Man muss ihn nur zu beruhigen wissen, dann schläft er friedlich wie ein Lämmlein. Musik, sage ich nur. Spiele ihm etwas vor und er verwandelt sich in ein Murmeltier. "

Die Kinder sahen ihn neugierig an.

„Außerdem habt ihr Kinder dort bei Fluffy nichts zu suchen, oder?" Hagrid gab den Kindern wieder einen strengen Blick.

„Aber Fluffy bewacht dort oben etwas, ich habe eine Falltür gesehen," sagte Hermine.

Hagrid streckte den Kindern mahnend seinen großen Zeigefinger entgegen.

„Lasst euch nicht mehr dort oben blicken, habt ihr verstanden? Das ist nichts für Kinder. Es geht nur Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel etwas an, was Fluffy da bewacht."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, klatschte er sich die große Pranke auf den Mund. „Das hätte ich wohl nicht sagen sollen."

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Geisterstunde!**

In Pflanzenkunde hatte es Laura immer noch etwas schwierig.

Sie hielt sich nun aber immer ein wenig in der Nähe von Neville auf, der ziemlich gut war in diesem Gebiet. Der Junge war sichtlich stolz, dass jemand seinen Rat wollte und ihn ein wenig bewunderte.

Neville tat Laura auch ein bisschen Leid, denn er hatte ein ziemlich mieses Selbstwertgefühl. Und Snapes Zaubertrankstunden trugen auch nicht wirklich etwas dazu bei, dieses zu stärken.

Obwohl es seit dem Nachsitzen, bei dem Snape ein bisschen mehr Geduld gezeigt hatte mit dem Jungen, eher ein bisschen besser ging.

Laura nervte die Ungeduld und Strenge ihres Vaters ziemlich von Zeit zu Zeit, und auch die manchmal ungerechte Behandlung, vor allem Gryffindors gegenüber.

Snape hatte kein bisschen Verständnis für ungenaues Arbeiten und wenn man nicht hundert Prozent Einsatz zeigte in den Zaubertrankstunden, bekam man dies unangenehm zu spüren.

In den meisten anderen Klassen lief es für Laura nicht schlecht, nur bei Professor Binns war es zum Gähnen langweilig.

Das fand nicht nur Laura, aber ausgerechnet sie war es, die der 'gespenstische' Professor dabei erwischte, wie sie unter dem Tisch einen Comics las, welches Ron ihr ausgeliehen hatte.

Natürlich hatten auch andere in dieser Stunde gelesen, wie immer. Ron hatte sogar geschnarcht.

Normalerweise bemerkte der Lehrer nichts, da er sich viel zu gerne selber reden hörte und sich nur darauf konzentrierte, was er erzählte und nicht ob jemand ihm zuhörte.

Er fühlte sich allerdings seinem Kollegen Snape gegenüber verpflichtet, ein besonderes Augenmerk auf dessen Spross zu richten.

Snape, den er damals auch noch selber unterrichtet hatte, schätzte der alte Geist sehr, denn er war damals ein fleißiger Schüler gewesen und heute ein eher schweigsamer, ernster, aber angenehmer und korrekter Arbeitskollege.

Laura war schon einmal verwarnt worden von Professor Binns und es nervte sie ziemlich, dass er immer nur sie anstarrte.

Die Anderen konnten ungestört lesen. Natürlich nicht Hermine, denn die kritzelte eifrig Notizen, welche die Freunde dann alle abschreiben würden.

„Miss Snape," krächzte der alte Geist und versuchte seiner langweiligen Stimme eine strenge Note zu geben.

„Gehen Sie vor die Tür und denken Sie dort über ihre Unart nach."

Er war zu Laura hin geschwebt und sah sie jetzt von oben herab an.

Laura gab ihm einen ziemlich trotzigen Blick und antwortete verärgert: „Ja, Sir." Sie stand geräuschvoll auf und ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber noch um, bevor sie diese öffnete. Sie hatte eine ziemlich freche Antwort auf der Zunge, schluckte sie aber hinunter.

„Mein Name ist Smethurst, übrigens." Laura wusste nicht, wie viele Male sie das dem Lehrer schon versucht hatte klar zu machen. Sie schien keinen Erfolg zu haben. 'Merkt Euch das endlich, Eure Durchsichtigkeit!' fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und biss sich auf die Zunge um es nicht auszusprechen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte Laura so frech sein. Zu einem Lehrer!

Laura ging verärgert aus dem Klassenzimmer und schloss die Tür recht unsanft.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Professor Binns schien ziemlich empört gewesen zu sein über den Ton, in dem das Mädchen mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Aber Laura hatte es einfach so gemein gefunden, dass dieser altmodische Geist immer nur sie zu bemerken schien, dass sie sich einfach nicht hatte zurückhalten können.

Es reichte ihr schon, dass Snape sie immer im Auge hatte. Dann mussten sich die anderen Lehrer doch wohl nicht auch noch auf sie konzentrieren.

Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die kühle Steinwand. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf auch an die Wand.

Hoffentlich bekam sie keinen Ärger wegen dieses Geists. Ihr Vater hatte gesagt, sie müsse immer respektvoll und freundlich sein zu den Lehrern. Und wirklich sehr respektvoll war sie vorhin wohl nicht gewesen.

In ihrer früheren Schule hatte sie nicht selten Ärger gehabt. Allerdings auch nicht so häufig wie ihre Cousins.

Eigentlich wäre sie jetzt am liebsten davon geschlichen, aber das wagte sie dann doch nicht. Außerdem hatte sie ja noch ihre Schulsachen im Klassenzimmer.

Sie seufzte und öffnete die Augen. Hier draußen war es ja fast noch langweiliger als in Binns Unterricht.

Plötzlich sah sie eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln. Mrs Norris kam um die Ecke und starrte Laura an.

Wie von einer Biene gestochen rannte die Katze dann dahin zurück, woher sie gekommen war, als sie das Mädchen erkannte.

Der Schreck saß ihr scheinbar noch tief in den Knochen. (Oder zwischen den Ohren!)

Laura grinste. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte. Das war sicher dieser verdammte Filch, der von seiner Katze angelockt worden war. Sie hatte nicht viel Lust diesem Ekel hier alleine zu begegnen. Er gab ihr immer so tödliche Blicke seit ihrem Streich. Zwar hatten sie sich widerwillig entschuldigt, aber Filch war das natürlich nicht genug gewesen.

Als die Schritte näher kamen, hörte sie, dass es nicht Filchs schlurfender Gang war.

Um die Ecke gebogen kamen Snape und Professor McGonagall, die sich leise miteinander unterhielten.

Sie verstummten einen Moment, als sie Laura gegen die Wand vor Binns Klassenzimmer gelehnt stehen sahen.

Laura schien das nun ziemlich peinlich zu sein und sie sah zerknirscht zu den beiden Lehrern auf.

Diese gingen an ihr vorbei und sahen sie an, vor allem Snape gab ihr einen ernsten Blick, sagte aber nichts. McGonagalls Lippen waren ziemlich dünn geworden.

Laura wusste, dass es noch nicht lange her war, seit ihrem letzten 'Vergehen'. Und obwohl die Hauslehrerin keine Punkte abgezogen hatte, hatte sie den Kindern ziemlich klar gemacht, dass sie keine weiteren Streiche und Regelnverstöße wünschte.

Hoffentlich beschwerte sich Binns nicht, sonst würde sie wohl in gröberen Schwierigkeiten sein, nicht nur mit McGonagall.

Laura ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, als die Beiden verschwunden waren.

Das war ja wiedermal typisch. Niemand anderes als ausgerechnet ihr Vater und McGonagall mussten vorbei kommen. Was sollte sie denen wohl sagen!!??

Laura wickelte sich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger als sich plötzlich 'SPLASCHHHH' ein Kessel Wasser genau über ihrem Kopf entleerte und sie einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß.

Pitschnass sprang sie auf. Das Wasser war eiskalt und es tropfte ihr von den Haaren.

Sie stand da wie ein begossener Pudel.

„Ha ha ha ju ju," drang eine durchdringend quitschige Stimme durch die leeren Gänge.

„Erwischt hi hi erwischt!" Peeves, der Poltergeist, hüpfte begeistert auf und ab und zeigte feixend auf Laura.

In dem Moment kam Professor Binns durch die Wand geschwebt und wollte sehen, was hier draußen vor sich ging.

Er sah die nasse Laura an, die schlotternd da stand und den Poltergeist, der vor lauter Vergnügen den Lehrer gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Laura blinzelte durch die nassen Haare zurück.

Dann rannte sie davon Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Der alte Lehrer sah ihr nur verdattert nach und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Diese Kinder, die sind noch mein Tod, oh ja," stöhnte der Professor und schwebte zurück in sein Klassenzimmer. Wobei ihm spätestens beim 'durch-die-Wand-schweben' hätte einfallen müssen, dass er schon längst tot war.

Zu Lauras freudigem Erstaunen bekam sie keinen Rüffel von ihrem Vater und auch nicht von McGonagall. Scheinbar hatte sich der 'Geister-Lehrer' nicht beschwert bei ihnen, wofür ihm Laura ein paar Punkte zusprechen musste.

Sie nahm sich sogar vor, in den kommenden Unterrichtsstunden bei ihm zumindest so zu tun, als höre sie zu, was sie ziemlich großzügig von sich fand.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Aufbruch-Stimmung**

„Komm schon Laura, wir verpassen noch den Zug, wo hast du denn deinen Koffer?" Emma sah die Freundin ungeduldig an.

„Ich komm nicht mit, ich geh doch mit meinem Vater." Erst jetzt merkte Laura, dass sie noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen hatte mit den Freunden.

Harry hatte zwar erwähnt, dass er hier bleiben würde, da er nicht zu den doofen Dursleys zurück wollte und Ron würde auch bleiben, weil seine Eltern nicht da waren.

Emma und Hermine gingen nach Hause.

Sie hatten Laura zwar gefragt, ob sie im Schloss bleibe, aber Laura hatte Snapes Pläne für Weihnachten nicht gekannt.

Danach waren alle so mit Weihnachtsvorbereitungen und Schule beschäftigt gewesen, dass niemand mehr nachgefragt hatte.

Die Freundinnen sahen sie verwundert an und Hermine bemerkte spitz: „Hättest auch was sagen können."

Laura überging die Bemerkung und verabschiedete sich von den Mädchen, die ihre schweren Koffer in den Gemeinschaftsraum schleiften.

Laura fühlte sich ein wenig verloren, da ihr Vater sie noch gar nicht informiert hatte, wo sie Weihnachten verbringen würden. Sie wusste nur, dass sie nicht mehr zu ihren Verwandten gehen würde, das hatte ihr Snape ja versprochen. Außerdem hatte er jetzt das Sorgerecht. Das hatte er ihr auch gesagt.

Er würde sie doch hoffentlich nicht einfach im Schloss lassen und verschwinden. Ein paar wenige Schüler würden auch hier bleiben, es wäre ja nicht so schlimm, aber es würde Laura natürlich verletzen.

Er hatte gar nichts gesagt..... naja, sie würde einfach mal hier bleiben, bei Harry und Ron.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Nachdem das größte Durcheinander in der Eingangshalle vorbei war und die Schüler sich auf den Weg zum Zug gemacht hatten, schlenderte Laura mit den Jungs durchs Schloss.

Es war merkwürdig, wenn alles so ruhig war.

Filchs Katze war auch wieder im Schloss auf Patrouille, allerdings wich sie den fünf Kindern aus, seit ihrem unangenehmen Zusammentreffen mit diesen. Sonst war sie aber leider wieder ganz die 'Alte'.

„Wie könnten wir das anstellen, wegen der Bibliothek?" fragte Harry seine Freunde. "Wir müssen einfach heraus finden, wer dieser Flamel ist."

Nachdem Hagrid sich verplappert hatte, wegen Flamel und dem, was der Monster-Hund Fluffy bewacht, kannte Hermine kein anderes Thema mehr.

Dauernd lag sie den Freunden in den Ohren, wie viele Bücher sie schon durchgeackert hatte, um eine Spur des Mannes zu finden.

Als sie dann die Jungs beauftragt hatte, in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek zu suchen, blieben den Kindern die Münder offen stehen. Sie hatten es nicht glauben können, so was ausgerechnet von Hermine zu hören.

„Wir könnten doch mal schnell in die Bibliothek gehen, Laura kann dann eine komplizierte Frage stellen, damit Madam Pince abgelenkt ist und ich schleiche mich dann zur verbotenen Abteilung." Harry sah begeistert aus von seinem Plan.

Bevor jemand antworten konnte, bog mit rauschendem Umhang Snape um die Ecke und taxierte die Kinder mit forschendem, strengem Blick. Er blieb vor den Dreien stehen.

„Was schleicht ihr euch in den Gängen rum, sucht ihr schon wieder Ärger?"

Die Kinder drückten sich herum unter seinem Blick, sie kamen sich ziemlich ertappt vor. Da niemand gleich antwortete, schaute er zu Laura, die ihren Blick nun schnell senkte und ihre Schuhe plötzlich besonders spannend fand.

„Halte dich nach dem Abendessen bereit, Laura, wir verlassen dann das Schloss." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, rauschte er davon.

„Buo, willst du wirklich mit der Fledermaus mit, Laura? Also ich an deiner Stelle....."

Weiter kam Ron nicht, da er einen gefährlichen Snape-Blick einfing, diesmal allerdings von Laura, gefolgt von einem ziemlich unsanften Knuff in den Oberarm.

„Schon gut, schon gut.... aber ein bisschen unheimlich ist der ja schon." Ron sah dort hin, wo Snape verschwunden war und zuckte die Schultern.

„Bin gespannt, ob du von dem ein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommst." Bei diesem Gedanken musste Ron lächeln.

Da war Laura allerdings auch gespannt. Weihnachten mit Snape? Jemand Unweihnachtlicheren als Snape gab es gar nicht, fand Laura.

Sie war aber erleichtert, dass sie jetzt wenigstens wusste, dass sie mit Snape irgendwo hinging. Fragte sich nur, wo das sein würde.

„Na, ihr Süßen, braucht ihr eine Beschäftigung?" Fred und George, welche die Szene mit Snape beobachtet hatten, kamen auf die drei jüngeren Kinder zu.

„Wir hätten noch ein paar Süßigkeiten, die einen Vorkoster suchen." George sah Laura feixend an.

„Haut ab," sagte Ron ärgerlich. Er wollte nichts von Vorkosten hören.

Fred und George legten je einen Arm um Laura und sahen sie überfreundlich an.

„Du junge, hübsche Hexe, du könntest uns doch das Passwort zu Snapes Büro verraten, oder?" fragte Fred schmeichelnd, klimperte mit den Wimpern und gab ihr einen treuherzigen Blick.

„Wir würden dir dann auch gratis eine neue Frisur offerieren," lachte George und gab ihr auch einen gespielt charmanten 'Augenzwinker'.

Die Gelegenheit wäre natürlich günstig für die Zwillinge, wenn Snape fort war, an die Marpleessenz zu kommen, aber sie wussten, dass sie das Mädchen nicht überreden konnten.

Trotzdem war es immer lustig, die 'Kleine' ein wenig aufzuziehen.

„Natürlich! Gerade euch," witzelte Laura. „Dann haltet aber ihr Beiden eure knackigen Hintern hin, wenn Snape es raus findet und er findet immer alles raus." Laura lächelte zuckersüß zurück.

„OOHHH, hast du gehört, George wir haben knackige Hintern." Fred tat verlegen und George fügte übertrieben geschmeichelt hinzu: " Wird auch Zeit, dass das mal jemandem auffällt!"

Harry und Ron mussten lachen.

TBC.......................................

Ein grosses Dankeschön an die schnelle, zuverlässige scientific ida fürs Beta-lesen.

Liebe MaraJade, danke für dein treues reviewen, das freut mich riesig. Ja, da hat Laura wohl was von ihrem Vater geerbt! ;-) Vielen ,vielen Dank

Gruss an alle Sally


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo, Ihr Lieben, nun gehts weiter. Ich wünsche Euch viel Spass bei lesen und mir wünsche ich ein paar Reviews, denn sie sind mein Ansporn und mein kalorienfreies Zückerchen ;-) Bin auch offen für konstruktive Kritik.

Der wunderbaren scientific ida habt Ihr es wieder zu verdanken, dass dieser Text beta-gelesen und somit angenehmer zu lesen ist . Danke Ida!

Danke viel Mal , MaraJade, für deine Rückmeldung , freut mich immer sehr :-)

**Home sweet home**

„Das ist meine Hauselfin, ihr Name ist Milly." Snape beobachtete Lauras Gesicht, denn das Mädchen hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie einen Hauselfen gesehen und er war gespannt, wie sie reagieren würde.

„Sie wird manchmal auf dich aufpassen, wenn ich nicht hier bin und du wirst ihr gehorchen!"

Laura hatte ein riesiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als sie der Elfin die Hand gab und sagte:

„Wir kennen uns bereits. Ehm ...ups." Laura sah schuldbewusst zu Snape und kannte die nächste Frage schon. Auch die Elfin schaute ein bisschen verlegen.

„Wir waren mal in den Küche, aber nur kurz, wirklich..... und da hab ich sie gesehen."

Laura blickte nach oben in Snapes Gesicht und suchte nach einem Zeichen, ob er sauer war.

Die Hauselfin verdrückte eine Träne in den Augen. „Oh, das junge Fräulein kennt Milly noch, obwohl so viele Hauselfen da waren, sie ist ein gutes Mädchen."

Milly schniefte und Laura sah sie verwirrt an. „Ja natürlich, du hast mir doch die guten Keks...."

Ich bin so ein Plappermaul!!! Laura wusste, dass es nun schon draußen war und konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Vater nicht zu verärgert war. Sie hätte sich selber in die Nase beißen können.

„Laura Smethurst, ich glaube du bekommst genügend zu Essen am _Tisch_! Ich hoffe das war eine einmalige Sache?"

Ja, Snape sah schon ärgerlich aus, sie wusste, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn sie zu viel Zucker aß.

Sie nickte schnell. Snape gab ihr einen strengen Blick.

„Milly lebt bei mir, wenn ich zu Hause bin. Sonst arbeitet sie, wie du mitbekommen hast, in Hogwarts.

Wir haben ab Morgen einen Gast, Laura, und ich erwarte, dass du dich ihm gegenüber tadellos benimmst."

Laura war nun gespannt. „Wen denn, Sir?" Laura sah ihn neugierig an.

„Remus Lupin."

Laura wusste sofort, wer das war. Der nette, etwas heruntergekommene Mann, den sie in Snapes Quartier mal gesehen hatte nach dem Troll-Zwischenfall.

Laura lächelte. Ja, das tönte gut.

„Darf ich in mein Zimmer gehen? Es ist schön, es gefällt mir sehr gut."

Laura hatte ein einfaches Zimmer in Snapes großem Haus. Und das Zimmer war auch eher groß, fand sie.

Es beinhaltete einen kleinen soliden Tisch mit Stuhl, ein Bett, einen Holzschrank und eine Kommode. Es war schlicht und es gefiel ihr wirklich.

Es gab zwei Fenster, eines direkt in den Garten mit einer großen Fensterbank, wo sie sich drauf setzen und hinaus schauen konnte.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, er fragte sich ob Laura das ernst meinte. Es war ja nichts Besonderes und er hatte es nicht dekoriert oder umgestaltet. Er wohnte selten hier, höchstens ein oder zweimal im Jahr hielt er sich hier auf. Es war das Haus seiner Vorfahren mütterlicherseits.

Er hatte noch ein kleines Häuschen in Spinner's End, wo er aber schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen war.

„Ja, geh und packe deine Sachen aus. Verstaue alles ordentlich im Schrank und komm um 18.30 Uhr ins Wohnzimmer, wir essen dann zu Abend."

Laura gefiel das alte Haus mit seinen hohen Räumen und Fenstern sehr. Es war so ganz anders als bei ihren Verwandten zuhause. Es sah irgendwie edel aus. Außerdem war es ein Zaubererhaus, was Laura sehr cool fand.

Das Haus lag etwas abseits eines Dorfes an einem Waldrand. Laura fühlte sich sehr wohl hier.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Elfenrechte**

Das Abendessen, das Milly zubereitet hatte, war gut.

Snape aß ruhig, während Laura von ihrem Zimmer schwärmte und vom Garten und der Aussicht, die sie hatte. Sie kam kaum zum Essen vor lauter reden.

„Wieso isst Milly nicht mit uns am Tisch?" fragte Laura erstaunt, als sie sah, wie die kleine Hauselfin zwar das Essen auftischte, sich aber nicht dazu setzte und mitaß.

„Das tun Hauselfen eben nicht," kam die knappe Antwort von Snape.

„Wieso nicht?" Laura gab sich nicht so schnell zufrieden.

'Hört diese Fragerei denn nie auf?' dachte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

„Weil es eben so ist, Laura." Seine Stimme gab deutlich zu verstehen, dass er keine weiteren Fragen wünschte, aber Laura ignorierte das geflissentlich.

„Aber das ist doch gemein. Die haben doch auch Hunger, oder?" Laura sah ihren Vater direkt an, sie war empört. So was konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Snape stieß genervt den Atem aus.

_Bye bye, geruhsame Ferien!!!_

„Milly?" rief Snape scharf: „Möchtest du mit uns am Tisch essen?"

Milly sah Snape ungläubig an und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Oh, der Meister ist zu liebenswürdig, Sir. Milly ist gute Hauselfin, möchte lieber in der Küche essen, wie es sich für anständige Hauselfen gehört."

Snape fühlte sich bestätigt und sah Laura vielsagend an.

„Siehst du? Milly würde sich nicht wohl fühlen am Tisch, sie ist es nicht gewohnt. Wenn du fertig gegessen hast, gehst du Milly beim Abwasch helfen."

Laura rümpfte ein wenig die Nase. Aber als ihr Snape daraufhin einen strengen Blick zuwarf, nickte sie. Als sie kurze Zeit später den Teller leer gegessen hatte, schob sie den Stuhl zurück und nahm ihren Teller und den ihres Vaters mit in die Küche.

„Oh nein, Meister, nein, natürlich nicht. Das junge Fräulein muss nicht helfen, Milly macht das schon...." Die kleine Elfe hatte entsetzt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen geschlagen.

„Laura hilft dir abwaschen, Milly."

Snape gab nun auch der Elfe einen strengen Blick und Milly schien zu wissen, dass Widerspruch jetzt nicht ratsam war.

Die Beiden sahen sich an und verschwanden in der Küche. Dort hatten sie viel Spaß beim Abwaschen und Abtrocknen. Milly war eine sehr lustige und liebe Elfe und sie mochte Laura, das spürte sie.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als Laura nach knapp einer Stunde wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß ihr Vater mit einem Heft am Tisch und kritzelte ab und zu etwas hinein.

Er sah auf, als er Laura kommen hörte. „Mach dich parat für ins Bett, dann kannst du noch ein wenig runter kommen."

„Aber es ist erst…" Laura sah sich nach einer Uhr um, sah aber keine.

„Es ist doch noch viel zu früh für ins Bett!" protestierte Laura und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie in den Ferien so früh ins Bett musste, das war oberfies.

„Möchtest du sofort ins Bett, Laura? Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen."

Snape sah Laura an, die am liebsten mit einem Fuß auf den Boden gestampft hätte. Er hatte leise gesprochen wie immer, Laura erkannte aber an seiner Stimme, dass er kein bisschen tolerant sein würde heute Abend.

Sie drehte sich um und stampfte die Treppe rauf.

Snape ließ es durchgehen, obwohl er es nicht leiden konnte, wenn sie sich wie ein Kleinkind aufführte. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief und langsam ein und aus. Dann widmete sich wieder seinem Heft und seinen Notizen.

Keine zehn Minuten später erschien Laura wieder im Pyjama, mit feuchtem Haar und besserer Laune. Und das zu ihrem eigenen Wohl, denn Snape war ja nicht gerade der geduldigste aller Väter.

Sie setzte sich in die Nähe des Kamins, in dem ein Feuer prasselte.

Laura stand auf und trat neben ihren Vater. "Kann ich bitte Papier haben und einen Kugelschreiber oder Farbstifte? Ich möchte meinen Freunden eine Weihnachtskarte malen." Sie hielt ihm die Hand auf den Arm und sah ihm fragend in die schwarzen Augen.

Snape sah hinunter auf die Hand auf seinem Arm und Laura zog sie schnell zurück.

Vielleicht mochte er es nicht, berührt zu werden.

Snape nickte kurz und schwenkte den Zauberstab. Auf dem Tisch lagen ein paar Bogen Papier in verschiedenen Farben und einige Buntstifte.

„Kugelschreiber gibt es hier nicht. Wenn du schreiben willst, benutze die Feder, wie es sich gehört. Wenn du etwas malen möchtest, zeige ich dir dann, wie man es animieren kann."

Auf Lauras fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin fügte er hinzu: „Wie man zaubern kann, dass sich das Gemalte bewegt."

Davon war Laura begeistert, sie setzte sich hin und malte und malte. Sie erschrak beinahe, als sich Snapes tiefe Stimme plötzlich meldete.

"In fünf Minuten musst du ins Bett, ich zeige dir jetzt den Zauberspruch. Du kannst es aber nicht nachmachen, nur zuschauen. Außerhalb der Schule ist es Schülern nicht erlaubt zu zaubern."

Laura nickte, stand auf und ging mit den Zeichnungen zu ihrem Vater. Dieser richtete den Zauberstab auf das Papier, auf dem ein ganzer Bauernhof von Tieren gemalt war.

„Converso," sagte er deutlich und schwenkte den Zauberstab leicht.

Laura staunte nicht schlecht, als die Tiere anfingen zu grasen, zu rennen und zu springen. Danach tat Snape dasselbe mit der anderen Karte, auf der ein Schwarm Fische, zwei Quallen, Seepferde und Muscheln gemalt waren. Auch diese erwachten zu Leben, als Snape den Spruch gesagt hatte.

In Lauras Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und sie umarmte Snape stürmisch, der neben ihr auf dem Stuhl saß.

„Danke, danke, das ist super!" Sie ließ den verdutzten Snape los und strahlte immer noch wie ein Maikäfer, als sie die Karten in die Hände nahm und betrachtete.

„Ja....Zeit fürs Bett," sagte Snape, bestrebt danach streng zu klingen, um seine wahren Gefühle zu überspielen.

Lauras Gesicht verfinsterte sich sofort und sie rümpfte die Nase. "Oooohh..." doch sie wusste, dass Widerspruch zwecklos war. Da nutzten alle Ohhs und alles Gejammere der Welt nichts.

Plötzlich sah sie hoffnungsvoll zu Snape: „Darf ich noch schnell Milly Gute Nacht sagen? _Bitte_."

Ihre Augen hatten wieder diesen Dackelblick, dem Snape so schlecht widerstehen konnte.

„Du hast zwei Minuten." Das klang endgültig, war für Snape aber ziemlich großzügig.

Laura rannte davon und kam kurze Zeit später zurück, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Diese Milly war so ein liebes Geschöpf.

„Ich bin in ein paar Minuten bei dir, geh rauf und leg dich ins Bett." Damit stand Snape auf und räumte seine Sachen zusammen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura fühlte sich sehr wohl in ihrem Bett, in ihrem Zimmer, in ihrem Zuhause.

Snape trat ins Zimmer und löschte das Licht. Er trat ans Bett und sagte: „Schlaf gut. Und du schleichst nachts nicht rum, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir, Gute Nacht." Snape drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer, als Laura sich plötzlich aufsetzte.

„Dad?" Snape blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich dann um. Laura hatte ihn erst einmal so genannt.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier. Und danke vielmals für das anamieren, das ist total cool." Sie tönte etwas verlegen, aber sie schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen.

Snape nickte: „Gute Nacht."

Er schloss Lauras Zimmertür bis auf einen Spalt, wie er es in Hogwarts auch immer tat.

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus.

Zuhause. In seinem Haus mit seinem Kind. Es war etwas Unbeschreibliches für ihn. Als er das letzte Mal in diesem Haus gewohnt hatte, vor etwa einem Jahr, hätte er nie gedacht, dass er dieses Zuhause einmal teilen würde. Mit seinem Kind.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als Remus Lupin gegen Abend bei ihnen ankam, sah dieser ziemlich müde aus.

Laura half ihm, die Tasche in sein Zimmer zu tragen. Sie mochte den Mann sehr. Sein ruhiges Wesen, die hellbraunen, freundlichen Augen und die Art wie er mit ihr redete.

Er schenkte ihr einen Schokoladenriegel, den Laura erfreut entgegen nahm und sich bedankte.

Sie schaute fragend zu ihrem Vater, der eher unerfreut aussah.

„Nach dem Abendessen, " sagte er. Daraufhin lief sie in die Küche und legte die Schokolade auf den Tisch. Milly war dabei das Abendessen vorzubereiten und Laura setzte sich an den Küchentisch. "Den teilen wir dann," verkündete sie der Hauselfe, die daraufhin eine Träne in den Augen wegblinzelte.

Laura half noch ein wenig in der Küche und als Remus sein Gepäck ausgepackt hatte, aßen sie zusammen zu Abend.

Die Männer hatten noch etwas zu bereden und Laura half Milly beim Abwasch. Um 19.00 Uhr waren die Männer bereit zum Gehen und Snape warf sich den Winterumhang aus dickem, schwarzem Stoff über.

"Benimm dich, verstanden? Andernfalls werde ich sehr... unerfreut sein." Snape sah Laura mahnend an. Er war etwas unsicher, das Mädchen mit Milly zu Hause zu lassen. Aber die Elfe würde bestimmt gut auf sie aufpassen. Außerdem war Laura ja nicht mehr so klein.

Snape hatte Laura am Morgen beim Frühstück mitgeteilt, dass er und Remus Lupin am Abend zu einem Orden-Treffen müssen und sie mit Milly für ein paar Stunden alleine sein würde.

Auf die Frage, was ein Orden sei, hatte Snape gesagt, dass er ihr das ein anderes Mal erklären würde. Er würde sich selber erst noch überlegen müssen, wie er es dem Kind erklären würde.

Sie hätte sich zu benehmen und der Hauselfin zu gehorchen, sie würde es ihm anderenfalls erzählen müssen, und die Konsequenzen würden nicht erfreulich sein.

Wiedermal unterdrückte Laura ein Augenrollen. Typisch Snape.

„Ja, Sir," antwortete Laura auf die Mahnung ihres Vaters und ging schnell zu ihm, um ihn kurz zu umarmen.

„Wann kommt ihr wieder?" fragte Laura, als sie von ihrem Vater abgelassen hatte, der nicht recht wusste, wie er auf die Umarmung reagieren sollte.

„Dann, Fräulein, wenn du schon lange im Bett bist und schläfst." Snape sah etwas streng zu Laura, die nun die Nase rümpfte.

Sie wünschte auch Remus Gute Nacht, der sie freundlich anlächelte. „Gute Nacht, Laura, bis morgen." Er strich ihr kurz über den Kopf.

Lupin mochte das lustige, aufgeweckte Kind sehr. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie Snapes Tochter war.

Kaum waren die Männer zur Tür raus, tauchte Milly neben Laura auf.

Laura lächelte verschmitzt auf sie hinunter.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Weihnachtsbäckerei...**

„Komm, an die Arbeit!" sagte Laura geheimnisvoll, denn sie hatten schon heute Nachmittag einen Plan geschmiedet.

„Junges Fräulein, Milly kann das aber auch wirklich alleine machen, junges Fräulein kann spielen oder kann malen oder..." Laura fiel Milly ungeduldig ins Wort:

„Milly, dann wäre das Geschenk ja nicht von mir. Meinst du, das mit dem Ton geht wirklich im Backofen? Ich dachte, das müsste viel heißer sein."

„Hauselfen haben auch Magie, junges Fräulein." Nun lächelte die Elfin verschmitzt.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Milly?" fragte Laura und sah das kleine Wesen streng an. Milly fiel nun die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Vater mehr auf als vorhin. Sie nickte eifrig.

„Natürlich, junges Fräulein, Milly tut alles, was junges Fräulein will."

Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu Laura auf, die immer noch einen Snape-Blick auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Dann hör bitte mit diesem 'junges Fräulein' Quatsch auf, ja?! Ich heiße Laura"

Laura musste nun lächeln, als sie das verlegene Gesicht der kleinen Elfe sah.

Diese lächelte auch und nickte.

Sie mochte dieses Mädchen. Sehr. Sie war so lieb und so fröhlich und sie tat ihrem Vater so gut, auch wenn der das nicht zu merken schien.

Sein Blick war ganz anders geworden. Nicht mehr so leer und ausdruckslos. Nicht mehr so tot. Seine Augen hatten neuen Glanz. Neues freute die kleine Elfe, die Severus schon lange kannte.

Die Beiden gingen in die Küche. Sie holten verschiedene Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank und aus den Kästchen.

Unter Millys Anleitung machte Laura einen Teig, um Plätzchen zu backen. Ganz besonders leckere Plätzchen, Millys Spezialität.

Milly räumte immer gleich wieder hinter Laura auf, die Küche hätte sonst zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausgesehen, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen.

Als der Teig fertig war, musste dieser eine halbe Stunde ruhen. Wirklich zum Ruhen kam der Teig allerdings nicht, da Laura einfach nicht die Finger vom Naschen lassen konnte.

Milly verschwand kurz und kam bald darauf mit Ton zurück. Laura wunderte sich, wo die Elfe den wohl her hatte.

Milly wallte den Ton auf dem Tisch aus und Laura löste sie ab. Laura formte dann alles in kleine Schlänglein und rollte sie zusammen.

„Hol nun bitte das Foto junges...... ehm Laura," korrigierte sich Milly. Laura nickte und rannte davon.

Laura hatte ein Foto von sich als sie sieben war. Eines der Wenigen aus der Zeit mit ihren Verwandten. Es war ein Schulfoto, das sie hatte kaufen dürfen.

Ihre Tante hatte selten fotografiert, da sie immer andersweitig beschäftigt gewesen war.

Laura hatte auf dem Foto eine große Zahnlücke der oberen Frontzähne und grinste in die Kamera. Laura gefiel das Foto. Nun würde sie es ihrem Vater schenken. Sie hoffte, dass er es auch mochte. Sie würde einen schönen Bilderrahmen machen aus Ton, für das Foto.

In der Küche wartete Milly schon ungeduldig.

Sie sah das Foto und musste sich eine Träne abputzen mit ihren langen Fingern.

„So ein süßes Mädchen, Laura, so ein liebes süßes Mädchen!"

Laura lächelte darauf hin verlegen. Selten hatte sie jemand lieb und süß genannt.

Von dem ausgewallten Teig machten sie einen Bilderrahmen und Laura befestigte ihre Ton-Schlänglein um den Teil herum, wo dann das Foto hin kam. Die Elfin nahm den Ton, als Laura endlich zufrieden war mit ihrem Kunstwerk und legte ihn auf ein Blech. Es sah wirklich superschön aus.

Sie schob es in den heißen Ofen und schloss ihn. Laura schaute gespannt, als Milly mit den Fingern schnippte und Laura eine riesige Hitze spürte, vom Ofen her.

Milly lächelte zufrieden. „Eine Stunde, dann ist's fertig." Sie war sehr stolz, als sie Laura staunen sah. "Das ist ja super, Milly!" lobte Laura.

Sie stachen Plätzchen aus, bis Laura die Augen fast zu fielen.

„So, nun muss junge Laura ins Bett," beschloss Milly und das Mädchen widersprach nicht.

„Ich weiß aber nicht, ob die Plätzchen für all meine Freunde, meinen Dad und Remus reichen? Außerdem haben wir noch Teig."

Laura rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Wieso war sie schon müde? Wahrscheinlich war mehr Zeit vergangen, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Können wir morgen weiter machen, der Meister Professor Sir und Mister Lupin müssen morgen Abend nochmals zu der Versammlung." Milly scheuchte Laura aus der Küche.

„Kommst du bitte noch zu mir rauf, Milly, um Gute Nacht zu sagen?" Laura gähnte.

„Oh, Miss Laura möchte Milly Gute Nacht wünschen, so ein liebes Kind. Milly kommt gerne." Sie trottete glücklich hinter Laura her.

Sie hoffte, dass ihr Meister noch nicht so bald nach Hause kommen würde, der wäre wohl nicht sehr erfreut, dass Laura noch wach war.

Aber Milly hatte dem Mädchen einfach helfen müssen. Sie hatte sie so lieb gefragt, als sie zusammen das Geschirr verräumt hatten und war so verzweifelt gewesen, dass sie keine Weihnachtsgeschenke hatte und ohne Geld auch nichts kaufen konnte.

Und da hatte sich die gutmütige Elfe etwas einfallen lassen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als Laura im Bett lag, löschte Milly das Licht und trat an das Bett des Mädchens. Laura lächelte sie an: „Ich bin so froh, dass du mir hilfst mit den Geschenken, danke vielmals, Milly."

Laura lehnte sich zu der lieben Elfe und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Die Elfe schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund vor Schreck und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

Laura erschrak und fragte sich, was Milly hatte. Riesige Tränen liefen der Hauselfe über ihr knubbeliges Gesicht. Hätte sie Milly nicht küssen dürfen? Hatte sie die Elfe beleidigt oder so? Sie wusste doch nichts über Hauselfen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Milly, was hast du? Ich wollte nicht..." Laura wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte.

Die Hauselfe schniefte. „So ein liebes Mädchen, Milly ist so gerührt, wie hat Milly das bloß verdient."

Laura musste lächeln und entspannte sich. Und sie hatte gemeint, weiß Wunder, was Schlimmes los war.

Sie hörten im unteren Stock eine Tür aufgehen. Die Beiden erschraken und Laura sah die Elfe entsetzt an. Ihr Vater kam nach Hause und sie schlief noch nicht! Oh, das würde Ärger geben!

Die Elfe bedeutete ihr ruhig zu sein, in dem sie ihren Finger vor die Lippen hielt und mit einem Fingerschnippen war Milly verschwunden.

Laura legte sich hin und tat, als würde sie schlafen.

Nur ein paar Minuten später hörte sie jemanden die Treppe hinauf steigen und ihre Türe öffnen.

Sie öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit und sah die Silhouette ihres Vaters in der Tür stehen. Snape schritt auf sie zu und stand neben ihrem Bett. Das war schrecklich für Laura. Er würde bestimmt merken, dass sie nicht schlief. Zum Glück lag sie auf der Seite, das Gesicht der Wand zugewandt.

Ihr Vater beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sie roch, dass er fremde Gerüche an sich trug. Sie liebte den Geruch ihres Vaters, aber jetzt roch er nicht nur nach Snape.

Sie spürte wie er sie ansah. Er strich über ihr Haar mit der Hand, oder nur mit den Fingerspitzen.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl für das Mädchen und sie wusste, dass er das nicht getan hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie wach war.

„Gute Nacht," flüsterte er und ging raus. Er ließ die Tür einen Spalt breit offen. Laura lächelte.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Laura, du hast genau zehn Sekunden, um aus dem Bett zu kommen."

Snape hatte seine Tochter vor ein paar Minuten gerufen.

Nichts.

Dann war er in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hatte nochmals gerufen. Wieder kein Ton von Laura.

Jetzt schüttelte er sie ein wenig, aber bekam nur ein Murren zur Antwort.

Nun wurde seine Geduld langsam dünn.

„Ich zähle bis zehn, dann bist du auf." Snape gab sich Mühe seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Eins …..zwei …..drei.....vier..." Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen neben Lauras Bett und wunderte sich, wieso das Kind solche Mühe hatte, aus den Federn zu kommen.

„Oh Dad.... nur noch fünf Minuten..." Laura zog die Decke über ihren Kopf.

„fünf....sechs....sieben..." Ein Stöhnen unter der Bettdecke und kurz darauf erschien Lauras schwarzer Schopf und sie rieb sich müde die Augen.

„acht....."

„Ja, ich komme ja!"

Laura rutschte mit ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck von der Bettkante. Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen, es waren ja schließlich Ferien, oder nicht?

„Ich stelle dich gleich unter die kalte Dusche, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst zu schmollen."

Snape konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand so ein Gesicht zog. Schon gar nicht seine Tochter.

Als sie in sein ernstes Gesicht sah, wusste sie sofort Bescheid, dass nicht zu Spaßen war und sie ihn besser nicht auf die Probe stellen sollte. Sie hatte definitiv überhaupt keine Lust auf eine kalte Dusche! Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und gab sich sehr große Mühe freundlicher zu schauen.

„In fünf Minuten bist du unten, angezogen, gekämmt und gewaschen." Damit ging Snape aus dem Zimmer und Laura schmollte wieder vor sich hin und fluchte leise. Sie hatte wirklich nicht genug geschlafen!

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Guten Morgen, Laura," grüßte Lupin gut gelaunt, als er das kleine Mädchen die Treppe runter kommen sah.

Er saß am Frühstückstisch und las in der Zeitung. Er faltete sie nun in der Mitte und legte sie auf den Tisch. Er musste lächeln. Laura hatte die schwarzen Augen und Haare ihres Vaters geerbt, ansonsten glich sie ihm allerdings überhaupt nicht.

Ihre Locken standen in allen Richtungen und er fragte sich, wie lange es gehen würde, bis Snape sie wieder hinauf schicken würde, um sich zu kämmen.

Er wusste genau, dass der überkorrekte Mann das nicht dulden würde.

Und prompt.

Kaum trat Snape aus der Küche mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, sah er seine Tochter kritisch an. Er hob eine Augenbraue, stellte den Kaffee auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich dann wieder Laura zu.

Er ging einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu und drehte sie gleich wieder in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war.

„Rauf, kämmen. So kommst du nicht runter. Geh!"

Laura schaute über ihre Schulter zurück und ihre Augen verengten sich eine Spur. Ihr Vater gab ihr aber den gewissen Blick und sie stampfte die Treppe geräuschvoll wieder hinauf.

Als sie drei Minuten später mit gekämmtem Haar wieder hinunter kam und sich an den Tisch setzte, las Snape im Tagespropheten.

Remus trank seinen Kaffee und aß Brot mit Konfitüre.

Ohne von der Zeitung aufzublicken, sagte Snape in kühlem Ton: „Stampfe nochmals so die Treppe rauf und du bist um 19.00 Uhr im Bett."

Laura rümpfte die Nase und Lupin sah zu ihr hin. Sie machte eine kleine Grimasse und Remus gab ihr kaum merklich einen Augenzwinker.

„Benehmt Euch!" kam es trocken von Snape, der immer noch die Zeitung vor der Nase hatte.

Also das konnte er nicht gesehen haben, dachte Laura und schaute nochmals kurz zu Lupin hin, der ihren Blick erwiderte und verschmitzt lächelte .

„Ich gehe heute in den Wald und suche uns ein kleines Weihnachtbäumchen, Laura. Möchtest du mich begleiten?" Remus hatte sich ein bisschen zu Laura runter gebeugt und sah ihr ins Gesicht, in dem sich nun ein Lächeln ausbreitete.

Das Mädchen war so süß. Sie erinnerte ihn an ein Reh mit ihren großen dunklen Augen.

Er lächelte zurück.

Sie sah zu Snape und fragte bittend: „Darf ich bitte, Sir?"

'Erstaunlich wie wohl erzogen sie sein kann, wenn sie etwas will!!!' dachte Snape amüsiert. Er faltete die Zeitung, legte sie beiseite und sah Laura an.

„Mal sehen. Zuerst hilfst du mir noch etwas. Wenn du dich gut benimmst, darfst du gehen."

TBC...............................


	13. Chapter 13

Weil Ihr alle so brav Reviews geschrieben habt, kommt nun ein längeres Kapi, hoffe es gefällt Euch. Wenn ja, lasst es mich wissen, wenn nein... dann lieber nicht ;-)

Liebe MaraJade, man sollte den Tag nie vor dem Abend loben :-P. Danke vielmals für dein Review. Ja, Remus tut (zumindest Laura) wirklich gut:-)

Hey,Lilotta, auch dir vielen Dank für dein Review, hat mich sehr gefreut .

Scientific Ida ein grosses Dankeschön, dass sie mich immer auf meine dummen und manchmal auch lustigen Fehler aufmerksam macht. Vielen Dank.

**Neugierde**

„Fass hier drin nichts an," sagte Snape und fasste Laura am Handgelenk, als diese die Hand ausstreckte, um einen Behälter mit Würmern drin anzufassen.

Snape hatte sie mit in sein Tränkelabor genommen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie dieses nie alleine betreten würde und nichts anfassen würde, da nicht alles ungefährlich war im Privatlabor ihres Vaters.

Snape blickte sie warnend an und ließ ihre Hand los. „Was ist das da drin?" fragte Laura und deutete jetzt auf das Glas, mit den sich ringelnden Würmchen.

„Asticortis Würmer. Ich brauche sie für gewisse Salben." Laura verzog angewiedert das Gesicht und schwor sich im Stillen, nie mehr etwas von ihrem Vater einzureiben. Wäh.

Snape schritt nun zu einem Schrank und holte ein Gefäß heraus, das einen Aufsatz mit Schlitzen drauf hatte.

In der Mitte des Raumes standen drei spezielle Feuerstellen mit verschieden großen Kesseln, die darüber hingen. Sie waren aber leer, das heißt, zumindest brannte keines der Feuer.

Laura sah sich neugierig um. Es waren viele große und kleine Gläser in den Regalen, die verschiedenfarbige Pulver, Flüssigkeiten oder sonst irgendetwas Undefinierbares drin hatten. Es roch ganz ähnlich wie im Labor von ihrem Vater in Hogwarts. Nach Kräutern und... Laura wusste nicht nach was genau, einfach speziell. Nach Zaubertranklabor.

„Komm," sagte Snape kurz und ließ Laura an sich vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

Laura schaute nochmals zurück über die Schulter. Das sah wirklich interessant aus, ob sie hier auch mit Snape brauen würde, wie sie es in Hogwarts manchmal durfte?

Laura ging hinter Snape her die Treppe rauf.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Zieh dir einen Umhang oder eine Jacke über, Laura," sagte Snape und streifte sich selber einen dicken Umhang über, dann schritten sie durch den matschigen Schnee bis zu einer Scheune. Es war ziemlich kalt und Lauras Schuhe schienen nicht wirklich dicht zu sein. Ihre Zehen waren schon unangenehm nass.

Die Scheune sah ziemlich alt aus, war aus Holz und hatte viele große Glasfenster. Dahinter sah Laura irgendwelche Pflanzen.

Snape öffnete die Tür und ließ Laura hinein. Die staunte nicht schlecht.

Das war ein Gewächshaus und es war ziemlich warm hier drin.

Es gab lauter komische Pflanzen, wie bei Professor Sprout in Hogwarts.

Einige schlängelten sich, andere versuchten mit den Blüten nach Laura und Snape zu schnappen.

„Fass nichts an!" befahl Snape wieder und schloss die Tür.

Laura machte große Augen und sah sich staunend um. Snape zog seinen Umhang aus und hängte ihn an einen Haken an der Tür. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus, um Laura ihren Umhang abzunehmen, aber Laura sah sich immer noch so fasziniert um, dass sie es nicht merkte. Er schritt näher zu ihr, nahm den Umhang von Lauras Schultern und hängte ihn auch auf.

Snape, der immer noch den Behälter mit dem Aufsatz trug, schritt in die Mitte des Raumes, wo ein großer, langer Tisch stand.

Laura ging ihm nach, aber musste immer links und rechts die wundersamen Pflanzen betrachten. Professor Sprout hatte auch sehr viele verschiedene Töpfe mit Pflanzen drin, aber hier waren solche, die Laura noch nie gesehen hatte.

Etwas, das aussah wie ein Kaktus nur mit ganz kleinen rosa Stacheln, gefiel ihr besonders gut. Sie blieb vor der Pflanze stehen und besah sie sich genau.

Er hatte lauter wunderschöne Blüten oben drauf, die pink leuchteten und sich nach Laura ausrichteten. Laura hatte das Gefühl, als schauten sie die Blütchen an.

Sie lächelte und streichelte mit dem Finger eine der Blüten. In dem Moment quietschte sie erschrocken auf.

Der süße Kaktus hatte ein paar Stacheln wie Pfeile abgeschossen, die nun in Lauras Finger steckten.

Mit wütendem Blick taxierte Laura den hinterhältigen Kaktus und fühlte sich betrogen von dem gemeinen Trick. Das tat noch ziemlich weh. Laura sah auf ihren Finger, der mit Stacheln dekoriert war und überlegte, ob sie diese raus ziehen sollte.

Mit schnellen Schritten war Snape neben ihr und fasste ihre Hand, um diese zu inspizieren.

Von der Hand sah er verärgert zu Laura. „Das passiert mit neugierigen Kindern!"

„Aber die war so süß!" verteidigte sich das Mädchen . Wenn das bloß nicht so weh getan hätte, hätte sie lachen müssen. Der Finger sah schon komisch aus, wie ein Kaktus am Stiel.

Ihr Vater sollte doch mit dieser gemeinen Stech-Pflanze schimpfen, nicht mit ihr!

Snape zog Laura mit sich zum Tisch und nahm dort etwas Pinzettenähnliches in die Hand. Er setzte sich auf einen Schemel, der beim Tisch stand, Lauras Handgelenk immer noch festhaltend.

Er zog Laura näher zu sich.

Diese pflanzte sich nun einfach auf Snapes Schoss. Erst wollte er sie in ihre Schranken weisen, ließ es dann aber und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Hand.

Mit der Pinzette zupfte er die Stacheln raus. Eine nach der anderen.

„Au, das tut weh!" protestierte Laura, worauf Snape sie kurz ansah, dann aber weiter machte.

„Du lernst es nur so, Laura. Und die Stacheln müssen raus, du hast keine andere Wahl. Es sei denn, du brauchst diesen Finger nicht mehr!?" Snape sah sie fragend an.

Laura verzog ihren Mund und hätte Snape am liebsten die Zunge raus gestreckt.

„Doch," murmelte sie.

Snape nickte und machte weiter. Laura musste auf die Zähne beißen. Sie wollte nicht nochmals eine Lektion hören von ihrem Vater.

Als sie endlich fertig waren, nahm Snape eine Flasche mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit, die in der Mitte des Tisches stand und welche er mit seinem Zauberstab näher holte.

Er leerte etwas davon über Lauras Finger. Diese war freudig erstaunt, dass die Flüssigkeit nicht brannte, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

Als Snape ihre Hand los ließ, sah Laura sie sich genauer an. Ein bisschen rot, sonst nichts.

„Danke," sagte Laura etwas beschämt. Na ja, es war ja nicht die Schuld ihres Vaters, sie selbst hatte die Pflanze angefasst.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass hinter so einer hübschen Blüte so ein fieses Piks-Ding lauerte.

Laura wickelte sich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger, der wieder wie neu war. Sie sah zu ihrem Vater auf und lächelte.

„Nicht alles ist so, wie es aussieht, Laura." Snape sah nun nicht mehr böse aus und fügte hinzu: „Behalte deine neugierigen Hände in Zukunft bei dir!"

Er stand auf, fasste Laura, die immer noch auf seiner Schoß gesessen hatte, an den Schultern und steuerte sie zu einer großen Pflanze, die geringelte grüne Blätter hatte.

„Die Blätter, die schon gelblich sind, kannst du pflücken. Dann gehst du zum Tisch und steckst sie in diese Löcher bei dem Aufsatz, der über diesem Gefäß ist. Sie werden dann direkt klein gemixt. Pass auf, dass du nicht mit den Haaren hinein gerätst. Binde sie am besten zusammen."

„Ich habe kein Haarband, Sir." Laura sah entschuldigend zu ihrem Vater auf, der sofort den Zauberstab zückte und eine Sekunde später waren ihre Haare zusammengebunden. Sie staunte nicht schlecht. Mit der Hand fasste sie an ihren Kopf und befühlte den Pferdeschwanz.

Snape zeigte Laura wie man die Blätter pflückte und in den Aufsatz schob. Laura fand das ziemlich lustig und wollte es auch sofort probieren.

Die nächste Stunde war sie voll damit beschäftigt zu pflücken und zu mixen und Snape pflegte die anderen Pflanzen und schnipselte da und dort etwas an ihnen herum.

„So, das dürfte reichen," sagte er zu Laura und war erfreut, dass sie so gut und ohne Einwände geholfen hatte.

Laura hätte das noch länger tun können, es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht. Und sie war mit ihrem Vater zusammen, was sie ziemlich genoss, wenn er nicht schimpfte.

„Komm hierher, ich zeige dir etwas," sagte Snape und Laura trat schnell neben ihn.

Snape erklärte Laura, wie man die Kaktusähnliche, stachelige Pflanze, welche Laura vorhin attackiert hatte, pflegen musste. Niemals durfte man die Blüte berühren, denn die war sehr empfindlich. Er zeigte ihr, wie man die untersten Stacheln erntete, ohne dass sie stachen.

„Diese Stacheln sind ziemlich wertvoll und selten, da es schwierig ist, die Echinus humile zu züchten."

Laura durfte es auch versuchen, mit der speziellen Pinzette, die Snape vorher benutzt hatte, um seiner Tochter die Stacheln aus dem Finger zu ziehen.

Sie konnte es ziemlich gut und Snape schien zufrieden, jedenfall hatte er nichts zu reklamieren. Sie genoss es, dem frechen Kaktus die Stacheln raus zu ziehen, denn sie war immer noch sauer auf diese Echinus irgendwas. Sollte sie nur sehen, wie das war. Hoffentlich war das für die Pflanze auch so unangenehm, wie für sie vorhin.

„Sie muss immer im Wasser stehen, sonst ist sie innert weniger Minuten verdorrt." Snape sah auf Laura hinunter, die mit der Pinzette in der Hand neben ihm stand.

Die Tür zum Gewächshaus ging auf und Remus steckte den Kopf hinein.

Er war warm gekleidet und fragte: „Ich gehe jetzt, kann Laura nun mitkommen?"

Laura sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an und er sah ihr an, wie gerne sie gehen wollte.

Snape wusste, dass Laura den Werwolf sehr gerne mochte. War ja auch klar, Remus war freundlich und lustig und zu Späßen aufgelegt.

„Ja, sie kann mitkommen." Snape sah von Remus, der wartend an der Tür stand zu Laura. „Zieh dich warm an. Hol im Haus noch eine Mütze und Handschuhe. Und zieh richtige Schuhe an!"

Laura strahlte ihn glücklich an und rannte zur Tür.

Sie drehte sich nochmals um und rief: „Bis später!" Sie winkte ihrem Vater schnell zu und war schon verschwunden.

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Oh, Tannenbaum....**

Laura hüpfte neben Remus her.

Im Wald war es nicht sehr hübsch oder weihnachtlich. Eher nass, matschig und kalt. Es schneite, aber der Schnee schmolz auf dem Boden zu Schneematsch

„Gefällt es dir hier, mit deinem Vater?" fragte Remus.

Laura nickte und lächelte den Mann an. "Ja, sehr. Das Haus ist einfach super. Milly ist sooo lieb und mein Dad, der ist ziemlich streng aber auch lieb. Na ja, manchmal ein bisschen zu streng, " fügte sie hinzu.

„Er meint es gut, er will das Beste für dich, weißt du? Ich glaube, er liebt dich sehr. Er kann es einfach nicht so zeigen." Remus lächelte sie wieder an.

Laura nahm seine Hand und fragte: „Kanntest du meine Mutter auch?" Sie sah fragend zu Remus auf und zog sich die Mütze vom Kopf, da sie es ziemlich warm hatte.

Remus nickte und sah zu dem kleinen Mädchen runter, welches seiner Mutter fast überhaupt nicht glich. Zwar hatte Ellen auch feine, hübsche Gesichtszüge gehabt, aber Laura war...... anders. Vielleicht auch wegen der schwarzen Haare und Augen.

„Ja, Laura. Sie ging… ich glaube zwei Jahre nach mir nach Hogwarts. Ich kannte sie nur vom Sehen. Sie war auch nicht in Gryffindor, wie ich. Sie war in Ravenclaw, glaube ich."

Laura deutete nun auf ein paar kleine Tannen, die auf einer Seite des Weges wuchsen.

„Wäre eine von denen gut?"

Remus war über den abrupten Themawechsel ein wenig erstaunt, aber ging nun mit Laura an der Hand auf die Bäumchen zu.

„Such dir eines aus, aber kein zu Großes," sagte er freundlich. Laura ließ ihn los und schaute sich die Tännchen genauer an.

Sie deutete auf ein kleines, nur ca. 50cm hohes Baby-Tännchen.

„Das da ist süß. Können wir es mit der Wurzel raus nehmen und es dann wieder pflanzen?"

Remus strich Laura übers Haar. „Das finde ich eine gute Idee. Wir müssen es allerdings ein wenig verzaubern, da es den Temperaturunterschied wahrscheinlich nicht überleben würde. Und zieh bitte deine Mütze wieder an, Laura."

Remus war so lieb, dachte Laura. Er war immer so freundlich und geduldig. Sie zog sich die Mütze wieder über und kniete sich dann vor der kleinen Tanne hin.

Sie gruben das Bäumchen aus und steckten es in einen Plastiksack, den Remus aus einem Blatt gezaubert hatte.

Laura trug das Bäumchen heim. Auf dem Heimweg fragte Laura, ob ihr Vater und er am Abend wieder zu einem Treffen müssen.

Remus sagte, dass sie um 19.00 Uhr weg müssten, dass er aber vorher mit ihr noch ein Spiel mache. Darauf freute sich Laura sehr.

„Sag mal, Laura, kennst du Harry Potter?" Wollte Remus plötzlich wissen. Laura war ein wenig erstaunt über die Frage, aber sie wusste ja, wie berühmt Harry war.

„Ja, er ist einer meiner Freunde. Wieso, kennst du ihn?" Laura sah zu dem Mann hinauf, der sie nun etwas traurig anlächelte.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich kannte ihn als Baby, ich war mit seinen Eltern befreundet. Wir gingen zusammen zur Schule." Remus klang ein wenig traurig und Laura wusste, dass Harrys Eltern tot waren. Also waren seine Freunde tot. Sie nahm Remus's Hand und drückte sie.

Als sie beinahe wieder zurück bei Snapes Haus waren, fragte Laura plötzlich: „Warst du denn auch mit meinem Dad befreundet?" Sie sah ihn neugierig an. Sie wusste nicht viel über die Vergangenheit ihres Vaters, er schien nicht gerne darüber zu reden.

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Remus lächelte und verzog ein wenig den Mund.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Gefällt es dir, Dad?" Laura sah ihren Vater begeistert an. Ihre Augen leuchteten förmlich.

Snape war es immer noch nicht gewohnt, so genannt zu werden, aber es kribbelte ihn jedesmal im Magen, als wenn er einen Ameisenhaufen verschluckt hätte. Natürlich trat nichts von diesen Gefühlen nach draußen.

„Es ist ….hübsch," sagte Snape und er fragte Laura, wo sie das Tännchen hinstellen wollte.

Laura gefiel es am Besten neben dem Kamin.

„Du kannst es schmücken, wenn du möchtest." Snape holte eine kleine Kartonschachtel und öffnete sie.

In der Schachtel hatte es winzig kleine Figürchen, Engelchen und Feen die sich bewegten.

Seine Grossmutter war ganz vernarrt gewesen, in diese Figuren. Snape hatte sie auf dem Dachboden gefunden.

„Sind die echt?" fragte Laura verwundert und nahm einen kleinen, dicken Engel raus, der dabei ziemlich zappelte. „Ich meine leben die?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie sind verzaubert."

Laura war die nächste halbe Stunde damit beschäftigt, das Bäumchen zu schmücken und sie war schlussendlich sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

Das würde das schönste Weihnachten werden, das sie je erlebt hatte. Nur sie, Remus und ihr Dad.

Nur noch einmal schlafen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie neben Snape auf dem Sofa und sie betrachteten das kleine Bäumchen. Laura war stolz auf sich, sie fand es sehr süß. Snape sah auch zufrieden aus.

„Was ist nun das Orden-Zeug, Dad?" fragte Laura plötzlich und sah zu ihrem Vater hinauf. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen und locker mit den Armen umfasst. Sie rutschte nahe zu ihrem Vater, sodass sie sich leicht gegen seinen Arm lehnen konnte.

Snape überlegte kurz und redetet dann mit ruhiger, leiser Stimme: "Vor einigen Jahren hat es einen sehr dunklen Zauberer gegeben unter uns. Dunkler als alle vor ihm. Er hatte Anhänger, die von seiner Macht fasziniert waren. Andere folgten ihm, teilweise aus Angst vor ihm.

Er und seine Anhänger begingen viele schlimme Taten, um immer mächtiger zu werden.

Aber auf der hellen Seite hatten sich auch Zauberer zusammen getan, die gegen diese dunkle Macht kämpften.

Es war ein schlimmer Krieg mit vielen Opfern. Doch eines Tages verschwand der Zauberer, dessen Name nicht ausgesprochen werden darf, auf mysteriöse Art und Weise."

Laura hing an seinen Lippen.

„Er hatte versucht einen kleinen Jungen zu töten. Aber es ist ihm nicht geglückt, seine Macht fiel in sich zusammen."

Laura nickte: "Ja, ich weiß, Dad, das war Harry, nicht wahr? Aber wo ist Voldemort nun?"

Snapes Augen verdunkelten sich sofort, als Laura diesen Namen ausgesprochen hatte.

„Erwähne diesen Namen nie wieder in meiner Anwesenheit, Laura." Snapes Stimme war streng, aber Laura fühlte auch noch etwas anderes in den Worten ihres Vaters. Sie konnte aber nicht richtig definieren, was. Schmerz? Laura war ein wenig irritiert.

„Entschuldigung," sagte sie und ihr Vater sah sie intensiv an und nickte leicht.

„Ja, es war Harry Potter." Snape schluckte schwer.

„Die helle Seite hat einen Orden gegründet, das heißt, es haben sich Zauberer zusammengeschlossen, um gegen den dunklen Zauberer zu kämpfen.

Und dieser Orden besteht heute noch. Denn der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist zwar verschwunden, aber es wird vermutet, dass er nicht tot ist."

Lauras Augen wurden groß. „Du meinst, er könnte wieder irgendwie auftauchen?"

„Das wäre gut möglich. Deshalb treffen sich die Mitglieder dieses Ordens ein oder zweimal im Jahr. Sie versuchen, so gut wie möglich zu verhindern, dass das geschieht. Und soviel wie möglich heraus zu finden, was genau passiert ist mit dem Zauberer."

Snape machte eine Pause und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Natürlich war es Dumbledore gewesen, der die Sache am Laufen gehalten hatte. Die meisten Zauberer waren einfach nur froh gewesen, dass der schreckliche Krieg endlich vorbei war. Aber nicht so Albus Dumbledore. Dieser sah weiter voraus als die meisten. Wie immer.

Der Orden wurde erhalten, mit wenigen Treffen im Jahr und man blieb dran. Es gab viele Dinge, die es galt herauszufinden. Die meisten betrafen den Dunklen Lord selbst.

Natürlich war der Stein der Weisen gestern ein Thema gewesen.

Snape sah auf seine Tochter hinunter, die ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll mit ihren großen schwarzen Augen ansah.

„Dann würde er Harry bestimmt töten wollen," sagte Laura leise und es schauderte ihr.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Bitte noch einmal, Remus. Bitte!" bettelte Laura und Remus, der auf dem Sofa saß und in einem Buch las, blickte auf und sah Laura gespielt streng an.

„Aber das letzte Mal, verstanden, Fräulein?" Laura nickte eifrig und hielt Remus das Papierflugzeug hin, welches dieser gefaltet hatte.

Remus schwenkte den Zauberstab und das Flugzeug flog wie ein wild gewordenes Insekt davon. Kreuz und quer durchs Wohnzimmer. Laura rannte ihm hinterher und versuchte es sich zu schnappen.

Sie lachte und sprang auf und fiel beinahe über Remus' Beine.

Remus sah dem Mädchen nach und lachte. Es tat ihm wirklich gut, hier mit jemand so jungem und fröhlichem zu sein. Das hatte er die letzten Jahre vermisst. Allerdings war es ihm erst jetzt wirklich aufgefallen. Jetzt, wo er in Snapes sonst so ruhigem Haus saß und Laura dieses Haus mit so viel Leben füllte.

Er widmete sich wieder seinem Buch, welches er von Snapes Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte. Es war sehr spannend.

Severus war nochmals schnell in das Gewächshaus gegangen.

In einer guten Stunde mussten sie gehen. Es war vorläufig das letzte Ordentreffen und es würden wieder Aufgaben und Nachforschungsarbeiten verteilt werden.

Aber Snape musste noch zu einer Konferenz für Tränkemeister zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr und er hatte Remus gebeten, noch zwei Tage länger zu bleiben, um auf Laura aufzupassen.

Severus würde zwei Tage wegbleiben. Remus wollte gerne auf den Wirbelwind aufpassen. Er mochte das Mädchen sehr. Und zum Glück war gerade noch nicht Vollmond!

Laura jagte dem Flugzeug hinterher. Sie wusste, es würde nur noch ein paar Sekunden fliegen, dann war der Zauber vorbei.

Sie hätte es beinahe geschnappt, da flog es in die geschlossene Tür, die in den Keller führte.

Nein, sie war nicht ganz geschlossen, sie stand einen kleinen Spalt breit offen, wie Laura nun feststellte. Dort unten waren drei Räume, einer davon war das Zaubertranklabor ihres Vaters.

Normalerweise war diese Tür geschlossen.

Sie musste vergessen haben, sie zu schließen, als sie heute morgen mit ihrem Vater dort gewesen war.

Sie wollte die Tür gerade zu machen, als sie etwas hörte, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Sie schob die Tür ein bisschen mehr auf und horchte.

Ein leises, komisches Geräusch war zu hören, welches sie nicht einordnen konnte. Sie sah sich um, ob jemand kam. Alles ruhig. Ihr Vater war ja noch draussen. Sie hielt den Atem an und lauschte angespannt.

Nochmals sah sie sich um, aber ihre Neugierde war größer als die warnende Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie würde nur kurz nachschauen, was dieses Geräusch verursachte.

Sie schlüpfte durch die Tür. Ihr Herz klopfte laut. Auf Zehenspitzen huschte sie die Treppe hinunter.

Laura spähte ins Labor, von wo sie das Geräusch immer noch hörte. Auf dem Tisch stand das Gefäß, welches sie heute mit diesen Blättern gefüllt hatte. Nun waren aber nicht mehr bloß die gemixten Blätter darin, sondern noch drei große, hässliche Käfer. Sie waren grasgrün mit gelben Fühlern und Beinen.

Laura trat näher, um sie besser ansehen zu können. Igitt, waren die hässlich. Und so riesig! Aber sie faszinierten Laura trotzdem. Sie hatten so Scheren wie Krebse und fraßen gierig die zermantschten Blätter. Sie gaben komische, knirschende ziemlich laute Geräusche von sich. Das war also das Geräusch, welches Laura von oben her gehört hatte. Ob ihr Vater diese Käfer auch in Salben verwendete? Oder gar in Zaubertränken. Sie rümpfte die Nase. Die Käfer taten ihr auch plötzlich Leid. Sie dachte daran, dass sie ja hier unten war, wo es für sie strengstens verboten war.

Laura wollte schnell wieder zurück die Treppe rauf huschen, als sie neben den Käfern auf dem Tisch einen kleinen Topf sah.

Die Salbe darin war rötlich und ein Löffel oder sonst ein Rührgerät, steckte noch darin.

Ob das wirklich Salbe war? Es erinnerte Laura eher an die Cocktailsauce, die sie mal an einem Geburtstagsfest mit Karottenstäbchen gegessen hatte.

Und waren da diese ekligen Würmern drin, fragte sich Laura. Sie sah irgendwie speziell aus. Wie, wenn Sand oder so was drin wäre.

Mit einer Fingerspitze berührte Laura die rote Masse und rieb mit dem Daumen die Salbe zwischen den Fingern.

Ja, wie ein Peeling, welches ihre Cousine so gerne benutzte. Ein Cocktailsaucen-Peeling? Laura musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln. Ob ihre Cousine die wohl auf ihr Engelsgesicht gestrichen hätte?

Sie strich die Salbe an ihrer Hose ab und schlich schnell wieder die Treppe hinauf.

Sie schloss eben die Tür zum Labor, als sie ihren Vater an der Tür hörte.

Puh, gerade noch Glück gehabt! Sie lief rot an, was zum Glück aber niemand sah.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Remus, hast du die Unterlagen parat?" fragte Snape, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat.

Laura ging mit einem Papierflieger in der Hand an ihm vorbei und kratzte sich am Bein.

„Ja, Severus. Ich habe alles in meiner Tasche. Ich gehe noch duschen." Remus stand vom Sofa auf und ging aus dem Raum.

Snape sah, wie Laura den Flieger ins Feuer warf und sich wieder am Bein kratzte.

Er musste noch schnell etwas in seinem Labor erledigen, dann wollte er sich noch mit Laura hinsetzen.

Das Bäumchen, das sie geschmückt hatte, war wirklich schön geworden.

Laura sah wie die Flammen ihr Flugzeug auffraßen. Verdammt, was juckte sie denn immer so an ihrem Bein?

Sie kratzte sich wieder. Ihre Finger, mit denen sie kratzte, fühlten sich auch so komisch an.

Sie brannten irgendwie.

Heute Abend würde sie nochmals mit Milly den Rest Plätzchen backen. Dann würde sie sie verschicken müssen.

Sie würde ihren Vater fragen, wegen der Eulen. Das musste bald erledigt werden, sonst würden die Geschenke nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu ihren Freunden kommen.

Laura schaute auf ihre Finger, die immer mehr zu brennen begannen.

Ihr Bein juckte auch so sehr. An den Fingern sah man allerdings nichts. Als sie auf ihre Hose sah, bemerkte sie, dass dort, wo sie die Salbe abgeputzt hatte, alles kleine Löcher waren.

Die Salbe! Verdammt!

Deshalb taten auch ihre Finger so weh. Was das wohl für eine Salbe gewesen war? Laura hoffte sehr, dass es nichts Gefährliches gewesen war. Ihr wurde heiß bei dem Gedanken.

Ihr Vater durfte das aber nicht bemerken. Er hatte ihr klar gesagt, sie dürfe nie alleine in sein Labor. Geschweige denn, etwas anfassen!

Sie ging schnell ins Badezimmer und wusch sich die Hände. Es nützte gar nichts. Im Gegenteil. Das Brennen wurde immer stärker. Das Bein, das vorhin gejuckt hatte brannte nun auch.

„Laura?"

Laura erschrak, als sie die Stimme ihres Vaters hörte.

Sie konnte sich nicht verstecken, bis er fort war. Das wäre zu auffällig. Nur nichts anmerken lassen, dachte sie.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Vater auf dem Sofa saß und auf sie wartete. Er war bereit zu gehen und hatte seinen Mantel schon neben sich auf dem Sofa liegen.

„Hier bin ich."

„Laura, komm her," sagte er und deutete neben sich aufs Sofa. Laura kratzte sich wieder am Bein und ging zu ihrem Vater.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa und sah zu ihm auf.

Sie versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich am Bein zu kratzen. Das war ja nicht zum aushalten. Es fing immer mehr zu brennen an.

„Sei heute rechtzeitig im Bett, Laura. Morgen.....was kratzt du dich denn eigentlich immer so?"

Snape sah Laura nun forschend an. „Was hast du da.... wieso hast du Löcher in deiner Hose?

...Laura?"

Snape sah Laura forschend an und Laura rieb sich nun das Bein. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Das Jucken hatte sich irgendwie verwandelt und es schmerzte nun ziemlich mühsam.

Snape nahm Laura an den Handgelenken und stellte sie vor sich hin zwischen seine Knie.

Er betrachtete Lauras Hosenbein und bemerkte nun auch die Salbenreste, die daran klebten. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Laura Smethurst, sag jetzt, dass das nicht wahr ist." Snape sah Laura streng an.

„Du warst in meinem Labor, nicht wahr. Du hast die Salbe angefasst, die dort auf dem Tisch steht!" Snapes Stimme war nun sehr gefährlich geworden und Laura schaute zu Boden. Für Snape gab es keinen Zweifel, dass dies die Salbe von seinem Labor war. Und Lauras Mimik sprach Bände.

Snape schüttelte sie leicht.

„Antworte!"

Laura hob nun langsam sie Augen und sah ihren Vater an. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als sie sein strenges Gesicht sah.

„Nein," sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste zwar, dass es ein Fehler war zu lügen, aber es war schon draußen. Wieso wusste er immer alles?

Remus kam geduscht und in frischen Kleidern ins Wohnzimmer zurück und bemerkte sofort die angespannte Stimmung. Laura schielte kurz zu ihm hinüber, dann wieder zu ihrem Vater, dessen Gesichtsausdruck nicht gerade erfreut aussah.

Snape drehte sie zur Seite, zog seine Hand auf und klatschte ihr schallend eins auf den Hosenboden.

„Autsch!" kam von Laura, die sofort nach hinten fasste und sich den Hintern rieb. Sie sah Snape beleidigt, aber auch schuldbewusst an.

„Glaube nicht, dass du bei mir mit so was durch kommst!" Er stand auf und richtete sich an den verdutzten Remus, der nicht wusste, was hier genau vor sich ging.

„Ich komme später nach, Remus, ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen," dabei sah er vielsagend zu Laura, die auf ihrer Unterlippe rum kaute und die Tränen zurück blinzelte.

„Laura hatte eine...Begegenung mit Drachenfeuersalbe." Er nahm Laura an der Hand und ging mit ihr Richtung Treppe.

Remus war ein wenig überrumpelt. Oh, diese Salbe war nicht gerade für Kinderhände. Wann hatte sie denn das wieder angestellt? Er war doch die ganze Zeit hier gewesen! Und die Salbe war in Snapes Labor. Hatte sich Laura tatsächlich dort hinunter geschlichen?

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape ging mit Laura an der Hand die Treppe rauf und steuerte sie in ihr Zimmer. Sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und fragte sich, was Snape nun wohl vorhatte. Was hatte er mit 'etwas erledigen' gemeint? Sie hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, als sie Snape in ihr Zimmer folgte.

Er fasste sie unter den Armen und setzte sie etwas unsanft auf ihren Tisch.

„Wo? Nur am Bein? An den Fingern?" fragte Snape scharf, obwohl er ziemliche besorgt war. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht zu viel Salbe abbekommen. Er wusste, wie unangenehm das sein konnte. Und auch nicht ganz ungefährlich, wenn sie zu lange auf der gesunden Haut war.

Laura blinzelte: „Es tut mir Leid, Sir." Ihre Stimme war leise und er merkte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

„Wir unterhalten uns nachher, jetzt müssen wir uns um deine Haut kümmern und den Schaden bekämpfen, den deine Neugierde verursacht hat. Also. Wo?"

Snapes Stimme war streng und er sah, wie eine Träne über Lauras Gesicht lief.

Sie rieb ihr brennendes Bein und blinzelte.

„Hier und hier," sagte sie und deutete auf ihr Bein und auf die Finger, bei denen man eigentlich kaum etwas sah. Es fühlte sich aber an, als hätte sie auf eine heiße Herdplatte gefasst.

„Ich bin gleich zurück. Du bewegst dich nicht von der Stelle."

Snape verschwand aus Lauras Zimmer und sie rieb sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie kickte vor lauter Ärger über sich selbst ihre Ferse gegen das Tischbein.

Sie war so dumm und neugierig.

Wieso musste sie ihren Vater immer so verärgern und sich selber in unangenehme Situationen bringen? Aber außer verärgert zu sein, schien Snape auch besorgt. Oder täuschte sie sich?

„So." Snape kam mit einer Flasche mit hellblauem, dickflüssigem Saft und einem winzigen Glasfläschchen zurück.

„Erstmal trinkst du dies hier," sagte er bestimmt und streckte Laura das Fläschchen hin.

Sie schnüffelte an dem Fläschchen und rümpfte die Nase. „Das riecht aber eklig." Sie wollte das nicht trinken, es würde ihr bestimmt gleich wieder hoch kommen. Und vielleicht hatte es von den Käfern drin, die sie heute im Labor gesehen hatte.

„Mach nicht, dass ich es dir eingeben muss. Du hast meine Geduld genug auf eine harte Probe gestellt, junge Dame."

Der Blick, mit dem er sie jetzt taxierte, genügte, um Laura umzustimmen.

Dieses Kind hatte doch tatsächlich die Nerven, etwas gegen seine Anordnung einzuwenden!, dachte Snape und hielt ihr das Fläschchen unter die Nase.

Sie nahm es an den Mund und lehrte es mit einem Schluck. Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Doch die Wirkung kam sofort.

Der brennende Schmerz verzog sich fast vollständig. Nicht so das Kribbeln auf ihrem Hintern, welches immer noch relativ deutlich spürbar war.

Snape öffnete den Korken der anderen großen Flasche und lehrte etwas davon auf einen Wattebäuschel. Die Flüssigkeit duftete sehr gut und Laura wusste, dass sie dies schon einmal gerochen hatte. Nur wo?

Er nahm Lauras Hand und betupfte die Finger, welche Laura so geschmerzt hatten.

Danach schob er Laura vom Tisch und befahl: „Hose runter."

Laura besah sich ihren schmerzfreien Finger, dann blickte sie kurz zu Snape auf, der ungeduldig wartete und begann dann am Knopf ihrer Hose rum zu fummeln.

Endlich hatte sie es geschafft und zog die beige Hose herunter bis zu ihren Knien.

Sie beugte sich leicht hinunter, um ihr Bein an der Stelle, die sie so gejuckt und gebrannt hatte, zu begutachten. Sie kratzte nochmals, da es noch leicht juckte, doch Snape fasste sie am Handgelenk.

„Nicht," sagte er kurz und ließ Lauras Hand wieder los.

Es waren nur rote Striche zu sehen von ihrem Kratzen. Snape wusste aber, dass das bis in ein paar Stunden anders ausgesehen hätte.

Snape setzte Laura wieder auf den Tisch, wo er auch diese Stelle mit der hellblauen Flüssigkeit betupfte.

Jetzt wusste sie wieder, woher sie diese Flüssigkeit kannte. Sie hatte ihrem Vater in Hogwarts dabei helfen dürfen, diese zu brauen und zu verkorken.

„So, morgen früh machen wir das nochmals. Und nun haben wir noch eine kleine Unterhaltung."

Laura schluckte leer, glitt vom Tisch und zog ihre Hose wieder hinauf. Snape setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, den er vom Tisch bis vor Lauras Bett geschoben hatte und wies Laura an, sich aufs Bett zu setzen.

Diese war aber immer noch damit beschäftigt, den störrischen Hosenknopf zu schließen. Als Snape keine Geduld mehr hatte zuzusehen, griff er sie am Hosenbund und zog sie näher zu sich. Er schloss den Knopf selbst. Es ging wirklich etwas schwer, wie er zugeben musste, deshalb schluckte er den Kommentar, der ihm schon auf der Zunge lag, runter.

„Danke," murmelte Laura, setzte sich aufs Bett und sah ihren Vater schuldbewusst an.

„Weißt du, warum ich dir gesagt habe, du sollst nicht in mein Labor gehen?" Snape klang streng, aber nicht wirklich ärgerlich.

Laura nickte und senkte den Blick. Sie schämte sich, dass sie sich nicht mal an eine so klare Anweisung hatte halten können.

„Also?" fragte Snape, doch Laura antwortete nicht.

Snape war nicht gerade ein geduldiger Mensch und im Moment hing seine Geduld an einem dünnen Faden. Er fasste Laura am Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzuschauen. Sie blinzelte.

„Es tut mir Leid!" sagte sie plötzlich und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen, die von ihren Tränen ganz nass wurden.

Snape wartete einen Moment und atmete tief ein und aus. Dann nahm er Lauras Hände von ihrem Gesicht.

„Es tut dir immer Leid, wenn du etwas angestellt hast. Du musst lernen zuerst zu denken und dann zu handeln.

Du weisst also, warum ich nicht will, dass du nicht in meinem Labor herumlungerst?" Seine Augen waren etwas sanfter jetzt und Laura antwortete zwischen Schluchzern „Ja, Sir....es ...ist gefährlich...."

„Ganz genau. Es gibt dort viele Dinge, die gefährlich sind und nicht für Kinder gedacht sind. Speziell nicht für neugierige Kinder. Ich habe dir heute schon diese Stacheln aus den Fingern gezogen. Und heute Morgen erst habe ich dir gesagt, dass du im Labor nichts anfassen darfst. In dem Labor, das sowieso tabu für dich ist, oder nicht?"

Laura nickte leicht und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Nase. Sie konnte ihrem Vater nicht in die Augen schauen und starrte auf ihre nassen Hände hinunter.

„Da wundert es mich doch sehr, dass du nicht nur mein Labor betrittst, sondern deine Finger wieder dort hast, wo sie nichts zu suchen haben."

Ihr Vater hatte Recht. Sie schämte sich. Wieso trieb ihre Neugierde sie immer wieder dazu, solche dummen Dinge zu tun? Sie musste sich wirklich mal zusammenreißen.

Snape sah auf das kleine Mädchen hinunter, das mit hängenden Schultern auf dem Bett saß.

Er gab ihr ein Taschentuch und sie putzte ihr Gesicht und die Hände. Danach stopfte sie es in ihre Hosentasche.

Die Tränen wollten aber nicht stoppen.

Laura stand abrupt auf und Snape hatte plötzlich die Arme voll Kind. Sie klammerte sich an Snape und schluchzte Entschuldigungen.

„Bitte nicht mehr böse sein," schniefte sie. Sie wollte, dass ihr Vater ihr verzieh und alles wieder gut war.

Er drückte sie kurz an sich. Dann griff er Laura an den Oberarmen und hielt sie ein wenig von sich weg.

Er gab ihr einen strengen Blick und sagte: „Wenn ich dich nochmals bei so was erwische, junge Dame, dann sei versichert, dass du über meinen Knien landest, bevor du Merlin sagen kannst. Dieser Klaps vorhin war sehr milde von mir."

Pah! Milde? Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres! Dachte Laura.

Sie stand mit gesenktem Blick vor Snape und nickte brav. „Ja, Sir."

Sie würde sich in Zukunft wirklich bemühen, nichts Dummes mehr anzustellen. Es war doch ziemlich unangenehm, von ihrem Vater ausgeschimpft zu werden, vor allem, wenn er auch noch Recht hatte.

„Und dass du mich dann auch noch anlügst, toleriere ich gar nicht, verstanden."

Laura nickte nochmals und sah mit nassen Augen zu Snape auf. Als Laura ihn mit ihren langen, feuchten Wimpern anklimperte, musste er plötzlich dem Drang wiederstehen, sie in die Arme zu schließen. Er verstand sich selber nicht.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, Laura. Milly wird wieder auf dich aufpassen. Sie kann mich erreichen, falls etwas ist. Du gehst jetzt sofort ins Bett, verstanden?" Snape stand auf und Laura wollte protestieren. Sie war noch nicht müde, es konnte doch erst kurz nach 19.00 Uhr sein.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihren Vater aber heute besser nicht mehr reizen würde und sagte artig:

"Ja, Sir." Dabei kreuzte sie aber die Finger auf dem Rücken.

Sie umarmte den großen Mann. „Gute Nacht, Dad. Kommst du noch zu mir, wenn du nach Hause kommst?"

Snape nickte. „Gute Nacht, und benimm dich." Snape drehte sich um und ging aus Lauras Zimmer. Sie hörte ihn die Schuhe anziehen und mit Milly reden, bevor er ging.

Ja, mit Milly hatte sie heute ja auch noch eine Verabredung. Snape würde es ja nicht wissen.

Ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte sie aber trotzdem. Es würde bestimmt was setzen, wenn Snape das erführe. Besonders nach dem, was sie heute geboten hatte.

Milly würde sie aber bestimmt nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass sie schon jetzt ins Bett musste.

Sie dachte daran, was sie sich noch vor wenigen Minuten vorgenommen hatte. Aber das war ja nicht dasselbe, versicherte sie sich selbst. Und sie musste ihre Geschenke auf jeden Fall noch fertig machen.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**Endlich Weihnachten**!

„Was? Für mich?" Remus sah erstaunt das kleine Päcklein an, welches Laura ihm hin streckte. „Vielen Dank, Laura." Remus lächelte das Mädchen an.

Sie war so ein lieber Mensch. Ein wilder Wirbelwind manchmal, ja, doch sie hatte so viel Liebenswertes an sich.

Er wusste, dass sie das fast Unmögliche geschafft hatte. Sie hatte Severus verändert. Zum Guten. Severus hatte eine Aufgabe bekommen, eine Aufgabe ganz besonderer Art.

Er war Lauras Vater. Und er hatte ihre Liebe, auch wenn es manchmal aussah, als ließe er nichts an sich heran kommen, so sah man es ihm an, wie viel er für Laura empfand. Wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.

Er freute sich für Severus. Freute sich, dass dieser jemanden gefunden hatte, der durch seine Mauern dringen konnte.

Severus war streng und ziemlich unnahbar. Aber er liebte seine Tochter und wollte das Beste für sie, wollte kein kleines, verwöhntes Mädchen.

Und Laura liebte ihren Vater genau so, wie er war.

Remus begann, das Päckchen zu öffnen.

Laura war mit zwei weiteren Geschenken auf dem Arm zu Snape hinüber gegangen.

Sie stand nun etwas verlegen vor ihrem Vater, der auf dem Sofa saß und sie streckte ihm die beiden Geschenke hin.

Snape war es nicht gewohnt, Geschenke zu bekommen. Ehrlich gesagt, mochte er es auch gar nicht.

Von Laura war es allerdings etwas anderes. Nur, dass Remus ihm zusah, wie er Weihnachtsgeschenke öffnete, das war schon etwas unangenehm für ihn.

Er fragte sich, was Laura ihm wohl eingepackt haben konnte.

Sie hatte kein Geld, um etwas zu kaufen. Soviel er wusste jedenfalls.

Er sah Laura an und bedankte sich.

Laura hoffte, dass er ihr Geschenk mochte. Es war nichts wertvolles. Sie schämte sich ein bisschen, ihm nur so etwas schenken zu können.

Sollte man seinem Vater nicht ein besseres Geschenk machen?

Sie sah nervös zu, als Snape ihr Geschenk öffnete. Als die Kekse zum Vorschein kamen, sah Snape zu Laura auf, die immer noch vor ihm stand. Sie wurde etwas rot im Gesicht und sah ihn nervös an.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass es nichts Besseres ist, aber ich hatte kein Geld...... Milly hat mir geholfen, die zu machen...... wenn du sie nicht magst......ich meine...." Laura war so verlegen, sie verstummte und schaute zu Boden.

„Danke," sagte Snape, öffnete das Säcklein, welches mit einem schönen Bändel zugeschnürt war und biss in eines der Plätzchen.

„Ja.....die sind gut," sagte er und nahm noch eines, obwohl er nicht so auf Süßes stand. Er sah, wie verlegen seine Tochter war und irgendetwas in ihm regte sich.

Er lächelte Laura an und das war Bestätigung genug für sie. Sie freute sich so, scheinbar fand er das Geschenk doch nicht so schlimm. Ja, für Snape war das schon ein riesiges Lob.

Hatte es sich also wenigstens gelohnt, gestern Abend nochmals zu Milly in die Küche zu schleichen und den Rest der Plätzchen zu backen. Obwohl sie so ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt hatte, weil ihr Vater sie ins Bett geschickt hatte. Sie war aber bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch zusammengefahren, aus Angst, ihr Vater und Remus kämen nach Hause.

Milly hatte wohl geahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn Laura hatte der Elfe angesehen, dass dieser Lauras Nervosität nicht entgangen war. Aber Milly hatte nichts gesagt und nichts gefragt, sondern sich nur beeilt, so schnell wie möglich fertig zu werden.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Die sind ja super, Laura!" meldete sich nun Remus, der auch am Plätzchen essen war.

Laura hatte Remus noch eine tolle Zeichnung gemacht und hatte dann Snape gefragt, ob er sie auch animieren könnte.

Eine Zeichnung von einem Tannenwald mit Bäumen die sich im Wind wiegten und ein paar Waldtiere die friedlich grasten. Ein kleines Tannenbäumchen war geschmückt und hatte kleine Kerzen, die brannten.

Remus freute sich sehr darüber, denn Laura hatte sich scheinbar Mühe gegeben.

Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und der kleine Weihnachtsbaum sah wirklich süß aus. Die Figuren, die Laura daran befestigt hatte, lächelten um die Wette, was Severus ziemlich auf die Nerven ging. Er sagte aber nichts.

Remus schien es sichtlich zu genießen. Es war sehr gemütlich, das schönste Weihnachten für Remus seit... seit Hogwarts.

Severus hatte nie mehr Weihnachten gefeiert, seit seiner Schulzeit und selbst damals hatte er dieses Fest nicht wirklich leiden können.

Snape lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und Remus sagte: „Komm her, Laura, und lass dich drücken."

Laura ging zu dem Mann hinüber, der seine Arme ausbreitete. Er schloss seine Arme um das glücklich strahlende Mädchen und sie umarmte ihn zurück und setzte sich auf sein Bein. „Danke, Laura," sagte Remus. Laura lächelte ihn an.

Lupin streckte ihr einen der selbstgemachten Kekse hin und Laura biss hinein. Mmhh, die waren wirklich super lecker, dachte sie. Sie war froh, dass Remus sich so an den Plätzchen freute. Sie stand wieder auf und ging zu ihrem Vater zurück.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa. Sie sah umher und genoss die schöne Stimmung.

Zwei Geschenke lagen unter dem kleinen Weihnachtbäumchen. Laura hatte sie dorthin gelegt. Als sie am frühen Morgen ihre Geschenke abgesendet hatte, mit Snapes Eule, war diese mit einem Geschenk am Bein zurückgekehrt.

Es war von Hermine. Laura hatte es aber noch nicht gleicht öffnen wollen und hatte es unter den Baum gelegt. Kurz danach war eine fremde Eule mit einem Geschenk von Emma angekommen. Das hatte Laura so super spannend gefunden, es war eine pechschwarze, wunderschöne Eule gewesen. Auch dieses Geschenk wartete nun unter dem Bäumchen auf Laura. Aber sie wollte die Geschenke noch ein wenig aufsparen.

Sie sah zu, wie ihr Vater das zweite Geschenk öffnete. Sie biss sich gespannt auf die Unterlippe und wickelte sich den Bund ihres Pullis um den Finger.

Snape sah auf den Bilderrahmen, der offensichtlich selber gemacht war, mit dem süßen Foto von Laura, hinunter.

Er war froh, dass ihm seine Haare ein wenig ins Gesicht fielen. Er wusste nicht, ob er seine Gesichtsmuskeln alle so richtig unter Kontrolle hatte.

Er war wirklich gerührt.

Laura musste das alles heimlich organisiert haben und hatte sich offenbar wirklich angestrengt. Er freute sich sehr. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sich jemand für ihn solche Mühe gegeben hatte.

Dieses Geschenk war so viel mehr wert und so viel ehrlicher als jedes Gekaufte. Und es war ihr super gelungen. Der Bilderrahmen sah sehr künstlerisch aus und die kleine Laura im Bild, ja, die war wirklich niedlich.

Er umarmte Laura, die neben ihm saß und drückte sie an sich. Es war ihm im Moment egal, ob Remus das sah. „Danke, Laura," flüsterte er und ließ sie wieder los.

Laura musste ein wenig blinzeln und auch Remus, der diese Szene beobachtet hatte, fühlte sich sehr aufgewühlt über das ungewohnte Bild. Das hätte ihm wohl niemand geglaubt, dass er mitangesehen hatte, wie Snape jemanden umarmt.

Das war das erste Mal, dass ihr Vater sie von sich aus umarmt hatte. Es machte Laura sehr glücklich.

Sie sah zu Milly hin, die neben dem Feuer auf dem Boden kniete und mit den Fingern heimlich über ihre tränennassen Augen fuhr. Sie machte sich so unscheinbar wie möglich. Aber sie hatte es einfach so rührend gefunden, das ihr Meister Professor Snape die liebe Laura umarmt hatte. Ihr Meister! Dass sie mit den Menschen Weihnachten feiern durfte, war sehr ungewohnt für Milly.

Laura ging zu Milly hin, kniete sich zu ihr hinunter und streckte ihr ein kleines Päcklein hin. Milly sah sie erst ungläubig an, brach dann in Tränen aus und schluchzte ungehemmt.

„Nimm schon, das ist für dich, ich hoffe es gefällt dir." Laura nahm Millys kleine Hand und drückte ihr das Geschenk hinein.

Remus lächelte und Snape sah, dass seine Tochter offenbar ein sehr großes Herz hatte, er hoffte allerdings nicht ein zu großes. Und vor allem hoffte er, dass Laura über die Sache mit dem Kleider schenken Bescheid wusste. Nicht, dass er heute noch seine Hauselfe los wurde.

Allerdings war er überzeugt, dass er Milly nicht mehr los werden würde, nicht so lange Laura in diesem Haus lebte.

Milly öffnete mit zittrigen Fingern das Geschenk. Sie quickte, als sie einen Blick hinein warf.

„Ohhh....." sagte das kleine Wesen und hielt ein kleines Armkettchen, mit rosa und durchsichtigen Steinchen, in den langen Fingern.

Im Gesicht der Elfe breitete sich ein riesiges Lächeln aus und sie warf sich Laura um den Hals.

Laura, die vor Milly gekniet war, warf es dabei auf ihren Hintern und sie lachte und umarmte die Elfe zurück.

„Danke, danke, vielen Dank, junges Fräulein.. … ich meine Laura..." Sie ließ das Mädchen verlegen los.

Sie durfte doch nicht einfach ihre Meister umarmen. Sie sah ängstlich zu Snape, der aber nicht verärgert schien.

Laura lachte und sagte: „Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast, Milly." Die Hauselfe schluckte schwer und schien etwas verlegen.

„Milly sollte Essen auftischen....möchten Sie schon essen, Meister Professor Snape, Sir?" fragte die Elfe, als sie sich aufrichtete.

„Ja, ich denke das wäre gut." Snape stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er wollte die Geschenke wegbringen.

Er ging die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Neben seinem Bett stand ein Foto von Lily und die Fläschchen mit den Erinnerungen von Ellen. Er stellte das Foto von Laura daneben.

Es waren die wertvollsten Dinge, die er besaß.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Noch mehr Geschenke...**

Das Essen war köstlich und obwohl Laura bettelte, dass Milly auch mit ihnen aß, wollte die Elfe nicht.

Sie war schon fast überfordert, dass sie im Wohnzimmer bei den Zauberern hatte sitzen dürfen und erst recht, als sie die Kette von Laura bekommen hatte.

Sie trug sie voller Stolz an ihrem Arm und sie hatte sich geschworen, diese nie wieder auszuziehen, solange sie lebte.

Laura hatte es aus den Resten eines Halskettchens gemacht, welches sie vor langer Zeit mal von ihrer Cousine zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Sie hatte es immer getragen und es sehr gemocht. Es war ihr erst letzthin kaputt gegangen, was sie sehr bereut hatte. Sie hatte die Steinchen aufbewahrt, jedenfalls die, welche sie wiedergefunden hatte. Nun war sie sehr froh darüber.

Bevor das Dessert aufgetischt wurde, fragte Laura, ob sie Emmas und Hermines Geschenke aufmachen dürfe.

Snape sagte, dass es ja ihre Geschenke seien und Laura stand schnell auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie kniete sich auf den Boden und öffnete das erste Geschenk. Es war eine Packung mit Schokoladenfröschen von Emma.

Laura jubelte, als sie diese sah. Sie liebte Schokofrösche. Von Ron und von Harry hatte sie ab und zu einen bekommen, jetzt hatte sie eine ganze Schachtel, die ihr alleine gehörten.

Sie rannte ins Esszimmer und fuchtelte mit der Schachtel rum. „Seht mal, was Emma mir geschenkt hat!" Laura sah so glücklich aus über die Schachtel Schokofrösche, dass Remus lächeln musste und Snape eine Augenbraue hob.

Er wusste, wie sehr seine Tochter Süßigkeiten liebte, aber dass sie gleich so aus dem Häuschen war.....?!

„Nicht alle auf einmal, Laura," sagte Snape mahnend und Milly brachte das Dessert.

Sie aßen köstlichen Kuchen und Laura durfte zweimal etwas nehmen, ohne dass Snape ihr den 'jetzt-ist-genug'-Blick gab.

Hermines Geschenk lag neben Lauras Teller auf dem Tisch. Sie wollte es nach dem Nachtisch aufmachen.

Es entpuppte sich als ein Buch für muggelgeborene Zaubererkinder. Hermine hatte dazugeschrieben, dass ihr bewusst sei, dass Laura kein Muggelkind sei, dass dieses Buch ihr aber trotzdem in gewissen Situationen helfen könnte, da sie ja hauptsächlich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war.

Laura freute sich sehr.

Remus streckte sich und sagte zu Laura, er habe auch noch eine Kleinigkeit für sie. Laura strahlte ihn an, sie war so gespannt.

Er schickte sie ins Wohnzimmer und ging schnell in sein Zimmer um das Geschenk zu holen.

Laura hielt es fast nicht aus, auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und sie biss auf ihrem Daumennagel rum, um nicht im Wohnzimmer herum zu hüpfen vor lauter Aufregung. Sie erschrak, als ein wandelnder Busch ins Zimmer kam, der sich aber als Remus enthüllte, der einen kleinen Baum trug.

„Das ist ein Vielfruchtbaum, Laura. Ein spezieller Baum, dessen Früchte jedes Jahr ein bisschen anders schmecken." Remus lächelte sie an, stellte den kleinen Baum auf den Boden und kniete sich daneben. „Die Früchte sehen aus wie Aprikosen."

Laura konnte den Mund nicht mehr schließen und kniete sich neben Remus zu dem Bäumlein runter. Es war wunderschön und das Seltsame war, dass es blühte. Mitten im Winter!

„Du musst es bis zum Frühjahr im Treibhaus halten..." weiter kam er nicht. Laura war aufgestanden und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Sie drückte ihn so sehr an sich, dass ihm die Luft knapp wurde. „Danke vielmals."

„Ist ja gut, Laura, schon gut," sagte er ein bisschen erstickt.

Snape, der an einen Türrahmen gelehnt dastand, sah den Baum an und musste zugeben, dass er es ein ziemlich gutes Geschenk fand. Natürlich sagte er das nicht, sondern sah zu, wie Laura ihre Arme um Lupin geschlungen hatte und ihn drückte.

Er brachte danach das Bäumchen mit Laura ins Gewächshaus, da es für Laura viel zu schwer war.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Der Tag ging sehr schnell vorbei, Laura malte viel und da das Wetter so kalt war, blieben sie fast den ganzen Tag drinnen. Es war ziemlich ruhig gewesen, bis auf das eine Mal, als Laura ein bisschen zu viel Energie hatte und im Haus umher gerannt war. Snape hatte sie daraufhin nach draußen geschickt und sie war ums Haus herum getobt. Am Abend saßen sie dann am Feuer und Lupin las ihnen eine Geschichte vor.

Laura hatte ihren Vater gebeten, sie ein paar Kerzen anzünden zu lassen, welche jetzt einen warmen Schein verbreiteten. Die weißen Wände des alten, hohen Hauses flackerten fröhlich im goldenen Licht.

Als Laura zu gähnen begann, schickte Snape sie hinauf ins Bett. Zögernd stand sie auf, aber widersprach nicht.

Laura ging zu Remus und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie wünschte ihm gute Nacht und er lächelte sie an und bedankte sich nochmals für die Plätzchen und die schöne Zeichnung.

Snape war aufgestanden und führte Laura zur Treppe. „Ich bin in ein paar Minuten oben, mach dich parat fürs Bett."

Laura ging hinauf, duschte und putzte die Zähne. Im Pyjama und mit feuchtem Haar lag sie im Bett, als Snape hinein kam.

Er setzte sich auf Lauras Bettrand, was er selten bis nie tat. Laura sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ich habe mich heute..... sehr über deine Geschenke gefreut, Laura." Er sah sie an und seine Augen waren ungewohnt sanft, fast schon zärtlich. Trotzdem schien es ihm nicht so einfach, diese Worte auszusprechen.

„Ich habe auch noch etwas für dich." Snape legte ein kleines, silbern eingepacktes Geschenk auf Lauras Bettdecke.

Sie setzte sich auf und sah erst das Geschenk dann Snape verwundert an. Sie hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er ihr etwas schenkte. Er schien ihr einfach nicht der Typ für sowas.

„Machs auf," sagte Snape und sah, wie Laura das Geschenk vorsichtig nahm, als wäre es sehr zerbrechlich.

Langsam, viel zu langsam für Snapes Geschmack, öffnete sie das Geschenk.

Sie traute sich kaum das Papier zur Seite zu klappen. Sie hielt die Luft an.

Laura zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, als sie sah was in dem Papier eingepackt war.

Ein wunderschöner grünlich bläulicher Stein fiel ihr als erstes ins Auge. Es war eine Kette mit diesem wunderbaren seltsam schönen Stein dran.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als lebe der Stein. Sie nahm die Kette hinaus und betrachtete sie auf ihrer Handfläche.

„Es ist ein spezieller Zauberstein, der eine beschützende Wirkung haben soll." Laura wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Snape fügte leise hinzu: „Es ist eine besondere Art Opal, der sehr selten ist und nur in einer abgelegenen Region in Australien vorkommt. Außerdem wissen nur einige Magier der Aborigines, wo diese Opale zu finden sind. Dieser Ort ist ihnen heilig."

Noch nie hatte sie so etwas Wunderbares bekommen. Tränen rollten ihr über die Wangen und tropften auf ihre Handfläche, in der die Kette lag.

Snape nahm sie ihr ab und befestigte sie um Lauras Hals.

Laura hatte sofort ein gutes Gefühl, als die Kette um ihren Hals lag.

Sie sah ihren Vater an und ihre Stimme klang heisrig als sie sagte: „Sie ist wunderschön, Dad. Danke viel, viel mal."

Snape sah, dass Laura das ernst meinte und er freute sich sehr. Auch das war ein sehr ungewohntes Erlebnis für ihn. Er freute sich wirklich, dass Laura so glücklich war über sein Geschenk.

Er mochte eigentlich das ganze Tamtam und Geschenke austauschen nicht. Deswegen hatte er sich an Weihnachten meistens irgendwo abgesondert, um seine Ruhe zu haben.

Doch mit Laura und ... ja, auch mit Lupin, hier in seinem Haus, war es zugegebenermaßen ziemlich gemütlich gewesen.

Laura legte die Hände um seinen Hals und er dachte sie wolle ihn erwürgen, als sie ihn an sich drückte. Er schloss seine Arme um ihren Rücken. Ihre feuchten Haare, die nach Shampoo rochen, kitzelten seine Nase und er schloss einen Moment die Augen, um sich diesen Augenblick einzuprägen.

Laura löste ihren zangenartigen Griff und sah ihren Vater an. „Tausendmal Danke, Dad!"

Laura küsste ihn ein paar mal auf die Wange, bis Snape sich wehrte und sagte: „Laura, es ist gut. Du musst jetzt schlafen, Kind."

Sie legte sich zurück auf das Kissen und tastete mit einer Hand nach dem Stein.

„Sind Aborigines auch Zauberer?" wollte Laura noch wissen und hielt den Stein in ihrer Hand.

Snape nickte. „Sehr starke sogar. Aber sie teilen ihr Wissen nicht. Sie sind sehr stark mit der Natur verbunden. Leider werden die Aborigines-Zauberer immer weniger."

Er sah seine Tochter an, die ihm so interessiert zuhörte. Er würde ihr ein anderes Mal mehr davon erzählen, jetzt war es schon spät.

Er wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht, ging aus dem Zimmer und ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen.

Genau so, wie es sein musste.

Laura drehte sich zur Seite. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, je so glücklich gewesen zu sein.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape stand vor Lauras Zimmertür.

Er konnte einfach noch nicht runter gehen. Er musste sich erst sammeln. Immer wieder sah er Lauras glückliches Gesicht vor sich.

Und auch ihren verschämten Blick, als er ihr Geschenk öffnete und ihre besorgten Augen, als sie dachte, ihr Geschenk sei nicht gut genug. Wenn sie wüsste......

Snape konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er Weihnachten jemals genossen hatte, noch nie, bis auf dieses Mal.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Der nächste Tag ging so schnell vorbei.

Laura half am Morgen ihrem Vater im Treibhaus, die Pflanzen zu pflegen.

Snape nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Laura einiges zu erklären über verschiedene Pflanzen. Laura musste zugeben, dass ihr Vater ziemlich gut erklären konnte, wenn er es wollte. Natürlich war er immer noch streng und wenn sie nicht aufpasste, oder sich nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit konzentrierte, bekam sie das zu sofort zu spüren.

Vieles konnte sie sich nun viel besser merken, denn Snape machte Eselsbrücken, wie sie es sich besser einprägen konnte. Außerdem half es ihr, dass sie ihre Gedanken nicht schweifen lassen konnte, sondern immer volle Aufmerksamkeit geben musste.

Viele Pflanzen wurden in Zaubertränken, Salben oder Tinkturen verwendet.

Sie erkannte einige davon nun wieder, vom Tränkezutaten-Zubereiten mit ihrem Vater.

Sie war sehr stolz auf ihr eigenes Bäumchen und Snape zeigte ihr, wie sie es pflegen musste.

Danach spielte sie draußen, im Schnee, der nun endlich auf dem Boden liegen blieb, ohne gleich zu schmelzen. Als sie schlotterte und ihre Hose ganz nass war, ging sie hinein.

Nach dem Mittagessen lasen sie alle im Wohnzimmer, bis es Laura langweilig wurde und Lupin beschloss, mit ihr einen Spaziergang zu machen.

Völlig durchgefroren kamen sie dann zurück und Snape schickte Laura zum Baden. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich erkältete. Er wollte sich nicht noch um ein klagendes, krankes Kind kümmern müssen.

Als sie sich im Bad aufgewärmt hatte und das Wasser schon langsam kalt wurde, stieg sie aus und zog den Traineranzug an. Dann ging sie hinunter und half Milly beim Kochen.

Die kleine Elfe genoss die Gesellschaft von Laura sehr. Diese gab sich auch sehr Mühe, der Hauselfe behilflich zu sein und es machte beiden sehr viel Spaß.

Es war das erste Mal in Millys Hauselfenleben, dass sie mit einem Menschen lachen, witzeln und arbeiten konnte. Und dass jemand etwas von ihr lernen wollte, was sie besonders stolz machte. Dieses Kind war das Beste was ihr je passiert war.

Sie aßen dann früh zu Abend und danach kamen noch zwei verspätete Weihnachtsgeschenke für Laura von Ron und Harry an.

Es war ein kleines Handbuch über Quidditch von Ron, da er der Meinung war, dass Laura einfach noch nicht so richtig die Regeln kapiert hatte.

Harry hatte ihr eine Schachtel Schokofrösche geschickt. Laura musste lachen als sie diese sah. Ihre Freunde wussten, wie gerne sie Schokolade ass, nur Snape machte keinen besonders erfreuten Eindruck.

Die Weasley Zwillinge hatten ihr eine Karte geschickt. Als sie diese öffnete, sprang ihr eine Papierhexe entgegen und zwickte sie in die Nase. Laura musste lachen. Typisch Fred und George!

Sie versuchte ihren Vater zu einem Spiel zu überreden, aber Lupin war schlussendlich derjenige, der sich ihrer erbarmte und ein Muggelkartenspiel mit ihr spielte, welches sie Black Jack nannte.

„Ins Bett, Laura," meldete sich Snape, als Laura und Lupin das Spiel dreimal gespielt hatten.

Lupin führte und Laura wollte unbedingt noch aufholen.

Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Ohh," jammerte sie. „Ich bin noch kein bisschen müde. Und ich muss noch gewinnen." Sie sah Snape mit dem Dackelblick an, aber dieser blieb hart.

„Ins Bett, Laura, jetzt!"

Laura sah zu Remus, aber der sagte auch nichts, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er auch nichts für sie tun konnte.

Sie sah wieder zu Snape, der sie nun mit strenger Miene ansah. Sie schnaubte und stand auf. Sie wagte es nicht, sich ihm offen zu widersetzten. Sie räumte die Karten zusammen und wünschte eine gute Nacht. Nicht im freundlichsten Ton, allerdings.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape erhob sich ein paar Minuten später, um noch zu Laura zu gehen, wie er es immer tat. Er fand das Mädchen, mit der Zahnbürste im Mund auf dem Bett sitzend und in ihrem neuen Buch lesend.

„Putz deine Zähne im Badezimmer, Laura," sagte Snape, nahm sie am Arm und führte sie zum Badezimmer. Sie sollte sich bloß nicht solche Unarten angewöhnen.

Das ärgerte Laura, sie wusste selber, wo das Badezimmer war, gehen konnte sie auch alleine. Sie war doch kein Kleinkind!

Sie gab Snape einen ärgerlichen Blick.

„Pass auf, Laura Smethurst. Du weißt, was mit frechen Kindern passiert." Snape hatte sich zu Laura hinunter gebeugt und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Laura blinzelte, sie drehte sich zum Waschbecken und spuckte die Zahnpaste aus.

„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt," sagte sie etwas trotzig und empört.

Snape sah sie warnend an.

„Dein Blick war frech genug. Und sprich in einem anständigen Ton mit mir. Sei gewarnt, Laura."

Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis befand und wollte nichts riskieren. Ihr Vater hasste es, wenn man frech war. Auch wenn es nur ein frecher Blick war.

Und dass sie vorgestern einen saftigen Klaps kassiert hatte, war ihr noch in lebhafter Erinnerung, sie brauchte keine Wiederholung. Sie wollte diesmal auf der sicheren Seite bleiben und nickte.

„Ja Sir," antwortete sie gehorsam, aber Snape schien noch nicht zufrieden zu sein damit und sah sie weiterhin scharf an.

„Entschuldigung, Sir" fügte Laura deshalb noch an. Sie wickelte eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger und drehte, bis sie bei der Kopfhaut angelangt war und nicht mehr weiter kam.

Snape nickte. „Besser so."

Laura schlüpfte unter die Decke und sah zu ihrem Vater hinauf.

„Morgen muss ich früh zu der Konferenz, Laura. Remus wird auf dich aufpassen und ich erwarte von dir, dass du ihm gehorchst. Ich komme erst übermorgen Abend wieder zurück. Also, benimm dich." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sagte: „Schlaf gut und pass auf dich auf."

Laura streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus und wollte ihn umarmen, wenn sie ihn schon zwei Tage nicht sehen würde.

Snape setzte sich auf ihr Bett und ließ die Umarmung zu. Er fuhr ihr sogar kurz übers Haar und Laura küsste ihn auf die Wange. Danach kuschelte sie sich nochmals an ihn und zog seinen Duft tief ein. Das tat gut, so nah bei ihm zu sein. Auch wenn sie sich noch vor ein paar Minuten so über ihn geärgert hatte, ließ sie ihn jetzt nicht gerne gehen. Sie würde ihn zwei Tage nicht sehen.

Snape dachte, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben nicht so viel umarmt und geküsst worden war, wie in den letzten Wochen. Natürlich hatte er auch nie wirklich das Verlangen gehabt danach, schon gar nicht von einem Kind.

Eigentlich hatte er nie jemanden freiwillig berührt. Nicht, seit der kurzen Affäre mit Ellen jedenfalls. Und auch das war nicht wirklich eine herzliche Beziehung gewesen.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Dad," flüsterte Laura und holte Snape aus seinen Gedanken. Sie ließ ihren Vater los und legte sich dann hin. Sie hielt seine Hand noch in ihren.

„Dad, was ist das für eine Konferenz, zu der du musst?" Snape schaute kurz auf seine Hand, die Laura nun gegen ihre eigene legte, um zu messen, wie viel größer die ihres Vaters war. Sie wartete auf eine Antwort und fragte nochmals nach, als er nicht gleich antwortete. Sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Dad?"

Snape räusperte sich und erklärte, dass es eine Konferenz von verschiedenen Zaubertrankmeistern war, wo neue Tränke vorgestellt würden. Es ging auch um Verbesserungen schon bekannter Tränke.

„So, schlaf jetzt!" sagte Snape und zog seine Hand weg. Er strich Laura nochmals kurz übers Haar. „Bis bald, Laura."

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er drehte sich nochmals um.

„Bis bald, Dad," sagte Laura, bevor Snape die Tür bis auf einen Spalt zu zog.

TBC....

Liebe MaraJade, ich danke dir soooo sehr für dein tolles Review. Es stellt mich so auf und ich freue mich immer riesig. DANKE vielmal. Gruss Sally

Der fleissigen scientific ida ein grosses Dankeschön fürs Beta-lesen. Gruss an alle von Sally


	15. Chapter 15

Es geht winterlich weiter, viel Spass , beim lesen und reviewen nicht vergessen ;-)

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Bleib nicht zu lange da draußen, Laura, es ist sehr kalt." Remus hatte den Kopf zum Fenster hinaus gestreckt und sah, wie Laura im Schnee etwas baute.

„Ja ja" antwortete das Mädchen. Sie trug eine weiße Mütze, die im starken Kontrast zu ihren Haaren stand und eine rote dicke Jacke. Sie grub weiter im Schnee herum und Remus schloss das Fenster wieder. Spätestens in einer halben Stunde würde er sie hinein rufen.

Es war wirklich super kalt.

Laura setzte ihrem Schneedrachen, den sie gebaut hatte, Ohren an, als sie plötzlich Kinderstimmen hörte. Sie waren ziemlich weit weg, aber es waren ganz sicher Kinderstimmen.

Laura stand auf und sah in die Richtung, aus der sie die Stimmen hörte.

Da! Da hinten am Hang waren Kinder mit Schlitten oder Bobs. Laura streckte den Hals, um besser zu sehen.

Sie müsste etwas näher heran, dann konnte sie sehen, wie viele Kinder es waren und wie alt die etwa waren.

Remus räumte seine Sachen weg, an denen er gearbeitet hatte. Er musste etwas recherchieren für den Phoenixorden. Er hatte viele nützliche Bücher gefunden in Snapes Bibliothek.

Er sah auf die Uhr.

Es war schon fast eine Stunde vergangen, seit er mit Laura geredet hatte. Sie war noch nicht rein gekommen. Oder er hatte sie nicht gehört?

„Laura? Laura!" Keine Antwort. Dann musste sie noch draußen sein. Er ging zum Fenster und öffnete es.

„Laura!" Er sah sich um. Sie war nirgends zu sehen. „Laura!"

Remus ging zu einem andern Fenster und rief dort. Wieder bekam er keine Antwort. Es erstaunte ihn. Wo war das Mädchen bloß? Er zog sich an und ging hinaus.

Remus ging einmal ums Haus herum und als er sie nicht fand, fing er an sich Sorgen zu machen. Wo konnte Laura sein? Er ging nochmals ins Haus. Vielleicht war sie ja einfach in ihrem Zimmer und hatte ihn nicht gehört.

Im Zimmer war Laura auch nicht und auch sonst im Haus nirgends. Sein Puls wurde schneller. Er fing auch an zu schwitzen. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach verschwunden sein! Er ging zu Milly und fragte sie, ob sie wusste, wo Laura war, aber die Hauselfe hatte sie auch nicht gesehen.

Das war wirklich seltsam. Er überlegte besorgt.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Er überlegte, wie dieser Zauberspruch nun wieder ging. Er hatte ihn jahrelang nicht benutzt.

„Ostendere Laura!" sagte er deutlich und legte seinen Zauberstab auf seine flach ausgestreckte Hand.

Der Zauberstab drehte sich ein paar Grad und deutete mit der Spitze in die Richtung, wo Laura sein musste. Weg vom Haus.

Wo mag das Mädchen hingegangen sein? Sie würde doch wohl nicht einfach weggehen, ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen.

Er ging in die Richtung, die ihm der Zauberstab deutete. In der Ferne hörte er Kinder schreien und spielen.

Ob sie zu den Kindern gelaufen war?

Aber Laura war kein kleines Kind mehr, sie würde nicht davon gelaufen sein, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen.

Er hoffte nur, dass nichts passiert war. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Die Kinder waren ziemlich weit entfernt.

Der Zauberstab führte ihn in Richtung der spielenden Kinder. Er konnte Laura nicht sehen. Ihr würde doch wohl nichts passiert sein. Die schlimmsten Szenarien liefen vor seinem inneren Auge ab.

Er kam näher, zu den im Schnee spielenden Kindern, die etwa in Lauras Alter sein mussten, aber entdeckte das Mädchen nirgends. Er würde die Kinder fragen, ob sie Laura gesehen hatten.

Plötzlich, als er schon ziemlich nah war, sauste etwas knapp neben ihm vorbei den Hügel runter. Remus erschrak ein wenig und sah dem Etwas nach, das ihn beinahe überfahren hätte.

Es war ein Junge auf einem Plastikteil, das Remus noch nie gesehen hatte. Dicht hinter dem Jungen sauste nun noch jemand neben Remus durch. Da erkannte er ....Laura! Sie lag bäuchlings auf einem Holzschlitten und ….kollidierte nun mit dem Jungen.

Beide Kinder fielen in den Schnee und lachten. Laura schoss ihm eine große Ladung Schnee an und der Junge griff auch nach einer Hand voll Schnee.

„Laura?" Remus traute seinen Augen nicht.

Wie konnte Laura es wagen, einfach davon zu schleichen und sich hier köstlich zu amüsieren, während er vor Sorge fast verging.

Zwei Mädchen sahen Remus skeptisch an. Wieso trug dieser Mann so komische Sachen.

Er war ihnen irgendwie unheimlich und er sah auch noch ziemlich verärgert aus.

„Laura, ich glaube dein Dad ist hier." Sagte das Größere der Mädchen zu Laura, die immer noch im Schnee lag und dem Jungen einen Schneeball anschoss.

Laura hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und drehte sich um.

_Was? Ihr Dad? _Das wäre aber gar nicht gut!

Erschrocken sah sie zu Lupin. Sie war erleichtert, als sie den Mann sah, allerdings nur, bis sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm.

„Komm, Laura," sagte Remus und hatte Mühe seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er wäre am liebsten zu ihr hin gegangen und hätte sie am Ohr nach Hause gezogen.

Die Kinder waren ganz still geworden.

Laura stand schnell auf und ging zu dem wartenden Lupin. Sie verabschiedete sich von den Kindern und Remus packte sie ohne Wort an der Hand.

Schweigend schritt er mit ihr Richtung Haus.

Er konnte im Moment nichts sagen, er war verärgert und auch erstaunt über Lauras Verhalten.

Laura sah zu seinem Gesicht auf und sah, dass er nicht gerade freundlich dreinblickte. Sie konnte die Kinder in der Ferne lachen und spielen hören. Sie musste ein bisschen rennen, um mit Remus schritt zu halten.

Laura sagte auch nichts. Beim Haus angekommen buxierte Remus die nasse Laura zur Tür rein.

„Zieh die nassen Sachen aus. Geh duschen. Dann kommst du runter und wir unterhalten uns über dein Verhalten."

Remus tönte sehr ernst und Laura wagte es nicht zu widersprechen. Beschämt biss sie sich auf die Lippen.

Sie wollte ihm alles erklären, aber sie merkte, dass im Moment nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war.

Schweigend ging sie nach oben.

Sie zog sich aus. Sie war nass bis auf die Haut. Sie hängte ihre Kleider auf und ging in die Dusche.

Remus war wirklich sauer auf sie. Verdammt sauer, wie es schien. Sie hatte einfach nicht überlegt.

Sie hatte die Kinder gehört und war einfach zu ihnen gegangen. Natürlich musste er sich gesorgt haben.

Wann würde sie das bloß lernen, dass sie nicht mehr tun konnte, was sie wollte. Früher hatte es niemanden interessiert, wo sie war, solange sie nicht zu Hause war.

Sie schämte sich. Sie schämte sich runter zu gehen und von Remus ausgeschimpft zu werden.

Hoffentlich würde er es nicht ihrem Vater erzählen. Laura bekam ganz heiße Wangen. Sie zog sich an setzte sich auf ihr Bett und überlegte, was sie Remus sagen sollte.

„Laura?" Lupin klopfte an die Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Er hatte über eine halbe Stunde auf Laura gewartet, nun riss sein Geduldsfaden.

„Laura? Bist du angezogen?" fragte er.

Laura sass im Traineranzug auf ihrem Bett mit angezogenen Beinen und lehnte mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Als Remus den Kopf in ihr Zimmer steckte, sah sie schnell zu ihren Beinen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Remus ging ins Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe?" Remus sah Laura streng an.

„Ich habe dich überall gesucht. Ich würde dich wahrscheinlich jetzt noch suchen, wenn ich nicht einen Zauberstab hätte und einen dazu passenden Zauberspruch."

Laura hob langsam den Blick. Sie begegnete Remus' Augen und eine hellbraune Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Er streifte sie schnell weg mit der Hand.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir." Laura zupfte an dem langen Bändel ihrer Trainerhose rum. Remus hatte recht. Sie würde wahrscheinlich immer noch im Schnee rum toben ohne nur eine Sekunde daran zu denken, dass Remus sie vermisste.

Woher kommt jetzt plötzlich das_ Sir_? Dachte Remus. Scheinbar wusste Laura, dass sie Mist gebaut hatte.

„Laura, ich bin für dich verantwortlich. Ich muss zu jeder Zeit wissen, wo du bist. Wie soll ich auf dich aufpassen und dich beschützen, wenn du einfach auf und davon wanderst, ohne mir etwas zu sagen?"

Laura blinzelte und sagte mit etwas belegter Stimme: „Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht. Ich habe plötzlich die Kinder gehört und wollte nur mal schauen. Da haben sie mich gesehen und gefragt, ob ich mitspielen will."

Laura sah nun wieder scheu zu Remus auf, der sie immer noch ernst ansah.

„Tu das nie wieder, Laura. Du musst immer Bescheid sagen, wenn du außer Rufweite gehst.

Du hast mich sehr geängstigt, Kind. Und sehr verärgert. Ich hoffe, das kommt nicht mehr vor." Streng sah er Laura an und diese schluckte schwer, als sie seinem Blick begegnete.

Laura wusste gar nicht, dass Remus so streng sein konnte und nickte schnell.

„Ja, Sir. Ich werde es ganz bestimmt nie wieder tun," versprach sie leise und sah ihn treuherzig an.

„Das wäre besser, Laura, denn glaub mir, ich würde nicht davor zurück schrecken, dir eine Strafe aufzubrummen, obwohl ich das sehr ungerne tun würde."

Immer noch fixierte er Laura, die nun etwas verlegen zu ihm auf sah.

„Würdest du?" Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Würde er ihr wirklich eine Strafe geben?

Er beugte sich zu ihr runter.

„Lass es nicht drauf ankommen, Laura Smethurst."

Laura sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht, aber Remus blieb ernst.

„Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde, Laura. Und außerdem würde ich nicht die grausame Rache deines Vaters erdulden wollen." Nun umspielte wieder ein Lächeln den Mund des Mannes.

Laura sah ihn fragend an „Rache?"

„Sie würde schrecklich sein, glaub mir." Remus lächelte.

„Meinst du wirklich?" Laura lächelte nun auch ein wenig.

„Ganz sicher." Remus wuschelte nun durch Lauras feuchtes Haar.

„Das Essen steht schon auf dem Tisch, komm." Lupin stand auf und streckte Laura die Hand entgegen.

Diese nahm sie und Remus zog Laura hoch.

„Remus?" Laura schaute mit großen Augen zu dem Mann hinauf, der nun den Kopf ein wenig schief stellte und auf ihre Frage wartete.

„Bitte, sag es nicht meinem Vater." Sie sah ihn treuherzig an. Sie hatte keine Lust, von Snape auch noch eine Predigt zu hören.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Laura, das werde ich nicht. Tanze aber nicht nochmals aus der Reihe, junge Dame."

Lupin sah nochmals streng zu Laura und ging dann die Treppe runter.

Sie aßen zu Abend und malten dann noch zusammen.

Laura stellte fest, dass Remus wunderschöne Drachen malen konnte und er animierte sie, was Laura sehr gefiel. Sie sahen richtig gefährlich aus, als sie feuerspuckend umher flogen.

Als er sie ins Bett brachte, hielt sie Lupins Hand fest, als er aus dem Zimmer gehen wollte.

Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, denn er merkte, dass sie ihm noch etwas sagen wollte.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, wegen heute, Remus. Ich vergesse manchmal einfach, dass es nicht mehr ist wie früher. Und manchmal ärgert es mich auch einfach, dass jemand immer über jeden Schritt von mir Bescheid weiß."

Laura, die sich neben dem Mann aufgesetzt hatte, sah mit ihren dunklen Augen zu Remus auf und dieser strich ihr mit der Hand über den Kopf. Er ließ die Hand auf ihrem Nacken liegen und zog sie ein wenig an sich.

„Wann, früher? Meinst du bei deinen Verwandten?" fragte Remus und deutete Laura nun sich hin zu legen. Das Mädchen legte sich brav hin und nickte.

„Früher war ich immer frei. Na ja, manchmal wohl zu frei. Aber ich muss mich, glaub ich, einfach daran gewöhnen, dass sich nun jemand um mich kümmert und mich vermisst, wenn ich davon laufe."

Remus lächelte zu Laura hinunter.

„Ich weiss, Laura, aber es ist gut für ein kleines Mädchen, wenn sich jemand kümmert, glaub mir."

Ja, sie wusste das. Auch wenn ihr Vater manchmal einfach zu pingelig und zu streng war, sie würde nie mehr in ihr altes Leben zurück wollen. Sie fühlte sich viel aufgehobener so. Sie wusste, dass jemand da war, der alles im Griff hatte. Der für sich um sie kümmerte. Es tat gut, einfach nur Kind sein zu können.

„Ich bin gar nicht klein," wehrte sich Laura. Das konnte sie natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, als klein betitelt zu werden. Es reichte ihr schon, wenn die Weasleys sie immer 'Kleine' nannten.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber auch große Mädchen brauchen jemanden, der auf sie aufpasst." Er lächelte Laura an.

Laura lächelte zurück und Remus küsste sie auf die Stirn, wünschte ihr Gute Nacht und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Laura dachte an ihren Dad. Was machte er wohl jetzt gerade? Schade, dass er nicht da war und ihr Gute Nacht wünschte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Der nächste Tag begann gut für Laura. Sie hatte aber lange nicht einschlafen können. Sie vermisste ihren Vater. Er war jeden Abend noch an ihr Bett gekommen und sie hatte sich irgendwie daran gewöhnt. Laura war nochmals aufgestanden und im dunklen Haus rumgegeistert, bis es ihr unheimlich geworden war. Remus hatte zum Glück nichts gemerkt. Sie war in die Küche geschlichen und hatte ein wenig Milch getrunken.

Nun war Laura angezogen und half Milly in der Küche. Sie machten Pfannkuchen, welche Laura so liebte. Laura konnte das jetzt schon gut und Milly sah sehr zufrieden aus mit ihr.

Die tischten sie gemeinsam auf und ernteten ein großes Lob von Remus. Laura war ziemlich stolz auf sich. Sie grinnste Milly an und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie half Milly im Haushalt und kochte mit ihr das Mittagessen. Dabei hatten es die Beiden ziemlich lustig. Zwischendurch spielten sie noch eine Runde Black Jack. Milly hatte noch nie ein Menschenspiel gespielt und es machte ihr viel Spaß, vor allem weil es Laura so glücklich machte.

Milly mochte es, dass Laura ihr viel half, sie war es aber nicht gewohnt. Das war doch Hauselfenarbeit!

Sie wollte Laura immer verwöhnen, aber Laura fand verwöhnt werden langweilig. Sie fand es viel interessanter, in den Töpfen zu rühren, irgendetwas zusammen zu mischen, oder Gemüse zu schnetzeln. Es war ähnlich wie Zaubertränke brauen. Und sie bemerkte auch, dass sie schon viel besser mit dem Messer umgehen konnte, als noch vor ein paar Wochen. Auch Milly fielen die Fortschritte auf und es machte sie sehr stolz.

Nach dem Mittagessen las sie mit Remus im Wohnzimmer, wo wieder ein gemütliches Feuer prasselte. Sie konnte ihn relativ einfach dazu überreden, ihr etwas vorzulesen. Laura fand es spannend, wie gut sie Remus zu etwas überreden konnte. Sie hörte ihm gespannt zu. Danach malte sie etwas für Milly und etwas für ihren Vater.

„Remus, wann kommt mein Dad endlich nach Hause?" Laura hatte von ihrem Blatt aufgesehen und sah fragend zu Remus hinüber.

„Laura, wenn du auch noch hundertmal fragst, er kommt deswegen nicht früher."

Laura schien Snape wirklich sehr zu vermissen. Sie nervte ihn schon den ganzen Tag mit dieser Fragerei und dem Gejammer. Das wunderte ihn ein wenig, denn so lange war Snape nun auch wieder nicht weg gewesen. Snape schien seine Sache mit Laura gut zu machen, sonst wäre Lauras Sehnsucht wohl nicht so groß gewesen.

Er kannte Snape schon seit der Schule. Snape war schon immer kühl und unnahbar gewesen.

Er war streng und hart mit seinen Schülern. Manchmal auch ungerecht. Aber Remus spürte, wie dieses Kind ihn verändert hatte. Severus war nicht mehr ganz so verschlossen und er schien viel lebendiger und zufriedener.

Er war natürlich immer noch furchtbar streng und erwartete viel von seiner Tochter. Er duldete keine Unart und war auch nicht verlegen ihr eins auf den Hintern zu klatschen, wenn er es für nötig hielt.

Aber Snape liebte sein Kind. Auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigte. Remus war sicher, dass Laura das genau wusste. Kinder waren da sehr feinfühlig und konnten oftmals hinter die Fassaden der Erwachsenen blicken.

Als er Laura so dasitzen sah und in ihrem Gesicht sah, wie sie sich nach ihrem Vater sehnte, regte sich in ihm ein Gefühl. Wie wäre es, wenn sich jemand nach ihm so sehnen würde. Wenn er so ein aufgestelltes, lustiges Kind hätte, um dass er sich kümmern könnte. Was wäre er selbst wohl für ein Vater? In diesem Moment beneidete er Severus.

Laura seufzte schwer und stützte den Kopf in ihre Hand. Sie sah ins Feuer und wünschte, der Tag könnte ein bisschen schneller vergehen.

Sie legte die Maluntensilien zur Seite und ging zu Remus, wo sie sich neben ihn auf die Couch setzte.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Remus' Arm. Remus schaute zu ihr runter und legte den Arm um sie.

„Remus, wie war es eigentlich, als du und Dad in die Schule gegangen seid?" fragte sie und schielte zu Remus hinauf.

Remus erzählte ihr die nächste halbe Stunde von seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, von den Rumtreibern und von Snape.

Laura hörte interessiert zu. Sie musste häufig lachen, denn Remus konnte so lustig erzählen. Sie war froh und es amüsierte sie, dass diese Rumtreiber auch so viel Unsinn angestellt hatten, wie sie selbst mit ihren Freunden.

Am Nachmittag zogen sie sich warm an und machten einen Spaziergang durch den Wald. Sie redeten viel und Laura musste ihm ein wenig von Harry erzählen. Es wunderte Remus nicht im geringsten, dass der Junge genau so abenteuerlustig und risikofreudig war, wie sein Vater. Laura erzählte ihm, wie sie sich nach Hogsmeade geschlichen hatten und im Honigtopf Süßigkeiten gekauft hatten. Und wie sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten waren deswegen. Harry war damals ja glimpflicher davon gekommen als sie. Remus hörte interessiert zu. Harry und Laura zusammen, das war ja das wahre Dreamteam! Da war wohl der Ärger vorprogrammiert, wenn diese Beiden zusammen waren. Remus musste lächeln.

Laura erzählte auch noch von ihren anderen Freunden. Vor allem von Emma.

Für Laura verging dieser Tag sehr langsam, obwohl sie es genoss mit Remus. Aber wenn man auf etwas wartet, schleicht ja bekanntlich die Zeit.

Wann wurde es endlich Abend? Hoffentlich kam Snape nach Hause, bevor sie ins Bett musste.

Doch er kam und kam nicht. Remus schickte sie schlussendlich ins Bett und Milly ging zu ihr um ihr Gute Nacht zu wünschen. Die Hauselfe sah, wie enttäuscht Laura war und strich ihr tröstend über den Kopf. Laura schlang einen Arm um die Elfe und drückte sie an sich.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape schien es, als wolle die Konferenz nicht enden. Er dachte immer wieder an Laura.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass er nicht mal ein paar Tage ohne dieses Kind verbringen konnte, ohne dass sie ihm immer im Kopf rum schwirrte.

Er hatte doch früher immer alleine gelebt und nie jemanden vermisst. Stopp! Nein, er vermisste sie nicht! Er dachte bloß an sie, weil sie bestimmt wieder etwas anstellen würde.

Das war es!

Die Diskussionsrunde würde er diesmal auslassen, dachte Snape ungeduldig. Es war schon fast neun Uhr.

Laura war bestimmt schon im Bett und wenn sie schon schlief, konnte er nicht mehr mit ihr reden heute......

Aber Laura würde wohl kaum einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet haben. Dieser Werwolf würde sie verwöhnen und den ganzen Tag mit ihr spielen.

Aber was interessierte ihn das schon!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Doch Laura war sehr enttäuscht und lag wach in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag gewartet und würde nun ihren Vater heute doch nicht mehr sehen.

Plötzlich hörte sie die Tür gehen. Mit einem Satz war sie aus dem Bett und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Egal, ob sie im Bett sein müsste, um diese Zeit, sie wollte zu ihrem Dad.

Snape hatte seinen Umhang ordentlich an den Haken gehängt und schritt Richtung Treppe, als sich ihm etwas in die Arme warf. Er erschrak einen kleinen Moment, bis er merkte, dass es Laura war.

Laura, die die Treppe runter gestürmt gekommen war, hatte sich direkt um Snapes Hals geworfen und klammerte sich nun wie eine Klette an ihren Vater.

„Dad!" murmelte sie in seinen Nacken. Etwas unbeholfen legte Snape die Arme um Lauras Rücken und drückte sie an sich. Er hatte sie vermisst.

„Geh runter," sagte er aber rasch, als Remus aus dem Wohnzimmer kam und Severus begrüßte.

Doch Laura klammerte sich weiterhin an den großen Mann, den sie so vermisst hatte.

„War's interessant?" fragte Remus als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches und Snape verdrehte die Augen, als Laura sich nicht abschütteln ließ.

„Laura!" sagte Snape nochmals und gab ihr einen sanften Klaps auf den Po. Nun ließ sich Laura hinunter gleiten.

Snape zeigte nicht, dass er gerührt war von dem stürmischen Empfang. Er schritt ins Wohnzimmer und schenkte sich ein Glas Wein ein. Dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa.

„War nicht schlecht," antwortete er Lupin. „Vieles war mir allerdings schon bekannt," fügte er hinzu. „Hier war alles in Ordnung? Warst du artig?" fragte er und sah Laura an, die vor ihm stand. Sie nickte und wurde ein klein wenig rot, aber Remus verriet nichts und lächelte nur.

Laura kletterte auf Snapes Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihren Vater, als wenn es das Natürlichste auf der Welt wäre.

Was dachte dieses Kind, er war doch kein Sofa, es gab schließlich genug Platz neben ihm!

Und wieso war Laura so anhänglich?! Wollte sie bloß Zeit schinden, um nicht ins Bett zu müssen?

Doch er ließ sie, wo sie war. Er unterhielt sich mit Lupin, aber Laura hörte nicht zu.

Sie roch den bekannten Duft ihres Vaters und atmete tief ein. Sie freute sich so, dass er endlich da war.

Er hatte seinen Arm auf ihren Rücken gelegt und klopfte mit seinen Fingern im Takt leicht gegen ihre Wirbelsäule.

Laura merkte, dass auch er ihre Nähe genoss. Auch wenn er immer so bemüht war, das nicht zu zeigen.

„So ins Bett, Laura!" sagte Snape plötzlich. Wie war denn seine Hand auf Lauras Rücken gekommen?

Laura bewegte sich nicht, sondern gab nur einen grummelnden Laut von sich. Es war so kuschlig warm bei ihrem Dad und sie fühlte sich so geborgen.

Snape schüttelte sie nun leicht. „Ins Bett, es ist spät."

Laura sah ihren Vater an und bettelte: „Bitte, nur noch fünf Minuten?"

„Nein, ich wiederhole mich nur ungerne." Snape sah sie nun mit dem bekannten Snape Blick an und Laura erhob sich stöhnend. Ihr Vater war einfach nie zu überreden, das war doch sowas von mühsam! Sie blieb noch einen Moment vor Snape stehen und sah ihn bittend an. Snape drehte sie Richtung Treppe und schob sie leicht an. Es war schon nach 22 Uhr und Laura brauchte genügend Schlaf.

Sie drehte sich aber nochmals um, ging zu Lupin und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Snapes Augen verengten sich kaum merklich.

„Gute Nacht, Remus," sagte sie und ging dann zu ihrem Vater.

„Gute Nacht, Dad." Sie gab auch ihm einen Kuss und ging aus dem Wohnzimmer, nicht ohne sich nochmals um zu drehen. „Aber alle meine Freunde dürfen auch...." Doch weiter kam sie nicht.

„Ins Bett," sagte Snape streng. „Du bist nicht deine Freunde sondern _Laura,_ die _jetzt_ ins Bett geht!"

Laura schnaubte, rauschte davon und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das wie 'gemein' und 'immer so früh' tönte. Doch Snape ging nicht darauf ein. Remus wunderte sich, dass Snape ruhig blieb.

Laura ging zur Treppe und fluchte leise. Als sie um die Ecke gebogen war, setzte sie sich auf eine der unteren Treppenstufen.

Sie hörte wie Lupin ihren Vater etwas fragte, was sie allerdings nicht verstand. Sie lauschte und hörte die Stimme ihres Vaters. Den Anfang des Satzes verstand sie nicht, sie hörte nur noch wie er sagte: „...... habe nicht um diese Aufgabe gebeten, Lupin."

Worum ging es da? Worüber unterhielten sich die Männer, wenn sie sich ungestört fühlten. Sie wusste zwar, das es sich nicht gehörte, zu lauschen, vor allem, wenn man im Bett sein sollte. Sie wollte es aber wissen. Und sie würde ja hören, wenn jemand kam.

„Gab es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten mit Laura?" Wollte Snape wissen.

Also um sie ging es, dachte Laura.....hoffentlich hielt Remus dicht. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und spitzte die Ohren.

„Nein, Severus, sie ist ein liebes Mädchen, aber schon eine ganz schöner Wirbelwind, nicht wahr?" Lupin tönte entspannt und Laura wartete auf die Antwort ihres Vaters.

„ Ja, Lupin, wie du anscheinend bemerkt hast, ist sie das. Aber Laura weiß genau, was von ihr erwartet wird und ich lasse ihr nicht jeden Blödsinn durchgehen, sie muss eben lernen, ihr Temperament in Schach zu halten." Snape tönte irgendwie genervt. Er war müde.

Laura verdrehte die Augen. Typisch ihr Vater.

„Es ist bestimmt nicht so leicht, sich plötzlich 24 Stunden um ein Kind kümmern zu müssen, was? Das war bestimmt eine große Umstellung für dich?" fragte Lupin und Laura hörte, wie jemand zum Kamin schritt und die Asche zusammen kratzte mit einem Metallstab. Sie hatte soeben hochspringen und die Treppe hinauf rennen wollen. Aber die Schritte gingen zurück zum Sofa und sie entspannte sich wieder und lauschte weiter.

„Hmm," grummelte Snape nur.

„Vor allem kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass du jemals einen ausgeprägten Kinderwunsch hattest," zog Remus seinen Kollegen auf. Laura hörte seiner Stimme an, dass er lächelte.

Snape hatte sich bei ihm so oft über die unmöglichen Bälger beschwert, dass er sich diesen Kommentar nicht hatte verkneifen können.

„Hatte ich auch nicht, Werwolf," antwortete Snape etwas unfreundlich.

Laura rümpfte die Nase. Werwolf? Warum nannte ihr Vater Lupin so?

„Wieso hätte Kinderwunsch aufkommen sollen. Die Hogwarts-Monster strapazierten meine Nerven zu Genüge."

Remus sollte doch mal Tag und Nacht um diese wilden Plagegeister herum sein, dann würde er schon sehen wie anstrengend das war.

„Ja ja, ich weiß, wie sehr dich die kleinen Nervensägen manchmal auf die Palme bringen! Aber mit einem eigenen Kind ist das bestimmt etwas anderes."

Laura spitzte gespannt die Ohren, ihr Mund stand ihr offen, sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte?

„Ja. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wo Laura all das Temperament her hat. Und leider bin ich nicht mit allzu starken Nerven gesegnet, was Kinder angeht," sagte Snape. Er selbst war doch ein sehr nachdenkliches, ruhiges Kind gewesen. Auch Ellen war in der Schule nie negativ aufgefallen, sofern er sich erinnern konnte.

Ein Moment war Ruhe. Laura schluckte.

„Wie kommst du übrigens mit deinen neuen Projekten vorwärts? Hast du schon einen der neuen Tränke vorstellen können, an der Konferenz?"

„Ich komme nicht so voran, wie ich gerne würde, Remus, bei all dieser Ablenkung und der... Aufgabe die ich gefasst habe, dank Dumbledore! Den Trank stelle ich nächstes Jahr vor. Ich muss noch einiges optimieren."

Laura sass da, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Die Worte ihres Vaters drehten wilde Runden in ihrem Kopf. Die Männer unterhielten sich weiter, aber sie hörte nicht mehr zu.

Wieso hatte sie das nicht gemerkt, war sie so dumm?

Snape hatte nie Kinder gewollt!

Nein, sie hatte nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, sich zu fragen, ob ihr Vater sie überhaupt bei sich haben wollte.

_Sie_ hatte eine Familie gewollt. Einen Vater. Jemanden, der sich um sie kümmerte, sich um sie sorgte. Deshalb hatte sie es einfach für selbstverständlich genommen, dass Snape sie auch wollte.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hätte sie ja auch einfach im Schloss lassen können!

Alles drehte sich ihr im Kopf rum. Ja, ihr Vater hatte sie ja freiwillig mitgenommen, sie hatte ihn nicht gebeten oder gezwungen!

Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er sie nicht im Schloss lassen wollen, da er befürchtete, sie würde irgendetwas dummes Anstellen. Er wusste ja, wie viel Temperament sie hatte und wie neugierig und unfolgsam sie sein konnte. Sie hatte es ja zur Genüge bewiesen. Er hatte wohl nichts riskieren wollen!

Sie lag ihm einfach auf der Pelle und merkte noch nicht mal, dass sie seine Zeit raubte.

Nicht nur seine Zeit, auch seine Nerven.

Sie war bloß eine zeitaufwändige Nervensäge. Eine Ablenkung, eine Aufgabe,wie er es genannt hatte.

Er hatte ja gesagt, dass er nicht um diese Aufgabe gebeten hatte. Klar hatte er _sie _gemeint.

Er hatte nie darum gebeten, sich um sie kümmern zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dumbledore da seine Finger im Spiel, so wie es gerade getönt hatte.

Klar, jetzt wo sie es sich überlegte, schien es logisch. Was hatte Snape schon davon, wenn sie bei ihm war. _Nichts! _Nichts als Ärger jedenfalls.

Er hatte genügend Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit ihr abzumühen. In seinen Ferien.

Sie war so dumm. Sie schämte sich, dass sie es für selbstverständlich angesehen hatte, dass Snape, ausgerechnet Snape, nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als sich um sie zu kümmern und seine Zeit an sie zu verschwenden.

Wieso hatte sie das denn nicht vorher bemerkt?

Sie war wahrscheinlich zu egoistisch gewesen.

Snape hatte nie Kinder gewollt. Er war wahrscheinlich, wie sie selbst, einfach vor die Tatsache gestellt worden, dass er ihr Vater war und musste sich seinem Schicksal fügen.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war. Sie lag auf der Bettdecke zusammengerollt.

Sie wollte weinen, doch sie konnte nicht.

Es tat einfach nur weh. Sie war so enttäuscht. So traurig. Sie konnte die Enttäuschung als wirklichen Schmerz fühlen, ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Das Atmen war plötzlich viel schwieriger geworden, in ihrem Hals war ein großer Kloß.

Hatte sie sich all die Fürsorge, die ihr Vater ihr zu geben schien, nur eingebildet? Konnte sie sich so in jemandem täuschen? Sie war einfach nur verwirrt.

Sie hörte wie Snape ein paar Minuten später in ihr Zimmer kam und sie tat so, als schliefe sie schon.

Er sollte bloß weggehen, sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, nicht riechen.

Sie hasste ihn.

Snape zog die Bettdecke unter Laura hervor und deckte sie zu. Dann strich er über ihr Haar und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Er ließ die Tür einen Spalt breit offen.

Doch das schmerzte Laura nur noch mehr. Sie stand auf und schloss leise die Tür.

Snape war extrem müde. Er hatte viel geredet und viel geschrieben an der Konferenz. Er wollte sich nicht mehr mit Lupin unterhalten heute Abend, er würde ins Bett gehen.

Als Snape in sein Zimmer ging und sich duschte, dachte er daran was Lupin gesagt hatte vorhin.

Er hatte gesagt, Laura hätte den ganzen Tag nach ihm gefragt und ihm beinahe den Verstand geraubt. Snape lächelte.

TBC....

Wieder war es scientific ida, die so lieb war diesen Text zu korrigieren. Danke vielmal liebe ida :-)

MaraJade, für dein liebes Review danke ich dir ganz herzlich. In Sachen Vater-Tochter Beziehung sieht es zur Zeit ja nicht gerade so rosig aus :-(

Ich hoffe, das Kapi hat dir trotzdem gefallen ;-) Machs gut , bis bald , Gruss Sally


	16. Chapter 16

**Auf Wiedersehen! **

Laura schlief nicht viel diese Nacht. Sie versuchte es zwar krampfhaft, aber sie drehte sich nur von einer Seite zur anderen. Immer gingen ihr alle möglichen Dinge durch den Kopf. Sie versuchte diese Denkerei abzustellen, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Am Morgen hatte sie den Eindruck, überhaupt nicht geschlafen zu haben, aber sie wusste nicht, ob das wirklich stimmte.

Als es endlich hell wurde, saß sie in ihrem Bett. Jetzt am Morgen, schien alles nicht mehr so wirr zu sein. Sie konnte klarer denken.

Nein, sie wollte nicht wieder der Klotz am Bein sein. Das war sie lange genug gewesen.

Doch was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte versuchen, ihrem Vater nicht im Wege zu stehen.

Sie konnte versuchen… sie konnte es so machen, wie sie es bei ihrer Pflegefamilie immer gemacht hatte und nun Snape so viel wie möglich aus dem Wege gehen.

Oder sie konnte ihre Verwandten fragen, ob sie wieder dort leben durfte. Wenn sie hier nicht _mehr_ war als bei ihren Verwandten, brauchte sie ja auch nicht hier zu sein.

Sie könnte auch einfach abhauen. Aber sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, davon zu laufen. Erstens wusste sie nicht wohin. Sie wusste nicht mal, wo genau sie hier war. Und Snape würde den selben Zauber verwenden, wie Remus, um sie zu finden. Nein, es musste eine Lösung her.

Laura zog sich mechanisch an und saß wieder auf ihrem Bett. Sie starrte einfach nur zu Boden.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste sie nicht mehr, als plötzlich jemand nach ihr rief.

„Laura bist du wach?" Remus streckte den Kopf in ihr Zimmer und lächelte sie an. Er war erstaunt, dass das Mädchen schon angezogen war.

„Ich muss jetzt los und möchte mich noch verabschieden." Laura stand vom Bett auf und ging zu Lupin.

Sie umarmte ihn kurz und sagte: „Auf Wiedersehen, Remus." Sie ging zu ihrem Fenster und sah hinaus.

Remus zuckte die Schultern und runzelte die Stirn.

Laura war seltsam heute. Er musste nun aber wirklich gehen und konnte sich nicht weiter darum kümmern.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape arbeitete im Labor, er hatte Laura schlafen lassen, weil sie gestern spät ins Bett gegangen war, und er keine Lust hatte, mit einem müden Kind den Tag zu verbringen.

Als Laura bis zum Mittagessen immer noch nicht hinunter gekommen war, dachte er, er müsse sie aus den Federn ziehen.

Er öffnete ihre Zimmertür und sah sie auf der Fensterbank sitzen. Ganz ruhig saß sie dort und schaute zum Fenster hinaus.

Snape wusste gar nicht, dass Laura so nachdenklich und ruhig sein konnte.

Einen Moment beobachtete er sie. Dann trat er neben sie. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken.

Snape berührte sie an der Schulter. Sie erschrak ein bisschen und sah ihn an.

Doch ihre Augen wanderten gleich wieder zum verschneiten Garten.

Der schien ihr wohl sehr zu gefallen. Seltsam, dachte Severus.

„Wir essen gleich, wasch deine Hände und komm runter," sagte Snape und drehte sich um. Er erhielt keine Antwort von Laura.

„Laura? Hast du gehört?" fragte er etwas ungeduldig.

„Ja, Sir," antwortete seine Tochter und ihre Stimme klang seltsam, ein bisschen heisrig.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Während des Essens war Laura so still wie noch nie. Sie stocherte in ihrem Essen rum und nahm kaum einen Bissen zu sich.

Snape sah sie ein bisschen besorgt an. „Laura, was ist los?" fragte er.

„Darf ich vom Tisch, Sir? Ich bin nicht hungrig." Sie sah nicht von ihrem Teller auf.

Nach kurzem Überlegen erlaubte er es. Er konnte sie ja nicht zum Essen zwingen.

„Danke," sagte sie leise, trug ihren Teller in die Küche und ging die Treppe hinauf, in ihr Zimmer. Snape sah ihr etwas beunruhigt nach und schüttelte den Kopf.

Was war mit dem Mädchen los? Wurde sie vielleicht krank? Hatte Lupin sie vielleicht Ewigkeiten draußen im kalten Schnee spielen lassen?

Laura lag auf dem Bett, sie hatte ein Buch in der Hand und wollte lesen. Sie las auch, aber nichts von dem, was sie gelesen hatte, realisierte sie. Ihre Augen flogen einfach über die Zeilen.

Nach einer guten Stunde fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Als Snape in ihr Zimmer kam, fand er das schlafende Mädchen mit dem Kopf auf dem Buch.

Sie war ein bisschen blass. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Nein, Fieber hatte sie nicht.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und fuhr damit über Lauras Körper. Er machte einen Diagnose-Zauber. Doch, wie es aussah, es war alles in Ordnung mit ihr.

Vielleicht ist sie einfach zu spät ins Bett gegangen gestern, dachte Snape. Es war ja wirklich schon fast 22:30 Uhr gewesen, als sie endlich in den Federn war. War das vielleicht auch der Grund warum sie heute so still war? Aber er hatte sie doch extra ausschlafen lassen!

Wenn sie nun den ganzen Nachmittag verschläft, will sie Abends wieder nicht ins Bett und bettelt mir die Ohren voll, noch länger aufbleiben zu dürfen, dachte Snape und entschied sich, sie zu wecken.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, faste sie an der Schulter und rüttelte sie sanft. Ihre Augen öffneten sich kurz.

Sie schien aber noch im Land der Träume zu sein und dies auch nicht verlassen zu wollen. Sie schloss die Augen wieder.

„Laura, aufwachen!" sagte Snape nicht sehr laut, aber es hatte seine Wirkung. Laura schreckte hoch.

Sie sah ihren Vater etwas erschrocken und verwirrt an.

„Laura, du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag schlafen. Schlafe in der Nacht," sagte Snape, der sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Laura wurde leicht rot und senkte den Blick. „Entschuldigung, Sir" sagte sie leise.

„Vielleicht solltest du heute etwas früher ins Bett, nicht wahr?" Snape wollte sie ein bisschen aus der Reserve locken mit dieser Drohung.

Er erwartete vehementen Protest und war sehr erstaunt, als keiner kam.

„Ja, Sir," antwortete Laura matt. Sie streift sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und rieb sich kurz die Augen.

Mit dem Kind stimmte definitiv etwas nicht, dachte Snape. Er hob seine Augenbraue und sah zu dem seltsam ruhigen Mädchen hinunter. Laura saß auf dem Bett und hatte den Kopf gesenkt.

„Du solltest ein bisschen nach draußen gehen, an die frische Luft," sagte er und sah sie forschend an. Laura stand ohne ein Wort auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Was machte sie jetzt? Snape verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie gehorchte ohne Kommentar!

Er hörte sie die Treppe runter gehen. Die Eingangstür ging auf und zu und dann war still. Er ging die Treppe runter. Snape runzelte die Stirn. Was war mit seiner Tochter los? Hatte die jemand ausgetauscht? Schmollte sie wegen irgend etwas?

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

Snape ging in sein Büro und nahm einige Dokumente vom Schreibtisch. Er musste sich noch bei einem Kollegen melden wegen Unterlagen über einen noch fast unbekannten Zaubertrank. Sie hatten bei der Konferenz eine interessante Unterhaltung gehabt und Snape hatte ihm versprochen, so bald als möglich diese Dokument vorbeizubringen.

Er ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Das große Fenster quietschte leicht und Snape sah hinaus. Die Helligkeit blendete ihn einen Moment und er kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.

Laura stand im Schnee ohne Jacke. Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Snape schüttelte genervt den Kopf und rief Laura zu: „Komm augenblicklich hierher und zieh dich richtig an."

Muss man diesem Kind wirklich alles sagen? Sie sollte wohl langsam alt genug sein sich selber angemessen kleiden zu können, dachte Snape. Allerdings eher besorgt als ärgerlich.

Er sah, wie Laura durch den Schnee zurück stapfte Richtung Haustür. Sie hatte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.

Als Laura zur Tür rein kam und sich verlegen die Jacke vom Haken nahm, sagte Snape zu ihr, dass er kurz weg war, aber sofort wieder zurück sein würde. Sie nickte nur. Er zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und seine Lippen wurden einen Moment dünn.

Er ging zur Feuerstelle und ging per Floo zu dem in Frankreich lebenden Zaubertrank-Kollegen. Dieser war zur Zeit ziemlich beschäftigt, was Snape nicht ungelegen kam. Der Kollege war nämlich sehr redselig und das konnte Snape im Moment wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Als er zurück kam waren etwa fünfzehn Minuten vergangen. Er ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus.

Er sah, dass Laura auf der niedrigen Mauer saß, die seinen Garten begrenzte. Sie saß da und malte mit dem Finger ein Muster in den Schnee.

Snape stieß den Atem aus. Nicht mal Handschuhe trug das Mädchen! Aber sie würde ja wohl selber merken, wenn sie fror. Sie war schließlich alt genug.

Was war ihr wohl über die Leber gekrochen? Laura war doch sonst kein Kind der Traurigkeit, sie war der geborene Wildfang und eigentlich immer gut gelaunt. Sie tobte gerne und hatte immer eine Idee, sich zu beschäftigen. Sie hatte immer ein Lachen auf dem Gesicht. Sie hielt sich gerne in seiner Nähe auf und fragte hunderttausen Fragen und erzählte alles Mögliche.

Heute schien sie wie in einer anderen Welt. Er hatte Laura noch nie so erlebt. War etwas vorgefallen, als er nicht da war? Nein, sonst wäre sie gestern schon so seltsam gewesen.

Ob es wegen Lupin war? Vermisste sie den Werwolf? Seitdem Remus gegangen war, war Laura wie verwandelt. Still und wie weggetreten.

Natürlich, der verdammte Wolf! Nur mit ihm, Snape, alleine hier zu sein, war anscheinend nicht spannend genug. Sie hatte sich wohl schon daran gewöhnt, dass man sie die ganze Zeit unterhielt und mit ihr spielte!

Schmollte das Mädchen, weil ihr Freund Lupin weg war?

Severus sah nochmals zu Laura hinaus, die sich kaum bewegt hatte. Na, sollte sie doch schmollen! Er hatte weder Zeit noch Nerven für so was.

Snape ging in sein Büro und arbeitete etwa eine Stunde.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Kälte**

Laura saß auf der Mauer. Sie dachte nach. Manchmal fühlte sie sich so leer und konnte gar nichts denken. Einfach nur das Glitzern des Schnees betrachten.

Manchmal tat ihr alles so weh und ihr Herz fühlte sich an wie mit einer Beißzange malträtiert.

Sie fragte sich, warum sie nie nachgedacht hatte. Es war einfach klar gewesen für sie, dass sie nun zu Snape gehörte.

Sie hatte gedacht, er sorge sich wirklich um sie. Er hatte es auch schon gesagt.

Nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Troll, als er sie versohlt hatte, hatte er ihr gesagt, er habe sich so um sie geängstigt. Stimmte das gar nicht? Hatte er sich bloß um seinen Ruf geängstigt, den sie beschmutzen würde? Hatte er sie deswegen verhauen?

Er hatte ihr nie gesagt, dass er sie wollte. Ja, er war meistens nett zu ihr, auf seine Art. Strich ihr sogar manchmal übers Haar und so.

Er ließ es zu, dass sie auf seinen Knien saß und dass sie ihn umarmte. Ihr war auch bewusst, dass das für Snape schon sehr viel Körperkontakt war. Sie hatte sich immer so geborgen gefühlt mit ihm, auch wenn er so streng war und so unnahbar schien. Sie hatte sich geliebt gefühlt und umsorgt.

Sie hatte ihn so lieb. Laura schluckte schwer. Sie fror. Doch es war ihr egal.

Sie wusste nicht, ob er ihre Nähe einfach erduldete, oder ob er es mochte. Sie wusste nicht mal, ob er _sie _mochte.

Nicht wirklich.

Vielleicht hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass sie sein Kind war, auch wenn er keine Kinder wollte.

Wie ein Meerschweinchen, dass man geschenkt bekommt, obwohl man keine Meerschweinchen mag und sich wohl oder übel darum kümmern muss.

Sie sollte ihm wohl keine Schande machen, deshalb half er ihr auch bei den Hausaufgaben. Er wollte sich wohl nicht schämen, mit einer dummen Tochter!

Deshalb war er so streng mit ihr und sie musste sich gut und anständig benehmen. Damit es nicht schlecht auf ihn reflektieren würde. Es ging ihm gar nicht um sie.

Laura rieb sich über das kalte Gesicht.

Aber sie wollte doch nicht einfach wieder nur geduldet sein. Ein lästiges Anhängsel, um das man sich wohl oder übel kümmern musste, obwohl man Besseres vorhatte mit seiner Zeit.

Von dem man genervt war, weil es frech und wild war.

Und sie wusste genau, dass Snape von ihr genervt war. Sie konnte ja ihre Neugierde nicht zügeln.

Ja, sie war bestimmt kein einfaches, ruhiges Kind. Nicht mal besonders gut in der Schule. Sie war in nichts besonders gut. In keinem einzigen Fach war sie bei den Besten.

Also auch kein Grund auf sie stolz zu sein.

Nicht mal das.

Sie sah zu ihrem Zeigefinger, der im Schnee immer noch Muster zeichnete. Sie war eine Aufgabe, eine lästige noch dazu.

Laura spürte, wie ihre Finger und Füsse langsam taub wurden von der Kälte.

Doch irgendwie drang es nicht richtig zu ihr durch, sie ignorierte es einfach.

Doch etwas anderes drang in ihr Gedächtnis. Was war das? Sie spürte etwas wunderbar Warmes auf ihrer Brust.

Die Kette, der Stein!

Sie saß da und genoss die Wärme, die von dem Stein ausging. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Es tat so gut. Es durchströmte ihren ganzen Körper.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape arbeitete konzentriert an einer Beschreibung seines neuen Zaubertrankes, den er nächstes Jahr an der Konferenz vorstellen wollte.

Er streckte sich kurz und verließ sein Büro und ging wieder zum Fenster. Die Sonne war nun hinter den Wolken und es bländete nicht mehr so sehr.

Das konnte doch nicht sein. Laura saß immer noch am selben Ort wie vor gut einer Stunde. Oder saß sie bloß _wieder_ dort?

Snape ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und rief nach Laura. Sie bewegte sich nicht.

Ist sie festgefroren oder taub? Fragte sich Snape, als er seine Schuhe anzog.

Er schritt auf Laura zu und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Sie hob langsam die Augen. Ihr Blick war ausdruckslos, ihre Augen irgendwie kühl und distanziert .

Ihre Lippen waren bläulich und sie war ganz bleich. Snape nahm ihre Hand und merkte, dass diese eiskalt war.

„Komm sofort rein. Willst du dir den Tod holen?"

Laura stand auf. Sie fühlte sich zittrig. Sie hatte es schon wieder geschafft, Snape zu verärgern.

Egal was sie tat, sie konnte es keinen Tag fertig bringen, ihn nicht zu verärgern.

„Entschuldigung," hauchte sie. Snape hätte ihr am liebsten ein paar auf den Hintern gehauen. Und zwar kräftig. Aber er tat es nicht, sondern zog sie nur mit sich. Er war nun ernsthaft besorgt.

Saß sie doch stundenlang auf einer eiskalten Mauer, ohne sich zu bewegen! Da musste ihr doch der Hintern anfrieren. Hatte dieses Mädchen keinerlei Verstand?

Er zog sie mit sich ins Haus. Sie stolperte ihm hinterher. Ihre Füße waren so kalt. Sie konnte kaum gehen.

Drinnen schälte Snape sie aus ihrer Jacke. Nicht mal eine Mütze hatte sie angezogen, geschweige denn Handschuhe, oder einen Schal.

„Milly wird dir jetzt sofort ein warmes Bad einlaufen lassen. Du wirst baden und dann legst du dich ins Bett, verstanden?"

Laura schaute ihn nur an, als wäre sie wirklich schwer von Begriff. Sie verzog ein wenig das eiskalte Gesicht.

„Und wenn du dich sträubst, junge Dame, komme ich selber hoch und bade dich, klar?"

Snape nahm Laura am Handgelenk, ging mit ihr die Treppe rauf und steuerte sie in ihr Zimmer. Er rief Milly, die sofort erschien und ein Gezeter anfing wegen dem jungen Fräulein, das so kalte Hände hatte.

Snape ging nach unten und bereitete Laura einen Tee mit ein paar Tropfen Zaubertrank zum Aufwärmen und um die Lebensgeister zu wecken.

Laura ließ sich von Milly in die Badewanne bugsieren und die kleine Elfe wusch ihr die Haare und spülte sie ab. Sie schimpfte ein wenig mit Laura, was ihr einfällt, so lange in der Kälte zu bleiben.

Laura liebte diese Hauselfe.

Sie wusste, dass Milly sie auch mochte. Sie spürte es. Sie wollte sich zusammen nehmen, wenigstens für Milly.

Nein, sie wollte kein Selbstmitleid. Das nützte ihr gar nichts. So kam sie nicht weiter. Sie musste sehen, dass sie mit ihrer Tante Kontakt aufnehmen konnte, damit sie sie fragen konnte, ob sie zurück dürfe.

Aber sie wollte doch eigentlich nicht zurück. Sie wollte hier sein, mit Milly und ihrem Vater.

Laura war hin und her gerissen.

Was sollte sie bloß tun? Aber nein, sie könnte es nicht ertragen, in Snapes Gegenwart. Sie wollte ihn am liebsten gar nicht mehr sehen.

Sie hatte sich entschlossen. Sie wollte nicht länger der Stein in Snapes Weg sein. Bei ihren Verwandten war sie das gewöhnt. Und bei denen kam es auf ein Kind mehr oder weniger nicht so drauf an.

Sie würde Snape ja in der Schule sehen. Allerdings wusste sie im Moment nicht wirklich, ob sie das überhaupt wollte.

Als sie aufgewärmt war von dem Bad und das Ameisenrennen in ihrem Füßen aufgehört hatte, stieg sie aus dem Wasser. Milly wollte sie abtrocknen, aber Laura nahm ihr das Tuch ab.

„Danke vielmals, Milly," sagte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Mit Millys Hilfe zog sie ihren Pyjama an und legte sich ins Bett. Die Elfe stand neben ihr und schaute sie besorgt an. Sie hielt Lauras Hand in ihrer und rieb sie sanft.

„Du bist so gut zu mir, Milly. Ich habe dich sehr lieb. Das darfst du nie vergessen." Laura sah die Hauselfe an, die ihre Tränen nicht zurück halten konnte.

Nie hätte Milly sich träumen lassen, dass jemand sowas zu ihr sagen würde. Und dann noch ein Mensch. Sie konnte sich so glücklich schätzen. Ihr Leben hatte sich so sehr zum Guten verändert, seit sie die junge Laura kannte. Sie war eine Bezugsperson geworden für das Kind. Sie durfte sich um Laura kümmern und ihr etwas beibringen. Ihr Meister Professor Snape ließ sie sogar auf Laura aufpassen, wenn er kurz weg war. Und er ließ es zu, dass Laura in ihr viel mehr sah, als eine Bedienstete. Dass Laura sie liebte. Das war sehr großzügig von ihm.

„Junge Laura ist so ein gutes Mädchen, Milly ist stolz auf sie." Sie deckte Laura zu und sah sie voller Liebe an. Als wäre Laura ihr eigenes Hauselfenkind, auf das sie unglaublich stolz war und das sie über alles liebte.

Snape stand mit dem Tee in der Hand in der Tür und beobachtete die Szene. Er wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte.

Er räusperte sich und Milly verschwand mit einem 'Pop'. Er ging an Lauras Bett und gab ihr den Tee.

„Trink das und dann schläfst du," sagte er und setzte sich auf Lauras Bettkante. Laura nahm ohne ein Wort den Tee und trank ihn in einem Zug aus.

„Ich rufe dich dann zum Abendessen," sagte Snape, nahm die leere Tasse von Laura zurück und stand auf.

„Du solltest eigentlich alt genug sein, um zu wissen, wann du frierst und nicht einfach wie angewurzelt in der Kälte sitzen. Stundenlang." Er hob eine Augenbraue und Laura senkte wieder den Blick.

„Entschuldigung, Sir," sagte sie leise.

Snapes Augen verengten sich leicht. _Sir?_ Wieso nannte sie ihn immer _Sir_? Wo war das _Dad_ geblieben? Nicht, dass es ihn störte, natürlich nicht, es wunderte ihn nur.

Sie musste diesem Lupin ja schrecklich nachtrauern. Er ignorierte das Stechen in seinem Magen, als er daran dachte. Nein, er war nicht eifersüchtig auf diesen Wolf!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Zum Abendessen wollte Laura nicht runter kommen. Sie hatte Milly, die sie holen sollte, bestellt, sie habe keinen Hunger.

Snape hatte sie dann mit strenger Stimme selber gerufen und da war Laura schnell hinunter gekommen. Er hatte langsam genug von Lauras seltsamen Verhalten.

Sie aßen still und Snape wünschte sich nun die gesprächige, lustige Laura zurück.

„Laura... äh... vermisst du Remus?" fragte Snape gerade heraus. Er wollte jetzt wissen, wieso sie so komisch war.

Laura sah von ihrem Essen auf, dass sie sich gezwungen hatte zu kauen und zu schlucken, um ihren Vater nicht zu verärgern.

„Nein, Sir. Er ist doch erst heute gegangen." Laura sah ihren Vater etwas müde an.

Genau, dachte Snape, also war es doch nicht der ehemalige Rumtreiber. Was war es dann?

„Sir? Darf ich einen Brief verschicken?" fragte Laura etwas schüchtern.

Was sollte das nun wieder, fragte sich Snape. Wem wollte sie wohl schreiben?

„Ja, gib ihn mir nach dem Essen, ich gebe ihn dann der Eule," sagte Snape, der froh war, dass Laura mal etwas sagte.

„Möchtest .....möchtest du nachher dieses Kartenspiel spielen?" fragte Snape und war über seine eigene Frage erstaunt.

Aber er wollte das Mädchen aufheitern. Dafür würde er auch dieses verdammte Spiel spielen, wenn's half.

„Nein danke, Sir," sagte Laura etwas steif. „Darf ich bitte in mein Zimmer?"

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Das ging Snape langsam auf die Nerven. Er ließ sie aber gehen und als er später nach ihr sah, schlief sie schon. Sie hatte den Brief in der Hand. Er war an ihre Verwandten adressiert. Das erstaunte Snape und er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er zog die Decke über das schlafende Kind und gab ihr einen Kuss. Er sah sie besorgt an und fuhr ihr geistesabwesend mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Severus richtete sich wieder auf und ging zum Fenster, um die Vorhänge zu schließen.

Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und aus dem Zimmer gehen. Da plötzlich fragte er sich, ob dieser Brief etwas mit Lauras verändertem Verhalten zu tun hatte.

Er schaute auf den Brief. Nein, er konnte ihn nicht einfach lesen, das wäre nicht fair. Aber er musste raus finden, warum Laura wie ausgewechselt war. So traurig und still.

Gestern Abend noch hatte sie sich an ihn geschmiegt und ihn umarmt und geküsst, als ob er der größte Kindernarr der Welt wäre und der allerbeste Daddy und nicht der strenge ungeduldige und gefürchtete Zaubertranklehrer.

Heute hatte sie kaum ein paar Worte zu ihm gesagt, war apathisch und in einer anderen Welt. Ihre Augen schienen leer und ausdruckslos. Genau so wie seine früher waren. Wieso bloß dieser Sinneswandel?

Er stand neben Laura, hielt seinen Zauberstab auf den Brief und machte eine kleine Handbewegung.

In der Luft bildeten sich Buchstaben und Snape begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Tante Susan._

_Ich habe eine Bitte. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das fragen muss, aber ich muss wieder bei Euch wohnen kommen. _

_Bitte sag nicht nein. Es wäre nur für die Sommerferien, da ich sonst das ganze Jahr in der Schule bleiben kann. _

_Ich brauche kein Zimmer, ich kann auf dem Sofa oder im Schlafsack am Boden schlafen. Ich werde Euch bestimmt nicht zur Last fallen._

_Bitte gib mir bald Bescheid. _

_Laura_

_P.S. Gib deine Antwort bitte dieser Eule in den Schnabel._

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Heimweh?**

Snape lag in seinem Bett. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gelesen hatte. Laura sollte Heimweh nach diesen...... Leuten haben?

Sie hatte doch noch nie nach ihnen gefragt oder über sie geredet. Das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Er hatte sie doch gefragt, ob sie zurück wolle, zu diesen Muggeln.

Gefiel es ihr nicht mehr bei ihm. Wieso plante sie schon für den Sommer? War sie wirklich so unglücklich bei ihm?

Er hatte sich immer gewundert, wie Laura ihn sofort akzeptiert hatte als Vater. Es hatte ihn erstaunt, wie anhänglich Laura ihm gegenüber war und wie sie ihn umarmt und sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte, obwohl sie solche Nähe nie bekommen hatte von ihren Verwandten.

Er wusste, dass er nicht der warmherzigste Mensch war, bestimmt auch nicht der beste Vater. Doch hatte er bis jetzt immer den Eindruck gehabt, sie verbringe ihre Zeit gerne mit ihm.

Hatte er sich so getäuscht?

Vielleicht waren ihr seine strengen Regeln zu unangenehm. Bei den Muggeln hatte sie eben tun können, was sie wollte. Dort hatte ihr niemand Grenzen gesetzt, geschweige denn sie jemals bestraft.

Vielleicht war es Laura klar geworden, wie viel einfacher und bequemer ihr Leben bei den Verwandten war.

Aber warum tat ihm das so weh? Das dürfte doch nicht sein. Wieso fühlte es sich an, als hätte er den Leib voll Nadeln? Wieso wollte er plötzlich dieses Kind nicht verlieren?

Er hatte sich doch geschworen, niemals wieder jemanden so nahe an sich heran zu lassen. Er wollte sich nie mehr so verloren und schrecklich fühlen wie damals, bei Lily. Es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen und er hatte es für niemanden mehr geöffnet. Er war selber schuld, dass er Laura so an sich heran gelassen hatte.

Aber Laura war sein Fleisch und Blut. Sein Kind. Er wollte dieses Kind. Er, Severus Snape, der kalte, gefühlslose Mensch. Der Spion, der mehr Leid gesehen hatte, als er ertragen konnte.

Er hatte sein Herz an Laura gehängt. Jetzt musste er es sich eingestehen. Er hatte selbst Mühe es zu glauben, aber es musste wohl so sein. Sonst wäre es ihm egal gewesen, ob Laura ihn liebte oder nicht. Ob sie bei ihm leben wollte. Er fühlte etwas für dieses Kind, das war klar. Laura hatte vieles in ihm bewegt.

Nein, er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Um keinen Preis. Das wusste er ganz genau. Selten war er sich seiner eigenen Gefühle so sicher gewesen wie jetzt.

Diese Tatsache verwirrte ihn.

Er musste mit ihr reden. Vorher würde er diesen verdammten Brief nicht abschicken. Er musste wissen, was los war. Wieso es sie plötzlich zu den Muggeln zurück zog. Er hatte das Sorgerecht. Er würde sie nicht gehen lassen. Niemals.

Erstmals seit vielen Jahren hätte er in diesem Moment jemanden gebraucht, zum reden. Dumbledore. Oder Remus.

Wenn man diesen verdammten Werwolf mal brauchte, war er nicht da!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Die nächste Nacht war schrecklich. Immer wieder nickte Severus ein und bildete sich ein, wie Laura sich an ihn kuschelte oder ihn umarmte.

Wie sie ihn ansah mit ihrem Dackelblick und wie sie ihre Haare um den Zeigefinger wickelte.

Nur um aufzuschrecken und allein im Zimmer zu sein. Er sah vor seinem inneren Auge, wie sie Weihnachten zusammen verbracht hatten. Er nahm immer wieder das Foto von Laura. Schade, hatte er sie nicht gekannt, als sie sieben war. Er hatte sie nicht aufwachsen sehen und das bedauerte er nun zum ersten mal wirklich.

Er wollte sie von nun an aufziehen. Zu einer guten Hexe, zu einem guten Menschen. Er wollte, dass sie ihn _Dad_ nannte und dass sie hier zuhause war.

Er wollte sie durch die Schuljahre begleiten, die noch vor ihr standen. Nicht nur als ihr Lehrer. Als ihr Vater.

Endlich schlief er ein.

Snape lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er war nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer. Er kannte diesen Raum aber. Und er hasste ihn mehr als jeden anderen Raum.

Er wusste, was er sehen würde, wenn er die Augen hob. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren hinzusehen. Von der Decke hinunter hing eine Frau. Kopfüber. Ihr Blick war verängstigt und flehend. Snape sah hinter der Frau die grausamen roten Augen Voldemorts, der genießerisch lächelte. Als Snape die Frau wieder ansah, sah er, dass es Laura war. Ihre dunklen Locken hingen von ihrem Kopf runter und sie sah ihn mit bittenden Augen an. "Hilf mir, Dad," flüsterte sie.

Das war mehr als Snape ertragen konnte und er schrie laut und schreckte von dem furchtbaren Traum auf.

Viele Nächte hatte er diesen Traum schon geträumt und die hilflosen Opfer Voldemorts gesehen. Aber der Anblick seiner Laura in dieser Position war selbst für ihn unerträglich.

Snape war froh, als es Morgen wurde, denn er hatte sowieso kein Auge mehr zu getan und war schon um vier Uhr aufgestanden.

Laura erschien nicht zum Frühstück. Als er nach ihr sah, saß sie wieder auf der Fensterbank und malte mit den Fingern Zacken auf die angelaufene Scheibe. Ihre Augen folgten aber nicht ihrem sich bewegenden Finger. Sie sah hinaus.

„Laura? Komm bitte runter, es gibt Frühstück," sagte Snape. Jetzt wo er sie vor sich sah, wurde sein ohnmächtiges Gefühl nur noch schlimmer. Der Traum, der Brief. Es wurde ihm beinahe übel bei dem Gedanken an die baumelnde Laura. Er hätte sie am liebsten an sich gedrückt.

Laura rutschte von der Fensterbank. „Ja, Sir," sagte sie und ging an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter.

Snape folgte ihr und als sie unten angekommen waren, setzte sich Laura an den Tisch. Snape setzte sich zu ihr.

„Severus?" Dumbledores Stimme rief aus seinem Wohnzimmer und mit einem leisen Fluchen stand Snape vom Tisch auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Die Flammen des Feuers im Kamin zügelten grün um den Kopf des Schulleiters der Severus freundlich mit einem Glitzern in den Augen ansah.

„Ja, was ist, Albus?" fragte Snape und versuchte geduldig zu klingen, was ihm nicht sehr gut gelang.

„Ich möchte kurz etwas mit Ihnen besprechen, könnten Sie bitte zu mir durch kommen. Es dauert nicht lange."

Snape musste sich beherrschen, um nicht seine Augen zu verdrehen. „Ja, natürlich, bin in zwei Minuten bei Ihnen, Albus."

Snape ging ins Esszimmer, wo Laura an ihrer Milch rum nippte. Er wollte sie nicht gerne alleine lassen. Nicht jetzt.

„Laura, ich komme gleich wieder. Wenn etwas ist, geh zu Milly."

Er wusste nicht, ob Laura ihn wirklich verstanden hatte, ging aber zum Kamin und hoffte, dass es wirklich nicht lange dauern würde.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Severus, schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten."

Dumbledore saß an seinem großen Schreibtisch und stand auf, als der Tränkemeister aus dem Kamin trat. Der ältere Zauberer streckte Snape die Hand entgegen und musterte den jungen Mann vor ihm. Severus war alles andere als ein offenes Buch für ihn, aber er hatte doch das Gefühl, dass der Mann, der einst sein Schüler war, einen etwas besorgten, sogar leicht gestressten Eindruck machte.

Hätte er Snape nicht schon so lange und so gut gekannt, wäre es ihn nicht aufgefallen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, mein Junge?" Dumbledores Augen glitzerten über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille.

In diesem Augenblick nervte dieser wissende Blick Severus mehr denn je. Der schien es zu riechen, wenn etwas nicht stimmte!

„Ich bin ziemlich beschäftigt, Schulleiter, wenn wir also zur Sache kommen könnten?" Die Ungeduld in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und Albus nickte.

„Natürlich, entschuldigen Sie, Severus, ich möchte Ihre Zeit nicht länger als nötig beanspruchen. Ich habe hier etwas herausgefunden, was Ihnen bei Ihren Recherchen helfen könnte." Dumbledore streckte Severus, der nun interessiert schien, einen Zettel mit verschiedenen Notizen darauf entgegen.

„Sehen Sie sich das durch, Severus, und sehen Sie, ob es Ihnen weiterhelfen könnte." Snape nahm den Zettel und steckte ihn ein. Er sah den Schulleiter erwartungsvoll an, ob er sonst noch etwas von ihm wollte.

„Wenn das alles ist, vielen Dank. Ich sollte nun wieder nach Hause." Damit drehte er sich um und schritt zum Kamin.

„Mit Laura ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?" fragte Dumbledore und Snape drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ja, danke. Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen." Severus konnte im Moment nicht darüber reden, er musste zu Laura. Er wollte das jetzt klären mit ihr.

„Kinder in diesem Alter haben es nicht immer leicht, Severus. Vor allem, wenn sie mit wenig Stabilität und Halt aufgewachsen sind wie Laura. Diese Kinder sind besonders verletzlich und unsicher. Sie zweifeln schnell an sich selbst. Liebe, Severus, ist es was Laura braucht. Geduld und Liebe."

Severus war erstaunt über diese Rede. Dieser alte Mann schien einen siebten Sinn zu haben. Bei Dumbledore tönte alles immer so einfach. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre!

Snapes Gesichtszüge wurden etwas sanfter. Er nickte und sagte: „Vielen Dank, Albus, auf Wiedersehen." Er trat in den Kamin und verschwand in der grünen Flammen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s ss s

Als er zehn Minuten später aus dem Kamin ins Wohnzimmer trat, hörte er Stimmen vom oberen Stockwerk.

Wer konnte bloß hier sein? Dachte Snape und wollte soeben seinen Zauberstab zücken. Aber da erkannte er Millys Stimme.

Die Hauselfin war von ruhigem Gemüt und sehr geduldig, deshalb wunderte sich Snape über die heftige Unterhaltung. Er ging schnell die Treppe rauf.

„Nein, nein, junges Fräulein, das glaubt Milly nicht, Laura muss sich getäuscht haben, Meister Professor Snape will sein Kind nicht los sein. Er liebt junge Laura."

Snape trat nun ins Zimmer. Laura saß auf dem Bett mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt. Milly stand auf dem Selben und fuchtelte mit ihren dünnen Armen.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" Snapes Stimme schnitt wie ein Messer in die Unterhaltung und es war augenblicklich Ruhe.

„Nichts, Sir." Lauras Stimme war brüchig, als wäre sie den Tränen nahe.

Snape schritt zum Bett und setzte sich. Er sah, dass die Hauselfe aufgebracht war.

„Milly?" fragte Snape die Elfe ruhig. Doch sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und verschwand mit einem 'Pop'.

Laura war aufgestanden und Snape fasste sie am Handgelenk. Sie riss sich los.

„Wieso?" fragte Laura leise, aber sah ihren Vater so vorwurfsvoll an, dass dieser eine Augenbraue hob. So einen Blick hatte er bei Laura noch nie gesehen. Ihre dunklen Augen sahen ihn so verzweifelt und verletzt an, dass es Snape schmerzte.

„Wieso nimmst du mich einfach mit hierher." Lauras Stimme war lauter geworden. Sie bebte.

„Du hättest mich einfach in Hogwarts lassen können, wenn du mich sowieso nicht willst."

Ihre Stimme überschlug sich nun und sie fühlte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, der es ihr schwer machte zu Atmen.

Zu allem Übel liefen ihr nun auch noch Tränen übers Gesicht. Die Schleusen öffneten sich im ungünstigsten Moment für Laura. Sie wollte ihrem Vater die Meinung sagen. Sie wollte ihn anschreien und ihm sagen, was sie davon hielt, immer der Klotz am Bein sein zu müssen.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt,.... dass du keine Kinder willst?" Laura wusste nicht, woher plötzlich all diese Wut kam. Sie wollte ihm alles an den Kopf werfen, das ihr auf der Seele lag, aber das Reden war plötzlich so schwierig geworden.

Snape saß ruhig da und verzog keine Miene. Zeigte nicht, wie aufgewühlt und verwirrt er war.

Laura funkelte ihn nochmals wütend an und rannte dann aus dem Zimmer und so schnell sie konnte die Treppe runter. Vor lauter Tränen sah sie fast nicht, wo sie hin trat.

Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Sie spürte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Sie atmete schnell und sah sich um. Wohin sollte sie.

Sie wollte nur weg. Weg von hier, von ihrem Vater, der sie nicht wollte. Weg von dem Haus, das ihr Zuhause sein sollte.

Zuerst wollte sie zur Tür hinaus, dann kam ihr eine andere Idee. Das Flohnetzwerk!

TBC...

Liebe MaraJade, danke vielmals, da werd ich ja direkt rot, bei so viel Lob ;-) Ich weiss, ich bin ein bisschen fies, an dieser Stelle aufzuhören, aber ich schreibe schnell weiter, versprochen :-) Danke nochmals! Gruss Sally

Vielen Dank scientific Ida für's Beta lesen und liebe Grüsse an alle , Sally


	17. Chapter 17

Snape saß auf Lauras Bett wie vors Gesicht gestoßen. Was war in Laura gefahren. Wieso hatte sie so einen Ausbruch?

Was hatte sie da geschrien? Er wolle sie nicht? Wie kam sie denn darauf?

Er stand schnell auf und ging die Treppe hinunter. Wo wollte das Mädchen hin? Sie war ja ganz außer sich. Er musste sie jetzt zur Rede stellen. Jetzt!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Ich hab dich lieb!**

Laura hatte die Schale mit dem Flohpulver auf dem kleinen Simsen über dem Kamin gesichtet. Sie stieg auf den steinernen Vorsprung vor der Feuerstellek, um an die Schale heran zu kommen. Sie griff ins Pulver und nahm eine gute Hand voll, als sich plötzlich Snapes Hand um ihr Handgelenk schloss.

„Loslassen, sofort!" befahl er bestimmt aber ruhig. Als Laura nicht losließ, fasste er sie mit dem anderen Arm um den Bauch und hob sie von dem Vorsprung hinunter und trug sie zum Sofa hinüber.

Laura hatte das Pulver auf den Boden rieseln lassen, während ihr Vater sie durchs Wohnzimmer trug und presste jetzt ihre Hände gegen die Augen. Snape setzte sie auf dem Sofa ab.

Laura zog ihre Beine an und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Lehne. Sie presste ihre Handflächen immer noch gegen die tränennassen Augen und schluchzte tief.

Snape setzte sich zu ihr auf das Sofa. Sie konnte jetzt wieder viel besser atmen, der Kloß in ihrem Hals war verschwunden. Es tat gut die Tränen fließen zu lassen. Den Schmerz frei zu lassen.

Laura roch ihren Vater, der dicht neben ihr saß. Sie hasste und sie liebte es gleichzeitig. Er saß da und wusste nicht, was er mit dem weinenden Kind tun sollte. Er legte etwas verloren einen Arm um sie und spürte, wie ihr kleiner Körper vom Weinen leicht bebte. So hatte er sie noch nie weinen gesehen.

Nach einigen Minuten versuchte Laura, wieder regelmäßiger zu atmen, aber nahm die Hände nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Snape wusste nicht, wovon Laura vorhin geredet hatte. Er verstand gar nichts mehr. Und das machte ihn ungeduldig.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich ...habe es nicht gewusst." Laura sprach leise. Sie schniefte und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen, …..ich kann vielleicht... wieder zu meiner Tante ….ich will das alles nicht mehr....."

Snape, der ruhig zugehört hatte, wie sie schluchzte und schniefte und wirres Zeug redete, das er nicht wirklich verstand, sagte nun mit leiser Stimme: „Laura, könntest du dich bitte beruhigen. Und dann erzählst du es so, dass ein normaler Mensch versteht, wovon du redest."

Er gab ihr ein Taschentuch und sie putzte ihr Gesicht und die Hände. Sie schnäuzte sich die Nase und blinzelte dann ein bisschen verlegen zu ihrem Vater hinauf.

„Entschuldigung!" sagte sie und redete dann weiter: "Ich verbrauche schon wieder deine Zeit, nicht wahr?"

Laura sah zu ihren Händen hinunter. „Als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich wieder zu meinen Verwandten zurück gehen wolle, habe ich gedacht..... ich meine... ich wollte jemanden, der sich um mich kümmert und dem ich wichtig bin. Ich wollte nicht zu meinen Verwandten zurück. Denen bin ich nicht wichtig.... und da habe ich einfach gedacht, du willst, dass ich mit dir lebe... ich meine in den Ferien und so.... weil... ich dein Kind bin."

Sie blinzelte kurz zu ihrem Vater rauf. Snape sah seine Tochter an. Ihre Wimpern waren nass von ihren Tränen. Sie schluckte und rieb sich kurz die Augen.

„Ich weiß, ich habe nur an mich gedacht und das tut mir Leid.... es tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Zeit verschwendet habe und… deine Nerven und… ich habe einfach nicht gewusst, dass du gar keine Kinder willst.... du hättest es mir sagen sollen und mich nicht einfach mitnehmen... und ich… ich will nicht wieder... nur eine Last sein. Nicht bei dir..." Ihre Worte waren zum Schluss kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Laura, was redest du da? Natürlich will ich dich, du dummes Kind. Wie kannst du das in Frage stellen?"

Laura schüttelte den Kopf „Ich habe dich gehört... wie du mit Lupin geredet hast... du hast gesagt, dass du diese Aufgabe nicht wolltest und dass ich wild und mühsam und zeitaufwendig bin... und dass du nie Kinder wolltest... ich habe es gehört." Laura sah ihren Vater mit ihren großen Augen an und nickte leicht.

Es tat gut, es aussprechen zu können, auch wenn es weh tat.

„Du hast gelauscht?" fragte Snape und klang ein bisschen streng. Seine Augen blieben aber sanft.

Laura senkte ihren Blick und nickte nur.

„Dann solltest du zumindest genauer hinhören, Laura. Die Aufgabe von der ich mit Lupin gesprochen habe, hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Außerdem ist es nie gut, wenn man lauscht. Man kann schnell etwas falsch verstehen." Ja, Snape musste es ja wissen, ihm war das Lauschen auch schon zum tragischen Verhängnis geworden.

Laura sah jetzt zu ihm auf und ihre Stimme klang ein wenig herausfordernd: „Ich weiß doch, dass du nichts davon hast, wenn ich hier bin. Du musst dich nur ärgern wegen mir und ich bin unartig und wild und… du hast überhaupt keinen Vorteil mit mir. Noch nicht mal ne gute Hexe bin ich," fügte sie noch leise hinzu.

Snape fasste Laura nun an ihren Oberarmen und hielt sie so vor sich, dass er sie ansehen konnte.

"Ganz bestimmt bist du manchmal unartig und wild und bestimmt brauchst du manchmal meine Nerven. Aber ich will dich, du bist mein Kind." Snapes Worte waren ernst und ehrlich.

„Ich wollte vielleicht keine Kinder, ja, aber ich habe nun eins. Dich. Und denkst du wirklich, ich hätte das Sorgerecht für dich übernommen, wenn ich es nicht wirklich gewollt hätte. Ich wusste sehr genau, was auf mich zu kommt. Dass ich weniger Zeit haben würde und dass ich mich um dich kümmern muss. Dass du auch nicht immer ein Engel bist. Aber ich will dich hier haben." Snape sah Laura ernst an. So hatte sie ihn noch nie reden gehört.

„Oder siehst du in mir wirklich eine Person, die etwas tut, dass sie nicht will?" fragte Snape nun und hob Lauras Kinn mit einer Hand, damit sie ihn ansehen musste.

Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Aber.........." Laura war ein bisschen verwirrt und alles drehte sich in ihrem Kopf herum.

„Nein, Laura, kein aber. Du bist meine Tochter und nichts wird das ändern. Ich mag ein strenger, ungeduldiger Mensch sein, aber ich will immer dein Bestes. Und glaub mir, ich bin der Aufgabe, mit deinen gelegentlichen Unarten umzugehen, mehr als gewachsen. Du brauchst jemanden, der dich führt und der auf dich schaut. Zu lange hattest du niemanden, der dir seine Aufmerksamkeit gegeben hat. Ich lasse bestimmt nicht viel durchgehen bei dir und bestrafe dich vielleicht auch mehr und strenger als andere Eltern ihre Kinder. Aber ich bin, wie ich bin. Und du bist, wie du bist, Laura. Wir müssen uns miteinander arrangieren." Snape machte eine kleine Pause, sah Laura aber immer noch tief in die Augen.

„Vielleicht kann ich es nicht so zeigen, aber ich.... liebe dich sehr."

Severus konnte nicht glauben, dass er das gesagt hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er das überhaupt jemals zu jemandem gesagt hatte, in seinem ganzen Leben. Und doch war es aus seinem Mund gekommen.

Dass Laura nicht wirklich zu den Muggeln zurück wollte, sondern es sich um ein Missverständnis handelte, welches sich aufklären ließ, erleichterte ihn unglaublich.

Es war ein dummes Missverständnis, wie er zugeben musste und er würde von jetzt an besser aufpassen, was er sagte. Doch es war eine so gewaltige Last von ihm gefallen, dass es nicht schwer gefallen war diese Worte zu sagen.

Laura blinzelte, als hätte sie nicht richtig gehört.

„Und von wegen keine gute Hexe, was soll das heißen? Was macht eine gute Hexe aus, Laura? Falls du die schulischen Leistungen meinst, da bist du ja in allen Fächern genügend. Und du kannst an deinen Schwachstellen arbeiten und das wirst du auch. Dafür werde ich höchstpersönlich sorgen. Wieso meinst du, nehme ich dich immer mit ins Gewächshaus?" Snape tönte nun schon wieder etwas strenger.

„Aber ich kann auch gar nichts Spezielles oder bin in etwas sehr gut," gab Laura zu bedenken.

„Doch, Laura, du kannst gut mit Menschen und anderen Lebewesen umgehen. Eine Gabe, die du sicherlich nicht von _mir_ geerbt hast, die aber sehr wertvoll ist."

Er dachte, wie sehr Laura die kleine Hauselfe zum Blühen gebracht hatte, wie Milly das Mädchen ansah und wie gerne sie Laura etwas erklärte. Er kannte Milly schon sehr lange, aber hatte sie noch nie so strahlend und glücklich gesehen.

Laura sah ihren Vater nun erstaunt an. Sie hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Sie konnte gut mit Menschen umgehen, vielleicht hatte ihr Vater ja recht. Sie sah scheu zu ihm auf.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dad." Laura schämte sich, war aber auch sehr erleichtert. Sie würde nicht fortgehen müssen. Nicht zurück zu den Verwandten, denen sie nicht viel bedeutete. Nicht weg von Milly und Snape und ihrem Zuhause. Und ihr Vater liebte sie. Er hatte es gesagt. Er hatte es tatsächlich gesagt.

„Komm her, du dummes Kind," sagte Snape und zog Laura zu sich und sie setzte sich auf seine Beine.

Laura saß auf Snapes Schoß und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Umhang ihres Vaters.

Snape konnte nicht fassen, dass Laura es immer wieder fertig brachte, seine Gefühle so aufzuwirbeln. Er war doch sonst ein sehr beherrschter Mensch. Irgendwie nervte Snape diese Tatsache.

Er, der ein sehr begabter Spion gewesen war! Und Voldemort hatte es ihm gewiss nicht leicht gemacht, seine Gefühle verborgen und unter Kontrolle zu halten. Und dann kam ein kleines Mädchen und stellte seine Welt auf den Kopf.

„Dad?" murmelte sie in die Brust ihres Vaters.

„Ja?" antwortete Snape mit etwas belegter Stimme.

Er umarmte Laura und ließ eine Hand durch ihre Locken fahren. Er spürte, dass seine Hand kaum merklich zitterte. Er drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Sie wussten später nicht mehr genau, wie lange sie einfach nur da gesessen und in die Glut gesehen hatten.

Sie gingen dann ins Gewächshaus, wo Laura ihren Vater ganz begierig fragte, ob sie dem Kaktus wieder die Stacheln ausreißen dürfe. Sie war ziemlich enttäuscht, als Snape ihr erklärte, dass man der Echinus humile höchstens alle zwei bis drei Wochen an die Stacheln dürfe, da sie sonst eingehen würde.

Über eine Stunde waren sie dann beschäftigt im Gewächshaus. Sie ernteten kleine schwarze Beeren, die Snape für einen Tee gegen hohen Blutzucker brauchte.

Als Lauras Bauch zu knurren begann, sah ihr Vater von seiner Arbeit auf und beschloss, dass es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war.

Snape hatte nach dem Essen noch Schreibarbeiten zu erledigen und Laura ging nach draußen, um ein wenig zu spielen.

Sie hörte die Kinder wieder, aber widerstand dem Drang, zu ihnen zu laufen. Sie balancierte auf der Steinmauer, die sich um Snapes Grundstück zog. Es war ziemlich rutschig und Laura musste behutsam sein. Es war sonnig und Snapes Garten und das alte Haus sahen ziemlich beeindruckend aus. Wie in einem Film, fand Laura.

Snape ging, nachdem er seine ersten paar Lektionen Zaubertränke vorbereitet hatte, nach draußen, um nach Laura zu sehen.

Doch er fand sie nirgends. Er rief sie, aber sie gab keine Antwort. Er ging zurück ins Haus und die Treppe hinauf.

„Laura?" rief er und lauschte.

„Hier bin ich, Dad." Lauras Stimme tönte gedämpft. Er betrat ihr Zimmer, aber sah sie nicht.

Da hörte er ein Geräusch aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer. Die Tür stand weit offen. Laura war anscheinend dort drin.

„Dad?" rief Laura. „Sieh mal."

Severus war mit einigen Schritten im Badezimmer, wo Laura in der Badewanne saß. Nur ihr Kopf war noch sichtbar bei dem vielen Schaum, der sich in der Wanne auftürmte. Sie grinste ihn an und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude. Snape fragte sich, wieviel Seife sie wohl in die Badewanne geleert hatte, dass es so schäumte.

„Schau," sagte sie, kniete sich hin und griff in einen Becher, der auf dem Badewannenrand stand. Dann formte sie mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinger ein O und blies sachte hinein. Eine große Seifenblase bildete sich und schwebte davon.

„Hast du gesehen?" Laura sah stolz und begeistert zu ihrem Vater hinauf, der eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte.

„Super," antwortete er trocken und Laura wiederholte die Vorführung. Sie brachte wirklich ziemlich große Seifenblasen zu Stande und war sehr zufrieden.

„In einer halben Stunde essen wir, " sagte Snape, als er genug Seifenblasen gesehen hatte und Laura nickte nur. Sie war zu sehr beschäftigt für eine richtige Antwort und Snape verließ das Badezimmer, um noch kurz in sein Labor zu gehen.

Er musste noch einige Tränke brauen, die Madam Pomfrey benötigte. Er würde wohl Laura heute Abend mitnehmen ins Labor und sie helfen lassen. Er wusste, wie gerne sie das tat.

Er dachte über die letzten zwei Tage nach und war sehr froh, dass sich alles wieder eingerenkt hatte und alles geklärt war. Er wusste, dass das auch anders hätte ausgehen können.

Laura führte auch Milly ihre Seifenblasenkunst vor und diese freute sich sehr mit dem Mädchen. Sie saß neben der Badewanne und griff auch in den Becher, um es zu versuchen. Sie konnte ganz tolle Blasen machen, was Lauras Begeisterung noch steigerte. Sie schauten, wer die größere Blase machen konnte und überall flogen Seifenblasen rum.

Die beiden vergaßen bei ihrem Spiel total die Zeit, erst als Snape Milly rief, merkten sie, dass es schon halb sieben war.

„Laura, komm jetzt endlich raus, du solltest nicht zu lange im Wasser sein, mit so viel Seife drin." Snape legte ihr ein Tuch hin. Laura sah auf ihre Hände, die ganz schrumpelig waren. Sie stand auf und griff zur Duschbrause und Snape ging aus dem Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als sie dann frisch gebadet, mit feuchtem Haar am Tisch erschien, lächelte sie, als sie die Suppe roch. Und so gut wie sie roch, war die Suppe auch.

Laura aß hungrig und Snape sah ihr in Gedanken versunken zu. Eigentlich hatte sich seine Tochter bis jetzt noch nie über ein Menu beklagt, dachte er. Sie hatte immer alles ohne Einwände gegessen und nicht mal das Gemüse verschmäht.

„Welches Essen magst du nicht, Laura?" fragte er daher, ohne nachzudenken.

Laura sah erstaunt von ihrer Suppe auf. Ihr Vater hatte ihr noch nie eine solche Frage gestellt. Sie überlegte kurz.

„Ich weiß nicht, Dad. Ich mag das gekochte Essen sehr gerne. So komisches Fleisch mag ich nicht so. Aber meine Tante hatte selten gekocht. Ich finde das, was Milly kocht, sehr super." Laura freute sich, dass ihr Dad sich interessierte für solche Dinge. Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an.

„Und du? Was isst du nicht gerne?" Laura nahm einen Löffel voll Suppe, aber Severus blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig. Ein klopfendes, kratzendes Geräusch unterbrach das Gespräch und Laura drehte erschrocken den Kopf zum Fenster.

Ihr Vater war aufgestanden und schritt auf das Fenster zu, hinter dem eine große, schwarze Eule erschienen war. Snape öffnete das Fenster und ließ den Vogel hinein. Laura war auch aufgestanden und kam näher. Die Eule hatte einen Brief dabei.

Laura wollte neugierig nach dem Brief greifen, welchen die Eule in ihrem krummen Schnabel hielt. Snape klatschte ihr schnell eins auf die Hand und sah sie ernst an. Laura rieb sich beleidigt die Hand, obwohl der Klaps überhaupt nicht schmerzhaft gewesen war.

„Nicht so voreilig, der Brief ist an mich adressiert, junge Dame."

Snape gab der Eule eine Belohnung und sie flog sofort aus dem Fenster in die Nacht.

„Von wem ist der?" fragte Laura, die ihre Neugierde kaum unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Sie hatte schon wieder vergessen, beleidigt zu sein.

Snape ignorierte sie und ging mit dem Brief zum Tisch, wo er ihn öffnete. Er las ihn in aller Ruhe und Laura stand gespannt neben ihm. Als Severus den Brief fertig gelesen hatte, sah er auf zu seiner Tochter, die ihn neugierig ansah.

„Iss fertig , Laura," sagte er und sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht verfinsterte. Sie sollte ruhig lernen, ihre Neugierde in den Griff zu bekommen, dachte Snape.

„Aber..."versuchte Laura, doch sie verstummte sofort, als ihr Vater die Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen zog und sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen fixierte.

Sie stöhnte dramatisch, drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Sie ass ein paar Löffel Suppe und verkündete dann, dass sie satt sei.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte das Mädchen. Er wusste genau, warum sie plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr hatte.

„Du darfst den Brief lesen, wenn du deinen Teller leer gegessen hast." Sie sah ihn entsetzt an, verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und ass dann widerwillig weiter.

Als sie endlich fertig waren mit essen, was Laura wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, gab ihr Vater ihr den Brief in die Hand. Er sah zu, wie Laura den Brief las und wie sich ihr Gesicht aufhellte. Ihre Augen funkelten, als sie ihren Vater begeistert ansah.

„Gehen wir, bitte, Dad? Emmas Eltern sind bestimmt nett und Emma ist auch nett und das wird bestimmt toll und ich hab noch nie so richtig Silvester gefeiert, BITTE, Dad?"

Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus dem Mädchen raus und sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Vater, der immer noch am Tisch saß.

Snape war nicht gerade begeistert über die Einladung zur Neujahrsfeier. Er mochte solche Anlässe überhaupt nicht. Er hasste sie sogar.

„Ich muss es mir noch überlegen, Laura," antwortete er deswegen und stand auf. „Du kannst mir heute Abend noch im Tränkelabor helfen."

Das tat Laura dann auch. Sie redeten nicht viel beim Brauen, aber Laura war ihrem Vater nun schon eine recht gute Hilfe. Mit dem Messer konnte sie nun schon gut umgehen und viele Arbeitsabläufe waren ihr bekannt. Sie genoss es in vollen Zügen.

Als sie an diesem Abend im Bett lag und Snape neben ihr auf der Bettkannte saß, war Laura sehr glücklich über diesen Tag. Am Morgen noch hatte sie sich so unglaublich mies und traurig gefühlt. So ungeliebt und allein. Jetzt war ihre Welt wieder in Ordnung. Nun musste sie ihren Vater nur noch überreden, mit ihr zu dem Fest von Emmas Eltern zu gehen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Das mit den Bienchen und Blümchen **

„Danke, Dad," sie machte eine kleine Pause und nahm die Hand ihres Vaters. „Für alles." Sie nahm Snapes Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und drückte sich die Innenseite seiner Hand an die Wange. „Es tut mir Leid...." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah Snape erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja," er sah sie lange an. „Ich weiß, Laura." Er nickte leicht. Er dachte daran, wie niedergeschlagen und traurig das Mädchen gestern und heute Morgen gewesen war. Und ihm selbst war in diesen beiden Tagen mehr denn je bewusst worden, was er für dieses Kind empfand.

Laura gab ihm einen Kuss in die Handfläche und fragte: „Dad, kann ich dich mal was fragen."

„Das tust du doch gerade, oder," antwortete er und fügte hinzu: „Ja, frag, aber fass dich kurz, es ist spät."

Er war gespannt auf die Frage und sah auf das kleine Mädchen hinunter, welches seine Hand in ihren hielt und in Gedanken versunken an seinen Fingern rum zupfte.

„ Damals, als du … ich meine, als ihr mich gemacht habt, meine Mum und du, wieso hast du dann nicht gewusst, dass meine Mama schwanger geworden war? Und muss man da nicht verheiratet sein, wenn man Kinder macht? Und...wieso habt ihr mich überhaupt gemacht, wenn ihr mich ja gar nicht wolltet?" Laura sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und rümpfte fragend die Nase.

Mit so einer Frage, oder solchen Fragen, hatte Severus nicht gerechnet und es war ihm ziemlich peinlich, über so etwas zu reden. Vor allem zu einem Kind. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass er nun nicht auch noch das mit den Blümchen und Bienchen erklären musste. Das würde er nicht überleben!

Er räusperte sich, was Laura sehr stutzig machte. Sie hatte ihren Vater noch nie so gesehen. Noch nie hatte er nach Worten gesucht. Das war doch eine ganz einfache Frage gewesen.

„Nein... man muss.... nicht zwingend verheiratet sein. Manchmal werden Frauen auch schwanger, ohne dass man ein Kind plant." Snape sah auf seine Tochter hinunter, die ihn immer noch interessiert ansah. Sie zog eine kleine Schnute.

„Dann muss man halt einfach nicht Sex machen, oder?" erklärte Laura logisch und sah ihren Vater an.

So einfach ist das! Wie unlogisch musste das für Laura sein, dass man Sex hat, obwohl man gar kein Kind will. Er vermutete, dass sich bis jetzt noch nie jemand wirklich die Zeit genommen hatte, mit dem Kind über solche Sachen zu reden.

Laura sah ihren Vater fragend an und erklärte weiter:

„Ich meine, wenn du gerne Schokokuchen isst, aber du weißt, dass du davon immer Bauweh bekommst, dann lässt du es doch auch lieber sein, oder? Auch wenn das dein Lieblingskuchen ist. Und vom Sex bekommt man eben Kinder, das weiß doch jeder." Laura sah ihren Vater herausfordernd an.

Kinder hatten manchmal eine komische Logik. Er nickte und fragte Laura: "Als du in meinem Labor warst, vor ein paar Tagen, _unerlaubterweise,_ bist du dann da hingegangen, weil du gerne eins auf den Hintern wolltest?" Er sah Laura fragend an. Diese runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber du wusstest, dass ich nicht glücklich sein würde, wenn ich dich erwische, oder?" fragte er sie.

Laura nickte langsam.

„Aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du es herausfindest," sagte sie und Severus antwortete darauf: „Du hast nicht an die Konsequenzen gedacht, oder? So wie wir damals."

Natürlich hatten sie damals an die Konsequenzen gedacht, aber leider nicht immer. Nun, im Nachhinein war Snape eigentlich froh darüber, sonst gäbe es keine Laura.

Er war immer ein sehr überlegter Mensch gewesen, auch damals schon. Er konnte sich auch nicht wirklich erklären, wie das hatte passieren können. Er war damals so verletzt und wütend gewesen, als Lily diesen Potter geheiratet hatte, vielleicht hatte er dann keinen so klaren Kopf mehr gehabt. Ja, und sogar noch während der Affäre mit Ellen war er immer tiefer in die falsche Richtung gesunken.

Laura sah ihren Vater erstaunt an und nickte: „Hattest du denn keinen Dad, der dich gelehrt hat, zu denken, _bevor_ du handelst?" ahmte sie die strenge Stimme ihres Vaters nach.

Dieser hob die Augenbraue und lächelte dann leicht. „Nein, ... scheinbar nicht. Und ab einem gewissen Alter, ist man eben selber verantwortlich, was man tut." Laura nickte.

Verhütung! Schoss es Snape durch den Kopf. Wichtiges Thema! Verdammt, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, dass er so etwas diskutieren musste!

„Es ... gibt natürlich verschiedene Zauber, mit denen man sich gegen Geschlechtskrankheiten und Schwangerschaft schützen kann. Aber diese müssen jedesmal angewandt werden und können in der ....... Hitze des Gefechts eben auch vergessen gehen." So, das wäre geschafft, dachte Snape erleichtert. Er würde sich ein Buch besorgen, für Laura, in dem alles klar erklärt wurde.

„Und zu deiner anderen Frage, deine Mum hat es mir nie gesagt, dass sie schwanger war. Wir waren nicht mehr zusammen, als sie es rausgefunden hatte." Snape wusste zwar nicht, ob das wirklich stimmte, aber er nahm es an. Er wusste ja auch nicht, wann genau Ellen wusste, dass sie in Erwartung war. Sie wird es ihm wohl auch nicht gesagt haben, wegen seiner immer stärker werdenden Verbindung zu den dunkleren Mächten und Zauberern. Welche Mutter wollte schon einen Anhänger des schrecklichsten Zauberers aller Zeiten zum Vater ihres Kindes.

„Wir reden dann mal darüber, wenn du etwas älter bist. Schlaf jetzt, Laura, gute Nacht." Snape gab Laura einen Kuss und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Solche Unterhaltungen waren nicht seine Stärke.

TBC...

Hallo, ihr Lieben, so, nun gehts weiter, viel Spass und bitte nehmt euch kurz Zeit , mir ein Review zu schreiben.

Fürs Beta-lesen vielen Dank an scientific ida, bin wirklich sehr dankbar dafür!

Liebe Lilotta, vielen Dank für dein Review, freut mich sehr, dass es dir Spass macht, die Geschichte zu lesen. Macht auch sehr viel Spass, sie zu schreiben ;-) Danke vielmals


	18. Chapter 18

Hallo, obwohl ich ja nicht gerade mit Reviews überschüttet worden bin *schnief* kommt hier schon das nächste Kapi, hoffe es gefällt Euch ;-)

Gruss Sally

**Happy new year!**

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape, freut mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen." Die große, vollschlanke Frau sah mit ihren hellblauen Augen zu Snape und schüttelte seine Hand.

Laura musterte die Frau, die Emmas Mutter sein musste. Die Frau hatte blondes Haar, wie Emma und auch blaue Augen, wie die ihrer Tochter. Aber Emmas Augen waren warm und lustig, die ihrer Mutter kalt und stechend.

„Und du musst Lara sein," bemerkte die Frau und lächelte Laura an, während sie auch ihr die Hand schüttelte. Laura war dieses Lächeln nicht sympathisch. Es sah aufgesetzt aus.

„Laura," korrigierte sie die Frau.

Ein Mann, mit braunem Bart, etwas schütterem Haar und einer markanten Nase, kam ins Zimmer und lächelte den Besuch an. Hinter ihm her kam Emma, die sich über Lauras Ankunft sehr zu freuen schien. Allerdings fiel Laura sofort auf, dass sich die Freundin irgendwie anders verhielt als normalerweise.

Der Mann, Emmas Vater, hatte angenehme braune Augen und sah ziemlich freundlich und nett aus. Er begrüßte Laura und Snape und Emma gab auch beiden die Hand. Das Haus war piekfein aufgeräumt, kein Stäubchen war sichtbar, alles sah äußerst ordentlich aus.

„Ich möchte sie ins Wohnzimmer begleiten, dort steht ein Aperitif bereit." Mrs. Thompson führte Laura und ihren Vater ins Wohnzimmer, welches sehr groß war. Die wertvoll aussehenden Möbel glänzten und Laura fragte sich, ob das hier wohl immer so sauber aussah.

Snape fragte sich, ob sie wohl die einzigen Gäste waren, für die Silvesterparty. Ihm wäre es recht, denn er mochte keine größeren Anlässe.

Snape setzte sich auf eines der schwarzen Ledersofas und Laura setzte sich nahe neben ihn. Er sah zu ihr hinunter. Das Sofa war eigentlich groß genug, dass sie sich nicht so nahe neben ihn setzen musste.

Nun gesellte sich auch Emmas Bruder Levin zu ihnen. Laura kannte ihn kaum, obwohl er auch in Hogwarts zur Schule ging. Emma und er hatten aber kein sehr inniges Verhältnis, deshalb kümmerten sich die Kinder nie um den Jungen, wenn sie ihm in der Schule begegneten.

Er sah ziemlich arrogant aus und schien von sich selbst sehr überzeugt zu sein. Seine blonden Haare waren zu einem sauberen Seitenscheitel gekämmt und er war sehr fein gekleidet.

Laura sah sich neugierig um. Viele verschiedene Bücher standen in den Regalen und Laura fiel ein, dass Emma mal erwähnt hatte, dass ihr Vater in einem Bücherladen arbeitete.

Mrs. Thompson schien sich selber gerne reden zu hören, denn sie führte die Unterhaltung praktisch alleine. Snape war das allerdings sehr recht so. Da sie nur Belangloses sagte, musste er auch keinen Kommentar dazu abgeben. Plötzlich blieben ihre hellblauen Augen an Laura hängen, die instinktiv gegen ihren Vater lehnte.

„Laura muss das Tränke brauen im Blut haben, nicht wahr. Sie ist bestimmt Klassenbeste," sagte die Frau und versuchte den Neid in ihrer Stimme mit einem Lächeln zu überdecken. Ihre kühlen Augen ruhten auf Laura, welche noch ein wenig näher zu ihrem Vater rutschte. Snape sah zu Laura hinunter, denn er merkte, dass sie sich nicht sehr wohl fühlte unter dem Blick der resoluten Frau. Laura antwortete nicht, sondern sah nur zu ihrem Vater auf.

Zum Glück redete Mrs. Thompson weiter. „Es würde uns natürlich sehr entgegen kommen, Professor, wenn sie Emma auch ein bisschen unter ihre Fittiche nehmen könnten und sie fördern würden. Leider ist sie nicht so eine begabte Schülerin wie Levin." Sie sah ihren Sohn stolz an und ihre Augen glänzten entzückt. Emmas großer Bruder sah zu Snape, um seine Meinung dazu zu hören und auch von ihm Anerkennung zu ernten, obwohl er wusste, wie sparsam der Lehrer mit Lob umging.

Aber seine Mutter redete schon weiter. „Levin macht unserer Familie viel Ehre. Er hat fast alles nur ausgezeichnete Noten."

Snape, der ruhig zugehört hatte, sagte nun mit leiser, tiefer Stimme: „Es freut mich, dass sie an den Noten ihres Sohnes so großen Gefallen finden. Ich bin sicher, Miss Thompson wird auch keine größeren Schwierigkeiten haben in der Schule. Um Einzeluntericht zu erteilen fehlt mir allerdings die Zeit. Außerdem kann ich keine Schüler bevorzugen." Snape konnte noch viel kühler schauen als die Frau vor ihm und gab ihr einen kalten, emotionslosen Blick.

Die Augen der Frau verengten sich, sie gab sich aber die größte Mühe freundlich und locker zu wirken.

„Aber unsere Mädchen sind ja so gut befreundet, Professor. Und natürlich würden wir sie angemessen dafür bezahlen." Sie sah erwartungsvoll zu Snape, der keine Miene verzog.

„Tut mir Leid, sie müssen sich einen anderen Nachhilfelehrer suchen, für ihre Tochter. Ich meinerseits habe, wie schon gesagt, kein Interesse."

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich. Ich bin sicher, ihre Tochter genießt auch eine gewisse Bevorzugung." Sie betrachtete Laura jetzt mit unfreundlichem Gesichtsausdruck und das Mädchen drückte sich noch mehr zwischen die Lehne des Sofas und ihren Vater. Am liebsten hätte sie sich hinter seinem Rücken verkrochen.

Nun verstand sie, warum Emma damals so wütend war, als Laura sie überredet hatte, im See zu schwimmen und sie dadurch in Schwierigkeiten geraten war. Mit dieser Frau wollte sie auch lieber nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Allerdings wollte sie mit dieser Frau auch sonst nichts.

„Meine Tochter wird in schulischen Leistungen genauso benotet, wie jeder andere Schüler in Hogwarts." Er sah der Frau direkt in die Augen und sah, wie sie ihre Zähne zusammenbiss.

„Ich werde wohl mit dem Schulleiter darüber sprechen, vielleicht kann er Sie ja... überzeugen," sagte sie in bissigem Ton aber immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Sie können reden mit wem es Ihnen beliebt, Mrs. Thompson. Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern."

Snape wurde diese Unterhaltung langsam zu blöde. Zum Glück ergriff nun Mr. Thompson das Wort und sie fingen an, sich mit Snape über Bücher zu unterhalten. Dazu hatte Mrs. Thompson scheinbar nicht viel zu sagen und sie trug Emma auf, das Essen aufzutischen.

Laura blieb neben ihrem Vater sitzen. Normalerweise hätte sie Emma gefragt, ob sie helfen könne, aber sie wollte im Moment die Seite ihres Vaters nicht verlassen. Dieser unterhielt sich mit Emmas Vater, der wirklich ziemlich nett schien. Laura spürte immer wieder den stechenden Blick der Frau gegenüber auf sich gerichtet. Am liebsten hätte sie die Augen geschlossen. Wieso hatte sie bloß hier den Silvester verbringen wollen? Dieses 'Fest' entsprach nicht ganz Laura's Vorstellungen.

Als sie dann an den Tisch gebeten wurden, roch Laura das Essen und ihr Magen knurrte. Es roch sehr gut. Emma schöpfte allen auf und ihre Mutter half ihr dabei.

Als alle Teller gefüllt waren, nahm Laura ihre Gabel in die Hand. Sie hatte wirklich hunger.

Emmas Mutter räusperte sich und sah Laura strafend an. Diese biss sich auf die Unterlippe und legte die Gabel schnell wieder hin. Immer noch wurde sie von Emmas Mutter mit tadelndem Blick fixiert.

„Guten Appetit," sagte sie spitz, ohne Laura aus den Augen zu lassen. Snape bemerkte den Blick auch. Und auch, wie nervös Laura unter den eisigen Augen der Frau wurde.

Sie aßen schweigend.

Lauras Hunger war plötzlich wie weggefegt. Sie musste sich zwingen etwas in den Mund zu nehmen und zu kauen.

Sie musste jeden Bissen mit Wasser herunter spülen und jedesmal hatte sie das Gefühl, es könnte ihr jeden Moment wieder hoch kommen.

Als sie beinahe die Hälfte des Tellers leer gegessen hatte, konnte sie einfach nichts mehr runter bringen. Sie legte ihre Gabel hin.

„Hast du schon genug, Laura?" fragte Emmas Vater freundlich und lächelte sie an. Laura sah zu dem Mann hinüber und antwortete: „Ja, Sir, danke."

Sie senkte ihren Blick, um dem von Mrs. Thompson auszuweichen.

Emma schien diese ganze Angelegenheit auch ziemlich peinlich zu sein. Sie fühlte sich jedenfalls auch nicht wohl, das merkte Laura.

Nach dem Essen berichtete Emmas Mutter, was sie im Zaubereiministerium arbeite und was für einen wichtigen und verantwortungsvollen Posten sie habe.

Laura konnte sich in dieser Zeit leise mit Emma unterhalten. Sie erzählten sich, was sie in den Ferien erlebt hatten und was für Geschenke sie bekommen hatten.

„Kann ich mal dein Zimmer ansehen?" fragte Laura nach einer Weile. Emma nickte und sah zu ihrer Mutter.

„Mutter, dürfen wir uns vom Tisch entfernen?" Zum Glück war die Frau so mit reden beschäftigt, dass sie die Mädchen mit einer Handbewegung gehen ließ. Sie gingen die Treppe rauf und in Emmas Zimmer.

Als sie die Türe geschlossen hatten, fragte Laura: „Ist deine Mum immer so?"

Emma sah ihre Freundin entschuldigend an. „Eigentlich schon. Ich bin froh, dass sie so viel arbeitet. Mein Vater ist mehr zu Hause als sie und er ist wirklich O.K."

Ja, das fand Laura auch. Sie redeten ein wenig und Emma zeigte Laura ihre Sachen und Schätze, die sie hatte.

„Und wie ist es bei Snape zu Hause? Kann ich mir irgendwie auch nicht gerade so gemütlich vorstellen." Emma sah auf die Freundin hinunter, die neben ihr auf dem Bett saß und an einem losen Faden ihrer Hose zog.

Laura lächelte leicht. „Es ist super, das Haus ist so schön und Milly, das ist seine Hauselfe, die ist so lieb und sie lässt mich immer helfen und lehrt mich kochen." Lauras Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung. Emma konnte diese Begeisterung nicht so verstehen, was war denn an kochen toll. Und mit einer Hauselfe?

Laura zupfte weiter an dem Faden ihrer Jeans.

„Und mein Dad, der ist auch…. ganz anders. Er ist schon streng und ich muss natürlich gehorchen, sonst ist nicht gut Wetter. Aber er liebt mich und er ist wirklich super. Er hat mir sogar ein geniales Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht."

Laura zeigte Emma stolz die Kette mit dem Stein und die Freundin war wirklich beeindruckt.

Bald wurden sie aber wieder hinunter gerufen. Die Erwachsenen und Levin saßen immer noch am Esstisch. Emmas Mutter trug gerade das Dessert auf.

Die Mädchen setzten sich an den Tisch und Mrs. Thompson fragte Laura , ob sie lieber Kuchen oder Schokoladencreme wolle.

Laura aß für ihr Leben gerne Süßes, aber sie wusste genau, dass sie nichts mehr runter bringen würde in der Gegenwart dieser Frau.

Sie antwortete: „Nein danke, Mrs. Thompson, ich möchte nichts."

Mrs. Thompson sah sie ungläubig an mit ihren Augen, die Laura an trübe Bergseen erinnerten.

„Wenigstens ein bisschen Kuchen, an dir ist sowieso nichts dran," bestimmte Emmas Mutter, legte ein Stück Kuchen auf einen Teller und stellte es vor Laura hin.

Hatte diese Frau keine Ohren im Kopf oder bestimmte sie immer alles über die Köpfe anderer Personen hinweg. Diese dominante Person nervte Laura allmählich.

Snape hob leicht seine Augenbraue. Wenn Laura freiwillig auf den Nachtisch verzichtete, stimmte schon etwas nicht.

„Ich habe gesagt, Nein danke." Lauras Stimme war nicht gerade freundlich. „Ich will keinen Kuchen."

Mrs. Thompson sah Laura empört an. Wie konnte das Mädchen es wagen, in so einem Ton mit ihr zu reden.

Snape sah auch zu seiner Tochter hinüber. Ihr Ton gefiel ihm auch nicht, er konnte Laura aber verstehen. Zumal sie zuerst freundlich abgelehnt hatte.

„Laura," mahnte Snape leise. Das Mädchen sah ihn an und biss die Zähne zusammen. Snape sah, wie sie rote Wangen bekam.

Laura ignorierte den Kuchen und Emma sah, dass es in Laura brodelte.

Emmas Mutter sah erwartungsvoll zu Snape, als erwarte sie eine andere Reaktion von ihm. Er sollte Laura wohl zwingen, sich bei der Frau zu entschuldigen. Snape reagierte allerdings nicht weiter.

Mrs. Thompson sah Laura missbilligend an und gab den anderen Zauberern am Tisch auch Kuchen.

Mr. Thompson versuchte die Situation zu retten, in dem er das Thema wechselte. Bald waren Snape und er wieder in ein Gespräch vertieft, wobei Snape aber immer mit einem Ohr und einem Auge bei seiner Tochter war.

Mrs. Thompson saß am Tisch und redete leise mit Levin.

Plötzlich sah sie zu Laura hin und fragte sie leise aber schneidend: „Es wundert mich, dass dein Vater diese Sturheit bei dir duldet. Ich habe von ihm gehört, er sei sehr streng. Scheint etwas anders zu sein, wenn es sich um sein Töchterchen handelt." Laura biss sich auf die Zungenspitze um nichts Freches zu erwidern.

Die Frau ließ nicht locker und sagte zu Emma: "Nicht dass du dich in der Schule ablenken lässt, Emma. Deine Freunde scheinen ja ein ziemliches Potenzial zu haben, sich Ärger einzuhandeln." Das Wort Freunde hatte sie so höhnisch ausgesprochen, dass Laura ihr am liebsten ins Schienbein getreten hätte.

Laura wusste, dass sie sich nicht länger im Griff hatte und stand auf um sich nicht selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Sie ging nahe zu ihrem Vater und hielt seinen Arm fest.

„Können wir bitte gehen, Dad? Ich fühle mich nicht gut. Bitte." Snape hörte dem Ton in Lauras Stimme an, dass sie wirklich sofort gehen wollte. Er hatte Mrs. Thompsons Gifteleien am Rande mitbekommen und konnte Laura verstehen. Außerdem hatte er auch genug.

Er nickte und legte seine Serviette auf den Tisch. „Vielen Dank für die Gastfreundschaft," sagte Snape und Laura bemerkte eine winzige Spur Hohn in seiner Stimme. „Laura scheint sich nicht wohl zu fühlen, ich bringe sie besser nach Hause."

Mrs. Thompson erhob sich auch und bemerkte höhnisch: "Das scheint mir eine ziemlich plumpe Ausrede zu sein. Es wundert mich, dass sie bei ihrer Tochter solche Spielchen durchlassen."

Nun hatte sie es bei Snape auf die Spitze getrieben. Er gab ihr einen finsteren Blick, welcher nicht ohne Wirkung blieb. Die Frau wurde bleich um die Nase herum und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie um einen Rat in Erziehungsfragen gebeten zu haben, Mrs. Thompson. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn sie sich in Zukunft nur um die Erziehung ihrer eigenen Kinder kümmern würden. Schönen Abend noch."

Sie verabschiedeten sich kurz und gingen dann zum Kamin. Emma gab Laura mit Körpersprache zu verstehen, dass es ihr Leid tat. Laura lächelte die Freundin an, damit diese wusste, dass Laura ihr nicht die Schuld gab.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als Laura neben Severus aus dem Floh trat, sah sie ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er schimpfen würde. Aber alles war ihr lieber, als noch länger bei dieser schrecklichen Frau zu bleiben.

„Es tut mir leid, Dad, aber ich konnte es nicht länger aushalten, dort." Sie sah ihren Vater mit großen Augen an und dieser wusste, wie unwohl sich das Mädchen bei diesen Leuten gefühlt hatte. Er nickte und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Laura stand vor ihrem Vater und musterte ihn. „Bist du böse auf mich?" fragte sie leise und unsicher. Snape musste beinahe lächeln, als er in das besorgte Gesicht von Laura sah.

„Nein, Laura, ich bin nicht böse. Ich frage mich selber ernsthaft, wozu diese Leute uns eingeladen haben." Er sagte dem Kind nicht, dass er vermutete , dass sich Lauras Mutter wohl ernsthaft Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, er würde Emma Extrastunden in Zaubertränke brauen geben. Diese Mutter schien wirklich ein bisschen zu ehrgeizig zu sein, zumal Emma wirklich keine schlechte Schülerin war.

Laura ging näher zu ihrem Vater und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. Sie legte den Kopf gegen seinen Arm und legte die Hände auf ihre Augen.

Snapes legte den Arm um das Kind, dass nun näher zu ihm rutschte und sich gegen seine Brust lehnte.

„Hast du gesehen, wie sauber es dort war, Dad? Es sah aus wie geleckt." Severus gab ihr ein zustimmendes Geräusch.

Sie hingen ihren Gedanken nach und Lauras Augendeckel wurden immer schwerer. Als Snape bemerkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war, blieb er auf dem Sofa sitzen und sah in die Flammen. Das war wirklich ein eigenartiger Besuch gewesen.

Er horchte, wie Laura gleichmäßig ein und ausatmete. Es war ziemlich beruhigend.

Bevor er es richtig merkte, war er auch im Land den Träume.

Milly weckte ihren Meister kurz vor Mitternacht sanft. Snape bemerkte, dass Laura halb auf ihm lag.

Er stand auf und hob das schlafende Mädchen auf. Sie ließ den Kopf auf Snapes Schulter ruhen und wachte nicht auf, als er sie in ihr Zimmer trug. Er legte sie in ihr Bett und wechselte mit dem Zauberstab die Kleider in Pyjamas. Die Zähne putzte er auch mit einem Zauber.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss und flüsterte: „Frohes neues Jahr, Kind." Er ging aus dem Zimmer. Es war fünf Minuten nach Mitternacht. So hatte er noch nie den Jahreswechsel verbracht. Er duschte und ging ins Bett. Er war sehr gespannt, was das nächste Jahr für sie beide bereit hielt. Langweilig würde es bestimmt nicht werden.

Wie recht er hatte!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Schatzsuche!**

Laura lungerte im Haus herum. Snape war am Brauen und hatte ganz klar verlauten lassen, dass er längere Zeit beschäftigt sei und nur im äußersten Notfall gestört werden wollte. Er hatte noch viel zu erledigen, bevor die Schule wieder los ging. So war Laura nun allein, abgesehen von Milly, die aber irgendwo in den Zimmern mit dem Haushalt beschäftigt war.

Laura hatte schon Briefe an ihre Freunde geschrieben, zum Malen hatte sie keine Lust mehr.

Milly hatte ihr versprochen, nachher ein Spiel mit ihr zu spielen, aber das konnte noch dauern.

Sie hatte Milly am früheren Morgen etwas in der Küche geholfen. Jetzt hatte sie aber keine Lust mehr etwas zu helfen. Am Nachmittag würde sie ja dann mit ihrem Vater in dem Gewächshaus sein und ihm etwas helfen.

Irgendwie wollte sie wiedermal etwas richtig Spannendes erleben. Und zwar jetzt.

Draußen war es so kalt und windig und seit dem sie so lange draußen gesessen hatte und so gefroren hatte, ging sie nicht mehr so gerne raus in die Kälte.

Sie sah sich um. Dies war doch ein großes, altes Haus. Es musste doch irgendwelche interessanten Dinge zu entdecken geben. Am liebsten wäre Laura ein Geheimgang gewesen oder eine Schatzkarte oder so. Etwas richtig Tolles eben.

Sie streifte durchs Haus, aber entdeckte nichts wirklich Interessantes. Bis sie an den Dachboden dachte. Dachböden waren immer spannend.

Ja, aber wo ging es zum Dachboden. Sie stieg alle Treppen rauf, und da, zu oberst war wirklich eine Holztür, mit einer altmodischen eisernen Türklinke. Sie drückte die Türfalle runter. Das blöde Ding klemmte. Sie zog nochmals, diesmal mit ganzer Kraft.

Und tatsächlich, die Tür ging auf. Laura wäre fast hingefallen, von der Wucht der sich öffnenden Tür. Es kam ihr ein spezieller Geruch entgegen. Es war ziemlich staubig, wie es aussah.

Laura überlegte kurz, ob sie wohl hier rein sollte. Sie war sich nicht so sicher, da es sich ja um ein Zaubererhaus handelte. Vielleicht sollte sie ihren Vater erst fragen. Wer weiß, was da so aufbewahrt wurde.

Aber genau das lockte sie schlussendlich hinein. Sie würde vorsichtig sein. Und bis ihr Vater mit brauen fertig war, würde sie eh längst wieder draußen sein.

Laura schritt vorsichtig in den halbdunklen Raum. Es waren Holzbalken sichtbar und ein paar Spinnenfäden hingen da und dort hinunter.

Sie schaute sich gespannt um.

Einige Holzmöbel standen herum. Zwei Koffern standen an einen Balken gelehnt. Laura kniete sich neben die Koffer und öffnete einen. Es waren lauter Kleider drin, welche wahrscheinlich uralt waren. Sie fand die Sachen noch spannend. Vor vielen Jahren hatten diese Röcke wahrscheinlich ihrer Großmutter oder Urgroßmutter gehört.

Sie stopfte sie Sachen zurück und schloss den Koffer wieder. Im anderen, kleineren Koffer waren auch Kleider und Hüte drin und Laura machte ihn gleich wieder zu.

Ganz hinten in einer Ecke sah sie eine Kiste. Ja, wie eine richtige Schatzkiste sah sie aus. Laura schritt neugierig zu der mit Eisen beschlagenen Kiste und versuchte den Deckel zu öffnen. Es ging nicht. Nun war ihre Neugierde nur noch größer.

Sie untersuchte den Deckel genauer und entdeckte einen Verschluss, den man öffnen musste.

Nun konnte sie den Deckel anheben. Er war schwer. Laura war so gespannt, was da wohl drin sein würde. Ein richtiger Schatz wäre cool. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Snape nicht Kisten mit Gold und Silber auf dem Dachboden hatte, aber die Vorstellung war schon abenteuerlich.

Sie sah hinein und war sehr enttäuscht, als es nur alte Bücher waren. Sie wollte den Deckel schon wieder zu schlagen, als ein Buch ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Es hatte einen ledernen Einband und mit schwarzer Farbe war ein Monster mit leuchtenden Augen gemalt.

WERWÖLFE stand in verschnörkelter, alter Schrift auf dem Buch. Laura nahm es in die Hand. Das Buch sah sehr alt und sehr interessant aus. Werwölfe? Ihr Vater hatte doch Lupin Werwolf genannt.

Sie schlug das Buch auf. Eine grässliche Fratze starrte sie daraus an. Irgendwie sah das Bild beinahe lebendig aus.

Sie wollte gerade zu lesen beginnen, als sie von unten ein Geräusch hörte.

„Laura?"

Es war Milly, welche sich fragte, wo das Mädchen denn bloß geblieben war.

Laura klappte das Buch schnell zu und auch den Deckel der Kiste.

Sie nahm das Buch unter ihren Pullover, ging schnell aus dem Dachboden und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie raste in ihr Zimmer und legte das Buch unter ihr Kopfkissen.

„Ja, Milly hier bin ich!" flötete sie unschuldig und ging die Treppe hinunter.

In diesem Moment hörte sie die Tür vom Keller zu gehen. Snape sah zu seiner Tochter, die gerade die Treppe runter kam.

„Dad!" rief Laura, rannte auf ihren Vater zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

_Man könnte meinen ich wäre eine Woche weg gewesen_ dachte Snape.

_Glück gehabt! _Dachte Laura und vergrub ihr Gesicht im schwarzen Pullover ihres Vaters, um ihren schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

An diesem Abend ging Laura ohne Widerspruch schon eine halbe Stunde früher in ihr Zimmer. Sie sei müde, hatte sie ihrem Vater gesagt. Dieser hob überrascht die Augenbraue.

Sie würde warten bis Snape noch in ihr Zimmer gekommen und ihr gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, bevor sie das Buch unter ihrem Kopfkissen hervor ziehen und in ihm lesen würde. Sie war so gespannt.

Sie wusste aber ganz genau, dass Snape ihr dieses Buch nicht erlauben würde zu lesen. Er hatte ihr in seiner Bibliothek genau gezeigt, aus welchem Regal sie Bücher nehmen durfte und hatte sie gewarnt andere Bücher auch nur anzufassen. Aber dieses Buch war ja nicht aus der Bibliothek!

Laura hatte den ganzen Nachmittag an das Buch gedacht und daran, dass Snape Remus Werwolf genannt hatte.

Sie konnte es kaum abwarten darin zu lesen, auch wenn es ihr unheimlich war.

Dieses Bild, welches sie in dem Buch gesehen hatte, jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter.

Als Snape in Lauras Zimmer kam, um ihr gute Nacht zu sagen, war sie sehr kurz angebunden zu ihrem Vater. Etwas ungewohnt für Snape, da sie ihn normalerweise kaum mehr gehen lassen wollte.

Er gab Laura noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und löschte dann das Licht.

„Dad? Darf ich noch ein paar Minuten lesen?" fragte Laura hoffnungsvoll.

Snape drehte sich nach seiner Tochter um. „Was liest du?" wollte er wissen.

Laura wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und gab Snape einen unschuldigen Blick. „Och, nur so eine Geschichte über… einen Hund." Wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen, nickte Laura leicht mit dem Kopf.

Laura war keine gute Lügnerin, das wusste sie. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, nickte kurz und sagte: „Eine halbe Stunde."

Dann ging er aus dem Zimmer.

Er hatte etwas skeptisch geschaut, hoffentlich hatte er ihr das abgekauft, dachte Laura bange.

Endlich war sie alleine!

Laura drehte sich auf den Bauch und nahm das Buch hervor. Sie schlug den ledernen alten Einband auf. Das erste Bild war schon ziemlich gruselig. Sie blätterte weiter und versank sofort in den Buchstaben. Das heißt, am Anfang hatte sie ein wenig Mühe diese alte Schrift zu lesen, aber nach ein paar Sätzen hatte sie es gut im Griff.

Es war so unheimlich und spannend und hin und wieder lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Es kam ihr vor als hätte sie nur ein paar Minuten gelesen, als sie die Stimme ihres Vaters hörte, der sie mahnte, jetzt das Licht zu löschen.

Laura lag in ihrem Bett und dachte an das, was sie gelesen hatte. Sie starrte in die Dunkelheit. Konnte es sein, dass der arme Lupin auch so ein grässliches Biest war? Oder sich zumindest jeden Vollmond in eines verwandelte? Ihr Vater hatte ihn doch bestimmt nicht einfach so einen Werwolf genannt.

Aber wieso hatte ihr das niemand gesagt? Es fror sie, als sie daran dachte, dass Lupin auch sie angreifen würde, wenn er sich verwandelt hatte. Werwölfe wussten ja nicht mehr was sie taten, wenn sie ihre Wolfsform hatten. Und einige hatten sich darauf spezialisiert, Kinder anzugreifen, zu beißen oder zu fressen.

Laura schauderte es bei dem Gedanken.

Und die gebissenen Kinder würden sich dann in Vollmondnächten auch verwandeln. Sie zog sich die Decke bis unter die Nase.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie diese Nacht Schlaf finden würde und sie war ziemlich erstaunt, als sie Mitten in der Nacht aufschreckte.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie geweckt hatte. Sie hatte keinen schlimmen Traum gehabt. Sie glaubte es jedenfalls nicht.

Laura drehte sich auf die andere Seite um weiter zu schlafen. Bilder des Buches schwammen vor ihre Augen. Sie versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, aber in der Stille der Nacht, war das fast unmöglich. Schrecklich hungrige, blutrünstige, gelbe Augen sah sie und blutverschmierte Leftzen.

Laura setzte sich auf.

Ihr Zimmer, in dem sie sich immer so geborgen gefühlt hatte, kam ihr plötzlich unheimlich vor.

Bewegte sich da nicht etwas am Fenster?

Sie stand auf und rannte mit nackten Füßen zum Zimmer ihres Vaters. Sie klopfte nicht an, sondern schlüpfte lautlos durch die Tür.

Sie sah zum Bett ihres Vaters. Nein, sie würde sich nicht abwimmeln lassen. Sie würde es nicht ertragen, wieder in ihr Zimmer geschickt zu werden. So leise sie konnte, ging sie zum Bett von Snape und glitt unter seine Bettdecke. Sie musste sich langsam bewegen, sonst würde er sie bemerken.

Snape hatte ihr den Rücken zu gedreht. Sie hörte ihn leise und gleichmäßig atmen. Sie rutschte näher zu ihm, bis sie seine Wärme spürte. Es beruhigte sie so, ihn neben sich zu haben.

Nie war sie ins Bett ihrer Tante und Onkel geschlichen. Wenn sie Angst gehabt hatte, war sie immer zu ihrer Cousine gegangen. Diese hatte sie nie weggeschickt. In diesem Moment vermisste sie das Mädchen zum ersten Mal. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut.

„Laura?" Snapes verschlafene Stimme schreckte Laura aus ihren Gedanken. Sie erstarrte und traute sich nicht mehr, sich zu bewegen.

Snape drehte sich um und spürte das kleine, dünne Mädchen neben sich im Bett.

Laura war ganz starr und piepste leise: „Bitte, Dad, schick mich nicht zurück in mein Zimmer, ich habe Angst."

Snape überlegte kurz.

Eigentlich hätte er sie zurück schicken sollen. Sie sollte nicht einfach ihrer Angst nachgeben, sonst hätte sie dann immer Angst und er immer ein Kind in seinem Bett. Aber er hatte keine Lust auf Diskussionen mitten in der Nacht. Er seufzte.

„Also gut," sagte Snape leise und ließ es zu, dass Laura sich an seinen Rücken kuschelte als er sich wieder umgedreht hatte.

„Danke, Dad," hörte Snape noch von irgendwo halb unter der Bettdecke. Er spürte wie sich Lauras Körper entspannte.

Sie fühlte sich so geborgen und hatte überhaupt keine Angst mehr.

Sie wusste, dass Snape, noch vor ein paar wenigen Wochen, so viel Nähe nie und nimmer zugelassen hätte.

Sie musste lächeln. Sie hatte doch schon ziemlich viel erreicht! Sie war ziemlich stolz auf sich. Ihr Vater hatte recht, sie konnte wirklich gut mit Menschen umgehen. Dies hier war der beste Beweis!

Zufrieden schlief sie ein.

Snape wunderte sich ab sich selbst. Er lag da mit einem kleinen Mädchen an seinen Rücken gekuschelt in _seinem_ Bett, unglaublich! Wirklich unglaublich! Eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als Snape erwachte, lag Laura nicht mehr an ihn gekuschelt da. Sie hatte sich ziemlich breit gemacht.

Nur noch eins ihrer Beine war halb zugedeckt. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und ihre Locken lagen wild über dem Kissen. Ihr Pyjama-Oberteil war ihr rauf gerutscht und einer ihrer Arme hing seitlich am Bett runter.

Laura war immer noch eher dünn, allerdings nicht mehr ganz so mickrig wie zu Anfang des Schuljahres. Damals waren ihre Arme und Beine nur so dünne Zahnstocher gewesen, nun sah sie schon besser aus, fand Snape.

Er schaute einen Moment auf das schlafende Kind und stand dann auf.

In ein paar Jahren würde sie eine hübsche, junge Frau sein. Sie würde manchem Mann den Kopf verdrehen. Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen bei dem Gedanken. Darüber würde er sich dann später den Kopf zerbrechen.

Er schüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter.

„Laura! Aufwachen!"

Laura drehte sich zur Seite und wollte sich das Deckbett über den Kopf ziehen, aber Snape war schneller und zog es ihr weg.

„Dad!" protestierte sie: „Mir ist kalt!" Sie rollte sich ganz zusammen und vergrub den Kopf in Snapes Kissen. Es war so schön bequem und roch so gut nach ihrem Vater.

„Aus den Federn. Jetzt!" sagte er etwas streng. Sie streckte sich und setzte sich dann auf. Ihre Haare standen in allen Richtungen ab und sie rieb sich die Augen.

„Geh und zieh dich an, wir frühstücken bald." Snape ging zu Laura, nahm sie an den Schultern und bugsierte sie zur Zimmertür hinaus.

Er sagte kein Wort, dass sie sich zu ihm geschlichen hatte. Laura hätte erwartet, dass er mit ihr schimpfen würde, ein bisschen zumindest.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura ging in ihr Zimmer und legte sich bäuchlings auf ihr Bett. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen. Sie war noch ziemlich müde. Da spürte sie das Buch, welches darunter lag.

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht weiter darin zu lesen. Es war einfach zu unheimlich.

Aber jetzt im Tageslicht, kam ihr alles nicht mehr so schlimm vor. Sie wollte nur noch einmal einen Blick hinein werfen.

Sie öffnete das Buch und blätterte ein wenig hindurch.

'Schutz vor Werwölfen' las sie den Titel eines Kapitels.

Sie begann zu lesen und bemerkte weder das leise Klopfen an ihrer Tür, noch dass ihr Vater das Zimmer betrat. Sie lag immer noch auf dem Bauch auf ihrem Bett, unter ihr das 'verbotene' Buch, und las ganz vertieft.

„Miss Smethurst!" sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll als er sah, was seine Tochter da las.

Er kannte dieses Buch ganz genau. Er wusste auch, woher Laura das hatte. Es war bestimmt nicht für Kinder in ihrem Alter gedacht.

Laura erschrak sehr, als sie von ihrem Vater überrascht wurde. Schnell kniete sie sich hin und wollte das Buch unter ihr Kissen stopfen.

Snape schnappte ihr das Buch aus der Hand.

„Das ist also der Grund, warum du gestern Nacht Angst hattest!" sagte Snape und sah Laura forschend und verärgert an.

„Du schleichst dich auf den Dachboden und wühlst in Kisten, die dich nichts angehen. Dann nimmst du ein Buch, welches dir nicht gehört und auch nicht für Kinder bestimmt ist. Ohne zu fragen." Snape sah sie tadelnd an und seine Augen blitzten ärgerlich.

Laura sah schuldbewusst zu ihrem Vater hinauf. Heimlich ärgerte sie sich, dass sie nicht besser aufgepasst hatte.

„Aber ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich das nicht lesen darf," wollte sich Laura verteidigen, allerdings tönte sie nicht so überzeugt von sich selber. Ja, Snape hatte ja schließlich nichts über die Bücher im Dachboden gesagt, oder?

„Und deshalb versteckst du das Buch vor mir, weil du ja nicht weißt, dass es nichts für dich ist," stellte Snape trocken fest und hob fragend seine Augenbraue.

Er setzte sich neben Laura auf ihr Bett. Er legte das Buch neben sich.

Laura war ziemlich rot geworden im Gesicht und fühlte sich ertappt. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Na?" Snape sah zu Laura, die nun ihren Blick senkte und zu ihren nackten Zehen sah.

„Ich... ich dachte schon, dass ich das nicht darf," hauchte sie und schluckte leer.

Snape nickte und schnappte sich Laura. Er stellte sie vor sich hin und hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest. Er beugte sich leicht vor, als er mit ernstem Gesicht sagte:

„Du hast dir gestern keinen Gefallen getan damit, Laura und doch liest du schon wieder darin." Snape sah streng auf seine Tochter hinunter, die ihn schuldbewusst ansah. Seine Stimme war etwas lauter geworden.

Laura sah auf das Buch hinunter, welches neben ihrem Vater auf dem Bett lag. Sie wusste, dass sie sich im Moment nicht auf sicherem Boden befand. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie sagen sollte.

„Es ist eben trotzdem so spannend," sagte sie kleinlaut. „Und du hast Remus ,Werwolf' genannt. Da wollte ich halt mehr wissen."

Snape sah Laura verwundert und ein wenig erschrocken an.

„Wann habe ich Remus so genannt?" wollte er wissen. Er hatte das ganz sicher nicht vor Laura gesagt.

„Als ich euch belauscht habe," kam leise von Laura. „Aber nicht mehr schimpfen, ja?" fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Snape stöhnte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Klar, dass sich Lauras Phantasie selbstständig gemacht hatte, dachte er. Dieses Buch war wirklich nicht gerade für junge Kinder.

„Er ist als Fünfjähriger Gebissen worden. Er kann aber dank eines Zaubertrankes das Schlimmste vermeiden, bleibt friedlich und wird nicht zu einem blutrünstigen Biest. Er schließt sich selber aber aus Sicherheitsgründen zwei Tage ein."

Snape sah Laura ernst an und musterte ihr Gesicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Wäre sie nun abgeneigt von dem Mann, der zum Monster wurde.

„Der Arme," sagte sie leise und ernst. Snape sah das Mitleid in Lauras Gesicht. „Zum Glück gibt es diesen Trank. Den könnten doch eigentlich alle Werwölfe nehmen, oder?" Laura sah ihren Vater fragend an.

„Nur wollen das nicht alle. Es gibt auch schlimme Werwölfe, die es genießen böse zu sein."

Laura nickte daraufhin. „Und solche, die sich aufs Kindertöten spezialisiert haben," sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Hast du das auch gelesen?"

Laura sah ihren Vater an und nickte unsicher. Er würde bestimmt wieder schimpfen.

„Dann wundert es mich nicht, dass du nicht schlafen konntest. Aber Werwölfe können nicht hier her gelangen. Ich habe das Haus gegen alles Schwarzmagische gesichert mit vielen verschiedenen Zaubern."

Snape nahm das Buch, welches neben ihm auf dem Bett lag und sah seine Tochter streng an. „Dies hier nehme ich wieder mit. Und stöbere nirgends mehr rum, ohne mich zu fragen, klar?"

Laura nickte.

„Sollte ich dich jemals wieder erwischen so etwas zu lesen," Snape hob das Buch leicht auf Lauras Augenhöhe, „glaub mir, Laura, du würdest noch Jahre später an deinen schmerzenden Hintern denken."

Lauras Wangen wurden rot. Sie nickte und senkte dann den Blick.

„Zieh dich an und komm dann frühstücken." Er gab ihr noch einen ernsten Blick und einen mahnenden Klaps auf den Hintern, bevor er aufstand.

Laura fragte leise, während sie den Hintern rieb, der eigentlich gar nicht schmerzte: „Darf ich heute mit ins Gewächshaus?"

Snape, der gerade hatte hinausgehen wollen, drehte sich um und sah Laura mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Ja, nach dem Frühstück?" sagte er.

„Ach ja, und heute bist du um 20.00 Uhr im Bett." Snape sah Laura scharf an und schloss dann ihre Zimmertür.

Laura machte eine freche Grimasse.

TBC...

Scientific ida war wieder so lieb und nett dieses Kapitel zu korrigieren, danke vielmals Ida, Gruss Sally


	19. Chapter 19

Hey,Lilotta, hahaha eine Pyjama-Party? Das wäre bestimmt genau das, was Snape auch sehr lustig fände ;-D . Danke vielmals für dein Review, freut mich sehr, wenns dir gefallen hat. Hoffe dieses Kapi gefällt dir auch, bis bald Gruss Sally

Liebe scientific ida, ich danke dir fürs schnelle Korrigieren und deine lustigen und lieben Kommentare! Sally :-)

**Hexen und Vampire**

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Laura in den Garten.

Die Kinder, mit denen sie vor ein paar Tagen gespielt hatte, waren auch wieder draußen. Sie fragte Snape, ob sie zu ihnen spielen gehen dürfe und Snape erlaubte es ihr. Er mahnte sie aber, dass sie ihre Zunge hüten solle. Nichts von der Zaubererwelt dürfte sie diesen Muggelkindern erzählen.

Zum Glück hatte Laura gelernt, ihr Zaubern unter Kontrolle zu halten und es passierte ihr nicht mehr, wie früher, dass sie unbewusst etwas zauberte. Das machte die Sache leichter.

Die vier Kinder aus dem Dorf waren nett und Laura hatte viel Spaß mit ihnen.

Die Kinder wollten natürlich wissen, wo sie wohnte und wo sie zur Schule ging. Laura musste ziemlich improvisieren.

Das Haus am Waldrand, wo Snape und Laura wohnten, war den Kindern ein bisschen unheimlich, aber Laura war ein aufgestelltes, lustiges Mädchen und hatte immer gute Ideen.

Sie mochten sie.

Diesmal war auch noch ein größerer Junge dabei, der etwa zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt war und Nathan hieß. Er war erst ein wenig skeptisch Laura gegenüber, wurde dann aber schnell lockerer.

„Es gibt Leute im Dorf, die behaupten, dass der Typ in dem Haus am Waldrand ein Vampir ist," sagte der Junge, halb fragend, halb witzelnd und fletschte die Zähne vor Laura. Die Kinder lachten und Laura sagte zwinkernd: "Dann pass abends gut auf und iss immer schön Knoblauch!" Die anderen Kinder lachten wieder und ein kleiner Junge der Justin hieß und das Thema sehr spannend fand nickte eifrig. „Der soll ganz in schwarz gekleidet sein, hat meine Tante erzählt und er hat schwarze Haare und schwarze Augen, irgend jemand hat ihn mal gesehen."

Nathan haute ihm spielerisch eins auf die Mütze. „Ja, und alle die schwarz gekleidet sind, sind natürlich sofort Vampire, oder? Außerdem schlafen Vampire am Tag. Wir haben auch so einen Typen in der Schule. Der geht, glaub ich, schon in die siebte oder achte Klasse und der ist auch so ein Schwarzer. Und seine Kollegen auch. Das heißt, glaub ich, Gothic oder so, hat meine Mum gesagt. Die finden das eben cool."

Nathan klopfte den Schnee, mit dem sie eine Burg bauten, fest.

„Vielleicht ist dein Dad ja auch so einer, Laura?" fragte das Mädchen, das Lisa hieß und etwa so alt war wie Laura. Laura zuckte nur kurz die Schultern und Justin zog Nathan am Ärmel.

„Erzähl Laura von der Hexe!" sagte er eifrig und seine Wangen wurden ganz rot. Nathan zog seinen Arm von dem kleinen Jungen weg und antwortete: „Nee, das ist nicht interessant, die ist sowieso keine Hexe. Hexen gibts nur in deinem Märchenbuch, Kleiner."

Natürlich fand sich der große Junge viel zu cool, um an Hexen und solche Märchen zu glauben.

Nun war aber Lauras Interesse geweckt. „Eine Hexe? Was für eine Hexe?" fragte sie und gab sich Mühe, nicht all zu neugierig zu klingen.

Lisa zog sich die Handschuhe an, die sie vom Schnee hatte befreien müssen und sah Laura an. „Da auf der anderen Seite ganz in dem Tal hinten, da wohnt so eine komische Frau, von der sagt man, sie sei eine Hexe."

„Sie selber sagt das," mischte sich Nathan ein. "Ich hab mich mal hin geschlichen, aber die sieht gar nicht wie eine Hexe aus. Sie hat alles so kleine Hexen und solches Zeug aufgehängt und so Holzfratzen. Meine Mum sagt, sie wolle bloß nichts mit den Leuten zu tun haben und darum wohne sie so abgeschieden. Eine Schönheit ist sie nicht, aber wie ne schrullige alte Hexe sieht sie auch nicht aus."

„Aber das könnte ja trotzdem eine Hexe sein." Justin ließ nicht locker, er fand das so spannend. Phil, der sich bis jetzt aus der Sache raus gehalten hatte, meinte nun: "Also jeder wei´ doch, dass es keine Hexen gibt, und auch keine Vampire. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie eine Hexe ist, aber man müsste halt mal nachschauen gehen."

Nun glänzten Lauras Augen, aber sie wusste, dass sie nun bald nach Hause müsste.

„Ach Unsinn, ich war ja dort, und sie hat mich gesehen und fortgejagt, aber verzaubert hat sie mich nicht, oder seh ich etwa aus wie ein Frosch?" Nathan machte ganz große Augen und Laura lachte verschmitzt. "Also eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit lässt sich nicht abstreiten," neckte sie und Nathan rannte ihr daraufhin hinterher und drückte sie in den Schnee. Die Kinder lachten.

Dieser Nachmittag war so lustig gewesen und Laura saß mit roten Wangen und leuchtenden Augen am Tisch beim Nachtessen.

Sie erzählte Snape, dass sie eine ganze Schneeburg gebaut hätten und dass sie dann eine richtig coole Schneeballschlacht gemacht hätten. Sie erzählte ihm auch von der Hexe, denn sie wollte gerne wissen, ob es wirklich eine echte Hexe war. Konnte ja sein, dass sie nicht die einzigen in dieser Gegend waren und an den meisten Gerüchten war ja etwas Wahres dran. Naja, bei Snape und der Vampirgeschichte....

„Weißt du was die Leute im Dorf denken, Dad? Sie denken, du seist ein Vampir," sagte sie und war gespannt, wie Snape darauf reagieren würde. Er hob eine Augenbraue: "So, denken sie das," sagte er nur und Laura nickte. „Dad, können wir mal zu der Hexe gehen? Ich will unbedingt wissen, ob sie wirklich eine Hexe ist."

Snape sah sie ernst an. „Nein, Laura, auf keinen Fall. Wenn sie wirklich eine wäre, bezweifle ich, dass irgendein Muggel das wissen würde. Das Ministerium ist sehr darauf bedacht, dass unsere Magie geheim bleibt. Es würde in sehr viele Schwierigkeiten ausarten, wenn jemand wirklich von der magischen Welt erfahren würde. Muggel könnten damit nicht umgehen."

Laura zog eine kleine Schnute, aber ließ das Thema fürs erste fallen.

„Du hast ihnen nichts erzählt, oder?" fragte Snape nun ein bisschen skeptisch und musterte Laura. Diese schüttelte den Kopf.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s ss s s

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Snape noch etwas in seinem privaten Labor zu arbeiten.

„Darf ich helfen?" fragte Laura hoffnungsvoll.

Snape sah Laura an und antwortete: „Hilf Milly beim Aufräumen, ich bereite nur etwas vor."

Laura rümpfte die Nase, ging aber sofort in die Küche zu der Hauselfe. Diese freute sich, dass Laura zu ihr kam und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Das junge Fräulein soll sich hinsetzen, ich mach das schon. Erzähl mir, wie es im Schnee war." Milly steuerte Laura zu einem Stuhl und setzte sie hin.

„Ich erzähle dir schon, wie es draußen war, aber ich helfe dir, Milly, und du hast mir versprochen, mich Laura zu nennen, vergessen?" Laura sah die Elfe gespielt streng an und Milly war es ein bisschen peinlich. „Es tut mir Leid, ich werde es nie mehr vergessen."

Laura lachte und stand vom Stuhl auf. Während sie ein paar Gläser abtrocknete, erzählte sie Milly von der tollen Schneeburg. Milly liebte es, wenn Laura erzählte, ihr Augen leuchteten dann immer so vor Begeisterung.

Sie spielte dann mit Milly noch Black Jack und las mit ihrem Vater im Wohnzimmer, bis es Zeit fürs Bett war. Laura hatte nicht große Lust, ins Bett zu gehen. Bestimmt würde sie wieder die Bilder der Werwölfe vor sich sehen. Sie bereute es sehr, dass sie dieses Buch gelesen hatte. Es war wirklich ziemlich unheimlich gewesen und wenn sie daran dachte, dass es solche schlimmen, blutrünstigen Werwölfe wirklich gab, fror es sie.

Sie konnte dann auch, wie erwartet, ewig lange nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder musste sie das Licht anmachen um sicher zu sein, dass ihr Zimmer immer noch Werwolf-frei und sicher war. Sie las und malte, aber die Nacht wollte nicht zu Ende gehen. Irgendwann schlief sie dann an ihrem Tisch ein. Gegen Morgen schreckte sie auf, weil sie beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre. Sie schleppte sich in ihr Bett und schlief noch ein wenig, aber nicht mehr tief.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als Laura am nächsten Tag erwachte, war herrliches Wetter. Morgen würden sie zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Sie freute sich, würde aber bestimmt ihr neues Zuhause vermissen. Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Es war gemütlich und es war ihr eigenes Zimmer. Sie hatte einige Zeichnungen aufgehängt und es war für sie einfach das allerschönste Zimmer der Welt. Die Sonne schien hinein und Laura konnte sich kaum mehr vorstellen, dass es ihr in der Nacht unheimlich gewesen war. Sie gähnte und rieb sich die leicht brennenden Augen.

Sie fühlte sich wie gerädert. So eine schreckliche Nacht! Sie streckte sich und duschte dann lange und ausgiebig. Als sie ins Esszimmer kam, gähnte sie. Ihre Haare waren noch ziemlich feucht.

Snape, der am Tisch saß und eine Kaffeetasse in der Hand hielt, sah sie vielsagend an.

Laura setzte sich an den Tisch und sagte kein Wort. Milly erschien neben ihr und begrüßte sie gewohnt freundlich. Laura grummelte nur etwas vor sich hin.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Laura in die Küche und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Milly trocknete noch die Tassen ab und Laura tat sich an ihren Schokoladenfröschen gütlich.

„Junge Laura sollte nicht zu viel Schokolade essen," meinte die Elfe und sah Laura entschuldigend an. „Wird Laura übel von so viel Süßem."

Laura sah sie kauend an. „Ach, nein, Milly, mir ist noch nie schlecht geworden von Schokolade." Sie stopfte sich den vierten Schokofrosch in den Mund, der deutliche Spuren ihrer Nascherei zeigte. Sie wusste, dass es frech war, so demonstrativ noch mehr zu essen, wenn Milly ihr gerade gesagt hatte, sie solle es lassen. Aber Laura war das jetzt gerade egal.

Laura nahm sich noch zwei Frösche aus der Schachtel und versorgte den Rest in den Küchenschrank.

Sie ging durchs Esszimmer, wo ihr Vater am Tisch saß und in der Zeitung las. Sie ging an ihm vorbei und wollte in ihr Zimmer, um in Ruhe die Schokoladenfrösche zu essen.

„Wo willst du mit der Schokolade hin?" Snape war plötzlich hinter dem Tagespropheten aufgetaucht und sah Laura fragend an.

Laura stieß den Atem aus. Konnte man denn hier nirgends in Ruhe seine Schokofrösche essen?! Musste ihr Vater immer alles sehen! Selbst wenn er hinter einer Zeitung versteckt ist? Das war echt mühsam!

Sie reckte ihr Kinn selbstsicher vor. „Ich gehe in mein Zimmer und esse sie." Ihre Stimme tönte ziemlich herausfordernd und ein bisschen trotzig, worauf Snapes Augenbraue automatisch nach oben wanderte.

„Du hast genug Schokolade gegessen, bring sie zurück!" Er sah sie ernst an und ignorierte ihren empörten, wütenden Blick.

„Das sind meine Schokofrösche!" wehrte sie sich. Ihr Ärger machte sie mutig. Sie ging weiter Richtung Treppe, auch wenn sie sich dabei nicht so wohl fühlte. Plötzlich spürte sie ein Ziehen und sie wurde wie von unsichtbaren Händen zurückgezogen, bis sie vor Snape stand. Laura sah ein bisschen erschrocken über ihre Schulter und sah dann ihren Vater an.

Dieser steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und fasste Laura am Handgelenk.

Seine schwarzen Augen fixierten sie streng.

"Sofort!"

Laura stand vor Snape und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass er sich nicht wiederholen würde. Sie wusste, dass es als nächstes was setzen würde.

Ihre Wangen wurden ziemlich rot vor Ärger. Sie drehte sich um und stampfte wütend in die Küche, wo sie die Frösche auf den Küchentisch warf.

Milly blickte sie erschrocken an und Laura rauschte auch schon wieder davon. Sie hastete an Snape vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Bleib in deinem Zimmer, bis du dich wieder anständig benehmen kannst," sagte Snape leise und klar. „Putz dir die Zähne und wasche deinen Mund," fügte er noch hinzu.

Laura reagierte nicht darauf, stürmte die Treppe rauf und knallte die Tür zu. Gerade so laut, wie sie es wagte.

Snape atmete tief ein und aus, damit er sich beruhigen konnte. Er spürte sein Blut rauschen. Er musste sich ziemlich beherrschen, um sitzen zu bleiben.

Was waren das nun für Ausbrüche? Testete sie ihn, ob er es wirklich ernst meinte? Dachte sie, sie könne sich so durchsetzen? Sie sollte ihren Vater doch besser kennen, dachte Snape und widmete sich dann wieder dem Tagespropheten, der aber nichts wirklich Interessantes zu berichten hatte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Eine knappe viertel Stunde später hörte er eine Tür im oberen Stock aufgehen.

„Ich benehme mich jetzt wieder," verkündete Laura, die im Esszimmer erschien, mit Papier und Farbstiften in der Hand, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Sie setzte sich neben Snape an den Tisch und legte ihre Malsachen vor sich hin.

Snape sah ihr einen Moment zu, wie sie einen Drachen zu malen begann. Er hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. Laura war wieder friedlich, sah zu ihm auf und malte schweigend weiter.

„Willst du auch auf den Drachen, Dad?" Laura sah ihn an und nahm den hinteren Teil des grünen Farbstifts in den Mund. Sie besah sich das Bild, welches sie gemalt hatte. Es war ein großer, grüner Drache mit Flügeln. Eine noch nicht ganz ausgemalte Laura saß obendrauf, mit wehendem schwarzem Haar und einem riesigen Lächeln. Sie fand es noch recht gut gelungen.

Snape streckte seine Hand aus und zog Laura den Farbstift aus dem Mund.

„Lass das," sagte er. Der Farbstift hatte schon die Abdrücke von Lauras Zähnen drauf. Er sah sie tadelnd an und Lauras Augen verängten sich.

„Ich mal dich halt einfach auf den Drachen," sagte sie provozierend, als wenn es eine Strafe für Snape gewesen wäre. Sie malte ihn mit einer großen Schnute und zornigen Augenbrauen. Wieso musste er auch immer reklamieren?

Snape wunderte sich, dass Laura heute so empfindlich war. Er würde sie wohl rechtzeitig ins Bett schicken müssen!

Es war ihr letzter Tag hier und er wollte noch einen ruhigen Abend genießen mit Laura. In Hogwarts würde er sie dann nicht mehr jeden Abend bei sich haben. Er hoffte, dass sich ihre Laune bis zum Abend verbessert hatte.

Es war nicht seine Art, solches Benehmen zu dulden. Seine Geduld wurde langsam dünn.

Laura malte noch eine Zeit lang weiter und Severus bereitete einiges für die Schule vor, in seinem Büro.

Laura half Milly dann das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihr, dass sie die Schokofrösche einfach nur auf den Tisch geknallt hatte. Die Elfe war ihr zum Glück nicht böse.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Snape ins Gewächshaus und nahm Laura unter der Bedingung , dass sie sich benahm, mit.

Snape stand in dem Mitte des Raumes am Tisch und pflanzte junge Pflänzchen, deren Wurzeln sich wie Tentakeln bewegten. Er hielt sie dabei am oberen Teil, der aussah wie ein kleiner, schwarzer Kürbis, etwa so groß wie eine kleine Faust.

Laura sah gespannt zu. Snape hatte ihr aufgetragen, wieder von den schwarzen Beeren für den "hohen Blutzucker"-Tee zu pflücken. Sie durfte aber erst zuschauen, was ihr Vater tat.

Er erklärte ihr, dass man die Wurzeln nicht berühren dürfe, da sie sehr empfindlich waren. Und da sie sich bewegten, war das gar nicht so einfach.

Laura fand das spannend und wollte es auch versuchen. Wieso sollte sie so langweilige Beeren pflücken, während ihr Vater hier etwas viel Interessanteres machte.

„Darf ich jetzt mal?" fragte sie eifrig. Sie wollte sich eben eine der Kürbis-Pflanzen schnappen, als ihr Vater die Hand hob.

„Nein, Laura, das braucht viel Übung. Du lernst das dann, wenn du etwas älter bist, in Hogwarts. Diese Pflanzen sind, wie ich schon gesagt habe, ziemlich empfindlich und gehen sofort ein, wenn man einen Fehler macht."

„Aber ich kann das bestimmt, Dad!" sagte Laura. „Ich will nicht diese doofen schwarzen Dinger pflücken!" Den jammernden Ton, den Laura drauf hatte, konnte Snape nicht ausstehen.

Er blickte sie scharf an. „Hör mir jetzt zu, junge Dame. Du bist freiwillig hier. Du musst die Beeren nicht pflücken, wenn du nicht willst. Dort ist die Tür." Er zeigte Richtung Tür und Laura gab ihm einen finsteren Blick.

„Ooch, _nie_, _nie_ darf ich was!" schmollte Laura, doch ihr Vater hatte genug von dem unmöglichen Verhalten.

Er legte die Pflanze in den Topf zurück und packte Laura am Handgelenk. Er drehte sich auf seinem Schemel und zog Laura zu sich.

Er sprach leise, aber Laura hörte den gefährlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, was heute in dich gefahren ist, aber ich werde es nicht länger akzeptieren, dass du in diesem Ton mit mir sprichst. Ich habe hier noch einiges zu tun und kann kein quängeliges Kind dabei gebrauchen."

Obwohl Laura wusste, dass sie es nicht noch weiter auf die Spitze treiben durfte, ärgerte sie sich über den Ausdruck 'quängelig' und gab Snape einen ihrer bösesten Blicke.

„Geh an die frische Luft und kühl dein Temperament ein wenig ab!" befahl er ihr und drehte sie Richtung Tür.

Sie wollte aber nicht raus! Wieso befahl Snape ihr immer, was sie zu tun hatte? Sie wusste nicht, warum sie heute alles zu ärgern schien. Aber war ihr Vater immer so anstrengend?

Snape stand auf und schob sie zur Tür. Sie sträubte sich und machte einen Schritt zur Seite um seinen stoßenden Händen zu entkommen. Sie wollte wieder Richtung Tisch gehen, als Snape sie am Arm packte und sie mit sich zog.

Seine Augen blitzten verärgert, was Laura aber nicht sah, da sie versuchte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu ziehen.

Da war Snapes Toleranzgrenze erreicht, er drehte Laura um und landete zwei ziemlich scharfe Schläge auf ihrem Hosenboden. Sie schrie kurz erschrocken auf und wurde dann schon wieder umgedreht. Snape beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter. Sie biss die Lippen zusammen, als er sie so finster ansah und schimpfte: „Genug ist genug. Geh raus und tob dich aus."

Damit nahm er ihre Jacke vom Haken, drückte sie Laura in die Hand und stellte sie vor die Tür.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura starrte auf die Tür, die ihr Vater ihr vor der Nase zugemacht hatte. Sie biss sich immer noch auf die Lippen.

Eine Träne rollte ihr die Wange hinunter. Ja, sie hatte es zu weit getrieben, das wusste sie ganz genau.

Aber weshalb hatte sie das getan? Wieso war sie so schlecht gelaunt und war sogar unfreundlich zu der lieben Milly? Sie entschied sich, in ihr Zimmer zu gehen und sich ein wenig hinzulegen. Sie hatte die letzte Nacht so mies geschlafen. Vielleicht war sie deshalb so genervt.

Das tat Laura dann auch und es ging nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Laura im Land der Träume war.

Snape arbeitete in Ruhe weiter. Er wollte alles erledigt haben, bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Einen Bewässerungszauber würde er dann aktivieren und Milly würde alle paar Tage nachschauen gehen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Laura. Was war bloß in das Kind gefahren? Schon den ganzen Tag war sie so gereizt und schlecht gelaunt gewesen. Severus hatte sich ziemlich bemüht, ruhig und geduldig zu bleiben, aber sie hatte es einfach zu weit getrieben. Sie würde lernen müssen, auch bei schlechter Laune anständig zu bleiben.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Sie blinzelte verschlafen, als Snape sie zwei Stunden später sanft rüttelte. „Aufwachen, Laura," sagte er, „sonst kannst du nachts dann nicht mehr schlafen."

Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Sie rieb sich die Augen und streckte sich. Sie sah zu ihrem Vater hinauf und sagte etwas verlegen: „Es tut mir Leid, Dad, wegen heute. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich so mies drauf war. Hab wohl nicht so gut geschlafen, letzte Nacht."

Sie setzte sich auf und sah Snape erwartungsvoll an. Er nickte und sagte: „Es gibt bald Abendessen, du kannst Milly ja helfen." Sie nickte und er stand auf. Er würde ihr heute Abend einen Traumlos Schlaftrank geben, damit sie sich richtig ausruhen konnte. Die Werwolf-Geschichte schien sie doch mehr zu beschäftigen, als er gedacht hatte. Sie gingen zusammen die Treppe runter und Laura ging zu Milly in die Küche.

Milly war so lieb wie immer und Laura war froh, dass sie mit ihr das Abendessen zubereiten durfte. Sie sass am Küchentisch und schnitt Karotten für in den Salat. Als sie fertig waren, trugen sie alles gemeinsam auf den Tisch.

Laura merkte, dass sie viel besser gelaunt war. Sie aßen friedlich und Laura räumte danach ohne Aufforderung den Tisch ab.

Snape ging in sein Labor, wo er noch einen letzten Trank brauen musste und Laura half Milly beim Abwasch. Sie erzählte der kleinen Elfe ein paar Witze, die sie von Ron kannte.

.s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s ss s

„Laura, Milly geht in den Keller etwas holen" sagte die kleine Elfe als Laura fertig erzählt hatte.

„Das kann ja ich machen, was brauchst du?" Laura trocknete sich die Hände am Geschirrtuch und hängte dieses an einen Haken.

„Laura ist ein liebes, hilfsbereites Mädchen und immer so fröhlich...." Milly himmelte das Mädchen von unten herauf an.

„Ja ja, schon gut, Milly, was brauchst du?" Laura war ein wenig ungeduldig geworden, sie wollte nachher ihrem Vater beim Brauen helfen gehen. Außerdem war es ihr auch ein wenig unangenehm, wenn die Elfe sie so in den Himmel hob. Vor allem, nach dem heutigen Tag, wo sie alles andere als fröhlich und lieb gewesen war.

„Es gibt in dem braunen Kasten getrocknete Steinpilze. Einen Sack Steinpilze braucht Milly."

Milly kam es sehr komisch vor, jemandem etwas aufzutragen. Sie wollte die Pilze einweichen, um morgen nochmal etwas Gutes damit zu kochen, bevor sie in die Schule zurück gingen.

Laura rannte davon. „Im ersten Keller junge Laura, im ersten!" rief ihr Milly noch hinterher.

Zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm Laura zum Keller hinunter. Sie war noch gar nie richtig im Keller gewesen, bemerkte Laura jetzt. Snape hatte ihr nur gezeigt, wo er war und sie hatte einen Blick hinein geworfen, aber drin war sie noch nie gewesen.

Die Tür ließ sich einfach öffnen, aber quietschte ein wenig. Laura ließ sie offen stehen.

Brauner Kasten? Laura sah sich um und als sie den Kasten entdeckte drehte sie den großen Schlüssel und öffnete ihn. Sie sah direkt die Steinpilze, da sie auch genau auf Lauras Augenhöhe waren. Sie schnappte sich einen Sack und machte die Schranktür wieder zu. Milly wollte doch wohl nicht diesen ganzen Sack Pilze kochen? Das reichte ja für eine ganze Armee.

Sie sah sich nochmals um. Da war noch eine Tür. Von ihrer Neugierde getrieben ging sie zu dieser Tür und öffnete sie. Sie blickte hinein, es schien noch ein Keller zu sein. Ein kleiner, relativ dunkler Naturkeller.

Als sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah sie etwas. Was war das? Sie ging einen Schritt näher. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich sie.

Was sie da sah, ließ sie erbleichen. Der Schrei, den sie ausstoßen wollte, gefror in ihrem Hals.

Laura ließ den Sack mit den Pilzen achtlos auf den Boden fallen und starrte nur auf dieses schreckliche Bild, welches sich ihr da bot.

Sie starrte in die ausdruckslosen, toten Augen ihres Vaters. Sein Gesicht war blass und die Augen blutunterlaufen. Sein Kopf hing unnatürlich schräg hinunter. Ein dickes Seil war um seinen Hals geknüpft und irgendwo im Dunkeln an der Decke befestigt. Seine Füße baumelten in der Luft. Aus seinem Mund rann ein kleines Bächlein Blut und tropfte auf den Steinboden.

Laura schrie nun aus Leibeskräften. Sie stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und fiel über den Sack mit den Pilzen. Schmerzhaft landete sie auf ihrem Hintern, doch sie fühlte nichts.

Sie starrte immer noch auf den leblosen Körper ihres Vaters. Sie krabbelte automatisch rückwärts ohne sich umzudrehen. Sie konnte nicht mehr schreien.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie den hängenden Mann an.

In diesem Moment kam Milly in den Keller gerannt und sah, was geschehen war.

Es machte 'BLOP' und Snape war verschwunden. Dafür lag jetzt eine zweite Laura blutüberströmt mit verdrehten Gliedern auf dem Boden.

Laura kapierte jetzt gar nichts mehr. Ein erstickter Laut kam aus ihrer Kehle und sie blinzelte verwirrt. Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich.

Zwei kräftige Arme hoben sie vom Boden auf und Snape drückte Laura mit einer Hand an sich. Laura wimmerte, sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ihr Vater war ganz lebendig und sie roch den Stoff seines Umhanges.

Dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf die tote, blutende Laura und rief „Riddikulus!"

Laura hatte das Gesicht an Snapes Bauch gepresst und sah nicht was dann geschah. Als sie wieder auf sah, war sowohl der tote Snape wie auch die tote Laura verschwunden.

„Verdammter Irrwicht!" sagte Snape, bevor er sich zu Laura hinunter beugte. Diese zitterte und konnte kaum noch auf ihren Füßen stehen. Sie war bleich wie ein Bettlaken. Ihre großen Augen sahen Snape verwirrt an.

„Laura, was du hier gesehen hast, war nicht echt. Das war nur ein Irrwicht." Er nahm Lauras Hand und sagte: „Komm, Kind."

Lauras ängstliche Augen fielen auf die kleine Hauselfe, die ihre Arme um sich geschlungen hatte und auf dem Boden kauerte und leise weinte.

Dieser Anblick rüttelte Laura wach und sie beugte sich zu Milly hinunter und nahm ihre Hand.

Mit einem verängstigten Mädchen, die eine zitternde Hauselfe mit sich zog, erreichte Snape das Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und zog Laura neben sich.

Doch Laura kletterte sofort auf seinen Schoß und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Gewand ihres Vaters.

Dabei ließ sie Millys Hand nicht los. Die kleine Elfe saß neben ihrem Meister auf dem Sofa und sah ihn ängstlich und fragend an. Snape nickte ihr nur kurz zu und Milly streichelte mit der anderen Hand Lauras Arm.

Die schmalen Schultern von Laura begannen zu beben und Snape wusste, dass Laura weinte. Nicht laut, aber in tiefen Schluchzern.

Snape saß da und klopfte beruhigend auf Lauras Rücken. Er fragte sich, was sie so Schlimmes gesehen haben mochte. Wie hatte sich dieser vermaledeite Irrwicht bloß ins Haus geschlichen. Es konnte natürlich sein, dass er schon lange hier irgendwo im Haus war und sich versteckt hatte. Laura war ein sehr gutes Opfer für ihn gewesen.

Natürlich war das Mädchen geschockt. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass es sowas wie Irrwichte gab.

Was sie gesehen hatte, war also absolut real für sie gewesen.

Wovor hatte das Mädchen wohl solche Angst gehabt?

„Laura, das war ein Irrwicht. Sie zeigen uns schreckliche Bilder, aber nichts davon ist wahr."

Er sprach sanft mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

Milly zitterte immer noch neben Snape. Sie hatte aber schon mal eine Begegnung mit einem Irrwicht gehabt. Damals war es eine riesengroße Schlange gewesen. Aber dies hier war für die kleine Elfe, welche Laura so lieb gewonnen hatte, viel schlimmer gewesen.

Viele Minuten saßen sie so da. Als Laura endlich zu ihrem Vater hoch blickte, waren ihre Augen rot und ihr Gesicht feucht.

Sie schaute Snape ins Gesicht, als sähe sie ihn heute zum ersten Mal. Dann ließ sie Millys Hand los und legte ihre beiden Hände an Snapes Gesicht.

„Deine Augen waren so leer. So tot." Die Worte hatte Laura nur geflüstert.

Sie fuhr mit einem Zeigefinger ganz sanft unter seinem Auge durch, wo vor kurzem noch so schreckliche, rot-violette Ringe drunter gewesen waren.

Diese Augen, in denen sie in letzter Zeit immer mehr Wärme und Leben gesehen hatte, hatten sie vorhin so tot und leer angestarrt.

Laura schauderte.

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, dachte Snape verdattert. Er konnte es nicht glauben. So viel bedeutete er seiner Tochter also. Snape war gerührt und es machte ihm beinahe Angst.

Konnte er wirklich so wichtig geworden sein für Laura. Er, der bittere, unheimliche Tränkemeister Severus Snape?

Er legte seine Arme um das Mädchen und drückte es fest an sich.

Laura genoss es, dass er sie von sich aus umarmte. Als er seinen Griff lockerte, sah Laura zu Milly hin. Laura rutschte zwischen Snape und Milly auf das Sofa.

Sie legte einen Arm um Milly, die sich die Tränen aus den Augen rieb und schniefte.

Milly blinzelte verlegen zu Laura hinauf und sagte scheu: „Milly ist beinahe gestorben, heute, vor Schreck!"

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**Zurück in Hogwarts**

Am nächsten Tag gingen die Drei wieder nach Hogwarts. Snape und Laura apparierten bis nach Hogsmeade und gingen den Rest zu Fuss.

Laura hatte gut geschlafen, da Snape ihr einen Traumlos-Schlaftrank gegeben hatte.

Sie hatten noch zwei Tage Zeit, bis die Schule wieder los ging. Laura war seit der Irrwicht-Geschichte ziemlich anhänglich zu ihrem Vater und wich ihm kaum von der Seite.

Immer wieder glitt ihre Hand in seine ,oder sie hielt mit einer Hand ein wenig seinen Umhang fest. Als ob sie Angst hatte ,ihr Vater würde sich jeden Moment aus dem Staub machen. Wenn Snape sie dann ansah, lies sie aber schnell los, da sie nicht wie ein Kleinkind aussehen wollte, welches am Rockzipfel seinem Mutter hing.

Diese Anhänglichkeit war ungewohnt und ein wenig lästig für Snape und er war froh, dass ihre Freunde im Schloss geblieben waren. Er schickte Laura in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum damit sie sich mit Ron und Harry treffen konnte und nicht immer an ihm hing.

Er musste noch Unterlagen für seine nächsten Klassen vorbereiten und ein paar Tränke für Madam Pomfrey brauen, bei denen er Laura nicht dabei haben wollte, zumal er es eilig hatte.

Laura verliess Snape nur widerwillig und musste sich zig mal verabschieden . Nochmals umarmen und noch einen letzten Kuss und noch einen.

Severus atmete auf, als Laura zur Tür raus war. Natürlich hatte er Lauras Anhänglichkeit auch ein bisschen genossen, es wurde mit der Zeit aber etwas nervig, wenn jemand einem alles hinterher läuft wie ein junger Hund.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Du glaubst nicht, Laura, was ich an Weihnachten bekommen habe, komm mit, ich zeig es dir!"

Harry war so aufgeregt und wollte der Freundin sein unglaubliches Geschenk sofort und augenblicklich zeigen. Er rannte davon und Laura und Ron, der einen neuen gestrickten Pullover trug, rannten eilig hinterher.

Im Jungenschlafsaal kramte Harry in seinem großen Koffer herum und beförderte ein seltsames Tuch hervor.

Er zog es sich über den Kopf – und war verschwunden.

Laura blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Ein Tarnumhang," gab nun Ron seinen Kommentar dazu.

Auf Lauras Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Der ist ja genial!"

Harrys Kopf erschien wieder und er grinste breit.

„Der war auch schon im Einsatz! Ich habe mich in die verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek geschlichen, aber der blöde Filch hätte mich beinahe erwischt."

Die Kinder probierten nun eine halbe Stunde den genialen Umhang aus und machten sich einen Riesenspaß daraus, verschiedene Körperteile verschwinden zu lassen.

Die Kinder redeten und erzählten viel, was sie alles bekommen hatten und was sie so erlebt hatten.

Allerdings behielt Laura auch vieles für sich. Sie war es sich nicht gewohnt, viel über sich zu erzählen und die Jungs mussten ja auch nicht alles wissen. Sie waren außerdem selbst so mit reden beschäftigt, dass Laura auch gar nicht groß zu Wort kam.

Vor dem Mittagessen ging Laura noch schnell in den Kerker. Sie wollte noch ihren Vater sehen und ein paar Worte mit ihm reden. Beim Mittagessen konnte sie ja nicht gut mit ihm reden.

Snape hob seine Augenbraue, als er das Mädchen zur Tür hineinkommen sah. Sie lächelte und kam zu ihm rüber. Severus saß in seinem Privatlabor auf einem Stuhl und war am Zubereiten einiger Zaubertrankzutaten. Laura trat neben ihn und als er aufsah, trat sie noch ein wenig näher. Sie setzte sich so halb auf seinen Schoß und fragte ihn, was er da für einen Trank braue.

"Ich bin kein Stuhl, setz dich hier hin!" sagte er etwas barsch und deutete auf einen Stuhl neben sich. Er sah zu dem Kind hinunter, welches sich kurz an ihn schmiegte und dann aufstand. Wenn das jemand sehen würde, dass Laura sich hier einfach, wie selbstverständlich auf seinen Schoß setzte, wäre es wohl um seinen Ruf geschehen!

Laura gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann aus dem Raum. Es war sowieso Zeit zum Mittagessen. Snape sah ihr nach.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Er will doch nur spielen**

Am Nachmittag besuchten sie Hagrid, der sich zwar freute, die Kinder zu sehen, sie aber scheinbar auch möglichst schnell wieder los werden wollte. Er sei ziemlich beschäftigt, sagte er und ließ die drei nicht mal in seine Hütte. Seine Wangen waren ganz rot, jedenfall das, was man von seinen Wangen sehen konnte, durch den buschigen Bart. Seine Augen hatten einen eigenartigen Glanz und Laura fragte sich, ob er wohl krank sei.

Er schloss die hölzerne Tür vor den Nasen der verdutzten Kinder. Sie sahen sich an und zuckten die Schultern. Das waren sie von Hagrid nicht gewohnt. Ein bisschen enttäuscht drehten sie sich um und wollten ins Schloss zurück gehen.

„Wir könnten doch schnell in den Wald schauen gehen wegen der Schildkröten-Dinger im Weiher, oder?" Rons Augen leuchteten abenteuerlustig und er grinste. Ja, er hatte schon lange nichts mehr wirklich Cooles erlebt. Höchste Zeit für etwas Nervenkitzel. Ein bisschen mulmig war ihm allerdings schon zumute, bei dem Gedanken an den verbotenen Wald.

Harry nickte. „Aber wir sollten vielleicht besser mit dem Tarnumhang gehen."

Ron überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann. „Ja, komm, wir holen ihn, kommst du auch mit, Laura?"

Doch das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie wollte keinen Ärger mit Snape, auch wenn sie kaum widerstehen konnte. Irgendwie würde das ihr Vater spitz kriegen und sie würde die Konsequenzen nicht mögen, wie Snape das auszudrücken pflegte.

Sie trottete etwas missmutig mit den Jungs Richtung Schloss. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und überlegte sich hin und her, ob sie es nicht doch wagen konnte mit dem Tarnumhang. Niemand würde sie sehen. Aber Snape hatte einen siebten Sinn für sowas.

Ron schupste sie ermunternd an, allerdings ein wenig zu stark und Laura stolperte. Sie konnte sich aber wieder auffangen und rannte dann dem Jungen hinterher um es ihm heimzuzahlen. Ron fand das natürlich lustig. Er war sehr schnell, aber Laura war auch sehr wendig. Sie jagten sich gegenseitig hin und her.

Als sie wieder an Hagrids Hütte vorbei kamen, hörten sie den Riesen mit seltsam hoher Stimme reden und ein komisches fauchendes Geräusch.

Die Kinder sahen sich erstaunt an. Dann gingen sie schnell auf die Hütte zu und horchten an der Tür. Sie atmeten schwer und hatten ganz rote Wangen vom Rennen.

Hagrid schien richtiggehend entzückt zu sein, so wie er sprach. Doch mit wem sprach er, mit so zuckersüßer Stimme? Noch nie hatten sie ihn so sprechen gehört. Sie hielten sich die Hände vor den Mund, um nicht zu laut zu lachen. Nein, krank tönte Hagrid nicht!

Die Kinder konnten sich einfach nicht zurückhalten und klopften nochmals laut an die Holztür. Sie hörten ein Scharren und ein Poltern in der Hütte und dann erschien Hagrids zotteliger Kopf in der Tür. Er hatte nur den Kopf hinaus gestreckt und atmete auf, als er sah, dass es die Kinder waren. Verdrehte dann aber leicht die Augen. Die Kinder blinzelten ihn unschuldig an.

„Habt ihr mich erschreckt! Was ist denn nun schon wieder, ich bin ziemlich beschäftigt, hab ich doch vorhin schon gesagt. Kommt ein andermal."

Sein Ton war ungewohnt gestresst.

„Womit bist du denn so furchtbar beschäftigt, Hagrid? Hast du Nachwuchs bekommen?" fragte Laura etwas keck und zog dem Riesen spielerisch am Bart.

Die käferschwarzen Augen ihres großen Freundes wurden sofort sanft bei dem Wort' Nachwuchs' und ein dümmliches Grinsen zeigte sich unter dem wuschligen Bart.

Er seufzte und hielt den Kindern die Tür auf. "Dann kommt halt rein," grummelte er.

Die Kinder traten ein und schielten auf den riesigen Tisch, auf dem sich etwas bewegte.

„Ich habe tatsächlich Nachwuchs bekommen, is er nicht süß, mein Norbertchen?"

Hagrid sah verliebt zu dem kleinen grünen Ding auf dem Tisch. Lauras Augen wurden groß.

„Das ist ja ein Drachenbaby!" rief Ron erstaunt. „Woher hast du denn das?"

Ron kannte sich ein wenig mit Drachen aus, da sein Bruder in einer Drachenkolonie in Rumänien arbeitete.

Schwarze Eierschalen lagen um das Drachenkind herum, welches nun die Neuankömmlinge frech und herausfordernd musterte. Den Kindern blieben die Münder offen stehen. Sie traten näher zum Tisch und staunten.

„Komm zu Mami, Schätzchen!" flötete Hagrid drei Oktaven höher als gewöhnlich. Die Kinder sahen sich vielsagend an und mussten sich mit aller Gewalt ein Lachen verkneifen. Hagrid stöhnte entzückt und streichelte Norbert mit einem Finger über den Kopf, worauf ihm der kleine Drache den Bart in Flammen setzte. Schnell löschte Hagrid den angesengten Bart und schimpfte dabei vor sich hin.

Die Kinder staunten nur. Der Drache sah nun die Kinder an, die instinktiv einen Schritt zurück gewichen waren.

Die gelben Augen des Drachen wanderten wieder zu seiner 'Mami'. Hagrid lächelte den Kleinen lieb an.

Ron konnte es nicht fassen, er wusste, wie schwierig es war, an Dracheneier zu kommen und dass man auf legalem Wege niemals eines bekommen würde.

Drachen waren viel zu gefährlich, um einfach so in einem Hintergarten gehalten zu werden.

Nicht mal Babydrachen. Sein Bruder hatte viele Verbrennungen gehabt und Ron hatte genügend erschreckende Geschichten gehört über diese unberechenbaren Wesen.

„Das ist, glaube ich, sogar ein norwegischer Stachelbuckel," bemerkte Ron und trat näher zum Tisch, um sich den kleinen Schlingel näher anzusehen.

Norbert fühlte sich provoziert und sah Ron herausfordernd an. Er fauchte und schnappte sich schnell einen Zipfel von Rons Schal und zog kräftig daran. Ron zog automatisch zurück, denn es würgte ihn und der kleine Drache war ihm auch nicht ganz geheuer. Laura trat schnell einen Schritt vor und hob die Hand um dem Freund zu helfen.

Sie zog dem Drachen den Schal mit einem Ruck aus dem Mund, was diesem ziemlich zu missfallen schien.

Er spuckte Feuer und Lauras Ärmel ihres dunkelblauen Wollpullovers fing sofort Feuer und brannte bis zum Ellbogen ab, bevor Hagrid mit einem Tuch das Feuer löschen konnte. Ron und Harry erschraken ziemlich und Ron wurde käsebleich.

Laura wollte schreien vor Schmerz, aber sie war so erschrocken, dass sie keinen Laut raus brachte. Sie starrte nur ungläubig auf ihren Arm.

Der Riese packte das Mädchen schnell am andern Arm und marschierte mit ihr zum Waschbecken.

„Halte deinen Arm hier ins Wasser. Ist es schlimm, Laura?" Hagrid sah sie besorgt an.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl es verdammt schmerzte. Sie musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um die Tränen zurück zu halten. Sie würde nicht vor ihren Freunden weinen, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich aufs Atmen.

„Der kleine Racker wollte nur spielen, weißt du?!" Hagrid konnte dem süßen Baby einfach nicht böse sein, obwohl ihm das unangenehm war, wegen Laura. Sie schien aber nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Und wieso mussten die Kinder auch so grob sein mit seinem kleinen Schatz?!

Er inspizierte den Arm des Mädchens, aber es war nur eine ziemlich starke Rötung zu sehen. Er wusste aber, dass mit Drachenfeuer nicht zu spaßen ist. Er hoffte, die Verbrennung war wirklich nur oberflächlich.

„Man darf ihn eben nicht reizen!" Hagrid tönte beinahe vorwurfsvoll. Das fand Laura die Höhe! Ihr Arm schmerzte aber so, dass sie nichts erwiderte. Sie musste die Zähne zusammen beißen. Sie zog Hagrid ihren Arm weg und funkelte den kleinen Bösewicht strafend an, der mit den schwarzen Eierschalen spielte. Sie hätte dem Drachen auch gerne ein wenig Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht.

Ron und Harry sahen Laura besorgt an. Sie taxierten den kleinen Bösewicht mit strafenden Blicken.

Dieser ließ sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken, sondern stieß spielerisch kleine Rauchwölkchen aus den Nase, nach welchen er dann schnappte.

„Er muss eben noch ein wenig erzogen werden," sagte Hagrid entschuldigend. "Wenn das schlimmer wird, musst du in die Krankenstation, Laura," sagte der Halbriese bestimmt und wurde ziemlich rot dabei.

„Es ist eigentlich nicht direkt erlaubt.... einen Drachen zu halten," gab Hagrid verlegen zu „und ich könnte... ziemlich in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine. Also wenns geht, behaltet es für euch, das mit Norbert, ja?" Er sah die Kinder bittend an.

Alle drei Kinder nickten. Nein, sie würden den Freund nicht verraten, obwohl sie ziemlich sauer waren.

„Du kannst den Drachen aber nicht behalten, Hagrid, das ist viel zu gefährlich," sagte Ron bestimmt.

Hagrid nickte traurig.

"Woher hast du den überhaupt?" fragte Ron, der sich wirklich fragte, wie Hagrid zu dem Drachen kam.

"N'Fremder hatte das Ei dabei, in Hogsmeade. Im Tropfenden Kessel habe ich ihn beim Kartenspiel gewonnen. War n richtiger Glückstreffer, wenn man bedenkt, wie schlecht ich im Kartenspielen bin." Hagrid lächelte stolz und zufrieden.

"Wir sollten zurück ins Schloss gehen," sagte Harry, der sah, dass es Laura nicht gut ging. Über Lauras Gesicht lief eine Träne. Es ließ sich leider nicht verhindern.

Der Weg zurück zum Schloss, war Laura noch nie so lange vorgekommen. "Du musst wirklich schauen, wegen deinem Arm, Laura. Charlie hatte schon öfters solche Verbrennungen und die können ziemlich gefährlich sein." Laura biss sich auf die Innenseiten ihrer Wangen, um von ihrem schmerzenden Arm abzulenken. Sie musste sich richtig anstrengen, die vielen Treppen bis zum Gryffindorturm zu schaffen. Sie verzog sich sofort in ihren Schlafsaal.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Tränen rollten Laura die Wangen runter, als sie das feuchte Taschentuch von ihrem Arm entfernte.

Die Haut hatte sich abgelöst und die Wundränder waren pink und ein wenig geschwollen.

Nur mit einem nassen Tuch hielt es Laura überhaupt aus. Laura schniefte. Sie musste es einfach raus lassen und jetzt, wo sie alleine war, gab es auch keinen Grund, das nicht zu tun.

Sie befeuchtete das Taschentuch unter dem Wasserhahn und drückte es leicht aus. Dann legte sie es wieder auf die Brandwunde, worauf der Schmerz wieder erträglicher wurde. Dann wickelte sie ein einigermassen trockenes Taschentuch darüber und zog den Ärmel des Pullis wieder darüber. Sie hätte es so gerne ihrem Vater gezeigt, denn sie wusste genau, dass er wissen würde, was zu tun war.

Laura hatte sich auch schon mal ziemlich verbrannt, als sie als etwa Sechsjährige ihre ersten Feuer am Fluss gemacht hatte.

Damals hatte sie sich Streichhölzer geklaut und hatte Holz aufeinander gestapelt, wie sie es im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Sie hatte ein richtig schönes Feuer zu Stande gebracht und war mehr als stolz auf sich selbest gewesen.

Leider war sie auf heiße Asche getreten, als sie ihren Apfel aus den Flammen fischen wollte, der ihr vom Stock genau ins Feuer geplumst war.

Sie hatte ziemlich starke Schmerzen gehabt, aber im Vergleich zu dieser Brandwunde war es ein Klacks.

Laura überlegte, ob sie zu Madam Pomfrey gehen sollte, aber diese würde wissen wollen, von wo die Verletzung stammte, und sie würde es bestimmt Dumbledore oder ihrem Vater erzählen.

Dieser würde Laura ausfragen.

Sie konnte aber schlecht lügen und ihr Vater merkte sowieso immer alles. Sie konnte ihm nichts verheimlichen. Vielleicht konnte er sogar Gedanken lesen. Sie wollte auch gar nicht lügen.

Und sie wollte keine Verräterin sein. Deshalb würde sie dicht halten.

Auch wenn sie verdammt sauer war auf den verflixten Drachen und auch ein wenig auf Hagrid. Denn der hatte die ganze Sache nur herunter gespielt.

_'Er will doch nur spielen, der kleine Schatz' _Pah!

Nein, Laura musste selber raus finden was gegen solche Verletzungen half. Wofür hatte sie schließlich einen Zaubertrank-Spezialisten zum Vater?

Den abgefackelten Pulli konnte Laura auch nicht mehr brauchen. Nun hatte sie nur noch zwei Pullis. Einer gehörte zur Schuluniform und der, den sie jetzt an hatte, war nicht so schön warm.

Sie schämte sich aber ihrem Vater zu sagen, dass er ihr Kleider kaufen müsse. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape es lieben würde, mit ihr einen Einkaufsbummel zu machen. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie trotz ihrer Schmerzen lachen.

Sie wollte auch nicht, dass er für sie Geld ausgeben musste. Sie hätte doch mehr mitnehmen sollen von ihrer Cousine. Leider hatte diese aber fast nur so doofes übertriebenes Zeug im Kleiderkasten, das Laura nicht mochte. Ihr Onkel hatte ihr zwar angeboten, ihr auch etwas eigenes zu kaufen, aber Laura waren die Kleider nie so wichtig gewesen und sie war auch gut klar gekommen, mit den Kleidern ihrer Cousine.

Nein, diese zwei Pullis mussten einfach reichen! Jedenfalls solange sie ihr passten.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Eine halbe Stunde später stand sie neben Snape, der in seinem Labor einen Trank vorbereitete.

„Dad?" fragte Laura unschuldig, als sie ihm eine Wurzel raspelte.

„Gibt es eigentlich auch Zaubertränke oder Zaubersalben, die Hautkrankheiten und solche Sachen heilen?"

Snape sah kurz vom Trank auf, den er rührte: „Natürlich," sagte er und Laura sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als erwarte sie ein bisschen etwas Ausführlicheres.

„Und zum Beispiel auch gegen Verbrennungen?" fragte Laura weiter „oder Erfrierungen" hängte sie noch schnell an, damit es nicht zu auffällig war.

Snape runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Es gibt gegen praktisch alles den richtigen Trank, Salbe oder Lösung. Aber wenn die Erfrierungen zu stark sind, also abgestorben, nützen auch diese nichts mehr. Dasselbe gilt für Verbrennungen, die zu stark, also verkohlt sind."

Laura senkte den Blick und nickte. „Und welche Salben sind denn gegen Verbrennungen?"

Snape wurde langsam skeptisch. „Das hängt ganz von der Art der Verbrennung ab. Bei normalen Verbrennungen hilft die Recuro-frigidari-Tinkur am Besten."

Snape gab ihr einen prüfenden Blick. „Weshalb möchtest du das so genau wissen?"

Laura zuckte nur die Schultern und raspelte die Wurzel weiter. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, auf dem sich Schweißtropfen gebildet hatten. Ihr war so heiß.

„Darf ich noch ein wenig raus, Dad?" fragte sie ein paar Minuten später und fuhr sich nochmals über die Stirn.

Ohne von seinem Trank aufzusehen, antwortete Snape: „Ja, eine halbe Stunde. Angemessen gekleidet! Es ist kalt." Wenn Snape aufgesehen hätte, hätte er Laura angesehen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Er arbeitete aber ziemlich konzentriert, da der Trank gerade in der empfindlichen Anfangs-Phase war.

Kalt. Das war genau das, was Laura jetzt brauchte. Laura sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und rannte an Snape vorbei Richtung Tür. Als sie bei ihrem Vater durchkam packte er sie schnell am Arm, zum Glück am unverletzten, und sah sie streng an.

„Angemessen gekleidet habe ich gesagt!" Laura sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Snape hasste es, sich wiederholen zu müssen und Laura hatte überhaupt keine Lust, dass er sie jetzt ausschimpfte.

„Ja, Sir," sagte sie schnell, drehte sich um und ging zurück zu dem Tisch an dem sie vorhin gesessen und die Wurzel geraspelt hatte.

Laura schnappte sich die Jacke, welche sie über eine Stuhllehne gehängt hatte.

Schnell rannte sie raus in den kühlen Abend. Snape sah ihr stirnrunzelnd nach. Laura war irgendwie seltsam gewesen. Er würde sich heute Abend mit ihr unterhalten und rausfinden, was sie im Schilde führte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura saß auf der Steintreppe, als ihr plötzlich aus dem Nichts ein Schneeball entgegen geflogen kam.

Sie konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und der Schnee klatschte ihr gegen den Pulli.

Sie schaute sich verdutzt um und musste dann grinsen als sie die Fussspuren im Schnee sah.

„Das kriegt ihr zurück, Jungs!" sagte sie und schaute sich suchend um.

Sie hatte allerdings nicht wirklich Lust es den Jungen heim zu zahlen, sie fühlte sich irgendwie zittrig und ein bisschen müde. Der Arm brannte und schmerzte.

Harry und Ron erschienen nun ein paar Meter von Laura entfernt. Zumindest die Köpfe. Sie grinnsten breit.

„Sag mal, ist dir nicht kalt?" fragte Harry erstaunt, als er Lauras Jacke neben dem Mädchen auf der Treppe liegen sah.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, aber... könnte ich mir deinen Umhang borgen, Harry? Ich..." Laura schaute die Freunde etwas verlegen an, „ich brauche eure Hilfe, Jungs."

Neugierig schauten die beiden ihre Freundin an. Was hatte sie wohl vor?

„Mein Arm." Sie hob den verwundeten Arm leicht an. „Er schmerzt ziemlich. Ihr müsst Poppy ablenken für mich, damit ich mir eine Salbe holen kann."

Die Jungen nickten und Ron sah ein bisschen besorgt aus. Das mit Lauras Arm gefiel ihm nicht. Nicht nach all dem, was sein Bruder ihm erzählt hatte. Er fragte Laura, ob sie denn wisse, welche Salbe half. Sie erklärte den Jungs mit knappen Worten, wie sie Snape ausgefragt hatte. Sie hatte kleine Lust lange zu reden.

Die drei heckten kurz einen Plan aus, wie sie die Krankenschwester von ihrer Krankenstation weg locken könnten, damit Laura Zeit hatte, sich umzusehen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Madam Pomfrey, Ron hat sich draußen den Knöchel verstaucht, und es tut ihm ziemlich weh. Er kann nicht rein humpeln... und...."

Madam Pomfrey, die gerade dabei war etwas zu schreiben sah hoch und nickte. „Ist gut, Miss Smethurst, ich kümmere mich darum. Wo ist denn ihr Freund jetzt?"

Laura war froh, dass es ihr gelungen war die Lüge halbwegs glaubhaft rüber zu bringen. Ihr war ein wenig schwindlig.

„Er sitzt draußen vor dem Schloss, bei der Eingangstreppe." Laura wurde leicht rot. „Und er friert ein bisschen," fügte sie hinzu, um die ältere Dame zur Eile anzutreiben.

Die Krankenschwester schnappte sich ihren schwarzen Leder-Koffer und ging eilig an Laura vorbei.

„Gehen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, Miss Smethurst. Mister Weasley wird es bald besser gehen. Ich schicke ihn dann zu Ihnen."

Laura sagte brav „Ja, Ma'am" aber statt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen zog sie sich schnell den Tarnumhang über und schlich sich ins Büro der Frau, wo auch die Tränke und Salben verstaut waren.

Wenn sie nur wüsste, wo sie suchen musste. Sie sah ein Regal, wo nur Töpfe mit Salben standen.

Lange hatte sie nicht Zeit. Die Krankenschwester würde den Bluff schnell merken und nicht gerade erfreut sein, über den Streich. Laura sah die Töpfchen und Dosen durch, die fein säuberlich angeschrieben waren.

Ein paar musste sie drehen, damit sie lesen konnte was drauf stand.

Recuro-frigidari-Lotion. Endlich, sie hatte sie gefunden. Oh, war sie froh. Der Schweiß lief ihr die Wangen hinunter.

Laura wollte die Salbe nicht stehlen.

Nein, diesen Fehler würde sie nicht nochmals machen. Sie würde sich gleich hier etwas davon auf den Arm streichen und den Topf dann wieder genau so hinstellen wie er jetzt da stand.

Sie hatte gerade den Deckel des Töpfchens aufgemacht und der Duft der bräunlichen Salbe stieg ihr in die Nase, als sie etwas hinter sich hörte.

„Miau," kam die anklagende Stimme von Miss Norris, die scheinbar etwas gehört hatte und nun ihrem Spioniertrieb nachging. Laura drehte sich erschrocken um.

Aber zum Glück war sie ja unsichtbar.

Das verdammte Vieh! dachte Laura verzweifelt.

Und nun kamen auch schon Filchs Schritte näher. Oh nein, dachte das Mädchen, aber da fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja unsichtbar war.

„Aber Miss Norris, meine Liebe, da ist ja gar Niemand," sagte Filch zu seiner Katze und sah sich suchend um. Seine stechenden Augen wanderten in der Krankenstation und dann im Büro umher.

Als Laura bemerkte, dass ihre Hand , welche den Topf hielt ,ausserhalb des Tarn-Umhangs war und deshalb leider sichtbar , hatte auch Filch schon die Hand entdeckt.

Erst erschrak er ziemlich, aber er hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst. Er lächelte boshaft.

„So, so" sagte er schadenfreudig und streckte seine Arme vor sich, um nach dem versteckten Missetäter zu tasten. Mit zwei Schritten war er direkt vor Laura und dem Topf.

Laura hatte den Arm schnell eingezogen und drückte sich jetzt ganz an den Rand der Regale.

Sie hielt den Atem an, aber nun spürte sie die Hand von Filch, der sie ertastet hatte und ihr den Umhang vom Kopf zog. Leider hatte er auch ein paar ihrer Haare erwischt und sie hätte gerne geschrien, als er sie ihr ausriss.

Mit lautem, erschrockenem 'Miau' machte sich Filchs Katze aus dem Staub, als sie das Mädchen erkannte.

Eine Grimasse formte sich auf Filchs hässlichem Gesicht, als er Laura höhnisch ansah.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Die Snape-Göre!" Er konnte seine Freude nicht verbergen und Laura sah ihn trotzig an.

Als sie den Mann roch, fühlte sie sich noch schlechter als vorhin. Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Filch hätte ihr am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen, aber das wagte er nicht.

„Auf frischer Tat ertappt, beim Stehlen in der Krankenstation. Da wird Dumbledore aber nicht erfreut sein. Oh nein!"

Filch sah überlegen auf Laura hinunter die nun auf den Topf in ihrer Hand starrte.

„Das werd ich leider melden müssen, zu schade." Er genoss seine Überlegenheit sichtlich, was Laura noch mehr anwiderte.

„Ich habe nichts gestohlen," sagte Laura. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Filch sie verpfiff. Das würde nicht nur für klein Norbert und Hagrid unangenehm werden.

Doch wie konnte sie das verhindern?

Die Wut, welche Filch bei dem Streich gegen seine geliebte Katze empfunden hatte, schäumte wieder in ihm auf. In seinem Hirn formte sich ein gemeiner Racheplan.

„Ich könnte mich allerdings entscheiden, dich nicht zu melden," sagte Filch unheilverkündend.

Laura sah langsam und misstrauisch zu ihm rauf „Ach ja? Und was müsste ich dafür tun? Etwa deine Füße küssen?"

Schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran hätte sich Laura übergeben können.

„Aber nein, davon hätte ich ja nichts," antwortete Filch in fiesem Ton und beugte sich zu Laura hinunter, die die Nase rümpfte. „Du wirst ein wenig für mich arbeiten. Jeden Tag. Eine Woche lang."

Ja, er würde sie schuften lassen. Die Rache würde so süß sein, vor allem, wenn er sie schlussendlich trotzdem bei dem Schulleiter anschwärzen würde.

„Was?" wollte Laura wissen und Filch fasste sie grob am Arm.

Laura schrie, denn er hatte sie genau an der Verbrennung erwischt. Er grinste zufrieden und drückte noch ein wenig fester zu.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Hop hop, leg nur einen Zahn zu, wir haben _leider_ nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit!"

Filch sah feixend zu dem Mädchen hinunter, welches mit einer Bürste am Boden von Filchs Büro kauerte und halbherzig schrubbte.

Lauras Stirn war schweißnass. Ihr war so heiß. Und übel.

Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, was sie aber zu unterdrücken versuchte, da Filch sonst womöglich noch geglaubt hätte, sie zittere aus Angst vor ihm. Diese Genugtuung gönnte sie ihm nicht. Ihr Arm schmerzte fast unerträglich.

„Ich müsste vielleicht meine Peitsche wieder mal aus dem Schrank holen, ich wette, dann ginge es bedeutend schneller," drohte Filch höhnisch.

Natürlich war es ein Bluff, aber er musste die Gelegenheit schließlich nutzen, um ihr ein wenig Angst zu machen.

Außerdem hätte er schon nicht schlecht Lust, der Kleinen ordentlich ein paar über zu ziehen. Das würde dem frechen Balg nicht schaden. Er setzte sich in einen Armsessel und sah Laura beim Schrubben zu.,

Laura biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf den verletzten Arm aufstützen zum putzen. Etwas Warmes, Angenehmes prickelte an Lauras Hals und sie fasste sich an das Amulett, welches ihr Snape geschenkt hatte.

„Mir ist nicht gut," meldete sich Laura plötzlich, als Filch gerade dabei war, sich auszumalen, wie schön es doch sein würde, ein paar der alten Methoden an dem Gör anzuwenden.

„Dann ist ja gut," sagte Filch fies mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln im Gesicht. Seine Falten um die Augen herum wurden noch tiefer, als er Laura zufrieden ansah.

Laura war ganz blass und kalter Schweiß lag auf ihrer Stirn, doch Filch genoss seine Position viel zu sehr, um davon Notiz zu nehmen.

Er dachte sich sowieso, dass Laura sich nur vor der Arbeit drücken wollte. Er stichelte, sie solle nicht so faul sein und sich gefälligst ein wenig beeilen.

Sie putzte weiter. Sie hasste diesen Mann, denn sie spürte genau, wie schadenfreudig er war und wie er es genoss sie zu quälen. Die Zeit wollte nicht vergehen.

So ein Sklaventreiber! Dachte Laura bitter.

Ihr Arm tat so weh und sie fühlte sich, als müsse sie sich jeden Moment übergeben. Sie nervte sich, dass Hagrid sein Norbertchen-Baby noch so in Schutz genommen hatte. Laura starrte die Bürste in ihrer Hand.

'_Wieso dreht sich denn die Bürste so wild im Kreis?_' dachte Laura und sah die Bürste genauer an. Sie blinzelte. Die Bürste drehte sich immer schneller und schneller.

Sie spürte den Stein an ihrem Hals, warm und beruhigend. Aber ihr Arm schmerzte abartig und die Bürste drehte ihre Pirouetten. Tanzte sie? Laura war sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob das ein Traum war. War sie überhaupt wach? Immer wilder wurde dieser Bürsten-Tanz und wie aus weiter ferne hörte sie eine Stimme, die schimpfte. Oder sang, Laura wusste es nicht so recht.

In diesem Moment wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen. Sie sackte zusammen auf Filchs Büroboden.

„Hör auf mit der Schauspielerei!" rief Filch ein wenig zu schrill. Das Mädchen tat doch nur so! Er tippte sie mit dem Fuß an, doch das Kind rührte sich nicht. Sie sah wirklich ziemlich blass aus.

Nun bekam es Filch doch mit der Angst zu tun. Was sollte er tun? Wieso fällt die einfach so in Ohnmacht? fragte sich der ältere Mann und verzog sein Gesicht.

Oder spielte sie das doch bloß? Er tippte sie nochmals mit dem Schuh an, diesmal ein wenig stärker. Nichts.

Verdammt! Nun musste er diesen verdammten Snape-Balg auch noch anfassen?!

Nein! Er würde den Schulleiter holen.

Er sah nochmals zu dem Kind.

Schnell räumte er die Bürste weg, die immer noch in Lauras Hand war und eilte dann zum Schulleiter ins Büro. Auf dem Weg dorthin überlegte er fieberhaft, was er Dumbledore wohl erzählen sollte.

TBC...

Liebe Mara, danke vielmals für dein liebes Review! Ja, Irrwichte sind nicht bei vielen wirklich beliebt ;-) Schön, dass dir die freche Laura gefällt, sie hält Snape ganz schön auf Trab, nicht wahr? So wird ihm wenigstens nicht langweilig :-D .

scientific ida hat wieder fleissig korrigiert, danke dir vielmals , Ida :-) Gruss an alle Sally ( und reviewen nicht vergessen !!!!!!)


	21. Chapter 21

Der lieben scientific ida möchte ich herzlich für ihre Unterstützung und das Korrigieren danken :-)

Snapesdaughter, vielen Dank für dein Review , freut mich sehr! Hoffe dieses Kapi gefällt dir auch, Gruss Sally

**Brenzlig!**

Professor Dumbledore legte das bleiche Kind gerade auf ein Bett in der Krankenstation als Severus Snape mit ernstem, etwas besorgtem Gesicht und wehendem Umhang zur Tür herein eilte. Er ließ sich die innere Anspannung nicht anmerken.

Die Krankenschwester ließ sofort ihren Zauberstab über Lauras Körper schweifen, während Snape Dumbledore fragte, was passiert sei. Dumbledores Patronus hatte ihn nur angewiesen sich umgehend in den Krankenflügel zu begeben. Da die Schule noch nicht begonnen, hatte Severus sich schon gedacht, dass wohl etwas mit Laura war.

„Sie lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden in Filchs Büro, Severus, ich weiß nicht, was vorgefallen ist." Dumbledore sah besorgt zu Laura hinunter. Filch hatte ihm zwar eine Geschichte aufgetischt, aber schon nach dem ersten Satz war Dumbledore klar gewesen, dass sie erfunden war.

Madam Pomfrey nickte nun und kratzte sich am Kinn.

Snape und Dumbledore sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Snapes Herz schlug sehr schnell. Was war nur passiert? Laura war so erschreckend blass und sie war bewusstlos! Was war mit seinem Kind? Was hatte ihr dieser Bastard angetan?

Ohne ein Wort schälte Poppy das Mädchen aus ihrem Pulli. Snape stand nervös daneben. Er hätte das tun können, sie war _sein_ Kind. Er fühlte sich so nutzlos, einfach nur da zu stehen und nichts zu tun.

„Sagen Sie schon, Poppy, was ist los mit ihr?" Er hielt es kaum noch aus, aber seine Stimme blieb ruhig. Madam Pomfrey nickte Severus zu.

„Gleich, Severus, sehen Sie selbst."

Als die Erwachsenen den Verband sahen, tauschten sie erstaunte Blicke aus.

Lauras Augenlider begannen zu flattern und ein leises Stöhnen trat aus ihrem Mund.

Sie öffnete die Augen leicht und Madam Pomfrey wickelte den Verband von Lauras Arm.

„Nein," flüsterte Laura kaum hörbar und Snape sah das Mädchen besorgt an. Er sah, wie sie den Arm wegzuziehen versuchte, aber es fehlte ihr die Kraft. Es beelendete Snape, sie so hilflos zu sehen, so schwach.

Die Schwester entfernte das Taschentuch, welches an der Wunde leicht klebte. Laura jammerte leise.

Die Wunde war ziemlich entzündet und hatte an den Rändern eine ungesunde Farbe angenommen. Das Grünliche an den Wundrändern verriet den Zauberern die Ursache für die Verletzung. Poppy staunte, wie groß die Wunde war.

Snape sah die Krankenschwester verwirrt an.

„Das kann doch nicht sein, oder?" fragte er und tönte erstaunt und besorgt.

Madam Pomfrey nickte und sah Snape ernst an. „Doch Severus, das kann nur von einem Drachen stammen."

Die drei Erwachsenen waren sprachlos. Wo, um alles in der Welt, gab es denn hier bitteschön Drachen?

Snape sah zu Laura hin und bemerkte, dass das kleine Mädchen ihn ansah. Ihre Haut war so blass und ihre Augen schienen noch größer und schwärzer als sonst. Ihre Lippen stachen rot hervor. Severus' Magen krampfte sich zusammen bei diesem Bild. Er hätte sie am liebsten an sich gedrückt. Er war froh, dass sie zumindest wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

Er bemerkte, dass Laura ihm etwas sagen wollte und er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

„Dad......... es... tut mir Leid," hauchte Laura und es schien sie ziemlich anzustrengen die Worte raus zu bringen.

Snape nickte und seine Augen waren sanft. Seine innere Unruhe wollte er das Mädchen nicht spüren lassen. Trotz Dumbledores Anwesenheit legte er Laura die Hand auf den gesunden Arm.

„Sie hat Fieber," bemerkte Poppy, während sie die Wunde mit einer Lösung säuberte. „Das gefällt mir nicht. Die Wunde scheint mehrere Stunden alt zu sein."

Laura rannen ein paar Tränen seitlich am Kopf runter und verschwanden in ihren Locken. Sie sah immer noch zu ihrem Vater und ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen.

„Es könnte eine schwache Narbe zurück bleiben," meinte die Krankenschwester sachlich und verschwand Richtung Büro.

„Aber das ist im Moment noch das kleinste Problem," fügte sie ernst hinzu, während sie davon ging.

Severus merkte, wie seine Hände zu schwitzen begannen. Er sorgte sich um sein Kind. Er wollte bloß eines, nämlich, dass Laura so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund wurde.

Madam Pomfrey kam mit zwei Fläschchen zurück und trat ans Bett. Sie hob Lauras Oberkörper ein wenig an und führte eines der Fläschchen an Lauras Lippen.

Mit großen Augen sah diese die Frau an, die ihr ermunternd zulächelte. Laura drehte langsam den Kopf und sah ihren Vater fragend an.

Der nickte leicht. Laura trank den Zaubertrank und verzog das Gesicht auf dem immer noch Schweisströpfchen glänzten.

Dann schloss sie die Augen. Sie wollte nur schlafen. Es war ihr egal, was um sie herum geschah. Sie war nur so unendlich müde.

Als Laura eingeschlafen war, öffnete Poppy das andere Fläschchen und tröpfelte den Inhalt auf die Brandwunde.

„Haben sie noch von der Drachenfeuersalbe, Severus?" wandte sie sich an den Tränkemeister, der ein ziemlich finsteres Gesicht machte.

Er schien gerade in Gedanken versunken gewesen zu sein und sah jetzt die Heilerin an.

„Ja, aber zu Hause. Ich werde sie sofort holen," sagte er. Er verließ seine Tochter jetzt nur ungern, war aber gleichzeitig froh, etwas tun zu können.

Mit großen Schritten entfernte er sich. Er würde außerhalb des Schlossgeländes sofort nach Hause apparieren.

Es war schon dunkel draußen und Snape fragte sich, wie Laura zu dieser Verbrennung gekommen war.

Er würde es schon noch raus finden. Es versteckte wohl niemand einen Drachen in der Nachttischschublade!

Aber er war ziemlich besorgt um seine Tochter. Es war nun das Wichtigste, dass sie sich rasch wieder erholte. Sein Herz hämmerte schnell in seiner Brust.

Es bereitete ihm vor allem Sorgen, dass sie noch Fieber hatte.

Wieso war sie nicht gleich zu ihm gekommen und hatte um Hilfe gebeten?

Hatte sie Angst gehabt, bestraft zu werden? Wenn sie sofort gekommen wäre, hätte sich die Wunde nicht entzündet und die ganze Sache wäre viel weniger gefährlich gewesen.

Deshalb also die Fragerei wegen der Brandwunden-Salbe.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Jede Minute war jetzt wichtig.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Er wusste nicht genau, was er gelesen hatte. Snape saß neben Lauras Bett auf einem Stuhl. Draußen war es schon hell geworden. Nachdem ihm Poppy versichert hatte, dass sie ihm sofort mitteilen würde, wenn Laura aufwacht, war Snape ein paar Stunden in sein Quartier gegangen um zu schlafen. Nun saß er seit zwei Stunden hier, neben Lauras Bett.

Sie hatte nun einige Stunden geschlafen. Die Wunde war versorgt und war schon ziemlich gut verheilt. Auch Fieber hatte sie kaum mehr.

Er war froh, dass er in den Ferien noch von dieser Salbe zubereitet hatte. Er dachte an Lauras erste Begegnung mit Drachenfeuersalbe zurück und verzog leicht sein Gesicht. Damals hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er diese Salbe schon bald brauchen würde. Schon gar nicht für Laura.

Er würde so bald wie möglich mit Dumbledore reden, aber jetzt wollte er warten, bis Laura aufwachte. Sie sah schon ein wenig besser aus.

Die letzten paar Minuten war Laura unruhig gewesen und hatte sich immer wieder bewegt im Schlaf.

Als Snape nun aufblickte, hatte sie die Augen offen, aber sah nur gerade aus. Ihr Blick war noch nicht klar und sie sah müde aus und blinzelte viel.

Severus stand auf. Endlich! dachte er.

Lauras Augen bewegten sich zu ihm hin. Es ging einen kleinen Augenblick, bis sie ihren Vater erkannte, der auf sie hinunter sah. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie in die vertrauten schwarzen Augen blickte.

Sie hob leicht den Arm, um ihn anzusehen. Es war wieder ein Verband dran. Doch sie hatte keine Schmerzen mehr.

„Bist du böse auf mich?" fragte Laura zögernd und klang heisrig.

Snape antwortete nicht, sondern nahm ein Fläschchen vom Nachttisch und half Laura, sich eine wenig aufzurichten.

Ohne Protest trank Laura und verzog nicht mal das Gesicht. Sie sah ihren Vater forschend an. Doch sein Gesicht sah neutral aus.

Sie hatte wieder ein wenig mehr Farbe im Gesicht.

Ron und Harry kamen in die Krankenstation gerannt und blieben abrupt stehen, als sie den Professor sahen.

Laura drehte den Kopf und lächelte die beiden Freunde an, die nun zögernd näher traten.

Da Snape nichts sagte, kamen sie bis neben Lauras Bett.

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Ron leise und sah Laura besorgt an.

„Das, Mister Weasley, möchte ich auch gerne wissen," sagte Snape streng und blickte zwischen den Jungen hin und her.

Diese traten nervös von einem Bein aufs andere und suchten nach Worten. Rons Ohren waren knallrot. Poppy hatte Snape und Dumbledore davon erzählt, dass Laura sie von der Krankenstation weggelockt hatte und ihr eine Geschichte von einem verletzten Mr. Weasley aufgetischt hatte. Mehr wusste Snape noch nicht. Vor allem, wie sie dann auf Filchs Büroboden geendet hatte, wollte er wissen.

Erleichtert sahen die Jungen auf, als sie die Stimme des Schulleiters hinter sich hörten.

„Severus, ich habe mich der Sache bereits angenommen," sagte dieser mit ruhiger Stimme und Snape sah ihn finster an.

Dumbledore hielt Harry seinen Umhang hin, den Laura im Büro von Madam Pomfrey hatte fallen lassen.

Harry nahm ihn verlegen entgegen und Laura lief rot an.

„Dürfte ich gütigerweise auch erfahren, was hier vor sich geht?" Snape spürte seine Geduld dünner und dünner werden. Er sah den Schulleiter erwartungsvoll an.

Er wollte über den Vorfall informiert werden und zwar sofort. Schließlich ging es hier um _sein_ Kind.

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend seine Hand. „Natürlich Severus, entschuldigen Sie."

Er strich sich mit der Hand über den langen silbernen Bart.

"Hagrid hat von einer zwielichtigen Gestalt ein Drachenei gewonnen. Natürlich konnte er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, das Ei auszubrüten."

Snape verdrehte die Augen und antwortete etwas gereizt: „Natürlich nicht!"

„Der Drache ist aber trotz seines zarten Alters ziemlich gefährlich, wie Laura leider am eigenen Leibe erfahren musste."

Die Stimme des Schulleiters war sachlich und ruhig und ging Severus ziemlich auf die Nerven.

Schließlich war hier seine Tochter ernsthaft verletzt worden.

„Die Kinder wollten ihren Freund nicht verraten, was zwar sehr nobel ist," Dumbledore lächelte die drei Kinder nun freundlich an. „Aber in diesem Fall hätte dies drastische Folgen haben können."

Verlegen sahen sich die Kinder an, als der Schulleiter weiter redete. „Drachenfeuer ist nicht wie normales Feuer. Es kommt bei solchen Verbrennungen sehr häufig zu schlimmen Entzündungen, da das Feuer aus dem Nasenraum der Tiere stammt, wo sich sehr viele Bakterien befinden. Spezielle Bakterien, die sowohl dem Feuer trotzen können, und leider auch vielen Heiltränken."

Der Blick von Dumbledore war nun ziemlich ernst geworden.

Laura griff sich an den Stein an ihrer Kette, denn sie spürte ihn wieder warm werden. Snape folgte ihrer Bewegung mit den Augen und sah, dass der Stein beinahe durchscheinend war. Laura fühlte, wie sich die Wärme in ihr ausbreitete und fühlte sich sofort kräftiger.

In diesem Moment betrat die Krankenschwester den Raum und scheuchte die Kinder raus mit der Begründung, dass Laura noch sehr viel Ruhe brauchte.

Dumbledore schickte die Jungs frühstücken. Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell von Laura und waren froh, den vorwurfsvollen Augen ihres Zaubertranklehrers zu entkommen.

Und Laura war auch froh, denn sie war wirklich sehr müde.

Als nur noch Snape und Dumbledore bei Laura waren, hielt Snape seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Nein, Fieber schien sie keines mehr zu haben. Zum Glück!

Fürs Erste ließ er es gut sein, Laura brauchte wirklich Ruhe. Aber er wollte jetzt von Albus wissen, was es mit dem Tarnumhang auf sich hatte und mit Filch. Laura schloss ihre Augen und drehte sich zur Seite.

„Severus, mein Junge, wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, trägt Argus keine Schuld an Lauras Verletzung. Warum Laura sich zum Zeitpunkt, als sie in Ohnmacht fiel, in seinem Büro aufgehalten hatte, kann ich Ihnen aber leider auch nicht genau beantworten." Albus Dumbledore sah in das angespannte Gesicht von Severus, dessen Augen sich verengten.

„Wie auch immer," redete der Schulleiter weiter. „Ich habe Argus klar mitgeteilt, dass es größere Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen würde, falls sowas wieder vorkommen sollte."

Dumbledore hatte sofort gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als Filch in sein Büro gestürmt war. Argus hatte eine fadenscheinige Geschichte erzählt, Laura habe an seiner Bürotür geklopft und habe ihn um Hilfe gebeten, da sie sich nicht wohl fühle und dann sei sie einfach zusammengebrochen. Man musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu merken, dass an dieser Geschichte etwas faul war.

Dumbledore wusste, dass der alte Mann seinen Unmut darüber, dass er selbst nicht magisch war, gerne an den Schülern ausließ. Er konnte allerdings nicht tolerieren, dass er einem Kind dabei Unrecht tat. Und das dies hier der Fall gewesen war, warum auch immer, bezweifelte der Schulleiter nicht. Auch er hatte den Streich der Kinder gegen Filchs Katze mitbekommen und auch die feindseligen Blicke, die der Mann seither den Kindern, insbesondere Laura, gab.

„Albus, Filch hat sich ganz klar an Laura gerächt, für ihren Streich mit seiner Katze. Er lässt seinen Frust an meiner Tochter aus." Severus war wütend. Nicht nur auf Filch, sondern auch auf das Riesenbaby Hagrid. Wie konnte man nur so naiv sein, wie dieser Halbriese. Und warum musste Laura mit diesem Monster-Fanatiker befreundet sein? Und warum war _immer_ Laura daran beteiligt, wenn etwas vorfiel in diesem Schloss?

Der Schulleiter nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich heiße es nicht gut, wenn man seinen Frust und seine Agressionen an Kindern auslässt, Severus. Allerdings gebe ich zu bedenken, dass Argus nicht der einzige ist, der die Schüler hin und wieder seinen Unmut spüren lässt und nicht immer gerecht ist."

Snape fixierte den Schulleiter mit seinen schwarzen Augen. „Was wollen Sie damit andeuten, Albus?" fragte er ungeduldig.

Dieser sah über die Ränder seiner Brille und sagte ernst: „Man sollte Leute nicht zu schnell verurteilen, Severus. Und wegen des Tarnumhangs, ich nehme an, die Kinder wollten sich mit seiner Hilfe eine Salbe oder einen Trank für Lauras Verbrennung besorgen."

Severus nickte und Albus sah, wie er seine Zähne zusammen biss. „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie Potter den Umhang gegeben haben?" fragte Snape und tönte nicht begeistert.

Dumbledore bejahte und war sich selbst nicht so sicher, ob das eine weise Entscheidung gewesen war.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht, Laura. Der arme Kerl hat wahrscheinlich seine Mami verloren."

Hagrid hatte sich hundertmal bei Laura entschuldigt.

Er war zwar immer noch sehr traurig, dass er den Drachen nicht behalten konnte, aber er verstand es auch. Es musste ja nicht noch mehr passieren. Und Norbert würde es gut gehen bei Charlie in Rumänien. Hoffte er jedenfalls. Er würde ihn besuchen. So bald wie mögllch.

Laura war bei seinen Worten hellhörig geworden.

Hagrid griff in seine Manteltasche.

Was meinte er wohl mit 'der arme Kerl'? Bei Hagrid wusste man nie, ob er im nächsten Moment eine arme, süße, kleine Giftschlange zur Tasche raus ziehen würde, die ja bestimmt ihre Mami vermisste.

Ein riesiges Lächeln breitete sich auf Lauras Gesicht aus, als zwischen den riesigen Fingern eine kleine Nase und zwei süße Knopfaugen zum Vorschein kamen.

„Er sucht noch ein Frauchen," grinste Hagrid breit.

Laura streckte ihre Hand aus und Hagrid legte das süßeste Wesen hinein, das Laura je gesehen hatte.

Das kleine Streifenhörnchen schnupperte neugierig an Lauras Gesicht rum, als sie es zu sich hin hielt.

„Pass auf, das beißt dir noch die Nase ab," witzelte der Riese und Laura lächelte.

„Danke!" bekam sie knapp heraus.

Sie war so gerührt. Sie hatte sich schon lange ein Tier gewünscht, hatte aber nicht gewusst, was für eines. Und sie war sich auch nicht so sicher, wie Snape darauf reagieren würde.

Sie breitet ihre Arme aus und Hagrid drückte das Mädchen verlegen an sich. Er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, damit er sie nicht zerquetschte und er blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg.

„Jimmy," sagte Laura, als sie das Tierchen betrachtete.

Bei den süßen Knopfaugen war ihr gleich der Name Jim Knopf eingefallen und sie fand, dass Jimmy gut passte.

Hagrid lächelte. „Es ist aber ein Mädchen."

Laura lächelte zurück. „Das ist egal."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Du sagst mir jetzt ganz genau, was meine Tochter in deinem Büro gemacht hat."

Snape sah gefährlich auf Filch hinunter, der zu zittern begonnen hatte. Schweiß war auf seine Stirn getreten.

Dieser verdammte Gift-Mischer wollte sich mit der Erklärung, die er Dumbledore abgegeben hatte, nicht zufrieden geben. Allerdings hatte der Schulleiter auch durchblicken lassen, dass er ihm nicht glaubte und ihm unangenehme Konsequenzen angedroht. Alles nur wegen diesem verdammten Balg!

„Ich habe d...dem Schulleiter alles gesagt," sagte Filch unsicher.

„Du hast genau noch eine Chance Filch. Sag die Wahrheit oder... muss ich nachhelfen?" Snapes Stimme war leise aber rasiermesserscharf. Er hatte den Hausmeister nun am Kragen gepackt und sah warnend auf ihn hinunter.

Filchs Beine drohten zu versagen unter dem tödlichen Blick des Professors und er antwortete schnell: „Das Mädchen.... ich habe sie erwischt... sie wollte Salbe stehlen... mit diesem Umhang.... aber ich habe sie auf frischer Tat ertappt."

Snapes Augen hatten sich eine Spur verengt und er hielt Filch immer noch unsanft fest.

„Ich... wollte den Schulleiter damit nicht belästigen... und da habe ich gedacht… sie könnte zur Strafe fürs Stehlen... ich dachte, sie könnte ein wenig aufräumen in meinem Büro."

Endlich hatte Filch alles hinaus gebröckelt und sah Snape erwartungsvoll an. Unsicher blinzelte er, als Snape seinen Griff noch straffte.

„Du wolltest dich rächen an ihr, Filch, und sie sollte deinen Ärger fühlen, nicht wahr?" zischte er mit seidenglatter, gefährlicher Stimme.

Snape sah dem Mann genau an, was dieser ihm verheimlichte. Er tauchte schnell in den Geist des einfältigen Squibs ein, was lächerlich einfach war und holte sich die Informationen, die er brauchte. Er musste nicht mal wirklich in sein Gedächtnis eintauchen, es genügte, an seiner Oberfläche zu kratzen und schon wusste er alles.

„Laura hat dir gesagt, dass es ihr nicht gut geht. Sie war bleicher als ein Laken."

Filch erbleichte bei Snapes Worten und war erstaunt, dass dieser alles zu wissen schien.

„Ich dachte, sie wolle sich vor der Arbeit drücken," verteidigte er sich. „Und dieses Gör hat es verdient, bestraft zu werden," sagte er mutiger, als er war.

Das bisschen Mut verließ ihn aber augenblicklich wieder, als er zu Snape aufsah und seinem finsteren Blick begegnete.

„Habe ich dir nicht klar gesagt, du ignoranter Bastard, dass es allein _meine_ Angelegenheit ist, wie und ob meine Tochter bestraft wird. Wage es nicht nochmals meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen. Und lass in Zukunft deine... dreckigen Finger von Laura."

Er zog den verdatterten Filch noch ein wenig näher. „Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt," sagte er mit tödlicher, leiser Stimme.

Damit ließ Snape Filch abrupt los und rauschte davon.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Süsses oder Saures?**

Mit ihrer Bettlerei, endlich aus der Krankenstation entlassen werden zu wollen, hatte Laura der armen Madam Pomfrey den letzten Nerv geraubt. Es ging ihr viel besser. Und es war so unglaublich langweilig hier.

Widerwillig gab die Krankenschwester schlussendlich nach unter der Bedingung, dass Laura in Snapes Quartier bleiben würde. Mindestens noch zwei Tage sollte sie sich absolut schonen. Sie sollte nur aufstehen, um auf die Toilette zu gehen und zwar nicht alleine.

Sie hatte ihr strengstens verboten herumzulaufen oder sich sonst zu verausgaben. Liegen, sonst nichts. Die Gefahr, dass Lauras Beine beim Gehen versagen würden, war zu groß. Sonst war der Zustand des Mädchens stabil und Laura war wieder bei Kräften.

Laura hatte die Augen verdreht, als Poppy ihr das zum x-ten mal eintrichterte und Snape auch noch davon in Kenntnis setzte.

Snape, der das Augenrollen bemerkt hatte, gab Laura einen warnenden Blick.

Nun lag Laura gelangweilt auf Snapes Sofa und jammerte: „Ich will aber morgen in die Schule mit den Anderen."

„Ich habe nein gesagt und dabei bleibt es." Snape saß an dem Holztisch und kritzelte etwas mit einer Feder auf ein Pergament.

Laura drehte sich auf die Seite, zog die Beine etwas an und kuschelte ihren Kopf ins Kissen. Sie stöhnte und streifte sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht, da das Haar Lauras Nase kitzelte. Sie wusste schon bald nicht mehr, wie sie liegen sollte.

„Aber es ist so langweilig und..." Weiter kam Laura nicht mit ihrem Gejammere. "Fertig!" sagte Snape ungeduldig und ziemlich laut. Schon die ganze Zeit hatte ihm das Kind vorgejammert, wie unmöglich öde es war, einfach nur rumliegen zu können. Er konnte es nicht mehr hören!

Er stand auf und ging zum Sofa. Laura hielt sich schnell die Hand auf den Hintern, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters sah.

Dieser hob sie hoch, als wäre sie nur eine Feder und trug sie mit raschem Schritt zu ihrem Zimmer, wo er sie auf ihr Bett legte.

„So, hier bleibst du. Hier kannst du jammern, so lange du willst und gehst mir nicht auf die Nerven."

Laura sah ihn empört an, war aber insgeheim froh, dass er ihr keine auf den Hintern gehauen hatte.

In diesem Moment entdeckte Snape ein kleines Tier, welches aus Lauras Ärmel hinaus äugte.

„Was ist das?" fragte er streng und zeigte auf das kleine Köpfchen des Tierchens. Laura blickte etwas verlegen und streichelte dann das Streifenhörnchen.

„Das hat Hagrid mir geschenkt, es heisst Jimmy."

Laura sah Snape treuherzig und bittend an. „Bitte, bitte darf ich es behalten? Bitte, Dad."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte dann aber. „Du bist aber selber dafür verantwortlich, klar?"

Er schien nicht besonders begeistert zu sein, aber Laura war sehr froh, dass er ja gesagt hatte.

„Danke, Dad." Laura lächelte erleichtert.

„Jetzt schlaf ein bisschen," sagte Snape, als er aus dem Zimmer ging.

Laura verzog das Gesicht. "Ich bin aber gar nicht müde." Dieser Ton war schon wieder beinahe ein Jammern, was Snape ziemlich nervte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Keine Zehe aus diesem Bett, Laura, oder es rauscht." Damit ging er raus und schloss die Tür. Er sah nicht, dass Laura ihm die Zunge raus streckte.

Dieses Kind war schlimmer als ein Sack Flöhe. Er schrieb seinen Bericht für den Orden zu Ende und ging dann wieder nach Laura schauen. Es war verdächtig still geworden in ihrem Zimmer.

Als er die Tür von Lauras Zimmer öffnete und hineinsah, sah er, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Die kleine Ratte, oder was es war, schlief auch, auf Lauras Bauch.

_Du bist aber gar nicht müde, was?_ Dachte Snape und schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging zu ihrem Bett und fuhr ihr mit der Hand übers Haar.

Er musste noch zu einer kurzen Besprechung mit den anderen Lehrern, wegen der siebten Klasse, die bald ihre Prüfungen hatte.

Er schrieb eine kurze Notiz für Laura und legte sie auf ihr Nachttischchen. Er sagte Milly, dass sie ein Auge auf das Mädchen haben solle.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Eine halbe Stunde später erwachte Laura und rieb sich die Augen. Auch Jimmy streckte sich und gähnte, dabei zeigte er seine spitzen Zähne. Laura war sehr erstaunt, als sie diese Zähnchen sah.

Sie hatte immer gedacht, Streifenhörnchen seien Nagetiere, aber Jimmy hatte ein Gebiss wie ein Marder. Seltsam, dachte sie. Sie würde bei Gelegenheit Hagrid fragen.

Sie setzte sich im Bett auf, da fiel ihr die Warnung ihres Vaters wieder ein, das Bett nicht zu verlassen. Sie seufzte.

Als ihr Blick aber auf das Blatt Pergament auf ihrem Nachttisch fiel, stand sie schnell auf und nahm die Notiz ihres Vaters in die Hand und las.

Vorsichtig ging sie zu ihrer Zimmertür und öffnete sie leise und passte auf, dass Jimmy nicht hinaus rannte.

„Dad?" rief sie hinaus.

Nichts! Der war weg.

Laura hatte Durst. Und sie hatte es mehr als satt, im Bett zu liegen. Natürlich konnte sie warten, bis ihr Vater zurück kam. Aber sie hatte _jetzt _Durst. Sie seufzte und legte sich wieder hin. Nach fünf Minuten war ihr so langweilig, dass sie sich aufsetzte. Jimmy hatte sich schon wieder zusammengerollt und schlief. Laura ging zur Tür und blickte hinaus. Nichts!

Sie schob sich durch die Tür und ging langsam und leise in die Küche. Dabei sah sie sich immer wieder um und horchte, ob sie etwas hörte.

Sie merkte, dass sie noch ziemlich schwach auf den Beinen war. Trotzdem hatte sie nun den Drang sich zu bewegen, wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Sie wollte sich etwas umsehen. Wenn ihr Vater kam, würde sie schnell ins Bett zurück flitzen und im Notfall konnte sie ja sagen, sie wäre fast verdurstet, was ja auch stimmte. Beinahe jedenfalls. Nach dem langweiligen Tag im Bett hatte sie Tatendrang.

In der Küche sah sie sich nach einem Glas um. Sie öffnete ein Kästchen und dort hatte es tatsächlich Gläser und anderes Geschirr. Wenn sie hier mit ihrem Vater aß, brachte normalerweise immer ein Hauself das Essen und Trinken. Sie hatte sich noch nie selber etwas geholt, deshalb wusste sie nicht, wo das Geschirr aufbewahrt wurde.

Leider war sie zu klein, um an die Gläser ran zukommen. Sie sah sich um, doch es hatte keinen Stuhl hier in der Küche, wo sie sich hätte drauf stellen können. Vom Wohnzimmer wollte sie sich keinen holen.

Rasch streckte sie den Kopf aus der Küche, um nochmals zu horchen, ob jemand kam, aber es war alles still.

Sie kletterte auf die Küchenkombination hinauf und stand nun vor dem Kästchen. Sie atmete schnell, denn die Kletteraktion hatte sie ziemlich angestrengt. Ihre Beine fühlten sich etwas zittrig.

Ganz oben sah sie etwas, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Waren das Süßigkeiten? Sie griff nach oben, holte etwas von dem Regal herunter und sah es erstaunt an.

Ja, es waren tatsächlich Süßigkeiten. Die Sachen aus dem Honigtopf! Die Snape nach ihrem verbotenen Besuch in Hogsmeade konfisziert hatte.

Laura hätte jauchzen können. Sie hatte die Sachen ganz vergessen!

Sie griff nochmals nach oben. Ja, die Leckereien waren alle da oben verstaut!

„Was macht junge Laura da?" kam eine piepsige Stimme und ließ Laura zusammen fahren.

Laura erschrak derart, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Sie versuchte sich noch an der Tür des Küchenkästchens festzuhalten, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Sie fiel Milly direkt vor die Füße. Diese stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und Laura verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

Milly fing ein riesiges Gezeter an und schlug sich die Hände auf den Kopf.

In diesem Moment kam Snape in die Küche gerauscht. Er besah sich kurz die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Er hatte den Aufprall gehört, als er gerade zur Tür hinein gekommen war.

Schnell ging er auf Laura zu, die sich, immer noch auf dem Bauch liegend , das Handgelenk hielt. Sie weinte leise und Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Um sie herum lagen Süssigkeiten verteilt.

Snape fuhr schnell mit dem Zauberstab über ihren Körper. Er musste sich versichern, dass sie keine ernsthaften Verletzungen hatte.

Doch außer einer leichten Prellung am Knie und einem verstauchten Handgelenk war Laura okay.

Er fasste sie unter den Armen und hob sie hoch. Er sagte nichts, sondern trug sie schnellen Schrittes in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie aufs Bett legte.

Sie hielt sich immer noch das Handgelenk und Milly zeterte in der Küche und zählte auf, wie sie sich selber bestrafen würde, für das, was sie dem armen Kind angetan hatte.

Tränen rannen über Lauras Gesicht, als sie auf dem Bett lag und leise schluchzte.

Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Laura Handgelenk. Leise sagte er irgend einen kompliziert tönenden Spruch. Fast melodiös klang es.

Lauras Augen wurden groß, denn der Schmerz war wie weggeblasen. Erstaunt bewegte sie ihre Hand und es tat wirklich überhaupt nicht mehr weh.

Allerdings war sie nicht lange schmerzfrei, denn ihr Vater drehte sie um, so dass sie auf dem Bauch lag. Mit einer Hand hielt er sie an Ort und klatschte ihr mit der anderen Hand ein paarmal kräftig auf den Hintern.

„Auuu," rief Laura in ihr Kissen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. Snape sah, dass sie weinte.

Er fand es nicht notwendig, ihr zu erklären, weshalb er das getan hatte, denn er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie es selber sehr genau wusste. Und er hatte sie gewarnt. Nicht nur hatte sie das Bett verlassen, auch noch die Süßigkeiten hatte sie sich nehmen wollen.

Und auf die Küchenkombination zu steigen, konnte auch nur Laura einfallen. Sie hätte sich genau so gut den Hals brechen können bei dem Sturz.

Er ging aus dem Zimmer zur Küche. Dort lagen die Süßigkeiten auf dem Boden verteilt, die Laura hatte fallen lassen.

Milly war jammernd damit beschäftigt, diese aufzuheben. Snape sah die Elfe streng an.

„Milly, ich möchte, dass du wieder in die Schulküche zurück gehst. Du kannst Laura morgen besuchen. Und hör sofort auf, mit diesem Selbstbestraftungs-Blödsinn!" Snape ärgerte sich über diese dummen Elfen, die immer alle Schuld auf sich nahmen.

„Laura ist selber Schuld, es ist zum Glück nichts Schlimmes passiert. Geh jetzt!" Milly verbeugte sich vor Snape, schluchzte immer noch und verschwand mit dem üblichen 'PLOP'.

Mit einem Seufzen ging Snape wieder zu Lauras Zimmer, blieb aber davor stehen. Er hörte, wie Laura in ihr Kissen weinte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

Keine Minute kann man dieses Kind alleine lassen, schon heckt sie wieder etwas Neues aus. Aber nicht mit mir! Dachte Snape. Sie hätte sich ernsthaft verletzen können!

Laura hätte sich gewünscht, wenigstens Jeans getragen zu haben, nicht nur ihr Pyjama, welches praktisch gar keinen Schutzeffekt für ihren armen Hintern gehabt hatte. Snape war nicht gerade zimperlich gewesen mit ihr.

Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht wirklich unschuldig war. Sie hatte es vielleicht sogar ein bisschen verdient, zumal er sie ja gewarnt hatte.

Laura machte der Hauselfe keinen Vorwurf. Milly tat ihr Leid. Sie hatte Laura nicht in Gefahr bringen wollen. Und das hätte wohl auch noch schlimmer raus kommen können.

Wieso hatte sie auch auf die verdammte Küchenkombination klettern müssen?! Wo doch nicht mal eine Zehe das Bett hätte verlassen dürfen.

Hmmm.... naja vielleicht sollte sie das nächste mal besser auf ihren Vater hören. In diesem Moment fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich das schon ein paar Mal vorgenommen hatte. Sie rieb sich die Augen.

Laura war müde und erschöpft. Sie spürte, dass ihr Hinterteil noch prickelte.

Sie gähnte und kuschelte sich unter die Decke. Sie wollte, dass ihr Vater zu ihr kam. Sie wollte, dass er nicht mehr böse auf sie war. Er war selten lange böse. Er tat seinen Unmut immer sofort kund, danach war ihr aber wieder vergeben. Sie wusste, dass das bei Emmas Mutter anders war. Emmas Mutter konnte ihr über Tage böse sein und nicht mehr mit ihr reden. Das musste wirklich schlimm sein.

Snape ging in sein privates Labor und holte eine Salbe.

Lauras Schniefen hatte aufgehört und sie horchte nun, wo Snape wohl war. Sie hörte nichts.

„Dad," rief sie zaghaft. Wieder horchte sie und rieb sich die Augen, welche ein wenig brannten.

Dann hörte sie leise Schritte und Snape stand in der Tür. Sie sah ihn an, aber senkte dann den Blick. Sie schämte sich, ihrem Vater ins Gesicht zu schauen und seinen ernsten Blick zu sehen.

Snape schritt zu ihrem Bett und stand mit gekreuzten Armen vor Laura. Er sah streng aus und fragte: „Was?"

Laura schluckte und sagte kleinlaut „Es tut mir Leid...ich hatte Durst und wollte etwas zu trinken holen, dann habe ich die Süßigkeiten gesehen...und..." Laura schluckte wieder.

Snape sah den verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Tochter und nahm den Stuhl vom Schreibtisch, wobei er den kleinen Topf mit Salbe auf dem Tisch abstellte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Lauras Bett.

„Es tut mir Leid, bitte sei nicht mehr böse auf mich." Laura sah zu ihrem Vater, konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck aber nicht lesen.

Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, dass er ihr verzieh und dass er sie in den Arm nahm. Aber er sah ziemlich distanziert aus und schaute immer noch streng.

„Du weisßt, dass ich solches Benehmen nicht toleriere. Und Ungehorsam. Denkst du nicht, dass ich mir die letzten Stunden genügend Sorgen um dich gemacht habe?" Snape sah Laura scharf an. Laura nickte leicht und sah zu ihrem verbundenen Arm. Sie fühlte sich geschmeichtelt, dass er so offen zugab, dass er sich um sie gesorgt hatte. Sie schämte sich aber auch, dass sie sich nun noch zusätzlich in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Sie kniete sich hin. „Ja... ich weiss... es war mir so langweilig und ich hatte solchen Durst..." Sie sah scheu zu ihrem Vater. Sie wusste selbst, was für eine schlechte Ausrede das war.

„Das war äußerst gefährlich. Du bist noch schwach. Madam Pomfrey hat dir nicht aus Spaß an der Sache absolute Bettruhe verschrieben, Laura. Ich sollte eine Elfjährige schon einige Minuten alleine lassen können, ohne das sich diese in Gefahr begibt, meinst du nicht? Vielleicht sollte ich dich wieder in die Krankenstation bringen, wo du jede Minute überwacht wirst, wie ein Kleinkind."

Laura schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, dass ihr Vater so schimpfte und vor allem, dass er recht hatte mit dem, was er sagte.

Snape zog Lauras Bein unter ihrem Hintern hervor, nahm die Salbe und schob Lauras Pyjama-Hosenbein hinauf bis übers Knie. Er nahm etwas von der Salbe im Topf und strich sie auf Lauras Knie. Danach tat er dasselbe beim verstauchten Handgelenk, welches nicht mehr schmerzte. Immerhin war es nicht der verbrannte Arm, da hätte er diese Salbe nicht verwenden können. Der Schmerz des verstauchten Armes würde aber wieder kommen, wenn man nichts dagegen tat.

„Du musst endlich lernen, mir zu gehorchen, denn es ist immer zu deinem Besten, wenn ich etwas von dir verlange. Es hat immer einen Grund, warum ich dir etwas verbiete, oder etwas von dir erwarte. Du wirst es lernen, denn ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich unüberlegt von einer Gefahr in die andere stürzt."

Laura hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht, denn Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders.

Sie saß nun im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und weinte in ihre Hände.

Snape sah mit erhobener Augenbraue auf das Mädchen. Seine Worte schienen ihre Wirkung zu haben. Wieso hatte das Kind nur so große Mühe sich an seine Anweisungen zu halten. Er hatte noch nie etwas Sinnloses von ihr verlangt.

Sie schien ihre Ideen einfach immer sofort in die Tat umzusetzen, ohne sich über die Folgen Gedanken zu machen. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie das fast ihr ganzes Leben so gemacht und niemand hatte sie gestoppt.

Aber er würde das nicht dulden. Die Zaubererwelt war noch um einiges gefährlicher als die Muggelwelt und er würde nicht einfach zusehen, wie sie sich in Gefahr brachte. Sie würde lernen zu überlegen, bevor sie etwas Gefährliches tat und auch, ihm zu gehorchen.

Wie es schien, sah sie aber danach immer ein, dass sie sich falsch verhalten hatte.

Er stand auf und setzte sich neben Laura aufs Bett. Kaum saß er, hatte sie ihre Arme um ihn geschlossen und drückte das verweinte Gesicht gegen Snapes Brust. Er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, da er sich nicht gerade über die Tränen an seiner Kleidung freute.

Er legte seine Arme um das schluchzende Kind und fragte sich, was da noch alles auf ihn zukommen würde mit Laura. Wieviele wahnwitzige Ideen hatte das Kind noch auf Lager, um ihm das Leben schwer zu machen? Er drückte sie ein wenig an sich.

In den wenigen Monaten, in denen er sie nun kannte und für sie verantwortlich war, war schon so viel passiert. War es für alle Eltern so anstrengend?

Wie machten es dann die Weasleys mit sieben solchen Plagegeistern?

Er klopfte Laura sanft auf den Rücken.

„Bist du noch böse?" kam die gemuffelte Frage von Laura, die den Kopf immer noch in Snapes Kleidung versteckt hatte.

Snape seufzte: „Nein, aber halte dich das nächste Mal an das, was ich dir sage. Du bist ja schon verletzt und solltest dich schonen." Laura nickte nur und blieb, wo sie war. Er strich ihr ein paar mal über das glänzende Haar.

„Komm, du musst jetzt etwas kleines Essen und dann schläfst du." Snape wollte sie von sich weg ziehen, aber Laura krallte sich an ihm fest.

„Laura, lass den Unsinn," sagte er bestimmt. Aber Laura wollte nicht. Sie wollte für immer und ewig dort bleiben, wo sie jetzt war.

„Laura!" Snape hatte es nun geschafft, Laura ein Stück von sich weg zu schieben, aber ihre Finger ließen den Stoff, den sie umklammert hatten, nicht los.

„Brauchst du nochmals eins auf den Hintern?" Snape sah auf Laura hinunter und gab ihr einen warnenden Blick. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ließ widerwillig los. Er stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ein paar Minuten später kam er mit einem Teller Suppe zurück und stellte sie auf Lauras Schreibtisch.

Als Laura die Suppe gegessen hatte und die Zähne geputzt waren, lag sie wieder in ihrem Bett. Jimmy rannte im Zimmer rum, was Laura sehr lustig fand.

Snape betrat das Zimmer und sah das Tierchen herum toben. „Raus!" befahl er kurz und tatsächlich blieb Jimmy kurz stehen und sah den Zauberer neugierig an.

Snape zeigte zur Zimmertür, welche offen stand und das kleine Streifenhörnchen verschwand aus Lauras Sicht.

Laura sah empört aus. „Aber, du hast gesagt ich darf es behalten. Es findet sonst den Weg nicht mehr zurück zu mir."

„Unsinn, das ist kein normales Streifenhörnchen, es ist aus dem verbotenen Wald. Es kann nicht immer bei dir sein. Es wird wieder zurückkommen." Snape schien das erst zu meinen, aber Laura konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Jimmy würde bestimmt nicht mehr zurückfinden und dann hatte sie ihn nicht mehr. Sie wollte ihn aber unbedingt behalten.

Sie traute sich nicht ihrem Vater zu widersprechen, aber wollte trotzdem sicher sein, dass Jimmy wieder kam. "Aber......bist du sicher? Ich habe Angst, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommt."

„Habe ich dich jemals belogen, Laura?" Sie überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann entschieden den Kopf.

„Siehst du. Er wird kommen. Und jetzt schlaf. Ich habe noch eine Besprechung und muss im Klassenzimmer alles vorbereiten. Ich bin sicher, du kannst hier alleine bleiben, ohne wieder etwas anzustellen." Snape sah Laura streng und vielsagend an und Laura wurde ein bisschen rot.

„Ja, Dad," antwortete sie und legte sich hin.

„Dann Gute Nacht," sagte Snape und ging noch zu seinem Kind ans Bett. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür blieb einen Spalt breit offen.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

Hallo zusammen, ich hoffe es geht euch allen gut! Ich wünsche euch ganz schöne Weihnachten und hoffe, ihr findet trotz dem Weihnachsstress ein paar Minütchen Zeit, um mir ein Review zu hinterlassen :-) Viel Spass beim nächsten Kapi, Gruss Sally

Ein grosses Dankeschön an scientific ida fürs Korrigieren :-D

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura erholte sich gut. Am nächsten Tag besuchte Milly sie, kaum dass sie aufgewacht war. Laura freute sich sehr und musste der Hauselfe eintrichtern, dass sie nicht schuld war an Lauras Unfall, dass allein sie selbst sich in diese unangenehme Situation gebracht hatte. Laura fühlte sich nicht mehr so zittrig auf den Beinen. Sie stand aber nur auf, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, wie ihr Vater es ihr am Morgen, bevor er in den Unterricht gegangen war, nochmals deutlich eingeschärft hatte. Auf Toilette ging sie dann aber alle paar Minuten, bis Milly, die auf sie aufpasste, bemerkte, dass niemand so häufig aufs Klo müsse und dass Laura sich jetzt schonen solle.

Es nervte Laura, dass sie den ersten Schultag verpasste und auch die Ankunft von Emma und Hermine, da diese sich nicht getraut hatten, Laura in Snapes Quartieren zu besuchen. Aber Laura blieb dann den ganzen Tag schön brav im Bett und las, langweilte sich und spielte ein bisschen mit Milly und Jimmy.

Sie war sehr froh, als Snape ihr dann erlaubte, wieder in die Schule zu gehen.

Die erste Woche in der Schule lief sehr gut. Professor Sprout teilte Snape mit, dass Laura erhebliche Fortschritte in Pflanzenkunde gemacht habe und viel mehr Interesse zeige. Dies freute Snape natürlich, auch wenn er es wie üblich nicht zeigte.

Hermine hatte in den Ferien rausgefunden, wer dieser Flamel war. Sie hatte recherchiert und Bücher durchgeackert. Sie hatte nach den Ferien den Freunden vom Stein der Weisen erzählt. Es wurde ja gemunkelt und befürchtet, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer hinter dem Einbruch in Gringotts stecken könnte. Jemand wollte also unbedingt an den Stein. Natürlich, ein Stein, der Metall zu Gold verwandelt und unsterblich macht, wer wollte den nicht? Aber in Voldemorts Händen wäre das geradezu eine Katastrophe.

Die Kinder fanden die ganze Sache sehr spannend, aber es machte ihnen auch ein wenig Angst. Sie hofften, dass der Stein auch wirklich gut genug geschützt war.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Am ersten Sonntag nach den Weihnachtsferien saßen die Kinder im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine und Emma sahen sich Emmas Aufsatz durch, den sie für McGonagall in Verwandlungen am Montag brauchten und mit dem Emma noch nicht ganz zufrieden war.

Laura hatte den Aufsatz schon bei ihrem Vater geschrieben und den Jungs war es mehr oder weniger egal, ob er gut war oder nicht.

„Kommt, wir gehen ein wenig raus," sagte Ron, nachdem er schon mehrere Spiele Zauberschach mit Harry gespielt hatte.

Laura nickte und kratze sich vorsichtig am Arm, der seit diesem Morgen keinen Verband mehr trug. Die junge Haut juckte sie immer ein wenig und war noch sehr empfindlich.

„Okay. Ich hol nur noch schnell meinen Tarnumhang, man weiß ja nie." Harry raste die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Laura sah im hinterher und fragte sich, was der Freund wohl Verbotenes vor hatte. Sie würde sich zu nichts überreden lassen, nahm sie sich fest vor.

Laura und Ron zogen auch ihre Wintersachen an, da es draußen extrem kalt und ungemütlich war. Hermine und Emma blieben im Gemeinschaftsraum, da sie noch mit dem Aufsatz beschäftigt waren und die Kälte sie sowieso nicht nach draußen lockte.

Leider war Lauras einziger Pulli in der Wäsche und die Schuluniform wollte sie nicht anziehen.

Sie zog einfach zwei T-Shirts übereinander an und mit der Jacke würde es schon gehen. Über die Stelle mit der frisch verheilten Wunde band Laura ein großes Taschentuch.

Die Kinder schlüpften durchs Portrait-Loch und rannten die Gänge des alten Schlosses entlang.

„Ich habs!" schrie Ron begeistert. „Wir gehen in die Küche und holen altes Brot!" Ron grinste und sah Harry an.

Der verstand zuerst nicht, dann aber grinste er auch breit.

„Genau, die Schildis!" sagte er begeistert. Die einzige, die nicht so begeistert schien, war Laura. Sie machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, als sie merkte, dass Harry mit 'Schildis' die schildkrötenähnlichen Wesen im verbotenen Wald meinte.

„Komm schon, sei kein Spielverderber," wollte Ron das Mädchen überreden. Diese schüttelte ihre dunklen Locken.

„No way!" sagte sie bestimmt. "Vergesst es." Sie wollte sich enttäuscht umdrehen und zu Hermine und Emma zurückgehen. Sie würde sich nicht überreden lassen. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, von nun an ihrem Vater zu gehorchen.

Sie hatte auch kein Verlangen nach einem schmerzenden Hintern. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie der Versuchung so schlecht widerstehen konnte und fand es sicherer, sich schnell zu verdrücken.

„He warte, du kannst ja für uns Wache stehen. Du brauchst nicht in den Wald zu kommen." Ron sah Laura bittend an.

„Ja, und du kannst den Tarnumhang haben." Harry streckte Laura den Umhang hin.

Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe und drehte eine Haarsträhne um den Finger. Na gut, dachte sie. Am Waldrand stehen ist ja nicht verboten, oder?

Sie fragte sich, ob das als 'Mithilfe zum Verbrechen' angesehen werden könnte und sie vielleicht doch in Schwierigkeiten geraten könnte. Aber das fand sie dann doch ein bisschen weit hergeholt.

Sie nickte und lächelte. Die Freunde waren froh und sie rannten Richtung Küche. Die Jungen waren immer wieder beeindruckt, wie schnell Laura laufen konnte. Und wäre da Snape nicht gewesen, hätte man sie wirklich für alles haben können!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen sie die Küche, nicht nur mit hartem Brot, sondern auch mit gefüllten Bäuchen. Die Elfen hatten es wieder gut gemeint mit ihnen.

Milly war so glücklich gewesen, Laura zu sehen und die anderen Hauselfen mussten alle das 'Wunderbare Mädchen' kennen lernen, von dem Milly die ganze Zeit schwärmte. Laura hatte sich auch sehr gefreut, sie zu sehen und hatte sie glücklich umarmt. Einige der Elfen hatten Laura und ihre Freunde aber schon mal gesehen, da es nicht ihr erster Besuch in der Küche war.

Die Kinder verließen das Schloss und es war wirklich sehr kalt draußen und neblig. Laura fror ziemlich. Nur zwei T-Shirts unter der Jacke war doch nicht so optimal bei diesen Temperaturen. Sie banden sich ihre Schals bis hoch ins Gesicht, um dieses vor dem kalten Wind zu schützen.

Die Kinder rannten so schnell es ging in Richtung Wald. Dabei waren sie alle unter dem Umhang versteckt, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Es war ziemlich rutschig auf dem Schnee und es war gar nicht so einfach, so nahe beieinander zu rennen. Ron rutschte aus und fiel hin, wobei er unter dem Umhang hervorrutschte und sich die Hand aufschürfte. Die Schneedecke war noch nicht dick genug, um die Steine darunter genügend zu polstern. Er rappelte sich schnell wieder hoch und fluchte ein wenig, dann gingen sie weiter.

Beim Waldrand fragte Ron mit roten Wangen: "Kannst du pfeiffen? So richtig laut, meine ich?" Er atmete schnell und putzte dann die laufende Nase an seinem Ärmel ab.

Laura nahm Zeigefinger und Daumen in den Mund und ließ einen schrillen Pfiff hören. Sie sah Ron stolz an.

Ron hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Ja, genau so," lachte der Junge. Laura äugte in den unheimlichen Wald. Einerseits war sie froh, da nicht hinein zu müssen, andererseits reizte es sie ungemein.

„Passt aber auf Jungs, wer weiß, was hier in diesem Wald alles kräucht und fläucht!"

Laura gab Harry den Sack mit dem Brot und die beiden Freunde betraten vorsichtig den Wald. Sie sahen nochmals zurück, aber Laura war schon unter dem Tarnumhang verschwunden. Sie winkten ihr trotzdem zu und eine Hand tauchte auf und winkte zurück.

Es war ihnen ziemlich unheimlich, vor allem weil es auch noch so neblig war. Der Wald sah ziemlich gespenstisch aus. Aber sie konnten nun natürlich keinen Rückzieher mehr machen!

Laura stand unter dem Tarnumhang und fror sich den Hintern ab. Sie war auch ziemlich aufgeregt und hoffte, dass alles gut ging. Sie horchte immer angespannt. Die Zeit wurde ihr lang. Sie rieb sich die eiskalten Hände. Ihre Füße waren auch schon ziemlich kalt.

Harry und Ron gingen nahe beieinander. „Dort hinten muss irgendwo dieser Weiher sein, Fred hat gesagt es sei nicht weit vom Waldrand entfernt." Ron zeigte in den Wald, wo es eine Waldlichtung hatte.

Da Schnee lag, hätten sie den Weiher beinahe nicht gesehen und merkten erst, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, als sie sich bereits _auf_ dem Weiher befanden.

„Der ist ja total zugefroren" bemerkte Harry enttäuscht. „ Komm, wir sehen nach, wie dick das Eis ist."

Die beiden Jungen gingen an den Rand des Gewässers und suchten nach einem großen Stein, was gar nicht so einfach war, wegen des Schnees.

Ron fand schließlich einen, der vorne sogar noch etwas spitz war und hämmerte damit auf das Eis. Doch der Weiher war zu tief eingefroren und die Jungs kamen nicht durch das dicke Eis. Sie hauchten sich in die Hände, die vor Kälte schmerzten. Natürlich hatten sie keine Handschuhe angezogen. Sie warfen den Stein frustriert auf den Weiher. Das hätten sie sich auch denken können, dachte Harry etwas sauer. Nun hatten sie diese Wesen schon so oft anschauen wollen und jetzt sahen sie sie nicht mal.

Entmutigt wollten sie sich zurück zu Laura begeben, als Ron plötzlich auf den Boden starrte.

„Harry, sieh mal, das silberne Zeug da!" Harry war sofort neben dem Freund und kauerte sich nieder.

Neben einem silbern glänzenden Tropfen im Schnee, entdeckten sie noch weitere. Eine richtige Spur führte in den Wald.

Die Jungen sahen sich erschrocken an, denn sie hatten plötzlich das ungute Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Eine ganz seltsame Stimmung war plötzlich in dem Wald.

Langsam drehten sie den Kopf und sahen etwas Weißes sich im ebenfalls weißen Schnee, bewegen. Es war etwas entfernt und die Beiden gingen ein paar Schritte darauf zu. Es war ein wunderschönes Einhorn. Es lag am Boden und sah verzweifelt zu den sich nähernden Jungen. Sie sahen, dass es fliehen wollte und seine Augen waren so weit aufgesperrt, dass man das Weiße umdie schönen, braunen Augen sehen konnte.

Irgendetwas Schwarzes kauerte über dem magischen Geschöpf. Den Kindern lief es kalt den Rücken runter.

Hagrid hatte ihnen von den Einhörnern im Wald erzählt. Er hatte ihnen auch gesagt, dass er letzte Woche ein totes Einhorn gefunden habe, was noch niemals vorgekommen war. Harry Narbe begann zu brennen und er kratzte sie.

Wie von Geisterhand angetrieben gingen die Jungen langsam auf das Einhorn zu und sahen, das diese silberne Flüssigkeit aus dem Tier hinauslief. Einhornblut!

Die schwarze Gestalt, die bei dem Einhorn war, machte ein ekelhaft schmatzendes Geräusch.

Sie trank das silberne Blut aus der Wunde des Einhorns. Das arme Tier bebte und sah verzweifelt umher, wie um einen Fluchtweg zu suchen. Harry hätte sich am liebsten übergeben, bei dem Anblick und dem Geräusch des trinkenden Wesens. Was war das Schreckliches, das diesem armen Einhorn solches Leid antun konnte?!

Ron stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und Harry sank auf die Knie und hielt sich die Stirn.

Ein unglaublicher Schmerz hatte sich in seinem Kopf breit gemacht. Er hatte das Gefühl, als explodiere sein Kopf in der nächsten Sekunde. Er verzog das Gesicht und presste die Hände verzweifelt auf die Stirn.

Die geisterhafte Gestalt mit dem schwarzen Umhang schien die Jungen bemerkt zu haben. Sie drehte ihren Kopf. Die Kapuze war weit über das Gesicht gezogen, sodass dieses nicht zu erkennen war.

Die Gestalt schwebte zu den Kindern und Harry schrie laut auf, vor Schmerz. Ron war wie versteinert. Etwas unglaublich Unheimliches und Schreckliches ging von dem geistähnlichen Wesen aus.

Immer näher schwebte es und immer grausamer wurde Harrys Schmerz. Er hielt sich den Kopf mit beiden Händen. Harry schrie vor Schmerz. Ron war so verzweifelt, dass er ganz vergaß, dass er einen Zauberstab dabei hatte. Plötzlich hörte Ron Hufgetrappel. Ob das andere Einhörner waren?

Doch es war etwas ganz anderes. Ron drehte sich mit schreckensbleichem Gesicht um und erkannte die Pferdemänner sofort. Es waren Zentauren, die in gestrecktem Galopp angerast kamen, genau auf die schwarze Gestalt zu. Ron machte automatisch ein paar Schritte rückwärts, während Harry immer noch am Boden kauerte und die Pferdemenschen nicht zu bemerken schien.

Zwei der wild aussehenden Zentauren galoppierten hinter dem schwarzen Kaputzentyp her, der nun schnell davon schwebte und etwas vor sich hin zischte. Die Pferdemänner schrien wild und schüttelten ihre dunklen Mähnen.

Harry lag am Boden und hielt sich den Kopf. Der palominofarbene Zentaur mit ganz blonden Haaren war zu den Kindern getrabt und streckte Harry der sich immer noch den Kopf hielt, aber nun aufsah, seine Hand entgegen. Harry war erstaunt, was er sah. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass es sowas wie den Mann vor ihm überhaupt gab. Sein Kopf hämmerte noch leicht, aber im Gegensatz zu dem Schmerz vorhin war es eine echte Wohltat.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura hatte die verzweifelten Schreie gehört. Erst hatte Ron geschrien und dann kamen Harrys schmerzvolle Schreie.

Lauras Herz setzte kurz aus, als sie am Waldrand stand und hörte, dass die Freunde scheinbar in großer Not waren. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Hatten die fremden Schildkröten-Wesen sie etwa angegriffen?

Im ersten Moment wollte sie sofort in den Wald laufen, um den Freunden beizustehen. Doch als sie ein paar Schritte im Wald war, hörte sie in ihrem Kopf die Stimme ihres Vaters.

'Zuerst überlegen, dann handeln!' Ja, diese Lektion hatte sie gelernt. Sie hielt inne.

Sie war selber ein Kind und wenn Harry und Ron in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten waren, konnte auch sie nicht helfen.

Aber sie konnte doch nicht den ganzen Weg bis ins Schloss zurück laufen. Bis sie wieder mit Hilfe hier wäre, würden sie die Unterstützung wohl nicht mehr brauchen.

Hagrid! Dachte sie. Sie könnte zu seiner Hütte rennen. Aber das war auch ziemlich weit weg. Sie ging die paar Schritte wieder aus dem Wald und stand unsichtbar und verzweifelt dort.

Plötzlich wusste sie es.

„Milly," rief sie ins Leere. Sie wusste nicht, ob das hier auch funktionierte, wie bei ihrem Vater zu Hause. Aber sie musste es versuchen.

Und tatsächlich, mit einem 'PLOP' stand die Hauselfe vor dem Mädchen und sah es ganz erstaunt an. Denn alles was sie sah, war Lauras Kopf. Der Rest war noch unter dem Tarnumhang.

Sie sah den angespannten und verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck von Laura und wusste sofort, dass etwas passiert war.

„Milly, ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe. Geh schnell ins Schloss und hol, so schnell du kannst, meinen Vater her, schnell Milly, schnell!" Laura hatte leise gesprochen aber sehr ernst.

Milly fragte nicht nach, warum und auch nicht, wo Laura denn den Rest ihres Körpers gelassen hatte, sondern nickte eifrig und verschwand mit demselben 'PLOP' mit dem sie gekommen war.

Für Laura verging die Zeit so unaushaltbar langsam, aber es konnten nur ein paar wenige Minuten vergangen sein, als Milly mit Snape auftauchte. Wieder mit einem 'PLOP'.

Laura hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass ihr Vater das auch konnte. Und auch, dass er Millys Hand hielt, irritierte sie einen kurzen Moment.

Snape sah Laura ernst an: "Was ist?" fragte er schnell und Laura erklärte ihm kurz was passiert war. Die Worte wollten alle gleichzeitig raus und doch brachte sie keinen anständigen Satz zustande. Trotzdem schien Snape sofort zu verstehen.

„Du bleibst genau hier, Laura, verstanden? Milly bleib bei ihr!" Seine Stimme war ruhig wie immer, was Laura ein wenig beruhigte.

Snape verlor keine Zeit, sondern verschwand schnell im verbotenen Wald. Irgendetwas war hier anders als sonst. Es fiel ihm auf, dass es außergewöhnlich viele Schlangen gab. Sonst hatte er kaum welche gesehen hier im Wald. Jetzt hatte er bereits die Vierte an einem Baum hängen gesehen. Auch die Stimmung war speziell, so ruhig.

Er lief so schnell es ging durch den verschneiten Wald.

Plötzlich hörte er Geräusche und steuerte mit gezücktem Zauberstab darauf zu.

Von weitem sah er einen blonden Zentauren, der ziemlich aufgebracht schien. Er war ganz wild und stampfte mit den Vorderhufen auf den Boden. Oder stampfte er auf die Kinder. Er sah den rothaarigen Weasley, der ein Gezeter veranstaltete neben dem großen Zentauren. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Zentauren waren etwas spezielle Wesen, sie würden aber niemals etwas Jungem, Unschuldigen etwas antun.

Snape eilte näher und entdeckte - eine riesige Schlange. Er erkannte sie sofort. Wie könnte er auch nicht, denn es war ganz eindeutig Naghini. Sein Herz raste schnell bei dem Anblick.

Voldemorts treuer Freund hatte sich um etwas herum gewickelt. Um etwas, das wie wild zappelte.

Es war Harry, der am Boden lag, eingewickelt von der Schlange und der Zentaur, der mit seinen Hufen die große Schlange davon abhalten wollte.

Er hatte zwar einen Pfeilbogen dabei, hatte aber Angst den Jungen zu treffen.

Snape richtete sofort den Zauberstab auf die Schlange. Jeden Moment konnte es für den Jungen zu spät sein. Doch nun hatte sich die Schlange schnell samt Harry gedreht, dessen Gesichtsfarbe von rot ins bläuliche wechselte. Vor allem die Lippen hatten eine ungesunde Farbe und seine Augen waren sehr weit aufgerissen.

Naghini war ein bisschen hin und her gerissen, was sie tun sollte. Ihr Meister hatte ihr zwar den klaren Auftrag gegeben die Kinder zu töten. Dieses Kind hier, konnte aber mit ihr sprechen.

Immer wieder hatte der Junge ihr gesagt, sie solle ihn loslassen.

Niemand außer ihrem Meister konnte sonst mit ihr sprechen. Das verwirrte sie ziemlich.

Nun hatte ihr Opfer das Reden eingestellt und aufgehört, sich zu wehren. Wäre sie nicht gestört worden, hätte sie ihren Fang jetzt gebissen. Denn jetzt hatte sie Lust das Opfer zu beißen und das Gift aus ihren Zähnen in das nun endlich stille Menschenkind zu spritzen.

Ja, endlich hatte es Ruhe gegeben, da es nicht mehr atmen konnte. Es juckte sie in den Giftzähnen, aber die Hufe dieses wilden Halbmenschen trafen sie schmerzhaft an ihrem großen, starken Körper.

Doch außer diesem lästigen Pferdemenschen sah sie nun auch noch einen anderen Menschen. Sie kannte ihn. Doch er hatte den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, was sie äußerst erzürnte.

Naghini ließ von dem kleinen Opfer ab, dieses würde sie nachher fressen. Sie hatte das sprechende Kind schon gut gequetscht, das würde ihr nachher ausgezeichnet schmecken, aber zuerst musste sie sich des Zauberers entledigen. Sie türmte sich hoch auf, sodass sie mit dem großen schwarzen Mann beinahe auf Augenhöhe war.

„Stupor!" rief dieser genau in dem Moment, als Naghini nach vorne schnellte um den ihr drohenden Zauberer zu erledigen.

Das aufgerissene Maul der Schlange schlenkerte in der Luft und sie fiel taumelnd zu Boden.

Snape hatte einen Sprung auf die Seite machen können, als die Giftzähne ihm gefährlich nahe gekommen waren. Beim zu Boden stürzen streifte allerdings einer ihrer spitzigen Zähne das Bein von Snape. Der Zahn hatte sein Hosenbein zerrissen, als wäre es aus Pergamentpapier und seine Haut aufgerissen.

„Firenze, bring die Kinder in Sicherheit!" sagte Snape mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Er war auf den Boden gesunken und hielt sich sein schmerzendes Bein.

Er merkte, wie sich das heiße Gift des Schlangenzahnes in seinem Körper auszubreiten begann.

Firenze, der Zentaur, nahm die verängstigten Jungen und führte sie Richtung Waldrand. Harry konnte kaum gehen. Er hatte einen Schock und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Ron stützte ihn so gut es ging. Da hob der Zentaur Harry hoch und trug ihn vorsichtig durch den Wald . Harry stöhnte und hielt sich die Rippen. Ron ging neben Firenze her, der versuchte, beim Gehen nicht zu sehr zu rütteln, wegen Harry.

Snape hielt sein Bein umklammert. Er konnte nicht viel Gift abbekommen haben, aber es genügte, um seine Sinne beinahe schwinden zu lassen. Er nahm sich zusammen. Er konnte jetzt nicht schlapp machen und sich dem Gift der Schlange geschlagen geben. Er hatte doch ein Kind. Er konnte Laura nicht alleine lassen.

Er hob den Zauberstab und ließ einen wunderschönen Patronus daraus erscheinen. Diesem gab er eine Nachricht für Dumbledore. Das graziöse, weiße Reh rannte schnell Richtung Schloss.

Snape lag im Schnee, das verletzte Einhorn rappelte sich auf und schleppte sich in den Wald. Die verschneiten Bäume und Tannen verschwammen vor Snapes Augen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura, die mit Milly am Waldrand stand und von einem Bein aufs andere trat vor lauter Nervosität, erschrak ein wenig, als ein wunderschönes, weißes, halb durchsichtiges Wesen aus dem Wald gerannt kam und in Richtung Schloss davon stob.

Was hier alles für Kreaturen lebten, wunderte sie sich. Sowas hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

Laura richtete ihren Blick wieder in den Wald hinein. Sie wollte endlich ihre Freunde und ihren Vater aus dem Wald auftauchen sehen. Egal, wie viele Strafen sie bekommen würden, egal, wie sehr sie geschimpft wurden, wenn Harry und Ron nur nichts passiert war. Ja, vielleicht hatte Ron ja nur eine Spinne gesehen, vor denen er sich so fürchtete. Und Harry... der konnte sich irgendwo den Kopf gestoßen haben, oder in ein Kaninchenbau getreten sein und sich den Knöchel verstaucht haben.

Sie wurde immer nervöser.

Nichts! Wo waren die bloß? Was konnte passiert sein? Sie biss auf ihrem Daumennagel rum. Den Tarnumhang in der einen Hand.

Plötzlich war neben Lauras Ohr ein dumpfer Schlag zu hören, welcher sie zusammen zucken ließ. Sie drehte den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment fiel etwas vor ihre Füße. Wie ein Stück Gartenschlauch sah es aus.

Doch es bewegte sich und Laura erkannte, dass es eine Schlange war. Eine sehr schöne Schlange. Milly trat hinter Laura hervor und schlug mit einem dicken Stock auf die Schlange vor Lauras Füßen ein.

„Meine junge Laura frisst du nicht, du Untier!" Milly hatte einen tödlichen Blick, der sogar Laura einschüchterte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Milly so gefährlich sein konnte. Und so stark!

Laura hatte die Schlange gar nicht bemerkt, die sich von einem Baum direkt zu ihr hinab hatte gleiten lassen und sie einen Moment gemustert hatte, wie um sich schlüssig zu werden, ob man das Mädchen wohl fressen konnte.

Da hatte für Milly, welche die Schlange bemerkt hatte, der Spaß aufgehört. Zwar fürchtete sie sich sehr vor Schlangen, aber niemals, _niemals_ würde sie es zulassen, dass man ihre Laura fraß.

Laura war ein wenig verdattert. „Milly, diese kleine Schlange hätte mich wohl kaum fressen können," sagte sie und besah sich die fingerdicke Schlange, die tot vor ihr lag.

„Das ist eine sehr giftige Schlange, junge Laura, sehr gefährlich, sehr giftig!"

Bevor Laura darauf etwas erwidern konnte, hörte sie Schritte aus dem Wald kommen. Laura sperrte die Augen auf, als sie einen Mann, halb Pferd halb Mensch, mit ihren Freunden sah.

Harry sah nicht gut aus und der Pferdemann hielt ihn auf seinen muskulösen Armen. „Wo ist mein Dad?" fragte Laura besorgt.

Der Zentaur besah sich Laura kurz von oben bis unten und antwortete: „Professor Snape ist verletzt. Betrete auf keinen Fall den Wald, junges Menschenkind. Ich werde Hilfe holen."

Erschrocken riss Laura die Augen auf. Ihr Vater war verletzt. Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein. Snape, der immer alles im Griff hatte. Er konnte nicht verletzt sein!

Trotz Firenzes Warnung wollte sie sofort in den Wald davon rennen. Sie spürte aber einen starken Ruck an ihrem Arm.

Milly hielt ihre Hand fest und sagte in strengem Ton: „Hier bleiben, Laura. Nicht in den Wald gehen!"

Laura blinzelte ein paar Mal. Diesen Ton hatte sie noch nie gehört bei der Elfe. Und wieder war sie beeindruckt von Millys Kraft. Sie hielt Lauras Hand wie in einem Schraubstock.

„Milly, ich habe solche Angst," sagte Laura verzweifelt und spürte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich. Sie musste doch etwas tun, um ihrem Dad zu helfen. Laura begann zu weinen.

Sie ließ sich auf ihre Knie fallen. Sie konnte das kaum ertragen, dass ihr Vater verwundet im Wald lag und sie nicht helfen konnte. Sie durfte nicht einmal zu ihm. Und bis dieser Pferdemann Ron und Harry ins Schloss gebracht und Hilfe geholt hatte, konnte es für ihren Dad zu spät sein.

Es zerriss sie fast. Sie schrie und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie weinte verzweifelt und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Das war doch nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum. Wach auf, Laura, dachte sie. Das darf nicht wahr sein!

Milly umarmte das Mädchen, das zusammengekauert am Waldrand saß, mit ihren Händen gegen ihre Augen gepresst und streichelte das schluchzende Kind. Laura sah so klein und verletzlich aus und sie war so schrecklich verzweifelt. Milly biss sich auf die Lippen und drückte Laura an sich.

Auch für sie war diese Situation beinahe unerträglich. Aber sie würde ihre Laura auf gar keinen Fall in diesen Wald lassen.

Dumbledore kam in Begleitung des weißen Rehs den Weg entlang gehastet. Hintendrein McGonagall mit einem sehr besorgten Gesicht.

Laura hörte sie und drehte sich mit verweintem Gesicht um. Sie war erstaunt, wie schnell die beiden älteren Leute unterwegs waren. Und wieso waren sie überhaupt schon hier? Firenze und die Jungs waren doch noch unterwegs zum Schloss! Aber Laura war noch nie so froh gewesen, jemanden zu sehen, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Schnell stand sie auf und rannte ihnen entgegen. „Schnell, sie müssen ihn retten, BITTE!"

Dumbledore sah das Mädchen mit dem tränennassen Gesicht kurz an und sagte sehr ernst: "Bleibe hier, Laura!"

Dumbledore wusste, wie schwer das Laura fiel, aber man wusste ja nie , was, oder wer sich noch im Wald aufhielt. Hier war das Mädchen sicherer.

Laura ging zu Milly zurück und hielt wortlos ihre Hand, als die beiden Zauberer im Wald verschwanden. Es fiel ihr so unglaublich schwer, den Beiden nicht hinterher zu laufen. Es verging eine Ewigkeit, bis die Zauberer wieder aus dem Wald kamen.

Auf einer Bahre lag Snape. Die Bahre schwebte zwischen Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall. Eine gigantische Schlange hing leblos unterhalb Snapes Füßen über den Griffen der Bahre. Sie baumelte hin und her.

Schnell rannte Laura zu ihrem Vater, der ein schweissnasses Gesicht hatte und das Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen.

„Dad!" rief Laura verzweifelt, aber Snape schien sie nicht zu hören.

„Er muss schnell zur Krankenstation," teilte McGonagall Laura mit, ohne ihren Schritt zu verlangsamen. „Jede Minute zählt," fügte sie noch besorgt hinzu.

Laura nahm ihre Kette vom ihrem Hals und befestigte sie Snape um das Handgelenk. Dabei hatte sie Mühe, mit den beiden Zauberern Schritt zu halten. Danach hielt sie wieder Millys Hand und stiess ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass ihr Vater überleben sollte.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

Hallo ihr Lieben, meine Geschichte geht noch ein bisschen weiter im nächsten Jahr. Ich danke euch allen fürs Lesen. Speziellen Dank an alle, die mich mit ihren Reviews motiviert haben, ich habe mich immer riesig über alle Kommentare gefreut!

Alles Gute im neuen Jahr! Gruss Sally

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura war den ganzen Nachmittag und den ganzen Abend bei ihrem Vater und Harry in der Krankenstation gewesen.

Madam Pomfrey hatte Laura beruhigt und ihr gesagt, dass ihr Vater Glück gehabt hatte und er keine bleibenden Beeinträchtigungen haben würde. Und dass dies fast an ein Wunder grenzte. Dass sie der Schlange Gift aus dem Zahn hatten entnehmen können, um ein Gegengift herzustellen, war natürlich ein großer Vorteil gewesen.

Ron, Hermine und Emma waren am Nachmittag auch bei Harry gewesen, dem es eigentlich wieder recht gut ging. Madam Pomfrey hatte die drei gebrochenen Rippen wieder geheilt und ihm einen Trank gegen das Kopfweh gegeben. Er musste zur Sicherheit noch bis zum Abend in der Krankenstation bleiben.

Die Kinder hatten natürlich einen Schock gehabt. Harry hatte den Freunden erzählt, wie er gedacht hatte, sein letztes Stündchen hätte geschlagen. Erst habe er vor lauter Schmerzen im Kopf gar nicht richtig mitgekriegt, dass die Schlange ihn umwickelt hatte. Erst als sie begonnen hatte, ihn zu quetschen und ihm die Luft knapp geworden war, habe er versucht die Schlange zu überreden aufzuhören, bis er nicht mehr hatte reden können.

Daraufhin legte Hermine die Stirn in Falten und hoffte, dass Harrys Kopf nicht doch mehr Schaden genommen hatte, als Madam Pomfrey diagnostiziert hatte. Mit Schlangen reden?

Ron erzählte immer wieder von dem Kapuzen-Wesen und dass Firenze, der Zentaur ihnen geraten hatte vorsichtig zu sein, wenn dieser schlimme Zauberer sich im verbotenen Wald rumtreibe. Ron habe ihn dann gefragt, was für ein schlimmer Zauberer dass denn gewesen sei. Firenze habe ihm keine richtige Antwort gegeben, sondern vom Mars und dem Jupiter zu reden begonnen.

„Es war bestimmt Voldemort," sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme. „Deshalb hat meine Narbe so weh getan." Die Kinder nickten zustimmend. Das konnte gut möglich sein, auch wenn sie das nicht zu denken wagten. Wieder dachten sie an den Stein.

Madam Pomfrey war froh, dass die Jungen über das Erlebte reden konnten, das war die beste Medizin.

Die Kinder wussten, dass die ganze Sache sie in ziemlich heftige Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Sich einfach in den verbotenen Wald zu schleichen war nicht gerade die brillianteste aller Ideen gewesen.

Zum Glück hatte noch niemand Zeit gehabt, sich um die Bestrafung der Kinder zu kümmern.

Die ganze Angelegenheit hatte ziemlichen Staub aufgewirbelt. Vor allem, als Harry das mit dem Kapuzen-Voldemort erzählt hatte, waren die Lehrer nachdenklich geworden.

„Meine Mum und mein Dad werden mich umbringen," sagte Ron besorgt. Die Freunde sahen ihn mitleidig an. Harry wusste, dass das den Dursleys pipegal war. Aber er wusste nicht, ob Professor Dumbledore es ihnen mitteilen würde. Vermutlich schon, aber er erwartete nicht die geringste Reaktion von seinen Verwandten. Einerseits war das natürlich gut für ihn, denn an Rons Stelle wollte er auch nicht unbedingt sein. Aber andererseits wäre es auch schön gewesen, wenn jemand sich für ihn interessiert hätte. Wenn jemand da wäre, dem es nicht egal war, was er tat. Auch wenn das in diesem Fall bestimmt unangenehme Folgen bedeuten würde.

„Aber dass du nicht mit in den Wald gegangen bist, find ich schon super, Laura. Wahrscheinlich hat das Harrys und Rons Leben gerettet." Hermine sah die Freundin anerkennend an.

„Ich wusste eben, dass ich ziemlichen Ärger bekommen hätte mit meinem Vater, wenn ich es gewagt hätte, in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Er hat mir eingetrichtert zuerst zu denken, bevor ich mich in eine gefährliche Situation bringe." Laura machte eine kleine Pause. Es war noch keine Woche her, als sie genau dafür einen schmerzenden Hintern kassiert hatte. „Aber als die Jungs geschrien hatten, konnte ich mich wirklich kaum zurück halten, ihnen zu Hilfe zu eilen." Laura schauderte, als sie daran zurück dachte.

Sie musste den Freunden erzählen, wie sie es geschafft hatte, so schnell Hilfe zu holen. Die Kinder waren beeindruckt, dass Laura in dieser Situation so gut reagiert hatte.

Laura sah zu Snape hin, der sich leicht bewegt hatte.

„Dieser Zentaur, ich sage euch, der war so stark und wild...." Ron sah kurz zu Laura, die zu ihrem Vater ans Bett gegangen war. „Und er... wäh, du küsst SNAPE?" Ron rümpfte angewidert die Nase als er sah, dass Laura ihren Vater auf die Schläfe und auf die Wange küsste.

Hermine sah ihn empört an: "Snape hat euch gerettet. Ohne ihn wärst du Schlangenfutter geworden."

Ron wurde rot und nickte. Er hasste es, dass Hermine immer Recht hatte. Ohne diese Kerker-Fledermaus wäre er jetzt wohl mausetot. Aber Snape küssen??!!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Nein, Kind, du kannst nicht hier bleiben." Sagte die Krankenschwester streng. Sie hatte das Mädchen schon zum dritten Mal hinaus geschickt, aber diese ließ sich nicht dazu überreden.

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Die Sturheit hat sie von ihrem Vater!" stöhnte Madam Pomfrey genervt. Es war schon später Abend und der Krankenschwester riss so langsam der Geduldsfaden.

„Los, junge Dame, ins Bett jetzt!" sagte sie streng, aber das Kind bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Sie nahm Laura am Handgelenk und zog sie zum Ausgang.

„Bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt," sagte Poppy und beförderte die protestierende Laura zur Krankenstation hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Sie drehte den Schlüssel um.

Sofort war ein lautes Poltern zu hören und Lauras Stimme drang durch die Holztür: „Ich will bei meinem Dad bleiben. Lassen Sie mich rein, sofort!"

Madam Pomfrey verdrehte genervt die Augen und seufzte schwer.

Snape öffnete in dem Moment die Augen, als Lauras lauter Protest ihn endgültig aus dem Land der Träume holte.

Schweigend sah er zu, wie die Krankenschwester die sich sträubende Laura hinaus schmiss.

Schon am Nachmittag war er immer wieder wach gewesen und hatte auch die Unterhaltung der Kinder gehört. Er war allerdings so müde und schläfrig gewesen, dass er die Augen nicht hatte aufmachen wollen. Und es war ja auch recht spannend gewesen den Kindern zuzuhören.

Nie war er stolzer gewesen auf seine Tochter. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, den Jungen nicht in den Wald zu folgen.

Er wusste, dass das eine reife Leistung gewesen war für Laura.

Und noch stolzer war er, dass sie nicht in den Wald gelaufen war, als sie die Schreie der Freunde gehört hatte, sondern richtig und überlegt gehandelt hatte.

Eine sehr gute Idee hatte sie gehabt, die Hauselfe um Hilfe zu bitten.

Ja, er hatte vieles erreicht bei Laura, sie hatte gelernt, ihren Kopf einzuschalten und nicht zu impulsiv zu reagieren. Das machte ihn sehr glücklich.

Er war auch gerührt, dass Laura nun bei ihm bleiben wollte und dass sie sich so sorgte um ihn.

„Unmöglich dieses Kind," murmelte Madam Pomfrey vor sich hin.

Laura war immer noch damit beschäftigt gegen die Tür zu poltern und laut zu rufen.

„Ganz die Tochter ihres Vaters. Stur und eigensinnig!" Poppy zog das Bett, in dem Harry gelegen hatte zurecht. Der Junge war robuster, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie war froh, dass er diesen Schock scheinbar gut verkraftet hatte und mit den Freunden ausführlich darüber hatte reden können, denn die psychischen Verletzungen waren bestimmt größer, als die körperlichen.

Snape räusperte sich im Bett gegenüber und die Krankenschwester sah erstaunt auf.

„Severus, Sie sind wach?" fragte sie ein wenig verlegen, da sie befürchtete, dass er ihre Bemerkung vorhin gehört haben könnte.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?" Nun war die Stimme von Poppy wieder normal und sie schritt schnell zu ihrem Patienten hinüber.

Sie fasste ihm an die Stirn, was Snape nicht wirklich mochte.

„Es geht mir nicht schlecht. Ich denke, ich könnte versuchen aufzustehen," sagte er bestimmt und wollte sich soeben im Bett aufsetzen.

„Kommt nicht in Frage," schimpfte die Krankenschwester und sah ihn unerbittlich an.

Snape war es sich nicht gewohnt, dass jemand über ihn bestimmte und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Dann sah er zur Tür.

Laura hämmerte immer noch wütend dagegen. Madam Pomfrey stieß genervt die Luft durch die Nase aus und schritt rasch zur Tür. Sie öffnete sie einen Spalt breit.

„Hören Sie zu, junge Dame. Ihr Vater ist wach und ich lasse Sie für exakt fünf Minuten zu ihm. Keine Sekunde länger. Danach gehen Sie schön brav ins Bett. Ohne Kommentar, verstanden?!" Die Krankenschwester sah das kleine Mädchen streng an.

Laura hatte ein verweintes Gesicht und sie nickte bei dem Angebot von Poppy und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe es ist Ihnen klar, dass Sie mich von einer unangenehmeren Seite kennen lernen werden, wenn Sie sich nicht daran halten?" So streng hatte Laura die sonst gutmütige Hexe noch nie gesehen. Sie nickte wieder: „Ja, Ma'am," schluchzte sie. Immer noch rannen ein paar Tränen aus ihren Augen.

Poppy öffnete die Tür und Laura rannte schnell zu ihrem Vater ans Bett. Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch und drückte ihr tränennasses Gesicht an das von Snape.

Snape sah sich kurz um. Die Krankenschwester hatte sich freundlicherweise in ihr Büro zurückgezogen. Zum Glück.

Snapes Arme schlossen sich um seine Tochter. Das tat gut.

„Dad, ich hatte solche Angst um dich! Du wirst wieder ganz gesund, nicht wahr?" Laura klang heiser und schniefte ein wenig.

Snape war noch ziemlich benommen und müde. Er schloss seine Augen, da er spürte, dass diese zu brennen begonnen hatten.

Er nickte nur.

Laura küsste ihn auf die Wange und umarmte ihn nochmals fest.

Snape dachte an das, was Ron heute zu Laura gesagt hatte, als sie ihn geküsst hatte. Es war ihm mehr als unangenehm, dass der Junge das gesehen hatte, auch wenn es ihn am Nachmittag nicht wirklich gekümmert hatte. Zu müde war er gewesen.

Er musste Laura nun loben für ihr richtiges Handeln beim Wald am Vormittag.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, heute," sagte Snape in ihrer Umarmung. Er wusste, dass er noch mehr hätte sagen müssen. Stattdessen drückte er sie noch mehr an sich.

Laura genügte das. Sie spürte ein paar Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch rum tanzen. Ja, sie war heute auch ziemlich stolz auf sich gewesen. Das Lob ihres Vaters freute sie sehr.

Vor allem, da so offene Anerkennung bei Snape etwas sehr Seltenes war.

„Ich dachte schon, du seist tot," sagte Laura mehr zu sich selber. Sie hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um die aufkommenden Tränen zurück zu halten.

Snape nickte leicht. Er hob seine Hand und legte sie Laura seitlich ans Gesicht.

„Ich weiß."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Dumbledore war zu dieser Zeit ziemlich beschäftigt in seinem Büro. McGonagall und Lupin standen um die gelähmte Schlange herum.

„Verlieren können wir nichts," bemerkte Lupin. „Ich halte es für gut möglich, Albus, dass sie mehr als nur eine Schlange ist."

Lupin sah den Schulleiter ernst an. „Ich bin noch nicht erheblich viel weiter gekommen mit den Nachforschungen, Albus, das meiste basiert auf Vermutungen. Bei Severus haben wir ein paar heiße Spuren verfolgt und recherchiert. Einige Fährten wahren falsch. Einige geben Grund zur Hoffnung. Wir werden dann am nächsten Orden-Treffen darüber informieren. Allerdings ist nichts dabei, das uns in diesem Fall hier weiter helfen würde."

„Wie Sie schon bemerkt haben, Remus, zu verlieren haben wir nichts. Möchten Sie die Angelegenheit erledigen? Ich habe da einen sehr edlen koboldgefertigten Dolch." Dumbledore lächelte den Werwolf freundlich an, als unterhielten sie sich über das Zerlegen einer gegrillten Forelle.

Remus schluckte. Er mochte Schlangen nicht besonders, aber das Töten war nicht gerade seine Stärke. Nicht mal Nagini. Er wusste aber, dass Albus Dumbledore auch kein Freund des Tötens war.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Schulleiter, würde ich lieber verzichten." Remus sah entschuldigend zu Albus Dumbledore. Dieser nickte und erwiderte: „Das ist kein Problem, mein Junge."

Minerva McGonagall's Lippen waren ziemlich dünn, als sie das 'Kuscheltier' von 'Du-weißt-schon-wem' ansah. Warum der Schulleiter das Tier mit einem Dolch abschlachten wollte, statt es einfach mit einem Avada Kedavra zu erledigen, wusste sie nicht. Es schien aber, dass Lupin den Grund kannte. Der Schulleiter hatte immer einen Grund. Und er würde sie auch informieren, das wusste sie. Sie musste nur geduldig sein.

Sie war ziemlich erschrocken, als sie Severus Snape im Wald hatte liegen sehen. Sie hatte nicht wirklich gewusst, was vorgefallen war, der Zentaur hatte auch keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen gehabt. Aber die Hauptsache war, dass ihre Gryffindors wieder in Sicherheit waren. Dass den Kindern nichts Schlimmeres geschehen war, war ein wirkliches Wunder.

Sie würde sich nun um die drei Kinder kümmern müssen und diese würden ihr wohl alles erzählen.

Sie verabschiedete sich und ging zur Tür hinaus.

„Wie geht es Severus, ist er schwer verletzt?" Remus war besorgt um den Mann, zu dem er in den letzten Jahren eine freundschaftliche Beziehung aufgebaut hatte. Vor allem nach den paar Tagen, die er mit Severus und Laura verbracht hatte.

„Severus hat großes Glück gehabt, Remus. Wirklich großes Glück." Der ältere Mann sah Remus lächelnd an.

„Und Laura, wo ist die?"

Dumbledore's Augen blitzten amüsiert auf. „Ich schätze, sie leistet ihrem Vater Gesellschaft."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Armer Ronnilein," neckte George seinen kleinen Bruder, der mit hochrotem Kopf den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte.

Er war gleich am nächsten Morgen nach Hause zitiert worden, als seine Eltern über den Vorfall informiert worden waren.

Seine Eltern waren nicht das kleinste bisschen erfreut gewesen, dass ihr Sohn sich und andere in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte.

Und dann noch im verbotenen Wald!

So etwas hatten noch nicht mal die Zwillinge fertig gebracht und sie waren ja einiges gewohnt von den zwei Unruhestiftern.

Ron gab seinen Brüdern einen verärgerten Blick. „Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich Mum und Dad nicht verraten habe, _woher_ ich von den Biestern im Wald wusste."

Nun war es an den Zwillingen rot zu werden.

„Ihr hättet auch eine tüchtige Abreibung verdient, Jungs," mischte sich nun Percy ein und sah die Zwillinge streng an.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge....," redete er weiter, aber er wurde von seinem Bruder George unterbrochen, dem die überhebliche Art von Percy ziemlich auf die Nerven ging.

„Es geht aber nicht nach dir, Percy-Schatz." Beim letzten Wort imitierte der Junge die Stimme ihrer Mutter. Percy empörte sich über den frechen Bruder.

Wenn es nach ihm ginge, gehörten die Zwillinge ständig überwacht und angemessen bestraft für jegliches Fehlverhalten.

Immer wieder schämte er sich maßlos über seine unmöglichen Brüder.

Harry, Hermine und Emma kamen auf den Freund zu und wollten ihm beistehen.

„War es sehr schlimm?" fragte Harry mitleidig. Harry selber war von seiner Hauslehrerin McGonagall bestraft worden, da die Dursleys, wie erwartet, keinerlei Interesse an dem Vorfall gezeigt hatten.

Er hatte eine ziemlich heftige Strafe aufgebrummt bekommen. Er durfte einen Monat nicht Quidditch spielen und nicht fliegen. Außerdem hatte er jeden Abend Nachsitzen für zwei ganze Wochen.

Hermines Meinung nach war das aber recht milde, für das aufs Spiel setzten von Menschenleben.

„Ziemlich," antwortete Ron und es war offensichtlich, dass er keine weitere Auskunft geben wollte. Hermine gab ihm einen 'das-hast-du-verdient-Blick', was Ron natürlich nervte.

„Ich darf auch nicht fliegen für einen Monat. Wo ist eigentlich Laura?" Ron sah sich suchend nach dem Mädchen um.

„Und wie geht es dem... Snape?" Er hatte sich im letzten Moment zurückgehalten etwas Hässliches zu sagen.

Aber es war ihm eingefallen, dass es tatsächlich der Zaubertranklehrer gewesen war, der sie vor Schlimmerem gerettet hatte. Das hatten auch seine Eltern betont.

„Laura ist seit gestern nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Die McGonagall hat gesagt, sie habe mit der Hauselfe zusammen in Snapes Privaträumen geschlafen und wäre nicht zu überreden gewesen hier im Turm zu schlafen."

Emma lächelte Ron an.

Sie konnte sich die Hauslehrerin vorstellen, wie sie erfolglos auf Laura eingeredet hatte.

Sie wusste, wie stur das Mädchen sein konnte, wenn sie wollte.

Laura hatte ihr auch viel von dieser Elfe erzählt und Emma hatte herausgehört, wie wichtig Laura diese kleine Person war.

Emma hatte Zauberer-Eltern und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie man sich so an eine Hauselfe binden konnte.

Sie selber hatten zwar keine, aber ihre beiden Großeltern hatten immer Hauselfen gehabt. Für sie waren das Bedienstete, keine Freunde oder gar Elternersatz.

„Kommt wir gehen frühstücken," sagte das Mädchen und die Anderen fanden das eine sehr gute Idee.

„Ich muss mich bei Snape entschuldigen, wenns ihm besser geht," murmelte Ron und sah Harry fragend an. Dieser nickte. „Ja, ich auch," er sah Ron vielsagend an. Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass die Jungen sich darauf freuten. Aber sie hatten es wirklich dem Zaubertranklehrer zu verdanken, dass sie sich überhaupt noch entschuldigen konnten.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Meinst du, Ron ist in großen Schwierigkeiten, Dad?" Laura war ein wenig besorgt um den Freund. Bei Harry wusste sie, dass sich diese Dursleys nicht kümmern würden und dass er keine Strafe zu fürchten hatte.

Bei Ron war das allerdings eine andere Sache. Was sie so von Ron und den Zwillingen gehört hatte, würden die Weasleys den Vorfall nicht so leicht nehmen.

„Bestimmt nicht in so großen, wie er mit mir wäre, glaub mir." Snape sah Laura finster an.

Auch wenn sie wusste, dass dieser Blick nicht ihr galt, bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.

Wieder war sie sehr froh, dass sie nicht den Fehler gemacht hatte in den Wald zu gehen. Wenn sie nämlich nicht von der Riesenschlange gefressen worden wäre, wäre sie nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie die nächste Begegnung mit ihrem Vater überlebt hätte.

Nein, sie konnte stolz sein auf sich. Sie sah, dass ihr Vater stolz war auf sie und das bestätigte sie sehr.

Snape hatte sich gut erholt und saß nun in seinem Bett. Diese Krankenschwester veranstaltete ein viel zu großes Tamtam seiner Meinung nach. Er wollte nicht länger in diesem Bett rum sitzen und Däumchen drehen.

In der Nacht hatte er nicht sehr gut geschlafen. Immer wieder hatte er die Schlange gesehen, die sich vor ihm aufgetürmt hatte. Die Schlange, die er unzählige Male gesehen hatte, wie sie genüsslich getötet hatte.

Wäre er ein paar Minuten später gekommen, gäbe es keinen Harry Potter mehr.

Aber wie er Albus kannte, ließ er den Jungen ohne Denkzettel davon kommen, damit sich dieser so bald als möglich ins nächste tödliche Abenteuer stürzen konnte. Und Snape wurde es überlassen den Jungen immer wieder zu retten. Dieser Junge gehörte überwacht. Und zwar nicht von ihm. Diese unfähigen Muggel zogen den Potter-Prinzen nie zur Rechenschaft. Geschweige denn, dass er mal ordentlich bestraft wurde.

Seine Tochter aber hatte etwas aus ihren Erfahrungen gelernt. Er war wirklich sehr zufrieden mit ihr.

Snape öffnete die Schublade des Nachttisches und fasste hinein.

„Das da gehört dir," stellte er fest und legte Laura ihre Kette mit dem Stein in die Hand.

Laura war ein wenig verlegen und sagte: „Ich dachte, du brauchst sie nötiger als ich."

Sie lächelte ihren Vater an. Severus lächelte leicht zurück.

„Du hast im Kerker in unseren Privaträumen geschlafen, wie ich gehört habe?" fragte Snape und sah Laura amüsiert an.

Poppy hatte ihm berichtet, wie Minerva vergeblich versucht hatte, das Mädchen aus den Räumen im Kerker zu locken. Sie hatte es schlecht gefunden für das Kind, ganz alleine, abgesehen von einer kleinen Elfe, in den verlassenen Räumen zu übernachten.

Da sie aber nicht in Snapes Privatquartier hatte eindringen können und Laura sie partout nicht hatte hinein lassen wollen, hatte sie schlussendlich aufgegeben.

Diese Geschichte amüsierte Severus sehr. Und er wusste, dass Laura sehr gut aufgehoben gewesen war mit Milly. Er hätte das Schauspiel gerne gesehen.

„Ja, Sir. Ich wollte mit Milly allein sein und mit Jimmy. Wenn du schon nicht da warst...."

Laura sah etwas verlegen aus, aber als sie sah, dass Snapes Gesicht friedlich, sogar leicht amüsiert blieb, entspannte sie sich.

„Die Sturheit hast du wohl wirklich von mir geerbt," stellte er trocken fest und setzte sich im Krankenbett auf.

Höchste Zeit mit dem Schulleiter zu reden_, _dachte Snape. Er sah zu Laura, die ein wenig lächelte.

Plötzlich hellte sich das Gesicht des Mädchens auf. Sie sah an Snape vorbei und rief: "Remus!" Sie stürmte auf den Mann zu, der gerade in die Krankenstation herein kam. Dieser hatte seine Arme ausgebreitet und Laura rannte geradezu in seine Umarmung. Sie drückte sich an Remus und nahm ihn dann bei der Hand um ihn zu ihrem Vater zu führen.

Remus wusste, dass Severus das bestimmt nicht mochte, wenn er ihn in dieser Situation sah, aber er schritt trotzdem auf das Bett zu, in dem Snape lag.

„Noch unter den Lebenden, Severus!" sagte Remus und lächelte leicht. Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und antwortete gereizt: „Wie du siehst....."

Snape war aber nicht so genervt den Mann zu sehen, eher, dass er dabei so hilflos im Bett lag. Er würde nachher in seine Privaträume gehen, das konnte die Spital-Hexe machen was sie wollte. Er würde sich weigern, noch länger in diesem Krankenbett zu verweilen. Und wenn Poppy den Handstand mit doppeltem Rittberger machte.

Remus nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich hin. Laura setzte sich einfach auf seinen Schoß, aber Lupin schien das überhaupt nicht zu stören. Er legte einen Arm um das Mädchen und fragte sie: „Du bist ja eine richtige kleine Heldin, wie ich gehört habe."

Laura drehte den Kopf, um den Mann anzusehen.

„Heldin? Nein, Remus, mein Vater und dieser Pferdemann haben die Jungs gerettet. Ich habe bloß Hilfe geholt." Sie sah ihren Vater an und war so unendlich dankbar, dass er so schnell zur Stelle gewesen war und die Jungs hatte retten können.

Remus lächelte das Mädchen an und strich ihr übers Haar. „Das war aber sehr tapfer von dir. Wärst du in den Wald gegangen, gäbe es wohl euch alle drei nicht mehr."

Snape hatte sich zurückgehalten etwas dazu zu sagen. Aber er hatte sich auch sehr viele Gedanken gemacht. Als er gebissen im Wald gelegen hatte, war ihm vieles durch den Kopf gegangen. Laura. Wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde, wenn er den Biss nicht überlebt hätte, was wäre dann mit Laura gewesen?

Als er am Boden gelegen hatte und gespürte hatte, wie sich das Gift verteilte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Remus fragen musste. Er war der Einzige, zu dem er ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis hatte und der Einzige, dem er die Verantwortung für Laura geben wollte, falls er sich nicht mehr um sie kümmern konnte.

Laura erzählte Remus, wie sie Milly zu Hilfe geholt hatte und wie diese sie vor einer giftigen Schlange gerettet hatte. Snape hatte diese Geschichte auch noch nicht gehört. Er war der Elfe dankbar, dass sie so gut auf Laura aufpasste. Er wusste, wie sehr sich die Elfe vor Schlangen fürchtete.

Nach einer Weile setzte sich Snape ein wenig mehr auf. „Geh jetzt etwas essen, Laura."

Es war schon fast 9.00 Uhr Uhr. Die Kinder hatten an diesem Morgen nur zwei Stunden Schule, da Zaubertränke ausfiel.

„Ich hab aber keinen Hunger," sagte Laura aber stand trotzdem auf, da sie wusste, dass Widerspruch zwecklos war. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihrem Vater und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie umarmte Remus und sagte, er solle sie bald mal wieder besuchen.

Als sie widerwillig gegangen war, stand Remus auch auf. „Ich lass dich dann mal in Ruhe."

Er lächelte Severus an und dieser machte ein ziemlich ernstes Gesicht. Er wusste nicht, wie er Remus fragen sollte, wegen Laura. Er hasste es, jemanden um etwas zu bitten. Aber er musste fragen, er hätte sonst keine Ruhe.

„Ehmm... Remus?" sagte Snape und klang nicht so forsch und selbstbewusst wie sonst. Remus ließ sich aber die Verwunderung nicht anmerken und sah Snape an.

„Wenn ich es nicht …. überstanden hätte, gestern, dann hättest du dich doch um Laura gekümmert?" Remus merkte, wie schwer es Snape fiel diese Worte auszusprechen und er wusste auch, was Severus damit sagen wollte. Aber es erstaunte ihn, dass Snape ausgerechnet ihm sein Kind anvertrauen würde.

Er nickte ernst und trat einen Schritt auf Snapes Bett zu. „Ja, Severus, es wäre mir eine Ehre gewesen, mich Laura anzunehmen."

„Dann wärst du bereit, etwas zu unterschreiben, das dir die Verantwortung für Laura überträgt, im Falle meines Todes?" fragte Snape sachlich.

Er musste das klären, egal wie unangenehm es war. Wenn nichts Schriftliches vorhanden wäre, würde das Zaubereiministerium Remus das Kind niemals überlassen.

„Natürlich," sagte Remus und versuchte seine Rührung zu verbergen.

Snape nickte und sagte: „Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt." Lupin nickte auch und verabschiedete sich dann. Er ging davon Richtung Ausgang, als er plötzlich Snapes Stimme hörte.

„Danke, Remus."

Dieser drehte sich kurz um, lächelte Severus an und nickte.

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte sich Snape im Bett zurück und atmete hörbar aus. Ja, das wäre geklärt!

TBC.....

Bis bald, reviewen nicht vergessen ;-)


	24. Chapter 24

Ich wünsche Euch allen ein ganz super gutes ,spannendes , gesundes und freudiges neues Jahr . Danke an alle, die sich die Zeit genommen haben ein Review zu schreiben, hat mich unglaublich gefreut.

Ein riesen grosses Dankeschön an meine liebe Betaleserin scientific ida , die sich immer die Zeit nimmt, alles zu korrigieren und mich super unterstützt :-)

Liebe Grüsse Sally

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Wir haben die Schlange vernichtet, mit einer koboltgefertigten Waffe." Der ältere Mann sah Severus freundlich an, doch dieser schien ziemlich beunruhigt.

„Aber wenn der dunkle Lord dort draußen ist, sehe ich die Kinder in ziemlich großer Gefahr. Vor allem Potter." Severus hatte ruhig gesprochen, ruhiger als er sich fühlte. Dumbledore war doch immer so vorausschauend, sah er denn die Gefahr nicht?

Und gerade Kinder mit einem solchen Potential zum Regeln brechen und auf der Suche nach immer neuen Abenteuern, wie diese fünf, würden noch mehr gefährdet sein. Er wollte nichts riskieren. Vor allem natürlich wegen Laura. Diesmal hatte sie widerstehen können, den Jungen zu folgen und hatte richtig gehandelt. Ob sie das aber in einer anderen Situation wieder könnte, wusste er nicht. Es waren schließlich Kinder. Wilde Kinder. Und Laura war sehr emotional und sozial. Sie würde für die Freunde durchs Feuer gehen.

„Dass das Ministerium nichts von einer Rückkehr des dunklen Lordes wissen will, das ist uns ja bewusst, Schulleiter. Von da können wir nicht auf Unterstützung hoffen. Genau deswegen haben Sie doch den Phoenixorden beibehalten, oder? Ich bin dafür, dass einige Leute des Ordens den verbotenen Wald im Auge behalten und ihn absuchen. Wer weiß, ob nicht auch ein paar der Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords unterwegs sind und ihm helfen wollen?"

Severus konnte seine Ungeduld verbergen, es kostete ihn aber viel Selbstbeherschung. Jetzt war Voldemort schwach und verletzlich, wieso sollten sie warten, bis er einen Weg gefunden hatte, wieder stark zu werden. Der Stein war nur eine Möglichkeit wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

„Es freut mich außerordentlich, dass Sie Ihre Verpflichtungen als Vater und gegenüber Harry so ernst nehmen, Severus." Dumbledores Augen glitzerten anerkennend und Snape hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht. Dieser sentimentale alte Mann brachte ihn beinahe auf die Palme.

Dumbledore lächelte freundlich, obwohl er die Gefühlsregungen des Zaubertranklehrers bemerkt hatte.

„Ich werde ein paar geeignete Personen des Ordens kontaktieren. Sie selber sollten sich die nächsten Tage noch ausruhen und wieder ganz zu Kräften kommen, Severus." Wieder lächelte er Snape an, der seine Zähne zusammen beißen musste, um einen unfreundlichen Kommentar zu unterdrücken.

Er nickte kurz und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters. Allerdings nicht so schnell und zackig wie sonst. Er hatte sich gut erholt von dem Angriff, fühlte sich aber noch nicht ganz gesund. Er gab sich Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Kleider**

Endlich Wochenende. Harry Ron und Laura hatten sich gut erholt von dem Schreck. Sie hatten noch viel diskutiert.

Die Kinder saßen am Frühstückstisch und witzelten und redeten. Snape beobachtete die lauten Gryffindors vom Lehrertisch aus.

„Nun sp..spielen d...die lieben Kinderchen wieder s.s...so schön. Die haben j...ja wirklich Glück gehabt, nicht wahr?" Snape hörte von weitem zu, wie Quirrell sich mit Minerva unterhielt, die zwei Plätze entfernt von Snape saß. Snape zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und spitzte die Ohren.

„Soll ich in ihrer Teetasse lesen? Hätten Sie mich gefragt, letzten Sonntag, dann wäre dieses Unglück nicht passiert!" Professor Trelawneys riesige Augen blickten ohne jedes Blinzeln zu Snape hinauf, der ziemlich genervt ausatmete.

„Nein, vielen Dank, zu freundlich von Ihnen, Sybille." Er klang ein wenig höhnisch und hoffte, die Wahrsagerin würde endlich Ruhe geben, damit er lauschen konnte, was Quirrell von sich gab. Snape hatte ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl, was diesen Turbanträger anging.

Professor Trelawney hatte Snapes Hand genommen um darin zu lesen, als dieser eine Szene beobachtete am Tisch von Laura. Er achtete nicht auf die Wahrsagerin, da er interessiert zu Laura und ihren Freunden sah.

Scheinbar hatte jemand etwas über ihren Pulli gelehrt. Laura stand mit rotem Kopf auf und rauschte davon.

Laura war doch sonst nicht so empfindlich. Snapes Augen zogen sich leicht zusammen. Was war los mit ihr?

Snape bemerkte jetzt, dass die nervende Kollegin seine Hand in ihrer hielt und mit ihren mehrfach vergrößerten Augen den Linien auf seiner Handfläche folgte.

Genervt zog er seine Hand mit einem Ruck weg und stand auf. Das hielt ja kein Mensch aus hier in diesem Irrenhaus, dachte Severus.

Es war ja, zum Glück, wohlverdientes Wochenende. Er hätte eben in seinen Räumen frühstücken sollen, wie er es sich erst vorgenommen hatte.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Die Freunde sahen sich verdattert an. „Was war das jetzt?" fragte Emma erstaunt und verwirrt.

Laura war so wütend geworden, als Fred ihr, während er mit George rumgealbert hatte, ausversehen den Kürbissaft über den Pulli geschüttet hatte. Es war nicht wirklich schlimm gewesen und Laura war doch sonst nicht schnell wütend. Normalerweise fand sie alles lustig und blieb auch bei Späßen und Streichen immer gut gelaunt. Sie mochte die Zwillinge und die Freunde konnten sich nicht erinnern, das Laura schon mal eingeschnappt gewesen war. Das passte nicht zu Laura.

Ron und Harry zuckten die Schultern. Mädchen! dachten sie. Hermine stand auch auf und ging Laura nach, sie hatte einen Verdacht, warum Laura so aufbrausend reagiert hatte.

„Laura, warte doch," rief sie Laura hinterher, die durch die Halle Richtung Turm eilte. Doch diese drehte sich nicht um und rannte schnell davon. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder in den Speisesaal. Sie würde später mit Laura sprechen, wenn sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Fred und George machten ein zerknirschtes Gesicht. Sie mochten Laura wirklich gut. Sie war so natürlich und so frech und lustig. Es gefiel ihnen nicht, dass sie nun wirklich verärgert zu sein schien.

Laura ging schnell in ihr Zimmer und zog dort ihren roten Pulli aus. Toll! Nun hatte sie nichts mehr anzuziehen. Den blauen warmen Pully hatte Norbert abgefackelt, dieser hier war nun verkleckert und die Schuluniform hatte sie eigentlich zum Waschen in den Wäschekorb getan. Nun musste sie diesen eben wieder aus der Wäsche holen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Er ist da draußen und er will an den Stein." Harry sah seine Freunde ernst an. Es machte ihm Angst, dass der böse Magier, der seine Eltern und so viele andere Menschen getötet hatte, noch da draußen war und auf eine Chance wartete, wieder an die Macht zu kommen.

„Und er will mich!" fügte Harry nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu. Seine Freunde sahen ihn besorgt an. Sie vermuteten, dass der Junge Recht hatte.

Nun meldete sich Hermine zu Wort und ihre Stimme klang selbstsicher und ernst. „Ja, das könnte sein. Aber der Stein ist hier im Schloss. Und Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer beschützen ihn."

Alle nickten und fühlten sich ein wenig beruhigter.

„Aber meine Narbe schmerzt immer häufiger. Ich glaube, Voldemort wird stärker," sagte Harry und fasste sich an die Stirn.

„Wann schmerzt sie denn, Harry? Ist es zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt?" Hermine sah den Freund an und dieser zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau."

Laura hielt ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm. „Du musst dich in nächster Zeit mal darauf achten, Harry." Die Anderen stimmten ihr zu und Harry nahm sich vor, sich einzuprägen, wann genau die Narbe schmerzte. Vielleicht war sie ja wirklich ein Zeichen. Früher hatte sie ja nie geschmerzt.

Emma sah Laura an. „Laura, wieso hast du noch den Pullover von der Schuluniform an, es ist ja Wochenende, schmeißt du den nicht in die Wäsche?"

Laura wurde ein bisschen rot. „Oh, das habe ich ganz vergessen," sagte sie verlegen und ging schnell in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Hermine sah ihr hinterher. Nur ihr war es aufgefallen, dass Laura in letzter Zeit immer nur den roten Pullover getragen hatte. Und dieser war nun in der Wäsche.

Also stimmte ihr Verdacht. Aber wieso ging sie nicht einfach zu ihrem Vater und sagte ihm, dass sie neue Kleider brauchte? Snape würde sich doch wohl nicht weigern, ihr etwas zum Anziehen zu kaufen?!

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Am Abend saß Laura mit ihrem Vater am Tisch und aß Suppe mit dunklem Brot. Eine Tasse Tee stand vor ihr.

„Hast du deine Hausaufgaben alle erledigt?" fragte Snape und sah Laura über den Tisch an.

Laura nickte und biss in ihr Brot. Sie kaute und lächelte ihren Vater an. Jimmy bettelte am Boden um ein wenig Brot. Laura wusste aber, dass Snape es nicht mochte, wenn sie das Tierchen am Tisch fütterte. Heimlich ließ sie ein paar Krümel fallen.

„Ja, ich habe den Rest des Aufsatzes für Verwandlungen gestern Abend noch mit Hermine zusammen erledigt. Ist gut geworden, denke ich." Sie biss in das Brot und sah ihren Vater an.

Snape nickte. „Ich sehe es morgen durch. Du weißt, dass du deinen Marder hier nicht füttern sollst, Laura. Noch einmal und ich schmeiße ihn raus, verstanden?"

Laura fühlte sich ertappt und nahm ihre Hände schnell wieder auf den Tisch. „Es ist ein Streifenhörnchen!" sagte sie leise.

Sie aßen weiter und Laura merkte trotz der warmen Suppe, wie sie zu frieren begann. Hier im Kerker war es nicht gerade sehr warm und sie hatte nur ein T-Shirt an.

Das entging Snape natürlich nicht. Er bemerkte, wie Laura fror, denn ihre Härchen an den Armen stellten sich auf. Snape sah seine Tochter an. Die verbrannte Haut an Lauras Arm war recht gut verheilt, war aber immer noch rosa und ein bisschen erhöht.

„Zieh dich doch wärmer an, Kind. Willst du dir eine Lungenentzündung holen?" Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wieso saß sie da und fror vor sich hin.

Schon als sie zur Tür herein gekommen war, hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie Hitze habe . Laura hatte geantwortet, dass ihr heiß sei und Snape hatte ihr daraufhin die Hand auf die Stirn gelegt, um zu sehen, ob sie Fieber hatte.

Jetzt sah er aber eindeutig, dass Laura nicht heiß war.

Laura wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und sagte schnell: "Mir ist aber so heiß!" Sie sah ihrem Vater nicht in die Augen.

„Lüg mich nicht an, junge Dame! Du weißt genau, dass ich das überhaupt nicht mag." Er hatte sich leicht nach vorne gelehnt und sah Laura streng an.

„Geh und zieh dich warm an. Sofort"

Laura legte den Löffel langsam auf den Tisch und stand auf, ohne Snape anzusehen. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und kam einen Augenblick später in einer Jacke zurück.

Snape hob die Augenbrauen, als er sie in der warmen Jacke ins Wohnzimmer kommen sah.

Seine Geduld wurde ziemlich strapaziert. Wollte sie ihn provozieren? „Laura?" sagte er leise. „Was soll der Unsinn?"

Laura war stehen geblieben und hob nun langsam den Blick. Wieso konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

„Du hast gesagt, ich soll mich warm anziehen," sagte sie und tönte ein wenig trotzig.

„Du gehst jetzt in dein Zimmer und ziehst dir einen Pullover an. Oder muss ich aufstehen und dich anziehen?"

Als Laura mit rotem Kopf dastand und sich nicht bewegte, stand Snape auf und ging auf sie zu.

Er wusste wirklich nicht, was das sollte! Er nahm sie am Handgelenk und ging mit ihr in ihr Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin sträubte sie sich und versuchte sich von Snape zu befreien. Dieser war über diese heftige Reaktion überrascht und hielt an. Er sah auf Laura hinunter und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Laura, was ist los? Was soll das? Du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind." Laura war das alles egal. Sie wollte jetzt einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden.

„Mir doch egal!" schrie sie und versuchte sich wieder aus dem Griff ihres Vaters zu befreien. Sie wollte in ihr Zimmer und die Tür schließen. Oder noch besser zuknallen. Er sollte sie in Ruhe lassen.

Snape hatte nicht schlecht Lust, ihr ein paar hinten drauf zu hauen, aber er zog sie schweigend mit sich in ihr Zimmer. Er zählte auf Zehn und wieder rückwärts, um seine Geduld nicht ganz zu verlieren.

In ihrem Zimmer öffnete er den Schrank. Es hatte ein Paar Jeans und die beige Hose mit den Löchern der Drachenfeuersalbe darin. Drei Paar Socken und etwas Unterwäsche. Turnschuhe und ein Pyjama.

„Wo sind deine Pullover?" fragte Snape und kreuzte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Laura sah ihn an und er merkte, dass sie die Tränen zu vorderst hatte. Was ging hier vor, dachte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Laura, wo sind die Pullis?" fragte er nochmals ungeduldig und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Sie senkte den Blick und flüsterte etwas, das Severus nicht verstand.

„Etwas lauter, bitte, ich kann nicht Lippen lesen," sagte er nun ruhiger.

„Ich hab keine mehr," kam leise von Laura. Sie blickte nun verlegen auf.

„Was soll das heißen, du hast keine mehr. Wo sind sie denn?" Snape sah sie verwirrt an.

Eine Träne rann über Lauras Wange. „Ich habe eben keine mehr. Ich hatte nur zwei Pullis. Von meiner Cousine. Der Blaue ist kaputt, wegen Hagrids Drachen. Der Rote ist in der Wäsche. Den der Schuluniform sollte man am Wochenende nicht tragen, weil sie auch gewaschen werden müssen. Und der Trainer ist ganz verschwitzt vom Quidditch-Training."

Laura hatte ihren Blick wieder gesenkt. Es war ihr ziemlich peinlich.

Snape war ziemlich erstaunt über diese Aussage. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er auf das Mädchen hinunter sah. Er führte sie zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich mit ihr hin. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich nie um Lauras Kleider gekümmert hatte. Sie hatte immer etwas angehabt, deshalb hatte er angenommen, dass sie noch genug Kleider hatte. Milly hatte die Wäsche gewaschen und in den Schrank geräumt, damit hatte er nie etwas zu tun gehabt.

„Und warum hast du mir denn nichts gesagt, Laura?" Er sprach nun sanfter und sah Laura an. Mit seinem Zeigefinger griff er unter Lauras Kinn um ihren Blick zu heben.

Laura schluckte leer. „Ich habe mich nicht getraut. Ich ...ich wollte nicht, dass du mir etwas kaufen musst. Ich ...ich habe kein Geld, um mir etwas zu kaufen....und.. wir dürfen ja auch gar nicht ins Dorf …. und..." Laura suchte nach Worten.

„Laura, ich bin dein Vater. Es ist meine Aufgabe, dir Kleider zu kaufen und auch alles was du sonst brauchst." Er sah ihr in die Augen, in denen immer noch Tränen glitzerten. Laura versuchte wieder ihren Blick zu senken, aber ihr Vater hatte seine Hand immer noch unter ihrem Kinn und hielt ihr den Kopf hoch. Er sah ihr in die schwarzen Augen, die ihn groß ansahen.

„Ja, Sir," antwortete sie und nickte, so gut es in Snapes Griff ging. Snape ließ sie los und atmete hörbar aus.

„Zieh dein Pyjama an und komm dann ins Wohnzimmer. Wir werden uns der Sache gleich annehmen." Er sah sie nochmals an und wollte aufstehen. Laura schlang aber plötzlich die Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken.

Er blinzelte etwas überrascht und ließ es zu, dass sie sich auf seine Beine setzte. „Danke, Dad," murmelte sie und Snape schloss seine Arme auch um das Kind auf seinem Schoß.

„In Zukunft sagst du mir, wenn du etwas braucht, klar? " sagte er leise. Laura nickte und umarmte ihn noch fester.

Er hatte sich an die Umarmungen und den Körperkontakt mit Laura gewöhnt. Und obwohl es ihm manchmal immer noch ein bisschen fremd vorkam, jemanden zu umarmen, genoss er die Nähe zu seiner Tochter. Er genoss es, wenn sie bei ihm Trost suchte und wenn sie ihm sagte, wie lieb sie ihn hatte.

Sogar die zahlreichen Gutenachtküsse, die sie ihm gab, brachten ihn nicht mehr in Verlegenheit. Nein, er küsste sie auch und es war in Ordnung für ihn. Er wusste, dass Laura diese Nähe brauchte, denn auch das hatte ihr viele Jahre gefehlt. Und ihm auch.

Als sie ein paar Minuten später im Wohnzimmer saßen, hatte Severus ein Pergament vor seiner Nase und kritzelte mit der Feder drauf, was Laura alles brauchte. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Dad so viele Sachen kaufen musste, für sie. Aber es fielen ihm immer wieder neue Sachen ein, die Laura brauchte.

Er machte eine Notiz, die er später einer Eule geben wollte. Sie sollte ihm eine Auswahl Kleider von einem Zaubererkleiderladen bringen. Die geschrumpften Kleider brauchten wenig Platz und konnten von einer Eule bequem in einem kleinen Paket transportiert werden. Snape wusste, dass das die bequemste Art war, Kleider einzukaufen. „Welche Farben magst du?" fragte Snape und Laura setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Malfoy schielte zu ihnen rüber, flüsterte Goyle etwas zu und sie lachten. Emma und Laura waren dabei, sich für den Zaubertrankunterricht einzurichten und sahen, dass Malfoy wiedermal irgendwas Dummes über sie redete.

Sie beachteten ihn nicht weiter, da es Normalzustand war. Er konnte wohl nicht anders. Heute hatte er schon mit Harry eine kleine Auseinandersetzung gehabt, aber er musste wohl immer noch mehr herausfordern.

Die Klasse verstummte augenblicklich, als Snape groß und ernst das Klassenzimmer betrat.

Laura war immer wieder beeindruckt, was ihr Vater für eine einschüchternde Wirkung auf die Schüler hatte.

Klar, war er für sie auch manchmal einschüchternd, aber für Laura hatte sich so viel verändert, in den letzten Wochen, vor allem natürlich in den Ferien. In solchen Momenten wurde es ihr bewusst, wie sehr sich ihre Beziehung verändert hatte. Wie viel näher sie ihrem Vater war.

Ihn nur als Lehrer zu sehen, fiel ihr manchmal schwer im Unterricht. Sie musste sich anstrengen, dass sie ihn nicht plötzlich mit 'Dad ' ansprach, oder zu private Sachen sagte.

Für ihn allerdings, schien das nicht so schwierig zu sein. Er behandelte sie eigentlich wie jede andere Schülerin, obwohl sie seinen Blick häufig auf sich spührte.

Snape schritt durch die Tischreihen bis vor die Wandtafel. Es war mucksmäuschenstill, als er mit leiser, klarer Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Heute verlange ich volle Konzentration von Euch. Es wird nichts gesprochen, eure volle Aufmerksamkeit gilt dem Zaubertrank, den ihr heute braut. Buch Seite 122 . Der Aufputschtrank.

Das ist bestimmt nicht der komplizierteste aller Zaubertränke, muss aber sehr präziese und genau hergestellt werden, da er ansonsten unbrauchbar ist. Ihr habt eine Viertelstunde Zeit um Euch die Instruktion genau durchzulesen und einzuprägen. Danach besorgt ihr euch die Zutaten und beginnt. Das Buch bleibt offen auf dem Tisch."

Nun war ein Rumoren zu hören und alle schlugen die Bücher auf und begannen zu lesen. Laura hörte hinter sich ein leises höhnisches Lachen, das bestimmt von Malfoy stammte.

Sie ignorierte es so gut es ging. Was hatte der dumme Junge wohl wieder vor?

Etwa drei Minuten später hatte sie die Antwort. Sie hatte diesen Trank schon einmal mit ihrem Vater zusammen gebraut, konnte sich aber nicht mehr an die Details erinnern. Sie las aufmerksam. Als sie mit lesen fertig war, lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

In dem Moment, als sie die Lehne berührte, erschrak sie und sprang auf. Sie hatte einen elektrischen Schlag erhalten, als hätte sie an einen stark geladenen Rinderzaun gefasst. Sie sah sich um und sah an der Lehne es Stuhles etwas, das aussah wie ein kleiner Hosenknopf.

Sie hörte Malfoy und seine Freunde kichern und sie sah sie böse an.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Snape verärgert. „Sind sie unterfordert, Miss Smethurst?"

Diese Frage amüsierte die drei Jungs hinter Laura natürlich noch mehr und sie grinsten schadenfreudig.

Laura musste sich auf die Innenseite der Wangen beißen, um nichts Freches zu antworten. Ihr Vater nervte sie.

„Nein Sir, Entschuldigung." Ihre Wangen wurden ganz rot vor Zorn.

Die Kinder suchten sich die Zutaten zusammen und begannen, an den Kesseln zu hantieren.

Bald blubberte es überall und verschiedenfarbige Rauchwölkchen erfüllen den Raum.

„Verdammt, wie kann man denn die blöde Nuss raspeln?" zischte Emma leise. Laura sah zu ihr hinüber, wie sie sich abmühte, die harte Nuss mit dem Messer fein zu raspeln. Snape hatte Laura gezeigt, wie es am besten geht und sie machte es Emma vor. Emma war erstaunt, wie gut Laura nun mit dem Messer umgehen konnte. Wenn sie an Anfang Schuljahr zurück dachte! Da hatte ihr Laura manchmal richtig Leid getan.

Man musste Nuss und Messer in der Hand behalten, dann ging es gar nicht so schlecht.

„Au!" tönte es plötzlich hinter Laura und Emma.

„Ahhh, Professor, ich hab mich geschnitten!" jammerte Malfoy und es tönte, als hätte er sich beinahe des halben Fingers entledigt.

„Auutsch, verdammt.. tun Sie was, Professor!" Malfoy hielt den Finger, der leicht blutete in die Höhe. Pansy Parkinson gab ihm einen mitleidigen Blick und Snape trat neben den Jungen.

„Oje, Malfoy verblutet!" witzelte Laura, worauf die halbe Klasse lachte. Außer den Slytherins natürlich.

Snape gab ihr einen strafenden Blick, dann wandte er sich wieder an den bloden Jungen.

„Mister Malfoy, nehmen Sie sich zusammen, daran sterben Sie nicht." Er nervte sich über den wehleidigen, verwöhnten Jungen. Er fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über den Finger und das feine Schnittchen schloss sich sofort. Malfoy sah nun ein bisschen beschämt aus.

„Gerettet!" sagte Emma leise. "Eigentlich schade!" ergänzte Laura und wieder lachten einige Schüler.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Miss Smethurst und Miss Thompson," sagte Snape scharf und sah die beiden Mädchen mit seinen schwarzen Augen streng an.

Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle lachten leise.

„Das ist unfair!" begehrte Laura nun auf. Snape, der sich schon zu seinem Schreibtisch gewandt hatte, drehte sich daraufhin um.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Snape in so gefährlichem Ton, dass einige Kinder zurückwichen. Er blitzte Laura an, dass auch sie feuchte Hände bekam. Sie schluckte leer. Malfoy sah erwartungsvoll zu Laura und seinem strengen Hauslehrer.

„Ähm nichts, Sir," antwortete sie leise. Snape war an ihren Tisch getreten und stützte sich mit den Handflächen darauf. Er sah Laura streng an und sie blinzelte schüchtern zu ihm hinauf.

„Passen Sie gut auf, wie Sie mit mir reden, junge Dame." Snape hatte leise gesprochen, aber es war so ruhig im Klassenzimmer, dass Laura sicher war, dass es alle gehört hatten.

Snape wandte sich an die Klasse. „Und ihr arbeitet weiter," befahl er scharf. Laura spürte den triumphierenden Blick von Malfoy auf ihr.

Laura war froh, daraufhin noch einen einigermaßen gelungenen Trank hin zu kriegen, sie war so wütend.

Als sie aus der Klasse entlassen wurden, räumte sie schnell zusammen und ging, ohne Snape noch eines Blickes zu würdigen aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Hat Daddy seinen Liebling ausgeschimpft, ohje, da muss das arme Lauralein aber weinen!" feixte Malfoy hinter Laura.

„Nur nicht hinhören, Laura," sagte Hermine und hakte sich bei der Freundin ein. Laura stieß ärgerlich den Atem aus. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Pass auf, er nimmt dich heute Abend noch übers Knie und verhaut dir den Po, Lauralein!" stichelte der Junge weiter. Wieder lachten Goyle und Crabbe und einige Slytherins.

Nun war es um Lauras Selbstbeherschung geschehen. Sie drehte sich um und zischte: "Halt die Klappe, du dummer, wehleidiger Lackaffe!" Malfoy verzog sein Gesicht ärgerlich und baute sich vor dem kleineren Mädchen auf. „Pass auf, wie du mit mir redest, Lauralein," sagte er herausfordernd.

In diesem Moment wurde er unsanft angerempelt von Ron, der die Szene beobachtet hatte und Malfoy am liebsten eine reingehauen hätte. Sofort waren Crabbe und Goyle zur Stelle und mischten sich ein. Sie packten Ron, und Harry kam dem Freund schnell zu Hilfe. Innert weniger Sekunden war der größte Ringkampf in Gang. Crabbe und Goyle waren ziemlich stark und gut beleibt, da hatten die schmächtigen Gryffindors nicht so viel zu melden. Laura war mit Malfoy beschäftigt, der sich zwar aus einer Schlägerei hatte raushalten wollen, aber nun trotzdem Ziel von Lauras Ärger war und eine Ohrfeige kassierte. Und das konnte er natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass ein kleineres Mädchen ihn ohrfeigte.

Hermine und Emma standen ein wenig hilflos dabei und Hermine wollte mit dem Zauberstab den ein oder anderen in Schach halten. Bei dem Gemenge war es aber schwer, den Richtigen zu treffen. Sie traute sich dann näher ran und hängte Goyle, der gerade ziemlich auf Ron einschlug, einen Furunkelus-Fluch an.

„Genug!" tönte die tiefe Stimme von Snape durch den Korridor. Sofort hörten die Kinder mit der Rauferei auf.

„Mitkommen, ihr alle!" sagte Snape streng und sah die Raufbolde unheilverkündend an. Er drehte sich um und ging mit rauschendem Umhang Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Die Kinder gaben sich noch ein paar tödlich Blicke und folgten Snape zurück ins Klassenzimmer.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Sie standen alle vor Snapes Schreibtisch, mit mehr oder weniger gesenkten Köpfen. Laura hatte ganz zerzaustes Haar und einen blutenden Kratzer über der Wange und der Nase.

Malfoy hatte eine rote Wange und seine Frisur war auch nicht mehr das, was sie sonst war. Goyle sah aus wie ein Streuselkuchen. Die Anderen sahen einigermassen intakt aus.

Snape sah ein paar endlos lange Minuten nur auf die Kinder hinunter. Sie konnten den strengen Blick des Professors kaum ertragen und wanden sich unter seinem Blick.

„Was fällt Euch ein, euch zu raufen, wie irgendwelche gewöhnlichen Straßen-Bälger! Eine Woche Nachsitzen, für Euch alle. Ihr erfahrt später, bei wem. Und jetzt geht. Miss Smethurst, Sie bleiben noch kurz. Mister Goyle, gehen Sie zur Krankenstation." Snapes Worte verfehlten die Wirkung nicht. Die Kinder waren ziemlich rot im Gesicht und verließen schnell das Zimmer.

Laura blieb mit gesenktem Kopf stehen.

„Kann es sein, dass du das angefangen hast, Laura?" fragte er und setzte sich auf den Rand seines Schreibtisches. Er sah auf das Mädchen hinunter. Ihm war der Streit im Klassenzimmer zwischen Laura und Draco nicht entgangen.

Sie sah ihren Vater an und wischte sich langsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Malfoy hat angefangen. Er hat mir so ein Stromding an den Stuhl getan, das mir eine gepfitzt hat, als ich die Stuhllehne berührt habe. Er hat immer so dumm gelacht hinter mir und hat es super toll gefunden, als du mit mir geschimpft hast." Laura sah ihren Vater an und eine Träne rollte ihr nun die blutige Wange hinunter. Sie war so verärgert über diesen dummen, eitlen Jungen.

„Und das ist ein Grund, dich mit ihm zu schlagen?" fragte Snape und seine Augenbrauen verengten sich. Laura senkte den Blick.

„Ich habe es versucht, ihn zu ignorieren, Sir." Laura schluckte und schniefte ein wenig. „Er hat mich provoziert."

"Und mit was hat er dich provoziert?" Snape sah sie fragend an.

„Er... er hat gesagt, ….. dass ich weine, weil du mit mir schimpfst und dass du mich heute Abend übers Knie legst und mir den Hintern versohlst... und da musste ich ihm einfach eine reinhauen." Laura blickte verlegen zu ihrem Vater hinauf. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue und sah seine Tochter an.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und fuhr damit über Lauras Gesicht. Dann verwandelte er ein Lineal in eine Haarbürste und reichte sie Laura.

„Ich werde mit Mister Malfoy reden. Natürlich sagt er solche Sachen, die dich provozieren sollen. Versuche nächstes mal nicht hinzuhören. Er will ja nur, dass du dich nervst."

Er sah zu, wie Laura ihr Haar bürstete. Wenn das bloß so einfach wäre, dachte Laura. Sie nickte und gab ihm die Bürste zurück. Hinten war sie immer noch ganz zerzaust und Snape ließ die Bürste selber noch ein paar mal durch Lauras Haar fahren. Noch nie hatte er sowas gemacht und er sah auf seine Hand hinunter, in der die Bürste lag.

„Geh jetzt in deine nächste Klasse." Er schrieb eine kleine Notiz für Professor Flitwick und reichte Laura den Zettel.

„Bis später, Laura, komm heute noch in den Kerker." Er sah, wie Laura sich zu ihm umdrehte mit einem fragenden, leicht unsicheren Blick.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Snapes Mund und er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich werde dann deine Hausaufgaben kontrollieren, sonst nichts."

Sie lächelte ihn kurz an. „Bis dann, Dad," sagte sie.

„Lass dir nicht einfallen, dich nochmals zu raufen, Laura, verstanden?" Laura war stehen geblieben, sah ihren Vater an und nickte.

TBC....


	25. Chapter 25

Meinen grossen Dank an scientific ida, die auch dieses Kapitel für mich und für euch betagelesen hat. :-)

**Weasley-Party**

Die Weasley-Zwillinge brachten nach dem nächsten Besuch in Hogsmeade eine Tüte Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf mit ,als kleine Entschädigung fürs Pullover-Verkleckern. Die Beiden waren über Lauras heftige Reaktion ein bisschen erstaunt gewesen.

Diese fühlte sich geschmeichelt und gab zu, dass sie da ein bisschen übertrieben reagiert habe.

Ron beschwerte sich lautstark, dass er noch nie etwas bekommen habe, wenn die Brüder ihn verärgert hatten. Und das taten sie ja eigentlich beinahe jeden Tag. Er erntete darauf nur einen leichten Klaps auf die Wange und einen blöden Kommentar von Fred.

Laura breitete die leckeren Sachen auf einem kleinen Tischchen im Gemeinschaftsraum aus und teilte die Leckereien mit den Freunden und auch mit den Zwillingen. Die Kinder staunten, was es alles für interessante Süßigkeiten gab. Sie probierten alles durcheinander, bis ihnen beinahe schlecht wurde. Es wurde ein richtig lustiger Samstag Abend und die Kinder gingen sehr spät ins Bett.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Severus saß auf seinem Sofa und las. Jimmy hatte sich ins Lauras Zimmer zurückgezogen, nachdem er ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war, um sie zu suchen.

Ein Glas mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit stand neben Snape auf einem kleinen Tischchen. Snape sah auf die Uhr. Es war Samstag und meistens kam Laura am Samstagabend hierher um bei ihm zu übernachten. Heute schien das nicht der Fall zu sein, denn es war schon kurz nach einundzwanzig Uhr, wie er feststellte.

Er nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas. War die Ruhe herrlich! Diese Woche war ziemlich gut über die Bühne gegangen. Bis auf einen Zwischenfall, wo einem Viertklässler im Unterricht plötzlich übel geworden war und er alles über den Tisch erbrochen hatte. Snape rümpfte die Nase bei der Erinnerung daran.

Und die Rauferei, welche die Erstklässler gehabt hatten. Laura war ja kein Engel, aber dieser Malfoy forderte es wirklich immer wieder heraus. Snape fragte sich, warum Kinder sich immer gegenseitig ärgern mussten. Wenn diese Beiden sich einfach aus dem Weg gehen würden, gäbe es keine solchen Zwischenfälle.

Er hatte Malfoy gründlich ins Gewissen geredet und hoffte, es wirkte diese Mal. Er hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass es bei einem weiteren Zwischenfall ziemlich unangenehme Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen würde.

Natürlich hatte Malfoy ihm brav versprochen, Laura von nun an aus dem Weg zu gehen und sie nicht mehr zu provozieren.

Auch Laura hatte er nochmals eingetrichtert, sich von Draco fern zu halten.

Er würde es nicht akzeptieren, dass sich seine Schüler in den Gängen des Schlosses die Köpfe einschlugen, was waren denn das für Sitten?

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Die Zwillinge hatten es immer noch nicht geschafft, an die Marpleessenz Nr.5 heran zu kommen. Von Laura würden sie keine Hilfe erwarten können, was das anbelangte. Sie fanden heraus, dass diese Marpleessenz hauptsächlich aus der Rubina-Beere bestand. Sie hatten beschlossen, es damit zu versuchen. Denn hauptsächlich diese war für den leuchtend roten Hautauschlag verantwortlich, den sie mit ihren neuen Schulschwänz-Süßigkeiten erzeugen wollten. Sie hatten schon einige entworfen, worauf sie ziemlich stolz waren. Aber es würde noch seine Zeit dauern, bis sie die Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien unter die Schüler bringen konnten. Alles war noch in der Anfangs- und Versuchsphase und nun musste diese Sache noch funktionieren.

Ein schöner Hautausschlag würde einem bestimmt die ein oder andere langweilige Schulstunde ersparen. Man musste nur das Gegenmittel, welches in einem anderen Bonbon war, essen und der Ausschlag war wieder weg (hoffentlich!).

Sie hofften dabei auf die neutralisierende Lösung, welche ihnen ihre Mutter manchmal gab, wenn sie etwas Schlechtes gegessen hatten. Diese hatten sie in Bonbons hinein verarbeiteten. Bei ihren anderen Schulschwänzsüßigkeiten hatte diese Lösung auch meistens funktioniert.

Sie hatten sich die Beeren in getrockneter Form in Hogsmeade beschaffen können und hofften nun, dass es klappte. Sie begannen mit einer ganz kleinen Dosis und steigerten diese dann allmählich. Versuchskaninchen war, wie öfters mal, Rons Ratte. Natürlich wusste Ron davon nichts. Bei der Ratte einen Hautausschlag festzustellen, war allerdings nicht sehr einfach, wegen des Fells. Sie hatten eine kleine Stelle an Krätzes Bauch rasiert und hatten dann am nächsten Tag gehört, wie Ron über Haarausfall des armen Tieres gesprochen hatte. Die Ratte schlafe auch viel mehr und schnarche richtig laut, was sie bis jetzt auch nie getan hatte.

Hermine hatte ihm dann klarmachen wollen, dass die Ratte außergewöhnlich alt sei, für eine Ratte, was Ron nicht hatte hören wollen.

Die Ratte reagierte auf die Bonbons nicht wie erhofft und die Zwillinge beschlossen, dass ein menschlicher Vorkoster her musste.

Sie besprachen gerade ihr weiteres Vorgehen, als sie Ron und Harry in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal vorbeigehen sahen.

Fred und George, die auf dem Sofa an der Feuerstelle saßen, oder eher halb lagen, sahen sich an und nickten. Wozu hatte man schließlich einen kleinen nervenden Bruder.

„Ron?" rief Fred. „Könntest du uns einen Gefallen tun?" Ron war stehen geblieben und sah den Bruder skeptisch an.

„Und wieso sollte ich das tun?" fragte er etwas unfreundlich zurück.

„Weil du unser Lieblingsbruder bist," säuselte George. Ron wurde noch misstrauischer, aber war trotzdem neugierig.

„Und weil du dafür etwas bekommst," sagte Fred und kramte in seiner Hosentasche rum. Er beförderte ein rotes Bonbon hervor und hielt es hoch. „Du brauchst nur unsere Schultaschen runter bringen. Du gehst ja sowieso gerade rauf." Ron sah nicht begeistert aus und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.

"Na, dann gibs mir," sagte George und machte einen Versuch, sich das Bonbon zu schnappen, aber Fred zog es schnell weg. "Na na, du Fresssack, du hast schon genug gehabt."

Ron verdrehte die Augen. Er war es gewohnt, von den Brüdern immer als Handlanger benutzt zu werden. Das Bonbon sah auch nicht aus wie eine von ihren Trick-Süßigkeiten, denn die kannte Ron alle. Das hatten sie bestimmt noch aufgehoben von ihrem Besuch im Honigtopf.

„Faules Pack," sagte Ron und Fred und George blinzelten sich zufrieden zu.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Blau blau blau....**

„Was ist mit dir, Ron? Du siehst so krank aus," fragte Laura, als sie später zusammen an den Hausaufgaben saßen. Ron schwitzte und seine Sommersprossen stachen auffällig hervor. Seine Augen glänzten und er war ziemlich matt. Er war normalerweise immer äußerst gesprächig, während der Hausaufgaben, heute sagte er nichts.

Ron hatte seinen Kopf auf die Hände aufgestützt und sah zu Laura auf. Auch Hermine, die sich voll und ganz auf ihre Aufgaben konzentriert hatte, sah nun den Freund besorgt an.

„Ich weiß nicht, mir ist nicht sehr wohl und irgendwie schwindlig," sagte er träge. „Warum starrst du mich so an, Laura, ich weiß ja, dass ich schöne Augen habe, aber..."

„Deine Augen haben so eine komische Farbe außenrum," sagte Laura. Sie hatte sich nahe zu Ron gelehnt, denn Rons Augapfel waren bläulich. Oder war es das Licht? Rons Zunge schien ziemlich schwer geworden zu sein, so seltsam, wie der sprach.

Nun standen alle Freunde um ihn herum und starrten ihn an. Ron lächelte dümmlich. Ja, die Anderen sahen es auch. Blaue Äderchen zogen sich durch das normalerweise Weiße in Rons Augen.

Es juckte ihn am Bauch so seltsam und er hob seinen Pullover. Die Kinder erschraken, als sie den Bauch des Jungen sahen. Er hatte überall ganz rote Flecken. Er stand auf und sah so gut es ging hinten an den Rücken, dabei schwankte er leicht. Der Rücken sah genau gleich aus. Dann streifte er die Ärmel zurück, aber die Arme hatten noch ihre normale Farbe. Wieder war ihm schwindlig.

„Bist du krank? Streck mal deine Zunge raus," sagte Hermine und ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie Rons blaue Zunge sah.

„Oh, oh, das sieht ja übel aus," meinte Harry, der sein Gesicht verzog. Die Freunde nickten zustimmend, als Ron weiterhin breit lächelte und dann ein paarmal blinzelte. Er setzte sich wieder hin, da sich alles mehr oder weniger schnell drehte.

Die Kinder bemerkten nicht, dass Fred und George sie beobachteten. Die Zwillinge sahen sich besorgt an.

Der Hautausschlag musste ja sein, aber ihr kleiner Bruder sah nicht so ganz fit aus.

Sie standen auf und gingen zu ihm rüber.

„Komm mal mit, Ron," sagte Fred und klang ziemlich ernst. „Iss das," sagte George und streckte ihm ein gelbes Bonbon hin.

Ron sah ihn fragend an. „Was, wieso sollte ich," begann er zu protestieren, dann schien er zu begreifen. „Ihr Scherzkekse! Das wart ihr?!" Ron schnappte sich das Bonbon, obwohl er seltsamerweise überhaupt keine Lust auf Süßigkeiten verspürte und steckte es sich in den Mund. Er musste sich ein wenig an dem Bruder stützen, damit er nicht zu sehr schwankte.

Der Ausschlag verschwand innert kurzer Zeit, aber das Unwohlsein nicht. Das Blaue in den Augen wurde immer stärker und bald sah er echt gruselig aus.

Fred und George bekamen ein etwas ungutes Gefühl. Was, wenn sie den kleinen Bruder vergiftet hatten?

Sie wurden blass und beobachteten Ron, der sich nun auf ein Sofa gelegt hatte, umringt von seinen besorgten Freunden.

„Was habt ihr ihm gegeben?" fragte Hermine streng. „Musste er wiedermal eure Testperson spielen?" Hermine fand das unmöglich von den Zwillingen, dass sie immer ihre Scherze trieben mit Ron.

„Ehmm... wir haben es auch schon an Krätze ausprobiert und bei dem ist gar nichts passiert," verteidigte sich Fred. Hermine gab ihm einen tödlichen Blick. „Ron ist keine Ratte!" zischte sie. Die Zwillinge schluckten die Antwort, die ihnen auf der Zunge lag, herunter.

Rons Gesicht hatte einen grünlichen Ton angenommen und als er jetzt noch zu summen begann sah Laura ihn besorgt an. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Du musst zu Poppy, du hast Fieber," sagte sie ruhig. Ron sah sie aus glänzenden Augen an und seine Augendeckel waren schwer.

„Nein!" riefen die Zwillinge schnell. Sie würden in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn das auskam.

Ihre Eltern hatten sie immer gewarnt wegen ihrer Experimente. Zwar war bis jetzt noch nie etwas wirklich Dramatisches passiert, außer, dass Percys Nasenbluten, nach einem ihrer Versuche, über Tage immer wieder erneut begonnen hatte, bis sie mit ihm zum Arzt hatten gehen müssen. Molly Weasley war alles andere als stolz gewesen auf die Zwillinge. Sie sollten wenigstens mit jemand Erwachsenem klären, was man ohne Komplikationen verwenden konnte und wovon sie die Finger lassen müssen. Das hatten die beiden Jungen natürlich nicht immer getan.

„Ron, das geht bestimmt bald vorbei," sagten sie.

„Jungs, wenn er nicht in die Krankenstation geht und das immer schlimmer wird, habt ihr noch viel größeren Ärger." Laura sah zu den Zwillingen auf und half Ron dann aufzustehen.

Fred und George sahen sich besorgt an.

„Aber wir dürfen um diese Zeit doch nicht mehr raus," bemerkte Emma und tippte auf ihre Uhr.

„Das ist ein Notfall," sagte Laura bestimmt. Das Mädchen wusste, dass sie Milly hätte rufen können, aber so hatte sie wenigstens einen Grund, durch die verlassenen Gänge zu wandern, ohne bestraft zu werden.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Ron schleppte sich müde durch die halbdunklen Gänge. Harry und Laura stützten ihn und hofften, dass bloß Filch sie nicht erwischen würde. Ron machte den Eindruck betrunken zu sein oder zumindest ziemlich seekrank.

Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich. "Was macht ihr hier, Kinder?"

Erschrocken drehten sich Laura und Harry um. Es war Sir Nicholas, der hinter den Kindern schwebte mit seiner riesigen Halskrause.

„Ron ist krank, Sir, er muss auf die Krankenstation." Der fast kopflose Nick besah sich den grünlichen Ron, der ihm grinsend zuwinkte, mit seinen allzu blauen Augen. Der halb durchsichtige Mann nickte.

„Ich geh voraus und sag Madam Pomfrey Bescheid," sagte der freundliche Geist und schwebte davon.

Um die Ecke geschwebt kam jetzt ein eher unfreundlicherer Geist. Ein Poltergeist Namens Peeves.

„Ihr da, ihr müsstet im Heiabettchen sein. Wen soll ich rufen, Filch, Snape oder..."

„Vielleicht den blutigen Baron," schlug Laura vor. Sie sahen, wie ein Schaudern durch den Poltergeist ging. Er machte ihnen eine lange Nase und da sie hörten Schritte.

Madam Pomfrey kam ihnen entgegen und nahm Laura und Harry Ron ab, dessen Lippen sich nun auch schon blau färbten. „Hi," grüsste Ron und schwankte ein wenig, als er Poppy zuwinkte.

„Der ist total blau," flüsterte Laura Harry zu und der nickte vielsagend.

Madam Pomfrey schickte die Kinder zurück in den Turm und bat Sir Nicholas, sie zu begleiten. Sie waren froh, denn der Fast-Kopflose-Nick verscheuchte Peeves rasch.

Sie begegneten niemandem unterwegs und als sie vor der fetten Dame standen, bedankten sie sich bei dem Geist. Sie sorgten sich ziemlich um den Freund.

„Also ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was mit Ron los ist", flüsterte Laura zu Harry.

Dieser nickte und seine Augen nahmen einen vertraut abenteuerlustigen Glanz an. „Komm, ich hole den Umhang, dann gehen wir nachschauen, was Poppy mit ihm macht."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Es war ziemlich still in der großen Halle. Einige Slytherins kicherten. Fred und George Weasley hatten gerade einen ziemlich lauten, verärgerten Heuler bekommen und machten sich auf ihrer Bank ziemlich klein.

Molly Weasley hatte deutlich zum Ausdruck gegeben, wie empört und sauer sie und Arthur über den Vorfall mit Ron waren.

Sie hatten gedroht die beiden sofort nach Hause zu holen, wenn noch das Geringste vorfallen würde.

Und was das hieß, wussten nicht nur die Zwillinge.

Severus hatte auch von dem Vorfall gehört und war freudig erstaunt, dass seine Tochter zur Abwechslung mal nicht involviert war. Er sah aber, wie das Mädchen mit den niedergeschlagenen Zwillingen redete. Natürlich taten sie ihr Leid.

„Interessant, dass es in letzter Zeit immer Gryffindors sind, die in Schwierigkeiten geraten," sagte Professor McGonagall etwas zerknirscht. „Vielleicht bin ich doch zu nachsichtig mit ihnen."

Severus drehte erstaunt den Kopf zu der älteren Kollegin. So einsichtig hatte sie sich ja noch nie gezeigt. Das war genau das, was Snape schon seit Jahren predigte.

Lieber spät als nie, dachte er.

Minerva sah nun Severus an, da sie merkte wie er sie anstarrte. „Was? Du brauchst gar nicht so zu schauen, Severus! Deine Slytherins sind auch keine Engel. Die tun einfach alles hintenrum!"

Severus hob darauf nur eine Augenbraue. Beide sagten eine Weile nichts. Snape trank seinen Kaffe und McGonagall biss in ihr Brötchen. Severus dachte über den Vorfall am vorigen Abend nach.

„Ich kann mich erinnern, dass die Zwillinge vor ein paar Monaten Laura überredet hatten, ihnen die Marpleessenz zu beschaffen. Da diese ja hauptsächlich aus Rubina-Beeren besteht, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass sie die Marpleessenz einfach durch die Beeren ersetzt haben. Marpleessenz kann man sich nicht einfach so besorgen und bei mir einzubrechen ist auch nicht ganz einfach. Ich frage mich, wofür die Jungen diese Beeren respektive die Marpleessenz benutzen wollten."

Minerva sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich habe sie natürlich gefragt. Die Zwillinge sagten, sie kreieren Trick-Bonbons, und die Beeren hätten sie gebraucht, um einen Hautausschlag zu erzeugen."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Jungen können ja ganz schön kreativ sein, wenns ums Streiche spielen und Unruhe stiften geht. Sie haben leider nicht beachtet, dass die Rubina-Beere nur ohne die extrem färbende und berauschend wirkende Haut verwendet werden darf. Und dass sie auch so in der Marpleessenz enthalten ist. Ich hoffe, dies war ihnen eine Lehre."

Ja, er hoffte, dass McGonagall sie hart genug bestraft hatte, er wollte nicht, das Laura ihr nächstes Versuchskaninchen sein würde. Er verstand jedenfalls die Eltern der Zwillinge, die ihren jüngsten Sohn schützen wollten vor den Streichen der Brüder.

Hätten die Freunde ihn nicht in die Krankenstation gebracht, wäre der Rausch zwar bald wieder verschwunden, aber die Färbung der Augen wäre vielleicht nicht mehr ganz zu entfernen gewesen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Spielverderber!**

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Prüfungen der vierten Klasse. Er bedeckte die Seiten großzügig mit roter Tinte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur ein bisschen gesunder Menschenverstand...!" schimpfte er vor sich hin. Er sah auf, da er ein Geräusch hörte. Er sah Lauras Streifenhörnchen aus der Küche Richtung Wohnzimmer flitzen.

Einen Moment später erschien es in seinem Zimmer und sah ihn fragend an.

„Na, ich habe sie nicht hier drin versteckt!" sagte Snape zu dem kleinen Tier. Er hatte es noch nie so mit Haustieren gehabt. Vor allem nicht mit so nutzlosen, wie dieses Streifenhörnchen. Aber er wusste, wie gerne Laura es mochte. Sie konnte ihm die längste Zeit Kunststücke beibringen oder es streicheln.

Jimmy verließ den Raum wieder. Wahrscheinlich würde er in Lauras Zimmer gehen und sich zum Schlafen einrollen.

Snape korrigierte die letzten zwei Prüfungen und legte alles beiseite. Dann ging er in die Küche um sich eine Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken, den Milly vor einer halben Stunde gemacht hatte.

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, da er gedachte hatte, er habe etwas gehört, sah aber niemanden. Er lauschte nochmals, aber hörte nichts mehr. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Entweder er hatte sich getäuscht, oder es war Jimmy gewesen. Er setzte sich gerade an den Tisch, als er das Streifenhörnchen von Lauras Zimmer her laut quietschen hörte. Genau so, wie es das immer tat, wenn Laura nach hause kam. Seine Augen zogen sich leicht zusammen, als er sagte: „Guten Abend, junge Dame."

Lauras Kopf erschien mit einem erstaunten, aber auch leicht verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?" fragte sie empört. Sie hatte sich Harrys Tarnumhang ausgeliehen, weil sie ihrem Vater ein bisschen einen Streich spielen wollte. Aber natürlich war das bei Snape nicht möglich! Hätte sie sich ja denken können, dachte sie verärgert.

„Dein Streifenhörnchen hat dich verraten," sagte er trocken. Ist doch zu etwas nutze, dachte er im Stillen.

„Komm her!" sagte er bestimmt. Er wollte sich nun diesen vermaledeiten Tarnumhang mal genauer ansehen. Schon James hatte ihn damit genervt und nun hatte sein kleiner Bengel das gute Stück. Wieviel mal der schon im Einsatz gewesen war, fragte sich Snape und verengte seine Augen leicht.

Laura sah ihn fragend an. Er würde doch nicht wütend sein, weil sie sich unsichtbar reingeschlichen hatte? Oder wusste er etwas wegen gestern Abend? Hatte er irgendwie rausgefunden, dass sie mit genau diesem Umhang nachts im Schloss unterwegs gewesen waren? Sein strenger Ton erzeugte in ihrem Magen ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie ging langsam auf ihren Vater zu.

Snape fragte sich, weshalb Laura plötzlich so schuldbewusst aussah. Erst gerade vorhin schien sie eher verärgert gewesen zu sein, dass ihre Tarnung aufgeflogen war. Hatte sie vielleicht irgend eine Untat geplant? Bei diesem Kind wusste man ja nie.

Als Laura vor Snape stand, sah er ihr in die Augen. Ja, da war etwas, das sie nicht so sorglos und zufrieden aussehen ließ.

„Gibt es etwas, was du mir erzählen möchtest?" fragte er und Laura blinzelte und wurde unruhig.

Was sollte sie nun bloß sagen? Falls er etwas wusste, wäre er wütend, wenn sie ihn anlügen oder ihm etwas verheimlichen würde.

Andererseits, wenn er nichts wusste, würde sie sich verraten. Das war ihr schon mehrmals passiert. Sie versuchte ein unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Darf ich etwas trinken, ich hab solchen Durst," Laura stöhnt leicht, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Das Mädchen versuchte ganz klar irgendwas zu überspielen. Jimmy kam ins Wohnzimmer und kletterte sofort Lauras Kleider hinauf und schnupperte an ihrem Gesicht.

„Falls du irgend eine Untat geplant hast, junge Dame, dann überlegst du es dir besser nochmals anders…"

„Au!" rief Laura. Jimmy hatte sie frech in die Nase gebissen. Zwar nur spielerisch, aber es hatte sie trotzdem ein ziemlich gepiekst. Sie rieb sich die Nase und Jimmy flüchtete schnell und verschwand in Lauras Zimmer.

Laura sah ihm nach. Das hatte eben so getönt, als wüsste ihr Vater nichts wegen dem nächtlichen Spaziergang.

Also würde sie ihm nicht mal eine Lüge auftischen müssen. Das war auch besser, denn Snape roch Lügen schon von weitem.

„Ich wollte dir nur einen kleinen Streich spielen," sagte sie frech. Ihre Augen blieben am Kaffee hängen. „Zum Beispiel ein wenig Salz in den Kaffee streuen oder so. Wäre bestimmt lustig gewesen." Sie sah ihn ein bisschen keck an, aber nicht zu frech, dass er sich nerven würde.

Snape sah sie lange und nachdenklich an. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war.

„Ja, bestimmt," sagte Snape wenig überzeugt. „Na gut, dann hab ich ja nochmals Glück gehabt, nicht wahr?" Er sah sie vielsagend an. Sie lächelte unschuldig und dachte bei sich, dass wohl eher sie Glück gehabt hatte.

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape nicht sehr erfreut wäre, wenn er von Lauras Nacht- Ausflug erfahren würde. Sie hoffte schwer, dass er es nie rausfinden würde.

Snape sah sich den berühmten Tarnumhang an, als Laura in der Küche etwas zu trinken holte. Er musste zugeben, das es ein außergewöhnliches Stück war. Dieser Bengel war sich nicht bewusst, was für einen kostbaren Umhang er da besaß.

Laura kam zurück und mit einem Glas Milch in der Hand. Sie zeigte auf ihre Socke. „Dad, ich hab hier ein Loch. Kannst du das flicken?"

Snape beugte seinen Zeigefinger, um sie zu sich her zu kommandieren. Als sie vor ihm stand, entfernte er mit einem schnellen Wink seines Zauberstabes den Milchschnauz auf Lauras Oberlippe.

„Nimm deinen Zauberstab, ich zeig es dir." Laura griff nach hinten und zog ihn aus der hinteren Hosentasche, wo sie ihn, zum Unmut ihres Vaters oft trug. Er nahm sich vor, ihr eine Handgelenkhalterung für den Zauberstab zu kaufen.

Sie sah seinen rügenden Blick.

„Komm her. So, nun zielst du auf die Socke und sagst 'Reparo'. Habt ihr das noch nicht gelernt?" fragte er und sah das Mädchen an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie zielte mit dem eigenen Zauberstab und sagte deutlich: "Reparo!" Nichts geschah. Sie sah zu ihrem Vater. Er nahm ihre Hand und zeigt ihr nochmals die Handbewegung. Sie brauchte noch vier Anläufe, bis sie es geschafft hatte. Ihr Frust darüber, dass es nicht sofort geklappt hatte, verflüchtigte sich sofort und sie umarmte ihren Vater und gab ihm einen schmatzenden Kuss. Zauberei war doch etwas Herrliches!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Geteiltes Leid**

Es war nun allmählich freundlicher draußen und wärmer. Ron war nun einige Tage ausgefallen, da Madam Pomfrey Mühe gehabt hatte, das Fieber zu senken. Die Zwillinge hatten von McGonagall eine saftige Strafe bekommen und sie hatte ihnen einen Vortrag über Rubina-Beeren und über Verantwortung gehalten.

Hermine war so wütend gewesen auf die Zwillinge und hatte sich geärgert, dass Laura die beiden auch noch fast getröstet hatte wegen des Heulers. Sie hatte der Freundin etwas schnippisch die Meinung gesagt aber Laura war der Meinung, Fred und George haben ihm ja nicht wirklich schaden wollen. Sie räumte aber ein, dass sie Ron ernsthaft hätten gefährden können und dass er Glück gehabt hatte.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura und auch die Freunde genossen es, sich wieder mehr draußen aufhalten zu können. Sie trainierten auch wieder mehr Quidditch und Laura gefiel es nun immer besser. Sie war auch ziemlich gut geworden. Die Höhe auf dem Besen machte ihr fast nichts mehr aus.

An einem schönen lauwarmen Samstag Morgen ging Laura mit Harry aufs Quidditchfeld um ein neues Manöver zu üben. Der Wind strich um ihre Ohren und sie wurden immer mutiger. Harry zeigt Laura eine Abwärtsspirale, bei der es Laura nun langsam schwindelig wurde, nachdem sie sie unzählige Male geübt hatte.

Als sie noch einige Zeit Beschleunigen und Vollstopp geübt hatten und mit dem Ergebnis ziemlich zufrieden waren, setzten sie sich beim See unter einen dicken Baum. Laura hätte am liebsten den neuen Pullover ausgezogen und wäre in den See gesprungen. Dafür war es allerdings schon noch viel zu kalt.

„Ich hätte das gerne gesehen, wie du Emma aus dem Wasser gefischt hast, damals." Harry lächelte Laura an, die ihre Nase rümpfte bei der Erinnerung.

Damals hatte sie noch nicht gewusst, dass Snape ihr Vater war.

Das Wasser kräuselte sich und hin und wieder tauchte etwas Undefinierbares kurz aus der Wasseroberfläche auf.

„Ich dachte, wir saufen beide ab," antwortete das Mädchen und legte sich im trockenen Gras nieder.

„Snape hat mir damals ziemlich die Leviten gelesen und ich hab nicht mal gewusst, wieso ihn das überhaupt interessierte." Sie musste ein wenig kichern.

Harry fuhr sich durch das dunkle Haar und nickte leicht. „Es ist bestimmt nicht immer so lustig, Snape zum Vater zu haben. Aber immerhin kümmert er sich um dich. Die Dursleys wären wahrscheinlich höchstens enttäuscht gewesen, dass ich nicht ertrunken wäre." Harry tönte irgendwie bitter bei diesen Worten.

Er legte sich neben Laura ins Gras. Ein leichtes Windchen blies, der Himmel war blau mit einigen harmlosen Wölckchen bedeckt.

Die Kinder unterhielten sich über das Leben bei den Dursleys und bei den Verwandten von Laura. Harry hatte nie viel über diese Muggel erzählt, aber da Laura ähnlich aufgewachsen war, schien er in ihr eine Art Verbündete zu sehen.

Die Dursleys waren allerdings viel schlimmer als Lauras Verwandte, wie das Mädchen fand.

Diese hatten einfach keine Zeit und Lust gehabt, sich großartig um Laura zu kümmern. Ihre Tante hatte immer wieder depressive Verstimmungen gehabt, wofür sie ja eigentlich nichts konnte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie sich hätte helfen lassen müssen, da sie die Verantwortung gegenüber ihren Kindern und gegenüber Laura hatte. Das die Vernachlässigung nicht zu entschuldigen sei, mit einer Krankheit, bei der es Hilfe gegeben hätte. Laura verspürte aber keinen Zorn oder Ärger gegenüber den Verwandten. Als kleines Kind hatte sie natürlich schon mit allen Mitteln versucht Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, hatte dann aber resigniert. Es war kein schönes Gefühl gewesen, als sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie, egal was sie tat, nicht gesehen wurde.

Die Dursleys aber hatten Harry richtig gehend verachtet und ungerecht behandelt. Er war ihnen auch unheimlich, weil sie wussten, das Harry ein Zauberer war. Dies war Harry allerdings erst klar geworden, seit er wusste, dass er wirklich zaubern konnte und es Magie tatsächlich gab.

Den fetten Cousin hatten sie bevorzugt und Harry hatte unendlich viele Arbeiten erledigen müssen. Sie hatten ihn spüren lassen, was für eine große Belastung er war und wie sehr er ihr friedliches Familienleben störte. Er war nur widerwillig geduldet gewesen und sie hatten das auch klar durchblicken lassen. Harry hatte keine Erinnerungen an seine Eltern und die Dursleys hatten ihn nur angelogen. Sie hatten ihn immer wie einen Aussätzigen behandelt und ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass er abartig sei.

Er tat Laura sehr Leid. Sie stellte sich den armen Harry vor, und wie schrecklich er sich gefühlt haben musste. Bei der Vorstellung wurde ihr beinahe übel. Der arme Junge hatte von klein auf so einen Müll eingetrichtert bekommen. Ein echtes Wunder, dass Harry so normal war und keinen Knacks hatte.

Vor allem tat es ihr Leid, dass er ja wieder zu ihnen zurück musste. Sie selbst hatte nun ihren Dad, der gut zu ihr war.

Hier unter den anderen Zauberern fühlte Harry sich wohl. Obwohl er sich auch darüber beschwerte, dass er nicht mal hier einfach nur ein normaler Junge sein konnte. Ausgerechnet er musste der 'Junge, der lebte' sein.

Wenn Laura ihm doch nur helfen könnte, dachte sie verzweifelt. Was würde sie dafür geben!

Sie sah in die wenigen Wolken hinauf, die langsam ihre Form änderten. Sie hatte das früher Stundenlang tun können, an ihrem Fluß. Sie sah einen Fisch und einen Bär... nein es war ein Hund oder .....

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass Remus Lupin mit deinen Eltern befreundet gewesen war?" fragte Laura und setzte sich auf. Sie zerbrach ein dürres Ästlein, welches sie ins Bein gepiekt hatte..

Harry zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und fragte: „Wer?" Harry war über den abrupten Themenwechsel etwas erstaunt.

„Remus, ich hab euch doch erzählt, dass wir in den Weihnachtsferien jemanden zu Besuch gehabt haben. Remus ist sehr nett und er könnte dir bestimmt Einiges über deine Eltern erzählen. Er hat mir viel über ihre gemeinsame Zeit hier in Hogwarts erzählt."

Nun musste Laura alles erzählen, was sie noch wusste über die Zeit der Rumtreiber. Harry hörte gespannt zu. Es wollte jede kleinste Information über seine Eltern bekommen.

„Hat er denn keine Familie?" fragte Harry.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf und sah etwas traurig aus. „Nein, hat er nicht. Ich denke, er hat es wahrscheinlich nicht so leicht, eine Frau zu finden," sagte sie leise. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Harry erzählen durfte, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Aber sie fand es schlecht, solche Sachen zu verheimlichen. Sie fand es immer besser, von Anfang an Bescheid zu wissen.

„Wieso?" fragte Harry erstaunt. „ Sieht er so übel aus?" lächelte er.

Laura sah Harry an. „Nein, aber er ist ein Werwolf, und viele Leute haben da eben Vorurteile oder Angst."

Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Ein Wolf? Aber... er ist doch schon ein Mensch, oder?" fragte er verwirrt.

Laura erklärte ihm, was ein Werwolf war und dass Remus alskleines Kind gebissen worden sei.

„Krass!" sagte Harry. „Dann war mein Dad also mit einem Werwolf befreundet, cool!"

Laura sah Harry traurig an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es so cool ist für Remus, Harry." Der Junge senkte beschämt die Augen und nickte.

„Ich würde ihn auch gerne mal kennen lernen," sagte Harry nachdenklich. Remus könnte ihm bestimmt viel über seine Eltern erzählen. Vielleicht fühlte sich der Mann etwa so abartig, wie Harry sich bei den Dursleys immer gefühlt hatte.

In Lauras Kopf hatte sich eine Idee gebildet. Eine fantastische, aber super Idee.

In dem Moment hörten sie Rufe und Ron und Emma kamen mit ihren Besen angerannt. Ron hatte bei Hermine eine Schularbeit abgeschrieben und da hatte das Quidditch warten müssen. Man wusste ja nie, ob Hermine nachher noch in der Stimmung gewesen wäre, ihn abschreiben zu lassen, und dann wäre es noch ein langer, mühsamer Samstagnachmittag geworden.

Sie spielten noch eine gute Stunde Quidditch und amüsierten sich sehr. Ron fand, dass sein Geschenk für Laura, das Buch über Quidditch, sich gelohnt hatte. Es machte echt Spaß mit den Freunden zu spielen, jetzt, wo die Mädchen auch immer besser wurden.

Plötzlich tauchten Malfoy und drei andere Slytherins auf. Erstaunlicherweise nicht Crabbe und Goyle. Sie hatten ihre Besen dabei und wollten offenbar auch trainieren.

„Kommt, wir gehen, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren," sagte Laura, der die Warnung ihres Vaters noch in den Ohren nachklang.

Malfoy war, seit dem letzten Zwischenfall ziemlich gut zu ertragen gewesen, was nur daran lag, dass er ihr auswich. Snape hatte ihr, trotz Lauras Drängen, nicht sagen wollen, wie und ob er Malfoy bestraft hatte, aber aus Malfoys Benehmen zu schließen, hatte er einen ziemlichen Rüffel bekommen. Außerdem hatten sie ja alle eine Woche lang nachsitzen müssen, was sie auch mahnte, nicht wieder Streit anzufangen.

Die Freunde machten einen Bogen um die Slytherins und gingen ins Schloss.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Lauras Idee nahm in ihrem Kopf unglaubliche Dimensionen an. Sie malte sich in den schönsten Farben aus, wie es sein könnte, wenn alles so klappte, wie sie es sich vorstellte. Sie wusste, dass es nur Wunschträume waren, aber vielleicht könnte sie ja wirklich etwas erreichen für Harry. Sie wünschte sich so sehr für ihn, dass er nicht mehr zu diesen Dursleys zurück musste.

Remus und Harry. Wieso auch nicht. Remus hatte keine Familie und Harry auch nicht. Die Dursleys zählten nicht als Familie. Remus wäre bestimmt gut zu Harry und außerdem war er ja mit seinen Eltern befreundet gewesen. Sie würden sich bestimmt super verstehen, das wusste sie. Sie musste das irgendwie einfädeln.

Sie liebte Remus, er war immer so lustig und lieb zu ihr und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er im Allgemeinen gut umgehen konnte, mit Kindern. Oder überhaupt mit Leuten. Schließlich war er ja auch mit ihrem Vater befreundet, und das wollte ja schon etwas heien. Snape war sonst nicht so der gesellige Typ und Remus schien ziemlich anpassungsfähig zu sein.

Sie wollte aber nicht mit Harry reden und ihm Hoffnungen machen. Sie musste mit jemand anderem reden.

Mit ihrem Dad. Nur wusste sie nicht, wie. Einige Male hatte sie es versucht, hatte aber einfach keinen Anfang gefunden. Immer wieder wollte sie auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen, aber hatte dann immer etwas anderes gefragt. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater nicht gerade der Harry Potter Fan war. Allerdings war er schon viel netter zu ihrem Freund als am Anfang. Sie erzählte ihrem Vater auch immer nur Gutes über ihre Freunde. Auch seine Geduld mit Neville hatte sich gebessert, worüber sie sehr froh war.

Nun hatte sie sich ein Limit gesetzt. Heute Abend. Egal was war, heute Abend würde sie mit ihrem Vater reden. Sonst würden sie und Harry erwachsen sein, bis sie sich traute. Heute Abend musste es sein.

TBC.....

Bitte reviewen, wenns irgendwie möglich ist ;-P Würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen :-) Gruss Sally


	26. Chapter 26

Vielen Dank fürs Betalesen liebe scientific ida.

Liebe Grüsse an alle, Sally

**Wasserscheu?!**

Es war Wochenende und Laura wollte bei ihrem Vater übernachten, dann würde sich am ehesten eine Gelegenheit ergeben, mit ihm über Harry und Remus zu reden.

Sie badete gemütlich, wie fast immer, wenn sie bei ihrem Vater schlief und Jimmy leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Das Streifenhörnchenweibchen war zur Tür reingeschlüpft, die einen Spalt offen stand und stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine, um Laura zu sehen, die in der Badewanne rumplantschte.

Es mochte zwar kein Wasser, aber es rannte im Badezimmer rum und wagte sich sogar, von seiner Neugier getrieben, auf den Badewannenrand vor. Da konnte Laura der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, es ein wenig anzuspritzen.

Das war ein Fehler, wie sie sofort merkte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rannte der kleine Kerl im Badezimmer rum und kletterte auf den höchst möglichen Punkt, um sich vor dem ekligen Nass in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Doch dabei warf er alles mögliche hinunter. Er war richtig in Panik geraten. Er suchte sich immer wieder einen anderen Weg, um soweit wie möglich weg von der Badewanne zu kommen. Dass die Tür einen Spalt breit offen stand, schien er vor lauter Schreck vergessen zu haben.

Laura war ziemlich erschrocken, über seine Reaktion und stand schnell au . „Pfui!" rief sie verzweifelt, aber das kleine Tier schmiss immer mehr Sachen hinunter und sprang von Kästchen zum Spiegelkasten und dann auf ein Regal. Sie wollte den kleinen Rabauken packen, oder zumindest die Tür weiter öffnen, damit es hinaus rannte.

Sie setzte einen Fuß aus der Badewanne und rutschte aus. Sie versuchte noch sich aufzufangen und riss dabei beinahe den Duschvorhang hinunter, aber alles war nass und voll Seife, an der Laura wiedermal nicht gespart hatte.

Sie schlug gegen den Badewannenrand mit der Seite und landete schlussendlich auf dem seifig-nassen Boden. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt den Atem an, denn es schmerzte sie unglaublich. Dicke Tränen rannen ihr über das sowieso schon nasse Gesicht.

Wieso hatte sie auch so rumgepflatscht im Wasser und so viel Seife rein getan? In diesem Moment verfluchte sie alle Seifenblasen auf der Welt, waren sie auch noch so hübsch und farbig!

Jimmy war in dem Moment zur Tür raus geschlüpft.

Laura saß da und schniefte und biss sich noch fester auf die Lippen. Wieso musste das so weh tun? „Milly," flüsterte sie zwischen Schluchzern. Sofort erschien die kleine Elfe und sah besorgt auf das weinende Mädchen. Sie gab ihr schnell ein Badetuch und umarmte sie.

„Was ist mit Millys lieber Laura passiert?" wollte sie mit sanfter Stimme wissen. Laura erzählte ihr zwischen Tränen, dass sie gestürzt sei und ihre Rippen und ihr Po schmerzten. Milly sah sich im Badezimmer um, wo so einiges herum lag. Sie verschwand kurz durch die Tür und kam mit Snape zusammen zurück.

Snape war erschrocken, als die kleine Hauselfe so ganz aus dem Häuschen vor seinem Schreibtisch aufgetaucht war und erzählt hatte, dass Laura weine und Schmerzen habe. Soviel er wusste, war sie doch am Baden! Was hatte sie wohl nun wieder angestellt?

Er schritt rasch auf das am Boden sitzende Mädchen zu und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über ihren Körper, um schlimmere Verletzungen auszuschließen. Mit dem Diagnosezauber stellte er eine starke Prellung an den Rippen und eine leichte Prellung am Hintern fest.

Er half Laura aufstehen und wickelte das Badetuch um sie. Er brachte sie in ihr Zimmer, begleitet von der besorgten Milly.

Snape legte Laura auf ihr Bett und ging aus dem Zimmer, um eine Salbe zu holen. Milly stand neben Laura und tröstete sie. Laura weinte nicht mehr, aber hatte immer noch ziemliche Schmerzen.

Plötzlich hüpfte das Streifenhörnchen auf Lauras Bett und beschnupperte ihre Nase. Laura lächelte ein wenig, drehte den Kopf zu Milly und umarmte sie. Milly streichelte dem Mädchen über das nasse Haar und da kam Snape ins Zimmer, mit einem kleinen Topf Salbe in der Hand.

Er setzte sich auf Lauras Bett und zog das Badetuch ein bisschen hinunter. Am Rücken waren zwei knallrote Stellen zu sehen und die eine Stelle über den Rippen färbte sich sogar violett.

Snape konnte gut nachvollziehen, dass das schmerzhaft war. Vorsichtig strich er Salbe darauf und Laura entspannte sich, als der Schmerz nachließ.

Milly streichelte sie die ganze Zeit und flötete ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Snape hob daraufhin die Augenbraue. Er musste schauen, dass Milly das Mädchen nicht zu sehr verhätschelte.

„Schmerzt dein Hintern auch?" fragte Snape und Laura schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es geht, danke, Dad." Snape blieb noch einen Moment bei Laura sitzen und hielt ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Rücken.

„Zieh dein Pyjama an, wir essen bald," sagte er dann und stand auf.

„Kann Milly noch ein wenig hier bleiben, bis wir essen?" fragte Laura hoffnungsvoll. Snape nickte.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Wie vielmal hatte er Laura schon gesagt, sie solle nicht so viel Seife benutzen? Sie wollte immer Seifenblasen machen. Das Mädchen liebte das Wasser wirklich! Beinahe jedesmal, wenn sie hier schlief, bettelte sie, baden zu dürfen.

Immer hin räumte sie nun nachher wieder auf. Jedenfalls, seit er sie an den Ohren zurück ins Badezimmer geholt hatte, nachdem sie zweimal eine halbe Überschwemmung zurück gelassen hatte.

Er war nicht gewillt, ihr immer hinterher zu räumen und es schien den gewünschten Effekt gehabt zu haben.

Nun war es halt wieder an ihm, das Badezimmer, welches aussah, als hätte hier drin eine Explosion stattgefunden, aufzuräumen. Das war nicht viel mehr, als ein Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab.

Zum Glück hatte sich das Mädchen bei dem Sturz nicht den Kopf aufgeschlagen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Milly half Laura in den Pyjama und kämmte ihr dann das Haar.

Sie hatte das manchmal bei Snape zu Hause getan und sie liebte es. Laura hatte so wunderschönes glänzendes Haar und auf diese Weise war sie dem Mädchen so nah. Laura mochte das auch. Das hatte früher nie jemand für sie getan. Außer wenn ihre Cousine sie 'stylte'. Aber danach musste sie immer die Haare waschen, weil sie so viel Haarspray rein gespritzt hatte.

Aber so alleine mit Milly schien es Laura etwas Beruhigendes und Schönes, da Milly auch sehr sanft war mit ihr und ihr nicht einfach ungeduldig die Bürste durch die Haare riss, wie Nathalie, ihre Cousine das immer gemacht hatte.

Laura mochte ihr schwarzes Haar nun auch. Früher hatte sie sich immer ein wenig wie das schwarze Schaf gefühlt. Ihre ganze Familie war blond gewesen. Tante, Onkel, Cousine und Cousins, sogar ihre Mum war blond gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Cousine immer um ihre schönen blonden Haare beneidet.

Aber jetzt war sie nicht mehr die Außenseiterin, sie wusste, dass sie die schwarzen Haare von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte und nun fand sie das nicht mehr schlimm.

Als Snape Laura zum Abendessen rief, verabschiedete sie sich von der Elfe und gab ihr einen dicken Kuss und eine Umarmung. Milly hatte sich daran gewöhnt und genoss die Nähe des Kindes, welches sie so liebte.

Lauras Magen knurrte, denn es war schon nach halb acht.

„Schlaf gut, meine liebe junge Laura," sagte Milly und war mit ihrem üblichen 'PLOP' verschwunden.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura stand vor Snape, der bereits am Tisch saß. Das Essen stand auch schon bereit und duftete herrlich. Laura war sehr hungrig.

Severus drehte das Mädchen um und hob ihr Pyjama-Oberteil, so dass er ihren Rücken begutachten konnte. Dann machte er nochmals einen Diagnosezauber. Es waren nur noch leichte Prellungen diagnostizierbar, eine leichte Erkältung hatte sie auch. Laura war in letzter Zeit gut gewachsen. Sie war nun 144cm gross und wog fast dreißig Kilo. Immer noch eher unten auf der Perzentilen-Kurve, aber sie hatte sich gut entwickelt. Bestimmt auch dank des gesunden und regelmässigen Essens, welches sie hier bekam. Ellen war nicht sehr klein gewesen, wie er sich erinnern konnte. Er selbst war auch groß, daher würde Laura auch noch gut wachsen.

„Das sieht besser aus. Tut es noch weh?" fragte er Laura und als sie den Kopf schüttelte, nickte er zufrieden und ließ sie zu ihrem Stuhl gehen.

Sie aßen schweigend, aber Severus bemerkte, dass seine Tochter ihn immer wieder musterte. Er wunderte sich ein bisschen darüber, aber als er sie fragte, was los sei antwortete sie, dass nichts sei. Sie aßen weiter und als der Nachtisch vor Laura stand und sie immer wieder heimlich zu ihrem Vater sah, sagte er: "Los, raus damit. Ich sehe doch, dass du etwas von mir willst."

Als Laura schnell den Blick senkte, fasste Snape sie am Arm und zog sie zu sich. Er rutschte seinen Stuhl ein wenig nach hinten, was ein kratzendes Geräusch verursachte.

Er stellte Laura neben sich und sah sie intensiv an.

„Na?" fragte er und hob mit einer Hand ihr Kinn um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Laura zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und überlegte wie sie anfangen konnte. Sie setzte sich auf die Schoß ihres Vaters, was diesen ein wenig erstaunte und er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Was lag dem Kind wohl auf dem Herzen, dass sie sich so seltsam verhielt?

„Es ist wegen Harry." Sie sah nun ihren Vater an, der ein wenig erstaunt auf sie hinunter blickte.

„Er ….er ist nicht glücklich bei diesen verdam....ehm bei diesen Muggels." Laura hatte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückhalten können mit dem unschönen Wort, denn Snape hasste solche ungehobelte Sprache.

Sie sah kurz in sein Gesicht um zu sehen, ob er sie tadelnd ansah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war aber neutral.

„Sie sind so gemein zu ihm! Sie hassen ihn und sie sind nur ungerecht. Sie sagen ihm immer, was für eine große Last er sei und wie abartig und so'n Zeug. Sie verwöhnen ihren eigenen fetten Sohn nach allen Regeln der Kunst und Harry muss immer arbeiten, während Dudley fernsieht und sich Süßigkeiten rein stopft. Harry musste sogar immer in einem Schrank unter der Treppe schlafen, weil sein Cousin zwei Zimmer brauchte. Manchmal sperrten sie ihn auch dort ein. Tagelang!"

Snape meinte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Das hätte er nun wirklich nicht gedacht. Er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass Harry Potter ziemlich verwöhnt wurde. Vielleicht übertrieb Laura auch.

Er hatte sich, wenn er ehrlich war, nie näher damit beschäftigt, wie der Potter-Bengel aufgewachsen war. Und Laura hatte bis jetzt auch noch nie etwas erzählt.

„Und er muss im Sommer wieder zu ihnen, weil die Schüler nicht hier bleiben dürfen in den Sommerferien. Er tut mir so unendlich Leid, Dad. Ich sehe ihm an, wie traurig er darüber ist." Snape sah seiner Tochter an, dass sie das wirklich zu beschäftigen schien. Er wusste, dass sie sehr sozial war und dass sie solche Dinge nicht los ließen.

Er hoffte nun nur, dass sie sich nicht die Hoffnung machte, er, Snape würde den armen Harry zu sich nach Hause einladen, um seine Ferien in seinem Haus zu verbringen.

„Und wie meinst du, könnte man ihm helfen. Das ist nicht so einfach, Laura." Snape sah in die Augen seiner Tochter, die ein bisschen traurig wirkten.

„Remus war doch mit seinen Eltern befreundet, oder? Könnte sich Remus nicht ein bisschen um ihn kümmern? Harry könnte ja in den Ferien zu ihm gehen und während der Schule könnten sie sich schreiben oder so?"

Laura sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihrem Vater auf. Wie würde er darauf wohl reagieren. Sie war froh, dass es endlich draußen war.

Ihr Vater sagte eine Weile nichts. Er musste sich das Ganze in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen und es dann mit Dumbledore besprechen. Aber wieso eigentlich nicht? Was konnte es schon schaden? Remus war ein Kinder-Narr, ganz klar. Und er würde ein wenig raus kommen und nicht alleine in seiner Wohnung Trübsal blasen. Severus wusste, dass es nicht einfach war für den Werwolf.

„Remus würde ihn bestimmt verwöhnen und verhätscheln," sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Er dachte darüber nach, wie Laura ihn immer um den Finger wickeln konnte und er sich zu allem überreden ließ von dem Mädchen.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Dad, Remus kann sehr streng sein und..." Snape sah sie forschend an. Upps, ihr Vater hatte ja die Sache mit dem Weglaufen nicht mitbekommen und auch nicht, wie verärgert Remus damals gewesen war. Snape deutete ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig.

„Ja, erzähl nur weiter, Laura. War da etwas, dass du mir verschwiegen hast, oder woher weißt du das?" Laura wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es nicht ratsam war, ihren Vater zu belügen. Sie sah zu Boden und wurde etwas rot.

„Ehmm. Aber schimpf dann nicht." Sie sah ihren Vater forschend an, der ihr einen strengen Blick gab, aber nichts sagte.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Als ich mit Remus alleine war, da...da bin ich davongelaufen," sagte sie schnell und Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Was? Wieso denn?" wollte er wissen.

Laura sah ihn an. Musste sie jetzt das wirklich erzählen? Sie seufzte leise.

„Ich habe Kinder gehört und wollte mit ihnen spielen. Ich habe dann wohl die Zeit vergessen und Remus hat mich überall gesucht. Als er mich gefunden hatte, war er sehr böse auf mich und hat mich ziemlich ausgeschimpft. Er hat gesagt, er würde mich bestrafen, wenn ich nochmals sowas tun würde. Er war wirklich sehr streng und ernst. Er würde Harry bestimmt nicht alles durchlassen und ihn verwöhnen."

Das war ja interessant, fand Snape.

„Ich denke darüber nach, Laura und werde es dann mit dem Schulleiter besprechen." Er sah sie ernst an, aber als er sah, wie in ihrem Gesicht die Sonne aufging, hoffte er, dass er ihr nicht zu große Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Laura stand von Snapes Schoss auf und umarmte ihn. „Danke, Dad, du bist der beste Dad der Welt."

Snape war ein bisschen baff und fasste Laura an den Oberarmen, um sie ein bisschen von sich weg zu halten, damit der ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ich kann dir noch nichts versprechen, Laura. Behalte es für dich." Laura nickte und sagte: "Ja, Dad." Sie sah zu Boden und fügte hinzu: "Ich weiß nicht, ob es Harry recht ist, dass ich mit dir darüber gesprochen hab. Ich hoffe er ist nicht böse auf mich."

Snape sah, wie besorgt Laura war. „Er wird es nicht erfahren, Laura."

Laura befreite sich von Snapes Händen und umarmte ihn nochmals. Snape verdrehte die Augen, diesmal aber wegen sich selbst. Zu was würde er sich von diesem berechnenden kleinen Monster noch alles überreden lassen? Am Schluss würde er noch die Weasley-Zwillinge adoptieren müssen! Der bloße Gedanke daran trieb seinen Puls in die Höhe und eine Gänsehaut seinen Rücken hinunter.

„Jetzt aber ins Bett, Laura," sagte Snape und schob sie Richtung Zimmer.

„Darf ich noch ein bisschen lesen?" fragte sie mit Dackelblick. Er nickte und sagte: "Eine halbe Stunde."

„Ich habe aber kein Buch mehr, darf ich eins ausleihen?" Snape seufzte leise. Wenn Laura nur Zeit schinden konnte!

„Also gut, aber du weißt, welche für dich sind, oder?"

Laura nickte und rannte zum Ausgang. Durch die Tür hinter dem Bild trat sie in Snapes Büro, wo sie sich ein Buch aussuchte.

Der alter Zauberer auf dem Bild, welches Snapes Privaträume von seinem Büro trennte, grüßte sie freundlich, denn er freute sich immer, das fröhliche Mädchen zu sehen. „Ich hoffe, du liest etwas Sinnvolles, junge Dame," sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie nickte und lächelte zurück. „Ja Sir, gute Nacht, Mr. Cunninghatch," sagte sie freundlich. Snape hatte ihr mal erzählt, dass er vor langer Zeit auch mal Hauslehrer der Slytherins gewesen sei.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Verdammt! Dachte Snape, als er vor Dumbledores Büro stand. Wieso muss ich mich immer mit solchen Sachen belasten! Und ausgerechnet Potter! Wieso Potter! Er seufzte und dachte einen Moment an Lily. Und dann an Laura. Er verzog sein Gesicht und klopfte an die Tür.

„Kommen Sie herein, mein Junge," tönte Dumbledores freundliche Stimme durch die Tür.

Snape trat ein und gerade als der Schulleiter den Mund öffnen wollte, sagte er etwas genervt: "Nein danke, ich möchte kein Zitronenbonbon!"

Dumbledores Mund schloss sich wieder und er lächelte den dunklen, grossen Mann vor sich an.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore und wie fast immer, hatte er ein wissendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Snape fragte sich, ob der alte Mann hellseherische Fähigkeiten besaß, oder ob er nur immer so tat, als wisse er im Vornherein, was Severus von ihm wollte.

„Es geht um Potter, Albus." Nun sah der Schulleiter doch etwas erstaunt aus, was Snape beruhigte und er setzte sich vor dem Bürotisch auf einen Stuhl.

„Diese Muggel. Es scheint, als würden sie ihn nicht gerade besonders gut behandeln. Sie vernachlässigen ihn, während sie ihr eigenes Kind sehr verwöhnen," presste er hinaus. Snape fiel es nicht leicht, mit Dumbledore eine solche Unterhaltung zu führen, vor allem nicht, als er nun das Glitzern in dessen Augen sah.

„Es freut - und erstaunt mich gleichermaßen, Severus, dass Sie um das Wohlergehen von Harry besorgt sind. Ich nehme an, dass Laura Ihnen das anvertraut hat?"

Snape hatte den Wunsch die Augen zu verdrehen, aber unterdrückte ihn. Stattdessen antwortete er mehr oder weniger geduldig: "Ja, Albus, Laura hat es mir anvertraut, sie möchte allerdings nicht, dass Ha.. Potter von dem Gespräch erfährt. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor alles klar ist."

Dumbledore konnte seinem Erstaunen keinen Ausdruck geben und dachte auch nicht, dass dies bei dem Tränkemeister gut angekommen wäre. Konnte das hier vor ihm wirklich der selbe Severus Snape sein, wie vor einem halben Jahr? Wenn man damals den Namen Potter nur schon am Rande erwähnt hatte, konnte man nicht sicher sein, dass man die nächste Minute überleben würde. Und nun das!

„Es ist so, dass ein Blutschutz besteht für Harry. Und der besteht nur, solange er noch eine gewisse Verbindung zu den Verwandten hat. Außerdem habe ich auch keine andere Lösung, für den Jungen, Severus. Die Weasleys würden ihn bestimmt gerne bei sich aufnehmen, sie haben allerdings selber genug zu tun, mit ihren vielen Kindern. Und ich denke Harry ist sehr sensibel und braucht viel Aufmerksamkeit." Dumbledore wusste genau, dass Severus eine Lösung parat hatte, war aber wirklich sehr gespannt darauf, sie zu hören. Wenn Severus jetzt auch noch vorschlug sich um den Jungen zu kümmern, würde er ein großes Kreuz an die Decke malen, mit wasserfester Farbe.

„Nein, Schulleiter, wir können ihn nicht einfach irgendeiner anderen Familie in die Arme drücken. Er ist….. nicht gerade das einfachste Kind und hat eine gewisse Neigung Regeln zu missachten und zu tun was ihm beliebt. Er braucht jemanden, der Zeit hat, sich um seine Unarten und sein Benehmen zu kümmern." Albus musste leicht lächeln, das tönte schon wieder mehr nach Severus. Er nickte leicht.

Mein Vorschlag wäre … Remus."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s ss

Die Osterferien wurden nicht ganz so gemütlich, wie die Weihnachtsferien, da sie Kinder viele Hausaufgaben aufgebrummt bekommen hatten und viel lernen mussten. Snape ging mit Laura nur zwei Tage nach Hause, denn er hatte auch einiges zu tun in Hogwarts. Außerdem wollte er weiterhin ein Auge auf Quirrell haben.

Laura machte die Hausaufgaben oft im Kerker bei Snape. Mit den Jungs die Aufgaben zu erledigen stellte sich meist als beinahe unmöglich heraus, da die Beiden immer etwas plauderten oder Sprüche machten und Laura zu lachen brachten. Sie hatte es satt stundenlang an den blöden Hausaufgaben zu sitzen. Emma hatte nach Hause gehen müssen, aber Hermine war hier geblieben, um Zugriff zur Schulbibliothek zu haben und ununterbrochen zu büffeln.

Fred und George waren ziemlich aufgezogen in letzter Zeit und neckten Laura ständig.

Sie fand das noch lustig und neckte die Beiden auch häufig zurück, was häufig in wilden Jagden durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ausartete. Und Hermine war nicht die einzige, die das nervte.

In den Ferien spielten die Kinder oftmals Verstecken in dem großen Schloss und Laura lernte viele Geheimgänge und Abkürzungen kennen. Die Zwillinge kannten das Schloss wirklich super gut.

Laura raffte sich auf, den Aufsatz für Binns fertig zu schreiben und setzte sich neben Hermine an den Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wagte es wiedermal im Kreise ihrer Freunde.

Fred saß kauend neben ihr. „Gibst du mir auch was davon?" fragte Laura, die etwas Süsses roch. „Was hast du überhaupt schon wieder im Mund?" fragte sie und sah in gespielt streng an.

Fred sah herablassend auf Laura hinunter, musste aber ein Grinsen verbergen. Er packte sie an der Nase und sagte: „Eine Wundernase, und das ist nichts für kleine Mädchen."

Laura hatte es satt immer als Klein betitelt zu werden und tipte ihm mit ihrer Feder auf die Nase, sodass ein blauer Tintenfleck den Nasenspitz zierte.

„Hübsch," meinte Laura lässig. „Passt irgendwie zu deinen Sommersprossen!" Sie sah ihn einen Moment herausfordernd an und widmete sich dann demonstrativ ihrem Aufsatz. Sie schielte allerdings heimlich zu dem Jungen rüber, da sie wusste, dass dieser das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde.

Er fasste auf das Tintenfässchen, wo ein Tropfen blauer Tinte glänzte und ließ den Tropfen den Finger runter laufen.

„Ich blute," sagte er mit weinerlicher Stimme.

„Ich wusste immer, dass wir blaues Blut haben," mischte sich George ein.

„Tintenblut, allerliebst," sagte Hermine, die von ihrem Pflanzenkundebuch aufsah.

Fred streckte den Arm aus und verzierte Lauras Gesicht mit der blauen Flüssigkeit.

„Geschminkt gefällst du mir fast noch besser, Laura," witzelte der Junge. Laura boxte ihm in den Arm und funkelte ihn mit ihren schwarzen Augen an.

„Was sich liebt, neckt sich!" stichelte Ron, der beobachtete, dass Laura das Lieblingsopfer von seinen Brüdern zu sein schien.

„Oh, Ronnielein fühlt sich vernachlässigt!" sagte George und Fred fügte hinzu: „Dem können wir sofort abhelfen." Fred und George taten so, als wollen sie den Bruder abküssen und der floh schnell aus dem Portraitloch.

Die Zwillinge und natürlich auch Laura lief hinterher. Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen, war aber froh, dass sie nun Ruhe hatte, um in Pflanzenkunde einige Pflanzenteile auswendig zu lernen.

Emma, die Harry etwas erklärte, sah auf. Harry hatte gar nicht richtig mitbekommen, was da abging, bis die Freunde davon gespurtet waren.

Nun begann eine große Treibjagt durchs Schloss und die Kinder jagten die Gänge entlang. Es war wirklich von Vorteil, dass nicht mehr so viele Schüler im Schloss waren. Es waren allerdings mehr Kinder im Schloss geblieben, als in den Weihnachtsferien.

Laura überlegte, ob sie den Zwillingen den Beinklammerfluch aufhalsen sollte, vermutete aber, dass diese dann eine ziemlich unsanfte Landung auf dem steinernen Schlossboden haben würden. Nein, sie musste nur noch schneller rennen, dann konnte sie die Jungs einholen. Sie rannten an ein paar großen Hufflepuffs vorbei, die sie strafend ansahen.

Dann rannten die vier Kinder eine Treppe hinunter und dann einen langen Korridor entlang, eine Treppe rauf und um eine Ecke.

„Auuu!" hörte Laura einen lauten Aufschrei und dann ein Klirren. Sie konnte rechtzeitig abbremsen, um nicht über die am Boden sitzende Professor Trelawney und Ron, der halb auf ihr lag zu fallen. Fred versuchte auch noch ausweichen, aber stolperte noch über Professor Trelawneys dünnes Bein. George konnte rechtzeitig ausweichen und trat in einige Scherben, die am Boden verteilt lagen.

Professor Trelawny schien ziemlich verwirrt zu sein und an der Stellung ihrer Hände zu schließen, hatte sie scheinbar noch nicht gemerkt, dass die Schachtel mit dem Hellseherglaskugeln, die sie gehalten hatte, nun auf dem Boden lag. Nicht alle schienen zersprungen zu sein. Einige rollten am Boden rum, etwa drei Stück lagen in Scherben rum.

„Haha Kugeln auf dem Flur, ja jieepiie, Kegeln! Hahaha!" Pevees der Poltergeist amüsierte sich köstlich über das Schauspiel. Das war genau nach seinem Geschmack! Er gab den rollenden Kugeln allen einen Stoß gegen die noch stehenden Kinder. Diese konnten den Kugeln zum Glück ausweichen und sahen den Poltergeist ärgerlich an.

Ron rappelte sich schnell auf und entschuldigte sich, mit roten Ohren, bei der Lehrerin. Laura half der Insekten-ähnlichen Frau umständlich beim Aufstehen.

Dann las sie schnell die Glassplitter auf und bemerkte vor lauter Eifer erst, dass sie sich geschnitten hatte, als dicke Bluttropfen auf dem Flur landeten.

„BLUT! Wäh, Blut!" schrie Peeves und schwebte mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck davon. Trelawney schien immer noch verwirrt und starrte durch die dicken Brillengläser auf den Boden zu ihren zerstörten Glaskugeln.

„Sie hätten vielleicht in die Kugeln schauen sollen, Professor, dann hätten Sie den Zusammenstoß bestimmt vorausgesehen." George gab sich Mühe, ernst zu klingen und nicht zu lachen.

„Oder heute Morgen ihre Teeblätter genauer studieren sollen," hängte Fred ein.

Professor Trelawney blinzelte Fred an und sagte mit nebliger Stimme: „Sie, junger Mann, seien Sie auf der Hut, es droht Unglück. Sie werden bald etwas sehr Unangenehmes erleben!"

Fred sah sie unbeeindruckt an und Laura sah an den Beiden vorbei. „Das hätte ich auch voraussagen können!" meinte sie trocken, als sie die schwarze Gestalt, die lautlos erschienen war, ansah. Fred drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte eine tiefe, vertraute Stimme. Snape sah sich um und sah dann die Kinder so ernst an, dass diese einige Zentimeter kleiner wurden.

„Ähmm, wir hatten einen Zusammenstoß, Sir," murmelte Ron verlegen. „Tut mir Leid, Professor," wandte er sich schnell an die Lehrerin.

Snape sah, dass Laura blutete. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Scherben verschwinden. Dann fuhr er mit dem Zauberstab über Lauras Finger und der Schnitt schloss sich sofort.

„Diese Kinder haben ein sehr hohes Potential Ärger, Unruhe und Chaos zu stiften. Sie haben eine ganz unruhige Aura, einer schlimmer als der andere!" sagte Professor Trelawney ein bisschen ärgerlich.

Dafür muss man nicht hellsehen können, dachte Snape.

Dann wandte er sich an die Kinder, die instinktiv einen Schritt zurück wichen. „Wie es scheint, langweilt ihr euch?!" er sah mit erhobener Augenbraue zu den Kindern hinunter, die zögerlich den Kopf schüttelten. Sein Blick blieb wieder auf Laura hängen und er begutachtete ihre Kriegsbemalung.

„Ich denke doch, ihr habt alle noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, oder irre ich mich?" Wieder sah er prüfend zu den Kindern, die nun den Kopf senkten. Die Zwillinge scharrten verlegen mit den Füßen.

"Also Marsch in euren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich möchte euch nicht nochmals wild im Schloss rumrennen sehen."

Er zeigte den Korridor hinunter Richtung Gryffindorturm. „Laura, ich will heute Abend deine Hausaufgaben kontrollieren. Und wascht eure Gesichter!" sagte er noch bevor er sich umdrehte und davon ging.

Professor Trelawney hob schimpfend die verbleibenden Glaskugeln auf und entfernte sich.

Die Kinder sahen sich zerknirscht an und machten sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Fred und George fluchten leise, als Harry ihnen entgegen gerannt kam.

„He, wieso habt ihr nicht auf mich gewartet?" fragte er. Er wäre bei dem Spiel auch gerne dabei gewesen. Als er in die Gesichter der Freunde sah, war er sich aber nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich so spaßig gewesen war.

„Wir sind direkt in die wahrsagende Brillenschlange hinein gerannt." fluchte Ron. „Weiß auch nicht, wie die in die Zukunft sehen will, wenn sie nicht mal voraussieht, dass gleich jemand in sie hinein läuft."

Laura wusste, dass sie sich nun an die Arbeit machen musste. Snape würde am Abend einiges sehen wollen und er würde nicht sehr erfreut sein, wenn die Hausaufgaben nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt waren. Sie hatte noch nicht alles erledigt, was sie hätte machen sollen. Die blöden Pflanzen musste sie auch noch in allen Einzelheiten lernen. Und die Zusammenfassung in Geschichte der Zauberei war auch noch nicht das, was sie sein sollte. Sie würde Hermine fragen, ob sie etwas abschreiben dürfe. Sie musste allerdings sehr vorsichtig sein, denn Snape hatte einen feinen Riecher, was von Laura war und was nicht.

„Verdammt," platzte es aus Laura heraus und die Freunde sahen sie verwundert an.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Remus Lupin saß wie vom Donner gerührt in seiner kleinen Wohnung.

Er konnte noch gar nicht fassen, was sich hier gerade abgespielt hatte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich zwicken sollte, um zu sehen ob er träumte, oder ob er lachen sollte.

Wieso er? Wieso hatte ihn dieser alte Schulleiter gefragt, ob er, ausgerechnet _er _sich um Harry kümmern wollte? Er, der Werwolf, der immer ein bisschen schräg angesehen wurde. Er, der die meiste Zeit hier verbrachte und immer wieder verschiedene Jobs annehmen musste und ihn immer nur solange hatte, bis jemand bemerkte wer, oder was er war.

Er hatte soviel Zeit hier einsam verbracht, dass er manchmal vergaß, welcher Tag, welche Woche es war.

Er sollte eine Art Vormundschaft für Harry Potter übernehmen, ihn unterstützen und mit ihm die Ferien verbringen. Ihm vielleicht sogar eine Art Elternersatz sein. Wie kam Albus darauf?

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu den Ferien, die er mit Laura und Severus verbracht hatte. Es war so eine helle und lebendige Zeit gewesen. Nur ein paar Tage, aber sie hatten seiner Seele so gut getan.

Seine Augenwinkel prickelten plötzlich und zwei heiße Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

Es wäre einfach zu schön um wahr werden zu können.

Die zwei Tage, die er jeden Monat am Vollmond ausfallen würde, wären kein Problem. Da könnte Harry bestimmt zu einem seiner Freunde. Und da es keine offizielle Vormundschaft war, sondern nur mit den Verwandten des Jungen vereinbart werden würde, würde das auch keine Probleme geben. Das Zaubereiministerium hätte niemals eingewilligt, dass ein Werwolf die Vormundschaft für Harry Potter , den 'Jungen, der lebte ' übernehmen würde. Doch Albus Dumbledore brachte alles fertig und das Zaubereiministerium würde das gar nicht mitbekommen. Die kontrollierten ja nicht, wo Harry sich in den Ferien aufhielt. Und mit wem er Kontakt hatte. Außerdem war das ja nur normal, dass er sich um dem Sohn seiner besten Freunde kümmerte. Die erste Ferienwoche müsste der Junge allerdings bei seinen Verwandten verbringen, damit der Blutzauber weiterhin bestand. Er kannte diese Leute nicht, aber wie Albus erzählt hatte, waren sie nicht wirklich an Harry interessiert. Er hoffte, dass Harry aber trotzdem eine schöne Kindheit gehabt hatte.

Aber, hier in dieser kleinen Wohnung würde er nicht mit einem Kind die Ferien verbringen können. Das Quartier, in dem er wohnte, war auch nicht gerade das Vorteilhafteste für Harry.

Er musste sich etwas überlegen. Er musste eine Lösung finden. Er sah einen so großen Lichtblick in seinem Leben, diese Chance wollte er nicht verpassen. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Kindererziehung. Aber Snape war ja auch ins kalte Wasser geworfen worden.

Nur - wenn Harry erfahren würde, was er war, was war dann? Wie würde der Junge reagieren. Das würde ein Schock sein.

Dieser Gedanke dämpfte seine Hoffnung . Er würde es ihm nicht immer verheimlichen können. Irgendwie würde er es erfahren. Remus fuhr sich durchs Haar.

Seine Freunde hatte es nie gestört, dass er ein Werwolf war. Sie hatten es akzeptiert und sich sogar die riesige Mühe gemacht, Animagi zu werden. Nur um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, in seinen schweren Stunden.

Er hatte sich auch überlegt, es Laura zu sagen. Er hatte sich einfach nicht überwinden können. Manchmal war er so nahe dran gewesen, es dem Mädchen einfach zu erzählen.

Aber er hatte genügend Erfahrungen gemacht. Laura würde ihn nicht mehr anfassen wollen, vielleicht würde sie auch soviel Angst vor ihm haben, dass sie ihn nicht mehr in ihrem Zuhause ertragen würde.

Remus fühlte sich elend und doch hatte er so große Hoffnungen.

Wieso musste ihm diese verdammte Werwolf-Sache immer wieder die Freude am Leben vermiesen? Vieles wäre so unendlich viel einfacher. Aber ändern konnte man das nicht. Das hatte Remus schon früh einsehen müssen. Er hatte gelernt damit zu leben. Nur, manchmal war es so schwer.

Er seufzte. Er würde mit Severus reden.

TBC....


	27. Chapter 27

**665 Jahre Nicolas Flamel**

Die Kinder saßen am Feuer auf dem Boden und unterhielten sich, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, es ist immer dann, wenn ich in Quirrells Nähe bin. Meint ihr, er könnte etwas damit zu tun haben? Könnte er ein Diener von Voldemort sein? Oder ein Komplize oder Spitzel?"

Laura zuckte die Schultern. „Ich finde den Typ seltsam. Er kommt mir irgendwie schräg rüber."

Ron nickte. Der Turban-Mann war schon nicht ganz sauber, dachte er. „Meinst ihr, er will an den Stein, für Du-weißt-schon-wen?"

„Das würde ihm natürlich wieder zu neuer Kraft verhelfen. Und hör doch mal auf mit diesem Du-weißt-schon-wer Schwachsinn," sagte Hermine etwas genervt. Ron sah sie beleidigt an.

„Das haben mir meine Eltern eben von klein auf eingetrichtert," verteidigte er sich. „Wie auch immer, Dumbledore bewacht den Stein, für diesen Flamel. Ich hoffe bloß, er ist gut genug bewacht." Ron sah die Freunde an, die am Boden saßen und sich Gedanken wegen Harrys schmerzender Narbe machten.

„Wenn Quirrell wirklich ein Gefolgsmann von Voldemort ist, frag ich mich, ob der Stein dann nicht in Gefahr ist. Dumbledore weiß ja vielleicht nicht, dass Quirrell auf der falschen Seite ist, oder zumindest sein könnte. Sonst hätte er ihn ja nicht als Lehrer hier eingestellt, nicht wahr? Und Voldemort würde ohne Hilfe kaum an den Stein kommen." Hermine klang etwas besorgt. Wer wusste schon, was passieren würde, wenn es jemandem gelänge, den Stein für Voldemort zu stehlen. Hermine hatte viel über den Krieg vor zehn Jahren gelesen und es lief ihr kalt den Rücken runter, wenn sie sich ausmalte, dass Voldemort wieder an Macht gewann.

„Ich frag mich, wieso sie den Stein nicht einfach vernichten," sagte Laura. „Dieser Flamel hat ja nun wohl lange genug gelebt, oder?"

Emma sah Laura ein bisschen entsetzt an. Aber Hermine nickte. „Da hast du schon recht, Laura. Es ist von der Natur nicht vorgesehen, dass Menschen so lange leben. Auch nicht Zauberer."

Ron war ziemlich erstaunt, dies von Hermine zu hören. „Und wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Du kannst ja wohl schlecht zu Flamel gehen und ihm sagen 'So, altes Haus, nun hast du aber lang genug gelebt, sag Goodbye und mach brav den Schirm zu, aber ein bisschen plötzlich'!"

Die Kinder mussten alle lachen. „Nein, natürlich nicht, Ron. Das kann natürlich nur er entscheiden," meldete sich nun Emma. Sie nahm eine Haarlocke von Laura, die dicht neben ihr saß und drehte sie sich um den Finger.

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch damit an!" sagte Harry dramatisch seufzend und die anderen Kinder sahen nun auch zu Emma, die das Haar schnell los ließ. Sie mussten wieder lachen.

„Meint ihr, wir sollten es Dumbledore erzählen, das mit der Narbe?" fragte Hermine und sah zu Harry, der sich sogleich an die Stirn fasste.

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht," meinten Emma und Ron.

„Ich möchte gern wissen, was Quirrell unter dem Turban hat, und ihr?" fragte Laura plötzlich. Die Kinder sahen sie alle an.

„Wär doch interessant," meinte Emma und lächelte verschmitzt.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura saß in ihrem Zimmer auf der Fensterbank und sah hinaus. Sie lächelte, denn sie liebte das. Sie hatte sich so gefreut, als ihr Vater ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie das Wochenende zu Hause verbringen würden. Und jetzt war sie in ihrem Zimmer, wo sie sich so wohl fühlte. Es roch nach zu Hause und das Beste, es war Frühling, sogar schon bald Sommer. Nun war es hier noch viel schöner als im Winter.

Die Sonne schien so warm zum Fenster rein. Laura reckte ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen. Es war schon ziemlich warm. Laura stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Sie steckte den Kopf hinaus und hörte plötzlich etwas ganz sanft plätschern. Sie kniete sich auf die Fensterbank, damit sie besser sehen konnte. Da sah sie es. Der Bach! Im Winter, als sie hier gewesen war, war er für sie nicht sehr interessant gewesen. Sie hatte ihn sogar beinahe vergessen. Und es war ein ziemlich großer Bach. Laura lächelte breit.

Schnell schloss sie das Fenster und rannte die Treppe runter.

„Dad, darf ich ein wenig raus gehen?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

Snape sah von dem Buch auf, in dem er im Wohnzimmer gelesen hatte und musterte seine Tochter, die mit leuchtenden Augen vor ihm stand. „Du hast doch nicht etwa irgendwas Verbotenes im Sinn, oder?"

Laura schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sagte empört: „Nein, natürlich nicht!" Sie sah ihn an, als wäre er von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Sie lehnte sich leicht gegen seine Knie.

Severus hob die Augenbraue. „Würde dir nie einfallen, nicht wahr?" fragte er zynisch und Laura sah ihn ein bisschen frech an und rümpfte die Nase. „Nee, ich will nur ein wenig draußen spielen."

Snape gab ihr einen mahnenden Blick. „Also gut, aber bleib in Rufweite, klar? Und keinen Unsinn!"

„Ja, Dad," rief Laura, währenddem sie schon zur Tür rannte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Milly, weisst du wo Laura ist?" fragte Snape die kleine Hauselfe, die ihm einen Tee servierte.

Laura war schon einige Zeit verschwunden und Snape fragte sich, wo sie so lange blieb. Er hatte vorhin aus dem Fenster geblickt, aber hatte sie nirgends gesehen.

„Sie badet, Meister Professor Snape, Sir," sagte Milly und schenkte den Schwarztee ein. Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Sie badet? Aber ich dachte, sie sei draußen?" Snape war verwundert. Natürlich nicht darüber, dass sie badete, aber er hatte sie nicht herein kommen hören.

„Sie badet draußen, Sir." Milly sah Snape schüchtern an.

„Draußen? Wo denn?" Snape stand auf. Milly lief ihm hinterher, als er zum Fenster schritt. Wo konnte Laura blos baden?

Milly zeigte in die andere Richtung. „Aus diesem Fenster muss Meister Professor Snape sehen."

Snape sah die Elfe verwundert an und schritt zum Fenster in der Eingangshalle. Erst sah er nichts. Er blickte umher und sah es plötzlich beim Bach unten spritzen. Natürlich, der Bach!

Er zog seine Schuhe an und ging aus dem Haus Richtung Bach. Es war wirklich sehr warm und schön. Aber Laura würde doch wohl nicht in dem Bach baden? Vielleicht badete sie ja nur die Füße und spritzte ein wenig herum.

Als er näher zum Bach kam, sah er, dass Lauras Kleider achtlos am Bachrand verteilt lagen. Snape hob kritisch eine Augenbraue und ging ein paar Schritte näher zu dem rauschenden Nass.

Laura spielte splitterfasernackt im Bach. Unter einem kleinen Wasserfall war das Wasser tiefer und dort tauchte und schwamm Laura. Sie spritzte und plantschte wie wild.

„Laura, was machst du da?" fragte Snape und sah seine Tochter ungläubig an.

Schämte sich das Mädchen denn nicht, so völlig nackt. Nicht dass es etwas zu schämen gab, denn ihr kindlicher Körper zeigte noch keinerlei Rundungen oder Anzeichen der nahenden Pubertät.

Aber trotzdem! Es hätte ja theoretisch auch jemand vorbei gehen können. Allerdings war das extrem selten, dass sich jemand hierher verirrte. Denn Snape hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er hier ein wenig Privatsphäre hatte. Aber das wusste Laura ja nicht. Es schien ihr ganz einfach egal zu sein.

„Ich bade," sagte sie grinsend, als ob man die Frage nicht ernst nehmen könnte. Er sah es ja, dachte Laura.

"Ja, ganz offensichtlich," seufzte Snape zu sich selbst und seine Augen verengten sich leicht.

„Du bist ja vollkommen nackt!" Snape sah zu Laura, die mit tropfnassen Haaren im Bach stand und einen faustgrossen Stein in der Hand hatte, den sie vorhin tauchend aus dem Bach gefischt hatte.

Sie warf den Stein in den kleinen Wasserfall, dass es nur so spritzte und sah dann mit leuchtenden Augen zu Snape.

"Na und? Das ist doch normal, wenn man nichts an hat," antwortete sie keck.

Als Snape darauf nichts erwiderte, da er gerade sprachlos war, rief sie stolz: „Sieh mal, Dad, was ich kann."

Sie tauchte ab ins tiefere Wasser, direkt unter dem etwa ein Meter hohen Wasserfall und ihre Füße erschienen über der sich kräuselnden Wasseroberfläche. Sie machte anscheinend einen Handstand unter Wasser und hängte dann noch einen Unterwassersalto an.

Als Laura wieder auftauchte, hatte sie ein großes Lachen auf dem Gesicht. Sie schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren und sich über das kühle Nass zu freuen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dass das Wasser nur so spritzte. Er sah, dass sie leicht zitterte und eine Gänsehaut hatte.

„Ehhm... gut," sagte Snape und trat ein paar Schritte näher. Laura stand im Bach und spritzte mit den Händen Wasser gegen den Wasserfall, der gemütlich vor sich hin plätscherte.

„Das Wasser ist kalt, komm bald raus, Laura." Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und hielt eine Sekunde später ein Badetuch in der Hand. Er legte es auf einen großen Stein und wollte davon gehen.

Er wusste, dass Laura das Wasser nicht gerne verließ, sie amüsierte sich so herrlich. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie sich erkältete. Es war schließlich erst Anfang Mai.

„Och... es ist aber so schön..." jammerte sie, trat aber trotzdem ans Ufer, wo sie das Tuch nahm, welches auf dem Stein lag. Sie wickelte es um sich herum und klapperte mit den Zähnen.

"Soll ich dir zeigen, wie ich vom Wasserfall runter springen kann?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, immer noch mit den Zähnen klappernd. Snape sah sie kritisch an, wie sie da stand mit bläulichen Lippen und zitternd. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein anderes Mal, Laura." Snape schwenkte nochmals den Zauberstab und Laura war plötzlich viel wärmer.

„Zieh dich an und komm dann sofort ins Haus," sagte Snape streng, bevor es dem Mädchen einfiel, sich nochmals ins Wasser zu begeben, jetzt wo ihr wieder warm war.

Er schritt davon und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Kinder waren doch seltsame Wesen, dachte er.

Laura trocknete ihre nassen Haare. Dann schlüpfte sie wieder in ihre Kleider, die sie erst zusammen suchen musste.

Das hatte jetzt wirklich gut getan. Früher hatte sie so viel gebadet in ihrem Fluss, sie hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können. Erst wollte sie ja nur die Füße baden, aber bald hatte es sie so gereizt, in den klaren Bach zu springen, dass sie sich den Kleidern einfach entledigt hatte. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden hier beim Wald gesehen und wenn jemand kommen würde, würde sie einfach abtauchen.

Es war mühsam, so halb nass in die Kleider zu steigen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als sie im Haus ankam, kam ihr Vater gerade aus der Küche mit zwei Tassen Tee.

„Komm, du musst dich aufwärmen, Laura," sagte er und als sie näher kam, gab er ihr eine der Tassen in die Hände. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf das Sofa.

„Danke, Dad, das war so schön im Bach," sagte Laura und lächelte ihren Vater glücklich an. Dieser sah sie an und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Er war nicht gerade das, was man eine Wasserratte nennen konnte. Er dachte an den Zwischenfall, als Laura mit Emma im See baden war, kaum hatte sie mit der Schule begonnen.

„Es ist schön, wieder zu Hause zu sein." Laura stellte den Tee auf den kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa und kuschelte sich nahe an ihren Vater. Sie hatte noch nasse Haare und er trocknete es mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch.

Laura griff sich an die Haare und lächelte zu ihrem Vater rauf, der nun einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Sie genoss es unglaublich, ihm so nahe zu sein. Hier bei ihnen zuhause war es einfach am allerschönsten, fand sie.

Severus trank seinen Tee und genoss die Ruhe mit seinem Kind. Er hatte Remus zum Abendessen eingeladen, denn Laura hatte öfters gesagt, dass sie ihn wiedermal sehen wollte. Sie würde sich bestimmt freuen.

„Früher habe ich so viel gebadet. Ich bin fast jeden Tag zum Fluss gegangen." Laura lächelte zu ihrem Vater hinauf. Sie zog die Knie zur Brust. Ihre halblangen Hosen spannten über dem Knie, wo sie eine Hautschürfung hatte und sie zog sie ein bisschen hoch. Snape sah auf das geschürfte Bein, welches Laura soeben mit ein bisschen Spucke bestrich. Snape verzog das Gesicht leicht. „Dafür gibt es Salbe, Laura."

Diese zuckte nur die Schultern. „Hab ich immer so gemacht."

„War das nicht gefährlich, in dem Fluss?" fragte Severus stirnrunzelnd. Ein kleines Mädchen in einem Fluss?! Typisch Muggel!

„Also, als ich noch ziemlich klein war, bin ich mal beinahe abgeso... ehm ich meine ertrunken." Laura hörte ihren Vater tief einatmen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er von dieser Vorstellung nicht gerade begeistert war.

„Aber ich konnte mich ja retten," fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„Sieht so aus," sagte Snape nur trocken und war froh, dass er jetzt selber verantwortlich war für das Kind, welches sich an ihn kuschelte.

Laura erinnerte sich gerne an die schöne Zeit bei ihrem Fluss. Stundenlang hatte sie dort gebadet und mit den runden Steinen gespielt. Sie war glücklich, dass es hier einen Bach hatte. Und Steine.

„Dad? Könnte man den Stein nicht zerstören?" fragte Laura plötzlich. Sie hatte ihren Vater schon lange darauf ansprechen wollen. Sie machte sich ziemliche Sorgen wegen Harrys Narbe und dem Stein der Weisen und Turbanio, wie die Kinder Quirell nun manchmal nannten.

„Was für einen Stein?" fragte Snape leise.

„Den Stein der Weisen, natürlich. Nicht, dass dieser..." weiter kam Laura nicht. Snape richtete sich abrupt auf und sah scharf zu Laura hinunter.

„Woher weißt du von dem Stein, Laura?" fragte er streng und ein wenig erstaunt. Laura blinzelte ein paarmal. So eine heftige Reaktion hätte sie nicht erwartet.

„Ehmmm.... wir haben es rausgefunden," sagte sie kleinlaut. „Und Harrys Narbe schmerzt ihn immer so sehr, wenn er in der Nähe von Quirrell ist. Seit der Sache im verbotenen Wald noch schlimmer. Wenn man den Stein zerstören würde, würde er Voldemort nichts..."

„Schluss!" rief Snape aufgebracht und packte Laura etwas grob an den Oberarmen. Er stellte sie vor sich hin. Er fixierte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl, als sehe er direkt in sie hinein.

„Hör mir gut zu Laura. Überlasst dieses Thema den Erwachsenen. Das ist nichts für Kinder. Das ist gefährlich, Laura. _Äusserst _gefährlich. Ich meine das wirklich ernst, haltet euch da raus!" Laura nickte eifrig und auch ein bisschen eingeschüchtert von Snapes ernsten Worten. Snapes Augen sahen sie immer noch eindringlich und ein wenig besorgt an.

„Der Stein ist gut bewacht. Der Rest geht euch Kinder nichts an. _Ist das klar?" _

„Ja, Sir!" antwortete Laura ernst. Sie sah in Snapes Augen. Sein Griff um ihre Oberarme lockerte sich. Zum Glück, denn er hatte sehr fest zugedrückt. Aber Laura spürte, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Er sah sie immer noch an, allerdings nicht mehr so streng aber immer noch intensiv.

„Ja, Dad." Sie nickte leicht.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Überraschung!!!**

Als Laura vor dem Abendessen am Tisch saß und malte, hörte sie plötzlich im Kamin ein Geräusch, welches sie erschreckte. Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr nun Remus entgegen kam. Ein Strahlen breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus und sie rannte auf den Mann zu. Er hatte sich zu ihr hinunter gebeugt und umarmte das Mädchen.

Laura küsste ihn auf die Wange und umarmte ihn dann wieder. Remus war gerührt, dass Laura sich so über seinen Besuch freute. Er richtete sich auf, als Snape ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Laura bemerkte, dass ihr Vater gewusst hatte, dass Remus kommen würde und sie ging zu Snape. Als die beiden Männer sich begrüßten, glitt Lauras Hand in die ihres Vaters. Sie stand neben ihm, strahlte zu Snape hinauf und flüsterte ein 'Danke'.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und aßen und redeten. Die meisten Themen interessierten Laura nicht brennend, aber als das Thema auf Harry kam, wurde Laura hellhörig.

„Dumbledore bringt den Bengel Morgen früh hier her," sagte ihr Vater etwas grob.

Er sah nicht so erfreut aus darüber, aber Laura konnte nicht glauben, dass er es überhaupt erlaubt hatte.

Sie sprang vom Tisch auf und ihr Stuhl fiel dabei zu Boden. Sie rannte zu ihrem Vater und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Danke, Dad, danke, danke !" jubelte sie.

Ihr Vater sah sie aber tadelnd an und gab ihr einen unsanften Klaps auf den Hintern. Laura merkte aber, dass es nicht ganz so ernst gemeint war.

„Setz dich wieder hin, Miss Smethurst, was fällt dir ein, so einen Aufstand zu machen."

Lauras Lächeln blieb aber auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich brav wieder hin setzte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Harry hierher kam. Sie stützte ihre Wangen mit den Händen auf dem Tisch auf.

Er würde Remus kennen lernen und... Moment! Würde Remus überhaupt hier übernachten? Er hatte ja gar keine Tasche dabei!

„Remus, schläfst du hier?" fragte Laura, als die beiden Erwachsenen eine kleine Pause machten mit reden, denn ihr Vater hasste es, wenn sie rein redete.

„Ja, Laura, wenn du es mir erlaubst," witzelte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Laura musste lachen. Das würde ja lustig werden!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Nein, auf keinen Fall, Remus! Kommt nicht in Frage!" Severus sah seinen Freund empört an.

„Komm schon, Severus, nur ein paar Wochen," erwiderte Remus.

„Ich habe nicht vor, mein ohnehin nicht mehr ganz so ruhiges Heim zu einem Ferienparadies für Rotzgören zu machen!" Snape konnte nicht glauben, was Remus da von ihm verlangte. Er war froh, dass Laura im Bett war und die Unterhaltung nicht mitbekam, die würde ihm auch die Ohren volljammern, es wäre doch so eine schöne Idee.

„Snape, tu's für Lily. Wo soll ich denn sonst mit dem Jungen hin. Meine Wohnung ist ja wohl nicht gerade der ideale Ort, um mit ihm die Ferien zu verbringen." Remus musste ihn einfach überzeugen können. Es war ihm wirklich wichtig.

„Das ist doch nicht mein Problem, frag doch Dumbledore." Severus bekam schon Schweißausbrüche beim bloßen Gedanken daran, Potter in _seinen_ Ferien in _seinem_ Haus haben zu müssen.

„Severus, nur zwei drei Wochen." Remus sah seinen Freund ernst an. Eine Woche musste Harry ja bei den Dursleys bleiben, wegen des Blutzaubers.

Er könnte eine Woche mit Harry campieren, eine Woche könnten sie schlimmstenfalls in seiner Wohnung verbringen. Harry würde noch eine Woche oder so bei den Weasleys sein, aber den Rest der Sommerferien würde er irgendwo verbringen müssen, wo es kinderfreundlich war. Na ja, Snape war nicht direkt kinderfreundlich, aber das Haus hier und der Garten, der Wald mit dem Bach, das war einfach genial für ein Kind.

Snape stieß hörbar den Atem aus. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und durchs Haar.

„Eine Woche! Keinen Tag mehr. Und wenn ihr euch nicht benehmt, schmeiß ich euch raus."

Remus lächelte dankbar. Er vermutete, dass er die Woche auch noch verlängern könnte, wenn es wirklich nötig war.

„Danke, Severus," sagte er erleichtert. „Außerdem muss Harry ja erst noch einverstanden sein."

Snape sah die Besorgnis in den Augen des Mannes. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dem Jungen von Anfang an sagen soll, oder ob ich es ihm sage, wenn er mich ein bisschen kennt. Wegen dem Werwolf meine ich."

Remus sah zu Severus, der sich dazu nicht äußerte. Remus machte eine Pause und überlegte.

„Was meinst du, wie würde Laura reagieren, wenn sie davon erfahren würde?" fragte er etwas besorgt, als würde er die Antwort fürchten.

Remus sah den gefürchteten Lehrer nicht gerade als einen großen Kinderversteher, aber er würde einschätzen können, wie Laura die unangenehme Neuigkeit aufnehmen würde. Severus hatte ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl für seine Tochter, fand Remus.

Severus' schwarze Augen sahen direkt in seine, als er trocken antwortete: „Sie weiß es, Remus."

Lupins Augenbrauen zogen sich skeptisch zusammen und er blinzelte ungläubig. „Was? Sie.. sie weiß es? Seit wann?" fragte er erstaunt. Er konnte das gar nicht glauben. Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Er hatte Laura gar nichts angemerkt. Sie war doch mit freundenstrahlendem Gesicht auf ihn zugestürmt, wie immer.

„Schon lange," sagte Snape gelassen. „Sie hat uns an dem Abend in den Weihnachtsferien, bevor du gegangen bist, belauscht."

Lupin überlegte, sein erstauntes Gesicht wurde ernst und er nickte leicht. „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass sie an dem Morgen, als ich mich von ihr verabschiedet habe, so seltsam war." Remus sah traurig aus bei diesen Worten, die er leise und eher zu sich selber gesprochen hatte.

„Das war nicht deinetwegen, Werw.. Lupin. Sie …. hat da auch ein paar andere Dinge gehört und falsche Schlüsse daraus gezogen. Deshalb war sie so seltsam."

„Was? Es war nicht meinetwegen, bist du sicher?" fragte Lupin, der das kaum glauben konnte.

„Nein, Lupin. Kinder sind da nicht so voreingenommen. Laura hat damit kein Problem, sonst würde sie sich wohl nicht immer gleich auf dich stürzen, wenn sie dich sieht." Sein Ton war zum Schluss ein wenig ärgerlich, aber Lupin merkte, dass sich hinter der Fassade ein Lächeln versteckte.

Ja, er hatte das Mädchen seither mehrmals gesehen. Auch in der Krankenstation war sie sofort auf seinen Schoß geklettert, von Berührungsangst keine Rede.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem leicht vernarbten Gesicht des jungen Mannes aus. Er war so erleichtert, vielleicht würde Harry dann die Nachricht auch nicht so schockieren. Allerdings waren ja nicht alle Kinder gleich. Seine Freude war unbeschreiblich, dass Laura das so einfach zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, sich aber zwischen ihnen nichts geändert hatte. Hoffnung flammte in ihm auf.

Nach einer längeren Pause, in der Snape seinen Kaffee trank, fragte Lupin: „Was hat Laura denn an diesem Abend gehört, als sie gelauscht hat?"

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Was? Zu_ Snape_ nach Hause?" Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen und seine Augen waren riesig.

„_Professor_ Snape, Harry," erwiderte Dumbledore geduldig und lächelte den Jungen an.

„Professor Snape und Laura. Außerdem ist noch jemand anderes dort, der dich gerne kennenlernen möchte, Harry. Er war ein guter Freund deiner Eltern. Er heißt Remus Lupin."

Harry wusste sofort, wer das war, Laura hatte ihm ja von Remus erzählt. Er wusste auch, dass er sehr nett war. Er nickte.

„Laura hat mir viel von ihm erzählt. Er scheint ziemlich nett zu sein, Sir." Harry sah zu dem Zauberer mit dem silbrigen, langen Bart, der nun von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war und seinen Phönix streichelte.

Er lächelte zu Harry hinüber. „Also, wenn du die Einladung annehmen möchtest, dann geh und zieh dich an, Harry. Wir gehen dann in einer halben Stunde."

Harry nickte und bedankte sich. Er verließ das Büro des Schulleiters und ging in den Gryffindorturm um seine Jacke und Schuhe zu holen. Er war sehr gespannt auf Remus und freute sich sehr, ihn kennen zu lernen.

Er war aber auch ein wenig aufgeregt, dass er ausgerechnet zu Snape nach Hause gehen sollte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Snape ihn nicht gerade besonders gut mochte. Er wusste allerdings nicht, warum.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Scheu aber trotzdem etwas neugierig sah Harry sich in Snapes Wohnzimmer um. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Er stand in Snapes Wohnzimmer!

Laura hatte gehört, dass Professor Dumbledore und Harry aus dem Kamin getreten waren und kam nun die Treppe hinunter gerannt.

„Harry, endlich! Guten Tag, Professor," fügte sie schnell freundlich hinzu. „Komm, Harry, wir gehen in mein Zimmer!" sagte Laura aufgeregt und verabschiedete sich schnell von dem Schulleiter. Die beiden Kinder gingen gleich in Lauras Zimmer.

Snape hatte das Wohnzimmer auch betreten und sah den weißbärtigen Mann und die davon eilenden Kinder an. Harry blieb kurz stehen, als er den Professor sah und sagte etwas verlegen: „Guten Tag, Professor Snape, danke für die Einladung."

Snape sah mit etwas finsterem Blick zu dem Jungen hinunter und nickte. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter. Albus, vielen Dank fürs Bringen... darf ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten?"

Remus kam auch dazu und lächelte Dumbledore an. Er gab ihm die Hand und begrüßte ihn. Die beiden Kinder waren schon die Treppe hinauf verschwunden und Remus sah nur noch ihre Absätze verschwinden.

„Nein danke, Severus, sehr freundlich, aber ich muss noch einen Krankenbesuch machen." Er lächelte die beiden Männer an, von denen man noch vor ein paar Jahren niemals gedacht hätte, dass sie sich einmal anfreunden würden.

Es geschehen eben immer wieder Wunder, dachte der alte Schulleiter und lächelte.

„In dem Bach habe ich gestern sogar gebadet. Und der Garten ist vorne auch noch ganz groß." Laura war so stolz, Harry ihr Zuhause zeigen zu können. Er war auch ziemlich beeindruckt.

Es klopfte an der Zimmertür und Remus steckte den Kopf herein. Laura wurde rot im Gesicht. Sie hatte ganz vergessen ihm Harry vorzustellen. Sie stand schnell auf vom Fenstersims und sagte verlegen: „Entschuldige, Remus, das hier ist Harry, Harry das ist... Mister Lupin."

Remus lächelte Harry freundlich an. „Harry, es freut mich so, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich kannte dich als Baby." Er schüttelte Harrys Hand und der lächelte zurück. Der Mann war ihm sofort sympatisch. Und er war ein Freund seiner Eltern gewesen!

„Guten Tag, Sir," sagte Harry und lächelte zurück.

„Du kannst mich Remus nennen, Harry," sagte Remus. „Kommt ihr auch runter, dann könnten wir vor dem Mittagessen noch ein Spiel spielen."

Laura hatte ihre Karten nicht dabei um ein Kartenspiel zu spielen. Snape hatte auch keine Spiele, außer Zauberschach. Und das konnte Laura nicht.

„Ron und ich spielen das manchmal, ich kann dir zeigen, wie's geht," sagte Harry, der Zauberschach ziemlich spannend fand.

„Hilfst du mir ein bisschen, Remus?" fragte Laura und Remus lächelte.

„Wir könnten zwei Teams bilden. Ich bin auch nicht so gut darin. Severus, du könntest Laura unterstützen und ich bin mit Harry zusammen," schlug Remus vor, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Snape darauf eingehen würde.

Severus sah ihn sofort ein bisschen finster an.

„Bitte, Dad!" Lauras Augen glänzten sofort und sie ging zu Snape.

Er überlegte einen Moment. Das Spiel war noch ziemlich lehrreich und man musste gut vorausdenken und eine Strategie entwickeln, vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht für seine Tochter und er willigte schließlich ein.

Mit leicht saurem Gesichtsaufdruck setzte er sich zu Lupin und den Kindern an den Tisch. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da tat.

TBC...

Danke scientific ida fürs Betalesen ;-)


	28. Chapter 28

Besten Dank an scientific ida fürs Korrigieren und Kommentieren ;-D Ich schätze das sehr!!!!

Es wurde ein wirklich interessantes Spiel und sogar der Ehrgeiz der Erwachsenen war angestachelt. Für Harry war es sehr ungewohnt, den strengen, kühlen Zaubertränkeprofessor so zu sehen. Er war immer noch ziemlich unnahbar, aber die ganze Situation war schon ein bisschen seltsam für den Jungen. Auch hatte noch niemals jemand Erwachsenes mit ihm gespielt.

Da Laura so natürlich mit Snape umging, dass sie ihn 'Dad' nannte und so ungezwungen war in seiner Gegenwart war, entspannte Harry sich und er genoss das Spiel. Remus war wirklich toll und lobte ihn immer, wenn er einen guten Einfall hatte.

Laura war froh, dass ihr Vater sich von einer guten Seite zeigte, und dass er nicht schnippisch war zu dem Jungen, wie er es in der Schule manchmal war. Allerdings hatte Laura festgestellt, dass sich das gebessert hatte, seit sie ihm erzählt hatte, wie Harry aufgewachsen war. Und das hier war eine gute Gelegenheit, damit Snape ihren Freund besser kennen lernen konnte und sehen würde, dass Harry wirklich sehr nett war. Laura konnte nicht verstehen, warum ihr Vater den netten Harry nicht mochte. Ja, er war nicht gerade der Ruhigste und er machte immer wieder Unsinn, aber sie selber ja auch und ihr Vater liebte sie trotzdem.

Es schien kaum Zeit vergangen zu sein, als Milly plötzlich zum Mittagessen rief. Das Spiel war noch nicht beendet, deshalb wollten sie nachher weiter spielen.

Harry gab sich große Mühe anständig zu essen. Laura schien aber ganz locker und die Kinder redeten miteinander während des Essens. Als Laura im Essen rumzustochern begann, erntete sie dafür einen strengen Blick von ihrem Vater und aß sofort wieder anständig.

Snape bemerkte, dass Harry immer wieder zu ihm schielte und sich Mühe gab, nichts falsch zu machen. Die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater war einfach frappant! Allerdings nicht sein Benehmen. Was James an Selbstvertrauen zu viel gehabt hatte, schien dem Jungen Potter eher zu fehlen. James hätte sich nie darum geschehrt, ob er sich gut benahm oder nicht. Harry schien wirklich so zu sein, wie Laura ihn beschrieben hatte.

Nach dem Essen halfen die beiden Milly, in der Küche aufzuräumen, was auch ziemlich lustig war. Laura war es gewohnt, der Elfe zu helfen, es war sozusagen ihr Job.

Harry hatte bei den Dursleys auch meistens den Abwasch erledigt, was aber nichts im Vergleich zu hier war. Hier machte es wirklich Spaß.

Das Wetter war so schön und warm und lockte die Kinder hinaus. Sie gingen ein wenig in den Garten. Das Zauberschach könnten sie ja später noch weiter spielen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Neben dem Haus, auf der anderen Seite als das Gewächshaus, war ein kleiner Geräteschuppen. Diesen erkundeten die Kinder nun. Laura war noch nie dort drin gewesen, da es sie noch nie gereizt hatte. Aber zu zweit schien irgendwie alles spannender. Der Schuppen war zwar verschlossen gewesen, sie hatten den alten Schlüssel aber bald an einem Nagel hängend entdeckt und hatten aufgeschlossen.

Es war ziemlich staubig und muffig da drin und wirklich was Interessantes gab es nicht.

„Ist das ein Besen zum Fliegen?" fragte Harry plötzlich und zeigte auf einen ziemlich mitgenommen aussehenden Besen.

Laura zuckte die Schultern und schnappte sich das alte zerzauste Ding. Sie mussten beide husten von dem vielen Staub, der nun in der Luft rum schwebte.

„Ein Oldtimer vielleicht," lachte Laura. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie eine schrumpelige alte Hexe mit einer schwarzen Katze auf dem Rücken mit solch einem Besen durch die Gegend fliegen.

Sie gingen damit aus dem Schuppen und Laura setzte sich sofort drauf. Harry sah gespannt zu, als Laura sich langsam in die Luft erhob. Laura war erstaunt, dass der alte Besen wirklich flog. Sie blickte ziemlich skepisch und etwas ängstlich auf Harry hinunter. Dieser grinste zu ihr hinauf. Irgendwie zittrig und holprig flog sie eine kleine Runde und landete dann neben ihrem Freund. Nun auch ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht

„Oh, das war krass!" sagte sie. „Der ist speziell zu fliegen, aber irgendwie super cool."

Harry war nun auch ziemlich gespannt und wollte es auch sofort ausprobieren. Auch er flog etwas zögerlich eine Runde um die große Tanne. Es machte ihm Spaß, mit so einem speziellen Besen zu fliegen. Da waren die gewöhnlichen Schulbesen in Hogwarts Luxusmodelle, im Gegensatz zu diesem. Aber er hatte wirklich seinen Reiz, der Oldtimer-Strubbelbesen.

Die nächste Runde setzten sie sich zusammen auf dem Besen. Das war noch viel lustiger. Der Besen war nicht sehr schnell und etwas schwierig zu steuern. Er reagierte nicht immer so richtig. Aber mit mehr Gewicht drauf, zitterte er nicht mehr so stark. Sie lachten so sehr, dass sie Mühe hatten, sich fest zu halten.

Eine leise warnende Stimme schlich sich für einen kurzen Moment in Lauras Gedanken. Ob sie ihren Dad wohl hätten fragen müssen, ob sie das durften? Sie schob die lästige, mahnende Stimme schnell beiseite. Sie würde nachher schnell fragen gehen. Das war so ein Spaß, was sollte Snape schon dagegen haben?! Sie flog ja in Hogwarts auch.

Ihre Runden wurden immer mutiger. Sie drehten eine Runde um das Haus. Laura war durch die viele Übung, die sie in Hogwarts im Fliegen gehabt hatte, viel mutiger geworden und hatte ziemlich viel Spaß daran gewonnen. Leider hatte sie aber keinen eigenen Besen. Die Schulbesen waren nichts im Vergleich zu Harrys modernem Nimbus 2000.

Aber dieser Oldtimer hatte auch seinen Reiz. Laura würde nun immer mit ihm fliegen, wenn sie hier war. In die Schule konnte sie den wohl nicht mitnehmen, da hätten einige einen Lachkrampf.

„Nun sollten wir nur noch einen Schnatz haben," meinte Harry mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, als sie wieder auf dem Boden standen. Laura nickte und griff sich den Besen, den Harry noch in der Hand hielt.

„Nun geh ich mal vorne!" verkündete Laura eifrig. Sie setzten sich wieder auf den Besen. Harry war es nicht so geheuer, obwohl er wusste, dass Laura nicht schlecht flog. Aber es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl hinten drauf zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können.

Sie flogen los und es rüttelte ziemlich. Laura beschleunigte etwas und sie lachten. Sie flogen um das große alte Haus herum.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

"Ich weiß nicht, woher sie von dem Stein wissen, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das Riesen-Baby Hagrid seinen Mund nicht im Griff gehabt hat. Laura kann da sehr stur sein und hält dicht, wenn sie fürchtet, jemanden zu verraten." Snape sah etwas beunruhigt aus.

Remus nickte. Es gefiel ihm auch nicht, dass sich die Kinder für dieses Thema interessierten.

"Laura hat erzählt dass Potters Narbe in letzter Zeit mehr schmerze. Ich werde mit Albus darüber reden." Severus sah Remus ernst an und der schien über die Neuigkeit nicht gerade begeistert.

Remus wollte darauf eben etwas erwidern, als sich Snapes Augen verengten und er schnell aufstand, als er etwas sah, dass er nicht zu sehen wünschte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er trat schnell ans Fenster. Woher hatten die Kinder den Besen, waren die verrückt?

Remus war neben Severus getreten, da er sofort merkte, dass dieser etwas äußerst Spezielles gesehen haben musste. Remus sah aber nichts.

Severus ging zur Tür, dicht gefolgt von Remus, der ein ungutes Gefühl hatte. Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei Snape und der konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Laura konnte im letzten Moment dem Kamin ausweichen. Sie flog tiefer und irgendwie ließ sich das Tempo nicht so leicht drosseln. Sie rutschte seitwärts und Harry, der sich an ihr festhielt, verlor auch das Gleichgewicht. Laura versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, aber nun hing Harry so schräg am Besen und krallte sich verzweifelt an ihr fest. Der Besen bekam Schlagseite und für Laura war es fast unmöglich zu steuern. Zumal sie damit beschäftigt war, nicht vom Besen zu fallen. Zum Glück sanken sie, aber nun näherten sich die Fenster des Gewächshauses beängstigend schnell.

Um ein Haar wären die Kinder in das Gewächshaus geknallt.

Remus und Severus kamen aus dem Haus gerannt und hatten die Zauberstäbe gezückt. Doch die Kinder auf dem Besen flitzten direkt auf sie zu und ihnen blieb nur noch eines übrig, nämlich so gut wie möglich auszuweichen.

Snape hatte sich sofort wieder aufgefangen und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Die Kinder waren aber schon gelandet. Der Besen steckte Stiel voran im Boden und die Kinder waren einige Meter weit gepurzelt.

Laura lag wie tot da und Harry rappelte sich stöhnend auf. Er rieb sich das Knie und sah dann zu Laura hinüber. Diese lag auf dem Rücken und starrte scheinbar in den Himmel. Harry war sofort neben ihr und als sie ihn bemerkte, bewegten sich ihre Augen zu ihm. Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang nur an. Plötzlich formte sich in ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln und die Kinder begannen über ihre Bruchlandung zu lachen. Laura hatte sich zwar schon ein wenig an der Schulter weh getan, aber es hätte wohl schlimmer sein können. Sie hatten wohl ziemlich Glück gehabt.

Snape und Remus, die ein paar Meter von den Kindern stehen geblieben waren, sahen ungläubig zu Laura und Harry hinüber. Ihr Herz hatte einen Moment ausgesetzt. Es war ein wahres Wunder, dass den Kindern scheinbar nichts passiert war.

Laura richtete sich auf und Snape war mit ein paar Schritten bei ihr. Sie war gerade wieder auf ihren Füßen, als Snape sie umdrehte und ihr kräftig eins auf den schmutzigen Hosenboden haute. „Ihr seid wohl verrückt!" fauchte er ärgerlich.

Er drehte sie um und sah sie an. Sie war ziemlich zerzaust und schmutzig, aber ganz. Snape drückte sie an sich.

Harry sperrte die Augen auf. Er fürchtete, dass ihm dasselbe blühte, (von der Umarmung mal abgesehen!) und er machte unbewusst ein paar Schritte rückwärts, als die Augen des Zaubertranklehrers an ihm hängen blieben.

Aber das Bild von Snape, der jemanden umarmte, war so eine eigenartige Erscheinung für Harry, dass ihm der Mund offen stehen blieb!

Snape war es im Moment ziemlich egal, das Potter sah, wie er Laura umarmte.

Sein Herz war beinahe stehen geblieben, als er gesehen hatte, was für eine Landung die Kinder gehabt hatten und wie Laura danach liegen geblieben war. Diese Kinder waren der reine Wahnsinn. Snape hätte, aus lauter Ärger beiden Kindern richtiggehend den Hintern verhauen können, er war aber so unglaublich froh, dass ihnen nichts passiert war, dass er nur den Kopf schüttelte und den Atem ausstieß.

Er hielt Laura an ihren Schultern auf Armeslänge von sich. Sie sah zu ihren Füßen, ihre Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen.

„Was fällt euch ein, ihr einfältigen Kinder! Habt ihr denn kein bisschen Verstand in euren Köpfen?" Snape tönte ziemlich verärgert und auch Remus schaute nicht gerade freundlich drein. Er war zu Harry hinüber gegangen und stand neben dem Jungen.

Harry sah zu dem Mann neben ihm hinauf, welcher ihn strafend ansah, so dass der Junge errötete. Was würde Remus wohl von ihm denken. Er schämte sich. Vor Snape eigentlich nicht so sehr, obwohl er sich speziell gut hatte benehmen wollen.

„Hinein mit euch, aber schnell !" Snape zeigte zur hinteren Türe, die offen stand. Laura und Harry sahen sich vielsagend an und Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Harry schielte scheu zu Snape hinauf und ging in einem kleinen Bogen an ihm vorbei ins Haus. Auch Harry sah aus wie ein kleines Schweinchen, von oben bis unten mit Dreck verschmiert.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Die Kinder standen mit gesenkten Köpfen vor Snape, der im Wohnzimmer langsam hin und her ging. Diese Kinder würde man in einem Hundezwinger halten müssen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keinen Unsinn anstellten. Ansonsten konnte man sie keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen. Und das mit beinahe zwölf!

Remus stand am Fenster und sah die Kinder an. Laura blickte kurz zu ihm rüber, aber schnell wieder zu Boden, als sie seinen Blick sah.

„Es war eben so lustig mit dem Oldtimer zu fliegen. Es ging auch gut, bis ich seitwärts gerutscht bin," piepte Laura, die die Stille nicht mehr ertrug.

„Wisst ihr, was hätte passieren können? Dieser Besen ist uralt und schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr geflogen worden." Er funkelte die beiden Kinder an, dass die den Blick senkten.

„Das kann ja heiter werden," seufzte Snape, aber außer Remus wusste keiner im Raum, was er damit meinte.

Es war nicht seine Sache, Potter für diesen Schwachsinn zu bestrafen. Er würde den Kindern aber klar machen, dass sowas nicht ging. Schließlich war Snape verantwortlich, auch für Potter, solange er sich hier aufhielt.

Dass man sich nicht auf den nächstbesten Besen setzen und fröhlich ein paar Runden um das Haus drehen konnte.

„Ihr hättet sterben können. Nur um einige Zentimeter habt ihr das Gewächshaus verfehlt. Was wäre gewesen, wenn ihr in die Scheiben geflogen wärt?" Remus hatte ein paar Schritte nach vorne gemacht und sah zu den Kindern hinunter, die ihn nun mit großen Augen ansahen.

Harry schluckte und sagte leise: "Ich hätte die Scheiben ganz sicher bezahlt, Sir!" Remus und Severus sahen den Jungen alarmiert an. Snapes Augen verengten sich und Remus kniete sich vor dem ängstlich schauenden Jungen nieder.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er Harry die Hände auf die Schultern legte. "Harry, die Scheiben könnte man ohne Probleme ersetzen. Dich nicht. Da nützt alles Geld der Welt nichts. Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass es die Glasfenster waren, um die wir uns sorgen?" Er sah den Jungen ungläubig an, der etwas verwirrt wirkte. Dann stand Remus wieder auf und wandte sich auch wieder an Laura.

„Solche alten Besen kann man kaum steuern. Was wäre gewesen, wenn der Besen nicht mehr reagiert hätte. Würdet ihr immer gen Süden fliegen, der Sonne entgegen und keiner wüsste, wo ihr seid? Wir hätten nicht mal gewusst, dass ihr einen Besen hattet." Er sah die Kinder sehr streng an.

"Wie wäre es gewesen, wenn ihr wenigstens gefragt hättet?" Remus sah die zerknirschten Gesichter der Kinder und es überkam ihn der Wunsch, sie an sich zu drücken. Gleichzeitig hätte er sich schütteln können, wegen dieser Sache. Ja, er konnte Snapes Reaktion von vorhin gut verstehen. Wenn den Kindern etwas zugestoßen wäre... nein, er durfte nicht mal daran denken.

Snape hätte es natürlich nicht offen zugegeben, aber er fand das, was Remus da von sich gegeben hatte, wirklich gut. Die Kinder schienen seine Worte sehr ernst zu nehmen. Er war auch froh, dass der gutmütige Remus die Sache nicht herunter spielte, um sich bei dem Potter-Lümmel beliebt zu machen.

Remus war sonst von friedlichem, ruhigem Gemüt und er war meistens der Meinung, dass Snape eher ein wenig zu streng und ungeduldig war, mit Laura. Aber wenn es um die Sicherheit ging, hörte für ihn der Spaß auch auf. Er wusste, dass Kinder da ganz anders dachten als Erwachsene, aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass diesen beiden Kindern etwas zustieß, er liebte sie zu sehr.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Harry und Laura waren ziemlich zerknirscht und ein bisschen schämten sie sich, aber es hielt nicht lange an.

Bald rannten sie ausgelassen im Wald umher. Remus hatte vorgeschlagen, einen Spaziergang mit ihnen zu machen. Snape war ins Gewächshaus gegangen, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Laura und Harry spielten Fangen um die Bäume herum. Danach versuchten sie, möglichst hoch auf eine Tanne zu klettern, bis Remus sie hinunter zitierte.

Es war ein wunderschöner Wald. Als sie dann zurück zum Haus kamen, hatten die Kinder rote Wangen und einen Bärenhunger. Während Milly das Essen zubereitete, spielten sie das Zauberschach zu Ende. Laura sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an, als Harry und Remus schlussendlich das Spiel gewannen, denn sie wusste nicht, ob Snape sauer war. Sie hatte den letzten Schritt einfach nicht voraus gesehen. Snapes Gesicht verriet aber nichts und Laura selbst störte es nicht sonderlich, verloren zu haben. Sie war so froh, dass Harry so glücklich schien und dass ihr Dad mitgespielt hatte. Er hatte es ihr überlassen, die nächsten Schritte zu planen und hatte sie nur ein wenig unterstützt und sie auf gewisse Dinge aufmerksam gemacht.

Milly brachte frische Brötchen, Käse und etwas Schinken und Eier. Die Kinder aßen hungrig und nach dem Essen redeten die Männer noch am Tisch und tranken einen Kaffee.

Harry und Laura räumten den Tisch ab und Laura ging dann zu Snape. Sie stand neben ihn und er sah sie kurz an, während er weiter mit Remus redete und unbewusst den Arm um sie legte. Sie setzte sich auf sein Bein und griff nach einem Bisquit, welche Milly gebracht hatte. Harry versuchte nicht zu sehr zu starren, aber diese Szene, die sowohl für Laura als auch für Snape, normal zu sein schien, erstaunte den Jungen ungemein. Snape trank von seinem Kaffee und Remus erzählte etwas, das Harry gar nicht richtig mit bekam, da er so erstaunt war. Er nahm sich auch ein Bisquit und biss hinein. Das würde ihm niemand glauben, dachte er.

Nach dem Dessert malten Harry und Laura in ihrem Zimmer. Sie redeten nochmals über die Bruchlandnung, die sie vor ein paar Stunden gehabt hatten und waren sich einig, dass es trotz allen Spaß gemacht hatte. Sie hätten einfach ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein müssen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Vater so ist, ich meine nach der Landung. Dass er sowas tut." Laura sah ihn mit fragendem Gesicht an. Was wollte ihr Harry genau sagen?

„Was meinst du, dass er mich umarmt hat, oder dass er... du weisst schon." Sie war ein bisschen verlegen.

„Beides," sagte Harry und sah sie ernst an. "Ich meine, er hat sich wirklich um dich geängstigt, das habe ich gesehen." Harry sah irgendwie traurig aus und Laura sagte schnell: „Ja, ich schätze schon. Mein Dad versteht in solchen Dingen keinen Spaß. Aber ich denke, er und auch Remus haben sich auch um dich gesorgt, Harry."

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Ja, es war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für Harry gewesen, dass Remus so geschimpft hatte mit ihnen, nur weil sie sich in Gefahr gebracht hatten. Nicht wegen der Fenster, die sie mit ihrem Stunt hätten zerstören können. Nur dass sie sich hätten verletzen können. Harry lächelte ein wenig. Remus war ihm danach noch sympatischer gewesen als vorher schon. Die Dursleys hätten sich nie darum gekümmert, ob er sich verletzt hatte oder nicht.

Snape war auch ziemlich sauer gewesen, aber dieser Mann war so schwierig einzuschätzen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich auch um ihn gesorgt hatte.

Harry hätte ihn aber auch niemals für einen richtigen Dad gehalten. Einer, der sein Kind umarmt und Gefühle zeigen konnte. Das passte irgendwie nicht zu dem strengen Lehrer, wie Harry ihn kannte. Er hatte ihn heute auf eine andere Weise kennen gelernt. Harry wusste genau, dass Snape zwar auch mit Laura sehr streng war, aber er hatte heute gesehen, dass Laura ihm sehr wichtig war.

Remus kam ins Zimmer und bestaunte die Zeichnungen, die die Kinder gemalt hatten.

„Kommt ihr bitte runter, wir müssen langsam los." Remus lächelte und die Kinder standen auf und räumten ihre Sachen zusammen.

Snape schien auch nicht mehr sauer zu sein und war so wie immer.

Als sie sich von Remus verabschiedeten, versprach dieser, den Kindern zu schreiben, was Harry sehr freute, da er nie Post bekam und er den Mann sehr gerne mochte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s ss s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Am nächsten Tag saßen die Kinder gemeinsam beim Frühstück und Harry erzählte Ron von Lupin und von Lauras und Snapes Zuhause. Und von dem coolen Flug mit dem Besen. Die Bruchlandung ließ er natürlich aus.

Die Posteulen kamen herein geflogen und verteilten die Post. Laura erkannte Emmas schwarze Eule, die einen kleinen Brief im Schnabel hatte. Sie ließ ihn vor Emma plumpsen, aber diese machte nicht gerade einen hocherfreuten Eindruck. Meistens war es nichts sehr Erfreuliches, was ihre Mutter ihr schrieb. Zumindest konnte sie hoffen, dass es von ihrem Vater war.

Plötzlich landete ein Brief vor Laura auf dem Tisch. Laura war ganz erstaunt und sah der Eule nach, die den Brief fallen gelassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich die Eule geirrt, Laura bekam nie Post.

Sie nahm den Briefumschlag und sah, dass es tatsächlich an sie adressiert war. Nun war sie aber wirklich gespannt. Wer konnte ihr nur geschrieben haben?

Es gab nur eine einzige Person, die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Remus. Aber den hatte sie doch erst gestern gesehen.

Sie öffnete neugierig den Brief. Sie bemerkte die Blicke ihrer Freunde nicht, die ihre Hälse reckten, um zu sehen, wer Laura geschrieben hatte. Laura hatte noch nie einen Brief bekommen.

Laura sah auf die Unterschrift im Brief und musste ein paar Mal blinzeln. Konnte das sein? Ihre Tante hatte ihr geschrieben?

Sie las den Brief sorgfältig durch.

_Liebe Laura,_

_Ich bin sicher, du hättest keinen Brief von mir erwartet. Aber hier bei uns hat sich in den letzten Monaten viel verändert._

_Ich habe erkannt, dass ich krank bin und Hilfe brauche. Und habe sie auch in Anspruch genommen. Es gibt sehr gute Ärzte und Fachpersonen, die mir helfen und ich bin sehr dankbar dafür._

_Vieles habe ich über mich und meine Krankheit gelernt in letzter Zeit. Die letzten Jahre waren dunkle, freudlose Jahre für mich. _

_Es ist mir bewusst, dass ich dich und meine Kinder, sowie auch deinen Onkel sehr vernachlässigt habe. _

_Es war mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht möglich, mich um irgendetwas zu kümmern. Ich weiß, dass ich das nie mehr gut machen kann, Laura, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es mir furchtbar Leid tut. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir keine bessere Pflegemutter war. _

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass es dir mit deinem Vater gefällt und dass er dir die Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit gibt, die du verdienst und brauchst. _

_Dein Onkel hat mir gesagt, wie man eine Nachricht in Eure Welt verschicken kann. Er hat mir vieles erzählt über diese interessante, zauberhafte Welt, zu der du gehörst. Er selber ist ja nicht magisch, hat aber sehr viel mitbekommen von seiner Mutter und seiner kleinen Schwester Ellen._

_Ich hoffe sehr, du besuchst uns einmal. Es ist nun nicht mehr so chaotisch bei uns. Wir kriegen langsam, aber sicher alles in den Griff. Es braucht aber noch viel Zeit und Kraft, aber meine Familie unterstützt mich sehr. _

_Wir würden uns wirklich sehr über deinen Besuch freuen und ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen. Irgendwann. _

_Liebe Grüße und alles Gute, _

_Deine Tante Susan_

Als Laura den Brief zweimal durchgelesen hatte, sah sie zum Lehrertisch. Sie sah, wie ihr Vater sie beobachtete. Sie blinzelte die aufkommenden Tränen weg und senkte den Blick.

Ja, sie hatte die Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters. Sie würde ihre Pflegefamilie besuchen. Aber das hatte noch Zeit.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Es war Wochenende. Laura lag in ihrem Bett und sah mit ihren dunklen Augen in die ebenso dunklen ihres Vaters. Snape saß an ihrem Bett und wünschte ihr gute Nacht.

„Dad?" sagte Laura leise. Sie war den ganzen Abend etwas ruhiger gewesen. „Darf... darf ich mal die Erinnerungen ansehen, die dir meine Mum gegeben hat? „Sie sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an. „Ich vermisse sie manchmal. Und ich möchte sie sehen."

Snape sah sein Kind lange an und durchdachte ihre Frage. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum du sie nicht sehen solltest," sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Aber du musst dir bewusst sein, dass es nur Erinnerungen sind. Du kannst nicht mit ihr sprechen, oder sie berühren." Er sah Laura ein bisschen traurig an. Es musste schlimm sein für das Kind, dass sie sich kaum an die Mutter erinnern konnte. Er hoffte, dass es sie nicht zu sehr aufwühlen würde.

Laura nickte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie darauf reagieren würde, ihre Mum zu sehen. Aber sie war sehr froh, dass Snape es ihr erlaubte. Der Gedanke hatte sich in letzter Zeit immer wieder bei ihr eingeschlichen und immer häufiger hatte sie sich gewünscht, die Mutter mal wieder zu sehen.

Sie streckte ihre Arme aus, um Snape zu umarmen. Er beugte sich leicht vor und ließ die Umarmung zu. Er legte auch seine Arme um Laura und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Bett ab, um sie nicht zu zerdrücken.

Laura drückte sich fest an ihren Vater. „Ich hab dich so lieb, Dad. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun," flüsterte sie. Snape biss seine Zähne zusammen und nickte leicht, während sie ihn drückte.

Er würde sich bei Dumbledore das Denkarium holen und morgen mit Laura in die Gedanken von Ellen eintauchen.

Laura pflanzte ihm ein paar Küsse auf die Wange, bis er sie losließ und ihr sagte, es sei nun Zeit zum Schlafen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura kannte das Zimmer, in dem sie sich befanden. In ihrer Erinnerung war es aber ein bisschen anders eingerichtet. Sie sah sich um und war froh, dass ihr Vater neben ihr stand.

Sie sah ein Babybett. Sie sah ihren Vater an und trat dann näher. In dem Moment kam eine Frau ins Zimmer. Laura wusste, dass es ihre Mutter war, hatte sie aber anders in Erinnerung.

Ellen war jung und hübsch. Nicht mager und krank, wie Laura sich an sie erinnerte.

„Mum," sagte Laura leise, hob ihren Arm um nach der Frau zu greifen, spürte dann aber die Hand ihres Vaters auf dem Nacken und ließ den Arm sinken. Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf und er gab ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

Ellen trat zu dem Babybett, neben dem Laura nun stand und sah auf das kleine schwarzäugige Baby hinunter, welches sie nun anstrahlte. Sie sprach mit dem Baby und hob es hinaus. Laura sah zu, wie ihre jüngere Version gewickelt wurde und wie ihre Mum mit ihr sprach und spielte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie dieses Baby war. War sie wirklich mal so klein gewesen?

Snape sah immer wieder von seiner großen Laura zur Baby-Laura. Es musste seltsam sein, sich als kleines Baby zu betrachten. Laura war ein wirklich süßes Baby gewesen, wie er zugeben musste, obwohl er mit Babys und Kleinkindern überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte. Aber vielleicht war es ja etwas anderes, wenn es das eigene Kind war.

Plötzlich wurde es grau und sie befanden sich in einer anderen Szene. Laura sah kurz zu Snape auf, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch da war. Die Erinnerung von einer kleinen Laura, die nackt mit einem Jungen badete, fand sie sehr lustig. Vor allem, als der Junge sie stieß und Klein-Laura auf den Po plumpste. Sie musste lachen, als das kleine Mädchen dann dem Jungen die Plastik-Spritzkanne über den Kopf schlug.

Dann wurde es wieder grau und Laura sah ihre kranke Mutter im Bett liegen. Genau so hatte sie sie in Erinnerung.

Ihre Hand glitt in die ihres Vaters und Snape sah auf seine Tochter hinunter. Er selbst hatte sich die Erinnerungen viele Male angesehen. Er kannte jedes Detail auswendig.

Die circa vierjährige Laura kam ins Zimmer mit einem rot verschmierten Mund. Sie hatte einen tropfenden Lappen in der Hand und legte ihn der Mutter auf die Stirn.

„Für heute hast du genug gesehen, Laura," sagte Snape, der spürte, wie fest Laura sich an ihren Vater klammerte.

Sie tauchten aus dem Denkarium auf. Laura stand neben Snape und klammerte sich immer noch an seine Hand, aber sah ihn nicht an. Sie hatte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Snape zog sie mit sich zu Sofa und sie setzte sich sofort auf seinen Schoß.

Sie umarmte ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Umhang. Er saß da und strich ihr übers Haar. Er spürte, wie sie weinte und fragte sich, ob er nicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte. War das Kind schon bereit gewesen, das zu sehen?

Aber es wäre wohl auch nicht gut gewesen, wenn er es ihr vorenthalten hätte.

Laura weinte herzzerreißend und ihr schmaler Körper bebte. Snape wurde etwas nervös.

Nach vielen Minuten, als sich Laura wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und ihr Gesicht in seinem Umhang versteckt hatte, hörte er Lauras murmelnde Stimme. "Danke, Dad."

Snape wusste, dass Laura um ihre Tote Mutter geweint hatte. Es war gut, es raus zu lassen. Sie hatte es vielleicht nie wirklich verarbeiten können.

Wie musste es für ein so kleines Kind gewesen sein, plötzlich in eine andere, fremde Umgebung mit so vielen lauten Kindern und wenig Aufmerksamkeit umgepflanzt zu werden. Wie konnte man da schon etwas begreifen und verarbeiten? Und das nachdem sie vielleicht Monate mit ihrer kranken Mutter mehr oder weniger alleine gewesen war? Sie hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass ihr Großvater, also Ellens Vater sich häufig um seine kranke Tochter gekümmert hatte. Aber mit einer lauten Familie, mit der sie so plötzlich konfrontiert gewesen war, hatte sie damals keine Erfahrungen gehabt. Vielleicht war auch das ein Grund, warum sich das Mädchen häufig an diesen Fluss zurückgezogen hatte.

Er sah auf Laura hinunter und küsste ihr tränennasses Gesicht. Er würde nie in Worte fassen können, wie sehr er dieses Kind liebte. Dafür gab es keine Worte.

TBC...

Und wie immer wäre ein Review mehr als willkommen..... Liebe Grüsse Sally


	29. Chapter 29

scientific ida meinen besten Dank fürs Korrigieren! Gruss an alle Sally:-)

Harry war so glücklich. Er saß mit Remus in Florean Fortescues Eissalon und aß einen Becher Mango- und Himbeereis. Es war einfach herrlich und Remus war so nett und lustig. Sie redeten über Harrys Eltern und über Hogwarts und Harrys Freunde.

„Harry, ich muss mit dir noch etwas besprechen," sagte Remus plötzlich ernst. Harry wurde hellhörig.

Remus sah sich unauffällig um, aber der Eissalon war leer, jedenfall hier drinnen. Er war nervös, wegen dem, was er dem Jungen zu sagen hatte.

„Du lebst ja bei diesen Muggeln, den Dursleys. Ich kenne Petunia ein bisschen von früher, Harry. Ich weiß, wie schwierig sie sein kann, vor allem wenn es um Magie geht. Dieser Dursley, den sie geheiratet hat, wird bestimmt auch nicht besser sein. Ich hoffe, sie haben dich recht behandelt." Er machte eine kleine Pause und sah Harry forschend an. Misshandelt hatten die Dursleys den Jungen nicht, soviel Remus wusste, zumindest nicht körperlich, was aber nicht wirklich ein Trost war. Darüber wollte er aber im Moment nicht mit Harry reden.

„Da sie ja von der magischen Welt keine Ahnung haben und auch nichts damit zu tun haben wollen, habe ich gedacht, dass es dir vielleicht recht wäre, wenn ich mich ein wenig um dich kümmern würde."

Harry sah verwundert zu dem Mann hinauf. „Wie meinst du, um mich kümmern?" fragte er und Remus lächelte. „Der Schulleiter hat mir erzählt, dass du deinem Vater sehr ähnelst. Ich meine nicht nur äußerlich. Du... hast wohl auch eine Neigung... dich in unangenehme Situationen zu bringen. Deshalb möchte auch Professor Dumbledore gerne eine Art Vormund für dich. Jemand, der dir näher steht als eine Lehrerin oder ein Lehrer. Du brauchst jemanden, der dich unterstützt und das nicht nur in schulischen Angelegenheiten. Wir könnten dann auch einen Großteil der Ferien zusammen verbringen, wenn du das möchtest. Du könntest dich an mich wenden, wenn du irgend eine Frage hast oder ein Problem. Ich möchte einfach für dich da sein, wie eine Art Onkel."

Remus sah den Jungen vor sich an, der große Augen machte. Das hatte Harry nicht erwartet. Er war total baff. Er hatte sich oft gewünscht, dass sich jemand für ihn interessierte, nicht wie die Dursleys, die am glücklichsten waren, wenn Harry nicht da war.

Aber was sollte das heißen, "Vormund"? Würde er dann Harry auch Dinge verbieten können und würde er Remus Rechenschaft schuldig sein für gewisse Sachen? Harry konnte sich das alles nicht so recht vorstellen.

Und wieso wollte Remus das tun? Wieso wollte der Mann sich da etwas aufladen, mit ihm? dachte Harry. Was hatte Remus davon? Wahrscheinlich wurde Remus dafür bezahlt, so wie ein Nachhilfelehrer. Und musste er das bezahlen? Würde er genug Geld haben, um sich das leisten zu können? Er erinnerte sich, dass Dudley mal Nachhilfestunden hatte nehmen müssen und das war teuer gewesen, wie er das mitbekommen hatte.

„Du kannst dir das in Ruhe überlegen Harry, du brauchst nicht sofort zu antworten. Aber ich muss dir noch etwas Wichtiges sagen..."

Harry hatte ganz rote Wangen bekommen und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Das wäre ja obercool, wenn er nicht mehr die ganzen Ferien bei den Dursleys verbringen musste. Das hatte ihm schon lange Bauchschmerzen bereitet. Und er wollte jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmerte.

"Aber Remus, was, wenn ich nicht genug Geld habe?" Harry war so verlegen, dass er Remus nicht ansehen konnte. Remus blinzelte verwirrt, über den Themenwechsel.

"Geld wofür?" fragte er erstaunt. Nun sah Harry ihn an und er wurde ziemlich rot. "Na eben, für dieses Vormund-Zeug," sagte er leise und sah wieder auf die Tischplatte hinunter.

"Harry, sieh mich an," sagte Remus sanft und Harry hob die Augen. "Du brauchst kein Geld dafür. Dieses Vormund-Zeug kostet nichts, wieso sollte es?"

Harry sah nun etwas verwirrt aus. "Aber wieso willst du es denn machen? Du brauchst doch auch einen Lohn," meinte Harry nun. Remus lächelte ihn an.

"Ja, Harry, aber doch nicht dafür. Ich möchte gerne dein Vormund sein, weil ich dich mag und weil ich mit deinen Eltern befreundet gewesen bin. Aber nun hör mir erst zu, ich muss dir erst noch etwas Wichtiges sagen."

Harry war nun noch aufgeregter als vorhin. Remus wollte das einfach so für ihn tun? Er lächelte und in seiner Magengegend flogen plötzlich hunderte von Schmetterlingen rum.

„Es ist so Harry..." begann Remus, aber Harry hatte so viele Fragen.

„Und wenn ich in der Schule etwas anstelle, meldet es Dumbledore dann dir, statt den Dursleys?" Harry war ganz aus dem Häuschen.

Remus fiel es nicht einfach, Harry zu sagen, dass er ein Werwolf war, zu einem Monster wurde. Aber er musste es nun klarstellen, damit Harry seine Entscheidung fällen konnte.

„Ehmm... ja ich denke schon, Harry. Also hör mir jetzt zu, es ist wichtig. Also ich..." Er wurde wieder unterbrochen von Harry. Remus atmete aus, als Harry ihm schon wieder ins Wort fiel. Er wollte es endlich loswerden, ein für alle mal.

„Aber wenn ich etwas nicht so Schlimmes mache?" fragte Harry schnell weiter. Remus blinzelte und antwortete: „Ja dann wohl nicht, hör zu Harry. Ich bin ein … Werwolf," Remus hatte leise gesprochen, obwohl niemand in der Nähe war. Er hielt die Luft an und wartete Harrys Reaktion ab.

„Ja ich weiß, aber wenn ich schlechte Noten habe, dann...." redete der Junge schon weiter. Remus Nerven waren angespannt. Jetzt war es endlich draußen und Harry schien es immer noch nicht richtig gehört zu haben.

„Harry, hast du gehört, ich bin ein Werwolf!" sagte er eindringlich und sah den Jungen ernst und erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja und?" fragte Harry, der mehr über seine Noten nachzudenken schien, als darüber, dass ein Werwolf vor ihm saß. Erst als er Remus' verwirrtes Gesicht sah, stieg Besorgnis in ihm auf.

„Ist das ein Problem?" fragte der Junge nun besorgt.

Harry hoffte sehr, das diese Tatsache das Ganze nicht gefährden würde. Laura hatte ihm erzählt, wie schwierig es für Werwölfe manchmal war akzeptiert zu werden. Aber Dumbledore hatte ja scheinbar zugestimmt und die Dursleys würden auch mehr als begeistert sein, wenn er ihnen weniger in den Weg kam. Egal ob sein Vormund ein Vampir oder ein Werwolf oder der Leibhaftige persönlich war.

Endlich interessierte sich jemand für ihn, nun konnte das nicht dazwischen stehen.

„Remus?" fragte Harry unsicher nach, als dieser nun verdutzt zu ihm hinunter sah. Er sah Harrys besorgtes Gesicht.

„Ich dachte eher, es könnte für dich… ein Problem sein," sagte Remus. Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

„Wieso? Ich meine, wieso für mich?" Was hatte _er_ damit zu tun. Laura hatte ihm erklärt, dass Remus sich zwar verwandeln, aber dank Snapes Trank nicht zu einem wilden Monster werden würde. Er wäre zwei Tage im Monat nicht da, das war alles. Wieso sollte er, Harry, damit ein Problem haben? Remus war doch der, der damit leben musste. Harry würde ihm gerne helfen, wenn er irgendwie konnte, aber ein Problem hatte er bestimmt nicht damit.

"Viele Leute fürchten sich vor Werwölfen, Harry," sagte Remus und war erstaunt über Harrys Reaktion. "Man wird meist gemieden," fügte er hinzu und sah an Harry vorbei.

„Aber wenn du nicht... also, wenn nicht Vollmond ist, bist du ja ganz normal, oder?" fragte Harry.

Remus musste lächeln. „So normal wie ich jetzt bin, Harry." Harry lächelte auch. Er war erleichtert. „Das ist normal genug," sagte er und Remus umarmte ihn erleichtert. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, von jemandem umarmt worden zu sein. Nicht von jemand Erwachsenem jedenfalls.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Es war warm und sonnig und das Beste, es war Sonntag. Die Kinder hatten in letzter Zeit so viele Hausaufgaben gehabt und auch der Unterricht war ziemlich happig.

Hermine war natürlich am Lernen, da sie das Gefühl hatte, allen Stoff gründlich repetieren zu müssen, weil bald die Prüfungen waren.

Emma, Laura, Ron und Harry waren auf dem Weg zu Hagrid. Sie hatten den Freund ein wenig vernachlässigt, da sie einfach keine Zeit gehabt hatten, ihn zu besuchen mit all dem Schulstress.

„Ja und hast du denn gar kein seltsames Gefühl, wenn du genau weißt, was für ein Ungeheuer Lupin ist?" fragte Emma und sah Harry zweifelnd an.

Sie hatte als kleines Kind genug Schauermärchen über die bösen Werwölfe gehört, dass ihr bei der Sache nicht so wohl war.

Harry sah sie strafend und empört an. „Remus ist kein Ungeheuer. Er kann nichts dafür, dass er als kleiner Junge gebissen worden ist. Er verwandelt sich zwar bei Vollmond, aber es gibt einen Zaubertrank, sodass er im Kopf klar bleibt."

Emma sah immer noch zweifelnd aus, aber sagte nichts mehr. Harry schien so glücklich zu sein, dass er nun jemanden hatte, der sich um ihn kümmert, dass es ihm anscheinend egal war, was für eine Kreatur Remus war.

Laura hatte ihr auch manchmal von dem Mann erzählt und mochte ihn scheinbar auch sehr gerne, vielleicht war er ja wirklich ganz in Ordnung.

Sie lächelte Laura versöhnlich an, denn sie hatte auch ein wütendes Blitzen in den schwarzen Augen des Mädchens gesehen, als sie das mit dem Ungeheuer gesagt hatte.

Die vier Kinder waren schon bei Hagrids Hütte, als sie plötzlich etwas hörten. Sie sahen, dass Professor Quirrell vor sich hin murmelnd in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes eilte. Sie sahen sich vielsagend an und drückten sich an die Holzwand der Hütte um nicht gesehen zu werden. Sie schielten heimlich um die Ecke. Sie wollten nicht, dass Quirrell sie sah, denn der seltsame Professor kam immer näher zur Hütte und sie wollten hören, was er da vor sich hin sagte.

„Ich komme, mein Herr, ja ja, ich eile zu Ihnen. Ich bin gleich da. Au! Ja, entschuldigen Sie, mein Meister, ich bin ja.... Au! Es tut mir Leid, Eure Exzellenz!" Den Kindern fiel sofort auf, dass er überhaupt nicht stotterte. Und immer wieder schrie er auf und hielt sich den turbanisierten Kopf.

Der Turban war an Ort und Stelle, verrutschte aber immer leicht, wenn sich der Professor mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf hielt.

Die Kinder sahen sich stirnrunzelnd an, als Professor Quirrell im Wald verschwunden war.

„Was war das jetzt?" fragte Ron und rümpfte die Nase.

„Ich hab ja immer gesagt, mit dem Turban-Typen stimmt etwas nicht. Er hat wieder überhaupt nicht gestottert, wie damals, als ich ihn mit den Zwillingen in dem verlassenen Schulzimmer gesehen habe," sagte Laura und drehte eine Locke um den Finger, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte.

„Und ich hatte eigentlich in letzter Zeit eher den Eindruck, als stottere er mehr. Er sieht auch etwas blasser und dünner aus, findet ihr nicht?" Emma sah zum verbotenen Wald hinüber und kratzte sich am Kinn. Harry nickte. „Ja, find ich auch. Ich hoffe nur, der Stein ist wirklich gut bewacht, sonst sehe ich schwarz."

„Interessiert mich, was er im Wald zu tun hat," bemerkte Ron und erntete eine bösen Blick von Laura. „Wag es ja nicht, zu sagen, dass du ihm nachschleichen willst, Ron," sagte sie in strengem Ton, den Ron eigentlich eher von Hermine gewohnt war. Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Nee, er war nicht lebensmüde!

„Ich würde bestimmt auch in Schwierigkeiten kommen, mit Remus," sagte Harry und tönte eher begeistert als besorgt. Ron sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ich meine, jetzt, wo er für mich sorgt. Dumbledore würde es ihm bestimmt melden," erklärte er sich schnell und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen.

Laura kaute an ihrem Daumennagel rum. „Ich möchte wirklich wissen, was dieser Quirrell im Schilde führt. Ich bin sicher, der will an den Stein. Das ist bestimmt ein Diener von Voldemort."

„Hoffen wir nur, dass er nicht weiß, wie er an Fluffy vorbei kommt." Harry sah auch ein wenig besorgt aus.

„Aber wieso sollte er es auch wissen? Hagrid wird es wohl niemandem erzählt haben, oder?" meinte Ron.

„Uns hat er es auch erzählt, war nicht so schwierig, es aus ihm heraus zu kriegen, oder?" meldete sich Laura und sah Ron ins Gesicht. Seine Sommersprossen hatten sich dank der Sonne in letzter Zeit vermehrt und stachen intensiver hervor.

„Wir sind aber seine Freunde, oder?" sagte Harry, tönte aber nicht sehr überzeugt. Laura zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Kommt, wir gehen jetzt hinein, sonst ist es Abend, bis wir mit Hagrid reden können. Wir können ihn ja fragen, ob er es jemals jemandem erzählt hat."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Hagrid war gar nicht da, und die Kinder gingen enttäuscht zurück ins Schloss. Auf halbem Weg, wurden sie von Quirrell überholt, der es ziemlich eilig zu haben schien.

„G...g...guten Ab....end," grüßte er die Kinder knapp, als er an ihnen vorbei eilte. Die Kinder sahen sich an.

„Kommt," sagte Laura plötzlich. Sie wollte dem Mann hinterher schleichen, war bestimmt interessant.

Die Kinder folgten ihm in sicherem Abstand. Quirrell eilte zum Gewächshaus, ohne sich umzublicken. Die Kinder hinterher. Als der Lehrer das Gewächshaus betrat, schlichen sie sich außen herum, immer schön geduckt, damit sie nicht gesehen wurden.

Sie sahen durch die matten Fenster, wo sich der Professor befand. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und sie hörten die Stimme von Professor Sprout. „Guten Abend, Quirinius, auf einem kleinen Spaziergang?"

Abend? Fragte sich Laura und sah auf Emmas Armbanduhr. Es war erst kurz nach 15 Uhr.

„Liebe K... K... Koll.. Kollegin, ich d... darf sie b... bestimmt etwas f... f... fragen," stotterte er. Sie hörten wie die Lehrerin für Pflanzenkunde ihm zustimmte.

„Es... ich... inte... interessiere m... mich f... f... für sp... spezielle Pf... Pflanzen und e... es gibt d... da einige, zu d... denen ich n... n... noch Fragen hätt... hätte. Ich wollte sie f... fragen, ob Sie viel... vielleicht noch ein sp... sp... spezielles Buch hät...ten? I... Ich d... denke, das wäre interes...s...ssant f... f... für m... meinen Unterricht."

Die Kinder sahen sich mit fragenden Gesichtern an. Er wollte ein Pflanzenbuch für "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste"?

„Ja, natürlich, Quirinus, kommen sie heute Abend in mein Büro, da habe ich viele Bücher. Ich weiß, in der Bibliothek gibt es nicht so spezifische Exemplare. Ich muss den Schulleiter einmal darauf ansprechen." Die Kinder hörten Professor Sprout hantieren und Quirrell bedankte und verabschiedete sich und verließ dann das Gewächshaus.

Die Kinder wollten hinterher, aber sahen, dass Harry sich schmerzhaft die Stirn hielt.

„Wieder die Narbe?" fragte Ron besorgt. Harry nickte und stand auf.

„ Kommt, wir verfolgen ihn weiter," sagte Harry tapfer, denn er wollte wissen, was der Mann noch weiterhin vorhatte.

„Findet ihr nicht, dass er den Turban irgendwie anders an hat, als vorhin, als er zum verbotenen Wald ging?" fragte Emma leise, als sie dem Lehrer Richtung Schloss folgten.

„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen," sagte Ron.

Laura zückte den Zauberstab. „Wollen wir mal sehen, was für Knoblauch er unter dem Turban hat?" flüsterte sie und ihre Augen blitzten frech.

Ron und Harry nickten eifrig und sahen begeistert aus von der Idee, Emma schien zu zweifeln.

Laura winkte die Freunde zu sich, hinter das letzte Treibhaus. Sie zielte so gut es ging auf den Turban des sich entfernenden Lehrers. Zum Glück war er noch nicht sehr weit entfernt.

„Wingardium leviosa," flüsterte Laura deutlich.

Der Turban begann zu wackeln, worauf sich der Professor panisch an den Kopf fasste und den Turban festhielt. Dieser wackelte aber nun noch mehr und begann, sich abzuwickeln. Quirrell drehte sich verzweifelt um und versuchte gleichzeitig, den sich lösenden Turban festzuhalten. Er schien richtig in in Panik zu geraten und drehte sich um sich selbst und fuchtelte mit der einen Hand rum, um das sich immer mehr lösende Ende zu erwischen, während er mit der anderen den Turban, der schon ziemlich schief saß, festhielt.

„Finite!" tönte neben Laura eine deutliche Stimme. Laura drehte den Kopf und sah Professor Sprout neben ihnen stehen.

Sie sah die Kinder strafend an. Sie sahen aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich der zerstreute Quirrell schnell aus dem Staub machte, seine Hände immer noch auf dem Turban. Laura wusste nicht, ob er sie gesehen hatte, denn sie wurden nun von der streng aussehenden Lehrerin zur Rede gestellt.

„Also ich muss schon sagen! So was Ungezogenes! Was fällt euch ein, den armen Professor so bloß zu stellen!" Die sonst so gutmütige und weichherzige Professorin sah nun ziemlich ärgerlich aus und hatte ihre Hände in die rundlichen Hüften gestemmt. Die Kinder sahen schuldbewusst zu Boden.

„Ich hätte gerne eine Erklärung!" sagte sie und schaute ziemlich streng zu Laura hinunter.

Diese hob nun schüchtern den Blick. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und zuckte die Schultern.

„Wir wollten ihm bloß einen Streich spielen," sagte sie kleinlaut. Die anderen Kinder nickten beschämt.

Professor Sprout schüttelte den Kopf und atmete hörbar aus. „Kinder!" sagte sie seufzend.

„Das war aber ziemlich frech. Ich muss das eigentlich eurer Hauslehrerin melden. Die sollte über eine Strafe entscheiden."

Nun sahen alle vier Kinder schnell zu ihr auf. „Bitte nicht," bettelte Emma. „Es kommt nie wieder vor," beeilte sich Laura noch anzufügen und setzte ihren besten Dackelblick auf.

„Ganz sicher," meldete sich nun auch Ron und Harry nickte eifrig.

Die Lehrerin sah die Kinder lange an. „Na gut," sagte sie und ihre Augen wurden wieder sanfter. „Für diesmal werde ich es für mich behalten, aber wenn sowas nochmals vorkommt, wird eure Hauslehrerin sofort informiert, verstanden?"

Die Kinder nickten alle schnell und Emma sagte dankbar: "Ja, Ma'am, es wird ganz bestimmt nicht mehr vorkommen, ehrlich." Emma hatte keine Lust, dass McGonagall ihre Mutter benachrichtigen würde. Sie würde Emma wieder vorhalten, wie viele Sorgen sie doch ihren Eltern bereite und dass Levin so etwas nie getan hätte.. bla bla bla....

Sie eilten schnell ins Schloss. Sie bemerkten die braunen Augen nicht, die die Szene beobachtet hatten.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Sonntag. Snape sah sich in Ruhe Lauras Hausaufgaben durch. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch nichts wirklich Brauchbares gelernt, wie es schien. Es war ein Fach, welches Snape schon immer sehr interessiert hatte. Es war einfach so vielseitig und faszinierend.

Laura hatte ihm erzählt, dass Harrys Narbe immer in der Gegenwart von Quirrell schmerzte. Das beunruhigte ihn ziemlich. Er hatte sofort mit dem Schulleiter darüber gesprochen, aber diesen schien das nicht wirklich zu überraschen. Solche Fluchnarben werden meistens aktiver wahrgenommen, wenn Magie und andere Zauberer in der Nähe sind, hatte er gesagt.

Harry war weit weg von alledem aufgewachsen und deswegen hatte er die Narbe nie so wahrgenommen. Warum sie allerdings in Quirrells Nähe mehr zu schmerzen schien, dafür hatte der Schulleiter keine Erklärung. Er bat aber alle Personen in den Gemälden und auch die Geister von Hogwarts ihre Augen offen zu halten. Und Poppy sollte einen Blick auf die Narbe werfen.

Snape hatte sich schon lange entschieden, ein Auge auf den seltsamen Qurriell zu haben. Es fiel ihm auf, dass der Lehrer sich öfters in den verbotenen Wald begab. Er würde ihm wohl einmal nachgehen.

Zum Glück war der Stein so gut bewacht, dachte er. Er hoffte nur, dass sich die Kinder nicht weiterhin mit dem Thema beschäftigten. Nun hatten sie ja in der Schule genug zu tun, aber bei diesen Kindern wunderte ihn gar nichts mehr.

Seine Einstellung Kindern gegenüber hatte sich in den letzten Monaten verändert. Obwohl ihn die kleinen Monster immer wieder erstaunten und auf die Palme brachten, verlor er nicht mehr ganz so schnell die Geduld. Durch Laura hatte er vieles gelernt. Manchmal war es für ihn aber noch schwierig zu verstehen, wie Kinder tickten.

Severus konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen, wie sein Leben vor der Zeit mit Laura gewesen war.

Das Mädchen war nun immer in seinen Gedanken. Sein Leben verlief ganz anders. Es drehte sich um seine Tochter.

Snape legte Lauras Hausaufgaben beiseite und streckte sich auf seinem Sofa aus. Laura hatte die letzte Nacht hier bei ihm verbracht. Er hatte am Abend gelesen, bis Laura sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Sie hatte sich einfach an ihn gelehnt und seinen Arm um sich herum gezogen. Sie hatte nur dagesessen, an ihn gelehnt. Er hatte sie gefragt, was sie mache und sie hatte geantwortet, dass sie sich eine Geschichte ausdenke. Über Drachen und Ungeheuer und Unterwasserwelten.

Er hatte sich dann etwas später noch überreden lassen, mit ihr eine Runde Zauberschach zu spielen. Das schien ihr ziemlich viel Spaß zu machen und sie war schon recht gut darin. Sie war nicht begeistert gewesen, als er ihr dann aufgetragen hatte, die Zusammenfassung in Geschichte der Zauberei nochmals schöner zu schreiben. Sie hatte es allerdings nicht wirklich gewagt, zu widersprechen, denn sie hatte erst kürzlich die Erfahrung gemacht, dass das eine frühe Bettzeit bedeutet hätte.

Snape schloss die Augen. Er hatte in letzter Zeit auch immer viel zu tun gehabt und hatte nicht sehr viel Zeit für sein Kind gehabt. Deshalb genoss er die Abendstunden mit ihr um so mehr.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura war ziemlich zerknirscht, denn Emma hatte ihren Unmut deutlich klar gemacht über Lauras Streich.

Für Laura war es aber kein Streich gewesen. Sie hatte wirklich wissen wollen, was unter dem Turban und hinter dem seltsamen Lehrer steckt. Nun waren sie auch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.

Ja, sie hatte Snape versprochen, die Stein-Geschichte den Erwachsenen zu überlassen, aber von Quirrell hatte er ja nichts gesagt.

Laura war froh, dass Sprout dicht halten würde. Sie wusste nicht, ob McGonagall es ihrem Dad erzählen würde und dieser wäre bestimmt nicht gerade erfreut. Auch wenn es sich um Quirrell handelte. Sie seuftze bei dem Gedanken, wie die Augen ihres Vaters sich in ihre bohren würden und er sie zur Rede stellen würde. Er war einfach so was von anstrengend, manchmal. Er war bestimmt der strengste Vater der Welt!

„Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht, Kleine, etwas freundlicher, wenn ich bitten darf," witzelte Fred, als Laura an ihm vorbei Richtung Kerker ging. Er versperrte ihr den Weg und lächelte sie übertrieben breit an. Laura musste wirklich lächeln, als sie in das lustige Gesicht des Jungen sah. George umarmte seinen Bruder mit einem Arm und kniff Laura spielerisch in die Wange. „So ist's doch schon besser, so scheint doch gleich die Sonne in diesen alten Gemäuern," grinste er. Laura streckte ihm die Zunge raus und der Junge tat empört. "Na sowas, die Jugend wird doch auch immer frecher," sagte George mit hoher Stimme und die beiden gingen lachend davon. Laura sah ihnen nach und lachte. Diese beiden waren doch Scherzkekse!

Laura wollte zu Milly und danach noch zu Snape. Sie musste sich noch ein bisschen um Jimmy kümmern und ihre Schultasche holen, dann würde sie mit ihrem Dad in die große Halle zum Abendessen gehen. Sie bog um eine Ecke, als sie jemand am Ärmel packte und zur Seite zog.

Sie dachte schon, es seien wieder die Zwillinge, aber es war ein großer, braunhaariger Junge. Sie kannte ihn vom Sehen her, aber wusste nicht, wer er war. Er war ein Slytherin, das wusste sie. Er war ziemlich hübsch und Laura wundertete sich sehr, was der Junge wohl von ihr wollte.

„He, du bist doch das Kind von Snape, nicht wahr?" sagte er leise und beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter.

Laura sah ihn skeptisch an und nickte leicht.

„Ich hab gesehen, was ihr mit dem st.. stotter-Lehrer gemacht habt." Seine Augen sahen Laura forschend an.

„Ich wette, Snape wäre nicht besonders erfreut, wenn er das wüsste, stimmt's oder hab ich recht?" Er musterte Laura immer noch. Lauras Augen verengten sich nun.

„Und?" fragte sie so selbstsicher sie konnte.

„Und… es könnte ja sein, dass mir etwas… rausrutscht darüber." Er sah sie vielsagend an. Laura wusste, dass der Junge vorhatte sie zu erpressen.

„Mir doch egal," antwortete sie und versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen. Ihre roten Wangen verrieten sie aber.

„Ja klar, dir doch egal. Hör zu Mädel. Sei schön artig, und der liebe Onkel Steve wird dich nicht verraten." Laura sah den Jungen nur an. Was wollte der Junge wohl von ihr?

„Es ist so, ich habe die Prüfung vom Freitag wohl ziemlich in den Sand gesetzt, und das ist ziemlich schlecht, da ich eine gute Note brauche. Du kannst die Prüfung ein bisschen.... manipulieren, und ich werde dicht halten. Ist das ein Deal, Süße?" Der Junge klang ziemlich überheblich und Laura sah ihn mit bösem Blick an. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie tun sollte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm einen guten Tritt verpasst.

Sie hatte nicht große Lust, mit Snape Ärger zu bekommen. Sie würde bestimmt Gelegenheit haben, an die Prüfung ran zu kommen. Aber das war ein heißer Lauf!

„Ich überlege es mir," sagte sie bestimmt.

Er lächelte sie überlegen an. „Überlege es dir aber nicht zu lange, Schätzchen. Heute Abend kommst du um 19:30 Uhr hierher, dann zeig ich dir, wie es geht." Damit verschwand der Junge um die Ecke.

Laura stand da und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt! Dachte sie.

Wenn Snape sie erwischen würde, wie sie eine Prüfung manipulierte, würde sie mit huntertprozentiger Sicherheit in großen Schwierigkeiten sein mit dem Mann.

Und wenn sie es tat und nicht erwischt würde, wer garantierte ihr dann, dass dieser Typ sie nicht trotzdem verpfiff, oder nochmals etwas von ihr verlangte. Sie wollte das auch nicht tun, ihr Vater würde ihr nie wieder vertrauen. Das wäre das absolut Schlimmste für Laura.

Wenn sie nicht darauf einging, würde sie der Junge bestimmt verraten und sie hätte auch Schwierigkeiten mit Snape. Allerdings nicht ganz so Große.

Und wenn sie nun zu Snape ging und es ihm selber beichtete? Er würde bestimmt schimpfen. Aber bei all den anderen Optionen, die sie hatte, wäre sie wesentlich schlechter dran.

Sie überlegte hin und her. Sie ging zur Küche und suchte Milly.

Die Hauselfen machten ein riesen Tam Tam, als sie das Mädchen sahen. Sie wollten sie mit allen möglichen Leckereien vollstopfen, aber Lauras Hunger war gleich Null.

Sie war froh, als sie Milly endlich entdeckte und umarmte die Elfe. Sie wollte sie gar nicht mehr los lassen. Es tat ihr so gut, sich ein bisschen Trost bei der vertrauten Hauselfe zu holen.

„Was ist mit Laura?" fragte Milly leise und besorgt. „Geht es meiner Laura nicht gut?" Milly sah das Mädchen mit großen Augen an. Sie merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie strich mit der Hand über Lauras Wange und nahm sie dann bei der Hand. Laura, die auf die Knie gegangen war, um Milly besser umarmen zu können, stand auf und ließ sich von ihr mitziehen. Sie gingen in ein kleines Zimmer, neben der Küche, wo fünf Matratzen am Boden lagen. Laura vermutete, dass einige Elfen hier schliefen.

Sie kniete sich auf den Boden und Milly sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Milly, ich habe etwas Dummes gemacht." Sie sah die Elfe zerknirscht an. Sie erzählte der Elfe alles, aber natürlich nicht, wieso sie dem Professor den Turban vom Kopf hatte nehmen wollen.

Milly war gerührt, dass Laura sich ihr anvertraute. Sie fühlte dabei, wie wichtig sie Laura war und wie ernst sie das Mädchen nahm._ Ihren_ Rat wollte das Kind!

„Laura sollte Meister Professor Snape die Wahrheit sagen," meinte Milly und nickte eifrig.

„Wenn Laura Papiere verändert, wird ihr Vater sehr böse auf sie sein. Er wird Laura auf den Hintern hauen und Laura wird sehr weinen." Milly sah Laura so ernst an, dass diese schon beinahe lächeln musste.

„Böser Junge ist das, bös zu der lieben Laura!" Milly war empört. Laura wickelte eine Locke um den Finger und nahm sie in den Mund. Sie nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, Milly, es ist wohl das Beste, wenn ich es ihm sage." Laura wusste, dass die Elfe recht hatte. Sie umarmte Milly nochmals.

„Laura muss sich nicht fürchten," versuchte die liebe Hauselfe dem Mädchen Mut zu machen. „Milly wird fest an sie denken." Laura nickte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie ermutigte sie das. Milly würde an sie denken und sie hatte ihr auch dazu geraten. Sie kannte Snape schließlich schon viel länger als Laura.

TBC...


	30. Chapter 30

Danke vielmals fürs Betalesen, liebe scientific ida. Danke allen, denen meine Geschichte noch Spass macht , fürs Lesen! Gruss Sally

s s s s s s s s s s

Snape schlief wie ein Stein.

Laura stand vor ihrem schlafenden Vater. Sie hatte es selten bis nie erlebt, dass er mitten am Tag schlief. Es war zwar schon kurz vor dem Abendessen, aber trotzdem.

Sie sah den Mann an, wie er entspannt da lag und legte sich dann einfach neben ihn. Sie kuschelte sich nahe an ihn, denn etwas anderes war auf dem schmalen Sofa auch gar nicht möglich. Sie wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie sich einfach so zu ihm legte, aber er würde wohl nicht sauer sein.

Snape öffnete die Augen, als er eine Berührung spürte. Er wäre beinahe hochgeschreckt, aber da erkannte er Laura, die sich an ihn schmiegte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. Was fiel dem Mädchen bloß ein. Er war doch kein Kissen! Laura vergrub ihr Gesicht in Snapes schwarzem Gewand und schloss die Augen.

Waren eigentlich alle Kinder so anhänglich, fragte sich Snape. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Kinder in diesem Alter nicht mehr die Nähe der Eltern suchten. Aber vielleicht war das ja nur in der Öffentlichkeit peinlich. Er schloss die Augen wieder. Nur noch ein paar Minütchen, dachte er.

Wie sehr Laura solche Momente liebte. Wie oft hatte sie früher davon geträumt, sich so geborgen zu fühlen. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie das bei Snape könnte. Dass er es zulassen würde, dass sie ihm so nahe war.

Einige Minuten lagen sie so da. Sie hatten die Augen geschlossen und Laura horchte den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen des Mannes neben ihr.

In ihre Gedanken schlich sich die erste wirkliche Begegnung mit ihrem Vater. Als sie noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass dieser große unheimliche Mann ausgerechnet ihr Vater war.

Als er damals mit wehendem Umhang ins Klassenzimmer gerauscht gekommen war, und mit seinen kühlen dunklen Augen umher geschaut hatte, hatte sie beinahe gezittert. Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung.

„Wo warst du?" fragte Snape plötzlich leise. Laura murmelte etwas in sein Gewand, was Snape nicht verstand. Er setzte sich auf und zog Laura auch hoch. Er legte aber einen Arm um das Kind. Laura rieb sich mit einer Hand die Augen.

„Draußen, wir wollten Hagrid besuchen, aber er war nicht da." Laura spielte mit einem Knopf von Snapes Weste. Snape sah zu ihr hinunter. Ihre Haare waren ganz zerzaust. Er strich sie ihr ein wenig aus dem Gesicht.

„Und?" fragte Snape weiter.

„Was und?" fragte Laura unschuldig, wurde aber etwas rot dabei.

„Was habt ihr sonst noch so angestellt," wollte Snape wissen. Er sah auf sie hinunter, da er bemerkte, dass er scheinbar ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, weil sie sich versteifte. Er sah ihre roten Wangen und sah, wie sie ihre Augen senkten, damit er darin nicht lesen konnte.

Dieses Kind war doch wirklich der reine Wahnsinn. Sie brachte es doch wirklich fertig, nonstop irgendetwas anzustellen. Was es wohl diesmal wieder war?

Dann sah sie scheu zu ihm auf. „Möchtest du einen Tee, Dad?" fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln. Snape runzelte nur die Stirn. „Nein, danke," antwortete er. „Aber was ich möchte, ist, zu erfahren, was ihr sonst noch gemacht habt." Seine Stimme tönte schon etwas fordernder. Laura verließ der Mut. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihrem Dad sofort alles zu beichten, aber es war nicht so einfach.

„Ähmm ….nichts Spezielles. Ich muss noch etwas lesen für Astronomie," sie stand schnell auf. Snape fasste sie aber am Handgelenk und hielt sie zurück. Sie sah zu Boden und verriet ihrem Vater so, dass wirklich etwas nicht stimmte.

Er sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur an. Sie hob die Augen und sagte leise: „Ich hab... etwas … ich hab jemandem einen Streich gespielt." Sie sah in Snapes Gesicht, um darin seine Gefühle zu lesen. Das Gesicht von Snape blieb aber ausdruckslos. „Ich... wollte wissen, was Quirrell… unter dem Turban hat... und … da hab ich … ich hab den Wingardium leviosa-Zauber angewendet..."

Snape hob nun eine Augenbraue.

Er konnte es nicht glauben, der Nerv dieses Kindes.

Aber immerhin sagte sie es ihm. Das musste man ihr lassen.

„Und? Hast du rausgefunden, was unter dem Turban war?" fragte Snape mit gleichmütiger Stimme.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Professor Sprout hat uns erwischt und den Zauber unterbrochen. Sie hat ziemlich geschimpft," sagte sie schnell, damit Snape wusste, dass sie schon ausgeschimpft worden war und keine Lektion mehr brauchte.

Das mit Steve wollte sie Snape nicht erzählen, denn sie wollte keine Petze sein. Er konnte ihr ja nun nichts mehr anhaben, da Snape es ja schon wusste.

Snape, der immer noch Lauras Handgelenk hielt, hob nun mit der anderen Hand ihr Kinn.

„Du erinnerst dich, was ich dir gesagt habe, über den Respekt gegenüber Lehrern?" fragte sie Snape. Laura nickte leicht und sah ihn mit ihren großen schwarzen Augen an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dad, es war ja nur Quirrell," hauchte sie. Snape sah sie streng an.

„Laura!" schimpfte er. Er machte eine Pause und Laura sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Hat er dich gesehen, Laura?" fragte er ernst. Normalerweise hätte er verlangt, dass Laura sich bei dem Mann entschuldigte. In diesem Fall, wäre das aber nicht sehr ratsam. Denn falls er Laura nicht gesehen hatte, würde sie das verraten. Auch das wäre Snape normalerweise egal, aber bei Quirrell war das anders. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dem Mann. Er wollte nicht, dass Laura mit ihm etwas zu schaffen hatte, oder seine Ungunst auf sich zog. Er konnte nicht immer bei seiner Tochter sein und sie beschützen.

Laura zuckte die Schultern. „Ich denke nicht. Der war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Turban festzuhalten." Laura musste bei der Erinnerung daran lächeln und sie biss sich schnell auf die Lippen, als sie dem tadelnden Blick ihres Vaters begegnete.

„Du scheinst deinen Streich nicht wirklich zu bereuen, oder?" Snape erwartete keine Antwort von Laura, denn er kannte sie schon. Laura senkte nur den Blick.

Na ja, immerhin log sie ihn nicht an.

„Es scheint mir, dass Laura Smethurst nie weit ist, wenn hier Streiche gespielt werden. Willst du den Weasleys Konkurrenz machen?" Snape sah nicht gerade erfreut aus, aber Laura befand sich auch nicht auf allzu dünnem Eis, sonst hätte er eine andere Stimme gehabt.

Laura vermutete, dass Snape darauf nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete und sah deshalb nur beschämt zu Boden. Sie gab sich jedenfalls Mühe beschämt auszusehen.

In diesem Moment flackerte es in der Feuerstelle und ein Zettel schwebte daraus hervor.

Snape stand auf und hob ihn hoch. Er las ihn und warf den Zettel ins Feuer, wo er sofort verbrannte.

Er hatte beinahe vergessen, dass sein Kollege, Doktor Ludwig noch bei ihm vorbeikommen würde. Er hatte erste Anwendungen von Snapes neuem Zaubertrank gemacht und wolle ihm nun persönlich seine Resultate und Ergebnisse mitteilen. Er würde in fünf Minuten hier sein.

„Geh in dein Zimmer und lese dieses Kapitel über Verwandlung, über welches du dann eine Zusammenfassung schreiben musst. Wir unterhalten uns nachher weiter. Ein Kollege von mir kommt gleich hier vorbei. Wir essen nachher hier zu Abend. Und ich möchte nie mehr hören, dass du einem Professor einen Streich spielst, klar?"

Laura nickte und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte allerdings keine Lust, das Zeug zu lesen. Jimmy lag in seinem Körbchen und schlief. Laura ging zu ihm und streichelte ihn, worauf er kurz aufblickte und ihren Finger ableckte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura wurde es langsam langweilig in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte schlussendlich doch das Kapitel über Verwandlung von Stein in Keramik gelesen. Es war ziemlich kompliziert.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Vater und ein fremder Mann am Tisch saßen. Der fremde Zauberer hatte graues, gelocktes Haar und sah freundlich aus. Seine braunen Augen sahen Laura verwundert an, als sie auf den Mann zu ging.

Laura lächelte und nach einem kleinen Moment lächelte der Mann auch. Er sah zu Snape, für den die Anwesenheit des Mädchens nichts Besonderes zu sein schien, denn er blickte nicht von den Unterlagen hoch, die er las.

„Isch wusste gar nischt, dass es Schülern errlaubt ist, sisch in Ihren Privaträumen aufsu'alten, Severus," bemerkte der Mann mit freundlicher, ruhiger Stimme und französischem Akzent. Er sah Laura immer noch erstaunt an. Laura setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Guten Tag, Sir," sagte sie freundlich.

Edward Ludwig kannte den Zaubertranklehrer nun schon einige Jahre und dass das Mädchen bei ihm in seinen Privatgemächern rumlungerte, überraschte ihn ungemein. Was war mit dem Zaubertrankmeister los? Der war doch normalerweise froh, wenn er die Plagegeister für einen Moment los war.

„Das ist meine Tochter, Laura," sagte er knapp. Doktor Ludwigs Augen verengten sich und er sah Snape ungläubig an. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein. Snape, Vater? Das war wohl ein Witz.

„Sie 'aben Familie?" fragte er und versuchte höflich zu klingen, Snape entging allerdings der erstaunte Ton nicht.

„Ich habe eine Tochter," antwortete er trocken. Der Doktor war ja wohl nicht hier, um in seinen Familienverhältnissen nachzuforschen.

„Laura, das ist mein Kollege, Doktor Edward Ludwig, aus Frankreich, Edward das ist meine elfjährige Tochter Laura," sagte Snape und die beiden gaben sich die Hände.

Die Kleine hatte tatsächlich die Augen ihres Vaters geerbt, dachte der ältere Mann. Laura lächelte ihn freundlich an. Sie schien ein fröhliches, nettes Ding zu sein, was den Doktor noch mehr erstaunte. Er konnte sich Snape beim besten Willen nicht als Vater vorstellen. Wieso hatte er in all den Jahren nie etwas davon erwähnt? Sein langjähriger Kollege Severus Snape hatte eine kleine Tochter, er konnte es kaum fassen. Die Kleine würde wahrscheinlich ziemlich parieren müssen, dachte Edward.

„Drei meiner Enkel ge'en auch auf diese Schule," bemerkte der Mann und lächelte. Du bist sischer in Slytherin oder?" fragte er noch. Laura schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Sir, ich bin in Gryffindor."

„Ahhh, trés bien!" sagte der Mann. „Meine Enkel sind schon älter als du, Laura. Einer ist in Slytherin und zwei in 'Afflepaff," sagte er in seinem Akzent und Laura konnte sich nicht zurückhalten zu lachen. Das tönte wirklich zu lustig. Sie erntete dafür einen tadelnden Blick von ihrem Vater. Mr. Ludwig lächelte aber freundlich.

„Laura, geh bitte in dein Zimmer, wir haben noch zu arbeiten," sagte Snape, nicht unfreundlich, aber bestimmt. Laura verzog den Mund. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust ins Zimmer zu gehen. Sie hielt sich am Tischrand fest, als hätte Snape versucht, sie mit Gewalt in ihr Zimmer zu buxieren.

„Ich störe euch nicht. Siehst du, ich sitze nur ganz still hier und sage nichts." Laura verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust und klemmte die Lippen zusammen.

Snape gab ihr einen unmissverständlichen Blick, der ihr sagte, sie sollte besser sofort gehorchen.

Sie seufzte und stand auf. Sie sah ihren Vater etwas trotzig an, verabschiedete sich dann aber von dem Mann und ging in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie hörte noch, wie Mr. Ludwig sagte: „Oh, die jungen Ginder 'aben so viele Temperament, nischt wahr?"

Die Männer unterhielten sich eine Weile über Snapes Trank und Laura hatte die Tür nicht ganz geschlossen und hörte zu. Vor allem spitzte sie die Ohren, als das Thema auf den Stein der Weisen zu sprechen kam.

„Natürlisch ist Dumbledore der rischtige Mann für sowas, und 'ier im Schloss ist einer der sischersten Orte über'aupt." Doktor Ludwig kannte den Schulleiter auch sehr gut und war früher auch im Orden des Phönix gewesen, fand sich aber nun zu alt dafür und war anderweitig sehr beschäftigt. Deshalb war er nach Voldemorts Sturz ausgetreten, hatte sich nach Frankreich zurückgezogen und widmete sich nun ganz seinen Forschungen und Zaubertränken.

Es war einen Moment ruhig und Laura spitzte gespannt die Ohren, als, wie aus dem Nichts, Snape an der Tür stand und sehr streng auf das Mädchen hinunter sah.

Laura erschrak sehr und hätte beinahe einen Schrei ausgestoßen... Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah Snape mit großen Augen schuldbewusst an.

„Hatten wir dieses Thema nicht schon mal, junge Dame?" fragte er und sie sah, dass nicht gut Kirschenpflücken war im Moment.

„Ich denke, nach dem, was du dir heute schon geleistet hast, stellst du dein Glück ganz schön auf die Probe."

Laura wurde es flau im Magen, als sie zu Snape aufblickte, der sie scharf ansah.

„Zieh dein Pyjama an, du gehst nach dem Essen sofort ins Bett." Laura sah empört zu ihm auf, blinzelte aber, als sie seinem strengen Blick begegnete und schluckte den Protest.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig, Laura. Es könnte sonst gut sein, dass du heute Abend mit einem ziemlich schmerzenden Hinterteil endest."

Laura schluckte leer und nickte. Snape sah sie noch einen Moment an, kehrte sich dann rasch um und verließ den Raum. Laura hätte gerne eine freche Grimasse gezogen, aber sie wagte es nicht.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Das ist typisch," meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, als sie am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück saßen. Emma hatte ihr am Abend vorher von der Sache mit Quirrells Turban erzählt.

Ron grinste verlegen und Laura sagte leise: „Das war aber schon seltsam, wie der sich verhalten hatte. Er hat wieder mit sich selbst geredet. Ich wette, der ist nicht sauber."

Hermine sah sie nachdenklich an. "Ich habe einiges über die Gefolgsleute von Voldemort raus gefunden," sagte sie im Flüsterton und sah sich um, ob sie niemand belauschte.

„Seine Diener nennt man Todesser," sagte sie etwas belehrend, worauf die anderen Kinder ihre Gesichter verzogen. „Sie tragen zum Zeichen ihrer Zugehörigkeit eine Tätowierung am Unterarm. Er kann sie auch über diese rufen. Wie, hab ich noch nicht rausgefunden. Ich habe eine Abbildung davon gesehen in der Bibliothek. Allerdings in der verbotenenen Abteilung," gab sie zerknirscht zu. „Ich zeichne es heute Abend für euch auf. Ich weiß noch genau, wie es ausgesehen hat. Diese Todesser trugen auch so gruslige Masken. Aber wenn Quirrell wirklich zu Voldemort gehört, trägt er bestimmt das Tattoo."

Laura schauderte bei dem Gedanken an Voldemort und die Todesser. Aber sie war sehr erstaunt, dass es Hermine gelungen war in die verbotene Abteilung zu gelangen, ohne geschnappt zu werden. Und es erstaunte sie auch, dass Hermine sowas überhaupt tat.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura erschien natürlich nicht zu dem vereinbarten Ort, um von Steve zu erfahren, wie sie die Prüfung verändern musste. Sie gab sich die nächsten Tage Mühe, nicht allein in den Gängen unterwegs zu sein, um dem Slytherin-Jungen nicht alleine zu begegnen. Es gelang ihr auch ziemlich gut, bis auf den folgenden Samstag Nachmittag, als Quidditch-Training war und Laura alleine auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Platz war. Dort war es auch, wo Steve sie abfing. Er packte sie grob am Oberarm und zog sie hinter eine Tanne.

„Du musst nicht meinen, du kannst mir immer ausweichen, du Kröte!" zischte der Junge und funkelte sie verärgert an.

„Lass mich sofort los, du tust mir weh!" sagte Laura ebenso verärgert. Steve hätte sie am liebsten geohrfeigt oder ihr einen üblen Zauber aufgehalst.

„Du hast dir das ja fein ausgedacht, Kindchen. Jetzt ist es zu spät, die Prüfungen sind schon korrigiert und wie ich befürchtet hatte, war meine Note nicht gerade das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Du hast es also nicht getan. Schade, da werd ich dich leider verraten müssen." Der Junge klang höhnisch aber Lauras gleichgültiges Gesicht irritierte ihn.

„Dann sags doch, du dummer Junge," sagte Laura provozierend. Steve wurde ziemlich rot im Gesicht. Er biss wütend seine Zähne zusammen.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, du kleine Wanze," drohte er und stieß Laura so hart von sich weg, dass sie schmerzhaft zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

Sie hätte gerne den Zauberstab gezückt und ihm einen hübschen Fluch aufgehalst, aber sie ließ es lieber sein. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass dieser Junge viel mehr Erfahrung im Zaubern hatte und dass es für sie eher unvorteilhaft enden würde, wenn sie ihn herausforderte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Das Quidditchtraining war ziemlich hart gewesen und Laura hatte stark geschwitzt. Sie duschte und zog sich etwas anderes an. Emma wartete auf sie, damit sie zusammen in die große Halle zum Abendessen gehen konnten.

Emma erzählte Laura von einem total verrückten Buch, welches ihr Vater einmal von einer Reise mitgebracht hatte für sie, als sie den Saal betraten. Plötzlich wurde Laura von einem rundlichen Jungen grob angerempelt. Sie sah dem blonden Jungen ärgerlich nach.

„Pass doch auf, Doofmann!" sagte sie, doch der Junge war schon zwischen den anderen Kindern verschwunden.

„So ein Idiot," sagte sie zu Emma und diese nickte zustimmend. „Hätte sich wenigstens entschuldigen können," meinte sie.

Laura hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihr Zauberstab aus der hinteren Hosentasche, wo sie ihn häufig trug, rausgezogen worden war.

Sie war sehr hungrig und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. Ihre Augen leuchteten erfreut, als sie sah, dass es Kartoffelpüree mit Gemüse und Fleisch gab. Sie leerte ein ganzes Glas Kürbissaft und lud sich dann genügend Essen auf den Teller.

Harry saß am Tisch und grinste bis über beide Ohren. Er las Remus' Brief, den er heute morgen bekommen hatte, ein zweites mal durch und sah dann glücklich zu den Freunden auf. Laura hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Sie sah dem Jungen an, wie froh er war, dass sich nun jemand Erwachsenes so um ihn kümmerte und sich für ihn interessierte.

Sie freute sich für ihn, spürte aber auch ein kleines Fünkchen Eifersucht. Hoffentlich vergaß Remus sie nicht ganz, jetzt wo er Harry hatte.

Remus würde zum Quidditch-Tournier kommen, welches nächste Woche stattfand. Harry war sehr aufgeregt deshalb.

„Ich bin ziemlich aufgeregt, wegen Samstag, hoffentlich geht alles gut beim Quidditch-Tournier, wenn Remus schon extra kommt." Harrys Wangen waren ziemlich rot und er rührte nervös in seinem Essen rum.

In diesem Moment kam Hermine, leicht außer Atem beim Gryffindortisch an. Sie hatte unbedingt noch ihre Hausaufgaben fertig machen wollen. Und da war nicht mal das Abendessen wichtig genug, um sie darin zu unterbrechen.

„He, Laura, ist das dein Zauberstab da am Boden?" fragte das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren und bückte sich. Sie hatte Laura schon ein paarmal gesagt, sie solle den Zauberstab nicht einfach in ihrer Hosentasche tragen, aber Laura wollte ja nicht hören.

Lauras Wangen wurden ein bisschen rot, als sie den Zauberstab von Hermine entgegen nahm.

„Oh, danke, muss mir wohl aus der Tasche gefallen sein," gab sie ein wenig kleinlaut zu. Sie erntete einen 'hab ich's doch immer gesagt' Blick von der Freundin.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass er dir hier aus der Tasche gefallen ist, und nicht wo anders." Hermine setzte sich an den Tisch und Laura wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Und, hast du alle Fragen beantworten können? Ich hatte bei einer...." Weiter kam Laura nicht, denn ein paar Kinder hatten zu lachen begonnen und zeigten nach vorne an den Lehrertisch. Laura reckte neugierig den Hals um zu sehen, was es da so lustiges gab.

Professor Quirrell saß wie gewohnt am Lehrertisch und aß scheinbar gedankenverloren sein Essen. Sein Turban auf dem Kopf war weiß mit pinken großen Herzchen drauf. Ein paar rosa Röschen waren darauf gewachsen und öffneten soeben ihre Blüten. Laura hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und lachte auch. Das sah so lustig aus.

Quirrell schien immer noch nichts bemerkt zu haben. Immer mehr Schüler lachten und die Lehrer hatten nun den Grund des Gelächters bemerkt. Professor McGonagall richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Turban des Lehrers, der nun auch bemerkt hatte, dass er der Grund der allgemeinen Heiterkeit war, auch wenn er nicht sah, was auf seinem Kopf los war.

Doch die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors setzte dem Spaß soeben mit saurem Gesicht ein Ende. Dumbledore schien das ziemlich lustig zu finden, jedenfalls funkelten seine Augen belustigt.

Er stand auf und gebot Ruhe.

Snapes Augen wanderten sofort zu Laura. Diese verdrückte ihr Lachen, denn sie nahm an, dass ihr Vater das nicht sehr spaßig fand.

Als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, im Speisesaal, rief Malfoy vom Slytherin-Tisch laut und deutlich zu den Gryffindors hinüber. „He Smethurst, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut!"

Alle Augen fielen nun auf Laura, die ein fragendes Gesicht machte und am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre als sie sah, wie sie alle anstarrten und tuschelten...

Allgemeines Gemurmel erfüllte nun den Raum, auch vom Lehrertisch blickten einige Lehrer zum Gryffindortisch.

Laura sah ungläubig zu Draco hinüber. Was um alles in der Welt war in den gefahren? Sie sah, wie Malfoy mit seinem Sitznachbarn flüsterte und zu Laura grinste. Laura biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie den anderen Jungen erkannte. Es war Steve, der ihr zuckersüß zuwinkte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Ich wars aber nicht," beteuerte Laura zum x-ten mal, seit ihre Hauslehrerin sie in ihr Büro zitiert hatte. Minerva McGonagall sah streng zu dem Mädchen hinunter.

„Wieso glaub ich Ihnen nicht, Miss Smethurst?" McGonagall sah sie streng an. Sie hatte Severus nicht die Gelegenheit gegeben, sich das Kind vorzuknöpfen, schließlich war sie Lauras Hauslehrerin.

Laura wurde immer verzweifelter. Und auch wütender. Wieso glaubte ihr diese alte.... nicht? Sie hatte sie ja noch nie belogen.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich wars nicht, glauben Sie mir oder glauben Sie mir nicht, mir doch egal!" sagte Laura etwas frech, allerdings war ihre Stimme immer leiser geworden. Sie wusste genau, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Aber es nervte sie so, sich verteidigen zu müssen, wenn die Frau ihr ja doch nicht glaubte.

„Passen Sie auf Ihren Ton auf, junge Dame!" McGonagalls Lippen waren sehr dünn geworden.

Laura verdrehte leicht die Augen, dieser Satz hätte von ihrem Dad sein können. Professor McGonagall streckte die Hand aus. „Ihren Zauberstab, Fräulein!" sagte sie scharf. Laura blinzelte sie fragend an. Sie griff sich in den Ärmel, wo sie ihren Zauberstab hingesteckt hatte und reichte ihn der Frau zögernd. Sie wollte ihn doch hoffentlich nicht zerbrechen, oder ihn konfiszieren? Laura sah McGonagall fragend an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Professor McGonagall schwang den Zauberstab und sagte: "Priori incantatem." Sofort erschien aus dem Zauberstab ein Turban mit Herzen und Rosen drauf.

McGonagall sah Laura sehr, sehr streng an.

Laura sah verblüfft zu dem Turban, der sich gerade in Luft auflöste. Dann sah sie fragend zu McGonagall.

„Sie haben sich gerade einen Haufen Ärger eingehandelt, Miss Smethurst," sagte sie spitz und legte den Zauberstab auf ihren Schreibtisch.

Laura sah empört zu der Lehrerin auf. „Aber wieso? Ich hab nichts getan!" Laura schrie diesen Satz beinahe. Es musste dieser verdammte Slytherin gewesen sein. Ja, der hatte ja gesagt, er räche sich an ihr. Sie war aber keine Petze. Sie würde ihn nicht verraten, sondern sich selber rächen. In ihren Augen funkelte es gefährlich.

Sie war nur so wütend, dass ihr die Lehrerin nicht glaubte. Nach dem, was sie aber von ihrem Zauberstab gesehen hatte, wunderte sie das nicht mehr so sehr. Es sah eindeutig aus.

Wie war Steve an ihren Zauberstab gekommen? In ihrem inneren Auge, sah sie, wie Hermine den Zauberstab aufhob. Klar, er musste ihn ihr irgendwie gestohlen haben und dann unter ihren Bank gelegt, damit es so aussah, als habe sie ihn verloren. Dieser verdammte Kerl, dachte sie.

„Schreien Sie mich nicht an, junge Dame, Sie sind in genügend Schwierigkeiten. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Ich werde Ihren Vater informieren. Auch über Ihr schreckliches Benehmen. Sie gehen jetzt direkt zu ihm. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen, Miss Smethurst," schimpfte sie.

Laura musste nun ihren Ärger und die Verzweiflung verbergen, obwohl sie am liebsten geweint und McGonagall angeschrien hätte. Die besten Schimpfwörter kreisten ihr durch den Kopf.

„Ich schreibe Ihrem Vater eine Nachricht, Sie gehen nun auf direktem Weg in sein Büro, verstanden?" Sie sah Laura stirnrunzelnd an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Laura sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Miss Smethurst!" sagte die Hauslehrerin laut. „Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt und erwarte umgehend eine Antwort. Ihr Benehmen lässt wirklich zu wünschen übrig." Laura drehte sich um und funkelte sie böse an. „Ja, Ma'am," antwortete sie patzig.

Professor McGonagalls Nasenflügel stellten sich ärgerlich auf. Laura ging schnell zur Tür hinaus.

Die Lehrerin schüttelte den Kopf, als Laura die Tür geschlossen hatte. Sie bezweifelte, dass Laura mit ihrem Vater auch so frech war. Sie kannte Severus gut genug, um zu wissen, was er von frechen Kindern hielt.

Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb kurz eine Notiz.

Sie bemerkte Lauras Zauberstab, der immer noch auf dem Tisch lag. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Kamin und nahm etwas Flohpuder aus der kleinen Keramikschale, die auf dem Sims stand. Sie streute das Pulver zusammen mit der Notiz und Lauras Zauberstab ins Feuer und sagte deutlich: "Professor Snapes Büro."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker blieb Laura plötzlich vor der Treppe, die in den Gryffindorturm führte, stehen.

Sie hätte die größte Lust, die Treppe hoch zu steigen und sich in ihrem Bett zu verkriechen.

Sie blickte die Treppe hinauf und biss auf ihre Lippen. Snape würde das auf keinen Fall durchgehenlassen. Er würde sie im Gryffindorturm holen kommen, da war sie sich sicher. Vielleicht sogar an den Ohren. Sie würde vor Scham im Boden versinken und könnte keinem ihrer Freunde mehr unter die Augen treten.

Außerdem würde es wie ein Schuldgeständnis aussehen, wenn sie sich verdrückte.

Laura fragte sich, ob die Eltern anderer Schüler auch informiert worden wären, über einen solchen Vorfall, oder ob nur sie wieder die ***-Karte hatte, weil ihr Vater hier Lehrer war.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass Ron mal erwähnt hatte, dass seine Eltern wegen der Zwillinge beinahe wöchentlich Eulenpost erhielten, und dass dieser Rekord sehr schwierig zu brechen sei.

Sie seufzte und ging ihren Weg weiter, die Treppen runter. Sie war froh, dass ihr niemand besonderes begegnete.

Vor Snapes Bürotür blieb sie stehen. Ihr Ärger und Frust machten nun einem mulmigen Gefühl Platz. Was, wenn ihr Vater ihr auch nicht glauben würde. Natürlich würde er McGonagall glauben. Sie hatte ja einen Beweis im Gegensatz zu ihr.

Aber ihr Vater merkte immer, wenn sie log. Vielleicht würde er es auch merken, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte. Das kleine bisschen Hoffnung ließ sie die Hand heben und die Tür öffnen.

Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er sah nicht hoch, als Laura die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Laura wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes Zeichen oder ein schlechtes war. Sie sah zu dem Portrait, in dem Mr. Cunninghatch so tat, als begutachte er seine Fingernägel.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb stehen wo sie war. Snape sah nun auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war neutral. Er sah Aerger und Wut in Lauras Gesicht, auch ein bisschen Angst. Sie sah aber nicht schuldbewusst aus, wie es immer der Fall war, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte. Er rutschte den Stuhl ein wenig nach hinten und sagte: „Komm her, Laura."

Laura schluckte schwer. Das tönte nicht sehr vielversprechend.

Zögerlich trat sie ein paar Schritte näher. Ihre Augen waren groß.

„Ich war es nicht, Sir," sagte sie nicht laut, aber klar. Ihre Augen sahen direkt in seine. Sie senkte sie nicht zu Boden und wich seinem Blick nicht aus.

Ihr Herz klopfte. Ihr Vater würde sie hoffentlich nicht übers Knie legen, wenn sie doch gar nichts gemacht hatte. Sie musste es ihm erklären. Sie wollte nicht unschuldig bestraft werden. Er sah so streng aus.....

Sie wollte nicht, dass er von ihr enttäuscht war, wenn sie es ja nicht mal gewesen war.

Aber bis jetzt war sie immer nur in wirklich große Schwierigkeiten gekommen mit Snape, wenn sie sich in Gefahr gebracht hatte, oder etwas wirklich Schlimmes vorgefallen war.

Auch wenn sie an der Sache mit Quirrell diesmal nicht schuld war, es war nur ein Streich, bei dem niemand wirklich zu Schaden gekommen war. Sie war natürlich schon ziemlich frech gewesen zu Professor McGonagall, das musste sie zugeben.

Snape sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur an. Sie wusste, dass es nicht zu ihrem Vorteil war, wenn er sie holen musste und trat nun ein bisschen mutiger näher zu ihrem Vater.

Snape wusste, was in dem Mädchen vorging. Er hatte eine sehr gute Beobachtungsgabe und er kannte Laura nun auch schon recht gut.

Als Laura vor ihm stand fragte er leise und ernst: „Hätte ich einen Grund, dich zu bestrafen?" Er sah sie aufmerksam an. Ihre Reaktion würde seine Vermutung bestätigen.

Laura sah ihn nur an und war wiedermal erstaunt, dass er ihren Gedankengang genau mitbekommen hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir."

Snape nickte zufrieden und sagte: „Dann hast du auch keinen Grund, mich mit so großen Augen anzusehen, Laura."

Laura sah ihn fragend an. Was sollte das nun heißen? Er würde ihr doch wohl kaum einfach so glauben.

„Heißt ….. Heißt dass, dass du mir glaubst, Dad?" Laura konnte es nicht fassen. Er glaubte ihr, ohne dass sie große Erklärungen abgegeben hatte. Snape nickte und Laura entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Weisst du, wer es war?" fragte Snape. Laura wickelte sich eine Locke um den Finger und zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Ich hätte gerne eine richtige Antwort, junge Dame. Ich werde dieses Benehmen nicht länger dulden. Du weißt, dass ich erwarte, dass du mit deinen Lehrern und zu mir respektvoll redest. Dazu gehört auch zu natworten, wenn du etwas gefragt wirst." Sein Ton war nun streng und Laura antwortete schnell: „Ja, Sir, aber ich will es nicht sagen." Snape nickte.

„Das ist zumindest eine ehrliche Antwort. Wieso möchtest du den Schuldigen schützen?"

„Ich will den Blödmann nicht schützen, aber ich bin keine Petze." Lauras Ärger und Frust wallten nun wieder in ihr auf.

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Solche Wörter möchte ich auch nicht hören aus deinem Mund. Ich weiß nicht, was in dich gefahren ist, dass du so frech redest," seine Augen funkelten ärgerlich, als er sie streng fixierte, "aber sei versichert, dass ich es keine Minute länger dulde!"

„Ja, Sir," antwortete Laura und da war nun der schuldbewusste Blick in Lauras Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass sie anständig reden musste und Snape nichts anderes tolerierte.

„Derjenige, der dir das unterjubeln wollte, sollte bestraft werden Laura. Was diese Person getan hat, war nicht wirklich ehrenhaft. Also spiel nicht die Heldin."

Laura durchdachte das. Snape hatte recht. Er sollte bestraft werden, schließlich hat er ihr nicht nur diesen Streich untergejubelt, sondern sie auch noch erpresst. Er würde von ihr persönlich schon noch einen Denkzettel bekommen, das hatte sie sich geschworen.

Nach einer Weile sah sie ihren Vater an und sagte leise: „Steve heißt er. Ich kenne seinen Nachnamen nicht, er ist in Slytherin und ist schon ziemlich groß."

Snape wusste sofort, von wem Laura sprach. Steve Ludwig. Der Enkel seines Kollegen Edward.

Er nickte und fragte: „Und wieso hat er das getan?" Laura wurde nun ein bisschen nervös. Sie zog an ihrem Ärmel rum und antwortete: „Weil ich nicht das gemacht habe, was er von mir verlangt hat." Sie sah ihren Vater dabei nicht an.

Snape gefiel diese Aussage ganz und gar nicht. Er spürte, wie sich sein Puls erhöhte. Seine Stimme veränderte sich aber nicht. „Und was war es, was er von dir verlangte." Er fürchtete die Antwort, war aber sehr gespannt.

„Er... er hatte den Streich mit Quirrell beobachtet. Mit dem Turban, meine ich. Er hat mich erpresst, dass er es dir sagen würde und ich Ärger bekäme, wenn ich ihm dafür nicht..." Laura biss sich verlegen auf die Lippen. Sie fürchtete, dass er es nicht schätzen würde, dass sie es ihm vorenthalten hatte.

„Ja," fragte Snape mit ruhiger Stimme, aber innerlich explodierte er beinahe. Er würde den Jungen umbringen, wenn er etwas unsittliches von seinem Kind verlangt hatte.

„Ich sollte ihm seine Prüfung manipulieren, damit er dicht hält." Snape atmete innerlich erleichtert auf.

„Da ich es nicht getan habe, hat er gesagt, dass er sich rächen würde." Sie sah ihren Vater forschend an. Würde er sehr sauer sein?

„Ich nehme an, du hast mir das nicht eher erzählt, weil du keine Petze sein wolltest," bemerkte Snape trocken und hob eine Augenbraue. „Allerdings war die Entscheidung, die Prüfung nicht zu manipulieren, ziemlich weise von dir." Snape sah Laura vielsagend an.

Sie nickte. „Ja, Sir, ich weiß," sagte sie und ihre Wangen wurden leicht rot.

„Die Entscheidung, es mir nicht zu erzählen, hätte dich aber in ziemlich große Schwierigkeiten bringen können," sagte Snape ernst. Wieder nickte Laura. „Ja, Sir," hauchte sie. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass er nur zu Recht hatte. Hätte Snape McGonagall geglaubt statt ihr, würde sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Kessel schrubben oder so.

„Danke, Dad, dass du mir glaubst." sagte Laura. „Nicht wie McGonagall, die dumme Kuh." Die letzten Worte waren nur leise gemurmelt, doch zu Lauras Leidwesen hatte Snape ein sehr gutes Gehör und er landete sofort einen nicht sehr sanften Klaps auf Lauras Po.

Laura zog erschrocken die Luft ein und sah ihren Vater an, der einen ziemlich strengen Blick auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Du wirst nun einen Brief an _Professor_ McGonagall schreiben und dich für dein schlechtes Benehmen entschuldigen." Snape war aufgestanden und ging mit Laura in die Privaträume.

Er zeigte auf einen Stuhl am Holztisch und Laura setzte sich seufzend hin.

„Ich werde mit deiner Hauslehrerin sprechen. Und auch mit Steve Ludwig." Als Snape den Namen erwähnte, wurde Laura hellhörig.

„Ludwig?" fragte sie. Snape nickte. „Ja, er ist ein Enkel, von dem Zauberer, den du hier gesehen hast, Doktor Ludwig," antwortete Snape.

„_Ich_ werde mich um den jungen Mr. Ludwig kümmern, hast du verstanden , Laura?" Snape sah sie nochmals streng an und sie antwortete brav: "Ja, Dad."

Sie log nicht. Sie hatte verstanden. Ihr Vater würde sich um Steve kümmern, schön für ihn. Weniger schön für Steve. Sie hatte Snape aber nicht versprochen, dass sie sich nicht trotzdem an Steve rächen würde.

„Dad?" fragte Laura nun leise. „Darf ich heute hier, bei dir schlafen?"

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura lag wach in ihrem Bett. Nachts kamen ihr immer die besten Ideen in den Sinn. Sie wollte einen Racheplan ausarbeiten für den hübschen Gockel.

Gockel! Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie könnte ihm einen Hahnenkamm anzaubern, würde ihm bestimmt gut stehen. Laura grinste vor sich hin, bei dem Gedanken, wie Steve durch die Schule wanderte als stolzer Hahn. Wie er gackern würde und scharren und zwischendurch ein lautes 'Kikkeriki' von sich geben würde. Laura lachte in ihr Kissen.

Leider wusste sie nicht, wie sowas ging. War vielleicht auch ein bisschen zu offensichtlich, dass es Lauras Werk wäre.

Ihre Zimmertür öffnete sich und ihr Vater kam hinein, wie er es immer tat, bevor er auch ins Bett ging. Er bückte sich und hob eine Socke vom Boden auf, die Laura hatte liegen lassen. Dann ging er an Lauras Bett und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter um ihr einen Kuss zu geben, als er sah, dass sie die Augen noch geöffnet hatte.

„Wieso schläfst du noch nicht?" flüsterte er. Laura schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Solche Gesten von Laura rührten ihn immer wieder. Sie drückte ihren Vater an sich und ihr Haar kitzelte seine Nase.

"Dad, Harry ist so glücklich, wegen Remus. Du solltest ihn sehen, wenn er von Remus spricht, dann leuchten seine Augen richtig." Snape hatte sich aus Lauras Umarmung gelöst und sah sie an. Sie redete leise weiter, als er nichts weiter als ein Murren von sich gab. "Harry war bei Madam Pomfrey, wegen der Narbe, aber die hat gar nichts gefunden. Meinst du es hat etwas mit Quirrell zu tun?" Sie sah ihren Vater an, der ein ernstes Gesicht machte.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Laura, und es wird auch nicht so einfach rauszufinden sein." Er sah sie streng an. "Du hälst dich daran, was du mir versprochen hast, junge Dame und versuchst nicht, auf eigene Faust etwas raus zu finden, klar?"

Snape war es nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sich die Kinder so sehr für den Stein der Weisen interessierten. Und dass sie Quirrell verdächtigten, gefiel ihm auch nicht. Er hoffte, dass seine Warnung die Kinder davon abhielt, wieder etwas gegen den Lehrer zu planen, um mehr über den seltsamen Mann heraus zu finden.

Laura sagte eine Weile nichts und nickte dann. "Und wenn er nun den Stein stehlen will? Oder sonst jemand?" fügte sie schnell hinzu.

"Ich glaube ich habe dir vor nicht all zu langer Zeit, deutlich gesagt, dass ihr eure Nasen nicht in diese Angelegenheit stecken sollt. Dafür sind wir Erwachsenen da. Ihr haltet euch da raus! Ich weiß nicht, woher ihr von dem Stein wisst, aber sei versichert, dass er gut, sehr gut beschützt ist. Nicht nur von Fluffy. "

Laura nickte. Sie wusste, dass das ein heikles Thema war. "Wie ist denn der Stein noch geschützt?" fragte sie etwas unsicher.

"Das, Laura, ist nicht etwas, dass ich ausgerechnet einem neugierigen Kind bestimmt nicht unter die Nase binden werde. Halte du dich von der Sache fern, dann ist gut. Das gilt auch für deine Freunde."

Laura nickte und umarmte ihren Vater noch einmal.

„Du musst jetzt schlafen, Kind," sagte er leise. Laura ließ ein bisschen locker und gab Snape einen Kuss. Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht wieder in seiner Halsbeuge.

Als Snape dann wieder aus dem Zimmer war, wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Steve. Sie lächelte, denn sie hatte plötzlich eine Idee. Ja, weshalb war sie auch die Tochter eines Zaubertrankmeisters? Sie musste nur das richtige Tränklein brauen für den Lümmel. Wie wäre es mit einem Liebestrank?

TBC....

Ein Review wäre eine echte Freude für mich..... ;-)


	31. Chapter 31

Besten Dank scientific ida , die immer so lieb ist, all die Kapitel zu korrigieren. Find ich super!!! Super find ich auch, dass sich einige Leser Zeit nehmen mir ein Review zu schreiben, damit ich weiss, was sie denken und wie ihnen die Kapis gefallen. Vielen vielen DANK :-D Gruss Sally

So, nun gehts weiter, viel Spass!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Professor McGonagall rief Laura direkt nach dem Frühstück in ihr Büro und entschuldigte sich bei dem Mädchen. Es tat der Lehrerin ehrlich Leid, dass sie Laura unschuldig verdächtigt hatte. Sie nahm auch Lauras Entschuldigung für ihr schlechtes Benehmen an. Die Hauspunkte wurden wieder dazu gegeben, nachdem sie ja für den Streich abgezogen worden waren.

Danach ging Laura in den Unterricht. Während Professor Binns langweiligem Gebrabbel über irgendwelche Begebenheiten vor mehreren hundert Jahren, was heute sowieso niemanden mehr interessierte (außer Hermine), grübelte sie an ihrer Idee mit dem Liebestrank rum.

Sie hatte von Fred und George gehört, dass es in einem Scherzartikelladen in Hogsmeade einen Liebestrank gab. Der war aber sehr schwach, da es ja nur ein Scherzartikel war.

Laura brauchte aber einen richtig guten Trank.

Als die Schule endlich aus war und Hermine vorschlug, die Hausaufgaben zusammen zu erledigen und noch ein wenig zu üben, machte sich Laura in die Kerker davon. Sie sagte den Freunden, sie müsse noch Jimmy füttern. Das stimmte natürlich nicht, weil das Tier sich selbst mit Nahrung versorgte im Wald. Es kam meistens erst abends zurück in Snapes Privaträume. Ihr Dad hatte es irgendwie fertig gebracht, dass das Tierchen direkt durch die alten Lüftungsschächte nach draußen gelangen konnte. Eine kleine Luke, die nur Jimmy hinein und hinaus ließ, war in einer Ecke der Küche, wo es jederzeit rein und raus konnte. Und Jimmy war auch sehr clever und hatte es sofort kapiert.

Laura rannte die Korridore entlang bis in die Kerker.

In Snapes Büro sah sie sich um. Ihr Vater hatte heute länger Unterricht als sie. Sie stöberte bei seinen Büchern, die in großen Regalen an der Wand standen. Eine Ewigkeit musste sie suchen, um ein passendes Buch zu finden. Ihre Nerven waren sehr angespannt, denn sie wollte nicht von Snape erwischt werden. Sie hatte bei diesen Büchern nichts verloren, das wusste sie genau. Schnell steckte sie es sich unter den Pulli und wollte in ihr Zimmer verschwinden.

„Also zu unserer Zeit hättest du dafür ziemlichen Ärger bekommen, kleines Fräulein," sagte Seraphino Cunninghatch plötzlich aus seinem Portrait, welches den Durchgang in die Privaträume von Snape verdeckte.

Laura war ziemlich zusammengefahren, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme gehört hatte, atmete jetzt aber erleichtert auf. Sie lächelte den älteren Mann im Portrait verlegen an und ging dann an ihm vorbei in die Räume, wo sie mit ihrem Vater lebte.

Schnell ging sie in ihr Zimmer und durchblätterte hastig das Buch. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie an die Drohung ihres Vaters dachte, nachdem sie das verbotene Werwolfbuch gelesen hatte. Dies hier war zwar nicht dasselbe, sie wusste aber, dass sie alle Bücher nur nehmen durfte, wenn ihr Vater es ihr erlaubt hatte. Dieses Buch war definitiv kein Schulbuch. Es war ein Buch über spezielle Zaubertränke und wenn sie es so durchblätterte, war sie sich nicht so sicher, wie begeistert ihr Vater darüber wäre, wenn er wüsste, was sie hier tat.

'Sie würde noch Jahre später an ihren schmerzenden Hintern denken' hatte er gesagt. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen biss sie sich auf die Lippe und ihr war plötzlich ziemlich warm.

Das Engelchen in Lauras Kopf verlangte klar von ihr, dass sie dieses Buch augenblicklich zurückbringen sollte. Das Teufelchen trat aber entschieden vor den Engel und säuselte Laura etwas von Rache und Zurückzahlen ins Ohr.

Laura nahm schnell eine Rolle Pergament und eine Feder und sah sich das Kapitel Liebestränke genau an.

Liebestränke für Romantiker, Liebestränke für eifersüchtige, feurige Liebhaber, Liebestränke um alte Liebe wieder aufflammen zu lassen... und so weiter und so fort. Es gab einige Liebestränke.

Eines der Rezepte schrieb sich Laura dann schlussendlich ab. Sie schwitzte vor lauter schlechtem Gewissen und war froh, als sie das verbotene Buch zuschlagen konnte.

Die Pergamentrollen versteckte sie unter ihrem Kissen. Das Buch steckte sie sich wieder unter den Pulli. Bestimmt würde ihr Vater bald kommen.

Schnell ging sie ins Büro und steckte das Buch dorthin zurück, wo sie es rausgenommen hatte. Sie atmete erleichtert aus.

Cunninghatch sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an und erinnerte sie dabei ziemlich an ihren Vater. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als er sie strafend ansah. Sie hoffte, dass der Mann im Portrait sie nicht an Snape verraten würde.

„Ich musste nur schnell etwas nachschlagen," sagte sie leise, aber sie sah, dass der Gemälde-Mann ihr nicht glaubte. Er sagte aber nichts.

Als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, hörte sie Ihren Vater die Privaträume betreten. Ihre Wangen wurden heiß und sie war froh, dass sie es noch rechtzeitig geschafft hatte.

Ein paar Sekunden später steckte er den Kopf in ihr Zimmer. „Hast du deine Hausaufgaben erledigt?" fragte er und sah skeptisch auf ihren Schreibtisch, wo allerlei Krimskrams herum lag.

„Nein, noch nicht alles, Sir," sagte sie schnell und kramte in ihrer Schultasche.

„Räum erst deinen Schreibtisch auf, Laura, so kannst du nicht ordentlich arbeiten."

Sie stöhnte und rümpfte die Nase, begegnete dann aber dem tadelnden Blick ihres Vaters, der einen Schritt in ihr Zimmer hinein gemacht hatte, und begann sofort die Farbstifte und Pergamente weg zu räumen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Bitte, Hermine, niemand wird je erfahren, dass du deine Finger im Spiel hattest. Alleine ist es mir zu riskant." Laura sah die Freundin bittend an. Emma wollte sie nicht fragen, diese hatte sie schon zu oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie oft die Freundin das noch mitmachen würde.

„Dann lässt du es besser!" sagte Hermine schnell, bezweifelte aber, dass Laura sich so einfach von ihrem Plan würde abbringen lassen.

„Nee, ich versuch's halt alleine, diesen schwierigen Trank zu brauen, das wird bestimmt spannend," blieb das Mädchen stur.

Hermine sah Laura streng an. „Es ist eine heikle Sache, Laura. Ich bin sicher, dass du in Schwierigkeiten kommst mit deinem Vater, wenn das raus kommt. Lauras Wangen wurden rot.

Laura zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist ja mein Hintern, der in Schwierigkeiten gerät," murmelte sie. „Dieser dumme Typ hat einen Denkzettel verdient. Und es wird bestimmt spaßig." Nun grinste das Mädchen und ihre Augen glänzten spitzbübisch.

Hermine hatte schon nicht schlecht Lust, zu versuchen diesen Trank zu brauen. Das war ein spezieller Trank, der ziemlich anspruchsvoll war und eine große Herausforderung bedeutete. Das reizte das Mädchen. Sie durften sich nur nicht erwischen lassen.

„Du solltest die Jungs fragen, ob sie Wache stehen," sagte Hermine und Laura umarmte sie freudig.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Die Fläschchen verkorken, beschriften und abgeben. Dann seid Ihr entlassen. Mr Ludwig sie bleiben noch."

Snape sah zu seinen Siebtklässlern, die geschäftig am Fläschen Abfüllen und Verkorken waren. Steve sah zu Snape hinauf, der seinen Blick kurz erwiderte und dann seine Feder nahm und etwas aufschrieb.

Als die Schüler aus dem Raum gegangen waren, trat Steve etwas zögerlich vor den Schreibtisch seines Hauslehrers.

Snape beförderte einen Stuhl genau hinter den Jungen und deutete ihm, sich hinzusetzen.

Erst sagte er nichts und Steve wurde etwas mulmig. „Sie sind das siebte Jahr bei mir im Unterricht und genau so lange bin ich ihr Hauslehrer, Mr. Ludwig. Ich denke, Sie sollten mich deshalb ziemlich gut kennen."

Da Snape ihn fragend ansah, antwortete Steve mit einem „Ja, Sir."

Snape nickte kurz und fuhr fort: "Ich denke, Sie wissen sehr genau, dass ich weder Betrug noch Erpressung toleriere, Mr. Ludwig."

„Hab ich nicht, Sir," begehrte der Junge sofort auf.

„Und schon gar keine Lügen," fügte Snape hinzu und sah Steve streng an, und dieser senkte nun kurz den Blick, bevor Snape weiter redete.

„Sie haben meine Tochter erpresst und wollten von ihr, dass sie eine Prüfung manipulieren sollte. Da sie dies nicht getan hat, haben Sie sich mit dieser Turban-Sache an ihr gerächt."

Snape sah den Jungen an, dem nun unbehaglich wurde. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er darauf erwidern konnte. Wieso musste dieser Snape einen auch so Röntgen?

„Tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich dachte, ich habe den Test total in den Sand gesetzt. Aber ihre Tochter war auch verd.... ich meine , ziemlich frech, Sir. Die brauchte mal eine Abreibung!"

Hitze schoss nun in Steves Kopf, als er an die kleine freche Kröte dachte. Die hatte ihn gar nicht richtig ernst genommen.

Snape stand auf. „Um die 'Abreibungen' meiner Tochter kümmere ich mich persönlich, Mr. Ludwig. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass Laura Sie in irgendeiner Weise belästigt hat, bevor Sie sie erpresst haben, liege ich da richtig, Mr. Ludwig?"

Steve senkte wieder den Blick. „Hören Sie gut zu. Dies hier ist eine Warnung. Und nur, weil Sie sich sonst in dieser Schule angemessen verhalten haben, erhalten Sie eine Warnung und nicht eine Meldung an den Schulleiter, Mr. Ludwig.

Falls Sie diese Warnung nicht ernst nehmen, werden nicht nur die Schulleitung, sondern auch ihre Eltern informiert. Ich hoffe, das ist Ihnen klar. Und von meiner Tochter halten Sie sich in Zukunft fern."

Steve sah mit roten Wangen zu Snape auf und antwortete: „Ja, Sir." Er biss seine Zähne zusammen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Die ganze nächste Woche war Laura damit beschäftigt, die Zutaten zu 'sammeln'. Einge Zutaten waren nicht einfach zu beschaffen. Im Zaubertrankunterricht, konnte sie das eine oder andere heimlich einstecken, wenn sie am Schrank ihre Tränkezutaten holen mussten.

Von dem dreilappigen Kicherling, den die Kinder ja schon kannten, musste auch etwas hinein. Getrockneter war besser, aber frischer ging auch. Sie hatte überall nachgesehen, im Schrank des Schulzimmers. Zu Snapes Privatlager hatte sie keinen Zugriff und das hätte sie auch nicht gewagt, dort etwas zu holen. Sie suchte daher mit Hermine und den Jungs, die von dem Plan begeistert waren, draußen nach den Pilzen. Leider erfolglos. Sie fragten Hagrid danach, aber dieser gab ihnen nur einen strengen Blick und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Laura war ein bisschen verzweifelt, da sie die restlichen Zutaten hatte und mit dem Trank beginnen wollte.

Hermine hatte sogar einen geeigneten Raum dafür gefunden. Ganz oben in einem verlassenen Turmzimmer war der ideale Ort um den Trank zu brauen. Es hatte sogar eine Feuerstelle.

Laura las an diesem Abend das Rezept nochmals sorgfältig durch. Sie durfte keinen Fehler machen und es durfte absolut nichts schief gehen bei dem Trank. Erstens könnte sie nicht unbemerkt nochmals die Zutaten entwenden, und zweitens könnte es schlimme Folgen haben, wenn sie einen Fehler beim Brauen machte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr das eingebläut. Beim Brauen konnten sich gefährliche Gase entwickeln oder gar explodieren. Falsch gebraut könnte der Trank auch für diejenigen gefährlich werden, die ihn einnehmen. Schon deswegen wollte sie Hermine beim Brauen dabei haben. Sie war auch gut in diesem Fach.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Severus sah sich die Hausaufgaben von Laura durch. Er hatte sie in letzter Zeit nicht sehr viel gesehen. Er hatte viel um die Ohren gehabt. Er hatte einige wichtige Nachforschungen gemacht, die Tom Riddle betrafen. Es hatte ihn viel Einsatz und Zeit gekostet dieser Spur zu folgen und er war froh, dass es diesmal nicht um sonst gewesen war. Er hatte einige kleine Details heraus gefunden über die Zeit, nachdem Riddle die Schule verlassen hatte.

Außerdem hielt er ein Auge auf Quirrell, der sich in letzter Zeit noch nervöser und auffälliger verhielt und sich sichtlich unwohler fühlte. Er war blass und dünn. Das war Snape verdächtig und auch Dumbledore hatte ihm geraten, ein Auge auf den Mann zu haben. Auch das hatte Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Zeit, die ihm mit Laura fehlte.

Dass er weniger Zeit für sein Kind gehabt hatte, war ihm nicht recht und er vermisste das Mädchen.

Umso mehr genoss er dann die seltenen Abende, wenn sie bei ihm schlief, oder ihn besuchte, wie jetzt.

Er spürte, dass Laura seine Nähe sehr suchte. Vielleicht kam sie sich ein bisschen abgeschoben vor.

Als er nun ihre Hausaufgaben in Pflanzenkunde durchsah, bemerkte er, wie Laura ihn ansah.

Er sah von dem Heft auf und fragte sie: „Was ist, Laura, wieso siehst du mich so an?" Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe und setzte sich dann einfach auf seine Schoss. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und er legte das Heft auf den Tisch. Er sah fragend und etwas überrumpelt zu ihr hinunter.

„Ich hab dich gar nicht viel gesehen in letzter Zeit, Dad," sagte sie leise.

Er sagte nichts, sondern strich ihr durchs Haar und legte den andern Arm um sie. Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend da.

„Ich werde bald wieder mehr Zeit haben für dich, Laura. Außerdem sind in ein paar Wochen die Sommerferien." Er sah Laura an, die nun auch ihren Blick hob und ihn anlächelte.

Ja, er freute sich auf die Sommerferien. Er freute sich jedes Jahr auf eine Auszeit von den kleinen Biestern, die ihm das Leben schwer machten, aber diesmal war es anders. Vor einem Jahr hatte er noch nicht mal im entferntesten geahnt, dass er ein Kind hatte. Und nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass er ein Kind lieben könnte von ganzem Herzen. Das war einfach zu unvorstellbar gewesen.

Er freute sich auf die Sommerferien, trotz der Tatsache, dass Remus mit dem Potter-Bengel eine Woche bei Laura und ihm verbringen würden.

Er würde dann Zeit haben mit Laura zu brauen und ins Gewächshaus zu gehen. Sie würde am Fluss baden und sein Haus mit Leben füllen. Laura, Milly und er. In Ruhe und Frieden. Na ja, so friedlich es mit seinem Wildfang eben sein konnte.

„Dad? Darf ich in den Ferien dann mal meine Verwandten besuchen?" Snape sah verwundert zu dem Mädchen hinunter. Ach ja, der Brief! Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Snape, aber er nickte.

„Ja, Laura," sagte er knapp und Laura sah zu ihm auf.

„Ich mach die restlichen Hausaufgaben im Turm, Dad," sagte Laura und stand auf. „Ist das da in Ordnung so?" fragte sie und zeigte auf das Heft auf dem Tisch. Snape nickte zufrieden. „Ja, das ist gut. Du hast dich in Pflanzenkunde verbessert."

Lauras Herz machte einen Hüpfer bei dem Kompliment. Sie strahlte Snape an und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Gute Nacht, Dad," sagte sie und Snape reichte ihr das Heft.

„Laura?!" sagte Snape, als sie sich schon umgedreht hatte und die Schultasche über die Schulter gehängt hatte. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du heute auch hier schlafen." Lauras Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, denn noch nie hatte ihr Vater sie gebeten, hier zu bleiben.

Klar hatte sie immer gespürt, dass er sie gerne hier bei sich hatte, aber noch nie hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie nicht lieber bleiben würde.

Sie grinste ihn an und ging zu ihm um ihn zu umarmen. „Wir müssen aber McGonagall Bescheid sagen," sagte sie, als sie ihn aus Umarmung los ließ, immer noch mit einem Lachen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich schreibe _Professor_ McGonagall nachher eine Nachricht," sagte Snape.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s ss s s s s s s

'Gryffindor noch ein Tor, Gryffindor noch ein Tor!' rief die Menge und war begeistert über das tolle Spiel.

Laura stand mit den Freunden zu forderst und fieberte mit. Sie sah, wie Remus neben Snape saß und das Spiel auch gespannt verfolgte. Er schien ziemlich glücklich zu sein. Snape schien ziemlich angespannt und schien das Spiel nicht wirklich zu verfolgen.

Harry kam wie ein Pfeil im Sturzflug angesaust und Laura hatte für einen Moment schon Angst, sein Besen sei wieder außer Kontrolle, als er im letzten Moment den Besen in die Horizontale brachte und den Schnatz in der Hand hielt. Er lachte glücklich über das ganze Gesicht. Er war so froh, dass er sich vor Remus nicht blamiert hatte. Nein, er hatte sogar gewonnen! Er war so stolz und flog glücklich auf den Platz hinunter.

Laura sah, wie Ron mit einer blutigen Nase unter den Sitzbänken hervorkroch und Malfoy sein Auge hielt und jammerte.

Ron jubelte Harry zu und Laura sah ihn verwundert an. Sie war so auf das Spiel konzentriert gewesen, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Ron und Malfoy sich in die Haare geraten waren. Schade, dachte sie, das hätte sie auch gerne gesehen.

Sie sah zu Snape und Lupin hinüber. Seltsamerweise schien Snape erleichtert zu sein, nachdem was Laura von seinem Gesicht lesen konnte. Sie hatte gelernt, die kleinsten Zeichen im Gesicht ihres Vaters zu lesen. Jemand anderes hätte nur das ausdruckslose Gesicht von Zaubertranklehrer Snape gesehen.

Lupin stand auf und eilte die Treppen hinunter. Er wollte wohl Harry gratulieren. Und genau das wollte Laura nun auch tun. Sie war so froh, dass sie erstens gewonnen hatten und zweitens Harry so gut gespielt hatte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Harry, wo warst du ?" fragten Laura, Ron und Hermine, als Harry nach dem Umziehen nicht im Gryffindorturm erschienen war. Sie hatten eine kleine Fete organisiert und Milly und ein paar andere Hauselfen hatten Essen und Trinken gebracht.

Harry lächelte und zog die Freunde mit sich. Er wollte ihnen unbedingt etwas erzählen, aber er wurde von den anderen herzlich empfangen und musste zuerst etwas essen und trinken, bevor er sich davonschleichen konnte.

Schnell verdrückten sich die Freunde in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, wo sie ungestört waren.

„Hier," sagte er und grinste über beide Ohren. Er hielt Laura etwas kleines, weißes hin. Laura nahm es in die Hand und erkannte nun, was es war. Sie umarmte Harry stürmisch. „Hey, genial, ein Kicherling, woher hast du den?"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, wurden sie von Fred und George unterbrochen. „He, ihr Turteltäubchen, schmusen könnt ihr später, jetzt wird gefeiert!"

Sie zogen Harry mit sich. „Ihr seid ja bloß eifersüchtig," spöttelte Ron und Fred schickte ihm einen Handkuss zu.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde mussten sie sich gedulden, bevor Harry sich wieder losreißen konnte.

„Kommt," sagte er leise, "hier ist es mir zu voll!"

Die Kinder verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum durchs Portraitloch und gingen den Korridor entlang.

„Was ist eigentlich die Zeit?" fragte Laura. "Nicht, dass wir zu spät noch hier draußen sind." Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Ach Laura, nur keine Angst, es ist noch lange nicht Zeit in die Heia zu gehen." Laura streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Los, erzähl schon," wandte Laura sich an Harry.

„Nach dem Spiel hab ich noch einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht, mit Remus. Er war sehr stolz auf mich, hat er gesagt." Harrys Augen funkelten glücklich. „Als er dann gegangen war, hatte ich keine Lust zum Raufkommen und ich hab mir den Besen geschnappt und bin noch eine kleine Runde geflogen. Ich habe dann Quirrell in den Wald eilen gesehen und er hat wieder so komisch geredet, mit sich selbst. Er hat überhaupt nicht gestottert und ich bin ihm im Schutz der Bäume gefolgt. Ich musste natürlich einen sicheren Abstand halten und deshalb hab ich auch nicht alles verstanden, was er gesagt hat. Dann war da plötzlich Snape und hat ihm gedroht, glaube ich. Er hat was von vorsichtig sein gesagt und er habe ein Auge auf ihn und so'n Zeug. Auch vom Stein der Weisen haben sie geredet. Ich habe immer nur Wortfetzen gehört, aber es hat nicht gerade wie ein freundschaftliches Treffen getönt. Quirrell hat fürchterlich gestottert und dann ist Snape davon gerauscht. Also der kann schon ganz schön unheimlich sein, Laura," wandte er sich an die Freundin und es schüttelte ihn leicht.

Als ob ich was dafür könnte, dachte Laura, sagte aber nichts.

Emma nickte. "Ja, also ich möchte auch nicht seinen Unmut auf mich ziehen. Aber was war da los? Scheinbar traut Snape ihm auch nicht."

Hermine nickte. Ja, etwas stimmte mit dem stotternden Lehrer ganz und gar nicht. „Und sag mal, woher hast du den Pilz?" wollte sie nun von Harry wissen.

„Als ich dann mit einem Umweg zum Schloss zurück flog, damit mich keiner der beiden sieht, habe ich etwas Weißes am Boden gesehen. Ich bin nicht sehr hoch geflogen und da war der Kicherling. Es ist vielleicht nicht das hübscheste Exemplar, aber besser als nichts." Harry sah Laura stolz an und sie lächelte ihm zu. Sie öffnete ihre Hand, wo der dreilappige Kicherling drin lag und sagte: „So, nun kanns losgehen." Sie lächelte Hermine an.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Also, Laura, wir müssen uns jetzt voll konzentrieren. Hast du die Stacheln?" Hermine sah Laura ernst und erwartungsvoll an. Laura nickte. Sie hatte sich entschieden, einen Liebestrank zu brauen mit dem Namen 'Frühlingsgefühle für feurige Liebhaber'. Sie wusste nicht, wieso ihr dieser so gut gefallen hatte, aber es war bestimmt ein starker. Ein anderer Trank hatte ihr noch gefallen, der 'Liebe macht blind' hieß, aber den musste man in Vollmondnächten brauen, und das ging natürlich nicht.

Die Basis des Trankes würde etwa anderthalb bis zwei Stunden dauern und ganz am Schluss musste zehn Gramm Kicherling und eine Stachel der humilus echinea, deren Stacheln Laura so gerne ausriss, rein. Ein paarmal umrühren und der Trank würde einsatzbereit sein. Natürlich musste vor der 'Einnahme' noch ein Haar oder sonst etwas Körpereigenes der Auserwählten hinein gegeben werden.

Der Trank war kompliziert und Laura war froh, dass Hermine ihr assistierte. Die Mädchen hatten sogar das Frühstück ausgelassen, um möglichst schnell beginnen zu können. Laura wusste, dass ihr Vater Sonntags im Kerker frühstückte und sie deshalb nicht vermissen würde.

Es brauchte absolute Präzision und Laura war klar, dass sie es niemals geschafft hätte, den Trank zu brauen, wenn sie nicht so vielmals dabei gewesen wäre, wenn ihr Vater solche Tränke braute. Auch ohne Hermine hätte sie es nicht geschafft.

So schnell waren zwei Stunden noch nie um gewesen für sie. Die Basis des Trankes war klar violett gewesen. Als sie nun den Stachel hinein warfen, nahm er ein Purpurrot an und nach der Beigabe des Pilzes wurde er milchig lila. Genau so, wie es sein musste, laut Rezept. Die Mädchen waren richtig stolz auf sich. Sie hatten nichts explodieren lassen und scheinbar war alles so, wie es sein sollte.

„Jetzt brauch ich ne Dusche," sagte Laura, und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Nachher geh ich zu meinem Vater. Milly hat mir die Haare besorgt die ich brauche," sagte sie und lächelte.

Hermine sah Laura ernst an. „Mit dem Rest deines Planes hab ich aber nichts zu tun, klar?" sagte sie und Laura nickte.

„Danke, Hermine, ohne dich hätt ich's nicht geschafft."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura hatte ein bisschen ein mulmiges Gefühl, als sie zu Snape in den Kerker ging. Sie hatte die Kleider gewechselt, damit ihr Vater mit seiner scharfen Nase nichts roch. Sie wurde rot, als sie daran dachte, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er das spitzkriegte. Der Streich an Steve war noch die eine Sache, aber das Brauen.....

Ja, sie würde wohl ihren schmerzenden Hintern auch noch Jahre später spüren, da war sie sicher. Sie blieb vor der Bürotür stehen. Sie atmete tief durch. Er durfte es nicht rauskriegen. Sonst wäre sie fällig. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und ging ins Büro. Vor dem Portrait zögerte sie wieder.

„Haben wir was ausgefressen, Fräulein?" fragte Cunninghatch aus seinem Bild und sah Laura streng an. Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf und legte die Hand auf den Arm des Bild-Mannes und er schwang zur Seite.

Da Sonntag war, hatte Snape es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht mit einem Buch und einer Tasse Tee, der mittlerweile wieder kalt geworden war. Das Buch war spannend und er hatte es schon lange lesen wollen. Er hatte sich ein großes Kissen hinter den Rücken geklemmt und lehnte sich dagegen. Die Beine hatte er bequem auf dem Sofa.

Er blickte hoch, als er die Tür aufgehen hörte. Laura kam auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. Er sah sie an und sie lächelte.

„Hab ich auch noch Platz?" fragte sie und quetschte sich schon hinter ihren Vater, der ein bisschen zur Seite rutschte und tadelnd sagte: „Guten Morgen, Laura. Ja, es hat noch sehr viel Platz, mach's dir nur bequem."

Laura lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und zog ein kleines Kissen unter sich hervor um besser Platz zu haben in dem schmalen Spalt zwischen der Rückenlehne und Snape, in den sie sich gepflanzt hatte. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihren Vater, der einen Arm um sie legte, damit es ihm auch einigermaßen bequem war.

Es schien einfach selbstverständlich zu sein für diese kleine Hexe, dass man sich bei ihm breit machen konnte.

Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, er habe nur gerade auf sie gewartet!

Allerdings hatte er schon gehofft, dass Laura noch zu ihm kommen würde, wenn er ehrlich war. Er klopfte Laura sanft auf den Rücken.

Sie legte einen Arm um Snapes Bauch und fragte: „Was meinst du, Dad, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn meine Mum nicht gestorben wäre? Hättest du mich dann auch lieb gehabt? Würdest du mich dann auch hier haben wollen, oder würdest du nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen?" Sie überlegte kurz und redete dann weiter. „Und… und wenn meine Mum dir nicht gesagt hätte, dass ich dein Kind bin, hätten wir das dann wohl gar nie gewusst? Vielleicht wäre ich in deine Klasse gekommen, ohne zu wissen, dass du mein Dad bist?" Laura sah nun zu ihm hoch. Sie konnte sich das alles gar nicht vorstellen. Das war ja ein schrecklicher Gedanke ihren Dad nicht zu haben. Oder dass er sie nicht wollte, war noch schlimmer, sich vorzustellen.

„Das werden wir niemals wissen, Laura. Es ist ganz gut, so wie es ist, denkst du nicht auch?" Er drückte sie ein bisschen an sich. Ja, ein Leben ohne Laura, konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen. Und egal wie anstrengend es manchmal war, ihr Vater zu sein, würde er es niemals mehr missen wollen. Ob er es gemerkte hätte, dass sie seine Tochter war, wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte?

„Ich denke, Mum wäre froh, dass wir uns haben," meinte Laura und kuschelte sich an Snape.

„Dad?" fragte Laura, der plötzlich ein Gedanke gekommen war. Snape sah sie abwartend an. Die vielen Fragen, die das Kind immer stellte.

„Meinst du, ich meine, könnte es sein, dass du noch mehr Kinder hast, außer mir, von denen du auch nichts weißt. Vielleicht habe ich ja noch Halbschwestern oder Halbbrüder?" Laura sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Gott behüte! Dachte Snape.

Er stellte nun seine Füße auf den Boden und setzte sich auf, als er sagte: „Nein, Laura, das hoffe ich doch nicht!" Was dachte das Mädchen nur von ihm, dachte Snape und fuhr sich mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinger über seinen Nasenrücken.

Laura gab die Fragerei noch nicht auf. „Und wenn du nun mal heiratest und noch mehr Kinder hast, was wird dann aus mir?"

Snape seufzte und antwortete nach einem kleinen Moment: „Ich bezweifle sehr, dass das jemals der Fall sein wird, Laura. Und falls dieses Ding der Unmöglichkeit Realität werden sollte, dann würde das nichts ändern zwischen uns." Er sah sie nachdenklich an.

Lauras Magen knurrte plötzlich und Snape sah zu ihr hinunter. „Hast du noch nichts gegessen?" fragte er erstaunt. Laura wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht. „Ehm... nein, ich habe heute lange geschlafen."

Snape hatte den Eindruck, dass Laura nicht die Wahrheit sagte, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, warum sie das tun sollte. Er war aber nicht unglücklich über den Themawechel.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Wie willst du den Trank verabreichen?" fragte Harry, als die Kinder gegen Abend den Trank in ein Fläschchen abfüllten.

„'Du Steve, probier mal, selbst gebraut, nur für dich'," witzelte Ron. Laura verzog das Gesicht. „Der wäre sicher sehr angetan von dem Vorschlag, Ron," lachte sie.

„Vielleicht mit dem Umhang?" sagte Laura. „Da könnte ich mich zu ihm an den Tisch schleichen und es unbemerkt in seinen Kürbissaft schütten." Laura hatte zuerst geplant, verschiedenen Mädchen den Trank zu geben, nicht denen, die Steve sich wünschen würde natürlich, damit alle plötzlich heiß verliebt wären und ihn bestürmen und belagern würden, wohin er auch ginge.

Noch ein lustiger Gedanke war ihr gekommen.

Sie könnte mehrere Haare von verschiedenen Mädchen in den Trank tun. Sie hatte es sich lustig vorgestellt, wenn Steve liebeskrank von einer zur anderen gegangen wäre. Allerdings hatte ihr Vater ihr eingeschärft, das solche Experimente sehr gefährlich waren. Außerdem hätten sich wohl einige der Mädchen gefreut, denn Steve sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus.

Aber da sie den Mädchen damit auch schaden würde, hatte sie diese Idee schnell über Bord geworfen.

Nein, es sollte niemand anderes wirklich betroffen sein, als Steve.

„Das könnte klappen," meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Also, heute Abend steigt die Party," meinte Laura. Sie war ein bisschen besorgt, ob alles so funktionieren würde, wie sie es sich ausgedacht hatte, aber sie musste in sich hinein lachen, wenn sie sich vorstellte, was heute in der großen Halle passieren würde.

Milly hatte ihr die Haare besorgt und in einem kleinen Glasbehälter unter ihr Kissen gelegt. Laura hatte ihr natürlich nicht gesagt, wofür genau sie die Haare brauchte, nur, dass sie sich an dem bösen Jungen, wie Milly ihn genannt hatte, rächen wollte. Sie hatte ihren ganzen Charme gebraucht um die Hauselfe zu überreden.

„Komm schon, sag doch, in wen Steve sich hoffnungslos verlieben soll?" bettelte Ron zum hundertsten mal. „In Snape vielleicht?" schlug er zwinkernd vor.

Nun musste Harry und sogar Emma lachen. Hermine blickte empört und Laura gab ihm einen herausfordernden Blick. Sie tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger an ihre Stirn.

TBC...


	32. Chapter 32

Scientific ida hat dieses Kapitel (wie auch alle andern) Beta gelesen und dafür möchte ich ganz herzlich danken. Bin sehr froh darüber.

Liebe Grüsse an alle und viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapi , Sally

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Lauras Herz klopfte laut, als sie unter dem Tarnumhang in einer Ecke der großen Halle stand. Erst vorhin war beinahe jemand in sie hinein gelaufen. Sie musste vorsichtig sein, sonst würde der Spaß enden, bevor er richtig angefangen hatte.

Endlich waren die meisten Schüler auf ihren Plätzen. Und auch die meisten Lehrer. Laura sah, wie ihr Vater den Gryffindortisch nach ihr absuchte. Sie biss sich automatisch auf die Unterlippe. Hermine und Emma würden auch etwas später an den Tisch kommen, damit Lauras Abwesenheit nicht so auffiel.

Das Essen erschien und erfüllte den Raum mit einem herrlichen Duft. Sofort erklang das Geklapper von Besteck und die Kinder redeten und lachten.

Laura näherte sich nun langsam dem Slytherin Tisch und blieb hinter Steve stehen. Dieser gestikulierte wild und erzählte irgendwas. Laura achtete nicht auf seine Worte, sie überlegte, wie sie am besten an sein Glas kommen würde.

Als ein anderer Junge, der vis a vis von Steve saß, nun seine Geschichte zum Besten gab, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit und leerte den Inhalt des kleinen Fläschchens, dessen Deckel sie schon vorher aufgeschraubt hatte, vorsichtig in Steves Kürbissaft. Es war wirklich schwierig, die Flüssigkeit in sein Glas zu leeren, denn es musste ja sowohl die Hand wie auch das Fläschchen immer vom Umhang verdeckt bleiben. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich erinnern konnte, war Laura froh, eher klein zu sein. So war der Umhang groß genug, um sie bis über die Füße gut zu verbergen. Einmal berührte sie den großen Jungen sogar kurz, aber der schien das nicht wirklich gemerkt zu haben. Warum die auch alle so nahe nebeneinander sitzen mussten, dachte Laura verärgert.

Sie hatte Glück und sie wurde nicht bemerkt. Sie atmete schon auf, als Steve den Hintern ein bisschen hoch hob, um dem Jungen ihm gegenüber einen spielerischen Knuff zu geben, da dieser ihn hochgenommen hatte.

Als er sich wieder hinsetzte, klemmte es den Tarnumhang zwischen der Bank und Steves Hintern ein. Laura bemerkte es erst, als sie sich davon machen wollte. Sie spürte es zum Glück sofort. Das wäre ziemlich peinlich gewesen, wenn sie wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich hinter Steve erschienen wäre. Aber wie sollte sie den Jungen nun dazu bringen, seinen Hintern wieder hoch zu heben und den Umhang frei zu geben?

Sie stand hinter dem Jungen und es wurde ihr immer wärmer. Sie konnte nicht warten, bis der Junge fertig war mit essen. Zu groß war das Risiko, dass jemand in sie hinein geputscht wäre. Sie hätte ihm am liebsten in den Hintern getreten. Sie wusste, dass er dann sehr schnell aufgestanden wäre und sie musste sich auf die Lippe beissen, um bei dem Gedanken nicht zu lachen.

Sie wartete, bis Steve von seinem manipulierten Kürbissaft trank. Es war wie verhext, der Junge schien nicht besonders durstig zu sein. Laura war schon am verzweifeln, als der Junge endlich sein Glas nahm und es mit einem Zug leer trank. Sie atmete erleichtert auf und griff dann zu dem jüngeren Knaben, der neben Steve saß, und in einem günstigen Moment schmiss sie sein Glas so um, dass der Kürbissaft in Steves Richtung schwappte. Es tropfte über den Tischrand auf Steves Hosen, und er stand schnell auf, um dem gelben Saft zu entkommen.

Darauf hatte Laura gewartet und sie zog den Umhang schnell weg und eilte davon. Sie hörte noch, wie Steve den Jungen anfluchte und der Junge ihm versicherte, dass er nicht mal an das Glas rangekommen sei. Lauras Gesicht glühte.

Ein paar Schritte später verfing sich Lauras Fuß in dem zu langen Umhang und sie stürzte Bauch voran auf den Boden. Zum Glück war das Gerede der Kinder so laut, dass sie keine Aufmerksamkeit damit erregte. Sie verzog das Gesicht, da sie sich das Knie schmerzhaft aufgeschlagen hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass es den Umhang nicht beschädigt hatte.

Ein Junge, der am Ravenclaw-Tisch in der Nähe saß, sah in die Richtung, wo er den Aufprall wahrgenommen hatte, aber da er nichts sah, wandte er sich wieder den Freunden zu. Laura war sicher, dass ihr rechtes Bein für einen kurzen Moment sichtbar gewesen war. Es schien aber niemand gesehen zu haben. Sie rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und ging aus der Halle.

Einen Augenblick später betrat sie mit Emma und Hermine, die schon aufgeregt und ungeduldig auf sie gewartet hatten, den Speisesaal. Sie musste sich bemühen nicht zu hinken wegen des schmerzenden Knies. Sie redeten angeregt, damit es aussah, als seien sie schon länger am Diskutieren.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Laura saß so, dass sie, ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen zu Steve sah. Eigentlich sahen auch die Freunde alle in diese Richtung und Laura hoffte, dass das nicht auffallen würde. Aber keiner der Kinder wollte den Spaß verpassen. Sie begegnete kurz Snapes Blick. Sie lächelte ihm unschuldig zu.

Steves Blick hatte einen verträumten Glanz angenommen und er schien den Freunden nicht mehr zuzuhören.

Seine Augen wanderten umher und blieben beim Lehrertisch hängen. Laura musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Sie biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Innenseite der Wange, als sie sah, wie Steves Augen einen verzückten, verlangenden Ausdruck angenommen hatten und der Junge tief ausatmete.

Ron kicherte neben ihr und sie schlug ihm warnend auf den Oberarm. „Sei ruhig, du verrätst uns noch!" zischte sie. Das war das Letzte, was sie brauchten.

Sie musste woanders hinschauen, denn sie wusste, dass sie laut rausprusten würde, wenn sie den verliebt-verträumten Blick von Steve länger sehen müsste.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Steve schmachtete richtig gehend zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Das Essen auf seinem Teller schien er vergessen zu haben. Hermine bemerkte in dem Moment, dass sie auch noch nichts auf dem Teller hatte und schöpfte sich schnell etwas. Sie stieß Laura unter dem Tisch an, die ihr Essen auch nicht anrührte.

Steve stand nun auf, ohne den Blick auch nur einen Moment vom Objekt seiner Begierde zu nehmen. Die Freunde waren sehr gespannt, was der Junge nun vorhatte. Laura kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel rum.

Steve lief etwas rot an und er schien ein bisschen verlegen, als seine Kollegen ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Er schritt nach vorne zum Lehrertisch und zupfte sich eine Rose aus einem Blumengesteck, vor dem Lehrertisch. Er sah die Blume verträumt an und schritt dann entschlossen zu der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, die kritisch durch ihre dicken Brillengläser zu ihm auf sah.

Steve hielt kurz inne und unter den erstaunten, zum Teil belustigten Augen der Lehrer und der meisten Schüler überreichte er ihr die Rose. Es war ziemlich still geworden in dem großen Saal.

Steve himmelte die Lehrerin richtiggehend an. „Das ist für Sie... Sybille. Ich muss es Ihnen jetzt sagen, sonst zerspringt mir das Herz in der Brust." Er atmete schmachtend aus und verschlang die verdutzte Professor Trelawney fast mit seinem Blick.

„Sie sind der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte. Wenn ich sie ansehe, beginnt mein Puls zu rasen. Mein Blut wallt durch meine Adern ."

Viele Schüler lachten nun laut und prusteten. Steve drehte sich ärgerlich um und blitzte wütend in die lachende Menge.

Professor Trelawney war knallrot angelaufen und fühlte sich unglaublich geschmeichelt. Noch nie hatte das jemand zu ihr gesagt. Sie stand zwar nicht auf so junge Knaben, aber dass ausgerechnet sie das Ziel der Begierde war, freute sie. Gleichzeitig war es ihr natürlich auch etwas peinlich.

„Ich liebe Sie mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. Meine Gedanken kreisen sich nur um Sie."

Steve hatte die Hand der Frau ergriffen, an deren Handgelenk unzählige Ringe rasselten und sah mit glitzernden Augen zu ihr hinunter. Professor Trelawny blinzelte verlegen. Er gab ihr einen schmatzenden Handkuss und wieder krümmten sich die Kinder vor Lachen. Laura hielt sich die Nase zu, um einen richtigen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken.

Professor Dumbledore war aufgestanden und ging nun zu dem Jungen hin. Er sprach leise auf ihn ein und versuchte ihn aus dem Speisesaal zu bugsieren.

Steve schien sich aber nicht von seiner Auserwählten trennen zu wollen und blieb hartnäckig stehen. Er wurde ziemlich ärgerlich, als der Professor ihn überreden wollte, den Saal zu verlassen. Weg von seiner Angebeteten. Der Junge funkelte den älteren Mann böse an und riss seinen Arm los.

Erst, als die Lehrerin aufstand und Steve begleitete, lief dieser ihr wie ein Hündchen schmachtend hinterher. Die Kinder schrien vor Lachen und hielten sich die Bäuche.

Dumbledore gebot Ruhe, aber es dauerte seine Zeit, bis das Essen fortgesetzt wurde. Jüngere und ältere Schüler schien das Spektakel gleichermaßen belustigt zu haben. Es wurde immer noch gemurmelt, aber die Lehrer sahen streng von ihrem Tisch hinunter zu den Schülern, die sich wieder dem Essen widmeten auch wenn der eine oder andere immer noch lachte, hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Laura und die Freunde waren sich einig. Dieser Spaß hatte sich gelohnt und die Rache war perfekt.

„Ich befürchte nur, dass Steve das nicht auf sich sitzen lässt," vermutete Ron mit roten Ohren.

Ja, das vermutete Laura auch.

Sie blickte kurz zum Lehrertisch. Ihr Vater sah sie finster an und sie konnte nicht anders und senkte schnell den Blick. Sie hoffte inständing, dass sie das nicht verraten hatte. Sie merkte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Das war wohl ein bisschen heftig, für einen kleinen Scherz," meinte Minerva McGonagall. „Und es handelt sich hierbei auch nicht um einen harmlosen Liebestrank von Zonkos Scherzartikelladen," fügte sie stirnrunzelnd hinzu. „Ich denke, da stimmen Sie mir zu, Severus."

Snape war ziemlich nachdenklich gewesen und hatte nicht viel gesagt, bis jetzt.

Er nickte. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Laura da ihre Finger im Spiel hat." Auf den fragenden Blick von McGonagall und Flitwick fügte er hinzu: „Sie hatte ….. Schwierigkeiten mit dem Jungen. Er hatte sie erpresst und sie ist nicht darauf eingegangen. Deshalb hat er ihr die Sache mit Quirrells Turbanverzierung untergeschoben. Es könnte sein, dass sie sich gerächt hat, für diesen Streich."

Snape erinnerte sich daran, wie er Laura deutlich gesagt hatte, dass er sich um den Jungen kümmern würde. Aber er kannte seine Tochter.

McGonagall schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Gerade Sie, Severus, wissen genau, dass es einer Erstklässlerin niemals möglich wäre, einen so komplizierten Trank zu brauen."

Genau das war es, was Snape auch stutzig machte.

„Sie könnte Hilfe eines älteren Schülers gehabt haben," bemerkte Professor Sprout. Sie blickte die Kollegen an.

„Auch für einen älteren Schüler wäre dieser Trank eine Herausforderung. Aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, wessen Tochter sie ist. Sie hat dir bestimmt schon öfters assistiert, Severus?" fragte Flitwick und sah zu dem großen Zauberer auf. Snape blickte nachdenklich zu dem Kollegen hinunter.

„Du weißt, von welchem Trank wir reden, Filius. Diesen Trank habe ich nie mit ihr gebraut. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde es herausfinden."

Er sah ziemlich entschlossen aus. „Natürlich hat sie mir häufig beim Brauen geholfen," sagte er nachdenklich. Ja, Laura hatte sich ziemlich ins Zeug gelegt und sich immer sehr interessiert. Sie hatte schon viel mitbekommen, auch von schwierigen Tränken.

„Ich habe ihr immer wieder eingeschärft, wie gefährlich das Brauen sein kann. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass meine Tochter eine … gewisse Sturheit besitzt. Sie ist nicht so schnell von einem Plan abzubringen, wenn er in ihrem Kopf verankert ist."

Professor McGonagall nickte daraufhin vielsagend. Auch die anderen Lehrer stimmten ihm zu.

Snape blickte ein bisschen finster, als er sagte: „Merlin soll ihr beistehen, wenn sie etwas damit zu tun hat."

„Severus, sie ist ein Kind. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es ein sehr gefährlicher und leichtsinniger Scherz war, so hat sie doch nicht beabsichtigt, jemandem ernsthaft zu schaden. Leider denken Kinder nicht so häufig an die Gefahren, die ein Vorhaben birgt," gab die ältere Lehrerin zu bedenken. Sie wusste, wie streng Snape mit seiner Tochter war. Sie hoffte, dass nicht ihre junge Schülerin dahinter steckte.

„Sie hätte sich in die Luft jagen können beim Brauen dieses Trankes. Außerdem hätte sie Mr. Ludwig vergiften können, wenn der Trank nicht richtig gebraut gewesen wäre." Snape verstand in solchen Dingen keinen Spaß und Flitwick und sogar Sprout stimmten ihm zu.

„Noch ist nichts geklärt. Es könnte auch jemand ganz anderes dahinter stecken," sagte Professor McGonagall bestimmt. Einmal hatte sie Laura unschuldig verdächtigt und das würde ihr nie wieder passieren. Es war ihr sehr unangenehm gewesen, als sie das herausgefunden hatte.

„Wie geht es unsere lieben Kollegin eigentlich, hat sie sich von dem netten Erlebnis erholt?" fragte der kleine Lehrer neben Snape lächelnd.

„Albus kümmert sich um sie," lächelte nun auch Minerva. „Und um Mr. Ludwig," fügte sie hinzu.

„Natürlich hat Sibylle das alles voraus gesehen, deshalb habe sie ihren schönsten Schaal angezogen, hat sie Albus vorhin gesagt." McGonagall verzog dabei ein wenig den Mund, als hätte sie ein extra saures Zitronenbonbon im Mund.

Es war schon ein ziemlich lustiges Schauspiel gewesen, dachten die Lehrer, die sich alle heimlich amüsiert hatten. Selbst Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zogen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura saß mit ihren Freunden und Fred und George im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das allgemeine Thema im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war natürlich das Ereignis des Abends.

Fred und George sahen Laura stolz an, während Ron nochmals zum Besten gab, wie Steve Professor Trelawneys Hand geküsst hatte und ihr die romantischste und kitschigste Liebeserklärung gemacht hatte, die sich die Kinder vorstellen konnten. Alle lachten. Hermine widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch, das interessanter zu sein schien.

Laura biss sich auf die Lippen, als Emma darauf zu sprechen kam, was die Lehrer wohl tun würden, um heraus zu finden, wer dahinter steckte. Es wurde ihr etwas flau im Magen, als sie daran dachte, wie sie wohl ihrem Vater gegenüber treten sollte. Hoffentlich würde er nichts merken.

Ihre Hoffnung platzte allerdings wie eine ihrer geliebten Seifenblasen, als Milly mit einem Brief auftauchte, der ihr mitteilte, dass sie sich morgen früh bei ihrem Vater einzufinden hatte. Es würde sie wundern, wenn sie diese Nacht Schlaf finden würde. Wenn man die Zeit doch nur zurück spulen könnte! Ihre Freude hielt sich deswegen in Grenzen, als die Zwillinge plötzlich einige Leckereien heraus rückten, um den 'perfekten' Streich zu feiern.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape saß in seinem Büro und trommelte mit seinen Fingern leicht auf den Tisch. Er hatte Laura eine Nachricht zukommen lassen durch Milly, sie solle heute Morgen um 10.00 Uhr bei ihm im Büro erscheinen. Er hatte den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck in Millys Gesicht gesehen und vermutete, dass Milly denselben Verdacht hatte.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Immer hatte er sich so genervt, über die unerzogenen Schüler, die sich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten brachten.

Seine Tochter war nun genau das, was früher sein Albtraum-Schüler gewesen war. Immer zu neuen Schandtaten bereit.

Nur war es aber eine ganz andere Sache, wenn es sich um das eigene Kind handelte. Er liebte dieses Kind und das machte alles viel komplizierter.

Wären da nicht so große Gefühle im Spiel gewesen, wäre er mit Laura ganz anders umgegangen.

Aber wenn sie wirklich hinter dieser Liebestrank-Geschichte steckte, würde sie heute lernen, dass damit nicht zu spaßen war. Dass man seinen Verstand gebrauchen musste und nicht einfach zum Spaß etwas brauen konnte, ohne Aufsicht.

Es hatte schon viele schrecklich Unfälle mit schlecht gebrauten Tränken gegeben. Er hatte an seinen Kongressen schon von vielen solchen gehört, zum Teil waren sie nicht mehr heilbar, zum Teil auch tödlich gewesen.

Außerdem hatte er ihr deutlich genug gesagt, dass er sich um den Jungen kümmern würde, was er ja auch getan hatte.

Aber war es Laura möglich gewesen einen so komplizierten, heiklen Trank zu brauen? Wenn das der Fall war, wäre das unglaublich für ihn. Das war auch ein recht gefährlicher Trank, der leicht explosiv war. Er spürte wie sein Puls schneller wurde beim Gedanken, was hätte passieren können.

Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er herausgefunden hatte, ob das Mädchen die Dummheit begangen hatte, oder nicht. Und wehe, wenn sie dahinter steckte....

Snape sah auf, als es leise an der Tür klopfte und Laura zögernd eintrat. Sie versuchte einen gleichgültigen, selbstsicheren Eindruck zu machen, was ihr kläglich misslang. Snape sah ihr das schlechte Gewissen schon an, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Laura," grüßte Snape. Sie blickte auf und sah Snape forschend an. Sie zwang sich locker und fröhlich zu klingen, als sie Snape zurück grüßte.

„Komm mal her, Laura, ich möchte dich etwas fragen." Laura straffte die Schultern und trat näher. Allerdings nicht sehr nahe. Einen Moment sah er sie nur an. Sie wich seinem prüfenden Blick aus.

„Du weißt, dass du mich immer fragen musst, wenn du hier ein Buch auslehnen willst, oder?" Er sah sie fragend an und sie nickte ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Und du weißt auch, da ich dich sehr häufig darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe, dass es strikt verboten ist und sehr gefährlich, irgendwelche Tränke ohne erfahrenen Erwachsenen zu brauen. Einerseits, weil es sehr gefährlich ist, und schlimme Unfälle passieren können, andererseits, weil man jemanden damit vergiften oder ihm ernsthaften Schaden zufügen könnte." Er hatte ernst gesprochen und Laura mit strengem Blick fixiert.

Laura biss auf ihrer Unterlippe rum und sah nun blinzelnd zu ihrem Vater hinauf. Sie nickte und sah ihn unschuldig an.

Snape machte eine Pause, was Laura ganz und gar nicht mochte. Dann fuhr er leise fort.

„Ich habe dir vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass ich mich um Mr. Ludwig kümmern würde und habe mit ihm eine sehr ernste Unterhaltung geführt. Er hat eine Strafe und eine Warnung erhalten."

Laura sah ihn groß an. Als er sie scharf anblickte, senkte sie den Blick und ihre Wangen liefen rot an.

„Möchtest du dazu etwas sagen, Laura?" Laura schluckte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Eine Locke fiel ihr ins Gesicht, aber sie streifte sie nicht weg.

„Dann möchte ich dich jetzt noch etwas fragen." Wieder machte er eine Pause, die Laura viel zu lange vorkam.

„Wenn du das alles weißt, möchte ich gerne wissen, wieso du dann über all das hinweg siehst, um deinen Racheplan durchzuführen. War das so wichtig für dich, um so viele Risiken einzugehen und über so viele Regeln und Warnungen hinweg zu sehen?" Snape machte eine kleine Pause und sah Laura an, die sich am liebsten in ein Mauseloch verzogen hätten. "Und wie stehe denn ich nun da? Die Tochter des Tränkemeisters braut, wie es ihr gefällt, ein paar Tränke da und ein paar dort und flößt sie den Mitschülern ein? Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte mich schuldig gefühlt, wenn Mr. Ludwig etwas zugestoßen wäre. Dem Sohn meines Kollegen? Aber das ist nicht das Schlimmste. Wenn dir etwas passiert wäre, wenn der Trank explodiert wäre, was meinst du, wie ich mich dann gefühlt hätte?"

Lauras Augen sahen nun zu Snape hoch. Sie wollte etwas sagen, ihm alles erklären, aber es fiel ihr beim besten Willen keine einigermaßen gerechtfertigte Erklärung ein. Es hatte für sie wie ein super Plan ausgesehen, und das Ergebnis war so lustig gewesen, dass sie alles andere in ihren Hinterkopf verdrängt hatte.

Sie sah nur zu Boden. Eine weitere Haarsträhne fiel ihr dabei ins Gesicht.

„Ich bin, zugegebenermaßen stolz auf dich, dass du es geschafft hast, diesen Trank zu brauen. Aber es rechtfertigt dein Handeln in keiner Weise. Du hast dich und andere in Gefahr gebracht und das kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Und schon gar nicht für einen albernen Racheplan. Außerdem hatte wir das Thema Streiche spielen an Professoren auch schon, glaube ich. Und so viel ich weiß, ist Sybille Trelawney eine Professorin an dieser Schule. "

Laura sagte immer noch nichts. Sie malte sich in Gedanken aus, was gewesen wäre, wenn der Kessel explodiert wäre und sie oder Hermine verletzt worden wären. Oder wenn Steve in der großen Halle plötzlich tot umgefallen wäre, wegen_ ihres_ Trankes. Sie biss die Lippen zusammen.

Sie spürte, wie die Tränen in ihre Augen traten. Sie konnte ihren Vater nicht ansehen.

In diesem Augenblick wurde Laura am Handgelenk vorwärts gezogen und lag im nächsten Moment, Bauch voran, über Snapes Beinen. Er klopfte ein paarmal kräftig auf ihren Hintern. Dann stellte er sie wieder auf ihre Beine und sah sie ernst an.

Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen, als sie nun wieder vor Snape stand, aber mehr aus Scham, über das was sie angestellt hatte, als wegen der Klapse auf den Hintern, obwohl sie nicht gerade sanft gewesen waren.

„Die nächsten zwei Wochen sind alle Freizeitbeschäftigungen gestrichen. Du hilfst mir im Labor und du schreibst einen Aufsatz von drei Rollen Pergament über Unfälle beim Zaubertrankbrauen. Außerdem entschuldigst du dich in aller Form bei Steve und bei Professor Trelawney. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt, junge Dame." Snape sah Laura streng an und sie nickte und eine Träne tropfte auf den Fussboden. Eine Hand wanderte nach hinten und sie rieb sich den schmerzenden Po.

Sie schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber in dem Moment schlich sich die Erinnerung an den liebeskranken Steve in ihren Kopf. Wie er Professor Trelawny angehimmelt hatte und ihr die Rose geschenkt hatte. Und der schmatzende Handkuss.

In ihr tränennasses Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln, welches sie zu unterdrücken versuchte. Ihr war bewusst, dass nicht gerade der beste Moment zum Grinsen war, aber sie konnte nicht anders.

Natürlich sah es ihr Vater, und er wunderte sich, was so lustig war, wenn man gerade ein paar auf den Hintern kassiert hatte.

„Was?" fragte Snape scharf.

Laura lächelte verschmitzt. „Hast du Steves Gesicht gesehen?" fragte sie leise und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, welches sich bis in ihre etwas rot umrandeten, feuchten Augen ausbreitete... Snape biss die Zähne zusammen, um die Gedanken an Steve und Sibylle zu unterdrücken. Es wäre nicht gerade eine gute Botschaft für Laura, wenn er jetzt auch lachen musste.

Snape funkelte sie streng an. „Geh und beginne mit dem Aufsatz, Miss Smethurst!" Er gab ihr einen warnenden Blick und einen leichten Klaps, als er sie umdrehte und Richtung Privaträume schickte.

In Augenblicken wie diesen war er froh um seine Fähigkeit, seine wahren Gefühle verbergen zu können. Laura fuhr sich nochmals mit der Hand über die immer noch laufende Nase. „Und putz dir deine Nase, mit einem _Taschentuch_!"

Seraphino Cunninghatch sah vielsagend von seinem Bild auf Laura hinunter und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er sie durch das Portraitloch ließ. Sie war froh, dass er keinen Kommentar von sich gab.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, als er Laura nachsah und räumte alles bei Seite.

„Ist manchmal eine ganz schöne handvoll, nicht wahr?" sagte der Mann im Portrait. Snape gab ihm nur einen zustimmenden Blick. Er wollte noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum seiner Slytherins um nach dem Rechten zu schauen, wie er das täglich einmal tat.

Danach würde er den Abend mit seiner Tochter verbringen. War nicht schlecht, wenn sie nun in ihrem Zimmer ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Wenn Laura im Bett war, würde er Poppy den Nervenberuhigungstrank bringen, den sie bestellt hatte. Vielleicht würde er sich auch einen Schluck davon gönnen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Das ist eine erstaunliche Leistung!" staunte Poppy.

Dass die Krankenschwester so beeindruckt war, von Lauras Braukünsten freute Severus natürlich insgeheim. Allerdings schämte er sich auch, dass Laura, die Tochter von Severus Snape, dem strengen Tränkemeister, sich so etwas vor der ganzen Schule geleistet hatte.

„Leider kann ich die Begeisterung darüber nicht wirklich teilen, Poppy." Er rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Ich denke, ich habe ihr oft genug vor Augen geführt, wie gefährlich so etwas ist. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass es Laura bewusst war, dass sie damit nicht ungestraft davon kommen würde." Er klang ernst, die Krankenschwester hörte aber auch eine Spur Sorge in seiner Stimme. Sie wusste, wie er sich fühlte; eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Sorge und Ärger.

Mit der älteren Frau konnte Severus meistens gut reden. Sie sah ihn intensiv an. "Ich habe auch Kinder, Severus. Ich weiß auch, wie Sie sich fühlen. Es ist nicht einfach für Eltern zu akzeptieren, dass ihre Kinder eigenständige Personen sind, die nicht immer so handeln, wie wir es uns wünschen. Die Kinder müssen ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen und lernen, dass ihr Handeln Konsequenzen hat. Wir können ihnen das weder abnehmen, noch können wir es verhindern, dass sie ihre Erfahrungen und Fehler machen."

Snape sagte nichts, aber Poppy wusste, dass er ihre Worte ernst nahm. Sie hatte immer einen ziemlich guten Draht zu Severus gehabt. Auch, als er selbst noch hier zur Schule gegangen war, hatte er ihre Ratschläge immer angenommen, auch wenn er nicht direkt auf ihre Worte reagiert hatte. Sie hatte doch immer gemerkt, dass er ihren Rat schätzte und meistens beherzte.

„Kinder sind keine kleinen Erwachsenen und sie sehen viele Gefahren nicht und denken meistens nicht an die Konsequenzen. Sie müssen das erst lernen," sagte die Frau, während sie einige Fläschchen in ein Regal einräumte.

Severus sah Poppy an. „Laura hat die Konsequenzen für ihr Handeln schon einige Male zu spüren bekommen. Ich frage mich, wann sie etwas dazu lernt." Er hatte sich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht in den letzten Stunden. Als sie vor einigen Wochen nicht mit den Jungen in den Wald gegangen war, hatte sie so gute Fortschritte gezeigt.

Madam Pomfrey nickte. "Ja, Severus, ich weiß. Was meinen Sie, wie viele hundert Male ich meinen Kindern dasselbe erzählt habe und für die selben Dinge Strafen ausgeteilt habe. Nun hat meine Tochter selber Kinder und hat genau die gleichen Probleme.

Sie dürfen auch nicht vergessen, Severus, dass Laura nicht die Chance gehabt hat, das, was die meisten Kinder im Kleinkindesalter lernen, auch zu lernen. Ihre kranke Mutter hatte wohl kaum die Energie gehabt, ein Kind zu erziehen. Im Gegenteil. Laura musste schon früh selbstständig werden. Und Sie wissen, wie sozial das Kind ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, sich um die Mutter kümmern zu müssen. Aber Laura war das Kind, um das sich jemand hätte kümmern müssen und sie hat wahrscheinlich eine Rolle übernommen, die nicht die eines Kleinkindes ist.

Danach wuchs sie ja bei Ellens Bruder und dessen Familie auf. Ob diese genügend Zeit aufwenden konnten für sie, ist auch fraglich. Wie Laura mir erzählt hat, haben sie auch einige eigenen Kinder und Lauras Tante war psychisch krank.

Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist für Sie, Severus, und Sie brauchen viel Durchhaltevermögen und Geduld. Laura ist ein rechter Sturkopf. Aber sie wird sich schon recht entwickeln, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie machen einen guten Job, Severus."

Sie sah ihn an und nickte nachdenklich. Poppy wusste, dass Snape nicht für seine Geduld bekannt war, aber sie wusste, wie viele Gedanken er sich um seine Tochter machte. Das freute sie. Aber wahrscheinlich war es für ihn noch schwieriger, sein Kind ein bisschen los zu lassen und sie die eigenen Erfahrungen sammeln zu lassen, da er sie erst seit Kurzem in seinem Leben hatte. Und ja, Laura war schon ein rechter Wirbelwind, wie Madam Pomfrey zugeben musste.

„Ja, Laura hat dort keinerlei Erziehung genossen," sagte er leicht in Gedanken. Poppy nickte und er fuhr fort:

„Laura braucht viel Konstanz und klare Regeln. Sie braucht Zeit, um zu lernen, dass immer die selben Regeln gelten und dass sie für ihr Handeln gerade stehen muss. Ich denke, dass das alles auch nicht ganz einfach ist, für sie."

Severus wusste, dass Laura da schon Fortschritte gemacht hatte und dass sie wusste, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte. Sie wusste genau, wenn sie die Linie überschritten hatte. Sie musste nur noch lernen, vorher zu denken und rechtzeitig zu stoppen.

Er seufte leise. „Vielleicht mach ich mir auch zu viele Gedanken," gab Severus leise zu, was Poppy wiederum erstaunte. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und erwiderte: "Ich denke, das gehört einfach zum Eltern sein dazu, Severus."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

An diesem Abend fand Laura keinen Schlaf. Stundenlang lag sie wach. Nein, an ihren Hintern würde sie nicht noch Jahre später denken, wie sie zugeben musste. Das unangenehme Kribbeln hatte sich schon lange verflüchtigt. Was sie plagte, war das schlechte Gewissen.

Bilder von Steve, der verliebt zu Professor Trelawney sah und dann tot umfiel drehten sich im Lauras Kopf rum. Sie wurden abgelöst von anderen Schreckenszenarien. Hermine, die für sie im Kessel rührte, der plötzlich explodierte.

Sie versuchte krampfhaft an etwas anderes zu denken, aber das war einfach nicht möglich. Sie drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen und setzte sich schlussendlich frustriert auf.

Sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie wollte, dass diese Bilder weg gingen. Sie schwor sich in diesem Moment zum X-ten mal, nie wieder so was Bescheuertes zu tun.

Laura zog ihre nackten Füße unter der warmen Bettdecke hervor. Sie düste zum Zimmer ihres Vaters. Sie klopfte leise an die Tür und schlüpfte dann hinein. Snape lag im Bett und las. Er sah erstaunt auf, als er das Mädchen in sein Zimmer kommen hörte.

„Darf ich ein wenig zu dir? Ich kann nicht schlafen," flehte sie. Snape sah, wie elend sie sich fühlte. Er seufzte leise und schlug dann seine Bettdecke zurück.

Laura atmete erleichtert auf und ging schnell zum Bett ihres Vaters. Sie kletterte hinein und deckte sich zu. Der Boden hier im Kerker war wirklich sowas von kalt.

Sie kuschelte sich nahe an ihren Vater, der nun das Buch zur Seite legte. Sie schloss die Augen und sagte leise: "Es tut mir so Leid, Dad. Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe und ich weiß auch, dass ich so etwas nie mehr wieder tun werde, ganz ehrlich, Dad." Er hörte, wie sich ihre Stimme veränderte. Sie war den Tränen nahe. Es erstaunte ihn, dass die Sache Laura so zu quälen schien. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen ließ sie nicht schlafen.

Er legte seinen Arm um Laura, die sich nun noch näher an ihn drückte. Er hörte, wie sie schwer schluckte, um nicht zu weinen.

„Ich bin sicher, du hast etwas aus deinem Fehler gelernt." Er sah zu ihr hinunter und klopfte sanft auf ihren Rücken. Sie nickte und sah zu ihm auf. Snape musterte Lauras Gesicht.

„Es ist ein Glück, dass nichts passiert ist. Und da du ja sowas nie mehr wieder tun wirst, musst du die Sache jetzt abhaken." Laura atmete aus und nickte. Sie war froh, dass ihr Dad nicht mehr wütend zu sein schien und es tat ihr so gut, dass er sie festhielt.

„Brauchst du einen Traumlos-Schlaftrank?" fragte Snape. Laura zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist keine Antwort, ja oder nein? Du musst jetzt schlafen."

Laura nickte und ihr Vater stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie kuschelte sich im warmen Bett ihres Dads ein und wollte es auf gar keinen Fall mehr verlassen. Wenn sie so tat, als schlafe sie schon, würde ihr Vater sie vielleicht hier schlafen lassen.

„Das funktioniert nicht, junge Dame. Komm trink das." Laura rümpfte sie Nase und öffnete nur ein Auge. Als sie sah, dass Snape ihr ein Glas mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit hinstreckte, setzte sie sich widerwillig auf und trank. Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Das war ja eklig!

Beinah augenblicklich fielen ihr die Augen zu. Snape sah, dass sie sich nicht schlafend stellte. Normalerweise war die Wirkung des Trankes nicht so prompt. Scheinbar war das Kind schon ziemlich müde gewesen.

Wie sie dann zurück in ihr Bett gekommen war, wusste Laura am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr. Jedenfalls hatte sie glänzend geschlafen.


	33. Chapter 33

Die Nachwirkungen des Zaubertrankes hielten die ganze Woche. Immer wieder, wenn Steve der Lehrerin begegnete nahmen seine Augen einen verträumten Ausdruck an und er lächelte dümmlich. Immer wieder schmachtete er zum Lehrertisch während der Mahlzeiten und vergaß das Essen.

Er hatte Lauras Entschuldigung ohne weiteres angenommen und war ihr gar nicht böse, was Laura aber auch den Nachwirkungen des Liebestrankes zuschrieb. Denn als Laura vor ihm gestanden und sich entschuldigt hatte, hatte er geistesabwesend 'Sybille, I love you' auf eine Serviette gekritzelt.

Laura hatte sich ziemlich schmerzhaft auf die Lippen beßsen müssen, um nicht zu lachen. Wenn Steve erst einmal realisieren würde, wie lächerlich er sich vor allen gemacht hatte, und wer das Ziel seiner Begierde gewesen war, würde er wohl nicht mehr so gelassen reagieren, hatte sie gedacht.

Und genau so war es dann auch. Laura war froh, dass alle ziemlich beschäftigt waren mit den Prüfungen und Steve sich darauf konzentrieren musste, statt auf Laura. Er taxierte sie jedesmal mit einem gefährlichen Blick, wenn er ihr begegnete, aber dank der strengen Warnung, die Snape ihm gegeben hatte, wagte er es nicht, ihr einen üblen Fluch anzuhexen.

Bei Professor Trelawney schien sich Laura auch nicht wirklich beliebt gemacht zu haben, denn diese reagierte ziemlich schnippisch, als sie sich gezwungenermaßen bei ihr entschuldigte. Laura störte das allerdings kaum.

McGonagall musste sie auch noch gegenüber treten und wurde ziemlich ausgeschimpft. Sie verlor 20 Punkte für Gryffindor, da die Lehrerin vermutete, dass sie bei Snape nicht gerade glimpflich davon gekommen war.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als sie die letzte Prüfung geschrieben hatten in Geschichte der Zauberei waren sie mehr als erleichtert.

„Kommt, wir gehen zu Hagrid," rief Ron übermütig. Harry hielt sich die Hand auf die Stirn, was er in letzter Zeit öfters tat.

„Schmerzt deine Narbe?" fragte Hermine besorgt. Harry nickte. „Ich glaube, es ist eine Warnung. Sie schmerzt in letzter Zeit so oft."

Die Freunde gingen Richtung Ausgang, aber Laura blieb stehen. „Ich darf aber nicht raus," sagte sie betrübt. Die Freunde sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Wieso denn das?" fragte Emma und rümpfte die Nase. Die anderen waren auch stehen geblieben und warteten gespannt auf eine Antwort.

Laura wurde ein bisschen rot. „Mein Vater hat es mir verboten," sagte sie leise und ein bisschen beschämt. „Ich hab ja erzählt, dass er die Sache mit dem Liebestrank raus gefunden hat. Und… na ja er war eben nicht gerade erfreut." Laura sah sie Freunde an und Hermine wurde plötzlich ziemlich rot im Gesicht.

„Nein, Hermine, ich habe dich nicht verraten," sagte Laura, die Hermines Sorge in ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Hermine war in letzter Zeit so sehr in ihr Lernen vertieft gewesen, dass sie alles um sich herum vergessen hatte. Sogar die Sache mit dem Liebestrank hatte sie verdrängt. „Er hat mir zwei Wochen alle Freizeitaktivitäten gestrichen. Und die sind halt jetzt noch nicht ganz um."

Die Freunde hatten gar nicht gemerkt, dass Laura unter Arrest stand, was wohl daran lag, dass sie die letzte Zeit viel gebüffelt hatten, wegen der Prüfungen und gar keine Zeit gehabt hatten, etwas anderes zu tun oder an etwas anderes zu denken.

„Da bist du ja noch glimpflich davon gekommen," meinte Emma, und Laura sagte nichts mehr dazu. Die Freunde mussten ja nicht alles wissen.

„Meine Mutter hätte mich wohl endgültig enterbt, wenn ich sowas geboten hätte." Emma sah zu Laura hinunter, die sich die Schuhe zu band.

„Geht ihr nur," sagte Laura. Emma bot sich an, mit Laura im Gryffindor Turm zu bleiben, wofür Laura ihr ziemlich dankbar war. Ron, Harry und Hermine rannten zu Hagrids Hütte.

Laura und Emma schlenderten zurück zum Turm und als sie bei der buckligen Steinhexe vorbeikamen, erzählte Laura ihrer Freundin von dem Geheimgang, der sich dort befand. Sie hörten schnelle Schritte und duckten sich hinter die Hexe. Emma machte sich ganz klein und Laura schielte hinter der Hexe hervor und sah Quirrell, der ziemlich zufrieden aussah und vor sich hin murmelte. Laura verstand nicht was, nur ein paar Wortfetzen bekam sie mit. Wieder war keine Spur von Stottern zu hören. Als er vorbei war, drehte Laura sich zu Emma, die sich immer noch zusammen kauerte.

„Er ist weg. Das ist ja seltsam, was der gesagt hat. Hast du das gehört?" fragte Laura und die Mädchen standen hinter der Hexe. Emma schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habs auch nicht recht verstanden, aber er hat was von Cerberus und von einem Schlüssel und ja mein Herr und solches Zeug, gemurmelt. Schon seltsam, es tönte als würde er mit jemandem sprechen."

„Der führt Selbstgespräche," sagte Emma und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ja, aber wenn man Selbstgespräche führt, sagt man ja nicht zu sich selber, ja mein Herr, oder? Ich finde das seltsam. Mir ist die Sache nicht geheuer." Laura sah besorgt zu ihrer Freundin auf.

„Meinst du, der Stein ist in Gefahr? Wenn er was von Cerberus gesagt hat, dann meint er Fluffy, das ist klar. Und was hat er mit Schlüssel gemeint? Vielleicht ist der Stein irgendwo eingeschlossen, wo man einen Schlüssel braucht?" Emma überlegte und fügte dann hinzu: "Ich denke der Stein ist, wie dein Vater gesagt hat, sehr gut bewacht, ich denke nicht, dass nur Fluffy ihn beschützt. Wahrscheinlich gibt es da noch andere Schutzzauber oder so."

Laura nickte. „Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich. Falls Quirrell rausgefunden hat, wie man an Fluffy vorbei kommt, wird er nicht sofort zum Stein gelangen. Aber was ist, wenn er rausgefunden hat, wie er an den Stein ran kommt. Er hat eben ziemlich glücklich ausgesehen."

Die Mädchen gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Plötzlich sagte Emma: „Weißt du noch die Sache mit Norbert? Das war ja schon seltsam, dass ein Fremder ausgerechnet Hagrid, der immer schon einen Drachen wollte, ein Drachenei anbietet. Oder? Er hat es ihm zwar nicht gerade geschenkt, aber er hätte Hagrid ja auch gewinnen lassen können, bei dem Kartenspiel."

„Ja, aber was willst du mir damit sagen. Was nützt es jemandem, wenn Hagrid einen Drachen hat?"

Emma sah Laura ernst an. „Nichts, aber du weißt ja, wie emotional Hagrid ist. Was, wenn er dafür ausgeplappert hat, wie man an den Stein heran kommt?"

Laura zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Dann hätte der Fremde den Stein schon lange gestohlen, oder? Das ist ja nun schon ein Weilchen her."

Emma nickte. Der Gedanke ließ sie aber nicht los.

„Am besten, wir reden mit Hagrid, und zwar bald, denn Quirrell hat mir irgendwie zu erfreut ausgesehen."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Emma rannte zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter. Laura hatte sich mit Mühe zurückhalten können, der Freundin zu folgen und wartete jetzt ungeduldig im Gryffindor Turm.

Irgendwie hatte sie das Bedürfnis mit ihrem Vater darüber zu sprechen. Was, wenn Quirrell zu viel wusste. Ihr Dad hatte scheinbar gewusst, wie der Stein beschützt wurde. Was, wenn Quirrell das auch wusste? Schließlich war auch der ein Lehrer hier in Hogwarts.

Aber Snape hatte ihr deutlich genug gesagt, dass sie sich nicht einmischen sollten. Und sie hatte es ihm versprochen. Aber sie machte sich Sorgen, vor allem, nach dem was sie heute gehört hatte, und weil Harrys Narbe so schmerzte.

Laura saß vor dem Feuer und kaute nervös auf ihrem Daumennagel rum. Was sollte sie machen?

Sie stand auf und rannte in die Kerker hinunter. Es würde seine Zeit dauern, bis Emma wieder kam. Wenn sie bis dann rum sitzen musste, würde sie durchdrehen. Und wahrscheinlich hätte sie bis dann keine Daumennagel mehr.

Ihr Vater war nicht zu Hause und sie sah sich schwer atmend um. Jimmy war auch nicht da. Sie nahm ein Stück Papier und schrieb mit Snapes Feder darauf.

_Lieber Dad, ich hab dich so lieb, deine Laura _

Zufrieden sah sie sich ihren kleinen Brief an. Sie hatte ihrem Vater noch nie etwas geschrieben. Das war höchste Zeit, dass sie das einmal tat und dieser Satz war ihr gerade spontan eingefallen. Sie malte noch zwei Strichmännchen drauf und eine kleine Hauselfe. Alle gaben sich die Hand. Auch ein Strich-Jimmy fehlte nicht und eine Sonne mit lachendem Gesicht kritzelte sie auch noch hin.

Sie ließ den Zettel auf dem Tisch liegen und verließ die Privaträume wieder. In Snapes Büro unterhielt sie sich noch kurz mit Mr. Cunninghatch.

Sie musste einfach irgendwie die Zeit rumbringen, bis die Freunde wieder da waren und sie besprechen konnten, was sie von Hagrid rausgefunden hatten.

Als sie dann wieder los rannte, Richtung Gryffindorturm, kam ihr auf der ersten Treppe ihr Vater entgegen. Er sah sie etwas streng an, als sie so angerannt kam. Sie blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.

„Hey, Dad, ich hatte heute noch die Prüfung in Zauberkunst und ich glaube das war recht gut." Ihre Wangen waren ziemlich rot vom Laufen.

Snape nickte. „Das ist gut. Ich hoffe, du bist auf dem Weg in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum, du weißt, dass dein Arrest noch nicht vorbei ist, oder?" Er sah sie forschend an und sie nickte schnell.

Zwei große Slytherins gingen leise redend an ihnen vorbei und sahen ihren Hauslehrer und seine Tochter etwas neugierig an.

„Bis Morgen, Dad," sagte Laura und verzichtete auf einen Kuss und eine Umarmung, da sie wusste, dass ihr Vater das nicht gerne in der Öffentlichkeit tat. Er fuhr ihr kurz über den Kopf und verabschiedete sich auch.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Emma kam außer Atem bei der Holzhütte an. Sie klopfte laut. Hagrid öffnete und grinste, als er das Mädchen sah. Die Jungs und Hermine saßen an dem großen Tisch und aßen Kekse. Harry hatte gerade erzählt, was er mit Lupin in den Ferien machen würde und Hagrid schien sehr erfreut, dass Remus sich um Harry kümmerte.

„Wisst ihr, dass Remus und seine Freunde auch oft hier an diesem Tisch saßen und meine Kekse aßen?" Die Kinder schüttelten die Köpfe und Harry wollte mehr wissen, sie sahen aber nun interessiert zu Emma, die mit hochrotem Kopf da stand.

„Bist du doch gekommen?" fragte Ron überflüssigerweise.

„Ich muss dich was fragen, Hagrid," sagte sie immer noch schwer atmend. „Der Stein wird doch nicht nur von Fluffy bewacht, oder?"

Hagrids Augen verengten sich. „Ich hab euch sowieso schon zu viel gesagt. Von mir erfahrt ihr nichts mehr," sagte er erst und verschränkte seine großen Arme vor der Brust.

Hermine schaltete sofort. „Wir wissen, dass Dumbledore dir vollkommen vertraut, Hagrid, deshalb hat er wohl auch deinen Hund ausgeliehen, um den Stein zu beschützen. Vertraut er außer dir noch jemandem, der ihm hilft den Stein zu beschützen?"

Hagrid fühlte sich natürlich geschmeichelt durch Hermines Worte. „Also, der Stein ist jedenfalls gut geschützt. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Beinahe alle Lehrer haben dazu beigetragen, dass niemand den Stein stehlen kann."

„Auch Quirrell?" fragte Harry schnell. Hagrid sah zu ihm hinüber. „Ja, auch Quirrell, wieso fragst du?"

„Ach, nur so," sagte Harry und biss in seinen Keks um einen gleichgültigen Eindruck vorzutäuschen. Wenn Hagrid merkte, wie neugierig er war, würde er wohl nichts mehr rausrücken.

„Wie geht es Norbert?" fragte Emma beiläufig.

Hagrids Gesicht erhellte sich. „Das ist aber nett, dass du fragst. Es geht ihm gut, aber ich glaube er vermisst seine Mami." Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog ein bettlakengroßes Taschentuch hervor und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll die riesige Nase.

Emma sprach schnell weiter, bevor er in Tränen ausbrechen konnte. „Als du das Ei gewonnen hast, hast du da diesen Fremden erkannt?" Hagrid schniefte und sagte: „Nein, er hatte die ganze Zeit die Kapuze oben gehabt, es gibt halt manchmal seltsames Volk im tropfenden Kessel."

„Und hatte er mit dir geredet?" Hagrid sah sie nun etwas misstrauisch an. „Wieso? Natürlich hat er geredet."

„Aber hat er gesagt, woher er das Ei habe? Ich meine, er wusste ja nicht, dass du Drachen magst, das sind ja nicht gerade die gewöhnlichsten Haustiere, und die meisten Menschen haben Angst vor Drachen," sagte Emma. Und zurecht, dachte sie, als ihr Lauras verbrannter Arm vor dem inneren Auge erschien.

Hagrid schnäuzte sich die Nase nochmals und antwortete: „Er hat schon gefragt, ob ich Interesse an einem Drachenei hätte und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mich nicht fürchte vor Drachen. Dass man bei jedem gefährlichen Tier einfach wissen müsse, wie man es beruhigen könne. Aber wieso fragst du das, Dumbledore hat mich schon darüber ausgefragt."

Emma wurde leicht rot. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Schulleiter dieselben Befürchtungen gehabt, wie sie.

„Du hast ihm aber nicht erzählt, wie genau man Fluffy beruhigen kann, oder?" Wollte das Mädchen wissen.

Nun wurden Hagrids Wangen rot. Er druckste herum mit der Antwort und sagte schließlich beschämt: „Ist möglich, dass ich das erwähnt habe."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als die Freunde endlich wieder im Gryffindor Turm waren, rannte Laura ihnen entgegen. Sie hatte es kaum mehr ausgehalten im Gemeinschaftsraum und war schon zweimal aus dem Portraitloch gegangen, um zu sehen, ob die Freunde endlich kamen, bis die fette Dame reklamiert hatte.

„Habt ihr was rausgefunden?" fragte Laura aufgeregt. Emma hatte den Freunden auf dem Rückweg erzählt, was sie beobachtet hatten und sie teilten die Sorge.

„Hagrid hat dem Fremden im Tropfenden Kessel erzählt, wie man an Fluffy vorbei kommt. Er sagt aber auch, dass noch einige Schutzzauber bestehen. Diese sind aber von den Lehrern entworfen, und vielleicht weiß Quirrell, wie daran vorbei zu kommen ist." Hermine hatte alles kurz und klar zusammengefasst.

„Wir müssen es Dumbledore sagen," meinte Harry ernst. „Meine Narbe hat noch nie so viel gezwickt, wie gestern und vor allem heute. Sie schmerzt richtig mühsam. Wenn Quirrell den Stein in die Finger bekommt, bringt er ihn in den Wald zu Voldemort." Die anderen Kinder nickten.

Harry und Ron machten sich dann auch gleich auf den Weg in Dumbledores Büro. Das Bild vor dem Aufgang sagte ihnen, der Schulleiter sei nicht hier.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Ron. „Was tun wir jetzt?"

Harry ließ die Schultern hängen. „Komm, wir gehen zu McGonagall."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Minerva McGonagalls Lippen hatten sich zu einem Strich verengt, als sie die beiden Jungen ansah, die mit roten Wangen vor ihr standen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ihr das alles rausgefunden habt. Aber ich will, dass ihr in euren Gemeinschaftsraum geht und alles andere den Erwachsenen überlasst. Der Stein ist gut geschützt und es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Ihr steckt eure Nasen nicht mehr in solche Angelegenheiten, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Sie sah Harry und Ron scharf an und die Beiden nickten.

„Wann kommt Professor Dumbledore zurück?" fragte Ron kleinlaut. Vielleicht konnten sie ja später nochmals zu dem Schulleiter gehen. Der würde ihnen hoffentlich glauben.

„Der Schulleiter hat eine dringliche Nachricht vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten und wird erst morgen wieder zurück sein. Geht jetzt in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Dumme Kuh," sagte Harry enttäuscht, als sie wieder auf dem Korridor standen und rieb sich wieder die Narbe.

„Die nimmt uns gar nicht ernst," meinte Ron und die Kinder gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Vielleicht hätte ich ihr doch erzählen sollen, wie sehr die Narbe in letzter Zeit schmerzt," sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Aber sie hätte mich doch bestimmt nur wieder zu Madam Pomfrey geschickt und die hat ja nichts herausgefunden wegen der Narbe."

Die Mädchen sahen gespannt zu Ron und Harry, als diese mit betrübten Gesichtern durch das Portraitloch kamen.

Lauras Magen knurrte, denn sie war nicht zum Abendessen gegangen und nun war schon nach 19 Uhr. Sie ging schnell auf die beiden zu.

„Und?" fragte sie die Jungen.

„Wir sollen uns raus halten," sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.

Laura seufzte und drehte eine Locke um den Zeigefinger. „Wie mein Dad gesagt hat." Die Kinder sahen sie neugierig an.

„Ich habe mal was von dem Stein gesagt, und mein Dad hat gesagt, er sei gut geschützt und wir Kinder sollten uns da raus halten."

Hermine nickte. „Ich denke, sie haben recht. Die werden den Stein schon gut geschützt haben. Und Dumbledore ist ja einer der größten Zauberer."

„Ja, aber der ist nicht da. Schöne Gelegenheit also für den Dieb zuzuschlagen, oder? Vielleicht ist das ja auch gar kein Zufall, dass der Schulleiter heute nicht da ist." Harry sah die Freunde ernst an. „McGonagall hat gesagt, er habe eine Nachricht vom Ministerium bekommen. Könnte auch jemand anderes geschrieben haben."

Emma fuhr sich durchs blonde Haar. „Das ist vielleicht ein bisschen weit hergeholt."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die Kinder dachten nach. „Ich werde Remus schreiben," sagte Harry. Er musste etwas machen.

„Und dann geh ich durch die Falltür. Ich muss den Stein erreichen, bevor es Quirrell tut. Wenn er den Stein hat, bringt er ihn sofort Voldemort und dann …." Harry sah sehr entschlossen aus.

„Harry, tu das nicht," sagte Hermine alarmiert.

„Warte doch, bis Remus antwortet," meinte Emma besorgt. Aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann Stunden dauern! Dann kann es zu spät sein. Meine Narbe brennt ununterbrochen. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Ich hoffe nur, ich komme nicht zu spät."

„O. K. Schreib die Nachricht und dann gehen wir," sagte Ron. Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Wieso wir?" fragte er. Hermine trat einen Schritt vor und hielt ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm.

„Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass wir dich alleine gehen lassen," sagte sie und lächelte Harry an. „Du lässt dich ja doch nicht von deinem Plan abhalten," fügte sie ernster hinzu.

„Wenn wir erwischt werden, werdet ihr vielleicht von den Schule geschmissen," gab er zu bedenken.

„Was nützt uns die Schule, wenn Voldemort wieder an der Macht ist?" Ron sah finster zu Harry.

Laura hatte ruhig zugehört. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte ihrem Dad versprochen, sich nicht einzumischen. Sie wusste, dass sie unheimlich große Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde. Aber sie konnte doch den Freund nicht im Stich lassen. Harry würde gehen, mit oder ohne Freunde. Und je mehr Kinder es waren, desto größere Chancen hatten sie, es zu schaffen. Sie wussten immerhin wie sie an Fluffy vorbei kommen konnten.

Oder sollte sie doch besser mit ihrem Dad reden? Aber er würde wie McGonagall verlangen, dass sie sich nicht einmischten. Vielleicht würde er Harry bestrafen, wenn er es versuchte, aber ob Harry sie dann noch zur Freundin wollte, wenn sie ihn verriet, wusste sie nicht. Außerdem was wäre, wenn Harrys Vermutungen wahr waren und die Erwachsenen zu blind waren das einzusehen. Wenn Voldemort wieder an die Macht käme.....

„Ich bin auch dabei," sagte sie und sogar Emma verkündete, dass sie mitkam.

„Wir nehmen den Tarnumhang mit. Wenn wir nicht alle zusammen gesehen werden, weckt das weniger Verdacht. Und es ist ja erst kurz nach halb acht, also dürfen wir noch auf den Gängen sein." Harry rannte schnell in den Schlafsaal, wo er eine Notiz schrieb und dann den Tarnumhang und die Flöte holte.

„Ich muss erst zur Eulerei. Kommt etwa in zehn Minuten in den dritten Stock." Harry war ziemlich aufgeregt.

Die Mädchen nickten und Laura atmete tief ein und sah zu Emma auf, die mit besorgtem Gesicht neben ihr stand. Wenn das nur gut ging.....

TBC...

Wieder meinen besten Dank an scientific ida fürs korrigieren. Gruss Sally


	34. Chapter 34

Herzlichen Dank an scientific ida fürs Korrigieren :-)

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Hoffentlich kommen die bald," flüsterte Emma nervös. Lauras Puls raste auch ziemlich schnell. Die drei Mädchen hatten es geschafft, in den dritten Stock zu gelangen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Sie versteckten sich hinter den düster aussehenden Statuen und Säulen und hofften, dass nicht wieder Mrs Norris oder gar Filch auftauchen würden.

„Piep," machte es plötzlich hinter Emma, Laura und Hermine und die Mädchen erschraken so sehr, dass sie beinahe Luftsprünge machten.

„Ihr Idioten," sagte Laura böse, als sie merkte, dass es die unsichtbaren Freunde waren.

„Sorry," sagte Ron und sein Kopf tauchte auf.

Sie quetschten sich alle unter den Tarnumhang, wobei aber ihre Füße sichtbar blieben.

Sie konnten die Anspannung förmlich spüren.

Die Tür zu Fluffy stand leicht offen. Schnell schlüpften sie zur Tür hinein.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s

Mrs Norris hatte etwas im verbotenen Korridor gehört und war gerade noch um die Ecke gebogen, um ein paar Füße ohne Körper davon rennen zu sehen. Das musste sie sich doch genauer ansehen. Sie folgte ihnen und schlüpfte gerade rechtzeitig zusammen mit den flüchtenden Füssen durch eine Tür, bevor diese mit einem leisen 'Klick' geschlossen wurde.

Doch was sie dann sah, ließ ihr Katzenherz beinahe stoppen. Sie stand stocksteif neben der Tür und starrte die Kreatur an, die dort schlief. Es war ihr wahr gewordener Albtraum. Nicht nur ein Hund, was schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, sondern ein Riesenhund und das auch noch mit drei Köpfen!

S s s s s s s s s s s s s

Eine Harfe spielte eine sanfte Melodie und Fluffy schnarchte und sabberte.

Laura und Emma, die den riesigen Monster-Hund noch nie gesehen hatten, wurden die Knie weich bei dem Anblick.

Lauras Herz schlug laut und schnell.

Harry nahm den Tarnumhang ab und Ron musste Fluffys Pfote ein wenig von der Falltür wegschieben. Er war käsebleich und sah immer wieder nervös zu den drei schlafenden Köpfen.

Die Harfe spielte immer noch ein liebliches Liedchen und Ron öffnete, mit rotem Kopf die Falltür, die sich nicht so leicht öffnen ließ. Er und Harry knieten sich hin und blickten hinunter.

„Lumos," sagte Harry leise, aber der Lichtstrahl war nicht hell genug, um wirklich etwas zu erkennen.

Laura starrte immer noch den Hund an. Emma schlotterte neben ihr und Laura hörte ihre Zähne klappern. Die Katze, die immer noch wie versteinert da stand, sah niemand.

„Das sieht verdammt tief aus," meinte Harry unsicher. „Soll ich da einfach ins Ungewisse springen?"

Fluffy gab einen Laut von sich und jetzt bemerkten die Kinder, dass die Harfe nicht mehr spielte.

Geistesgegenwärtig nahm Harry seine Flöte hervor und trällerte etwas, bevor der Hund richtig erwachte. Sofort gab Fluffy wieder Ruhe, atmete tief und geräuschvoll aus und schnarchte weiter. Laura rümpfte die Nase, da man Fluffyleins Atem nicht gerade frisch nennen konnte.

Harry winkte Laura näher und gab ihr schnell die Flöte. Sie spielte weiter, denn auch wenn es schrecklich tönte, schien es den Cerberus am Schlafen zu halten.

Harry ließ sich ins Loch hinunter gleiten und Laura fand das außerordentlich mutig. Sie hätte das wohl nicht gemacht. Was, wenn er hunderte von Metern hinunter fiel und dann unten zerschmetterte. Oder wenn unten riesige Spitze ihn aufspießen würden oder so? Schließlich sollte ja der Stein geschützt werden und deshalb konnte so etwas schon möglich sein.

Seltsam, dass ihr das erst jetzt einfiel, wo ihr Freund schon im Loch hing. Sie wollte Harry aufhalten, aber sie musste die Flöte spielen, wenn sie nicht von Hagrids Schosshündchen verspeißt werden wollten.

Harry hing noch einen Moment am Rand der Falltür, dann ließ er sich fallen und vor Schreck vergas Laura das Flötespielen für einen Moment, bis sich der Hund rührte und der eine Kopf ein schmatzendes Geräusch verlauten ließ.

Ein anderer der Köpfe schnupperte im Schlaf. Harry rief von unten her, dass es nicht schlimm sei und Laura viel ein Stein vom Herzen. Wohl ein ganzer Felsklumpen.

Ron ließ sich zögernd hinunter und verschwand mit einem Schrei.

Laura schluckte leer, aber spielte tapfer weiter auf der Flöte, bis Hermine auch noch im schwarzen Loch verschwunden war. Laura musste die Freundin heimlich bewundern für ihren Mut.

Emma sah unsicher zu Laura, die versuchte ihr ermunternd zuzulächeln. Was, wenn Emma nicht springen würde? Würde sie selbst es trotzdem wagen? Emma zögerte noch immer und schwitzte vor lauter Angst. Sie setzte sich hin und ließ ihre Beine hinunter hängen. Dann drehte sie sich mit rotem Kopf um und ließ sich hinunter gleiten. Aber als sie am Rand der Falltüre hing, traute sie sich nicht loszulassen, aber hinaufziehen konnte sie sich auch nicht mehr.

Laura sah die verzweifelten Augen der Freundin, die hilfesuchend zu ihr hinauf blickten. Das war schlimm für Laura und sie tat das einzig Sinnvolle, das ihr gerade einfiel. Sie schob die sich festklammernden Finger der Freundin mit dem Schuh weg, so dass sich Emma loslassen musste. Sie hätte sich sowieso nicht mehr lange halten können und Laura hätte niemals die Kraft gehabt, sie raus zu ziehen. Außerdem musste sie flöten. Emma schrie und war auch im Loch verschwunden.

Nun war es an Laura. Sie hatte wirklich große Angst. Noch größere Angst als bei dem Troll. Es war ihr beinahe schwindelig.

Sie spielte auf der hölzernen Flöte und sah in das dunkle Loch. Sie hörte die Freunde unten reden und hoffte, dass sie nicht direkt auf einem von ihnen landen würde.

Sie setzte sich hin und ließ die Beine in das Loch hängen. Als sie sich umdrehte, um sich hinunter zu lassen, sah sie Filchs Katze mit Panik in den Augen bei der Tür stehen. Die Katze ähnelte einem Staubwedel, da ihre Haare vor lauter Angst alle von ihrem dünnen Körper abstanden.

Laura erschrak und vergas schon wieder das Flöten. Ein Kopf von Fluffy schnupperte nun in Richtung der Katze und er schlug die Augen auf.

Laura hätte sich schnell ins Loch fallen lassen können, um der Riesentöle zu entkommen, aber sie wusste, dass Fluffy die Katze zerreißen würde, sobald sie verschwunden war.

Nein, das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Auch wenn sie die Katze nicht mochte.

Sie spielte schnell weiter auf der Flöte, aber der eine Kopf hatte die Katze gewittert und wollte sich nicht so recht beruhigen lassen von Lauras schrecklicher Musik.

„Mrs Norris, komm!" rief Laura, die wieder aus dem Loch hinaus geklettert war und schnell zu der Katze rannte. Sie ließ die Flöte fallen, schnappte die Katze unsanft und konnte im letzten Moment ins Loch springen, bevor alle drei Köpfe auf sie aufmerksam geworden waren und nach ihnen schnappten.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura landete sanft und hörte, wie Ron jammerte. „Wie soll man sich da entspannen? Die umwickelt mich!"

Laura merkte jetzt, was er meinte. Sie war in einer Art Pflanze gelandet, die nun ihre Ranken um Lauras Beine schlang. Laura zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Aufregung und Angst. Ihre Beine fühlten sich gummiartig an und auch die Arme hielten die Katze fest umschlungen.

„…Tötet voll Wonne, aber schmollt in der Sonne - ja ich habs!" rief Hermine von irgendwo unterhalb von Ron, Emma und Laura. Plötzlich sahen sie ein Licht und die Pflanze ließ sie los. Laura plumpste unsanft auf den Boden und hatte ihre Arme immer noch um Mrs Norris geschlungen. Diese hielt interessanterweise ganz still.

„Auuu, ahh!" hörte sie Emma jammern. Im knappen Licht sah sie, wie Emma ihr Fußgelenk hielt und ihr Gesicht verzog.

„Auhhh, verdammt!" sagte das Mädchen und Laura sah Tränen über ihr Gesicht laufen. Emma war ganz weiß im Gesicht.

„Was macht das Vieh hier?" fragte Ron ungläubig und zeigte mit gerümpfter Nase auf Mrs Norris in Lauras Armen. Die anderen Kinder sahen nun auch erstaunt auf die Katze. Wo kam die denn plötzlich her? Und wieso hatte ausgerechnet Laura die auf dem Arm.

„Sie muss uns nachgeschlichen sein," sagte Laura. „Fluffy hätte sie gerne zum Abendbrot gegessen."

Ron sah Laura an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „Du hast sie gerettet?"

Nun blitzten Lauras Augen ärgerlich. „Ich konnte ja nicht zulassen, dass er sie bei lebendigem Leibe frisst, oder?" Ron antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie nur an, als hätte sie einen riesigen hässlichen Regenwurm im Arm. Er zuckte die Schultern und Hermine lächelte Laura an.

„Wir müssen weiter, kannst du gehen?" fragte Harry besorgt und sah Emma an, die am Boden saß und ihr Fußgelenk hielt. Emma schüttelte vehement den Kopf, schon der Gedanke daran, sich auf den Fuß zu stellen, ließ Gänsehaut über Emmas Rücken laufen.

„Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Hermine. Wenn sie doch nur schon ein paar heilende Zauber könnte.

„Geht alleine weiter," sagte Emma, obwohl ihr davor graute, alleine hier im Halbdunkel sitzen zu müssen.

Laura sah ihren verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck. Laura wollte natürlich mit Harry und den Anderen weiter gehen. Obwohl es sehr unheimlich war, hier, war es doch auch ein Abenteuer, wo sie nicht fehlen wollte. Es kam jetzt sowieso nicht mehr darauf an. Sie war so oder so geliefert. Wenn sie das hier überleben würde, würde spätestens ihr Vater ihr den Kopf abreißen.

Aber konnte sie, aus egoistischen Gründen, ihre Freundin in Stich lassen? Harry, Ron und Hermine würden auch alleine weiter kommen, das wusste sie. Oder hoffte es zumindest.

„Ich bleib bei dir," sagte Laura und zwang sich, überzeugt zu klingen und Emma anzulächeln. Als sie die Erleichterung in deren Gesicht sah, bereute sie diese Entscheidung nicht mehr so sehr.

„Soll ich auch bleiben?" fragte Hermine, die es sehr lieb fand von Laura dass sie bei Emma bleiben wollte.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Hermine, dich brauchen sie. Du bist so klug und weißt viel. Geht! Beeilt euch!"

Die Freunde nickten und verabschiedeten sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung. Laura setzte sich neben Emma auf den harten Boden.

Laura konnte nicht fassen, was da gerade passiert war. Dass sie beinahe von dem Cerberus verspeist worden wäre und dass sie in ein schwarzes Loch gesprungen war, wo sie keine Boden gesehen hatte. Dass sie auf einer Riesenschlingpflanze gelandet war, die sie umschlungen hatte und der sie auch nur knapp entkommen waren.

Mrs Norris blieb auf ihrem Arm und schien auch nicht den Wunsch zu haben, herunter gelassen zu werden.

„Du bist die Beste, vielen vielen Dank, Laura!" sagte Emma, und Laura sah ihr an, dass sie wirklich sehr froh war, nicht alleine zu sein. Laura nickte und kraulte mit den Fingern die Katze auf ihrem Arm ein wenig.

„Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Emma besorgt und rieb sich den schmerzenden Knöchel. Laura sah sich um. Zurück konnten sie jedenfalls nicht. Und es gab nur eine Tür. Durch die waren die Freunde verschwunden. Laura überlegte, während sie eine kleine Spinne beobachtete, die reißaus nahm.

„Milly!" rief sie hoffnungsvoll.

Nichts!

„Milly, komm bitte!" sie wartete, aber nichts geschah. Wieso bloß? dachte sie. Das hat doch bis jetzt immer super geklappt.

Vielleicht war es eine Art Schutzzauber vor Elfenmagie. Klar, sonst könnte ja jeder mit einer Hauselfe hierher apparieren.

„Verdammt!" sagte Laura. „Geht es mit den Schmerzen?" fragte sie Emma, die immer noch ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht machte und auch immer noch Tränen in den Augen glänzten.

Mrs Norris legte sich auf Lauras Beine. Laura schüttelte die Arme aus, denn die Katze war allmählich schwer geworden. Aber irgendwie war es tröstend, die Katze bei sich zu haben. Laura fand sie plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schrecklich hässlich.

Die Mädchen warteten etwa dreißig elend lange Minuten, bis plötzlich – Remus durch die Pflanze gerutscht kam.

Laura hätte vor Glück jauchzen können. Sie stand schnell auf und ging zu ihm. Mrs Norris schien es nicht zu gefallen, dass ihre Retterin sie nicht mehr in ihren sicheren Armen hielt und sie folgte ihr auf den Fersen.

Remus hatte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und sobald Laura ihn erreicht hatte, packte er sie und haute ihr einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hintern. Sie stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ihr idiotischen Kinder!" schrie er hielt Laura an den Oberarmen gefasst. Die Katze hinter Laura knurrte leise. Emma hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Lupins Augen suchten den Raum ab. „Wo ist Harry?" fragte er besorgt. Laura, die von Lupins Reaktion überrumpelt war, aber die große Sorge in Remus' Gesicht sah, antwortete schnell: „Die sind weiter gegangen." Sie deutete auf die Tür, durch die ihre Freunde verschwunden waren.

Remus umarmte das Mädchen und sagte sanfter: „Bleibt hier, Laura." Er hielt sie jetzt ein bisschen von sich weg und sah sie ernst an. „Es wird bald Hilfe für euch kommen. Rührt euch nicht von der Stelle!" Er sah sie ernst an. „Ich habe dich unendlich lieb, Laura." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und schwenkte dann den Zauberstab in Emmas Richtung, welche ihn mit großen, erschrockenen Augen ansah.

Ihre Schmerzen ließen sofort nach. Remus drehte sich nochmals zu Laura um, sah sie kurz an und verschwand dann durch die Tür.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb," flüsterte sie ihm hinterher, obwohl die Tür schon wieder geschlossen war.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape hatte nicht in der großen Halle zu Abend gegessen. Er hatte in letzter Zeit so viel um die Ohren gehabt, dass er nun Ruhe brauchte. Er hatte sich sehr gefreut, als er Lauras Zettel gefunden hatte. Ihre Worte hatten ihn gerührt.

Severus schrieb noch schnell einen Brief, den er dann später in die Eulerei bringen wollte.

Er würde sowieso noch eine Patrouille durch das Schloss machen.

Er hatte bemerkt, dass Quirrell nicht mehr so angespannt aussah und wollte ein Auge auf ihn halten. Jetzt wo der Schulleiter nicht da war um so mehr.

Er aß etwas später zu Abend, da er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte. Danach wollte er seinen Rundgang durchs Schloss machen.

Als er an seinem Zaubertranklager vorbei kam, fiel ihm sofort auf, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war.

Sofort schellten seine Alarmglocken. Seit Lauras Liebestrankgeschichte um so mehr. Schnell ging er hinein und sah alles durch. Es fehlte aber scheinbar nichts. Er sah sich nochmals kurz um und schloss die Tür dann misstrauisch.

Ein Patronus kam ihm entgegen und er erkannte, dass es Lupins war. Was konnte das bedeuten?

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Noch nie waren ihm die Treppen so lang und das Schloss so riesig vorgekommen wie jetzt. Severus rannte so schnell er konnte die Treppen hinauf und musste einen kleinen Umweg machen, da die Treppe mit der kürzesten Verbindung in den dritten Stock, gerade als er angerannt kam, die Richtung wechselte. Er fluchte innerlich.

Als er die Tür, hinter welcher Fluffy war, endlich erreicht hatte, sah er Filch davor stehen und kläglich jammern. „Mrs Norris, es tut mir so Leid! Oh meine liebe Mrs..." er sah sich um, als er den Lehrer heran eilen sah. Filch war so verzweifelt, dass ihm egal war, welcher Lehrer es war und er fasste Snape am Ärmel.

"Bitte, Sie müssen meine Katze retten, sie ist zu diesem Höllenhund hinein gegangen..." Severus sah ihn nur einen kurzen Moment ungläubig an. Da waren Schüler, seine Tochter, in größter Gefahr, und dieser… Kerl verlangte von ihm, eine Katze zu retten??!! Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit zu antworten, sondern riss sich nur los und eilte zur Tür hinein.

McGonagall und Flitwick waren schon hinter ihm, als er durch die Falltür bei dem schlafenden Fluffy, ging. Snape hatte die Harfe wieder aktiviert, woraufhin dem Cerberus sofort die Augen zugefallen waren. Remus hatte auch zu McGonagall, Flitwick und zu Professor Sprout einen Patronus geschickt. Als Professor Flitwick die Tür bei Fluffy hinter sich schloss, sah er noch den verzweifelten Blick von Filch, dessen Katze vermutlich von dem Riesenhund verschlungen worden war. Aber im Moment konnte sich niemand um den älteren Mann kümmern, auch wenn er Flitwick Leid tat. Die Kinder mussten nun gerettet werden. Er hoffte nur, dass sie noch lebten.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape war unglaublich erleichtert, als er Laura unverletzt unter der stark lädierten Teufelsschlinge fand.

„Ich bringe die beiden Kinder zur Krankenstation, Severus, Minerva, ist das in Ordnung für euch?" bot sich der kleine Professor an.

Snape hatte Laura an den Oberarmen gefasst und sah sie intensiv an. Als ob er sie sich einprägen wollte. Er strich ihr mit einer Hand übers Haar und nickte zu dem Kollegen. Er drückte sie fest an sich.

Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand mit Minerva durch die Tür. Remus würde Hilfe benötigen und er wollte sich beeilen, denn er und McGonagall wussten über die Hindernisse, die die Kinder und Lupin momentan am überwinden waren, Bescheid. Hoffentlich kamen sie nicht zu spät.

Flitwick half Emma auf die Beine und benutzte einen Schwebezauber um das Mädchen, welches nicht mehr so große Schmerzen hatte, aber ein gebrochenes Sprunggelenk, neben sich her schweben zu lassen. Laura fand das ziemlich lustig, wie Emma da herum schwebte, aber dieser schien das nicht so zu gefallen. Laura war erleichtert gewesen, als sie ihren Vater gesehen hatte, sie wusste aber auch, dass er sehr besorgt gewesen war, denn er hatte nicht mal geschimpft. Ihre Sorge um die Freunde war gestiegen, als sie das ernste und besorgte Gesicht ihres Dads gesehen hatte.

Flitwick ließ es taghell werden in der Höhle und der verbleibende Rest der Teufelsschlinge lies die Tentakel schlapp hängen.

Flitwick zauberte eine Wendeltreppe aus dem Nichts hervor. Sie wuchs von unten her und je höher er stieg, desto höher wuchs sie Richtung Falltür. Laura, die hinter Flitwick und der schwebenden Emma herging, hörte Fluffy schon knurren, und Mrs Norris grub ihre Krallen ängstlich in Lauras Arm.

„Autsch," sagte sie leise. In dem Moment schwenkte der Professor den Zauberstab, worauf die Harfe wieder zu spielen, und der dreiköpfige Hund wieder zu schnarchen begann.

Sie stiegen durch das Loch und als die Katze den riesigen Hund sah, begann sie zu knurren.

„Pschhh," sagte Laura leise.

Als sie durch die Tür gingen, sahen sie Filch, an eine Säule gelehnt herzzerreißend schluchzen. Er schien die Drei nicht zu bemerken und Laura trat vor ihn.

Mrs Norris gurrte leise zur Begrüßung und nun hob Filch den Kopf. Er sah- Laura mit seiner Mrs Norris auf dem Arm. Sie war nicht tot. NICHT TOT!

Er sah ungläubig von der Katze zu Laura und von Laura zu seiner Katze. Die Katze blinzelte ihn an und er streckte die Hände nach ihr aus.

Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe nahm er Mrs Norris aus Lauras Armen. Laura lächelte ihm zögerlich zu. Sie verstand nun, wie wichtig dem Mann diese Katze war. Wahrscheinlich war sie alles, was er hatte. Das erste Mal fühlte Laura nicht Abneigung gegen diesen Mann, es war eher Mitleid.

Als Filch die langhaarige hässliche Katze in seinen Armen hielt, als wäre sie aus Gold, starrte er immer noch Laura an. Diese drehte sich um und ging mit Flitwick und Emma davon. Eine aufgeregte Professor Sprout kam ihnen entgegen gerannt.

Laura sah nicht mehr, wie Filch die Katze an sich drückte und schluchzte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Die nächsten Stunden waren nicht die angenehmsten für Laura. Das Warten auf die Freunde, Lupin, ihren Vater und McGonagall war nervtötend. Sie sah zu, wie Poppy Emma verarztete. Sie war froh, dass sie mit der Freundin reden konnte, alleine wäre sie wohl durchgedreht. Sie erklärte Emma, wer der Mann, der sie unter der Falltür gefunden hatte und Emmas Schmerzen gelindert hatte, gewesen war.

Als Remus Lupin dann mit einem bewusstlosen Harry auf den Armen, mit Ron und Hermine, die leicht lädiert waren auf die Krankenstation kamen, stieg ihre Besorgnis.

Sie sah, wieviel Sorge in Lupins Gesicht war. Und sogar ihr Vater sah besorgt aus.

Remus legte Harry sanft auf ein Bett, neben Emma. Sofort war Madam Pomfrey bei ihm und machte einen Diagnosezauber. Dann eilte sie davon und kam mit einem kleinen Fläschchen Zaubertrank zurück.

„Schhht, aus dem Weg, ich brauche jetzt Platz!" sagte die Krankenschwester ärgerlich, da sich alle um Harrys Bett drängten.

Sie tropfte einige Tropfen von dem Trank in Harrys Mund. Dann machte sie nochmals einen Diagnosezauber und nickte zufrieden.

„Es wird Mr Potter bald wieder besser gehen. Er wird jetzt einige Stunden schlafen. Sie können ihn morgen früh besuchen." Sie sah die Kinder streng an. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr schon wieder angestellt habt, aber jetzt solltet ihr Kinder alle im Bett liegen und schlafen."

Die Kinder nickten. Poppy machte auch noch bei Hermine und Ron einen Diagnosezauber und als sie bei denen keine Verletzungen feststellte, scheuchte sie die Kinder zur Krankenstation hinaus.

Laura sah ihren Vater etwas scheu an. Sie war noch nicht dazu gekommen sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was er wohl über die Sache dachte, aber sie war sich ganz sicher, dass sie nicht so leicht davon kommen würde.

Sie fand es selber seltsam, aber obwohl sie wusste, dass Snape ihr eine Lektion erteilen würde und dass er enttäuscht war von ihr und schimpfen würde und alles, war sie trotzdem froh, mit ihm in ihre Privaträume gehen zu können.

Dort war sie zuhause und dort würde sie dann im Bett liegen. Nach dem Donnerwetter, welches sie zweifelsohne zu hören bekommen würde.

Sie würde in ihrem Bett liegen, ihren Vater hören, wie er im Wohnzimmer etwas arbeitete oder las und er würde ihr alles vergeben haben. Er würde sie weiterhin lieben und ihr Dad sein. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich wohl und geborgen.

Sie würde auch nicht bis morgen warten wollen, um ihm gegenüber zu treten.

Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe rum. Was sollte sie ihrem Vater sagen. Wie sollte sie sich rechtfertigen?

Er hatte ihr deutlich gesagt, sie solle die Finger davon lassen. Es sei gefährlich und sie solle das den Erwachsenen überlassen.

Sie wollte aber auch wissen, was da mit Harry passiert war. Es hatte ihr noch niemand erzählt, was sie noch vorgefunden hatten.

Snape hatte ihre Hand fest umschlossen in seiner, als hätte er Angst, sie könnte ihm entwischen. Er schritt schnell und zielsicher durch die verlassenen Gänge und seine Schritte hallten laut an den Wänden wieder. An der Art, wie er ging, konnte Laura ableiten wie sein Gefühlszustand war. Und das beruhigte sie nicht gerade.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Severus spähte in Lauras Zimmer und sah, dass das Mädchen schlief. Er trat neben sie und sah sie an. Wieso musste dieses verrückte Kind ihn immer wieder durch die Hölle gehen lassen? Er hätte sie am liebsten in einem Glaskasten eingesperrt, damit sie sich nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen konnte. Seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wenn er nur schon daran dachte, was dem Kind alles hätte passieren können.

Er strich ihr über die Haare und setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante. Er starrte in den halbdunklen Raum.

Er hatte sichergestellt, dass Laura begriffen hatte, warum sie anders hätte handeln müssen.

Sie hatte zugegeben, dass sie nicht wirklich, oder gar nicht, versucht hatte, Harry aufzuhalten.

Genügend Erwachsene hatten den Kindern gesagt, sie sollen sich raushalten. Der Stein war gut geschützt gewesen, wenn auch erstaunlich war, dass die Kinder es geschafft hatten, soweit durch zu kommen. Aber niemand hätte den Stein stehlen können.

Laura hatte Snape gesagt, dass sie Harry nicht im Stich hatte lassen wollen, und wenn sie ihn verraten hätte, habe sie befürchtet, dass er sie dann nicht mehr zur Freundin wolle.

Severus hatte sie dann gefragt, ob es ihr lieber gewesen wäre, wenn Harry tot war, dafür aber ihr Freund, oder wenn er sauer auf sie war.

Sie hatten sich lange unterhalten und Laura war klar, dass sie alle und vor allem Harry heute Nacht hätten sterben können. Snape hatte ihr versichert, dass er es gut fand, wie sie zu ihren Freunden hielt und sie nicht im Stich lassen wollte, aber dass sie ihr Leben trotzdem nicht für so etwas gefährden durfte. Schon gar nicht, wenn so viele Erwachsene im Schloss gewesen waren, die ihr hätten helfen können.

Er hatte ihr erzählt, wie schlimm das für ihn gewesen war, als er nicht wusste, was mit ihr war. Und wie sehr Remus sich um sie und auch um Harry geängstigt hatte.

Und ja, er hatte ihr auch klar gemacht, dass so was nie mehr vorkommen durfte. Er würde es nicht zulassen.

Sie hatte ihm dann auch unter Tränen versprochen, sich nicht mehr in Gefahr zu bringen.

Snape beugte sich hinunter zu dem schlafenden Mädchen und küsste sie auf die Wange. So war die Welt in Ordnung. Seine Tochter schlief, sicher und wohlbehütet in ihrem Bett, hier bei ihm.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Das erste, was Laura am nächsten Morgen tat, nachdem sie ohne Frühstück aus den Privaträumen im Kerker gestürmt war, war Harry in der Krankenstation zu besuchen. Sie war nicht die Erste. Hermine und Ron waren schon da und Emma lag im Bett nebenan.

Sofort begannen die Kinder aufgeregt zu reden. „Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, Remus sei die ganze Nacht hier gewesen," erzählte Harry aufgeregt.

„Als ich erwachte, war er immer noch hier. Er hat ganz schön geschimpft und ich denke es wird noch mehr Donnerwetter kommen." Harry tönte ein bisschen zerknirscht, aber die Freunde sahen, wie seine Augen leuchteten und er ein kleines Lächeln nicht verbergen konnte.

„Das befürchte ich auch..." sagte Ron mit gerümpfter Nase. „Oh, Mum wird mir bei lebendigem Leib das Fell über die Ohren ziehen." Rons Gesicht verriet seinen Bammel.

Dann fingen die Kinder an, von den Erlebnissen und dem Stein zu erzählen. Die Sache mit Quirrell interessierte alle natürlich am meisten und Harry musste alles im kleinsten Detail erzählen.

„Diese roten Augen... das war so schlimm." Harry fror es bei der bloßen Erinnerung.

Laura wusste einiges schon, da Snape lange mit ihr geredet und ihr erzählt hatte, was vorgefallen war.

Als die Freunde noch immer um Harrys Bett standen, ging Laura zu Emma hinüber. Diese lächelte Laura an, aber das Mädchen sah, dass Emma irgendwie besorgt aussah.

„War es sehr schlimm?" fragte sie Laura, die sich auf ihr Bett gesetzt hatte.

„War dein Vater sehr wütend?" fügte sie noch hinzu. Laura sah ein bisschen verlegen auf die Bettdecke und rutschte ein wenig hin und her. Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Geht so," sagte sie knapp. „Er war wohl schon ziemlich froh, dass mir nichts passiert ist. Aber gerade glücklich war er nicht." Sie wurde ein bisschen rot und Emma sah immer noch ziemlich besorgt aus.

Wie Laura befürchtet hatte, war ihr Dad nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, dass Laura sich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben hatte. Dass sie ihm nicht gehorcht hatte und sich in große Gefahr gebracht hatte. Es würde bestimmt nicht ihre freudigste Kindheitserinnerung sein, denn ihr Vater hatte seinem Unmut darüber deutlichen zum Ausdruck gebracht. Teilweise auch auf ihrem Hosenboden.

Beinahe unangenehmer war dann aber die Unterhaltung gewesen, die er mit ihr geführt hatte.

Er hatte ihr ihr falsches Verhalten deutlich vor Augen geführt, was ihr teilweise schon klar gewesen war. Er hatte ihr gesagt, wie schlimm das für ihn war, als er nicht wusste, ob sein Kind noch lebte oder nicht. Das tat Laura dann auch wirklich Leid. Sie wusste noch, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als ihr Vater verletzt im verbotenen Wald gelegen hatte und sie nicht wusste, dass er noch lebte.

Sie hatte sich lange an ihn geschmiegt und er hatte sie an sich gedrückt und sie dann noch zu Bett gebracht.

Laura wusste, wieso Emma besorgt war und lächelte die Freundin an. „Mein Dad hat versprochen, dass er mit Dumbledore redet, damit McGonagall sich um dich kümmert und dir eine Strafe gibt und mit dir redet und so. Dann wird es vielleicht nicht deinen Eltern gemeldet. Hoffe es klappt."

Emma sagte nichts. Plötzlich umarmte sie das kleinere Mädchen. Laura hörte, wie sie leicht schniefte. „Du bist echt die beste Freundin," sagte Emma leise.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als Laura dann als letzte der Kinder zum Frühstück ging, hörte sie hinter sich plötzlich ein leises Gurren. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah Mrs Norris, die sofort um ihre Beine zu streichen begann.

Sie bückte sich und streichelte die Katze, welche sie anblinzelte.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie das mal freiwillig tun würde. Plötzlich sah sie die alten Stiefel von Filch vor ihr. Sie richtete sich auf und sah etwas skepttisch zu dem ungepflegten Mann empor.

Er hustete verlegen und sah auf Laura hinunter. Sein Blick war nicht tödlich, wie sonst.

„Danke!" brachte er mühsam hervor und Laura wusste, dass das wahrscheinlich ein seltenen gebrauchtes Wort in seinem Wortschatz war. Sie spürte aber, dass es ernst gemeint war und sie wusste auch, wie glücklich der Mann darüber war, dass sie seine Katze nicht dem Cerberus überlassen hatte.

Er nickte kurz und ging dann davon, gefolgt von Mrs Norris, die sich nochmals zu Laura umdrehte.

Laura stand da und sah den beiden nach. Sie atmete auf. Das war dann wohl das Ende ihres Krieges. Laura lächelte und ging in die große Halle.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Severus hatte die Ferien noch nie so nötig gehabt wie jetzt. Er fieberte ihnen richtig gehend entgegen.

So viel Aufregung in einem einzigen Schuljahr. Hauptdarsteller der Dramen: seine Tochter, Harry Potter und eine handvoll Freunde. Und das war erst das erste Jahr von sieben gewesen. Halleluja!

TBC?

**Das wäre eigentlich ein ganz schöner Schluss, finde ich. Falls noch Interesse an der Geschichte besteht, würde ich evtl. noch ein wenig von den Ferien der Beiden (und einigen Freunden) erzählen.**

**Ich möchte gerne eure ehrlich Meinung.**

**Ansonsten, und überhaupt, möchte ich allen ganz herzlich danken, die meine Geschichte gelesen haben.**

**Falls sie euch gefallen hat, freut mich das sehr.**

**Ein ganz grosses Dankeschön allen, die mir mit ihren Reviews ihre Meinung und Kommentare mitgeteilt haben. Das hat mich unglaublich gefreut und motiviert :-)**

**(Ja, besser als alle schweizer Schokolade ;-) )**

**Scientific ida, die immer viel Zeit investiert hat, alle Kapitel zu korrigieren und mit mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden hat, möchte ich sagen, dass ich das so super klasse finde. DANKE DANKE VIEL MAL!**

**Liebe Grüße ,vielleicht bis bald , eure Sally**


	35. Chapter 35

Scientific ida hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, weiterhin diese Geschichte betazulesen, was mich riesig freut. Danke vielmals! Ich weiss das sehr zu schätzen!

Ich hoffe, es macht euch weiterhin Spass, die Geschichte zu lesen. Sehr gerne würde ich hin und wieder erfahren, was ihr darüber denkt, also, reviewen nicht vergessen ;-D

Liebe Grüsse an alle und vielen Dank, denen, die ein Review geschrieben haben. Hat mich mega, wahnsinnig, unglaublich ,super gefreut ;-) . Sally

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura stand vor dem Haus ihrer Verwandten, bei denen sie den größten Teil ihres kurzen Lebens verbracht hatte.

„Ich denke, von hier aus findest du selber den Weg," sagte ihr Vater, der hier vor ihrem früheren Zuhause so fehl am Platz aussah. Es waren für Laura wie zwei völlig verschiedene Leben, das hier und das mit ihrem Vater in der Zaubererwelt.

Lauras Hand glitt in die von Severus. Sie sah etwas unsicher zu ihm auf und er begleitete sie zu dem Mehrfamilienhaus, in dem seine Tochter aufgewachsen war. Er spürte, dass vieles in Laura vorging. Sie hielt seine Hand fest umschlossen.

Er selbst hatte gestern lange wach gelegen und hatte nachgedacht. Wie es für Laura sein würde, wenn sie wieder hier war und was sie empfinden würde. Er war sich sicher, dass es ihr in der Zaubererwelt gut gefiel. Und auch bei ihm fühlte sie sich wohl. Sie hatte ja auch oft genug gesagt, dass sie ihn lieb hatte. Ständig suchte sie seine Nähe und ständig pflanzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß und umarmte ihn.

Aber, hier hatte sie sich ja auch nicht gerade unwohl gefühlt und hier war kein strenger Vater, der ihr Regeln aufbrummte.

Und jetzt, wo es der Frau wieder viel besser ging und sie alles wieder mehr oder weniger im Griff hatte, würde sich Laura vielleicht wieder ganz zu Hause fühlen......

Was, wenn sie sich entschied, den Rest der Ferien hier zu verbringen?

Nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen! Trotzdem blieb der Gedanke hartnäckig in seinem Hinterkopf hängen. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, welches schon lange in seinem Kopf rumgegeistert war (seit Laura den Brief ihrer Tante erhalten hatte), machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit.

Vor dem Eingang blieb Laura stehen. Snape sah auf sie hinunter. Laura straffte ihre Schultern. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie so aufgeregt war. Sie hatte ja lange genug hier gewohnt, aber nach so langer Zeit wieder zu kommen war seltsam.

„Ich kann das alleine," sagte sie selbstsicherer, als sie sich fühlte und auch eher zu sich selbst.

Snape nickte. „Dann bis morgen, und benimm dich." Er sah sie noch einen Moment an und drückte sie dann kurz an sich. Er wollte sich umdrehen, aber Laura wollte ihn noch nicht gleich gehen lassen. Spürte sie seine Zurückhaltung?

„Dad! Gib mir noch einen letzten Kuss," sagte sie und er sah, dass ihre Augen ein bisschen feucht waren. Scheinbar brauchte es sie doch mehr Überwindung, als sie gedacht hatte.

Sie sah aus, wie ein Lamm vor der Schlachtbank.

Er beugte sich hinunter und gab Laura einen Kuss. Sie umarmte ihn nochmals und drehte sich dann um und öffnete die Glastür. Sie verschwand, ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen. Snape atmete tief aus. Seltsam, dass es ihm auch nicht leicht fiel, sie hier zu lassen, obwohl er sie morgen wieder abholen würde. Ja, morgen war es schon wieder vorbei mit der Ruhe.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura fühlte sich wie eine Besucherin. Das war nicht mehr dieselbe Familie, die sie vor einem knappen Jahr verlassen hatte, um in ihre neue Schule zu gehen. Auch die Wohnung hatte sich verändert und war nicht mehr so unordentlich. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr wirklich hier her zu gehören. Wie ein Gast eben.

Sie freute sich für ihre Cousine und die Cousins, denn ihre Tante lächelte nun viel und war wie ausgewechselt. Sie waren auch alle sehr nett zu Laura und ihre Cousine schien sich wirklich richtig zu freuen über ihren Besuch.

Ihr Onkel war auch da. Mit dem war Laura immer gut ausgekommen, aber früher war er sehr selten hier gewesen, da immer das reinste Chaos gewesen war, dem er es vorgezogen hatte, auszuweichen.

„Wie geht's dem Weiher?" fragte Laura. Sie hatte den mit ihrem Onkel zusammen ausgegraben im Garten des Mehrfamilienhauses, das heißt vor allem Laura hatte ihn ausgegraben, aber der Onkel hatte ihr geholfen, eine Folie hinein zu legen und Steine hinein zu schaufeln.

„Der ist ziemlich verwachsen. Ich habe mal eine Seerose gesetzt. Nun sind praktisch nur noch Seerosen übrig und den Weiher sieht man kaum noch."

„Ich habe sogar einmal ein unfreiwilliges Bad genommen," meldete sich ihr Cousin Leon und Laura wollte natürlich genau wissen, wie das hatte geschehen können.

Sie redeten noch viel und Laura erfuhr vieles von der Schulklasse, in die sie früher mit den Cousins gegangen war. Sie vermied es, den Jungen von ihrer jetzigen Schule zu erzählen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es geschafft hätten, dicht zu halten. Aber es hätte ihnen ja sowieso niemand geglaubt, wenn sie jemandem von der Welt der Zauberer, mitten in England, erzählt hätten.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura saß mit ihrer Cousine im Zimmer des älteren Mädchens. Nathalie, die nun ihre blonden Haare kurz trug, sah immer noch super gut aus. Laura bewunderte sie immer noch ein bisschen. Obwohl sie die Kleider, die das Mädchen trug, ziemlich schräg fand.

„Ich habe eine Schnupperlehre als Friseuse gemacht, und das war so geil! Ich habe nun meinen Freundinnen die Haare geschnitten und gefärbt. Die sehen total super aus, wenn du willst schneid ich sie dir auch."

Laura zuckte die Schultern. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich nie großartig darum gekümmert, wie sie aussah. Sie hatte immer Wichtigeres zu tun gehabt, als sich um ihre Frisur zu kümmern.

„Ich könnte sie dir auch färben," bot Nathalie an, aber Laura schüttelte verhement den Kopf.

„Ich gebe dir etwas Färbung oder Tönung mit, bei dir müsste man aber ziemlich bleichen, bei deinen schwarzen Haaren würde man die Färbung nicht sehen. Das sähe bei dir echt krass aus!"

Laura würde ihre Haare bestimmt nicht färben, sie ließ das Mädchen aber weiter schwärmen. Eigentlich drehte sich die Welt von Nathalie nur um solche Sachen. Laura hörte zu, aber ihr war das egal, was im Moment Mode war. In ihrer Welt war sowieso alles anders.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s ss s s s s s

Severus hatte einiges zu erledigen in Hogwarts und räumte noch auf, um die Ferien in seinem Haus zu verbringen. Früher hatte er es nie eilig gehabt, hier weg zu kommen. Es hatte ja nie jemand auf ihn gewartet zu Hause, bis auf sein Gewächshaus. Das einzige, auf das er sich gefreut hatte, war das Tränke Brauen und die Arbeit im Gewächshaus gewesen. Jetzt, wo er ein Kind hatte, schien ihm das seltsam öde. Eine Woche würde er mit Laura verbringen und dann kam die Woche mit Remus und Har... Potter.

Vielleicht würde er danach irgendwo hingehen mit Laura. In Schottland gab es viele schöne, ruhige Orte. Und auch einige Orte, wo es seltene Zaubertrankzutaten gab.

Er setzte sich in seinen Armsessel, in seinen Privaträumen in Hogwarts. Herrlich, diese Ruhe, dachte er. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich das ganze letzte Jahr durch den Kopf gehen.

Wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als Albus ihm gesagt hatte, dass er Vater sei. Dass er ein Kind habe. Das war so ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen. Er hatte sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen können. In seinen Gedanken hatte er sich ein Bild von Laura gemacht. Ein ganz falsches Bild.

Er hatte es sich auch ganz anders vorgestellt, Vater zu sein. Erst hatte sich vorgenommen, so wenig wie möglich mit diesem Kind zu tun zu haben.

Nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihm doch nicht ganz so gleichgültig war, hatte er sich vorgenommen nichts, aber auch gar nichts von ihr zu tolerieren. Keinen falschen Schritt würde seine Tochter machen.

Er musste lächeln, als er daran dachte. Ja, es war alles ganz anders gekommen. Nach und nach hatte das Mädchen sein Herz erobert. Ein Herz, das bestimmt nicht leicht für sich zu gewinnen war.

Mehr als einmal war sie über die Linie getreten und mehr als einmal hatte er sie zurückholen müssen. Sie benahm sich bestimmt nicht wie ein Engel und doch war sie einer.

Sie hatte sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt und um keinen Preis wollte er sein altes Leben zurück haben. Sie gehörte nun zu ihm. Er würde für immer ihr Vater sein und sie für immer sein kleines Mädchen. Er würde sehen wie sie aufwuchs und sie würde noch so manche Untat begehen. Sie.... er wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Meister Professor Snape, Sir?" hörte er plötzlich Millys piepsige Stimme neben sich. „Wo ist Millys liebe junge Laura?"

Snape hob die Augenbraue. Die kleine Elfe hatte ziemlich an Selbstsicherheit gewonnen. Sie betitelte Laura als _ihre _liebe junge Laura? Snape wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, aber er sagte nichts. Schließlich wusste er, dass Milly ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ihr Leben für Laura geben würde und sie mit allen Mitteln beschützen würde, wenn es nötig war.

„Laura übernachtet bei ihren Verwandten, Milly, ich soll dich von ihr grüßen." Dass er ihr einen dicken Kuss von dem Mädchen geben sollte, erwähnte er nicht.

Das wäre ja auch noch schöner!

Milly war ziemlich verlegen und gerührt.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura lag wach in Nathalies Zimmer und dachte an ihren Dad und Milly. Sie freute sich schon so auf die Ferien. Das wunderschöne Haus war im Sommer noch viel interessanter mit dem großen Garten und dem Bach. Sogar der Wald war in der Nähe. Und Harry und Remus würden eine ganze Woche bei ihnen verbringen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihren Vater überreden, dass sie noch länger bleiben könnten.

Sie erinnerte sich an Harrys betrübtes Gesicht, als sie sich verabschiedet hatten. Eine Woche bei den Dursleys musste schon die Hölle sein. Aber er freute sich so auf die Zeit mit Remus. Sie hatten schon Pläne für die Ferien geschmiedet.

Remus und Harry hatten es wirklich gut miteinander. Remus würde dann in den Ferien bestimmt auch für sie wieder ein bisschen Zeit haben. Sie hoffte, dass für ihn nicht nur noch Harry wichtig war. Sie hatte ihn doch auch lieb.

Sie drehte sich um und sah zum Bett ihrer Cousine. Sie mochte das Mädchen und sie war auch sehr froh, dass hier alles wieder besser war.

Sie hatte noch lange mit ihrer Tante Susan gesprochen und die Frau hatte ihr vieles erklärt. Natürlich war es für alle nicht einfach, aber Laura war froh, dass sie nun so große Fortschritte gemacht hatten. Sogar ihre Cousins mussten jetzt spuren. Wenn sie sich nicht an die Abmachungen hielten, verschwand der Fernseher für eine ganze Woche. Und die Tante zog das scheinbar wirklich durch, was Laura sehr erstaunte. Es war bestimmt schwer, sich plötzlich gegen die wilden Jungs und ihre eigensinnige Cousine durchsetzten zu müssen.

Sie wäre jetzt am liebsten wieder bei ihrem Dad. Der Besuch heute war irgendwie sehr anstrengend gewesen für Laura. Nun wäre sie einfach gerne wieder in ihrem eigenen Bett.

Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und hörte zu, wie der Regen ans Fenster prasselte. Trotzdem war es ziemlich hell draussen. Ob Vollmond war?

Hier fühlte sie sich nicht mehr zu Hause. Sie fand es seltsam, dass das möglich war. Sie war doch hier so lange zu Hause gewesen. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass ihr Leben sich so krass ändern könnte. Einfach alles war so anders. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken. So vieles hatte sie in Hogwarts erlebt. Die Sache mit dem verbotenen Wald, wo ihr Dad beinahe von der Schlange getötet worden wäre und das mit Steve und dem Liebestrank. Ja, an ihrem letzten Tag in Hogwarts hatte er dann doch noch Rache genommen und ihr mitten im Korridor eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Sie hatte sich nicht bei den Lehrern beschwert. Es hätte auch keinen Zweck mehr gehabt, denn es war Steves letzter Tag und sie musste auch zugeben, dass sie den Jungen ganz schön bloß gestellt hatte.

Sie griff sich an den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die kurzen, gestuften Haare. Das fühlte sich alles so seltsam an, ohne ihre langen Locken.

Nathalie hatte wirklich alles gegeben um Laura eine tolle Frisur zu machen. Irgendwie war sie nie zufrieden gewesen, bis Lauras Haare kurz gewesen waren. Laura gefiel das eigentlich sehr und auch ihre Tante hatte gesagt, es stehe ihr super. Ihre großen, schwarzen Augen kamen noch besser zur Geltung.

Laura fragte sich, was ihr Vater wohl dazu meinen würde. Er hatte sich ja nie wirklich zu Lauras Aussehen geäußert. Außer wenn sie einen schmutzigen Mund hatte oder vergessen hatte, sich zu kämmen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm gefiel oder ob er sie hässlich fand. Irgendwie war ihr das auch nie so wichtig gewesen. Wenn er sie nur lieb hatte.

Und Snape schien es sowieso nur wichtig zu sein, ob sie sich anstrengte in der Schule und dass sie sich gut benahm und solche Sachen. Es würde ihm bestimmt egal sein, ob sie kurze oder lange Haare hatte. Es war ja ihr Kopf! Und was würde Milly sagen, die immer so von Lauras schönem Haar begeistert gewesen war?

Milly, die vermisste sie auch.

„Milly," flüsterte Laura in den stillen, dunklen Raum. Einen Moment später stand die kleine Hauselfe neben Lauras Matratze, die am Boden lag.

Laura setzte sich sofort auf.

Milly sah sich verwundert um. Laura strahlte sie an. Nur wenig Licht drang durch die dicken Vorhänge an den Fenstern und Milly sah erstaunt auf Laura hinunter.

„Milly, du bist da!" sagte Laura erleichtert und strahlte. Die Hauselfe sah zu dem Mädchen hinunter und fuhr ihr übers kurze Haar.

„Gefällts dir nicht?" fragte Laura ein bisschen besorgt. Milly lächelte sie an. „Junge Laura ist immer schön. Sieht hübsch aus mit kurzen Haaren."

Laura umarmte Milly und war so froh, dass sie da war.

„Kann eigentlich jeder Mensch dich rufen und dann kommst du?" fragte Laura, die es interessierte, wie das mit dieser Elfenmagie funktionierte. Das war so praktisch, wenn man Milly einfach rufen konnte und eine Sekunde später stand sie da.

Milly schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, liebe Laura," sagte sie und strich ihr wieder über den Kopf.

„Hauselfen sind an ihre Meister gebunden und müssen ihren direkten Befehlen immer gehorchen. Das ist ein Zauber. Sie müssen immer kommen, wenn sie gerufen werden. Milly ist Meister Professor Snapes Elfe. Milly ist schon viele Jahre an ihn gebunden und muss ihm gehorchen. Laura muss sie nicht gehorchen. Aber Milly kann Laura hören, wenn sie ruft. Milly will zu Laura kommen, wenn junge Laura sie braucht."

Laura hatte gebannt zugehört. „Wenn du aber nun meinem Vater kündigst, dann hast du mich doch immer noch lieb, oder? Wirst du dann immer noch kommen, wenn ich dich rufe?"

Laura könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Milly sich plötzlich eine andere Arbeitsstelle suchen und sie vergessen würde. Liebte Milly sie wirklich so, wie sie immer sagte?

Die Elfe sah Laura mit ihren hervorstehenden Augen sanft an. „Milly würde junge Laura niemals verlassen. Und Milly kann auch nicht künden. Hauselfen müssen von den Meistern Kleider geschenkt bekommen, dann sind sie frei."

Laura sperrte ihre Augen auf. „Was? Du kannst nicht gehen, wenns dir nicht mehr gefällt? Und was ist, wenn dein Meister böse ist mit dir? Oder dir deinen Lohn nicht bezahlt?"

Milly sah die geliebte Laura mitfühlend an. Sie war so stolz, auf das große Herz des Kindes. „Meine liebe Laura, Hauselfen bekommen keinen Lohn. Viele Hauselfen müssen bei bösen Meistern leben. Viele Hauselfen werden schlimm behandelt. Milly hat großes Glück."

Snape war nicht immer super gelaunt, musste Milly zugeben. Aber nie, in all den vielen Jahren, in denen sie ihm gedient hatte, hatte er sie schlecht behandelt. Und ganz sicher nie geschlagen oder ihr sonst weh getan. Sie hatte sich auch immer bemüht, es ihm recht zu machen. Er hatte nie seine Wut oder seinen Frust an ihr ausgelassen. Sie musste sich auch nie selber bestrafen. Sie wusste, dass nicht alle Hauselfen so viel Glück hatten. Sie hatte schon viele schlimme Dinge gehört.

Milly wusste viel über Snape und auch, dass er viel Schlimmes erlebt hatte und manchmal traurig gewesen war.

Laura nahm Millys Hand in ihre. „Du arme Milly. Das will ich nicht, dass du nicht frei bist und mir und meinem Vater dienen musst, ohne Lohn. Ich werde dir Kleider schenken, egal ob mein Vater mich grün und blau schlägt oder mich enterbt oder was auch immer!" Laura tönte sehr entschlossen und ihre Augen blitzten.

„Du bist so eine liebe Laura," sagte Milly und sah das Mädchen zärtlich an. „Meister Professor Snape würde seine Laura niemals grün und blau schlagen. Und Laura würde Milly sehr unglücklich machen, wenn sie ihr Kleider schenken würde. Milly dient ihrem Meister sehr gerne und liebt es mit ihm und junger Laura zu leben. Milly war noch niemals so glücklich. Milly braucht nicht einen Lohn. Milly braucht nur Meister Professor Snape und Laura. Milly arbeitet auch gerne in Hogwarts, weil dort viele andere Elfen sind, die auch gerne dort arbeiten."

Laura sah die Elfe an und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Milly war so lieb und so treu. Und ja, sie liebte Laura sehr.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine erstickte Stimme und sah zu ihrer Cousine. Diese saß auf ihrem Bett mit riesengroßen Augen und fragte ängstlich: „Laura.... was ... was ...ist das für ein Ding?"

Laura konnte sich vorstellen, wie Nathalie sich fühlen musste. Sie stand schnell auf und ging zu ihrem Bett.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, Nath, das ist nur Milly. Sie ist meine.... sie ist eine Hauselfe."

Milly lächelte das Mädchen verlegen an.

„Ist sie sowas wie E.T.?" fragte das blonde Mädchen und zog die Bettdecke bis über ihr Kinn. Laura setzte sich neben sie. Als Nathalie das unbesorgt lächelnde Gesicht von Laura sah, entspannte sie sich ein wenig.

„Nein, sie ist ja keine Außerirdische. Ja, solche Wesen wie Milly gibt es auf der Erde und sie sind nicht gefährlich oder so. In unserer Schule gibt es sehr viele Hauselfen und sie kochen für uns Schüler und waschen und so."

Nathalie sah nun Milly neugierig an. Laura nahm Millys Hand und zog sie näher zum Bett.

„Milly wohnt mit mir und meinem Dad. Sie ist so lieb, und sie ist fast wie eine Mum oder eine spezielle Freundin für mich."

Nathalie sah Laura ungläubig an und Milly tropften zwei Tränen aus den Augen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was Laura da gesagt hatte. Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet, den sie nun versuchte herunter zu schlucken.

Nathalie konnte sich das Elfen-Ding eher wie ein Haustier vorstellen, nicht wie eine wirkliche Person. Allerdings änderte sie ihre Meinung schnell.

Die nächste halbe Stunde redeten die drei und Milly erklärte der Cousine von Laura vieles über Hauselfen. Nathalie merkte bald, was für ein freundliches und intelligentes Wesen diese Milly war und dass sie allerdings kein Haustier war, sondern sehr wohl eine Persönlichkeit. An das merkwürdige Äussere der Elfe gewöhnte sie sich auch schnell.

Nathalie konnte immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass es all das geben sollte, was Laura ihr heute erzählt hatte.

„Kannst du nicht mal etwas zaubern, Laura, nur etwas kleines," bettelte das Mädchen. Sie würde es erst glauben, wenn sie es gesehen hatte. Laura hätte das auch wirklich gerne getan, aber sie wusste, was ihr blühen würde, wenn sie es wagen würde, außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern.

„Das geht nicht. Mein Vater würde mich lynchen. Da versteht er gar keinen Spaß!"

Nathalie sah sie flehend an. „Nur was Klitzekleines," bettelte sie. Laura schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Vater merkt einfach immer alles."

Nathalie lächelte: „Würde er dich in eine schwarze Maus verwandeln?" Laura musste auch lachen und tippte den Zeigefinger an die Schläfe.

„Milly muss gehen, Meister Professor Snape ruft sie. Gute Nacht Laura, gute Nacht junges Fräulein." Sie gab Nathalie die Hand um sich zu verabschieden und Laura einen Kuss. Nathalie verzog das Gesicht, als sie sah, dass es für Laura normal schien, von der Elfe geküsst zu werden. Milly war wirklich nett, aber Nathalie würde wohl eher einen Frosch küssen (Da bestand immerhin noch die Möglichkeit, dass er sich in einen Prinzen verwandelte).

Mit ihrem üblichen 'PLOP' verschwand Milly.

„Wow! Ist das krass!" staunte Nathalie. Nun hatte sie doch noch Zauberei gesehen.

„Kannst du das auch?" fragte sie Laura aufgeregt. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Das lernen wir erst später. Mein Dad kann das," sagte sie stolz.

„Dein Dad war mal hier, ist ein krasser Typ!" Laura lächelte. 'Krass' schien das Lieblingswort von Nathalie zu sein. Und dass sie ihren Dad krass fand, fand Laura lustig. Wenn er das gehört hätte.....

„Der sieht ja aus wie ein Vamp! Ist der auch so unheimlich, wie er aussieht? Oder ist das nur Fassade?"

Laura zog die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nein, das ist nicht Fassade. Die Schüler in unserer Schule fürchten ihn schon, vor allem, wenn er sauer ist. Dann bringt er jeden zum Zittern. Der kann einem anschauen, uahh, da kann es einem schon unwohl werden. Aber er ist ein guter Dad. Er ist schon sehr streng und so, aber er kümmert sich gut um mich und hilft mir immer, wenn ich ihn brauche."

Lauras Cousine dachte eine Weile darüber nach, was Laura gesagt hatte. Es hatte sich so viel verändert, seit ihre kleine Cousine nicht mehr bei ihnen wohnte. Ihr eigener Vater war nun auch viel mehr zu Hause und es wehte ein ganz anderer Wind. Die Eltern zogen nun an einem Strick und hielten ein, was sie versprachen oder drohten, meistens jedenfalls. Es war nicht mehr so einfach, über die Strenge zu schlagen.

„Und nun ist unsere wilde Laura etwa ein braves, anständiges und folgsames Mädchen geworden? Kann ich ja fast nicht glauben!" witzelte Nathalie.

Laura biss sich auf die Lippen. „ Na, allzu brav wohl eher nicht. Ich bin in so einige Schwierigkeiten geraten. Einmal habe ich einen starken Liebestrank gebraut....." Laura musste nun die ganze Sache mit dem Liebestrank erzählen und Nathalie lachte so laut, dass die Zwillinge aufwachten und auch noch ins Zimmer kamen. Es wurde eine lustige Nacht und geschlafen wurde nicht viel.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Das seltsame ungute Gefühl wühlte nun, da alles still war, unangenehm in Snape herum. Das Gefühl, das er heute schon mal gehabt hatte, als er Laura abgegeben hatte. Das Gefühl, sein Kind wieder bei diesen Muggeln zu wissen, bei denen es aufgewachsen war, war ein Ungutes. Was machte Laura wohl jetzt gerade? Schlief sie? Oder saßen sie alle gemeinsam am Familientisch und spielten Spiele? Wie fühlte Laura sich in der Familie? Geborgen und wohl? Vermisste sie ihn, oder war sie wieder in ihrer anderen Welt zu Hause? Fragen um Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf.

Er dachte daran, wie Laura aufgewachsen war. Er stellte sie sich als kleines Kind vor, wie sie alleine zum Fluss wanderte, mit nackten Füßen. Wie sie im Fluss badete, ohne dass jemand auf sie aufpasste. Das war doch einfach so was von unmöglich von diesen Leuten, ein kleines Kind alleine herumlaufen und im einem Fluss baden zu lassen. Sein Kind!!! Er sah Laura vor seinem inneren Auge, wie sie nach Hause kam, und niemand für sie da war. Wie Chaos herrschte und sich das Mädchen an die Hausaufgaben machte, während ihre Cousins wild umher tobten. Wie sie in der Küche nach etwas Essbarem suchte und nichts fand. Ihr niemand etwas Anständiges kochte und sie niemand zu einer angemessenen Zeit zu Bett brachte.

Er merkte, wie sich bei diesen Gedanken sein Kiefer verkrampfte und seine Augenbrauen zusammen zogen.

Daran konnte man nun nichts mehr ändern, dachte er etwas resigniert. Aber würde sich Laura, in dem Zuhause, das nie wirklich eines gewesen war, nun wohl fühlen? Sie hatte ja nichts anderes gekannt, es war normal gewesen für sie. Nun, da sich vieles geändert hatte, fühlte sich Laura vielleicht wohl und es war wahrscheinlich auch interessanter als bei ihm, da es dort noch andere Kinder hatte, mit denen sie spielen konnte. Dort war ihr bestimmt nicht langweilig.

Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass ihr bis jetzt noch nie irgendwo langweilig gewesen war.

Snape gönnte sich einen kleinen Kräuterschnaps und rief dann Milly, um ihr mitzuteilen, was sie morgen nach Hause mitnehmen musste. Milly brauchte seltsam lange, um vor ihm zu erscheinen, aber er sagte nichts.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Am nächsten Tag ging Laura mit ihrem Onkel und Tante den Großvater besuchen, der ziemlich weit weg wohnte. Laura genoss die Autofahrt, denn sie hatte schon sehr lange nicht mehr in einem Auto gesessen. Die Zwillinge hatten sich gesträubt mitzukommen, da es bestimmt langweilig war, aber sie mussten trotzdem. Nathalie hatte da mehr Glück gehabt und durfte zu Hause bleiben. Das Auto wäre sonst sowieso zu klein gewesen.

Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und die Sonne schaute schon wieder hinter den Wolken hervor. Es war noch ziemlich früh am Morgen. Die Zwillinge piesackten sich gegenseitig, bis der Vater schimpfte und drohte, sie auszusetzen am Straßenrand.

Der Großvater, das war Ellens und Lauras Onkels Vater, lebte in einer Art Wohngemeinschaft für alte Leute. Dort ging es ziemlich wild zu und die alten Damen und Herren hatten es ziemlich lustig. Die meisten waren noch nicht sehr alt, wie auch Lauras Großvater und die Senioren unternahmen vieles zusammen.

Der Großvater freute sich, die Familie zu sehen und sie aßen Kuchen und redeten viel. Laura erzählte nichts von der Schule, aber ihr Großvater wusste schon Bescheid über Lauras besondere Fähigkeiten. Schließlich waren ja seine Frau und Tochter auch magisch gewesen und er hatte schon bald rausgefunden, dass das bei Laura auch der Fall war.

Es war noch recht amüsant, und ihr Großvater reichte ihr ein Couvert, wo einige Fotos drin waren, von der Zeit, als Ellen noch lebte. Damals war ihr Großvater häufig bei ihnen zu Hause gewesen, aber Laura konnte sich nicht mehr so genau daran erinnern.

Laura konnte kaum warten, bis es endlich Abend war. Sie vermisste ihren Dad. Und sie freute sich auf ihr Zuhause.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Severus hatte den ganzen Tag gebraut, was das Zeug hielt. Zwischendurch war er ins Treibhaus gegangen und hatte auch Lauras Bäumchen geschnitten und gepflegt. Sie würde sich freuen, es wieder zu sehen.

Er würde mit Laura brauen in den Ferien, denn er wusste, dass sie das gerne tat. Es war ihm erst bewusst geworden, wieviel Laura beim gemeinsamen Brauen mitbekam und wieviel sie sich einprägte, als sie den Liebestrank gebraut hatte. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sie das fertig bringen würde einen solchen Trank zu brauen. Es machte ihn glücklich, dass sie die Leidenschaft fürs Brauen geerbt hatte.

Jeder zweiter Gedanke dreht sich um Laura, dachte Snape und es nervte ihn ein bisschen. Nun war sie eine einzige Nacht weg gewesen und sie geisterte die ganze Zeit in seinen Gedanken rum. Er sollte es genießen mal ohne sie sein zu können.

Erst halb vier Uhr, dachte Snape leicht genervt.

Er hatte in den letzten Wochen nicht wirklich so viel Zeit gehabt für sie. Er hatte sie nicht so häufig gesehen, wie er es gerne getan hätte.

Mal sehen, was die Ferien so brachten. Laura durfte noch einige Tage im Fuchsbau verbringen. Das würde ihr bestimmt gut gefallen. Sie konnte so gut mit den Zwillingen und Ron. Das wunderte ihn allerdings nicht, denn auch diese drei waren solche Plagegeister und Unruhestifter wie seine Tochter.

Bald würde er Laura abholen. Wie würde sie wohl reagieren. Würde es sie Überwindung kosten wieder in diese Welt zurück zu kehren? So wie es sie Überwindung gekostet hatte gestern in die Muggelwelt zu gehen?

TBC...


	36. Chapter 36

So, meine Lieben, nun gehts weiter. Danke vielmals für eure netten Reviews, hat mich sehr gefreut :-)

Meiner Betaleserin scientific ida herzlichen Dank fürs Korrigieren :-D

Viel Spass und liebe Grüsse Sally

s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura lag am Flussufer in der Sonne und strahlte mit ihr um die Wette. Das war zu Hause für sie. Hier hatte sie sich immer wohl gefühlt. Es hatte so gut getan, wieder einmal so richtig zu schwimmen.

Laura setzte sich auf und sah umher. Wie spät es wohl war? Sie wollte noch schnell bei ihrer Freundin Melanie vorbei schauen. Sie waren zwar nicht sehr enge Freundinnen gewesen, aber Melanie war immer sehr nett gewesen zu Laura.

Sie rümpfte die Nase, als sie an den großen Bruder von Mel dachte. Richard war immer ein echtes Ekel gewesen und liebte es, den großartigen Macker zu spielen. Er war ziemlich groß für sein Alter und sah auch nicht schlecht aus. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das ein wenig zu hoch in den Kopf gestiegen.

Er hatte immer das Gefühl, alles müsse nach seiner Pfeife tanzen und wer das nicht tat, musste seinen Unmut spüren.

Seit einem kleinen Zwischenfall vor etwa drei Jahren auf dem Pausenhof konnte er Laura schon gar nicht mehr ausstehen. Er hatte ihr damals das Trinken ausgeleert, weil sie sich für Melanie gewehrt hatte und frech zu ihm gewesen war. Er hatte sich dabei ziemlich die Finger verbrannt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Lauras Trinkflasche war plötzlich so heiß gewesen, dass er zwei große Brandblasen davon getragen hatte. Er hatte den Trick nie raus gefunden, wie Laura das gemacht hatte.

Nur Laura hatte gewusst, dass es gar kein Trick gewesen war. Was es allerdings wirklich gewesen war, hatte sie damals auch nicht gewusst.

Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg. Es war ziemlich weit, bis ins Dorf zurück und Laura beeilte sich. Sie wollte nicht zu spät zu Hause sein, denn ihr Dad würde sie um 17 Uhr abholen. Und er hasste Unpünktlichkeit.

Laura rannte bis zum Haus, wo Mel wohnte. Auf der Straße begegnete sie ein paar Kindern, die sie ein wenig kannte von früher, aber die noch jünger waren als sie. Sie grüßte, aber die Kinder sahen sie nur komisch an. Hatten sie sie schon vergessen?

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Laura?" Melanies Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie das Mädchen mit den kurzen Haaren erkannte. Sie umarmte sie und zog sie dann in die Wohnung. Melanies Mutter, die die Tür geöffnet hatte für Laura, verabschiedete sich. Sie musste noch etwas einkaufen gehen.

Laura hörte, dass der Fernseher lief. Richard saß, mit den Füßen auf dem Tischchen vor der Glotze und sah kurz auf, als die Mädchen das Wohnzimmer betraten. Er sah wieder weg, um danach sofort wieder zu Laura zu schauen.

„Ach du bist das? Gibt's dich auch noch? Bist ja immer noch so ein Zwerg." Laura schnitt eine freche Grimasse.

„Bist du immer noch so frech?" fragte der Junge schnippisch und setzte sich auf.

„Bist du immer noch so doof?" fragte Laura frech zurück. „Ich dachte, das wächst sich aus. Aber scheinbar bist du ein spezieller Fall."

Richard stand auf und baute sich vor dem Mädchen auf, welches er um vieles überragte.

„Hör auf, Rich!" sagte Melanie, der das großkotzige Gehabe ihres Bruders tagtäglich auf den Sender ging.

„Halt du den Mund, kleine Zicke, sonst klebe ich dir eine. Mum ist ja nicht da zum Petzen."

„Du fühlst dich immer so sagenhaft stark, nicht wahr?" fragte Laura, und Mel fügte hinzu: "Und so unglaublich schön. Du brauchst ja Stunden vor dem Spiegel. Dort ein bisschen Gel und da ein bisschen....."

Richard fasste sie am Pulli und drohte: „Jetzt reicht's, du kleines Miststück. Fühlst dich wohl stark, mit dieser Zwergzicke da." Er drehte Melanie den Arm auf den Rücken und hielt sie so fest. Melanie stieß ein lautes 'Aua' aus und Laura eilte dem Mädchen zur Hilfe.

„Lass sie los, du Grobian!" Doch der drückte den Arm nur noch mehr nach oben und grinste. Melanie schrie.

Laura biss dem Jungen in die Hand, bis er seine Schwester loslassen musste. Er sah Laura verärgert an und gab ihr einen groben Stoß, dass sie ein paar Schritte rückwärts stolperte. "Hast du sie noch alle?" fuhr er sie an.

„Doofmann," zischte sie und Richard packte beide Mädchen an den Armen. Er schleifte sie ins Badezimmer und gab ihnen einen unsanften Stoß. Laura versuchte sofor , sich an dem Jungen vorbei zu drängen aus dem Badezimmer heraus. Er stieß sie zurück und drohte ihr mit einer Ohrfeige. Sie trat mit dem Fuß gegen sein Schienbein, worauf sie die angedrohte Ohrfeige kassierte. Laura hielt sich die Wange und funkelte ihn zornig an.

Richard knallte die Tür zu und schloss die Tür von außen her zu. Wie gerne hätte Laura ihm einen übler Fluch angehext!

Melanie trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür. „Mach auf! Ich erzähle es Mum, dann kannst du das Fußballmatch am Wochenende vergessen."

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Mel," sagte Laura mit rotem Kopf und hielt das Mädchen zurück. „Der Blödmann wird nicht aufmachen."

Melanie nickte und die beiden Mädchen setzten sich auf den Boden. Melanie war es peinlich, dass ihr Bruder sich so schrecklich verhielt. Vor allem, weil sie Laura schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Das war nicht der netteste Empfang. Aber Laura wusste, dass es nicht Melanies Schuld war. Sie erzählten sich vieles, Laura durfte aber nichts von der Zaubererwelt erzählen.

"Richard, mach endlich auf!" rief Melanie nach über einer halben Stunde, aber der Junge reagierte nicht.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde wurde es Laura langsam mulmig. Es war bestimmt schon spät.

Sie sah auf Melanies Uhr, dass schon beinahe 17. 30 Uhr war. Ihr Gesicht wurde rot. Ihr Vater würde sich bestimmt Sorgen machen, oder sich zumindest grün und blau ärgern, dass sie nicht pünktlich war.

„Richard, ich muss nach Hause. Lass uns jetzt raus. Mein Dad wird mich sonst suchen."

„Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du mich gebissen hast, du Biest. Nicht mein Problem, wenn du Ärger kriegst," hörten sie Richards Stimme durch die Badezimmertür.

„Jetzt kommt meine Lieblingssendung, viel Spaß da drin, ihr könnt ja ein Bad nehmen." Richard genoss seine Position sichtlich. Sie hörten, wie der Fernsehsender umgestellt wurde.

Sie zuckten die Schultern und redeten weiter. Laura hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn sie daran dachte, dass ihr Dad bestimmt schon bei ihren Verwandten auf sie wartete. Laura hätte Milly rufen können, aber wie hätte sie das Mel erklärt? Sie durfte das nicht. Bei Nath war das etwas anderes, die war ja ihre Cousine, aber Melanie war nur eine nicht allzu nahe Freundin.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Punkt 17 Uhr läutete es an der Tür und Tante Susan öffnete. Sie sah Snape viel freundlicher an, als beim letzten Mal, als sie ihm begegnet war.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Snape. Kommen Sie bitte rein. Laura ist noch nicht da, sie wollte noch zum Fluss, aber sie kommt bestimmt gleich."

Snape hörte Stimmen aus dem Zimmer kommen, wo bei seinem letzten Besuch übermäßig laute Musik gedröhnt hatte.

„Möchten Sie gerne einen Kaffee oder einen Tee, Mr. Snape?" fragte die Frau. Snape konnte sehen, dass es Lauras Tante deutlich besser ging als beim letzten Mal.

Es nervte ihn, dass Laura noch nicht da war, denn er hasste Unpünktlichkeit.

„Ja, gerne einen Kaffee, schwarz," sagte er.

Wie könnte es auch anders sein, dachte die Frau, als sie die schwarze Gestalt ins Wohnzimmer führte.

s s s s s s s s ss s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als Laura zwanzig Minuten später immer noch nicht da war, war es mit Snapes Geduld endgültig vorbei.

Die Zwillinge hatten Snape skeptisch gemustert und waren dann wieder in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden.

Dafür kam Nathalie nun ins Wohnzimmer und begrüßte Snape. Sie war viel freundlicher als beim letzten Mal und Snape bemerkte, wie das Mädchen ihn von oben bis unten ansah. Was Laura wohl über ihn erzählte hatte, dachte Snape und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Vielleicht ist Laura noch zu ihrer Freundin gegangen. Sie hat sowas gesagt."

Susan Smethurst schämte sich, zugeben zu müssen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer Lauras Freundin war. Das Mädchen hatte nie jemanden nach Hause gebracht. Und sie hatte sich nie um solche Dinge gekümmern.

„Ich habe Laura extra noch gesagt, sie soll die Zeit nicht vergessen und pünktlich zurück sein," sagte Susan.

„Soll ich bei Mel anrufen, ob sie dort ist?" fragte Nathalie und griff schon zum Telefon.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Severus hatte genug gewartet. Er benutzte den Suchzauber, um zu sehen, wo Laura war. Bei Melanie hatte niemand den Anruf beantwortet.

Wo war das Mädchen nur? Sorge beschlich ihn. Was, wenn Laura es nun doch noch fertig gebracht hatte, zu ertrinken? Es hatte gestern Abend ziemlich stark geregnet, der Fluss könnte reißend sein.

Doch sein Zauberstab führte ihn zu einem Mehrfamilienhaus. War Laura doch noch zu der Freundin gegangen und hatte die Zeit vergessen? Snapes Augen funkelten ärgerlich.

Er betrat das Haus. Vor einer Wohnungstür blieb er stehen. Die Spitze des Zauberstabes zeigte genau auf die Tür. Snape hörte laute Stimmen von drinnen.

Er benutzte einen Verstärkungszauber und hörte nun, was drinnen gesprochen wurde.

"Richard, ich muss nach Hause. Lass uns jetzt raus. Mein Dad wird mich sonst suchen."

Das war ganz klar Lauras Stimme.

'Dein Dad sucht dich schon, Laura', dachte Snape und verengte seine Augen.

Was wurde hier gespielt?

'Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du mich gebissen hast, du Biest. Nicht mein Problem, wenn du Ärger kriegst," antwortete eine junge männliche Stimme.

'Jetzt kommt meine Lieblingssendung, viel Spaß da drin, ihr könnt ja ein Bad nehmen," hörte er nun nochmals den Jungen.

Scheinbar hatte der Junge die beiden Mädchen, oder zumindest Laura, im Badezimmer eingesperrt.

Laura hatte ihn gebissen? Was war nur passiert? Laura war für gewöhnlich nicht bissig.

Wie auch immer, er wollte jetzt seine Tochter abholen und nach Hause gehen und zwar jetzt gleich.

Er klingelte .

Nichts.

Er klingelte nochmals und diesmal gleich dreimal hintereinander.

Severus hörte Schritte hinter sich. Ein alter Mann kam die Treppe hinunter geschlurrpt und sah Snape mit seinen trüben Augen an.

„Da müssen sie Sturmläuten, Sir, die hören immer so laut Musik oder Fernsehen, das höre ich sogar mit meinen schlechten Ohren noch im oberen Stock."

Der alte Mann ging weiter die Treppe runter und Snape klingelte und benutzte auch den Verstärkungszauber.

Nun wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein etwa sechzehnjähriger Junge sah Snape ärgerlich an.

Er musterte den Mann von oben bis unten und der Fremde schien ihm nicht ganz geheuer.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich und er fragte: „Was wollen sie, Mister? Wir kaufen nichts."

Severus fragte sich, wieso immer alle gleich dachten, er wolle etwas verkaufen. Sah so etwa ein Hausierer aus?

Snape sah den gelfrisierten Jungen streng an. „Ich verkaufe auch nichts." Snape kam einen Schritt näher und der Junge wich mit großen Augen ein wenig zurück.

„Du hast etwas was mir gehört, junger Mann." Sagte er ruhig und seine dunklen Augen fixierten Richard.

Der Junge versuchte, seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen und sah ihn arrogant an. "Ach ja, und was sollte das sein?" fragte er.

„Das weißt du sehr genau, also stell dich nicht so dumm an, wie du aussiehst. Her mit meiner Tochter oder ich helfe dir nach."

Der Junge wurde nun unsicher und drehte sich um. Den Kommentar, von wegen so dumm, wie er aussieht, schien er noch nicht ganz begriffen zu haben, aber es irritierte ihn sichtlich. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine, mit Haargel aufgestellten Haare, um zu kontrollieren, ob noch alle an ihrem Platz waren.

Er ging zum Bad und schloss die Tür auf.

„Kommt raus, ihr Gurken," sagte er lässig. Ein dunkelblondes Mädchen erschien.

Das fremde Mädchen machte eine rüde Geste zu dem großen Jungen und der beherrschte sich.

Laura, die die Stimme ihres Vaters gehört hatte, rannte auf ihn zu. Sie umarmte ihn. Snape, der Laura im ersten Moment nicht erkannt hatte, sah nun erstaunt auf den dunklen Haarschopf hinunter. Laura hob den Blick und ließ Snape los, der sie immer noch etwas irritiert ansah.

Sie wandte sich dann dem Mädchen zu, welches scheu zu Snape aufsah.

„Machs gut, Mel," sagte Laura und winkte ihr leicht zu. Melanie konnte ihren Blick kaum von dem Mann losreißen. So eine spezielle Erscheinung hatte sie noch nie live gesehen. Sie lächelte Laura an.

„Komm wiedermal vorbei, Laura, hoffentlich ist dann dieser Idiot nicht zu Hause," sagte sie und ging schnell in ihr Zimmer und schloss sich ein.

Laura konnte sich gut vorstellen, wieso.

Snape gab dem Jungen noch einen finsteren Blick, dass er errötete und legte dann eine Hand an Lauras Nacken. Er schob sie zur Tür raus.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, drehte sich Laura um und umarmte ihren Vater so fest, dass ihm beinahe die Luft wegblieb.

Sie hörten, wie unten die Tür aufging und Snape zog Laura von sich weg und nahm sie an der Hand. Er ging mit ihr die Treppe runter.

Nathalie kam ihnen entgegen und sah ziemlich erleichtert aus.

„Da bist du ja, Cousinchen, hast wohl die Zeit vergessen?" sagte sie. Laura erzählte ihr die Geschichte mit Richard, während sie zurück zum Haus von Lauras Verwandten gingen.

Snape bemerkte, wie das größere Mädchen immer wieder heimlich zu ihm aufsah.

„Das ist typisch Rich, so ein aufgeblasener Kerl," sagte Nathalie, als sie die Tür aufstieß.

Laura schien es eilig zu haben, sich zu verabschieden und holte schnell ihre Tasche. Nathalie hatte darauf bestanden, ihr noch zwei Haartönungen mitzugeben. Voll krasse Farben, wie die Cousine ihr beteuert hatte.

Laura verabschiedete sich von ihren Verwandten und als sie zur Tür raus waren, schnappte sie sich Snapes Hand. Sie sah zu ihm hinauf.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Dad," sagte sie beinahe vorwurfsvoll. „Ich hätte dich ja nicht mal anrufen können." Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er sie hier, gegen ihren Willen, ausgesetzt gehabt.

Er hob die Augenbraue. Was wollte Laura ihm damit wirklich sagen? Eine scharfe Erwiderung lag auf seiner Zunge, aber als er die Tränen in Lauras Augen sah, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und umarmte sie. Nicht ohne sich erst umzusehen, ob jemand in der Nähe war.

Darauf schien sie gewartet zu haben, denn sie klammerte sich an ihn. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen und als er sich aufrichten wollte, hing sie halb an ihm.

„Laura, lass sofort los," schimpfte er. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und marschierte mit ihr die Straße hinunter.

„Hat es dir gefallen?" fragte er in beiläufigem Ton. Er hörte sie schniefen. Was hatte das Mädchen nur?

Laura nickte und wischte sich eine Träne vom Gesicht.

„Ist irgendwas vorgefallen? Ist es wegen diesem Jungen?" wollte Snape nun wissen und war stehen geblieben. Wieder schüttelte Laura den Kopf.

„Nein, es war alles gut. Ich … glaube es war einfach ein bisschen viel. Ich möchte nächstes Mal nur noch am Tag gehen. Ich hatte solches Heimweh gestern im Bett." Laura schluckte und blinzelte die letzte Träne weg.

Und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, sie wolle nicht mehr nach Hause kommen, dachte Snape und war irgendwie erleichtert.

„Hast du Jimmy mitgenommen, Dad?" fragte sie und Snape nickte. Wegen ihm hätte das Frettchen auch bleiben können, wo es war, aber Laura hatte so gebettelt, es mit nach Hause nehmen zu können.

Snape lächelte sie leicht an.

Sie sah so anders aus, ohne ihre langen Locken, aber er musste zugeben, dass ihr diese Frisur gut stand.

„Wieso hast du die Haare abgeschnitten?" fragte er. Und sie lächelte ihn an. Das war gut, dachte er.

„Einfach so," antwortete sie. „Findest du es hässlich?" fragte sie frech und sah keck zu ihm hoch.

„Äußerst hässlich," antwortet er etwas zu ernst. Sie grinste ihn an. „Na, dann passen wir wenigstens zusammen!"

Snape gab ihr einen bösen Blick und seine Augen funkelten. Aber Laura kannte ihren Vater gut genug, um dahinter ein Lächeln zu entdecken.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Sitz gerade, wie es sich gehört," schimpfte Snape, der nun langsam genervt war, von Lauras Manieren. Der ganzen Abend, das heißt, seit sie hier vor ein einhalb Stunden angekommen waren, war sie so weinerlich und aufbrausend gewesen. Nun stocherte sie genervt in ihrem Essen rum.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr," sagte sie in einem bockigen Ton.

„Dann steh auf und räume deinen Teller in die Küche, aber erwarte keinen Nachtisch." Snapes Geduld mit dem Kind wurde dünner. Laura hatte kaum zwei Bissen gegessen. Er würde sie bald ins Bett stecken. Wenn sie müde war, konnte sie richtig quängelig sein.

Laura rutschte mit saurem Gesichtsausdruck den Stuhl zurück und stampfte mit dem Teller in die Küche.

Dort sah sie den Kuchen, den Milly gemacht hatte und sie bereute sogleich, dass sie sich die Chance auf ein Stück davon verspielt hatte. Sie strich sich die Fransen zurück, die ihr beinahe in die Augen hingen.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und ging mit dem Teller ins Esszimmer zurück.

Sie sah ihren Vater ein wenig verlegen an. „Wenn ich das noch fertig esse, bekomme ich aber Nachtisch, oder?" fragte sie.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „ Mal sehen, ob du dich nun anständig benehmen kannst," sagte er und Laura nervte sich über seinen Ton.

Sie setzte sich ohne ein Wort auf ihren Stuhl und schaufelte sich das Essen in den Mund. Snape sah ihr zu und seine Augen verengten sich.

„Laura, willst du meine Geduld prüfen? Iss anständig oder du gehst sofort ins Bett!"

Laura sah ihn böse an und schnaubte. Sie sah, dass er mit den Fingern ungeduldig auf den Tisch klopfte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm die Gabel in die Hand gepiekst, so wütend war sie. Sie spürte die Nachwirkungen der beinahe schlaflosen Nacht deutlich.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich nun am Riemen reißen musste.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatte, kreuzte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Sie wollte jetzt den Kuchen essen, aber sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie davon etwas bekommen würde. Snape sah ziemlich unzufrieden aus.

„Morgen gehe ich gleich am Morgen schwimmen," verkündete Laura mit finsterem Blick.

„Nein, gehst du nicht," sagte Snape in neutralem Ton. „Morgen gehen wir in die Winkelgasse. Ich muss meine Vorräte für die Zaubertrankzutaten auffüllen. Und du kommst mit, junge Dame."

Laura gab ihm einen giftigen Blick.

Er wusste, dass er im Augenblick hätte sagen können, was er wollte, Laura würde es so oder so nicht passen.

„Wann seid ihr gestern ins Bett gegangen?" fragte Snape und seine Stimme klang ziemlich streng und forschend.

„Weiß nicht mehr," log Laura und zuckte die Schultern. „Glaub nicht so früh," fügte sie noch hinzu, als sie sah, wie die Augen ihres Vaters aufblitzten. Sie machte ein böses Gesicht, weil sie nicht baden gehen durfte, wie sie es sich vorgenommen hatte.

Das glaube ich auch, dachte Snape. „Hör auf zu schmollen, Laura. Ich denke du gehst jetzt am besten ins Bett, du benimmst dich, wie eine Vierjährige." Snape gab ihr einen Blick, der keine Widerrede duldete.

Laura sah aber schnell zu Boden, die Arme immer noch vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Snape sah sich das Mädchen vor ihm an. Sie sah wirklich viel jünger aus, wenn sie so bockte. Er musste beinahe lächeln über den trotzigen Blick, den sie drauf hatte.

Er hatte immer gedacht, Mädchen seien einfacher und vernünftiger als Jungen. Scheinbar hatte er sich getäuscht.

Er stand auf und schritt zu Laura hinüber. Er fasste sie am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich zur Treppe. Laura sträubte sich wie eine wilde Katze. „Ich will jetzt aber Kuchen, ich habe extra alles aufgegessen!" schrie sie. Sie versuchte Snapes Hand zu entkommen. Beinahe hätte sie der Versuchung nachgegeben, ihn in die Hand zu beißen. Dass ihr das aber nicht gut bekommen würde, wusste sie sehr genau. Sie war so ärgerlich, dass sie zu weinen begann.

Snape ließ sie los und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Das war ihm doch zu blöd. Er machte einen Schwebezauber und Laura schwebte nun zappelnd und um sich schlagend hinter ihm her.

Das ihr Vater das wagte, sie wie einen Luftballon hinter sich her schweben zu lassen, trieb ihre Wut nur noch höher und sie zappelte wild. Sie krallte sich an einem Bild fest, an dem sie bäuchlings vorbei schwebte, als wenn sie sich schwimmend an einem Felsen fest geklammert hätte. Der Zauber war natürlich stärker als Laura und mit einem lauten Scheppern landete das Bild am Boden.

Snape drehte sich um und seine Augen blitzen kurz auf. Laura ruderte mit den Armen immer noch in der Luft rum.

Er ließ Laura in ihr Zimmer schweben und ließ sie auf ihrem Bett runter. Dann ging er raus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er würde sie abkühlen lassen müssen. In diesem Zustand war sie nicht ansprechbar. Er sagte ihr durch die Tür, dass er zu ihr kommen würde, wenn sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Laura war sofort aufgestanden und hämmerte gegen die Tür. Snape blieb einen Moment stehen und schloss genervt die Augen. Was war in Laura gefahren? Er atmete tief ein und aus. Sie polterte mit den Fäusten wütend gegen die Tür.

Nun reichte es ihm. Die brauchte dringend eine Abkühlung.

Er öffnete die Tür und Laura sah zu ihm auf mit verweintem Gesicht. Er nahm sie am Handgelenk und zog sie ins Badezimmer.

Er hob sie hoch und stellte sie in die Badewanne.

Sie prustete und schnappte nach Luft, als er sie, mitsamt den Kleidern, kalt abspülte.

Aber die Abkühlung hatte eine sofortige Wirkung. Lauras heiße Wut wurde durch das kühle Wasser sofort gelöscht und sie blinzelte ihn erschrocken und erstaunt an.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura trocknete sich ein bisschen beschämt ab und Snape ging in dieser Zeit in Lauras Zimmer. Er öffnete die Fenster und holte ihren Pyjama aus dem Schrank. Er öffnete die Badezimmertür einen Spalt und gab ihr das Pyjama hinein. Einen Moment später erschien sie mit feuchtem Haar und noch etwas Zahnpasta um den Mund.

Snape sah vielsagend zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Po, als sie an ihm vorbei zum Bett ging. Sie drehte sich sofort um, sagte aber nichts.

„Das war fürs Bild," sagte Snape nicht all zu streng und deckte Laura zu, die nun ins Bett kroch.

Snape nahm ein Taschentuch und putzte ihr damit die Zahnpasta von der Oberlippe.

„Schlaf gut," sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Darf ich morgen von dem Kuchen?" fragte Laura, als Snape zur Tür schritt.

„Ich esse nicht allen heute Abend," sagte Snape trocken und ging aus dem Zimmer. "Morgen hoffe ich auf besseres Benehmen, klar?" sagte er bestimmt. Laura nickte nur.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Obwohl sie so müde war, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Als sie hörte, dass ihr Vater auch ins Bett gegangen war, setzte sie sich ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Es war so schön hier. Sie freute sich so, wieder hier zu sein.

Sie hatte sich heute Abend wirklich ziemlich unmöglich benommen und es wohl ziemliches Glück gewesen, dass sie sich nicht mehr als einen Klaps auf den Hintern eingefangen hatte. Zu wenig Schlaf war einfach nicht gut für sie. Alles nervte sie dann.

Sie sah den Mond an. Es war bestimmt Vollmond, so rund war er. Sie dachte an Remus und auch an die anderen Werwölfe. Sie begann zu frösteln und sie schloss das Fenster.

Sie tapste leise zum Zimmer ihres Vaters. Vielleicht könnte sie sich wieder zu ihm ins Bett schmuggeln. Sie öffnete leise die Tür. Ihr Vater schlief. Sie schlich sich zum Bett.

Es war, dank des Mondes, ziemlich hell im Raum. Snape lag so halb auf dem Rücken, halb auf der Seite. Er trug einen dunklen Schlafanzug. Laura musste lächeln. Wie könnte es auch anders sein! Snape in einem hellblauen Schlafanzug zu sehen, wäre aber auch mal lustig gewesen.

Sie war sehr leise geschlichen, denn ihr Vater hörte meist schon den kleinsten Laut. Was war denn da auf Snapes Arm? Sie trat etwas näher, um besser sehen zu können. Sie hatte das noch nie gesehen an ihm. Wenn sie es sich genau überlegte, hatte Snape bisher immer etwas Langärmliges getragen.

Sie beugte sich hinunter und sah es sich genauer an. Es musste eine Tätowierung sein.

Lauras Blut wich aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie das Zeichen auf Snapes Arm erkannte. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Sie wusste genau, was das war. Sie sah nochmals genauer hin.

Träumte sie jetzt doch? Das konnte nicht sein! Nicht ihr Vater!

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah voller Entsetzen ungläubig auf ihren schlafenden Vater hinunter.

Sie war wie gelähmt. Sie biss sich in den Arm, um zu spüren, dass sie nicht schlief. Sie starrte auf das Zeichen auf dem Unterarm ihres Dads, während sie nun unbewusst den Bund ihres Pyjamaoberteils um ihren Finger wickelte.

Wie eine Schlafwandlerin ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, ohne, dass sie das wirklich wahr nahm. Das blasse Mädchen setzte sich auf ihren Fenstersims.

Ihr Vater sollte ein Diener von Voldemort sein? Ein Gefolgsmann des schlimmsten Zauberers aller Zeiten? Er sollte ihm geholfen haben zu morden und zu quälen?

Ihr Vater war bestimmt nicht die sanfteste aller Personen. Er war streng und unnahbar und für einige Leute unheimlich. Aber er war _kein_ böser Mensch, das wusste Laura. Sie konnte sich nicht so sehr in ihm täuschen. Er war nie brutal gewesen mit ihr, auch als er sie noch nicht so gut gekannt hatte. Er hatte ihr nie etwas Schlechtes gewollt.

Sie dachte an die schwarzen Augen ihres Vaters, die, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, zwar kalt und taub, aber niemals böse oder grausam gewesen waren.

Sie dachte an seine Hände, die ihr schon ein paar gute Klapse ausgeteilt hatten, aber schon viel häufiger über ihre Haare gefahren waren, oder sie an sich gedrückt hatten. Diese Hände, die erst hatten lernen müssen, jemanden fest zu halten und zu trösten. Diese vertrauten Hände sollten die eines Mörders sein?

Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein! Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie brauchte Luft. Sie musste raus. Raus in den Garten. Sie dachte daran, wie ihr der Wind durch die Haare streifen würde. Wie sie frei atmen könnte.

Sie tapste durch das dunkle Haus und öffnete die hintere Tür, die in den Garten führte. Ihr war gar nicht wirklich bewusst, was sie da tat. Ihre Gedanken schlugen wilde Saltos in ihrem Kopf und rumorten in ihrem Magen.

Ein Lufthauch blies ihr entgegen und sie atmete tief ein. Barfuss trat sie hinaus und spürte das Gras unter ihren Füßen. Das tat gut. Ihr Herz raste immer noch so schnell, aber die Abkühlung und die frische Luft taten gut.

Sie würde ihn fragen. Ja, sie würde ihn einfach fragen. Sie hatte schon einmal alles in sich hinein gefressen und das würde ihr nicht nochmals passieren. Aber diesmal hatte sie ja einen Beweis. Sie hatte sich das Tattoo ja nicht eingebildet!

Die große Tanne im Garten warf einen Schatten im Mondlicht. Nur in ihrem kurzen Pyjama marschierte Laura los durch den Garten bis zur Mauer. Das fühlte sich so seltsam an, nachts draußen zu sein. Sie kletterte auf die Mauer, die den Garten umzäumte.

Sie wäre am liebsten einfach losgerannt. Einfach quer Feld ein, ohne Rast und ohne Ziel. Hätte sie Schuhe getragen, hätte sie das getan.

Sie fühlte sich unsicher. Irgendwie betrogen. Wieso hatte ihr Vater denn dieses Tattoo? Und wenn er wirklich keiner dieser Todesser war, wieso versteckte er dann die Tätowierung oder wieso hatte er es nicht wegmachen lassen. Wieso hatte er nie etwas gesagt? Hatte er sie belogen? Und auch Dumbledore und alle? War er eigentlich einer dieser Voldemort-Anhänger?

Sie ging langsam auf der Mauer entlang und hörte plötzlich ein Geräusch, ziemlich weit entfernt, aber es trieb ihr die Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Es tönte wie ein Wolf, nur… irgendwie anders. Hier hatte es doch wohl keine Wölfe, mitten in Schottland. Da dämmerte es ihr und sie sah zum Mond hinauf, der wie eine silberne Scheibe unschuldig strahlte.

In dem Moment schnappten sie zwei starke Hände und sie schrie auf vor Schreck.

„Was fällt dir ein, du dummes Kind!" Laura zog erschrocken die Luft ein, erkannte dann aber ihren Vater, der sie rasch mit sich davon trug Richtung Haus.

Snape hatte den Alarm gehört, den er zum Glück immer aktiv hatte und der Snape alarmierte, wenn Laura nachts das Bett für mehr als fünfzehn Minuten verließ. Es ließ ihn ruhiger schlafen, wenn er wusste, dass das Mädchen in ihrem Bett war, denn bei diesem Kind wusste man ja nie. Nun war er froh darum, wer weiß, wie weit Laura sich noch vom Haus entfernt hätte.

Snape trug Laura rasch ins Haus und stellte sie dort auf ihre nackten Füße. Sofort landete er einen energischen Klaps auf ihrem Hinterteil, der in dem stillen Haus ziemlich laut tönte.

„Autsch!" rief Laura und sah, dass Milly sie besorgt ansah. Sie blinzelte zu ihrem Vater hinauf, der sie anfunkelte.

Sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln prickelten und biss sich auf die Lippen um das Weinen zurück zu halten. Es war ein wenig viel vorgefallen, innerhalb der letzten paar Minuten.

Snapes Puls war hoch. Er war so erschrocken, als er den Alarm gehört hatte und ihm Milly mit großen Augen entgegen gekommen war und erzählt hatte, die Tür stehe offen. Dann hatte er das Heulen des Wolfes gehört und Laura auf der Mauer herum balancieren gesehen und sein Herz war beinahe stehen geblieben. Und das in einer Vollmond-Nacht. Er hatte verschiedene Schutzzauber installiert, aber man musste ja nichts herausfordern.

Vor allem würden diese Schutzzauber hinter der Mauer nicht so stark sein, wie innerhalb. Er sah, wie Laura, die ihn nun umarmte, leise weinte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was fiel dem Kind bloß ein, einen Nachtspaziergang auf der Mauer zu machen. Und das, nachdem sie soviel über Werwölfe gelesen hatte. Er hätte sie schütteln können. Er wusste, dass Zaubererkinder eine viel größere Anziehung auf Werwölfe hatten.

Laura klammerte sich richtiggehend an ihm fest. Er packte sie an den Oberarmen und zog sie von sich weg, was gar nicht so einfach war, da sie sich mit aller Kraft fest hielt. Er sah sie streng und wütend an.

„Es ist Vollmond, falls es dir entgangen ist! Du hast um diese Zeit nicht das Haus zu verlassen, ist das vollkommen klar?" Er hielt sie an den Schultern, und schüttelte sie leicht um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu geben.

Sie putzte sich die Tränen nicht weg, sondern weinte leise vor sich hin. Snape fragte sich ernsthaft, was in sie gefahren war. Erst das trotzige Verhalten am Abend und nun spazierte sie nachts im Garten rum.

Sie hob den Blick und sah ihn an, als wäre er ein Fremder. Es war nicht der schuldbewusste Blick, den sie sonst drauf hatte, wenn sie etwas ausgefressen hatte. War sie etwa schlafgewandelt? fragte sich Snape. Das wäre allerdings etwas ganz Neues. Er hätte ihr in diesem Fall natürlich unrecht getan.

Sie hatte für ihn nicht schlafend ausgesehen, als sie da auf der Mauer stand und sich umsah, als sie den Wolf gehört hatte.

„Was hast du da draußen gemacht?" fragte er scharf. Laura hatte immer noch einen seltsamen Blick. Er hatte diesen Blick schon einmal gesehen bei ihr. Damals, als sie gedacht hatte, er wolle sie nicht. Als sie sich als Last und ungewollt gefühlt hatte. Was konnte denn nun das Problem sein? Sie hatten die Sache doch geklärt und alle Zweifel ausgeräumt!

Laura antwortet nicht, sondern schluckte nur schwer. Er schüttelte sie leicht. „Antworte!" befahl er ungeduldig.

„Warum du?" hauchte sie und sah ihn anschuldigend an. „Warum bist du einer von denen?" sagte sie nun laut und anklagend und mit ganz fremder, erstickter Stimme. Etwas ganz Grosses, das sich nicht runter schlucken ließ, machte ihren Hals eng.

Snape konnte Laura nicht folgen, was sie meinte und sah sie fragend, mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Wieso hast du dieses Zeichen, WIESO?" Laura schrie nun. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Snape das Tattoo hatte, sie wollte es nicht glauben. Ihre Brust war auch so eng geworden und sie atmete schwer.

Snape dämmerte es und er richtete sich mit beherrschtem unbeteiligtem Gesichtsausdruck auf. Klar, irgendwie hatte sie das gesehen, was er sich schon seit Jahren am liebsten aus der Haut geschnitten hätte.

Er nickte leicht und nahm Laura am Handgelenk. Er führte sie zum Sofa und sie stolperte ihm wie eine Puppe hinterher.

Er setzte sich und stellte Laura vor sich hin, zwischen seine Beine. Er wollte in ihr Gesicht sehen und ihre Gefühle darin lesen, wenn er ihr alles erzählte. Er hielt sie an den Handgelenken und versuchte, ruhiger zu werden. Er atmete tief ein und begann zu erzählen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, Laura. Ich hasste mich selber für diesen Fehler." Snapes tiefe Stimme war samtig aber klar. Laura sah ihm ins Gesicht und bemerkte, wie schwer es ihrem Vater fiel, das alles seiner jungen Tochter zu erzählen. Sie spürte, wie schlecht er sich fühlte.

Er hatte sich nicht als Opfer dargestellt und auch nichts beschönigt. Er stand zu seinem Fehler. Er hatte ihr einfach alles erklärt. Er hatte keine Details erzählt und er hatte ihr nicht erzählt, was er alles Schlimmes erlebt hatte in seiner Zeit als Todesser und danach, aber sie wusste, dass ihr Vater sehr hart für seine Fehler hatte bezahlen müssen.

Sie sah erstmals etwas Zerbrechliches in diesem starken Mann.

Snape verlor sich kurz in Gedanken, doch sah sofort wieder auf, als Laura ihre Hand ausstreckte und den Ärmel seines Pyjamas nach hinten streifte. Er wollte sie daran hindern, niemand sollte diesen Schandfleck betrachten, aber er ließ sie gewähren, als sie ihre Finger über das dunkle Mal streichen ließ.

„Das war ein schrecklicher Fehler, Dad," sagte sie leise und kam ein bisschen näher zu ihrem Vater. Dieser schloss die Augen.

„Aber es ist ein Teil von Dir. Wir alle machen Fehler, hast du selber mal zu mir gesagt. Einige Fehler sind eben schlimm. Du bist dafür schwer bestraft worden, Dad." Sie fuhr beinahe zärtlich über seinen Arm.

„Aber das hier bist _du_. Mein Dad! Nicht der Todesser."

Snape konnte nicht anders und zog Laura in seine Arme. Er drückte sie so sehr an sich, dass sie kaum mehr atmen konnte und husten musste. Sie sollte seine Tränen nicht sehen, die nun drohten in seine Augen zu steigen.

Er hatte diese schlimmen Fehler nicht seinem so jungen Kind anvertrauen wollen. Er hatte sie nicht in ihrer Kindheit damit belasten wollen. Aber es war wahrscheinlich besser, wenn sie nun alles wusste. Besser sie wusste es von ihm.

Er war sehr erstaunt und nachdenklich geworden, über das, was seine Tochter vorhin gesagt hatte. Solche Worte von einem knapp zwölfjähriges Mädchen zu hören, beeindruckte ihn und machte ihn sehr stolz auf sein Kind.

TBC....


	37. Chapter 37

Danke scientific ida für die tolle Unterstützung ! Danke allen fürs Reviewen, hat mich gefreut und würde mich auch diesmal wieder freuen ;-D

Liebe Grüsse Sally

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura liebte es, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und lächelte. Sie sah zur weißen Decke, welche Holzverzierungen hatte. Das Haus war bestimmt schon relativ alt. Sie dachte an gestern Nacht.

Sie hatte noch lange nachgedacht in ihrem Bett und hatte es nicht ausgehalten, alleine dort zu liegen. Sie war zu ihrem Vater ins Bett gestiegen, der sie gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht langsam zu alt war, um noch zu ihm unter die Decke zu kriechen. Sie hatte ihm geantwortet, dass sie ja als kleines Kind nicht die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt habe und das jetzt nachholen müsse.

Sie hatte gemerkt, dass es ihrem Vater nicht so ganz unrecht war, dass er in diesem Moment nicht alleine war, denn er hatte es zugelassen, dass sie sich an ihn kuschelte. Es sei eine Ausnahme, hatte er noch gesagt. Natürlich!

Allerdings war sie dann am Morgen in ihrem Bett aufgewacht.

Snape saß im Wohnzimmer und die Tür in den Garten stand ganz offen. Die Vorhänge wehten leicht, von dem Windchen, das sanft hinein strich. Es war kurz nach acht Uhr morgens und die Temperaturen waren sehr angenehm.

Laura betrat das Wohnzimmer und stand vor ihren Vater. „Dad? Wo sind eigentlich alle?" fragte sie mit ernster Miene.

Snape sah sie fragend an. „Guten Morgen, Laura," sagte er. "Wer alle?"

„Deine Verwandten? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass du überhaupt keine Verwandten hast, oder? Deine Mum ist gestorben, das weiß ich. Du hast keine Geschwister, aber wo ist dein Dad und deine Cousinen und Tanten und alle? Ich habe nie jemanden gesehen."

Snape legte sein Buch beiseite und sah Laura an. Das Mädchen ging zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie griff nach ihren kurzen Locken, um sich eine um den Finger zu drehen, was natürlich nicht sehr gut ging. Das war ihr schon öfters passiert. Snape antwortete immer noch nicht. Er atmete hörbar aus.

„Mit meinem Vater wünsche ich keinen Kontakt. Ich habe einen Cousin und zwei Cousinen väterlicherseits, wir sehen uns aber sehr selten."

Snape hatten deren laute Kinder so genervt, dass er nicht den Drang verspürt hatte, sie zu besuchen. Er wurde schließlich das ganze Jahr in der Schule malträtiert von den kleinen Unruhestiftern, da brauchte er es in seiner Freizeit nicht auch noch. Außerdem hatte er immer Wichtigeres zu erledigen gehabt.

Sein Leben als Spion war nicht das Gemütlichste gewesen. Auch wenn die Macht des dunklen Lords zusammen gefallen war, so war es keineswegs die seiner Anhänger.

Unangenehme Treffen musste Snape in seiner schulfreien Zeit ertragen. Das Tränkebrauen hatte ihn immer beruhigt und ihm eine Zufriedenheit gegeben. Er hatte keine Zeit und kein Interesse sich um eine Familie zu kümmern, die auch nicht sonderlich großes Interesse an ihm zeigte. Außerdem waren das alles Muggel.

Vielleicht würde er aber Laura zuliebe mal einen Besuch abstatten. Die Kinder der Cousinen und Cousins waren allerdings ein paar Jahre älter als seine Tochter.

Laura lehnte sich an ihn und setzte sich auf sein Bein nieder. Sie trug nur die kurzen Jeans und ein rotes Träger T-Shirt. Er hingegen war selbst im Sommer langarmig.

„Wieso willst du keinen Kontakt mit deinem Dad?" fragte Laura, die das irgendwie nicht verstehen konnte. Sie war neugierig auf den Mann, der ihr Großvater war.

„Das erzähle ich dir dann ein andermal, Laura. Aber er war nicht gerade das, was man einen guten Vater nennt," sagte er. Nicht mal ansatzweise, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Laura sah ihren Vater neugierig an, fragte aber nicht weiter, obwohl es sie interessierte.

„Vielleicht besuchen wir mal meinen Cousin, er hat auch Kinder. Ist dir nicht kalt?" er sah auf Laura hinunter, die den Kopf schüttelte.

„Dann frühstücken wir jetzt, wir gehen in einer halben Stunde nach London."

s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura musste sich ziemlich beeilen, um in den breiten Gassen der Winkelgasse mit ihrem Vater Schritt zu halten.

So viel zu sehen gab es, dass Laura stundenlang hätte staunen und sich alles genau ansehen können.

Snapes Hobby war es nicht, sich in dem Getümmel länger als unbedingt nötig aufzuhalten. Sie würden bei der Gelegenheit gleich Lauras Schulbücher holen. Er musste sich über einige Zutaten für die Zaubertränke genauer erkundigen, die neu geliefert wurden in dem Spezialladen.

Er hoffte, dass es nicht zu lange dauern würde. Wie lange Laura sich ruhig verhalten könnte, wusste er nicht genau. Er hatte ihr aber ins Gewissen geredet, sie solle nichts anfassen und ruhig sein, wenn er mit dem Tränkezutatenspezialisten redete.

Sie hatte es hoch und heilig versprochen. Was dachte ihr Vater auch von ihr? Sie war doch kein Kleinkind!

Vor einem Schaufenster blieb sie stehen. Es war ein Spielwarenladen mit den interessantesten Spielsachen, die Laura je gesehen hatte. Sie hatte sich nie viel aus Spielsachen gemacht, da sie immer lieber am Fluss gewesen war, zumindest im Sommer. Aber diese hier brachten sie schon zum Staunen.

„Komm, Laura," sagte ihr Vater streng und kam zurück zu ihr, um sie am Handgelenk weiter zu ziehen.

„Dad, hast du das gesehen? Dieser Drache, genau so einer wie Norbert. Der sah so echt aus und ich glaube, der konnte sogar fliegen. Das hat jedenfalls auf dem Schild gestanden, dass er fliegen kann.... Dad, kann ich den nachher mal genauer ansehen?"

Sie sah beim Gehen zu dem Schaufenster zurück und es nervte sie, dass ihr Vater es so eilig hatte. Sie fand es immer wieder faszinierend, was mit Zauberei alles möglich war. Nicht, dass sie Drachen besonders gemocht hätte, nach dem Zwischenfall mit Norbert, aber es interessierte sie, wie dieser Drache sich verhalten konnte, beinahe wie ein Lebendiger.

Snape bog in eine Gasse ein und antwortete: „Mal sehen, wie du dich benimmst." Laura hasste, wenn ihr Dad das sagte!

Snape dachte daran, dass Laura bald Geburtstag hatte. Wenn ihr etwas gut gefiel, konnte sie es sich ja wünschen. Vorausgesetzt es war etwas Sinnvolles.

Er öffnete eine Tür und trat mit Laura im Schlepptau ein. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sah ihr streng in die Augen.

„Du denkst daran, was ich dir gesagt habe, klar?" sagte er eindringlich. Laura nickte, als sich ein mittelgrosser, schwarzhaariger Mann etwa in Snapes Alter an sie wandte.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Snape, freut mich, Sie wiedermal hier zu sehen," sagte er sehr höflich. Er richtete seine blauen Augen auf Laura. Diese fand die Kombination von schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen interessant, es sah aber irgendwie seltsam kühl aus. Der Mann hatte einen scharfen, beinahe stechenden Blick. Er mussterte das Mädchen und Laura spürte, dass er nicht besonders begeistert war, ein Kind in seinem Laden zu haben.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Veleno. Das ist meine Tochter Laura. Ich habe von Ihren neuen Zutaten gehört. Ich hoffe, Sie können mir einiges vorstellen?"

Der Mann warf nochmals einen Blick auf Laura und nickte dann. Er führte Snape zu einigen Regalen, wo verschiedene Behälter mit getrockneten Pflanzen standen.

Laura sah sich neugierig um.

Es roch hier ziemlich intensiv nach allem Möglichem. Von einer Ecke des Ladens her hörte sie Geräusche. Sie schritt interessiert darauf zu, wobei ihr Vater ihr einen mahnenden Blick zuwarf. Sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an.

In verschiedenen Holzkisten und Terrarien aus Glas saßen unterschiedliche Käfer und krabbenähnliche Tiere.

Einige große Käfer erkannte sie sofort wieder. Es waren dieselben, die sie mal zu Hause in Snapes Labor gesehen hatte. Sie machten auch das laute Geräusch, welches sie hergelockt hatte.

Die anderen Käfer gaben keinen Laut von sich. Die einen, schwarze etwa drei Zentimeter große knallrote Käfer schienen ziemlich aggressiv zu sein. Sie kämpften mitteinander, und kehrten sich gegenseitig auf den Rücken.

Als sie Laura entdeckten, stürmten sie in ihre Richtung. Laura war froh, dass die Viecher hinter einem Glas waren.

Laura verzog das Gesicht, als sie in eine Holzkiste sah, wo sich glibberige Würmer tummelten. Sie sahen richtig eklig und schleimig aus.

In einem anderen Terrarium, welches zu zwei Dritteln mit Wasser gefüllt war, saß etwas, das aussah wie eine Mischung aus einer fetten Spinne und einem Piranha. Oberhalb der Wasseroberfläche sprangen einige Heuschrecken von einem Stein zum anderen.

Laura stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus, als einer der Spinnen-Piranhas plötzlich hoch schoss und sich mit seinen spitzen Zähnen eine Heuschrecke schnappte. Innerhalb von zwei Sekunden war die große Heuschrecke verschwunden.

Snape und Mr. Veleno sahen zu Laura hinüber um zu sehen, was los war. Laura machte große Augen und es schauderte sie. „Das ist ein echt grusliges Vieh," sagte sie entschuldigend.

Ihr Vater zog seine Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen, als er sie streng fixierte. Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Tut mir Leid, Sir," sagte sie zu Mr. Veleno.

Der nickte und wandte sich dann wieder Snape zu. Unendlich lange sah sich Laura dann die langweiligen Pflanzen und Wurzeln, Lösungen und Tränke an.

Wurde dieser Veleno niemals müde vom Reden? fragte sich Laura. Er hatte einen italienischen Akzent, der ihr allmählich auf die Nerven ging.

Als Laura ein paar getrocknete Blüten anfassen wollte, hustete der Ladenbesitzer vielsagend.

Laura zog die Hand schnell zurück.

Sie schlich um ihren Vater herum und hielt sich an seinem Umhang fest. Er streifte ihre Hand ab, während er weiter mit dem Mann sprach.

Laura begann zu pfeifen und Snape drehte sich zu ihr rum. „Laura!" sagte er scharf. Sie blies ungeduldig den Atem aus. Das hält ja kein Schwein aus, dachte sie.

„Dad, können wir jetzt endlich gehen?" fragte sie leise, als Mr. Veleno sich kurz umdrehte, um etwas zu holen.

Snape sah zu ihr hinunter. Hatte man denn keinen Augenblick Ruhe? Er atmete hörbar aus und versuchte geduldig zu sein. Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren, mahnte er sich selbst.

„Laura, geh in den Bücherladen und besorge dir deine Bücher. Du gehst aber nirgendwo anders hin. Der Bücherladen ist gleich hier die Straße rauf, das vierte Haus rechts."

Mr. Veleno wartete, gespielt geduldig und Snape wandte sich an ihn. „Sie entschuldigen einen Moment, Sir."

Er griff in die Tasche seines dünnen Umhangs und gab Laura die Bücherliste. Er gab ihr Geld in die Hand und sagte, sie solle dann wieder hierher zurück kommen. Sie sah auf das Geld in ihrer Hand und schloss ihre Finger.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura war so froh, als sie draußen stand und rannte die Straße hinauf. Es waren nicht sehr viele Leute unterwegs.

Sie stand neben einer ziemlich breiten Hexe, die ein kleines Mädchen an der Hand führte, das quängelte und etwas von einer singenden Puppe redete, die es unbedingt haben wollte.

Laura lächelte und das Mädchen sah sie ärgerlich an und streckte ihr dann die Zunge raus. Laura wusste, dass das Mädchen eigentlich nicht wegen ihr, sondern wegen ihrer unkaufwilligen Mutter verärgert war. Laura streckte ihr auch die Zunge raus. Das schien das kleinere Kind lustig zu finden, denn nun lächelte die etwa Achtjährige Laura an und diese musste auch grinsen.

Laura sah über die Straße und sah, oh nein, Goyle die Straße hinauf schlendern. Er hatte einen Muffin oder so etwas in der Hand und biss genüsslich hinein. Der hatte Laura gerade noch gefehlt! Goyle ging zu einem größeren Jungen, der zweifelsfrei der ältere Bruder sein musste. Dieser war schon etwa neunzehn oder zwanzig Jahre alt und Laura wusste, dass Gregory in ein paar Jahren genau so aussehen würde.

Sie ging so neben der runden Frau her, dass sie von Goyle nicht gesehen wurde und schlüpfte dann schnell in den Bücherladen. Das kleine Mädchen winkte Laura.

Das sah ja ziemlich spannend aus, hier drin. Sie sah sich um und ein junger hübscher Zauberer kam auf sie zu und fragte, was sie suche. Sie gab ihm die Liste und er machte sich sofort daran, die Bücher für sie zu holen.

Laura sah sich derzeit noch um. Sie ging ins obere Stockwerk, wo es noch interessanter aussah.

'Ab 17' stand an einer Bücherreihe angeschrieben. Ja, diese Bücher sahen echt spannend aus, schon von außen. Sie wollte mal einen Blick hineinwerfen. Sie ging um das Regal herum, damit sie von unten niemand sah, wenn sie ein Buch öffnete. Sie griff nach einem kleinen Büchlein, mit silbernem Einband, und zog ihre Hand erschrocken wieder zurück, als ihr etwas Unsichtbares einen schallenden Klaps auf die Hand klatschte.

Sie rieb sich die Hand und funkelte die Bücher böse an. „Die sind erst ab siebzehn, Mädel, und ich bezweifle stark, dass du siebzehn bist."

Laura errötete, als der hübsche junge Mann hinter ihr stand und mit, vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen, auf sie runter sah. Oh, Mann, war das Peinlich!

„Komm mit, ich zeige dir, wo's interessante Bücher hat, für Kinder in deinem Alter. Deine Schulbücher stehen übrigens unten parat."

Laura folgte dem jungen Zauberer etwas beschämt. Ein paar Reihen weiter hinten, blieb er stehen und zeigte auf ein Regal. Sie nickte verlegen und der Mann wandte sich einer jungen Frau zu, die sich umsah.

Laura sah sich die Bücher an und nahm eines aus dem Regal. Ja, das könnte ihr gefallen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt, du sollst wieder zurück kommen?" sagte plötzlich Snapes Stimme neben Laura.

Sie sah etwas zerknirscht zu ihm auf. Oh, sie hatte sich so in das Buch vertieft, dass sie vergessen hatte, dass ihr Vater auf sie im anderen Laden wartete.

„Entschuldigung, Dad. Ist ein ziemlich spannendes Buch." Sie sah ihn mit ihrem Dackelblick entschuldigend an und deutete auf das Buch in ihrer Hand.

Snape sah, wie sie ihre Schultern hängen ließ, als sie, nach einem letzten Blick in das Buch, dieses zu schlug. Sie sah sich den Umschlag nochmals an und versorgte es dann zögernd. Snape sah ihr an, wie gerne sie das Buch weiter gelesen hätte, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie hatte ja auch nichts gesagt, als sie keine Kleider mehr gehabt hatte, weil sie sein Geld nicht hatte verbrauchen wollen. Eigentlich hatte sie nie um etwas gebeten, dass sie gerne haben wollte, Süßigkeiten mal ausgenommen. Snape hatte auch häufig beobachtet, wie Laura zusah, wenn andere Kinder per Eulenpost Pakete mit kleinen Geschenken und Leckereinen bekamen und er hatte sich schon darauf eingestellt, dass Laura ihm vorjammern würde, dass sie nie etwas bekam. Aber sie hatte nie etwas gesagt.

Er sah auf sie hinunter und sah, wie sie dem Buch einen letzten Blick gab und dann zu ihm aufsah. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Meine Schulbücher sind bereit, Dad." Sie ging zur Treppe. Auf einem großen Plakat strahlte sie mit schneeweissen Zähnen ein Zauberer an. 'Life bei uns' stand mit großen Buchstaben auf dem Plakat. 'Hol dir dein persönliches Autogramm. Am 19. August hier bei uns. GILDEROY LOCKHART' . Der blonde Zauberer strahlte aus dem Plakat zu Laura und zwinkerte ihr zu. Ihre Augen verengten sich, genau wie die ihres Vaters, der ein paar Schritte hinter ihr war.

Als ihr Vater die Bücher bezahlte, sah Laura sich einige Bücher durch, die auf einem Tisch ausgestellt waren und zu einem vergünstigten Preis angeboten wurden.

„Das ist doch bestimmt die junge Miss Snape." Eine eiskalte Stimme ließ Laura erschrocken aufblicken. „Ach nein, Miss … wie war das nochmals … Smethurst?" fügte der der Mann, zu dem die Stimme gehörte, höhnisch hinzu. Laura musterte den weißblonden langhaarigen Mann, der mit seinen kühlen Augen überheblich auf sie hinabblickte mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.

„Schon vieles, meist Unerfreuliches, von Ihnen gehört," sagte der Mann in leiser, seidenglatter Stimme und bohrte seine Augen in Lauras.

Sie sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur mit tödlichem Blick an. „Von Severus ist sie zumindest, da gibt's keinen Zweifel," sagte er zu sich selbst, mit einem künstlichen und irgendwie gequälten Lächeln.

Lauras Augen verengten sich. „Mr. Malfoy nehme ich an," sagte sie eher unfreundlich. Draco glich dem Mann so sehr, das musste einfach sein Vater sein. Ihre Augen sahen sich suchend um und weiter hinten im Laden sah sie den verhassten Jungen. Er war ihr in letzter Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen und Laura war das Recht gewesen. Sie sah, dass auch er sie entdeckt hatte, sie aber ignorierte. Eine ebenfalls sehr blonde Frau war neben ihm und warf auch hin und wieder einen Blick zu Laura hinüber. Familie Bleichgesicht, dachte Laura.

„In der Tat, junge Dame. Sehr aufmerksam," sagte der Mann und Laura sah auf den Stock, den er bei sich trug. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und lächelte wieder künstlich.

„Zu schade, dass Sie sich mit meinem Draco so schlecht verstehen, Miss Smethurst. Sie scheinen eher eine Schwäche für den Potter-Bengel zu haben, liege ich recht?"

Laura war der Mann noch um einiges unangenehmer, als sein jüngeres Ebenbild und sie sah ihn ärgerlich an.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an, Sir," sagte sie frech.

„Na na, hat Ihr Vater Ihnen denn gar keine Manieren beigebracht? Das wundert mich ehrlich!" sagte Malfoy höhnisch und schien die Unterhaltung sehr zu genießen.

Laura funkelte den blonden Mann an. „Sehen Sie doch zu Ihrem eigenen ..."

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie mahnend drückte. "Lucius," hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters über sich. Er schob sie ein wenig zur Seite. „Wie ich sehe, hast du meine Tochter kennen gelernt." Sein Ton war distanziert und neutral. Nicht die kleinste Gefühlsregung war zu erkennen.

Laura entfernte sich und sah sich weiterhin die Bücher an, hörte aber der Unterhaltung der beiden Männer interessiert zu.

„Beim letzten Treffen haben wir dich vermisst, Severus. Warst wohl mit der Erziehung deines Töchterchens beschäftigt, nehme ich an? Ist wohl ein gutes Stück Arbeit. Die Kleine hat ja das Benehmen eines Waldtrolls." Lucius sah Severus höhnisch ins Gesicht und lächelte sein falsches, elegantes Lächeln.

„Aber was kann man auch anderes erwarten, wie man hört ist sie ja bei Muggeln aufgewachsen..."

„Lucius, ich denke nicht, dass dich meine Tochter in irgendeiner Weise kümmern sollte. Weder wo sie aufgewachsen ist, noch wie ich gedenke sie zu erziehen. Vielmehr sollte dir die Erziehung deines Sprösslings am Herzen liegen, welcher sich in seinem ersten Schuljahr auch nicht nur von seiner Sonnenseite gezeigt hat. Und ja, wie du richtig bemerkt hast, ist meine Zeit im Moment ziemlich limitiert."

Severus sah mit seinem kalten Blick ins Gesicht des blassen blonden Mannes, der den Mund ein wenig verzog.

„Wir haben uns natürlich ein wenig gesorgt, und sind uns auch… nicht mehr so ganz sicher, wo deine Loyalität liegt," sagte Malfoy aalglatt und Snape sah ihn überheblich an.

„Dann ist ja gut, dass ich das weiß, guten Tag, Lucius," antwortete Snape eben so aalglatt und wandte sich Laura zu.

„Komm, Laura!" sagte er und Laura ging sofort zu ihrem Vater und nahm ihm die Tüte mit den Büchern ab.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Sie war sehr froh, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Dad, der ist unheimlich," sagte sie und nahm seine Hand. Snape nickte nur. Als sie etwas von dem Bücherladen entfernt waren, hielt Snape an und sagte ernst: „Ich weiß, dass Mr. Malfoy nicht gerade der freundlichste aller Zauberer ist, und er hat dich provoziert, aber trotzdem erwarte ich, dass du anständig redest mit Erwachsenen, ist das klar?"

Laura sah ihn empört an. Dieser furchtbare Mann sollte wohl etwas Anstand besitzen gegenüber ihr, oder? Schließlich war der doch der Erwachsene, der eine Vorbildfunktion hatte.

„Aber der hat ja angefangen!" protestierte sie. Snape beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sah sie streng an.

„Das ist mir egal! Du hast dich anständig zu benehmen, wenn Mr. Malfoy das nicht kann, heißt das nicht, dass du dich auf dessen Niveau begeben musst. Nicht alle Zauberer sind ungefährlich, Laura und nicht alle können sich beherrschen, wenn jemand ihnen frech kommt. Ich möchte nicht nochmals sehen, dass du so ungezogen redest. Sonst setzt es eine Strafe."

Laura gab ihm einen schmollenden Blick und atmete hörbar aus.

Snape sah sie scharf an. „Ist das klar, Laura?" fragte er in einem Ton, bei dem sie wusste, dass sie sich auf ziemlich dünnem Eis befand.

„Ja, Sir," sagte sie etwas trotzig und hoffte in dem Moment, als es ihren Mund verlassen hatte, dass Snape diesen Ton durchgehen lassen würde. Sie hatte keine Lust, hier mitten in der Winkelgasse eine zu kassieren.

„Pass auf deinen Ton auf, junge Dame!" sagte er streng und sie nickte schnell und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als Laura sich am Abend auszog, klimperte in ihrer kurzen Jeanshose das Geld, welches Snape ihr für die Schulbücher gegeben hatte. Sie hatte es nicht gebraucht, da Snape dann doch auch noch in den Bücherladen gekommen war und die Bücher direkt bezahlt hatte.

Laura dachte an das Buch, welches sie zu lesen begonnen hatte. Es war wirklich spannend gewesen und sie hätte zu gern gewusst, wie die Geschichte weiter ging.

Sie zog das Pyjama an und nahm dann die Münzen aus der Hosentasche der Jeans. Sie sah sie in ihrer Hand liegen. Sie hatte kein Geld um sich mal etwas zu kaufen. Vielleicht konnte sie sich in den Ferien irgendwo etwas verdienen?

Laura ging die Treppe hinunter und suchte ihren Vater. Sie fand ihn in Treibhaus. Er war gerade dabei, einige Pflanzen nach draußen zu tragen. Es war noch hell und auch immer noch ziemlich warm. Sie ging zu ihm und streckte ihre Hand aus, mit dem Geld.

„Das war noch in meiner Hosentasche," sagte sie und leerte es in Snapes Handfläche. Snape hatte sie noch daran erinnern wollen, dann hatte er es wieder vergessen. Er war zufrieden mit Laura, dass sie es freiwillig heraus gerückt hatte.

Er sah Laura in Gedanken an. „Hast du jemals Taschengeld bekommen, Laura?" Diese schüttelte den Kopf. Wo dachte ihr Vater denn hin?

"Von nun an bekommst du welches. Öffne deine Hand." Laura sah ihn mit großen Augen an und wieder mal fragte sie sich, ob er Gedanken lesen konnte. Sie streckte zögerlich die Hand aus und Snape legte eine Münze hinein.

„Das ist dein Taschengeld für eine Woche. Du bekommst es immer am Sonntag, heute ist eine Ausnahme. Du bekommst aber auch einige Arbeiten, die du immer erledigen musst. Erledigst du sie nicht, oder ungenügend, wird das Taschengeld gekürzt oder gestrichen, klar?"

Laura lächelte ihn glücklich an. Das war ziemlich ungewohnt für sie und sie sagte etwas verlegen: „Ja, Dad, danke vielmals."

Wieso hatte sie bloß nicht nachgesehen, wieviel das Buch gekostet hatte. Aber wer weiß, wann sie wieder in die Winkelgasse gehen würde.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Die nächsten zwei Tage gingen relativ ereignislos vorbei. Laura war häufig draußen beim Bach und Snape braute was das Zeug hielt, damit einige Vorräte wieder aufgestockt waren, bevor das nächste Schuljahr begann.

Laura hatte durchgesetzt, dass sie abends meistens draußen aßen, so wie an diesem Abend. Snape hatte sie beinahe aus dem Wasser ziehen müssen, damit sie rechtzeitig zum Abendessen kam. Er hatte schon zweimal gerufen und er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn Laura so tat, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. Er war dann zum Bach gegangen und hatte ihr gedroht, hinein zu kommen und sie an den Ohren raus zu holen, wenn sie nicht augenblicklich raus käme.

Laura war beinahe versucht gewesen, es darauf an kommen zu lassen. Der Gedanke, Snape mit seinen schwarzen Kleidern im Wasser zu sehen, war einfach so verlockend gewesen. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er überhaupt schwimmen konnte und das hatte ihm dann noch gerade den Rest gegeben.

Laura war schnell ans Ufer gewatet, als Snape Anstalten machte, sie wirklich holen zu kommen, denn sie hatte keine Lust, eines auf ihren spärlich bekleideten Hintern geklatscht zu bekommen.

Snape war aufgefallen, dass Laura schon gut Farbe angenommen hatte. Er musste ihr morgen einen Sonnenschutzzauber machen, damit sie sich nicht noch verbrannte, wenn sie den ganzen Tag hier badete. Vor allem ihr Arm, mit der noch empfindlichen rosa Haut, von der Drachenfeuer-Verbrennung.

Nun saßen sie am Tisch und Laura freute sich riesig, weil Remus heute kommen sollte. Natürlich noch ohne Harry, da er diese Woche ja bei den Dursleys war. Laura dachte daran, wie es dem Freund wohl ging.

„Ich habe einiges zu Besprechen, mit Remus. Du darfst bis um 21. 30 Uhr aufbleiben, wenn du dich benimmst," sagte Snape. Er sah Lauras feuchtes Haar an. Er fand es, vor allem im Sommer schon noch praktischer. Das kurze Haar war jedenfalls schneller trocken.

„Dad, es nervt mich einfach, dass Milly nicht mit uns isst. Das ist so... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber es sieht so aus, als gehöre sie nicht dazu." Laura sah ihren Vater ernst an.

„Du kannst ihr ja befehlen, dass sie auch mit uns isst," fügte sie fordernd hinzu.

Snape zog die Augen ein wenig zusammen und beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter. „Vielleicht möchte ich es ihr aber gar nicht befehlen, Laura," sagte er ernst. Der Ton seiner Tochter gefiel ihm nicht.

Laura funkelte ihn böse an. „Du bist gemein, Milly kann ja nichts dafür, dass sie eine Hauselfe ist, und sie ist ja so lieb und macht alles für dich und du behandelst sie wie eine..."

„Schluss!" befahl Snape ernst. Er sah Laura sehr scharf an. Laura hatte sich total in etwas hinein gesteigert.

„Du würdest wirklich gut daran tun, deinen Ton zu mäßigen, junge Dame. Es sei denn, du möchtest den Abend in deinem Zimmer verbringen."

Er sah sie warnend und sehr streng an und sie senkte den Blick. Ja, da hatte sie sich wohl ein bisschen im Ton vergriffen.

„Entschuldigung," sagte sie leise und biss sich auf den Daumennagel, der automatisch den Weg zu ihrem Mund gefunden hatte.

Snape nickte leicht und streckte den Arm aus, um Laura am Nägelbeißen zu hindern. Sie setzte sich sofort auf ihre Hände und sah zu Snape auf.

„Es geht nicht darum, was du willst, Laura. Milly fühlt sich nicht wohl, wenn sie hier mit uns essen muss. Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben lang alleine oder mit anderen Hauselfen in Ruhe gegessen und sie will das nicht. Auch das ist Respekt vor jemandem, Laura, wenn man etwas so akzeptiert, wie es ist. Ich könnte ihr das befehlen und sie müsste bei uns essen, aber du würdest ihr damit keinen Gefallen tun. Dieses Thema hatten wir schon mal."

Laura sah ihn an und senkte dann den Blick. So hatte sie es sich noch nie überlegt. Sie wollte doch nur, dass Milly nicht wie eine Sklavin behandelt wurde. Für sie gehörte die Hauselfe zur Familie. Möglich, dass ihr Vater das anders sah.

„Ich weiß, dass Milly uns eine große Hilfe ist, aber es ist das, was Hauselfen nun mal tun. Oder kannst du dir eine Milly vorstellen, die faul im Liegestuhl rumliegt mit einem Bier in der Hand?

Milly würde sich schämen, wenn sie nicht hier den Haushalt erledigen würde und das Haus in gutem Zustand halten würde.

Und wenn wir es schon davon haben, schlag ich vor, du machst heute mal den Abwasch, dann kann Milly sich ausruhen."

Laura funkelte ihn an.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura saß schmollend in ihrem Stuhl, bis Remus durch den Kamin kam. Dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie begrüßte ihn. Allerdings nicht ganz so stürmisch wie sonst.

„Laura, du hast eine wirklich schicke Frisur, ist sehr hübsch," lobte Remus sofort, als Laura aus ihrer Umarmung zu ihm auf sah.

Milly brachte das Essen, denn es war schon beinahe 19 Uhr. Sie aßen und Remus erzählte, was er mit Harry in den Ferien noch so machen wollte. Laura schmeckte das Essen gar nicht wirklich. Sie hatte das Gefühl vollkommen satt zu sein, obwohl sie schon lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

„Können wir auch zelten gehen, Dad?" fragte Laura hoffnungsvoll. Doch wie sie erwartet hatte, war Snape nicht der Camping-Typ. Remus schlug vor, dass sie mit ihm ein paar Tage mitgehen könnte, wenn Snape es erlaubte. Snape wollte es sich überlegen.

Nach dem Essen schickte Snape Laura in ihr Zimmer. Sie sollte noch etwas malen oder lesen. Sie sträubte sich aber und wollte lieber nochmals zum Bach.

„Du warst heute lange genug im Bach. Außerdem bist du nicht rausgekommen, als ich dich gerufen habe. Heute ist nichts mehr mit baden." Snape sah Laura streng an, denn er merkte, dass sie widersprechen wollte. Sie war heute aber auch in einer mühsamen Stimmung!

„Ich will auch hören, was ihr redet," verkündete Laura und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, um klar zu machen, dass sie sich nicht von der Stelle rühren würde.

„Es gibt Dinge, die nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt sind, junge Dame. Jetzt geh rauf, bevor ich meine Nerven verliere. Du hast sie heute schon genug strapaziert." Snape gab ihr einen sanften Klaps aufs Bein und Laura atmete genervt aus. Sie stand auf und rauschte davon.

Sie war doch kein Kleinkind! Sie war beinahe zwölf! Wieso sollte sie nicht hören, was die Beiden zu besprechen hatten?

Laura war ziemlich genervt. Sie blieb im Wohnzimmer und tat, als lese sie den Tagespropheten. Dabei spitzte sie die Ohren.

„Ins Zimmer, hab ich gesagt," kam Snapes Stimme. Sie raubte ihm den letzten Nerv. Wenn er jetzt aufstehen musste, würde er ihr eine Ordentliche hinten drauf geben. Sie benahm sich so bockig heute!

Ob das schon die Pubertät war?

Laura stampfte davon. Sie kochte vor Wut. Sie knallte ihre Zimmertür zu. Hoffentlich wurde ihr Vater wütend! Geschah ihm recht!

Sie horchte, aber hörte keine Reaktion. Mit giftigem Blick starrte sie die Tür an, als wolle sie ein Loch rein brennen.

Sie würde hier drin bleiben und nie mehr raus kommen! Er wollte ja unbedingt, dass sie in ihr Zimmer ging! Sollte er es haben!

Und wenn sie hier drin verhungern würde, Pech gehabt. Dann war es alleine seine Schuld!

Ja, und dann würde er es bereuen, dass er so gemein gewesen war mit ihr.

Sie sah zum Fenster. Oder sie könnte weglaufen! Weit weg und nie mehr zurück kommen! Er könnte warten, bis zum Sanktnimmerleinstag, sie würde nicht mehr zu ihm kommen und dann würde er sich wünschen, er wäre netter gewesen mit ihr.

Sie kickte den Fuß gegen die Tür. Au! Das hat weh getan.

Der kümmerte sich ja gar nicht, ob sie wütend war und er war bestimmt froh, wenn sie weg war! Jawohl! War ihm doch schnuppe! Unter einer Brücke würde sie schlafen mit den Ratten und dann würde sie krank werden oder erfrieren und dann wäre nur _er_ Schuld!!

Ihre Gedanken wurden immer finsterer und sie bemitleidete sich immer mehr, bis sie sich aufs Bett legte und wütend an die Decke starrte. Sie folgte den Linien an der Decke mit den Augen.

Mit der Zeit verflüchtigte sich ihr Ärger, obwohl sie sich bemühte, sich weiterhin über ihren Vater aufzuregen. Ihre Augendeckel wurden schwerer, bis sie nach einer Weile einschlief.

„Soviel zum Thema Abwasch erledigen," sagte Snape zu sich selbst, als er vor dem schlafenden Mädchen stand. Aber er würde sie schlafen lassen. Anscheinend brauchte sie es, sie war so mies gelaunt gewesen den ganzen Tag.

Er bettete sie ein und führte den Zahnputzzauber aus, der zwar nicht so effektiv war, wie richtiges Zähneputzen, aber besser war als nichts.

Dann ging er wieder runter, wo Remus seinen Kaffee trank. „Hat sie sich beruhigt?" fragte Remus, als Snape ins Wohnzimmer trat.

„Sie schläft," antwortete Snape und setzte sich an den Tisch, wo auch für ihn ein Kaffee stand.

„Manchmal frag ich mich ernsthaft, wie das meine Nerven aushalten sollen, bis das Kind erwachsen ist."

Remus grinste und Severus sah ihn ernst an. "Warte nur, bis du den Bengel bei dir hast, dann vergeht dir das Grinsen!" Snape tönte ernst, aber seine Mundwinkel zogen sich kaum merklich nach oben.

„Du hast so eine wunderbare Tochter, Severus, ich hoffe du bist dir dessen bewusst!" Nun tönte Remus auch ziemlich ernst.

Snape stöhnte leise. „Ja, aber auch ziemlich anstrengend!"

„Das brauchst du doch, sonst wäre dir langweilig mit einem zu braven, folgsamen Kind," lachte Remus und auch Snape lächelte nun.

Ein paar Tage später würde Severus bereuen, nicht vehement widersprochen zu haben!

TBC...


	38. Chapter 38

Dieses Kapi wurde von scientific ida betagelesen, wofür ich sehr dankbar bin. DANKE vielmals liebe Ida :-)

Auch für die Reviews bin ich dankbar und hoffe auch für dieses Kapitel auf einen kleinen Kommentar von euch. Würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen ;-D

Viel Spass, Gruss Sally

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura saß im Garten auf dem Boden und beobachtete die großen Ameisen, denen sie seit drei Tagen immer wieder bei ihrem geschäftigen Treiben zugesehen hatte. Sie hatte sie mit kleinen Krümel gefüttert und zugesehen, wie diese von den kleinen Krabbeltierchen unter die Erde befördert wurden.

Jimmy bekam sie kaum noch zu Gesicht, da diese ständig im Wald unterwegs war. Scheinbar gefiel es dem kleinen Streifenhörnchen hier.

Der Boden war etwas feucht, da es in der Nacht geregnet hatte. Laura legte sich auf den Bauch, um die Ameisen besser beobachten zu können. Diese Tiere waren recht interessant.

Ein rot-schwarzer Käfer schleppte einen anderen ab, der rückwärts gehen musste, da die Beiden mit den Hinterteilen aneinander hingen.

Diese Käfer hatte sie bei ihrem Bach auch immer gesehen. Was das genau sollte, mit diesem Rückwärtsabschleppen, wusste Laura auch nicht. Falls das die Paarung sein sollte, fragte sich Laura, wieso die das so kompliziert machten. Musste doch mühsam sein, immer Rückwärts gehen zu müssen.

„Was tust du da, Laura?" fragte Snape, der es nicht so gerne sah, dass das Kind flach am Boden rum lag. Natürlich war es seiner Tochter egal, ob sie schmutzig wurde oder nicht.

Laura sagte etwas vor sich hin, was Snape nicht verstand.

„Laura komm bitte rein, du hast noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen." Er wusste, dass Laura nächste Woche, wenn der Potter-Bengel und Remus da waren bestimmt nicht sehr gerne die Aufgaben erledigen würde. Und was erledigt war, war erledigt.

Laura rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und tat, als habe sie nichts gehört.

„Zwei Minuten, Laura, dann sitzt du an deinen Hausaufgaben," er drehte sich um und ging hinein.

Laura schnaubte verärgert und stand auf. Sie klopfte sich den Schmutz ein wenig von den Kleidern und den nackten Knien. Immer musste ihr Vater sie zwingen, die blöden Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Es war ja wohl noch genügend Zeit. Aber sie hatte keine Chance, das wusste sie. Snape war so was von unnachgiebig! Sie würde wohl eine Stunde an dem Aufsatz sitzen müssen.

Sie fühlte sich so wohl hier in den Ferien. Jedenfalls, wenn sie nicht gerade zum Hausaufgaben machen genötigt wurde.

Sie spielte die meiste Zeit am Bach und im Garten und abends durfte sie oft Snape beim Brauen helfen. Er ließ sie nun schon viel mehr helfen und verlangte auch schon mehr von ihr. Das gefiel ihr aber, und es war immer eine Herausforderung für sie. Sie bemühte sich nach Kräften, was wiederum Snape gefiel. Sie war auch immer stolz, wenn es ihr dann gelang einen guten Trank zu brauen. Auch wenn sie noch die Hilfe ihres Vaters brauchte, da es meistens schwierige Tränke waren.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape war zufrieden mit dem Aufsatz, zu Lauras Glück. Gestern hatte sie unter Protest eine Zusammenfassung nochmals schreiben müssen, da sie sich nicht konzentriert hatte und nichts Brauchbares geschrieben hatte.

„Darf ich nun raus?" fragte Laura etwas ungeduldig. Snape sah sie warnend an und sie blinzelte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wir essen gleich eine Kleinigkeit, danach darfst du raus gehen. Und achte auf deinen Ton, Laura." Sie wusste, dass es nicht ratsam war, nun zu betteln und sie ging in die Küche um Milly zu helfen.

Die Hauselfe hatte sich in den letzten Tagen auch häufig im Garten aufgehalten, da sie das schöne Wetter auch so liebte. Gartenarbeit machte ihr auch viel Spass , vor allem, wenn Laura ihr half, oder wenn sie zuschauen konnte, wie Laura mit Ameisen und anderen Tierchen spielte.

Laura war nicht besonders hungrig, auch wenn es heute nicht besonders heiß war. Nach dem Essen setzte sie sich an den Bach.

Sie dachte an den Winter, als sie hier gewesen war. Ob die Kinder vom Dorf in den Ferien sind? fragte sie sich.

Sie dachte daran, was der große Junge, Nathan, ihr erzählt hatte. Von der Hexe. Immer wieder hatte sie darüber nachgedacht.

Ob sie wohl mal einen Blick auf diese vermeindliche Hexe werfen sollte? Sei musste sich ja nicht zeigen? Sie wollte nur wissen, ob das wirklich eine richtige Hexe war.

Laura lächelte. Die Idee gefiel ihr immer besser, je länger sie darüber nachdachte. Sie streckte ihre nackten Füße ins kühle Nass und bewegte ihre Zehen.

Aber was, wenn ihr Dad das heraus fand? Er wäre bestimmt nicht begeistert davon. Aber, wenn es ja nun, wie ihr Vater gesagte hatte, doch keine Hexe war, konnte ja nichts passieren. Sie würde die Frau versteckt beobachten und würde dann schnell merken, ob es eine Hexe war oder nicht.

Sie musste sich aber beeilen, ihr Vater war gerade daran einen Bericht zu schreiben und würde noch einige Zeit beschäftigt sein. Er würde sie nicht so schnell vermissen, da sie ja manchmal auch den ganzen Nachmittag am Bach spielte und badete, ohne dass er nach ihr sah.

Auf der anderen Seite, im Tal, hatten die Kinder gesagt. Hmm.... das würde ja wohl schon zu finden sein.

Laura sah nochmals zum Haus, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und lief dann los.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Bald schwitze sie so, dass ihr der Schweiß nur so runter lief. Zum Glück schien die Sonne nur durch eine Wolkendecke, sonst wäre sie bei lebendigem Leibe gebraten worden. Und zum Glück trug sie nur eine kurze Jeanshose und ein Träger-Shirt.

Laura fragte sich inzwischen, ob sie wirklich richtig war hier, die Häuser vom Dorf hatte sie hinter sich gelassen und sie bezweifelte, dass hier hinten noch jemand wohnte. Aber wo hätte es sonst sein können. Die Kinder hatten in diese Richtung gezeigt, und hier war doch ein kleines Tal, das in den Wald hinein führte.

Als das Mädchen eben umkehrten wollte, sah sie ein Haus, das halb zwischen dem Bäumen stand und aussah, wie ein altes, etwas heruntergekommenes Bauernhaus. Konnte es hier sein? Das sah ja nicht so hexenhäuschenmäßig aus.

Als sie näher kam, wusste sie, dass sie hier richtig war. Überall an den alten Holzwänden waren Masken von Hexen aufgehängt.

Zwei Fahrradfahrer kamen ihr entgegen, mit engen Hosen und T-Shirts und grüßten Laura mit einem Kopfnicken.

Laura ging nicht geradeaus, in Richtung des alten Hofes, sondern ging den kleinen Weg links hinauf, wo die Radfahrer hergekommen waren. Ein Schild war am Straßenrand Richtung 'Hexenhaus' angebracht, wo drauf stand 'PRIVAT AREAL'.

Laura ging ein Stück den Weg entlang und dann quer durch den Wald Richtung Hexenbauernhof.

Das fand sie ziemlich aufregend. Sie versuchte so leise wie möglich zu gehen und erschrak, als ein Eichhörnchen an ihr vorbei sauste und auf einen Baum kletterte.

Nun war sie an einer Stelle, wo sie das Haus genau im Blickfeld hatte. Sie wartete, versteckt hinter einem Baum .

Doch leider geschah rein gar nichts. Keine Hexe kam raus, noch passierte sonst irgend etwas Spannendes. Sie hatte sich das ganz anders vorgestellt. Laura kratzte an der Rinde der Eiche rum.

Weitere fünf Minuten wartete sie, nun sitzend auf einem Baumstrunk, ohne dass etwas, auch nur irgend etwas geschah. Die Hexe zeigte sich nicht einmal einen kurzen Augenblick. Laura wurde langsam ärgerlich über diese unmögliche Hexe, die sie hier so einfach warten ließ. Oder war sie womöglich gar nicht zu Hause?

Laura überlegte was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte und wollte nicht mehr lange warten, sonst würde sie nach Hause gehen müssen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass ihr Vater sie suchte. Hoffentlich war er beschäftigt genug und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich davon gemacht hatte. Ein seltsames Gefühl kratzte sachte in ihrer Magengegend. Sie hätte nicht einfach so davon gehen dürfen.

Nun war sie aber schon an und nun musste sie die Hexe irgendwie aus dem Haus bekommen, aber wie?

Sie konnte wohl schlecht an der Tür klopfen gehen und fragen, ob sie wohl eine Hexe sei.

Sie konnte ja klopfen und fragen, ob sie ihr etwas Mehl ausleihen könnte oder Zucker. Das hatten ihre Nachbarn auch immer gemacht.

Und dabei würde sie dann schon sehen, ob es sich um eine echte Hexe handelte.

Sie wusste allerdings nicht wirklich, ob sie sich trauen sollte. War auch ein bisschen seltsam, jemand hier draußen nach Mehl zu fragen. Was, wenn es so eine Hexe war wie in den Märchen?

Aber Nathan hatte gesagt, sie sehe nicht aus wie so eine. Pha, die wollte sich doch bestimmt nur wichtig machen. Wohl kaum würde eine richtige Hexe so Hexenkram aufhängen. Wenn sie eine richtige Hexe wäre, müsste sie doch das auch geheim halten!

Laura brauchte noch einige Minuten, bis sie sich entschieden hatte, es zu wagen. Sie wollte nicht vergebens hier her gelaufen sein. Es würde sie ziemlich ärgern, wieder nach Hause zu gehen, ohne die Frau auch nur gesehen zu haben.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Sie ging langsam und etwas unsicher das kleine Bord hinunter und zum Häuschen. Drei Hühner pickten auf dem Gras etwas auf, sonst war alles ganz ruhig. Laura war froh, dass nicht plötzlich ein großer Hund auftauchte und bellte, wie das auf Bauernhöfen manchmal vorkam.

Die Frau schien wirklich ein großer Hexen-Fan zu sein. Überall hingen Hexen-Fratzen und Besen und Hexenfiguren. Laura sah sich staunend um. Aber es sah gar nicht unheimlich aus. Etwas herunter gekommen und vernachlässigt vielleicht, aber nicht unheimlich.

Sie trat vor die hölzerne Tür. Sollte sie wirklich klopfen? Sie zögerte, überwand sich dann aber und klopfte etwas zaghaft.

Sie hörte nichts und war beinahe froh darüber. Dann hatte sie es wenigstens versucht und würde sich auf dem Nachhauseweg nicht ärgern über sich selbst.

Als sie sich umdrehte, wurde die Tür plötzlich aufgerissen.

Eine rundliche Frau stand dort, mit einem noch runderen Gesicht und roten Wangen. Etwas struppiges gelocktes Haar in undefinierbarer Farbe umgab das Gesicht, das unfreundlich und genervt auf Laura hinunter sah.

Bei dem unfreundlichen Blick, der die Frau ihr gab, wurde es Laura etwas mulmig und der Mut wollte sie verlassen.

„Was willst du ?" fragte die Frau mit etwas rauher Stimme und Laura wurde rot im Gesicht. Die Frage nach dem Mehl, kam ihr plötzlich so dämlich und einfältig vor. Aber es fiel ihr so auf die Schnelle auch nichts Schlaueres ein.

„Ehm.. guten Tag..... ehm …. ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mir ein bisschen Mehl ausleihen könnten?" Laura sah unsicher zu der Frau auf, die nun ziemlich zornig schien. So eine unangenehme Person, dachte Laura.

Gut für die Leute im Dorf, dass sie hier draußen wohnte.

Zu Lauras erstaunen antwortete die Frau: "Wenns denn sein muss!" Sie drehte sich rasch um und reklamierte vor sich hin, dass man nicht mal hier seine Ruhe habe und dass es einfach unmöglich wäre, dass es Leute gab, die alles erbetteln mussten. Dass sie sogar ihre Kinder ausschickten, um die Leute zu belästigen und so weiter. Kurz darauf erschien sie wieder und hatte ein Kilo Mehl in der Hand. Sie sah nun noch unfreundlicher aus.

Sie drückte es Laura unsanft in die Hand. "So, und nun mach, dass du fort kommst, du kleine Göre und komm nicht wieder!" Sie lehnte sich etwas zu Laura hinunter und sagte höhnisch: "Sonst verwandle ich dich in ein Huhn, wie diese dort hinten. Die sind auch hierher gekommen um mich zu ärgern, nun müssen sie für mich Eier legen, bis sie in der Suppe enden." Sie zeigte auf die pickenden Hühner. Laura merkte, dass sie ihr Angst einjagen wollte, aber sie hatte die Frau durchschaut. Das war ganz gewiss keine Hexe.

„Das können Sie gar nicht," sagte Laura und der Frau schien der selbstsichere Ton von Laura nicht zu gefallen, ja geradezu zu irritieren.

„Weißt du nicht, dass ich eine Hexe bin?" Die Frau gab sich große Mühe, wie eine gefährliche Hexe zu klingen. Das das Kind keine Angst vor ihr hatte und stinkfrech nach Mehl bettelte, fand sie die Höhe, aber dass sie nun auch noch so vorlaut wurde, war das Maß aller Frechheit.

„Sie sind keine Hexe," antwortete Laura kühl.

„So? Und wieso weißt du das so genau, du kleines freches Ding?" Die Wangen der Frau waren jetzt noch röter geworden. Laura spürte, wie es in der Person vor ihr kochte.

„Weil _ich_ eine Hexe bin. Und eine Hexe würde nie solche lächerlichen Hexenfiguren aufhängen." Sie zeigte mit der Hand zu den Hexenfratzen. "Außerdem spüre ich überhaupt keine Magie bei dir. Dein Haus sieht auch nicht aus, wie das einer Hexe."

Laura war bewusst, dass sie der Frau verraten hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war, aber sie hatte nicht anders gekonnt. Sie spürte, wie die Frau sich nun noch mehr über sie ärgerte , wenn es überhaupt eine Steigerungsform gab. Laura war gerade aufgefallen, dass sie diese fremde Frau einfach gedutzt hatte.

„So so, du bist also eine Hexe!" zischte sie Laura an. „Na klar, dass ich das nicht gleich bemerkt habe. Du siehst sehr nach einer Hexe aus," höhnte die Frau, der das Kind nun langsam richtig auf den Geist ging.

Wenigstens die Kinder hatten sie bis jetzt gefürchtet und blieben ihrem Haus fern.

„Eine richtige Hexe sieht eben so aus wie ich," sagte Laura lässig.

Nun hätte die Frau sie am liebsten erwürgt, ersäuft oder im Ofen gar gekocht. Ihre stechenden Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

„Na, dann zauber doch mal was," sagte die Frau herausfordernd und sah Laura mit verschränkten Armen an.

Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich darf außerhalb meiner Schule nicht zaubern," sagte Laura und wusste selbst, wie dumm das klingen musste. Sie war froh, dass sie den Zauberstab nicht dabei hatte, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich in dem Moment hätte zurückhalten können, etwas zu zaubern. Nur um das dumme Gesicht der Frau sehen zu können.

„Ach so," lächelte die Frau zuckersüß. „Wie schade!"

„Dann zaubern Sie doch mal etwas!" sagte Laura genau so herausfordernd wie die Frau vorhin und etwas verärgert.

Die Frau lächelte sie falsch an. „An Freitagen darf ich leider nicht zaubern, so ein Pech!" scherzte sie höhnisch. Dann veränderte sich ihr Gesicht wieder und sie stützte ihre Hände in die runden Hüften. Genau so stellte sich Laura eine Trolldame vor. Rund, plump und mit einem stechenden, frechen Blick.

„Mach, dass du fort kommst, du freches Gör und lass dich nie wieder hier blicken, klar?"

Laura sah sie wütend an. „Oder Sie könnten mal eine Runde fliegen," sagte Laura frech und zeigte auf einen Besen.

„Aber das geht ja nicht, da Sie gar keine Hexe sind, sondern nur bluffen. Und diese Besen sind auch keine Hexenbesen." Laura tönte ziemlich wichtig. Wenn die Frau wüsste, dass Laura wirklich mit Besen durch die Lüfte sauste......

Die Frau wurde, wenn möglich noch etwas röter im Gesicht. Sie schlüpfte in die Schuhe, welche beim Eingang standen und kam auf Laura zu.

„Du stehst auf Privatbesitz." Laura war einen Schritt zurück gewichen. Die Frau zeigte zum Weg, der ins Dorf führte.

„Geh, oder ich brauche den Besen um dich zu verhauen," die Frau spie die Worte so , dass Laura dachte sie explodiere im nächsten Moment und sie mit der Hand ihr Gesicht von den Speicheltropfen der ärgerlichen Frau schützen musste. Wenn sie verärgert war, hatte sie eine ziemlich feuchte Aussprache.

„Ich gehe ja, Sie müssen mich ja nicht gleich vollspucken, ich habe heute schon geduscht," sagte Laura frech und rümpfte die Nase.

Schnell griff die Frau zu Laura und fasste sie am Ohr. Laura schrie auf, da sie das Ohr in ihrem Griff herum drehte. Erstaunlich, wie schnell die Frau sich bewegen konnte, wenns sein musste.

„So, du Lümmel und jetzt sagst du mir, wo du wohnst. Ich werde dich begleiten und mich bei deinen Eltern beschweren."

Laura gefiel diese Drohung eher weniger. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie wenig erfreut Snape über einen solchen Besuch wäre.

Er hatte ihr klar gesagt, dass sie die Hexe nicht aufsuchen würden. Lauras Wangen wurden ziemlich rot und sie konnte eine Träne nicht verhindern, da die Frau ihr Ohr so malträtierte.

„Meine Eltern sind nicht zu Hause, ahhh" schrie Laura, doch die Frau nahm ihr die Lüge nicht ab.

„Los! Wo wohnst du?"

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Obwohl in unangenehmer Begleitung kam Laura der Weg nach Hause viel kürzer vor.

Die Frau hatte Laura gedroht, bei jedem Haus klingeln zu gehen, wenn sie ihr nicht sage, wo sie wohnte. Das wäre Laura natürlich zu peinlich gewesen, auch wenn sie die Leute nicht kannte.

Die Frau war interessiert, den Vampir-Mann kennen zu lernen, von dem sie gehört hatte und der in dem großen alten Haus wohnte, das Laura beschrieben hatte.

Es war nicht mehr weit, bis zu Lauras Zuhause. Die Frau hatte den ganzen Weg Lauras Ohr nie los gelassen. Nun, in der Nähe des Hauses quetschte sie Lauras Ohr noch fester. Laura roch, dass die Frau schwitzte. Scheinbar nahm sie es mit der Körperpflege nicht so genau.

Sie fühlte sich, als habe sie ein Elefantenohr, so sehr hatte die 'Hexe' es misshandelt. Laura biss die Zähne zusammen.

Plötzlich ließ die Frau Lauras Ohr schnell los. Sie hatte auf einmal einen elektrischen Schlag erhalten von Lauras Ohr ausgehend. Die Frau sah erstaunt auf das Mädchen hinunter. Wie hatte sie das wohl gemacht?

Sie packte sie aber schnell wieder, diesmal an den Haaren. Laura hätte sich losreißen und davon rennen können, aber die Frau würde sich trotzdem bei ihrem Vater beschweren.

Plötzlich kam ihr die Idee, die Hexe zu suchen, nicht mehr so lustig vor. Und noch weniger lustig fand sie es, als ihnen plötzlich ihr Vater entgegen schritt. Er trug keinen Umhang, war aber trotzdem schwarz gekleidet. Er sah nicht im geringsten erfreut aus. Lauras Herz sank ein Stockwerk tiefer. Sie rieb sich die verschwitzten Hände unauffällig an ihrer kurzen Jeans ab. Das Mehl trug sie immer noch unter einem Arm.

Snape blieb direkt vor der Frau stehen und Laura sah zu Boden. Sie konnte den strafenden Blick ihres Vaters nicht ertragen.

„Ist das ihr Kind, Sir," fragte die Frau unfreundlich, obwohl sie von Snape irgendwie beeindruckt schien.

„Allerdings," antwortete Snape kühl. Er begutachtete Laura streng, und fragte sich, warum sie wohl Mehl mit sich herum trug.

„Sie hat unbefugt mein Grundstück betreten und hat mich des Gröberen belästigt und beleidigt. Sie hat behauptet, eine Hexe zu sein und hat mich um Mehl angebettelt. Ich finde das eine absolute Frechheit und falls Sie nicht in der Lage sind, Ihr Gör selber zu hüten, dann sollten Sie sich vielleicht ein Kindermädchen zu tun. Vielleicht wäre diese im Stande, ihr einige Manieren beizubringen.

Ich möchte Ihre Tochter nie mehr bei mir sehen, sonst rufe ich die Polizei!"

Die Frau hatte gesprochen ohne kaum einmal Luft zu holen. Snape sah sie mit kühlem, gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Er griff nach Lauras Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich. Wortlos nahm er ihr das Mehl, ab.

Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab hervor und die Frau sperrte die Augen auf. Sie wusste nicht, was das war, aber der Mann schien ihr unheimlich mit seinen ausdruckslosen, schwarzen Augen und dem selbstsicheren, ernsten Blick. Was hatte er bloß vor?

Snape sagte einen komplizierten Spruch und murmelte dann leise etwas, während er den Zauberstab auf den Kopf der Frau gerichtet hielt. Die Augen der Frau nahmen augenblicklich einen verträumten Blick an.

Als Snape fertig war, reichte er der Frau den Sack Mehl. Die Frau bedankte sich freundlich dafür, drehte sich um und ging davon.

Laura schielte durch ihre Haare zu Snape hinauf und schluckte schwer. Er fasste sie an der Hand und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Haus. Er zog Laura mit sich, die ein wenig rennen musste, um Schritt zu halten. Das verhieß nichts Gutes, dachte Laura und in ihren Augen prickelten schon Tränen.

Ihr Herz klopfte laut und ihr Ohr brannte und glühte. Sie vermutete, dass es in Kürze nicht mehr das einzige sein würde, das glühte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Erkläre," sagte Snape kurz und knapp, als er im Esszimmer auf einem Stuhl saß. Laura hatte sich nicht setzten wollen und stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihrem Vater.

Snape wusste nicht, was wieder in das Kind gefahren war, dass sie einfach ausgebüxt war, um sich diese falsche Hexe anzusehen. Er hatte ihr deutlich gesagt, dass sie diese Frau nicht aufsuchen würden. Und dass sie sich nicht einfach aus dem Staub machen durfte, ohne etwas zu sagen, sollte sie ja wohl auch wissen.

Und sie hatte der Frau sogar auf die Nase gebunden, dass sie eine Hexe sei. Was hatte sie ihr wohl sonst noch gesagt? Zum Glück hatte er ihren Zauberstab zu sich genommen, sonst hätte Laura bestimmt noch frisch fröhlich ein paar Zauberkunststücke vorgeführt.

Laura redete mit leiser Stimme und gesenktem Kopf. „Ich wollte mir die Frau nur mal ansehen, Dad, ehrlich. Du hast ja gesagt, dass das bestimmt keine Hexe ist. Ich wollte es einfach wissen. Und... ich habe das Haus lange beobachtet, aber die ist einfach nie raus gekommen. Da ist mir die Idee mit dem Mehl gekommen. Ich dachte, da kann ja nichts schief gehen, das ist ja normal, dass man jemandem etwas ausleiht."

Sie schielte nun kurz zu Snape hinauf, um zu sehen wie schlimm böse er war. Sie senkte den Blick aber sofort wieder, denn es sah nicht gut aus.

„Erstens, läuft man nicht weg, ohne Bescheid zu sagen. Zweitens, habe ich gesagt, du sollst die Frau nicht besuchen. Drittens, sprichst du nicht mit fremden Leuten, mit Muggeln, über Magie."

Snape machte eine Pause und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Milly betrat den Raum, mit besorgtem Gesicht, denn auch sie hatte Laura gesucht. Sie sah sofort, was los war und verzog sich schnell wieder in die Küche.

Wie gerne Laura ihr gefolgt wäre.

Sie hasste es, Rede und Antwort zu stehen, vor allem wenn sie etwas ausgefressen hatte.

Ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte er sich verknotet. Es war beinahe noch schlimmer, wenn ihr Vater nichts sagte und sie nur so streng ansah.

„Wir haben uns um dich gesorgt Laura. Als ich dich plötzlich nirgends mehr gesehen habe, wusste ich nicht, ob du ertrunken bist oder was los war. Hast du dir auch nur einen Moment überlegt, dass man dich vermissen könnte?" Snape vermutete, dass es doch ein längerer Lernprozess für Laura war, dass sie nicht mehr tun und lassen konnte, was sie wollte.

„Aber, du vermisst mich ja sonst auch nie, wenn ich draußen am Bach bin. Da könnte ich ja auch absaufen und du würdest es erst Stunden später merken."

Snape sah Laura streng an. "Ich denke nicht, dass du dich auf so sicherem Boden befindest im Moment, dass du es dir erlauben könntest, solche Wörter zu benutzen. Außerdem schaue ich immer wieder aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen, wo du bist, und was du tust, wenn du draußen bist.

„Oh," sagte Laura, die das natürlich nie bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, Snape arbeite, wenn sie draußen war und kontrolliere nicht, wo sie war.

„Oh, in der Tat. Remus hatte mit dir schon diese Unterhaltung, wie ich ja erfahren habe. Die Unterhaltung schien aber nicht ernst genug gewesen zu sein, wenn du dasselbe kurze Zeit später wieder tust."

Kurze Zeit? Für Laura war das schon eine Ewigkeit her. Aber ja, Remus hatte ihr damals ziemlich ins Gewissen geredet, musste Laura zugeben.

„Das ist aber nicht dasselbe," sagte Laura leise. „Nicht so ganz," fügte sie etwas unsicher hinzu.

„So? Und was bitte ist denn der Unterschied?" fragte Snape forschend. Laura biss sich auf die Lippen und musste sich eine schlaue Antwort zusammen fügen. Aber zum Glück redete ihr Vater dann weiter, als sie nicht antwortete.

„Du gehst einfach zu jemand Fremden und klopfst mit einer fadenscheinigen Erklärung an die Tür. Was wäre gewesen, wenn dir diese Person etwas angetan hätte?"

Laura griff sich unwillkürlich an ihr schmerzendes Ohr.

„Etwas Schlimmeres, als dir die Ohren lang zu ziehen, meine ich. Du kanntest diese Frau nicht und sie hatte ja einen zweifelhaften Ruf."

Snape ließ die Worte etwas sinken. Er wusste, dass er selbst auch einen etwas zweifelhaften Ruf hatte, aber was konnte man schon anderes erwarten.

„Dann erzählst du dieser… Person von unserer Zaubererwelt, die wir strikte geheim halten müssen!"

Laura schluckte leer. Sie hatte ihm nicht erzählt, dass sie ihrer Cousine davon erzählt hatte und hoffte, dass das nie raus kommen würde.

„Die hat behauptet, sie sei eine Hexe und verwandle mich in ein Huhn. Ich hab ihr nur gesagt, dass sie keine Hexe sei. Ich habe das gespürt und es war klar, dass sie gelogen hatte. Sie hat es mir sowieso nicht geglaubt." Während dem Reden war Lauras Stimme etwas lauter geworden, da sie sich nochmals über diese schreckliche Person aufregte.

„Ich habe einen Gedächtnisveränderungszauber anwenden müssen, damit sie sich an all das nicht mehr erinnern kann." Er fasste Laura an den Oberarmen. „Aber ich will das nie wieder tun müssen, verstanden?"

Laura nickte. „Dad. Ich habe Nathalie auch etwas erzählt," piepte sie kleinlaut. Sie konnte es nicht für sich behalten, sie musste reinen Tisch machen. Und viel schlimmer konnte es ja jetzt nicht mehr werden.

Snape seufzte. „Darum werde ich mich später kümmern. Im Moment bist es du, um die wir uns zu kümmern haben. Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Mal ich dich noch bestrafen musst, bis du es lernst, verantwortungsvoller zu handeln, aber du wirst es früher oder später lernen, Laura. Bis jetzt sind du und auch deine Freunde mit blauen Augen davon gekommen, aber einmal könnte das letzte mal sein. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Laura."

Er sah sie intensiv an. Er liebte dieses Kind und sie gab seinem Leben einen Sinn. Laura wälzte ein warmes Gefühl durch den Bauch.

Snape lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und atmete tief ein. Er schloss die Augen für einen Augenblick.

Laura nahm seine Hand, und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie war gerührt, dass er das gesagt hatte und sie schwor sich, ihn nicht mehr so zu belasten.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dad. Ich werde sowas nie _nie_ wieder tun, ganz sicher." Snape öffnete seine Augen, als Laura das sagte. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Versprich nicht solche Sachen, Laura. Aber du wirst das nächste mal besser überlegen, wie du handelst. Du wirst dich nie wieder von diesem Grundstück entfernen, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen."

Laura nickte eifrig."Ja, Sir, ich meine nein," beteuerte sie.

„Du bekommst diese und nächste Woche keine Süßigkeiten und ich denke, ein paar Ordentliche auf den Hintern hast du dir auch verdient."

Dieser Meinung war Laura allerdings gar nicht und sie griff schnell nach hinten und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Leider ließ sich Snape davon nicht beeindrucken. Er drehte sie zur Seite und gab ihr, wie er angedroht hatte, ein paar Ordentliche hinten drauf.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura schluchzte und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Tränen weg, während Snape sie an der anderen die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer führte. Dort legte sie sich gleich aufs Bett und vergrub den Kopf im Kissen.

Severus dachte, dass einige Zeit in ihrem Zimmer ihr Gelegenheit geben würde, über das, was sie besprochen hatten, nach zu denken. Er würde sich nicht rühren lassen, von ihren Tränen. Sie hatte es verdient und sie würde lernen müssen, dass Fehlverhalten Konsequenzen hatte. Und ein paar Klapse auf den Hintern waren noch ziemlich milde Konsequenzen, wenn man bedachte, was dem Kind schon alles hätte passieren können.

Je eher sie das lernte, desto besser. Jetzt konnte man noch etwas erreichen. Und es war besser, wenn sie es so lernte, als wenn wirklicher Schaden entstehen musste, bis sie anfing ihren Kopf einzuschalten.

Snape unterdrückte den Wunsch, das schluchzende Kind in die Arme zu schließen, vehement. Das musste bis später warten. Er würde sich dann vergewissern, ob sie alles begriffen hatte. Aber Laura war schließlich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie war ja eine Snape!

Als Snape das Zimmer verlassen hatte, schniefte Laura und suchte in ihrem Nachttisch ein Taschentuch. Sie schnäuzte sich die Nase und ging zum Abfall, um es hinein zu werfen. Nein, so hatte sie es nicht geplant! Meistens kam alles ein bisschen anders raus, als sie es geplant hatte.

Natürlich hätte sie fragen müssen, bevor sie sich einfach davon gemacht hatte, aber was hätte sie ihrem Vater sagen sollen?

Ihr war auch gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ihr Vater sie immer mehr oder weniger im Auge hatte. Irgendwie gab ihr das ein beruhigendes, geborgenes Gefühl, andererseits nervte es sie, so unter Kontrolle zu sein. Sie war doch kein Kleinkind. Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass es nicht ganz unberechtigt war, nachdem was sie heute geleistet hatte.

Diese Frau hatte doch einen Schaden! dachte Laura wütend. Aber sie hätte sich nicht von ihr provozieren lassen sollen. Dann wäre sie nach Hause gelaufen und ihr Vater hätte vielleicht mit ihr geschimpft, dass sie ohne Rücksprache den Garten verlassen hatte. Aber nur wegen dieser dummen möchte-gern-Hexe hatte sie nun einen surrenden Hintern und über eine Woche keine Süßigkeiten, was absolut schrecklich war. Das hieß, dass sie nächste Woche, wenn Harry hier war, zusehen durfte, wie die anderen Süßigkeiten und vielleicht sogar Eis schlürfen würden. Zum guten Glück hatte sie noch ein Lager mit Schokofröschen. Manchmal waren alte Angewohnheiten eben doch ganz nützlich.

Bei ihren Verwandten hatte sie immer alles verstecken müssen, wenn sie mal etwas für sich selber gehabt hatte. Sie hatte einmal den Fehler gemacht ein paar Gummibärchen auf ihrem Nachttisch stehen zu lassen und kurze Zeit später waren sie in den Mägen der Cousins verschwunden gewesen.

Sie fasste nach hinten und rieb sich den Po, während sie zum Fenstersims ging. Sie setzte sich und da erschien Jimmy am Fenster.

Dieses unglaubliche Tierchen schaffte es beinahe überall hinauf zu klettern.

Hagrid hatte ihr erklärt, dass Jimmy eine besondere Streifenhörnchen-Art war, die es so nur im Verbotenen Wald gab. Es war ein Raubtier und jagte kleine Tierchen und Insekten. Deshalb war es nicht nötig, es zu füttern, was für Laura praktisch war.

Laura öffnete das Fenster und lies Jimmy hinein. Es kletterte direkt auf Lauras angewinkeltes Bein und von da aus auf ihre Schulter. Sie streichelte es.

„Hast du im Wald Freunde gefunden, kleine Maus?" fragte sie das Tier. Es schnupperte an ihrer Nase.

„Beiß mich blos nicht wieder in die Nase, du freches Ding!" schimpfte sie nicht all zu streng. Sie hob es von ihrer Schulter und stellte es auf ihr Bein, wo sie ihm übers Fell strich. Es hatte ein richtig schönes, glänzendes Fell bekommen und es schien wirklich genug Futter zu finden im Wald, denn einen ausgehungerten Eindruck machte es nicht gerade auf Laura. Eher im Gegenteil. Gut so!

Wann durfte sie wohl wieder hinunter zu Snape. Sie wollte ihm nochmals sagen, dass es ihr leid tat. Es war einfach langweilig in ihrem Zimmer, jedenfalls wenn man als Strafe hier bleiben musste.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape bat Milly um einen starken Kaffee. Milly sah ihn etwas besorgt an. Snape wusste, dass die Elfe weniger um ihn besorgt war, als viel mehr um ihre liebe junge Laura. Snape verdrehte leicht die Augen.

„Sie lebt noch, Milly," sagte er, als diese ihn mit riesigen Auge ansah. „Sie lebt," seufte er zu sich selbst. Aber sie ist noch mein Tod, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Milly traute sich nicht, mehr zu fragen. „Sie bekommt diese und nächste Woche nichts Süßes, Milly. Bitte behalte sie auch im Auge." Milly nickte eifrig.

Ob sie das Mädchen wohl trösten musste? Sie stellte sich vor, wie das Kind alleine und verlassen in ihrem Zimmer saß mit verweinten Augen. Sie konnte diesen Gedanken kaum ertragen, aber Snape würde nicht glücklich sein, wenn sie sich einmischte. Und Laura musste natürlich lernen, nicht immer so gefährliche Dinge zu tun. Da war Milly genau Snapes Meinung.

„Dad," kam es plötzlich zögerlich vom oberen Stock. „Darf ich wieder kommen?"

Wie zahm das Mädchen sein kann, dachte Snape und musste lächeln. "Ja, du darfst runter kommen," sagte er und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

Laura kam die Treppe hinunter und trat neben ihren Vater, der immer noch am Tisch saß, wo er seinen Kaffee getrunken hatte. Er las im Tagespropheten und aß einen Apfel. Sie musterte ihn, um zu sehen, ob er noch böse war.

„Darf ich auch einen Biss?" fragte Laura und deutete auf seinen Apfel. Snape sah sie an und dann seinen Apfel. Nun aß sie ihm also wieder aus der Hand, dachte er. Laura sah immer noch den Apfel an.

„Du kannst auch einen haben, wenn du möchtest," sagte er. Laura setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und er sah erstaunt auf sie hinunter. Sie benahm sich, als wäre nichts vorgefallen.

„Ich möchte nur einen Biss," sagte sie und zog den Apfel, den er in der Hand hielt, näher zu ihrem Mund.

„Na gut," seufte er leise, während sie schon abbiss. Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dieses Kind würde ihm noch die Haare vom Kopf fressen, dachte er mit erhobener Augenbraue. Laura lächelte ihn kauend an.

TBC...


	39. Chapter 39

Früh am nächsten Morgen duschte Severus und wollte mit einem Trank beginnen, der den ganzen Tag sieden musste. Es war ein Trank, der Knochen wachsen lassen sollte. Er braute diesen Trank sehr selten. Er wurde selten gebraucht und man konnte ihn bis zu zehn Jahre aufbewahren.

Als er an Lauras Zimmer vorbei ging, spähte er kurz hinein, aber Laura rührte sich noch nicht.

Sie hatten sich gestern Abend noch unterhalten und Laura hatte eingesehen, dass sie sich falsch verhalten hatte. Auch wenn sie einen Teil der Schuld ganz klar der Frau zusprach und sich davon nicht hatte abbringen lassen.

Sie hatte seine Nähe gesucht, wie immer, wenn sie etwas ausgefressen oder ihn verärgert hatte. Snape wusste, dass das Kind sehr viel Rückversicherung brauchte. Damit sie immer wusste, dass, egal was sie tat, sie immer noch geliebt wurde. Sie selbst war auch nie nachtragend oder lange sauer.

Snape selbst merkte in letzter Zeit auch immer deutlicher, wie er Lauras Nähe brauchte. Vielleicht gerade weil sie so waghalsig und unbesonnen war. Er hatte immer ein wenig Angst um sein Kind.

Er machte sich langsam Sorgen, sich in eine überbehütende Mutterhenne zu entwickeln, aber mit diesem Wirbelwind musste man wirklich immer auf alles gefasst sein. Man lernte, sie immer im Auge zu behalten. Sie hatte praktisch pausenlos eine Unart oder einen 'super Plan', wie sie es bezeichnen würde, im Ärmel.

Er hatte dann noch Salbe auf Lauras hochrotes Ohr gestrichen, welches ihr die Frau scheinbar beinahe abgerissen hatte. Furchtbare Person, hatte Snape gedacht.

Snape schloss Lauras Tür wieder und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Er strich sich das noch leicht feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er ging in den Keller und blieb wie angewurzelt vor dem Glasbehälter, wo er gestern noch fünf große Nascoros-Käfer platziert hatte, stehen.

Kein einziger Käfer krabbelte mehr in dem Glaskäfig herum. Diese Käfer konnten nicht fliegen. Er hatte schon unzählige dieser Käfer in dem Glas aufgehoben gehabt. Also wo waren sie hin?

Seine Gedanken wanderten natürlich sofort zu seiner schlafenden Tochter. Wer sonst könnte sie genommen haben.

Er hatte das große Interesse von Laura bemerkt, welches sie in letzter Zeit an allen Krabbeltieren zu haben schien.

Er atmete tief ein und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Missetäterin. Dieser jungen Dame würde er gehörig die Leviten lesen.

Er öffnete die Fensterläden mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und Laura zog sich sofort die Decke über den Kopf.

„Dad, es ist mitten in der Nacht," jammerte sie. Ja, es war erst kurz nach sechs Uhr. Aber er wollte mit dem Trank beginnen und ohne Käfer - kein Trank.

Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett und zog ihr unzeremoniell die Decke weg. Erstaunt blinzelte Laura ihn an.

„Was ist los, Dad" fragte sie und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihrer Ellbeuge, um nicht geblendet zu werden.

„Wo sind sie?" fragte Snape streng. Laura sah nun verwundert unter ihrem Arm hervor.

„Wer?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Frag nicht, du weißt sehr genau, was ich meine. Die Käfer natürlich."

Laura rieb sich die Augen. Wovon sprach ihr Dad, welche Käfer? „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Ich will weiter schlafen, Dad," sagte sie und drehte sich zur Seite. Was weckte sie ihr Vater und brabbelte etwas von Käfern in aller Frühe?

Snape holte nochmals tief Luft, während sie ihren Kopf unter das Kissen vergrub. Sie versuchte sich wieder zu zudecken, aber Snape hatte keine Geduld für sowas.

„Du bewegst jetzt deinen Allerwertesten aus diesem Bett und zeigst mir, wohin du die Käfer gebracht hast," sagte er endgültig und schnappte das Kind unter den Armen und zog sie hoch, während er aufstand.

Laura zappelte verärgert. Wieso tat ihr Vater so schwierig und riss sie aus ihrem gemütlichen Bett?

Er stellte sie auf die Beine und zog sie mit sich. Sie sträubte sich, da sie überhaupt nicht verstand, worum es hier ging.

Snape machte kurzen Prozess und klemmte sich das Mädchen unter den Arm. Er ging mit ihr die Treppe runter und Laura protestierte laut und zappelte. Im Keller stellte er sie ab, direkt vor dem leeren Käfig.

„Also, wo sind sie?" Nun hellwach kapierte Laura, was er meinte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, Dad, ich hab nichts gemacht." Sie sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht alleine hierher darf," verkündete sie und schüttelte zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte den Kopf.

„Du weißt auch, dass du nicht einfach weglaufen darfst und hast es gestern trotzdem getan. Du weißt auch, dass du nicht von unserer Welt reden darfst und hast...."

Laura unterbrach ihn, da sie wusste, wohin das hinaus lief.

„Ja, Dad, ich weiß," gab sie ein bisschen zerknirscht zu. „Aber das war ich wirklich nicht. Manchmal gehorche ich auch, weißt du." Snape sah ihr an, dass sie nicht log. Wenn Laura etwas wirklich schlecht konnte, dann war es lügen.

Snape sah sie nachdenklich an. Er hatte sie tatsächlich fälschlicherweise beschuldigt.

Snape trat zwei Schritte vor und setzte sich auf einen Holzschemel. Er überlegte, wohin denn dann die Viecher verschwunden waren.

„Dad, bitte glaube mir," sagte Laura leise. Sie stand jetzt direkt vor Snapes Knien und stützte sich mit den Händen auf seinen Beinen ab. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Snape sah sie an. Er musste jetzt etwas sagen, denn schließlich hatte er sie zum Bett rausgezerrt und sie beschuldigt.

Er legte seine Hand an ihr Gesicht und sah sie einen Moment an. Er nickte leicht. "Ja, Laura, ich glaube dir. Es... tut mir Leid.." Es senkte seine Hand und sah nachdenklich zu seiner Tochter, die ihn mit großen, etwas verwirrten Augen ansah. Wieso fiel es ihm immer so verdammt schwer, so was zu sagen?!

„Wo könnten diese Nascoros-Käfer bloß hin gekommen sein," sagte er dann mehr zu sich selbst.

„Wie sahen die Käfer denn aus?" fragte Laura. Ob es diese riesigen lauten Käfer waren, die sie einmal hier hinunter gelockt hatten?

„Sie sind ganz weiß, etwa drei bis vier Zentimeter lang. Sie sind ganz schmal und haben orange ziemlich lange Haare auf dem Rücken, aber nur etwa fünfzehn Stück, je nach dem wie alt sie sind und hinten haben sie einen ebenfalls orangen Stachel," erklärte er. „Sie sind ziemlich teuer, weil sie schwierig zu halten sind und nur Glutinis-Kraut fressen, was wiederum nur in Afrika wächst. Deshalb freut es mich nicht gerade, wenn sie einfach spurlos verschwinden," sagte er ernst.

Snape schloss die Augen und fuhr sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Dass Milly nicht hier runter ging, wusste er. Sie hielt sich immer an seine Anweisungen.

„Dad?" fragte Laura leise. „Darf ich nochmals ins Bett?" sie rieb sich mit den Handballen die Augen. Sie war extrem müde. Nicht nur müde, irgendwie so schlapp.

Snape riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und sah zu ihr hoch. „Ja, Laura," sagte er und sie drehte sich um, um wieder die Treppe hinauf in ihr Bett zu gehen.

Snape fasste sie am Handgelenk und sie drehte sich nochmals zu ihm. Ihre Augen und ihre Wangen waren ziemlich rot. Er musterte sie einen Augenblick.

„Du darfst heute Abend eine halbe Stunde später ins Bett," sagte er. Laura wusste, dass das seine Art war, sich zu entschuldigen. Sie wusste, dass er darin nicht besonders gut war und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ja, Dad, danke," murmelte sie. So was von müde war sie noch.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als Laura um neun Uhr immer noch nicht hinunter gekommen war, ging Snape die Treppe hinauf, um nach ihr zu sehen.

Er öffnete die Läden, die sie offenbar wieder geschlossen hatte, nachdem er sie so unsanft geweckt hatte. Er trat an Lauras Bett und sah, dass sie noch tief und fest schlief. Er sah auch, dass sie immer noch so rote Wangen hatte. Er berührte ihre Stirn und bemerkte, dass sie ziemlich warm war.

Also ließ er sie schlafen. Sie schien nicht ganz fit zu sein.

Er hatte sich nochmals fünf dieser Nascoros-Käfer besorgt, und wollte nun sofort den Trank ansetzten, bevor sie sich wieder aus dem Staub machten.

Nun hatte er sie in dem kleinen Karton-Schächtelchen gelassen, in dem sie per Eule geliefert worden waren. Dort hatten sie keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen.

Er schloss die Läden wieder und ging einen starken Kaffee trinken. Er sagte Milly, sie solle ihn rufen, wenn sie etwas von Laura höre, oder wenn das Mädchen hinunter käme. Er musste nun unbedingt mit dem Zaubertrank beginnen.

Dann ging er in den Keller und bereitete alles für den Trank vor. Die Käfer hacken war nicht gerade seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, aber es musste nun mal sein. Das St. Mungo-Hospital hatte drei Liter des Trankes bei ihm bestellt, und er musste das bis übermorgen fertig haben. Madam Pomfrey wollte auch noch einen halben Liter, in Reserve.

Er öffnete die Labortür und blinzelte ungläubig, als er vor der Schachtel stand. Er nahm die zerrissene Schachtel in die Hand.

Weg!

Die Schachtel aufgerissen und die edlen Käfer - weg!

Was ging hier vor? Er zückte den Zauberstab, um zu messen, ob hier irgend etwas Magisches vor sich ging. Ob sich irgend ein magisches Wesen hier befand, dass ihm einen Streich spielte. Aber nichts.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch nicht möglich!

„Verdammt nochmal," fluchte er vor sich hin. Er schickte nochmals eine Eule los und wartete, bis sie wiederkam. Dann verarbeitete er die Käfer auf der Stelle und braute seinen Trank. Mr. Veleno hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er nun nur noch zwei der Käfer hatte, also durfte jetzt nichts schief gehen.

Laura war immer noch im Bett, als Severus eine gute Stunde später wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sein Trank musste jetzt vier Stunden sieden, bis er wieder etwas zufügen musste.

Er war etwas beunruhigt, dass das Mädchen immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Er ging in ihr Zimmer. Laura lag im Bett, hatte die Augen aber offen und sah ihm entgegen. Sie sagte nichts und er öffnete die Läden ein drittes Mal an diesem Morgen.

Er setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante und sah sie prüfend an. Ihre Augen glänzten stark und ihre Wangen glühten.

Oh nein, was hatte sich Laura da wohl eingefangen??!!

„Was machst du da, Dad?" fragte Laura leise, als Snape mit seinem Zauberstab etwa zwanzig Zentimeter über ihren Körper fuhr.

In diesem Augenblick kamen rote Buchstaben und Zahlen zur Spitze des Zauberstabes raus. Nicht sehr große, aber man konnte sie deutlich lesen und dann lösten sie sich in Luft auf.

„Das ist ein Diagnosezauber. Den habe ich schonmal angewandt bei dir." Laura nickte müde. „Er ist sehr schwierig, deshalb lernst du ihn erst in deinem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts. Er zeigt an, was einer Person fehlt, also ob sie krank oder verletzt ist. Man kann ihn ganz verschieden anwenden, je nach dem, was man wissen möchte."

Laura blinzelte und konnte kaum die Augen offen halten. Snape hielt seine Hand an Lauras Wange und sie schloss die Augen. Das tat so gut.

„Du hast einen Grippevirus erwischt und du hast 39,1 Fieber. Am besten schläfst du und nur wenn das Fieber steigt, gebe ich dir einen Trank. Es ist auch gut für den Körper, wenn er mal eine Krankheit durchmachen muss," sagte Snape leise.

Er stand auf und öffnete das Fenster ein wenig, damit sie frische Luft hatte. „Wenn etwas ist, sagst du es Milly, die kann mich dann holen."

Snape sah, dass Laura leicht nickte und sich zur Seite drehte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape sah zufrieden auf seinen siedenden Trank. Das Verschwinden der Nascoros-Käfer war schon sonderbar. Aber er würde es schon noch raus finden, was da vorgegangen war.

Natürlich hatte er gedacht, dass Laura dahinter steckte. Wenn irgend etwas los war hier, steckte für gewöhnlich sein Kind dahinter. Und nun lag sie krank im Bett. Sie war noch nie krank gewesen, seit er sie kannte. Sie hatte einmal das Bett hüten müssen, als sie die Verbrennung von dem Drachen gehabt hatte. Das heißt, sie hätte das Bett hüten sollen, um genau zu sein. Natürlich war das dem Mädchen viel zu langweilig gewesen und sie hatte sich wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Nun schien es ihr aber wirklich nicht sehr wohl zu sein, denn sie hatte gar nicht aufstehen wollen. Das war auch nicht schlecht, wenn sie einmal ein paar Gänge runter schaltete.

Sie war ja sonst so ein Energiebündel!

Er hoffte nur, dass er die nächste Woche gut überstehen würde. Eine Woche in seinem Heim mit einem Potter! Laura und Harry zusammen waren wirklich das Superteam! Fehlten nur noch die Weasley-Zwillinge, dann würde er freiwillig ausziehen.

Severus gab eine Prise versteinerten Kiefernharzes in den Trank, worauf der Dampf sich dunkelgrün färbte. Am Schluss musste er Perlweiß sein, aber im Moment war dieses Dunkelgrün genau richtig.

s s s s s s s s s s s ss s s s s s

Laura wusste nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, aber sie hatte jetzt plötzlich furchtbar Bauchweh. Oh Gott, war ihr übel! Sie fühlte, dass sie sich gleich erbrechen musste. Obwohl sie sich so schlapp und kraftlos fühlte, schleppte sie sich ins Badezimmer, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sich in die Toilette übergeben zu können.

Sie war so froh, als sie Milly neben sich spürte, die ihr leicht auf den Rücken klopfte und ihr dann, als sich ihr Magen beruhigt hatte, mit einem warmen Waschlappen das Gesicht wusch.

Sie würde Milly das nie vergessen, schwor sich Laura. Es tat so gut, dass die Elfe bei ihr war.

Laura saß auf dem Boden und raffte sich dann auf, um wieder ins Bett zu gelangen. Natürlich konnte ihr Milly dabei nicht sehr viel helfen.

Milly saß dann an Lauras Bettrand und streichelte ihr hin und wieder über das Gesicht. Lauras Haut fühlte sich so empfindlich an, dass sie kaum Berührung ertragen konnte. Jimmy kam plötzlich auf ihr Bett gesprungen und schnupperte an ihr. Laura sah das Tier mit müden Augen an. Es hatte Spinnweben im Fell und Kletten im buschigen Schwanz. Milly scheuchte es energisch hinunter, da es schmutzig sei. Laura sagte nichts, sie war zu erschöpft.

So zogen sich die nächsten Stunden hin, in denen Laura schlief, dann aufschreckte mit schmerzendem Bauch, sich erbrach und Milly mit fiebrigen Augen und glühenden Wangen dankte, dass sie da war. Milly sang ihr leise das Hauselfenlied vor, das Laura immer so gerne hörte.

Als Snape dann in ihr Zimmer kam, fühlte Laura sich ein wenig besser. Sie hatte seit Längerem nicht mehr erbrochen und lächelte ihren Vater sogar ein bisschen an.

„Fühlst du dich besser?" fragte er. Snape hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie sich mehrmals hatte übergeben müssen.

Laura nickte schwach. Sie fühlte sich so matt und so Müde.

„Junge Laura war tapfer und ist viele Male aufgestanden, um sich zu übergeben, arme junge Laura ist ganz schwach," piepte Milly. Snape sah die Hauselfe an.

„Du hättest mich rufen können, Milly," sagte er.

„Dad, Milly hilft mir so super, sie ist so lieb," hauchte Laura und ihre Augen fielen ihr beinahe zu.

Snape fühlte irgend ein ungewohntes Gefühl in sich. Es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen, für Laura da zu sein, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Stattdessen hatte er in seinem Labor gebraut und jemand anderes war an Lauras Seite gewesen.

Lauras Pyjama war ganz verschwitzt. Snape machte nochmals einen Diagnose-Zauber. Der Magen hatte sich scheinbar beruhigt und Laura hatte noch 38, 7 Fieber.

Er nickte zufrieden und begann dann, das Kind aus dem Pyjama zu schälen. Laura wehrte sich nicht, aber schlotterte, als er ihr das Oberteil über den Kopf zog. Draußen waren es bestimmt um die 27 Grad, aber Laura fror trotzdem, wegen des Fiebers.

Milly brachte ihm einen sauberen Pyjama und Snape zog ihr das frische Oberteil an, bevor er dasselbe mit den Hosen tat. Laura fühlte sich wie eine Lumpenpuppe und ließ die Prozedur einfach über sich ergehen. Sie war froh, als er sie wieder zugedeckt hatte und sie sich zur Seite drehen konnte.

Sie wollte ihren Vater bei sich haben, aber sie wusste, dass der bestimmt anderes zu tun hatte, als an ihrem Bett zu sitzen.

„Dad, kannst du ein bisschen bei mir bleiben?" fragte sie in einem Ton, dem er nur schlecht widerstehen konnte.

Außerdem war sie krank. Er musste zuerst nach dem Trank sehen, sonst wäre er dann unbrauchbar.

„Schlaf jetzt noch eine Weile, dann kannst du später ein bisschen auf dem Sofa liegen, dann bist du auch bei mir."

Selbst zum Widersprechen war Laura zu schlapp. Sie schlief beinahe augenblicklich ein.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Am nächsten Tag lag Laura wieder auf dem Bauch im Garten. Sie hatte sich am Morgen viel besser gefühlt und hatte sogar etwas gefrühstückt. Sie hatte am Morgen viel gelesen und war im Haus geblieben. Da es nicht ganz so heiß war, hatte Snape ihr gegen Abend erlaubt raus zu gehen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie hier nahe dem Haus blieb.

Sie beobachtete einen großen schwarzen Käfer. Sie lächelte, als sie daran dachte, dass sie gestern Nachmittag ihren Vater dazu gebracht hatte, ihr etwas vorzulesen.

Sie hatte das so genossen. Erst hatte er für sich etwas gelesen und sie hatte neben ihm gelegen, mit ihrem Kopf auf seinem Bein. Als sie sich dann besser gefühlt hatte, hatte sie sich einfach auf seinem Schoß platziert und hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Sie wusste nicht, ob er das mochte, aber es war ihr egal, solange er es tolerierte und sie nicht weg schickte.

Dann hatte er sich doch tatsächlich überreden lassen, ihr etwas vorzulesen. Auch wenn es sie nicht interessiert hatte, was er gelesen hatte, da es aus einem langweiligen Zaubertrankmagazin war, war es trotzdem schön gewesen seiner tiefen Stimme zu lauschen.

Der Käfer, den sie nun beobachtete, krabbelte einfach über die Ameisen hinweg, als ob sie nicht da wären. Das fand Laura ziemlich überheblich von dem schwarzen Kerl. Aber seine Strafe kam sofort.

Laura fuhr etwas zusammen, als plötzlich Jimmy angeschossen kam, und sich den Käfer schnappte. Sie sah angeekelt zu, wie das Streifenhörnchen den knackigen Käfer genüsslich verschlang, während dieser noch zappelte. Sie schwor sich, das Tier nie wieder zu küssen, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte.

In dem Moment dämmerte ihr etwas. Käfer. Nas...irgendetwas Käfer. Teure noch dazu! Sie erinnerte sich an die Spinnweben, die Jimmy gestern im Fell gehangen waren. War er das kleine Fensterchen, welches zu Snapes Tränkelabor führte und immer ein wenig offen stand, hinein geklettert und hatte sich bei ihrem Vater bedient? Ihr war schon mal aufgefallen, dass es da viele Spinnweben gehabt hatte, da sie eine dicke gestreifte Spinne darin beobachtet hatte, während ihr Vater etwas aufgeschrieben hatte.

Oh oh, Jimmy! Wieso kannst du nicht ein Nagetier sein, wie alle anderen normalen Streifenhörnchen? Dachte Laura, als sie sah, wie Jimmy sich nach seiner Zwischenverpflegung den Mund leckte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape hatte die Ruhe des vorigen Tages wirklich genossen. Auch wenn seine Tochter ihn dazu genötigt hatte, ihr etwas vorzulesen.

Er hatte auch die Nähe genossen, die Laura bei ihm gesucht hatte. Er hatte die Zeit genutzt, als sie dann geschlafen hatte, seinen Trank in Fläschchen und Flaschen abzufüllen. Er war zum Glück dann doch noch gelungen, auch wenn er vor lauter kranker Laura vergessen hatte, die gepulverte Büffelknochenhaut rechtzeitig hinein zu geben.

Er stand am Fenster und sah, wie Laura am Boden lag und irgenwelches Kleingetier beobachtete. Er setzte sich wieder hin und schrieb seinen Bericht weiter, den er dann mit Remus besprechen wollte, bevor sie die Recherchen im Phönixorden bekannt geben wollten.

Als er dann wieder ans Fenster trat, um Laura hinein zu beten, sah er etwas, dass er nicht erwartet hätte. Bei Gott nein, das hätte er nicht erwartet.

Ein Mann stand neben Laura und sprach mit dem Mädchen. Laura hatte sich auf ihre Knie gesetzt und rappelte sich jetzt auf. Sie sah zu dem älteren Mann hoch. Snape fragte sich, wie der durch seinen Schutzzauber hatte gelangen können.

Klar, er hatte den Zauber für Verwandte ausgeschlossen. Und dieser Mann hier war verwandt. Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

Was erlaubte sich dieser Bastard hierher zu kommen! Er hatte sich geschworen, seinen Vater nie wieder sehen zu wollen. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der jeden Hogwartsstudenten mit den Zähnen hätte klappern lassen, rauschte Snape aus dem Haus.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura lag bäuchlings auf dem Boden und ließ sich gerade eine Ameise über den Finger krabbeln, als zwei schwarze Schuhe vor ihr auftauchten, die ganz sicher nicht ihrem Vater gehörten.

Sie kniete sich hin und sah den Beinen entlang hinauf, bis ihr Blick am Gesicht eines älteren Mannes mit graumeliertem Haar hängen blieb. Der Mann sah streng aus, aber lächelte sie an. Er hatte einen besonderen Gesichtsausdruck, der Laura seltsam bekannt vorkam. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Der Mann musterte sie richtiggehend und Laura blinzelte, da die Sonne sie blendete. Ob das wieder ein Zaubertrank-Kollege war von Snape? Er sah allerdings gar nicht wie ein Zauberer aus, fand Laura. Er trug ganz normale Muggelkleider und auch sonst....

„Wer bist du, junge Dame?" fragte der Mann freundlich. Er musterte sie immer noch und zog seine Augen leicht zusammen.

„Laura, und wer sind Sie, Sir?" fragte Laura neugierig zurück. Sie spürte, dass das kein gewöhnlicher Besucher war, zumal Snape nie Besucher hatte, schon gar keine Muggel.

„Mein Name ist Tobias Snape. Ich bin der Vater von Severus, der hier wohnt." Seine Stimme tönte irgendwie traurig.

Lauras Augen wurden groß. Snapes Vater?

„Dann sind Sie mein Großvater, Sir," sagte Laura direkt heraus. Die Augen des Mannes nahmen einen seltsamen Glanz an und er sah Laura an, als würde er sie im nächsten Moment in die Arme schließen wollen.

Laura trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. „Mein Dad hat gesagt, dass er nichts mit Ihnen zu tun haben will, Sir. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber Sie müssen etwas Schlimmes getan haben." Laura nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund. Wieso so tun, als wüsste sie von nichts?

Der Mann nickte ernst. „Laura," sagte er und machte ein Pause, wie um sich den Namen einzuprägen.

„Ja, mein Kind, ich habe schlimme Dinge getan. Ich habe deinem Vater sehr weh getan. Ich war ein miserabler Vater." Der Mann sah nachdenklich zu ihr hinunter.

Laura war beeindruckt, dass der Mann das so offen zugab vor ihr. Dass er es nicht einfach abstritt und dass er überhaupt mit einem Kind über so etwas redete. Er kannte sie ja gar nicht.

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass mein Sohn eine Familie hat, Laura. Das ist schlimm. Ich freue mich unglaublich, dich kennen zu lernen."

Laura sah ihn an. Was der Mann da sagte, tönte ehrlich. „Hast du noch Geschwister, Laura?" fragte er und beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir, nur mein Dad und ich."

Tobias mochte dieses Kind sofort. Ihre schwarzen Augen mit den langen Wimpern hatten so eine große Lebensfreude in sich, dass es den Mann beinahe schmerzte. Denn ähnliche Augen hatten ihn vor vielen Jahren auch angesehen. Allerdings waren sie viel ängstlicher und distanzierter gewesen. Er atmete tief ein und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Die bloße Erinnerung raubte ihm beinahe den Atem.

„Wo ist denn deine Mum?" fragte der Mann plötzlich weiter. Laura verbarg nun ihr geblendetes Gesicht mit ihrem Arm. Tobias sah, dass Lauras Arm eine Stelle hatte, die nicht so braun war, wie der Rest ihres Körpers, eher hell, sogar rötlich.

„Die ist schon lange tot," sagte Laura.

Sie drehte den Kopf, als sie Schritte hörte vom Haus her. Sie wich ein paar Schritte zurück, als sie den wütenden Blick ihres Vaters sah. Snape sah aus, als würde er nächstens Feuer speien, als er etwa zwei Meter vor seinem Vater stehen blieb.

Er gab Laura einen schnellen Blick und zeigte neben sich. Laura verstand sofort und ging schnell zu ihrem Vater. In diesem Moment zu widersprechen wäre ein Todesurteil, das wusste Laura.

„Verschwinde!" sagte Snape mit einer hasserfüllten Stimme. Der Mann blieb stehen und sah zu seinem Sohn, der mit der Hand zur Straße zeigte.

„Severus, bitte lass mich...."

„Nein, ich lasse dich nicht! Verschwinde und komm nie wieder her, verstanden?!" Snapes Stimme war so voller Abscheu, dass es Laura fror. Sie spürte, dass sie noch nicht ganz gesund war, denn ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Wachs. Und es erschreckte sie, dass ihr Dad so sprach mit seinem eigenen Vater.

Tobias atmete tief ein und sah zu Boden. „Ich möchte dir etwas erklären, mein Sohn," versuchte er es noch einmal, aber Severus trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme sagte er: „Ich will nichts hören, Vater. Ich weiß nicht, was genau dich hierher treibt, aber es gibt hier nichts zu holen. Und hör mit diesem 'mein Sohn'-Schwachsinn auf. Du lässt mich und mein Kind in Ruhe."

Tobias' dunkelbraune Augen sahen zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das mit Tränen in den Augen hinter ihrem Vater stand. Dieses Bild beelendete den älteren Mann.

„Gib mir eine Chance, Severus. Ich möchte mein Enkelkind kennen lernen. Auch wenn du mich nicht erträgst, dann gib wenigstens Laura und mir eine Chance. Ich weiß, dass ich nichts mehr gut machen kann, aber ich habe mich geändert. Ich möchte euch kennen lernen. Dich und Laura."

Laura wunderte es, dass Snape seinen Vater so lange hatte ausreden lassen.

„Nein. Du lässt uns in Ruhe und gehst und zwar auf der Stelle." Snape gab seinem Vater einen vernichtenden, wenn nicht sogar tödlichen Blick.

Laura sah die Traurigkeit in den Augen des Mannes und er tat ihr ehrlich Leid. Wieso nur hasste ihr Vater den sympatischen Mann so sehr?

„Auf Wiedersehen, Laura," sagte der Mann leise, drehte sich um und ging davon.

Snapes Puls raste, als er dem Mann hinterher sah. Wie konnte er es wagen, hier aufzutauchen und sein Kind anzusprechen??!!

Er hatte ihn und seine Mutter im Stich gelassen, als er gerade mal elf war, nachdem er jahrelang das Geld versoffen hatte und ihn hin und wieder grün geschlagen hatte. Das war zwar selten vorgekommen, aber es war ihm in lebhafter Erinnerung geblieben.

Severus sah auf seine Tochter hinunter, die einfach nur da stand und still vor sich hin weinte. Etwas in seinem Innern rührte sich bei dem Anblick.

Das Mädchen hatte eben ihren Großvater kennen gelernt.

Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihr Haar. Laura sah mit tränennassen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Wieso?" fragte sie leise. Er sah, dass ihre Beine leicht zitterten. Sie war gestern noch ziemlich krank gewesen und fühlte sich bestimmt noch schwach.

„Komm , wir gehen rein," sagte er, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen. Laura nahm seine Hand.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape fragte sich, ob Laura eingeschlafen war. Sie hatte sich an ihn geklammert, als er sich nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Snape Senior drinnen auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte. Scheinbar hatte die Sache das Mädchen ziemlich belastet, denn sie hatte ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollen. Mit der Zeit hatte Snape gemerkt, dass sie sich immer mehr entspannt hatte.

Nun saß sie auf ihm, das Gesicht in seinem Shirt vergraben und die Arme um ihn geschlungen. Sie atmete gleichmäßig und einer ihrer Arme plumpste schlapp ein Stück hinunter. Wie das Mädchen so vergraben überhaupt atmen konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel, aber sie würde ja wohl nicht freiwillig ersticken.

Snape hatte Milly gebeten, ihm einen Whisky zu bringen. Das brauchte er jetzt für seine Nerven.

Doch als er den Alkohol roch, und er dabei an die Begegnung mit seinem Vater vorhin dachte, verging ihm die Lust darauf und er stellte das Glas auf das kleine Tischchen neben dem Sofa.

Dabei wurde Lauras Position etwas verschoben, so, dass er jetzt sah, dass sie wirklich schlief. Er hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht zu weit hinunter rutschte. Severus sah auf sie hinunter.

Sein Kind! Wie ein Engel sah sie aus, wenn sie schlief. Ein Phänomen, wie aus so einem Engel in Sekunden der größte Bengel werden konnte! Milly beobachtete ihn heimlich und sah, dass er kaum sichtbar lächelte. Sie wusste, dass Severus das Kind sehr sehr liebte. Eine Träne stahl sich in ihre Augen. Wenn Meister Professor Snape eine Ahnung hätte, wie sehr sie selbst dieses Kind liebte.....

Was sein eigener Vater wohl ihm gegenüber empfunden hatte, überlegte Snape. War einmal ein ähnliches Gefühl dabei gewesen, welches er für Laura empfand? Er wusste es ehrlich nicht. Als er noch klein war, hatte es in der Familie nicht schlecht funktioniert. Er wusste noch, dass es manchmal Probleme gegeben hatte, weil seine Mutter eine Hexe war. Seine Großmutter, die auch einen Hexe gewesen war, hatte hier in diesem Haus gewohnt. Er hatte das Haus immer geliebt und hatte die Ferien oft hier verbracht. Sie war eine begnadete Zaubertrankbrauerin gewesen und hier hatte er seine Liebe dafür entdeckt. Hier hatte er vergessen können.

Als er in die Muggelschule gegangen war, hatten die schlimmen Trinkeskapaden seines Vaters begonnen. Er hatte bei der Arbeit ein paarmal Pech gehabt und hatte sich in den Alkohol geflüchtet. Das Leben zu Hause war seit dann nicht mehr dasselbe gewesen. Sein Vater war immer erst spät nach Hause gekommen und hatte dann oft mit seiner Mutter gestritten. In den seltenen Fällen, wenn Severus noch nicht im Bett war, und sein Vater besonders schlecht drauf war, hatte er manchmal Prügel bezogen. Meistens war der Auslöser irgend eine Kleinigkeit gewesen. Er hatte einen richtigen Hass gegen diesen Mann entwickelt, der ihn bis heute nicht losgelassen hatte, wie er heute gemerkt hatte.

Eigentlich war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er darüber hinweg war. Es war alles schon lange her, und es hatte keinen Wert, in der Vergangenheit zu bohren und einem schöneren Familienleben nach zu trauern. Aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er diesen Mann jemals wieder sehen würde.

Severus strich Laura mit einem Finger die Fransen aus der Stirn.

Wieso war sein Vater gekommen? Wollte er etwas gut machen, das nicht mehr gut zu machen war?

Wieso wollte er Laura kennen lernen, wenn er nicht mal seinen eigenen Sohn kannte? Hatte er es ernst gemeint, oder wollte er irgend etwas anderes?

Er sah, dass Laura die Augen kurz öffnete und sie rieb. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in Snapes Shirt, wo es ihr besonders zu gefallen schien.

„Falls du vor hast, wieder einzuschlafen, dann kannst du das in deinem Bett tun, Laura," sagte Severus und zog sie etwas von sich weg, damit er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie rieb sich wieder die Augen.

„Ich brauche noch einen Badeanzug , Dad," sagte sie verschlafen.

Snape hob die Augenbraue, und fragte sich, wie sie jetzt ausgerechnet darauf kam.

„Ich kann ja nicht nackt baden, wenn Harry nächste Woche kommt," fügte sie erklärend hinzu, als ihr Vater nicht antwortete sondern sie nur verwundert ansah.

Er gab ihr einen vielsagenden Blick. „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass eine gewisse junge Dame absolut sicher war, dass sie keinen Badeanzug brauche, da sie in kurzen Hosen baden könne."

Laura rümpfte die Nase etwas. „Ja, aber da hab ich ja auch nicht gewusst, dass Harry in den Ferien kommt," sagte sie etwas ungeduldig.

„Vor Mr. Potter schämst du dich, nackt zu baden, aber was wäre, wenn sonst jemand hier vorbei gehen würde, hm?" Snape war wirklich neugierig, wie das Mädchen tickte. Sie badete häufig mit einer Baumwoll-Shorts und einem Träger-Shirt, aber manchmal sah er sie splitterfasernackt im Bach rum plantschen. Also, schämte sie sich nun, oder nicht?

„Aber du hast doch das Haus und die Umgebung mit einem Schutzzauber belegt, oder? Milly hat es mir erzählt," fügte sie hinzu, als Snape sie erstaunt ansah.

Er nickte. „Das kommt dir aber reichlich früh in den Sinn, dass du noch Kleider brauchst für die Ankunft von Mr. Potter." Er sah sie etwas streng an und sie biss sich auf die Lippen und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Eine Minute saßen sie still da plötzlich sah Laura zu Snape auf. „Dad, wann bekomme ich denn eigentlich nun endlich Brüste? Ich habe jetzt schon lange gewartet."

Snape sah seine Tochter an und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich automatisch zusammen. Na bravo, da hatten sie ja ein Thema angeschnitten! Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Laura fragte ungeduldig weiter.

„Emma ist ja eigentlich etwa gleich alt wie ich und die hat schon ein wenig," sie sah ihn gespannt an, als hätte er jetzt sofort die Lösung im Ärmel, oder ein genaues Datum, wann ihre Brüste mit dem Wachstum beginnen würden. Für sie schien dieses Thema nicht peinlich, sie schien einfach nur neugierig zu sein. Ihm war das mehr als unangenehm. Warum mussten Kinder so viele Fragen stellen?!

Das musste wohl ein Naturgesetz sein...

„Laura, da hast du keinen Einfluss darauf. Nur weil du jetzt sofort …. möchtest, dass sich dein Körper entwickelt, tut er das nicht. Du musst dich gedulden. Nicht jeder Mensch ist gleich."

Ja, er fand, das hatte er gut gesagt. Aber er freute sich, dass sie nun abrupt das Thema wechselte. Also war es scheinbar doch nicht so ein brennendes Thema für das Kind.

„Ich hab solchen Hunger, Dad," sagte sie und beim Gedanken an etwas zu essen, knurrte ihr Magen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Sie saß am Tisch und kaute den Reis, den Milly ihr extra gekocht hatte. Snape trank einen schwarzen Kaffee und sah ihr zu, wie sie das Essen gierig verschlang.

„Iss langsam, Laura, oder es wird dir wieder übel." Er sah sie tadelnd an.

„Wie kommt es, dass du deinen Vater so sehr hasst?" fragte Laura ernst. Sie sah, dass sich die Augen von Snape verfinsterten.

Als Snape nicht sofort antwortete, fügte sie hinzu: "Er hat mir erzählt, dass er schlimme Fehler gemacht hat und dass er ein schlechter Vater gewesen sei. Aber er hat dir ja auch gesagt, dass er sich geändert hat." Sie sah etwas traurig aus. "Ich glaube es tut ihm Leid, Dad."

Snape beugte sich zu seiner Tochter hinunter und sah sie intensiv an. "Laura, du weißt nicht, was er mir und meiner Mutter angetan hat, also überlass das mir."

Laura spürte Schmerz in der Stimme ihres Vaters. Seine Augen sahen auch irgendwie traurig und auch ärgerlich aus. Sie merkte aber auch, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Er war eben nicht ein Mensch, der einfach so sein Herz ausschüttete.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß nicht, was er Schlimmes getan hat, dass du ihm nicht verzeihen kannst, Dad. Aber vielleicht gibst du ihm ja eine Chance. Menschen machen Fehler. Das hast du mir selber gesagt. Und du hast auch schlimme Fehler gemacht. Dir hat auch jemand eine Chance gegeben." Laura hoffte, dass sie ihren Vater nicht verärgert hatte, mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte. War sie zu vorlaut gewesen?

Lauras Worte hingen im Raum und es war totenstill. Snape konnte nicht glauben, was seine Tochter da von sich gegeben hatte. Er sah in ihre offenen klaren Augen. Sie sah ihn direkt an.

Er nickte leicht. „ Ich muss zu meinem Trank schauen," sagte er mit etwas heiserer Stimme. Er stand vom Tisch auf und ging in den Keller. Er brauchte Zeit. Zeit für sich. Zeit zum denken.

Laura sah ihm nach. Hatte sie ihren Vater mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte doch verletzt? Oder verärgert? Er war nicht der Typ, der sich gerne von einem Kind etwas sagen ließ.

Sie biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe. Ihr Vater hatte seltsam reagiert. Er war sonst immer so gefasst. Ob ihr Großvater wirklich so schrecklich gewesen war? Auf sie hatte er so nett gewirkt und so traurig.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Milly stand plötzlich neben Laura und hielt ihre Hand. Sie sah Laura so stolz an, dass diese die Welt nicht mehr verstand. „So gross ist die junge Laura." Milly lächelte .

„Meister Professor Snape braucht jetzt etwas Zeit, liebe Laura. Er muss denken, denn er weiß, dass schlaue Laura Recht hat." Milly wusste, dass Snapes Stolz ein wenig angekratzt war und dass er über das Ganze nachdenken musste. Sie spürte, dass Laura sich Sorgen machte, zuviel gesagt zu haben. Dabei war sie so froh, dass ihre liebe Laura das so gut gesagt hatte. Es würde bestimmt etwa bewegen in dem sturen Mann.

Laura erstaunten Millys Worte. Sie nickte der Elfe zu und drückte ihre Hand.

Sie biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe und wickelte eine kurze Locke um den Finger. „Milly, weißt du was?" fragte Laura plötzlich in schuldbewusstem Ton. Milly sah sie besorgt an.

„Jimmy hat die teuren Käfer gefressen." Laura zog ein bisschen eine Schnute und plötzlich mussten beide so lachen, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatten.

TBC...

Meiner lieben Betaleserin scientific ida möchte ich herzlich danken fürs Korrigieren. Sally


	40. Chapter 40

Hallo meine Lieben, so nun ist Kapitel 40 bereit, von euch gelesen zu werden. Es freut mich sehr, dass es scheinbar immer noch Leute gibt, die meine Geschichte lesen :-) Danke vielmals für die lieben Reviews, denn ihr wisst, dass sie das Benzin für meine Motivation sind ;-D

Scientific ida möchte ich ganz herzlich danken, dass sie sich trotz stressigem Alltag meinen Kapiteln annimmt und sie korrigiert:-)

Viel Spass , Gruss Sally

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape wanderte im Zimmer hin und her. Er wusste, welche Folgen seine eigenen Fehler gehabt hatten, die er vor Jahren gemacht hatte. Und er wusste, dass er sich nie ganz verzeihen konnte. Aber er konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Er war Dumbledore unendlich dankbar, dass er ihm die Chance seines Lebens gegeben hatte, damals, als er eingesehen hatte, auf welch falschem Weg er war.

Lauras Worte kreisten in seinem Kopf herum. Er war so voller Hass für diesen Mann, der heute einen Versuch gemacht hatte, eine neue Chance zu erhalten, wie Laura das ausgedrückt hatte.

Vielleicht hatte sein Vater ähnliche Gefühle, seinen Fehlern gegenüber. Vielleicht bereute er ja wirklich.

Severus bezweifelte aber, dass er diesem Mann so einfach verzeihen konnte.

Laura schien den Mann zu mögen.

Er selber würde sich nicht mit seinem Vater unterhalten können, aber vielleicht sollte er Laura die Möglichkeit geben, ihren Großvater kennen zu lernen.

Er durchdachte alles vorwärts und rückwärts. Er brauchte einfach noch Zeit. Sollte die Zeit zeigen, wie wichtig es seinem Vater wirklich war, seine Enkelin kennen zu lernen. Er konnte das noch nicht jetzt entscheiden, er war zu aufgewühlt und zu zornig.

Er fuhr sich zum x-ten mal über das Gesicht. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und rieb sich die Schläfen.

Er musste mit Laura reden. Sie hatte an alledem keine Schuld.

Er war stolz, dass sie so ein guter Mensch war.

Aber sie war auch noch jung und unerfahren. Es würde allein seine Entscheidung sein, ob Tobias Snape eine Rolle in ihrem Leben, zumindest aber in näherer Zukunft, spielen würde.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura erholte sich gut von ihrem Virus und Snape hatte das Thema Snape Senior auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschoben, da ja am Morgen nach dem unerwarteten Besuch des Mannes Harry und Remus ankamen.

„Harry, wieso hast du mir nicht zurück geschrieben," fragte Laura, kaum waren die beiden aus dem Kamin getreten.

Harry sah sie erstaunt an, nicht nur, wegen ihrer neuen Frisur. „Wieso, du hast doch gar nicht geschrieben," sagte er und er konnte einen enttäuschten Unterton nicht verhindern.

„Nicht mal Ron und auch nicht Hermine oder Emma haben geschrieben," beschwerte er sich.

Laura fand das seltsam, denn sie hatte ihm geschrieben, genau wie sie auch den anderen Freunden geschrieben hatte.

„Doch, Harry, ich habe dir am Mittwoch geschrieben. Das ist ja seltsam, dass du die Eule nicht bekommen hast." Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry ihr glaubte.

„Coole Frisur," lächelte Harry die Freundin an und wechselte dabei auch das Thema.

Laura lächelte etwas verlegen zurück.

„Wollen wir zu deinem Bach?" fragte Harry grinsend.

Er hatte sich die ganze lange Woche darauf gefreut, in dem Bach zu baden und mit Laura zu spielen. Wannimmer Dudley ihn genervt hatte oder er Stunden lang in seinem Zimmer bleiben musste, hatte er daran gedacht mit Laura zu baden und mit Remus zusammen zu sein.

Sie nickte und lächelte. „Dad, dürfen wir ein wenig raus?" fragte sie.

Snape nickte. Er hatte ihr nun jeden Morgen einen Sonnenschutzzauber angezaubert und die empfindliche Stelle an ihrem Arm noch extra eingerieben.

Remus beugte sich ein wenig zu Laura hinunter: „Sag mal, junge Dame, bekomme ich denn gar keinen Kuss, heute?" Er tat etwas beleidigt, aber Laura sah, wie glücklich der Mann war.

Seine Augen glänzten und er strahlte eine solche Energie aus. Sie freute sich so für ihn und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. Sie ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. Danach umarmte sie ihn noch.

Sie freute sich auch so, mit Harry zu baden. Zum Glück hatte ihr Vater tatsächlich noch einen Badeanzug organisiert.

„Komm, Harry," rief sie aufgeregt.

Die Männer sahen den Kindern nach. Sie wussten, dass sie ein gutes Auge auf die Kinder haben mussten, und Milly würde auch ein bisschen 'Babysitten' müssen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Den ganzen Tag hörten sie nichts von den Kindern. Immer wieder ging einer von ihnen nachsehen, ob die beiden noch lebten. Harry und Laura waren so eifrig dabei, den Bach zu bestauen, zu baden und ihre Kunststücke im Bach zu üben, dass sie kaum Zeit gehabt hatten, etwas zu essen.

Am Abend nun waren sie doch ziemlich hungrig. Snape hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass so ein Bach ein derart gutes Kindermädchen war. Und es hatte ihn erstaunt, dass die Kinder es fertig gebracht hatten, einen ganzen Tag keinen Unsinn zu machen.

Milly hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, den Kindern zuzuschauen. Nun trug sie das Dessert auf für Snape und die Gäste. Laura bekam nichts, was der Elfe natürlich Leid tat. Auch allen anderen am Tisch tat das Mädchen Leid.

Laura versuchte einfach nicht hinzusehen.

Harry wollte mit ihr teilen, aber Snape verbot es mit ein paar wenigen warnenden Worten. Er würde auf jeden Fall hart bleiben.

Severus hatte Lupin erzählt, warum er Laura alle Süßigkeiten gestrichen hatte. Remus hatte sich ziemlich zusammen nehmen müssen, um nicht zu lachen, als Snape ihm die Geschichte mit der 'Hexe' erzählt hatte.

Er hatte Snape von der unfreundlichen 'Übergabe' von Harry erzählt.

Diese Muggel schienen richtig auf ihn gewartet zu haben, denn Harry stand mit Koffer und Hedwig und allem schon bereit hinter der Tür.

Als er geklingelt hatte, war der Junge unsanft zur Tür hinaus geschoben worden, wobei die langhalsige Petunia besorgt umher geblickt hatte, ob auch keine Nachbarn sie beobachteten. Leider hatte sie wenig Glück gehabt, da gerade eine eben so neugierige Nachbarin vorbei gegangen war. Petunia hatte Remus nicht nur mit offener Abscheu sondern auch noch reichlich giftig von oben bis unten betrachtet. Schnell hatte sie dann die Tür hinter Harry geschlossen, nachdem sie ihm seinen Besen unsanft in seine Hände gedrückt hatte, ohne sich verabschiedet zu haben.

Harry allerdings hatte das nicht erstaunt. Er hatte so glücklich zu ihm hinauf gestrahlt, dass die Sonne gleich nochmals aufgegangen war für Remus.

Er hatte ihm den großen Koffer abgenommen und Harry hatte ihm sofort die Hand gegeben, was Remus sehr gefreut hatte. Sie waren mit dem Zug gereist, bis zu Remus' Zuhause. Dort hatten sie dann die erste Nacht verbracht.

Harry war so glücklich gewesen, dass er den Dursleys entkommen war und hatte den ganzen Abend geredet und Fragen gestellt. Sie hatten noch bis ziemlich spät Spiele gespielt und sich lustige Geschichten und Erlebnisse erzählt.

Remus war auch so glücklich gewesen. Unendlich glücklich.

Und nun waren sie hier. Er hatte die Kinder beobachtet, wie sie es genossen hatten im Bach.

Als alle den Nachtisch beendet hatten, ging Snape ins Gewächshaus um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Harry und Laura spielten mit Remus Black Jack. Sie lachten und alle genossen das Spiel, welches Laura gewann.

Dann schickte Remus die Kinder Zähne putzen und den Pyjama anziehen. Laura war etwas schneller fertig als Harry, und als sie in Harrys Zimmer trat, sah sie ihn, auf dem Bett sitzend ein Fotoalbum ansehen.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und fragte „Darf ich auch?" Harry sah sie kurz an und lächelte. „Ja, das hat mir Hagrid gegeben, bevor ich zu den Dursleys ging. Ich habe es jeden Tag ein paar mal angeschaut."

Laura lächelte und sah sich die Bilder an. Sie fand den kleinen Harry sehr süß. Als ihr Blick auf die rothaarig Frau, welche Harry im Arm hielt viel, zogen sich ihre Augen zusammen. Irgendwie kam ihr diese Frau bekannt vor. Sie war sich sicher, die Rothaarige schon irgendwo gesehen zu haben, sie wusste aber nicht wo.

„Ist das da deine Mum, Harry?" fragte sie und zeigte auf die Frau. „Ja," antwortete dieser stolz. „Sie ist ziemlich hübsch, nicht wahr?" Laura nickte.

Sie überlegte, wo sie denn Harrys Mutter schon gesehen haben könnte. Es war ganz sicher diese Frau, da gab es keinen Zweifel.

„Und wer ist der da?" fragte Laura ein paar Seiten weiter. Das Foto zeigt Harrys Eltern und einen jungen, gutaussehenden Mann mich schwarzem länglichem Haar der breit und offen lächelte..

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Weiß ich auch nicht. Ich werde dann Hagrid mal fragen, oder Remus. Der weiß das vielleicht auch."

Harry klappte das Album zu und die Kinder gingen runter zu Remus, der sein Buch beiseite legte, als er die Kinder kommen sah. Sie erzählten ihm vom Bach und von den kleinen Krebsen, die dort wohnten. Sie spielten dann ein Kartenspiel, das Harry kannte. Die genauen Spielregeln wusste er zwar nicht mehr, aber sie erfanden einfach eigene.

Als Snape sich wieder zu ihnen gesellte, wollte Laura ihn überreden mitzuspielen, aber er wollte nicht. Er las in einem seiner langweiligen Zaubertrankmagazinen. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Wert hatte, ihn überreden zu wollen, da er sonst nur ärgerlich werden würde.

„Dürfen wir zusammen im selben Zimmer schlafen, Dad?" fragte Laura hoffnungsvoll. „Wir könnten Harrys Matratze in mein Zimmer schleppen." Sie sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Nein, Laura. Ihr beiden braucht euren Schlaf und ich bezweifle, dass ihr davon viel bekommt, wenn ihr die ganze Nacht redet." Er hatte relativ freundlich gesprochen, aber Laura hörte seiner Stimme trotzdem an, dass er sich nicht überreden lassen würde. Das tat er sowieso praktisch nie.

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„So, ins Bett," sagte Snape und Remus schien gleicher Meinung zu sein. Harry räumte die Karten zusammen und Laura konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, noch ein klitzekleines Minütchen rausschlagen zu wollen.

Doch gerade als sie den Mund öffnen wollte, um ihren Dad anzuflehen, was bis jetzt allerdings noch nicht ein einziges Mal funktioniert hatte, sah dieser sie streng an und sagte: „Du brauchst es auch gar nicht erst zu versuchen, junge Dame. Es wird auch dieses Mal nicht funktionieren, wenn du bettelst und jammerst."

Sie wusste, dass nun alles protestieren nichts brachte. So war ihr Vater nun mal stur wie ein alter E....

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Kaum hatten sie am nächsten Tag gefrühstückt, wollten sie wieder zum Bach. Snape erinnerte Laura dann aber an ihre Arbeiten.

Laura rollte die Augen hinter Snapes Rücken, denn sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust, die Pflanzen zu gießen und das Geschirr abzutrocknen und zu versorgen. Vor allem, weil sie wusste, dass ihr Vater das alles mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hätte erledigen können.

Sie wusste aber, dass er auch da unnachgiebig war und sie wollte ja auch ihr Taschengeld, deshalb machte sie sich an die Arbeit, ohne zu reklamieren. Harry half ihr und bald standen sie dann wieder im Bach.

Milly saß am Rand des kühlen Nasses und schälte Erbsen. Die Kinder übten den Unterwasserhandstand. Harry hatte nicht viel Erfahrung im Wasser, da die Dursleys ihn so gut wie nie mitgenommen hatten ins Schwimmbad. Zum Glück hatten sie in der Schule Schwimmen gehabt, denn sonst hätte er das nicht gekonnt.

„Hast du gesehen, Milly, das war schon recht lange," sagte Harry begeistert zu der Elfe, die ihn nun anstrahlte. Er hatte den Unterwasserhandstand gemacht, der Laura ihm gezeigt hatte.

Plötzlich verengten sich die Augen der Elfe und sie sah sich überrascht und etwas nervös um. Die Kinder beobachteten die Elfe, die sich so seltsam benahm. Sie stand auf und ließ die Schüssel mit den Erbsen achtlos stehen.

„Kommt, wir gehen ins Haus," sagte die Elfe bestimmt. Laura war so einen befehlenden Ton von Milly nicht gewohnt und sie war alarmiert.

„Was ist denn, Milly?" fragte Laura verwundert. Milly trat auf sie zu und packte beide Kinder, die nun ans Ufer traten an den Handgelenken und zog sie mit sich.

„Kommt, sofort!" befahl Milly streng und vor lauter Erstaunen folgten ihr die Kinder wie Schoßhündchen. Beim Gehen sahen sich die beiden fragend an und Laura zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

Snape und Remus gingen gerade den Bericht durch, den Snape geschrieben hatte, als sie Milly mit dem Kindern im Schlepptau ankommen sahen. Sie blickten den Dreien erstaunt entgegen. Das war auch für ihn ein ganz ungewohntes Bild. Was, um alles in der Welt, konnten die Kinder angestellt haben, dass Milly sie mit so ernstem Gesicht mit sich zum Haus zog?

Sofort stand Severus auf und ging ihnen entgegen.

„Geht hinein," befahl die Elfe ernst und Laura und Harry sahen sich erstaunt an. Was war los?

Snape trat auf Milly zu. „Milly, was ist mit den beiden?" fragte er ernsthaft besorgt. So hatte er seine Hauselfe noch nie erlebt.

Die Kinder waren stehen geblieben und sahen die Elfe nun auch neugierig an.

Ein Blick von Snape genügte, und die Kinder verschwanden schnell im Haus. Remus kam nun auch auf die Hauselfe zu und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Dann sah er fragend zu Snape doch da begann die Elfe zu sprechen.

„Meister Professor Snape, Sir, Milly hat vorhin ganz genau die Gegenwart eines anderen Hauselfen gespürt. Milly glaubt er hat uns beobachtet, Sir," berichtete die Elfe besorgt. Dann redete sie ernst weiter. „Milly hatte gestern auch ganz kurz dieses Gefühl gehabt, aber dachte sie hätte sich getäuscht." Sie sah nun etwas schuldbewusst aus.

Severus nickte ernst. Nachdenklich sah er zu Remus. Was konnte das bedeuten? Wer wollte sie hier bespitzeln? Remus runzelte die Stirn.

Snape sagte Milly, dass sie richtig gehandelt habe. Dann wandte er sich wieder Remus zu, der genau so besorgt zu sein schien, wie er selbst.

„Wir legen einen Dedektionszauber rund um das Grundstück. Wir müssen großzügig sein, damit der Spitzel, wenn er die Kinder oder uns beobachten will, sich in den verzauberten Teil hinein begeben muss. Wir können ihn damit zwar nicht fangen, denn die Elfenmagie ist zu stark, aber wir können ihn identifizieren." Snape sah Remus nachdenklich an.

Wer steckte dahinter?

Remus' Augen verengten sich leicht und er nickte „Ja, dann haben wir wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt und können vielleicht herausfinden, wer dahinter steckt und warum sie uns oder die Kinder beobachten."

Severus trat ins Haus, wo Harry und Laura ihm nass und mit großen Augen entgegen sahen.

„Dad, wir haben nichts gemacht, ehrlich," sagte Laura nervös. Sie war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Was ging hier vor? Wieso war Milly plötzlich so streng gewesen? Was hatte sie mit Remus und ihrem Dad besprochen?

Snape sah, wie Harry einen Schritt zurück wich und ihn groß ansah.

Harry war häufig für Dinge bestraft worden, an denen er nicht schuld war. Meistens war es etwas gewesen, das Dudley ausgefressen hatte, um ihn in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Aber der war ja jetzt nicht hier.

„Ja, ich weiß," sagte Snape mit ruhiger Stimme und die Kinder entspannten sich sichtlich.

„Ihr müsst jetzt die nächste Zeit hier drin bleiben, wir müssen etwas erledigen draußen. Wir erklären es euch dann alles später. Ihr müsst nun einfach gehorchen. Wenn ich auch nur ein Haar von euch draußen sehe, bevor wir zurück sind, versohle ich demjenigen auf der Stelle gehörig den Hintern, verstanden?" Er gab ihnen einen sehr ernsten einschüchternden Blick.

Die Kinder sahen ihn mit großen Augen an und nickten. Sogar Remus, der direkt hinter Snape stand, machte ein ziemlich ernstes Gesicht und die Kinder wussten, dass sie besser daran taten zu gehorchen.

Sie nickten und Tropfen ihrer nassen Haare liefen über ihre Gesichter und den Rücken hinunter. „Ja, Sir," sagten sie beinahe gleichzeitig.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Die beiden Zauberer arbeiteten dann gemeinsam über zwei Stunden daran, einen Dedektionszauber um das Haus zu legen. Es war eine komplizierte Sache, da sie sich selbst dabei unsichtbar machen mussten mit dem Desillusio-Zauber. Sie malten Runenzeichen auf Steine, um einen Kreis auszustecken. Innerhalb von diesem würden sie dann den Zauber legen, der den fremden Hauselfen identifizieren würde.

Die Kinder versuchten von den Fenstern aus irgendetwas zu sehen. Natürlich sahen sie überhaupt gar nichts, da die Männer ja durchsichtig waren.

„Meinst du, dein Vater würde das wirklich tun... du weißt schon...?" fragte Harry etwas verlegen aber trotzdem neugierig.

Laura sah ihn an, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte dann.

„Hundert pro!" sagte sie bestimmt und biss dann in einen Apfel, den sie in der Küche geholt hatte. Sie gab Harry auch einen.

Harry nickte nachdenklich und biss dann auch in den Apfel. Die Kinder hatten ihre nassen Badekleider ausgezogen und trugen wieder ihre kurzen Hosen und T-Shirts.

„Was die wohl tun?" fragte Laura zum hundertsten Mal.

Milly hatte ihnen auch nichts sagen wollen.

„Milly hat doch beim Bach plötzlich so komisch geguckt," sagte Harry. „Was die wohl gesehen hat?"

Die Kinder hofften nur, dass das alles nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Und sie hofften auch, dass Snape und Lupin nun nicht in Gefahr waren.

Die Kinder stopften noch unzählige Sachen in sich hinein, nur um die Zeit rum zu bringen, in der sie ungeduldig warten mussten.

„Dad, was war los?" fragte Laura aufgeregt, als die beiden Zauberer endlich, nach endlosen Stunden wie es den Kindern vorkam, wieder das Haus betraten.

„Einen Moment, Laura, lass uns doch erst mal rein kommen," sagte Remus und lächelte sie an.

Severus ging ins Bad um seine Hände zu waschen, Laura dicht auf seinen Fersen.

„Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was los war," sagte sie fordernd. Die Männer hatten sie so lange warten lassen, ohne dass sie gewusst hatten, was die beiden draußen taten.

Snape gefiel allerdings der zu fordernde Ton gar nicht und er drehte sich mit etwas zusammen gekniffenen Augenbrauen rasch zu ihr um.

„Du redest in einem andern Ton mit mir, junge Dame ," sagte er nicht laut, aber in seinem üblichen, endgültigen Ton, bei dem man genau wusste, dass man ihn nicht weiter reizen durfte, wenn man auf der sicheren Seite bleiben wollte.

Augenblicklich entschuldigte sich das Mädchen und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Harry auf sie wartete. Sie würde sich wohl oder übel gedulden müssen, bis ihr Vater bereit war, es raus zu rücken.

Remus war auch verschwunden, um sich ein wenig zu erfrischen.

Als dann endlich alle im Wohnzimmer waren, und die Kinder brav auf dem Sofa saßen, wobei Laura es kaum schaffte, ruhig zu sitzen, berichtete Snape.

„Milly hat vorhin, als ihr im Bach wart, die Gegenwart eines anderen Hauselfen gespürt. Nun wollen wir rausfinden, um was für einen Elfen es sich da handelt, und wieso er uns offensichtlich beobachtet."

Er musste beinahe ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als er sah, wie erwartungsvoll die Kinder an seinem Mund hingen mit ihren Augen. Sie waren so gierig etwas zu erfahren, dass ihnen beiden der Mund offen stand.

„Bis wir mehr wissen, werdet ihr im Haus bleiben." Diese Nachricht schien den Kindern allerdings nicht sehr gut zu gefallen.

Remus sah den Kindern an, wie enttäuscht sie waren, dass sie nicht wieder an den Bach konnten und bot ihnen an, ein Spiel mit ihnen zu spielen.

Severus beobachtete Remus, der mit den Kindern spielte. Er hoffte sehr, dass sie bis spätestens Morgen mehr wussten. Er hatte sich mit Mr. Ludwig verabredet, in Frankreich. Er wollte dorthin apparieren, aber er würde nicht gehen, wenn hier nicht alles in Ordnung war.

Er fragte sich, ob das Ministerium sich nun doch für den Jungen interessierte, oder ob es von irgendwo her Wind von der Sache mit Remus bekommen hatten und nun sehen wollten, was hier vor ging und ob man dem Mann irgendetwas vorwerfen konnte.

Dass es etwas mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun hatte, bezweifelte er. Allerdings wusste man ja nie. Jetzt, wo Potter hier war, konnte es schon sein, dass jemand irgend welche Informationen sammelte, oder dem Jungen etwas anhaben wollte.

Zum Glück waren die Schutzzauber sehr stark. Er sah in die Gesichter dieser beiden jungen Kinder. Er selbst hatte in diesem Alter auch eine so gute Freundin gehabt. Es war speziell, dass ausgerechnet die Kinder, der beiden Freunde von damals auch wieder befreundet waren.

Er und Lily waren nicht im selben Haus, in Gryffindor gewesen, was vielleicht auch dazu beigetragen hatte, dass sie sich ein wenig entfremdet hatten mit der Zeit.

Er hoffte für sein Kind, dass ihr die guten Freunde bleiben würden. Nicht, dass er, Snape ein spezieller Fan von Potter und Weasley war, aber sie hielten zusammen und Harry war auch nicht so schlimm, wie er sich erst eingebildet hatte. Klar war er, genau wie Laura, ein Magnet für Schwierigkeiten und Untaten, aber er war charakterlich keinesfalls so überheblich oder eitel wie James gewesen war.

Und Laura war nicht so taktlos wie er, Severus. Sie würde ihre Freunde nicht so enttäuschen, wie er es bei Lily getan hatte und somit ihre Freundschaft zerstört hatte.

Harry, der offenbar gerade das Spiel gewonnen hatte, strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und wurde rot, als Remus ihn lobte.

Snape verdrehte etwas die Augen, wegen Lupins überschwänglichem Lob, sagte aber nichts. Laura zog ein wenig eine Schnute, weil sie verloren hatte. Aber nicht lange.

„Wollen wir ein wenig rauf?" fragte sie Harry. Der nickte erfreut und sie standen auf.

„Erst wird das Spiel wieder weggeräumt," sagte Snape mahnend, als sich die Kinder verdrücken wollten, ohne die Karten einzusammeln.

Sie gehorchten schnell und rannten dann die Treppe hinauf. Remus setzte sich lächelnd zu Severus an den Tisch. Wieviel Leben und Freude Kinder doch bringen konnte, dachte der Mann.

„Bin gespannt, ob der Spitzel zurück kommt. Ich hoffe es, denn ich möchte wissen, wer uns beobachtet." Remus fuhr sich durchs Haar.

Plötzlich hörten sie vom oberen Stockwerk ein lautes Poltern. Die Männer sahen sich an und Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Als er sich erheben wollte, um nach der Ursache zu sehen, sagte Remus, er gehe schon. Es polterte noch ein paarmal, allerdings nicht mehr so laut.

Snape sah Remus nach, wie er die Treppe hinauf ging. Was für einen Zirkus veranstalteten die Kinder wohl in Lauras Zimmer, fragte er sich.

Ss s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Was um Himmels willen tut ihr hier?" fragte Remus, als er Lauras Zimmertür öffnete.

„Sieh mal, Remus, wir üben den Handstand," sagte Laura eifrig, hob ihre Arme, holte Anlauf und machte den Handstand, wobei sie nach ein paar Sekunden nach hinten kippte und zu Boden purzelte. Nun wusste Remus, woher das Poltern stammte und er wunderte sich, dass Laura das nicht weh tat.

„Das haben wir auch im Wasser geübt. An Land ist das natürlich schwieriger," sagte sie mit roten Wangen.

Harry musste auch gleich zeigen, wie er es konnte und landete beim ersten Versuch gleich auch auf dem Rücken, was ziemlich schmerzhaft aussah.

„Ihr tut euch doch weh ," sagte Remus und verzog ein bisschen das Gesicht. Dann schwenkte er den Zauberstab und polsterte den Boden ein wenig. Gerade so sehr, dass sie trotzdem noch gut Halt fanden am Boden mit den Händen.

Die Kinder strahlten und Laura warf sich ihm sofort in die Arme. Sie zog ihn zu sich hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, das ist super," rühmte sie ihn und er lächelte die Kinder an.

Etwas scheu kam nun auch Harry näher und umarmte Remus zaghaft. Remus zog ihn an sich, denn er spürte, dass Harry es nicht gewohnt war. „Danke," sagte Harry leise und sah zu Remus hinauf.

Laura machte nun sofort weiter und auch Harry war eifrig, den Handstand und auch andere Kunststücke zu üben.

Gerade als Remus die Treppe hinunter kam, gab es ein Geräusch, wie wenn man eine Tischbombe ablässt und ein Zettel segelte an Snapes Nase vorbei und langsam zu Boden. Snape schnappte sich den kleinen Zettel und Remus war sogleich neben ihm.

„Hauself Dobby, Eigentümer Lucius Malfoy," stand auf dem Zettel. Sie Männer sahen sich an.

„Also doch die Todesser?!" fragte Remus und seine Augen verengten sich.

Snape atmete tief ein. Verdammt, was wollte Lucius von ihm. Oder von Harry?

Die Männer waren beunruhigt, auch wenn man das nur Remus ansah. Hier auf dem Grundstück konnte den Kindern zwar niemand etwas anhaben, aber es war schon ein unangenehmes Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Vor allem, wenn man nicht wusste weshalb.

„Lucius und einige Todesser fangen an, etwas misstrauisch zu werden, weil ich nicht mehr bei ihren Treffen war," sagte Severus und Remus sah ihn an.

Snape fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken. „Aber das war ja abzusehen. Solange der dunkle Lord nicht an Kraft gewinnt, macht das auch nichts."

Remus nickte. „Viele seiner Gefolgsleute haben nach seinem Fall ja kalte Füße bekommen und gehen nicht mehr zu diesen Treffen."

Severus nickte nachdenklich. Er war froh, sich nicht mehr mit den Todessern abgeben zu müssen und seine dunkle Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Er war froh, nun offen zu der hellen Seite zu gehören. Er könnte diesen Job nicht mehr zuverlässig erledigen. Zu groß würde die stete Angst um Laura sein. Er würde seine Gefühle nicht mehr in jeder Situation zuverlässig verbergen können. Nicht, wenn es um seine Tochter ging.

Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert für Severus.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Sie verstärkten zur Sicherheit den Schutzzauber noch ein Mal und stellten sicher, dass die magische Barriere niemanden rein und raus ließ, abgesehen von Severus, Remus und Milly oder jemanden in Begleitung dieser. So waren die Kinder geschützt und konnten sich selber auch nicht in Gefahr bringen, indem sie das Grundstück verließen.

Laura und Harry spielten dann noch ein wenig draußen und Laura zeigte Harry die Käfer, die sie in letzter Zeit beobachtet hatte. Wieder waren solche rot-schwarzen dabei, die sich gegenseitig rückwärts abschleppten. Das fand Harry ziemlich lustig. Sie erzählte ihm auch, dass Jimmy Snapes teure Käfer gefressen hatte, was er noch lustiger fand.

Remus trat aus dem Haus und sah, dass die Kinder im Garten am Boden lagen. Auf dem Bauch schienen sie etwas zu beobachten. Er lächelte. Laura, die gerade aufsah, lächelte auch und winkte ihm schnell zu.

„Wo ist Jimmy eigentlich?" fragte Harry. „Ich hab sie gar noch nicht gesehen."

Ja, dachte Laura. Es stimmte. Sie hatte Jimmy auch schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Wo war das Tierchen bloß?

Laura hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ihr das erst jetzt auffiel. „Ich habe sie auch schon länger nicht mehr gesehen," gestand sie. Sie setzte sich auf.

„Kommt rein, Kinder, ihr müsst euch parat machen für ins Bett," sagte Remus freundlich.

Laura rümpfte die Nase, aber stand trotzdem auf. Harry, dem es noch nie so gut gegangen war wie jetzt, (Jedenfalls nicht in den Ferien) gab sich sehr Mühe, gut zu gehorchen und keine Last für Remus zu sein. Die Kinder gingen ins Haus, duschten, putzten die Zähne und zogen sich den Pyjama an.

Dann gingen sie nochmals ins Wohnzimmer, wo Snape gerade Remus etwas erklärte und ihm auf einer Pergamentrolle, die auf dem Tisch lag, etwas zeigte.

Die Männer sahen auf, als die Kinder die Treppe hinunter kamen. Snape räumte das Pergament weg und im nächsten Moment hatte er seine Laura auf der Schoß. Harry setzte sich etwas verlegen neben Remus auf einen Stuhl. Für ihn war das immer noch ein so krasser Gegensatz und ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Der strenge ,unnahbare und einschüchternde Snape mit einem Kind auf dem Schoß!

„Remus, malst du mal einen Drachen?" fragte Laura hoffnungsvoll. Sie hatte Harry vorgeschwärmt, wie gut Remus das konnte. Snape schob sie von seinem Schoß auf einen Stuhl neben ihm und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, von wegen dass sie ja kein Kleinkind mehr sei und sich anständig auf einen eigenen Stuhl setzen könne.

Remus lächelte. Snape konnte wohl nicht anders, vor allem, wenn noch Besucher da waren. Remus tat den Kindern den Gefallen und malte einen zähnefletschenden Drachen. Harry staunte über die gut gelungene Zeichnung, die Remus in so kurzer Zeit zustande gebracht hatte.

„So, nun ins Bett," sagte Snape, als der Drachen fertig gemalt war. Morgen wollten die Kinder ihn noch animieren. Zuerst mussten sie ihn aber noch anmalen.

„Gute Nacht, Dad," sagte Laura, stand auf und umarmte ihren Dad. Dann drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf seine schmalen Lippen. Ihr war schon bewusst, dass er das vor anderen Leuten nicht so mochte, aber es war ihr egal. Er musste es halt auch lernen, dachte sie bestimmt.

Dann ging sie zu Remus und umarmte auch ihn. „Gute Nacht, Remus. Ich finde es so schön, dass ihr hier seid," sagte sie leise. Der Mann lächelte und wünschte ihr süße Träume.

Harry stand etwas verlegen daneben und wusste nicht so recht, wie er gute Nacht wünschen sollte.

Gestern hatte er schon im Bett gelegen, als Remus ihm gute Nacht gewünscht hatte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte. Jetzt war das eine andere Sache.

Er ging zu Snape und streckte ihm scheu die Hand hin. Zum Glück nahm sie der Professor und Harry wünschte ihm Gute Nacht. „Gute Nacht, Mr. Potter," sagte Snape etwas steif.

Harry ging zu Remus und streckte auch ihm die Hand entgegen. Remus nahm sie nicht. Er lächelte und zog Harry in eine Umarmung und der Junge lächelte glücklich in seinen Armen. Dann gab Remus ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und wünschte auch ihm schöne Träume.

Als die Kinder die Treppe hinauf gingen, strahlte Harry übers ganze Gesicht. Er war so glücklich. Und es war ihm überhaupt nicht unangenehm gewesen, dass Remus ihm, vor Lauras Augen, einen Kuss gegeben hatte.

Tante Petunia durfte Dudley schon lange nicht mehr vor Freunden küssen. Das tolerierte er nur noch in seltenen Fällen und wenn für ihn etwas dabei raussprang. Harry lächelte verschmitzt.

TBC...


	41. Chapter 41

„Benehmt euch," mahnte Snape noch einmal, als er in den grünen Flammen im Kamin verschwand.

„Ja ja..." sagte Laura patzig und verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich nur, nachdem Snape schon verschwunden war.

„Der ist ziemlich streng, nicht?" stellte Harry fest. Laura verzog den Mund und rümpfte die Nase, worauf sie einen strengen Blick von Remus erntete, der die Szene beobachtet hatte.

„Ich muss noch einen Bericht schreiben," sagte Remus zu den Kindern und holte eine Rolle Pergament hervor, wo schon etwas drauf geschrieben war. „Ihr bleibt besser drinnen, solange es regnet."

Harry und Laura fanden das ziemlich schade, dass sie nicht raus gehen konnten. Wieso musste es auch regnen? Laura rümpfte schon wieder die Nase, diesmal so, dass es Remus nicht sah.

„Komm, wir spielen Verstecken," schlug Laura vor. Und das fand Harry eine gute Idee. Was sollten sie sonst schon tun. Sie konnten ja nicht immer Spiele spielen, zumal es hier kaum welche gab außer den Spielkarten. Und Remus hatte ihnen verboten im Haus rumzurennen, was sie zwar wussten, da Snape es ihnen schon mal klar gemacht hatte, aber sie hatten nicht widerstehen können, sich ein wenig zu jagen, jetzt wo Snape nicht da war......

Es war ziemlich spannend, in dem großen alten Haus verstecken zu spielen.

„Mach mal Piep, sonst finde ich dich nie," sagte Harry, nachdem er Laura schon einige Minuten gesucht hatte. Sie würde doch wohl nicht in den Keller gegangen sein. Sie hatte gesagt, wie viel Ärger das geben würde, wenn sie auch nur eine Zehe dort hinein wagen würden.

„Piep," tönte es leise und Harry versuchte, das Geräusch zu orten.

Nochmals hörte er das Piepen, gerade als er an Snapes Zimmer vorbei ging. Harry sah die Tür an. Sie hatte sich doch wohl nicht hier drin versteckt? Er sah sich um und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Er sah sich nochmals um und ging dann leise einen Schritt dort hinein.

Er sah sich um. So sah also Snapes Schlafzimmer aus! Er bückte sich, um unter das Bett zu schauen. Auf dem Nachttisch von Snape sah er ein Foto von einem kleinen Kind.

Er ging leise näher und betrachtete das Bild. Er sah sofort, dass es Laura war, die ihn daraus anstrahlte. Er lächelte, denn sie war wirklich süß auf dem Foto. Ihre Augen strahlten so und es fehlten ihr vorne beinahe alle Zähne.

Dann wanderten seine Augen auf ein anderes Bild neben dem seiner Freundin und es stockte ihm der Atem. Er blinzelte und nahm den Bilderrahmen mit dem Foto in die Hand.

Das konnte doch nicht sein??!! Das war doch _seine_ Mum. Da gab es gar keinen Zweifel! Sie sah so aus, wie in seinem Album. Und im Spiegel Nerhegeb hatte sie auch genau so ausgesehen.

Harry starrte das Bild an und merkte nicht, wie Laura sich anschlich. „Buh!" sagte das Mädchen, nicht sehr laut, aber Harry erschrak so, dass er das Bild fallen ließ. Es klirrte, als es am Boden landete.

Nun starrten beide Kinder erschrocken auf das zerbrochene Glas über dem Foto. Laura hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und ihre Augen trafen die von ihrem Freund, der immer noch die Hände in der Luft hielt.

„Bist du noch bei Trost, mich so zu erschrecken?" fragte Harry und hob das kaputte Bild sorgfältig auf. "Verdammt!" sagte er und sah Laura ängstlich an. „Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er besorgt.

„Wir können es nicht einfach wieder hinstellen, mein Dad würde es sofort merken," sagte Laura nicht weniger besorgt. Ein unbehagliches Gefühl beschlich sie. Wieso hatte sie sich ausgerechnet hinter Snapes Tür verstecken müssen. Sie wusste, dass sie hier nicht hinein durfte und sie wusste, dass er es ganz bestimmt nicht mögen würde, wenn Harry hier hinein kam. Oje, dachte sie mit flauem Gefühl. Ihre Wangen wurden ziemlich rot, vor schlechtem Gewissen.

„Wir fragen einfach Remus, ob er es wieder flickt," sagte Harry und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Wenn wir selber zaubern, bekommen wir Ärger."

Es gefiel ihm zwar gar nicht, vor Remus zugeben zu müssen, dass sie sich hier herumgeschlichen hatten. Das war ihm äußerst unangenehm. Er biss auf seinen Lippen rum.

„Remus wird bestimmt wütend und er schimpft bestimmt," meinte Harry und wurde etwas blass.

„Mein Dad wird nicht nur schimpfen, wenn er merkt, dass wir in seinem Zimmer rumgelungert haben," meinte Laura vielsagend und Harry schien zu wissen, was sie meinte.

Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Dann sagen wir es wohl doch lieber Remus," sagte er und Laura nickte und schluckte leer.

S S S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Kannst du es bitte wieder reparieren, Remus," sagte Harry leise und sah den Mann schuldbewusst an. Remus hatte es scheppern gehört und war eben ins Zimmer gekommen, als Harry die Scherben am zusammen suchen war.

„Mein Dad haut uns ein paar auf den Hintern, wenn er das merkt," fügte Laura mit Dackelblick hinzu.

Remus gab sich Mühe ernst und streng zu schauen, was schwierig war, als er die schuldbewussten Gesichter und die großen Augen der beiden verlegenen Kinder sah. Sie sahen einfach süß aus und sie schienen genau zu wissen, dass sie sich nicht in Snapes Zimmer hätten aufhalten dürfen.

„Ach, und ihr denkt, dass ich das nicht tun werde?" fragte er die Kinder. Die Augen der Kinder wurden noch größer. Laura biss sich auf die Lippen und Harry senkte den Kopf.

Keiner der beiden antwortete und Remus lächelte leicht.

„Also gut. Aber ihr treibt euch nicht mehr in den Schlafzimmern der Erwachsenen rum, klar?" Laura und Harry nickten eifrig und sahen sich erleichtert an.

„Reparo," sagte Remus, nachdem er den Zauberstab auf das Bild gerichtet hatte. Die Scheibe war sofort wieder ganz.

Laura machte einen Schritt nach vorne und umarmte Remus dankbar. „Danke, Remus," sagte sie leise.

„Danke," sagte auch Harry schnell und Remus lächelte ihn an.

„So, nun raus hier," sagte er streng und die Kinder gingen schnell aus Snapes Zimmer.

Im Korridor sah Harry fragend zu Remus hinauf. „Remus, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Remus war stehen geblieben und sah gespannt auf Harry hinunter. „Wieso hat Snape ein Bild meiner Mutter auf seinem Nachttisch?"

Laura sah ihn erstaunt an. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, dass es ja genau dieses Foto war, von dem sie Harrys Mutter kannte. Deswegen war sie ihm so bekannt vorgekommen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Er muss sie ziemlich gemocht haben," stellte Harry fest. Die Kinder saßen mit Remus auf dem Sofa, und er hatte ihnen erzählt, dass Snape mit Lily während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts befreundet gewesen war. Remus wusste nicht, wieviel er den Kindern erzählen durfte, denn Severus mochte es nicht, wenn man zu viel von seinem Privatleben wusste. Die Kinder sollten ihn selber fragen, wenn sie mehr wissen wollten.

„Ja," stimmte Laura zu. „Wahrscheinlich war er verliebt in sie, denn sonst würde er wohl nicht ihr Bild aufbewahren, oder?". Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, denn er wusste nicht, was er von diesem Gedanken halten sollte.

„Dann könnten wir ja eigentlich beinahe sowas wie Geschwister sein," meinte Laura erfreut und Remus gab ihr einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Also bitte, Laura, übertreib es nicht. Nur weil die Beiden mal befreundet waren, seit _ihr Beiden_ noch lange keine Geschwister!"

Laura verdrehte dramatisch die Augen. "War ja auch nur ein Spaß," sagte sie lässig und musste grinsen. Sie sah Harry an, der die Nase rümpfte und dann auch lachen musste.

Alle Drei drehten die Köpfe zum Fenster, als sie ein Klopfen hörten. Eine braune Eule , mit einem Zettel im Schnabel stand davor und klopfte mit ihrem krummen Schnabel gegen das Glas.

Laura stand sofort auf und öffnete das Fenster. Die schöne Eule flog sofort hinein und zu Remus hinüber. Sie landete auf einer Stuhllehne und sah den Mann mit ihren gelben wunderschönen Augen an.

Remus nahm ihr den Brief ab und die Eule flog sofort wieder zum Fenster raus. Laura sah ihr hinterher. Sie hätte die Eule gerne gestreichelt, sie gefiel ihr sehr.

Remus öffnete gespannt den Brief und lächelte, als er ihn gelesen hatte. Laura und Harry sahen ihn neugierig an.

„Ich kann mich für einen Job vorstellen," sagte Remus überrascht und lächelte die Kinder an. Harry und Laura lächelten zurück. Das tönte ja mal wirklich gut.

Milly erschien und bat die drei zum Essen. Laura hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie heute zu einem Nachtisch kam. Remus war ja nicht so streng und würde es ihr bestimmt erlauben.

S s s s s s s s s s s

Leider täuschte sie sich, denn Remus gab ihr einen strengen Blick und räusperte sich, als sie die Hand ausstreckte, um sich ein Schokoladenbisquit zu nehmen.

„Nur eins," jammerte Laura und sah Remus bittend an.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Laura, keins," sagte er ernst. Laura atmete hörbar aus und zog die Hand zurück. Sie saß schmollend da und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie sah zum Fenster hinüber. Es regnete nicht mehr. „Dürfen wir nun endlich ein wenig raus?" fragte Laura in genervtem Ton.

Remus beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinunter. „Laura," sagte er mahnend und sah sie scharf an. „Du musst nicht denken, dass du dich schlecht benehmen kannst, nur weil dein Vater nicht hier ist. Auch _ich_ toleriere diesen Ton nicht, junge Dame." Immer noch fixierte er sie, bis sie blinzelte und ihrem Blick senkte. "Ja, Sir."

Remus nickte leicht. "Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, ihr könnt ein wenig raus gehen, aber nur solange es nicht regnet. Und vorher helft ihr bitte noch abräumen und das Geschirr aufräumen."

Die Kinder nickten und gingen mit dem Geschirr in die Küche. Milly hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass die Kinder ihr halfen. Am Anfang war es für sie so unverständlich und unvorstellbar gewesen, dass die Kinder in der Küche helfen mussten. Nun fand sie es eigentlich nur vorteilhaft. Erstens machte es immer so unendlich viel Spaß mit den Kindern und zweitens würden es bestimmt gute und nicht so verwöhnte Zauberer werden auf diese Weise.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Remus hat gesagt, wir müssen rein gehen, wenn es regnet," sagte Harry, tönte aber nicht so begeistert von dem Gedanken.

„Ja, es regnet ja nicht wirklich, es tröpfelt," stellte Laura klar.

Natürlich würde das bei ihrem Vater nicht ziehen, aber Remus war da hoffentlich etwas lockerer.

Außerdem war es ja nicht wirklich kalt und es war so herrlich draußen.

Sie hatten die Schuhe ausgezogen und liefen barfuß in den Wasserpfützen rum. Sie ließen einige Ameisen auf Blätterschiffchen über die Pfützen segeln und veranstalteten ein Wettrennen oder eher ein Wettsegeln.

„He, das gilt aber nicht, das ist faul!" begehrte Harry auf, denn Laura hatte sein Schiffchen kentern lassen. Ausversehen natürlich!

Sie grinste ihn an. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob deine Besatzung schwimmen kann," lachte Laura .

Harry sah sie gespielt böse an und gab ihr einen kleinen Stoß. Dieser reichte aber gerade, um Laura, die vor der Pfütze gekauert hatte, auf ihren Hintern zu befördern.

„He, wenn _das_ kein Foul ist," sagte sie angriffslustig und rappelte sich schnell hoch. Der nasse Boden war ganz schlammig und ihre Hose und die Hände nun natürlich auch.

Harry machte sich schnell aus dem Staub, als Laura die Verfolgung aufnahm. Sie jagten sich quer durch den Garten. Der Wind blies nun stärker und es regnete.

„Kinder," rief Remus, der in einem Buch gelesen hatte, bis ihm aufgefallen war, dass der Regen wieder ans Fenster tropfte.

Wo waren denn diese Kinder? Er hatte ihnen doch deutlich gesagt, dass sie nicht draußen bleiben durften, wenn es regnete. Laura war gerade erst krank gewesen, es würde ihr bestimmt nicht gut tun, wenn sie ganz nass wurde. Es war nicht wirklich warm heute, vor allem nicht, wenn man nass war.

Er spürte, wie er ungeduldig wurde. Wollten sie ihn testen? Wollten sie sehen, ob sie bei ihm tun und lassen konnten, was sie wollten, wenn Snape nicht hier war? Also bei Laura konnte er sich das durchaus vorstellen.

„Laura, Harry!" rief er nun lauter und ungeduldiger. Immer noch nichts.

Da plötzlich hörte er Lachen und Stimmen und die Beiden bogen um die Ecke des Hauses. Harry rannte hinter Laura her, die aussah, als wenn sie sich im Schlamm gewälzt hätte. Harry sah etwas besser aus, aber beide Kinder waren ziemlich nass.

„Laura, Harry, kommt sofort her!" Die Kinder blieben stehen, als sie den strengen Ton hörten.

Sie sahen Remus an, der nun einen Schritt nach draußen auf die Steinplatten machte.

„Wie seht ihr denn aus?" fragte er und nun sahen die Kinder an sich hinunter. Harrys Brille war mit Regentropfen bedeckt und Laura versuchte vergeblich, ihre schmutzige Hose etwas sauber zu wischen. Es brachte aber eher den gegenteiligen Effekt.

Sie sah entschuldigend zu Remus, der nun aber nicht mehr so erfreut aussah.

„Also wirklich, wie alt seid ihr eigentlich, los kommt rein, aber sofort," schimpfte er streng und die Kinder tapsten mit ihren nackten, sehr schmutzigen Füßen zu Remus. Als Harry an ihm vorbei ging ins Haus und dabei versuchte, seine Füße etwas sauber zu bekommen an den Steinplatten, fasste Remus ihn am Oberarm und sah ihn streng an. Harry errötete und sah Remus verlegen an.

„Bei mir kommt ihr mit sowas auch nicht durch, nur zur Information," sagte er streng.

Er packte nun Laura am Arm, die nun einen Schritt rückwärts machte und sich auf die Unterlippe biss. „Das gilt auch für dich, junge Dame. Ich habe sehr den Eindruck, dass du dem Irrglauben unterliegst, mir nicht gehorchen zu müssen. Aber da täuschst du dich sehr. Erst warst du noch krank, und nun gleich wieder nass zu werden, ist wohl nicht gerade das Richtige. Geht rein, und nächstes Mal wird gehorcht, oder ich kann auch ungemütlich werden." Laura sah ihn mit großen Augen schuldbewusst an.

„Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzusehen. Ihr wusstet genau, dass ihr nicht im Regen draußen sein durftet. Und ihr seht aus, wie die Schweinchen. Ihr geht jetzt duschen und danach putzt ihr hier auf, klar?" schimpfte er.

Die Kinder nickten schnell. Selten hatten sie Remus so streng gesehen. Sie hätten wohl doch besser auf ihn gehört.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Meinst du, er bereut es, dass er mein Vormund geworden ist," fragte Harry besorgt.

Laura schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Sie drückte den Lappen aus und putzte die Schlammspuren auf, die ihre Füße vorhin auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatten.

„Nee, sonst hätte mich mein Dad wohl schon lange auf den Mond geschickt," meinte Laura. „Remus war halt sauer, weil wir nicht gehorcht haben. Er hat sich bestimmt schon wieder abgeregt. Er ist nicht nachtragend. Wir entschuldigen uns nachher, okay?"

Harry sah sie etwas zweifelnd an. Die Dursleys hatten ihm immer gesagt, wie anstrengend und undankbar er sei und was für eine Belastung er für sie bedeute. Und bei den Dursleys hatte er viel gearbeitet und hatte sich eigentlich immer bemüht, es ihnen recht zu machen, ohne Erfolg.

Nun hatte Remus freiwillig eine Art Vormundschaft übernommen und _er _war so ungezogen und eine noch viel größere Belastung, als er bei den Dursleys gewesen war. Er sollte dankbarer sein und zumindest gehorchen. Er schämte sich sehr.

„Weißt du, seit Remus sich um mich kümmert, habe ich plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ich so wichtig bin. Früher bei den Dursleys war ich das nie. Ich habe Angst, dass Remus plötzlich genug hat von mir, wenn ich so ungehorsam bin und dass er auf einmal merkt, dass ich gar nicht so wichtig bin und so."

Laura kannte das Gefühl gut. Obwohl ihre Verwandten nie böse gewesen waren mit ihr, hatte sie bei ihnen nie dieses Gefühl gekannt, wie bei ihrem Vater. Wenn es auch manchmal lästig war, so 'überbehütet' zu sein und wenn es sie auch nervte, dass Snape so genau war und sich für alles, was sein Kind betraf so interessierte, so war es doch ein sehr gutes Gefühl, so wichtig zu sein. Sie wusste genau, was Harry meinte. Und er hatte Angst, dass das aufhören könnte, bevor es richtig angefangen hatte. Harry fühlte sich umsorgt und wahrscheinlich irgendwie geborgen und auch geschmeichelt, dass jemand da war nur für ihn. Für den _er_ wichtig war.

Laura sah die Sorge in seinem Gesicht. „Harry, nur weil er mit dir geschimpft hat, hat er dich trotzdem noch lieb. Mein Dad hat mich auch immer noch lieb, obwohl er schon tausendmal geschimpft hat und mir schon vielmals eine auf den Ar..."

„Harry," hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme und sahen Remus in Türrahmen stehen. Sie hatten ihn gar nicht bemerkt. Harry stand schnell auf und war erstaunt, als er in Remus' nun wieder freundliches Gesicht sah. Er trat zögerlich auf den Mann zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, Remus. Dass ich nicht gehorcht habe und dass ich im Regen rumgerannt bin." Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber Remus deutete ihm, mitzukommen. Harry sah kurz zu Laura, die ihm zulächelte und folgte dann dem Mann etwas zögerlich ins Esszimmer. Was wollte Remus wohl von ihm? Harrys Herz klopfte schnell und so laut, dass er sicher war, dass Remus es auch hören konnte.

Remus setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und zog Harry vor sich. Er hielt ihn an den Handgelenken und lächelte ihn an. Er spürte, wie angespannt der Junge war.

„Harry, die Sache ist für mich erledigt. Kinder gehorchen nun mal nicht immer. Aber egal, was du anstellst, ich werde es nie bereuen, dein Vormund zu sein. Ich werde dich immer lieben, " sagte er eindringlich und sein Blick war sanft und freundlich.

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. Hatte Remus das wirklich gesagt? Als Remus ihn nun auch noch in eine Umarmung zog, rollte eine Träne seine Wange hinunter. Remus war der beste Mensch, der ihm je begegnet war. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und klammerte sich an den Mann.

Remus war glücklich. So glücklich.

Wenn nur dieser Schatten des Spions und Lucius Malfoy nicht in seinem Kopf herum spuken würde. Er hatte Angst. Angst um Harry. Um ihr neues wunderbares gemeinsames Leben.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape, der den Nachmittag bei seinem Kollegen Edward Ludwig sehr genossen hatte und interessante Gespräche geführt hatte, apparierte zum Haus von Lauras Verwandten. Er würde kurz mit dem Mädchen reden müssen.

Er klingelte, aber die Tür blieb zu. Er hörte laute Musik aus der Wohnung dringen, also musste jemand zu Hause sein. Er klingelte nochmals und nun wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Nathalie stand da und wurde sofort rot, als sie Snape erkannte. Sie sah ihn fragend an und sah dann suchend umher, ob Laura nicht auch da sei.

„Guten Abend, Miss Smethurst. Ich würde mich gerne kurz mit Ihnen Unterhalten, wenn das möglich ist." Snape sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an und sie nickte schnell.

„Ja natürlich, kommen Sie rein, Sir," sagte sie etwas verlegen und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

Snape trat ein und Nathalie bot ihm einen Kaffee an, welchen dieser ablehnte.

Er setzte sich im Wohnzimmer an den Tisch und Nathalie tat dasselbe. Snape sah, dass das Mädchen allem Anschein nach alleine zu Hause war. Das war eigentlich ganz gut so.

„Ich möchte gleich zur Sache kommen," begann Snape mit seiner tiefen Stimme und Nathalie sah ihn gespannt an. Worüber der Mann wohl mit ihr reden wollte? Hoffentlich war Laura nichts zugestoßen, dachte sie etwas beunruhigt.

„Laura hat mir gestanden, dass sie Ihnen von unserer Welt erzählt hat. Da diese Dinge aber geheim bleiben müssen, dürfen Sie nichts davon weiter erzählen."

Nathalie nickte und Snape fuhr fort. „Ich könnte die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Laura aus ihren Gedanken löschen. Das wäre für Sie vollkommen schmerzlos, aber ich möchte trotzdem darauf verzichten." Snape wollte das Mädchen nicht ängstigen und behielt es für sich, dass bei so jungen Menschen, ein kleines Risiko bestehen würde.

Nathalie sah ihn staunend und etwas ängstlich an und antwortete: „Ich habe nichts davon verraten, Sir. Ich glaube auch kaum, dass mir jemand sowas glauben würde. Die würden mich wahrscheinlich in die Klapse stecken. Laura hat mir schon gesagt, dass das alles streng geheim ist." Das Mädchen sah sehr ernst aus und Snape traute ihr wirklich zu, dass sie dicht hielt. Er nickte. Er würde sehr ungerne das Gedächtnis eines Teenagers verändern.

„Dann vertraue ich auf Ihr Versprechen," sagte Snape und wollte sich erheben.

„Sir?" hielt Nathalie den Mann zurück, der nun fragend auf das Mädchen hinunter sah.

„Laura hat mir erzählt, dass Sie Erinnerungen von Menschen irgendwie aus dem Kopf ziehen und konservieren können? Und sie sich dann immer ansehen können?" fragte sie neugierig.

Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen, aber er blieb relativ gelassen. „Das ist richtig, Miss Smethurst," antwortete er und fragte sich, auf was das Mädchen hinaus wollte.

„Nun habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich ja sehr viele Erinnerungen an Lauras Zeit als kleines Kind habe, und Sie als ihr Vater haben keine. Ich wäre bereit, Ihnen ein paar davon zu schenken, wenn Sie das möchten." Nathalie sah den Mann gespannt an. Sie hatte sich wirklich viele Gedanken über diese Möglichkeiten gemacht und fand es traurig, dass Lauras Dad so gar nichts von ihrer Kindheit wusste oder miterlebt hatte.

Snape sah sie etwas erstaunt an. „Das ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen, Miss Smethurst. Vielen Dank. Ich werde in ein paar Jahren gerne darauf zurück kommen, falls Sie dann immer noch dazu bereit sind. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt werde ich Ihnen keine Erinnerungen entnehmen, da Sie noch zu jung sind und ihr Gedächtnis Schaden nehmen könnte."

Snape stand auf und hielt dem jungen Mädchen seine Hand entgegen. Sie nahm sie etwas verlegen und lächelte zu Snape hinauf. Dieser große etwas unheimliche Mann beeindruckte sie irgendwie.

Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt zur Tür. Nathalie sah ihm hinterher, als er zur Tür hinaus verschwand.

Severus war sehr erstaunt, über das Angebot des Mädchens. Es schien, als wäre ihr Laura doch ziemlich wichtig und scheinbar machte sich das Mädchen doch noch ziemlich viele Gedanken über andere Dinge als Mode und Schminken. Er hatte auch sehr selten erlebt, dass ihm jemand etwas anbot, ohne eine Gegenleistung dafür zu verlangen.

Vor dem Haus sah er ein paar Teenager herumlungern. Severus musste einen ruhigen Ort finden, um weg apparieren zu können.

Er achtete sich nicht weiter auf die jungen Leute, bis er aus den Augenwinkel einen relativ grossen Jungen erkannte, den er schon einmal gesehen hatte. Ja, dachte er grimmig, man begegnet sich eben immer zweimal im Leben.

Der Junge war Richard, Melanies Bruder, der vor ein paar Tagen Laura und Melanie im Badezimmer eingesperrt hatte.

Der Junge schäkerte mit ein paar Mädchen herum und kam sich offenbar unwiderstehlich vor. Immer wieder griffen seine Hände nach oben, um nachzuprüfen, ob die Gel-Frisur noch sitzt.

Severus trat in den Schatten eines Hauses, was ihm, aus seinen Tagen als Spion ausgezeichnet gelang und beobachtete die Szene einen Moment.

Er schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab.

Laura hatte ihm von dem Zwischenfall bei ihrer Freundin erzählt. Natürlich kannte Snape nun nur eine Seite der Medaille, nämlich die aus Lauras Sicht. Scheinbar war aber dieser Richard wirklich ein sehr grober Kerl und er hatte Laura sogar eine Ohrfeige gehauen. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er dann mit seiner eigenen Schwester umging.

Eigentlich ging ihn das alles auch gar nichts an und er fand es nicht wirklich gut, sich in die Streitereien von Kindern einzumischen, aber dieser Rüpel konnte ein bisschen Nachhilfeunterricht in anständigem Umgang mit Mitmenschen bestimmt gebrauchen.

Ein kleiner Zauber, der ihm jedesmal, wenn er jemandem absichtlich weh tat, unsanft in den Hintern zwicken würde, wäre bestimmt nur von Nutzen. Der Zauber würde einige Wochen halten, bis dann war Richard hoffentlich kuriert.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Haben sie sich benommen?" fragte Severus, nachdem er sich mit einem Glas Bitterlemon auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte.

Remus lächelte ihn an. „Ja, nachdem sie sich im Schlamm gewälzt haben und dafür dann das Haus putzen mussten, waren sie sehr brav." Wie Remus erwartet hatte, verfinsterten sich die dunklen Augen des Freundes sofort, was er ziemlich amüsant fand.

Severus sah ihn nun fragend an und Remus fuhr fort: "Ich habe gehört, wie sich die Kinder unterhalten haben und Harry war tatsächlich besorgt, dass ich die Vormundschaft bereue, weil er nicht artig war. Er hatte wirklich Angst, dass..."

„Dad!" rief Laura begeistert, die im Pyjama die Treppe hinunter kam, dicht gefolgt von Harry. Sie rannte schnell auf den Mann zu und hätte beinahe sein Trinken ausgeschüttet, als sie sich ihm in die Arme warf. Er stellte das Glas schnell auf den kleinen Tisch und widmete sich seiner Tochter.

„Laura, ich war ja nicht wochenlang weg, übertreib's nicht," sagte er etwas tadelnd. Sie wurde aber trotzdem in seine Arme genommen und kurz gedrückt. Sie setzte sich auf die Lehne seines Sessels und Harry setzte sich neben Remus. Snape griff sie am Oberarm und gab ihr einen rügenden Blick, während er sie von der Seitenlehne hinunter zog.

Sie setzte sich neben Harry und fragte ihren Vater, wie es gewesen war bei Mr. Ludwig.

Plötzlich hörten sie hohe Stimmen, die durcheinander redeten , vom Garten her. Sie traten schnell hinaus und sahen Milly, die einen anderen, wild um sich schlagenden Hauselfen am Arm festhielt.

Die Zauberer wussten, dass der Elf sich sofort hätte in Luft auflösen können, hätte ihn jemand anderes festgehalten. Aber Milly war auch eine Elfe und sie bewies im Moment, dass sie eine ziemlich starke Elfe war.

Wie lange sie den anderen Hauselfen, der nicht gerade davon angetan schien, mit den fremden Zauberern zusammen zu treffen, noch festhalten konnte, wusste Severus allerdings nicht. Deshalb trat er schnell auf die beiden zu. Dicht gefolgt von Remus und den beiden Kindern.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Du bist Malfoys Hauself," stellte Severus sachlich fest. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du uns verraten wirst, warum du uns für deinen Meister beobachten sollst." Remus war erstaunt, wie ruhig und beinahe freundlich Snape mit dem kleinen Wesen, das seine Augen weit aufgesperrt hatte, redete.

Der Elf schlug mit der freien Hand auf seinen Kopf ein. „Böser Dobby, darf nicht hier sein. Gehorcht seinem Meister nicht. Meister weiß nicht, dass Dobby hier ist. Wird ihn schrecklich bestrafen."

Snape hielt den Arm des kleinen Hauselfen fest. „Hör auf damit," befahl er streng. "Dein Meister hat dich nicht geschickt?" fragte Snape, der echt erstaunt war, dass er Hauself überhaupt mit ihm redete.

„Nein, Dobby ist schlechter Hauself." Der kleine Kerl jammerte und Tränen rannen ihm aus den Augen.

„Wieso beobachtest du liebe junge Laura und Harry Potter," mischte sich nun Milly ein, was Snape erstaunte. Aber er wusste, dass die Elfe keinen Spaß verstand, wenn es um ihre Laura ging.

Snape und Remus sahen die mutige kleine Elfe an, als sie weiter sprach. „Will Dobby ihnen schaden? Wartet er, bis die Kinder den Schutzzauber verlassen?"

Dobby hielt nun ganz still und sah die Artgenossin erstaunt und empört an. „Niemals schaden!" sagte er ernst. „Dobby weiß, dass Harry Potter Sir guter, großherziger Zauberer ist. Junge Laura ist liebe Meisterin zu ihrer Hauselfe. Dobby will niemals schaden." Der Elf sah die Kinder an, die gespannt das Ganze verfolgten.

„Was willst du dann?" fragte Snape. Der kleine Elf sah mit großen Augen zu Snape hinauf. Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, und im nächsten Moment löste er sich in Luft auf.

Milly sah erschrocken zu Snape. Sie hatte ihn wohl nicht mehr stark genug fest gehalten.

„Es tut Milly Leid, Meister Professor Snape, Sir, dass sie nicht besser auf Dobby aufgepasst hat."

Snape stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat uns sehr geholfen, Milly, dass du ihn geschnappt hast. Nun wissen wir mehr."

Ja, sie wussten zwar nicht, warum genau der kleine Hauselfe sie beobachtet hatte, aber er hatte es nicht im Auftrag von Lucius Malfoy getan. Wenn man ihm Glauben schenken konnte, zumindest. Und Snape merkte beinahe immer, wenn jemand log. Der fremde Hauself hatte auch keinen Groll gegen Harry oder Laura, was auch gut war. Irgend etwas hatte es aber mit den Kindern zu tun, so wie Dobby reagiert hatte. Aber schaden wollte er scheinbar nicht. Was ging bloß in dem kleinen Elfen vor?

Remus war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen,weil weder das Ministerium, noch die Todesser dahinter zu stecken schienen. Das war wirklich eine Erleichterung. Nur sehr schade, dass sie nicht mehr aus dem Elfen heraus bekommen hatten.

Harry und Laura sahen die Männer fragend an.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Aber sie ist schon seit Tagen nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen, Dad," jammerte Laura, den Tränen nahe. Snape saß auf ihrem Bettrand und sah nachdenklich auf sein Kind hinunter. Mit diesen Haustieren hatte man doch nur Ärger, dachte er.

„Die kommt schon wieder, Laura. Sie hat wahrscheinlich ein paar Freunde gefunden, im Wald. „Snape gab sich sehr Mühe, seine Geduld zu behalten. Er konnte es einfach nicht wirklich verstehen, dass man wegen so einem Tierchen ein Theater machen konnte.

„Aber dann kommt sie vielleicht nie wieder, wenn sie neue Freunde hat im Wald. Vielleicht hat sie sich ja verliebt in ein Streifenhornmännchen." Nun rollte doch noch eine Träne Lauras Wange hinunter. Snape atmete tief ein und unterdrückte den starken Wunsch die Augen zu verdrehen. Also wirklich!

„Sie ist ein Tier, Laura. Sie wird schon wissen, was für sie das Beste ist. Außerdem gibt es hier keine Streifenhörnchenmännchen. Diese Tiere sind hier nicht heimisch. Sie leben, so viel ich weiß, in Nordamerika oder Asien. Deines ist ein Spezielles, aus dem verbotenen Wald. Schlaf jetzt, wir kümmern uns morgen dann darum."

Er beugte sich hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Lauras Arme umschlangen sofort seinen Hals und sie drückte ihn an sich. „Dad?" fragte sie leise und ließ ihn nur so weit aus ihrer Umarmung, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Das ist doch schon so, dass du mich immer lieb hast, auch wenn ich ganz schlimm unartig bin und so? Das ist doch so bei Eltern, oder? Die haben doch ihre Kinder immer lieb?"

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Snape lächelte etwas gequält. „Ja, Laura, ich denke, das ist so bei Eltern. Wieso fragst du? Du planst doch nicht etwa schlimm unartig zu sein oder etwas Dummes anzustellen?"

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Dad, natürlich nicht," sagte sie ein wenig ungeduldig, als würde ihr so etwas Abstruses niemals einfallen. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf Lauras Bett ab, da seine gebückte Position nicht so angenehm war auf Dauer.

„Aber Harry. Er hat mir heute richtig leid getan. Er dachte, Remus habe ihn nicht mehr lieb, weil wir nicht gehorcht haben und im Regen rumgerannt sind." Laura sah bei dem 'Geständnis' ein wenig verlegen zu ihrem Vater auf, redete dann aber weiter. „Aber Remus hat ihm gesagt, dass er ihn immer lieb haben wird. Hat Harry mir erzählt. Außerdem war Remus auch schon mal sehr wütend auf _mich_, zum Beispiel als wir den Stein gesucht haben. Da hat er mir sogar eine gepfeffert, und er hat mich auch immer noch lieb."

Snape richtete sich nun auf, da es ihm nicht mehr bequem war. Er sah Laura interessiert an. „So, hat er das? Das hast du mir noch gar nicht erzählt," sagte er und sah sie vielsagend an. Laura wurde ein wenig verlegen und zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.

Da zeigten sich ja ganz neue Seiten von Lupin, dachte Snape. Remus musste sich ziemlich gesorgt haben um seine Tochter.

„Remus ist gut für Harry, glaubst du auch, Dad?"

Snape sagte nichts sondern nickte nur und stand dann auf. „Schlaf jetzt, Kind," sagte er und zog ihre Decke höher. Er sah sie nochmals an und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

„Gute Nacht, Dad," sagte Laura noch, bevor Snape verschwunden war.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Der ist gerade angekommen, deine Eule hat ihn gebracht," sagte Remus und streckte Severus einen Brief entgegen. Dieser zog die Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen, als er den Absender sah.

Der Brief war von seinem Vater, aber an Laura adressiert. Remus beobachtete die Veränderung in Snapes Gesicht, aber sagte nichts.

Severus setzte sich aufs Sofa und starrte den Brief an. Nach einigen Minuten fragte Remus: "Wirst du ihn ihr geben?"

Snape sah auf und überlegte einen Moment. „Ich denke schon," sagte er. „Ich muss noch darüber nachdenken. Ich frag mich nur, was mein Vater denn nun plötzlich will." Snape sprach mehr zu sich selber, als zu Remus. Er hatte noch nie mit jemandem über die Situation mit seinem Vater gesprochen. Er hatte seinen Vater beinahe aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen gehabt. Und nun musste dieser wieder auftauchen, nach all den Jahren. Snape wusste nicht, wie er darüber denken sollte.

„Du hast nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis zu deinem Vater, nehme ich an," stellte Remus trocken fest. Snape sah vom Brief, auf dem seine Augen schon wieder weilten, zu dem Mann auf seinem Sofa hin.

„Ich habe überhaupt kein Verhältnis zu ihm," sagte er genau so trocken. „Und eigentlich wünsche ich auch keins. Nun taucht er nach zwanzig Jahren plötzlich auf. Er sagt er bereue alles und er wolle Laura besser kennen lernen. Und mich."

Snape lehnte sich auf dem Sofa etwas vor und hielt sich die Schläfen. Die Arme hatte er auf seinen Beinen abgestützt und den Brief auf den kleinen Tisch vor sich gelegt.

„Und? Willst du das denn auch?" Remus hatte beiläufig gesprochen. Er wusste, dass es Severus nicht leicht fiel, über sein privates Leben zu sprechen.

„Er war ein Säufer, Remus. Er hat unser Familienleben nicht gerade harmonisiert. Er soll doch bleiben, wo er ist." Remus hörte, wie verletzt Severus eigentlich war. Er sah den dunklen Mann eine Weile an.

„Vielleicht bereut er es ja wirklich."

Snape sah wieder zu dem Werwolf auf. Seine Augen blitzten. „Das hätte er sich vielleicht früher überlegen sollen. Bevor er seine Frau und sein Kind im Stich gelassen hat, nachdem er ihr Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Der soll sich von meinem Kind fern halten."

Remus nickte nachdenklich.

Snape nahm den Brief und stand auf. „Gute Nacht," sagte er etwas müde.

Damit verschwand er aus dem Raum.

Remus' Worte hallten ihm in den Ohren nach. Ja, konnte sein, dass sein Vater alles bereute.

Severus dachte nach. Er wollte Laura den Brief nicht vorenthalten. Er wusste nur nicht, ob es wirklich gut war für das Mädchen, wenn sie Kontakt zu Snape senior hatte. Auch wenn es nur brieflich war. Er wusste nicht, ob er das wollte.

Wieso meinte der alte Narr, dass er hier mit offenen Armen empfangen werden würde.

Natürlich waren viele Jahre vergangen und Laura hatte recht gehabt, mit dem, was sie vor ein paar Tagen gesagt hatte.

Man musste vergeben können. Und er wollte auch nicht Laura damit bestrafen, indem er ihr den Großvater vorenthielt.

Seinen Vater wollte er strafen und ihm das vorenthalten, was dieser wollte. Er sollte spüren, wie es war, wenn man abgelehnt wurde. Er sollte all die Jahre, die er, Severus, ihn gebraucht hätte, nicht einfach so verziehen bekommen. Er sollte nicht einfach wieder auftauchen können und alles wäre in bester Ordung.

Das Ganze war recht kompliziert und wühlte Snapes Gefühle auf. Er musste sich überlegen, wie er vorgehen sollte.

Er hatte ja warten wollen, und sehen, wie ernst es seinem Vater wirklich war. Und er wollte rausfinden, was dieser wirklich wollte. Merkte er plötzlich, wie alleine er war? Oder ging es hier um etwas ganz anderes?

Remus fuhr sich durchs Haar. Vielleicht verstand er die Gefühle des Mannes nicht. Er wusste ja auch gar nicht, was Severus durchgemacht hatte mit dem Vater. Vielleicht hatte er kein Recht, sich in die Sache einzumischen.

Aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass es auch zu Severus' Bestem sein könnte, wenn er sich mit seinem Vater aussprechen könnte. Es war ja wirklich möglich, dass Snape Senior von seinem Alkoholismus weggekommen war und all die Jahre darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie er sich seinem einzigen Sohn wieder annähern könnte. Vielleicht bestand ja eine Chance für die Beiden.

TBC...

Ich möchte allen danken fürs Lesen , noch mehr danken möchte ich allen, die vorhaben mir ein Review zu hinterlassen;-) Danke vielmals liebe Ida fürs Betalesen!!!! Liebe Grüsse Sally


	42. Chapter 42

Wie immer ein grosses Dankeschön an scientific ida, fürs Korrigieren :-)

Für die lieben Reviews auch ganz herzlichen Dank!!! Viel Spass beim nächsten Kapi, Sally

s s s s s s s

Remus las in seinem Buch, bis er merkte, dass es schon spät war. Severus war ins Bett gegangen, wie er gehört hatte.

Er hoffte, dass sich der Mann wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Das Thema mit seinem Vater schien Severus doch noch mehr zu beschäftigen, als er wollte und auch, als er zugeben würde natürlich. Denn wenn es ihm gleichgültig wäre und er mit der Sache abgeschlossen hätte, hätte er nicht so reagiert, dachte Remus.

Aber es war eine Sache zwischen den beiden Snapes und er hatte kein Recht, sich hier mehr einzumischen.

Es war eine wunderbare Zeit hier, für Remus. Er war so glücklich, Harry bei sich zu haben. Sein Leben hatte nun viel mehr Sinn. Er genoss die fröhlichen Kinder und das Leben, das sie brachten. Er dachte häufig an seine eigene Kindheit, wenn er Laura und Harry beobachtete. An die Zeit mit James, Sirius, Peter und auch mit Lily.

Er schlug das Buch zu und stand auf. Er ging in den oberen Stock. Das alte Haus gefiel ihm. Es hatte viel Charme und war ziemlich groß.

Als er an Lauras Zimmer vorbei kam, blieb er stehen. Hatte er da nicht etwas gehört? Er lauschte und hörte, wie jemand kicherte.

Er hielt sein Ohr näher zum Türspalt und hörte Laura und Harry reden. Er öffnete die Tür und sah, wie die Kinder in Lauras Bett lagen und sich scheinbar Gruselgeschichten erzählten.

Sie bemerkten Remus nicht, der still da stand.

„Und hat die weiße Lady sein Blut getrunken?" fragte Laura angeekelt, musste aber trotzdem kichern.

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, meldete sich Remus leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr besser schlafen könnt, wenn ihr euch solche Dinge erzählt. Komm, Harry, du musst jetzt in dein Bett."

Die Kinder erschraken leicht, als sie Remus vor dem Bett stehen sahen. Allerdings waren sie auch erleichtert, dass es Remus war.

Sie sahen zu dem Mann auf und Laura sagte leise: „Harry konnte nicht schlafen, Remus, bitte sei nicht böse."

Remus lächelte. „Ich bin nicht böse, aber du musst jetzt sofort in dein Bett, Harry. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich noch nicht in meinem Zimmer war, denn ansonsten wäre mittlerweile wahrscheinlich der Alarm los gegangen."

Harry und Laura saßen auf und sahen Remus fragend an. „Was für ein Alarm?" fragte Harry.

Remus setzte sich zu den Kindern aufs Bett. „Wenn einer von euch sein Bett für mehr als fünfzehn Minuten verlässt, in der Nacht, gibt uns ein Zauber einen Alarm ab. Ist ziemlich praktisch und kann euch auch schützen." Die Kinder sahen ihn fragend an. „Zum Beispiel, wenn ihr nachtwandelt, oder euch im Garten herum treibt, mitten in der Nacht." Remus sah Laura vielsagend und etwas ernst an. Diese wurde rot und Harry sah sie fragend an.

Ihr Dad hatte Remus scheinbar von ihrem Vollmond-Nachtspaziergang erzählt.

„So, nun aber schnell, Harry. Ich denke nicht, dass Lauras Vater sehr erfreut wäre, wenn ihr noch nicht schlaft. Und vor allem, wenn ihr euch solche Geschichten erzählt, die nicht gerade zu einem guten Nachtschlaf beitragen."

Harry krabbelte schnell unter der Decke hervor und Remus beugte sich vor, um Laura einen Kuss zu geben. Laura umarmte ihn.

Remus war aufgefallen, wie anhänglich das Mädchen plötzlich war. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie ein wenig Angst hatte, er könnte sie nicht mehr genau so lieben, wie vorher, als er noch keinen Harry hatte, um den er sich kümmern durfte.

Er wollte ihr die Rückversicherung geben, die sie brauchte und gab ihr viel Aufmerksamkeit. Er war gerührt, wie sehr Laura an ihm hing.

Er stand auf und begleitete Harry in sein Zimmer. Der Junge kletterte sofort in sein Bett und unter die Decke.

„Schlaf gut, Harry," sagte Remus und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante. Harry liebte diese Momente. Häufig hatte er gehört, wie Tante Petunia noch zu Dudley ans Bett gegangen war. Als kleiner Junge hätte er sich so oft gewünscht, dass sie das auch bei ihm tun würde. Sein Wunsch war nie erfüllt worden. Und mit der Zeit ,als er älter war, hatte er dann auch gar nicht mehr das Verlangen danach gehabt.

Er sah zu Remus auf, der ihm kurz über das Haar fuhr mit der Hand. Dann gab er Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wünschte ihm gute Nacht.

„Gute Nacht, Remus. Und danke vielmals. Für alles." Harry sah etwas verlegen aus und Remus lächelte ihn an.

„Ich danke dir, Harry," sagte der Mann sanft. Harry sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. Warum dankte der Mann _ihm_?

„Dass du mich an deinem Leben teilhaben lässt," fügte Remus hinzu und sah den Jungen nachdenklich an. „Deine Eltern wären stolz, einen so tollen Sohn zu haben."

Harry wurde rot. Was war an ihm denn toll? „Bin ich doch gar nicht," sagte er leise.

Remus' Blick wurde strenger. „Doch, das bist du," sagte er entschlossen und lächelte den Jungen an. „Schlaf jetzt und träum nicht von diesen schaurigen Geschichten, die ihr euch da vorhin erzählt habt."

Remus stand auf. Als er bei der Tür war, fragte Harry leise: "Remus? Ich bin froh, dass du der Freund meines Vaters warst." Harry lächelte, was Remus im schwachen Licht nicht sah.

„Das bin ich auch," sagte er und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen.

„Warst du der beste Freund meines Vaters?" fragte er weiter. Remus drehte sich nochmals zu Harry um und schritt nochmals zum Bett.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Dein Vater hatte noch zwei andere gute Freunde."

Harry hatte in Hagrids Fotoalbum noch mehrere Leute gesehen. Darunter der schwarzhaarige junge Mann, der mit seinen Eltern abgebildet gewesen war.

„War der dunkelhaarige Mann in meinem Fotoalbum auch einer davon? Er stand an der Hochzeit neben meinem Vater? " fragte Harry. Diese Frage war ihm schon lange im Kopf rum gegangen.

„Ja, das ist Sirius Black." Remus sah Harry ernst an.

Und wie hiess der andere Freund?" wollte der Junge wissen und stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen.

„Peter Pettigrew."

„Wo sind sie denn?" fragte Harry und setzte sich im Bett auf.

„Peter ist tot und Sirius ist im Zauberergefängnis. Aber ich erzähle dir das alles ein anderes Mal. Schlaf jetzt, Harry." Remus trat neben Harrys Bett und drückte ihn sanft wieder hinunter. Harry legte sich brav hin und sah neugierig zu Remus hinauf.

„Wieso ist er im Gefängnis? Und hat er mich auch gekannt? Oder war er schon im Gefängnis, bevor ich geboren wurde?" fragte Harry neugierig weiter.

„Er hat dich gekannt, Harry. Sirius Black ist dein Pate."

s s s s s s s s

Am nächsten Morgen war wunderschönes Wetter. Snape hatte schlecht geschlafen. Er hatte etwas Bescheuertes geträumt. Von Ellen, die gar nicht tot gewesen war und ihm Laura wegnehmen wollte. Dann hatte sie sich in seinen Vater verwandelt und der hatte an Lauras Arm gezogen und er selbst am anderen, bis das Kind so laut geschrien hatte, dass er aufgewacht war.

Es war gut, nun sein Kind am Frühstückstisch zu sehen. Sie hatte verkündet, dass sie, nachdem sie ihre Arbeiten alle erledigt habe, mit Harry in den Bach gehe und Fische fangen wollte. Lupin machte den Vorschlag, dass er einem Stock ein Fischernetz anzaubern würde, da die Kinder sonst wohl kaum Erfolg haben würden.

Severus musste noch ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen, für die Tränke, die er am Abend brauen wollte.

Harry und Laura genossen den Vormittag im Bach und Harry erzählte Laura, dass er einen Paten hatte. Es hatte ihn noch lange beschäftigt, in der Nach und er fragte sich, weshalb Sirius im Gefängnis war. Er würde bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mit Remus darüber sprechen.

Als sie dann am Mittagstisch saßen, bemerkte Remus, dass die Kinder schon gut Farbe angenommen hatten und er war froh, dass er Harry einen Sonnenschutzzauber gemacht hatte.

Laura erzählte, dass sie einen ziemlich großen Fisch gefangen hatten .

„Warum ist er denn jetzt nicht auf dem Tisch?" wollte Snape wissen. Laura sah ihren Vater an und rümpfte leicht die Nase. „Er hat mir Leid getan, wie er da nach Luft geschnappt und gezappelt hat. Da haben wir ihn wieder frei gelassen." Sie sah Harry an und der nickte und spießte eine Bohne auf mit der Gabel.

Snape gab Laura einen amüsierten Blick. Das war typisch seine Tochter!

Sie aßen fertig und als die Kinder den Tisch abgeräumt hatten, brachte Milly einen Kuchen auf den Tisch. Sie hatte aus Rücksicht auf Laura extra keinen Schokoladenkuchen gemacht, sondern einen Karottenkuchen. Lauras Blick verfinsterte sich aber trotzdem.

Sie sah ihren Vater bittend an. „Ich möchte aber auch Kuchen!" verkündete sie und Snape hob sofort eine Augenbraue.

„Du weißt, weshalb du diese Strafe hast, Laura. Ich möchte nichts mehr hören. Geh vom Tisch, wenn du den Anblick nicht erträgst." Snape war so unerbittlich wie immer und Laura seufzte.

„Immer bekomme ich die dümmsten Strafen. Könntest du nicht andere Strafen geben, die nicht so schlimm sind?" fragte sie frustriert und vorwurfsvoll.

Sie merkte, dass sie sich an Snapes Toleranzgrenze befand. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn sie so mit ihm redete, aber sie musste ihren Frust raus lassen.

Snape sah sie intensiv an und antwortete: "Wenn ich dir angenehme Strafen geben würde, hätte es wahrscheinlich kaum den gewünschten Effekt. Und achte auf deinen Ton, junge Dame."

Laura verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, aber mäßigte ihren Ton. „Alle anderen Kinder in meiner Klasse müssen nicht so früh ins Bett wie ich. Die können so lange aufbleiben, wie sie wollen."

Harry sah sie bei dieser Aussage erstaunt an. Remus konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und Snape antwortete cool. „Na dann ist es ja schade, dass du nicht alle anderen Kinder deiner Klasse bist, sondern Laura Smethurst, die um 21.30 im Bett liegt in den Ferien."

Natürlich wusste Laura, dass das nicht der Fall war. Natürlich mussten ihre Kolleginnen und Kollegen auch zu einer gewissen Zeit ins Bett, aber es waren bestimmt einige dabei, die viel länger auf bleiben durften, als sie.

Laura schmollte ein wenig vor sich hin, gab es aber bald auf. Harry nahm aus Solidarität zu ihr auch kein Kuchenstück, was auch den beiden Männern auffiel.

Severus sah den Jungen an und wie schon öfters diese Woche, fiel ihm wieder auf, wie wenig Harry in Wirklichkeit von seinem Vater hatte.

Am Anfang des Schuljahres hatte er gedacht, der Junge sei eine Wiedergeburt des Schulfeindes. Während des Jahres war ihm dann aufgefallen, dass der Junge einen anderen Charakter als sein stolzer selbstverliebter Vater hatte. James hatte ohne Rücksicht auf Verlust und auf Kosten anderer seine Späße gemacht um bei den Mädchen Eindruck zu schinden.

Auch wenn er das anfangs nicht hatte sehen wollen, musste er zugeben, dass er sich in dem Jungen geirrt hatte. Irgendwie hatte es ihm gefallen, in James' Sohn den verhassten Schulfeind zu sehen und an ihm seinen Ärger aus zu lassen.

Jetzt, wo er aber so nahe mit Harry zusammen lebte und ihn wirklich kennen lernte, hatte er immer mehr das Gefühl, dass er James auch äußerlich viel weniger glich, als auf den ersten Blick. Seine ganze Mimik und Körpersprache seine ganze Persönlichkeit und seine Ausstrahlung waren komplett anders.

„Mein Zahn wackelt, Dad," verkündete Laura plötzlich und demonstrierte, wie sich ihr unterer Eckzahn tatsächlich ziemlich stark hin und her bewegen ließ.

Snape hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wann welche Zähne ausfielen. Er hatte gedacht, dass dieses Thema mit sieben oder acht Jahren abgeschlossen war.

„Meine sind auch erst vor kurzem ausgefallen. Die haben schon eine Ewigkeit gewackelt," sagte nun Harry und zeigte sein Gebiss, wo unten die Eckzähne fehlten.

„Soll ich ihn dir ausreißen?" fragte Remus mit einem schelmischen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Laura schüttelte schnell den Kopf und Remus lachte.

s s s s s s s s s

„Und was für ein Job ist das, Remus?" fragte Snape. Remus konnte sich gleich am nächsten Tag bewerben und Snape hatte sich (natürlich ein wenig widerwillig) bereit erklärt, auf Harry aufzupassen.

„Es tönt noch interessant, es ist eine Art Pflegeassistent im St. Mungos," antwortete Remus.

„Mal sehen."

„Erzählst du denen von deinem... kleinen Problem?" fragte Snape und Remus nickte.

„Ich habe es satt, das zu verheimlichen. Ich habe genug Erfahrungen damit gemacht und es bringt einfach nichts."

„Hmm," antwortete Snape nur. Er blätterte im Tagespropheten. „Die schreiben auch nichts wirklich Schlaues," sagte er und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Für Laura scheint das Dessert-Verbot ziemlich hart zu sein, nicht wahr? Sie hat es gestern bei mir auch versucht," Remus lächelte ein wenig.

Snape sah von der Zeitung auf. „Ja, immer diese unangenehmen Strafen."

Er sah Remus forschend an. „Laura hat mir erzählt, dass du ihr, eine 'gepfeffert' hast , als sie hinter dem Stein her waren?" Seine Stimme war nicht vorwurfsvoll, eher etwas erstaunt und vielleicht ein wenig amüsiert.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab ihr eins auf den Hintern gehauen, ja. Ich habe mich wegen diesen Kindern beinahe zu Tode geängstigt."

Snape nickte nur.

Während sich Snape und Remus unterhielten, im Schatten der großen Tanne, badeten Laura und Harry zusammen im Bach.

„Dass du überhaupt etwas siehst! Deine Brille ist ja ganz verspritzt," bemerkte Laura und zeigte auf das Glas vor Harrys Augen.

Harry zog die Brille aus und sah sie an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern." Ist eh Schrott. Ich seh mit der auch nicht sehr gut." Harry zog die Brille wieder an. „Gib mir mal das Netz, ich glaub dort hinten ist ein Fisch," sagte Harry aufgeregt.

„Du solltest das Remus sagen," meinte Laura und machte keine Anstalten, Harry das Gewünschte zu geben.

Harry rümpfte die Nase und sah Laura fragend an. "Was? Das da ein Fisch ist? Ich glaube kaum, dass ihn das besonders interessiert."

Laura lachte und spritzte Harry spielerisch an. „Nein, nicht das! Ich meine, dass du nicht gut siehst mit deiner Brille."

Harry kaute auf seinen Lippen rum. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich sehe schon lange schlecht mit dieser Brille. Wir waren beim Augenarzt als ich ziemlich klein war und das Gestell hat Tante Petunia irgendwo okkasion gekauft. Seither haben wir das nie mehr angepasst."

„Eben!" sagte Laura und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Aber ich will Remus nicht mit solchem Zeug belasten," sagte er etwas zögernd und ziemlich leise.

„Ach was! Das ist doch wichtig, dass du gut siehst. Sag es ihm, oder ich tus!" Laura tönte sehr bestimmt und Harry atmete tief ein.

„Also gut, ich sags ihm dann mal."

Laura zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf ihn und sah ziemlich streng aus. Harry wusste nicht, ob sie ihn mehr an Snape oder an Hermine erinnerte.

„Du sagst es ihm heute." Harry nickte. Er stieß Laura spielerisch und tauchte sie unter. Laura tauchte wieder auf und blinzelte überrascht. Als Harry lachte, spritzte sie ihn an und es begann eine ziemlich wilde , lustige Wasserschlacht.

„He, was ist das?" fragte Laura plötzlich und zeigte auf den Bachrand.

„Du willst doch nur ablenken," lachte Harry, dann aber sah er es auch. Laura war ans Ufer gewaatet und zog eine Flasche aus dem Wasser.

Lauras Augen leuchteten abenteuerlustig, als sie den Korken oben in der Flasche sah.

„Eine Flaschenpost," sagte Harry, dessen Augen nun auch diesen Glanz angenommen hatten.

Nun war die Aufregung groß. Die Kinder sahen sich an und Laura öffnete den Korken.

Es war ein zusammengerollter Zettel darin und die Kinder waren überzeugt, dass es eine Schatzkarte war. Was sonst!

Leider stellte sich heraus, dass es nicht so einfach war, den Zettel aus der Flasche raus zu bekommen.

„Wir müssen es mit einem Ast versuchen. Oder mit zwei Ästen, wie eine Pinzette," meinte Laura und hatte ganz rote Wangen vor Aufregung.

„Milly kommt!" sagte Harry plötzlich. Laura versteckte die Flasche schnell hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Harry und Laura, ihr müsst nun nach Hause kommen," rief Milly. „Habt ihr schön gespielt?" fragte sie, als sie näher gekommen war.

Unschuldig nickten die Kinder. „Ja, Milly, wir kommen gleich, nur noch ein paar Minuten," sagte Laura.

„Meister Professor Snape wird nicht gerne warten," bemerkte die Elfe mahnend.

„Wir kommen ja gleich," sagte Laura und hoffte, Milly würde sich bald entfernen. Sie war so gespannt, auf die Nachricht.

Milly drehte sich um und ging davon.

Schnell gingen die Kinder ans Ufer und suchten zwei dünne Stecklein. Damit 'fischten' sie nach dem Zettel, der ziemlich sperrig war.

„Kinder, kommt bitte schnell rein," unterbrach Milly die Kinder einige Minuten später.

Harry und Laura waren so beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie kein Zeitgefühl hatten und sich etwas ärgerten, dass sie schon wieder unterbrochen wurden.

„Ja ja," sagte Laura etwas genervt. Sie konnten die Flasche nicht ins Haus schmuggeln, da sie nichts weiter als ihre Badekleider trugen. Ihr Vater hätte sofort wissen wollen, was das war. Es war aber ihr Abenteuer und ihr Geheimnis.

„Aber ihr müsst jetzt kommen," piepte Milly fordernd.

„Wir kommen ja sofort," sagte Laura noch ärgerlicher und Milly ging wieder davon. Sofort widmeten sich die Kinder wieder der Flasche.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Wo sind denn nun die Kinder, Milly" fragte Snape ungeduldig und sah Milly fragend an.

„Meister Professor Snape, Sir, Milly hat sie gerufen und sie sagen immer, dass sie gleich kommen," entschuldigte sich die Hauselfe.

Snapes Augen verengten sich. Er würde sie wohl selber holen müssen, dachte er.

Er schritt rasch zum Bach runter. Als Harry ihn von Weitem kommen sah, schluckte er leer.

„Oh, oh, das gibt Ärger," sagte er. „Dein Dad kommt angerauscht."

Laura suchte schnell nach dem Korken und stopfte ihn wieder in die Flasche, in der immer noch die vermeintliche Schatzkarte steckte, die sie nun aber beinahe hatten rausnehmen können.

„Hoffen wir nur, dass sonst nichts rauscht," sagte Laura leise, nachdem sie die Flasche unter einem Grasbüschel versteckt hatte.

Dann gingen die Kinder schnell auf Snape zu und Laura sagte mit schuldbewussten Blick: "Wir kommen, Dad." Sie sah den Blick ihres Vaters und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Als Snape die Kinder erreicht hatte, verdeckte Laura schnell ihren Hintern mit einer Hand, worauf Snape eine Augenbraue hob.

Er beugte sich zu den Kindern hinunter, die mit roten Wangen vor ihm standen und sagte leise aber ernst: "Wenn Milly euch ruft, habt ihr umgehend zu gehorchen. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt. Ansonsten bekommt ihr es nämlich mit mir zu tun, was relativ unangenehm enden könnte."

Er richtete sich wieder auf und zeigte Richtung Haus. „Augenblicklich rein, jetzt!" sagte er lauter und in einem Ton, der einem die Haare auf dem Rücken aufstehen ließ.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Was war los?" fragte Remus, der gerade frisch geduscht die Treppe hinunter kam, als die Kinder stumm die Treppe hinauf gingen, und ziemlich zerknirscht wirkten. Er sah den Kindern hinterher.

„Ich habe die Beiden vor einer Viertelstunde von Milly rufen lassen und sie haben sie immer vertröstet, bis ich sie nun selber holen musste."

Remus sah Severus erstaunt an und hoffte, dass er nicht zu hart gewesen war, mit den Kindern. Snape hatte zwar wirklich große Veränderungen und Fortschritte gemacht in vielen Bereichen, aber Remus wusste genau, dass er nicht besonders geduldig war und seine Toleranzgrenze ziemlich tief war, was Ungehorsam betraf.

Remus setzte sich an den Tisch und Milly erschien, um ihn zu fragen, ob er gerne etwas trinken möchte. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass er so bedient wurde und er lächelte die Hauselfe freundlich an und bat sie um ein Wasser.

Das war aber nicht das einzige, an das er sich noch nicht wirklich gewöhnt hatte. Er hatte so viel Zeit einsam verbracht, dass sich die Ereignisse zu überschlagen schienen und die Zeit eilte vorbei, als hätte sie es besonders eilig. Er hatte über die Jahre gelernt, mit der Tatsache zu leben, dass er ein Werwolf war und er hatte wirklich einiges einstecken müssen, aber die Einsamkeit daran war das Schlimmste gewesen.

Er sah zu Severus, der Milly bat, ihm einen starken Kaffee zu bringen. Er hatte die letzten Jahre hin und wieder ein paar wenige Tage im Jahr hier verbracht mit Severus. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser die Geschehnisse der Schulzeit vergeben könnte. Obwohl er selber Severus nie etwas zu Leide getan hatte, war er doch ein Teil deren gewesen, die dem Slytherin das Leben schwer gemacht hatten.

Im Phönixorden hatten sie sich dann über die Jahre hinweg immer besser verstanden und Remus hatte Severus' unnahbare Art akzeptiert und trotzdem einen Draht zu ihm gefunden.

Er wusste aber, dass Severus den anderen Jungen nicht vergeben hatte, auch wenn sonst keiner mehr von ihnen jemals wieder unter seine Augen treten würde.

„Ich hab Harry erzählt, dass Sirius sein Pate ist, bin mir aber jetzt nicht mehr so sicher, ob das eine gute Idee gewesen ist," sagte Remus plötzlich und Snape sah erstaunt auf. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es einen Unterschied macht, ob er es weiß oder nicht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er Black jemals zu Gesicht bekommt ist ziemlich klein." Snape sah Remus nachdenklich an. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck hatte sich auf dessen vernarbtes Gesicht geschlichen.

s s s s s s s s s s

Laura und Harry duschten auch und als Laura im Traineranzug an Harrys Zimmertür klopfte, war dieser auch gerade fertig. „Ich will einfach unbedingt wissen, was auf dem Papier steht," sagte Harry, als er Laura in sein Zimmer gelassen hatte.

Laura nickte und überlegte. „Ich könnte versuchen, aus dem Fenster zu klettern und die Flasche zu holen. Später meine ich, wenn es dunkel ist." Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz zu ihm aufs Bett und sah wie der Junge nervös an seinem Fingernagel rum kaute. Laura musste lächeln, das sie selber das auch oft tat.

„Meinst du nicht, das ist zu hoch? Und was, wenn dein Vater dich erwischt?"

Laura wurde etwas rot. „Komm, wir gehen mal nachschauen."

Sie gingen in Lauras Zimmer und öffneten das Fenster. Es wurde relativ schnell klar, dass das zu gefährlich war. Laura hatte da nicht viel Gelegenheit, sich fest zu halten.

„Das geht nicht," sagte sie etwas entmutigt.

Sie überlegten einen Moment. Da hellte sich Harrys Gesicht auf. „Der Besen!" sagte er.

„Welcher Besen?" fragte Laura, schien aber in diesem Moment zu begreifen. „Ja, das könnte klappen!"

Harry ging zu seinem Schrank und holte den Nimbus hinaus. „Ich hoffe nur, dein Vater oder Remus erwischt mich nicht," sagte Harry etwas unsicher.

„_Ich _werde gehen," sagte Laura entschlossen. „Falls ich erwischt werde, ist es besser, als wenn es du bist."

Harry sah sie erstaunt an. „Und wieso?"

„Weil du hier Gast bist. Wenn ich unartig bin, ist das nicht so unanständig. Nehme ich jedenfalls an." Laura rümpfte etwas die Nase.

„Jetzt müssen wir essen gehen. Ich machs dann, wenn ich im Bett bin. Oder im Bett sein müsste," fügte sie hinzu und lächelte schelmisch.

Harry gab ihr den Besen. „Remus hat doch etwas von einem Alarm gesagt. Du darfst einfach nicht mehr als 15 Minuten benötigen, sonst geht der ab."

„Hat er nicht gesagt, erst, wenn die Erwachsenen im Bett sind ist der Alarm aktiv?" sagte Laura und kratzte sich an der Nase. Harry zuckte die Schultern.

Laura verstaute den Besen unter ihrem Bett und ging dann mit Harry zusammen zum Abendessen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Ich werde gleich morgen früh zu diesem Vorstellungsgespräch gehen, Harry. Professor Snape wird hier sein, für dich."

Harry schielte schnell zu dem Zaubertrankprofessor hinüber und nickte etwas zögerlich.

„Darf ich vom Tisch, Dad, ich hab keinen Hunger mehr?" fragte Laura, die aus lauter Aufregung kaum etwas hinunter bekommen hatte.

„Nein, du bleibst am Tisch, bis alle fertig sind mit essen," kam die Antwort und Laura unterdrückte ein Augenrollen.

Es schien ihr, als würden ihr Vater und Remus extra langsam essen. Sie tauschte mit Harry heimlich einen verschwörerischen Blick, denn auch der Junge war so gespannt auf die Nachricht in der Flaschenpost. Das BlaBla der Männer wollte kein Ende nehmen und Laura war noch nie aufgefallen, dass ihr Vater so gesprächig war. Er bekam doch normalerweise kaum die Lippen voneinander!

Endlich, nach endlos langen Minuten, waren auch die Männer fertig mit essen und als Laura nun vom Tisch aufspringen wollte, räusperte sich ihr Vater und sah auf Lauras Teller. Sie räumten schnell den Tisch ab.

s s s s s s s s s s

Ausnahmsweise sehnten sie die Schlafenszeit herbei. Sie konnten sich auf kein Spiel konzentrieren und verzogen sich schlussendlich in Harrys Zimmer, wo sie über die gefundene Flasche und deren Inhalt diskutierten. Die wahnwitzigsten Ideen und Vermutungen kamen ihnen in den Sinn und ihre Ungeduld wurde immer unerträglicher.

Severus fiel das auffällige Verhalten der Kinder sofort auf. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck in Lauras Gesicht und er spürte förmlich, dass etwas in der Luft lag.

Als er und Remus den Kindern dann gute Nacht wünschten, fiel es sogar Remus auf, wie kurz angebunden die Beiden waren.

Vor allem Laura, die ihren Dad sonst kaum gehen lassen wollte, und immer noch einen Grund suchte, damit er noch eine Minute länger bei ihr blieb, gab sich heute mit einem einzigen Kuss zufrieden.

Er würde später nochmals nach den Kindern schauen gehen, dachte Snape, dem das alles ziemlich verdächtig vor kam und dem das willige in Bett gehen mehr als seltsam fand.

Endlich, dachte Laura. Sie schlüpfte unter der Decke hervor und kroch unters Bett, um den Besen zu holen.

Dann ging sie zum Fenster und horchte noch einmal. Alles war still und sie hatte nur ein paar Minuten. Es war noch nicht stockdunkel. Sie stand aufs Fensterbrett und klemmte den Besen zwischen die Beine. Das war ein seltsames Gefühl, so zu starten. Es war viel unheimlicher, als vom Boden aus. Sie brauchte ein kleines bisschen Überwindung, sich vom Fensterbank abzustoßen, aber sobald sie in der Luft war, fühlte sie sich wohl.

Ohne Umweg flog sie sofort zum Bach und hoffte dabei sehr, dass ihr Vater oder Remus sie nicht sahen.

Unter welchem der Grasbüschel hatte sie wohl die Flasche versteckt? Ihre Hände glitten flink durch die Halme.

Sie musste nicht lange suchen, um die Flaschenpost zu finden. Sie nahm sofort den Besen und flog wieder zum Haus und zum Fenster hinein.

Der Alarm war bestimmt noch nicht los gegangen. Ihr Vater kam immer nochmals zu ihr ins Zimmer, bevor er selber auch ins Bett ging. Das war auch erst in circa einer Stunde oder noch später. Laura war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob der Alarm erst aktiv war, wenn die Erwachsenen auch im Bett waren, aber sie wollte natürlich nichts riskieren.

Als sie auf ihrer Fensterbank landete, war sie sehr erleichtert, dass sie es geschafft hatte, ohne erwischt zu werden.

Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, ob sie nicht vielleicht schon von Snape erwartet wurde. Sie atmete zufrieden auf, als alles so war, wie sie es verlassen hatte.

TBC...


	43. Chapter 43

Schnell versteckte Laura Harrys Besen wieder unter dem Bett. Sie legte sich kurz auf dieses, nur für den Fall, dass der Alarm schon aktiv war. Wie lange würde sie warten müssen, bis der Alarm wieder deaktiviert war? Egal, es würde schon reichen, dachte sie und stand auf. Dann öffnete sie ihre Zimmertür einen Spalt und spähte hinaus.

Sie hörte ihren Vater und Remus unten reden und lächelte erfreut. Sie schlich zu Harry hinüber, der zwei Zimmer weiter schlief und huschte leise ins Zimmer. Harry wartete schon ganz gespannt. Er hatte sein Pyjamaoberteil ungeduldig um den Finger gewickelt, genau so, wie Laura das manchmal auch tat, wenn sie nervös war.

„He, ich hab dich gesehen, wie du zum Bach geflogen bist. Ging alles gut?" Er konnte kaum still stehen.

„Ja," sagte Laura nur und hielt ihm die Flasche hin. Harry grinste. Sofort setzten sie sich auf den Boden und öffneten den Korken der Flasche.

Der Zettel steckte schon im Flaschenhals, wohin die Kinder ihn am Nachmittag mit den Ästchen gefischt hatten.

Laura griff vorsichtig hinein, damit sie den Zettel nicht zurück in die Flasche stopfte.

Endlich! Laura zog das ersehnte Papier hinaus und entrollte es. Gespannt sahen sie auf das, was sich als alt aussehendes Couvert entpuppte und darauf geschrieben stand kaum lesbar "Für Elise " es stand auch ein Nachname, den sie aber nicht mehr entziffern konnten. Sie sahen sich gespannt an. Harry nahm den Umschlag und sah ihn sich von allen Seiten an. "Der sieht alt aus," sagte Harry.

"Mach schon auf!" drängte Laura. Harry öffnete den Briefumschlag und zog ein Stück Stoff hinaus, das tatsächlich wie ein Plan, oder eben wie eine Schatzkarte aussah. Das war so was von aufregend!

Es war kaum was geschrieben und die wenigen Worte, die zu erkennen waren, sahen aus, wie getrocknetes Blut. "Flucht... alles..ehhm...alles Gute" las Harry etwas stockend vor und sah Laura fragend an, während er ihr den Fetzen unter die Nase hielt.

Sie nickte. "Ja, das könnte sein, und das da ist wohl der Name des Typen. Kann man aber gar nicht lesen, total verschmiert," sagte sie aufgeregt, aber ärgerte sich, dass es nicht lesbarer war. Die Worte standen ganz oben auf dem Fetzen, eine einfache Skizze war darunter gezeichnet. „Hmm, wo ist das wohl?" fragte Laura, als sie die Karte einmal umgedreht hatte.

„Also das hier ist ein Bach," sagte Harry und zeigte auf eine leicht geschlungene Linie, die sich quer durchs Papier zog.

„Normalerweise sind doch Schätze meistens auf einer Insel," meinte er. „Das sieht aber nicht nach einer Insel aus."

„Weißt du was?" sagte Laura plötzlich. „Das ist vielleicht dieses Dorf, hier? Sieh mal, das hier ist der Wald und das sind die Häuser vom Dorf und hier oben, das könnte doch dieses Haus sein. Hier ist ja auch sowas wie ne Mauer gezeichnet, oder nicht?"

Harry sah sie zweifelnd an. „Schon noch Zufall, dass ausgerechnet eine Schatzkarte von diesem Dorf hier bei uns ankommt, nicht?"

Laura rümpfte die Nase. „Ja schon, aber derjenige, der sie gemacht hat, wusste ja auch nicht, dass sie hier bei uns hängen bleibt. Vielleicht ist die ja schon viele Jahre dort. Er wollte vielleicht, dass sie bis zum Meer treibt. Vielleicht hatte derjenige die Hoffnung, dass der Brief irgendwie zu dieser Elise gelangt. Er hat ja geschrieben, dass er auf der Flucht ist, und das war wahrscheinlich seine einzige Chance an seine Geliebte zu schreiben."

Die Kinder spannen eine abenteuerliche Geschichte um den merkwürdigen Plan, die immer spannender und dramatischer wurde. Die Phantasie der Kinder lief auf Hochtouren und sie hatten ganz rote Wangen. "Ich glaube, das ist aus Segeltuch," meinte Harry. "Und ich wette, der Plan ist schon uralt."

"Wenn da wirklich ein Schatz liegt, dann sollten wir nachsehen. Diese Elise ist bestimmt schon lange tot. Und der Schatz liegt unentdeckt seit hundert Jahren hier in der Erde. Und zu verlieren haben wir ja nichts, nicht wahr?" sagte Laura aufgeregt, aber sie brauchte nicht sehr viel Überzeugungskraft, denn Harry lächelte zustimmend.

"Am besten mit dem Tarnumhang," dachte Harry laut nach. Das fand Laura eine gute Idee.

Allerdings überkam nun genau in diesem Moment ein schlechtes Gewissen das kleine Mädchen, das mit ihrem Freund am Boden kniete. Das war nicht das, was Snape damit gemeint hatte, dass sie beim Haus bleiben sollten. Und das Kreuz war definitiv nicht nahe genug beim Haus. Die Männer hatten ihnen genau gesagt, bis wohin sie sich entfernen durften.

"Das muss ja hier ganz in der Nähe sein, den Bach hinauf. Snape und Remus werden nicht mal merken, dass wir kurz weg waren. Oder ich gehe alleine nachsehen," plante Harry schon weiter und tippte auf die Karte.

Laura zögerte. „Ja, wenn nichts dort ist, dann ist eben Pech, wir haben wirklich nichts zu verlieren," sagte sie und klang dabei aber nicht ganz so überzeugt von sich selbst. "Die Skizze scheint mit Kohle oder so geschrieben," bemerkte sie und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Karte. "Wieso sind denn die Worte nicht auch damit geschrieben, wäre bestimmt besser leserlich. Was, meinst du, bedeutet das?"

„Genau diese Frage stelle ich mir auch gerade. Was bedeutet das hier?" Harry und Laura fuhren zusammen und sahen Snape und Remus an der Tür stehen. Die beiden Männer schienen nicht besonders begeistert, dass ihre Schützlinge hier eine Privatparty veranstalteten.

Den Plan zu verstecken war sinnlos. Die Kinder liefen ziemlich rot an.

„Ehhmm.... wir... ehm wir haben eine Flaschenpost gefunden heute... und wir..." stotterte Laura vor sich hin. Snape kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und hob eine Augenbraue. Remus sah gespannt auf die Kinder hinunter.

„Ja?" sagte Snape.

„Wir dachten, es ist vielleicht eine Schatzkarte," sagte Laura leise und stand auf. Harry tat es ihr nach und die Kinder traten einen Schritt zurück, als Snape rasch nach der Karte griff. Er zog sie Laura aus der Hand und sah sie sich an. Remus stand direkt neben ihm. Laura sah zu ihm auf und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Harry senkte den Blick, als Remus ihn ansah.

„Mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass du eine Flasche dabei hattest, als ich euch heute vom Bach holen musste," sagte Snape und sah die Kinder erwartungsvoll an.

Laura schluckte.

„Ja... ich.... hatte sie schon am Morgen ins Haus gebracht," log sie und wurde dabei ganz rot im Gesicht. Sie sah schnell zu Boden.

Snape lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Ich denke, dass du in der Zwischenzeit wissen solltest, dass ich es nicht schätze belogen zu werden. Also, wenn du dir einen Gefallen tun willst, sagst du jetzt sofort die Wahrheit." Seine Stimme war leise und samtig, aber Laura hörte den warnenden Ton klar heraus.

„Ich bin sie vorhin holen gegangen," sagte sie kaum hörbar. Snapes Augen verengten sich.

„Wie?" fragte er nur. Er hätte es ganz sicher gemerkt, wenn sie sich an ihm vorbei geschlichen hätte.

Laura antwortete nicht sofort. „Mit dem Besen," piepte sie und hatte einen so schuldbewussten Blick, dass Remus mühe hatte, ernst zu bleiben.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und schaute immer noch streng. „Geh in dein Zimmer. Die Karte nehme ich vorläufig an mich. Remus und ich werden uns das genau ansehen. Ist sehr auffällig, dass ausgerechnet hier so eine Flaschenpost ankommt. Das könnte ein Trick oder eine Falle sein."

Er zeigte zur Tür und sah Laura an, die in sicherem Abstand an Snape vorbei und zur Tür raus ging.

Snape gab Harry noch einen ernsten Blick und ging dann Laura nach. Remus blieb bei Harry, der einen ziemlich zerknirschten Eindruck machte.

s s s s s s s

Laura kletterte schnell in ihr Bett und deckte sich zu.

„Bitte nicht böse sein, Dad," sagte sie, kaum hatte Snape ihr Zimmer betreten, und gab ihm einen guten Dackelblick. „Es war halt so spannend und wir wollten unbedingt wissen, was auf dem Papier stand."

Snape setzte sich zu ihr an den Bettrand. „Ich würde sagen, ihr habt den Bogen ziemlich überspannt, heute. Erst muss ich euch holen kommen, weil ihr nicht gehorcht, dann fliegst du mit dem Besen zum Fenster raus, wenn du eigentlich im Bett sein solltest, dann schleichst du dich in Harrys Zimmer und lügst mich zu alle dem auch noch an." Ja, Severus klang nicht sehr erfreut und Laura wurde es mulmig im Magen.

Sie sah zerknirscht zu ihrem Vater auf. „Krieg ich jetzt eine Strafe?" fragte sie leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hoffentlich bekam sie keins auf den Hintern, dachte sie.

Snape sah sie einen Moment an und sie wand sich unter seinem strengen Blick. „Verdient hättest du es bestimmt, nicht wahr?" fragte er, schien aber keine Antwort zu erwarten. „Du kommst nochmals mit einem blauen Auge davon und einer Warnung, dass ich beim nächsten Mal nicht mehr so nachsichtig sein werde mit dir. Du musst dich nun gewaltig zusammen nehmen, denn sonst setzt es wirklich was, klar?"

Laura nickte eifrig. „Ja, Sir. Danke," fügte sie etwas beschämt hinzu.

„Ich verstehe, dass so etwas interessant ist für Kinder wie euch," sagte Snape und hob den Zettel etwas hoch. „ Aber nach allem, was in letzter Zeit hier vorgefallen ist, sollte man mit solchen Dingen vorsichtig sein. Was, wenn jemand euch hier weg locken möchte?"

Laura saugte an ihrer Unterlippe. Natürlich hatte sie nicht an sowas gedacht.

„Ihr hättet mir das sofort zeigen sollen, Laura." Sie nickte wieder und nahm dann Snapes freie Hand.

Sie steckte ihre Finger zwischen Snapes größere und sagte: "Es tut mir Leid, Dad. Auch dass wir Milly nicht gehorcht haben."

Snape sah sein Kind an. „Dann sagst du es ihr vielleicht am Besten selbst und entschuldigst dich. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ihr euch besser benehmt, als ich befürchtet habe."

Laura lächelte zu Snape hinauf. Ein Lob! Und sogar eines, das Harry beinhaltete! Das grenzte an ein Wunder. Sie hatte immer ein wenig das Gefühl gehabt, dass er den Jungen nicht sonderlich mochte. Allerdings gab es wohl überhaupt sehr wenige Kinder, die er zu mögen schien, und wenn, dann waren es Slytherins. Snape stand auf und zog den Vorhang zurecht.

Dann beugte er sich hinunter, und strich Laura mit der Hand über die Wange.

Sie hielt ihn zurück, als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte, setzte sich auf und gab ihm noch ein paar Küsse, die Snape über sich ergehen ließ. Laura lächelte bei dem Gedanken, was wohl seine Hogwartsschüler sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass Snape sich so küssen lies. Snape würde wohl lieber sterben, als das einen seiner Schüler sehen zu lassen. Laura kicherte und Snape sah sie fragend an.

„Was?" fragte er ungeduldig.

„Nichts, Dad. Nichts Wichtiges," sagte sie schnell.

Snape wollte sich nun diese mysteriöse Karte genauer ansehen, mit Lupin. Wer wohl da wieder dahinter steckte? War das wohl sein Vater? Würde er so einen Trick anwenden? Er wusste es nicht. Er kannte diesen Mann nicht. Aber wer konnte es sonst sein? Oder war das alles harmlos und von Kindern gemalt? Oder Malfoys Hauselfe? Irgend etwas schien diese von den Kindern zu wollen.

„Schlaf jetzt, und keinen Unsinn mehr in den nächsten Tagen, klar?"

Laura nickte. „Klar."

„Dad?" fragte sie, als Snape ihr die Decke höher zog. „Könnte Harry nicht einen Zaubertrank nehmen, damit er keine Brille mehr braucht?"

Was alles in diesem Kopf vorging, erstaunte Snape.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein,Laura, das geht nicht. Bei Erwachsenen gibt es gewisse Möglichkeiten mit Magie etwas dagegen zu tun. Aber wenn jemand noch nicht ausgewachsen ist, und sich die Augen noch ziemlich verändern, geht das nicht."

„Schade," murmelte sie und drehte sich zur Seite.

„Dein Dad hat geschrieben, dass er uns vermisst. Und dass er mich gerne wiedersehen würde, und dich auch," sagte sie ganz leise, aber sie wusste, wie gut Snapes Ohren waren.

„Hm," antwortete er und ging zur Tür.

„Du hast mir überhaupt keinen Kuss gegeben, Dad," sagte Laura und setzte sich nochmals auf. Es war ihr wichtig, dass sie wieder reinen Tisch hatte mit ihrem Vater und sah, dass er nicht mehr böse war. Sonst würde sie nicht schlafen können.

Snape verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Hast du mir nicht gerade dutzende aufs Gesicht gedrückt?" fragte er etwas ungeduldig.

„Ja, die hab ich dir gegeben, aber du hast mir keinen gegeben," erwiderte sie.

Wenn dieses Kind nur noch ein paar Sekunden raus schlagen kann, ist sie zufrieden, dachte Snape etwas genervt, ging aber trotzdem nochmals zu ihrem Bett.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab einen schnellen Kuss auf die gespitzten Lippen seiner Tochter.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Meinst du, Laura ist in großen Schwierigkeiten" fragte Harry, der auch ein wenig geschimpft worden war von Remus. Er hatte ihm das ähnlich erklärt, wie Snape Laura.

„Das ist Professor Snapes Sache, wie er mit dieser Situation umgeht. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in sehr großen Schwierigkeiten ist, Harry," sagte Remus und lächelte ihn an.

"Ihr müsst einfach das nächste Mal überlegter reagieren, wenn ihr so etwas findet. Leider gibt es nicht nur Menschen, die einem Gutes wollen." Remus sah Harry ernst an und der Junge nickte.

„Remus?" meldete sich Harry nun etwas leiser. „Mit dieser Brille sehe ich schlecht," sagte er so leise, dass der Mann ziemlich die Ohren spitzen musste.

„Habt ihr sie denn nicht angepasst?" fragte er erstaunt. Harry schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Seit wann siehst du nicht mehr gut, mit der Brille?" fragte der Werwolf. Diese Dursleys gingen ihm von Tag zu Tag mehr auf die Nerven und er hätte ihnen gerne einen unangenehmen Besuch abgestattet.

„Schon lange," gestand Harry.

Remus sah ihn streng an. „Und wieso erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte ja nicht gewusst, dass das Remus interessierte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht mit solchem Zeug belasten."

Remus sah nun noch strenger zu dem Jungen hinunter. „Belasten? Harry, genau dafür bin ich ja da. Du hättest das schon lange jemandem melden müssen. Zum Beispiel deiner Hauslehrerin. Wenn du nochmals so etwas vor mir verheimlichst, junger Mann, dann bist du derjenige, der in großen Schwierigkeiten ist, verstanden?"

Er hatte ernst gesprochen, aber nun umspielte ein Lächeln seinen Mund. Harry nickte. „Ja, Sir," sagte er brav, lächelte aber schelmisch.

Remus war einfach so gut zu ihm und kümmerte sich so sehr. Alles schien ihm wichtig zu sein. Ein angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und er fühlte sich sehr geschmeichelt.

„Wir werden uns bald darum kümmern, Harry. Schlaf jetzt gut."

Damit bekam Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drehte sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf die Seite. Remus strich ihm durchs Haar und verließ das Zimmer.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Wenn wir die Botschaft ignorieren, finden wir nicht heraus, wer dahinter steckt," sagte Severus und nahm einen Schluck Wein. "Und wie Laura es so treffend formuliert hat, haben wir nichts zu verlieren, wenn wir das verfolgen."

„Und was genau sollen wir tun?" fragte Remus etwas besorgt. Er sah auf die Karte, die vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag. „Für mich sieht das nicht aus, wie von einem Kind. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich habe einfach so das Gefühl, das da was anderes dahinter steckt. Könnte durchaus sein, dass jemand die Kinder weglocken möchte."

Die Männer hatten die Karte untersucht, um heraus zu finden, ob sie irgendwie magisch war, was nicht der Fall war. Aber sie war auch nicht alt, obwohl das ganz klar so aussehen sollte.

„Jemand der weiß, dass die Kinder im Bach baden. Falls die Nachricht wirklich für Laura und Harry bestimmt war, wusste derjenige, der die Flasche in den Bach getan hat, dass die Kinder sie dort finden würden.

Es könnte der Hauself von Malfoy sein. Aus einem Grund hatte er die Kinder ja auch beobachtet. Ärgerlich, dass wir nicht rausgefunden haben, was der von den Kindern wollte." Severus nachdenklich auf die Karte und nahm sie vom Tisch.

Remus fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Was, wenn irgendwelche Todesser oder so an die Kinder wollen? Oder zumindest an Harry?" Er klang etwas besorgt.

Die Männer unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und beschlossen dann, mit Albus Dumbledore zu reden. Falls das wirklich eine Falle war, wollten sie Unterstützung.

„Dass die Kinder gar nicht aus dem Schutzzauber raus können, genau so wenig, wie diese Person rein kann, schien der Kartenzeichner nicht zu wissen," sagte Remus.

„Offensichtlich," meinte Snape . Er stand auf, ging zum Kamin und nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver. Er steckte den Kopf hinein und sagte: „Albus, könnten Sie bitte zu mir durch kommen, ich möchte Sie dringend sprechen."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Dumbledore sah halb belustigt und halb ernst zu Snape und Lupin, als dieser seine Idee verkündete.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Remus. Die Idee ist bestimmt nicht schlecht. Aber auch wenn Sie Beide das genaue Ebenbild der Kinder wären, mittels Vielsafttrank, Ihre Bewegungen und Gestik würde Sie innert kurzer Zeit verraten."

Dabei dachte er vor allem an Snape, der sich niemals wie ein kleines Mädchen benehmen könnte.

Snape wurde ungeduldig, aber Albus' Bedenken waren natürlich berechtigt. Und eigentlich hatte er auch nicht wirklich Lust, sich in Laura zu verwandeln. Remus' Vorschlag, sich mittels Vielsafttrank zu verwandeln und dann als Harry und Laura der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen war natürlich schon etwas speziell.

„Sie haben wahrscheinlich Recht, Albus," gab Remus zu.

Snape sah zum Schulleiter hin, der es sich auf seinem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte. „Die Kinder aber selber gehen zu lassen, scheint mir riskant."

Dumbledore staunte über Snapes Zurückhaltung. Er schien mittlerweile eine ziemliche Mutterhenne geworden zu sein.

„Wenn wir uns alle Drei mit einem Desillusionierungszauber unsichtbar machen und ihnen zur Seite stehen, für den Notfall, denke ich, dass es sicher genug ist," meinte der ältere Zauberer ruhig.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und überlegte einen Moment.

„Also gut. Wir können es versuchen. Vielleicht ist ja auch nichts dahinter. Und falls doch, denke ich, dass wir im Stande sind, die Kinder zu beschützen. Ich möchte gerne herausfinden, wem daran gelegen ist, die Kinder von zu Hause weg zu locken. Sonst besteht auch die Gefahr, dass er es wieder versucht."

Dumbledore sah über seine Halbmondgläser, die er ziemlich weit vorne auf seiner großen Nase trug und erwiderte: „Falls wirklich jemand dahinter steckt und es nicht einfach ein Kind mit etwas Fantasie war."

Remus und Severus nickten und verabredeten sich mit Albus für übermorgen, da Remus am nächsten Tag sein Vorstellungsgespräch hatte.

Albus nickte und lächelte. „Bis übermorgen dann und einen angenehmen Abend wünsche ich Ihnen beiden."

„Ebenfalls," antwortete Severus, und Remus wünschte eine gute Nacht, bevor der alte Mann in den Kamin trat.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Die Kinder waren mehr als aufgeregt, als sie von dem Plan hörten. Dass sie dabei helfen durften, heraus zu finden, wer die Flaschenpost gemacht hatte, grenzte beinahe an ein Wunder.

Wenn doch nur schon morgen wäre, dachten die Kinder freudig erregt.

„Komm, wir gehen ein wenig an den Bach," sagte Laura. Irgendwie mussten sie die Zeit rumbringen bis morgen.

„Ich fühl mich nicht so gut," sagte Harry, der wirklich etwas blass schien. Er war auch etwas still gewesen, diesen Morgen. Zwar hatte die ganze Aufregung von seinem Kopfschmerzen abgelenkt, aber nun spürte er den dumpfen Schmerz wieder besser. Seine Nase war auch verstopft und sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie mit Watte ausgestopft. Es hatte den Eindruck, als höre er auch nicht wirklich gut.

„Was hast du denn?" fragte Laura besorgt.

„So Kopfweh und so," antwortete Harry und griff sich an die Stirn. Lauras Alarmglocken läuteten sofort.

„Oh nein! Voldemort?" fragte sie, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, der Schmerz ist ganz anders. Eher, wenn ich den Kopf bewege oder wenn ich mich nach vorne beuge und so. Meine Nase ist auch ganz zu. Ich lege mich wohl am Besten ein wenig hin," Harry sah Laura müde an. Er war selten krank, aber wenn, dann war das immer schlimm gewesen, bei den Dursleys, weil nichts mit Ausruhen war.

„Klar. Ich sag meinem Vater Bescheid, dann kann er dir etwas geben." Laura legte ihm die Hand an den Kopf.

„Ich glaube du hast Fieber."

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon gut. Du musst ihn nicht stören, es würde ihn nur nerven. Und es geht schon. Wenn ich mich hinlegen kann, wird es bestimmt gehen." Harry fand es sehr schade, dass Remus nicht hier war. Dem hätte er es sagen können. Und er wusste, dass Snape nicht gerade angetan war von ihm. Aus Erfahrung mit den Dursleys wusste er, dass es nie sehr ratsam war, Erwachsene mit solchen Dingen zu belasten.

„Harry, wenn du krank bist, musst du es doch sagen, du kannst ja nichts dafür. Du tust das ja nicht, um jemanden zu ärgern, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht," antwortete Harry leise. „Aber ich bin schon froh, wenn ich mich hinlegen darf. Bei den Dursleys musste ich immer all meine Arbeiten erledigen, egal wie schlecht es mir ging. Da habe ich mich manchmal so danach gesehnt, mich im meinem Bett zu verkriechen." Der Freund lächelte etwas gezwungen.

Laura verspürte ein weiteres Mal das dringende Bedürfnis, diesen Dursleys die schlimmsten Flüche an zu hexen, die es gab.

s s s s s s s s

„Laura, komm her!" rief Snape ein paar Minuten später scharf.

Laura überlegte, was sie falsch gemacht haben könnte, dass er sie so streng rief. Er war doch eben noch in seinem Labor gewesen, um zu brauen. Gerade hatte sie sich zu ihm gesellen wollen, um zu sehen, ob sie helfen durfte.

Ihr fiel nichts ein, das sie hätte verbrochen haben können, um ihren Vater zu verärgern.

Sie ging schnell die Treppe hinunter. „Wo bist du, Dad?" fragte sie mit einem unguten Gefühl.

„Hier unten im Keller," kam es nicht weniger ärgerlich, als vorhin.

Zögernd ging sie die Kellertreppe hinunter. Vor dem Labor stand ihr Vater und hatte etwas in der Hand.

Lauras Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie dieses Etwas erkannte.

„Jimmy!" rief sie hoch erfreut. Sie rannte auf Snape zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Du hast sie gefunden! Danke hunderttausendmal!"

Sie packte das Tierchen und sah dann fragend zu Snape auf, der immer noch mit strenger Miene da stand und ihr einen ernsten, etwas bösen Blick gab. Sie war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob sie nicht ein Leuchten in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, das ihr normalerweise verriet, dass er nicht wirklich so ärgerlich war.

Sie hielt den Kopf etwas schief, und musterte ihn fragend.

„Dieses Biest da, hat meine teuren Käfer gefressen, junge Dame!" sagte er. „Sie ist mir eben in die Falle gegangen." Er tönte ziemlich zufrieden mit sich. Obwohl er das vorwurfsvoll ausgesprochen hatte, merkte Laura, dass es nicht gegen sie gerichtet war. Und trotzdem fühlte sie sich irgendwie schuldig, weil sie es schon lange gewusst hatte.

Laura schaute etwas verlegen und schuldbewusst. Snapes Augen verengten sich darauf.

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du das gewusst, hast!" Seine Stimme war plötzlich rasiermesserscharf. Laura biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Miss Smethurst!!??"

Sie sah ihn mit Hündchenaugen an und schloss Jimmy beschützend in ihre Arme.

„Sie hat ja nicht gewusst, dass die Käfer teuer waren," sagte sie kleinlaut. „Und ich wollte nicht, dass du böse auf sie bist."

„Ich bin nicht auf _sie_ böse, sie ist ein Tier ohne großartigen Verstand. Aber ich bin doch ziemlich empört darüber, dass _du_ es gewusst hast und mir nichts gesagt hast. Sie hätte ja noch dutzende Käfer fressen können!"

Lauras Augen nahmen nun einen leicht trotzigen Ausdruck an, als sie keck erwiderte: "Ich kenne dich doch, Dad. Ich wusste, dass du dich nicht nochmals bestehlen lässt. Ich dachte, du würdest einen Zauber machen, damit niemand hier rein kann. Dann hätte sich das Problem ja auch erledigt."

Nun blieb Snape beinahe der Mund offen stehen. So eine Frechheit, dachte er. Leider gelang es ihm nicht optimal, das Lächeln, das sich in seinen Mundwinkeln zeigte, zu verbergen.

Natürlich hatte er einen Zauber auf den Glaskasten gelegt, wo er seine Krabbeltiere aufbewahrte, aber er hatte den Käferdieb ertappen wollen, nachdem er sich ernsthaft gefragt hatte, wer hier in sein Labor eindringen konnte.

Er hatte schon vor Jahren einen Antikatzen-Zauber rund um sein Grundstück gelegt, da er deren Besuch nicht schätzte. Bei einem Vogel konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass einer hier hinein fliegen würde. Außerdem war der Spalt im Fensterchen, der immer offen stand, um die Dämpfe der Zaubertränke entweichen zu lassen, so schmal, dass kaum ein größerer Vogel fähig gewesen wäre, hier hinein zu gelangen.

An das Streifenhörnchen hatte er nicht gedacht, zumal es seit geraumer Zeit vermisst wurde.

„Dein Marder hat übrigens Nachwuchs," sagte Snape nach einer Minute. Laura sah ihn erstaunt an und dann das Streifenhörnchen. Sie ging vor lauter Überraschung nicht einmal auf Snapes Neckerei ein. Sie nervte sich normalerweise immer, wenn Snape Jimmy nicht als Streifenhörnchen bezeichnete, nun war sie aber verblüfft, über den Rest seiner Aussage.

„Wieso weißt du das?" fragte sie und musterte Jimmy genauer. Sie war deutlich dünner, als das letzte Mal, als sie sie gesehen hatte, aber das würde ihrem Vater doch wohl kaum aufgefallen sein.

„Sie hat Zitzen," sagte er knapp und Laura drehte das Tier auf den Rücken um den Bauch ansehen zu können. Tatsächlich fühlte sie kleine Knöpfchen am behaarten Bauch.

„Jupiiee!" sagte sie und ihre Augen glänzten erfreut. „Nun habe ich viele Streifenhörnchen!"

Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich sofort. „Nein, hast du nicht!" Sie sah ihn enttäuscht und empört an. „Du hast dieses Streifenhörnchen und sonst keines! Außerdem werden die Jungen in der Freiheit aufwachsen, wo sie hin gehören."

Laura sah ihn verärgert an, sagte aber nichts, sondern streichelte Jimmy.

„Jimmy wird zurück kommen, wenn die Jungen flügge sind."

Darüber freute sich Laura allerdings. „Dad? Du hast doch gesagt, dass Streifenhörnchen hier nicht einheimisch sind und dass Jimmy ein spezielles Streifenhörnchen ist, da es aus dem verbotenen Wald stammt? Mit wem kann sie denn die Babys gemacht haben?"

Snape war da etwas überfragt, und es war ihm auch ziemlich egal. „Vielleicht ist ein Marder oder ein Eichhörnchen oder was weiß ich was der Vater," meinte Snape und schritt wieder in sein Labor, wo er einen Glasbehälter mit getrockneten Pilzen vom Regal holte. Laura ging ihm hinterher, denn sie war mit der Antwort noch nicht ganz zufrieden.

„Aber, geht denn das? Ich meine, können verschiedene Tiere miteinander Kinder machen? Können ein Hund und eine Katze Babys haben oder ein Mensch und ein..."

„Nein," unterbrach Snape das Mädchen, dessen Gedankengänge ihm allmählich zu weit gingen. „Bei Menschen geht das nicht. Das ist bei einigen, nahe verwandten TIERarten möglich. Hund und Katzen sind nicht nahe verwandt."

„Das gäbe bestimmt lustige Hundekatzenbabys," meinte Laura verschmitzt lächelnd.

„Bei Tieren spricht man nicht von Kindern und Babys, sondern von Jungen. Und ja, das würde bestimmt interessant aussehen. Am besten lässt du Jimmy jetzt wieder laufen, und sag ihr, sie soll sich ihre Leckerbissen im Garten suchen und nicht in meinem Labor."

s s s s s s s s s

Laura ließ Jimmy nicht gerne gehen, aber sie begriff, dass sich das Tierchen um die Jungen zu kümmern hatte.

„Darf ich dir helfen, Dad?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Snape sah sie etwas erstaunt an.

„Wo ist Mr. Potter?"

Severus setzte sich an den Holztisch im Labor auf einen Schemel. Laura kam zu ihm uns lehnte sich an ihn.

Sie zupfte ein Staubkörnchen von Snapes Schulter und legte dann ihren Arm um ihn. Sie genoss es, wiedermal mit ihm alleine zu sein.

„Er fühlt sich nicht gut. Er hat sich hin gelegt." Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, was er inzwischen so gewohnt war (und es hin und wieder auch so genoss), dass er dabei nicht einmal mehr die Augen verengte oder sie anblitzte.

Er sah zu ihr hinunter und fragte ernst: "Und wieso sagt er mir das dann nicht?"

Laura sah zu ihrem Dad auf. „Er wollte nicht, dass ich dir etwas sage. Ich glaube, er hat sich nicht getraut. Und er wollte dir nicht auf den Sender gehen."

Snape gab ihr einen sanften Klaps auf den Rücken. „Sprich anständig, Laura."

„'tschuldigung. Er wollte dich nicht verärgern und er war schon froh, dass er ins Bett durfte. Bei den Dursleys musste er immer seine Arbeiten erledigen, auch wenn er ganz krank war." Snape hörte, dass Laura darüber empört war und ihr der Freund Leid tat.

Er musste zugeben, dass, je mehr er über diese Dursleys erfuhr, seine Abneigung diesen Muggeln gegenüber desto größer wurde.

Und _er_ hatte angenommen, Harry würde dort nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnt!

„Was fehlt Mr. Potter denn?" fragte er ganz neutral.

Laura erklärte ihrem Vater, was Harry plagte. Dann kuschelte sie sich näher an ihren Dad und legte die Arme um seine Mitte. Sie drückte sich an ihn und grub ihr Gesicht in seine Kleider.

Es roch so gut nach ihrem Vater. Sie spürte, wie auch er sie hielt und sich entspannte. Nach einer kleinen Weile richtete er sich auf und stellte seine Tochter auf ihre Beine.

„So, ich will nach Mr. Potter sehen. Du kannst dieser Wurzel da noch etwas die Rinde abkratzen mit diesem Messerchen da."

Er zeigte auf ein kleines Messer und Laura setzte sich auf den Schemel, wo vorher ihr Vater gesessen hatte und nickte.

„Danke, Dad, dass du dich um Harry kümmerst. Er ist so froh, dass er nun Remus hat."

Snape nickte und ging dann zu dem Schrank, wo er verschiedene Tränke aufbewahrte. Er nahm einige davon und schritt Richtung Tür.

„Du fasst nichts anderes an, Madam!"

Laura verdrehte die Augen, allerdings erst, als sie ihn die Treppe rauf gehen hörte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Solange Sie hier bei mir wohnen, Mr. Potter, bin ich auch für Sie verantwortlich. Ich wünsche, dass Sie sich melden, wenn es Ihnen nicht gut geht. Ist das klar?"

Harry sah ihn mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen an und nickte. „Tut mir Leid, Sir. Aber ich dachte, Sie hätten bestimmt etwas Besseres zu tun, als sich mit mir beschäftigen zu müssen."

Snape sah ihn streng an. „Mit was ich mich zu beschäftigen habe, braucht Sie nicht zu kümmern, Mr. Potter. Aber wenn Sie krank sind, will ich informiert werden. Setzen Sie sich etwas auf und trinken Sie das hier."

Harry rieb sich über die Augen und rappelte sich etwas auf. Er nahm das kleine Fläschchen mit Zaubertrank und rümpfte die Nase schon, bevor er den ersten Schluck getrunken hatte.

Er hatte schon viele solcher ekligen Tränke getrunken in der Krankenstation und er wusste, dass sie zwar scheußlich schmeckten, aber wirklich super halfen.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich augenblicklich klarer, seine Nase frei, als er die rötliche Flüssigkeit geschluckt hatte.

Es folgte ein türkisblauer Trank, der, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch schlimmer schmeckte. Er fühlte sich viel wohler, aber auch sehr müde. Das dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Kopf war verschwunden. Das tat gut!

Snape setzte sich neben dem Jungen aufs Bett, was diesen sehr erstaunte, aber bevor er sich dazu Gedanken machen konnte, merkte er, wie seine Augen zu fielen.

„Schlafen Sie, Harry," sagte Snape, was ziemlich überflüssig war, weil Harry schon fast im Land der Träume war. Er nahm aber noch wahr, dass Snape ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

Snape saß da und starrte auf das schlafende Kind. Lilys Kind. Oh, Lily!

Niemals hatte er seine große Liebe vergessen. Niemals wirklich los gelassen. Er hatte sich mit verschiedenen Frauen zu trösten versucht.

Es hatte nichts geholfen. Er hatte solche ausgesucht, die Lily ähnlich sahen, aber das hatte es nur schlimmer gemacht. Er hatte es nicht ertragen.

Nun lag da ihr Kind. Das Einzige was noch da war von ihr. Außer seinen Erinnerungen an sie.

Dass Remus sich um den Jungen kümmerte, gab ihm ein angenehm beruhigendes Gefühl. Er wollte nicht, dass es Lilys Kind schlecht ging.

Natürlich war er auch Potters Sohn. Aber konnte der Junge etwas dafür? Er hatte seine Eltern ja nicht mal gekannt!

Severus hielt sich nachdenklich zwei Finger an die Lippen und nervte sich über sich selbst, über seine sentimentalen Gedanken.

Aber trotzdem bereute er es zu ersten Mal, dass er sich dem Jungen gegenüber eher unfreundlich verhalten hatte. Und ablehnend. Dabei war Harry nicht James. In keinster Weise. Er musterte den schlafenden Harry, der nun einmal ganz tief einatmete und sich sichtlich entspannte im Schlaf.

„Dad?" kam Lauras Stimme und er sah sich um. Ob sie gesehen hatte, wie er Harry angestarrt hatte?

Seine Tochter stand da in der Tür und sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. Sie hielt sich an beiden Seiten des Türrahmens fest und ließ sich etwas nach vorne hängen.

Er musste lange hier gesessen und gegrübelt haben. Er hatte die Zeit vergessen.

„Ich komme, Laura." Er stand auf und spürte plötzlich Lauras Hand in seiner.

„Danke, Dad," sagte sie, kaum hörbar. Sie sah auf ihren schlafenden Freund und dann zu ihrem Dad hinauf. Sie glitt fast automatisch unter seinem Arm durch, ohne jedoch seine Hand los zu lassen, sodass sein Arm um sie herum lag und lehnte sich leicht an ihren Dad.

"Es wird ihm bald besser gehen," sagte Snape und sah zu, wie sich Harry auf die Seite drehte. Laura nickte an seiner Seite und grinste in sich hinein.

Dann ging Severus mit Laura an der Hand aus dem Zimmer.

TBC...

Meiner Betaleserin scientific ida ein grosses Dankeschön fürs Korrigieren, finde ich wirklich super lieb!

Gruss an alle Sally


	44. Chapter 44

Meiner Betaleserin scientific ida wieder ein grosses Dankeschön fürs Korrigieren. Meinen Reviewern vielen Dank für eure motivierenden Worte :-) Viel Spass und liebe Grüsse Sally

s s s s s s

„Um Himmelswillen, Mr. Potter, hören Sie auf, an Ihren Fingernägeln rum zu kauen!" sagte Snape ungeduldig, als die beiden Kinder für die Aktion 'Flaschenpost' vorbereitet wurden.

Die Männer zauberten den Kindern einen Schutz an, der niemanden näher als einen Meter an sie heran lassen würde. Für den Fall der Fälle. Vor Flüchen schützte der Zauber nur geringfügig, aber die Erwachsenen würden ja da sein.

„Ja, Sir," sagte Harry und nahm sofort die Hand runter. „Ich bin so nervös!"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, als er auf den Jungen hinunter sah. "Sie sind nervös?" fragte Snape betont überrascht und sah, wie Harry zu ihm hinauf blinzelte, da ihn die Sonne blendete.

„Sie springen an einem dreiköpfigen Hund vorbei in ein Loch hinunter, ohne zu wissen, was Sie dort erwartet und kämpfen sich durch verschiedene Hindernisse und sind nervös wegen dem hier? Sie sind ja gut beschützt! Im Gegensatz zu dem Abenteuer, vor ein paar Wochen!" Snape sah Harry eindringlich an, der wusste, dass Snape seinen Unmut darüber ausdrückte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah etwas verlegen zu dem Professor auf.

„So," sagte Remus, als er den Schutzzauber nochmals geprüft hatte. „Nun müssen wir uns noch unsichtbar machen und dann kanns los gehen."

So gut wie der Tarnumhang, war der Desillusionierungszauber nicht, da er nur eine begrenzte Zeit hielt, aber doch ziemlich effektiv.

Die drei erwachsenen Zauberer zauberten sich unsichtbar und Harry und Laura staunten.

„Dad?" fragte sie etwas unsicher, da sie nicht wusste, wo genau er war. Das war ein seltsames Gefühl.

„Ich hab Angst, wenn ich dich nicht sehe," sagte sie etwas unsicher.

„Nimm dich zusammen, Laura, ich bin ja gleich hinter dir."

Sie schaute sich um, und streckte ihre Hände aus, um nach ihm zu greifen.

„Du hast einen Zauber an dir, der dich nicht näher als einen Meter zu jemandem ran lässt, das solltest du wissen!" Snape klang etwas streng. Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Können wir jetzt gehen?" fragte sie. Sie wollte sie Sache nicht länger aufschieben. Gleichzeitig war sie aber auch sehr gespannt, was geschehen würde. Sie hatte sich so auf diese Aktion gefreut, und nun war ihr das Ganze doch etwas unheimlich, auch wenn die Erwachsenen dabei waren. Aber ihr Dad hatte recht. Sie hatten in Hogwarts schon viel krassere Abenteuer erlebt, da würden sie das ohne Problem meistern.

„Albus, haben Sie den Ring?" fragte Remus. Dumbledore bejahte. Er hatte einen Ring so verzaubert, dass er, durch eine Drehung des Rings am Finger, einige Leute aus dem Orden alarmieren würde, die dann sofort her apparieren könnten. Der Ring diente auch als Ortung, fürs Apparieren. Nur für den Notfall, natürlich. Aber Albus bezweifelte, dass das nötig war.

„Dann geht, Kinder."

Harry war froh, dass es ihm wieder so gut ging. Gestern noch hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, dass er die Sache hier vermasseln könnte, wenn er sich so krank fühlte.

Was würde sie erwarten?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Die Kinder spielten ihre Rolle wirklich gut. Mit dem Plan in der Hand marschierten sie dem Bach entlang, durch den Schutzzauber hindurch, der für diese Aktion extra angepasst worden war, sodass die Kinder nun hindurch gehen konnten. Sie folgten dem Bach, bis sie in die Nähe des Kreuzes kamen, welches auf der Karte eingezeichnet war.

Sie waren nur wenige Minuten gegangen, bis sie an der Stelle ankamen, wo das Kreuz eingezeichnet war. Gerade bei einer kleinen Kurve des Baches warteten sie. Als nichts geschah, nahmen sie die Schaufel, die sie eigentlich nur zur Show mitgebracht hatten und begannen zu graben. Die Erwachsenen hatten ihnen gesagt, dass sie befürchteten, dass jemand sie weglocken wolle und das ziemlich sicher kein Schatz versteckte war, was diese ziemlich enttäuschte. Aber sie hatten natürlich die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben.

Harry schüttete die erste Schaufel Erde zu Seite, die so hart war , dass Harry es kaum geschafft hatte, die Schaufel im Boden zu versenken. Er grub das Werkzeug wieder in den Boden, als sie plötzlich ein 'Plop' vernahmen und sie gespannt aufsahen.

Im ersten Moment dachte Laura an Milly, aber es stand ein anderer Hauself vor ihnen.

„Tobby??!!" fragte Laura erstaunt. Dobby sah das Kind entschuldigend und sehr verlegen an. Sie sah, wie unwohl dem kleinen Kerl bei der Sache war.

„Es tut Dobby Leid, dass hier kein Schatz ist," piepte der Elf verlegen. „Wirklich sehr Leid. Aber Dobby muss unbedingt mit Harry Potter sprechen!"

Harry sah den Hauselfen neugierig an. "Mit mir? Wieso ?"

Dobby wand sich und hatte offenbar Mühe, das heraus zu bringen, was er loswerden wollte. Er rieb seine Hände gegeneinander und sah so schuldbewusst aus, dass er den Kindern richtig Leid tat.

„Dobby muss Harry Potter warnen. Harry Potter darf nicht mehr in die Hogwartsschule zurück kehren. Nicht dieses Jahr. Ist zu gefährlich! Auch für Laura."

Dabei sah er schnell zu dem Mädchen hinüber, welches sich zu dem Elfen hinunter gekniet hatte und ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Wieso?" wollte sie nun wissen.

„Dobby kann nicht mehr verraten, aber Kinder müssen der Schule fern bleiben. Sie müssen es Dobby versprechen. Bitte! Harry Potter Sir darf nichts passieren." Dobby sah gequält zu den Kindern. Er hob einen großen Stein auf und begann ihn sich an den Kopf zu schlagen.

Laura und Harry sahen ihn ungläubig an und Laura wollte ihn sofort daran hindern, aber Harry warnte sie im letzen Moment. Der Schutzzauber hätte sie bestimmt verraten und Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Dobby darf das nicht verraten, wenn Meister das erfährt..."

"Hör auf, Dobby," rief Laura verzweifelt.

Der Hauselfe sah zu den Kindern auf. "Harry Potter muss es versprechen!" befahl er und man merkte, dass er es nicht gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen.

„Das geht nicht, Dobby!" sagte Harry, der über diese Forderung empört war. Wieso sollte er nicht nach Hogwarts zurück kehren? Es war ja das letzte Jahr auch gefährlich gewesen.

„Wir müssen doch in die Schule, Dobby," mischte sich nun Laura ein. „Und es sind ja viele Lehrer da, um uns zu beschützen."

Dobby schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, nein, zu gefährlich! Schlimme Dinge werden geschehen! Dobby weiß das!"

„Du hast dir die Sache mit der Flaschenpost also ausgedacht, um uns zu warnen?" fragte Harry.

Dobby nickte und seine riesigen Augen sahen die Kinder treuherzig an. Die Kinder wussten, dass es Dobby nicht möglich gewesen war, durch den Schutzzauber an sie zu gelangen. Das das alles, wie die Erwachsenen gesagt hatten, ein Trick gewesen war, um die Kinder vom Haus wegzulocken.

„Das ist lieb von dir, aber wir müssen einfach wieder hin. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, wirklich," versicherte ihm Harry und versuchte seine Enttäuschung über den Schatzkartenbetrug zu verbergen.

Eine Träne rann aus den Tennisball großen Augen des kleinen, dünnen Wesens, bei diesen Worten des Jungen.

Aber Dobby wurde immer verzweifelter, wegen der Sturheit der Kinder. Wieso wollten sie nicht hören?

Der Hauselfe wollte Harry am Arm fassen, um seiner Bitte mehr Ausdruck zu geben, aber prallte nun an dem Schutzzauber, der den Jungen umgab, ab.

Sofort merkte der Elfe, das hier etwas am Laufen war, sah sich kurz erschrocken um und verschwand sofort mit einem 'Plop'.

Laura war der zu tiefst erschrockene und ängstliche Blick des Hauselfen nicht entgangen und er ging ihr tief unter die Haut.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

„Das habt ihr sehr gut gemacht, großes Kompliment!" Remus lächelte auf die Kinder hinunter, die nun stolz strahlten.

„Ja, in der Tat!" pflichtete der Schulleiter ihm zu. Harry grinste und Laura sah etwas verlegen zu Boden, dann zu ihrem Dad, wie um auch noch seine Meinung zu hören.

Snape räusperte sich und sah die erwartungsvollen Augen, aller Anwesenden auf sich. „Ehm... ja... ihr wart sehr überzeugend," brachte er knapp heraus. Er hasste es, wenn er vor den Blicken aller möglichen Leute Lob austeilen musste. Auch wenn es gerechtfertigt war. Mit solchen Dingen tat er sich noch ziemlich schwer, aber als die Kinder ihn glücklich anstrahlten, wurde ihm einmal mehr bewusst, wie sehr die Kinder Anerkennung suchten.

„Der arme Dobby," hörten sie Laura murmeln, als sie mit Harry davon ging.

„Was geht hier ab," fragte Severus den Schulleiter etwas beunruhigt. „Der Elf weiß etwas, da bin ich mir sicher."

Albus nickte. „Er hat bestimmt die Anweisung, es nicht zu verraten. Da die Magie verhindert, dass er den direkten Befehl seines Meisters missachtet, kann er es auch gar nicht sagen."

Remus war irgendwie erleichtert, dass es nur Dobby gewesen war. Aber trotzdem war er beunruhigt über die Warnung.

„Wir werden die Augen offen halten müssen," sagte Albus ernst.

Das haben wir letztes Jahr auch getan, und es hat nicht viel gebracht, dachte Severus und seine Augen zogen sich kurz zusammen. Er würde wohl keine ruhige Minute haben, bis er wusste, was für eine Gefahr sich in Hogwarts befinden sollte.

„Und was kann _ich_ tun?" fragte Remus etwas gereizt. Es war für ihn nervtötend, zu wissen, dass sich vielleicht irgend eine Gefahr in Hogwarts befand und er konnte nicht mal dort sein, um sein K.... um Harry zu beschützen.

„Remus, glauben Sie mir, wir haben viele kompetente Hexen und Zauberer in Hogwarts, die die Kinder beschützen können," sagte Albus.

„Wie zum Beispiel dieser Lackaffe Lockhard?" fragte nun Snape, auch dieser mit ziemlich gereizter, etwas höhnischer Stimme.

Dumbledores Augen sahen ihn belustigt an. „Zum Beispiel," sagte er und klang amüsiert, was Severus' Ärger noch anstachelte.

Er hatte es letztes Jahr erlebt, wie gut die Kinder geschützt gewesen waren. Keiner der Lehrer war scheinbar fähig gewesen, diese Erstklässler vor den Gefahren, denen sie ausgeliefert gewesen waren, zu schützen.

„Ich habe die Sicherheitszauber verstärkt, in den Ferien. So leicht findet nichts mehr den Weg ins Schloss, das nicht ins Schloss gehört." Dumbledore sah die Männer ernst an.

„Die Kinder haben zum Glück alles unbeschadet überstanden, nicht wahr?"

Severus stieß den Atem aus. Schliesslich waren die Kinder in großer Gefahr gewesen und hätten ohne weiteres sterben können.

„Mit Glück, mit purem Glück, Albus," zischte er bissig.

Remus bemerkte, dass Severus sich sehr empörte über den Schulleiter und auch er selbst wäre um einiges beruhigter, wenn sie wissen würden, um was für eine Gefahr es sich bei Dobbys Warnung handelte. Er versuchte, die Stimmung etwas zu entspannen.

„Nun gut, Albus. Wir wissen ja jetzt, dass sich irgend etwas tut in Hogwarts. Deshalb vertraue ich darauf, dass Sie alles dafür tun werden, die Kinder zu schützen!!??"

Dumbledore sah über den Rand seiner Brille zu Remus.

„Ich werde mein Möglichstes dafür tun, die Sicherheit meiner Schüler zu gewährleisten," versicherte der ältere Mann. Severus als auch Remus hofften im Stillen, dass das genug war.

Sie setzten sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa und Snape bot, aus reinem Anstand, allen etwas zu trinken an. Innerlich war er ziemlich angespannt, und wie er sah, Remus auch.

Laura kam ins Wohnzimmer gerannt, dicht gefolgt von Harry, der sie beinahe erwischte.

„Dad, rette mich!" lachte Laura, begegnete aber sofort einem ziemlich rügenden Blick ihres Vaters.

„Laura, Harry, hier drin wird nicht gerannt! Das hab ich glaube ich schon ein, zwei Mal gesagt!" schimpfte er. Harry wurde sofort rot und Laura schmollte.

„Ich hoffe, dass das jetzt klar ist?" Er fixierte die Kinder, die diesen Blick kannten und wussten, dass er es ziemlich ernst meinte.

„Ja, Sir," antworteten sie, beinahe synchron. Snape nickte, nachdem er sie noch einen weiteren Moment scharf fixiert hatte.

Remus war ziemlich erstaunt, dass Severus Harry beim Vornamen nannte. Er sah zu Albus, der ein erfreutes Glitzern in den Augen hatte, aber sonst so tat, als wäre es ihm nicht aufgefallen.

Snape sah den Kindern hinterher, die nun brav hinaus marschierten.

Dann wandte er sich an den Schulleiter, der aufgestanden war, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Ich danke Ihnen, für die Hilfe, Albus," sagte Snape und gab Dumbledore die Hand.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Harry und Laura unterhielten sich im Garten über das Erlebte. Sie lagen auf dem Bauch und wollten die roten Käfer, die Feuerwanzen hießen, wie Remus ihnen erklärt hatte, dazu bringen, sich wieder rückwärts abzuschleppen.

Aber die Freude daran schien ihnen endgültig vergangen zu sein, und sie ließen sich nicht dazu überreden. So sehr die Kinder es auch versuchten, es ihnen schmackhaft zu machen, sie krabbelten einfach, wo hin es ihnen gerade gefiel, ohne sich gegenseitig zu beachten.

„War schon ein bisschen unheimlich, nicht wahr?" fragte Laura, der wirklich nicht so wohl gewesen war, bei dem Abenteuer. „Dobby tut mir so Leid. Es muss die Hölle sein, bei diesen Malfoys."

Harry nickte. „Ja, die behandeln ihn bestimmt schlecht. Schade, dass nicht wirklich ein Schatz dort gewesen ist," sagte er etwas enttäuscht. "Ich frage mich nur, wovor er uns warnen wollte."

„Morgen gehen wir übrigens in die Winkelgasse, wegen deiner Brille und so. Mein Dad braucht auch noch Tränkezutaten." Laura nahm einen der roten Käfer auf die Hand und setzte sich auf.

„Ja, Remus hat es mir gesagt," antwortete Harry.

Sie sahen zu, wie sich der Käfer auf Lauras Hand einen Weg suchte, ihr zu entkommen. "Weißt du, dass ihr alle sture Esel seid?" fragte Laura den Käfer tadeln und gab ihm einen gespielt verärgerten Blick. „Wenigstens einmal hättet ihr das ja noch machen können, oder? Ist das zu viel verlangt?" schimpfte sie theatralisch und Harry lachte.

Laura entließ den Käfer dann wieder und er marschierte davon.

„War übrigens total nett von deinem Dad, gestern. Ich hab mich heute Morgen so gut gefühlt. Als wäre nichts gewesen." Harry lächelte Laura an. Er hatte sich richtig gefreut, dass Snape so fürsorglich gewesen war. Der Professor hatte ihn auch ganz anders angesehen. Eigentlich war er sowieso ganz anders und viel freundlicher in letzter Zeit. Und er hatte ihn tatsächlich Harry genannt.

Laura lächelte.

„He, weißt du was? Mein Dad hat Jimmy gefunden. Na ja, wohl eher gefangen. Sie wollte sich wohl wieder eine Leckerei aus seinem Labor holen, da hat er sie erwischt. Und das tollste ist, sie hat Babys... ehm ich meine Junge."

Harry freute sich, dass das Tier wieder aufgetaucht war. Er wusste, wie gerne Laura das Streifenhörnchen hatte.

„Super! Hedwig ist auch schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr zurück gekommen. Wo die wohl steckt?"

Laura sah ihn etwas erschrocken an. „Was? Ohje, hoffentlich kommt sie bald wieder!"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist nicht schlimm. Sie bleibt hin und wieder länger weg. Ich glaube, sie genießt nun ihre Freiheit, nachdem ich sie letzte Woche immer im Käfig halten musste."

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Wollen wir uns um 12 Uhr im tropfenden Kessel treffen?" fragte Remus. Severus, der wegen seiner Tocher ein etwas ärgerliches Gesicht machte, nickte kurz.

Denn kaum waren sie in der Winkelgasse angekommen, musste Laura auch schon super dringend aufs Klo.

Severus nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie Richtung Tropfender Kessel, der am nächsten war, um auf die Toilette zu gehen.

Das war einfach wiedermal typisch Kinder! Dachte Snape und spürte, wie Laura ihre Hand aus seiner zu befreien versuchte.

„Dad, ich kann selber gehen," sagte sie leise aber eindringlich. Es war ihr peinlich, wie ein Kleinkind hinterher gezogen zu werden.

„Wieso hättest du das nicht zu Hause erledigen können?" fragte er ebenfalls leise aber auch etwas ungeduldig.

„Da musste ich noch nicht und ich habe heute eben viel getrunken," sagte Laura etwas trotzig, was Snape dazu brachte, ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu geben.

Sie betraten das Restaurant und Laura verschwand sofort in der Toilette. Snape trat an die Bar, wo ein Mann mittleren Alters Gläser abtrocknete, allerdings nicht von Hand, sondern mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Danach flogen die Gläser wieder an ihren Platz im Schrank.

„Was wünschen Sie, Mr. Snape?" fragte er nicht gerade ausgesprochen freundlich, eher gelangweilt.

„Einen starken Kaffee, schwarz," sagte Snape und der Mann hinter der Bar nickte kurz. Snapes Blick wanderte etwas umher. Es hatte kaum Besucher hier, um diese Zeit. Als sein Blick aber bei dem Fenster vorbei glitt, musste er nochmals genauer hinsehen.

Der Mann, der Snape den Kaffee hin schob, bemerkte seinen Blick, denn Snape konnte nicht glauben, wen er dort draußen auf den Straßen von London sah.

„Der lungert in letzter Zeit immer da draußen rum. Sucht wahrscheinlich den Eingang. Zu dumm, dass Muggel den nicht sehen können." Der Mann kicherte schadenfreudig und kratzte seinen Dreitagebart. „Hat wohl ne Schraube locker, der Arme. Was der bloß will?"

Snape sah ihn finster an und der Mann verzog sich. Snape nahm seine Kaffeetasse in die Hand und sah wieder zum Fenster.

„Dad? Das da draußen ist doch Großvater, oder?" Laura war, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, wieder neben ihm aufgetaucht und zeigte nun zum Fenster. Sie hatte gehört, was der Mann hinter der Bar gesagt hatte und sie wunderte sich, warum Snapes Vater den Eingang zur Winkelgasse finden wollte. Wollte er so an Snape und Laura ran kommen?

„Ja," sagte Snape langsam. „Weiß der Teufel, was er hier will," murmelte er zu sich selbst.

„Dad, willst du nicht mit ihm sprechen? Bitte!"

Snape sah auf Laura hinunter und sein Blick war immer noch finster. „Nein!" sagte er bestimmt, trank den Kaffee mit einem Zug aus und legte dann eine Münze auf die Bar.

„Komm, Laura!" sagte er streng und ging in den Hinterhof, der zur Winkelgasse führte.

Laura trottete unentschlossen hinter her. Ihr Großvater tat ihr Leid. Sie wollte, dass ihr Dad mit ihm redete. Der war so oberstur!

Oder sonst musste sie eben selber mit ihm reden. Sie sah nochmals zurück und sah den Mann, der ihr Großvater war, vor dem Fenster entlang schlendern.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Es musste ihr etwas Kluges einfallen. Snape durfte sie auf keinen Fall dabei erwischen, sonst würde er sie lynchen oder ihr bei lebendigem Leib den Kopf abbeißen.

Als sie wieder in der Winkelgasse waren, schritt Snape zügig die Straße hinauf. Laura musste sich ziemlich beeilen, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können.

„Wo gehen wir hin, Dad?" fragte sie neugierig und so unschuldig sie konnte. Ihr Vater schien nicht gerade gesprächig zu sein und auch nicht in einer blendenden Stimmung, aber sie wollte wissen, ob es für sie eine Gelegenheit gab, mit dem Mann vor dem Tropfenden Kessel zu reden.

„Zu Mr. Veleno," sagte er knapp. Laura blieb sofort stehen. Snape schritt einfach weiter und Laura rannte ihm dann wieder hinterher.

„Dad, bei dem ist es so langweilig! Darf ich bitte schon zu Harry?"

Snape schnaubte durch die Nase und blieb dann stehen. Laura sah ihn fragend an. Sie wusste, dass Snapes Geduld im Moment eher dünn und empfindlich war.

Severus, dem die Sache mit seinem Vater mehr zu denken gab, als ihm lieb war, konnte im Moment ganz gut auf eine jammernde Laura, der bei Veleno langweilig war, verzichten.

„Also gut. In einer halben Stunde kommst du zu Mr. Veleno, klar? Remus hat auch noch anderes zu erledigen und ein Kind reicht ihm bestimmt. Der Optiker ist ganz die Straße rauf, rechts. Du gehst aber in keine andere Gasse und auch sonst in keinen anderen Laden, klar?"

Laura nickte erfreut. Sie machte sich sofort auf, in die Richtung, in die Snape gezeigt hatte. Sie drehte sich plötzlich um, um zu sehen, ob ihr Vater schon verschwunden war und sie die Richtung ändern konnte. Er stand aber immer noch auf der Straße und beobachtete sie, wie sie in die beschriebene Richtung ging.

Sie winkte ihrem Vater unschuldig zu, der kaum merklich nickte und davon ging. Ein paar Schritte ging sie noch in dieselbe Richtung, bis sie es wagte, sich nochmals umzudrehen. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Dad nun verschwunden war, da es sonst ein bisschen auffällig gewesen wäre, dass sie sich immer umdrehte.

Aber die Luft war rein. Sie rannte schnell wieder dort hin, woher sie gekommen war. Vor der Mauer, die zum Tropfenden Kessel führte blieb sie stehen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Sollte sie es wirklich wagen?

Und wie öffnete man die Mauer bloß? Aber sie musste nicht lange überlegen, denn die Mauer öffnete sich von selbst und zwei ältere Hexen betraten die Winkelgasse. Trotz schlechtem Gewissen glitt Laura schnell durch das Loch und verschwand im Restaurant.

TBC...


	45. Chapter 45

Meiner Betaleserin scientific ida vielen Dank für die tolle Unterstützung!

Viel Spass beim Lesen und ja, Vater sein ist nicht immer einfach, Kind sein auch nicht ;-) Liebe Grüsse Sally

s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura durchquerte das Lokal, wo nun zwei Besen selbstständig den Boden kehrten, und sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der Mann, der vorhin mit ihrem Vater geredet hatte, sie erstaunt ansah.

Sie ignorierte ihn, und hoffte sehr, dass der ihrem Vater nichts sagen würde. Ja, an den hatte sie nicht gedacht. Ihr Kopf wurde etwas rot bei dem Gedanken, dass der Mann ihrem Vater brühwarm erzählen würde, dass Laura sich auf die Straße hinaus geschlichen hatte.

Aber nun war sie schon da. Sie überlegte nicht lange, sondern verließ den Tropfenden Kessel durch den Vordereingang.

Sie sah sich um. Sie sah keinen Snape-Vater. War er schon gegangen? Hatte er aufgegeben?

Sie wollte sich eben enttäuscht umdrehen und wieder hinein gehen, als sie den älteren Mann ganz in der Nähe auf einer Bank sitzen sah. In dem Moment entdeckte er Laura auch.

Er richtete sich sofort auf und Laura ging etwas zögernd auf ihn zu. Tobias Snape stand auf und kam schnell zu seiner Enkeltochter. Ohne zu überlegen schloss er sie in die Arme. Erst versteifte sie sich etwas, erwiderte dann aber die Umarmung.

„Ich hab so lange gewartet," flüsterte der Grossvater. „Ich dachte mir, dass ihr mal in diese Zaubererstraße wollt. Meine Eileen wollte auch hin und wieder hier her." Er sah auf das Kind hinunter, welches etwas nervös aussah. Er fuhr ihr mit der Hand durch das etwas wellige, kurze Haar.

„Mein Dad weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin. Ich hab nicht lange Zeit," sagte Laura und Tobias nickte.

Wieder fiel ihm auf, wie wenig er über seinen Sohn wusste. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Severus war. Er war ein eher ernstes Kind gewesen, schon als er noch sehr klein war. Als erwachsener Mann konnte er sich den Jungen von damals nicht vorstellen. Er wollte ihn aber kennen lernen. Er hatte schon viel zu lange gewartet.

„Laura," sagte Tobias glücklich. „Komm, wir setzen uns einen Moment." Laura setzte sich auf die vorderste Kannte der Bank, wie zur Flucht bereit. Tobias lächelte sie an.

Laura vermutete, dass der Mann nicht sehr viel lächelte. Sie wusste auch nicht, warum.

„Dein Dad ist wohl sehr streng, nicht wahr?" fragte er freundlich. Laura rümpfte die Nase und nickte, während der Mann ihr ein wenig die Haare verwuschelte. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass seine Enkelin Ärger bekommen würde seinetwegen.

„Laura, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das alles erklären kann und ich weiß, dass es keine Entschuldigung für das gibt, was ich deinem Vater angetan habe.

Mein eigener Vater starb vor einem halben Jahr und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich den Mann kaum kannte. Da ist mir ein Licht aufgegangen und ich realisierte, dass auch ich ein Vater bin. Ich habe immer an Severus gedacht, aber nie den Mut gehabt, etwas zu unternehmen." Tobias machte eine kleine Pause und musterte Laura. Er hatte den Drang, ihr alles zu erklären, was in ein paar Worten schwierig war. Aber sie sollte doch verstehen, warum es so gekommen war.

„Aber als dein Urgroßvater auf dem Sterbebett lag und nicht loslassen konnte, da ihn so viele Dinge belasteten, habe ich beschlossen, alles dafür zu tun, dass dein Vater wieder mit mir spricht. Ich möchte nicht so enden, wie mein Vater, so voller Vorwürfe. Und ohne meinen Sohn richtig gekannt zu haben." Lauras Großvater hatte den letzten Satz leise gesprochen und er legte einen Arm um das Kind neben ihm.

„Ich habe nicht mal gewusst, dass ich Großvater bin, Laura. Aber seit ich dich gesehen habe, möchte ich dich kennen lernen. Wenn du mir eine Chance gibst. Wenn Severus mir diese Chance gibt. " Tobias tönte traurig aber auch verzweifelt. Laura sah ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte.

"Vielleicht mache ich schon wieder einen Fehler, wenn ich dir das alles erzähle, Kind." Tobias sah sie ernst an. Er wusste nicht, ob Severus verärgert sein würde, wenn er das Mädchen mit solchen Dingen belastete. Aber wenn überhaupt, dann hatte er nur mit der Wahrheit eine Chance.

"Ich erzähle dir das, weil ich denke, dass du ein cleveres Mädchen bist und weil ich möchte, dass du verstehst. Ich will nichts beschönigen, denn ich war ein miserabler Vater, Laura. Ich habe deinen Vater und deine Großmutter schlimm geschlagen. Ich wollte ihnen weh tun, weil ich in mir drin so viel Schmerz hatte und Verzweiflung. Ich wollte auch, dass sie mir mit ihrer Magie helfen. Ich habe große Fehler gemacht." Er sah, wie Laura sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

"Ich weiß auch, dass ich das nicht wieder gut machen kann, aber trotzdem möchte ich mich mit ihm ausreden können." Laura nickte wieder.

„Wie kann ich an ihn heran kommen? Er ist so voll Hass. Hast du eine Idee?" fragte er etwas hilflos. Er schämte sich, seine Enkelin um Rat fragen zu müssen, aber das Kind kannte ihren Vater natürlich besser. Immerhin schon etwa zehn, elf Jahre oder so. Er wusste nicht mal, wie alt Laura war!

Laura sah den verzweifelten Blick. Wenn sie das nur wüsste!

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Großvater. Er ist sehr böse auf dich und sehr traurig und enttäuscht. Du musst es einfach immer wieder versuchen und nicht aufgeben."

Laura tönte sehr überlegt für ein so kleines Mädel, fand Tobias. Sie war einfach so ein süßes Kind und sie hatte ihn tatsächlich Großvater genannt. Das war ein wahrlich tolles Gefühl, fand Tobias und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ich werde alles versuchen, Laura," versprach er und lächelte sie an.

Laura stand auf. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, bevor er etwas merkt." Tobias nickte und stand auch auf.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich gesehen habe. Ich werde euch wieder schreiben. Und ich hoffe, dass er dich nicht erwischt."

Laura nickte und ihr Großvater legte nochmals den Arm um sie und drückte sie kurz an sich. Laura lächelte zu ihm hinauf.

Tobias wusste, dass das Mädchen sein Herz schon erobert hatte. In dieser kurzen Zeit! Er ließ sie ungerne los. Er wollte sie einfach unbedingt besser kennen lernen. Wollte Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Und mit Severus.

Laura drehte sich um und winkte nochmals.

Dann verschwand sie hinter einer Tür. Als Tobias genau hin sah, war die Tür aber verschwunden.

Er stand dort und sah gedankenverloren auf die Stelle, wo seine Enkelin verschwunden war. Dann drehte er sich um und ging durch die Straßen davon. Er hätte tanzen können, vor Freude, dass er sie gesehen hatte und dass sie ihn Großvater genannt hatte. Und er hätte weinen können und sich den einfältigen Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen, für das, was er mit seinem Kind gemacht hatte und mit seiner Frau.

Aber er würde es schaffen an ihn heran zu kommen. Und wenn er es bis zu seinem letzten Tag versuchen müsste. Nicht nur seinetwegen, nicht nur weil er einsam war und Schuldgefühle hatte, sondern auch wegen seinem Sohn. Er wusste, dass Severus nur über seine Wunden hinweg kommen würde, wenn sie miteinander reden würden.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura düste schnell in den Hinterhof. Sie war so aufgeregt und hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen. Hoffentlich hatte ihr Vater noch nichts bemerkt und hoffentlich blieb ihr noch genügend Zeit, dass sie zu Remus und Harry rennen konnte, nicht, dass die dann sagten, Laura sei gar nicht bei ihnen gewesen.

Nun stand sie vor der Mauer. Verdammt! Sesam öffne dich doch! Dachte sie etwas verzweifelt.

Bitte!

Aber leider tat die Mauer ihr diesen Gefallen nicht. Sehr leider!

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und hätte gerne laut geflucht. Sie kickte ärgerlich an die Wand, was ihr einen schmerzenden Zeh bescherte, die Steine der Mauer aber bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter.

Sie ging in den Tropfenden Kessel zurück und zu dem Mann mit dem Dreitagebart, der nun die Tische abputzte. Auch Tom war jetzt hier und schenkte der fast Zwölfjährigen ein zahnloses Lächeln.

„Bitte, Sir, könnten Sie mir die Mauer öffnen?"

Der Mann sah vielsagend zu dem Mädchen hinunter. Dann nickte er und legte den Lappen bei Seite.

„Bist wohl ganz schön mutig, was?" fragte er, als er mit ihr zur Mauer schritt.

Diese öffnete sich in dem Moment selber, aber nicht die vierzig Räuber kamen durch die Oeffnung, sondern Snape, der einen etwas aufgeregten, wilden Ausdruck im Gesicht trug. Als er Laura entdeckte, wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck auf Erleichterung, dicht gefolgt von Ärger.

Laura wären die vierzig Räuber im Moment beinahe lieber gewesen, als sie nun die Augen ihres Vaters aufblitzen sah.

Der Mann neben Laura verdrückte sich, als er sah, dass Snape nicht so erfreut aussah, denn auch für ihn war Snape mit schlechter Laune ziemlich einschüchternd. Laura senkte schnell den Blick. Sie hätte sich auch gerne davon gemacht.

Er packte sie am Handgelenk und ging mit ihr wortlos auf die Winkelgasse hinaus. Nun scherte sie sich nicht darum, dass er sie wie ein Kleinkind hinter sich her zog.

Er bog in eine Seitengasse ein und stellte sie dann vor sich hin.

Lauras Wangen wurden rot. Sie ertrug den Blick ihres Vaters kaum, obwohl sie ihn gar nicht ansah, sondern zu seinen Füßen blickte. Aber sie wusste auch so, wie er sie ansah. Ihr Magen fühlte sich flatterig an.

„Was sollte das eben?" fragte er scharf. „Ich ging zu Remus, da Veleno den Laden geschlossen hatte, und dieser berichtete mir, dass keine Laura bei ihm aufgetaucht sei. Ich suchte dich dann überall, bis mich mein Zauberstab hier her geführt hat. In den Tropfenden Kessel!"

Ungeduldig wartete er auf eine Antwort. Aber es kam keine. Laura biss sich auf die Innenseite der Wange. So ärgerlich hatte sie ihren Vater schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sein Gesicht war ganz bleich vor lauter Aerger.

Wieso konnte sich nicht ein Loch im Boden auftun und sie verschlingen?

„Du tätest besser daran zu antworten, junge Dame. Denn glaube mir, ich unterdrücke den Wunsch, dir auf der Stelle gehörig den Hintern zu versohlen nur schwer. Also?" Seine Stimme war so beängstigend scharf, dass sie leer schluckte und sie ihre Hände nicht ruhig halten konnte.

Laura sah zu Snape auf und betete still, dass er seinen Wunsch noch länger unterdrücken konnte, denn sie hätte lieber lebenslanges Süßigkeitenverbot, als vor allen Leuten den Hintern verhauen zu bekommen.

Na ja, vielleicht nicht gerade lebenslänglich! Einen Monat.

„Ich hab mit deinem Dad geredet," piepte sie und ihr Gesicht glühte. Ihr Herz hämmerte laut gegen ihre Brust. Wie würde er darauf reagieren?

Es war _sein_ Vater, und sie wusste nicht, was da früher passiert war. Aber ihr Großvater hatte ihr so Leid getan.

Sie sah, dass ihr Dad das schon gewusst hatte. Oder zumindest vermutet hatte. Sie war sehr froh, dass sie nicht gelogen hatte. Sie sah, wie er die Zähne zusammen biss um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Hab ich dir nicht klar genug gesagt, dass ich das nicht möchte?"

Laura schämte sich und hätte die Zeit gerne eine halbe Stunde oder so zurück gedreht. „Es tut mir Leid," hauchte sie. „Er hat mir so Leid getan." Sie sah kurz in Snapes Gesicht.

Severus schloss die Augen. Ja, das wäre ja nicht seine Tochter.

Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Wir werden zu Hause weiter darüber reden. Und glaube mir, das wird Konsequenzen haben," sagte er knapp und trat wieder auf die Straße.

Laura folgte ihm mit gesenktem Kopf. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass ihr Vater sich Sorgen um sie machte. Natürlich war er erschrocken, als sie plötzlich nirgends mehr war. Wieso musste auch dieser blöde Veleno ausgerechnet heute geschlossen haben. Es war alles seine Schuld! Nur wegen dem würde sie lebenslanges Süßigkeitenverbot bekommen! Und wahrscheinlich noch den Hintern verhauen.

Laura folgte Snape in einen speziellen Laden, wo es verschiedene Dinge aus Eisen und anderem Metall gab. Zum Beispiel auch Kessel zum Zaubertränke brauen in allen Größen. Snape unterhielt sich mit einem Verkäufer, über den er sich schon nach ein paar wenigen Sätzen aufregte. Das merkte allerdings nur Laura. Der junge Verkäufer schien sich ziemlich gerne reden zu hören.

Laura machte die ganze Zeit keinen Piep, da sie sich schon auf dünnem Eis befand und sie nichts riskieren wollte. Ihr Vater sah immer noch ziemlich verärgert aus.

Als nach endlosem hin und her Snape endlich fertig war, sah er Laura an, die wie ein Lämmlein da stand. Er hob eine Augenbraue und verließ mit Laura den Laden.

Als sie wieder zum Tropfenden Kessel marschierten, spürte er plötzlich ihre Hand in seiner. Er sah zu ihr hinunter und sie schielte verlegen zu ihm hinauf.

Er war allerdings noch ziemlich sauer und streifte ihre Hand ab. Es war schließlich auch heiß genug!

Lauras Herz wurde darauf hin ganz schwer und ihr Magen fühlte sich an wie verknotet. Sie ging einige Meter hinter ihrem Vater her. Sie musste ihn ganz schön verärgert haben, dachte sie niedergeschlagen. Ob er ihr vergeben würde?

Sie hätte sich in den Hintern treten können, für ihr voreiliges Handeln. Was, wenn ihr Dad nun so sauer war, dass er nicht mehr mit ihr reden würde?

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Laura!" rief Harry ihr aufgeregt entgegen, der mit Remus schon im Tropfenden Kessel saß und etwas zu trinken vor sich hatte.

„Sieh mal, meine neue Brille! Mit der sehe ich einfach alles!" Harry war so aufgeregt, dass ihm Lauras zerknirschtes Gesicht gar nicht aufgefallen war.

„Schön," sagte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie hätte sich allerdings am liebsten in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen und geweint. Ihr Dad würde sich wieder beruhigen und ihr früher oder später vergeben, aber so abgewiesen zu werden, tat wirklich weh. Sie fühlte sich total unwohl und wollte nur nach Hause.

Snape setzte sich hin und Laura stand mit gesenkten Kopf da. Remus sah Severus fragend an, als er das kleine Mädchen so niedergeschlagen sah, aber dieser wandte sich an Laura und sagte ihr, sie solle sich auch setzen.

Sie war nicht hungrig. Harry sah sie verwundert an und fragte sich, wieso die Freundin so ruhig war. Er bot ihr von seinem Trinken an, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Möchten Sie etwas bestellen?" fragte der Mann, der Laura heute schon ein paar mal gesehen hatte hier. Sie sah nicht zu ihm auf, sondern starrte auf den Tisch.

Remus und Harry bestellten ein Sandwich. Snape wollte nur einen schwarzen Kaffee und Laura wollte gar nichts. Snape sah sie ernst an und seine Augen verengten sich einen kleinen Augenblick. Er sagte aber nichts. Er wusste, dass Laura sich schämte und dass es ihr anscheinend auf den Magen geschlagen hatte.

Zum Glück hatten Remus und Harry nicht lange, um ihr Sandwich zu essen. Als alle aufstanden, sagte Snape, dass er mit Laura nach Hause ginge. Remus hatte noch einiges zu besorgen und nahm Harry mit sich, der es sehr genoss mit Lupin in der Winkelgasse.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Remus, was war mit Laura?" fragte Harry etwas besorgt und sah zu dem Mann auf, der neben ihm auf dem Stuhl saß. Sie saßen im Florean Forterscues Eissalon.

Remus sah den Jungen an und gab ihm ein etwas müdes Lächeln. „Sie ist wohl ausgebüxt und Professor Snape hat sich gesorgt. Mehr weiß ich auch noch nicht," sagte er.

„Remus, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Harry sah Remus ernst an und dieser nickte. "Hast du doch eben getan, oder?" Der Mann lächelte.

„Warum ist mein Pate Sirius.... wie hieß er nochmals?" fragte er.

„Sirius Black," antwortete Remus und nahm einen Schluck Orangensaft.

„Ja, genau. Wieso ist der in diesem Gefängnis. Was hat er gemacht?"

Remus biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und überlegte, was er nun genau antworten sollte. Er sah sich um, ob jemand mithörte. Er beugte sich etwas zu Harry hinunter uns sprach leise.

„Er hat sich auf die falschen Leute eingelassen und ist zu der dunklen Seite gewechselt. Er hat viele Leute getötet." Remus tönte nachdenklich.

Er konnte das manchmal selber nicht wirklich glauben, dass er sich in seinem Freund so getäuscht hatte. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren häufig gegrübelt und versucht, eine Erklärung für das alles zu finden.

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber wieso nur? Er war doch euer Freund, oder?" fragte Harry etwas verwirrt.

Remus seufzte. Dass er seine besten Freunde, Harrys Eltern an Voldemort ausgeliefert hatte, wollte er dem Jungen nicht sagen. Noch nicht, jedenfalls.

„Das weiß niemand, Harry," antwortete er und strich dem Jungen, der vor einem großen Becher Carameleis saß, über die wirren Haare.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Geh in dein Zimmer, ich komme gleich zu dir," sagte Snape knapp, kaum waren sie aus dem Kamin getreten.

Laura war froh darüber, dass sie sich verziehen konnte, auch wenn sie ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen hatte. Sie zog die Schuhe aus und ging wortlos hinauf.

Snape stand unten an der Treppe und sah ihr nach. Er strich sich über das Gesicht, ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

Laura war sehr still gewesen.

Aus Angst vor den Konsequenzen, oder schämte sie sich? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er sich nicht sicher war, wie er reagieren sollte.

Wieso sah sie einfach darüber hinweg, dass er den Kontakt im Moment noch nicht wollte zu seinem Vater. Er wollte auch nicht, dass sie ihm alleine begegnete. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht einschätzen, denn er kannte den Mann kaum.

Er brauchte Zeit.

Aber es schien seinem Vater doch ein grosses Bedürfnis zu sein, den Kontakt zu ihm und Laura aufzubauen. Sonst würde er wohl kaum Tagelang vor dem Tropfenden Kessel rumlungern.

Aber er, Severus, war es , der entschied, wann und ob sie sich mit Tobias treffen würden! Laura musste lernen, ihm darin zu vertrauen und eine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Egal , ob es auch ihren Wünschen entsprach. In der Welt ging nicht alles immer so, wie sie es wollte.

Das er eigentlich ziemlich neugierig war, was der ältere Snape mit seinem Kind gesprochen hatte, gestand er sich nicht ein.

Aber Laura sollte nicht einfach davon laufen, ohne dass er wusste, wo sie war. Das war etwas, was sie unbedingt lernen musste.

Die grosse Sorge, die er in solchen Momenten empfand, waren ein nicht gekanntes Gefühl für den Mann und er hasste es, nicht zu wissen, ob ihr etwas zugestossen war.

Severus fuhr sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken. Er hatte Laura , erst vor kurzem fürs Weglaufen bestraft. Hatte seine Strafe keine Wirkung gezeigt, oder wieso war sie heute schon wieder alleine unterwegs, an einem Ort, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatte?

Er hatte ihr doch erklärt, wie sehr er sich um sie sorgte , wenn sie einfach spurlos verschwand. Sie war ja kein Kleinkind mehr, welches das nicht verstand.

Er seufzte . Er dachte an das Gespräch, welches er mit Poppy geführt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie recht und Kinder machten einfach immer wieder die selben Fehler. Sie hatte auch gesagt, dass Laura sich bewusst sein müsse und lernen müsse, dass ihr Handeln Folgen hatte. Und dass sich das nicht ändern würde. Dass es Regeln gab, an die sie sich halten musste, die immer gleich blieben. Das ihr das auch eine Sicherheit und einen Halt im Leben geben würde.

Wie viele Male würde sie wohl noch ihrer Impulsivität nachgeben , anstatt zuerst zu überlegen? Und wie viele Male würde er sie dafür bestrafen müssen? Und wieso konnte, verdammt nochmal Remus nicht hier sein, wenn man ihn brauchte? Egal, er würde wohl am Abend dann mit ihm reden.

In dem Moment staunte Severus über sich selbst. Früher hatte er nie jemanden gebraucht, zum Reden. Aber er musste zugeben, dass es manchmal nicht schlecht war, wenn man sich die Meinung eines Freundes einholen konnte.

S s s s s s

Laura lag auf ihrem Bett und heulte wie ein Schlosshund. Tiefe Schluchzer wurden von ihrem Kissen gedämpft, in das sie hinein weinte.

Es tat einfach gut, es raus zu lassen. Einerseits war sie froh, mit ihrem Grossvater gesprochen zu haben. Andererseits wusste sie auch genau, dass ihr Vater sich sehr gesorgt hatte. Und auch, dass sie ihm nicht gehorcht hatte. Sie wusste, dass es seine Entscheidung war und dass nur er wusste, warum er so viel Aerger auf den Mann hatte.

Sie war so frustriert, dass Snape sie so abweisend behandelt hatte, in der Winkelgasse. Das war viel schlimmer gewesen, als wenn er ihr ein paar auf den Hintern gegeben hätte und danach wieder normal gewesen wäre.

Es war ein viel elenderer Schmerz, der sich in ihrer Brust ausgebreitet und sie beelendet hatte. Als wenn ein ganz schwerer ,heisser Stein in ihrem Bauch liegen würde.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, wünschte sie sich, sich bei ihrem Vater zu entschuldigen. Sie wollte nichts mehr, als dass er wieder lieb war zu ihr. Dass sein abweisender Blick verschwand und alles wieder gut war.

Sie wünschte sich so, dass Snape sich mit Snape Senior aussprechen könnte und dann alles gut würde zwischen den Beiden. Sie wusste aber, dass das nicht so einfach war, und dass sich die Vergangenheit nicht mit einer kleinen Aussprache einränken liesse. Ja, sie würde es ihrem Dad überlassen müssen, wann er dazu bereit war, seinem Vater eine Chance zu geben. Sie hoffte nur, dass dieser Tag überhaupt kommen würde. Ihr Vater konnte ziemlich stur sein. Aber nun verstand sie auch seine Gefühle besser. Es erstaunte sie, dass ihr Grossvater alles so offen zugegeben hatte. Und sie fühlte sich geehrt, dass er mit ihr gesprochen als wäre sie schon älter. Wie musste sich ihr Vater gefühlt haben? Es musste schrecklich sein, wenn man merkt, dass der eigene Vater einem so weh tun will. Für sie war schon schlimm gewesen, dass ihr Dad ihre Hand weggeschoben hatte. Wenn man aber so viel Abneigung bekam, dann musste das furchtbar sein!

In dem Moment spürte sie, dass sich jemand auf ihr Bett setzte. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, zu ihrem Dad auf zu sehen, auch wenn es ihr Wunsch war.

Sie schluckte und schniefte , ihr Gesicht tief im Kissen vergraben.

„Sieh mich bitte an, Laura," kam die Stimme ihres Vaters. Er tönte nicht mehr so ärgerlich und abweisend, etwas streng zwar, aber ruhig.

Sie wollte sich wirklich umdrehen, aber sich schämte sich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Snape drehte sie zu sich um und Laura hielt sich schnell die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dad. Ich weiss, dass du ganz böse bist auf mich . Er hat mir so Leid getan, wie er da auf der Strasse rumgelaufen ist. „ Sie schluchzte wieder und die Tränen liefen ihr unter den Händen hervor.

„Laura. Es ist gut, dass du so für andere Leute fühlst. Aber ich habe dir ganz klar gesagt, dass ich den Kontakt noch nicht wünsche. Und das musst du so akzeptieren." Er sah sie an und sie nickte, die Hände immer noch über dem Gesicht. "Ich habe dir seinen Brief gegeben, das heisst aber nicht, dass ich auch möchte, dass du dich mit ihm triffst. Schon gar nicht heimlich."

Er griff nach ihren Händen und schob sie ihr vom Gesicht weg. Ihre Augen waren rot und Tränen liefen ihr die nassen Wangen hinunter.

„Ich weiss ,Dad. Jetzt weiss ich es," fügte sie leise hinzu und sah ihn an.

Sie setzte sich auf und sass im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett, während sie sich die Tränen weg wischte mit einem tiefen Schluckzer. Snape reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

„Laura, es kann nicht sein, dass du über meine Entscheidung hinweg siehst , mich anlügst und dich aus dem Staub machst, alleine. Vor allem nicht in der Winkelgasse ." Er sah sie streng an und wieder nickte sie. „Ich nehme an du weisst, dass du dafür bestraft wirst, oder?"

Laura nickte zögernd und sagte leise:" Ja, Dad. Aber bitte sieh mich nicht mehr so an, als hättest du mich nicht mehr lieb."

Snapes Augen verengten sich. Hatte er das getan? Das war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen. Oder dramatisierte Laura nur, um vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken?

„Du wolltest mir nicht mehr die Hand geben," fügte sie leise mit erstickter Stimme hinzu.

Ja, er hatte ihre Hand weggeschoben, als sie ihn mit dieser Geste hatte zu beschlichtigen versucht. Er hatte das nicht bewusst gemacht, aber sie schien auf solche kleinen Gesten sehr sensibel zu sein.

Ja, sie war sehr niedergeschlagen und zerknirscht gewesen, die ganze Zeit. Aber er war so ärgerlich gewesen , dass er dem nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Er nickte und sah sie direkt an. „Du hast mich ziemlich verärgert, Laura und ich habe mich sehr gesorgt," sagte er und sie senkte schuldbewusst ihren Blick. „Aber das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen zu dir."

In solchen Sachen war er einfach nicht sehr gut. Es konnte nicht mit Liebeserklärungen um sich werfen, aber er gab sich doch sehr Mühe, dass Laura wusste, dass sie immer geliebt wurde. Auch wenn sie unartig war.

„Zu deiner Strafe," sagte er und sah sie streng an. Sie blinzelte zu ihm auf und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu schlimm sein würde.

„Ich denke, eine weitere Woche Süssigkeitenverbot wäre sicher angebracht." Ihr Herz sank ein Stockwerk tiefer und sie lies den Kopf hängen. Oh nein! Dachte sie und nahm in Gedanken zurück, was sie vorhin in der Winkelgasse gedacht hatte, von wegen lebenslänglichem Süssigkeitenverbot. Nochmals eine Woche! Wie sollte sie das blos aushalten?

Snape beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter und fixierte sie streng.

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du dich davon gemacht hast und ich mich Sorgen musste, das weisst du!"

bevor sie protestieren konnte, packte er sie und zog sie über seine Schoss, wo er einen Klaps auf ihrem Hintern landete. „Ich hoffe, das war das letzte Mal, dass du einfach davon läufst," sagte er streng während er nochmals zwei kräftige Klapse verabreichte.

Dann schob er sie zurück aufs Bett und Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um die Tränen zurück zu halten. Sie blinzelte und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Sie schwor sich im Stillen, sich nie mehr von ihm zu entfernen, ohne dass er davon wusste.

„Da ich dich scheinbar keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen kann, denke ich, du solltest die nächsten zwei Tage, bis du zu den Weasleys gehst, immer in meiner Nähe bleiben und mich bei allem Unterstützen , was ich tue. Es gibt noch einiges zu tun, im Gewächshaus und das Labor sollte auch wiedermal geputzt und aufgeräumt werden."

Laura nickte nur und putzte sich eine Träne vom Gesicht, die ihr runter lief.

Er sass da und sah eine Weile auf sein Kind hinunter.

„Tut mir Leid, dass du dich sorgen musstest," sagte sie plötzlich ziemlich leise. Er hörte, wie sie schluckte. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie erleichtert und entspannte sich ein wenig.

Er atmete tief aus und begann dann leise zu reden.

„Mein Vater hat uns sehr weh getan, damals. Meiner Mutter und mir. Ich spreche nicht nur von körperlichen Schmerzen. Er hat uns in Angst leben lassen. Und er hat alles Geld verbraucht, mit seiner Alkoholsucht."

Snape merkte, wie Laura aufmerksam zuhörte , während sie an der Bettdecke rumzupfte.

„Meine Mutter musste selber Geld verdienen gehen, damit wir etwas zu Essen hatten. Als ich elf war, ging er fort. Das war eine grosse Erleichterung für uns. Aber meine Mutter hatte es nicht einfach und ihre Lebensfreude kehrte nicht zurück. „

Er sprach leise und Laura rutschte näher zu ihm. Sie nahm seinen Arm und legte ihn um sich. Sie hielt seine Hand fest ,gegen ihren Bauch gedrückt.

„Ich ging dann nach Hogwarts und als ich mit achtzehn fertig war, starb sie. Ich denke , sie hat sich aufgegeben.„

Er konnte sich gut an die Ohnmacht erinnern, die er damals gefühlt hatte und die ihn nicht hatte schlafen lassen. Er konnte sich erinnern, wie er wie ein Irrer nächtelang Zaubertränke gebraut hatte. Die Trauer über den Verlust seiner Mutter und die Schuldgefühle, dass er ihr scheinbar nicht genügt hatte als Lebensinhalt, hatten ihn beinahe um den Verstand gebracht.

Heute wusste er, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war. Dass er nicht für das Leben seiner Mutter verantwortlich gewesen war, aber damals hatte er das nicht gesehen.

Laura sah auf und ihre Augen musterten Snape interessiert.

„Hast du dann nichts mehr von deinem Vater gehört?" fragte sie mitfühlend. Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nicht einmal zur Beerdigung meiner Mutter ist er erschienen."

„Oh," sagte Laura traurig.

Die Beiden sassen da und sagten eine Weile nichts.

„Aber vielleicht bereut er ja jetzt trotzdem alles. Vielleicht war er ja noch lange Alkoholkrank. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er alles versuchen wird, damit du wieder mit ihm sprichst und ihm eine Chance gibst." Laura hielt ihre Wange an Snapes Brust und dieser griff mit der anderen Hand an ihren Kopf und drückte ihn leicht an sich. Laura genoss diese Geste.

„Hmmm," sagte er nur. Er hoffte insgeheim , dass sie noch etwas mehr raus rücken würde, aber sie schien in Gedanken versunken. Er spürte, wie sie sich in seinen Armen entspannte. Er genoss es, sein Kind zu halten und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

„Geh und wasch dir dein Gesicht, Laura, " sagte er nach einer weiteren Minute.

Sie verlies diese Position nur ungerne, stand aber trotzdem auf und wusch ihr Gesicht, das immer noch Tränenspuren hatte. Auch durch die Haare fuhr sie sich mit den nassen Händen. Als sie in ihr Zimmer zurück kam , sass zu ihrer Verwunderung Snape immer noch auf ihrem Bett. Sie ging zu ihm und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dad," sagte sie leise. Er sah sie an und nickte leicht. „Ich hoffe, du hast etwas daraus gelernt, denn ich möchte dich nicht noch einmal für dasselbe bestrafen müssen," sagte er und Laura nickte.

Sie setzte sich auf seine Beine und fragte plötzlich: „ Gibt es eigentlich für fast alles einen Zaubertrank, zum Beispiel auch einen der die Brüste zum wachsen bringt?"

Erstaunt sah Severus zu Laura hinunter und blinzelte, als er das erwartungsvollen Glitzern in Lauras Augen sah. Wie sie nun wieder auf dieses Thema kam wusste er auch nicht.

Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Wieso seine Tochter jetzt auf der Stelle Brüste wollte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Wieso hast du es denn so eilig?" fragte er. Laura überlegte einen kleinen Moment, bevor sie antwortete.

„ Alle sagen immer 'Kleine' zu mir und ich bin doch auch schon fast zwölf. Die meinen doch voll, ich sein noch ein Baby. Emmas Brüste haben schon ein bisschen angefangen zu wachsen. Und Hermine hat auch schon." Naja, wenn man ganz genau hinsah jedenfalls, dachte Laura.

Daher wehte also der Wind, dachte Severus und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Denn das schien schon ein ernstes Thema zu sein für Laura und dass sie _ihn_ solche Dinge fragte, schmeichelte ihm gleichermassen, wie es ihn stresste. Er räusperte sich und überlegte einen Augenblick bevor er antwortete.

„Nein,Laura. Für solche Dinge gibt es keinen Zaubertrank. Da hilft nur eines, Geduld. Du bist ein gutes Stück gewachsen, seit ich dich kenne und ich bin sicher, dein Körper wird sich entwickeln, sobald es an der Zeit ist. Miss Granger ist , soviel ich weiss, beinahe ein Jahr älter als du, oder? Und es ist mir nicht aufgefallen, dass sie einen riesigen Busen mit sich rum trägt."

Daraufhin musste Laura richtig lachen. Schon nur die Vorstellung, Hermine stolziere wie eine grossbusige Diva rum, war zu lustig. Und das aus dem Mund ihres Vaters zu hören, war wirklich urkomisch und auch ein halbes Wunder!

Sie musste so lachen, dass es sie krümmte . Sie sah erstaunt auf, als sie sogar ein Lachen von ihrem Vater hörte. Ihr Grinsen verbreiterte sich , als sie dieses seltene Bild genoss.

Auch ihm schien diese Vorstellung ein bisschen zu schräg.

TBC...


	46. Chapter 46

Harry und Remus kamen erst gegen Abend zurück und Harry schien sehr glücklich. Als er aber Laura auf dem Sofa sitzen sah, nahm sein Gesicht einen besorgten Ausdruck an.

Er gesellte sich zu ihr und Remus sprach ein paar Worte mit Snape.

Laura lächelte ihn an. „Diese Brille sieht wirklich viel cooler aus als die alte" sagte sie. Harry lächelte erfreut.

„War dein Dad sehr sauer?" fragte er und schielte zu Snape.

Laura machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht. „Ja, kann man so sagen. Aber ich erzähle dir das nachher," flüsterte sie. „Schade, dass ihr morgen geht," fügte sie hinzu.

„Ja," antwortete Harry. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Woche mit Snape so toll werden würde. Ich freue mich aber aufs Zelten, hab ich noch nie gemacht. Das waren bis jetzt die absolut schönsten Ferien und nun weiß ich auch, wieso sich immer alle so darauf freuen." Harry hatte sich auf diese Sommerferien auch gefreut, aber er hatte sich gesorgt, dass es nicht so angenehm werden würde, mit Snape unter einem Dach zu wohnen. Snape, der ihn nie gemocht hatte. Aber er hatte auch gedacht, dass es wohl kaum schlimmer werden würde, als mit den Dursleys. Nun schien der strenge Professor nicht mehr so abgeneigt zu sein und Harry hoffte, dass sich das dann in der Schule nicht mehr ändern würde.

Laura musste lächeln, als sie den Glanz in Harry Augen sah.

Severus unterhielt sich mit Remus, als die Kinder sich in Lauras Zimmer zurück gezogen hatten, um etwas zu spielen.

„Laura hat sich bei mir auch schon einmal davon gemacht. Ich denke schon, dass sie klare Regeln braucht, Severus," sagte Remus und fühlte sich ziemlich geehrt, dass Snape mit ihm über sein Kind sprach. Remus wusste, dass Snape nicht gerade zimperlich war mit Laura, aber sie hatte schon ein Talent, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, das musste er zugeben. Das Mädchen schien sich aber sehr wohl zu fühlen unter Snapes Fittichen. Sie machte jedenfalls keinen verängstigten, scheuen Eindruck, eher im Gegenteil.

Remus lächelte leicht, als er daran dachte, wie Laura ihren ernsten Vater verändert hatte. Wie sie ihm vollkommen zu vertrauen schien und ihn abgöttisch liebte. Das war nicht zu übersehen. Severus machte einen erstaunlich guten Job mit seiner Tochter. Viel besser jedenfalls, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Und das Mädchen tat ihm gut. Sie kitzelte seine Gefühle hervor, die er nun auch nicht mehr so verbissen zu verstecken versuchte. Er war irgendwie... ja, irgendwie lockerer geworden.

„Leider habe ich selber auch kaum Erfahrung mit Kindern," fügte der dunkelblonde Mann hinzu.

Severus sagte nicht mehr viel dazu, fühlte sich aber tatsächlich etwas besser nach diesem Gespräch. Ja, manchmal war es eben doch nicht so schlecht, wenn man jemanden zum Reden hatte. Und bei Remus wusste er genau, dass alles Gesprochene unter ihnen bleiben würde.

Und er war wirklich froh, dass Remus sich um Harry kümmerte, denn er fand es unmöglich, dass der Junge schon jahrelang mit einer unpassenden Brille hatte herum laufen müssen. Das war ganz klar nicht das Einzige, was bei dem Kind vernachlässigt worden war in den letzten Jahren, das wusste Severus jetzt. Remus würde in den nächsten Jahren Gelegenheit bekommen, Erfahrungen mit dem Kind zu sammeln und er freute sich für den Mann, der kein einfaches Leben führte.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Endlich wieder alleine! Dachte Snape und streckte sich, als Harry und Remus gegangen waren. Allerdings war es nicht wirklich anstrengend gewesen, zu seiner großen Verwunderung.

Ja, Remus war ein angenehmer, stiller Kamerad, dessen Gegenwart sogar er, Severus, ziemlich gut erduldete, was ja schon etwas hieß. Aber von ihm hatte er nichts anderes erwartet. Dass Harry so gut zu ertragen gewesen war, hatte ihn eher erstaunt, und dass die Kinder zusammen nicht mehr Unsinn angestellt hatten. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich gar nicht mehr so unwohl, wenn Leben in seinem Haus war. Es hatte durchaus auch Vorteile, wenn man nicht alleine war.

Er hatte Remus auch gesagt, dass er noch ein paar Tage hier verbringen könne, mit dem Jungen, wenn sie die Nase voll hatten vom Campieren.

Remus war dafür sehr dankbar. Snape hatte ihm Milly mitgegeben, die die Beiden etwas unterstützen sollte.

Laura würde übermorgen zu den Weasleys gehen für ein paar Tage und da würde sie die Elfe ja nicht vermissen.

Allerdings hatte es eine dramatische Abschiedsszene gegeben und Tränen, als Milly Laura mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie nun eine oder zwei Wochen weg sei.

Snape musste ein paar Machtworte sprechen, damit Laura die Hauselfe los ließ und Harry hatte ihr versprochen, Milly zu unterhalten.

Milly mochte den angenehmen Remus Lupin sehr gerne und auch Harry war ein lieber Junge, aber auch ihr fiel der Abschied von ihrer geliebten Laura schwer, vor allem, weil das Kind sie so umarmte und weinte.

Auch Remus und Harry hatte Laura nicht gerne gehen lassen und hatte den Abschied ziemlich hinaus gezogen.

Nun saß Snape auf dem Sofa und las in seinem Journal einen Beitrag über natürliche Gifte und ihre Wirkung.

Laura saß an ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem Zimmer und malte, da es nicht so heißes Wetter zum Baden war. Sie sah sich das Bild zufrieden an. Vor allem die Flügel waren ihr wirklich gut gelungen, fand sie. Nun würde sie es ihrem Vater zeigen gehen.

Sie freute sich auf die zwei Tage alleine mit ihm, trotz ihrer Strafe. Sie freute sich auch, danach Ron und die Zwillinge zu besuchen. Auf die kleine Schwester von Ron war sie gespannt.

Aber sie hatte aber auch ein bisschen Angst, dass sie Heimweh haben würde. Komisch, sowas hatte sie früher nie gekannt.

Sie würde sich zusammen nehmen!

Laura nahm ihre Zeichnung und düste die Treppe hinunter. Ihr Dad saß auf dem Sofa - und schlief.

Das war eine echte Seltenheit, dass er mitten am Tag schlief. Seine Zeitschrift hatte er auf dem Schoß, aber immer noch in den Fingern. Sie trat leise vor ihn und sah ihn an.

Ähnelte sie ihrem Vater? Wenigstens ein bisschen? Sie sah skeptisch auf ihn hinunter und musterte ihn genau. Sie konnte nicht wirklich viel Ähnliches entdecken. Vielleicht, als er ein Kind gewesen war. Sie strich sich über die Nase. Ihre Augen wanderten zu seinem Haar.

Ihre weichen Locken hatten die genau gleiche Farbe wie seine glatten Haare . Auch die Augen waren sehr ähnlich. Aber ihre Gesichtszüge ähnelten ihm wohl nicht. Aber ihrer Mutter glich sie auch nicht wirklich, fand sie. Ihre Mutter hatte eine kleine Stupsnase gehabt und einen üppigen Schmollmund. Sie hatte blaue Augen gehabt, an die sich Laura sehr gut erinnern konnte.

Nein, ihrer Mutter ähnelte sie nicht. Sie musterte ihren schlafenden Vater und versuchte noch eine Aehnlichkeit zu ihm zu entdecken. So schmale Lippen wie er hatte sie aber auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich war sie eine Mischung zwischen ihren Eltern.

Sie stellte sich ihre Mum und ihren Dad als Paar vor, was schwierig war für sie. Sie konnte sich ihren Vater nicht mit einer Frau im Arm vorstellen, absolut nicht!

Sie kniete sich vorsichtig aufs Sofa und staunte, dass er nicht erwachte. Er schien nicht mehr so schreckhaft zu sein, wie vor einem Jahr. Damals war es echt schwierig gewesen, sich an ihn anzuschleichen, ohne dass er sofort hochfuhr.

Sein Kopf war leicht nach hinten gelehnt und ruhte auf der Rückenlehne. Er hatte gestern beinahe die ganze Nacht gebraut, wie er am Morgen Lupin erzählt hatte.

Laura pflanzte einen Kuss zwischen seine Oberlippe und Nase. Er öffnete augenblicklich die Augen und sah Laura an.

Sie lächelte. „Sie mal Dad, gefällt dir das Pegasus-Einhorn?" Sie hielt ihm das Papier so nahe vor die Nase, dass er nicht wirklich viel erkennen konnte.

„Ich bin nicht kurzsichtig," sagte er trocken und hielt das Bild etwas weiter von seinem Gesicht weg, um es begutachten zu können.

Es war wirklich ziemlich gut gelungen, wie er zugeben musste.

"Schön," sagte er knapp, aber Laura strahlte.

„Dad, was, wenn ich plötzlich Heimweh habe, wenn ich bei den Wealeys bin?" fragte sie plötzlich etwas besorgt. Snape sah sie mit seinen kohlrabenschwarzen Augen ernst an.

„Du bist fast zwölf, Laura." Diese Aussage brachte Laura schon wieder auf ein anderes Thema. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig wieder auf.

„Ja, ich hab ja bald Geburtstag," strahlte sie. „Darf ich dann jemanden einladen?"

Dieses Thema schien Snape nicht so gut zu gefallen, denn er hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Mal sehen," sagte er knapp.

„Wann hast du eigentlich Geburtstag, Dad?" fragte Laura, der erst jetzt bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht mal wusste, wann ihr Vater Geburtstag hatte. Snape war einfach nicht der Geburtstagstyp. Sie stellte ihn sich vor, wie er mit einer Geburtstagskrone auf dem Kopf vor einem bunten Geburtstagskuchen sitzt und Kerzen auspustet. Wie er mit verbundenen Augen am Boden rum krabbelt und Topfschlagen spielt. Sie musste ein wenig grinsen.

„Am 9. Januar," sagte er beiläufig und blätterte in seinem Journal.

„Was?" rief Laura erschrocken. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sein Geburtstag war vorbei und sie hatte ihm nicht mal gratuliert. Seine eigene Tochter vergisst einfach seinen Geburtstag. Sie schämte sich fürchterlich. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn entschuldigend und mitfühlend an.

Snape wusste nicht, was in das Kind gefahren war. Was war mit dem 9. Januar nicht in Ordnung? Der war doch so gut, wie jeder andere Tag im Jahr!

Sie warf sich Snape um den Hals und drückte ihn an sich. Er war verblüfft über diese Reaktion und legte das Journal neben sich, damit es nicht zerknittert wurde.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Dad. Ich hab es nicht gewusst, es tut mir so Leid," sagte sie in seine Halsbeuge hinein.

Hatte er etwas verpasst? Fragte sich Snape ernsthaft.

„Was? Was tut dir Leid, Laura?" Er wollte sie von sich weg ziehen.

„Dass ich deinen Geburtstag vergessen habe," sagte sie kleinlaut. „Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht, zu fragen, wann dein Geburtstag ist. Aber wir feiern ihn nach, ich verspreche es!" beteuerte sie ihm und sah ihn ernst an, dass er beinahe lächeln musste.

„Laura, ich bin kein Kleinkind, dass ein Geburtstagsfest braucht. Und es stört mich nicht im geringsten, dass du das vergessen hast." Er sprach etwas ungeduldig.

Dachte das Kind, er wolle einen Geburtstagskuchen mit Kerzchen drauf?

„Ich habe noch einen Trank vorzubereiten, wenn du willst, kannst du mir helfen," sagte er und wechselte damit selber das Thema.

Laura nickte und lächelte. „Dad? Bei den Weasleys spielen wir bestimmt Quidditch. Ich habe ja keinen eigenen Besen, darf ich den Alten mitnehmen?" Sie gab ihm ihren treuherzigsten Blick.

„Mal sehen," sagte er knapp.

„Wenn ich jetzt zu den Weasleys gehe, gilt dann mein Süßigkeitenverbot nicht mehr?" fragte Laura hoffnungsvoll.

Severus hob nur die Augenbraue und sah sie vielsagend an.

Das Mädchen seufzte: „Wohl eher nicht, schätze ich," schlussfolgerte Laura richtig. Snape lächelte leicht, als er aufstand um seinen Trank zu brauen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Guten Tag, Severus," grüßte Molly Weasley fröhlich, als Snape mit Laura aus ihrem Kamin trat.

Snape grüßte zurück und sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Die Möbel waren alle zusammengewürfelt und nichts passte zusammen.

„Du bist Laura, stimmts?" fragte sie freundlich ,beugte sich etwas zu dem Mädchen hinunter und gab ihr die Hand.

Molly Weasley war Laura sofort sympatisch und sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie so streng sein konnte, wie Ron immer erzählte. Der hatte wohl grenzenlos übertrieben!

Laura gefiel das bunte, etwas chaotische Haus sehr. Jedenfalls das, was sie bis jetzt davon sah.

Ein lautes Trampeln, wie von einer ganzen Elefantenherde war zu hören und streitende Stimmen, die Laura sehr wohl bekannt waren.

„Gib den her, du Idiot!" rief Ron irgendwo in einem oberen Stockwerk. Laura ging ein paar Schritte und sah viele verwinkelte Treppen.

„Ron, komm runter, dein Besuch ist da!" rief Molly so laut, dass Laura sie erstaunt ansah.

Molly lächelte und sagte entschuldigend: "Ach, du kennst sie ja, Laura. Immer am Streiten und Necken!"

Laura lächelte und nickte.

„Was kann ich euch bringen, Kaffee, Severus? Laura möchtest du einen Apfelsaft?"

Laura nickte und antwortete: "Ja gerne, Mrs. Weasley."

„Gerne einen schwarzen Kaffee," sagte Snape.

„Macht es euch gemütlich." Molly zeigte auf ein Sofa, in dem Moment kamen die drei jüngsten Weasley-Jungs angerannt und bremsten erst im Wohnzimmer. Ron hatte einen Ball unterm Arm.

„Hey, Laura," sagte Ron. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape," fügte er hinzu. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, dass Snape in den Ferien irgendwie anders war als in der Schule. Nicht so einschüchternd. Aber da schien er sich getäuscht zu haben, dachte der Junge mit einem Seitenblick auf den Professor.

„Komm, ich zeig dir das Haus" rief er und winkte Laura, mit zu kommen. „Schicke Frisur übrigens," sagte er lässig.

„Lass unseren Besuch doch erst mal ankommen, Ron," mischte sich Mrs. Weasley ein und stellte Laura den Apfelsaft hin.

„Nimm ihr doch schon mal die Tasche ab, Ronald," sagte sie und deutete auf Lauras bunte Tasche, die das Mädchen noch in der Hand hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht wirklich Mühe gegeben beim Packen. Sie hatte die Tasche schon bei ihren Verwandten dabei gehabt und nur noch kurz ihren Pyjama hinein gestopft, da immer noch zwei T-Shirts und saubere Unterwäsche drin gewesen waren, die sie gar nicht ausgepackt gehabt hatte.

Laura bedankte sich und setzte sich brav neben ihren Vater auf die Couch und nahm einen Schluck Saft.

Die Zwillinge begrüßten den Professor auch und musterten Laura. „He, aber diesmal sind nicht wir schuld," zwinkerte George ihr zu und deutete auf ihre Haare. Laura wusste natürlich, dass er die Begebenheit ansprach, als sie den Jungen als Versuchskaninchen hatte dienen müssen, und ihr dabei einige Haare abgesengt worden waren. Snape sah sie etwas fragend an, denn er hatte das damals nicht so richtig mitbekommen.

„ Damals hab ich aber ausgesehen, wie von einer Ratte angefressen," lachte Laura. Sie fand, dass ihre Cousine einen guten Job gemacht hatte, bei ihrer Frisur, auch wenn es nicht wirklich geplant war, die Haare so kurz zu schneiden. Laura war es wohl, mit den gestuften kurzen Haaren, die ihr aber manchmal vorne schon wieder in die Augen hingen.

„Wir gehen raus, Mum," rief George oder Fred und die Zwillinge rannten mit dem Ball raus.

S s s s s s s s

„Schick mir den Ball, Laura," schrie George und streckte seine Arme aus. Er und Ginny waren zusammen in einer Mannschaft und Laura und Ron in der anderen. Fred war im Goal und musste alle Bälle versuchen abzufangen. Quidditch war mit so wenigen Leuten fast nicht möglich, also spielten sie einfach etwas anderes.

Fred hatte natürlich einen frechen Kommentar von sich gegeben, als er Lauras Oldtimer-Besen gesehen hatte, wollte dann aber trotzdem unbedingt damit fliegen. Snape hatte ihn getrimmt, sodass er nun gar nicht schlecht flog.

Snape, Molly und Arthur Weasley saßen im Schatten beim Haus, unterhielten sich und sahen den Kindern beim Fliegen zu.

„Ohww," sagte Arthur mitfühlend, als er sah, wie Fred einen Ball direkt in die Weichteile bekommen hatte.

Der Junge schaffte es mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu landen. Arthur ging zu ihm, um zu sehen, ob er in Ordnung war. Die anderen Kinder landeten auch.

Als Fred sich, mit Hilfe seines Vaters wieder aufgerappelt hatte, wurde er zum Tisch geführt. Schwitzend beschlossen die Kinder etwas zu trinken. Es war doch ein bisschen zu heiß um sich großartig zu bewegen.

„Tut mir Leid," sagte Laura und klopfte Fred, der sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, auf die Schulter. „Ich wollte dir den Ball nicht direkt in die Eier…"

„Laura!" warnte Snape streng.

Laura sah ihren Vater fragend an. „'tschuldigung, Dad, aber der Ball ist wirklich genau… dort gelandet."

„Schon gut, Laura," sagte Molly schnell. „Ist ja scheinbar nichts weiter passiert."

Als sich Snape eine Viertelstunde verabschiedete, merkte er, wie Laura zu kämpfen hatte. Sie nahm sich sehr zusammen, da sie ja vor den Freunden nicht als Baby dastehen wollte.

Er machte es kurz und schmerzlos, denn er wollte vor den Weasleys keine rührende Abschiedszene geben, da ihm ihre neugierigen und erfreuten Blicke sowieso schon auf die Nerven gingen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Ginny war ein sehr nettes Mädel und Laura verstand sich sofort super mit ihr. Alle Kinder hatten ein paar Runden mit Lauras Besen fliegen wollen und waren sich einig, dass das ein cooles Teil war.

Nun saßen sie unter einem großen Lindenbaum, George und Ron lagen auf dem Bauch und alle aßen Wassermelone. Es war super schön.

„Hast du deine Hausaufgaben schon erledigt?" fragte Laura Ron. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, noch nicht mal angefangen," sagte er. „Snape hat dich bestimmt jeden Tag dazu verdonnert, stimmts?"

Laura verdrehte die Augen und nickte. „Fast. Aber nun hab ich zum Glück beinahe alles erledigt, auch gut." Sie legte die letzte Schale der Wassermelone in die blaue Schüssel, wo alle anderen abgenagten Schalen lagen.

Fred und George neckten sich und Fred hatte eine Zeitschrift auf dem Schoß, die er durchblätterte. „Das ist doch ne flotte Schnitte," sagte er etwas großspurig und zeigte auf ein hellblondes Mädchen im Heft, das ihre langen, beinahe silbernen Haare nach hinten strich und ihnen lässig zuzwinkerte.

Daran, dass sich die Bilder bewegten, sah Laura eindeutig, dass es ein Zaubermagazin war.

„Das ist bestimmt eine Vela," sagte George.

„Ohhh Ronnilein, die gefällt dir bestimmt," neckte Fred und hielt Ron die Zeitschrift unter die Nase. „Die kannst du dir übers Heiabettchen hängen und ihr jeden Abend Küsschen geben." George sah Laura an und zwinkerte. „Der steht auf Blondinen, vor allem auf Velas," sagte er zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen. Laura wusste nicht, was eine Vela war.

Ron wurde rot und fauchte: "Ja, na und? Du stehst wohl auf Trolldamen, oder?"

Fred und George lachten. "Oh ja, die sind doch so niedlich und graziös! Die können bestimmt gut küssen!" Nun lachten alle Kinder.

„Igitt!" sagte Ginny und verzog das Gesicht. „Die haben bestimmt grässlichen Mundgeruch!"

Laura hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und kicherte.

„Hast _du _schon mal einen Jungen geküsst, Kleine?" fragte Fred und sah Laura verschmitzt an. Laura rümpfte die Nase.

„_Du_ möchtest sie wohl am liebsten küssen, was?" fragte Ron herausfordernd.

Fred ignorierte ihn, was den jüngeren Knaben ärgerte, und sprach einfach weiter mit Laura. „Sag schon!" drängte er.

„Natürlich nicht, ist doch eklig!" sagte sie und verzog leicht den Mund. Ginny kicherte.

„Ich küsse nur meinen Vater und Milly und manchmal noch Remus," stellte Laura klar.

Nun war es an den Jungen, das Gesicht zu verziehen. George tippte sich an die Stirn und sah Laura ungläubig an.

„Du ekelst dich einen Jungen zu küssen, aber du küsst _Snape_ und eine _Hauselfe,_ du bist doch nicht ganz dicht, oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Fred an, der nur die Schultern zuckte. Laura streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Frauen sind eigenartige Geschöpfe, auch kleine," sagte er und stöhnte resigniert.

Nun mischte sich Ginny ein. "Tut doch nicht so blöd! Snape ist ihr Vater. Und ihr küsst Mum und sogar manchmal Dad auch noch, jedenfalls, wenn ihr denkt, dass niemand guckt!"

Fred und George lachten. "Kleine Petze!" neckte Fred und knuffte seine kleine Schwester in den Oberarm.

Sie boxte ihm eins aufs Bein und lachte auch.

„Und ihr? Habt ihr schon mal geküsst?" wollte nun auch Laura wissen. "Außer Mummy und Daddy" fügte sie augenzwinkernd hinzu.

„Sie würden gern, aber niemand erklärt sich bereit dazu," neckte Ron frech, worauf er einen Stoß von Fred erhielt, dass er auf dem Rücken im Gras landete. Da er gesessen hatte, war das nicht weiter tragisch und er blieb liegen und blinzelte zu den Lindenblüten hinauf.

Sie hörten aus dem Schuppen ein Motorengeräusch. Ron drehte den Kopf. „Schraubt Dad wieder an der Kiste rum?" fragte er.

Fred nickte. „Ich glaub, sie funktioniert schon ganz gut. Nur das mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsknopf ist noch nicht einwandfrei."

„Was denn?" fragte Laura neugierig. Das tönte ziemlich spannend.

Ron setzte sich auf. „Mein Dad hat ein Auto so umgewandelt und verzaubert, dass es fliegen kann. Und damit das nicht gleich alle Muggel spitzkriegen, hat er einen Unsichtbarkeitsknopf eingebaut, damit man sich unsichtbar machen kann."

„Wie der Name ja schon sagt," ergänzte George Rons Erklärung.

„Cool!" sagte Laura.

„Obercool, wenn du mich fragst," meinte Georg und Fred fügte hinzu: "Müssten wir direkt ein Probefährtchen machen." Er grinnste breit.

„Da bekommt ihr aber ziemlich Ärger mit Mum," warnte die kleine Schwester.

„Sie muss es ja nicht wissen," lächelte Ron verschmitzt.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Severus kochte sich selber eine Suppe zum Abendessen. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und aß. Er nahm einen Biss von dem dunklen Brot. Ach, war die Ruhe herrlich, dachte er und nahm einen Schluck Rotwein.

Er aß weiter und schob dann den Teller von sich weg. Er hatte gar keinen großen Appetit. Irgendwie ungewohnt war diese Stille ja schon.

Nicht mal Milly war hier, um nach Laura zu fragen. Was das Kind wohl gerade machte? Hoffentlich keinen Unsinn. Wenn sie mit diesen Weasleys zusammen war, kam ihnen bestimmt so einiges in den Sinn. Aber Molly war das ja gewohnt.

Ob Laura Heimweh hatte?

Er stand auf und räumte seinen Teller in die Küche. Er zückte den Zauberstab und beförderte den Teller, gewaschen und abgetrocknet in den Schrank zurück. Es war schon kurz vor 21 Uhr. Er hatte bis jetzt gebraut.

Er ging die Treppe rauf und blieb vor Lauras Zimmer stehen. Er ging hinein und sah zum verlassenen Bett, dann schritt er zum Schreibtisch, wo einige Zeichnungen lagen. Das Pegasus-Einhorn, welches sie vor ein paar Tagen gemalt hatte, hatte nun noch ein Junges bekommen, oder ein Baby, wie Laura sagen würde.

Daneben sah sie eine Zeichnung, die er noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Es waren drei Leute darauf. Sie hielten sich alle an der Hand. Ganz rechts war ein Kind, wahrscheinlich Laura, wie er wegen der dunklen Haare und Augen vermutete. Sie lächelte breit. Genau so, wie der Mensch ganz links. Dieser trug Muggelkleidung. Der in der Mitte, war offenbar er, Severus, dessen Mund ein gerader Strich war und der finster blickte.

Er hob eine Augenbraue und nahm das Bild in die Hand. Alle drei Personen hielten sich an den Händen, auch wenn der Mann in der Mitte nicht begeistert schien. Wieso stand _er_ bloß in der Mitte?

Ein seltsames Gefühlt breitete sich in Snape aus. Ein Undefinierbares, aber es machte ihn irgendwie traurig.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

"Harry hat das wirklich ausgehalten, mit Snape zu wohnen? Der kann Harry doch nicht ausstehen, oder?" Ron rümpfte leicht die Nase, als er mit Ginny und Laura auf der Matratze saß, die sie vorhin hier in Ginnys Zimmer geschleppt hatten.

"Mein Dad ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie du immer meinst. Er kann Harry sehr wohl leiden," verteidigte das Mädchen den Vater. Sie wusste selber, dass Snape sich bis dahin nicht gerade so verhalten hatte, als sei er ein Harry Potter-Freund. Aber sie wusste auch nicht, wieso er anfangs so unfreundlich gewesen war zu ihrem Freund. Natürlich war er auch zu den anderen Schülern nicht freundlich, aber gegen Harry war er immer besonders grob gewesen. Das war ihr nie recht gewesen.

Sie hatte ihrem Vater deswegen immer wieder erzählt, was für ein guter Freund und netter Junge Harry sei und es hatte wirklich ein wenig gewirkt.

Und seit den Ferien schien sein Vater Harry in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Snape gedankenverloren vor dem schlafenden Jungen gestanden hatte, als Harry krank gewesen war.

Er sah ihn nun auch anders an und schien sich nicht mehr grundlos wegen ihm zu nerven. Das freute Laura natürlich sehr und sie war auch irgendwie erleichtert. Wenn ihr Dad nur noch ein wenig umgänglicher wäre, mit den übrigen Schülern. Aber Snape war nun mal Snape.

"Also ich weiß nicht, ich würde wohl Albträume haben, mit Snape unter einem Dach," lachte Ron und Ginny sah ihn etwas empört an.

"Ron, das ist nicht gerade freundlich," schimpfte sie und gab ihm einen Blick, den Laura stark an Molly erinnerte. Laura lachte und steckte sich ein Gummibärchen in den Mund, welche Ron den Zwillingen gemopst hatte. Es war ein noch verschlossenes Pack gewesen, welches sie bestimmt für ihre Versuche hatten benutzen wollen.

Natürlich hatte Laura den Freunden nichts von ihrem Süßigkeitenverbot gesagt. Sie war überzeugt, dass er Mrs. Weasley informiert hatte, aber die war ja jetzt nicht hier.

Ron kratzte sich an der Wange und Laura erzählte, wie Jimmy Snapes teure Käfer gefressen hatte und dass sie Junge bekommen hatte. Ginny wollte sich gerade eines reservieren, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

Fred und George kamen ins Zimmer und sahen mit verschränkten Armen auf die Bettdecke hinunter, auf denen ihre Süßigkeiten lagen.

"So so, also hierher habt ihr euch verirrt," sagte George und Fred fügte hinzu: "Ihr seid aber unartige Gummibärchen, zur Strafe werdet ihr nun gleich gefressen."

Damit stürzten sie sich auf die bunten Bärchen, aber Laura, Ron und Ginny waren schneller und hatten sie sich schon geschnappt.

Nun entstand eine wilde Rangelei, in der die Zwillinge versuchten, die Gummibärchen wieder an sich zu bringen, mit dem Resultat, dass diese am Ende so unappetitlich und zerknautscht aussahen, von den schwitzigen Händen, dass sie sowieso niemand mehr essen wollte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Severus wusste nicht, warum er das tat. Er stand vor einem gewöhnlichen Muggelmehrfamilienhaus, in einem ganz normalen Muggelquartier. Ein kleiner Hund bellte in einer Wohnung in der Nähe.

Was machte er hier? Wieso verdammt nochmal wollte er nun mit seinem Vater reden. Der alte Säufer sollte ihn doch einfach in Ruhe lassen. Wieso musste er wieder in seinem Leben auftauchen? Ausgerechnet jetzt!

Er wollte sich umdrehen und davon gehen. In dem Moment sah er in seinem inneren Auge Lauras Zeichnung. Laura hatte nichts mehr über ihren Großvater gesagt, aber er wusste genau, dass sie dieses Thema sehr beschäftigte. Er dachte daran, wie die gemalte Laura lächelte, breit und beinahe bis zu den Ohren.

Er seufzte. Was tat ihm dieses Kind noch alles an? Über wieviele Schatten musste er ihretwegen noch springen?

Er läutete und einen Moment später ging das Licht an. Die Tür öffnete sich und sein Vater stand, mit einem sehr erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm.

„Kann ich rein kommen, oder lässt du mich auf der Türschwelle stehen," fragte Snape gereizt.

Das Erstaunen auf dem Gesicht des älteren Mannes machte einer großen Freude platz und er sagte schnell: "Natürlich, komm rein, Severus."

Tobias konnte nicht fassen, dass sein Sohn freiwillig zu ihm gekommen war. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er war doch wohl nicht wütend, dass er mit Laura gesprochen hatte?

Er führte seinen erwachsenen Sohn ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte keine Angst vor dessen Ärger, denn was hatte er schon zu verlieren. Wenn Severus ihn verhexen wollte, sollte er es eben tun. Er wusste, dass er ihm keinen Vorwurf hätte machen können.

„Es freut mich, dass du hier bist, Severus," sagte er leicht unsicher.

Severus setzte sich etwas steif auf das altmodisch aussehende Sofa und sein Vater setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte Tobias ruhiger als er sich fühlte.

„Nein, danke. Ich will nur kurz mit dir reden." Severus' Gesicht verriet keinerlei Gefühlsregungen und auch seine Stimme nicht.

„Worüber?" fragte Tobias gespannt und vielleicht doch auch eine Spur ängstlich.

„Über Laura. Und über... uns. Ich weiß, dass du mit Laura gesprochen hast. Und dass du uns aufgelauert bist."

Tobias nickte. „Ich wollte euch unbedingt sehen. Laura hat doch keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen deswegen, oder? Es war ja meine Schuld."

Snapes Augen blitzen für einen kurzen Moment auf. „Laura ist alt genug, für ihr eigenes Handeln gerade zu stehen. Und doch, sie war in Schwierigkeiten dafür."

Tobias nickte leicht, sah aber etwas mitleidig aus. Er wusste nicht, wie Schwierigkeiten mit Snape Junior aussahen, er konnte sich aber vorstellen, dass sein Sohn nicht der mildeste Vater war.

Severus sah sich heimlich um, in der kleinen Wohnung, aber nichts kam ihm bekannt vor, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sein Vater alles im Haus in Spinner's End gelassen hatte, als er auf und davon gegangen war. Der Raum hatte nur wenige Möbel und an den Wänden hingen keine Bilder.

„Laura möchte ihren Großvater gerne kennen lernen. Sie ist nicht vorbelastet, deshalb kann ich ihren Wunsch auch verstehen," sagte er etwas bitter.

Tobias sagte nichts und hörte einfach nur zu, wie Severus weiter redete. Er bemerkte den anklagenden Ton, aber er war froh, dass Severus überhaupt mit ihm redete. Und er war auch froh,dass seine Stimme nicht mehr vor Hass triefte, auch wenn sie kühl und unnahbar klang.

„Ihretwegen und _nur _ihretwegen bin ich bereit, dir den Kontakt zu ihr zu gewähren, falls du immer noch scharf bist darauf. Du kannst uns besuchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit bin, bei diesem Treffen anwesend zu sein, aber ich werde es versuchen. Ansonsten wird meine Hauselfe euch Gesellschaft leisten. Ich hoffe, du verspielst deine Chance nicht." Severus hatte sachlich und kühl gesprochen. Genau so kühl war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Damit stand Severus auf und schritt zur Tür.

„Severus!" sagte Tobias deutlich und Severus blieb stehen.

„Danke!" sagte der Vater, der eigentlich schon lange keiner mehr gewesen war, nur.

Severus drehte sich nicht um, sondern nickte nur kurz und verließ das Haus. Irgendwie fühlte er sich erleichtert. Sehr erleichtert.

Seltsam!

Tobias starrte auf die geschlossene Tür, durch die gerade sein Sohn gegangen war.

Schon seit vielen Jahren war er von seiner Alkoholsucht los gekommen.

Zu spät hatte er realisiert, dass er das Wichtigste in seinem Leben, seine Familie, so kläglich vernachlässigt hatte. Aufgegeben hatte.

Als sein Geschäft noch gut gelaufen war, hatte er kaum Zeit für seine junge Familie gehabt und als dann alles bachab gegangen war, war er dem Alkohol verfallen. Das war eine schlimme Zeit gewesen. Aber die Zeit danach, als er verstanden hatte, dass er alleine da stand und dass er sein einziges Kind verloren hatte und seine Frau gestorben war, war noch viel schlimmer gewesen. Er hatte sich gegrämt und hatte sich gehasst und verabscheut. Er hatte sich so geschämt für sich.

Nun war er zum Entschluss gekommen, dafür zu kämpfen, dass er wieder etwas davon gut machen konnte. Dass er nicht den Rest seines Lebens in Scham und Einsamkeit verbringen würde. Und seit er wusste, dass er sogar ein Enkelkind hatte, konnte er kaum an etwas anderes denken. Das Bild von Laura, wie sie da neben Severus gestanden hatte und still geweint hatte, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Er war unglaublich erleichtert, dass Severus auf ihn zu gekommen war. Er hätte es nicht gedacht, so wie er bis jetzt auf ihn reagiert hatte. Vielleicht bestand ja doch noch eine kleine Hoffnung. Er würde sie auf keinen Fall aufgeben, das war sicher! Tobias lächelte, während eine einzige Träne sich ihren Weg über seine Wange suchte.

TBC...

Danke euch allen für die tollen Reviews, haben mich wieder sehr gefreut!

Scientific ida danke fürs schnelle Korrigieren und die tolle Unterstützung :-D Liebe Grüsse Sally


	47. Chapter 47

Vielen Dank, scientific ida, die mich mit ihrem guten Rat unterstützt und so lieb ist ,die Geschichte betazulesen.

s s s s s s s

Zu Lauras eigenem Erstaunen hatte sie die Nacht sehr gut geschlafen, obwohl sie ein wenig Heimweh gehabt hatte. Sie hatte in Ginnys Zimmer schlafen dürfen und die beiden Mädchen hatten es noch ziemlich lustig gehabt.

Die Zwillinge hatten sich auch noch in ihr Schlafzimmer schleichen wollen, um an dem Gelächter teilzuhaben, aber Mrs. Weasley hatte sie gleich zurück gepfiffen und in ihr eigenes Zimmer geschickt.

Gut ausgeschlafen streckte sich Laura auf dem Bett aus. Die Sonne schien schon hell zum Fenster hinein, was bedeuten musste, dass sie lange geschlafen hatte. Ginny bewegte sich noch nicht. Laura wollte gerade aus dem Pyjama schlüpfen, da klopfte es kurz an die Tür und Rons Kopf erschien.

„He Kleine, aus den Federn!" grinste Fred frech zur Tür hinein.

„Hier ein guten Morgen-Grüßchen," sagte George und hielt ihr eine Schachtel kleiner weißer Bonbons hin.

Laura kannte die Zwillinge zu gut und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Ihr glaubt wohl nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich darauf rein falle, oder?" fragte sie lässig.

„Bloß nicht!" sagte Ron. „Von denen bekommst du ganz schwarze Zähne und die bleiben dann für mindestens einen Tag schwarz."

„Och Ronnilein," sagte Fred und stellte sich vor Laura hin. Er hielt ihr die Schachtel entgegen. "Natürlich wollten wir unsere Kleine nicht für einen ganzen Tag entstellen! Schließlich müssen wir sie ja auch ansehen, nicht? Ich will ihr natürlich die Schachtel schenken."

Ron lächelte und nickte ironisch. „Natürlich!"

Laura schnappte sich die Schachtel und Fred, der seinen Blick gerade auf dem kleinen Bruder hatte, hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sie rechtzeitig weg zu ziehen.

„He, das war ein Witz, gib sie her," rief er und rannte Laura nach, die nun die Treppe runter flüchtete.

„Ihr habt draußen genügend Platz zum Rennen," schimpfte Mrs. Weasley und Laura und ihr Verfolger gaben die Jagd auf.

Laura steckte sich die Schachtel in die Hosentasche und Fred gab ihr bloß einen amüsierten Blick. Immerhin bestand die Chance, dass Laura ihrem Vater davon anbot, was er sich ziemlich lustig vorstellte und er nahm sich vor, sie nach den Ferien zu fragen.

Nach dem Frühstück spielten die Kinder im Garten. Lauras Blick fiel plötzlich auf den Schuppen, wo sie gestern das Autogeräsch gehört hatte.

„Kann ich das fliegende Auto mal sehen?" fragte sie mit leuchtenden Augen. Ron nickte. Da die Zwillinge dazu verdonnert worden waren, ihr Zimmer aufzuräumen, hatten sie nun einen Moment Ruhe von den Jungs.

Ron öffnete die etwas schäbige Tür und da stand der alte Ford Agila.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape hatte diese Nacht erst spät Schlaf gefunden. Immer wieder dachte er an Laura und fragte sich, ob sie wohl Heimweh hatte. Und immer wieder ging ihm das kurze Gespräch mit seinem Vater durch den Kopf. Sein Vater war nie nach Spinner's End zurück gekehrt, nachdem er seine Mutter und ihn verlassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich wäre es ihm zu unangenehm gewesen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er die Erinnerungen von seiner Zeit in dem Häuschen nicht aufleben lassen.

Severus ging selbst sehr selten in das Haus, in dem er seine Kindheit verbracht hatte. So wenig wie möglich hielt er sich in Spinner's End auf, nicht nur wegen der Erinnerungen an seine Familie. Auch die positiven Erinnerungen an seine schöne Kinderzeit mit Lily waren zu schmerzhaft. Zu viele Gefühle wirbelte es immer auf, wenn er nach den Rechten sehen ging, in dem kleinen Haus.

Er wollte sich auch nicht in der Vergangenheit und den häufig unangenehmen Erlebnissen wälzen. Er sah nach vorne. Seit er Laura hatte, war alles in seiner Zukunft viel lebendiger. Er setzte ganz andere Erwartungen an sein Leben und er würde _wirklich _leben und an dem Leben seines Kindes teilhaben.

Hatte sein Vater Platz in seiner Zukunft?

Er dachte an Lauras Worte, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass auch er schon mal eine Chance bekommen habe.

Wo wäre er wohl jetzt, wenn er damals diese Chance nicht bekommen hätte? Wäre er dann fähig, Laura ein Vater zu sein? Hätte er sie überhaupt je kennen gelernt?

Vielleicht wollte auch sein Vater nach vorne sehen. Vielleicht hatte auch er eine Chance verdient.

Das leere Haus kam ihm seltsam ruhig vor, als er im Bett lag und dem Wind horchte, der um die Fenster strich. Hier hatte er sich immer wohl gefühlt. Schon als Kind.

Er versuchte sich an seine frühe Kindheit zurück zu erinnern, als sein Vater noch nicht alkoholkrank gewesen war. Er hatte kaum Erinnerungen daran. Schwach erinnerte er sich, wie er auf den Schultern seines Vaters saß und sich an dessen Haaren festhielt.

Eine einzige positive Erinnerung hatte er an Tobias. Als er etwa acht Jahre alt war, hatte ihm sein Vater ein Model einer Dampflokomotive geschenkt und ihm erklärt, wie diese Maschinen funktionieren.

Kurz danach hatte die Trinkerei begonnen. Wieso, wusste er auch nicht genau und es hatte ihn bis zum heutigen Tag auch nicht wirklich interessiert. Es gab auch keine Entschuldigung dafür.

Vielleicht aber eine Erklärung.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Wir haben knapp eine Stunde," meinte Ron leise.

Laura sah etwas unsicher aus. „Bist du ganz sicher, dass du das im Griff hast Ron? Was, wenn wir abstürzen?"

„Nee, wir haben schon ein paarmal ein Probefährtchen gemacht." Ron versuchte überzeugend zu klingen. „Komm schon, nur schnell um den Wald rum. Ich flieg auch nicht zu hoch."

Laura biss sich auf die Lippen. Die Sache war ihr nicht geheuer. Wie hoch musste man fliegen, um bei einem Absturz tot zu sein?

Und der Probeflug mit dem Oldtimerbesen kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Ihr Vater war damals nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, um es milde auszudrücken. Ron schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er sagte: "Dein Dad ist ja nicht hier!"

„Ich weiß nicht!" zögerte das Mädchen. Natürlich war sie neugierig darauf und wann hatte man schon die Chance in einem fliegenden Auto zu sitzen?

„Nein, dein Daddy ist nicht hier, um dich an den Ohren zu ziehen!" meinte plötzlich die freche Stimme von Fred hinter ihnen.

„Außerdem habt ihr den besten Piloten, den es gibt," bluffte der Junge. „Und den besten Co-Piloten," fügte George hinzu.

„Wir müssen uns aber beeilen, wenn Mum nichts mitkriegen soll," sagte Fred und hielt Laura die hintere Tür auf.

„Nein!" wehrte sich Ron. „Nun will ich mal hinters Steuer! Immer wollt ihr fahren!"

George streichelte ihm mit sanftem Lächeln provozierend über die Wange. „Oh Ronnilein, du bist doch noch zu klein, um mit dem Brum Brum Flugauto zu fliegen!"

Rons Gesichtfarbe ähnelte einer reifen Tomate als er den Bruder anfauchte: "Na gut, dann sag ich es eben Mum!"

Fred grinste überlegen. „Hat Ronnilein etwa vergessen, dass die lieben Brüder von der Sache mit dem Honigwein wissen?"

Ron funkelte den Bruder ärgerlich an und stieg dann ohne weiteres Wort hinten in den Ford ein. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, aber er sagte nichts.

Fred und George blinzelten sich vergnügt zu und stiegen vorne in das Auto.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Achtung ein Baum!" schrie Ron.

„Nur keine Panik, Brüderchen, schon gesehen," sagte Fred, der nun eine starke Kurve fuhr, oder eher flog.

Laura klammerte sich an dem Vordersitz fest und bereute es zu tiefst, überhaupt eingestiegen zu sein. Die Tatsache, dass das Auto durchsichtig war, wie alles was sich darin befand machte das Ganze noch schlimmer. Denn so sahen die Kinder direkt hinunter, ohne das Polster zu sehen, auf dem sie saßen. Ein ziemlich eigenartiges Gefühl.

„Ich muss aufs Klo," sagte Ron wenige Minuten später etwas verzweifelt.

„Los lande, Fred, sonst macht sich Klein-Ronnie noch ins Hemd," hörte Laura Georges Stimme von irgendwo vorne an ihr.

Laura war ziemlich froh, dass Fred gelandet war. Ron stieg sofort aus dem Auto aus, wodurch er wieder sichtbar wurde. Er verschwand im nahen Wald, und als er wieder auftauchte, sagte Fred:

„Das Taxi startet in exakt drei Sekunden, nimm die Beine in die Hand, Ron," rief einer der Zwillinge. Ron hätte die Brüder am liebsten geohrfeigt oder ihnen einen Fluch angehext, aber er entschied sich, sich nicht zu beeilen. Die dummen Kerle sollten ruhig warten.

Das taten sie aber leider nicht. Ron hörte den Motor starten und in die Höhe steigen. Er starrte dorthin, wo das Auto in etwas sein musste und rief entsetzt: „He, ihr Dummköpfe, wartet!"

Fred und George lachten frech. „Du darfst nach Hause laufen, das ist gesund. In ein, zwei Stunden solltest du es geschafft haben!"

„Ich steig aus, Bye!" sagte Laura nun von Hinten, der die Lust aufs Autofliegen vergangen war und die Ron nicht alleine zurück lassen wollte. Sie hatte nicht lange Zeit, zu überlegen und sprang aus dem Auto, das etwa zwei Meter in der Luft war. Sie war froh, dass sie überhaupt den Griff zum Öffnen der durchsichtigen Tür gefunden hatte.

Sie lag nun neben Ron im Gras. „Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte der Freund, der erschrocken war, als plötzlich eine Laura neben ihm gelandet war.

„He, Kleine, spinnst du?" rief eine Stimme von oben.

„Sie ist in Ordnung!" sagte eine andere.

„Wir können die Kleine doch nicht einfach hier lassen," sagte die erste Stimme.

Laura und Ron hörten nicht genau, was dann noch gesprochen wurde, aber ein paar Sekunden später entfernte sich das Motorengeräusch. „Verdammte Idioten!" rief Ron ihnen hinterher.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Also mir ist es lieber zu Fuß," sagte Laura ehrlich. Sie würde nie wieder in so was mitfahren.

„Es ist zum Glück nicht all zu weit." sagte Ron. „Aber denen zahl ich es heim!" sagte er entschlossen. „Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber das bekommen sie zurück!"

Sie gingen etwas fünf Minuten schweigend weiter. Bis Laura ihren Freund breit anlächelte. „Wie wärs mit einer netten neuen Haarfarbe?" fragte sie verschmitzt.

„Was?" fragte Ron, der nicht wusste wovon Laura sprach. „Was ist mit meiner Haarfarbe nicht gut?"

Laura verdrehte dramatisch die Augen. „Nicht deine, du Depp, ich meine die Haarfarbe der Zwillinge. Findest du rot nicht etwas langweilig? Etwas Peppigeres wäre doch bestimmt hübsch. Etwas Farbiges würde ihren Charakter besser unterstreichen und dann würde es vielleicht auch mit dem Küssen klappen." Laura zwinkerte ihrem Freund zu und musste dann lachen über dessen verdutztes Gesicht.

„Wie meinst du das? Wir sollen ihnen eine neue Haarfarbe verpassen?" fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd und putzte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Genau," antwortete Laura knapp. Auch ihr war ziemlich heiß und sie hätte sehr gerne etwas zu trinken bei sich gehabt.

„Wir dürfen doch nicht zaubern, in den Ferien. Meine Mum nimmt das sehr genau. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht mal wie."

„Hab ich was von Zaubern gesagt? Nee nee, ich habe da von meiner Cousine superkrasse Haartönungen bekommen. Die könnten hier sinnvoll zum Einsatz kommen, was meinst du?" Sie wusste, dass die Tönungen noch in ihrer Tasche sein mussten, die sie ja bei ihren Verwandten dabei gehabt hatte.

Ron brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu kapieren, was eine Haartönung war, dann grinste er.

„Super Idee," sagte er zufrieden. "Sie haben dir ja auch schon mal eine neue Frisur verpasst, weißt du noch?"

Laura dachte an den Zwischenfall, als sie den Zwillingen als Versuchskaninchen gedient hatte und sie ihr die Haare ein gutes Stück abgefackelt hatten.

„Klar," sagte sie und lächelte. Schwitzend gingen die Kinder weiter. Die Sonne war ziemlich stark.

„Hoffentlich schimpft deine Mum nicht, wenn wir so lange weg bleiben," meinte Laura etwas besorgt, als sie fast eine Stunde später den Fuchsbau von weitem sahen.

„Ich kann nicht mal petzen, da wir sonst selber Ärger bekommen. Diese verdammten Idioten!"

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Mrs. Weasley war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als die Kinder im Garten des Fuchsbaus ankamen.

„Ronald Weasley! Wo um Himmels Willen wart ihr?" fragte sie streng. Ron schluckte leer und Laura kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe rum.

„Komm, Laura, ihr habt bestimmt Durst," wandte sie sich freundlicher an das Mädchen.

„Und du überlegst dir besser eine gute Erklärung, junger Mann," fauchte sie Ron an.

Laura fand das ziemlich ungerecht, denn auch sie war ja über zwei Stunden verschwunden gewesen.

„Ich wollte Laura nur ein wenig die Umgebung zeigen, Mum. Da haben wir uns eben verlaufen."

Molly fasste ihren jüngsten Sohn am Ohr, worauf dieser das Gesicht verzog. „Eine _gute_ Erklärung habe ich gesagt, Ron, keine Lüge. Du wohnst schon dein ganzes Leben hier, erzähl mir nicht, dass du dich verlaufen hast."

Ron hatte wohl doch nicht übertrieben, dass seine Mutter ziemlich streng war, dachte Laura, der bei dem ernsten, wütenden Gesicht der Frau auch mulmig im Magen wurde.

„Geh in dein Zimmer und räum deinen Schreibtisch auf. Und wenn du wieder runter kommst, will ich die Wahrheit hören, klar?" Ron nickte und verschwand. Laura kam sich ziemlich dumm vor, als sie ihr Glas leerte. Sie war nicht ausgeschimpft worden, obwohl sie dasselbe Verbrechen begangen hatte.

„Laura, du kannst zu Ginny ins Zimmer gehen. Ich rufe dann, wenns Mittagessen gibt."

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Molly Weasley hatte sich ziemlich schnell wieder beruhigt und beim Mittagessen war sie wieder freundlich. Sie hatte Rons Ausrede geschluckt, dass er Laura die Höhle im Wald hatte zeigen wollen, wo er früher immer gespielt hatte. Sie hatte ein wenig geschimpft, dass sie sich nicht mehr vom Haus entfernen durften, ohne Bescheid zu sagen und Ron hatte es brav versprochen.

Laura hoffte im Stillen, dass Mrs. Weasley den Zwischenfall nicht ihrem Vater erzählen würde, denn der hatte seine Ansicht über 'davonlaufen' ziemlich klar gemacht.

Am Nachmittag spielten die drei jüngeren Kinder ein paar Zauberspiele und bereiteten den Streich vor, den sie den Zwillingen spielen wollten. Sie füllten die Haartönung in eine Shampooflasche, die sie dann in der Dusche platzieren würden, wenn Fred oder Georg duschen gingen. Laura wurde etwas ärgerlich, weil ihr ein Tropfen der Haartönung auf die neue kurze Hose tropfte. Das würde bestimmt nie mehr aus gehen.

Sie freuten sich schon, auf die Gesichter der Jungen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Das war Severus noch nie passiert, dass er zu viel Zeit hatte. Er war schon im Gewächshaus gewesen, hatte einen Zaubertrank gebraut. Er war nun dabei, in einem Heft zu lesen, aber seltsamerweise interessierte ihn das Geschriebene nicht wirklich. Sein Kollege Edward hatte das Treffen, welches für Heute und Morgen geplant war verschoben.

Snape sah auf die altmodische Wanduhr und rieb sich dann mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

Molly wusste ja, dass Laura heim kommen konnte, wenn sie Heimweh hatte. Er war ja da.

Natürlich genoss er es auch mal ohne Kind. Er könnte jemanden besuchen. Aber was, wenn Laura genau dann nach Hause kommen wollte?

Ach was, sie war ja bald zwölf. Sie würde genug Ablenkung haben bei den Weasleys. Er könnte in die Winkelgasse gehen und endlich das Buch holen, das Laura in der Buchhandlung so gefallen hatte. Sie hatte ja bald Geburtstag. Nur noch ein paar Wochen. Außerdem wollte er ihr noch eine Handgelenkhalterung für ihren Zauberstab kaufen, damit sie ihn nicht immer in der Hosentasche trug.

Snape stand auf und ging auf den Sitzplatz hinaus. Ja, er würde nachher in die Winkelgasse gehen, wo er auch gleich noch bei Veleno vorbeischauen konnte. Dann ging die Zeit auch rum.

Er sollte es wirklich besser genießen, wenn er schon mal Ruhe hatte von dem Mädchen und ihren Unarten, dachte er etwas sauer.

Der Garten war still und nur ein paar Insekten summten. Snape sah zu Boden, wo große Ameisen rum krochen. Plötzlich sah er ein kleines Tierchen Richtung Haus huschen.

„Jimmy!" sagte Snape. Das erste Mal freute er sich, das Tier zu sehen. Es kam auf ihn zu und blieb zwei Meter vor ihm stehen. Es sah ihn mit seinen Knopfaugen fragend an.

„Du hast Pech, Laura ist nicht da." Das Tier sah ihn interessiert an. „Komm!" sagte Snape und Jimmy huschte mit ihm ins Haus.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Komm, gib mir das Shampoo, ich brings ins Badezimmer, geht ihr ins Wohnzimmer, damit es nicht auffällt," sagte Ron und kicherte, als Laura ihm die manipulierte Flasche reichte.

„Ich dusche zuerst," hörten sie Fred rufen. „Du warst schon gestern zuerst dran," antwortete sein Zwillingsbruder.

Laura und Ginny sahen sich an und hielten sich lachend die Hände vor den Mund, als sie die Treppe hinunter huschten.

Im Wohnzimmer setzten sie sich mit Unschuldsmienen aufs Sofa. Sie mussten sich ziemlich Mühe geben, nicht zu lachen.

„Wollen wir Zauberschach spielen?" fragte Ron beiläufig, als er auch ins Wohnzimmer kam. Molly gab gerade mehreren Stricknadeln einen Strickauftrag und wechselte bei einer gerade die Wolle.

„Ja, ich bin mit Ginny zusammen," sagte Laura. Molly lächelte und freute sich, dass die Kinder so gut miteinander auskamen und dass Ginny nun auch mal mit einem Mädchen zusammen sein konnte.

Die Kinder stellten die Spielfiguren auf und blinzelten sich verschwörerisch zu, als sie das Wasser in der Dusche laufen hörten.

Um so größer war ihre Verwunderung, als sie die Zwillinge ins Wohnzimmer kommen sahen.

Laura sah sie mit großen Augen an und Ron fragte verdutzt: "Seid ihr nicht am Duschen?"

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Unser Vertrauensschüler hat sich wiedermal vorgedrängt. Er habe das Vorrecht, zuerst in die Dusche zu steigen. Er ist ja etwas Besseres," sagte der Junge und sah etwas herausfordernd zu seiner Mutter.

Nun gaben sich die drei jungen Kinder vielsagende Blicke und Ron wurde ziemlich blass.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Mutter!" hörten sie Percy von der Treppe her rufen. Molly war von dem ungewöhnlich lauten Rufen ihres Sohnes sofort alarmiert und schritt schnell in den Gang hinaus.

„Mutter, nun sieh dir das an!" Percy kam mit hochrotem Kopf und Haaren, die ungefähr die Farbe von Karton hatten, die Treppe hinunter.

Nun fehlten ihm nur noch schwarze Zähne, dachte Laura und hätte dem Jungen gerne ein Bonbon der Zwillinge angeboten. Allerdings kannte der grosse Junge wahrscheinlich alle Kreationen der Brüder und würde nicht darauf hinein fallen.

„Nun haben sie es zu weit getrieben, Mutter!" sagte der Junge höchst verärgert. Er sah aus, wie um Jahre gealtert, mit der neuen Haarfarbe. Es hätte eigentlich Blau sein sollen, was Lauras schwarzem Haar einen schönen Schimmer hätte geben sollen, mit den feuerroten Locken, hatte es scheinbar eine etwas undefinierbare Farbe gegeben.

„Sexy!" meinte George trocken und machte ein anerkennendes Gesicht. „Wirklich trendy!" gab auch Fred seinen Senf dazu und pfiff durch die Zähne.

Laura, Ron und Ginny mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen, als sie den ernsten Jungen sahen, der vor Wut außer sich war.

„Diesmal müssen sie ordentlich bestraft werden. Diese Zwillinge treiben es entschieden zu weit," sagte Percy außer sich.

Molly sah die Zwillinge forschend an.

„Wir waren es nicht, Mum," verteidigten sich die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund.

Ron war über die Wende des Streiches gar nicht mehr so unzufrieden. Wenn nun die Zwillinge anstelle von ihnen bestraft würden, wäre die Rache auch gelungen.

„Wieso glaub ich euch das nicht?" fragte Molly zweifelnd. Die Jungs hatten den Bogen diese Woche schon einige Male überspannt gehabt, waren bis jetzt aber mit Verwarnungen davon gekommen.

„Natürlich waren sie es, Mutter. Sie waren sauer, weil ich zuerst geduscht habe. Ich denke, eine Tracht Prügel wäre angebracht." Percy sah seine Mutter herausfordernd an, die sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken lies.

Percy hatte die Nase gestrichen voll. Die Brüder kannten weder Disziplin noch Grenzen, fand der große Junge.

„Aber diesmal waren wir es wirklich nicht," sagte Fred und George nickte.

„Geht in euer Zimmer!" sagte Molly streng. „Wir werden das nachher mit eurem Vater besprechen. Und wenn ihr doch dahinter steckt, dann zieht euch lieber warm an, meine Herren."

Die Zwillinge hatten keine andere Wahl, als sich in ihr Zimmer zu verziehen. Percy hatte einen ziemlich zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Endlich wurde hier mal etwas unternommen, obwohl er schon jetzt wusste, dass seine Eltern wieder viel zu milde sein würden mit den Jungen.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Nachdem Percy das Haar zig mal gewaschen hatte, kehrte so langsam seine normale Haarfarbe zurück, wenn auch mit einer etwas rauchigen Note.

Ron, Ginny und Laura unterhielten sich angeregt. „Ich will aber nicht, dass sie meinetwegen Ärger bekommen," meinte Laura, der das Ganze nicht recht war.

„Ja," meinte nun auch Ginny. „Die Haare färben ist ja lustig, aber auch sie haben es nicht verdient, unschuldig bestraft zu werden."

Ron stöhnte. Sie hatten es doch so sehr verdient, dachte er. Wieso sahen das die Mädchen nicht ein? Die mit ihrem Gerechtigkeitssinn!

„Denen schadet das nicht. Was meint ihr, wie viel mal sie mich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben und wie viele tausend Male sie mich geärgert haben. Außerdem werden meine Eltern ihnen sowieso nur eine kleine Strafe geben, es war ja nur ein Scherz und da sind meine Eltern nicht so streng." Ron wusste, dass die Zwillinge sich im Moment auf ziemlich dünnem Eis befanden, da sie sich diese Woche schon einiges geleistet hatten, aber das erwähnte er natürlich nicht. Ihm sollte es recht sein, wenn die Zwillinge einen Denkzettel bekamen.

Laura nickte. „Ja schon, aber das ist einfach nicht fair. Vielleicht hätten die beiden wirklich mal eine Abreibung verdient, aber nicht unschuldig."

Mrs. Wealsey, die der Raum betrat, um nach ihren Strickereien zu schauen, die zufrieden vor sich hin strickten, hatte den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mitbekommen, sagte aber nichts.

Ginny stand auf und trat entschlossen zu ihrer Mutter. „Mum, es waren nicht die Zwillinge. Ich wars," sagte sie entschieden, aber sie sah, dass ihre Mutter ihr das nicht abnahm.

„Nein, ich wars," meldete sich nun Laura mit schuldbewusstem Blick. Mrs. Weasley sah die Kinder etwas belustigt an, versuchte aber, ein Lächeln zu verstecken.

„Wir waren es alle," gab nun Ron zerknirscht zu. „Wir wollten eigentlich die Zwillinge färben. Wir hatten noch eine Rechnung offen."

Molly Weasley sah ihren jüngsten Sohn streng aber auch etwas stolz an.

„Schön, dass ihr es zugebt," sagte sie zufrieden.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Eine tüchtige Strafe würde auch ihnen nicht schaden," hörten die Kinder Percy zu seinen Eltern sagen. „Schon damit sie nicht genau so ungezogen werden wie die Zwillinge. Rein präventiv." Percy tönte reichlich hochgestochen.

Die Kinder saßen in ihren Pyjamas oben auf der Treppe, und hörten heimlich zu, was unten gesprochen wurde. Bei Percys Worten sahen sie sich vielsagend an und Laura verzog etwas den Mund. Ron bekam ziemlich rote Ohren.

„Percy Schatz, es war doch nur ein Scherz, und jetzt bist du ja wieder so gutaussehend wie vorher," sagte Molly.

Arthur räusperte sich und meinte ernst: „Percy, du bist nun einer der Älteren in unserer Familie, aber um die Kindererziehung kümmern _wir_ uns, klar?"

Sie hörten Percy empört schnauben. Er hatte einfach genug von diesem LariFari Betrieb. Und dass sein Vater ihn so zurechtwies, fand er total unpassend. Die Zwillinge machten was sie wollten und das schon seit... immer!

„Ron beginnt schon, über die Stränge zu schlagen und die Zwillinge sind außer Rand und Band, das sollte endlich unterbunden werden. Sie machen übrigens auch manchmal Ausflüge mit deinem Auto, Vater." Percy hatte das nicht petzen wollen, aber nun war seine Geduld am Ende.

„Was?" quietschte Molly. Arthur sah gespannt zu dem Sohn. „Wirklich?"

Molly sah ihn böse an, da es viel zu begeistert getönt hatte. „Wirklich?" fragte er nun nochmals, diesmal einiges ärgerlicher.

„Ja," sagte Percy besserwisserisch, „und so viel ich weiß, hatten sie heute sogar noch Ron und Laura dabei."

Nun wurde Molly wirklich böse. Sehr böse. Es war schlimm genug, dass sich ihre Kinder in Gefahr brachten, dass sie aber auch noch fremde Kinder in Gefahr brachten, ging entschieden zu weit.

„Die kriegen was zu hören," meinte Molly streng und die drei Kinder auf der Treppe schlichen mit bleichen Gesichtern schnell in ihre Zimmer zurück. Sie legten sich ins Bett und stellten sich schlafend.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s ss s ss s

Molly und Arthur Weasley hatten sich von den scheinbar schlafenden Kindern nicht täuschen lassen und hatten alle hinunter zitiert. Natürlich hatten sie gewusst, dass die Kinder nicht schon um 21 Uhr brav in ihren Betten schliefen.

Nun saßen sie alle mit gesenkten Köpfen im Wohnzimmer und ließen ein Donnerwetter über sich ergehen.

Nur Ginny wurde in ihr Bett entlassen, wo auch die anderen Kinder jetzt ganz gerne gewesen wären.

Die anderen Kinder wurden dazu verdonnert, eine Woche lang um 21 Uhr im Bett sein zu müssen und wurden in ihre Zimmer geschickt, wo sie dann noch einen 'Besuch' von ihren Eltern bekommen würden. Sie waren wirklich zu weit gegangen und das wurde auch hier im Fuchsbau nicht toleriert. Sie würden eine saftige Strafe aufgebrummt bekommen.

Laura ging etwas ängstlich in ihr Zimmer. Bei ihrem Vater wusste sie, was sie in etwa erwarten konnte, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte, aber das hier war etwas anderes. Schlecht war, dass der Fuchsbau so ringhörig war. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an, als sie Mrs. Weasley laut mit Ron schimpfen hörten.

Danach waren scheinbar die Zwillinge dran und bekamen ein noch grösseres 'Donnerwetter' zu hören. Laura umklammerte ihr Kopfkissen, als sie im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett wartete.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Laura. Die Jungs arten eben manchmal etwas aus." Ginny kniete sich dicht neben Laura und strich ihr über den Rücken. Laura war sehr froh, dass Ginny bei ihr war und sie mochte das liebe Mädchen sehr.

Endlich ging die Tür auf und Mrs. Weasley kam ins Zimmer.

„Ich werde diesen Vorfall mit deinem Vater besprechen, Laura. Er soll entscheiden ob und wie du bestraft werden solltest. Ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Idee gewesen ist, mit dem Auto zu fliegen, aber du hättest wirklich nicht mitgehen sollen." Molly sprach freundlich und sie schien gefasst.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mrs. Weasley, wirklich," versicherte Laura nervös.

Molly nickte. „Ich weiß, Schätzchen, versprich mir nur, nicht mehr solchen Unsinn zu machen und dich in solche Gefahr zu bringen, ja? Was hätte ich wohl deinem Vater sagen sollen, wenn etwas passiert wäre?"

Laura senkte den Blick, bei diesem Gedanken. „Tut mir Leid Ma'am, und ich werde sowas nie wieder tun, ehrlich," sagte sie beschämt.

„Dann ist gut, leg dich jetzt hin. Schlaft gut, ihr Beiden."

Laura war erleichtert, als Molly aus dem Zimmer gegangen war. Das wäre ihr sehr peinlich gewesen, wenn sie von Mrs. Weasley so ausgeschimpft worden wäre, wie ihre Freunde eben. Und hoffentlich holte ihr Dad das dann nicht noch nach, zu Hause.

Die Mädchen legten sich zusammen auf Lauras Matratze und unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Ginny müde wurde und in ihr eigenes Bett kroch.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Severus aß zu Abend. Allein. Er war am Nachmittag tatsächlich in die Winkelgasse appariert und hatte zum Glück das Buch gefunden, welches Laura so interessiert hatte.

Mr. Veleno hatte er nicht besucht. Er hatte irgendwie Stalldrang gehabt. Es hatte ihn nach Hause gezogen.

Er würde noch ein wenig brauen, dann würde er auch mitbekommen, wenn Laura nach Hause kommen wollte. Nur im Fall.

Severus aß nur eine Kleinigkeit, dann räumte er alles weg und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Als er zum wiederholten Mal zum Kamin sah, realisierte er, dass er wartete. Aber wieso? Worauf? Auf Laura? Sie würde noch mindestens zwei Tage weg bleiben. Er brauchte nicht zu warten.

Doch als sie das letzte Mal fort gewesen war, hatte sie ja das Heimweh geplagt. Snape atmete hörbar aus und nahm ein Magazin zur Hand. Laura war alt genug, sie würde es wohl doch aushalten ein paar Nächte bei einem Freund zu verbringen.

Während Snape etwas lustlos das Magazin durchblätterte, versuchte Laura bei den Weasley Schlaf zu finden.

Sie wäre so gerne bei ihrem Vater zu Hause gewesen, in ihrem Bett. Ja, sie hatte Heimweh, aber sie traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen. Sie hatte Rons Eltern genug geärgert heute, nun konnte sie nicht noch mit Heimweh kommen.

Nachdem sie weitere Stunden wach auf der Matratze gelegen hatte, ohne auch nur ein bisschen schlafen zu können, kamen ihr allmählich die Tränen. Sie hätte Milly rufen können, aber irgendwie wollte sie nicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob das den Weasleys recht gewesen wäre.

Sie hielt den Stein ihrer Kette fest umklammert, denn das gab ihr irgendwie Trost. Sie wollte die warmen Hände ihres Vaters spüren, der ihr über den Kopf fuhr und sie wollte den herben, ganz speziellen Geruch riechen, den nur ihr Dad hatte.

Sie dachte ganz fest an ihn, und irgendwann war sie im Land der Träume.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Laura! Wach endlich auf!" Laura stöhnte, als Ginny sie wachrüttelte. Es war schon nach 10 Uhr.

Es war ein sehr warmer Tag, ohne auch nur ein Wölkchen am Himmel und die Kinder spritzen sich gegenseitig mit dem Schlauch ab. Das war ein Spaß. Die Zwillinge waren den Mädels recht dankbar, dass sie Molly die Wahrheit gesagt hatten, wegen der Haartönung. Percy war, wie immer mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt und sah auch, bis auf einen etwas graulichen Haarton, wieder normal aus.

Der Tag verging nicht sehr schnell für Laura, da sie immer wieder an ihren Dad denken musste. Nochmals so eine Nacht wollte sie wirklich nicht erleben. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam sie, sie traute sich aber nicht, Mrs. Weasley zu sagen, dass sie lieber nach Hause gehen wollte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie alle denken, Laura habe es hier nicht gefallen. Und sie wollte ja auch kein Baby sein.

Das ungute Gefühl aber wurde immer stärker und nagte an ihren Eingeweiden, wie ein riesiger Bandwurm, der immer hungriger wurde.

„Was ist los mit dir, Laura?" fragte Ginny, die merkte, dass Laura etwas matt und traurig wirkte.

Laura nahm sich zusammen und lächelte. „Nichts, alles gut."

Sie spielten eine Runde Zauberschach und als es Abend wurde, hatte Laura schon richtig Bauchweh. Sie bekam kaum etwas runter beim Abendessen.

Als es im Fuchsbau ruhig wurde, lag Laura angespannt auf ihrer Decke .

Etwa eine Stunde später öffnete sich die Tür und Molly Weasley trat leise ein. Sie ging zum Bett von Ginny, gab ihrer schlafenden Tochter einen Kuss und deckte sie besser zu. Dann sah sie auf Laura hinunter und war erstaunt, als das Mädchen sie mit dunklen Augen ansah.

„Schläfst du noch nicht, Liebes?" fragte sie überrascht. Laura schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich hab Bauchschmerzen, Mrs. Weasley," flüsterte Laura, um Ginny nicht zu wecken.

Mrs. Weasley legte ihre Hand an Lauras Stirn. „Komm mit, Laura, wir schauen mal," sagte sie und reichte dem Mädchen die Hand.

Laura nahm sie und stand auf. Molly führte sie ins Wohnzimmer hinunter, wo sie Laura aufs Sofa setzte.

Sofort machte Molly einen Diagnosezauber, welcher aber gar nichts ergab. Das Mädchen war kerngesund.

Laura blinzelte erwartungsvoll zu der Frau hinauf. "Kann es sein, dass du Heimweh hast, Laura?" fragte Molly wissend und lächelte.

Laura schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Die Zwillinge würden sie bestimmt hänseln, wenn sie Heimweh hatte.

Molly nickte und setzte sich zu Laura. „Vielleicht könnte dir dein Vater helfen mit dem Bauchweh? Und wenn es dir morgen besser geht, darfst du auch wieder herkommen."

Sie lächelte Laura ermunternd zu. Laura sah Rons Mutter erleichtert an. „Ja... wenn das geht," sagte sie etwas scheu.

Molly stand auf und schritt zum Floh. Sie streckte ihren Kopf in den Kamin, als sich die Flammen grün gefärbt hatten.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Severus legte seine Feder zur Seite. Er brachte nichts wirklich Sinnvolles zu Papier. Er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und streckte sich, als er ein Geräusch im Kamin hörte.

„Severus, darf ich Sie kurz stören?" hörte er Mollys Stimme.

Er stand schnell auf und schritt zum Kamin, wo er die rothaarige Frau, oder zumindest deren Kopf sah.

„Natürlich, Molly, was gibt's," sagte er ruhig. Er wirkte völlig gelassen.

Molly lächelte. „Darf ich kurz zu Ihnen durchkommen?"

Laura sah, wie die Frau in den Kamin schritt und verschwand. Laura drehte den Kopf, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Es kam von der seltsamen Uhr, die im Wohnzimmer stand. Der Uhrenzeiger, der Mr. Weasleys Kopf drauf hatte, war auf 'Zuhause' gesprungen und in dem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür. Mr. Weasley trat ein und sah überrascht auf das Kind, das mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sofa saß.

„Laura, bist du noch nicht im Bett?" fragte er erstaunt und zog seine Schuhe aus.

Laura war froh, dass in diesem Augenblick Mrs. Weasley wieder aus dem Kamin kam.

„Oh, Arthur, du bist schon da?" sagte sie erfreut. Wieder kam ein Flackern aus dem Kamin und Severus Snape trat daraus hervor.

„Dad!" sagte Laura erleichtert und sprang vom Sofa auf, direkt Snape um den Hals. Das heißt, sie schaffte es nicht, so hoch hinauf zu springen und sie hing halb an dem großen Mann. Wieso wusste Severus nicht, aber obwohl er ein saures Gesicht machte und seine Augen kurz aufblitzten, schloss er die Arme um Laura, die es nun fertig brachte ihre Arme um Snapes Hals zu schlingen und ihn umklammerte wie ein Klammeraffe.

Snape nervten die gerührten Blicke von Molly und Arthur unsäglich. Das war mehr, als er im Moment ertragen konnte und nachdem er Laura kurz an sich gedrückt hatte, ließ er sie mit etwas rügendem Blick runter. Er verzichtete darauf, etwas Grobes zu sagen, stattdessen bedankte er sich bei den beiden Zauberern und versprach sich am nächsten Morgen bei ihnen zu melden. Dann trat er, mit Laura am Handgelenk in den Floh und verschwand.

TBC...

Das war mein Teil, nun seid _ihr _dran, ihr wisst schon wie, oder? ;-D Liebe Grüsse Sally


	48. Chapter 48

Ich danke allen, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, ein Review zu hinterlassen, sehr herzlich. Ihr seid meine Motivation! Allen anderen, denen diese Geschichte gefällt, danke ich fürs Lesen. :-D

Meiner lieben Betaleserin meinen ganz grossen Dank fürs schnelle Korrigieren . Liebe Grüsse Sally

s s s s s

Sobald sie zu Hause angekommen waren, klammerte sich Laura wieder an ihren Dad. Er legte auch einen Arm um sie und ging zum Sofa. Laura ließ auf dem Weg dorthin nicht los, sondern stolperte, so halb an ihn geklammert mit ihm mit.

„Also wirklich," schimpfte er. "Ich dachte, du seist bald zwölf. Du benimmst dich aber deutlich jünger, Laura, hmm!"

Laura antwortete nicht, sondern drückte sich so nahe an Snape, wie nur irgendwie möglich. Sie war sowas von froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein, obwohl es ihr bei den Weasleys gut gefallen hatte.

Snape stieß den Atem aus. Er klopfte sanft auf Lauras Rücken und sagte, sie solle ihn jetzt los lassen. Das war aber nicht ihr Plan. Sie war so glücklich wieder hier zu sein. Sie ließ ihn zwar kurz los, aber umarmte ihn dann sofort wieder, als er sich aufs Sofa gesetzt hatte. Sie grub ihr Gesicht in Snapes Halsbeuge. Er gestand sich nicht ein, dass es genau das war, worauf er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. Er lächelte leicht.

Eine Weile saßen sie nur ruhig da und Laura schien ihre Position nicht verlassen zu wollen.

„Mrs. Weasley hat mir etwas von einem fliegenden Auto erzählt. Und ich kann nicht gerade sagen, dass ich darüber sehr glücklich bin," sagte er plötzlich.

Laura ließ ihren Schraubstock-Griff los und sah Snape verlegen an. „Ja, Dad" sagte sie kleinlaut. Snape merkte, wie sie sich leicht anspannte.

„Ich kann mich noch ziemlich lebhaft an einen ähnlichen Zwischenfall erinnern, der auch meine Tochter und ein ominöses Flugobjekt beinhaltet. Und ich glaube, mich zu erinnern, dass ich die Fliegerin von damals ziemlich deutlich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe, dass so etwas sehr gefährlich und leichtsinnig ist."

Er sah sie forschend an mit seinen rabenschwarzen Augen.

Laura senkte den Kopf und sah auf ihre Hände, die nun in ihrem Schoß lagen. Sie saß immer noch auf Snapes Beinen.

„Na?" fragte Snape forschend und sah sie streng an.

Laura wand sich unter seinem fixierenden Blick. „Ja, Dad," hauchte sie. „Ich bin ja nur mitgeflogen," sagte sie leise, obwohl sie wusste, dass das eine schlechte Ausrede war.

Snape legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf, damit sie ihn ansehen musste.

„So? Und wenn du nur _mitgeflogen_ bist, heißt das, dass ihr nicht hättet abstürzen können?"

„Ich denke doch," piepte Laura. „Aber die sind nicht zum ersten Mal geflogen und... die hätten gedacht, ich sein ein Feigling..."

„Es ist mir relativ egal, was jemand von dir denkt," vor allem die Weasley-Zwillinge, aber diesen Teil dachte Snape nur im Stillen. „Du bringst dich nicht in Gefahr und alles andere ist mir egal, verstanden?"

Laura schluckte und nickte so gut es ging in Snapes Griff.

"Hast du das verstanden?" fragte er nochmals eindringlich und sah sie intensiv an.

"Ja, Dad," gab sie nun die verbale Antwort, die ihr Vater hören wollte.

„Hast du sonst noch etwas dazu zu sagen?" fragte Snape und Laura sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du wirst Morgen nicht mehr zu den Weasleys gehen, sondern mir im Labor helfen. Das,unachdem du hundert mal geschrieben hast 'Ich soll mich nicht leichtsinnig in Gefahr bringen'. Dann schreibst du einen Brief an Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley, um dich zu entschuldigen."

Laura stöhnte, aber sagte nichts außer: „Ja, Sir."

Snape sah noch einen Moment länger in Lauras Augen und ließ dann ihr Kinn los. Laura lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Und lass dir sowas nicht nochmal einfallen!" warnte er streng. Wieder schüttelte Laura nur den Kopf.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er nach. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie nur nickte.

„Ja, Sir...ehm nein, Sir, ich tus nie mehr," versprach sie, worauf Snape skeptisch die Augenbraue hob.

„Hast du noch Bauchschmerzen?" fragte er, während er ihr unbewusst über den Rücken strich.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Dad. Hast du mich auch vermisst?" fragte sie.

Als er nicht sofort antwortete, sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Nein, ich habe die Ruhe genossen," sagte er in nicht ganz ernstem Ton. Laura lächelte.

„Du hast mich vermisst!" lächelte sie und er lächelte kurz zurück.

„Dann hattest du also nicht wirklich Bauchschmerzen, nehme ich an?" fragte er wissend.

Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Doch, eigentlich schon. Ich glaube vor lauter Heimweh. Ich wollte gestern schon so sehr nach Hause, aber Mrs. Weasley war so ärgerlich, wegen des Autos und so, da traute ich mich nicht, was zu sagen. Ich konnte ganz lange nicht einschlafen und musste immer an dich denken."

Ein Gefühlt wälzte sich in Snapes Magen. Es freute ihn sehr, dass Laura an ihn gedacht hatte, auch wenn er es natürlich nicht zeigte. Genau so wenig wie die Tatsache, dass auch er die ganze Zeit an sein Kind gedacht hatte und sie vermisst hatte. Natürlich wusste Laura das auch so.

Dass sie Percy zu einer neuen Frisur verholfen hatten, wollte Laura ihrem Vater dann ein anderes Mal erzählen; nicht, dass er nochmals mit ihr schimpfte.

„So, ab ins Bett mit dir," sagte Snape. Doch Laura war gerade noch eine Frage in den Sinn gekommen, die sie brannte.

„Dad? Hast du schon einmal geküsst?" Sie konnte sich keinen küssenden Snape vorstellen. So richtig küssend jedenfalls, wie die Leute im Fernsehen das taten und die älteren Schüler in Hogwarts. Die fraßen sich ja dabei beinahe die Lippen ab...

Snape war erstaunt über die unerwartete Frage. „Wieso fragst du das?" wollte er wissen.

Laura zuckte die Schultern. "Ich möchte es einfach wissen."

Snape seufzte. In letzter Zeit forderte ihn Laura wirklich heraus mit unangenehmen Fragen. Es gab so einiges, das sie 'einfach wissen' wollte.

„Ist schon vorgekommen," antwortete er knapp. Laura nickte nachdenklich. Sie musste ein wenig lächeln, bei dieser Vorstellung.

„Harrys Mum?"

Nun war es totenstill und Snape sah sie scharf an. „Wieso Mr. Potters Mutter?" fragte er Laura.

„Du warst doch in sie verliebt," sagte sie unsicher. „Oder?"

Snape stand abrupt auf und stellte Laura auch auf ihre Füße. Er schritt zum Fenster, wo nicht viel zu erkennen war, da es draußen schon dunkel war. Trotzdem sah er hinaus in die Nacht.

Laura sah ihren Vater erstaunt an. Ihr war der veränderte Gesichtsausdruck sofort aufgefallen. Schämte ihr Vater sich so, über dieses Thema zu reden? Küssen war doch nicht peinlich, oder?

Oder war der Gedanke an Lily Potter unangenehm. Hatte ihre Frage vielleicht ungute Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt? Hätte sie das nicht fragen dürfen? Aber wieso eigentlich nicht, war ja nichts Unanständiges. Seine Reaktion verwirrte sie etwas.

„Wie kommst du darauf," fragte er ohne Laura anzublicken. Laura trat leise neben ihn und sah zu ihm auf.

„Harry hat ein Fotoalbum, wo die Frau abgebildet ist, deren Foto du auf deinem Nachttisch stehen hast. Und das ist Harrys Mum. Wenn du ein Foto von ihr aufbewahrst, musst du sie sehr gemocht haben," erklärte Laura geduldig. Sie dachte an den Zwischenfall, wo ihnen das Bild hinunter gefallen war. Tatsächlich ein Wunder, dass er damals nichts gemerkt hatte.

Snape antwortete nicht.

Lauras Hand glitt in die ihres Vaters. Sie wollte ihn nicht bloßtellen, aber sie wollte es wissen, denn sie hatte sich schon lange gefragt, was es mit Harrys Mutter auf sich hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wir waren gute Freunde. Und nein, ich habe sie nicht geküsst," fügte er steif hinzu sein Blick blieb nach draußen gerichtet. „Nun ins Bett, es ist spät." Snape wollte dieser unangenehmen Unterhaltung entkommen. In letzter Sekunde hatte er sich zurückhalten können, Lauras Hand abzustreifen.

„Aber du kannst sie ja auch geliebt haben, ohne sie geküsst zu haben, oder?" Laura gab noch nicht auf.

Snape seufzte. „Kann es sein, dass du wieder mal Zeit schinden willst?" fragte er skeptisch aber Laura schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein," sagte sie in unschuldigem Ton. „Ich möchte es einfach wissen."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sah auf Laura hinunter. Es war mehr als unangenehm.

„Das ist lange her, Laura. Sie war mir… sehr wichtig. Wir kannten uns schon vor Hogwarts und waren eng befreundet. So, und nun bewege dich bitte in dein Zimmer und leg dich ins Bett, ich komm gleich noch zu dir."

Laura wusste, dass sie das Thema nun fallen lassen musste, wenn sie ihren Dad nicht wirklich noch verärgern wollte. Ihr war aber klar, dass ihr Vater Lily wirklich geliebt haben musste, so wie er reagiert hatte. Niemals hätte er sonst zugegeben, dass sie ihm wichtig war. Eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf feixte, dass kein Foto von ihrer Mum auf den Nachttisch ihres Vaters stand und sie unterdrückte das Gefühl, das sich bei dem Gedanken in ihr regte, denn sie mochte es nicht.

Laura nickte und kratzte sich am Arm, der ziemlich juckte und brannte.

„Mein Arm tut weh, Dad, ich glaube ich habe Sonnenbrand." Laura streckte ihm ihren Arm hin.

Er nahm den dünnen Arm in die Hände und begutachtete die Haut. Lauras Arm war schon sehr braun, aber an der Stelle , wo sie die neue Haut hatte, war er wirklich sehr rot. Die Haut sah gereizt aus.

Er hatte vergessen, Molly zu sagen, dass sie einen Sonnenschutzzauber machen sollte. Der hielt jeweils nur einen Tag und musste täglich erneuert werden.

Er nervte sich über sich selbst. Er war doch sonst nicht jemand, der sowas vergaß!

„Geh in dein Bett, Laura, ich hol eine Salbe und bin gleich oben." Laura war froh, einen Grund gefunden zu haben, dass ihr Vater noch etwas bei ihr am Bett bleiben würde.

Nachdem Snape den Arm dick mit einer weißen, sehr gut riechenden Salbe eingerieben hatte, lächelte Laura ihn dankbar an. „Danke, Dad, es juckt schon fast gar nicht mehr."

Snape stand auf.

„Hattest du die erste Nacht kein Heimweh?" fragte Snape beiläufig, als er sie zudeckte. Laura hielt seine Hand fest und vergrub kurz ihr Gesicht in seiner Handfläche. Dann gab sie einen Kuss in die Hand und antwortete: „Doch schon ein wenig, wieso?"

Snape zog seine Hand weg und richtete sich auf. „Ich möchte es einfach wissen," antwortete er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Zwei Tage später hatte Severus Snape eine Verabredung, für ein Treffen mit Übernachtung bei seinem französischen Kollegen Edward Ludwig. Er hatte Laura erklärt, dass die Ludwigs aus gutem Haus stammten und sehr vornehm waren. Sie solle sich deshalb ihrer Manieren bewusst sein und sich benehmen. Ansonsten würde er ziemlich unerfreut sein und sie dann in Kürze auch.

Um Punkt 11 Uhr traten die beiden in den Kamin und flohten bis nach Frankreich. Das ging zwar auch schnell, aber doch länger, als Laura es sich gewohnt war und es wurde ihr ziemlich schwindelig.

Eine rundliche freundlich aussehende Frau empfing sie am anderen Ende des Flohnetzwerkes und begrüßte sie freundlich. Sie hatte noch einen stärkeren Französischakzent als Mr. Ludwig.

Die Dame sah ziemlich elegant aus, trotz ihrer Leibesfülle und nun betrat auch Edward Ludwig den Raum und begrüßte die Ankömmlinge.

„Oh, so ein süßes Mädschen, Monsieur Snape, très jolie! Du bist Laura nischt wahr, ma petite?" Die Frau fuhr Laura übers Haar und diese lächelte sie etwas verlegen an.

„Ja Ma'am, guten Tag," sagte sie höflich. Ihr war die viele Aufmerksamkeit beinahe ein wenig zu viel.

Sie trat näher zu ihrem Vater und gab ihm die Hand. Snape sah zu Laura hinunter und die beiden älteren Leute führten ihre Gäste in den Salon, wo eine junge Frau am Fenster stand und hinaus sah. Sie drehte sich um, als sie hörte, dass jemand das Wohnzimmer betrat. Sie lächelte und Laura spürte einen kurzen Druck an ihrer Hand. Sie sah fragend zu ihrem Vater auf, der ihre Hand, scheinbar unbewusst, gedrückt hatte . Sie sah den seltsamen, speziellen Blick, den ihr Vater für einen kleinen Augenblick in den Augen hatte. Lauras Augen zogen sich etwas zusammen und Snape bemerkte nun den musternden Blick seiner Tochter und sein Gesicht war wieder neutral.

„Monsieur Snape, das ist unsere Enkelin, Amélie Delais, sie wohnt vorüberge'end 'ier. Amélie, das ist Monsieur Snape, ein Kollege von mir und seine Tochter Laura," stellte der Doktor die Leute vor.

Die junge Frau war etwa Mitte Zwanzig und war nicht speziell hübsch aber trotzdem gefiel sie Laura. Ihre kastanienbraunen Locken waren hinten zusammen gebunden und sie hatte ziemlich große graublaue Augen, die vor Leben sprühten.

„Guten Tag, freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen," sagte Amélie selbstbewusst und sehr fröhlich. Sie gab den Besuchern die Hand und setzte sich dann, wie ihre Großeltern mit dem Besuch aufs Sofa. Laura setzte sich sehr nahe neben Snape, so, dass dieser fragend zu ihr hinunter sah.

Laura hörte zu, als sich die Erwachsenen unterhielten. Plötzlich erschien eine Hauselfe und schenkte Wein ein und Wasser für Laura. Laura lächelte die Elfe freundlich an. Sie sah so ganz anders aus als Milly und bewegte sich ziemlich steif und irgendwie elegant. Die anderen Zauberer beachteten die kleine Person überhaupt nicht, was Laura ziemlich ärgerte.

Laura hörte ein Fingerschnipsen und drehte sich um. Sie sah einen dunkelhaarigen Mann, auf dem Flur, der einer anderen Hauselfe einen kurzen Befehl gab. Die Augen des Mannes glitten kurz zu den Gästen und blieben bei Laura hängen.

Laura lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie wusste nicht wieso. Der Mann war ihr äußerst unangenehm, auch wenn er bis jetzt noch kein einziges Wort mit ihr gewechselt hatte. Die ältere Frau bemerkte Lauras Blick und sagte:

„Venez ici, Guillome." Ihr Ton war leicht überheblich und der Mann näherte sich und verbeugte sich dann leicht vor der Dame.

„Oui, Madame?" fragte dieser schmeichlerisch und Laura lief wieder ein Schauer über den Rücken. So eine heuchlerische Stimme! Wie ein Bösewicht aus einem kitschigen Film, dachte sie.

„Monsieur Snape, darf isch Ihnen unsere neue Organisator vorstellen, das ist Monsieur Prune, er ist erst seid einigen Wochen bei uns und er organisiert le ménage... ehhhm...die 'ausarbeiten und die Arbeiten der 'auselfen. Er ist auch sustendig für Eingäufe und andere Besorgungen."

Monsieur Prune gab nun Snape ein Lächeln. Die Frau fuhr fort mit dem Vorstellen und Laura musste die Ohren spitzen, um die Dame richtig zu verstehen.

„Das ist Monsieur Snape, er ist Dsaubertrangmeister und auch noch Professeur in der 'ogwards Schule mit seiner gleinen Tocher, Laura," sie lächelte freundlich zu Laura, der es nicht besonders gefiel, als klein betitelt zu werden.

Prunes Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich für einen kurzen Moment, als er Snape ansah, er lächelte aber sofort wieder. „Es freut mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Snape."

Edward hatte ihm vor zwei Tagen durch den Floh von dem neuen Angestellten erzählt und ihm gesagt, dass Prune nicht magisch war, aber aus einer magischen Familie stammte. Monsieur Patrice, der viele Jahre für die Ludwigs gearbeitet hatte, war vor kurzem in den Ruhestand getreten.

Snape wusste, dass es durchaus Vorteile hatte, einen Squib als Angestellten zu haben.

Seine Augen zogen sich leicht zusammen. Prune war nicht zu vergleichen, mit dem angenehmen Patrice, aber wahrscheinlich lagen seine Stärken bei anderen Gebieten, als beim sympatisch sein. Dies war zu hoffen, dachte Snape und musterte den Mann, der sich nun wieder von den Gästen entfernte. Er spürte, wie sich Lauras Hand wieder in seine geschlichen hatte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Mr. Ludwig war wirklich freundlich und auch seine Frau gab sich sichtlich Mühe. Sie erzählte Laura von ihren Enkeln und wie sehr sie sich immer über ihren Besuch freute. Als sie von Enkelsohn Steve schwärmte, musste sich Laura beherrschen nichts Freches über ihn zu sagen. Wenn seine Grandmaman gewusst hätte, dass ihr Steve Laura erpresst hatte und all das, wäre für die Gute wahrscheinlich eine Welt zusammen gebrochen.

Amélie verdrehte heimlich die Augen, als ihre Großmutter so von ihrem Cousin schwärmte und Laura musste ein wenig kichern.

„Aber du, meine Liebe, du 'ast über'aupt niemand, der sisch um disch kümmert, isch meine niemand Weiblisches." Die Frau sah etwas mitleidig auf das Mädchen, das sich gegen ihren Vater lehnte. Für Madame Ludwig gehörte ein Mädchen von jemand Weiblichem betreut und erzogen. Jemand, der sie hübsch kleidete und sie frisierte. Jemand, der sie weiblich erzog. Sie kannte Snape schon lange, zwar nur flüchtig, aber er schien ihr nicht der richtige Mensch um ein Kind groß zu ziehen. Er war ein korrekter, zuverlässiger Mann und er hatte sehr viel Anstand und gute Manieren, aber ihm fehlte die Herzlichkeit und wahrscheinlich auch die Geduld für ein Kind, wie sie ihn einschätzte. Er wusste bestimmt nicht, wie man mit einem bald pubertierenden Mädchen umging. Sie konnte sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern, wie anstrengend und rebellisch ihre eigene Tochter in diesem Alter gewesen war.

„'ast du keine Tante, die sisch ein bissschen um disch kümmern kann? Dir fehlt bestimmt eine weiblische Person, ma chérie," säuselte die Frau. Laura fand, dass das diese Dame nicht die Bohne anging, wer sich wie um sie kümmerte.

„Grandmaman!" sagte Amélie leise.

Laura musste sich bemühen, den trotzigen Blick zu unterdrücken, den sie der eleganten Frau gerne gegeben hätte. „Doch Madame, ich hab jemand Weibliches. Milly kümmert sich sehr weiblich und sehr gut um mich."

Madame Ludwig sah nun sehr erstaunt aber auch neugierig aus. Es konnten doch noch Wunder und Zeichen geschehen. Snape hatte eine Freundin?

„Ah, c'est très bien," sagte sie erfreut. „Isch wusste nischt, dass sie liiert sind Monsieur," wandte sie sich nun an Snape, der immer noch mit ihrem Mann sprach, aber gerade eine Pause gemacht hatte um sein Gegenüber zu Wort kommen zu lassen.

„Wie bitte, Madame?" fragte Snape, der nicht alles ganz mitbekommen hatte, erstaunt. „Ich bin liiert?"

Laura sah, wie er sich beherrschen musste. Er mochte es nämlich gar nicht, wenn jemand über sein Privatleben sprach oder zu neugierige Fragen stellte. Nicht mal Madame Ludwig, auch wenn er sie und ihren Mann sehr schätzte.

Laura entging der flüchtige Blick nicht, den er der jungen Frau neben ihr gab.

„Oh, ihre Tochter 'at gesagt ..." fuhr Madame nun etwas verwirrt fort und sah Laura fragend an, die ihr nun, ihre Manieren vergessend, ins Wort fiel.

„Nein, Ma'am, ich habe nichts von liiert gesagt." Sie wusste nicht mal, was das Wort bedeutete. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass Milly sich gut um mich kümmert." Sie sah etwas verlegen zu der Frau, denn eben war ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie die Frau nicht hatte ausreden lassen. Sie spürte auch den rügenden Blick ihres Vaters auf sich und schielte kurz zu ihm auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Ihnen ins Wort gefallen bin," sagte Laura leicht zerknirscht.

„Oh, là là, das ist schon gut, Laura. Aber wer ist denn Milly? Ist das eure 'aus'älterin?" Madame konnte ihre Neugierde nur schlecht verbergen.

Laura lächelte leicht. „Sie ist unsere Hauselfe, Madame. Sie ist ganz lieb und kümmert sich wie eine Mutter um mich."

Madame Ludwig, die gerade einen Schluck Tee genommen hatte, verschluckte sich nun daran, als sie hörte, was Laura da sagte.

„Aber liebes Kind, eine 'auselfe? Mon Dieu!" ihr blieb beinahe die Luft weg. Dass sie sich nicht noch bekreuzigte, erstaunte Laura, die das Lachen über die Empörung der Dame zu forderst hatte.

Auch Amélie musste ein Kichern unterdrücken und hielt sich kurz die Hand vor den Mund. Laura bemerkte es und sah die junge Französin an. Amélie zwinkerte ihr kurz zu.

Snape hatte das Gefühl eingreifen zu müssen, bevor die gute alte Frau in Ohnmacht fiel.

„Laura hat ein sehr großes Herz für alle Geschöpfe, Madame, und hat sich gut mit meiner Hauselfe angefreundet." Wieder hatte es Snape nur seiner Gabe, seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen, zu verdanken, dass er die Frau nicht beleidigte, wenn auch nur mit seinem Blick, den er eben unterdrückt hatte.

„Aber Monsieur Snape, können Sie das sulassen, dass das Kind sisch so an eine Dienerin 'ängt?" Die Dame tönte empört und nun wurde Laura wütend. Sie hasste es, wenn jemand so von Milly sprach.

„Sie ist keine Dienerin, sie gehört zu uns und arbeitet freiwillig für uns. Sie hat mich lieb und ich sie auch," stellte Laura entschieden klar. Den trotzigen etwas agressiven Blick konnte Laura nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Auch dass sie etwas zu laut gesprochen hatte, war nicht zu verhindern gewesen.

„Laura!" mahnte Snape leise und Laura hörte an seiner Stimme, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Es war ihr egal.

Mr. Ludwig lächelte und seine Frau sah Laura mit großen Augen an.

Lauras feine Härchen auf dem Rücken stellte sich auf und sie drehte sich um. Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, sah aber nichts.

Snapes Blick stahl sich immer mal wieder kurz zu der jungen Amélie. Es nervte ihn selber irgendwie, dass er sie immer wieder ansehen musste. Obwohl sie äußerlich nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit Lily hatte, musste er an sie denken, wenn er diese junge Frau ansah. Ihre Bewegungen und ihre Mimik war auch ganz anders, aber irgendetwas war da, das ihn an seine große Liebe erinnerte. Etwas, das seine Augen immer wieder zu der Frau, die ihm schräg vis à vis saß, wandern ließen.

Sie war so voller Leben, genau wie Laura und ihre großen Augen waren so offen und ehrlich... stop! Diese Frau war viel zu jung für ihn und er hatte auch anderes zu tun, als seine Gedanken an eine Frau zu hängen. Stop! Hier und jetzt!

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Madame Ludwig schien Laura nicht böse zu sein. Sie war weiterhin freundlich mit dem Kind und hatte Lauras Entschuldigung angenommen, auch wenn sie gemerkt hatte, dass Laura sie nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Wahrscheinlich war nicht gut Federlesen mit Snape, wenn er wütend war und deshalb hatte das Mädchen ohne zu zögern gehorcht.

Der älteren Frau viel aber auch auf, wie Laura immer in der Nähe ihres Vaters blieb. Scheinbar hatte sie trotzdem eine enge Beziehung mit ihm. Kaum vorstellbar. Ob er Gefühle zeigen konnte? Wenigstens ein bisschen? Die Frau beobachtete die beiden während des Essens. Aber wieso tolerierte der Mann, dass sie so angetan war von einer Hauselfe? Snape war doch sonst nicht so tolerant. Das passte nicht zu ihm. Sie sah, wie ihre Enkelin sich mit dem kleinen Mädchen unterhielt. Amélie war so ein lieber Mensch und sie hatte immer für alle und alles Verständnis. Manchmal wurde ihr das aber auch ein wenig zum Verhängnis.

Laura mochte Amélie gut, denn die junge Frau unterhielt sich viel mit ihr und war witzig. Sie erzählte, dass sie in die Beauxbatons-Zaubererschule gegangen war.

Laura erstaunte es, dass die Frau beinahe keine Akzent hatte. Nun sprach sie etwas in sehr schnellem Französisch mit ihrer Großmutter, da Laura gerade dem Gespräch zwischen ihrem Vater und Mr. Ludwig lauschte. Sie sprachen nämlich ausnahmsweise mal nicht über Zaubertränke, sondern über Hogwarts und was sich in den letzten Jahren verändert hatte. Auch von anderen Zaubererschulen war die Rede, was Laura auch interessierte.

Sie sah, wie sich die junge Frau nach dem Essen entschuldigte und aufstand. Sie sah auch, dass ihr Vater ihr kurz hinterher sah. Sie biss sich mit fragendem Blick auf die Lippen, während Edward ihren Vater lobte. Das Thema war nun natürlich wieder das Übliche.

„Isch 'abe eine sehr große Vermutung, dass Ihre neuen Versuche große Erfolg für die Tränkebrauerei werden wird, Severus," sagte Edward und Laura sah sogar etwas Bewunderung in den Augen des älteren Mannes.

„Ja, aber trotzdem bin ich auch auf Ihre Forschungen angewiesen, Edward. Ich nehme an, Sie haben mir nachher noch einiges zu zeigen?" fragte Snape. Er war ganz in seinem Element und Laura wusste, dass das ein wichtiges und interessantes Treffen war für ihren Vater. Er hatte gehen wollen, solange Laura bei den Weasleys gewesen war. Leider war Edward krank geworden und darum hatten sie es um ein paar Tage verschoben.

Bald wurde es Laura langweilig, dem Zaubertrankgerede zuzuhören und Madame Ludwig sagte ihr, dass sie in den Garten gehen dürfe.

Laura verließ die Seite ihres Dads nur ungern, wieso wusste sie nicht genau, sie war doch sonst nicht so scheu. Aber die Langeweile war stärker und sie begab sich in den wunderschönen Garten.

Sie stand in der Tür und sah Mr. Prune, der so tat, als schnipsle er etwas an einer Pflanze rum. Stattdessen aber beobachtete er die junge Amélie, die langsam und gemütlich durch den Garten spazierte und es sichtlich genoss.

Laura sah etwas Gieriges in Prunes Augen, wie ein angeketteter Hund, der vor einem saftigen Hühnerbein sitzen muss und es nicht erreichen kann.

Sie rümpfte die Nase.

„Ahh, das ist ja die junge Miss Snape! Ein wunderschöner Garten, nicht war?" Prune hatte sie nun bemerkt, was Laura nicht so recht war. Er lächelte sie an, aber Laura erwiderte es nicht. Der sollte sie bloß in Ruhe lassen, dachte sie.

„Es ist bestimmt sehr spannend, die Tochter eines großen Meisters zu sein? Darfst du ihm manchmal beim Brauen und bei seinen Versuchen zusehen?"

Laura wäre am liebsten einfach davon gegangen, sie wollte aber doch nicht so unhöflich sein und nickte. Was interessierte sich der Kerl denn dafür? Oder wollte er nur nett sein?

„Ah ja." lächelte Prune und fragte in vertrautem, freundschaftlichem Ton. „Er schreibt bestimmt auch vieles auf. Ich hoffe, er hat trotzdem genug Zeit für dich." Er schien keine Antwort zu erwarten und eigentlich schien es ihn auch gar nicht zu interessieren, denn er sprach gleich weiter. „Wahrscheinlich bist du noch zu jung, um zu wissen, was für Versuche dein Vater macht und solche Dokumente muss man ja von kleinen Kindern fernhalten und sicher verwahren. Nicht wahr?"

Laura ging diese Fragerei auf die Nerven. Worauf wollte der Mann hinaus? Was wollte er hören? Er sah sie so erwartungsvoll an. Sie antwortete nicht, denn sie spürte, dass er sie herausfordern wollte, mit diesem 'kleine Kinder' gerede.

Dass sie nicht antwortete, schien ihn zu ärgern. Scheinbar hatte er nicht die besten Nerven. „Bist du stumm, Kind?" fragte er mit etwas zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

„Nein," antwortete Laura etwas zu heftig. „Aber ich will nicht mit Ihnen sprechen, Sir."

Sie sah, wie sein Kiefer mahlte und sie wollte davon gehen, bevor er ihr noch was antat.

„Na gut," sagte der Mann und entfernte sich wütend. Da er ins Haus ging, beschloss Laura, sich den Garten anzusehen.

„Du magst ihn nicht besonders, oder?" hörte sie plötzlich Amélies Stimme hinter sich. Laura drehte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat es auch nicht so leicht. Er ist ein Squib und ich denke, es ist nie einfach, wenn man aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammt aber nicht zaubern kann, was meinst du?" Amélie sprach sehr freundlich und Laura zuckte die Schultern. Sie fand es nett, dass Amélie so darüber dachte, aber sie konnte diesen Typ nun mal nicht leiden, Squib oder nicht.

„Er beobachtet sie, Ma'am," sagte Laura leise. Die junge Frau lächelte sie an und nickte. Sie legte einen Arm um Lauras Schultern und sagte: „Komm, ich zeige dir den Garten, er ist wunderschön."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Harry spritzte das Wasser hoch auf, in dem kleinen Bächlein, irgendwo in den Hügeln von... Harry wusste nicht, wo genau sie waren, irgendwo in Schottland. Weit und breit hatte es hier keine Dörfer. Das Zelt, welches Remus dabei hatte, faszinierte den Jungen besonders. Es war viel geräumiger, als man von außen erwartet hätte. Es sah ziemlich altmodisch aus, aber es war einfach so toll hier zu zelten.

Remus sah mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, wie Harry sich amüsierte. In den letzten Tagen war er Harry noch viel näher gekommen und Harry hatte ihm vieles erzählt von seiner Kindheit. Er schien wirklich Vertrauen in ihn gefasst zu haben, was ihn sehr glücklich machte.

Es freute ihn auch, dass Severus scheinbar über die Abneigung dem Jungen gegenüber hinweg gekommen war. Ja, auf den ersten Blick glich Harry seinem Vater, aber er hatte ein ganz anderes Wesen. Natürlich hatte Harry Snape an seinen Feind, James Potter erinnert und deshalb hatte der Junge keinerlei Sympathie von Severus erwarten können. Der Junge wusste das natürlich nicht, war aber froh, dass Snape nun netter war zu ihm. Das hatte Harry ihm auch erzählt.

Und Snape hatte Milly nicht nur mit ihnen mitgeschickt, um sie zu unterstützen und zu kochen, sondern auch der Sicherheit wegen. Sie allein würde spüren, wenn sie von einem Elfen beobachtet wurden oder sie könnte Snape alarmieren, wenn etwas wäre.

Natürlich hatte Remus für hohe Sicherheit gesorgt und hatte, schon vor ihrer Ankunft, den Ort abgesichert.

Er hatte zusätzlich auch noch Runenzeichen in einem weiten Kreis um den Ort gezogen, damit sich niemand hierher verirren könnte und auch, damit ihre Magie nicht so leicht aufzuspüren wäre.

Er wollte Harry und sich ein paar entspannte Tage gönnen, die sie richtig genießen könnten. Er lächelte noch breiter, als er sah, dass Harry das offensichtlich tat.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Gefällt dir dein Zimmer, Laura?" fragte die rundliche Frau freundlich und Laura nickte eilig.

„Ja, Ma'am, sehr!" Laura lächelte. Sie hatte sich ein wenig an die Frau gewöhnt und an ihre umsorgende Art. Die Dame verließ den Raum und ließ Laura ihre Tasche ausräumen.

Plötzlich klopfte es leise an die Tür. Eine Hauselfe trat ein und fragte Laura, ob sie etwas zu Trinken wünsche. Laura war erstaunt, da sie ja eben unten Tee getrunken hatte, mit den Erwachsenen.

„Nein danke," sagte Laura und lächelte die Elfe an, die ziemlich unsicher schien. „Ich hoffe, Miss fühlt sich wohl hier," piepte die Hauselfe und Laura hatte den Eindruck, dass die Elfe etwas herum druckste.

„Ja, danke vielmals," antwortete Laura und begann, ihre Tasche auszupacken.

„Kann ich junger Dame helfen," kam es nun von der kleinen Person, die von einem Bein aufs andere trat.

„Nein, es geht schon," sagte Laura und die Elfe fragte weiter: „Falls sie oder ihr Vater Wertsache haben, könnten wir diese in den Safe tun?"

Laura fand diese Frage etwas seltsam, aber schüttelte den Kopf.

„Möchte Mr. Snape vielleicht, dass ich seine Tasche in sein Zimmer bringe?"

Laura zuckte die Schultern. Die Elfe war ziemlich aufdringlich.

„Ja, wieso nicht," sagte sie, denn die Elfe schien wirklich den verzweifelten Drang zu haben, irgendetwas tun zu können.

Als Laura aus ihrem Zimmer ging und wieder in den Garten wollte, sah sie gerade Mr. Prune aus dem Zimmer ihres Vaters huschen. Das erstaunte sie sehr, denn er hatte so einen gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

Er sah nicht erfreut aus, als er sie sah und blickte sich rasch um. Dann ging er zu Laura und packte sie am Arm.

„Sieh mich an, du kleine Göre. Ich werde bekommen, was ich will und an unsere kleine Begegnung hier wirst du dich leider später nicht mehr erinnern können, da ich dir einen netten Vergessenszauber anhexen werde."

Laura handelte instinktiv und ließ ihr Knie nach oben schnellen, genau an einen sehr empfindlichen Ort des Mannes. Leider hatte sie keine große Wucht gehabt und Prune verzog zwar kurz das Gesicht, aber ließ sie nicht los. Er zog die Hand auf und knallte ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, die sie zu Boden geworfen hätte, wenn er sie nicht am Arm gefasst hätte.

Sie war einen Moment ganz benommen und erschrocken über die grobe Misshandlung des Mannes und sah plötzlich seine grauen Augen nah vor ihrem Gesicht. Er murmelte etwas, das sie nicht verstand, sah aber aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er einen Zauberstab gezückt hatte.

Wie einen Film sah Laura Erinnerungen aus ihrem Leben an sich vorbei ziehen. Als sie als kleines Kind in ihrem Fluss gebadet hatte, als sie in der Küche überall nach etwas Essbarem gesucht hatte, als sie zu ihrer Cousine unter die Bettdecke gekrochen war, als sie mit ihrem Onkel die Folie in den Teich gelegt hatte, als sie in der Muggelschule eine falsche Antwort gegeben hatte und sie alle ausgelacht hatten, als sie in einem Restaurant sass vor einem Eisbecher und ihre Cousins sich die Löffel um die Ohren schlugen. So ging es weiter im Schnelldurchlauf, bis zu Snape Zuhause, wo es ein wenig langsamer voran ging und die Begebenheiten etwas langsamer abgespult wurden. Laura hatte das große Verlangen, das abzubrechen, denn sie fühlte sich äußerst unwohl dabei. Als würde sie splitterfasernackt auf einem großen Platz stehen und alle Leute würden sie anstarren. Sie wollte das stoppen. Sie fühlte sich so beobachtet, so verletzt.

Doch Bilder liefen vor ihrem Inneren Auge vorbei und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie hätte am liebsten laut geschrien, aber sie konnte nicht.

Sie sah, wie sie mit ihrem Dad braute, wie sie in den Keller schlich, um die Käfer zu sehen, wie sie von Snape ausgeschimpft wurde und... „Nein!" stieß sie plötzlich hervor, als die Augen des Mannes einen Moment von ihren wegzuckten.

„Meister, jemand kommt!" sagte eine piepsige Stimme. Laura hörte den Mann vor ihr etwas murmeln und sie sank zu Boden.

Prune hätte gerne einen Gedächtnislöschzauber verwendet, da das aber hohe Magie war und sehr schwierig, wandte er einen einfachen Vergessenszauber an. Er hob das Kind, das in einer komischen Stellung vor ihm auf dem Boden lag hoch und trug sie schnell in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie aufs Bett legte und dann sofort wieder raus ging.

Gerade rechtzeitig als Snape um die Ecke bog, hatte der Mann die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und eine unschuldige, geschäftige Miene aufgesetzt.

TBC...


	49. Chapter 49

Danke vielmals für eure Reviews, interessiert mich immer sehr, eure Meinung zu hören. Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin scientific ida fürs Korrigieren, find ich echt super! Liebe Grüsse und viel Spass beim nächsten Kapi, Gruss Sally

s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Severus setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er würde seine Tasche ausräumen, bevor er nach Laura sehen ging.

Als er seine Tasche öffnete, stockte er plötzlich. Jemand hatte in seinen Sachen gewühlt. Natürlich hatte er seine Kleider ordentlich zusammen gelegt, in die Tasche verstaut, im Gegensatz zu Laura. Diese hatte alles kreuz und quer hineingestopft und er hatte sie alles wieder rausnehmen und ordentlich hinein legen lassen.

War das hier nun so eine Art Rache von ihr gewesen? Aber das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. So offensichtlich unartig und frech war Laura normalerweise nicht, zu genau wusste sie, dass sowas nicht toleriert wurde von ihm. Er erhob sich und ging zum Zimmer nebenan. Er klopfte und als er nichts hörte, öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und sah hinein.

Laura lag auf ihrem Bett auf dem Rücken. Aber sie schlief nicht. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und sahen leer zur Decke hinauf. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen runter, aber sie blinzelte nicht.

Das war ein sehr befremdliches Bild für ihn und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen. Er trat näher und erst als sein Gesicht direkt über seiner Tochter war, bewegten sich ihre Augen zu ihm. Erst jetzt schien sie ihn überhaupt bemerkt zu haben.

Laura fühlte sich seltsam. Sie wusste aber nicht warum. Eben hatte sie es noch gewusst. Oder?

„Was ist los?" fragte Snape und klang ziemlich besorgt. Vorhin war Laura noch ganz normal gewesen. Etwas anhänglich vielleicht, aber sonst normal. Was war vorgefallen, dass sie einen so seltsamen Blick hatte. Er sah in ihre Augen, die so verwirrt aussahen und in denen er großen Schmerz sah. Sie hatte eine ziemlich rote Wange auf der linken Seite. Woher das wohl stammte? War sie hingefallen? Aber doch wohl kaum direkt aufs Gesicht. So tappig war seine Tochter nicht.

„Hast du dir weh getan, Laura? Antworte bitte, wenn ich dich etwas frage!"

Laura sah ihn etwas erstaunt und immer noch verwirrt an. Wieso klang ihr Dad so ernst?

„Wieso liege ich plötzlich hier? Eben war ich doch noch..." Sie wusste es nicht mehr. So eigenartig! Wieso wusste sie es nicht mehr?

„Ja?" antwortete Snape gespannt. „Was warst du eben noch?" Als Laura nicht antwortete, fasste er sie an den Oberarmen und setzte sie auf. Er setzte sich neben sie und musterte sie kritisch.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr," sagte sie leise und senkte ihren Blick zu Boden. „Dad?" Ihre Augen sahen nun verzweifelt in seine. „Können wir bitte nach Hause gehen?"

Sie wusste, dass das seltsam tönte und sie wusste nicht, wieso sie den Drang hatte, nach Hause zu gehen, aber hier war es ihr nicht mehr wohl. Ihr Zimmer, ihr Zuhause, ihr Garten und ihr Dad, nichts anderes.

Snape hob die Augenbraue. „Was soll das, Laura? Natürlich gehen wir nicht nach Hause. Ich hab noch vieles zu erledigen mit Doktor Ludwig. Ich möchte wissen, was mit dir los ist."

Laura zuckte die Schultern und begann heftig zu schluchzen. Sie hielt ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht und weinte herzzerreißend. Nun wurde es Snape seltsam zu Mute und er zog Laura auf seinen Schoß, um sie sich genauer anzusehen. Er machte einen Diagnosezauber. Er fand nichts, außer, dass Laura scheinbar einen kräftigen Schlag an die Wange bekommen hatte.

Das war seltsam. Er hielt Laura einfach fest und sie klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn.

Hatte sie sich den Kopf gestoßen? Fragte sich Snape, der seiner schluchzenden Laura übers Haar strich. Hatte sie eine leichte Amnesie von dem Schlag?

„Laura, ich kann dir nur helfen, wenn ich weiß, was mit dir los ist." Er wurde ungeduldig. Dass er nicht wusste, was mit Laura passiert war, nervte ihn gewaltig.

„Hat dich jemand geschlagen?" fragte er ernst, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass einfach jemand sein Kind schlagen würde.

Laura hatte sich nun ein wenig gefangen, aber schniefte und weinte immer noch.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und er sah, wie ihr die Tränen aus den Augen liefen, als wolle sie eine Ueberschwemmung erzeugen.

Es war zum Verzweifeln, denn sie hatte keine Worte für das, was sie empfand. Wie wenn ihr jemand großen Schaden zugefügt hätte und ihr den Mund zugeklebt hätte, damit sie nicht schreien kann. Wie wenn dieser Jemand ihr sehr weh getan hätte und sie nichts dagegen hätte tun können. Aber wie sollte sie dieses Gefühl erklären? Sie konnte sich an keine wirkliche Begebenheit erinnern.

„Ich kann es nicht erklären, Dad. Ich finde die Worte nicht. Ich möchte nicht alleine in diesem Zimmer schlafen, bitte, Dad, bitte!" Snape sah Laura an, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und sie sah ihn so verzweifelt, sogar schon fast gehetzt an, dass er einwilligte, dass sie in seinem Zimmer schlafen konnte. Es wäre ihm auch wohler, wenn er sie im Auge behalten könnte. Aber er konnte das Treffen nicht einfach so abbrechen, weil sie jetzt gerade nach Hause wollte.

Er klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken und Laura lehnte sich an ihn.

„Hast du in meiner Tasche gekramt, Laura?" fragte er plötzlich und sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Nein Dad, hab ich nicht," sagte sie und Snape sah ihr an, dass sie nicht log. Das war seltsam. Wer konnte das gewesen sein?

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Währenddessen war unten in der Küche eine ziemlich hitzige Diskussion im Gange.

Amélie und ihre Großmutter saßen am Küchentisch mit einer Tasse Tee. "Amélie, chérie, das ist nischt die erste Mal, dass du disch über diese Mann nerven musst. Und ihr seid erst seit so kurzer Seit susammen, das kan nischt gute Zeischen sein."

Amélie sah ziemlich genervt aus und ihre Augen waren rötlich. Sie hatte gerade einen Telefonanruf ihres Freundes bekommen, der sie vor zwei Tagen versetzt hatte, zum wiederholten Mal. Er hatte es natürlich nicht mit Absicht getan, wie immer, und hatte es ihr lang und breit erklärt und sich entschuldigt. Er sei beschäftigt gewesen, hatte er gesagt, aber Amélie wusste, dass er wohl eher wieder mal 'abgesumpft' war. Irgendwie konnte sie seine fadenscheinigen Erklärungen und Entschuldigungen einfach nicht mehr ernst nehmen.

Julien war so ein lustiger, aufgestellter Kerl und sie mochte seine lockere, unbeschwerte Art sehr. Aber sein Lebenswandel sollte doch etwas stabiler werden, denn der ließ wirklich zu wünschen übrig, dachte sie enttäuscht. Sie hatte schon so viele Gespräche geführt mit ihm. Und dass es keinen Effekt hatte auf den Mann, den sie liebte, frustrierte sie sehr.

„Er ist eben speziell, Grandmaman," verteidigte sie ihren Freund halbherzig.

Die Großmutter sah sie streng an. „Speziell ist das rischtige Wort," nickte sie. "Aber isch 'abe dir immer gesagt, dass es nischt leischt ist mit eine Muggel," mahnte die ältere Frau. "Und mit so eine schon gar nischt."

Amélie verdrehte die Augen und zog den Träger ihres Sommerkleides, der ihr über die Schulter gerutscht war, wieder hoch.

„Natürlisch ste'en wir dir nischt im Weg, Liebes. Sonst 'ätten wir ja nischt diese Tele'orn gegauft, n'est pas?" sagte Madame.

„_Telefon,_ Granma. Heutzutage gibt es sowas wie Muggelkunde in der Schule," neckte sie augenzwinkernd.

„Sieh dir Professeur Snape an. Das wäre eine bessere Partie für disch."

Amélie schnappte nach Luft. „Grandmaman!"

Madame Ludwig sah ihre Enkelin zufrieden an und in ihren Augen glitzerte es fröhlich. „Wirklisch, ma chérie. Er ist sehr gebildet, 'at einen guten Job, eine schöne 'aus..."

„Er ist so ernst und so… steif und irgendwie unheimlich," fiel ihr die junge Frau ins Wort und nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu: „Es erstaunt mich, dass seine kleine Tochter so ein nettes und offenes Kind ist. Ich mag sie wirklich gerne."

Die Großmutter nickte. „Siehst du! Dass das Mädschen so an ihre Vater 'ängt, seigt doch, dass er eine gute 'erz 'at."

Amélie sah ihre Großmutter trotzig an und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie konnte ein kleines Lächeln aber nicht ganz überspielen. „Ich habe einen Freund, Grandmaman, du musst mich nicht verkuppeln!" schimpfte sie und die ältere Dame lachte, während sie ihrer geliebten Enkelin über die Wange strich.

Sie liebte das älteste Kind ihrer Tochter so sehr. Amélie hatte viel Zeit hier verbracht, als sie klein war, und es war immer eine sehr lebendige und quirlige Zeit gewesen, wenn das Mädchen im Haus war.

Es gefiel der Großmutter nicht sehr, dass sie sich auf einen Muggelmann eingelassen hatte, vor allem nicht, da sie vermutete, dass dieser ziemlich gut befreundet war mit dem Alkohol und wahrscheinlich noch anderen Rauschmitteln. Er lebte in den Tag und führte ein 'Künstlerleben', welches nichts einbrachte, außer vielleicht Ärger und hin und wieder eine verzweifelte Amélie.

Aber natürlich durfte sie sich nicht zu sehr einmischen, denn Amélie war ja erwachsen. Und sie konnte ziemlich trotzig und stur reagieren, wenn man sich in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischte.

Warum musste sie nur immer an die falschen Männer gelangen? Madame Ludwig vermutete, dass Amélie irgendwie ein 'Helfer-Syndrom' hatte, denn immer waren es so schwierige Fälle gewesen. Die ältere Frau seufzte und Amélie lachte hell.

"Oh, Grandmaman, mach dir doch keine Sorgen."

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Den Rest des Tages wich Laura ihrem Vater kaum von der Seite, was ziemlich lästig war für den Mann, da er mit Dr. Ludwig viele Dinge zu besprechen hatte.

Er war sehr erstaunt, dass Laura ohne ein einziges Wort und ohne über Langeweile zu klagen stundenlang neben ihm sitzen blieb. Etwas war wirklich nicht gut und er fragte sich, was mit dem Kind nicht stimmte. Sie wollte nicht einmal malen oder lesen.

Severus spürte, wie sich Laura am Stoff seines Umhangs festhielt, als Mr. Prune mit einem Brief an Monsieur Ludwig ins Wohnzimmer trat. Prune sah Laura kurz an, die darauf hin noch etwas näher zu ihrem Vater rutschte. Das erstaunte Severus ein wenig, denn Laura war doch sonst nicht so scheu. Aber im Moment war sie sowieso kaum wieder zu erkennen.

Als er sie ins Bett schicken wollte, stand Panik in ihren Augen und sie beteuerte ihm, ganz still zu sein, wenn sie noch aufbleiben dürfe. Sie wolle nicht alleine ins Zimmer.

Still war sie ja wirklich gewesen, wie er zugeben musste und aus irgend einem Grund erlaubte er es ihr. Vielleicht auch nur, um nicht von einer dramatischen Szene seiner Tochter unterbrochen zu werden. Sie waren gut vorangekommen bis jetzt und wollten dran bleiben.

Als ihr um 22 Uhr allmählich die Augen zu fielen, beschloss er, nun auch ins Bett zu gehen. Sie waren mit ihren Vergleichen und Arbeiten gut voran gekommen und Laura gehörte wirklich in die Federn. Die Frauen hatten ihnen schon vor über einer Stunde gute Nacht gewünscht und waren verschwunden.

Während Snape duschte, öffnete Laura zweimal die Badezimmertür einen Spalt breit, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch da war.

Als sie dann im Bett lag und auf Snape wartete, bis auch er fertig war mit Duschen und Zähneputzen, musste sie sich ziemlich anstrengen, um die Augen offen halten zu können.

„Darf ich zu dir ins Bett?" fragte Laura, kaum war Snape unter seiner Decke. Das ging ihm nun allerdings langsam zu weit.

„Laura, übertreibs nicht!" schimpfte er. „Ich habe dir erlaubt, in meinem Zimmer zu schlafen, nichts weiter. Du hast den ganzen Abend an mir gehangen, wie eine Klette. Ich denke du solltest es aushalten zwei Meter von mir entfernt zu schlafen, meinst du nicht?"

Laura sah ihn enttäuscht an. Severus seufzte leise und legte sich hin.

Er würde rausfinden, was mit ihr nicht stimmte. Spätestens Morgen Abend, wenn sie wieder zu Hause waren, würde er sie ganz genau unter die Lupe nehmen.

"Gute Nacht, Dad," sagte sie leise. Er hatte ihr eben vorhin schon gute Nacht gewünscht.

Sie stieg nochmals aus dem Bett, um ihn mit einem Gutenachtkuss zu erfreuen.

Seine Freude hielt sich allerdings in Grenzen, da er der Meinung war, dass sie nur Zeit schinden wollte.

"Genug ist genug, Laura, man kann alles übertreiben," schimpfte er, ließ es aber trotzdem zu, dass sie ihm ein kleines Küsschen auf die Lippen drückte, bevor er sie mit einem sanften Stoß wieder Richtung Bett buxierte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als Severus in der Nacht erwachte, spürte er Laura nahe an ihn gekuschelt. Er stöhnte etwas genervt und stand auf. Er trug sie zurück in ihr Bett und war wieder mal froh, dass sie noch leicht war.

Laura drehte sich zur Seite und sagte etwas im Schlaf, was er nicht verstand. Er küsste sie auf die Wange und legte sich wieder hin.

Er sah, wie der Wind die Vorhänge aufwirbelte und er dachte an die junge Frau, die irgendwo hier in diesem Haus schlief. Wieso dachte er an sie? Er hatte doch seit Jahren nicht mehr wirklich an jemanden gedacht, von Laura mal abgesehen.

Was interessierte ihn dieses junge Ding schon. Sie interessierte sich ja auch nicht für ihn!

Er dachte an ihre fröhliche Art und die offenen Augen, die so klar und unbeschwert waren.

Vielleicht war es das, was ihn an Lily erinnerte.

Oh Lily, dachte er und atmete tief aus. Aber ihr Bild, das er im inneren Auge sah, wurde von Amélie überdeckt. Das erschreckte Severus und er versuchte, sich wieder auf Lily zu konzentrieren, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

Er hatte Mühe, wieder einschlafen zu können. Im Halbdunkeln sah er zu Laura hinüber, die friedlich schlief. Wie sehr er dieses Kind liebte!

Als er am Morgen erwachte, war er schon wieder nicht alleine in seinem Bett.

Hatte er etwas verpasst? Dachte er im Halbschlaf und blinzelte.

Er drehte sich um und sah Laura, die sich in seinem Bett breit gemacht hatte. Er hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf, als er sein schlafendes Kind betrachtete und war froh, dass er heute Abend wieder in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen konnte. Alleine!

s s s s s s s s s s s

Lauras Anhänglichkeit war an diesem Tag nicht mehr ganz so extrem wie am Tag zuvor. Sie ging sogar einmal kurz in den Garten, wo sie in den Weiher blickte. Sie sah sich kurz um, kniete sich hin und griff ins Wasser. Sie sah einen schönen großen Frosch abtauchen und fragte sich, ob dessen Beine wohl im Kochtopf landen würden. Denn ihre Cousine hatte immer erzählt, dass die Franzosen Froschbeine liebten. Nochmals sah sie sich um, doch es war niemand in der Nähe.

Sie ging schnell wieder hinein und als sie an einem Zimmer vorbei ging, hörte sie eine piepsige Stimme, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort erregte. Sie blickte hinein, da die Tür halb offen stand.

Eine kleine Hauselfe, die ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam, stand vor einem Glasbehälter, wo sie mit irgend etwas sprach, das sich anscheinend darin befand. Laura beobachtete sie und fragte sich stirnrunzelnd, woher sie diese Elfe kannte. Sie war sich sicher, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Wo nur?

„Meine lieben, schönen Froschenbabys, schade, schade, dass eure schönen Äuglein bald nicht mehr blicken werden und ihr eure farbige Haut ausziehen müsst, damit sie ohne euch in einem Zaubertrank schwimmt. Oje so schade." Die Elfe sah auf, als sie Laura bemerkte und ging ohne ein Wort schnell aus dem Raum. Laura sah ihr nach und ging dann neugierig auf den Glaskasten zu.

Drei wunderschöne rote Augenpaare sahen sie an. Die drei dazu gehörenden, gelbe Frösche mit rosa Punkten saßen auf grünen Blättern, die im Behälter verstreut lagen. Die bunten Frösche sahen beinahe aus wie Ostereier, so farbig waren sie. Ihre Augen waren riesig und sie blickten erwartungsvoll zu Laura auf.

Diese Augen sollten für Zaubertrankzutaten verwendet werden? Diese süßen Tierchen? Nein, das durfte nicht sein, dachte Laura. Sie rümpfte die Nase und sah sich um. In dem Raum waren noch mehrere Gefäße mit Kräutern und Flüssigkeiten und sonstigen undefinierbaren Dingen, die ganz klar Trankzutaten waren. Kein Zweifel wofür diese Tierchen hier waren.

Sie dachte an Jimmy, wie sie Snapes Käfer geklaut hatte. Ob sie es wagen konnte, die Frösche zu klauen, respektive zu befreien? Sie taten ihr so Leid und sie kannte die Einstellung ihres Vaters. Sie hatte einmal einige Käfer verschonen wollen, als Tränkezutat zu enden, aber er hatte kein Verständnis für sie gehabt.

Laura biss sich auf die Lippen. Dr. Ludwig würde bestimmt böse sein auf sie. Und was, wenn diese Frösche auch so teuer waren?

Sie sah zu den Tieren, die sie ohne zu blinzeln anstarrten. Konnte sie sich einfach von ihnen abwenden und sie dem Tod überlassen?

Kurz entschlossen öffnete sie den Glasbehälter, der einen ebenfalls gläsernen Deckel hatte, wahrscheinlich damit die Frösche nicht davon hüpfen konnten.

Sie würde die drei Frösche einfach zu den anderen in den Weiher tun. Dort würden sie umher schwimmen können und ihre Freiheit genießen. Ob sie sich miteinander vertrugen?

Klar wusste sie, dass sie Ärger bekommen würde, wenn ihr Vater das rausfinden würde. Sie hatte ihre Hand schon halb im Behälter, als sie in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt. Sie war hin und her gerissen. Für sie bedeutete es, eine Strafe zu bekommen und wahrscheinlich ziemlich ausgeschimpft zu werden und vielleicht sogar eins auf den Hintern geklatscht zu bekommen. Für die Frösche aber den sicheren Tod. Sie sah sich kurz um und dann wieder zu den Fröschen.

Sie griff sich einen der kleinen Fröschchen und hob ihn hinaus. Er war wunderschön. Sie drehte die Hand leicht, um ihn von allen Seiten betrachten zu können.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, denn plötzlich wurden seine Augen riesig, dann wurde er ganz breit und plötzlich war Laura so furchtbar schwindelig, dass sie schwankte. Es war ihr ganz stürmig im Kopf und sie blinzelte träge. Die Bilder vor Lauras Augen verzogen sich in alle Richtungen. Die interessantesten Formen nahm der Frosch nun an, als er sich so vor ihren Augen verzog. Nicht nur der Frosch, der ganze Raum. Interessiert sah sie das seltsame Schauspiel an, aber ihre Augenlider wurden plötzlich so furchtbar schwer.

Der Frosch fiel zu Boden und hüpfte schnell davon, um sich zu verstecken.

Laura spürte ihre Halskette immer wärmer werden. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihr die Haut verbrennen, so heiß war der Stein.

Doch das alles nahm sie nur verschwommen wahr. Sie wankte aus dem Zimmer und stolperte auf die Knie. Der Schmerz an ihrem Hals, von dem heißen Stein war sehr unangenehm und sie wollte mit der Hand an den heißen Stein greifen, aber da sie auf allen Vieren war und ihr so schwindelig war, war das gar nicht so einfach. Was war bloß los? Dachte sie und musste plötzlich lachen.

Wie verrückt lachte sie und versuchte sich krabbelnd ins Wohnzimmer zu bewegen. Sie spürte, wie der Schweiß von ihrer Stirn über die Nase auf den Boden tropfte und ihre Haare ganz feucht waren. Sie beobachtete, wie die Tropfen vom Teppich aufgesogen wurde und fand das äußerst faszinierend.

Sie sah Schuhe auf sich zu kommen und dann sah sie den Boden direkt unter ihrer Nase. Sie fragte sich, wie der nur zu ihr rauf gekommen war. Sie betrachtete zufrieden das Muster des Teppichs vor ihren Augen und summte ein Lied, welches sie irgendwann mal im Kindergarten gelernt hatte. Dann verschwamm der Boden, das farbige Muster des Teppichs und sie hörte sich selber lachen.

Die Kette um ihren Hals war so heiß, oder war sie kalt? Jedenfalls störte sie Laura ungemein, denn ihr Wunsch war es nun zu schlafen. Einfach nur schlafen...

Aber diese elende Kette war so heiß oder kalt! So würde sie nicht einschlafen können! Sie hörte Stimmen von weit her, wie durch Watte hindurch. Sie verstand die Worte nicht. Was für eine seltsame, schwammige Sprache wurde hier gesprochen? Sie blinzelte. Die Kette brannte.

Diese verdammte Froschkette... der Teppich mit dem tanzenden Muster… Schuhe... waren… waren die Schuhe auch heiß... woher kamen all die Froschaugen... überall Froschaugen... rot und hüpfend...

Plötzlich war es nur noch schwarz.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Amélie saß mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa und las, während Severus und Edward über einigen Aufzeichnungen saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten, als plötzlich eine Hauselfe ihren Meister am Ärmel zupfte, bis er ihr die Aufmerksamkeit gab.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte er etwas ungeduldig.

Die Elfe schien aufgeregt. „Junge Miss, sie lacht und kriecht," sagte sie atemlos.

Snapes Alarmglocken läuteten. Zwar nicht wegen dem Lachen und Kriechen, denn so ein seltsames Verhalten war das nun auch wieder nicht, für Laura jedenfalls. Aber, dass sie so ausgelassen sein sollte, nachdem sie so seltsam gewesen war seit gestern, konnte nicht normal sein.

Er stand auf und folgte der Hauselfe, die ihre Ungeduld nur schlecht unter Kontrolle hatte und aufgeregt an ihren Ohren zupfte.

Als Severus Laura am Boden krabbeln sah, schweißgebadet und irr lachend, wanderte sein Blick sofort zum Büro seines Kollegen. Die Tür stand offen und da Snape genau wusste, was Edward dort drin aufbewahrte und seine Gedanken das Puzzle sofort zusammensetzten, wurde er nun sehr aufgeregt.

„Edward, kommen Sie schnell. Holen Sie einen Bezoar und den Antisepticatrank Nr. 22, SCHNELL!"

Dr. Ludwig, der seinen Kollegen noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen hatte, war ganz aus dem Häuschen und rannte in sein schon offenes Büro, wo er nervös in seinem Schrank rum suchte. Seine Finger wollten ihm plötzlich kaum mehr gehorchen und zitterten stark.

Laura lag Bauch voran auf dem Boden und lachte nur noch ab und zu. Sie schien halb weg getreten zu sein und schielte und etwas Speichel rann aus ihrem Mund auf den Teppich. Sie war ganz nass geschwitzt und Snape drehte sie um und setzte sie halb auf. Er musste ihren Kopf stützen, da er schlapp nach hinten hing. Er sah, dass sich ihre Finger zu verkrampfen anfingen. Nun überkam echte Panik den sonst so gefassten Mann.

Er klatschte ihr ins Gesicht und sagte ihr, sie müsse wach bleiben. Ein Zucken ging durch ihren Körper und Snape fühlte sich unglaublich machtlos. Er hätte schreien können. Endlich nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, erschien Edward neben ihm und stopfte Laura den Stein in den Mund. Sofort entspannte sich Laura. Er öffnete das kleine Fläschchen mit der milchigen beigen Flüssigkeit drin und leerte den gesamten Inhalt in Lauras Mund, den Snape wieder geöffnet hatte. Der Bezoar war verschwunden und Laura schluckte den Trank. Severus war erleichtert, dass Laura noch fähig gewesen war, zu schlucken, denn sonst wäre es wirklich kritisch geworden.

Snape hielt sie dicht an sich gedrückt und saß einfach nur am Boden. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und hoffte einfach nur, dass alles wieder gut kommen würde, mit seinem Kind. Laura zitterte leicht.

Niemand hatte bemerkt, wie sich Prune in der allgemeinen Aufregung davon gemacht hatte und durch den Kamin verschwunden war. Er hatte die allgemeine Aufregung zufrieden genutzt und auch die Tatsache, dass nun endlich mal niemand im Wohnzimmer war beim Kamin.

Als Laura die Augen aufschlug und hustete, fiel allen im Raum ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Severus, ich schwöre Ihnen, dass ich die Türe abgeschlossen 'abe. Ja, Sie waren sogar dabei, 'eute Morgen. Seit dann war ich nischt mehr dort drin." Er war bestürzt, dass so etwas hatte passieren können. In seinem Haus.

„Die Elfe," piepte Laura. Snape sah zu ihr hinunter.

„Streng dich nicht an, Kind," sagte er besorgt. Laura sollte sich erst ausruhen, dann konnte er sehen, warum sie die Frösche angefasst hatte.

Snape küsste Laura auf die Stirn und schloss erleichtert seine Augen. Sein Puls raste immer noch und er spürte, dass er zitterte. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Wohl nicht mal, als er noch in Lord Voldemorts Diensten war und so einige brenzlige und gefährliche Situationen erlebt hatte.

Madame schlug die Hände überm Kopf zusammen. Sie musste nun unbedingt einen Whiskey haben.

Amélie stand mit großen Augen daneben und hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura schlief zwei Stunden und als sie aufwachte, sah sie vier Leute neben ihrem Bett stehen. Sie sah sich um und nun wurde das Bild schärfer. Sie sah ein Lächeln über Snapes Gesicht huschen, als sie ihn ansah. Die anderen Leute an ihrem Bett waren die Ludwigs. Sie lächelten erleichtert auf Laura hinunter. Amélie lächelte Snape kurz erleichtert an und drückte dann Laura einen Kuss auf die Wange. Die letzten beiden Stunden hatten sie immer wieder Lauras Puls gemessen und Diagnosezauber gemacht, dann wieder ein paar Tröpfchen von diesem und jenem Trank verabreicht. Edward hatte einen Arzt holen wollen, da Lauras Zustand sich aber so schnell besserte, verzichteten sie darauf. Nun waren sie sehr froh, dass Laura von selbst aufgewacht war. Das war ein sehr gutes Zeichen.

Diese blinzelte und sah dann zu ihrem Dad.

„Dad? Die Frösche haben mir so Leid getan," sagte sie leise. Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wieso? Die haben sich nicht unwohl gefühlt in ihrem Glaskasten." Snape sah sie fragend an.

Madame hatte den abgehauenen Frosch wieder eingefangen und das Büro mit einem starken Reinigungszauber gereinigt.

„Weil… Mr. Ludwig ihre Augen und ihre Haut für einen Zaubertrank brauchen wollte und sie haben mich so traurig angesehen. Die wollten doch nicht..."

„Moment," unterbrach nun der ältere Mann. „Diese Frösche werden nischt in totem Sustand in Dsaubertränken verwendet. Allein ihre 'aut ist wischtig. Die Tröpfschen, die sie ausscheiden, werden gefasst und verarbeided. Die sind sehr giftig, wie Sie feststellen mussten, Mademoiselle."

Laura sah ihn forschend an. „Aber die Hauselfe, sie hat gesagt, dass die Augen..."

Wieder wurde Laura unterbrochen. „Von welsche 'auselfe reden Sie denn? Keine Elfe 'at Sudritt in meine Büro. Isch glaube kaum, dass eine Elfe sisch erlauben würde, dort 'inein su ge'en."

Sie hatten sich die ganze Zeit gefragt, wieso wohl die Bürotür offen gestanden hatte. Niemand hatte einen Schlüssel. Und Laura hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht dabei.

„Madame ?" piepte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter der eleganten Frau.

Die Dame sah sich um und sah den Hauselfen, der gesprochen hatte überrascht an. Hinter diesem standen noch zwei ebenfalls männliche Hauselfen.

„Wir möchten uns entschuldigen, dass wir stören, aber was sollen Hauselfen nun arbeiten? Alles haben sie schon gemacht, was ihnen aufgetragen wurde." Der Hauselfe sah entschuldigend zu seiner Meisterin auf.

„Wendet eusch doch an Monsieur Prune, dafür ist er ja sustendig, mon Dieu! " Die Frau schien etwas genervt zu sein, dass sie gestört wurde.

„Monsieur Prune ist nicht hier, Madame," sagte der Sprecher der Elfen. Nun runzelte Madame die Stirn.

„Was soll das 'eissen? Il a disparu?" fragte sie ungeduldig. Er war doch gerade noch hier gewesen, dachte sie.

„Wissen es nicht, Madame, ist fort." Der Hauselfe sah sie entschuldigend an, als wäre das Verschwinden des Mannes seine Schuld.

Nun wurde auch Edward hellhörig. Er trat auf den Flur und rief nach dem Mann, aber nichts war zu hören. Er rief nochmals, diesmal lauter. Nichts.

„Dad, dieser Mann ist ein Zauberer," sagte Laura leise. „Amélie hat gesagt, er sei ein Squib, aber das stimmt nicht."

Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sah Laura an. „Wieso weißt du das?" fragte er ernst. Was behauptete seine Tochter da?

„Ich weiß es einfach," sagte Laura, der gerade entfallen war, warum sie das wusste. Sie wusste es einfach.

„Also wirklisch, ma petite!" mischte sich nun die Dame des Hauses empört ein. „Das ist doch nischt möglisch? Wieso be'auptest du sowas?"

Amélie gab ihrer Großmutter mit einem Blick zu verstehen, sie möchte doch bitte ruhig sein. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich Laura wieder aufregen musste. Und es war sehr unangenehm, wenn einem nicht geglaubt wurde.

Laura senkte verlegen die Augen und zuckte die Schultern. „Tut mir Leid, Madame. Ich weiß einfach, dass er zaubern kann." Laura versuchte eine Erinnerung zu fassen zu bekommen, aber wie ein glitschiger Fisch entkam ihr das Bild von dem Mann mit dem Zauberstab immer wieder.

Snape wurde das zu blöde. „Wenn du es nicht weißt, dann behaupte es auch nicht! Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist, Laura, aber du verhältst dich sehr sonderbar in letzter Zeit. Monsieur Prune hat dir nichts zu Leide getan..."

„Doch!" schrie Laura plötzlich dazwischen und Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

Netterweise verließen nun die älteren Leute den Raum, um Laura mit ihrem Vater alleine reden zu lassen. Sie wollten nach ihrem Organisator schauen gehen. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass der einfach verschwunden war!

Amélie legte beruhigend die Hand auf Snapes Arm und verließ dann auch den Raum.

Als sich die Tür hinter der Frau geschlossen hatte, setzte sich Snape zu Laura aufs Bett. Er gab ihre einen ernsten, forschenden Blick.

„Was sagst du da, Laura? Er soll dir etwas angetan haben?" Laura nickte langsam.

„Ja, ich spüre das, Dad. Bitte glaube mir. Aber ich kann mich einfach nicht richtig erinnern. Manchmal denke ich, ich weiß es, aber wenn ich mich dann darauf konzentriere, weiß ich es nicht mehr. Aber er hat mir etwas angetan. Ich fühlte mich gestern plötzlich so furchtbar verletzt. Aber nur hier drin." Laura zeigte auf ihre Brust. Sie hoffte, ihr Vater nahm sie ernst und sie hoffte, dass er einigermaßen begriffen hatte, was sie meinte.

Snape nickte nachdenklich. Das tönte ganz nach einem Vergessenszauber. Da gab es einen Trank, der ihr helfen könnte. Er sah sie lange an. Ob Prune sie geschlagen hatte? Wahrscheinlich, aber wieso?

„Ich komme bald wieder. Ruhe dich noch aus. Ich hole dir einen Trank von zu Hause, da ich bezweifle, dass Edward den hier auf Lager hat."

Laura sah ihn mit großen Augen flehend an. „Nein Dad, bleib bei mir," bat sie und setzte sich auf, um sich an seinen Arm zu klammern.

„Madame Ludwig wird bei dir bleiben. Ich komme bald wieder," sagte er bestimmt und sah sie streng an, als sie sich an ihm festhalten wollte. Er sah, dass sich die Tränen nur mühsam zurückhalten konnte und es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, sie hier zurück zu lassen.

Er schritt zur Tür und sprach leise mit seinem Kollegen.

Die ältere Frau betrat den Raum und kam zu Laura ans Bett, gefolgt von Amélie. Diese streichelte Lauras schwarzes, welliges Haar und lächelte sie freundlich an. Die großen, etwas verstörten Augen des Kindes berührten ihr Innerstes und sie setzte sich zu Laura aufs Bett.

TBC...

Und bitte bitte ein Review hinterlassen... beflügelt meine Muse ;-D


	50. Chapter 50

Hallo ihr Lieben :-) Es freut mich ausserordentlich, dass es immer noch Leute gibt, die _bis jetzt_ dran geblieben sind und meine Geschichte immer noch lesen :-D Ohne eure lieben Kommis wäre sie niemals so lange geworden...

Nun hoffe ich, dass ich auch für die letzten paar Kapis noch ein paar Reviews,Kommentare (auch Kritik ;-P oder Anregungen!) bekomme von euch!

Meiner lieben Betaleserin scientific ida möchte ich auch ganz herzlich danken, dass sie so geduldig und fleissig all diese Kapitel korrigiert hat. Vielen vielen Dank Ida, du bist die Beste!

Nun viel Spass bei Kapitel 50! Ganz liebe Grüsse eure Sally

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Keine fünfzehn Minuten später erschien Snape wieder aus dem Kamin und sah den älteren Kollegen ernst an.

„Edward, jemand ist bei mir zu Hause eingedrungen. Es fehlen mir wichtige Dokumente. Und der Einbrecher muss magisch gewesen sein, sonst hätte er diese Schreiben nicht finden können."

Edward sah alarmiert zu dem jüngeren Mann auf. „Mon Dieu!" sagte er nur. „Ob das Prune gewesen ist? Er ist nischt mehr auffindbar, Severus."

„Ich habe selbstverständlich Kopien der Dokumente, aber in den falschen Händen, könnten sie relativ verheerend sein. Nun, sehen wir, was er mit meiner Tochter gemacht hat, vielleicht wissen wir dann mehr." Severus rieb sich über die Augen. Es konnte beinahe nur jemand aus diesem Haus gewesen sein, das war der einzige Zugang im Flohnetzwerk, der offen war. Außer der zu Hogwarts und dort auch nur der aus Dumbledores Büro. Und durch seine Schutzzauber war es beinahe unmöglich in sein Haus einzudringen.

Edward ging in sein Büro, um nachzusehen, ob all seine Aufzeichnungen noch da waren. Aber die meisten ihrer Forschungsergebnisse bewahrte Severus auf, da dieser ja die Tränke auch gebraut hatte.

Snape ging die Treppe hinauf zu Laura ins Zimmer. Das Mädchen strahlte, als sie ihren Vater sah. Sie atmete erleichtert aus und Snape öffnete sofort den Trank. Die hellrosa Flüssigkeit sah aus wie Sirup, schmeckte aber leider nicht wirklich danach, eher nach überreifer Banane. Und Laura mochte Bananen sowieso schon nicht besonders. Laura schluckte tapfer und es schüttelte sie kurz vor Ekel.

Doch kaum hatte sie geschluckt fühlte sie sich, als wenn eine Seifenblase in ihrem Hirn verplatzt wäre. Plötzlich war alles wieder ganz klar.

Es verletzte sie aber noch mehr, als sie nun wusste, was der Kerl mit ihr gemacht hatte. Sie begriff es nicht so recht, wie der Mann es geschafft hatte, ihre Erinnerungen zu sehen. So tief in ihr Innerstes einzudringen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen! Sie wollte das nicht, dass er einfach in sie hinein geblickt hatte. Sie wollte diese schlimme Erinnerung abstreifen. Ob es dafür nicht auch einen Zaubertrank gab. Einen, der dieses Erlebnis aus ihrem Gehirn löschen würde, für immer! Und das äußerst unangenehme Gefühl, das es auslöste, auch gleich.

Amélie hielt immer noch Lauras Hand, was diese genoss. Die junge Frau machte kein Theater und war einfach hier für sie, das gefiel Laura. Es beruhigte sie, denn sie war innerlich so aufgewühlt und fühlte sich schmutzig und verletzt. Dieser Prune hatte diesen Schmutz in ihr hinterlassen. Sie biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange. Sie schmeckte Blut. Sie sehnte sich nach_ ihrem_ Bett, in dem sie sich verkriechen wollte, bis sie vergessen hatte, was geschehen war. Und wenn es hundert Jahre dauern würde.

Alle sahen sie gespannt an und Severus merkte, dass sie am Kämpfen war. Er wollte die anderen Leute eben hinaus schicken, als Laura leise zu reden begann.

„Die andere Hauselfe wollte mir gestern beim auspacken helfen und hat mich gefragt, ob sie deine Tasche rauf tragen soll, Dad," begann Laura zu erzählen. „Ich habe ja gesagt." Sie sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an. Hatte sie das Falsche getan? Ihr Vater zeigte aber keinerlei Reaktion, sondern hörte ihr nur zu.

„Welsche andere Elfe, Kind?" fragte Madame Ludwig erstaunt. „War es keine derjenigen, die vor'er 'ier gewesen sind?"

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ma'am, sie war eine weibliche Elfe und ganz schäbige Lumpen hat sie getragen, nicht wie diese von vorhin."

Madame Ludwig und Amélie tauschten erstaunte Blicke. „Wir 'aben aber keine anderen Elfen, Laura, bist du ganz sischer?" fragte die Dame und sah Laura zweifelnd an.

„Natürlich, Madame. Es war dieselbe Elfe, die dann mit den Fröschen geredet hat." Laura sah nun etwas verlegen zu ihrem Vater. Er würde sich bestimmt fragen, weshalb sie diesen Frosch überhaupt angefasst hatte.

„Erzähl von Mr. Prune, Laura." Snape hatte ruhig gesprochen, aber er war sehr gespannt.

Laura nickte und sah zu ihrer Hand hinunter, die von Amélie gehalten wurde. Sie sah sich die kurzen, aber gepflegten Fingernägel der Frau an und redete dann weiter.

„Als ich meine Sachen ausgeräumt hatte, ging ich aus dem Zimmer. Ich sah den Mann aus deinem Zimmer kommen, Dad. Am Nachmittag hat er mich immer so komische Dinge gefragt und ich habe nicht mit ihm sprechen wollen. Er hat mir Angst gemacht, weil er wie so ein übler Kerl aus einem Film aussieht und so schleichig ist. Nun schien er jedenfalls ganz zornig auf mich und er hat mich grob am Arm gepackt. Das hat mir weh getan und ich hatte Angst, da hab ich ihm in die Ei...ehhm ich meine, da unten rein getreten," erzählte das Mädchen, welches sich im letzten Moment hatte zurück halten können, ein Wort zu sagen, an dem ihr Vater nicht erfreut gewesen wäre. Amélie lachte und erntete einen vielsagenden Blick von ihrer Grossmutter.

"Ich hab ihn, glaub ich, nicht so gut erwischt und da hat er mich geohrfeigt." Sie hielt ihre Hand an die Wange, wo die Ohrfeige gelandet war.

„Er hat sehr hart geschlagen und mir war dann ganz schwindelig. Dann hat er etwas gemacht. Etwas Schlimmes. Ich weiß aber nicht, was. Er hatte plötzlich einen Zauberstab in der Hand und er hat..." Laura schluckte schwer bei der Erinnerung daran. Es war so schlimm gewesen, dass sie es im Moment nicht erzählen wollte. Sie wollte am besten gar nicht daran denken und wenn sie es erzählen musste, wurde es erst so richtig war. Und wie hätte sie sowas beschreiben sollen. Er war in ihr Gedächtnis eingedrungen, und sie hatte sich nicht wehren können. Dieser verdammte Kerl... sie hatte sich einfach nicht wehren können!

Snape legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und Madame Ludwig sah entsetzt zu dem Kind. Laura schluchzte. Sie atmete schwer und ihr Herz hämmerte laut in ihrer Brust. Sie hätte schreien können.

„Es ist schon gut, chérie, erzähle es, wenn du bereit bist dasu. Du kannst nischts dafür, was immer er gedan 'at, du kannst über'aupt nischt dafür." Die ältere Dame verlies den Raum, da auch sie sah, dass Laura und ihr Vater nun besser alleine weiterreden würden. Amélie wollte auch aufstehen, aber Laura verstärkte den Griff an ihrer Hand.

Snape sah seine Tochter an, die sich nun die andere Hand vors Gesicht hielt. Er griff nach ihrer Schulter und sah zu, wie sie sich langsam beruhigte. Nach einigen Minuten fragte er sie: „Laura, was war mit der Elfe und den Fröschen?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Sie suchte in seinem Gesicht einen Hinweis, ob er verärgert war, aber es war ganz neutral. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht Ärger bekommen, weil sie die Frösche hatte befreien wollen. Seltsamerweise war diese Sorge ihr gerade eine gute Ablenkung von ihren Gedanken an Prune.

„Sie... sie hat mit den Fröschen geredet und gesagt, dass ihre Augen und ihre Haut für Zaubertränke gebraucht würden, dass sie das traurig finde und so. Und da haben sie mir Leid getan... es tut mir wirklich Leid, Dad, dass ich sie habe befreien wollen..." Sie sah ihren Vater schuldbewusst an und schluchzte immer noch.

Er nickte nachdenklich. Diese Elfe hatte scheinbar die Rolle des Lockvogels gehabt.

Severus kam plötzlich in den Sinn, wie er Madame Ludwig erzählt hatte, dass Laura ein großes Herz habe für andere Lebewesen. Gut möglich, dass Prune das gehört hatte und sich das zu Nutze gemacht hatte. So hatte er in der Aufregung problemlos verschwinden können und hatte genügend Zeit gehabt, sich umzuschauen.

Laura griff sich die Hand ihres Vaters. „Dad, ich möchte nach Hause," sagte sie mit etwas erstickter Stimme. Snape wusste, dass er im Moment nicht mehr aus seiner Tochter raus bringen würde. Und über ihr Fehlverhalten würde er dann zu Hause mit ihr sprechen, nun war weder der richtige Augenblick dafür, noch der richtige Ort. Wahrscheinlich war sich das Kind nicht bewusst, dass das alles von Prune geplant gewesen war. Dass dieser mit Absicht Lauras Mitleid für die Frösche erregt hatte.

Und Laura lag etwas anderes auf der Seele. Aber er würde nur erfahren, was Prune mit ihr gemacht hatte, wenn er ihr Zeit ließ. Sie musste es von sich aus erzählen. Leider war Geduld nicht gerade seine Stärke, vor allem in solchen Dingen und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um sie nicht zum Reden zu drängen.

Er nickte. „Wir gehen bald nach Hause, Laura. Ich muss aber vorher noch dringend mit Edward reden. Solange möchte ich von dir, dass du im Bett bleibst und dich ausruhst. Verstanden?" fragte er, als er an die Situation dachte, als er Laura angeordnet hatte im Bett zu bleiben und sie sich stattdessen entschlossen hatte, auf seiner Küchenkombination rum zu turnen.

„Ja, Dad," hauchte sie. „Können wir dann zu Hause zusammen brauen? Bitte!" sagte Laura.

Snape wunderte sich über diese Frage. Aber seltsamerweise beruhigte ihn das Brauen auch immer so gut und das schien auch bei Laura der Fall zu sein. Und wahrscheinlich wollte sie einfach nur etwas 'Normales' tun.

Wenn auch widerwillig würde Laura ihrem Dad gehorchen und im Bett bleiben, denn auch sie erinnerte sich an den Zwischenfall nach der Verbrennung mit Drachenfeuer, als sie sich nicht an seine Anordnung gehalten hatte und es dann ziemlich unangenehm gebüßt hatte.

Snape nickte und gab ihr noch einen mahnenden Blick.

Dann sah er zu Amélie, die nun dem Mädchen einen Kuss auf das die Stirn gab und sie dann sanft nach hinten drückte, sodass sie sich hinlegen musste.

Er stand einen Moment da und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Die letzten beiden Tage gingen Laura durch den Kopf. Sie fühlte solche Abscheu für Prune, der es sich erlaubt hatte, sich in ihr umzusehen. Finstere Gedanken überkamen sie, was sie diesem Mann alles antun könnte dafür. Es überraschte sie selbst, wie viele grausame Dinge ihr einfielen. Sie war froh, dass die junge Frau bei ihr war und einfach nur da saß, bei ihr. Und dass sie ihre schlimmen Gedanken nicht lesen konnte.

Die junge Frau, die immer noch auf ihrem Bettrand saß, summte leise ein Lied und Laura schloss die Augen. Ja, sie würde nur auf das Lied hören, welches Amélie summte, nichts denken, nichts fühlen.

s s s s s s s s s s s s

Es beunruhigte Snape ziemlich, dass seine Dokumente verschwunden waren und er wusste, dass sie nun handeln mussten. Diese Aufzeichnungen konnten auch sehr kontraproduktiven Handlungen dienen. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren mit seinem Kollegen Ludwig vieles herausgefunden über natürliche Gifte und deren Wirkung und Verhalten in verschiedenen Zaubertränken. Zum Teil ziemlich intensiven Wirkungen und er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, zu welchen Zwecken diese missbraucht werden könnten.

Edward sah auch ziemlich besorgt aus. „Dieser schlimme Kerl 'at das bestimmt alles geplant. Scheinbar 'atte er auch eine private Hauselfe, die auch alles möglische 'ätte rausfinden können. Isch möschte wissen, was da'inter steckt. Wieso wollte er diese Aufseischnungen 'aben?"

Snapes Augen verengten sich leicht. „Das könnte vielerlei Gründe haben, Edward. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er zu einer Vereinigung gehört, die irgendwas mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hat. Ich habe über solche Vereinigungen gelesen. Ihre Interesse ist es, sehr gefährliche und nicht nachweisbare Tränke zu entwickeln zu allen möglichen verschiedenen Zwecken, die ich gar nicht erst wissen will."

Edward nickte. "'ab isch auch schon gelesen, ja," sagte er und runzelte die Stirn.

Snape fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich möchte wissen, was dieser Prune meiner Tochter angetan hat. Bei Gott, ich werde den verdammten Kerl töten, wenn er sie angefasst hat." Snape hatte leise gesprochen, aber Edward hatte die Sorge in seiner Stimme erkannt. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie der Mann sich nun fühlte, denn er war selber Vater dreier Kinder. Und als Elternteil kam einem immer die schlimmsten Befürchtungen und Szenarien in den Sinn. Er hatte sich allerdings nicht wirklich vorstellen können, dass Snape so für das Mädchen fühlte, wie er für seine eigenen Kinder fühlte. Dieses Gefühl, das nur Eltern für ihre Kinder fühlen können. Aber er hatte heute die Verzweiflung gesehen in dem Mann, als sein Kind in Gefahr gewesen war. Ihm selbst saß der Schreck noch tief.

„Denken Sie nischt das Schlimmste, Severus. Er ist ein schlimmer Bandit, aber das 'eisst nischt, dass er ein Kinderschänder ist. Isch glaube, er wollte einfasch nur Informationen 'aben von Laura. Und scheinbar 'at sie diese nischt rausgerückt. Des'alb 'at er sie geschlagen und was er sonst noch gemacht 'at, weiß isch nischt, aber isch denke sein Interesse galt nur den Unterlagen. 'offe isch jedenfalls," fügte er noch etwas besorgt hinzu.

Snape hoffte, dass der Mann recht hatte und er glaubte auch, dass Prune wirklich nur die Unterlagen und Tränkeformel im Sinn gehabt hatte. Aber trotz diesen logischen Überlegungen schlichen sich solche schlimmen Vorstellungen in seine Gedanken.

Und wieso war Laura denn so verletzt? Er musste ihr sehr weh getan haben, vielleicht um ihr die Informationen, die er haben wollte zu entlocken. Er hätte erkennen müssen, dass Laura deswegen so seltsam gewesen war.

Auch wenn sie die Erinnerung daran nicht mehr gehabt hatte, war die Wunde tief genug gewesen, um sich so unwohl zu fühlen, dass sie den ganzen rechstlichen Tag und sogar in der Nacht bei ihm die Sicherheit gesucht hatte. Sie hatte an seinem Rockzipfel gehangen wie ein eingeschüchtertes Kleinkind. Er hätte dem mehr Beachtung schenken sollen! Aber er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Laura hier etwas zustoßen konnte. Und nachdem sie hier von Anfang an eher zurückhaltend gewesen war, hatte er nichts Schlimmes gedacht.

Nebst seiner Sorge spürte er aber auch etwas Stolz, dass sie bei _ihm_ diese Geborgenheit und Sicherheit gesucht hatte.

„Wir müssen vielleischt das Ministerium informieren, Severus. Wir müssen diese Aufseischnungen finden, bevor damit Schaden angerischtet werden kann." Edward stand auf und schritt im Raum hin und her.

„Nein," sagte Snape bestimmt. „Ich werde mit Albus reden, Edward. Wir können mit dem Phönixorden mehr rausfinden als das Ministerium. Außerdem gefällt mir der Gedanke nicht, dass das Zaubereiministerium etwas weiß und sich einmischt. Die haben ihre Nase schon in zu vielen Angelegenheiten drin, was nicht immer von Nutzen ist."

Edward nickte.

„Es ist deiner Hauselfe zu verdanken, Edward, dass wir Laura so schnell helfen konnten, bei ihrer Vergiftung. Wäre sie nicht so aufmerksam gewesen, hätte das dauerhafte Schäden bedeuten können für meine Tochter. Die Elfe wird dafür belohnt werden," sagte Snape ernst.

Edward war über diese Worte freudig erstaunt und nickte. Schien so, als hatte Laura einen guten Einfluss auf ihren Vater.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Albus Dumbledore nahm die schlechte Neuigkeit ruhig hin und nickte, während er über die Halbmondbrille schielte.

„Ich verstehe Ihre Sorge, Severus. Natürlich könnten Ihre Dokumente dazu beitragen, dass Tränke zu widrigen Zwecken entworfen werden könnten. Aber auch auf der dunklen Seite hat es leider gute Zaubertrankmeister. Deshalb glaube ich, dass mit oder ohne ihre Forschungsergebnisse solche Tränke produziert werden könnten. Aber Sie haben Recht, wir dürfen das natürlich nicht unterstützen."

Dumbledore stand auf und schritt zum Kamin. „Kommen Sie, mein Junge," lächelte Albus, was Snape die Augen verdrehen ließ. Er hasste es, so betitelt zu werden, aber folgte dem Mann in den Floh.

Als sie in Snapes Haus aus dem Kamin traten, sah der Schulleiter sofort, dass hier ziemlich intensiv gesucht worden war. Dr. Ludwig wartete schon auf Snape und Dumbledore und begrüßte den Schulleiter.

„Der Dieb hat anscheinend versucht, die Dokumente ohne Hilfe der Magie zu finden."

Er sah sich um. Ein seltsames Bild in Snapes Haus, das sonst immer perfekt aufgeräumt war.

„Ja klar," sagte Snape. „Um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Scheinbar ist er aber nicht fündig geworden, deshalb hat er doch Magie angewandt, von wegen Squib," sagte Snape.

„Gut so," sagte Dumbledore und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „So werden wir Spuren finden und auch herausfinden, wer er wirklich ist. Auch Magie hinterlässt seine Spuren. Wir sollten es alle zusammen tun, dann ist es effektiver und wir erzielen genauere Resultate. Auf drei?"

Albus schien sehr gelassen, wie immer und die beiden anderen Zauberer hielten auch ihre Zauberstäbe hoch. Es war ein äußerst schwieriger Zauber, bei dem ein Zauberer alleine Mühe gehabt hätte.

Die drei Zauberer sagten einen komplizierten Zauberspruch und es gab orange-gelbe Funken. Buchstaben hingen in der Luft. Sätze waren zu lesen, in denen zwar einige Buchstaben fehlten, aber trotzdem einigermaßen leserlich waren.

„Hugh Smeltens ist das also," sagte Snape nachdenklich. „Dann muss er seine Erscheinung gewechselt haben, oder Vielsafttrank zu sich genommen haben, denn ich habe von dem Kerl gelesen. Der sieht ziemlich anders aus in Wirklichkeit und er gehört wohl eher keiner schwarzmagischen Gesellschaft an, denke ich. Vielmehr ist er ein Scharlaten, der Zaubertränke an leichtgläubige Leute verkauft und der sich danach sehnt, den großen Durchbruch zu machen als Tränkemeister. Leider ist er relativ talentfrei." Snape sah ziemlich angewidert aus, als er sprach.

„Können wir herausfinden, wo er wohnt?" fragte Edward und sah den alten weißhaarigen Zauberer an.

„Wir werden sehen, Edward," antwortete dieser lächelnd. „Ich werde einige Leute des Ordens kontaktieren und versuchen mehr über diesen Mann herauszufinden. Ich werde mich heute Abend mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzten, Severus."

Die Männer bedankten sich bei Albus, der schon im Kamin bereit stand und ihnen lächelnd zunickte. Dann verschwand er, während grüne Flammen ihn umzüngelten.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Laura war mehr als froh, als sie wieder in ihrem Zuhause war. Snape hatte die Unordnung beseitigt, bevor er seine Tochter nach Hause geholt hatte. Er hatte Laura erklärt, was dieser Verbrecher Smeltens getan hatte und hatte dabei gehofft, dass Laura ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit erzählen würde, was vorgefallen war. Aber das Mädchen hatte nur ruhig zugehört und nichts dazu gesagt.

Laura sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an. „Können wir ein wenig brauen?" fragte sie. Sie war sehr ruhig gewesen seit sie wieder hier waren, fand Snape, was für Laura ja eher untypisch war. Er nickte und Laura lächelte zufrieden.

Sie brauten die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden, was ihr gefiel. Aber Severus merkte bald, dass ihre Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften und wie sie hin und wieder einfach Löcher in die Luft starrte, während der Arbeit.

Sie aßen eine Kleinigkeit zu Mittag und danach ging Laura hinaus in den Garten, wo sie sich vor ihr Bäumchen kniete, an dem irgendwelche kleinen Früchtchen zu wachsen begannen. Ein dicker, fetter, schwarzen Käfer kletterte an dem Bäumchen rum.

Wie schön es doch zu Hause war, dachte Laura.

Immer noch gingen ihr Gedanken an den Mann, den sie so hasste, durch den Kopf. Sie ließ den Finger sanft über den Käfer gleiten, der sich daran nicht zu stören schien. Aber sie hatte nicht mehr das unbändige Verlangen, sich in ihrem Bett zu verkriechen, zum Glück.

Snape sah, wie Laura in Gedanken versunken vor sich hin starrte und das gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Laura hatte immer noch nicht raus gerückt, was der Mann mit ihr gemacht hatte und er wusste, dass er sie nicht drängen durfte, obwohl seine Ungeduld immer größer wurde und an seinen Nerven nagte wie ein äußerst hungriges Nagetier.

Ein bisschen Ablenkung wäre bestimmt nicht schlecht für Laura, dachte Severus und hatte eine Idee.

s s s

Zwei Stunden später saß Laura immer noch im Garten auf dem Boden und ihr Streifenhörnchen kletterte auf ihr rum. Es war ein geschickter Kletterer und kletterte ausgelassen an dem kleinen Mädchen auf und ab und rundherum. Es hatte schon einige Tricks gelernt.

Das Tierchen hielt plötzlich die kleine Nase in den Wind, schnupperte und rannte einige Meter davon, zu einem großen flachen Stein und begann, daran zu schnüffeln. Mit den Forderpfoten fing es an, an dem Stein zu kratzen. Laura hatte das schon einige Male beobachtet und stand auf, um zu sehen, was wohl so Interessantes an dem Stein war. Sie kniete sich hin und sah dem Streifenhörnchen zu. Sie versuchte, den Stein etwas weg zu rutschen, aber er war zu schwer.

„Hallo Laura," hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme, die ihr bekannt vorkam, über ihr. Sie drehte sich erstaunt um und sah hinauf in die dunkelbraunen Augen ihres Großvaters. Sie sah sich nervös um, ob ihr Dad in der Nähe war. Wie hatte der Mann hierher gelangen können? dachte sie. Oje, wenn Snape das sehen würde! Sie war einen Moment hin und her gerissen, zwischen Freude und Sorge.

Sie stand schnell auf und lächelte Snape Senior an. Er kauerte sich zu ihr hinunter und sie umarmte ihn glücklich. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie mochte den Mann sehr gerne. Vielleicht auch nur wegen der Tatsache, dass er ihr Großvater war, sie wusste es nicht. Und vielleicht auch, weil sie spürte, dass der Großvater sie auch liebte, obwohl er sie nicht gut kannte.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, nachdem sie den Mann fest an sich gedrückt hatte, sah sie ihren Vater beim Haus stehen und sie anschauen. Das war sehr seltsam, denn der Mann sah gar nicht ärgerlich aus.

Ein großes Lächeln breitete sich auf Lauras Gesicht aus und eine wunderbare Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so leicht und glücklich, als wären die letzten Tage gar nicht mehr so wichtig.

Sie sah den älteren Mann vor ihr an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie hörte, wie der Großvater schwer schluckte und sich dann aufrichtete. Er war beinahe so groß wie ihr Dad und sie sah glücklich zu ihm auf, während ihre schmale Hand in seine Große glitt. Das war wie ein Wunder, dachte Laura.

Snape musste das erlaubt haben, sonst wäre der Mann keine paar Sekunden hier geduldet gewesen. Woher war wohl der Sinneswandel ihres Vaters gekommen?

Egal, denn nun war es genau so, wie sie es sich so lange gewünscht hatte.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsss

„Willst du mir die Orte zeigen, wo du spielst?" fragte Tobias seine Enkeltochter und fühlte sich so jung, wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Ein strahlend helles Licht schien ihn auszufüllen. Laura, die immer noch Tobias' Hand hielt, sah ihren Dad fragend an. Er gab ihr ein kaum erkennbares Nicken und sie zog den Mann an ihrer Hand mit sich zum Bach.

Es schien zu wirken, bemerkte Snape zufrieden, denn er sah durchs Fenster, dass Laura fröhlich plauderte und dem Mann alles zeigen wollte. War vielleicht doch nicht so eine schlechte Entscheidung gewesen, einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zugegangen zu sein. Severus drehte sich um und begann einen Brief an Remus zu schreiben.

Tobias genoss unterdessen das Zusammensein mit seiner Enkelin.

Nun, da er mit ihr an der Hand durch den sonnigen Garten ging, kamen ihm die vergangenen Jahre wie ein dunkler böser Traum vor. Irgendwie unwahr.

Weggeschmissene Jahre ohne Glück.

Hätte er Laura doch nur schon früher kennen gelernt. Wäre er doch schon vor Jahren auf Severus zu gegangen. Vielleicht hätte er dann Laura aufwachsen sehen. Sie war bestimmt ein zuckersüßes Kind gewesen. Natürlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob Severus vor ein paar Jahren auch schon bereit gewesen wäre, ihn an seine Tochter heran zu lassen. Er konnte sich seinen Sohn gar nicht vorstellen mit einem Kleinkind, das passte so gar nicht!

Tobias sah zu Laura hinunter, die ihn ums Haus und durch den Garten führte. Er fragte sich, wielange sich Severus schon alleine um seine Tochter kümmerte. War Lauras Mutter womöglich schon gestorben, als das Mädchen noch ein Baby war?

Irgendwann würde er Laura dann danach fragen, aber nicht heute. Heute würde er mit Laura den Tag genießen. Hier und jetzt. Und er wollte nach vorne schauen, denn es sah so aus, als könnten nun einige schöne Jahre vor ihm liegen. Und vielleicht würde ihm Severus irgendwann mal verzeihen können.

Nach einer guten Stunde kamen Laura und Tobias wieder zum Haus zurück. Laura sah ziemlich glücklich aus.

„Ich geh dann vielleicht besser wieder?" fragte der ältere Mann etwas unsicher. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier erwünscht und geduldet war. Er wollte es auf keinen Fall verbocken.

Diese letzte Stunde, die er mit Laura verbracht hatte, war ihm wie eine Minute vorgekommen. Wie konnte es sein, dass ein kleines Mädchen ihn so fröhlich machen konnte. Ihn so aufblühen lassen konnte. Plötzlich waren so viele Ideen in seinem Kopf, was er mit Laura und eventuell sogar mit seinem Sohn noch alles erleben konnte.

Snape sah ihn nicht ganz so unfreundlich an und sagte etwas knapp: „Wir essen gleich etwas kleines zu Abend, wenn du willst, kannst du bleiben."

Snape Senior nahm dankend an, aber hoffte, dass das nicht eine unangenehme Mahlzeit wurde, bei der niemand redete und er selbst wollte seinen Sohn nicht zutexten. Er hätte gar nicht gewusst, was mit ihm reden. Zum Glück übernahm das Reden dann aber Laura und sorgte so dafür, dass nie eine peinliche Stille entstand und das Ganze war dann viel lockerer, als der ältere Mann befürchtet hatte. Auch wenn sein Sohn nicht gerade sehr gesprächig war.

Es war der schönste Tag seit sehr langer Zeit für Tobias Snape. Als er sich verabschiedete, gab ihm Severus sogar die Hand, was Tobias sehr freute, denn das war ein großer Fortschritt. Die große Abneigung war aus den Augen seines Sohnes verschwunden, auch wenn er nicht besonders freundlich war und immer noch ziemlich kühl. Aber er hatte scheinbar doch gewollt, dass er zum Essen bleibt, was ihn ehrlich gesagt beinahe sprachlos gemacht hatte.

Laura umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er hoffte sehr, dass er sein Enkelkind bald wieder sehen würde. Er drückte sie fest an sich.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Danke, Dad," sagte Laura ernst, als sie später am Abend im Bett lag. „Es war ganz schön, heute." Laura lächelte zu ihrem Vater hinauf, der sich auf ihre Bettkante setzte und froh war, dass sie scheinbar nicht mehr am Grübeln war.

Sie war wieder ganz die 'alte' Laura gewesen am Nachmittag. Er musste zugeben, dass das Zusammensein mit seinem Vater gar nicht so schlimm gewesen war. Irgendwie hatte er gemerkt, dass dieser Mann wirklich wie ein Fremder war, für ihn. Beinahe nichts erinnerte Severus an den Vater, der dieser Mann einst gewesen war für ihn. Seltsamerweise machte das alles einfacher.

Laura zog ihren Dad zu sich hinunter und gab ihm einen schmatzenden Kuss. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du der beste Dad bist, den es gibt?"

Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah sie skeptisch an. „So? Bin ich das?"

Laura nickte. „Meistens jedenfalls. Außer, wenn du so blöde Strafen gibst."

Snapes Mundwinkel zogen sich etwas nach oben. Er hörte ein Geräusch von unten.

„Schlaf jetzt, Laura. Ich muss noch mit Professor Dumbledore reden." Damit stand er auf.

„Dad, ich will noch einen Gutenachtkuss," jammerte sie und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus.

Snape drehte sich um und sah sie etwas ungeduldig an. Er mochte diesen jammernden Ton gar nicht, sah aber ausnahmsweise darüber hinweg. „Du hast mir vor einer Minute einen ziemlich feuchten Kuss verabreicht, Laura," sagte er, ging aber trotzdem zum Bett seines Kindes.

„Ja, der war aber ein Dankeskuss," sagte sie logisch. Snape grummelte etwas, bückte sich und küsste Laura auf die Wange.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape lag in seinem Bett und versuchte sich auf einen Artikel zu konzentrieren, der ihn eigentlich interessierte, aber ständig gingen ihm andere Gedanken durch den Kopf. Laura, Amélie, dieser Prune, oder besser Smeltens, Amélies Lächeln, seine Dokumente... und er hoffte, dass dieser Möchtegern-Tränkemeister seine Aufzeichnungen nicht missbraucht hatte. Was er wohl mit Laura gemacht hatte? Wahrscheinlich hatte er versucht, sie auszuquetschen, um an Informationen ran zu kommen. Als ob er sein Kind in solche Dinge einweihen würde! Wie lieb sich Amélie um seine Tochter gekümmert hatte...

Er hatte mit Dumbledore gesprochen und dieser hatte gute Hoffnungen gehabt, den Wohnort von Smeltens ausfindig machen zu können. Er habe mit drei Ordensmitgliedern gesprochen, darunter auch mit Remus, dem Severus aber selber auch noch einen Brief geschickt hatte. Sie würden dem Mann zusammen einen Besuch abstatten. Diesem verdammten… Mistkerl.

Wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu einer gewissen jungen Frau mit kastanienbraunem Haar, mit schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen und einem vollen Mund... Amélie war schon eine attraktive Frau mit viel Charme. Aber sie passte etwa so gut zu ihm, wie eine Rose in den Schnee. Und bestimmt war sie auch schon besetzt und niemals würde sie Interesse haben an einem Mann wie ihm.

Seine Zimmertür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Lauras Kopf erschien. „Dad," flüsterte sie, „ich kann nicht einschlafen."

Snape seufzte, aber er vermutete, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Tage sie nicht in Ruhe ließen. Vielleicht war jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit, dass sie sich ihm anvertraute. Er klopfte neben sich aufs Bett und Laura nahm das Angebot sofort an. Sie hob seine Decke hoch und kletterte ins Bett.

„Dad, ich vermisse Milly so sehr," sagte sie leise und umarmte ihn mit einem Arm, während sie sich seitlich an seine Brust lehnte.

Snapes Arm legte sich automatisch um seine Tochter und er klopfte ihr sanft auf den Oberschenkel. Er grummelte zustimmend.

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas und Laura spielte mit einer Hand an Snapes Schlafanzugknöpfen rum.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Schniefen und spürte, wie sie ruckartig die Luft einsog dabei. Er sah zu ihr hinunter. Laura sah ihn an und er bemerkte, dass sie ziemlich rote Wangen hatte und ihre Augen wässrig waren. Ihre Finger drehten immer noch seine schwarzen Knöpfe herum, als sie leise zu sprechen begann.

„Es war, als würde er meine Gedanken durchkämmen. Er konnte alles sehen, einfach alles! Ich wollte das nicht und ich konnte gar nichts tun, damit er aufhörte. Ich wollte ihn dafür töten, Dad. Ich hasse ihn!" Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden zum Schluss und sie sprach mit so viel Abscheu, dass Snape die Stirn runzelte.

Es musste sie sehr verletzt haben, dass dieser verdammte Kerl so in ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen war. Es war auch nicht ungefährlich, das bei so einem jungen Kind zu tun.

Dieser Typ hatte es also wirklich gewagt, in Lauras Gedanken einzutauchen, dachte er zornig. Er hatte sowas schon vermutet. Allerdings hätter er ihm nicht zugetraut, dass er das fertig brachte, da es anspruchsvolle Magie war. Er vermutete aber, dass dieser Kerl das nicht besonders gut beherschte. Bei einem unschuldigen Kind war das nicht extrem schwierig.

Wenn er diesen Kerl in die Finger bekommen würde, könnte er für nichts garantieren, dachte er wütend. Er konnte sich selber gut erinnern, wie Dumbledore in seine Gedanken eingedrungen war, damals, als er die Kunst der Okklumentik gelernt hatte. Und Albus war dabei nicht so brutal vorgegangen, wie dieser Stümper. Außerdem war er selbst damals älter gewesen als Laura jetzt und hatte das auch lernen wollen und hatte gewusst, auf was er sich in etwa einließ. Das war eine ganz andere Sache, als diese hier und trotzdem war es ein unangenehmes Gefühl gewesen, damals. Laura war einfach überfallen worden und hatte keine Chance gehabt sich zu wehren. Sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass so etwas möglich war. Dass es jemandem gelingen könnte, in ihre Gedanken, ihre Erinnerungen einzubrechen.

Laura sah immer noch zu ihm auf und eine Träne rann ihr die Wange hinunter. Schnell putzte sie sie weg.

„Wenn ich nur schon daran denke, kann ich fast nicht mehr atmen, Dad," fügte sie hinzu und schluckte schluchzend.

„Er hat etwas angewandt, was nicht sehr viele Zauberer können. Wahrscheinlich, oder ziemlich sicher, war Prune oder Smeltens wie er richtig heißt, ein ziemlicher Anfänger. Er muss sich in deinen Gedanken bewegt haben, wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Außerdem ist das schlecht, wenn man sowas bei einem Kind tut. Man darf die Gedanken anderer Menschen nur streifen und sie nicht durchkämmen, wie du gesagt hast."

Er konnte Lauras Wut und Verzweiflung gut nachvollziehen. Viel zu nah war ihr dieser Mann gekommen und viel zu rücksichtslos war er mit den Erinnerungen seiner Tochter umgegangen. Dafür würde er büßen. Er zog Laura noch näher zu sich und drückte sie beschützend an sich.

„Dad? Ich will, dass er dafür leidet." Sie hatte nur geflüstert, aber Severus hörte die Leidenschaft hinter ihren leisen Worten.

„Das wird er, Laura. Dafür werde ich sorgen. Er wird seine Strafe dafür erhalten." Laura nickte und entspannte sich. Sie wusste, dass wenn ihr Vater das sagte, der Kerl bestimmt richtig bestraft werden würde. Zumal er ziemlich verärgert schien, auch wenn er sich bemühte, das für sich zu behalten.

„Was ist, wenn das wieder mal jemand zu mir macht, Dad?" fragte sie besorgt. Gerade war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass das geschehen könnte. Und sie wollte das bestimmt nicht wieder erleben. Nie!

„Wenn du etwas älter bist, werde ich dich lehren, dich davor zu schützen." Snape klopfte nun Laura wieder sanft auf den Oberschenkel, wahrscheinlich unbewusst.

„Aber ich will es _jetzt_ lernen, Dad," sagte sie bestimmt und setzte sich auf. Snape gab ihr einen etwas strengen Blick.

„Das geht nicht, Laura. Du bist noch zu jung. Mindestens vierzehn oder fünfzehn musst du sein. Außerdem werde ich dann auch in deine Gedanken eindringen, wenn auch nicht so grob und rücksichtslos wie dieser... Smeltens." Er sah sie forschend an aber sie winkte ab.

„Du bist ja mein Dad." Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Du bestrafst mich doch nicht für etwas, dass du in meinen Gedanken siehst, oder?"

Snape lächelte und gab Laura einen prüfenden Blick. „Du verbirgst doch nicht etwa irgend eine Unart vor mir, oder?"

Laura schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht." Sie gab ihm ein schelmisches Lächeln. Er entspannte sich bei diesem Anblick.

Aber noch etwas anderes hatte Laura keine Ruhe gelassen in den letzten Stunden. Sie wusste, dass ihr Dad sie heute noch nicht auf die Sache mit den Fröschen angesprochen hatte, weil sie noch etwas mitgenommen war, wegen der Vergiftung und so. Aber sie wusste auch ganz genau, dass er nicht darüber hinweg sehen würde. Sie musste jetzt wissen, wie wütend er deswegen war und was sie zu erwarten hatte.

„Dad," fing sie kleinlaut an und Snape bemerkte den schuldbewussten Blick sofort. „Ehmm... werde ich... werde ich bestraft, wegen der Frösche, weil ich sie befreien wollte, meine ich?" Sie gab ihm einen guten Dackelblick, aber Snapes Miene war nun ziemlich streng.

Sie biss sich auf den Daumennagel, bis ihr Snape die Hand aus dem Mund nahm.

Er sah zu ihr hinunter. „Hmm... du bist dir schon im Klaren, dass du da falsch gehandelt hast, nehme ich an. Denn, hättest du deine Finger davon gelassen, wäre uns allen einiges erspart geblieben. Außerdem hätte das schlimme Folgen für dich haben können."

Laura wurde mulmig im Magen, als er ihr das so vor Augen legte. Sie nickte leicht und ihr Vater fuhr fort: „Es waren Mr. Ludwigs Frösche und da hast du sowieso nichts anzufassen, geschweige denn zu befreien, oder?" Severus sah seine Tochter ernst an, als sie sich aufgerappelt hatte und sich im Schneidersitz vor ihn hin setzte.

„Aber ich hatte eben so Mitleid," verteidigte sie sich.

Snape nickte. „Das entschuldigt dein Verhalten aber nicht," stellte er klar.

„Dad… aber ich will nicht bestraft werden," sagte sie leise und senkte den Blick zu seiner Bettdecke. Sie fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger dem Rautenmuster auf der dunklen Decke nach und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Snape atmete tief aus. Er fasste sie an beiden Oberarmen und zog sie näher zu sich. Ihre Hand stahl sich automatisch nach hinten, um ihren Hintern zu verdecken. Severus bemerkte es, sagte aber nichts dazu sondern sah Laura tief in die Augen, die nun knapp vor seinem Gesicht waren.

Wie große, dunkle Augen sie doch hatte, dachte Severus in diesem Moment.

„Hör gut zu, Laura." Er machte eine kleine Pause und Laura blinzelte. „Da ich denke, dass du dabei etwas gelernt hast, bestrafe ich dich diesmal nicht für deinen Leichtsinn und dein falsches Verhalten. Aber lass es mich klar ausdrücken... wenn du deine Finger nochmals irgendwo drin hast, wo sie nicht hin gehören, schneide ich dir jeden Einzelnen ab, verarbeite sie zu Pulver und verwende sie in einem Zaubertrank, verstanden?"

Laura nickte schnell und musste versuchen, ein Lächeln zu verstecken. So ernst ihr Vater auch gesprochen hatte, war ihr natürlich trotzdem klar, dass er das nie tun würde.

Er sah sie noch einen Moment intensiv an, bevor er sie los ließ.

"Ja, Sir," sagte sie und versuchte ernst zu klingen.

„Es ist Zeit zu schlafen, Laura. Ins Bett, jetzt." Snape schob Laura vom Bett.

„Darf ich nicht hier schlafen?" fragte sie, doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, junge Dame, ab ins Bett, aber fix!"

Laura seufzte dramatisch und rutschte vom gemütlich warmen Bett ihres Dads. Als sie schon bei der Tür war, drehte sie sich nochmals um.

„Gute Nacht, Dad" sagte sie und sah ihn einen Moment an, mit der Türklinke in der Hand. Mit der anderen Hand wickelte sie sich den Bund des Schlafanzug-Oberteils um den Zeigefinger.

„Dad? Warum hast du eigentlich nicht Lily geheiratet, wenn du sie geliebt hast? Wieso hast du mit_ meiner_ Mum ein Kind gemacht? Du hast meine Mum nicht geliebt, oder?"

Snapes Mimik wurde hart und er setzte sich automatisch etwas mehr auf im Bett.

Ihm war plötzlich ziemlich heiß und er sah in Lauras Augen, dass sie diese Tatsache verletzte. Und dass sie das überhaupt realisiert hatte, wunderte ihn sehr.

„Setz dich nochmals her, Laura," sagte er viel ruhiger, als er sich fühlte. Wieso zwang sie ihn, über solche Dinge zu sprechen? Er atmete ruhig ein und Laura setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

„Zum 'sich verlieben', oder heiraten, gehören immer zwei. Lily hat James geheiratet." Auch wenn der bittere Unterton, mit dem er diesen Satz gesagt hatte, kaum zu hören war, entging er dem Mädchen nicht.

„Ich gebe zu, dass Ellen nicht die Liebe meines Lebens war, aber da sie deine Mutter ist, verbindet uns doch einiges mehr, als eine flüchtige Liebschaft."

Er musterte sein Kind, das seine Augen nun gesenkt hatte. Es fiel ihm auf, dass sie auch die Schultern ziemlich hängen ließ.

„Das alles hat aber nichts mit dir zu tun, Laura. Du bist meine Tochter… und diese Frauen sind nun beide tot," fügte er leise hinzu.

In der nächsten Sekunde war Laura in seinen Armen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Er hielt sie lange so fest an sich gedrückt, bis sie aufsah und nickte.

„Und wir beide leben," sagte sie leise. Severus nickte nachdenklich und Laura drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer und in ihr Bett ging.

'Ja, wir beide leben', dachte Snape und löschte das Licht.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Milly!" rief Laura, so laut, dass beinahe die Wände wackelten und Snape erschrocken zu seiner Tochter sah.

Die kleine Hauselfe war mitten im Wohnzimmer erschienen und Laura rannte zu ihr, kniete sich zu ihr runter und quetschte sie dann an sich. Milly grinste breit, obwohl ihr beinahe die Luft weg blieb. Sie hatte das Mädchen so vermisst, und das schien gegenseitig zu sein.

„Geht es Laura gut?" piepte sie halb erstickt, worauf Laura ihren Griff lockerte. Sie nickte und in dem Moment traten Harry und Remus aus dem Kamin.

„Remus! Harry!" freute sich das Kind und stand vom Boden auf, um die Freunde zu umarmen.

„War es schön beim Campieren?" fragte sie neugierig und Harry nickte glücklich. Er war richtig braun geworden, beinahe so braun wie sie selbst.

Snape hatte Laura gesagt, dass Milly und Remus mitgehen würden, wenn er am nächsten Morgen mit ein paar Leuten des Phoenixordens diesen Smeltens aufsuchen würde. Lauras Augen hatten sofort einen besorgten Ausdruck angenommen und sie hatte ihn eindringlich gebeten, sie nicht alleine zu lassen. Sie sei auch nicht alleine, hatte er kurz gesagt. Ihr Großvater würde nach ihr und Harry sehen. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich daraufhin in Sekundenbruchteilen erhellt und sie hatte ihn stürmisch umarmt.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, bis ihr Großvater kam und erzählte es nun gleich Harry.

Albus hatte am Morgen früh sofort die Aktion starten wollen, bevor Smeltens die Zeit haben würde, etwas mit den Dokumenten anzufangen. Aber er hatte auch etwas Zeit gebraucht, um mehr über den Mann raus zu finden und einige Leute zu organisieren. Deshalb war es nun schon beinahe elf Uhr.

Als es klingelte, sprang Laura sofort auf und rannte zur Tür. Snape atmete tief aus und seine Augen zogen sich zusammen. Lupin wusste genau, dass sich Snape sehr ungerne widerholte und es gar nicht mochte, wenn Laura über seine Anweisungen hinweg sah oder sie einfach vergaß.

„Großvater!" rief sie und war auch schon in seinen Armen. Tobias hob Laura hoch, während er sie umarmte und genoss die freudige Begrüßung. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte sich verhört, oder besser gesagt verlesen, als er Severus' Brief gelesen hatte, wo drin gestanden hatte, dass er auf Laura und ihren Freund aufpassen durfte.

Remus überraschte die Ankunft von Snape Senior auch sehr. Er hatte den Mann noch nie gesehen, aber er hatte tatsächlich gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Severus.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren fünf Zauberer versammelt in Snapes Wohnzimmer. Darunter auch Mr. Ludwig.

Den einzigen, den Laura noch nicht kannte, war ein junger Mann mit rotblondem Haar, der etwas verwegen aussah, da sein Gesicht ziemlich viele Narben hatte. Er hieß Andrew Crawl und war auch ein Mitglied dieses Ordens, von dem ihr Dad manchmal erzählte.

Die beiden Kinder sahen gespannt auf die erwachsenen Zauberer, die alle Albus Dumbledore zuhörten.

Tobias waren diese Männer etwas unheimlich, auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließ. Er war der einzige nichtmagische Mensch hier. Aber er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, denn seine Familie war magisch. Das war so und er würde das alles besser verstehen können, wenn er sich darüber informierte und diese Tatsache so akzeptierte. Laura würde bestimmt offen sein, ihm davon zu erzählen. Bei Eileen hatte er vieles einfach verdrängt gehabt und als er dann bei Severus auch die Magie festgestellt hatte, hatte ihn das beängstigt und verärgert. Er hatte einen 'normalen' Sohn gewollt.

„Wir werden zu dieser Adresse apparieren," sagte Albus Dumbledor in seinem üblichen ruhigen Ton. „Von dort aus ist es nicht mehr weit."

Die Männer nickten alle und Snape wandte sich an die Kinder. Alle Männer sahen die beiden schwarzhaarigen Kinder mit den vor Spannung weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ihr Beiden benehmt euch, verstanden? Wir sind bald zurück!"

Laura trat einen Schritt vor. „Ich hab Angst, Dad!" sagte sie besorgt.

„Hier kann dir nichts passieren, Laura," sagte Snape und Laura verdrehte leicht die Augen, was ihr wiederum einen strengen Blick von Snape einbrachte.

„Ich hab ja auch nicht Angst um mich, sondern um dich, um euch!" sagte sie etwas ungeduldig.

„Wir sind genügend Leute, Laura und der Kerl weiß ja nicht, dass er bald Besuch bekommt."

Laura sah nicht wirklich überzeugt aus und sie umarmte ihren Vater. Dem schien das nicht so zu gefallen, vor aller Augen. Harry trat zu Remus und sah ihn auch etwas besorgt an. „Pass auf, Remus," sagte er leise und der Mann lächelte ihn an und fuhr ihm mit der Hand über das wirre Haar.

Laura ließ ihren Vater los und umarmte auch Remus. Dann gab sie Mr. Edwards und den anderen beiden Zauberer ein Lächeln und wünschte viel Glück.

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ihre Hand glitt in die ihres Großvaters, der alles gespannt mitansah.

TBC...


	51. Chapter 51

Allen möchte ich herzlich danken für die Reviews :-)

Scientific ida herzlichen Dank fürs Betalesen, schön, dass sie euch allen meine Patzer erspart!

Viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel, Gruss Sally

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Die fünf Männer und Milly waren ziemlich verblüfft, als bei besagter Adresse nichts als eine leere, alte Scheune anzutreffen war.

„Es sieht aus, als habe Mr. Smeltens dieses 'Zuhause' schon seit längerem verlassen," bemerkte Dumbledore, als er die Scheune kurz inspiziert hatte. Wenn er etwas verlegen war über seinen Irrtum, so zeigte er es nicht.

Severus und Lupin sahen sich an und Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

Dumbledore überlegte einen Augenblick und nickte dann zu sich selber, während er über seinen weißen Bart strich.

Andrew Crawl war auch in der Scheune verschwunden um nachzusehen, ob es noch Spuren des Mannes gab, der hier scheinbar einmal gewohnt oder besser gesagt gehaust hatte.

Als er wieder aus dem halb verfallenen Bruchsteinbau heraus trat, gesellte er sich zu den anderen Zauberern, die gespannt um Albus herum standen. Sie sahen ihm an, dass er noch ein Ass im Ärmel hatte. Milly hielt sich im Hintergrund.

Dumbledore strich sich nochmals über den Bart und sah über seine Halbmondbrille.

„Es ist mir noch eine andere Adresse bekannt, wo er leben könnte. Ich schlage vor, wir apparieren alle zusammen. Da die Adresse nicht sehr genau ist, haltet ihr euch bitte an einander fest. Es könnte sonst geschehen, dass wie ziemlich weit von einander auftauchen. Die Zauberer nickten. Severus hielt sich zu hinterst und griff nach Remus' Umhang, damit nicht jemand auf die Idee kam, sich an _ihm_ fest zu halten.

Einen Augenblick später waren die Zauberer verschwunden.

S s s s s s s

„Großvater, sieh mal das da, das haben wir schon gelernt," sagte Laura stolz und hielt dem Mann eines ihrer Verwandlungsbücher unter die Nase.

„Und du glaubst gar nicht, was mein Dad alles kann! Für den ist das alles hier in dem Buch piep einfach," fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie den ungläubigen Blick des Großvaters sah.

Das Erstaunen des älteren Mannes freute Laura und sie fühlte sich ziemlich gut, dass sie solche Dinge tun konnte, welche Tobias kaum glauben konnte. Seine Eileen hatte zwar manchmal kleinere Dinge gezaubert, hatte aber im Allgemeinen eher darauf verzichtet. Nur Tränke hatte sie immer gebraut im Keller. Darum hatte er sich aber nicht gekümmert und hatte sie einfach machen lassen. Ihm war das früher alles etwas unheimlich gewesen und er hatte so wenig wie möglich damit zu tun haben wollen.

Seltsam, dass das heute ganz anders war. Es interessierte ihn sehr, was seine Enkelin und ihr Freund alles erzählten über diese fantastische Welt und er spürte sogar einen gewissen Stolz auf seinen Sohn, der dort scheinbar ein sehr angesehener Zauberer und Tränkemeister war.

Aber er hatte Schwierigkeiten, das alles glauben zu können. Dass es eine ganze Welt für sich gab, von der die meisten Leute nichts wussten. Eine geheime Welt der Zauberer, von der sein Sohn und seine Enkelin ein Teil waren. Wie hatte er das so ignorieren können, früher.

„Kannst du mir das vorzeigen?" fragte er Laura und sah sie zweifelnd an. Laura gab Harry einen vielsagenden Blick und seufzte. „Mein Dad würde mich umbringen, wenn ich das wagen würde. Zaubern ist außerhalb der Schule verboten, für Kinder jedenfalls." Sie sah ihren Großvater entschuldigend an. Es reizte sie unglaublich, ihren Zauberstab zu holen und dem Großvater etwas zu demonstrieren.

Der würde Augen machen!

Würde es ihr Vater merken? Wie sollte er es merken?

Aber wenn ja? Es war ihr einfach ein zu heißer Lauf. Sie hatte keine Lust, ihm erklären zu müssen, weshalb sie gezaubert hatte und er würde es merken, falls sie lügen würde. Dann wäre sie in noch größeren Schwierigkeiten . Er würde auch überhaupt kein Verständnis haben, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, sie habe eine kleine Vorführung für ihren Großvater gemacht. Nein, sie hatte doch einiges gelernt in diesem Jahr mit ihrem Vater.

Tobias nickte nur und strich Laura übers Haar. „Das ist schon gut, Liebes," sagte er und lächelte das Mädchen an.

„Und du bist also Spezialist im Besenreiten, hm?" fragte er Harry und dieser nickte stolz. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Snape einen so netten Vater hatte.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Es war ziemlich heiß, als die fünf Leute neben einem Bahngleis, irgendwo in Irland auftauchten. Weit und breit sahen sie kein Haus.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind, Albus?" fragte Crawl zweifelnd, doch der alte Mann nickte.

„Ich denke, hier sind wir genau richtig, Andrew. Dort hinten, hinter diesen Mauern müsste es sein." Er zeigte auf ein halb zerfallenes Haus. Die Männer gingen darauf zu. Tatsächlich war hinter der Ruine noch ein kleines, altes Steinhaus, in dem Licht brannte.

„Stopp, hier fängt der Schutzzauber an," sagte Albus. „Wenn der Schutzzauber zusammenfällt, wird er das ziemlich sicher merken und sich davon machen wollen. Wir müssen direkt in sein Wohnzimmer apparieren, wenn wir ihn nicht entkommen lassen wollen." Albus Dumbledore sprach, als würde er eine nette kleine Geschichte erzählen.

„Ich schlage vor auf drei," sprach er schon weiter und hielt seinen Zauberstab vor sich.

Auf drei schossen fünf gelbe Blitze aus den Zauberstäben und trafen auf eine nun rötlich glänzende Scheibe, die wie eine Käseglocke das Haus umgab. Es zischte einen Moment und die Scheibe war verschwunden. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später, waren auch die Männer und auch die Elfe verschwunden.

Sobald die Männer im Haus angekommen waren, ging ein akustischer Alarm los, der so tönte wie ein übergroßer Wecker. Die Zauberer scherten sofort in alle Richtungen aus, um nach dem Mann zu suchen, bevor er verschwinden konnte. Severus war nicht sicher, ob dies nicht schon passiert war, denn im oberen Stockwerk, das sehr klein war, war der Mann nicht.

„Ich hab ihn," hörte er Crawls Stimme von unten. Er ging schnell die Treppe hinunter und sah seinen Kollegen, den Zauberstab auf einen dürren, blonden Mann gerichtet die Kellertreppe hinauf kommen. Er stieß den Mann rau vor sich her.

Smeltens schien so erschrocken, dass er keinen Laut raus brachte.

Snape erkannte den Kerl sofort, er sah noch ähnlich aus, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte aus dem Tränkemagazin.

Sofort richteten auch die anderen Männer den Zauberstab auf ihn und er begann zu jammern und zu schlottern. Crawl stieß ihn unsanft auf einen Stuhl.

„Das Veritaserum, Severus," sagte Dumbledore ruhig und Crawl machte einen Schritt auf den Mann zu und öffnete ihm grob den Mund. In einer eleganten Bewegung leerte Snape die Flüssigkeit in den aufgesperrten Mund und gab sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, nur einen Schluck zu verabreichen. Der Mann konnte nicht anders als es runter zu schlucken, denn Crawl hielt ihm die Nase zu, während er mit der anderen an den Haaren den Kopf nach hinten zog.

Milly zog an Snapes Umhang. Sie hielt eine kleine Hauselfe an der Hand, die sehr verängstigt wirkte und sich vor lauter Schreck nicht mal wehrte.

„Meister!" piepte sie mit erschrockener Stimme. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stand die Elfe vor den fünf Zauberern.

Obwohl sie vor Schreck wie angewurzelt da stand, lähmte Albus Dumbledore sie mit einem Zauber, damit sie sich nicht entfernen konnte, entschuldigte sich aber höflich dafür. Ihre Angst war offensichtlich und Milly sprach sanft auf sie ein. In ihrer eigenen Sprache, die sehr melodisch klang.

„Wo hast du die Unterlagen und was hast du damit vor?" fragte Snape mit eiskalter Stimme.

Hugh Smeltens verzog das Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze und wehrte sich heftig dagegen, die Wahrheit raus zu rücken, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

„In meinem Tränkelabor und ich wollte Tränke damit brauen, um damit besseres Ansehen zu erreichen, bei den Zaubertrankmeistern. Die nehmen mich nicht richtig ernst obwohl ich viel Potential habe. Die haben keine Ahnung!"

Der Mann hatte versucht, sein Gebiss zusammen zu pressen, aber die Worte hatten trotzdem ihren Weg gefunden. Bei so viel Veritaserum hätte er seine geheimsten Wünsche und Vergehen hervor gezwitschert ohne zu zögern.

Snape sah etwas aus den Augenwinkeln, das sich langsam bewegte. Als er seinen Blick kurz von dem Mann abwandte, sah er eine sehr alt aussehende Schildkröte gemütlich an ihnen vorbei gehen. Snape zog erstaunt die Stirn in Falten und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Missetäter.

„Sie 'aben sisch bei mir eingeschlischen, um an Pläne zu kommen, Prune?" fragte Dr. Ludwig etwas pikiert. „Isch weiß nischt, wes'alb sie das Kind angegriffen 'aben, aber isch neme an, Sie wollten Informationen von der Kleinen oder was?"

Der Mann versuchte, seinen Kopf von den Händen Crawls zu befreien, der hielt ihn aber gut und kräftig fest.

„Das kleine Miststück wollte nichts raus rücken, da musste ich mir eben was einfallen lassen. Ich hab mich in ihren Gedanken umgesehen, aber da war nur unbrauchbares Zeug drin. Wenigstens biss sie dann bei den giftigen Fröschen an, denn ich musste euch ablenken, damit ihr nicht bemerkt, dass ich mich verabschiedet hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich die Unterlagen wahrscheinlich gefunden haben würde, bis ihr die Göre wieder einigermaßen gerettet habt. Wäre einfacher gewesen für mich, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wo die Dokumente sind, dann hätte ich sie schneller gefunden."

Smeltens wurde knallrot im Gesicht vor Verzweiflung, dass sein Mund sich selbstständig gemacht hatte und alles bereitwillig ausplauderte.

"Und wenn das kleine Biest es rausgerückt hätte, wo ihr Daddy seine wichtigen Papiere aufbewahrt, hätte ich sie vielleicht ohne Zauberei gefunden, dann wärt ihr mir nicht auf die Schliche gekommen. Falls ich sie nicht gefunden hätte, wäre ich wieder bei Ihnen zu Hause aufgetaucht, wie wenn nichts gewesen wäre und hätte angegeben, mich nicht wohl gefühlt zu haben oder so. Eine Ausrede wäre mir leicht eingefallen, Sie und Ihre Frau waren ja so leichtgläubig und so mitleidig mit einem armen frustrierten Squib. Dabei wollte ich mich sowieso bald aus dem Staub machen, da ich bei Ihnen nicht das gefunden habe, was ich gesucht hatte und da kam mir Snape grade recht. "

Er erschrak ab seinen eigenen Worten und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Meine Tochter ist kein Biest," hörten sie Snapes rasiermesser scharfe Stimme. "Und wenn du es nochmals wagst, in deinem jämmerlichen Leben in ihre Nähe zu kommen, dann wirst du dir wünschen, nicht geboren worden zu sein."

Snape richtete sich etwas mehr auf und sah abschätzig auf den festgehaltenen Mann herab. „Und meinst du wirklich, ich sei so verantwortungslos, einem Kind zu sagen, wo ich meine wichtigen Dokumente aufbewahre? Du bist nicht nur ein Betrüger, sondern hast so wenig Menschenverstand, dass es eine Schande ist, dass du die Gestalt eines solchen hast." Dass auch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu einem schleimigen, sich windenden Aal bestand, behielt Severus für sich.

„Was meinen Sie, Severus. Ich denke er hat einen guten Denkzettel verdient," sagte Albus ruhig, damit die Situation nicht ausartete.

„Wenn er sich als Squib ausgegeben hat, sollte er vielleicht auch mal in das Leben eines solchen sehen können." Er sah die Kollegen fragend an.

„Ich denke so zwei, drei Monate als Squib zu verbringen wird ihn so einiges lehren."

Albus sah ziemlich zufrieden aus mit seiner Idee.

„Er hat meiner Tochter ziemlich geschadet, Albus. Für mich ist diese Strafe deutlich zu milde." Severus war ziemlich empört, über diese lächerliche Strafe. Aber der Schulleiter war einfach zu nachlässig, mit allen lieben Mitmenschen.

Dumbledore befreite die Hauselfe von ihrem Lähmungszauber und sagte:

„Ich denke, es wird ihm unangenehm genug sein. Er wohnt hier sehr abgelegen und muss zusehen, wie er an etwas Essbares ran kommt. Außerdem wird er wohl seine kleine Hauselfe mit einem neuen Pullöverchen beschenken wollen." Er wandte sich an die Elfe, die nun ängstlich einen Schritt rückwärts machte.

Er lächelte sie freundlich an, was die Dienerin zu erstaunen schien.

„Du darfst ganz ehrlich deine Meinung sagen, Hauselfe. Dieser Mann wird dir nicht schaden können, wenn du etwas gegen ihn sagst. Dafür gebe ich dir mein Wort. Wir werden für dich eine andere Arbeitsstelle finden. Du könntest auch in Hogwarts arbeiten, wenn dir das gefallen würde. Möchtest du, dass dein Meister dir Kleider schenkt und dich so aus seinen Diensten befreit?"

Eingeschüchtert und unsicher sah die Elfe zu ihrem Meister und nickte dann zögerlich.

„J...Ja, Sir," presste sie leise hervor und Dumbledore lächelte wieder. Cessy griff nach ihren grossen Ohren und verdrehte sie sich schmerzhaft, bis der ältere Zauberer nach ihren Händen griff und sie davon abhielt, was sich nicht als ganz einfach erwies.

„Sie haben gehört, was die Elfe gesagt hat," sagte Albus und wandte sich wieder an Smeltens. „ Also, Sie erfüllen ihren Wunsch besser, oder es wird ziemlich unangenehm werden."

Der beiläufige Ton des älteren Zauberers passte so gar nicht zu seiner Drohung und der überrumpelte Smeltens überlegte hin und her, wie er aus dieser Situation entkommen konnte. Aber es war aussichtslos. Snape kam gerade aus dem Keller zurück, in welchen er kurz verschwunden war, um seine Dokumente zu holen, schnappte sich ein sauberes Geschirrtuch, welches er in der Küche fand und hielt es lässig dem Gefangenen hin.

„Hast du eine Kopie davon angefertigt?" fragte Snape. Er wusste, dass der Mann sich niemals auch nun einen kleinen Teil seiner Aufzeichnungen hätte im Kopf merken können. Zu komplex war das Ganze. Aber er wollte sicher gehen, dass er alle schriftlichen Dokumente hatte.

„Nein," antwortete der Mann.

„Gut," sagte Albus. „Wir warten," fügte er hinzu und lächelte den Mann an, während er auf das Küchentuch sah.

Sehr widerwillig reichte er es der Hauselfe, die es mit zittrigen Fingern entgegen nahm und sehr schuldbewusst blickte.

„Untreues Ding," fluchte der Mann verärgert. „Schon seit Ewigkeiten in meinem Dienst und nun das!"

Große Tränen rannen der kleinen Elfe übers Gesicht und Remus gab ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Es wird dir gefallen, in Hogwarts," sagte er leise. Die Elfe nickte eifrig und sah ihn dankbar an. Natürlich würde sie sich später für ihre Untreue bestrafen müssen.

„Ihr Name ist Cessy, Mr. Dumbledore, Sir," sagte Milly und Cessy sah sie bewundernd an. So eine mutige Hauselfe war diese Milly, dass sie sich traute unaufgefordert zu reden.

Dumbledore nickte und lächelte.

„So, ich denke, es ist Zeit, sich zu verabschieden," sagte er. Er hob den Zauberstab gegen Smeltens' Kopf und sagte einige komplizierte Worte. Crowl ließ den Mann mit einem kleinen Stoß und einem bösen Blick los und Dumbledore nickte seinen Kollegen zu.

„Eine Frage noch," sagte Edward und sah mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zu dem Mann, der vor ihm saß hinunter „Mir ist aufgefallen, wie sie meine Amélie immer so angese'en 'aben. Sie 'aben ihr doch nischts angetan und einen Vergessenszauber benutzt oder?" Der ältere Mann hatte sich die letzte Nacht darüber den Kopf zerbrochen. Natürlich würde sich Amélie nicht einfach so etwas antun lassen, aber wenn sie der Meinung gewesen war, Prune sei ein Squib, konnte es sein, dass sie etwas unvorsichtiger gewesen sein könnte.

„Ahh, die leckere kleine Französin. Ja, das ist eine scharfe Schnitte und wenn ich Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, hätte ich schon gerne mal ein..."

Plötzlich hatte der Mann Snapes Zauberstab am Hals und der Blick, den Snape ihm gab, sprühte beinahe Funken. Er ließ den Mann wieder schlottern und zittern.

„Noch einen Ton und du bist tot," sagte Snape ruhig aber mit einer tödlichen Stimme.

Edward und die anderen Zauberer sahen Severus erstaunt an.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit zu gehen, Freunde. Er hat seine Strafe..." sagte Albus, der das gefährliche Glitzern in Snapes Augen gesehen hatte.

Smeltens blieb etwas verängstigt sitzen. Dumbledore fasste die zitternde Elfe mit einem ermutigenden Gesicht an der Hand und apparierte davon. So auch die anderen Zauberer, bis auf Snape. Der sah, wie Smeltens der alten Schildkröte, die das Pech hatte, gerade vor seinen Füssen zu spazieren, einen unsanften Kick gab, der das Tier einige Meter purzeln ließ. Es landete auf dem Rücken und zappelte hektisch. „Accio!" sagte Snape und das Tier landete in seiner Hand. Dann richtete er den Zauberstab nochmal auf den Mann und eine Sekunde später war er verschwunden. So auch Milly.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Als er einige Sekunden später als die anderen zu Hause ankam, sahen diese ihn erstaunt an. Außer Laura, die eine Sekunde später ihre Arme um den Vater geschlossen hatte und ihn mit aller Kraft an sich drückte.

„Wieso 'aben Sie diesen Schildkröte mitgenommen?" fragte Edward neugierig. Er kannte Snape nicht als den Tierliebhaber und als Zaubertrankzutat würde er sie wohl auch nicht verwenden wollen.

„Wer so mit einem Tier umgeht, sollte keines haben," sagte Snape trocken, während er seine Tochter sanft aber bestimmt von sich weg schon. Er streckte Laura, die ihn mit großen Augen und erleichtertem Blick ansah das Tier entgegen.

Sie streckte zögernd die Hände aus und musterte ihren Dad.

„Du kannst sie behalten, Laura. Der Mann hat sie gequält. Aber sie bleibt draußen, klar?"

Laura strahlte und umarmte ihren Dad nochmals und Snape musste ein Augenrollen unterdrücken. Wieso war das Kind immer so anhänglich und dann noch in der Gegenwart seiner Kollegen?

Sie trug das Tier hinaus, wo sie es im Gras frei ließ. Harry war ihr gefolgt und sie lächelten sich an.

Tobias, der es mit den beiden aufgeweckten Kindern genossen hatte, wollte sich jetzt verabschieden, denn es war genügend Trubel hier, auch ohne ihn.

Er ging auch hinaus zu den Kindern und verabschiedete sich. Die beiden bedankten sich bei ihm und Laura fragte ihn, ob er bald wieder kommen würde. Tobias hoffte es, denn er genoss jede Minute mit Laura.

Auch von Severus verabschiedete er sich kurz, denn er wollte ihn jetzt nicht stören. Laura winkte ihm, als er aus der Haustüre trat, denn die Kinder waren auch wieder ins Haus gekommen.

„Dad, wieso ist die da?" fragte Laura und zeigte auf die eingeschüchterte Elfe, die neben Dumbledore stand. Sie kannte diese Elfe genau. Die Hauselfe senkte beschämt den Blick und sagte kleinlaut: "Es tut Cessy Leid, dass sie Laura in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Cessy musste ihrem Meister gehorchen."

Laura nickte und Dumbledore fragte freundlich: "Wir müssen noch kurz etwas besprechen, Kinder. Wärt ihr so freundlich und kümmert euch ein wenig um Cessy? Sie arbeitet von nun an in Hogwarts."

Harry und Laura nickten. Milly gab der Elfe einen ermunternden Blick und servierte den Gästen etwas zu Trinken und eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen.

Severus hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass Albus wusste, dass er es nicht bei der Strafe, die der alte Zauberer dem Verbrecher gegeben hatte, belassen hatte. Es war der gewisse wissende Blick, mit dem der Schulleiter ihn betrachtete. Aber Snape war es egal. Die Zunge des nun als Squib lebenden Mannes würde für zwei Wochen an seinem Gaumen kleben, was dessen Leben bestimmt nicht bequemer gestaltete. Das Essen würde sich dann wahrscheinlich so ziemlich auf Flüssigkost beschränken. Während dieser Zeit würde der Mann jeden Tag von neuen Schmerzen geplagt sein. Sie wären erträglich, aber trotzdem zermürbend.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauern würde, bis seine Tochter über das rücksichtslose Eindringen in ihren Geist hinweg war. Er fand, dass er noch milde gewesen war, mit dem Mann.

Die eingeschüchterte kleine Elfe kauerte sich in eine Ecke in der Küche, und schlang die unendlich dürren Arme um ihre knorrigen Beine. Milly hatte keine Zeit, sich um sie zu kümmern, da sie die Gäste mit Getränken versorgen musste. Laura kniete sich neben sie. Auch Harry saß auf den Küchenboden und sah die Elfe mitleidig an. Sie schien ziemlich zerstreut und verstört. Wahrscheinlich war ihr ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt worden, dachte Laura mitfühlend.

Sie saßen eine Weile still da. Plötzlich begann Laura leise ein Lied zu singen. Für Harry tönte das Lied seltsam fremd. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so eine Sprache überhaupt gab, so speziell tönte es. Die Augen der Elfe jedoch füllten sich sofort mit Tränen und sie sah Laura erstaunt an.

Leise und schön tönte das fremdartige Lied in der leeren Küche. Es schien eine eigenartige und schöne Stimmung auszulösen und Harry hörte interessiert zu. Cessys Augen hingen an dem Kind, das vor ihr kniete und leise sang. Das musste ein Wunder sein, dachte die Elfe. Wie kam es, das ein _Mensch,_ eine junge Hexe, ein Elfenlied sang?

Plötzlich spürte Laura eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und sah Milly, mit einem seltsam stolzen und glücklichem Gesichtsausdruck. Laura lächelte Milly an, ohne das Lied zu unterbrechen. Viele Male hatte sie es mit ihr zusammen gesungen. Cessy sah sehr erstaunt aus, aber ein Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. Ihre Augen schwammen immer noch in Tränen, die sich nun ihren Weg über Cessys Gesicht suchten.

Sie merkten nicht, wie der Schulleiter und die anderen Zauberer beim Eingang zur Küche standen. Als das Lied fertig war, streckte Laura die Hand nach der fremden Elfe aus und berührte lächelnd ihre Schulter.

„Das war aber ein sehr schönes Lied, Laura," hörten sie plötzlich Dumbledores Stimme und drehten sich überrascht um.

Laura sah ein wenig verlegen aus, weil sie ja nicht mit Zuschauer oder Zuhörer gerechnet hatte und Harry stand schnell auf.

Dumbledore lächelte die Kinder warm an und sagte dann zu der Elfe, dass sie nun gehen würden. Dass sie bestimmt gespannt darauf wäre, die anderen Hauselfen kennen zu lernen.

Cessy nickte und sah den alten Zauberer entschuldigend an. Sie trat sofort an seine Seite und die Zauberer verabschiedeten sich von einander.

Cessy trat in einem günstigen Moment auf Laura zu und nahm ihre Hand. „Danke, junge Miss. Danke vielmals!"

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Ich bin ja am Abend wieder da, Harry," sagte Remus und fuhr dem Jungen übers Haar. Laura sah zu, wie Harry den Mann umarmte. Er schien das inzwischen gewohnt zu sein und war nicht mehr so zurückhaltend. Laura freute sich ehrlich für den Freund und sie hatte auch begriffen, dass Remus_ sie_ immer lieb haben würde, trotz Harry.

Ihr war auch aufgefallen, dass Harry viel lockerer war, hier bei Snape zu Hause. Die Tage mit Remus hatten ihm offensichtlich gut getan.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir," sagte Laura, als Harry den Mann losgelassen hatte und Laura die Arme um ihn schloss. Remus konnte heute im St. Mungos einen Tag arbeiten, um zu sehen, ob ihm dieser Job gefiel.

„Bestimmt," sagte Remus und lächelte die Kinder an, bevor er in den Kamin trat und verschwand.

Snape breitete gerade ein paar Papiere auf dem hölzernen Tisch aus.

„Wir gehen baden, Dad," sagte Laura und rannte aus dem Haus, worauf Snape finster blickte, da er es nicht mochte, wenn die Kinder im Haus rum rannten. Aber die Kinder sahen den Blick nicht mehr, da sie schon lauthals Richtung Bach rannten.

„Autsch!" rief Harry plötzlich hinter Laura. Diese drehte sich um und sah Harry am Boden sitzen und seinen Zeh halten. Sie kniete sich schnell neben den Freund.

„Oww, ich hab mir den Zeh gestoßen, an diesem verdammten Stein!" jammerte Harry und rieb sich den großen Zeh.

Laura klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf den Rücken.

„Hallo Schätzchen," zirpte sie plötzlich, worauf Harry fragend den Kopf hob. Irgendwie war er erleichtert, dass nicht er damit gemeint war, denn Jimmy hüpfte auf die Kinder zu. Laura strahlte und Jimmy sprang mit einem eleganten Sprung auf Lauras Arm, den sie ihm entgegen hielt.

„Gehts wieder?" fragte Laura besorgt. Harry nickte. Sein Zeh blutete leicht und sein Nagel hatte eine weiße Rille.

Laura stand auf und zog den Jungen mit sich hoch. Plötzlich schnupperte Jimmy, kletterte von Laura runter und ging zu der flachen Steinplatte, an der sich Harry den Fuss gestoßen hatte. Sie grub und puddelte wie wild und schnupperte an der Platte.

„Das macht die immer," sagte Laura. „Möchte wissen, was die da bloß riecht!"

Harry überlegte nicht lange, sondern zog an dem Stein. Er war so schwer, dass er ihn kaum einen Millimeter bewegen konnte. „Hilf mir mal!" sagte er außer Atem. Laura fasste mit an und zusammen schafften sie es, den Stein zu verschieben.

Sie sahen sich erstaunt an, als sie unter der Platte hölzerne Bretter entdeckten.

„Wow, was ist das wohl?" fragte Harry und seine Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung und Neugierde.

„Komm, wir sehen, was darunter ist. Los!" Harry wollte eben die Bretter hoch heben, als Laura den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir sollten es vielleicht meinem Dad sagen, sonst bekommen wir Ärger."

„Wieso? Wir tun ja nichts Verbotenes. Vielleicht ist ein Schatz darunter," vermutete Harry.

„Oder ein paar Regenwürmer," meinte Laura und deutete auf Jimmy, die immer wie wilder puddelte und an den Brettern kratzte. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Jimmy scharf ist auf Gold und Diamanten," fügte sie hinzu und hob, eine Augenbraue, genau wie ihr Vater das immer tat.

Harry lachte. „Und wenn schon," sagte er. „Komm!"

Laura kniete sich neben ihn und sie rissen an den Brettern, die ziemlich eingewachsen waren, aber auch ziemlich verfault.

Endlich hatten sie eines der morschen Bretter draußen. Aber es waren keine Würmer darunter, sondern ein dunkles Loch.

„Jimmy!" rief Laura erschrocken, als das kleine flinke Tierchen im Loch verschwand.

„Verdammt!" sagte Laura und die Kinder rissen nun auch noch an den anderen Bretter, bis sie das Loch, das einen Durchmesser von etwa 80 Zentimeter hatte, frei hatten.

Sie sahen hinunter, doch es war ziemlich dunkel. Sie hörten ein Geräusch, das wahrscheinlich von Jimmy stammte.

„Ich geh runter!" sagte Harry rasch, denn zum Glück war eine Eisenleiter an der steinernen Wand befestigt.

„Nein!" rief Laura und lag auf dem Bauch, um in den tiefen Schacht zu sehen. „Wir kriegen Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Dad!" sagte sie besorgt.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, obwohl er sich auch nicht so sicher fühlte, wie er vorgab. Er war einfach zu neugierig, was da unten war und Laura war einfach nervend vernünftig. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass man sich wohl zweimal überlegte, was man tat, mit Snape als Vater. Aber das war wirklich aufregend und Snape würde ihnen den ganzen Spaß verderben.

„Wir dürfen das Grundstück nicht verlassen, oder? Das tun wir ja nicht!" sagte er überzeugend. "Vielleicht ist das ein Geheimgang."

Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wir sollten aber den Zauberstab holen. Nur für den Notfall, meine ich. Harry nickte: "Also hol ihn," sagte er aufgeregt.

„Du hast es gleich weit, hol du ihn und meinen auch," erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Es ist dein Haus, geh du jetzt!" blieb Harry hartnäckig und Laura verzog das Gesicht und düste ins Haus.

Sie holte ihren und auch Harrys Zauberstab und als sie wieder an Snape vorbei in den Garten rennen wollte, wurde sie von ihm aufgehalten. Sie hoffte schwer, dass er die Zauberstäbe, die sie unter dem T-Shirt trug nicht entdeckte.

„Laura! Ich denke, du bist mit der Regel vertraut, dass im Haus nicht gerannt wird. Falls ich dich nochmals dabei erwische, setzt es was, verstanden?" schimpfte er streng.

Laura verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, damit sie die Zauberstäbe besser verdeckte, deren Umriss sich wahrscheinlich unter ihrem Shirt abzeichneten.

„Ja, Sir," sagte sie folgsam. „Enschuldigung," fügte sie sicherheitshalber noch hinzu. Er nickte kurz und schrieb dann weiter.

Sie drehte sich um und ging erleichtert davon. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass ihr Vater sie beim Davongehen skeptisch musterte.

TBC...

Ehhmm...reviewen, bitte ;-D


	52. Chapter 52

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, und vielen Dank an Ida fürs Betalesen:-D Gruss , Sally

s s s s s s s

„Aber ich komm nicht runter," stellte Laura klar.

„Wir sollten Licht haben," sagte sie und sah zu, wie Harry die ersten Sprossen der Eisenleiter hinunter kletterte.

„Schade, dass du keine Taschenlampe hast. Vielleicht sollte ich den Lumos benutzen?" fragte er unsicher.

„Besser nicht," antwortete Laura. „Mein Dad versteht da keinen Spaß," fügte sie erklärend hinzu. Allerdings verwunderte das Harry überhaupt nicht. Snape war schließlich Snape.

Vorsichtig und mit laut pochendem Herzen ging Harry weiter in das dunkle Loch. Die Eisensprossen der Leiter waren sehr kühl. Wieder hörte er ein Geräusch. Ein Flattern und ein Quieken, das von Jimmy stammte. Sie hatten einen Stein ins Loch werfen wollen, um zu hören, wie tief es ist, hatten es dann aber sein lassen, da sie Jimmy hätten treffen können.

Harrys Augen hatten sich bald an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und so unheimlich war es gar nicht. Die Kühle der Steine, die den Jungen umrundeten, fühlte sich angenehm an, nachdem es draußen so heiß war. Was würde er finden? Konnte es gar ein geheimer Gang sein oder ein Versteck? Wusste Snape davon?

Als Harry etwa drei oder vier Meter hinunter geklettert war, hörte er wieder dieses flatternde Flügelschlagen.

Laura erschrak, als plötzlich ein lautes Flattern zu hören war und Harry unten im Schacht schrie: „Oh, diese verdammten Dinger!"

Laura sah, dass etwas um den Jungen herum flatterte. Dutzende von Flatterdingern, wie ganz große Schmetterlinge oder eher Nachtfalter, flatterten dem Freund um den Kopf, sodass Laura Angst hatte, er würde sich los lassen.

„Komm rauf, Harry!" schrie sie ängstlich.

Eines der Flattertiere hatte sich in Harrys Haaren verfangen und andere sausten um sein Gesicht. Es war schwierig, an der Leiter zu hängen und gleichzeitig die Viecher auf Abstand zu halten.

„Harry, was um alles in der Welt..." hörten die Kinder plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme und Harry hätte sich nun vor Schreck wirklich beinahe fallen lassen. Laura wurde von Snape am Arm vom Loch weg gezogen und er gab ihr einen kurzen, aber strengen Blick, der sie leer schlucken ließ.

„Lumos maxima!" sagte Snape deutlich und zielte mit dem Zauberstab in den Schacht. Er erkannte die Situation und sagte:"Impedimenta Opacu!"

Sofort hörten die Tiere zu flattern auf und segelten im Gleitflug wie Laub zum Boden des Loches. Harry sah ihnen nach und zupfte sich den einen, der immer noch in seinem Haar hing, hinaus und lies ihn auch zum Grund des Schachtes gleiten.

„Komm sofort da rauf, du alberner Junge," schimpfte Snape wütend. Laura sah ihn von der Seite bange an. Er sah wirklich nicht im geringsten erfreut aus.

Zögernd gehorchte Harry und sobald Snape ihn erreichen konnte, fasste er ihn an den Handgelenken und hob ihn aus dem Loch.

Bevor sich Harrys Augen wieder ans Licht gewöhnt hatten schimpfte Snape: „Was um alles in der Welt tust du in diesem Loch, Harry?"

Harry blinzelte verlegen zu dem Mann auf, der ihn an den Oberarmen gefasst hielt und ihn leicht schüttelte, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu geben.

„Wir... wir dachten..." stotterte er. Es fiel ihm keine wirklich schlaue Erklärung ein. Schon gar nicht, bei dem finsteren Blick, der ihm der Professor gab.

Nun verstand er Lauras Zurückhaltung von vorhin sehr gut. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, wie einschüchternd Snape sein konnte. In der Schule hatte er den dunklen, ernsten Lehrer immer sehr gefürchtet. In den Ferien war Snape nun weniger furchteinflößend gewesen, was man aber im Moment nicht behaupten konnte.

Snape sah ernst zu ihm hinunter und hob eine Augenbraue. Dann drehte er Harry rasch um. Laura war sich sicher, er würde ihrem Freund eins auf den Hintern klatschen, aber stattdessen zog er dem Jungen den Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche. Er hielt ihn den Kindern vor die Nase und sah mit fragendem Blick zu den beiden hinunter.

Laura schluckte leer.

„Der war nur für den Notfall, wir haben nicht gezaubert, Sir," sagte Harry rasch.

„Das hoffe ich. Für euch!" sagte Snape scharf. „Andernfalls würdet ihr meinen Unmut darüber_ deutlich_ zu spüren bekommen, glaubt mir."

Laura nickte und sah ihren Vater mit großen Augen an und Harry dankte Laura im Stillen, dass sie vom Lumos-Zauber abgeraten hatte.

Snape fasste beide Kinder am Handgelenk, nachdem er mit seinem Zauberstab die Steinplatte über den Schacht geschoben hatte.

Er schritt Richtung Haus und zog die Kinder mit sich. „Dad, Jimmy ist dort unten. DAD!" schrie sie.

Snape sah ziemlich ärgerlich aus, aber sie konnte ihr Tierchen doch nicht dort unten lassen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie nun Snapes Nerven besser nicht noch mehr strapazierte.

„Rührt euch keinen Millimeter, klar," sagte er gereizt. Er schritt wieder zum Loch, öffnete den Stein einen Spalt und sagte: "Accio Jimmy!"

Sofort landete das Tier in Snapes Arm. Es schien nicht sehr erfreut über die unsanfte Landung. Es hatte eines dieser Flatterviecher in der Schauze. Snape ließ es runter und ging mit den Kindern ins Haus.

Laura sah Jimmy nach, der mit dem bunten Nachtfalter-Ding davon rannte.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„So, nun möchte ich wissen, wie es kommt, dass ich Mr. Potter aus einem Loch fischen muss, das so tief ist, dass man den Grund nur erahnen kann? Es erstaunt mich doch sehr, dass das Erlebnis in Hogwarts nicht abschreckend genug war. Ihr hattet keine Ahnung, was euch unten erwarten könnte!"

Er sah die Kinder scharf an und diese schienen sich genau zu überlegen, wie sie antworten sollten. Sie waren ja wirklich sehr erleichtert, dass sie nicht gezaubert hatten, denn Snape hatte die Zauberstäbe geprüft. Laura vermutete stark, dass sie dafür ein paar auf den Hintern kassiert hätten.

Sie sahen mit schuldbewussten Gesichtern zu dem streng schauenden Mann, der vor ihnen saß.

„Jimmy hat immer an dem Stein gekratzt, Dad, schon vielmals. Da wollten wir wissen, was darunter ist. Wir haben die Steinplatte beiseite geschoben und da haben wir die Bretter gesehen. Als wir eines ein wenig gelöst hatten, ist Jimmy darin verschwunden und wir wollten sie retten."

„Und wieso habt ihr mich dann nicht gerufen? Kann es sein, dass es euch gerade recht gekommen war, dass ihr einen Grund hattet, euch in den Schacht zu begeben? Und kann es sein, dass es nicht so eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen ist? Vielleicht ist es möglich, dass einer, oder soll ich besser sagen _eine_ von euch im Haus die Zauberstäbe geholt hat?"

Laura schüttelte den Kopf und wollte eben den Mund öffnen, um es abzustreiten, als Snape ihr einen warnenden und wissenden Blick gab. Sie senkte die Augen. „Könnte sein," sagte sie leise.

„Das hier ist ein altes Haus. Ein Zaubererhaus," sagte Snape eindringlich und sah die Kinder ernst an. „Was sich hier alles verbirgt, ist ungewiss. Ich werde den Schacht mit Remus untersuchen. Wir Erwachsenen, nicht ihr Kinder! Sowas könnte einfach immer gefährlich sein. Ich hätte gedacht, ihr hättet etwas gelernt, von der Angelegenheit mit der Flaschenpost. Wir haben euch damals deutlich erklärt, dass ihr keine Alleingänge machen dürft." Snape gab den Kindern einen Blick, sodass sie erröteten. Harry spielte nervös mit einer Lasche seiner kurzen Jeans und Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Vielleicht waren wir damals zu nachsichtig mit euch?" vermutete Snape und sah sie vielsagend an. Da beide Kinder nicht in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen waren, unterschätzen sie wohl die Gefahren, die da lauern könnten.

Die Kinder schüttelten beide den Kopf.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich euch nicht so leicht davon kommen lassen würde, damit so etwas nicht mehr vorkommt?" sagte Snape und die Kinder waren nicht sicher, ob das eine Frage oder eine Feststellung war oder ob er nur laut überlegt hatte. Es klang jedenfalls nicht viel versprechend.

Laura beteuerte schnell: "Nein, Dad. Es kommt ganz bestimmt nichts solches mehr vor. Ehrlich!"

Snape sah sie lange nachdenklich an, als würde er abwägen, ob er die Kinder mit der Warnung davon kommen lassen wolle.

„Tut uns Leid, Professor!" sagte nun auch Harry.

„Hmm...nun gut!" sagte Snape und fixierte die Kinder mit seinem strengen Blick. "Aber ich werde euch gut im Auge behalten. Das gilt auch für die Schule. Wenn ihr wieder einen Alleingang unternehmt, werdet ihr in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten sein. Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns!"

Snape war bewusst, dass er in der Schule nicht für den Jungen verantwortlich war, das hieß aber nicht, dass er ihn nicht im Auge behalten würde. Und Remus war nur einen Flohruf weit entfernt.

Die Kinder nickten und Snape gab ihnen bekannt, dass sie eine Stunde früher im Bett sein würden heute Abend.

Laura und Harry waren ziemlich froh, dass sie so glimpflich davon gekommen waren.

Snape streckte Laura fordernd seine offene Handfläche entgegen. Laura sah einen Moment fragend auf die Hand, dann griff sie nach hinten und legte ihren Zauberstab in die wartende Hand.

„Dad? Was waren das für Flattermänner? Die haben wir schon mal gesehen im..."

Laura hielt sich automatisch die Hand vor den Mund, denn sie wollte Snape natürlich nicht verraten, dass sie so einen seltsamen Flattervogel im unterirdischen Tunnel nach Hogsmead gesehen hatten.

Snape sah sie leicht überrascht an. „Ja?" fragte er neugierig.

„In einem Buch," log sie, worauf sie einen ziemlich strengen Blick von Snape erntete.

Er beugte sich leicht vor zu ihr und sagte in gefährlichem Ton: "Vielleicht solltest du das Lügen besser lassen."

Laura nickte leicht. „Ja, Dad," sagte sie kaum hörbar.

„Ich möchte aber nicht sagen, wo ich so einen gesehen habe," fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Ich nehme an, dass es an einem verbotenen Ort war, sonst hättest du ja keine Mühe, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen?" vermutete Snape und hob eine Augenbraue.

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich… ich meine ja, aber das ist schon ganz lange her und... es könnte jemand anderes in Schwierigkeiten kommen. Bitte, Dad, ich möchte es nicht verraten," bat Laura, die nun in einem Dilemma war. Wenn sie ihrem Vater von dem Geheimgang erzählen würde, würden die Zwillinge sie lynchen.

„Na gut, aber ich hoffe, du wirst dich nicht mehr an diesen Ort begeben, klar?"

Laura nickte dankbar.

„Zu deiner Frage, das waren Opacu. Sie leben in absoluter Finsternis und werden auch in einigen Zaubertränken verwendet. Sie sind relativ selten und können sehr alt werden. Ich habe ein Buch, in dem sie genauer beschrieben werden, da kannst du alles über Opacu nachlesen.

„Dad, da ist eine Eule am Fenster," sagte Laura, die direkt zum Fenster sah, wo ein grauer Kauz gelandet war mit einem Brief am Bein.

Snape erhob sich und ging zum Fenster, dicht gefolgt von der neugierigen Laura. Es kam nicht häufig vor, dass sie Post bekamen, da wollte sie natürlich wissen, von wem der Brief war.

„Von wem ist er," fragte sie ungeduldig, kaum hatte er den Brief vom Bein des Kauzes gelöst. Snape gab ihr einen vielsagenden Blick. Er mochte diese übertriebene Ungeduld nicht. Einen Moment konnte sie wohl noch warten.

'An Laura und Severus Snape' stand in geschwungener Schrift auf dem Couvert. Snape kannte die Schrift nicht und er drehte den Brief um.

„Er ist von Amélie," jubelte Laura und hüpfte aufgeregt neben ihrem Vater. Wieso musste er es auch so spannend machen. Sie hätte den Brief schon lange aufgerissen gehabt und gelesen.

Snape atmete hörbar aus und ging zum Sofa. Laura direkt neben ihm.

Er sah sie ernst an und sagte: „Wenn du dich nicht einen Augenblick gedulden kannst, schicke ich dich in dein Zimmer und lese den Brief alleine."

Laura sah ihn ungläubig an, setzte sich aber anständig hin und sah geduldig zu, wie ihr Vater den Brief öffnete.

„Ich bin draußen," sagte Harry, den der Brief nicht sonderlich interessierte. Er sah Snape fragend an, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er entlassen war. Snape nickte ihm kurz zu und Harry verschwand, während Laura ungeduldig an ihren Hosen rumspielte und auf den Brief starrte.

Unerwartet gab Snape ihr schnell einen kleinem 'Mupf' an ihre Nase mit dem Brief und sie erschrak.

„Daaad!" sagte sie, als sie den amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters sah.

„Du bist zu neugierig, junge Dame," schalt er sie und sie lächelte.

„Ich will halt wissen, was sie schreibt," entschuldigte sie sich. Snape war mindestens genau so neugierig wie seine Tochter, aber ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Er faltete das Pergament auseinander und las. Laura rutschte näher, so, dass sie halb über Snapes Beine lehnte um auch lesen zu können. Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen ließ er das zu und sie las gespannt.

„Eine Einladung! Gehen wir Dad? Biiittteee!" jammerte sie.

Snapes Herz hatte einen unangenehmen Stich erhalten, als er den Brief fertig gelesen hatte.

Amélie lud sie zu einem lustigen Konzert ein wo alte irische Musik gespielt würde. Bis dahin gefiel Snape der Brief sehr gut. Aber als sie erwähnte, dass ihr Freund in der Band spielen würde, war sein Magen einen Stock tiefer gerutscht.

Logisch! Dachte er nun enttäuscht. So eine Frau musste doch einen Freund haben. Wahrscheinlich war er sehr gut aussehend und ein toller Musiker.

Snape hatte Mühe seine Enttäuschung vor Laura zu verbergen.

„Ich weiß noch nicht," antwortete er kühl, was Laura erstaunte. Sie hatte doch gesehen, wie ihr Dad die junge Frau immer angesehen hatte.

Sie las den Brief nochmals durch und beim zweiten Mal Lesen vermutete sie, dass sie den Grund für das unzufriedene Gesicht ihres Vaters kannte.

Das mit 'Freund' wohl der _Geliebte_ von Amélie gemeint war, war ihr beim ersten Mal Lesen nicht bewusst gewesen.

„Es wird bestimmt lustig," sagte Laura, nun schon viel weniger enthusiastisch. Snape sah sie erstaunt an. Vorher war das Mädchen doch noch so begeistert gewesen? Dachte er.

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Snape hatte all seine Unterlagen weggeräumt, denn bald würden sie zu Abend essen. Es roch schon ziemlich gut von der Küche her. Die Kinder halfen Milly mit dem Zubereiten und er hörte immer wieder Gelächter.

Ihm war sofort aufgefallen, dass Harry anders war, seit er mit Remus vom Zelten zurück gekommen war.

Er war nicht mehr so scheu wie vorher und redete viel mehr und offener. Irgendwie nervte es ihn, dass sich der Junge so benahm, als wäre er hier zu Hause.

Es _musste_ ihm doch einfach auf die Nerven gehen, wenn sich ein Potter in seinem zu Hause zu wohl fühlte! Oder?

Es konnte nicht möglich sein, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte!

Scheinbar fühlte sich der Lausebengel jedenfalls wohl genug, um sich schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, dachte Snape. Remus gab dem Kind bestimmt Grenzen, aber er war einfach zu gutmütig. Ein bisschen mehr Biss hätte man von einem Werwolf schon erwarten können.

Wieso Harry immer eine Unart auf Lager hatte, wusste er nicht. War wahrscheinlich einfach Vererbung, dachte er etwas bitter.

Allerdings musste er ehrlich zugeben, dass sein eigenes Kind nicht minder unartig war. Ja, auch Laura brachte sich häufig in Schwierigkeiten.

Ob das wirklich Vererbung war? fragte sich Snape nun kritisch. Er hob eine Augenbraue bei diesen Gedanken.

Währenddessen diskutierten die Kinder in der Küche. Harry hatte Laura erzählt, dass Snape während der Schulzeit nicht gerade gut ausgekommen war, mit Remus und seinen Freunden. Vor allem mit seinem Paten und seinem Vater war er ziemlich befeindet gewesen, was Laura erstaunte. Die beiden jungen Männer hatten so sympatisch ausgesehen in Harrys Fotoalbum. Und dass er sich mit Remus nicht gut verstanden haben soll, wunderte sie noch mehr. Remus war so ziemlich der einzige, mit dem sich ihr Vater wirklich gut verstand. Natürlich war er nicht sehr herzlich, aber so war ihr Dad nun mal. Mr. Ludwig schien er auch noch zu mögen, aber wahrscheinlich weil sie dasselbe Interesse hatten. Ob er sich einfach aus Lust an der Sache mit ihm treffen würde, wusste sie nicht.

Sie sah Harry prüfend an. „Du siehst doch deinem Vater ziemlich ähnlich," bemerkte sie nachdenklich und musterte Harry eingehend. „Vielleicht konnte dich mein Dad deswegen nicht ausstehen, am Anfang."

Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich habe nämlich rausgefunden, dass mein Dad wohl wirklich in deine Mutter verliebt war," flüsterte Laura und Milly tat so, als wäre sie sehr mit dem Rühren in der Pfanne beschäftigt.

Harry blinzelte etwas erstaunt. „Hat er das gesagt?" fragte er ungläubig. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Snape verliebt sein konnte und dann auch noch ausgerechnet in seine Mum. Er fragte sich, ob das wirklich stimmte und wenn ja, ob sie auch Gefühle gehabt hatte für den Mann, aber er bezweifelte es. Wer konnte sich schon in Snape verlieben? Und außerdem hatte sie ja seinen Dad geheiratet, James Potter.

„Nicht direkt," gab Laura zu und grinste dann frech. „Aber ich habs trotzdem gemerkt."

s s s s s s s s s s

„Ich hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass es so emotional werden würde," sagte Remus müde, als er am Abend auf dem Sofa saß und mit Snape ein Glas Wein trank. Es hatte ihm sehr gefallen, einen Tag im St. Mungos Spital zu arbeiten, aber es war nicht leicht , das alles nun hinter sich zu lassen und seinen Abend zu geniessen.

„Du wirst dich mehr distanzieren müssen," sagte Severus und lehnte sich in seinem Lehnstuhl zurück. Er hatte die Kinder vor einer halben Stunde ins Bett geschickt, wie angedroht eine Stunde früher als sonst. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatten sie ohne Murren gehorcht. Es schien ihnen bewusst gewesen zu sein, dass sie besser daran taten, sich in nächster Zeit zu benehmen, dachte Severus zufrieden.

„Ja, ich denke, das muss ich noch lernen," bestätigte Remus. „Was sind das für Pläne?" fragte er interessiert, als er die sehr alten Pläne eines Hauses auf dem kleinen Tischchen liegen sah.

Severus sah auch zu dem alten Pergament und sagte: "Das sind die Pläne dieses Hauses. Die Entdeckungsfreude der Kinder hat sie heute einen alten Schacht finden lassen. Mr. Potter hatte dann die grandiose Idee, in denselben hinunter zu steigen, weshalb die beiden nun schon früher im Bett sind."

Remus sah erstaunt aus. Er hatte sich gar nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, als er vor ein paar Minuten nach Hause gekommen war.

„Ihnen ist doch nichts zugestoßen, oder?" fragte er automatisch, obwohl er ja wusste, dass Severus ihm das sofort mitgeteilt hätte. Er sah das strenge Gesicht seines Freundes und vermutete, dass dieser sie auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte. Das wäre jedenfalls typisch für Severus, denn es gab nur sehr wenig, das ihm entging.

„Außer dass sie eine Stunde früher im Bett waren, heute Abend, ist ihnen zum Glück nichts zugestoßen," sagte Snape kühl. Remus sah ihn erstaunt an. Waren die Kinder wirklich so leicht davon gekommen? Dann war Severus aber sehr nachsichtig gewesen für seine Verhältnisse, staunte Remus.

„Auf diesen Plänen ist aber nur das Haus eingezeichnet und nicht das ganze Grundstück. Für mich hat das ausgesehen, wie ein Brunnenschacht, aber bei einem so alten Haus wie diesem, weiß man das nicht so genau. Es ist gut über zweihundert Jahre alt. Ich frage mich, ob meine Großmutter davon gewusst hat," überlegte Snape und Remus griff nach den Plänen. Das war wirklich interessant!

„Wir sollten uns den Schacht morgen einmal genauer ansehen." Severus stellte sein Glas hin und horchte. Hatte er Schritte gehört? Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er stand auf, um nachsehen zu gehen. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn die Kinder noch rum geisterten, wenn sie im Bett sein sollten. Wenn man das durchgehen ließ, dann hatten sie sofort das Gefühl, das würde toleriert.

S s s

„Ich musste Harry nur schnell etwas sagen, Dad," sagte Laura entschuldigend. Der gewisse Blick, mit dem ihr Vater plötzlich vor ihr stand, sagte ihr, dass er nun keinerlei Mätzchen mehr duldete.

„Und das konnte unmöglich bis morgen warten, nehme ich an?" fragte Snape leise und etwas ironisch. Laura biss die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah ziemlich ertappt aus und ihre Augen waren groß und schuldbewusst.

Severus sagte nichts, sondern zeigte nur in Richtung Lauras Zimmer. Sie verstand sofort und machte sich schnell davon, bevor es ihm noch in den Sinn kam, es müsse heute Abend doch noch 'rauschen'.

Als er wieder dir Treppe hinunter kam, sah er, wie Remus die Pläne studierte. Ja, sie würden am nächsten Tag nachsehen, was es mit dem Schacht auf sich hatte, dachte er.

"Dein Vater hat sich sehr gefreut, auf die Kinder aufzupassen," stellte Remus fest und war gespannt auf Severus' Reaktion. Er hatte noch nicht erzählt, wie es zu seinem Sinneswandel gekommen war und weshalb er nun den Kontakt zu seinem Vater hatte. Natürlich hatte Remus gesehen, dass Snape sehr zurückhaltend gewesen war, zu seinem Vater, aber dass er zugelassen hatte, dass der ältere Snape überhaupt das Haus betrat und dann auch noch nach den Kindern sah, war schon erstaunlich.

"Ja," antwortete Severus knapp. Nach einer längeren Pause und einem guten Schluck Rotwein fügte er hinzu: "Laura scheint ihn zu mögen und ich... ertrage ihn. Remus spürte, dass der Mann nicht weiter darüber reden wollte im Moment und er ließ das Thema fallen.

Die beiden Männer saßen lange Zeit auf dem Sofa, redeten manchmal, aber meistens lasen sie. Remus dachte über seinen Tag im St. Mungos nach. Es hatte ihm sehr gefallen, auch wenn er sich ein bisschen eine dickere Haut zulegen musste, damit ihn die Schicksale nicht zu sehr beelendeten. Er konnte dort eine gute Hilfe leisten. Und er hatte den Job. Obwohl es ein befristeter war, freute er sich sehr darüber.

„Hast du das gehört?" fragte Severus plötzlich und sah von seinem Buch auf. Remus horchte, aber schüttelte den Kopf.

Snape erhob sich mit verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck. Falls seine Tochter nun immer noch rumschlich, würde es was setzten, dachte er.

Er stieg die Treppe hinauf, aber sah nichts. Er öffnete Lauras Tür einen Spalt breit. Er hatte von unten nicht hören können, von welchem Zimmer das Geräusch stammte, aber als er Laura kerzengerade im Bett sitzen sah, wusste er, das es wohl sie gewesen war.

Ihr Gesicht war ganz verschwitzt und sie weinte und schluchzte.

Als Snape sich zu ihr hinunter beugte, um sie an der Schulter zu rütteln, sah sie ihn mit verängstigten Augen an. Als sie ihn nach einer Sekunde erkannte, warf sie sich ihm sofort in die Arme.

„Was ist los?" fragte er, während er sich auf ihr Bett setzte und ihr sanft auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Diese Frösche," schluchzte sie und Snape wusste sofort, wovon sie sprach. Er wartete - für seine Verhältnisse geduldig - bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Mit seinem Zauberstab machte er das Licht an.

„Ich hab geträumt, dass die Frösche meine Mum bissen und du hast versucht die Frösche zu zertreten. Aber es kamen immer mehr. Amélie hatte ganz hohe Stöckelschuhe getragen und hat dir geholfen. Mum lag dann am Boden und ich sah ihre toten Augen..." Laura weinte wieder in Snapes Brust und er fuhr ihr mit der Hand über das Haar.

„Dad, ich vermisse Mum immer noch," schluchzte sie. Alles schien Laura in diesem Moment hoch zu kommen. Sie war das heulende Elend. Snape tat es Leid, dass Laura ihre Mutter nur so kurz gekannt hatte und sich nicht mal mehr so gut an sie erinnern konnte. Der Schmerz würde wohl nicht so schnell aufhören. Oder zumindest immer wieder auftauchen.

„Ich hab nicht mal geweint, als sie starb," sagte Laura plötzlich mit heiserer Stimme. Snape sah sie an und nickte nur. Er hielt beinahe die Luft an, denn er war sehr gespannt, was, und ob seine Tochter noch etwas dazu erzählen würde.

„Mein Großvater hat mich damals aus dem Bett geholt. Ich war noch nicht mal fünf, aber ich erinnere mich genau. Meine Mum wolle mich sehen, hatte mein Großvater zu mir gesagt." Laura sprach leise und ihr fiel jetzt auf, dass sie das noch nie jemandem erzählt hatte.

„Meine Mum lag da und lächelte mich an. Ich wusste, dass sie jetzt gehen würde. Wie immer legte ich mich zu ihr und kuschelte mich in ihren Arm."

Snape horchte gespannt den Worten seiner Tochter und er spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde. Vielleicht war das die einzige Gelegenheit, in der sie das erzählen würde.

„Sie sagte mir, dass ich nie vergessen solle, wie sehr sie mich lieb hat. Dass sie mich immer lieben würde und dass sie auch immer irgendwie bei mir sein würde." Laura schluckte schwer, bei der Erinnerung. Ihr waren diese Worte noch so genau im Gedächtnis und auch die Stimme ihrer Mutter. Manchmal verblassten diese Erinnerungen, aber wenn sie abends im Bett lag, konnte sie die Worte wieder hören, wenn sie sich konzentrierte.

„Mein Großvater saß neben dem Bett und ich lag in Mums Armen. Ich habe gar nicht richtig gemerkt, dass sie starb, oder vielleicht kann ich mich auch nicht mehr erinnern. Ich weiß noch wie ich einfach da lag, neben ihr und als ich sie dann ansah, waren ihre Augen leer.

Mein Großvater und ich sahen sie einfach an und für mich war das gar nicht schlimm. Ich habe nicht geweint, denn sie hat mir ja immer gesagt, dass sie ihren Körper bald verlassen werde. Sie hat immer die Wahrheit gesagt." Laura konnte sich an die Wärme der Hand erinnern, die ihr der Großvater damals auf ihren Rücken gelegt hatte. Es war ein friedlicher Moment gewesen, den Laura in guter Erinnerung hatte. Sie hatte ihren Grossvater sehr gerne gemocht, aber er hatte selten Zeit gehabt für sie, da die Grossmutter nicht mehr bei bester Gesundheit gewesen war und er sich um sie hatte kümmern müssen.

In Gedanken hatte Laura das Sterben der Mutter viele Male wieder erlebt. Die Zeit danach war für das Kind viel schlimmer gewesen und Laura erinnerte sich an die vielen Tränen, die sie geweint hatte. Und sie war so froh gewesen, dass sie ihre Cousine gehabt hatte, auch wenn das Mädchen so komplett anders gewesen war als sie selbst.

Sie hatte sich gefühlt, als hätte man etwas aus ihr heraus gerissen und das Loch, welches sie dann immer in ihrem Bauch gefühlt hatte, musste gefüllt werden. Sie hatte es auch gefüllt. Mit schönen Erlebnissen. Mit blauem Himmel und mit den Nachmittagen an ihrem Fluss und mit all den kleinen Schönheiten der Natur. So hatte sie es sich vorgestellt und es hatte sie getröstet.

Snape fror es plötzlich, nachdem es ihm doch vorhin so heiß gewesen war. Er wollte Laura nicht unterbrechen und tatsächlich erzählte sie noch mehr.

„Am nächsten Morgen habe ich in Mums Zimmer eine schöne Zeichnung mit Schmetterlingen gemalt. Mum lag immer noch auf ihrem Bett, so wie sie in der Nacht gestorben war. Nur die Augen hatte sie zu.

Als meine Großmutter kam, sah sie mich so seltsam an, als sie mich in Mums Zimmer sitzen sah. Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich nicht bei meiner Mum sein sollte. Sie hat mit meinem Großvater geschimpft, dass das doch nichts für Kinder sei, aber Großvater hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt und mir zugelächelt."

Laura rieb sich mit den Händen die Augen und strich sich übers Gesicht um die verbleibenden Tränen weg zu wischen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich bei meiner Mum sein konnte. Das hat mich irgendwie getröstet, sie hat nicht alleine sein müssen, als sie starb. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass er mich bei ihr gelassen hat, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das sonst hätte verstehen können." Lauras Stimme wurde noch leiser und nachdenklich. „Es wäre schlimm gewesen, wenn er mir am Morgen einfach gesagt hätte, dass Mum gestorben sei und ich sie nicht mehr hätte sehen können.

Ich habe erst zwei Tage später geweint, als ich sie so sehr vermisst habe. An die Beerdigung kann ich mich kaum mehr erinnern."

Laura sah zu ihrem Vater hinauf. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie ihm das erzählte. Wollte er das überhaupt hören? Wieso dachte sie nun solche Dinge?

Snape küsste sie auf die Stirn und drückte sie an sich. Gottseidank hatte Laura einen so guten Großvater bei sich gehabt. Ohne dass er es merkte, wiegte er Laura leicht hin und her, ganz in Gedanken versunken. Als er zu ihr hinunter sah, hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und schlief wie ein Engel.

Für Ellen muss es auch schlimm gewesen sein, zu wissen, dass sie ihr geliebtes kleines Töchterchen alleine lassen musste. Wohl deshalb hatte sie an ihn appeliert und ihn so eindringlich gebeten, sich ihrer anzunehmen. Deshalb hatte sie ihm die Erinnerungen an Lauras frühe Kindheit geschenkt. Er war so froh, hatte er Laura in sein Herz gelassen.

Er sah Laura an, die ganz entspannt an ihn geschmiegt lag. Wenn er sein Kind schon so sehr liebte, wie musste dann eine Mutter, die das Kind in ihrem Bauch getragen hatte und sich rund um die Uhr um ein kleines, hilfloses Baby gekümmert hatte, fühlen? Und wie schrecklich musste es sein, wenn man wusste, dass man dieses Kind nicht großziehen durfte? Das erste Mal konnte er ansatzweise in den Schmerz hineinfühlen, den Ellen nebst ihrer Krankheit hatte ertragen müssen. Das erste Mal ließ er solche Gefühle zu. Ja, es hatte sich sehr viel verändert, seit er Laura hatte.

Und es war das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, dass Severus eine Träne die Wange hinunter lief. Er zog Laura etwas näher und hielt sie fest.

Severus hatte viele scheußliche und ganz schreckliche Erlebnisse mit sterbenden Menschen und dem Tod überhaupt gehabt.

Aber Ellens Tod war kein solch schlimmes Sterben gewesen.

Und auch das Sterben war ein Teil des Lebens.

Er war der Ansicht, dass wenn man mit diesem Thema natürlich umging, gerade mit Kindern, dann würden sie nicht so schnell beänstigende, unheimliche Vorstellungen davon entwickeln.

Er legte Laura in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Er sah sie nachdenklich an.

Eine alt bekannte Angst schlich sich in Snapes Gedanken. Eine Angst, die nun, da er Vater war, ein ganz anderes Gewicht bekam. Die Erinnerungen an die schrecklichen Zeiten vor zwölf Jahren würden ihn immer begleiten, nur wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass sie wieder zur Realität wurden. Nie mehr!

S s s s s s s s s

Laura hüpfte gut gelaunt an seiner Hand, als sie einen Feldweg entlang zu einem kleinen Dorf gingen. Es war schon am Eindunkeln und sie hatten das Flohnetzwerk bis zum Nachbarsdorf benutzen können. Als sie aus dem Kamin getreten waren in einem irischen Pub, hatten sie sich zeitlich ziemlich zurück gesetzt gefühlt. Das Dörfchen hatte alte, kleine Häuser gehabt und es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass es dort Zaubererfamilien gab.

Das Dorf, in dem das Konzert war, war - von weitem jedenfalls - sehr ähnlich.

Severus, in seine üblichen hoch geschlossenen Gewänder gekleidet, sah hier gar nicht fehl am Platz aus, sondern passte sehr gut zu der Umgebung.

Er hatte sich schwer überlegt, ob sie zu diesem Konzert gehen sollten. Erstens war er nicht der gesellige Typ, zweitens wusste er nicht, ob er Amélies Freund sehen wollte. Andererseits wollte er es aber. Und er wollte auch die junge Frau sehen, was er sich selber nicht zugestand.

Und Laura war ihm auch in den Ohren gehangen, dass sie unbedingt gehen wollte.

„Schade, dass Harry und Remus nicht dabei sind," sagte Laura und sah zu ihrem Dad rauf. Die Freunde waren am Morgen abgereist.

Snape nickte kurz.

Sie gingen durch das Dorf, das auch alt aussah, aber nicht so zauberermäßig.

„Geh anständig," sagte Snape leise zu seiner Tochter, die hin und wieder immer noch aufgeregt hüpfte neben ihm.

Sie gehorchte und sah sich um. Die Musik war schon um die Ecken der Häuser herum zu hören. Als sie endlich auf den Dorfplatz kamen, wo die Musik spielte, staunte Laura. Die Leute, die dort tanzten und an Tischen saßen, redeten und sangen waren auch altertümlich gekleidet und es war ein spezielles, faszinierendes Bild. Die Musik war so fröhlich und die Leute so ausgelassen, dass Laura sofort mittanzen wollte.

Sie benahm sich aber und ließ Snapes Hand nicht los, bis sie näher an den Tanzenden waren und sie zwischen den Leuten Amélie sah. Die junge Frau trug ein buntes, langes Kleid und ein Haarband und große Ohrringe. Sie erinnerte Laura irgendwie an eine Zigeunerin. Sie tanzte lachend und sie sah so schön aus, fand Laura.

Die Musiker spielten mit vielen verschiedenen Instrumenten, die Laura zum Teil nicht kannte.

Als Amélie die beiden entdeckte, kam sie lachend zu ihnen und begrüßte sie fröhlich. Sie fragte, ob sie auch tanzen wollten, aber Snape lehnte natürlich ab. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen am Rand der Tanzfläche und sah zu, wie Amélie Laura auf die Tanzfläche zog und wild mit ihr tanzte. Das gefiel Laura natürlich und sie drehte sich mit Amélie im Kreis und hüpfte über die Tanzfläche. Es waren so viele Leute ausgelassen am Tanzen und die Musik war so fröhlich und mitreißend, dass sich Laura super amüsierte.

Natürlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass ihr Vater rumtanzen würde, aber sie sah, dass ihm die Musik zu gefallen schien. Überall standen Leute herum, und Snape fiel nicht auf in seinen speziellen Kleidern.

Er beobachtete, wie Laura Amélie etwas ins Ohr sagte und das Gesicht der jungen Frau sich kurz verfinsterte. Sie zeigte zu einem jungen Mann, der Dudelsack spielte. Snape war sich sicher, dass es der Freund von Amélie war. Der junge Mann hatte kurzes blondes Haar und sah nicht schlecht aus. Aber seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Ausdruck.

Snape kniff seine eigenen Augen einen Moment zusammen. Er wusste, dass man von gewissen Rauschmitteln solche Augen bekam.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, kam Laura lachend zu ihm zurück und umarmte ihn glücklich. „Dad, das ist so toll hier!" sagte sie. Amélie stand auf der Tanzfläche zwischen ein paar anderen Leuten, die fröhlich miteinander sprachen und sah zu dem jungen Mann hin. Sie machte ein paar energische Schritte auf ihn zu und sprach auf ihn ein, als er die Flasche von seinen Lippen nahm, die wahrscheinlich nicht Apfelsaft enthielt. Der junge Mann lächelte versöhnlich und küsste Amélie kurz. Dann sprach er beschlichtigend auf sie ein und sie winkte ärgerlich ab und drehte sich um.

Die Musik spielte weiter und Amélies Ärger schien vergessen, denn die junge Frau tanzte weiter und winkte Laura zu, sie solle auch wieder kommen.

Nach dem nächsten Lied kam sie mit dem Mädchen zu Snape und fragte ihn, was er trinken möchte. Sie offerierte einen Drink und stand während des nächsten Liedes neben den beiden Zauberern. Laura fragte sich, ob Julien auch ein Zauberer sei, oder ein Muggel.

Die Musik war zu laut, um sich zu unterhalten. Als in ihrer Nähe ein Tischchen frei wurde, schnappte sich Amélie Snapes Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Auch Laura hatte sie sich geschnappt und steuerte auf den Tisch zu. Das Mädchen staunte, dass ihr Vater das mit sich machen ließ.

In dem Moment wollten sich ein paar junge Männer an diesen Tisch setzten. Amélie ließ Snapes Hand los und er sah, wie sie heimlich zu dem Zauberstab griff, den sie im Ärmel des luftigen Kleides versteckt hatte.

Die Männer sprangen schnell wieder auf und sahen sich verwirrt um. Amélie lächelte Snape, der sie vielsagen ansah, an und zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu.

Severus' Mundwinkel zogen nur andeutungsweise nach oben, zeigten aber einen klar amüsierten Ausdruck.

Die drei setzten sich schnell. Sie mussten ziemlich laut sprechen, damit sie etwas verstanden, was Snape im Normalfall unmöglich gefunden hätte.

Amélie sah immer wieder zu ihrem Freund, der immer mehr der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit in sich hinein leerte. Die Französin wunderte sich, wieviel Alkohol ihr Freund trinken konnte, ohne bewusstlos unter dem Tisch zu liegen. Sie wusste, dass er auch schon etwas geraucht hatte, vorhin. So sehr belastete es sie aber seltsamerweise nicht mehr. Sollte er sich doch bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit volldröhnen!

"Schade, dass dein Freund keinen Schottenrock trägt," sagte Laura verschmitzt lächelnd und Snape sah sie von der Seite her fragend an. Dass sie schon immer mal hatte wissen wollen, was die Schotten wirklich drunter tragen, oder eben_ nicht_ tragen, behielt sie für sich.

Die Musiker legten eine Pause ein und Laura sah, wie sich Amélies Freund suchend umsah. Als er sie an dem Tischchen sitzen sah, kam er zu ihnen. Laura fiel auf, dass der Mann scheinbar etwas Mühe hatte, sich den Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen, denn er stolperte zweimal über irgendwelche Beine.

Er umarmte Amélie von hinten und sagte etwas auf französisch. Amélie schien sich ziemlich zu nerven, was ihr Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zeigte.

„Hier ist kein Platz mehr, Julien," sagte sie etwas genervt. Den Freund schien der leicht unfreundliche Ton von Amélie nicht zu beeindrucken, er küsste sie auf die Wange und sie schob ihn von sich weg. Er lachte und gesellte sich zu seinen Kollegen.

Amélie atmete genervt, aber auch etwas erleichtert aus, als er sich an die provisorische Bar stellte und etwas zu trinken bestellte.

Dann erzählte Laura ihr Abenteuer, von dem Schacht, den sie gefunden hatten.

„Meine Eltern, vor allem meine Mutter hat auch fast immer alles gemerkt," sagte Amélie mitfühlend, als Laura etwas zerknirscht erzählte, dass ihr Vater sie erwischt hatte.

Endlich spielten die Musiker weiter. Laura wollte unbedingt nochmals tanzen und Snape sagte ihr, dass sie bald gehen würden. Amélie ließ sich gerne dazu überreden und Snape beobachtete die beiden von seinem Platz aus. Wie ausgelassen die beiden tanzten!

Die Leute gaben sich alle die Hand und tanzten im Kreis rum und dann über die ganze Tanzfläche, wie eine Schlange aus hüpfenden Menschen.

Aber es war schon spät und Laura musste ins Bett. Er hatte auch genug von der lauten Musik.

Dass Amélie ihren Freund nicht verliebt anhimmelte, freute Severus insgeheim und er war froh, dass er trotz seiner Bedenken und seiner Enttäuschung hier her gekommen war. Auch, dass Laura so fröhlich sein konnte, freute ihn sehr. Nach der großen Traurigkeit gestern Nacht.

Amélie war eine quirrlige, attraktive junge Frau und sie zog so einige Blicke auf sich. Nur schien dieser... Freund von ihr sie nicht zu schätzen. Er war zweifellos ein Muggel, konnte sowas überhaupt gut gehen?

Wieso hatte er sich überhaupt bloß irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht, wenn auch nur ganz wage? Hatte er wirklich gedacht, er könnte irgendwie interessant sein für so eine junge Frau? Wie naiv war er eigentlich! Nein, eigentlich war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass keine Chance bestand. Es würde ja schon an der Liebe scheitern. Er war nicht der Typ, der Liebe geben konnte. Der geliebt wurde. Außer Laura. Ja, sie war ja seine Tochter. Natürlich liebte er sie. Sehr sogar. Und sie liebte ihn auch. Und sie hatte ihn schon geliebt, als er noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es auch tat. Und er hatte Lily geliebt. Aber das war lange her.

Snape war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Amélie neben ihn getreten war und sein nachdenkliches Gesicht musterte.

„In Gedanken am Tränke Brauen, Professor?" fragte sie fröhlich, als er ihren Blick endlich erwiderte. Er lächelte leicht.

„Laura, wir gehen jetzt," sagte er, denn das Lied war gerade fertig und Laura winkte ihm zu.

„Noch ein einziges Lied, Dad," bettelte sie, sah aber an seinem Blick sofort, dass sie gehorchen musste.

Sie atmete enttäuscht aus, aber ging zu ihrem Vater. Amélie gab ihrem Freund einen unglücklichen Blick und sagte dann zu Snape: „Ich komme auch gleich mit." Sie verabschiedete sich kurz von Julien, der aber schon wieder am Dudelsack spielen war. Der Alkohol war nun so langsam in der Musik zu hören, bemerkte Amélie und verdrehte die Augen.

Snape und Laura warteten etwas abseits der Menschenmenge auf sie. Sie war beeindruckt, wie gut der Tränkemeister seine bald pubertierende Tochter im Griff hatte. Sie wusste, wie trotzig und schwierig Kinder in diesem Alter sein konnten. Ihre Mutter rieb ihr das immer wieder unter die Nase, dass sie weitaus die Schwierigste gewesen sei, als Teenager.

Laura trottete brav neben ihrem Vater her und griff nach seiner Hand.

Amélie hätte natürlich apparieren können, entschloss sich aber, die beiden zum Flohnetzwerk zu begleiten.

Sie genossen den Weg zusammen ins nächste Dorf, es war nicht weit und es war eine wunderschöne Nacht.

Amélie erzählte Snape und Laura, dass ihr Freund und seine Band ein paar Wochen durch Irland reisen und spielen würden. Er sei der einzige Franzose in der Band, die ziemlich zusammengewürfelt war. Die Band sei aber nicht sehr bekannt und verdiene auch praktisch kein Geld.

Für Alkohol und anderes reichte es aber scheinbar immer, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und ärgerte sich schon wieder über Julien. Auch dass Julien sonst nicht sehr arbeitsam war und gerne ein wenig zu tief ins Glas schaute, erwähnte sie nicht.

Snape hörte aber an ihrem Ton, dass sie über den Lebenswandel ihres Freundes nicht begeistert war.

Vor dem Pub mit dem Flohnetzwerk blieb Amélie stehen.

„Danke für den schönen Abend, es hat mich sehr gefreut, dass ihr gekommen seid," sagte Amélie freundlich und Snape sah ihr an, dass sie das ernst meinte.

Und die junge Frau war auch wirklich sehr erstaunt gewesen, dass die beiden Snapes aufgetaucht waren. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass Severus Snape sich an einem Fest mit Musik zeigen würde. Sie hatte auch noch zwei andere Leute eingeladen, die aber nicht erschienen waren. Natürlich war die Einladung ziemlich spontan gewesen, deshalb war es begreiflich.

Sie beugte sich hinunter und gab Laura einen Kuss auf die Wange. Laura umarmte die junge Frau kurz.

Amélie gab Snape die Hand, um sich zu verabschieden. Sie sah sich um und war einen Moment später verschwunden.

Snape betrat mit Laura das laute, überfüllte Pub um dort in einem Nebenraum im Kamin zu verschwinden, nachdem er dem Barkeeper eine Münze in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Laura hielt sich an Snapes Hand fest, die er um sie herum gelegt hatte. Sie lächelte, als er das Pulver ins Feuer warf und die beiden Zauberer mit einem 'Swuschhh' verschwanden.

TBC...


	53. Chapter 53

Hallo, nun gehts auch schon weiter. Vielen herzlichen Dank denen, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, mir einen Kommentar zu schreiben. Freut und motiviert mich sehr!

Wie immer hat mich auch bei diesem Kapi scientific ida unterstützt und meine Fehler korrigiert ;-) Vielen vielen Dank. Liebe Grüsse Sally

s s s s s s s s

Laura tauchte im Fluss herum, obwohl der Himmel ziemlich bedeckt war und es nach Regen aussah. Sie hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, in den Bach zu springen, als Snape sich ins Gewächshaus verzogen hatte, um eine Pflanze umzutopfen.

Severus bereitete drei Töpfe vor und dachte daran, dass er Laura in ein paar Tagen zu den Weasleys bringen würde, wo sie sich mit Harry treffen würde. Da dann Vollmond war, konnte Remus sich nicht um den Jungen kümmern.

Die beiden Männer hatten noch den Schacht erkundet, bevor Remus mit Harry vor zwei Tagen abgereist war. Außer den vielen Opacus, die aufgeregt um sie herum geflattert waren, bis sie wieder von einem Lähmzauber ruhig gestellt worden waren, hatten sie nichts Spezielles gefunden.

Die Kinder hatten sich enttäuscht gezeigt, sie hätten doch so gerne einen Schatz entdeckt. Das Loch hatte sich als ziemlich tief heraus gestellt und schien tatsächlich einmal ein Brunnenschacht gewesen zu sein.

Jimmy war auch wieder aufgetaucht und hatte sich ein paar der Leckerbissen geholt, was nichts geschadet hatte, denn die Opacus hatten sich scheinbar ziemlich gut vermehrt gehabt. Es hatte eine beachtlich große Zahl der Flattertiere in dem Schacht gehabt, da schadete es nicht, wenn sie ein wenig dezimiert wurden.

Snape hatte sich sehr gewundert, wie sich die Tiere so hatten vermehren können. Er wusste, dass sie sehr lange ohne Nahrung sein konnten, aber so eine stattliche Zahl musste doch eine Futterquelle haben.

Sie hatten die Wände des Brunnens nochmals genauer untersucht, bis Remus eine Inschrift an einem Stein entdeckt hatte. 'Orbis lapideum' war in den Stein hinein gemeißelt gewesen. Darüber war noch ein Warnzeichen in alten Runenzeichen gekratzt gewesen. Das Runenzeichen war nicht so sorgfältig und schön in den Stein gehauen worden. Die beiden Männer hatten verschiedene Zauber ausprobiert, um einen eventuellen Durchgang zu finden oder zu öffnen. Aber außer einem kleinen Loch ganz unten in der Mauer hatten sie nichts gefunden.

Remus hatte sich hingekniet und den Zauberstab in das Loch gesteckt. Mit dem Lumos hatte er gesehen, dass tatsächlich ein Hohlraum war, hinter der Steinwand.

Der Werwolf hatte dann einen Vergrößerungszauber angewandt, um das Loch zu vergrößern. Die beiden Kinder, die auf dem Bauch oben am Schacht gelegen hatten und gespannt beobachtet und gelauscht hatten, konnten kaum glauben, dass man ein Loch wachsen lassen konnte. Ein Loch war ja eigentlich gar nichts!

Aber es hatte geklappt und zum Vorschein war ein dunkler Raum gekommen. Severus hatte Remus gebeten nach oben zu gehen und hatte sich alleine daran gemacht, das dunkle Loch zu erkunden. Remus hatte verstanden, dass sein Freund nichts hatte riskieren wollen und die Kinder hätten ihm ja nicht helfen können, wenn etwas passiert wäre.

Laura hatte vor Aufregung gezittert, als ihr Dad in dem Gang verschwunden war. Sie hatte sich kaum zurückhalten können, ihrem Vater in den Gang zu folgen. Auch für Harry war das alles mehr als spannend gewesen und er wäre sehr gerne dabei gewesen, bei der Erkundung.

„Ich geh jetzt auch da runter," hatte Laura verzweifelt gesagt und war mit einem Fuß schon auf der Leiter gewesen, als Remus sie bestimmt zurück gehalten hatte.

„Glaubst du, dein Vater wäre erfreut, wenn du da unten auftauchen würdest?" hatte er sie ernst gefragt und vielsagend genickt, als er die Veränderung in Lauras Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Ihr Dad hätte ihr gehörig den Hintern verhauen und sie dann sofort wieder hoch geschickt, das wusste Laura.

Sie war froh gewesen, dass Remus sie vor sich selbst geschützt hatte, aber ihre Nervosität hatte nicht nach gelassen, bis ihr Vater, nach einer Ewigkeit wieder die Leiter hinauf geklettert war.

Er hatte erzählt, dass er nun den Grund für die vielen Opacus gefunden habe. Ein Skelett einer riesigen Echse, fast zwei Meter lang, habe dort gelegen und es habe noch ziemlich schlimm gestunken, was darauf hindeutete, dass das Tier vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit verendet sei und den Flattertieren in letzter Zeit als Nahrung gedient hatte. Sie mussten sich durch das Loch in der Mauer gequetscht haben, um an das verendete Tier ran zu kommen.

Er sei einige Meter einem Gang gefolgt, bis er an eine eingestürzte Stelle gekommen sei. Er habe versucht, die Steine bei Seite zu zaubern, aber es sei zu gefährlich gewesen, da nur mehr eingestürzt wäre.

Laura hatte nicht aufgehört zu fragen, wohin der Gang wohl geführt haben könnte, bis Snape ihr gedroht hatte, sie ins Zimmer zu schicken, wenn sie nicht sofort still sei.

Severus hatte dann am Nachmittag, als Remus und Harry gegangen waren darüber nachgedacht, was mit 'Orbis lapideum' wohl gemeint sein könnte. Das es etwa 'Kreis aus Stein' hieß, wusste er, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, ob damit der Schacht gemeint war oder ob der Gang zu einen Kreis aus Stein führen würde. Es war schon seltsam, dass die Echse, die wahrscheinlich ein magisches Wesen gewesen war, in diesem Gang platziert worden war. Durch den Einsturz musste es dem Tier den Weg zu seiner Futterquelle abgeschnitten haben, weshalb es wahrscheinlich gestorben war.

Er hatte seine Bücher durchgeackert, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob in der Nähe ein alter Steinkreis, von denen es in England und Schottland einige gab , vorhanden war, denn es war ihm nichts derartiges bekannt. Diese Steinkreise wurden früher und auch heute noch von einigen Zauberern und auch von fanatischen Muggeln als Kultstätten und heilige Orte genutzt.

Er hatte nichts gefunden und er würde dann in Hogwarts weiter recherchieren. Der Steinkreis würde ihm ja nicht davon laufen!

Er hatte sich gefragt, ob seine Vorfahren von dem Gang gewusst hatten und ob sie die Echse in den Gang gebracht hatten.

S s s

Severus wusch sich die Hände, denn er hatte Sand und Erde in zwei Töpfchen gefüllt.

Snapes Kollege Edwarts hatte ihm heute Morgen per Eule mitgeteilt, dass er am Nachmittag bei ihm vorbei schauen wolle, da er kein Carpaliskraut mehr habe, dass er dringend benötige und Snape habe doch so viel.

Also schnitt Severus einige der drahtigen Ästchen ab, die etwa zwanzig Zentimeter aus der Erde ragten. Er steckte sie in die zwei bereit gestellten Blumentöpfchen und wässerte sie.

Er sah zum Fenster, denn er hatte ein leises Kratzen gehört. Jimmy stand dort auf den Hinterbeinen vor dem Fenster und angelte sich eine Spinne, die an einem Spinnenfaden am Fenster des Gewächshauses hing. War sie also schon wieder hungrig, dachte Severus amüsiert. Gestern war Laura mit dem Tierchen auf dem Arm zu ihm gekommen und hatte gefragt, ob er denke, dass Jimmy schon wieder Babys im Bauch habe, weil sie so rund war. Er hatte geantwortet, dass er eher denke, dass sie zu viele Opacus im Bauch habe und deshalb so rund sei.

Er hätte gedacht, dass das Streifenhörnchen nun ein paar Tage nichts mehr fressen würde. Er lächelte, als er sah, wie Jimmy auf der Spinne herum kaute.

S s s s

Laura genoss es derweil immer noch im Wasser. Die Wolken wurden dunkler, aber ihr Dad hatte ihr ja nicht verboten zu baden, auch wenn sie nicht überzeugt war, dass er sehr glücklich darüber sein würde, dass sie in diesem Wetter in dem kühlen Nass planschte.

Aber sie ignorierte die dunklen Wolken und tauchte nach einer Wäscheklammer, die sie vorhin mit geschlossenen Augen hinein geworfen hatte. Sie versuchte dann immer, mit nur einem Atemzug die untergegangene Klammer zu finden, was nicht so einfach war. Dieses Spiel konnte sie unendlich lange spielen.

Als sie auftauchte, saß Snapes Eule auf einem großen Stein, am Ufer und krächzte herausfordernd. An ihrem Bein war ein Brief befestigt.

Laura lächelte erfreut, als sie den Umschlag sah, denn sie wusste, dass er von Emma war. Sie stieg schnell aus dem Wasser, wobei sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, die ihr in die Augen hingen.

Sie setzte sich auf den Stein und begann zu lesen. Emma erzählte, dass es ziemlich anstrengend sei, mit ihrer Mutter, aber dass sie zum Glück häufig mit sich selbst beschäftigt sei und mit ihrer Arbeit. Sie erzählte auch, dass ihre Mum sich ständig über sie beschwerte und Laura fühlte, dass das Emma ziemlich deprimierte. Sie konnte es scheinbar der ehrgeizigen Mutter nie recht machen.

Sie fragte Laura, ob sie zwei drei Tage zu ihr kommen möchte. Laura biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie an Mrs. Thompson dachte. Nein, danke, sagte Laura vor sich hin und die Eule, welche sie während des Lesens streichelte, sah sie neugierig an.

Oh Gott, was sollte sie nur tun? Sie konnte Emma wohl schlecht sagen, dass sie nicht die geringste Lust verspürte, Zeit in Emmas Familie zu verbringen. Sie wollte Emma nicht beleidigen, denn es war doch ihr Zuhause und ihre Familie.

Laura seufzte und legte den Brief zusammen. Sie hörte ein Donnern aus der Ferne.

Es bestand ja die Hoffnung, dass ihr Dad es nicht erlauben würde, zu Emma zu gehen. Ja, er würde es bestimmt nicht erlauben, nachdem, was sie bei den Weasleys geleistet hatte und mit Harry. Gut, dass sie so unartig war, dachte sie grinsend.

Emma hatte geschrieben, dass sie um 19 Uhr den Kopf in den Floh stecken würde, damit sie sich mit Laura kurz unterhalten könnte.

Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln ihre Schildkröte vorbei gehen und sich unter einem Busch ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen. Sie lächelte kurz. Die Schildkröte gefiel ihr sehr und sie liebte es, sich neben das Tier zu legen und ihm Löwenzahn zu füttern. Die Schildkröte aß etwa genau so, wie Snape es ihr nie erlauben würde.

Laura dachte an Emmas Brief. Sie würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Snape sie nicht gehen lassen würde.

Etwas erleichtert tauchte sie wieder in den Bach und suchte ihre Wäscheklammer.

S s s s s s s s s s s

„Laura!" Snape tönte ziemlich gereizt, als er am Rand des Baches stand und seine triefend nasse Tochter rief. Es regnete relativ stark und es hatte schon mehrmals gedonnert, aber Laura schien davon keine Notiz zu nehmen.

„Komm sofort rein, ein Gewitter ist im Anzug, falls dir das entgangen ist. Marsch, ins Haus!" sagte er streng und Laura rümpfte die Nase.

„Dad, darf ich zu Emma für drei Tage?" fragte sie in einem eher fordernden Ton, als sie aus dem Wasser trat. Sie fand es eine gute Gelegenheit, das jetzt zu fragen, wo er schon ziemlich ärgerlich schien und sie wusste sehr gut, welchen Ton sie anschlagen musste, um seine Nerven zu strapazieren. Also standen die Chancen gut, dass er es nicht erlauben würde.

„Das diskutieren wir nicht jetzt, und mässige deinen Ton, sonst liegst du um acht Uhr im Bett, klar?"

Er hatte ganz ruhig gesprochen, aber Laura war das Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht entgangen.

Nein, sie wollte natürlich nicht bestraft werden. Nicht so jedenfalls. Er sollte es ihr nur nicht erlauben zu gehen.

„Ich will aber gehen. Wenn du es nicht erlaubst, geh ich einfach!" Sie wusste genau, dass sie sich damit auf ziemlich unsicheren Boden begab und tatsächlich eine Strafe riskierte. Aber zwei, drei Tage bei Emma würde sie nicht aushalten.

Natürlich hätte sie es ihrem Dad sagen können, dass sie nicht wollte und hätte Emma einfach erzählen können, dass er nein gesagte habe. Sie war aber leider eine miserable Lügnerin und irgendwie wollte sie Emma auch nicht so ins Gesicht lügen. Sie war schließlich ihre Freundin.

Snape hob die Augenbraue. Was war mit Laura los? Wieso wollte sie unbedingt zu diesen Leuten, von denen er genau wusste, dass sie sie nicht leiden konnte.

Wahrscheinlich wegen der Freundin. Vielleicht war es ihr hier eben doch ein wenig langweilig alleine. Als Harry hier gewesen war, war sie natürlich immer mehr als beschäftigt gewesen. Nun war Remus mit dem Jungen bei sich zu Hause und bald würde Harry dann zu den Weasleys gehen, da bald Vollmond war.

Snape war stehen geblieben, bei der frechen Aussage seiner Tochter und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er sah sie an und Laura wand sich unter seinem strengen Blick. Sie sah ihn schuldbewusst an, da es ihr bei diesem Blick nicht gelang, ihre freche Fassade beizubehalten. Sie schluckte und sah dann zu Boden. Sie konnte sich sehr glücklich schätzen, wenn sie dafür keine Strafe oder Klaps kassierte.

„'tschuldigung, Dad," sagte sie leise. Snape fixierte sie noch einen Moment und drehte sich dann ohne Worte um. Sie folgte ihm in sicherem Abstand.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

„Weisst du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe, Milly?" fragte Laura und sah die Hauselfe über den Küchentisch an. Sie schnetzelten zusammen Gemüse für eine Suppe. Milly hatte ihr viel erzählt, über das Campieren und Laura war beinahe ein bisschen eifersüchtig, einerseits, weil sie nicht dabei gewesen war, andererseits, weil ihre Milly so von Harry und Remus schwärmte.

Die Hauselfe lächelte erfreut und sagte: "Milly hat junge Laura auch sehr vermisst." Laura lächelte zu Milly hinüber.

Während des Schneidens überlegte sie, was sie anstellen könnte, um ihren Vater zu verärgern, aber natürlich nicht zu sehr. Sie hatte keine Lust, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

Es fielen ihr viele lustige Dinge ein, die Snape bestimmt nicht all zu lustig finden würde, aber das war ihr zu heikel.

Davonlaufen oder sich in Gefahr bringen kam nicht in Frage, denn das würde ihr definitiv nicht gut bekommen.

Quengelig durfte sie sich auch nicht geben, sonst würde ihr Dad sie einfach ins Bett stecken.

Sie würde ihm einfach nicht gehorchen, Punkt. Das war doch ganz einfach! Sie durfte es nur nicht zu sehr ausreizen, dann war 'nicht gehorchen' der beste Plan.

„Du solltest deine Haare schneiden, Laura," hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme ihres Vaters von der Tür her. Sie sah auf und sah ihren Vater im Türrahmen stehen mit verschränkten Armen.

„Sie hängen dir in die Augen," fügte er hinzu.

„Nein, das muss so sein," antwortete Laura, während sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. „Ich will sie wieder wachsen lassen."

Snape hob die Augenbrauen und verzog einen Augenblick das Gesicht. „Aber nicht über die Augen, oder?"

Laura unterdrückte ein Augenrollen, denn sie wusste, dass sie im Moment nicht allzu frech sein sollte. Aber ihr Vater hatte doch wirklich keine Ahnung! Sollte er doch seine Haare schneiden, wenn er unbedingt etwas schneiden wollte! Die waren ja auch nicht gerade besonders kurz.

„Ich muss sie halt ein wenig auf die Seite machen, oder eine Haarklammer rein tun," sagte sie etwas ungeduldig, was Snape einen strengen Blick entlockte.

S s s s s s s s s s

Plötzlich knisterte es im Kamin und Amélie trat daraus hervor. Ihr Großvater hatte sie geschickt, etwas bei dem Tränkemeister abzuholen. Sie war sich sicher, dass es die Idee ihrer Grandmaman gewesen war, die Enkelin zu schicken, denn die Frau hatte die letzten Tage die ganze Zeit versucht, ihr den Professor und Zaubertrankmeister schmackhaft zu machen. Amélie konnte darüber nur lächeln. Dass sie ihn zum Konzert eingeladen hatte, erzählte sie der Großmutter natürlich nicht.

Sie konnte etwas Ablenkung vertragen und übernahm den Botengang gerne, wenn sie ihrer Großmutter damit einen Gefallen tat sowieso.

Sie selbst hatte sich die letzten Tage nur genervt über ihren Freund Julien. Erst hatte sie sich nach einer längeren Diskussion mit ihm versöhnt gehabt, dann am Konzert war wieder alles wie immer gewesen. Er hatte sich schon zugedröhnt gehabt, bevor das Konzert überhaupt erst begonnen hatte. Bei ihrem Gespräch hatte sie klare Änderungen verlangt, sonst würde es ihr zu blöd werden. Dieses' Lotterleben' konnte doch keine Zukunft haben. Sie hatte schon ähnliche Freunde gehabt und war an einem Punkt angelangt, wo sie das nicht mehr brauchte.

Und er hatte, wie jedes Mal, versprochen sich zu ändern, aber Amélie wusste nun, dass er das gar nicht wollte und wahrscheinlich auch nicht konnte.

Sie sah sich in dem großen Haus um. Sie wurde doch erwartet, oder? Ihr Großvater hatte gesagt um 15 Uhr. Es war so still und niemand war zu sehen.

Plötzlich tauchte eine kleine Hauselfe auf. Das musste diese Nelly oder Melly sein, von der Laura so geschwärmt hatte. Die junge Frau lächelte, als sie daran dachte.

„Guten Tag, junge Miss," begrüßte die Elfe sie freundlich. „Wen darf ich denn meinem Meister anmelden?"

„Ich bin Amélie Delais," sagte Amélie fröhlich und Milly nickte.

s s s s

Snape erschrak leicht, als Milly ihm sagte, wer im Wohnzimmer auf ihn wartete. Er war froh, dass seine Tochter nicht im Raum war, denn diese hätte seine Unruhe bemerkt. Er atmete ein paarmal tief ein und aus und schalt sich selber, dass er sich so albern benahm. Es nervte ihn ziemlich, dass sein Puls höher ging und er setzte ein strenges Gesicht auf, als er sich kurz im Spiegel betrachtete, bevor er aus dem Labor ging. Das war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass er bewusst in diesen Spiegel gesehen hatte. Seine Großmutter hatte ihn schon immer hinter der Tür gehabt.

Er schloss die Tränkelabortür hinter sich und ging die Treppe hinauf. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, sah er, dass Laura seinen Besuch schon begrüßt hatte. Laura redete mit der jungen Frau über das tolle Fest, auf dem sie getanzt hatten und auf dem es so lustig gewesen war, und wollte sie eben an der Hand in den Garten führen.

„Guten Tag, Miss Delais," grüßte Snape und war wiedermal froh, dass er seine wahren Gefühle gut verbergen konnte.

„Es freut mich, Sie hier zu sehen. Ich nehme an, Ihr Großvater ist verhindert?" fragte er höflich und Laura war sehr erstaunt, ein Lächeln im Gesicht ihres Vaters zu sehen.

Normalerweise waren diese seltenen Gefühlsausdrücke für _sie_ reserviert. Sie fühlte ein seltsames Gefühl in sich. Zum Glück mochte sie die junge Frau so gut, der das Lächeln gegolten hatte, sonst wäre sie ziemlich empört gewesen.

Nun beschlagnahmte ihr Vater die junge Besucherin und Laura blieb in sicherem Abstand immer in der Nähe der Beiden.

Snape führte sie ins Gewächshaus und war erstaunlich gesprächig. Die junge Französin hatte auch viele Fragen zu den verschiedenen Pflanzen, die sie zum Teil nicht kannte.

Laura sah, dass er Amélie ziemlich oft ansah, was ja sonst nicht seine Art war. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Er interessierte sich normalerweise nicht für Frauen und das seltsame Verhalten ihres Dads irritierte sie etwas. Sie wollte das alles im Auge behalten.

Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Lippen und zog die Augen etwas zusammen. Die beiden Erwachsenen waren ziemlich lange miteinander beschäftigt, dafür, dass Amélie nur etwas hätte abholen sollen. Laura stapfte in einer kleinen Pfütze rum, die das kurze Gewitter hier hinterlassen hatte, während ihr Dad und Amélie immer noch im Gewächshaus redeten. Was es da wohl so Interessantes zu reden gab, stundenlang?

Die Sonne schien schon wieder und spiegelte sich in dem matschigen Wasser, in dem Laura rumstapfte. Sie beobachtete wie der Matsch zwischen ihren Zehen durch quoll.

Als die beiden Erwachsenen wieder aus dem Gewächshaus traten, lächelte Amélie das kleine Mädchen freundlich an und fragte sie, was sie denn hier immer so spiele, den ganzen Tag. Das alte Haus und der große Garten schienen ihr zu gefallen, denn sie sah interessiert umher.

Snape sah seine Tochter, die immer noch in der Wasserpfütze stand, nur mit gehobener Augenbraue an, sagte aber nichts.

Laura war erfreut, dass sich die Frau tatsächlich zu interessieren schien und sie führte sie durch den ganzen Garten und zum Bach hinunter. Jimmy kam von einem Baum hinunter geklettert, als sie Laura sah und blieb einen Moment misstrauisch stehen, als sie die unbekannte Person sah. Dann überwand sie sich aber und kaum zu Laura auf den Arm geklettert. Ihr Bäuchlein war immer noch kugelrund von dem Festessen der letzten Tage.

Amélie freute sich über das Tierchen und berichtet Laura, dass sie auch solche in einem geschützten Garten auf der Beauxbatonschule gehabt hatten. Die seien aber scheu gewesen. Laura erstaunte und freute es, dass Jimmy scheinbar nicht das einzige dieser Streifenhörnchen war. Amélie versprach, ihr ein Buch mitzubringen oder zu schicken, in dem einiges über verschiedene Tierchen drin stand und eben auch über diese speziellen Streifenhörnchen, die aber Raubtiere waren und keine Nager.

Für eine Erwachsene war Amélie ziemlich verspielt und locker, bemerkte Laura rasch. Sie rannte mit Laura rum und warf Steinchen in den Bach. Sie zog sogar ihre Schuhe aus und watete mit ihr im Bach herum. Danach gingen sie weiter durch den Garten und Amélie erzählte Laura, was sie und ihre beiden kleinen Brüder als Kinder so alles angestellt hatten. Laura musste lachen und war froh, dass Amélie so ein ungezogenes, wildes Kind gewesen war.

Sie knieten sich hin, als sie Josephine, Lauras Schildkröte, die sie von ihrem Dad bekommen hatte, fütterten. Amélie schien sich nicht darum zu scheren, dass ihre Kleider schmutzig werden könnten. All dies beeindruckte Laura ziemlich. Ihr Dad war so vollkommen anders.

Severus beobachtete die beiden und wieder erstaunte ihn Amélies offene und ungezwungene Art. Er sah zu, wie sie ihr Haar ausschüttelte, das sich gelöst hatte von dem Knoten, zu dem sie es zusammen gebunden hatte.

Das kastanienbraune Haar glänzte in der Sonne. Sie hatte sehr schönes Haar, dachte er. Wie es wohl roch...?

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und staunte über sich selbst. Seit wann kümmerte er sich darum, wie das Haar anderer Leute roch? Vielleicht hatte ihm die Sonne zu lange auf den Kopf geschienen, dass er solche Dinge dachte...

s s s s s s s s s s

Es war schon halb sieben. In einer halben Stunde musste sie Emma sagen können, dass sie nicht kommen konnte. Bei der ganzen Ablenkung durch Amélie, hatte Laura gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt unartig zu sein.

Sie ging in den Garten, um nach Josephine zu sehen. Laura liebte es, das ruhige Tier zu beobachten. Da es aber schon relativ spät war, fand sie sie nicht. Josephine hatte sich wahrscheinlich schon irgendwo verkrochen und schlief. Jimmy war vor einer halben Stunde raus gerannt und sie würde auch nicht so bald wieder erscheinen. Es musste ihr nun einfach etwas einfallen, wie sie ihren Vater dazu bringen konnte, sie ganz sicher nicht zu Emma gehen zu lassen!

Laura ging zurück ins Haus.

Amélie war noch lange hier geblieben. Erstaunlich, wieviel Zeit ihr Vater plötzlich gehabt hatte, wo er doch am Morgen gesagt hatte, er müsse noch ein paar Tränke brauen.

Aber Laura hatte nichts gesagt, denn ihr war bewuss, dass das wahrscheinlich peinlich gewesen wäre.

Und sie musste zugeben, dass die junge Frau sehr unterhaltsam gewesen war. Alles schien sie zu interessieren und es schien viele spannende Dinge zu geben hier. Sie hatten auch festgestellt, dass sie in der Zauberschule in Frankreich auf andere Dinge Wert legten als in Hogwarts und auch bei der Zaubertrankherstellung gab es viele Unterschiede, was Severus natürlich interessierte.

Schlussendlich hatte der kleine Botengang, der eigentlich in ein paar Minuten erledigt gewesen wäre, fast drei Stunden gedauert. Amélie hatte versprochen, bald wieder zu kommen und hatte Laura dreimal links und rechts auf die Wangen geküsst zum Abschied. Und das hatte sie dann auch bei ihrem Dad getan, wie das ja in Frankreich so üblich war. Lauras Augen waren aber ziemlich groß geworden, als sie gesehen hatte, wie willig sich ihr Vater hatte küssen lassen. Er mochte, außer mit ihr, sonst keinen Körperkontakt und begrenzte diesen aufs absolute Minimum. Natürlich war dieser Fortschritt nur ihr zu verdanken, hatte Laura zufrieden gedacht und gelächelt. Es war harte Arbeit gewesen, ihren Vater zu erziehen. Wenn man bedachte, dass man ihn noch vor einem Jahr kaum hatte berühren können...

Ja, sie hatte einen guten Job gemacht, bis jetzt! Und nun ließ er sich einfach so küssen von jemandem fast Fremdem?

Laura hatte Amélie zugewinkt, als die junge Frau im Kamin verschwunden war und dann ihrem Vater zugelächelt, der ihr einen neutralen Blick gegeben hatte, aber mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

S s s s s s s s s s s

Snape saß nun am Tisch und las den Tagespropheten.

Wieso wollte er denn jetzt bloß nicht, dass sie etwas erledigte für ihn, das sie hätte verweigern können? Wieso konnte er ihr keinen Auftrag geben?

Sonst, wenn sie keine Lust oder keine Zeit hatte, wollte er immer etwas von ihr. Nur jetzt natürlich gar nichts.

Laura holte ihre Farbstifte raus und kritzelte etwas auf ein Blatt. Dann stand sie auf und ging davon.

„Laura!" kam es prompt von Snape. Laura lächelte in sich hinein. Na also, geht doch, dachte sie zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Sie drehte sich nicht um, sondern sagte frech. „Hab jetzt keine Zeit, ich will spielen gehen,"

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Du kommst sofort hierher und räumst deine Malstifte weg," sagte er endgültig. Bei diesem Ton hätte sie normalerweise gehorcht.

„Ich hab gesagt, ich hab keine Zeit," antwortete Laura patzig.

Dass Laura ihm so offen und frech widersprach, kannte Snape nicht und das Ganze kam ihm ziemlich seltsam und verdächtig vor. Ob das etwas mit seinem Besuch heute Nachmittag zu tun hatte, fragte er sich. Aber nein, sie war ja schon vorher so bockig gewesen, wenn er es sich recht überlegte.

Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und die Stifte waren verschwunden.

Das war allerdings nicht Lauras Plan gewesen. Sie sah geschockt auf den nun leeren Tisch.

„Dad!" schrie sie aufgebracht.

„Gib mir sofort meine Farben zurück!" sagte sie fordernd, den Tränen nahe.

Snape stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Laura wich einen Schritt zurück und ihr Vater fasste sie am Handgelenk. Er zog sie mit sich zum Sofa und dem Kind wurde es ganz heiß. Würde sie nun über seinen Knien landen? dachte sie bange. Das war sicherlich nicht ihr Plan gewesen.

Er setzte sich und sah Laura forschend an, die mit roten Wangen vor ihm stand.

„Kann es sein, dass du gar nicht zu Emma gehen willst?" fragte er mit immer noch sehr ernster Stimme.

Das Mädchen sah ihn verdutzt an. Woher wusste er das? Sie blinzelte etwas verwirrt und wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Aber Snape hatte seine Antwort. Ihre Hand ging automatisch zu ihrem Mund, wo sie auf den Fingernagel des Zeigefingers biss.

„Wenn du nicht zu Emma möchtest, wieso sagst du ihr dann das nicht einfach?" wollte er wissen und schob ihr mit vielsagendem Blick die Hand vom Mund weg.

Laura sah ertappt zu Boden. „Ich kann Emma doch nicht sagen, dass ich nicht will, das würde sie beleidigen. Und anlügen will ich sie auch nicht. Da... da dachte ich, wenn du es mir nicht erlaubst..." Sie hatte leise geredet und Snape zog seine Stirn in Falten.

„Du riskierst es lieber, mich zu verärgern und eventuell bestraft zu werden, als ihr das zu sagen?" fragte er erstaunt. Wie tickte dieses Kind? Ein Slytherin hätte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken gelogen. Irgendwie war er aber froh, dass Laura nicht lügen wollte. Und schlussendlich war ihr Plan doch auch ziemlich clever gewesen.

Sie zuckte die Schultern und sah immer noch zu Boden.

„Tut mir Leid, Dad," piepte sie. „Ich meine, dass ich dich verärgert habe, nur, damit ich nicht gehen muss." Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Das war wohl nicht so fair gewesen, dass sie ihn dafür bezahlen lassen wollte, damit ihr Plan aufging. War vielleicht ein wenig egoistisch.

„Nächstes Mal sagst du es mir, was los ist. Sonst könnte es sein, dass du nicht so viel Glück hast, wie heute." Er machte eine kleine Pause und Laura nickte zögerlich.

Sie war wirklich froh, das ihr Plan nicht nach hinten los gegangen war, wie sie einen Moment befürchtet hatte. Es war ein ziemlich riskantes Spiel gewesen, wie sie nun zugeben musste.

„Ich verbiete dir, zu gehen," sagte er streng. Laura grinste ihn breit an.

S s s s s s s s s s s s

„Tut mir Leid, Emma, aber vielleicht darfst du dann mal zu mir kommen. Ich frag meinen Dad, ob du an meinem Geburtstag hier schlafen darfst, das wäre toll, nicht?" sie wollte die Freundin aufheitern, wenn sie ihr schon absagen musste.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Snape das erlaubt!" sagte das blonde Mädchen, dessen Kopf von grünen Flammen umzüngelt wurde. Laura kniete vor der Feuerstelle und antwortete: "Ich kann ihn bestimmt überreden."

Emma sah sie zweifelnd an. Snape war nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich zu etwas überreden ließ, wie sie ihn einschätzte.

„Ist es sehr schlimm, mit deiner Mum?" fragte Laura etwas betrübt und mitleidig.

„Heute Abend sind meine Eltern fort. Levin haben sie mitgenommen, aber ich konnte mich drücken. Ich glaube, meine Mutter war ganz froh, dass ich nicht mitgegangen bin, sie schämt sich wohl für mich," sagte Emma bitter. Sie tat Laura sehr Leid.

„Du hast es gut, du bist wenigstens hübsch auch ohne deine langen Haare. Meine Mutter meckert immer an meinem Aussehen rum. Wenn ich schon nicht so schlau bin wie Levin, sollte ich wohl wenigstens gut aussehen." Emma verzog das Gesicht und versuchte zu lächeln, was nicht sehr gut gelang.

Laura konnte das beinahe nicht mitanhören. Und Emma fand _sie _hübsch?

„Emma, du bist doch schön," sagte Laura eindringlich. Natürlich war Emma keine Schönheit, nach den Massstäben der meisten Leute. Aber sie hatte eine so schöne Ausstrahlung und hatte so viel Witz und ein Leuchten in den Augen, wenn sie etwas erzählte. Sie war meistens gut gelaunt und fröhlich. Also, wenn das nicht schön war.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!" sagte das blonde Mädchen endgültig. „Aber mein Vater ist schon in Ordnung. Mein Bruder ist auch zum Aushalten, da er sich meistens in sein Zimmer verzieht. Und meine Mutter arbeitet ziemlich häufig. Morgen darf ich mit Dad in die Winkelgasse und er will mir ein Buch kaufen," erzählte sie wieder etwas fröhlicher.

„Cool! Weißt du was? Ich frage nachher meinen Dad, ob du vielleicht mal an einem Tag zu mir darfst, dann können wir zusammen baden im Bach, das ist wirklich lustig!" Laura sah ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll an und Emma nickte.

Die Mädchen unterhielten sich noch einige Minuten und verabschiedeten sich dann. Laura atmete auf, als Emmas Kopf verschwunden war und saß nachdenklich vor dem Kamin und spielte mit der Asche.

So fand sie dann auch ihr Vater fünf Minuten später. Er trat ins Wohnzimmer und ging an Laura vorbei. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und stellte ein Glas Wein neben sich auf ein kleines Tischchen. Kaum sass er, hatte er auch schon seine Tochter in den Armen. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und umarmte ihn. „Danke vielmals, Dad!" sagte sie erleichtert.

„Wofür?" fragte Snape etwas verdutzt. Hatte er etwas verpasst? Er zog sie etwas von sich weg, um sie ansehen zu können.

„Natürlich, dass du mir verboten hast zu gehen," antwortete sie keck und lächelte schelmisch. Snapes Mundwinkel zogen sich etwas nach oben. Dass sie sich für ein Verbot bedankte, würde er wohl nicht häufig erleben. Laura rappelte sich von Snapes Schoss auf und sah ihn etwas nachdenklich an. Sie musste an Emma denken, und an das, was die Freundin gesagt hatte.

„Darf Emma an meinem Geburtstag hier schlafen, Dad? Bitte! Ich wünsche mir auch gar kein Geschenk und auch keinen Kuchen, wenn sie nur hier schlafen darf."

Sie sah ihn bittend an. Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob sie überhaupt ein Geschenk bekommen hätte, aber _das_ wünschte sie sich so sehr. Vor allem für Emma.

Snape atmete tief aus und nickte dann etwas zögerlich. „Also gut," sagte er. „Aber ihr benehmt euch, verstanden?"

Laura strahlte ihn an und sie nickte eifrig. Plötzlich wurde sie aber wieder ernst.

Sie stand gerade vor Snapes Beinen hin und klopfte ihre gestreckten Arme an ihre Seiten um ganz gerade zu stehen. Snapes Augenbraue hob sich leicht. Was wohl nun wieder kam?

„Dad, findest du mich schön?" fragte sie mit ganz ernster Miene. „Du musst ehrlich sein!" befahl sie.

Was sollte nun diese Frage? Dachte Snape. Ging es um einen Jungen. Hoffentlich fing das nicht schon an, dachte er etwas verzweifelt.

Natürlich gefiel sie ihm!

Musste das nicht so sein? Er hatte mal gelesen, dass Eltern ihre Kinder immer toll fanden. Er hatte oft Mütter gesehen, die ihre hellste Freude an ihren glatzköpfigen, sabbernden und rülpsenden Babys hatten, also musste das wohl stimmen.

Ja, Laura war ein hübsches Kind. Wahrscheinlich das einzige, das ihm überhaupt gefiel und ihm je gefallen hatte.

Er hatte sich allerdings auch noch nie wirklich dafür interessiert, wie andere Kinder, zum Beispiel seine Schüler aussahen. Sie waren anstrengend, laut und nervig, das war das einzig Auffallende an den Gören.

Selten waren solche dabei, die interessiert und diszipliniert arbeiteten in der Schule, aber auch dann war ihr Aussehen für ihn nicht relevant.

Als Snape nicht sofort antwortete, fügte Laura etwas verlegen hinzu: „Emma hat gesagt, ich sei schön," erklärte sie und senkte den Blick etwas verlegen.

Snape räusperte sich und überlegte, wie er am besten antworten sollte. Er wollte kein eingebildetes Kind, das die Nase zu hoch trug, wie einige Mädchen in Hogwarts das taten. Solche kleinen Dämlein, die ständig ihre Frisur kontrollierten und sich bestenfalls noch die Nase puderten und affig kicherten, sobald sie das andere Geschlecht sichteten.

„Emma findet sich nicht schön," redete Laura weiter und tönte dabei etwas traurig. „Dabei ist sie doch schön. Auf ihre Art," sie sah Snape an, der seine schwarzen Augen aufmerksam auf sein Kind gerichtet hatte. Er musste zugeben, dass Miss Thompson bestimmt nicht zu den Schönheitsköniginnen zählte und fand es recht interessant, dass Laura sie schön fand.

„Weisst du, Dad, sie strahlt so, wenn sie mit mir redet und sie ist lustig und um ihre Augen hat es so kleine Fältchen, wenn sie etwas lustiges erzählt und …..sie hat schöne Zähne. Wir putzen unsere Zähne nämlich immer am längsten, Emma und ich," sagte Laura stolz, lächelte verschmitzt und setzte sich ganz vorne auf Snapes Beine.

Dieser war ziemlich beeindruckt, von Lauras Wahrnehmung der Freundin gegenüber. Er nahm einen Schluck Weißwein.

„Ich denke, die Äusserlichkeiten sind nicht so wichtig, wenn man jemanden mag," sagte er. „Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ja, ich bin mit deinem Aussehen zufrieden und hoffe, du bist es auch." Es hatte ihn einige Überwindung gekostet, das zuzugeben, aber Laura strahlte ihn nun glücklich an.

„Hättest du nicht lieber einen Jungen als Kind? Zum Beispiel so einen Gescheiten wie Levin?" fragte sie neugierig. Sie hatte sich das schon einige Male gefragt, ob er wohl lieber einen Sohn gehabt hätte.

Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, Laura, hätte ich nicht. Und nun Schluss mit den komischen Fragen."

„Nur noch eine. Eine ganz kleine," bat Laura und zeigte einen kleinen Abstand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Darf Emma Morgen oder Übermorgen ein wenig zu mir, um mit mir im Bach zu baden? Wir benehmen uns!" fügte sie schnell hinzu und sah ihn bittend an.

„Hmm," machte Snape und Laura griff nach seinem Weinglas, welches ihr Vater immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Darf ich auch probieren," bat sie, während sie das Glas schon zu ihrem Mund führte , aber Snape sah sie streng an.

„Das ist nichts für Kinder," sagte er, während Laura an dem Getränk roch.

Dann klimperte sie ihn mit ihren schwarzen Augen an. „Nur ein kleines Schlückchen, bitte!" bettelte sie. Sie hielt das Glas immer noch mit beiden Händen fest, zum Teil auch Snapes Hand, die auch noch am Glas war.

Er atmete tief aus, ohne das Glas los zu lassen. „Ein ganz kleines."

Laura grinste in sich hinein und nippte am Glas. Sie nahm einen nicht sehr kleinen Schluck, was sie sofort bereute. Sie verzog den Mund.

„Und das trinkst du freiwillig?" fragte sie ungläubig. Snape hob nur eine Augenbraue. Laura zupfte leicht an den Spitzen seiner Haare.

„Und, darf sie? Bitte, Dad!" Laura sah ihn fragend an.

„Mal sehen," antwortete er knapp und stellte das Glas auf das Tischchen.

„Findest du Amélie hübsch," fragte Laura plötzlich und Snape blinzelte.

„Wie kommst du jetzt auf Amélie?" wich er der Frage aus.

Natürlich zuckte Laura die Schultern, setzte sich etwas anders auf Snapes Schoß und lehnte sich an ihn. „Weiß nicht. Ich möchte es halt einfach wissen," sagte sie.

Snape wusste nicht, wie er der Frage noch hätte ausweichen können und er räusperte sich. „Jedenfalls hässlich ist sie nicht, oder?" fragte er zurück.

„Nee," lächelte Laura. Sie hatte ihre Antwort. Sie vergrub ihr grinsendes Gesicht im schwarzen Stoff von Snapes Kleidern.

TBC...


	54. Chapter 54

Snape schnipselte an einem Jaspisblumenstrauch rum und überlegte sich, wo es wohl am besten wäre, ein paar Tage mit Laura zu verbringen. Er wollte ins Gebirge, wo seltene Pflanzen für seine Zaubertränke wuchsen. Am besten wäre wohl ein See, damit Laura beschäftigt wäre. Sein Kollege Edward wusste bestimmt einen guten Ort. Irgendwo, wo sie ihre Ruhe haben würden.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Laura kam hinein gestürmt. Sie trug ein langes T-Shirt von ihrer Cousine, welches ihr beinahe zu den Knien reichte. Ein rot-weiß gemustertes Kopftuch hatte sie wie ein Pirat um ihren Kopf geschnürt. Außerdem war einmal mehr eine Hautaufschürfung auf Lauras Knie. Wie das Kind das bloß immer schaffte, dachte Snape, während Laura seinem vielsagenden Blick zu ihrem aufgekratzten Bein folgte.

„Dad, kannst du mir bitte ein Streichholz geben?" fragte sie. Sie schien gerannt zu sein, denn ihr Atem ging schnell.

Snapes Augenbraue ob sich und er sah fragend zu ihr hinunter. „Wofür?" fragte er etwas streng.

Laura sah mit ihrem sonnengebräunten Gesicht erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. „Natürlich um mein Feuer anzuzünden," sagte sie begeistert.

„Dein Feuer?" fragte er skeptisch und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Diese Geste gefiel Laura weniger, denn sie war nicht sehr vielversprechend.

„Na, das, welches ich vorbereitet habe. Ich will ein Feuer machen und einen Apfel oder eine Wurst braten," erzählte sie eifrig. „Milly gibt mir dann eine," fügte sie hinzu, aber es war eher eine Vermutung als Fakt.

Sie zeigte zum Fenster in Richtung Bach. Snape machte einen Schritt vorwärts und sah einen beachtlichen Haufen Holz aufeinander geschichtet. Das sollte wohl das reinste Fegefeuer werden, dachte er und sah auf Laura hinunter.

„Dann musst du warten, bis ich komme, ich will nicht, dass du das alleine machst. Feuer ist kein Spielzeug," sagte er bestimmt, worauf Laura die Nase rümpfte. Och, das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, dachte Laura genervt. Wieso wurde sie bloß immer so überbehütet. Sie war im letzten Schuljahr einem Troll begegnet und einem dreiköpfigen Hund und noch anderen Dingen, die nicht gerade harmlos waren, nicht zuletzt einem zuweilen ziemlich verärgerten Snape. Wieso sollte sie wohl nicht im Stande sein, ein Feuer zu machen. Als hätte sie nicht schon hunderte von Feuern gemacht!

Etwas enttäuscht und aufgebracht entgegnete sie ihm: "Dad! Ich hab schon mit sechs alleine Feuer gemacht! Ich bin doch kein Baby mehr!" Sie gab ihm einen trotzigen ungeduldigen Blick. Oh Mann! Ihr Vater tat immer so schwierig. So ein Spaßverderber!

„Laura, du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht gutheiße, dass du als Kleinkind schon so gefährliche Spiele gespielt hast, und ich denke, deine Narbe am Fuss, bestätigt meine Bedenken. Du wartest, oder es gibt gar kein Feuer."

Laura sah ihn wütend an. Das hatte endgültig getönt. Sie schnaubte, sagte aber nichts sondern stampfte davon. Snape schüttelte den Kopf, als er sie durch die Fenster energisch Richtung Bach gehen und vor sich hin fluchen sah.

Manchmal war er ziemlich wütend, dass seine Tochter so aufgewachsen war. Er würde das nicht dulden, dass sie mit dem Feuer spielte.

Und er war wütend auf Ellen, dass sie ihn nicht hatte wissen lassen, dass er ein Kind hatte. Er hätte Laura ganz anders aufgezogen!

Aber... hätte er sie tatsächlich aufgezogen? Fragte er sich zweifelnd. Wie er wirklich reagiert hätte, wenn Ellen ihn vor die Tatsache gestellt hätte, dass er eine kleine Tochter hatte, die er nun aufziehen sollte, wusste er nicht.

Früher hätte man ihn schon nur mit der Erwähnung eines Kleinkindes meilenweit jagen können. Dass er das Kind selbst aufgenommen hätte, bezweifelte er stark.

Er hatte wirklich nie, nicht im Entferntesten, eine Familie geplant. Der Gedanke an ein schreiendes, sabberndes und brabbelndes Baby hatte ihm damals die Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt und auch heute war es nicht viel anders.

Er wusste nicht, ob er sich heute um ein kleines Kind, oder gar Baby kümmern könnte, aber er hatte, bei Ellens Erinnerungen gemerkt, dass die Sache eine ganz Andere war, wenn es sich um das eigene Kind handelte. Klein-Laura hatte ihn nicht angeekelt oder die Flucht ergreifen lassen. Er wusste nicht, wie er entscheiden würde, wenn er jetzt die Zeit zurück drehen könnte. Er würde wohl seine Tochter nicht von jemand anderem erziehen und aufziehen lassen.

Severus dachte daran zurück, wie er immer mehr Gefühle für sein Kind entwickelt hatte. Wie Laura plötzlich zu _seinem_ Kind geworden war. Wie unendlich viel sie ihm mittlerweile bedeutete. Er hatte keine Ahung gehabt, dass es solche Gefühle überhaupt gab.

Dass er sich nun tatsächlich um seine Tochter kümmerte und sie sogar über alles liebte, war wohl nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass er ihr in Hogwarts nicht hatte ausweichen können, wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte.

Zu Anfang des Schuljahr hätte er niemals gedacht, dass sein Zuhause bald auch das von Laura sein würde. Er hätte nicht mal gedacht, dass er überhaupt etwas mit ihr zu tun haben würde.

Aber er hatte dieses wilde, quirrlige Kind nicht ignorieren können, genau so wenig, wie ihr unartiges Benehmen, für das er sich irgendwie plötzlich verantwortlich gefühlt hatte.

Einige Minuten stand er im Gewächshaus und dachte über all das nach. Dann legte er seine Schere auf den Tisch und ging zum Bach hinunter.

s s s s s s s s

„Den hab ich vorhin ausgerissen," verkündete Laura stolz und hielt ihrem Vater einen Zahn entgegen. Er sah auf den Eckzahn in Lauras Hand und nickte. Sie stopfte ihn zurück in die Hosentasche und nahm Snape dann den Stock ab, den er für sie gehalten hatte. Snape konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte mal Würstchen gebraten hatte an einem Feuer, aber es musste unglaublich lange her sein.

Laura hatte darauf bestanden, ihm zu demonstrieren, wie sie Feuer machen konnte und hatte es ihn nicht mit Magie anzünden lassen. Er staunte, mit wieviel Geschick sie das Feuer sofort entzündet hatte. Man sah, dass sie darin viel Übung hatte.

Sie war sehr glücklich, dass ihr Dad ihr nun Gesellschaft leistete und sie hatte ihm auch eine Wurst auf ihren Stock gespießt, obwohl er eigentlich gar keine wollte.

Sie strahlte ihn an. Ihr Dad hatte tatsächlich auch etwas Farbe angenommen. Laura vermutete, dass er sich normalerweise nicht sehr viel draußen aufgehalten hatte.

Aber seine Zeiten hatten sich geändert, dachte sie glücklich. Sie fand, dass sie einen guten Einfluss auf ihn hatte und lächelte in sich hinein. Er hatte in diesem Jahr so einiges gelernt. Sie konnte sich erinnert, wie er sich anfangs noch geziert hatte, wenn sie ihn schon nur umarmt hatte. Heute war das alles ganz anders und sie würde ihm noch so einiges beibringen. Sie konnte ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und Snape sah sie fragend an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich etwas von dir bekommen muss, wenn mir ein Zahn ausfällt?" fragte Laura schelmisch. „Das ist so Tradition bei Kindern, weißt du?" ihre Augen blitzen vergnügt auf und Snape hob die Augenbrauen.

„So, ist das Tradition?" erwiderte Snape skeptisch und Laura nickte eifrig. „Bei uns ist es Tradition, dass derjenige, der einen Zahn verliert eine Woche den Abwasch erledigt," sagte er und sah sie amüsiert an.

„Also ich bin für _meine_ Tradition," sagte Laura bestimmt. „Deine Wurst ist fertig," redete sie schnell weiter, bevor Snape noch etwas dazu sagen konnte. Sie streckte ihm den Stock mit der Wurst entgegen und grinste ihn frech an. Snape gab ihr einen vielsagenden Blick und nahm dann etwas zögernd die Wurst vom Stock.

Er musste zugeben, dass es ihm gefiel, sich mehr im Freien aufzuhalten, man konnte sich direkt daran gewöhnen. Er dachte daran, wie eine gewisse junge Amélie hier den Garten genossen hatte. Sie schien sich auch sehr gerne im Freien zu bewegen, dachte er und vergaß dabei ganz seine Wurst.

„Dad, Harry hat ja bald Geburtstag und ich muss ihm noch ein Geschenk kaufen. Können wir mal in die Winkelgasse gehen, bitte?" fragte Laura, nachdem sie den ersten Bissen ihrer Wurst runter geschluckt hatte. Sie hatte ja zum Glück Taschengeld, das sie zwar eigentlich für ihr Buch hatte sparen wollen, aber sie wollte natürlich Harry ein Geschenk geben.

Außerdem plante sie, bald Snapes Geburtstag nach zu feiern und dafür würde sie ihm auch etwas kaufen wollen, aber was bloß? Und er würde sie bestimmt nicht mehr unbeaufsichtigt in der Winkelgasse herumlaufen lassen, nach dem Ereignis mit ihrem Großvater. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Sie wusste auch schon genau, wen sie für das Fest ihres Vaters einladen würde.

Snape nickte. "Ja, ich brauche auch noch etwas von Velenos Laden," sagte er und nahm zaghaft einen Bissen seiner Wurst.

s s s s s s

„Ich möchte nur nachsehen, ob sie das Buch noch haben, Dad," bettelte Laura und gab ihm einen treuherzigen Blick.

Aber er hatte ihr das Buch ja schon gekauft und wollte es ihr zum Geburtstag schenken. Aber was schadete es schon, wenn sie nachsehen ging. Er musste sowieso noch selber nach einem Buch sehen und sie würde nicht genügend Geld haben, sich das Buch auch zu kaufen, denn sie wollte ja Harry ein Geschenk kaufen.

Mit Laura an der Hand ging er zum Bücherladen. Es waren ziemlich viele Leute in der Winkelgasse, wahrscheinlich, weil das Wetter nicht so heiß war und angenehmer zum Einkaufen.

Laura winkte Lavender Brown zu, die mit ihrer Mutter an ihr vorbei ging. Lavenders Mutter sah den Beiden neugierig hinterher und Laura fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich stolz, mit ihrem Vater unterwegs zu sein. Er war bei vielen Leuten bekannt und hie und da bekamen sie erstaunte oder neugierige Blicke von den Passanten.

Im Bücherladen stellte Laura schnell fest, dass das Buch verschwunden war und sie war sehr enttäuscht. Nun hatte sie dafür gespart und sich darauf gefreut und nun war es weg. Vielleicht würden sie ja wieder eine Ausgabe davon bekommen und dann würde sie das Buch sofort kaufen. Bis dann würde sie wieder genug gespart haben.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, um auf ihren Vater zu warten und kratzte mit dem Finger an dem dunkelblauen Punkt auf ihrer Hose, der durch die Haartönung, die sie Percy verpasst hatten, entstanden war. Ob der Punkt in der Wäsche raus gegangen wäre? Fragte sich Laura. Aber sie hatte die Hose vergessen aus ihrer Tasche auszupacken und hatte sie nun halt ungewaschen angezogen, außer dem Fleck war sie ja nicht dreckig. Ihr Vater hatte es jedenfalls nicht gemerkt und das war die Hauptsache.

Da plötzlich fiel Laura etwas ein. Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche, und nahm die flache Box mit den Bonbons von Fred und George hervor. Sie musste breit grinsen, als sie sich ausmalte, wie Snape wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie ihn damit beglücken würde. Aber so wie sie ihren Vater kannte, würde er schon gar keines nehmen, da er Süßigkeiten nicht mochte.

Sie steckte sie wieder ein, da ihr Vater sich gerade kurz angebunden von der Verkäuferin verabschiedete und Laura mit einem Blick aufforderte zu kommen. Nun würde sie ausnahmsweise gerne Crabbe oder Goyle begegenen, die würden bestimmt nicht ablehnen, wenn sie denen ein Bonbon anbieten würde. Sie musste lachen, bei dem Gedanken und sah sich um, ob die beiden nicht per Zufall auch in der Winkelgasse unterwegs waren. Aber wenn man diese beiden Großhanse mal brauchte, waren sie natürlich nicht da!

Sie gingen in einen Quidditchladen, wo Laura etwas aussuchen wollte für Harrys Geburtstag.

Der junge Verkäufer beriet sie gut und Laura wollte einen Übungssnitch kaufen, den man mit einer Drehung verstellen konnte. Je nach dem sollte er langsam fliegen oder schnell oder hakenschlagend. Es gab zehn verschiedene Einstellungen. Das würde Harry ganz sicher super gefallen, dachte Laura. Allerdings kostete das gute Stück etwas zu viel für Laura, da sie noch zu wenig Geld gespart hatte. Sie zählte die Münzen nochmals sorgfältig und etwas verzweifelt.

„Ich bezahle den Rest," sagte Snape worauf Lauras Kopf sofort hoch schnellte. Sie sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Wirklich?" fragte sie und ihr Vater nickte nur kurz.

„Danke, Dad, ich zahle es zurück, sobald ich wieder Geld habe," sagte Laura erleichtert, denn sie wusste, dass Harry das Geschenk sehr gefallen würde.

„Ich denke, du möchtest sparen?" fragte Snape. „Es sind nur wenige Sickel, die fehlen und ich werde sie ausnahmsweise übernehmen," sagte er knapp, aber Laura war ziemlich überrascht.

Sie rümpfte leicht die Nase und musterte ihren Dad fragend. „Aber das Geschenk ist für Harry, Dad," sagte sie fragend, denn sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er etwas an Harrys Geschenk übernehmen würde und wenns nur einige wenige Sickel waren. War ihr Dad vielleicht krank?

„Das ist mir bewusst," antwortete Snape trocken.

„Ich meine für _Harry Potter_," fragte Laura nochmals etwas ungläubig nach.

„Ich weiß, von welchem Harry du sprichst, Laura. Wenn du das Angebot nicht annehmen willst, dann..."

„Doch doch, Dad...ehm … danke vielmal." Laura grinste zu Snape hinauf. Dass seine Antipathie gegenüber ihrem Freund nicht mehr so groß war, hatte sie in letzter Zeit schon gemerkt und vielleicht mochte er ihn sogar ein kleines bisschen. Sie hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass er freundlicher war mit Harry. Aber dass er sogar etwas an sein Geschenk bezahlte, erstaunte sie trotzdem. Laura war sehr glücklich darüber.

s s s s s s s s

Snape ging mit Laura an der Hand weiter, die Winkelgasse hinunter. Als sie an Florean Forterscues Eissalon vorbei gingen, spürte er einen leichten Zug an seiner Hand und sah hinunter zu seiner Tochter. Während dem Gehen bestaunte das Mädchen fasziniert die Eiskarte. Sie sagte aber nichts und Snape überlegte einen Moment. Lauras Süßigkeitenverbot war abgelaufen und er war noch nie mit ihr Eis essen gegangen oder sonst so etwas in der Art.

Es brauchte ihn einige Überwindung die nächsten Worte über die Lippen zu bringen.

Er hielt an und sah zu ihr hinunter: "Möchtest du ein Eis?" fragte er, obwohl er wusste, dass das eine überflüssige Frage war.

Ihre Augen leuchteten erfreut auf, aber wechselten sofort zu einem etwas skeptischen, ungläubigen Blick.

Sie hielt den Kopf leicht schräg und fragte: "Wirklich? Ich meine darf ich wirklich eines?" Sie hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, da die Sonne sie blendete. Sie hatte doch heute wohl nicht Geburtstag, oder? Was war mit ihrem Dad los?

Snape ging mit ihr zurück zu dem Eissalon und sagte: "Sonst würde ich dich wohl kaum fragen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Laura hüpfte vor Freude an seiner Hand. „Geh richtig!" schimpfte er, klang aber nicht all zu streng.

Als Laura dann vor einem Becher mit je einer Kugel Kaktusblüten– und Honigeis sass, strahlte ihr ganzes Gesicht. "Das ist das beste Eis, das ich je gegessen habe," schwärmte sie glücklich.

„Möchtest du probieren?" fragte sie und hielt ihm den Löffel, beladen mit grünlichem Eis hin. Zu ihrem Erstaunen aß er das Eis und nickte zustimmend. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war aber nicht sehr erfreut.

Snape fragte sich, ob sie mit ihrer Pflegefamilie wohl hin und wieder Eis essen gewesen war, aber sie beantwortete seine Frage von selbst.

„Wir gingen einmal in ein Restaurant zum Eis essen, mit meinem Verwandten, meine ich. Aber das war schrecklich," berichtete Laura und schabte etwas von dem rötlichen Eis auf ihren Löffel. Snape trank nur einen Kaffee, da er mit Süßem nicht so viel anfangen konnte. Was an Eisessen 'schrecklich' sein konnte, fragte er sich aber ernsthaft.

Er ließ sie weiter erzählen, denn Erlebnisse aus ihrer frühen Kindheit interessierten ihn immer sehr, leider rückte sie nicht oft mit solchen Geschichten raus.

„Ich war etwa acht oder so und mein Onkel wollte uns vier Kindern eine Freude machen. Meiner Tante ging es damals ganz schlecht und ich denke, er hatte Mitleid mit uns. Ich durfte so eine kitschige rosarote Handtasche von meiner Cousine mitnehmen und war super stolz. Ich war vorher noch nie in einem Restaurant gewesen und kam mir vor wie eine Prinzessin.

Wir hatten alle ein anderes Eis bestellt und die Zwillinge wollten von einander probieren. Natürlich hatte dann der eine das Gefühl gehabt, der andere habe mehr von ihm probiert als umgekehrt."

Laura musste grinsen bei der Erinnerung. Sie steckte sich einen Löffel Eiscreme in den Mund und ließ das Eis zergehen. Sie lächelte ihren Vater an, der gespannt zuhörte.

„Sie kämpften dann bald und schlugen sich die langen Löffel an die Nase, bis mein Onkel so wütend war, dass wir sofort nach Hause gingen. Ich habe dann noch die doofe Tasche vergessen unterm Stuhl vor lauter Hektik." Laura lachte. „Ich habe noch versucht, so schnell wie möglich mein Eis fertig zu essen, bis mir die Zähne weh getan haben.

Mein Onkel hat dann am nächsten Tag Nath und mir einen Sack Gummibärchen mitgebracht, da wir ja unschuldig bestraft worden waren. Aber die meisten haben mir dann die Jungs weg gegessen, da ich sie auf meinem Nachttisch liegen gelassen habe. Das war schlimm, denn wir hatten fast nie Süßigkeiten, da meine Tante nie einkaufen ging und mein Onkel nicht gerne Süßes hatte."

Snape musste ein wenig lächeln. „Das hat euren Zähnen ja auch nicht geschadet, nicht wahr?" bemerkte er. Er erinnerte sich, als er Laura das erste mal gesehen hatte, in Hogwarts. Da hatte er sie beobachtet, wie sie sich heimlich Bisquits in die Hosentasche gestopft hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie damals die seltene Gelegenheit ergriffen und richtig zugeschlagen.

Laura genoss das Eis in vollen Zügen, und danach gingen sie weiter.

s s s s

Sie betraten einen Laden, in einem ziemlich verwinkelten Gässchen, weg vom Rummel in der Winkelgasse. Laura kannte diesen Zaubertrankladen und mochte ihn und auch den Besitzer nicht wirklich. Es war immer ziemlich langweilig hier, da ihr Dad immer stundenlang mit Mr. Veleno redete.

Laura war erstaunt, als statt Velenos schleichiger Stimme eine hohe, beinahe quietschende Frauenstimme sie überschwänglich begrüßte. Eine junge Frau mit braunen, schulterlangen Haaren trat zu ihnen und musterte Snape einen Moment. Sie hielt etwas Grünes in der Hand, und Laura betrachtete die roten langen Fingernägel der Frau, die in starkem Kontrast zu den Salatblättern standen.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Snape, nicht wahr?" fragte die Frau freundlich und Laura entging nicht, wie die junge Frau etwas rot wurde im Gesicht.

Snape fragte sich, ob er die Frau kannte, sie kam ihm nicht bekannt vor. Er nickte kurz und die Frau redete freudig weiter.

„Wie könnte ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Mr. Snape?" fragte sie mit hoher Stimme und Snape fragte, wo Mr. Veleno sei. Die Frau berichtet kurz, dass er noch länger in den Ferien geblieben war, da es seinem Vater nicht gut ginge und dass sie ihn hier vertrete.

Die Frau lächelte und sah dann auf das Grünzeug in ihrer Hand hinunter. Sie entschuldigte sich kurz und schritt zu einem Glaskäfig, mit tausenden kleiner Käfer drin.

Mit angeekeltem Gesicht schob sie die Glasabdeckung einen kleinen Spalt bei Seite und entledigte sich schnell der Blätter.

Die kleinen Käfer stürzten sich gierig darauf, sodass die Salatblätter sofort von ihnen verdeckt wurden.

„Wieso hat es auf einigen Käfigen so gelbe Punkte drauf?" wollte Laura neugierig wissen.

Die Frau lächelte sie an und sah kurz zu Snape auf, dann wieder zu Laura. „Das heißt, dass diese Tiere giftig sind, Schätzchen und dass man sie nicht berühren darf. Nicht dass ich sie berühren würde, wenn sie es nicht wären," lachte die Frau grell. Laura mochte es nicht sehr, wenn man mit ihr sprach wie mit einer Dreijährigen und genau das tat diese Frau. Natürlich meinte sie es nicht böse und deshalb sah Laura auch darüber hinweg, ohne sich zu sehr zu ärgern.

Snape sah sich um und griff ins ein oder andere Regal. Die Frau plauderte die ganze Zeit mit Snape und schien nicht zu merken, dass es eine etwas einseitige Unterhaltung war.

Laura beobachtete die Frau heimlich und sah, dass sie immer an ihrer Frisur herum zupfte, wenn Snape weg sah. Sie wollte ihm scheinbar gefallen. Lauras Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

Die weißen Käfer, die Jimmy gefressen hatte, saßen auch in einem Glaskasten und Laura war froh, dass kein gelber Punkt auf diesem Kasten war.

Die Frau redete immer noch ihren Vater zu, der sich davon aber nicht sonderlich beeindrucken ließ. Er suchte sich seine Zutaten, die er brauchte.

Er bat sie etwas von den Zahnblütenblättern abzuwägen, was sie natürlich gerne tat und ihm ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte.

Die hübsche junge Frau betonte, dass sie schon viel von seinen Zaubertränken gehört habe und klimperte ihn mit ihren langen, vermutlich künstlichen Wimpern an.

Laura gefiel das aber gar nicht. Wieso musste diese Ziege ihren Dad so angraben? Der wollte sowieso nichts wissen von solchen Frauen, dachte Laura böse. Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich, als sie hörte, wie die junge Hexe ihrem Vater vorschwärmte, wie sehr sie seine Braukünste bewundere.

Laura sah sich die verschiedenen Käfer an und beobachtete, wie die Frau ihrem Vater Schritt und Tritt folgte.

Nun starrte sie sogar auf Snapes Hintern, als dieser auf einer Verpackung etwas las. Das konnte wohl nicht wahr sein! Dachte Laura und ihr Puls stieg dramatisch. Diese …...diese...

Laura musste das unterbinden, und zwar sofort! Ohne groß zu überlegen schob sie den Deckel eines Glasbehälters auf und griff sich eine Hand voll der ungiftigen, aber sehr schnellen kleinen Käfer und ließ sie hinter der Frau auf den Boden fallen. Die Erwachsenen hatten sie nicht beachtet. Snape war mit dem Inhalt der Packung beschäftigt und die Frau mit Snapes Hinterteil.

Die Käfer krabbelten schnell umher und Laura ging zu den Pflanzen und tat so, als interessierten sie die getrockneten Kräuter brennend. Die Frau bemerkte die sich verteilenden Käfer immer noch nicht. Bald würden alle in irgend welchen Ecken verschwinden, dachte Laura nervös. Die sollte doch endlich ihre Augen vom Hintern ihres Vaters nehmen und sich umdrehen!

„Ma'am, da geht jemand spazieren," sagte Laura beiläufig und deutete auf die Käfer hinter der Frau.

Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei sprang die Frau zur Seite und Snape drehte sich erschrocken um.

Als er die Käfer am Boden sah, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie und lähmte sie

Die Käfer erstarrten, mitten in ihrer Bewegung. Er sah kurz zu Laura auf, die sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt, um das Lachen zurück zu halten. Er gab ihr einen warnenden Blick, worauf ihr Kichern sofort aufhörte. Laura musste sich aber sehr bemühen, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, was nicht einfach war.

Die junge Frau hielt sich die Hand auf die Brust und atmete erleichtert ein. Sie war ziemlich froh, dass die Viecher nicht mehr krabbelten. „Ich muss vergessen haben, den Deckel richtig zu zu machen," sagte sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

„Laura wird Ihnen sicher gern behilflich sein, die Käfer wieder dorthin zurück zu bringen, wo sie hingehören," sagte Snape mit einem intensiven,vielsagenden Blick zu seiner Tochter.

Diese nickte und kniete sich schnell hin, um die Käferchen zusammen zu sammeln. Sie hatten ihren Dienst ja getan, dachte sie und musste den Kopf gesenkt halten, damit niemand ihr Grinsen sah.

Die Frau schien ziemlich glücklich darüber, dass sie das nicht selber erledigen musste und lächelte Laura freundlich an. „Vielen Dank, Liebes," sagte sie erleichtert.

Laura lächelte gnädig zurück.

Als die Käfer wieder im Glaskasten waren und wieder rumkrabbelten, gab Snape seiner Tochter nochmals einen warnenden Blick und drehte sich dann um, zu den Regalen.

Die Frau zupfte ihre Kleider zurecht und sah Snape dann schon wieder so interessiert an. Nun wurde Laura wirklich ärgerlich.

Laura gab ihr einen bösen Blick, den die Frau aber leider nicht sah, da ihre Augen an dem Tränkemeister hingen.

„Vielleicht könnten Sie mir bei Gelegenheit mehr über Ihre neuen Tränke berichten, Mr. Snape. Zum Beispiel bei einem gemütlichen Na..."

Laura war ziemlich schnell vor die Frau hin getreten und hielt ihr eine Bonbonschachtel hin. Sie gab der Dame ein zuckersüßes Lächeln und fragte freundlich: "Sie möchten bestimmt auch ein Bonbon, Ma'am, nicht wahr?"

Die Frau war hin und weg von dem hilfsbereiten und niedlichen Mädchen. Sie beugte sich zu Laura hinunter und säuselte: "Du bist aber ein hübsches Mädel, kommst ganz nach deinem Vater, nicht?"

Snape hob eine skeptische Augenbraue.

Die Brünette griff sich dankend ein Bonbon und lächelte dann wieder zu Snape auf, der bei dieser Gelegenheit aber die Flucht ergriffen hatte und sich ein Gerät ansah, das Laura an einen großen Zirkel erinnerte. Laura beobachtete gebannt, wie die Frau die Süßigkeit in den Mund steckte.

Sie war Snape schon wieder auf den Fersen und befingerte nochmals ihre Frisur, als Laura sich unschuldig weiter umsah, aber ein Auge auf der Frau behielt.

„Das ist einer der besten und genauesten Poismographen, die im Handel erhältlich sind, die neueste Errungenschaft von Mr. Veleno," gab die Frau zum Besten, als Snape etwas genervt auf ah und sein Blick am Mund der Frau hängen blieb.

Die Verkäuferin war erfreut, dass Snape nun endlich an dem was sie sagte Interesse zu haben schien, denn er sah sie direkt an. Sein Blick war so finster wie immer, aber immerhin hatte sie nun seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Schnell berichtete sie alles, was sie über dieses Gerät wusste.

„Vielen Dank," sagte Snape unvermittelt. „Wir müssen weiter, komm Laura." Mr. Snape schien plötzlich ziemlich genervt zu sein, bemerkte die junge Frau etwas irritiert und blinzelte unsicher. Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt? Eben schien er doch noch interessiert.

Snape hatte sich umgedreht und seine Tochter am Handgelenk gefasst. Das Mädchen sah etwas schuldbewusst aus, was die Frau verwunderte.

Er sagte, dass sie die drei Dinge, die er ausgesucht hatte, auf seine Rechnung tun solle.

Mit raschen Schritten verließ der Tränkemeister mit seiner Tochter den Laden. Die Verkäuferin sah, wie er das Kind nach einigen Schritten umdrehte und ihr eins auf den Allerwertesten haute. Und das nicht gerade sanft.

Nun verstand die Frau die Welt nicht mehr! So ein süßes, liebes Mädel! Wieso war er so grob zu ihr? Das Mädchen tat ihr irgendwie Leid.

Allerdings nur so lange, bis ein weiterer Kunde ihr die ganze Zeit auf den Mund starrte und sie dann im Spiegel auf der Toilette entsetzt den Grund dafür feststellte.

Sie versuchte unzählige Male sich mit Zähneputzen den schwarzen Zähnen, die ihren roten Schmollmund zierten, zu entledigen. Ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Als sie es auch mit Magie vergebens versucht hatte, überkam sie der Wunsch, diesem verdammten Gör eigenhändig den Hals umzudrehen.

s s s s s s

„Was fällt dir ein, du ungezogenes Kind!" schimpfte Snape, und sah seine Tochter streng an.

Laura war froh, dass außer einem alten Mann niemand Zeuge von dem Klaps, den sie gerade erhalten hatte, geworden war und sie sah verlegen zu Boden. Ihr schien der Streich ziemlich gelungen und sie dankte im Stillen den einfallsreichen Zwillingen. Sie würde einen Klaps auf den Hintern in Kauf nehmen, wenn sie dafür aber verhindern konnte, dass sich so eine… Hexe an ihren Vater ran machte.

Niemand würde ihr ihren Dad streitig machen, schon gar nicht so eine... aufgebrezelte Tante. So kurze Zeit hatte sie nun erst mit ihrem Vater verbringen können, erst ein Jahr und da wollte sie ihn nicht mit so einer Plapperstrippe teilen. Die sollte bloß ihre Finger von ihm lassen.

Der alte Mann grüßte freundlich, als er an ihnen vorbei ging, aber Laura sah ihn nicht an, denn sie schämte sich ein wenig. Ihr Hintern surrte ziemlich und sie sah zögernd zu ihrem Vater auf, der seinen strengen Blick auf sie gerichtet hatte.

„Tut mir Leid, Dad," flüsterte sie.

Snape war einen kurzen Augenblick ziemlich überrascht gewesen, über das schwarzzahnige Lächeln, mit dem ihn die Frau im Laden beschwatzt hatte. Nach einen kurzen Blick zu Laura war ihm dann sofort klar geworden, woher dieser Farbwechsel stammte.

Obwohl er sich auch über diese Frau genervt hatte, konnte Laura sich nicht solche Späße erlauben mit fremden Menschen. Solche Unarten würde er bestimmt nicht durch gehen lassen!

„Das besprechen wir zu Hause, junge Frau."

"Nur wegen der..." murmelte Laura und Snape, der sie schon an der Hand genommen hatte, um weiter zu gehen, hielt an und sah streng auf sie hinunter.

"Was war das?" fragte er scharf.

"Nichts," entgegnete Laura schnell und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie musste ihre Zunge nun im Zaun halten, es würde ihr sonst nicht gut bekommen. Ihr Vater schien ziemlich verärgert.

Er hielt seinen Blick noch einen Moment prüfend auf Laura und marschierte dann mit ihr in die belebte Winkelgasse. Er ging mit ihr noch in zwei andere Läden.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde sagte Laura nicht viel und Severus erledigte in Ruhe seine Einkäufe. Aber bald redete sie wieder fröhlich neben ihm. Lauras Laune war eigentlich viel zu gut, dafür, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war, dachte Snape. Laura bereute den Streich nicht die Bohne, das wusste er.

„Muss ich dir jetzt das Geld doch zurück bezahlen? Ich meine, das für Harrys Geschenk, weil ich unartig war?" fragte Laura etwas besorgt, als sie neben ihm ein bisschen rennen musste, um mit seinen langen Beinen Schritt halten zu können.

„Ich nehme nicht zurück, was ich dir vorhin angeboten habe, Laura. Dieser unartige Streich hat mit Mr. Potters Geschenk nichts zu tun. Du wirst andersweitig dafür bestraft werden." Das klang ziemlich beiläufig, aber er spürte, wie sich Lauras Griff an seiner Hand etwas verstärkte. Er sah zu ihr hinunter und sah, dass sie nun ziemlich nervös wirkte.

Das ist gut! dachte er zufrieden. Sie sollte die Sache nicht zu locker nehmen.

Sie gingen ein paar Minuten schweigend weiter, bis Laura stehen blieb und ihn an der Hand zurück hielt.

„Dad, da steht, dass man Fotos machen kann zum halben Preis. Ich hab überhaupt kein Foto von dir, könnten wir bitte eins machen?" fragte Laura ein paar Minuten später und zeigte auf ein Schild. Snape fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er von Laura auch keine aktuellen Fotos hatte und mit etwas säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck willigte er ein.

TBC...

Fürs Betalesen meinen herzlichen Dank an scientific ida:-)

Ich bitte um eure Meinung , bitte reviewen ;-D Gruss an alle Sally


	55. Chapter 55

„Bitte nicht, Dad. Ich schäme mich," jammerte Laura, als sie zwei Stunden später wieder zu Hause waren von ihrer Einkaufstour in der Winkelgasse. Sie stand vor ihrem Vater, der auf einem Stuhl am Esstisch saß, und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf seinem Bein ab.

„Das ist der Sinn, dieser Strafe, Laura," sagte er unerbittlich und sah sie streng an.

„Aber die ist bestimmt sehr sauer auf mich!" flehte das Kind. „Und wenn ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen will, verwandelt sie mich in einen Käfer... ach nein, vor denen fürchtet sie sich ja..." Laura verzog den Mund bei der Vorstellung, wie sie vor die Frau treten würde, der sie für einen Tag schwarze Zähne beschert hatte.

„Und du hast mir ja schon eins auf den Hintern gehauen dafür," fügte Laura mit Dackelblick hinzu und rieb sich demonstrativ den Hintern. Natürlich beeindruckte das ihren Vater nicht. Er hob nur eine Augenbraue und gab ihr einen strengen Blick, woraufhin Laura seufzte, denn sie wusste, was das hieß. Sie würde sich wohl oder übel entschuldigen müssen. Außerdem hatte er sie dazu verknurrt, dass sie der Frau zwei Tage in dem Laden helfen musste. Das störte sie nicht weiter, aber was, wenn die Frau dann gemein war zu ihr, wegen des Streiches?

Laura dachte an den ereignisreichen Tag zurück und war so glücklich, da sie eine wunderschöne Zeit in der Winkelgasse mit ihrem Vater verbracht hatte. Sie waren sogar noch Eis essen gewesen und sie hatte nun mehrere Fotos von sich und Snape. Ihr Vater hatte sich ungerne fotografieren lassen, und es hatte sie erstaunt, dass er von Laura noch einige hatte anfertigen lassen. Diese standen jetzt zum Teil auf der Kommode und eines hatte Snape auf seinem Nachttisch.

Nur der Zwischenfall mit der Frau im Velenoladen war nicht so erfreulich gewesen. Aber das war nur die Schuld dieser aufgebrezelten Tussie gewesen, die sich an ihren Vater ran gemacht hatte. Aber der blöden Kuh hatte sie die Show ziemlich vermiest! Sie musste lächeln, als sie an die schwarzen Zähne der Frau dachte und an ihren Schrei, als die Käfer um sie herum gekrabbelt waren. Amélie hätte nie so doof reagiert, wie diese Ziege. Amélie war überhaupt ganz anders.

„Darf Emma morgen trotzdem zu mir kommen? Trotz des Streiches, meine ich?" Laura sah ihren Vater fragend an, konnte aber den Schalk in ihren Augen nicht ganz verbergen.

„Hmmm..." sagte Snape nachdenklich. „Ich kann ja Miss Thompson schlecht für deine Unartigkeit bestrafen, oder?" fragte er und sah sie prüfend an.

Laura nickte ernst: „Nein, Dad, sonst müsstest du ihr womöglich noch ein Pack Gummibärchen kaufen."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich in Snapes Mundwinkel.

„Ich geh Milly gute Nacht sagen, Dad," sagte Laura und ging davon Richtung Küche, wo Milly schon auf ihr übliches Abendritual mit dem Mädchen wartete, welches sie immer mehr als genoss. Dann gehörte Laura für ein paar Minuten nur ihr und sie waren sich so nah.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s

Lauras Augen leuchteten, als sie Milly erzählte, was sie sich so ausgedacht hatte, für Snapes Geburtstagsfeier. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und Milly stand daneben. Trotz Lauras ewigen Drängens, sich auf die Bettkannte zu setzen, war es der Elfe immer noch am wohlsten, wenn sie stehen konnte.

Milly hörte aufmerksam zu und es brach ihr fast das Herz, denn sie wusste, dass das, was das Mädchen für ihren Vater alles geplant hatte, wohl bei diesem nicht so gut ankommen würde.

Snape hatte sich zwar im letzten Jahr verändert, sehr sogar, aber er würde so viel Aufmerksamkeit nicht schätzen. Vor allem nicht vor anderen Leuten. Das war einfach zu viel, dachte Milly traurig, während Laura ihr glücklich erzählte, wie sie dann das Licht ausmachen würden und den Kuchen mit Funken sprühenden Kerzen drauf hinein bringen würden.

„Milly?" fragte Laura und setzte sich leicht auf im Bett. Ihr war aufgefallen, wie abwesend und traurig Milly sie ansah.

Milly wich Lauras fragendem Blick aus. Sie atmete tief ein. Natürlich stand es ihr als Hauselfe nicht zu, die Menschen zu kritisieren, aber sie würde es nicht ertragen, wenn Laura enttäuscht werden würde. Wenn Snape nicht so reagieren würde, wie sie es sich wünschte.

„Milly, was ist?" fragte Laura nochmals, als sie sah wie die Hauselfe herumdruckste und nichts raus brachte.

„Was ist los, Milly, findest du die Feier nicht gut? Sag doch bitte," bat sie eindringlich und Milly musste sich sehr überwinden, die Worte über die Lippen zu bringen. Sie schloss die Augen und sprach leise, während sie Lauras Hand nahm.

„Liebe Laura hat sich so wunderschöne Sachen ausgedacht," sagte sie vorsichtig, sah Laura aber nicht an. „Laura ist so ein gutes, liebes Mädchen. Meister Professor Snape würde sich bestimmt freuen. Aber Milly weiß nicht, ob Meister sich freuen wird, wenn andere Menschen hier sind. Meister Professor Snape mag viel Aufmerksamkeit nicht gerne." Milly überkam der große Wunsch, sich dafür den Kopf gegen die Wand zu rammen. Obwohl sie sich bei Snape nie hatte selbst bestrafen müssen, war ihr das scheinbar im Blut.

Sie sah nun vorsichtig zu Laura, die etwas geschockt aussah. Das Mädchen legte sich wieder im Bett hin und sah zur Decke.

Sie hatte sich alles viele Male im Kopf zurecht gelegt. Sie wollte ihrem Dad einen ganz schönen Geburtstag vorbereiten. Er hatte es verdient und bestimmt hatte das schon lange niemand mehr für ihn getan.

Sie wurde einen Moment ärgerlich über Millys Worte, aber sie wusste, das Milly ihr sowas nicht einfach so gesagt hätte, wenn es nicht so wäre.

Wenn sie jetzt ehrlich war, hatte die geliebte Elfe recht. Einen Augenblick war sie über Millys Worte so enttäuscht gewesen, dass sie sie beinahe angekeift hätte.

Milly kannte ihren Vater schon viel länger als sie. Snape mochte es nicht, das Ziel aller Aufmerksamkeit zu sein. Er hielt sich lieber dezent im Hintergrund.

Laura atmete tief aus.

„Es tut Milly so Leid, weil die liebe Laura sich solche Mühe gegeben hat und Milly will sich nicht einmischen. Aber Milly möchte nicht, dass Laura enttäuscht ist." Sie sah Laura so entschuldigend an, dass Laura sich vor beugte, und ihr einen Kuss gab.

Dann sah sie die geliebte Elfe an, die vor Rührung eine Träne weg blinzelte, und nickte: "Du hast Recht, Milly. Ich denke mir wohl besser etwas anderes aus. Etwas weniger Auffälliges, damit mein Dad sich wohl fühlt."

Als Milly gegangen war und auch Snape seiner Tochter gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, lag diese mit offenen Augen im Bett.

Sie war wirklich froh, dass Milly ihr das gesagt hatte. Sie war so gewillt gewesen ein perfektes Fest für ihren Vater zu organisieren, dass sie fast vergessen hatte, für _wen_ dieses Geburtstagsfest eigentlich war.

Wie ihr Vater auf all diese Dinge reagiert hätte, wusste sie nicht, aber sie wusste, dass er es wohl nicht sehr genossen hätte. Und schließlich war es ja sein Fest und es musste _ihm_ gefallen.

Sie hatte sich lange den Kopf zermartert, was sie ihm schenken könnte. Aber erstens hatte sie kein Geld und zweitens konnte er sich alles kaufen, was er wollte. So hatte sie sich entschieden, dass sie einfach ein Fest für ihn organisieren würde als Geschenk. Und all das Essen und Trinken würde sie zusammen mit Milly selber machen. Daran würde er sich bestimmt freuen.

Sie würde auch nur ein paar wenige Gäste einladen. Remus mit Harry, Amélie und die Ludwigs und noch ihren Großvater, Tobias Snape. Das wäre ihrem Dad bestimmt Recht so, dachte sie zufrieden.

Laura drehte sich zur Seite und zog die Beine an. Das Kissen war angenehm kühl und roch so gut nach ihrem Zuhause. Sie lächelte vor sich hin. Morgen würde Emma zu Besuch kommen.

S s s s s s s s

Laura hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf in dieser Nacht. Sie war ein paar Mal aufgewacht und dann wieder halb eingedöst.

Nun kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Sie stand draußen und es regnete. Der Regen rann ihr übers Haar in den Umhang hinein. Nur, was trug sie da für einen seltsamen Umhang? Das war nicht ihrer!

Muggelkleider waren das ganz sicher nicht, aber so etwas hatte sie noch nie getragen.

Es war ziemlich hell, dafür das es mitten in der Nacht war und sie sah zum Vollmond hinauf. Ja, sie wusste, dass bald Vollmond war, aber war er jetzt schon?

Träumte sie oder war sie wach? Irgendwie wusste sie, dass es ein Traum war, aber er fühlte sich so seltsam echt an.

Sie drehte den Kopf, denn sie bemerkte eine Bewegung neben sich. Da stand jemand. Sie sah zu der Person auf. Es war eine Frau. Laura hatte diese Person noch nie gesehen. Sie trug eine Art Haube auf ihrem Kopf. Das schwarze Haar war streng zurück gebungen zu einem Knopf.

Lauras Hand griff automatisch an das Kleid der Frau. Das kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. Die fremde Frau sah zu ihr hinunter. Sie hatte kühle Augen. Sie machten ihr Angst. Aber Laura wusste, dass sie zu dieser Frau gehörte.

Laura sah sich um. Sie sah große Gestalten rund um sich und die wenigen anderen Leute, die hier versammelt waren, herum stehen. Wie ein großer Kreis standen die reglosen Gestalten stumm um die kleine Menschengruppe herum. Im Abstand von einigen Metern zu einander. Sie schienen alle zu den Menschen in der Mitte, die alle Zauberer waren, zu sehen.

Seltsame Musik erklang. Musik aus einer oder mehreren Flöten.

Was machten sie hier, Mitten in der Nacht, bei Regen?

Laura hörte einen lauten Schlag, als würde jemand mit einem Beil auf einen Stein schlagen. Sie sah sich erschocken um. Sie sah eine Echse. Blut lief ihr über den Rücken.

Laura blinzelte und merkte, wie sie schwitzte. Sie sah wieder zu der fremden Frau auf. Die Frau starrte in ein dunkles Loch in der Erde. Laura sah auch dort hinein und eine große Trauer überkam sie. Eine verzweifelte Trauer. Und sie fürchtete sich.

Laura wollte weg hier. Sie wollte aufwachen. Wieder sah sie die Gestalten an, die um sie herum standen. Sie fühlte, dass dies ein magischer Ort war.

Waren die großen Gestalten Steine?

Laura schrie.

Schweißgebadet wachte sie auf. Ihr Vater stand neben ihr und sah besorgt auf sie hinunter.

Laura klammerte sich an ihn. Sie würde heute ganz sicher nicht mehr hier alleine in ihrem Zimmer schlafen! Hundert Prozentig nicht! Sie würde lieber die ganze Nacht wach bleiben!

Zähneknirschend erlaubte ihr Snape nach einer längeren Diskussion, dass Milly bei ihr schlafen könne. Sie hatte ihm den Traum nicht erzählen wollen, aber er hatte gespürt, dass es für sie ziemlich schlimm gewesen sein musste.

S s s s s s s s s s s

Am nächsten Tag am späteren Nachmittag saß Severus auf dem Sofa und las in seinem Buch, das er vor längerem mal angefangen hatte zu lesen. Er hörte, wie die beiden Mädchen in Lauras Zimmer redeten und zwischendurch kicherten.

Er hörte nicht genau auf ihre Worte, bis eines seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er war für seine gut ausgeprägten Sinne bekannt. Und sein scharfes Gehör trug ihm die Worte der Kinder bis ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schienen auch die Tür nicht ganz geschlossen zu haben.

„Wäh, also das find ich schon ein bisschen eklig," hörte er Laura sagen und Emma erwiderte etwas, das er nicht verstand.

„Ja, aber man kann ja auch verliebt sein, ohne _das_ zu machen, oder?" fragte Laura und er hörte ihrer Stimme an, dass sie etwas äußerst unangenehm fand.

Nun wurde Severus hellhörig und er fragte sich, was die Kinder da taten. Emma hatte ein Buch dabei gehabt, als sie gekommen war und er bereute es jetzt, dass er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, was für eines es gewesen war.

„Ich glaube am besten verliebe ich mich gar nie," sagte Laura, worauf Snape lächelte. „Das Buch hat dir dein Dad gekauft? Und wieso bewegen sich die Bilder nicht?" wollte Laura wissen, und Emma redete wieder ziemlich leise, dass es auch für Snapes Ohren schwierig wurde. Wieder lachten die Mädchen.

Eigentlich hatte er Laura ja gelehrt, dass man nicht lauschte, aber ihm blieb ja nichts anderes übrig, wenn die Mädchen nicht mal die Tür schlossen.

„Meine Mum findet, ich bin noch zu jung dafür, aber..." hörte er Emma sagen, den Rest des Satzes verstand er nicht.

„Gestern wollte sich eine Frau in meinen Dad verlieben. Der habe ich die Suppe aber gehörig versalzen," sagte Laura stolz. „Die hat sich an meinen Dad ran gemacht, wie eine Maus an den Speck. Sogar auf den Hintern gestarrt hat sie ihm." Er hörte Lauras Stimme an, dass sie sich immer noch darüber ärgerte.

War das wirklich wahr? Hatte die Frau sich für ihn interessiert, fragte er sich erstaunt. Oder hatte Laura sich das eingebildet? Er hatte nichts davon bemerkt. Oder vielleicht hatte er es auch ignoriert, weil ihn die Frau ziemlich genervt hatte. Gab es also Frauen, die an ihm interessiert waren? Die Frau war bestimmt nicht älter gewesen als Amélie. Ob er bei dieser auch noch eine Chance hatte?

Er hatte in den letzten Jahren gar nicht auf Frauen geachtet, so dass er auch nicht wusste, ob sie auf ihn achteten.

Er war so vollkommen anders als die Enkelin von Edward, dass wohl ein Wunder geschehen müsste, dass sie Interesse an ihm bekommen könnte.

Frauen wollten gutaussehende, lockere und lustige Typen, und diese Beschreibung traf auf ihn wohl eher weniger zu. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

Er war so wie er war. Punkt.

Scheinbar hatte Laura ihren Streich erzählt, denn die beiden lachten und Emma fragte: "Da hast du bestimmt ne saftige Strafe kassiert? Dein Dad hat sicher spitz gekriegt, dass du das warst. Dem entgeht ja nie was."

„Ich musste mich bei der blöden Ziege entschuldigen. Das war vielleicht peinlich, aber sie hat mich leben lassen, was mich ehrlich gesagt wundert. Sie war ziemlich sauer...

Ich muss ihr nächste Woche zwei Tage im Laden helfen."

Ja, dachte Severus mit Genugtuung, nervte sich aber über die Ausdrucksweise seiner Tochter. Er hatte es natürlich durchgezogen, dass Laura sich entschuldigen musste und die Frau schien nicht begeistert gewesen zu sein, über die schwarzen Zähne. Aber Laura hatte ihren Charme spielen lassen und die Frau besänftigt. Bei ihrem Dackelblick war es eben sehr schwierig, ihr lange böse zu sein. Die junge Frau war auch sehr froh, dass Laura ihr zwei Tage mit den Viechern helfen würde, die sie so gar nicht mochte.

Dass Laura so vehement gegen die Frau vorgegangen war, hatte Severus erstaunt. Sie hatte jede Annäherung der Frau, die er selbst nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, sofort bekämpft.

Interessant war, dass Laura nichts derartiges bei Amélie versucht hatte. Vielleicht, weil Amélie kein Interesse an ihm hatte, kam Snape der ernüchternde Gedanke.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Nein, es war nicht Enttäuschung was er im Moment fühlte! Er hatte sich nie etwas vorgemacht wegen Amélie!

Er horchte dann wieder, was die Kinder sprachen. Er starrte weiterhin auf sein Buch, ohne aber nur einen Satz zu lesen.

„Nein! Das konnte ich nicht zulassen, Emma. Er würde blind werden vor Liebe und nur noch diese Kuh sehen und gar nicht mehr mich. Sie würde ihn den ganzen Tag für sich wollen und ihn zutexten ohne Ende und er würde sie heiraten und ich wäre dann plötzlich im Weg und er... er ist doch mein Dad..."

Falls Laura noch mehr sagte, hörte es Severus nicht, denn ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Er hatte aber gehört, dass Laura sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht hatte und tatsächlich eifersüchtig gewesen war auf diese Frau. Das berührte ihn auf eine seltsame Weise.

Er hatte genug gehört und brauchte etwas frische Luft. Er würde sich für ein Gespräch mit seiner Tochter wappnen müssen.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie Fragen haben würde. Ziemlich unangenehme Fragen, wie er befürchtete.

Er verzog leicht das Gesicht und wollte nach draußen gehen, als er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Kamin hörte.

S s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

Amélie redete über eine halbe Stunde mit Snape, bis Laura und ihre Freundin bemerkten, dass er Besuch hatte.

Sie kamen gerade die Treppe hinunter, als Laura Amélies Stimme erkannte. Sie wollte eben die Treppe hinunter stürzen zu der jungen Frau, als hörte, wie Snape sagte: "Die Echse war etwa zwei Meter lang. Ich denke sie diente dem Zweck, den Gang zu bewachen."

Laura hielt inne und deutete Emma still zu sein. Sie horchte gespannt, mit einem klein bisschen schlechtem Gewissen, weil sie nicht das erste Mal unerlaubterweise lauschte.

„Aber wohin mag der Gang geführt haben?" hörten die Mädchen Amélie fragen.

Snape überlegte einen Moment und antwortete dann: "Auf einem Stein im Schacht waren die Worte 'Orbis lapideum' eingemeißelt."

„Kreis aus Stein," sagte Amélie erstaunt. „Vielleicht zu einem alten Steinkreis," fügte sie hinzu.

Laura sog die Luft ein. Steinkreis? Sie dachte an ihren seltsamen Traum und ihr wurde ganz heiß.

„Diese Steinkreise sollen starke Energien haben und es werden häufig Rituale darin abgehalten. Meistens von Zauberern aber auch manchmal von etwas durchgeknallten Muggeln," lachte die junge Frau.

Laura setzte sich auf die Treppe. Emma sah auf die nachdenkliche Freundin hinunter und setzte sich leise neben sie.

„Was ist?" flüsterte sie so leise, dass es nur Laura in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe hören konnte.

Sie starrte einen Moment weiter vor sich hin, winkte dann aber ab und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

Sie stand auf und straffte die Schultern. Zusammen gingen die Mädchen nun weiter die Treppe hinunter, wobei Emma das kleinere Mädchen skeptisch ansah.

„Amélie!" rief Laura erfreut und umarmte die junge Frau glücklich, als sie mit Emma ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Hallo, Laura, ich hab dir das Buch gebracht," sagte die Besucherin fröhlich und Emma sah sie neugierig an. Was war das bloß für eine Frau? Von der hatte Laura noch gar nicht erzählt. Das konnte unmöglich die Quasselstrippe sein, von der sie vorhin erzählt hatte.

Amélie hätte das Buch natürlich problemlos per Eule schicken können. Seltsamerweise waren ihr aber in den letzten Tagen Snapes schwarze Augen immer wieder in den Sinn gekommen. Seine ruhige, geradlinige Art und seine tiefe Stimme. Das etwas Unheimliche und Verschlossene an ihm fand sie irgendwie spannend.

Und sie hatte das aufgestellte, lustige Kind, welches nun vor ihr stand, vermisst. Deshalb hatte sie sich entschieden, selber vorbei zu kommen.

Natürlich hatte das Grinsen ihrer Großmutter sie genervt, als sie gesagt hatte, sie sei dann mal kurz weg, sie müsse Laura etwas bringen.

Aber ihr tat die Abwechslung im Moment einfach gut. Hier fühlte sie sich… irgendwie willkommen und einfach wohl und sicher. Dieser Ort strahlte eine Sicherheit aus, die sich Amélie nicht erklären konnte. Snapes selbstbewusste Art gab ihr eine seltsame Ruhe.

Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen wirklich gemerkt, dass die Ausrutscher von Julien sie immer mehr kalt ließen. Es war ihr egal, ob er sich den Kopf zudröhnte. Wenn er es brauchte, sollte er doch! Sie hatte sich den Mund genügend fusselig geredet mit Null Erfolg.

Vielleicht war der jüngste Absumpfer ihres Freundes nun nur noch die letzte Bestätigung gewesen, die sie für sich selber gebraucht hatte, um sich einzugestehen, dass sie sich auch gefühlsmäßig von ihm distanziert hatte. Ihr Verstand hatte ihr natürlich das schon lange gesagt. Mit den Gefühlen war das eben immer eine andere Sache. Die waren nicht durch Menschenverstand lenkbar. Und Julien hatte ja auch seine positiven Seiten.

Ja, Severus Snape war so ganz anders als ihre verflossenen Freunde.

Aber – wieso verglich sie denn bloß den strengen Tränkemeister mit ihren Ex-Freunden? Die waren wirklich nicht vergleichbar, allesamt!

Egal, nun war sie hier und sie hatte sich gut mit ihm unterhalten. Mehr nicht!

Laura hatte sich mit ihrer Freundin aufs Sofa gesetzt und sie durchblätterten interessiert das Buch.

Amélie setzte sich dazu und Snape sah zu Milly, die ihn fragte, ob sie etwas zu trinken möchten.

„Für mich bitte einen Kaffee," antwortete Severus und sah seine Besucherin an. „Was möchten Sie, Amélie?"

Lauras Kopf schnellte hoch. Amélie? Seit wann nannte er die Frau denn beim Vornamen? Amélie lächelte und bat Milly um einen Tee.

Snape, der sich auf den Sessel gegenüber gesetzt hatte, beobachtete die Drei. Amélie war so jung und doch so weiblich. Er fragte sich, ob Amélie schon wieder hier aufgetaucht wäre, wenn er keine Laura hätte. War sie auch ein kleines bisschen seinetwegen hier?

„Dad, dürfen wir etwas Süßes?" fragte Laura als sie das Buch fertig hatten. Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an, doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Laura, Milly hat bestimmt etwas Gesünderes vorbereitet," sagte er. Er gab ihr einen strengen, vielsagenden Blick, als Laura ihm widersprechen wollte, der sie sofort verstummen ließ.

Sie fragte Emma, ob sie ein bisschen raus gehen wollte und die Mädchen gingen hinaus, wo sie sich vor Lauras Bäumchen hin knieten und die größer werdenden Früchte bestaunten.

Amélie war beeindruckt, wie konsequent Snape immer war mit Laura.

Das war etwas, das sie an ihm schätzte. Er hatte seine klaren Regeln und ein strukturiertes Leben. Er wusste genau, was er wollte und hatte eine ganz klare Linie mit Laura.

Sie fragte sich, ob er auch als Lehrer so streng war, aber eigentlich konnte es gar nicht anders sein, dachte sie.

Wieso er eine Laura, aber keine dazu gehörige Mutter hatte, wusste sie nicht. Sie würde ihn später mal danach fragen.

Sie wusste genau, dass ihr Großvater mit solchen Sachen nicht raus rückte und ihrer Großmutter würde Snape keine solchen privaten Dinge erzählen. Er war nicht der Typ, der über private Angelegenheiten plauderte. Außerdem würde dann ihre Großmutter wieder dieses gewisse Lächeln auf dem Mund haben und sie würde bestimmt sofort denken, dass Amélie an dem Mann interessiert war.

Als die Kinder außer Hörweite waren, fragte Emma sofort nach der Besucherin. Laura lächelte: „Das ist Amélie Dalas oder sowas ähnliches. Sie ist übrigens die Cousine von Steve." Laura rümpfte die Nase und die Mädchen lachten.

„Sie ist aber wirklich ganz nett," fügte sie hinzu und Emma nickte zustimmend.

„Meinst du, sie und dein Dad sind verliebt?" flüsterte sie, denn irgendwie war ihr aufgefallen, dass Snape ungewohnt freundlich war zu der Frau. Sie erkannte den gefürchteten Lehrer kaum wieder. Der konnte sich ja ganz normal unterhalten.

Sie erinnerte sich an den Besuch von Laura und Snape, bei ihnen zu Hause. Da war er so steif und zurückhaltend gewesen wie immer, aber das konnte natürlich auch an ihrer Mutter gelegen haben, die sich so schrecklich aufgeführt hatte.

Laura sah ihre Freundin fragend an und rümpfte die Nase. „Glaub ich kaum," sagte sie nur, war sich aber dabei nicht so ganz sicher. Sie mochte Amélie, aber dass sich ihr Vater für eine junge Frau interessierte, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Amélie war ja auch so ganz anders als er.

„Dein Vater war so nett mit ihr. Und es könnte ja gut sein, dass er wieder eine Frau möchte, oder?" fragte Emma weiter.

Laura gefiel dieser Gedanke irgendwie nicht besonders.

Amélie bemerkte die Blicke, mit der sie das größere Mädchen durch die Scheibe der Glastüre musterte und sie wusste, dass die Kinder über sie sprachen.

Snape sprach ruhig über seinen Beruf als Lehrer in Hogwarts und fragte sie dann, was sie selber beruflich mache. Amélie erzählte, dass sie einen kleinen Kleiderladen besitze und selber Kleider kreiere. Das, welches sie im Moment trage, habe sie auch selber gemacht.

Snape gefiel das Kleid und es passte so gut zu Amélie. Es hatte einige Rüschen und Spitzen und war hell mit kleinen feinen Blümchen. Der Schnitt war sehr verspielt und sie sah einfach hinreißend aus.

Nach einer Weile gingen sie auch in den Garten und spazierten ein wenig herum. Snape zeigte ihr verschiedene Pflanzen und Bäume, die er selber gezogen hatte.

Laura sah ihm an, wie sehr ihm der Besuch von Amélie gefiel und sie wusste selber nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Sie hatte sehr gemischte Gefühle und war froh, als Emma nach Hause musste. Sie brauchte jetzt Zeit für sich.

S s s s s s s

Emma und Laura würden sich am nächsten Tag für Harrys Party im Fuchsbau treffen. Als sie sich verabschiedet hatten, ging Laura duschen und legte sich dann eine Weile auf ihr Bett um nachzudenken. Sie freute sich auf den Sonntag, denn dann durfte sie zu ihrem Großvater. Snape hatte etwas widerwillig eingewilligt und Laura wusste, dass ihr Großvater sich mindestens genau so darauf freute wie sie selbst.

Ihr sonderbarer Traum geisterte ihr schon den ganzen Tag im Kopf rum und nun, da sie einen Moment ihre Ruhe hatte, versuchte sie sich wieder darauf zu konzentrieren.

Sie sah den Stoff des Kleides der dunklen Frau, die neben ihr gestanden hatte, wieder vor ihren Augen. Irgendwo hatte sie dieses Kleid schon mal gesehen! Aber wo konnte sie sich einfach nicht erinnern. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, so einen realen Traum geträumt zu haben.

Sie hatte Emma davon erzählen wollen, hatte sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Schließlich war es ja nur ein Traum!

Sie war ziemlich froh gewesen, dass Emma nicht mehr nachgefragt hatte, wegen der Sache auf der Treppe.

Im Pyjama ging sie dann nochmals hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Vater auf dem Sofa saß und einer speziellen Musik horchte.

Als Laura sich zu ihm setzte und sich an seine Seite lehnte, stellte er die Musik mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes leiser.

Er hatte ein ganz altes Gramophon gefunden auf den Dachboden und ein paar alte Platten. Er würde da oben bald mal räumen müssen, dachte er.

„Dad?" fragte Laura und umschlang den Arm ihres Vaters mit ihren und drückte ihn an sich.

„Muss man unbedingt Sex machen, wenn man Kinder will. Ehmm... gibt es da nicht einen..."

„Zaubertrank?" beendete Snape die Frage und hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Laura für alle Dinge im Leben einen Zaubertrank wollte.

Laura sah ihn höchst erstaunt an. „Wieso weißt du, was ich sagen wollte?" fragte sie und Snape musste lächeln. Laura fiel auf, dass er das in letzter Zeit öfter getan hatte und sie freute sich darüber. Er war immer viel zu ernst.

„Ich kenne die junge Frau, die neben mir sitzt, per Zufall." sagte er. „Wieso brauchst du für alles einen Zaubertrank?" wollte er wissen.

Laura kratzte sich an der Nase. „Also wenn ich _sowas_ machen muss, dann will ich lieber keine Kinder. Und dann muss das Kind zu alle dem auch wieder da unten raus..."

Laura verzog das Gesicht und als ihr Vater sie fragend ansah, erklärte sie: "Emma hat von ihrem Dad ein Buch bekommen, wo alles über Sex und Kinderkriegen und solche Sachen drin steht. Für den Fall, dass sie sich verlieben würde. Damit sie Bescheid weiß. Du solltest mir vielleicht auch eins kaufen!" Laura lächelte verschmitzt. Sie mochte es, ihren Vater ein wenig zu 'kitzeln' mit diesem Thema, denn sie wusste ja genau, dass ihm das peinlich war.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Er stellte sich vor, wie seine Laura wohl in ein paar Jahren über dieses Thema denken würde. Wahrscheinlich käme sie dann aber nicht mehr zu ihm mit ihren Fragen. Es würde ihr dann oberpeinlich sein.

„Wieso? Möchtest du dich verlieben?" fragte er etwas besorgt.

„Natürlich nicht," sagte Laura empört. „Ich habe ja noch nicht mal Brüste!" fügte sie erklärend hinzu und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das ist also die Voraussetzung, um sich zu verlieben?" fragte Snape amüsiert. Die Logik der Kinder war ihm manchmal einfach zu hoch.

Laura zuckte die Schultern.

„Dad, möchtest du dich denn verlieben? Zum Beispiel in eine Frau, wie die bei Velenos Laden? Oder vielleicht in Amélie?" fragte sie nach einer Weile und drückte seinen Arm wieder fester an sich. Snape dachte an die Unterhaltung, die er vorhin belauscht hatte, zwischen Laura und Emma. Laura schien sich ziemlich zu sorgen, dass er sich verlieben könnte und sie ihm dann nicht mehr so wichtig wäre.

„So etwas kann man nicht planen, Laura.

Wenn es einmal dazu kommen würde, dann bist und bleibst du trotzdem immer mein Kind. Nichts würde sich an meinen Gefühlen zu dir ändern.

Es gäbe aber auch nichts, das du tun könntest, um es zu verhindern. Alle Versuche, mit frechen Unarten und Streichen, wären vergebens und würden dir nur selber schaden."

Laura sah ihn nasenrümpfend an. Snape wollte ihr die Angst nehmen, dass sie je in den Hintergrund rutschen könnte, für ihn. Aber er wollte auch klar stellen, dass er selber über sein Leben entscheiden würde.

Er spürte, wie Laura nickte, denn ihr Kopf lag an seinem Oberarm, den sie immer noch mit ihren Armen umschlossen hatte.

„Amélie ist nett und sie ist keine Tussie," sagte sie und merkte gleich, dass sie ein Wort benutzt hatte, dass ihr Vater wohl nicht so gerne hörte.

Er gab ihr einen mahnenden Klaps aufs Bein und sie vergrub schnell ihr Gesicht in seinem Gewand. „Tschuldigung," murmelte sie.

Warum sie das mit Amélie gesagt hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihrem Vater damit sagen, dass wenn er sich unbedingt verlieben musste, was sie nicht wirklich gutheißen würde, dann wenigstens in eine richtig Frau und nicht in eine… solche wie in Velenos Laden.

„Komm mal her," sagte Snape, denn der Wunsch, Laura an sich zu drücken, war gerade sehr stark.

Er schloss sie in die Arme, was sie sichtlich genoss. Sie saß auf seinem Schoß und drückte ihren Vater an sich.

„Nath hat geschrieben, dass sie es ziemlich krass findet, dass sie zu mir kommen darf," sagte Laura glücklich und strahlte ihren Dad an.

Er hatte ihr erlaubt, ihre Cousine für einen Tag hierher einzuladen, da Laura ein wenig Sehnsucht hatte nach dem Mädchen. Aber nur für einen Tag, hatte er betont.

Ob er es allerdings auch 'krass' fand, einen Tag in seinem Zuhause mit einem Teenager zu verbringen, wusste er nicht so recht. Aber er würde sich wohl bald selber daran gewöhnen müssen, denn lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis Laura auch soweit war.

„Dad, ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe," sagte sie leise, während sie sich wieder an ihn lehnte.

„Ich bin auch froh, dich zu haben," antwortete er und Laura grinste in seinen dunklen Umhang hinein.

Severus drückte sie an sich. Ja, es war gut, dass Laura in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war und es komplett verändert hatte. Gut, dass er ein Kind hatte, das er liebte. Und das ihn die nächsten Jahre auf Trab halten würde.

ENDE

**Allen ein riesiges Dankeschön, die meine Geschichte gelesen haben!**

**Und all denen , die mich mit ihren tollen Reviews belohnt haben, meinen ganz speziellen Dank! Wie sehr mich eure Worte immer gefreut und motiviert haben , kann ich wohl nicht oft genug sagen. DANKE VIEL MAL!**

**Meiner super tollen Betaleserin scientific ida kann ich gar nicht genug danken! Sie hat fleissig alle Kapitel für mich ( und euch) korrigiert und mich super unterstützt . Ihre Kommentare und Vorschläge waren für mich eine riesige Hilfe! Danke vielmals liebe Ida!**

**Liebe Grüsse , Sally**


	56. Chapter 56

Hallo meine lieben Leser. So, nun geht es weiter mit dem zweiten Schuljahr von Laura, wenn ihr mögt.

Die Fortsetzung heisst 'Vaterfreuden' und ist als _neue_ Geschichte von mir auf FF net zu lesen. Viel Spass! Liebe Grüsse Sally


End file.
